


Dangan Ronpa: Galactic Melancholy

by FranzSan



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe, Edited Backstories, Gen, Minor Spoilers, Screenplay/Script Format, Talent Swap (Including the Host), slightly OOC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-02-27 04:51:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 76
Words: 367,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13240815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FranzSan/pseuds/FranzSan
Summary: After waking up on a mysterious structure, 16 high school students are shocked to learn that they’re not even on Earth anymore. Instead they’re sharing a ship with a boisterous monochrome man and his robotic bear assistant. Things really go out of control after he reveals that the only way to leave said ship is to participate in a sadistic game, one of mutual killing that will supposedly be broadcasted across the galaxy.Now with a TV Tropes Page (I've honestly wanted to type that for so long)https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Fanfic/DanganRonpaGalacticMelancholyWait, there's more! Now with a Discord server! (One that hopefully won't expire)https://discord.gg/pr3YbwE





	1. Prologue: JAXA! We Have a Problem! The Understatment of the Century (Part 1)

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, all chapters in this fic will have space related titles.

**_Dark...Silence...No noise...not even the sound of the piano...try to remember..._ **

**_I just got invited to Hope's Peak Academy...Joy...The most prestigious school...where only the best are invited...and I was invited...but..._ **

_Dear Mr. Fujisaki_

_On behalf of Hope's Peak Academy, I would like to congratulate you, for our talent scouts have determined that you have qualified for a spot in the 80th class._

_If you choose to accept the invitation, we look forward to seeing you in April and watching the Ultimate Pianist improve his skills, turning them into a method that can improve the world at large._

_However, we must ask that, in order to bring in more Reserve Coarse students, you come to the school as your on stage persona..._

**_No...No...No...I won't do that...I won't put that stuff on again..._ **

???: Are you gonna wake up?

_**What? Who is...** _

???: Please wake up. Everyone's waiting...

_**Everyone...What are you...wait...my...eyes...they're starting to feel lighter...Maybe they can open...** _

**The image Mr. Fujisaki saw as he awoke was that of a boy. As his eyes began to unblur, he noticed more and more about him, such as his messy white hair, light-green eyes, and pale skin. He could see the shoulders of what seemed like gray medical scrubs. However, the most pressing sight was a scalpel that was dangerously close to his face, making him regret ever opening his eyes in the first place.**

**The sheer shock caused the poor boy to immediately black out once again, though he could hear noises for once.**

???: Oh. I think I killed him. (Sign) Your eyes were really pretty, maybe I can keep them...

**_Something Opens...I think...and then a new voice...a girl..._ **

???: (Panicked) Nagito! What the...What did you do?!

Nagito?: (Excited) Oh! Miss Koizumi! (Calmer) I thought our new friend was gonna wake up, but I think he died.

Koizumi?: (Still Panicked) Died?!

Nagito: (Calm) I think I did...should we let everyone else...

Koizumi: (Panic Continues) Would you get that scalp away from his face?! ( _ **Stay Still...Stay Still...Stay Still...)**_ (Deep Breath slightly calmer) You're making me nervous. What if he suddenly sits up?

Nagito: (Remaining Calm) Well if he's lucky, then the scalp will go immediately go through his eye, into his brain, and he'll die instantly.

_**Stay Still...Stay Still...Stay Still...** _

Koizumi: (Voiced Raised) Just get away from him!

Nagito: (Whinny) Aw but Miss Koizumi it's my job...

Koizumi: (Stern) He'll wake up, just get out. I'm not trusting you to be alone with him. Even if you're the Ultimate Nurse, your behavior makes me worry more than I should.

_**Ultimate Nurse? Is he a Hope's Peak student...Alumni...was he going to be in my class?** _

Nagito: (Sigh, then cheery) Alright, I get it. As the future Ultimate Moral Compass of Hope's Peak Academy, I understand that you have a massive obligation to keep the class intact. To have such dedication to your craft, how can scum like me even be allowed to be in your pre...

Koizumi: (Deflated) Please leave.

Nagito: (Cheery) Alright, Bye!

_**Footsteps are heading out...but my eyes feel heavy again...maybe just another minute...yeah...I just need to forget what happened...I'll need to thank Miss Koizumi later...Ultimate Moral Compass, I'll have to ask about that as well...** _

Koizumi: (Stern) I know you can hear me.

**His eyes open again. No scalpel in sight, but instead there is a girl. The lack of blurriness means he can make out her appearance quicker. She has dark red hair, pale skin and freckles wearing what looks like a military style uniform. It's the same color as her hair, and she's wearing an armband with the term "Public Morals" written in kanji form. She has a stern look on her face and her olive green eyes are looking directly at Mr. Fujisaki.**

**_Oh no...I haven't even gotten out of bed and I've already made someone mad...maybe..._ **

Koizumi: (Concerned and taking her eyes off of him) I'm sorry about Nagito, he's an outright weirdo and frankly I regret leaving him in here.

_**Say Something...** _

Fujisaki: (Slightly Audible) N-No...( **Koizumi Stops and looks at him again)**...I-I'm sorry for being out for so long...

Koizumi: (Speaking up) Don't apologize. We were all out for a while, and frankly none of us have a clue what's going on. ( **She sits down on the bed and gently puts her hand on his shoulder)** Do you remember anything before you woke up?

**Despite her earlier authoritative presence, Koizumi now had a gentler look on her face. Fujisaki decided to take a deep breath and attempt to clear his thoughts.**

Fujisaki: I got an invitation to Hope's peak, ( **A smile appears for a brief second until he remembers the content)** and after reading it, I started playing on my piano and I fell asleep. I'm sorry...

Koizumi: (Stern) Hey, I said not to apologize remember. It's not just you, getting an invitation and passing out has been a common theme around here. ( **Her face get's less rigid and a smile appears on her face, she takes her hand off of Fujisaki's shoulder** ) Anyway, I'm glad to see you awake, you were out a good hour longer than the rest of us. Anyway, I'm Mahiru Koizumi.

Fujisaki: The Ultimate Moral Compass?

Mahiru: (Surprised) Oh, you must have heard Nagito earlier. (Proud) That's right, I'm the Ultimate Moral Compass. ( **Fujisaki looked confused)** Yeah, that might require an explanation. Well, my job in middle school was to keep the class on track, in order to keep their futures bright and to make sure that they all grow up to become contributing members of society. (Put's her hand behind her head) But, yeah, that's how I got into Hope's Peak.

Fujisaki: That's...(Smiling) Really cool...to be able to have a talent that actually makes everyone's future brighter...

Mahiru: (Deflated) Oh please don't go on a Nagito rant (Put's hands on temples) God I'm getting a headache just thinking about that nutcase. ( **Fujisaki's smile leaves his face, Mahiru notices and backtracks.)** But let's talk about you, what's your name?

Fujisaki: Oh...I...my name is...C-Chihiro Fujisaki...Ultimate Pianist. ( **Closes his eyes in embarrassment)**

_**Please don't recognize me...Please don't recognize me...** _

**Chihiro opened his eyes to look at Mahiru's face. She didn't look horrified, but...**

Mahiru: (Surprised) Chihiro...Fujisaki? As in...THE Chihiro Fujisaki? ( **Chihiro nods weakly** ) So not only are you old enough to be in high school, but judging by the room you woke up in, your a...

**She stops when Chihiro covers his face with his hands. He starts sobbing.**

Chihiro: I'm sorry...I didn't want to lie, but the manager...(Sobbing gets louder) He s(hic)said that if I didn't...

Mahiru: (Concerned, she wraps her arms around Chihiro) I'm sorry. ( **For at least a minute, they just sit until Chihiro catches his breath** ) I promise not to bring it up again. I'll make sure that if anyone recognizes you that I'll have them drop the subject.

Chihiro: No...it's fine...you don't have to do that.

Mahiru: (Smiling) Just letting you know, I usually don't let guys cry, but a proper Moral Compass needs to adopt to the needs of the people they're trying to lead.

Chihiro: (A slight smile appears on his face) It's fine, I'm sorry for crying, (quickly) and for apologizing.

Mahiru: Just try to step up when required (Despite her words, a gentle smile remains on her face), otherwise I'll have to make a mental note to remember you as "unreliable Chihiro." And it's really hard to change my mind when I decide that.

Chihiro: (With a slight laugh) I'll keep that in mind. (Wipes eyes and starts looking curious) Anyway, where are we? 

**Chihiro looks around the room they're in, the room's walls are painted black and there are 8 white beds, including his own. To his right, there's a locker, where all but one of the doors are open. In front of him is a strange door, it's...purple...an odd color for a door. But stranger than the color is the distinct lack of any sort of door knob or handle.**

Chihiro: (Gasp) Are we gonna be stuck?

Mahiru: (Chuckles then smiles) It'll be fine. The door's open automatically. ( _ **Huh?)**_ I'll show you.

**Mahiru got up and went straight toward the door. It was then that Chihiro saw the small beige backpack that she carried on her back. She then reached in to pull out a card, which she slid through a slot next to the door. Suddenly, the purple door opened, showing a pure white room.**

Mahiru: I'll wait outside while you change (goes outside) We all got a keycard from our lockers, so I'm sure there will be one in yours. (Smiles) Just take your time and when you're ready, I'll introduce you to everyone. ( **Door Closes)**

**Chihiro got up and lowered himself to the floor, he took slow steps at first in order to make sure he could still walk, which he could. He went to the locker and stood in front of the locker that was listed as "C. Fujisaki"**

Chihiro: (Deep Breath) Please don't be in there. ( **He  reached up and opened the locker and...)** (Excited and grateful) Oh thank goodness!

**What got Chihiro relieved was the sight of a suit in his locker. The jacket and pants were light brown and the undershirt was light blue. Also included in the locker were dark brown shoes and socks. The most noticeable piece of clothing was a tie with musical notes decorating it. After taking off his purple hospital gown and putting on his new attire, he looked in the mirror and noticed that his light brown hair was a bit of a mess. He proceeded to brush his hair with his hands until it looked at least slightly presentable. Frankly, Chihiro could understand why tons of people mistook him for a little girl, as his hazel eyes looked into the image of a 4'10 doll-looking boy who looked like all it would take was a strong wind to shatter him. Though the thought of performing on stage in a dress made his spine shiver.**

**As Mahiru had mentioned earlier, there was a key card in the locker with a picture of Chihiro, oddly enough, wearing the same attire he was wearing at the moment, even though he never had that attire in the first place.** **After getting settled, Chihiro went toward the door and reached the card slot, swiped, and then went through the opened door.**

Mahiru: (with a slight grin on her face) Well it took you long enough, but you look pretty good in that.

Chihiro: (Surprised) Oh! (Blushing) T-thank you, Miss Koizumi...

Mahiru: Oh come on, just call me Mahiru. There are enough people around here calling me Miss Koizumi, so let's just stick with Mahiru.

Chihiro: (Smiling) Alright, let's go meet everyone.

 


	2. Prologue: JAXA! We Have a Problem! The Understatment of the Century (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being awakened by Mahiru, Chihiro meets the other Ultimate Students. After that, the host makes his grand appearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for not letting everyone know how the narration works. So just to let you all know, this is how the narration works for this fic  
> Normal text reflects what people say as well as minor stage actions  
> Italicized words reflect flashbacks  
> Bold words reflect outside narration  
> Words that are bold and in italics reflect Chihiro's inner thoughts.  
> Also I apologize for the long chapter, but I just needed to introduce the rest of the "shipmates", as well as the "Captain"

**Chihiro looked around the room that he and Mahiru were in. It was still white as snow, but now he had a better look around. There was a red cross around one of the corners and there were several comfy looking chairs (all purple) around the room. Looking back, Chihiro understood what Mahiru meant by "The room you woke up in" as there were two doors at least 10 feet from each other. The door to the left had a familiar blue symbol of a circle with an arrow pointing northeast above it, while the door on the right (which was dark red, maybe scarlet) had the other familiar symbol of a pink circle with a cross pointing south above it.**

**After getting a feel of the room, they headed to the door and before they could swipe their cards, the door opened, revealing a rather large man wearing a chef outfit. This outfit included a red handkerchief around his neck and a comically tiny chef hat on the side of his head. His hair was dark brown and in the style of a pompadour.**

???: Ah, Miss Koizumi, It's been a while since you left, but I'm glad to see you in one piece.

Mahiru: (Nervous) Oh...Teruteru...it's fine, I was just making sure Nagito didn't creep out our new classmate too much.

Chihiro: (Nervous) H-Hello.

"Teruteru": (Interested) Hm, so you're the last student. (Smirking) Maybe we can finally get together and figure out what's going on around here. (Straighting up.) But where are my manners, my name is Teruteru Hanamura, the Ultimate Cook, though with my skills in the culinary department, I deserve a grander title, such as the Ultimate Chef.

Chihiro: (Less Nervous) I'm Chihiro Fujisaki, it's kind of embarrassing, but I'm the Ultimate Pianist.

"Teruteru": (With Pride) Do not be embarrassed. Our talents are blessings meant to make the world a better place. Hope's Peak asked us specifically to come to their campus, meaning that they saw great potential in every one of us. You should wear your talent like a badge of honor, with pride and honor.

Mahiru: (In Awe) Wow, that's really great advice Teruteru...

"Teruteru": You may repay me by bringing the thunder to my bedroom at a later time.

Chihiro: (Shocked) W-Wha-What?!

Mahiru (Dejected) And there's the Teruteru I know...

"Teruteru" (With a nose bleed) I can see it now, you shall be parted like the Red Sea, and I shall bring you to the promised land.

Mahiru: (Enraged) Would you quit that?! You're lucky I don't have my cell phone, otherwise I'd have called the cops long ago!

Chihiro: Maybe we should just leave and meet up with everyone else...

"Teruteru": Don't think you're safe little boy, I swing both ways and hit all within my radius.

**Chihiro would have reacted by saying something, but the fear had overridden his head and prevented him from being able to say anything.**

Mahiru: (Annoyed on top of Enraged) You know I have pepper spray in my bag right?! And don't think I won't use it!

"Teruteru": I shall take your threat to heart and make haste. (Leaves)

Mahiru: (Massive sigh) Forget it, come on Chihiro, we have to meet up with everyone else.

**Chihiro didn't like to be rude, but frankly Teruteru caught him off guard so bad that he didn't even know how to react. They made their way out of the odd room and Chihiro couldn't help but be impressed by the hallway around him. The floor was silver and cleaned so well that he could see his own reflection in it. The room they were in was tucked away in the corner, and its door had a big red cross on in. On the wall were a big purple banners with what looked like a bee behind a capital H decorating them.**

Chihiro: (Snapping back into reality) Where is everyone?

Mahiru: We found a cafeteria around the center of the room, so we'll be meeting up in there. (Stern) When we start introducing each other, please make sure you speak up.

_**It's nerve racking to meet new people...but Mahiru has been good to me since I woke up...so I own her to at least speak up...** _

Chihiro: (Speaking Up) Alright.

Mahiru: (Smiling) Alright. ( **They stop in front of a square room in front of a round looking room, Mahiru brought out her card and held it in front of the card slot.)** Ready?

**Chihiro nodded and Mahiru swiped the card. The room opened up to a cafeteria with 14 other people, some standing, some sitting. One of the people standing was the Ultimate Cook/Chef "Teruteru", while sitting in the back was the man Chihiro first saw when he woke up, Nagito, and a chill climbed up his spine. His earlier word still stuck in his mind.**

_Nagito: Oh, I think I killed him (sigh) Your eyes were really pretty, maybe I can keep them..._

???: Oh, you've awaken. **(Chihiro looked up and saw a pale, almost serpent looking boy approaching him.** **The boy was tall, and was wearing black pants, a white dress shirt, and a tie with a rose pattern on it. His long black hair was completely loose, and stood out as much as his golden eyes.)** I'm glad to see you doing well.

Chihiro: (Smiling) ( _ **He seems like a nice guy)**_ Hello. (Looks toward the others and speaks up) My name is Chihiro Fujisaki...I(Starts looking down)-I'm...

???: (Lazily) The Ultimate Pianist

**Chihiro was surprised and looked around for the source of the answer. Normally this would be tough, but over a decade of playing the piano had fine-tuned his ears. His eyes made way to a sitting girl with a lazy looking face, though that wasn't the oddest thing about her. **Besides her red hair (a slightly different tint then Mahiru's), her skirt, dress shirt, and Deer hunter hat had three different types of plaid patterns (Green, Red, and White respectively).**  
**

Chihiro: T-that's right. (In Wonder) How did you know? ****

???: Nyeh...it wasn't that hard. You've got music themed attire, and while we already have an Ultimate Musician among us, your clothes are way classier than his meaning you most likely practice a different form of it. (In deep thought) Besides that, there's the Piano Door in one of the corners...

_**Piano door...** _

???: (With Pride) But being the Ultimate Detective, figuring that out was child play. Be amazed by the high perception of Himiko Yumeno!

**_A detective...maybe she can figure out where we are..._ **

???: She's quite a spitfire when she's discussing her talent, but besides that...(catches himself) sorry, I talk to much sometimes. The name is Korekiyo Shinguji, the Ultimate Yakuza.

**Chihiro gasped.**

_**Ya-Yakuza?! Oh...well he seems nice...but...Yakuza?!** _

Korekiyo: (Casual) Well that's the average reaction I get when I reveal my talent. But don't fear, as long as you aren't working for a rival family, you're safe as sound.

???: Y-you're just waiting for an op-opportunity to kill us, p-probably while we're asleep...

**That voice came from a girl who, frankly, looked homeless. Her cloths were in complete rags, and her long dark purple hair seemed to go in every direction. She was kneeling down next to a German Shepherd who had a dopy look on his face. What she said was interrupted by a boy with red spikey hair with black and yellow highlights on the right side of his head. He was dressed in torn blue jeans and a leather jacket with a patch on it that resembled a skull that was bleeding from its eyes.**

???: Jeez Toko, if you didn't have that mutt with you then I'd doubt you'd ever get out of your room.

Toko: (Suddenly shouting) Shut Up! Jack is a pure-breed German Shepherd! And h-he can smell your pure, unfiltered malice...

???: (In deep thought) Oh Shit, that could be a good song title. Anyway, nice to meet you Chihiro, I'm Leon Kuwata, the Ultimate Musician!

Toko: D-don't ignore me when I'm t-talking to you. I-I'll have Jack tear your h-hand off...

???: Enough. Toko, stop acting like a freak for one second and introduce yourself so that we can ignore you for the rest of the day.

**_That was...really rude..._ **

**The person who had said that was a tall man with short blonde hair and glasses that showed blue eyes that had pure contempt behind them. He was dressed in a white jersey with gold arms as well the number 55 on it as well as dark pants and shoes. He was also wearing a cap on his head with the same number. Toko instantly stopped her rambling and faced Chihiro.**

Toko: (Even more nervous than before) I-I'm T-Toko Fukawa, the Ultimate Animal Breeder. N-Not that you'll r-remember my name. A-And this is Jack (Forming a slight smile) as I said he's...

???: Who gave you permission to talk more? (Toko deflates and he gets a shit-eating grin on his face) I'm Byakuya Togami, the Ultimate Baseball Star, but feel free to refer to me as the God of the Diamond.

_**I can already tell that he's going to be...difficult to be around...** _

Mahiru: (Stern) Hey! Don't be rude! Your attitude isn't going to help around here!

Byakuya: (Dismissive) And why should I help any of you. I don't believe I know any of you, therefore I am under no obligation to be friendly much less helpful to anyone here. And while we're at it, keep your hall monitor shtick as far away from me as possible.

Mahiru (Voice Raised) Don't call me a hall monitor!

???: Will the both of you just shut up!

**_That voice came from...oh...she looks...like she could be in grade school...I have no right to say that..._ **

**The girl Chihiro pinpointed to was sitting down and writing on some paper. She did look like she was in grade school, with an extremely young looking face. Her hair was blonde, long, and tied into two pigtails with bows that resembled yellow mice with red cheeks. She was also wearing a black t-shirt with a young boy with a thoughtful look on his face while being in front of an unfinished puzzle, which itself had a guy in it wearing a top hat. She was also wearing an orange skirt and had a red and white backpack.**

???: I ended up ruining my picture because of you assholes! ( _ **It's one thing hearing her yell...it's another to see such foul language coming out of her mouth.)**_ And You! ( she stands up on the cafeteria table and points at Chihiro which causes him to stand up straight) I'm Hiyoko Saionji, the Ultimate Fanfic Writer! I'm not going to say it again so you better remember it for the rest of your miserable life!

**_Hiyoko Saionji...Hiyoko Saionji...Hiyoko Saionji..._ **

???: (Very Cheery) Hiyoko! You've obviously got a lot of stress building up in you. Let's pray together.

Hiyoko: Get away from me you psycho-electric pea-brained bitch!

**The girl who sat next to Hiyoko didn't look Japanese at all. She was very tan, with platinum blonde hair and eyes that were pale blue. Her hair was tied up into a ponytail, she was wearing blue jean shorts, and her chest was wrapped up in white bandages. Additionally, she had a necklace that was made of pearls and had a seashell attatched to it.**

_**She seems pleasant...a bit out there but...** _

???:Now Hiyoko, you shouldn't dismiss Atua's call for prayer, (Her eyes suddenly become dark, though her smile remains) otherwise, I'll have to bust your kneecaps.

_**...Nevermind...** _

???: You'll pray to Atua right Chihiro? ( _ **What)**_ Atua says that you should join Angie Yonaga, the Ultimate Gang Leader, in prayer.

**_Wait...Atua...what's that...is she Angie...Gang Leader...in the same class as a Yakuza member..._ **

???: HA! There goes Angie again with her God mutterings. Though God can help spiritually, the best way to solve issues is with TECHNOLOGY AND EXERCISE!!!

**_Ow...my...ears..._ **

**Chihiro didn't need to use his super hearing to find out where that voice came from. It boomed from a massive...boy? If he and Hiyoko looked like they were in grade school, then this guy straight up looked like an adult. He was decked out in what could only be described as a sleeveless lab coat. He also wore fingerless black gloves and golden colored goggles. He had two scars going down where both of his eyes were. He also had short black hair that pointed upward.**

_**Is...there lightning coming out of his eyes?** _

???: By the way, I'm NEKOMARU NIDAI, THE ULTIMATE INVENTOR!!!!!

**_My ears are going to bleed._ **

???: Nekomaru dear, please lower your voice, your causing the entire room to shake.

Nekomaru: HA! Don't sweat the small stuff Princess Celestia!

_**Princess?** _

Celestia: Please refer to me a Celeste.

**Princess Celeste was a pale girl who was wearing a gorgeous black dress which covered every part of her except her hands. There was also a pattern consisting of what looked like silver flowers. Her hair was in the form of two pigtails in a drill style and was styled with several white flowers. She also had a silver ring on her left ring finger. Across from her was a girl with short silver hair with her bangs only covering her left eye, showing only a green eye on her right side. What stood out most about her was her Kimono, which was silver with black spider webs designed across them. She also had had a black spider hair clip on the right side of her head.**

???: (Clear, yet polite) Perhaps it is my turn for introductions. I am Kirumi Tojo, the Ultimate Traditional Dancer. This is Celestia Ludenberg, the Ultimate Princess.

Chihiro: (In Awe) A Princess...and a Traditional Dancer?

Celestia: Again, call me Celeste. (Sips Tea) Anyway, that is correct, I am the princess of a small kingdom known as Novoselic. Kirumi here is one of the greatest dancers to ever grace the stage.

_**Wow...an actual princess...it's weird...I just fell asleep one day and now I'm in the presence of royalty...but why do I have a feeling I've seen Kirumi before...**_

Celestia: You don't talk a lot do you?

Chihiro: (Straightened up) Oh...sorry. I just...it feels weird for someone like me to be in the presence of royalty.

Kirumi: Princess or not, we're all in the same boat. (A smile forms on her face) And besides...I've seen you perform several times in the past. ( _ **Oh no)**_ You have your own form of grace.

**Chihiro felt another smile on his face.**

**This conversation was interrupted by a sudden flash of light. Kirumi, Celeste, and Chihiro looked to the source of the flash and layed eyes on a boy wearing a regular school uniform in a macho style. He was also wearing a hat covering his right eye, like an opposite Kirumi. His hair was platinum blonde and his eyes were blue. Interestingly, he had black lines going down his eyes, maybe it was a form of makeup? He was holding a camera up and had a pleasant smile on his face.**

???: Sorry about that, Miss Tojo and Mr. Fujisaki. Your smiles were so pleasant just now that I couldn't help but take a picture.  _ **(Oh...it's not that...picture worthy)**_

Kirumi: (With a slight blush and looking away) I-I do not mind, but there's no need to compliment my smile...

Leon: Ya-Hoo Keebo! Already making your way to second base!

Keebo: (Confused) I thought you hated baseball.

Chihiro: Keebo?

Keebo: (Turns to Chihiro and smiles) That's correct. My name is Keebo Idabashi, the Ultimate Photographer.

???: Wait, is it my turn for intros?

**That voice came from a woman who, like Angie, was tan, though her Japanese roots were more obvious. Her chestnut hair was in a ponytail along with being  messy, though nothing like Toko, and her eyes were dark grey. She was wearing a female tennis uniform that was bright yellow along with a yellow hat, and, most obviously, her chest was sticking out of her tennis shirt and the tension of the shirt potentially bursting open kept certain people (I.e. Leon and Tetuteru) on the edge of their seats.**

Mahiru: I would think so...

???: Alright. (With a big grin on her face) The name's Akane Owari! I think I'm supposed to be the Ultimate Tennis Pro, but anyway, nice to meetcha!

Chihiro: It's nice to meet you to. So all that's left would be...

Nagito: (Happy) Hey Chihiro! ( ** _Oh no...)_** It's been a while.

Mahiru: (Stern) Yeah, maybe you should reintroduce yourself, this time without holding a scalpel.

Nagito: Mmm, I don't know...Oh who am I kidding, an Ultimate like you is always right. My name is Nagito Komaeda, I was invited to Hope's Peak Academy as the Ultimate Nurse, but in reality I'm just scum who got lucky.

_**Nagito...this is the guy I first saw when I woke up...he seems...okay...but...** _

_Nagito: Oh, I think I killed him (sigh) Your eyes were really pretty, maybe I can keep them..._

???: (Very Quiet) Excuse me...

**Everyone turned to see, to their shock, a small, brown teddy bear standing on his hind legs. He was holding a clipboard and sweating nervously.**

Leon: (With great fear in his face) Oh shit! It's Pedobear! Protect the moe's!

Hiyoko: What the fuck are you talking about, I'm clearly a loli!

"Teruteru": I shall protect all of the beautiful women here, but I expect several gentle handies as thanks later. (Nose Starts to bleed) The invitation is open to you as well Leon.

Leon: (In utter shock) Dude...no....

???: (Even more nervous) H-Hel-Hello. I-I'm Kuma. I-I will b-be the co-ho-host of your s-stay here, s-so I just wa-wanted to c-come here to i-inform y-you of the rules f-for your s-stay...

Byakuya: (Annoyed) Oh my Me, you're like Toko times 10.

Angie: Did you just put yourself on the same plane as Atua? (Threatening, yet smiling) If so, then I'm gonna have to break both of your hands.

Mahiru: Everyone please be quiet and let him speak.

Kuma: T-Thank you. A-Anyway, I just wanted to inform you...

Himiko: Of our stay. (Pointing) Where are we and why are we here?

Kuma: I-I'll let you know...

???: OH MY GOD, GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF MAN!!!

**Suddenly, a hole opened up in the ground, out of nowhere, and coming from the hole was a figure connecting with a leaping uppercut that sent Kuma into the roof of the cafeteria. The man landed with a certain grace, then spun around to face the students. Frankly, the guy looked like he was in high school besides his goatee. His hair was spikey and seemed to grow both down and up at the same time. The most stunning thing about the man was the monochrome pattern going through both his hair and his clothes. The left side of his hair, including his goatee, were pure white, while his right side was pure black. The opposite was going on with his clothing, as the left side of what looked like a three piece suit was black while the left was white. Another startling feature of the man became clear when he opened his eyes, which were Purple and lacking any form of pupils.**

???: HA HA HA!!!

Keebo: (Startled) W-What?!

Celestia: (Standing up with Kirumi while startled) Oh my! What could this be?

Nekomaru: I don't know, but I almost SHIIIIIIIIIT MYSEEEEEELF!!!!! ( _ **My ears...)**_ (Growly) And that would be shameful...

Akane: I don't even know what's going on, but this guy's just asking for a fight!

Mahiru: Guy's! Stop! (Silence hits the cafeteria she then clears her throat and begins talking professionally) Alright, I have three questions. One, who are you? Two, where are we? And three, why are we here?

???: Ha! Of course simple commoners like you wouldn't know who I am.

Celeste: (Irritated) And who might you be referring to with that "commoner" comment?

???: Don't let it get to you Princess! Even those closest to Heaven on this Planet couldn't hope to catch a glimpse of the Conquerer of Galaxies, the Hero of Universes, the Luminary of the Stars, MONO-KAITO!!!

Chihiro: Mono-Kaito?

Mono-Kaito: Well, at least one of you is paying attention, but anyway, I will be your host for your stay here.

Mahiru: Okay, but where is here?

Mono-Kaito: Alright, hold on, I'll save that for last, because that's the best part of all! As for your third question...

**Mono-Kaito started rubbing the back of his head before speaking.**

Mono-Kaito: Well, to put it in simple terms, you're here to relax...forever.

**Absolute silence. Not a peep. The words of this odd man hit the students like a freight train.**

_**F-Forever...How can he...How would he even...I don't even know...What...** _

Hiyoko: (Enraged) Like fuck I'm staying here! I have a birthday convention to go to tomorrow, so there's no way in Hell that I'm going to staying in this dump!

Korekiyo: (Much Calmer) To put what Miss Saionji said in a more professional manner, we all have busy schedules to maintain, so we respectfully decline your invitation.

Mono-Kaito: Well of course you guys can get out, it's just gonna come at a cost.

"Teruteru": (With a bead of nervous sweat going down his face) A cost? And what might that be?

Mono-Kaito: It's a simple cost...

(A Sadistic Smile contorts his face)...at least one human life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The idea of The Ultimate Imposter impersonating Teruteru, pervy tendency and all, just makes me laugh. I couldn't not do it.  
> Anyway, I won't be able to update everyday, but I promise I will never go more than a week without uploading.  
> Edit: Here's a link to The Imposter as Teruteru. It's not my art, all credit goes to pekopekoe for the amazing sprite edit, and, for the record, I never asked them to make this, it was just made. But, from here on out, I will always consider this to be what the Imposter looks like in this fic.  
> https://www.reddit.com/r/danganronpa/comments/9cdb1y/twogami_dressed_up_as_teruteru_hanamuura_tdua_9/


	3. Prologue: JAXA! We Have a Problem! The Understatment of the Century (Part 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mono-Kaito explains the killing game, shows the unlucky students where the game will take place, and even gives an outside perspective of the horrific game. Afterwards, everyone is left to absorb the odd mans words and ponder their next moves.

**The words of the monochrome man sent a chill up everyone's spine and rendered some of them breathless. Hiyoko, who was so eager to argue with him, couldn't even muster a random swear word at him. Chihiro could feel his legs about to give out and it took every ounce of strength, whatever little he had, to not collapse.**

_**Please no...Please don't be true...this has to be a dream...No...this...this is a nightmare...** _

Mahiru: What kind of cost is that!? There's no way any of us would just kill each other!

Mono-Kaito: Oh come on, it's not as simple as dog breath over there beating little miss Sherlock with a bat and she goes home, there's a certain art to killing.

Celeste: (Dismissive) I have the oddest feeling that a Neanderthal like you wouldn't know art if it hit you in your dumb mug.

Mono-Kaito: (Angry) Shut Up! I'm not dumb! (Calmed down) And if you want to get out of here, there's a certain way to go through with it.

Byakuya: Get on with explaining, you've peaked my interest.

Leon: (Annoyed) Speak for yourself...

Mono-Kaito: (Smileing) Ha! A man with endless curiosity! I like you already Byakuya!

Byakuya: (Annoyed) Get on with it.

Mono-Kaito: Alright, no more interruptions. I'm going to explain the rules of this mutual killing game.

**Before he began, Kuma finally got unpaisted from the roof and fell all the way to the floor.**

Mono-Kaito: (Grinning) Ah, Kuma! Glad to see you here, and with the rules! **(** **He picked up the clipboard without so much as asking if Kuma was alright)** Alright, the game works like this...

**Mono-Kaito would go on, uninterrupted, explaining the rules, which were as fallowed**

**Rule 1-All participants are to remain on the perimeter for as long as they live**

**Rule 2-The only way to escape is to take the life of another participant without getting caught**

**Rule 3-After a murder, there will be a one hour period of time for everyone to investigate the crime**

**Rule 4-After the investigation, the remaining students will gather for a trial**

**Rule 5-If the killer, known as the blackened, is identified, then they will be punished**

**Rule 6-If the blackened isn't identified, then the rest of the participants, known as the spotless, will be punished in their place**

**Rule 7-After a successful trial, the game shall continue until only two participants remain**

**Rule 8-"Nightime" Starts at 10 PM and runs to 7 AM. Students may remain up until 11 PM, but must be in their rooms by then or be punished**

**Rule 9-An violence against Mono-Kaito will be meet with swift and brutal punishment**

**Rule 10-Mono-Kaito and Kuma will never directly participate in a murder**

**Rule 11-A body discovery announcement will occur after three or more participants have discovered a body**

**Rule 12-The participants may explore as they see fit**

**Rule 13-Additional rules will be added as Mono-Kaito sees fit**

Mono-Kaito: That's about everything, any questions?

Kirumi: I do. May you please explain what these "punishments" might be.

**Silence hung over the students once again, and then...**

Mono-Kaito: (With a sadistic smile) Punishment is just a polite way to say execution.

**Chihiro's heart skipped a beat at the mention of execution. Though out of everyone, Leon was the only one outright panicking.**

Leon: Oh God! Oh fuck, you can't be serious! There's no way no way no way no way...

"Teruteru": Please calm down Leon. Your panicking is making everyone around you nervous.

Hiyoko: Not to mention it's getting on my nerves.

Korekiyo: If I may have the next question, where will these trials be held?

Mono-Kaito: Well, we'll all find that out eventually won't we?

Korekiyo: (Slightly unnerved) I guess we will.

**_Even Korekiyo seems nervous...and he's a member of the Yakuza..._ **

Akane: I'm calling your bluff!

**The entire room turned their attention to Akane who was standing defiantly on one of the tables.**

Mono-Kaito: What bluff?

Akane: You really think you can just end our lives if we attack you eh? Well I'll be more then willing to test out that theory! This is just some fancy facility, I don't see a single security guard unless you count that shitty bear on the floor and you look like too good an opponent to pass up!

Keebo: (Nervous) Please Akane! There's no need to test out a theory that reckless.

Celeste: I must agree with Keebo, (Smiling) remember, I am the princess of Noveselic, so I'm sure in no time at all the royal army shall send it's best to retrieve the rest of us.

Leon: That's right! (Excited) And I got a shit ton of fans who'll be pissed if they hear that I got kidnapped, so there's no way someone hasn't reported my disappearance.

Angie: And don't forget, I've got a thousand followers that will break your hands once they find out that you've upset Atua's balance.

_**Wait...a thousand...that seems like too many people...** _

Himiko: And my Mommy's probably really concerned about me not being home yet.

Toko: M-Mommy? W-What are you, five?

Nekomaru: Looks like you screwed up Mono-Kaito! Between the loyal followers we've gained throughout the years, our concerned families, and our own physical prowess's, there's ZERO CHANCE that you and that bear can keep us here for long!

**Mono-Kaito stood looking down at the floor. It seemed like he had been beaten. There was no way he could top that. The army of Noveselic, Leon's fans, Angie and Korekiyo's associates, Himiko's mommy, and not to mention everyone else's fans, friends, and family. And Mono-Kaito couldn't possibly fight them all off himself. He was outnumbered, and there was no way...**

Mono-Kaito: (Tears flow down his face as a maniacal smile grows across his misshapen face) AH HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!!!!!

Chihiro: (Shocked) W-What?

Mahiru: (Nervous) What the heck are you laughing about?!

Mono-Kaito: (Laughter dies down) Follow me outside.

**He took Kuma and left the cafeteria while the rest of the students could only ponder what all the laughter was for. They all eventually left and followed him to the banner from earlier. Suddenly, he squeezed Kuma until a red button appeared out of his belly button.**

Hiyoko: Goddamn that's gross!

Angie: (With a dark look in her eyes) Hiyoko, we're gonna have to have a serious talk about you using Atua'a name in vain like that.

Mahiru: Shush.

**Mono-Kaito proceeded to press the button on the now sick looking Kuma. Then the banner began to raise, and as it raised, the white walls began to part, growing more and more distant and revealing what Mono-Kaito was so cocksure about.**

**_What...what is..._ **

**For what felt like the millionth time that day, the crowd of students had been silenced. Out the newly opened window, was a dark night sky, actually it was beyond that, more than just stars, because they were looking at Earth itself.**

Nekomaru: What the...HOW CAN THIS BE!!!!?

Toko: T-This...t-this has to b-be a nightmare right? (Pinches herself to the point of drawing blood) C-Come on wake up, p-please wake up!

**To everyone's shock, even Nagito, who had been silent up to that point, looked panicked, he had backed into the wall and slid down until he was sitting.**

Nagito: We're in space...no...no...it's worse than being in an airplane...We...We got to get out of here...

Mono-Kaito: (With a shit-eating grin on his face) As I said, you're not getting out of here without taking a life.

Mahiru: (Shocked) This can't be real! We can't be in space! If this is a prank I'm calling the cops!

Mono-Kaito: This is real. (With great pride) You guys are on board the S.S. Maki Roll, the sweetest girl in the seven galaxies.

Keebo: Every part of me feels terror, but the view is so good, I can't resist (Takes out camera and snaps a photo).

Hiyoko: This isn't the time to take photos you shit!

Byakuya: (Nervous) This...this is something even I couldn't imagine.

Toko: (Shocked) B-Byakuya?

Mono-Kaito: (Conceited) So, you guys still think help is coming?

Akane: You...(Enraged) I'll beat the fuck out of you!

**Akane was about to leap at Mono-Kaito, but suddenly, a massive gun appeared out of the roof and pointed right at Akane, stopping her dead in the tracks.**

Mono-Kaito: Oh, who's getting the fuck beaten out of them? Who?

**Akane, sweat beading down her forehead, started to back away into the crowd.**

Celeste: (Nervous) It seems you've made your point.

Leon:  (In pure fear) No, this...

Korekiyo: Leon, denial won't get us anywhere. Our worst fears have been confirmed, it seems like the only way we're getting out of this is...

Chihiro: No! We can't!  **(Everyone stops and looks at Chihiro, which causes whatever bravery that just came up to leave immediately)** I-I know that this is scary, but we can't kill each other.

Mono-Kaito: That's correct to. You guys can live in peace for as long as you want. (Pondering) However, the audience might not like that.

Angie: Audience?

Himiko: Wait, there's more?

Mono-Kaito: Of course. I wouldn't just have you guys kill each other for no reason.  **(Again, the window in front of them changed, turning into a screen where several dark figures appear)** Ladies and gentlemen, your galactic audience awaits.

Leon: What the fuck?!

"Teruteru": (In deep thought) An entire audience will be watching us, waiting for us to kill each other.

Kirumi: As if this whole situation couldn't get anymore troubling.

Angie: (Excited) Oh, an audience, I can spread Atua's message throughout the whole galaxy!

Mono-Kaito: See, there's plenty of positive to come out of this!

_**Positive...was that a joke...** _

Byakuya: So to recap, the sixteen of us are trapped on a spaceship far from Earth...

Mono-Kaito: Correction, you are on the S.S. Maki Roll.

Byakuya: (Ignoring)...where the only way to get off is to kill one another and get away with it in order to entertain an anonymous audience. The alternative being that we all live here for the rest of our lives. (Smirking) I'll admit, I find this game to be interesting.

Nekomaru: What the Hell do you mean game!?

Mono-Kaito: Anyway, I have one more thing to give you. Kuma, give out the Space-Pads!

**Kuma pulled out a remote from hyperspace and pressed the button. Suddenly, 16 flying objects circled around the students until they either fell into their hands or were caught. They were purple touch screen devices, and when Chihiro and the rest of the participants pressed the button, it showed the rules of the game as well as stats about each student. It showed everyone's height, weight, likes, and dislikes, and birthdays, and on the top right it showed the time and date...**

**March 15, 2018 9:59 P.M.**

_**Wait...it was the 8th when I got my invitation to Hope's Peak Academy...that same day I passed out...We've been here for a week...** _

Hiyoko: (Enraged) You motherfucker!! You made me miss my birthday convention!! I am going to...

**Before Hiyoko could finish here more likely than not hallow threat, a bell went off...Ding-Dong* Ding-Dong***

Mono-Kaito: Well, look at that, it's naptime. Remember, you can remain outside your room for at least one more hour, but if your outside a second longer, (Sadistic grin) then you'll be gunned down. (Happy) Sweet Dreams!

**Mono-Kaito then hopped into the air, a hole suddenly opened up under him and he fell in. Kuma awkwardly stood still for 5 seconds before he bowed his head, apologized for the awkwardness, and ran off, leaving the 16 students all by themselves. They each were left to deal with the fallout.**

Leon: (Shacking) No, No, No...This isn't happening, I can't die...(Leaves)

Celeste: My word, I'll have to think about this. Perhaps my room will offer comfort...(Leaves)

**Byakuya began to leave without so much as a warning.**

Toko: B-Byakuya wait! (Slightly gentle) Come on Jack...(Leaves with Jack)

Nagito: (Breathing heavily) Can someone help me...I'm not good on aircraft...

"Teruteru": I'll help, and given your state I'll do it free of charge. (He helps Nagito up and they both leave)

Hiyoko: This is pure shit. This whole situation is pure dogshit. (Leaves)

Angie: (Cheerful) Aw, Hiyoko looks like she needs some of Atua's joy in her life. (Leaves) 

Korekiyo: A good rest will do all of us good. (Turns and bows) I wish you all wonderful dreams tonight. (Leaves)

Himiko: A nap will help replenish my brain, (Yawns) goodnight. (Leaves)

Nekomaru: (Unnaturally quiet) I'm going to give that Togami punk a piece of my mind tomorrow, when I can still think straight. (Leaves)

Akane: (Also unnaturally quiet) Damn it, I couldn't even touch that half and half douche...(Leaves)

Keebo: Ms. Tojo, would it be okay if I walked you to your room? **(She looks surprised at the offer)** I'd like to show you some of the pictures I took, and I hope that they can bring at least a little relief to your mind.

Kirumi: (Slight blush and smile) I would like that...(They both leave)

Mahiru: (Smiling) Aw, that's sweet. (Looks to Chihiro) Hey, are you okay? I know I told you to speak up around everyone, but you blew up a little back there.

Chihiro: (Looks at his feet)...I don't know...

Mahiru: (Gets on her knees) It's okay to be scared, just let me know what's on your mind.

Chihiro: (Thinks for a few moments, then tears start forming in his eyes) I feel scared. I don't know if we can get out and, (tears start flowing) I-I want to see my parents again, but I don't want to K... **(Chihiro couldn't even say the word.)** I don't want to die...(buries his eyes in his sleeve and begins to heavily cry.) I-It's...I don't...

**Chihiro briefly looked up from his arm, where he saw Mahiru holding a handkerchief to him**

Mahiru: (Gently) It wouldn't be good if you got your sleeve wet. **(Chihiro took the handkerchief and proceeded to wipe his eyes, which was then proceeded by a few seconds of silence)** No one's going to kill anyone, I'm going to make sure of that.

Chihiro: You will?

Mahiru: Of course. I wouldn't have been chosen as Hope's Peak's Ultimate Moral Compass if I couldn't lead a bunch of teens into a brighter future.

Chihiro: (Begins to smile) Y-Yeah. I believe in you Mahiru.

Mahiru: I'll need everyone's support, and I know Byakuya and Hiyoko are going to be problems, but it's nice knowing I'll have at least one friend by my side. And besides that, The longer we can all survive, the more likely we are to find a way out of here. 

**Chihiro's smile had gotten bigger as he looked into Mahiru's eyes. They were the eyes of someone he knew would back up their words with actions, and he knew that in a time like this, leadership like hers would be what the others needed.**

Chihiro: Thank you. (Suddenly looks at the handkerchief) Oh, sorry, I got it all messy.

Mahiru: Oh come on Chihiro, a handkerchief is supposed to do that. In fact, keep it. (Chihiro looks up, as if to silently say "really") I would like to reach the point where you don't cry, but until then, that will come in handy. (She gets up to leave)

Chihiro: Mahiru...

Mahiru: (Curious) Yes?

Chihiro: (Nervous) C-Can I have a hug? (Silence) It's just, when you hugged me earlier it felt really nice. But if you don't want...

**Chihiro was interrupted by Mahiru wrapping her arms around him. Her hug felt unique, as her arms were nicely wrapped around him, yet it wasn't constricting. Chihiro felt like he could have felt asleep again right then and there, but he just decided to hug her back.**

Mahiru: (Lets go and looks at Chihiro with a smile) I'll go show you the bedrooms, we found them while you were out.

**They went over to the round room in front of the cafeteria, and when they entered Chihiro saw 16 sci-fi doors with pixelated images of each of the students. The door with his face was between doors that had pictures of Himiko and Akane. He walked up to his door and slide the card through the slot opening the door.**

Chihiro: (Look back at Mahiru) Goodnight Mahiru.

Mahiru: Goodnight Chihiro.

**As Chihiro entered his new room, there was a perfectly normal looking bed near the right wall of the room, as well as a nightstand with a mirror. The left side of the room had a closet with what must have been 50 copies of the suit he was wearing at the moment, along with 50 of the same looking pajamas, which were covered in images of piano keys. And as Chihiro got into those pajamas, put down the handkerchief on the nightstand, and slid into his warm bed, he suddenly became very tired, as if everything that had happened that day had just hit him all at once.**

_**I'm on a spaceship with 15 other students who were invited to Hope's Peak Academy...the only options are to stay here forever or...no...Mahiru said that she will lead us out of here...and I'm going to believe her...then again...maybe this is just a nightmare...maybe I'll wake up and be on that piano...then I can just pick up the letter...I don't know if I'll accept the invite...but it would be nice to see my parents again...one can only hope.** _

**Prologue: JAXA! We Have a Problem! The Understatement of the Century**

**End**

**Surviving Students: 16**

  * **Chihiro Fujisaki-Ultimate Pianist**

  * **Mahiru Koizumi-Ultimate Moral Compass**
  * ****Keebo Idabashi-Ultimate Photographer****
  * ******Celestia Ludenburg-Ultimate Princess******
  * ********Nekomaru Nidai-Ultimate Inventor********
  * **********Himiko Yumeno-Ultimate Detective**********
  * ************Byakuya Togami-Ultimate Baseball Star************
  * **************Hiyoko Saionji-Ultimate Fanfic Creator**************
  * ****************Korekiyo Shinguji-Ultimate Yakuza****************
  * ******************Toko Fukawa-Ultimate Animal Breeder******************
  * ********************"Teruteru Hanamura"-"Ultimate Chef"********************
  * **********************Angie Yonaga-Ultimate Gang Leader**********************
  * ************************Leon Kuwata-Ultimate Musician************************
  * **************************Akane Owari-Ultimate Tennis Pro**************************
  * ****************************Nagito Komaeda-Ultimate Nurse****************************
  * ******************************Kirumi Tojo-Ultimate Traditional Dancer******************************



 


	4. Chapter 1: The Day the Class Stood Still (Part 1-Daily Life)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Mono-Kaito's startling reveal, Mahiru is determined to bring the class together. To start, she has the class reintroduce themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I welcome all constructive criticism, as I'm just starting when it comes to writing fan fictions. I had a similar message at the end of chapter 1 but for some reason it appeared in chapter 2 along with the end note I had for that. Also, in this chapter the class will reintroduce themselves but with additional details for the most part. Anyway, on the show.

**Ding-Dong* Ding-Dong***

Mono-Kaito: Good morning sleepy heads! It's 7 A.M. and another beautiful day on the S.S. Maki Roll has began!

**Mono-Kaito's voice ringing out from the loudspeaker, as well as the sight of the room he had closed his eyes to previously, had confirmed Chihiro's worst fears.**

**_So I wasn't dreaming...This is reality..._ **

**Chihiro simply laid on his back and stared at the ceiling. He then reached over to check his space-pad once again, which itself had updated. There were new rules added,**

**Rule 14-Intentional damage to either the Space-Pads or the S.S. Maki Roll will result in severe punishment**

**Rule 15-Participant entrance cards can open any participants Research Lab, though only their cards can open their rooms in the dormitory**

_**Severe Punishment...I don't even want to know...I might as well get ready for the day...** _

**Chihiro proceeded to get dressed, and when he left his room...**

Mahiru: Good morning.

Chihiro: Oh, Mahiru, good morning.

Mahiru: I told everyone to meet up in the cafeteria, so just head there and I'll meet up with you guys when Hiyoko leaves her room.

**Chihiro nodded his head and went off to the cafeteria, as he entered, the whole crew was sitting at the table, minus Mahiru and Hiyoko.**

Nagito: (Cheerful) Hey, Chihiro! You're here!

Chihiro: Nagito? I-I'm glad to see you're doing better.

Nagito: Yeah, as long as I don't look out the window I'll be perfectly fine.

 Toko: (With Jack on her lap) Y-You were a real mess...

Leon: You're one to talk.

**Chihiro took a seat on the side of the table with Toko (and Jack), Himiko, Nekomaru, Keebo, Kirumi, Leon and Angie, sitting right on the edge next to the Ultimate Gang Leader, who seemed to be in the middle of praying.**

Byakuya: There had better be a point to this meeting, otherwise my time is simply being wasted.

Kirumi: I don't believe that's the case.

Keebo: From what I've observed from Miss Koizumi, she wouldn't bring us together for wasteful reasons.

Akane: Maybe she'll surprise us with brunner?

Celeste: What the devil are you talking about?

Himiko: (Half-asleep) Judging by Akane's ramblings about food yesterday, it more than likely an acronym for breakfast, lunch and dinner.

"Teruteru": Fear not Akane. (Suddenly standing) When the time comes, I will use my status as Ultimate Chef to subdue your hunger. (Nosebleed) Though I require a different form of subduction.

**The door opened and in came Mahiru, dragging Hiyoko by her backpack. The tiny blonde had a look on her face that said "I will bite the next person to touch me." Teruteru decided to sit back down.**

Mahiru: (Annoyed) Hiyoko, we're already in the cafeteria, so please walk the rest of the way.

**Hiyoko continued to pout and sat in the middle of the other side of the table, followed by the red haired Moral Compass. On one side of them was Byakuya, Celeste, and Teruteru, while Korekiyo, Akane and Nagito sat on the other side of them. Nagito was directly across from Chihiro.**

Nekomaru: ALRIGHT!! ( ** _ow...)_** Everyone's Here! Lets...

Hiyoko: You don't need to shout everything!

Byakuya: (Grimacing) I am a hair's width away from getting up and leaving.

Angie: (Suddenly aware) Now now Byakuya, Atua has told me that your presence here is essential. (Excited) Oh hey Chihiro! When did you get here? ( ** _Huh...)_** Are you ready to convert?

Mahiru: Please wait until we get to know each other before you start converting.

Celeste: Get to know each other?

Mahiru: Yeah, we never really went beyond introductions yesterday, which made sense because we didn't understand the situation. (Looks down) I know that we're in the middle of something awful, (looks back up) but I refuse to let any of us die.

_**It's like she told me yesterday...that same desire to protect and lead...that same lead us to a brighter future...** _

Korekiyo: Your will is strong, however, do you have a surefire method of keeping us all from murder?

Mahiru: There's no such thing as surefire when it comes to this, but I think a good way to start is with a reintroduction.

Himiko: Didn't we already say our names yesterday.

Mahiru: Yes, but I think we could go further than that. I think that getting to know each other better would great in the long run.

Kirumi: (Pondering) I see, Mono-Kaito stated that we're stuck in this ship until a killer can get away with murder. But, the lack of killing would give us all time to find a way out of here.

Nagito: (Eyes Sparkling) Wow, such a plan could only have been designed by the Ultimate Moral Compass!

Mahiru: (Rubbing the back of her head) It's not that complicated, or at least I hope it isn't. (With growing confidence) We don't need everyone's entire backstories, so let's start with our talents. It would be cool to find out why Hope's Peak accepted everyone.

Byakuya: (Smirking) It isn't the worst idea I've ever heard, so I'll humor you.

Mahiru: Okay, would anyone like to go first?

Nekomaru: I'LL START!!!! _**(I**_ _ **'m going to go deaf...)**_

"Teruteru": Well, no one can ever say that you lack passion.

Nekomaru: (Suddenly Serious) There's no way I could invent anything unless I was passionate about it. That's why I invented over 100 different workout tools.

Leon: Over 100?!

Nekomaru: However there's no invention I'm prouder of...THAN THE SHITTING PILL!!!!!!  _ **(I think my eardrum popped)**_

**An odd silence hit the students for what felt like 5 hours, though it was only 15 seconds.**

Celestia: (Awkwardly) Okay then...(smile forms on her face) I will speak next. As I said yesterday, I am the Princess of a small Kingdom in Europe called Novoselic. My invitation to Hope's Peak was more political than anything, but I've quite enjoyed my time in Japan, (Smile drops) until now at least.

Akane: No use getting upset about it now.

Korekiyo: I'm actually quite curious about you. I remember you saying you were supposed to be the Ultimate Tennis Pro.

Akane: (Energy Drops) Oh, that. It's just some stupid title, I accepted some big shot tennis player's open challenge and beat him pretty bad. I never played tennis before that, and it was boring so I don't plan on doing it again.

Leon: Wait, that was you? I saw that game with my girlfriend. (Shocked) You're the girl who beat Kei Nishikori!?

Akane: (Mumbling while annoyed) Yeah I did, let's move on.

Leon: Oh, okay. (Brightened up) I'm sure I don't need any introductions...

Himiko: Especially cause we did that yesterday...

Leon: ...but I'm the one and only Leon Kuwata, leader of the best punk band in Japan, R.E.O.N.

Keebo: Isn't that just your name with the L replaced by an R?

Leon: No! It's the initials of the band's mothers. Anyway, our band's super popular, we've got like, a billion views online.

Hiyoko: Last time I checked R.E.O.N.'s music videos had 546,000,000 views combined.

Leon: (Surprised) Wait, you of all people listen to my music?

Hiyoko: What? No! (Blushing and avoiding eye contact) I just happened to catch it at conventions, I wouldn't listen to that shit on my free time.

Leon: Who're you calling shit?!

Mahiru: (Stern) Okay, guys, we're starting to get off track. Hiyoko, why don't you talk about your conventions, I'm guessing they're related to your talent.

Hiyoko: (Smirking) Yeah, that's right. I write fanfics about shit I care about and sell them at conventions. I can get a months worth of gummy candy with all the cash I get.

Keebo: Hold on, isn't fanfiction when you make original stories staring already existing characters? Wouldn't profiting from that be illegal?

Hiyoko: (Frowning) Maybe if you did it in America, but fanfiction here in Japan is way more respected. Have you never been to a convention?

Keebo: I actually don't go into cities. (With Nostalgia) I've lived most of my life with the professor in the Tanzawa Mountains, where I've taken most of my pictures.

Chihiro: Professor?

Kirumi: Keebo's legal guardian. He told me about him last night.

Keebo: He's also the one who posts my pictures online. When I got my invitation to Hope's Peak, he encouraged me to attend in order to learn how to take great pictures of people.

Mahiru: (Excited) Could you show us your pictures later? I love taking pictures, (Confidence drops) but I'm not good at it at all.

Himiko: It sound like you've got a talent that makes people happy. (Disappointed) Nyeh, my talent just makes people upset.

"Teruteru": Wait, you're a detective, if I'm not mistaken? How could your talent upset anyone?

Himiko: Well, when you properly solve a mystery it gets forgotten the moment your next case starts, (Slumps onto the table) And when you don't solve a case, it follows you everywhere.

**Once again, the atmosphere had been shot.**

Korekiyo: Well on the other side of the law, there's me. (Smiling) I'm nothing special, I simply do as my family asks. I guess Hope's Peak had heard of my exploits and gave me an ultimatum, either attend the school, or spend the rest of my time in prison. It was a simple choice in the end.

_**He's hard to figure out...He's done enough bad to get threatened with a life sentence...but I don't see a hint of danger in his face...** _

Korekiyo: As I said, without the presence of my family, I am of no danger to any of you.

Toko: (Shaking like a leaf and hiding behind Jack) I-I still don't trust you. C-Criminal's like you belong here.

Korekiyo: (Still Smiling) I won't deny that I belong behind bars.

Mahiru: Anyway, Toko why don't you talk about your talent.

Toko: Oh...(Smiles while petting Jack) Well, I helped Jack's mom deliver her brood when I was 5. And since then I just got into the habit of matching animals to their perfect partners and helping them give birth. It's gotten to the point where I'm a nationally ranked dog and rabbit breeder.

 _ **Oh my God...rabbits...that's so cool...maybe she can show me some when we get off the ship...**_  

Leon: Not to break the mood, but why do you look homeless?

Toko: I'm n-not homeless, I'm a vagrant! I choose to not live in a house! J-Jack can sense evil in people and houses, so it's easier if we just we avoid them.

_**And there goes that hope...** _

Nagito: Still, if Jack was from your first brood, then you've been friends for over a decade. (Smiling) Given that most friendships I've had ended within 6 months, I got to say that I'm impressed.

Byakuya: (Smirking) Toko's talent is a practical in her field but, frankly, anyone can reach her level with enough practice. (Toko deflates) My talent, on the other hand, cannot be replicated.

Nekomaru: The Hell do you mean by that?!

Leon: Yeah, anyone can throw a stupid baseball!

Byakuya: (Smirk disappears...) Is that true? Well, what if I told you that in the 14 years I've played baseball (...and reappears) no one has ever hit a ball I've thrown. (Silence hits the group besides Angie and Nagito, who ooooh an aaaah respectively) You cannot teach talent like that, and that's all the proof I need to show that I'm on a completely different level then the rest of you.

"Teruteru:" Don't forget, you're in the same boat as the rest of us. Sorry, I almost ruined the mood.

Angie: It's fine Teruteru, Atua forgives you, the same way a pretty girl would forgive you for being caught wearing her panties on your head.

**Teruteru's nose begins to bleed as his eyes roll back into his head.**

Nagito: (Raising one arm) I'd like to go next, if that'd be okay.

Mahiru: (Perplexed) You don't need permission, but okay.

Nagito: It's fine, I don't have that good of a story. My parents were both doctors, and ever since I was little, they had me help around the hospital. I guess Hope's Peak decided I belonged among other Ultimate Students, but to be honest, I think they might have been wrong.

Mahiru: (Concerned) Nagito, we're all people, so you got to quit beating yourself up like that.

Nagito: Such concern! Can I please hear the story of the Ultimate Moral Compass?

Mahiru: (Sighing) Again, permission isn't necessary. (Recovers) But no, I don't mind. In middle school I ended up in a school with only boys in it, not an all-boys school, I was the only girl who went to that school.

Celeste: Oh my, I could only imagine the frustration of being around all of that testosterone.

Mahiru: It wasn't bad, at least it wasn't bad once everyone got their heads on straight. It was actually pretty awesome how much I helped them change.

Nagito: Of course you were able to help them, You're the Ultimate Moral Compass.

Mahiru: (Stern) I was only a small part of their change. People can only change if they want to, and I was lucky that they decided to improve.

Angie: (Cheerful) Did you have to beat them up?

Mahiru: (Shocked) What? No! Why would I do that?

Angie: Well like you, I'm a leader as well, but in my group, violence is a perfectly acceptable way of establishing control.

Kirumi: You did mention being the leader of a gang, is this something we should be concerned with?

Angie: (Pondering) I don't know, it depends on whether or not you decide to convert?

Chihiro: Y-You mean to Atua?

Angie: (Smiling) That's right! On the island I come from, teenagers are sent on pilgrimages where we have to initiate 100 followers into our religion. Force is a perfectly fine way to recruit, and last time I checked, I just need 15 more followers, so...

Kirumi: I will have to respectfully decline your information, for I could never limit myself to the services of a single religion.

Himiko: Limit yourself?

Kirumi: I began the practice of Traditional Dancing because it helped bring smiles to other's faces. I believe that the joy I help provide belongs to no single individual or group. I simply wish to entertain, nothing more, nothing less.

"Teruteru": It seems like you have endless selfless devotion. (Grinning) As a chef, I understand.

Celeste: (Thinking while twirling hair) If I recall correctly, you're a chef at a restaurant that used to have a two star Michelin rating, and after a month, it was upgraded to three stars.

"Teruteru": (Annoyed) That is a simple rumor, it took at least 4 months before I attained that honor. That rumor discredits the additional three months of work I had to put in.

Hiyoko: So that's it right? Now that pork feet's done can I go now?

Akane: Hold on, Charles didn't go yet.

**_Who's Charl...Oh...she probably means me..._ **

Leon: Who the fuck is Charles?

Mahiru: She meant Chihiro.

Hiyoko: (Shocked) Holy Shit! I didn't even see you there. Are you related to Tetsuya Kuroko?

Chihiro: W-Who?

Mahiru: Never mind that. (Gently) You don't need to give a speech, just briefly talk about your talent.

Chihiro: (Quietly) Okay. (Speaking up a little) I just play piano...and I guess...Hope's Peak just, kind of heard of me...

Byakuya: I'm absolutely certain Kirumi mentioned seeing you perform before.  _ **(Oh...)**_ And I'm certain you don't give out private performances.

Chihiro: (Avoids eye contact and fidgets with tie) I...I have performed in front of crowds.

Leon: Really, I'm sure I would have heard about you.

Himiko: I doubt it. Piano and punk rock go about as well together as broccoli and peppermint.

Celeste: Kirumi dear, what exactly is Chihiro hiding?

Kirumi: It's not for me say.

Mahiru: (Gently) It's fine Chihiro. This was just reintroduction. (Directed at everyone) No one is going to die, and we'll get to know each other as time goes on.

Mono-Kaito: (Appearing behind Mahiru) That's right!

Keebo: Aaaah!

Akane: What the hell are you doing here?!

Mono-Kaito: Relax, I came here because I was inspired by Mahiru's speech. Frankly, I think your goal is impossible, but the impossible can be possible! All you gotta do is make it so!

Byakuya: Say your piece and leave.

Mono-Kaito: Fine, fine. You guys got the updated rules right.

Toko: T-The one about property damage?

"Teruteru:" As well as the one about certain "Research labs."

Mono-Kaito: Looks like you guys are on the ball! It's time I introduced you to the research labs!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I began writing this chapter at around 2 P.M. I only finished around 1 A.M.  
> Also I'll be honest, the ending of this chapter was a rushed a little.  
> Additionally Kei Nishikori is an actual Japanese Tennis Player, and a really good one at that.  
> One more fact the Tanazawa Mountains are also real.


	5. Chapter 1: The Day the Class Stood Still (Part 2-Daily Life)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Several students are shown their research labs. Chihiro and Himiko's labs bring up bad memories, Nekomaru's lab becomes a battle of optimism vs realism, and Nagito's lab becomes the epicenter of awkwardness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After Chihiro's part, there will be "Bonus Scenes" that feature other character. I hope to use these to show other character interactions.

**Chihiro's research lab, found beyond the "Piano door" that Himiko had mentioned last night, was less of an auditorium and more of a preschool gym that was quickly made into an auditorium. The "stage" was barely 3 inches above the ground, and it had a Chihiro sized piano right in the middle of it. There were also cheap looking, plastic chairs in front of the stage, and a few feet away from the stage was an average looking door.**

Leon: (Perplexed) This is a research lab? This shit looks cheap.

Toko (Fidgeting her fingers while Jack circles around her) M-Mono-Kaito probably just barrowed it from a cheap school. E-Either that or he's just a lazy b-bastard.

Mahiru: (Thinking) I'm more distracted by the difference between this room and the rest of the ship. Nagito's research lab looked like everything else, yet this looks like it belongs in a completely different environment.

Chihiro: Well, the roof and walls look a little similar.

Leon: The piano looks alright, I guess. It's really small though.

Mahiru: (Stern) Well duh, this is Chihiro's lab, he doesn't need a massive piano.

Chihiro: (Looking at the ground) It's fine, I don't even know if I'm going to play piano.

Mahiru: (Concerned) Chihiro?

Chihiro: (Looking up with a forced smile) Sorry, I don't mean to be a downer, but I don't know if playing a piano is going to help us get out.

Leon: No dude, you're totally being a downer.

**Chihiro's forced smile dropped and he nervously started playing with his tie.**

Mahiru: (Surprised) Leon, you could stand to mince your words a little.

Leon: He doesn't need minced words. Look, Chihiro, (He kneels down to get to Chihiro's eye level and starts smirking) I'm a pretty damn good musician, it got me into Hope's Peak after all. (Puts on a more serious face) But, I'm not going to pretend that the world will stop if I quit playing. People like me and you exist to help people forget the shitty situations they find themselves in. We're not so much a cure as much as we're a reliever of people's worries. (Starts smiling again) Yeah you playing piano isn't going to get us out of this shithole, but it will make us a little happier.

**Chihiro's eyes started to feel wet and a genuine smile formed on his face.**

Chihiro: I-I guess I never thought about that. Thank you.

Leon: (Grinning) No problem dude.

Mahiru: (Smiling) Aw, that's really sweet, and kind of surprising coming from you.

Leon: (Standing) Well, what can I say, I've got charm coming out of my ass.

Toko: R-Real charming...(Suddenly looks concerned) Wait, Jack what are you doing?

**Everyone looked over at Jack, who used his paws to open the door next to the stage and proceeded to go inside. Toko hurried over in a panic.**

Leon: Jesus, it's not like he's walking into a bear trap factory, why is she getting worked up?

Chihiro: I think she's just concerned about Jack. I've never had a pet, but I think I understand.

Mahiru: Yeah, she's, neurotic to say the least, but her care for that dog is second to none.

**Toko left the room with Jack at her side, yet she didn't completely leave the doorway.**

Toko: (Looking shifty) Um...C-Chihiro, I think M-Mono-Kaito is patronizing you.

Chihiro: (Alerted) W-What do you mean?

**The rest of the mini-gang followed Toko into the room and the moment Chihiro saw the contents of said room his heart fell into his stomach. There seemed to be hundreds of dresses, along with tons of makeup products. Most troubling was a flashy poster on the wall, showing a little girl playing piano titled "The Amazing Chihiro Fujisaki, the Grand Child Prodigy of the Piano!" Any good feeling that Leon may have given Chihiro vanished, and now, he didn't even try to hide his sadness as his face reddened with embarrassment.**

Leon: (Shocked) What the hell is this?

Chihiro: (On the verge of tears) I-Its...(Mahiru kneels down next to him and gently puts her hand on his shoulder) It's why I don't like playing in public.

Leon: Wait, What?

Chihiro: I-I...

Mahiru: (Concerned) Do you want me to tell them?

**Chihiro looked at Mahiru, pondered her question for a bit, and ultimately, he weakly nodded his head.**

Mahiru: (Looks at Toko and Leon) Chihiro is known publicly as a little girl who plays piano. It's not something he enjoys, but from what I've heard from him, it's a management choice. (Stern, borderline harsh) Don't bug him about it. 

Leon: (Taken aback) I-I wasn't. (Scratching the back of his head) I can read the feeling of a room, so I know this is making you uncomfortable.

Toko: I-I don't really mind. I was just c-curious.

Chihiro: C-Can we please leave?

Mahiru: (Gently) Yeah, of course. (She stands up and they prepare to turn around) 

Leon: Hold on, (They Stop) before you do...

**Leon walked over to the poster in the back, grabbed it and ripped it right off the wall. He then crumpled it into a ball and tossed it into a nearby trash can.**

Leon: (Smiling)...is that any better?

_**Leon...** _

Chihiro: (A small smile forms on his face)...Th-Thank you. 

Bonus Scene(s)

Korekiyo: So this is the lab of the Ultimate Detective? (Smiling) As a criminal, It's a rare honor to even be here.

Himiko: (Tired) Nyeh, it's not that interesting.

Celeste: (Grinning from ear to ear) I must say, if this lab was designed by Mono-Kaito, then he might be upgraded to an E, though I could be generous and give him a d-.

"Teruteru": I'm not entirely on board with your tendency of grading people.

**Beyond the door with a magnifying glass with a question mark on it, the four (really three) students were admiring the architecture. Unlike Chihiro's lab, this room looked like effort was put into making it. Old looking books decorated the shelves, and there were two tables surrounded by three chairs apiece. One of the areas was occupied by the Ultimate Yakuza, Princess, and Cook, I mean Chef. Himiko was less enthusiastic, being slumped back in her chair that was placed in front of a mahogany wood deck. The desk was next to an old looking fireplace, and above that was a pretty well made painting of her, though the painting was much happier.**

Celeste: This decorum has a very Victorian era aesthetic. It gives me the feel of being in a Sherlock Holmes novel.

Himiko (Sitting up while annoyed) Don't compare me to him. (Tugging cap over her eyes) If real detectives were like him then no one would ever get away with crime.

"Teruteru": Himiko, you seem far too cynical for your age.

Himiko: The fact that I'm in a room with a known criminal is more than enough proof of the justice system's failure.

Korekiyo: (Chuckling) You wound me Ms. Yumeno. I would like to think that it's less the incompetence of the law and more of my abilities that have kept me from rotting behind bars.

Celeste: It also speaks to the abilities of Hope's Peak alumni that they found out about you.

Korekiyo: Well, I wouldn't have gotten the invitation otherwise.

Himiko: I guess that's true. I've heard that Headmaster Kirigiri was the Ultimate Detective during his time there.

"Teruteru": If you feel pressure about living up to your title then...

Himiko: That's not the problem. (Gets up and starts walking away from the desk to the fireplace) Like I said, whether or not I even make it through Hope's Peak intact, I'll still be followed by the one case I couldn't solve.

Celeste: (Smile drops) Himiko dear, every detective fails at least few cases. Its like you said, Sherlock Holmes doesn't exist.

Himiko: Failure hurts when lives are lost.

Korekiyo: (Surprised) Lost lives? I didn't think you worked with homicide.

Himiko: (Kneels next to the fire place and stares at it) I don't, or at least I didn't. I mostly focused on finding lost pets and items, then one day I got asked to investigate a fatal "car accident".

"Teruteru": Accident?

Himiko: That's what the local police called it, but family of the victims felt like something more sinister had happened.

Korekiyo: Why don't you explain the details of the "accident?"

Himiko: They were driving down a highway, and something must have happened to their brakes because they failed. (Her voice becomes strained) The car ended up crashing head first into a semi-truck.

Celeste: And the victims?

Himiko: A teen girl and...(trails off)

Celeste: Himiko dear?

Himiko: Sorry, I shouldn't be explaining a case to civilians. 

"Teruteru": (Concerned) Ms. Yumeno...

Himiko: (Surprised) What the...(reaches in and pulls out a violin) Who would leave a violin in a fireplace?

Celeste: (Twirling her hair) It appears I've severely overestimated the intellect of Mono-Kaito. It should have been obvious by the lack of proper tea. How do you have a Victorian era style room with out proper royal honey tea. Oh well, I guess he's an outright F after all.

Korekiyo: Do you play the violin Ms. Yumeno?

Himiko: I can't even play drums.

"Teruteru": Maybe Leon and Chihiro would like it?

Himiko: (Thinking) Probably not, Chihiro's piano hands wouldn't know how to work a string instrument and I can't even see Leon touching a classical instrument.

Korekiyo: You would think the Ultimate Musician would play a variety of music.

_

Nekomaru: WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!!!?

Byakuya: (Annoyed) Could you refrain from shouting when you're next to people.

Akane: (Confused) Wait, this is the Ultimate Inventor's lab? It looks more like a gym.

Angie: (Excited) Ooh! There's so much equipment. I can feel my muscles growing just from sight!

**Nekomaru's research lab (which was behind a door with an image of wrench with massive arms that were flexing), really did have a gym feel to it. There were several different type of equipment, ranging from smith machines to treadmills, from indoor rowers to elliptical machines and stationary bikes. Or at least, one side of the lab had those. The other side of the lab was completely blank. The only clue that it wasn't a gym was the table next to the door that had several high-tech tools. Under the table were parts that, presumably, could be combined into different contraptions.**

Nekomaru: (Goes to table and examines the parts, a smirk forms on his face) Clever bastard. I think Mono-Kaito wants me to invent my own exercise equipment.

Akane: So Nathan, you got any equipment to make a bomb or a plane or something?

Byakuya: Do you really think he can make a bomb from exercise parts?

Akane: Well I don't know Bernard, that's why I'm asking.

Byakuya: How dare you get my name wrong! I understand you forgetting everyone else's names but why mine?

Akane: (Picking ear) Meh, I don't remember names that well. 

Nekomaru: (Pondering) As far as what you asked is concerned, I'm not sure.

Angie: (Clasping her hands) Fear not Nekomaru, as long as you pray to Atua with me, I'm sure inspiration will come to you.

Nekomaru: I don't think Gods are going to get us out of this.

Angie: (With a dark look and a wide smile) Which hand would you prefer I break?

Byakuya: So we go into the Ultimate Inventor's lab and all we get is a half-empty room with already existing gym equipment?

Nekomaru: (Suddenly standing) Don't underestimate regular gym equipment! I wouldn't be anywhere near this fit without it!

Angie: That's right! Without proper exercise, I couldn't run a gang properly.

Akane: To be fair I've always been naturally fit for some reason, could have to do with environment.

Byakuya: You're all idiots. You're all far too calm for this game.

Nekomaru: (Scowling) So you still consider this situation to be a game?

Byakuya: That's right. We are in the middle of a killing game. All of this "cooperation" that the hall monitor is hanging over us is a mere fantasy. Everyone, whether or not their willing to admit it, is already planning to get out of here. And on top of that, (Grinning) everyone here knows that the only way out is either with blood on their hands or in a casket. Which one will you choose?

Nekomaru: (Immediately) Neither. I believe in Mahiru's message. If we can work together, then one day we'll get out. It could take days, weeks, Hell, maybe months, but we have all the time in the world to find a way out. Yet the moment Mono-Kaito declared this a killing game you already declared this a game to win. How could someone so strong have such a weak will?!

Angie: (Laying down on a smith machine) Akane, Atua demands that you spot me!

Akane: (Sign) Alright April, where do you want to start?

Angie: 45 pounds would be a good place to start.

Byakuya: (Growling) Weak willed? I have never lost in my life, yet you have the nerve to suggest that I have a weak will. Do you have a single clue as to who you're talking to?

Nekomaru: I respect your athletic ability, as well as your will to win, but that winners mentality has a time and place, and being held captive with other people isn't the place for it!

Byakuya: This is a game. This is a game of life and death, where friends can turn into enemies on the drop of a dime. If you think that hall monitor is going to lead everyone to some promise land, then be my guest. I'll stay in a little place called reality and sip coffee while you all drop off a cliff. (He leaves)

Nekomaru: (Clenching fists) We're going to go through Hell, I know that, but that changes nothing. Mahiru Koizumi has a vision of this class getting out of here alive, and unless I drop dead, I won't give up on her vision. Byakuya Togami, (grinning) I'LL DRAG YOU THROUGH THAT HELL WITH US!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

Angie: Alright! That felt good, Atua is telling me to move on to 200 pounds!

Akane: That seems like way too big a increase, and I don't want to be executed if something goes wrong.

Angie: Are you defying Atua's will? That's punishable by at least three punches to the ribs.

Akane: (Growing excited) Is that so...

-

Nagito: (Eyes Sparkling) It's so beautiful! Being here is a dream come true.

Hiyoko: This is the same goddamn room we all woke up in!

**Okay, it wasn't the exact room, since there were two gender separated rooms, but the familiar hospital like room that was reveled to be the Ultimate Nurse's research lab was now the sight of said Ultimate Nurse running around it like a kid on his first Disney Land visit. Hiyoko was like the older sibling who had been there way too many times to be enchanted while Keebo and Kirumi simply stood in the background like parents.**

Keebo: Hiyoko, as confused as I am about Nagito's joy, shouldn't he be allowed to have it?

Kirumi: I feel confused as well. (Pondering) The other labs were closed off, yet this one has been open since we woke up.

Nagito: (Stopping) Well, yesterday we found out that we've been here for a week, so I guess we were just being kept alive for the game. (Smiling) We're pretty well stocked on medicine, there's something for every symptom.

Kirumi: How much medicine would you say we have?

Nagito: All together I counted 80 different types of medicine, as well as 20 copies of each type.

Keebo: (Shocked) You counted all of that!

Kirumi: We did leave Nagito with the others before they woke up, so it does sound like a productive use of time.

Hiyoko: (Smirking) Maybe counting pills kept him from fu...

Nagito: Speaking of what I think Hiyoko's going to say, I just remembered something. (Looking curious) The one thing that was missing was birth control.

Hiyoko: (Appalled) Wait, What?! Who puts 16 teenagers on a ship and forgets birth control?!

Kirumi: (Nervous) I...don't think that will be an issue...

Keebo: I'm not sure about that...

Kirumi: (Shocked) Keebo?

Hiyoko: Yeah, he gets it!

Keebo: (Thinking) Well, I'm not sure what this "birth" is, but if there are medicines to prevent it, then we might need to be concerned...

Hiyoko: (Horrified)...

Nagito: (Surprised) Keebo, do you not know what birth is?

Keebo: Not really, the professor never told me.

Kirumi: As I said, I don't think that will be an issue while we're here.

Hiyoko: (Still horrified) Not a concern? What kind of teen doesn't know where babies come from?

Keebo: (Shocked) Really, birth is connected to the creation of mini-people?

Kirumi: (Stern) Keebo, there is no concern.

Nagito: (Smiling) Well Keebs when two people...

Kirumi: There. Is. No. Concern.

Nagito: (Pouting) Fine Mom, I won't tell him.

Kirumi: Please refrain from calling me mother, I'm around the same age as the rest of you.

Hiyoko: I'm going back to my room, there's only so much stupid I can handle in a single day (She leaves)

Keebo: We should probably head on back to the cafeteria.

Kirumi: Yes, the medicine count will be useful information.

Nagito: I'll head back in a bit, I just have to check one more thing.

 **K** e **ebo and Kirumi nodded and left, leaving Nagito in the lab. Afterward, he slowly heads toward the reception desk in between the boys and girls treatment halls. He opened one of the draws and reached in, chuckling as he brought out what he was looking for.**

Nagito: This will do... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These chapters always seem to sneak up on me. I started this one at 11 a.m. and it took me until midnight to finish. I'm curious is that an average amount of time to write a chapter or am I doing something wrong?


	6. Chapter 1: The Day the Class Stood Still (Part 3-Daily Life)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The class learns about astronaut food and discusses their labs. Then, in an attempt to keep the class united, Chihiro blurts out the idea for a talent show.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, I started a new college semester last week.

Leon: (Confused) Is this even edible?

Chihiro: It should be. I don't think Mono-Kaito would starve us, (Nervous) or at least I hope not.

Toko: H-He probably poisoned it.

Mahiru: (Curious) Jack can smell poison right?

**What was throwing the group off was the boatload of odd looking food on the table. It looked familiar, they recognized what looked like ramen, sushi and yokan, but it was wrapped up in plastic bags. Not helping matters was Mono-Kaito standing over it, smug look and all.**

Mono-Kaito: Come on! Have you guys seriously never seen astronaut food?

Mahiru: We don't live in space. You kidnapped us from Earth remember?

Mono-Kaito: Don't sweat the small stuff, come on dig in.

Leon: Hold on, is this stuff even edible?

Mono-Kaito: Oh course it is! I have gravity turned on, so the taste should remain.

Toko: H-Hold on! I r-refuse to let Jack eat p-people food.

Mono-Kaito: (Annoyed) Oh fine, have it your way. Kuma!

Kuma: (Arrives with a bag of dog food) I-I h-have i-it s-s-sir...

Mono-Kaito: Get a hold of yourself!

**Mono-Kaito proceeded to punt Kuma right into a wall. The dog food went into the air and landed right in front of Toko and Jack, who then opened it and commenced his feast.**

Mono-Kaito: (Giving a thumbs up) Alright, enjoy the best food in the galaxy, provided by the staff here on the S.S. Maki Roll! Oh, and one more thing for those worried about starving, this ship has enough food to last 50 years, so you've got plenty of reason to stay. (Leaps into air and disappears down mysterious rabbit hole)

_**50 years...If he's being honest...then maybe we can wait it out until we find a way off this ship...I should check on Kuma...Mono-Kaito kicked him pretty hard...** _

Chihiro: (Goes over to Kuma with concern) Are you okay?

Kuma: (Gets up) I-I'm fine...

Mahiru: Why do you let him beat you like that?

Kuma: I-It's n-not that b-b-bad, I-I get a free p-place to s-stay.

Leon: Not to be a prick, but what are you?

Kuma: (Sweating nervously) I-I...I'm just a c-cohost.

Toko: I d-doubt it, Jack can smell y-your twisted intentions.

Kuma: (Sweating bullets) I-I-I-I'm j-just h-h-here t-to m-make s-s-sure y-your s-stay here g-goes sm-smoothly.

Mahiru: (Stern) Guys, let's just let him be. (Calmer) You should head back before Mono-Kaito decides to hit you again.

Kuma: (Relieved) Oh, He'll do that anyway, but I appreciate it. (Leaves)

Leon: Man he went from Toko to normal in no time flat.

Toko: (Livid) S-Screw you! I hope you go d-deaf!

Leon: (Smirking) What? Sorry, can't hear you.

**Before Toko could command Jack to rip off Leon's hands, the door opened and Kirumi, Keebo and Hiyoko walked in. Well, Kirumi and Keebo walked in, Hiyoko was being carried in by the Ultimate Photographer fireman style. To say she wasn't happy was an understatement.**

Hiyoko: (Pissed) PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT YOU FUCKING VIRGIN!!!

Keebo: (Calm) Hiyoko, yelling in my ear and elbowing me in the face won't bring you down any faster.

Kirumi: This would be much easier if you were to calm down.

Hiyoko: FUCK CALM!!! If someone looks up my skirt I'm going to shove that camera up both of your asses!

Toko: (Smirking) It's not like you've got anything to hide in there.

Leon: Oooo! Shot's fired!

Hiyoko: FUCK YOU!!!

_**I thought Nekomaru was bad...at least his language isn't so...colorful...unless it's about...*Shudder*...** _

Mahiru: (Exhausted) Keebo...please put her down.

**Keebo tried his best to put the flailing fanfic writer down as gently as possible. This wasn't destined to go well, and it didn't, as Hiyoko fell straight down, landing face first on the floor. Poor Idabashi attempted to apologize, but Hiyoko's face, along with her murderous red arua, told everyone there that she wasn't in the mood to be touched by anyone. The tension was broken up (slightly) by Nagito entering with a goofy smile on his face.**

Nagito: Hello friends. (Notices tension) Oh, did someone die?

Mahiru: Don't joke about that.

Nagito: (Face drops) Your right, scum like me has no right to make jokes. I'm not even the Ultimate Comedian.

Mahiru: (Sighing) That's not the point.

Kirumi: Anyway, did you find anything interesting?

Nagito: Unfortunatly, the only other thing I found was more medicine.

Leon: (Sarcastic) Oh, unfortunate. That's totally the word I'd use to describe finding medicine dude.

Keebo: (Thinking) I'm not sure about that.

**The door opened once again, and in stepped Byakuya.**

Byakuya: (Annoyed) Great, I go from one annoying situation to another.

Mahiru: (Equally annoyed) You know, you're not exactly a barrel of sunshine either.

Byakuya: Whatever. (Goes to sit down away from the others)

Kirumi: I believe you went to Nekomaru's Research Lab, was there anything interesting?

Byakuya: (Scoffing) Only if you're interested in bare bones workout equipment.

Leon: Shouldn't bullshit baseball players like you be excited by that?

Toko: D-Don't talk like that to Byakuya...

Byakuya: Quiet Toko. (She does)

**Before the tension could get higher, the door opened once again, this time Nekomaru came in, accompanied by Angie and Akane. And by accompanied, I mean Nekomaru was holding Akane by her collar like a kitten as she was throwing fists and kicks at Angie, who was being held upside down by her feet, throwing jabs and right hooks with a "not at all out of place" smile on her face.**

Akane: Let go! This chick's asking for a beat down! ****

Angie: Nyahahaha! If it's a fight you want, then I can give it to you.

Nekomaru: As much as I enjoy a good fight, this isn't the place for it.

Akane: Whatever! Let go of me so I can smack this girl with a 16-hit combo!

Angie: And I'll strike back with an Atua special, the Luminary Uppercut!

Nekomaru: FIGHT LATER!!! (They stop and he puts them down, then they proceed to back away from one another, glaring at each other with contrasting faces) Sorry about that, is everyone back?

Mahiru: We're still waiting on Himiko's company.

**Almost on cue, the door opened again, with Korekiyo casually walking in. Following him was Teruteru, who was crawling on his hands and knees with Himiko and Celestia sitting on his back.**

Chihiro: (Shocked) Teruteru? Wh-What are you doing?

"Teruteru": Ms. Yumeno and Princess Celestia requested a ride, and I am more than happy to serve.

Himiko: Onward noble steed!

Celeste: I must say Teruteru, you make such a comfortable ride. I don't know if I'll ever walk on my own again.

Korekiyo: (Sigh) Please refrain from making Teruteru crawl all over the place. He's a chef, so you don't want dirt getting into the food.

Himiko: I don't think there's dirt in space, although, there could be moon dust.

Byakuya: (Perplexed) Is this a thing? Is this seriously a conversation that's happening? For Heaven's sake, I thought you were going to be the mature group.

Korekiyo: (Ammused) Kehehe...People are full of suprises, are they not?

Mahiru: So Himiko, Nekomaru, what were your labs like?

**Himiko and Celestia got off of Teruteru, who proceeded to stand up.**

Himiko: (Tired) Nyeh...It wasn't that cool.

Celeste: I must disagree. The aesthetics were quite wonderful, it reminded me of an old detective novel.

Himiko: (Hiding her face with her hat) I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that.

Nekomaru: Mono-Kaito was pretty damn clever with my lab, half of it was existing gym equipment and the other half was empty.

Akane: Yeah, there were machine parts there as well.

Keebo: Machine parts? Would you be able to create a device to get us out?

Nekomaru: (Pondering) I'm not sure, the only parts I found seemed to be for gym equipment, (Smirking) seems like he wants me to build my own workout machines.

Angie: I'm sure Mono-Kaito knows that the right tech in your hand would be unfortunate to him. He seems much brighter than he lets on.

Celeste: (Sticking her nose up) I doubt it, I haven't even found regular tea, much less tea meant for royalty.

Mahiru: Speaking of that, I guess he left us a "feast."

"Teruteru": (Goes toward to the table) Hm, it seems that our captor has quite the sense of humor. He takes us up into space and prepares an astronaut style buffet.

Leon: You think that shit's gonna have any flavor?

"Teruteru": I have heard that astronauts get their sinuses clogged without gravity. And it should noted that we're standing quite fine.

Mahiru: Well I guess there's only one way to find out.

**The class sat down to eat the plastic covered food. For the most part it was alright, Byakuya was snobbish throughout, Celeste was as well, or at least she was until space prepared Gyoza was introduced. Akane was sad about the lack of meat while Nekomaru seemed more upset about the lack of nutrition. Hiyoko was still livid, but at least it wasn't anywhere near as bad as earlier. The only ones who weren't eating were Keebo, who said that he felt uncomfortable eating in front of everyone, and Toko, who gathered food for later while focusing on petting Jack while he was resting from his own feast. Teruteru was on the opposite side of the spectrum, as he had consumed four of every type of food there.**

_**It feels nice to just sit and eat...with the Killing Game hanging over our heads, we need moments like this...** _

Nagito: (Happy) Hey Chihiro, what was your lab like?

Chihiro: (Surprised) Oh. (Looking away) Well, it really wasn't that good.

Leon: Yeah. It looked like a freaking school stage.

Himiko: (Tired) Mono-Kaito's probably teasing you. It feels like besides Nagito, all of our rooms were made with the intent to get on our nerves.

Korekiyo: That would lead to some...disturbing questions.

Chihiro: (Alarmed) Disturbing?

Byakuya: (Thinking) If this, whatever it is, can figure out which buttons to push, then either he's been watching us for a while...or there could be other people in on this conspiracy.

Angie: (Using her hands to make a shocked face) You mean the "audience" that Mono-Kaito has been going on about?

Kirumi: We still have no idea as to their identity. There could be a chance that they're not even of this world.

Nekomaru: Are you trying to say, that we're in the middle OF AN INTERGALACTIC CONSPIRICY!!!?  _ **(Ow...)**_

Leon: (Awed) Dude, that'd be a sweet album title!

Hiyoko: (Pouting) Are you guys going to be stupid forever?

Celeste: So there's a chance that we're not dealing with just one guy, but an entire criminal organization.

Mahiru: (Thinking) A criminal organization would make sense. Korekiyo, did you ever encounter a syndicate with enough resources to make an entire ship?

Korekiyo: No. There wasn't a single organization who could have done this. Or at least, not one I would have heard of.

Akane: (Pumped) I think this is a government conspiracy! That should explain this right?!

Keebo: (Shocked) H-Hold on! That can't be it!

"Teruteru": I don't believe that's the case. Remember, there's a princess on board with us, and if this was a ploy by Japan's government, then there would be a chance of war starting should Noveselic find out.

Celeste: (Chuckling) Your quite right. In Noveselic, we're taught warfare at a grade school level, so if I were a betting woman, I'd place at least a few hundred yen on my beloved kingdom.

Himiko: Placing bets on wars sounds like the perfect rich person activity.

Mahiru: I don't want to believe that the government would do this to anyone, especially it's own citizens, but until we find out more, we should keep an open mind.

Nagito: A massive criminal organization, a government conspiracy, an intergalactic controversy, (Excited) no matter where this goes, it seems like we're in the middle of something that could change the fate of the world as we know it.

Hiyoko: (Annoyed) Shut up.

Kirumi: (Sigh) This whole situation is nerve raking. But if Mono-Kaito is sticking to his rules, then the only threat to watch out for would be...

Mahiru: That won't happen. (The whole room pauses and looks at her) No one is going to die. As Mono-Kaito said, there's enough food on this ship to last us 50 years, and we have no reason to kill each other. It might take a long time, potentially years, but we will get out eventually, all of us.

Nekomaru: (Smiling) You're damn right! This place might be Hell, but I'll help lead you guys to Heaven! (Glances at Byakuya) Even if I have to drag some of you.

Byakuya: (Smirking) Well, I guess as long as it's relatively possible, I'll play along for a little bit.

Kirumi: I apologize for being overly negative...

Mahiru: (Scratching the back of her head) You don't need to apologize.

Leon: I don't mean to be a Debbie Downer, but there's got to be something we can do in the mean time.

Hiyoko: (Smirking) Yeah, We only have 4 research labs, so I guess the other twelve just get to fuck around unless half shit gets bored and gives them to us.

Keebo: You don't think someone will kill over boredom do you?

Korekiyo: In my line of work, I've seen people kill over far less.

_**I don't think any of us will kill over being bored...but, I think having something to do would be good for us...maybe...that's it!** _

Chihiro: (Excited) Why don't we have a talent show!?

**The class once again paused and stared. Unlike Mahiru, Chihiro wasn't used to actually seeing a bunch of faces looking at him all at once.**

Chihiro: Oh, um...I-I just think, maybe we could show off our talents. I-I think it would be fun, and it would give us something to do. (Starts messing with his tie) I'm sorry, it's probably a stupid...

**Chihiro wasn't able to finish his sentence, as it was interrupted by Mahiru clasping his hands together.**

Mahiru: (Excited) I think that's a great idea!

Nekomaru: HA!!! A talent show that fully shows the extent of our abilities. WE"LL ROCK THIS WHOLE SHIP!!! 

**Mahiru seemed to know when Nekomaru was about to yell. That was probably the only reason she let go of Chihiro's hands to cover his ears.**

Nagito: (Starry Eyed) A talent show, a collection of the best of the best showing off what brought them into Hope's Peak, it's a true dream come true for scum like me.

Himiko: (Smiling) I guess I could prepare some realistic detective tricks. Though, you better prepare to give me applause.

"Teruteru": And if possible, I shall cook food that will cause mass orga...

Celestia: (With killer intent in her eyes) If you finish that thought I'll drown you. (Smiling) I'll describe the wonderful kingdom I come from, too few people know about Noveselic and it would be great if even a few others could learn about it.

Kirumi: I was born to make others smile, and this will be my opportunity to do so.

Keebo: And I'll bring my pictures. I've been wanting to show them off for a while now.

Leon: (Making devil horns) Hell Yeah! And I'll sing an intense song while Chihiro smacks down the piano.

Chihiro: Um, Leon, we play in two different genres entirely.

Leon: (Nonchalant) Ah whatever. Least I'm not wasting my time with baseball.

Byakuya: (Annoyed) It sounds like I'll have to use this "talent show" to shut you up.

Hiyoko: (Proud) My talent will run circles around the rest of you, so be ready to bow at the end.

Celeste: The thought of me bowing to a mere peasant like you is enough to make me wretch.

Toko: (Smirking) Whatever. Jack will perform tricks that'll make your jaws drop.

Akane: (Looking away) No offense, but I don't feel like doing anything tennis related.

Angie: You could fight me, I've been wanting a chance to convert you through sheer brute force.

Akane: (Excited) Well I've been looking for a fight in general, so that's fine by me!

Mahiru: (Nervous) Well, I guess I'm glad your both going to participate.

Korekiyo: I would prefer to help Ms. Yumeno with her act. I fear showcasing my skillset would cause nothing but paranoia. 

Mahiru: Yeah, that'll be fine.

_**Everyone seems to be into the idea...I'm glad...maybe this it...the spark that'll bring us...** _

Mono-Kaito (Appears out of nowhere) A talent show!? That's a great idea!

Hiyoko: Would you quit that shit!? It's annoying!

Toko: W-What are you doing here?

Mono-Kaito: Encouraging you guys!

Keebo: I'm confused. You've forced us into a killing game, yet you want us to proceed with a group building activity?

Mono-Kaito: (Looking down) To be honest, I don't really care either way. Kill each other, get along, I'm just a host entertaining an audience. It's all up to you guys. (Getting pumped) Whatever you guys do, you should do it with full effort and entertainment value.

Mahiru: Please just get what you have to say out of the way and leave.

Mono-Kaito: Alright, I'm scheduling a talent show tomorrow at 8 P.M. in the Ultimate Pianist Lab. I'll let you guys spend the rest of the day practicing. Bring your A-game tomorrow! (He hops through the floor once again)

Akane: (Annoyed) Man, that half-and-half bastard knows how to sour the mood.

Nekomaru: (Equally annoyed) Just ignore him. Whatever he says, this is meant for us. As far as I'm concerned, this audience he's pandering to can pound sand.

Himiko: (Tired) Yeah, whatever. Kiyo, want to start practicing in my research lab?

Korekiyo: (Curious) Kiyo eh? Kehehe, of course, why not. (They leave)

Angie: Nekomaru, Atua is telling you to let me into your research lab so I can get some exercise.

Nekomaru: Eh, fine. You want to join Akane?

Akane: (Uninterested) I'll pass. (She leaves, followed by Nekomaru being dragged along by Angie)

Hiyoko: (Relieved) Geez, am I finally allowed to leave? I've been wanting to go to bed since I woke up. (She leaves)

Byakuya: Toko, I require your assistance, don't dawdle and follow me.

Toko (Shocked) Y-Yes! (They leave)

Celeste: I'll head off to my room. Teruteru dear, would you kindly walk me to my room?

"Teruteru": (With a bloody nose) I hope this is what I think it is...

Kirumi: I'll follow you. I was actually going to ask Keebo if we could look for pictures for him to use.

Keebo: Alright, I'll show you some new pictures as well. (Those four leave)

Leon: (Pumped up) Alright, I'm going to debut a brand new, never before heard song for the show tomorrow! Socks, be prepared to leave the feet of your masters! (He leaves)

Nagito: (Cheerful) I'll make sure to have a first-aid kit ready for the event tomorrow. There's no telling what could happen. (He leaves)

Chihiro: I guess I'll head over to my lab to practice.

Mahiru: Would you like me to go with you?

Chihiro: (Smiling) Thanks but I practice best when I'm alone. (Curious) Are you going to do anything for the show?

Mahiru: Probably, I should so I'm not the odd one out, but I have no idea what to do. (Nervously laughing) But don't worry about me, I'll find something out. I'm really looking forward to hearing you play tomorrow.

Chihiro: (Flustered) Oh. Th-That's...I-I'm really looking forward to whatever you decide to do tomorrow. (Smiling while blushing) I'll head out now. (Begins to leave)

Mahiru: (Giggling) Alright, bye.

**_I have to put on a great performance tomorrow...I owe it to Mahiru and the rest to bring their spirits up...We'll show Mono-Kaito that we can defeat this game without bloodshed...Without turning our backs to one another...but...now I need to decide what I'm going to play..._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was almost 4 A.M. by the time I finished this up. Thank goodness It's Saturday or I'd be shit out of luck for class.


	7. Chapter 1: The Day the Class Stood Still (Part 4-Daily Life)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The students prepare for the talent show tomorrow, productive or otherwise.

Bonus Scene(s)

**After Chihiro left, Mahiru sat down on the table, looked behind to make sure the coast was clear, let out a deep sigh, and buried her face in her hands. She kept telling herself things would work out, that no one would die, that if they waited long enough they would escape. Or at least, that's what she kept telling everyone. While the Ultimate Moral Compass wanted to believe that things would go right, she was also aware that getting everyone to follow her lead was a task that was easier said than done. This was barring the whole killing game, which made what was originally difficult nigh impossible. She did like the idea of a talent show, especially because Chihiro came out of his shell a little, but she also knew that it was going to take a lot more than that to make the situation better. After spending a little more time in the cafeteria, she got up and headed out the door and to her room. Before she pulled out her key card from her bag, another room's door opened and Celeste popped her head out.**

Celeste: Mahiru dear, what a pleasant coincidence. (Exits room)

Mahiru: (Surprised) Your Majesty...

Celeste: (Waving her hand) Oh please, you don't need to be so formal.

Mahiru: (Chuckling nervously) My bad. Are you going somewhere?

Celeste: I was actually going to find some company, though I wouldn't mind spending some quality one on one time with our beloved leader.

Mahiru: (Taken aback) O-Oh, well, I guess talking to someone would be nice. (Takes out her card and slides it, she then motions to Celeste) Come in.

 **They entered the room, which looked exactly the same as everyone else’s except for the clothes in the closet, and they sat down on the bed. Mahiru scooted up on her bed and crossed her legs, while Celeste sat at the edge of the bed, and they proceeded to talk for the next few hours. The red haired moral compass shared stories about the difficulties of getting a room full of boys to listen and behave, while the raven haired princess got her talent show practice in by describing all the wonderful things about Novoselic, from its exotic wildlife to its divine chocolate and wine, which she claimed to be a connoisseur of.**  

**This caught poor Mahiru off guard, though Celeste quickly mentioned her kingdom’s legal drinking age of 13. As the conversation carried on, Mahiru seemed to get less and less enthusiastic.**

Celeste: Mahiru dear, is everything alright?

Mahiru: (Looking away) Yeah…(Looking back at her) Am I doing a good job?

Celeste: (Partially covering her smile) Considering the circumstances, I’d say you’re doing quite well. If it were any other person, they’d take one look at our class and give up, yet you seem determined to get us all out alive.

Mahiru: (Determined) Of course I am. When I say I’m going to do something, I do it.

Celeste: A person who says the same thing in public and private, (Plays with her hair) if only other world leaders had such good qualities.

Mahiru: (Nervously laughing) And besides, I wouldn’t want the future queen do die on my watch.

Celeste: Don’t worry your pretty little head over it, I have no plans to be queen in the first place.

Mahiru: (Suprised) You don’t?

Celeste: Nope, not in the least. (Starts tapping the bed with her fingers) I’ve been gifted an easy life, one with handsome butlers and the finest tea, and I would like to continue that without the needed pressure of running a country. (Sighing) I haven’t had royal milk tea once since I got here.

Mahiru: (Putting her finger on her temple) On one hand, I wish you would be more concerned about our current situation, (removing it and smiling) but on the other hand, I’m glad to see that your calm enough to worry about that.

Celeste: (Returning her smile) Of course, after all, we have a leader who good enough at her job to let us worry about the little things. (Gets up) Anyway, I’ll be on my way. I’m glad we had this conversation.

Mahiru: I am to, I feel way more relaxed now. Thank you for your time.

Celeste: Any time dear. (She leaves and begins heading toward her door) She’s quite spirited, I can’t help but wonder how she’ll react when her plan falls apart.

-

**Nekomaru was taken aback by the sight of Angie hanging upside down on a bar and going through crunch after crunch. She was on the verge of hitting 200, and when she reached her goal…**

Angie: 200! (Gets down) Nyahaha! How divine! (Clasps hands together) Atua, thank you for helping me through such a difficult workout. My legs are burning, my back is cracking, and my tongue is parched, but with you by my side, no pain will stop me.

Nekomaru: (Cross armed) I’m glad to see you be so enthused by exercise, but don’t go overboard, you’ll actually stunt your growth.

Angie: Don’t worry, Atua will protect me.

Nekomaru: I don’t mean to be disrespectful, but if your God is protecting you, than how did you get into this situation in the first place?

Angie: (Putting on her shocked face) Oh that. (Going back to “normal”) It’s just another journey that Atua has brought me to in order to find more followers.

Nekomaru: Also, you said yesterday that you had a thousand followers, but this morning you mentioned having far less.

Angie: That was a bluff to help get Mono-Kaito off of our backs. Though that literally went out the window.

Nekomaru: (Picking his ear) I’m not into religion at all, but isn’t lying a big no-no?

Angie: On my island, anything goes as long as it gets us followers.

Nekomaru: (Putting his fists on his hips) Just be careful of how you talk in front of the others. Everyone’s already on edge, and having someone openly threatening them isn’t helping.

Angie: Sorry, not gonna happen. (Clasping hands over her head) It’s my mission in life to spread Atua’s wonder to the masses, by any means necessary if need be.

Nekomaru: Just to be clear, I'm alright with you fighting Akane since she's perfectly fine with combat, but if you try that with anyone else then I'm stepping in.

Angie: (Puts hands down) Ah man, it looks like you and me might be destined to fight, though I wish you'd convert, you're so strong and convincing. You'd make such a good…

Nekomaru: I’ll pass. (Crosses arms again) No offense, but God or Atua or whatever you want to call him didn’t save my life, someone else did.

Angie: (Curious) Your life?

Nekomaru: It’s a long story and I don’t want to talk about it right now.

Angie: (Puts hands down) All things flow through Atua, the sooner you all realize that, the happier you will be.

Nekomaru: Whatever. (Turns and heads over to the bench) I’ll be looking at the parts again to see if I can make something for the show tomorrow.

Angie: Alright! I’ll practice for the fight some more. Get ready Mr. Speed bag, I’ma bought to bring the wrath of Atua on ya.

**Nekomaru wasn’t a quiet guy, at all. But something about this girl didn’t feel right to him. Her big smile seemed to betray an absolute lack of care for anything other than her “God”, and her insistence of pushing her agenda, with threats on top of that, made the Ultimate Inventor be on his guard at all time. He did admit, there was something funny about feeling a tinge of fear for a girl who was 15 inches shorter and 178 pounds lighter than him.  
**

**-**

**Leon wasn’t a fan of baseball on any normal day, but seeing Byakuya chucking balls at Toko in the hallway that were knocking her on her back made his dislike grow bit by bit.**

Leon: Jesus, does it make you feel good to knock a girl down like that?

Byakuya: (Not even looking at Leon) If you have nothing to say, then be on your way. I’m busy.

Toko: (Holding out her mitt) I-I’m ready…

**Byakuya got on one leg, the other pointing straight up, and wretched back. He then threw the ball at blinding speed, smacking the mitt and sending Toko to the ground and sliding 10 feet back.**

Leon: (Aggitated) Hey Fucker, cut it out!

Toko: Y-You stay out of this. (Starts to stand back up) B-Byakuya needs me, and I…

Byakuya: I don’t need you, this role you’re in could be filled in by anyone. (Toko deflates once again) Get ready, I’m barely half-way done.

Leon: Dude, you’re going to kill her if you keep this up!

Byakuya: What a ridiculous notion, (Looks at Leon) I don’t miss my target and my target is that mitt. If I wanted to hurt her, then she would be.

Leon: Oooo, how manly of you, bragging about how you can beat up a girl.

Byakuya: How odd, I don’t believe I’ve heard you say one pleasant thing to her, yet now your being a hypocrite and criticising me.

Leon: (Pointing at his head) I make light fun of her, I don’t treat her like shit. (Crossing arms) I mean don’t get me wrong, Toko’s a bit of a freak but she doesn’t deserve to be abused like this.

Toko: (Pointing and agitated) F-First of all, s-screw you! S-Second, I am not being a-abused. This is being done by my own f-free will.

Leon: Whatever, I’m sick of looking at spider legs over there anyway.

Byakuya: (Steamed) Spider legs?!

Leon: (Turning to leave) I got a song to write, have fun being a prick. (Leaves)

Byakuya: ...Toko…

Toko: (Excited) Y-Yes Byakuya!

Byakuya: Be ready for the chance of hitting the wall.

**Throughout the whole scene, Jack sat just away from pitching practice and panted as his master was being smacked by balls. He must not have sensed Byakuya’s malicious intent.**

-

**Akane entered the cafeteria with the intent of finding food, especially because that “astronaut crap” only satisfied about 25% of her hunger at best. She wasn’t expecting to see a chunky chef with the same issue.**

Akane: Oh...uh...Timmy right?

“Teruteru”: Sure, why not. I’m guessing that you're on the search for sustenance.

Akane: (Confused) That means food right.

“Teruteru”: More or less. (Scratching temple) Unfortunately, my search has come up short as well.

Akane: (Gritting teeth) Grrr, that half-and-half bastard’s intentionally trying to starve us.

“Teruteru”: I doubt that, there’s 50 years worth of food on this ship if you recall.

Akane: (Scratching head) Yeah, but there’s no way I’m going to keep my energy up without meat. (Drooling) Meat...I haven’t eaten it for so long…

“Teruteru”: (Nosebleed) If it helps, I can provide you with a different kind of “meat”...

Akane: (Eyes sparkling) Really?! Where?! Is it in your shirt?! Is that why you’re so huge?!

“Teruteru”: (Taken aback) N-No. It was more of a...m-metaphorical kind of “meat.”

Akane: Eh, meat’s meat, I’ll take any, me-toe-for-i-cal or otherwise.

“Teruteru”: (Sweating bullets)...well...I...I don’t...it’s...ugh…

Akane: You alright?

“Teruteru”: ...yes...I’m just hungry...and I might be seeing...stuff…

Akane: Stuff?

“Teruteru”: (Calmer) Stuff, and things.

Akane: (Grinning) Oh I get it.

“Teruteru”: Really?

Akane: (Picking ear) Yeah, I’m the same way, if I don’t eat then there’s no way I can keep my energy up, and if I’m going to kick Angela’s ass tomorrow, then I’ll need all the energy I can.

“Teruteru”: While I don’t condone violence, (Grinning) If that, along with great food will help keep your spirit up, then I will assist you as the Ultimate Chef.

Akane: (Curious) Hm...

(Pumping fists) Once I find the proper ingredients, I shall prepare you a feast fit for a princess.

Akane: (Grinning) Alright, I’ll keep you to that. (Punching hand) There better be a ton of meat, or I’ll have to punch you.

“Teruteru” (Grinning) Well, that certainly raises the stakes.

**Despite the talent show being tomorrow, Akane never practiced a single punch, and “Teruteru” needed to figure out how he would be able to demonstrate his “talent” in front of the class in a way that wouldn’t expose him.**

-

Himiko: (Pointing dramatically) It was Professor Plum, in the ballroom, with the Wrench!

Korekiyo: (Amused) Kehehe...you’re correct once again.

**Himiko decided that the best way to demonstrate her talent was to have Korekiyo give a detailed description of murders committed within the world of “Clue.” The Plum case was the 10th case in a row she had gotten correct.**

Himiko: (Proud) Ha Ha! There’s no way I’m going to humiliate myself in front of everyone.

Korekiyo: If you may, can you explain how you solved this case?

Himiko: (Thinking) Well, you mentioned that he was bludgeoned to death, which rules out three weapons immediately, the shape of the bruise ruled out the candlestick, and the fibers under the victim’s fingernail imply that he died fighting back. Which meant that if the victim was able to grab the sleave of the killer, then he was killed by a weapon that was hold able with one hand.

Korekiyo: Interesting…

Himiko: As for the location, you mentioned that the victim was found with half of his body on a carpet, which ruled out the hallway, since it’s carpet covered almost the entire room.

Korekiyo: The lounge contained a carpet as well, what made you decide to pick the ballroom.

Himiko: That’s where Plum comes in, I remember Miss Scarlet mentioning not hearing Plum’s voice when the blackout occurred, and he was the closest to the ballroom when the lights came back on.

Korekiyo: Kehehe...You continue to impress me Ms. Yumeno…

Himiko: (Pointing upward) You know, you can just call me Himiko.

Korekiyo: I believe that referring to each other by our first names would imply that we’re friends. Remember, we live on opposite sides of the law.

Himiko: Nyeh, honestly I don’t mind.

Korekiyo: Oh?

Himiko: You’re in the same boat as the rest of us. And while you could kill us easiest, I don’t think you’ll commit a murder without the proper motivation.

Korekiyo: As observant as ever I see…

**The door opened and Keebo entered…**

Keebo: Hello, I hope I’m not interrupting anything.

Himiko: Nyeh, I was going to practice one more time, but we can do that any time.

Korekiyo: (Resting cheek on hand) I’m guessing that your here for a photo opportunity.

Keebo: (Pumped) Of course! Princess Celeste mentioned your lab, and I couldn’t help but come over and take a few photos.

Himiko: (Covering her eyes with cap and annoyed) Let me guess, you think it looks like a “Sherlock Holmes” novel to?

Keebo: (Thinking) I’m not sure what “Sherlock Holmes” is, but if it upsets you then I won’t mention it.

Korekiyo: You’re not a very worldly boy, are you?

Keebo: I’ve never left my home until recently, which is a shame, since I was glad to be acknowledged by Hope’s Peak.

Himiko: (Showing eyes again) Well, I guess objectively the place looks good, even though it isn’t my taste. Is there a specific way you want to take these photos?

Keebo: (Getting camera ready) Let’s set the chair in front of the fireplace, if we could turn down the lights and get a fire started that would be add to the atmosphere. Otherwise, I’d like Ms. Yumeno to sit in the chair while Mr. Shinguji leans against it a little. Oh, and if possible, could you look like your working on a case?

Himiko: Nyeh, I saw a pipe earlier, that’ll make me look smarter.

Korekiyo: As for the fireplace, I haven’t seen a match, or even a log anywhere, so it’s more likely for decoration.

Mono-Kaito: (Head pops out of the fireplace) Not the case!

**While Himiko and Korekiyo were slightly surprised, Keebo let out a yelp and accidently took a picture.**

Himiko: Let me guess, there’s some super duper, awesome method for activating the fireplace.

Mono-Kaito: (Giving a thumbs up) Damn right folks! Check this out!

**He got out of the fireplace, backed up, and got into a squatting stance. He let out a primal yell, lighting came out of his eyes, Nekomaru style, and this went on for at least 2 whole minutes. Suddenly he stopped, stood straight up, and clapped his hands. The fireplace lite up.**

Korekiyo: (Crossing arms) Well, that was underwhelming.

Keebo: YOU CAN TURN ON A FIREPLACE BY CLAPPING?!!!

Mono-Kaito: (Bumping fists together) Ha! See that? The virgin understands why the S.S. Maki Roll is so amazing!

Himiko: (Covering her eyes with her hat) Please don’t call him that, it sounds like your trying to differentiate him from the rest of us.

Mono-Kaito: Oh, and as far as the lights are concerned, the card slot has a light function on it, so now you guys can thank me twice.

Korekiyo: I believe we’ll pass.

Mono-Kaito: (Looking away) Well shit, this is why no one likes teenagers, their all ungrateful to their elders.

Himiko: You honestly don’t look that much older than the rest of us, though you do look dumber.

Mono-Kaito: I’M NOT AN IDIOT!! (Suddenly grinning) Either way, have a much fun as you can now…(Grinning menacingly) there’s always a chance that it’s all going away. (Leaps down hole)

Keebo: (Looking nervous) Perhaps we shouldn’t insult the man who’s holding us hostage.

Himiko: (Thinking) Nyeh, he’s got a big ego, but he’s not so fragile that he’ll end us just from insults, that could upset his audience.

Korekiyo: (Looping his hair) As much as I’d like to say he’s most intimidating figure I’ve encountered, the reality is that he’s not even in the top 10.

**Himiko went to the card slot, found the light function, and set it to Keebo’s ideal lighting. The photoshoot went of without a hitch, mostly thanks to the Ultimate Photographer’s surprisingly good directions. They also checked the fireplace, but couldn't find any entrance that Mono-Kaito could have came from.**

-

**It was 30 minutes before the nighttime announcement would start, Kirumi was standing just outside of her room and was in deep thought, or she was until Hiyoko “No Sense of Decency” Saionji came out of her room looking agitated.**

Hiyoko: Hey Bitch, you just doping around?

Kirumi: Please refrain from calling me such a rude word, as you barely know me.

Hiyoko: Whatever, where the fuck’s the bathroom?

Kirumi: (In thought) If I recall correctly, Nekomaru found it yesterday next to his lab.

Hiyoko: God damn it, if that dick was in there then it’s gonna be contaminated.

Kirumi: (Putting hands on her hips) Do you have zero social skills? I have never encountered such a rude little girl in my life.

Hiyoko: (Raising fists) First of all, I’m not a little girl, we’re around the same age, (Pouting) second of all, my talent doesn’t allow me to be social, (Smirking) and third of all, that’s rich coming from you.

Kirumi: (Surprised) What are you implying?

Hiyoko: You're way too polite for your age, you talk like an adult and unlike Shit-guji, you don’t have an adult talent at all.

Kirumi: I beg your pardon?

Hiyoko: (Looking smug) What kind of talent is traditional dancing? It must feel nice to have a skill that appeals to old folks trying to get their rocks off…

Kirumi: (Clasping her hand and closing her eyes) For the record, traditional dancing is a wonderful art form, and I have performed in front of a wide variety of audience. And on top of that, at least I respect original dances. I don’t take them, slightly edit it, and perform them for profit.

Hiyoko: (Taken aback) What the...where the shit did that come?

Kirumi: (Opening eyes) I take my talent seriously, and hearing you dismiss something you wouldn’t even comprehend is something I will not accept.

Hiyoko: (Gritting her teeth) Y-You hypocrite! You don’t have one fucking idea how hard it is to make fanfiction!

Kirumi: And you have no idea how hard I practice to keep my form. So let’s agree to never discuss our talents with one another again, and you should be on our way. I believe you had a bathroom to poison.

Hiyoko: (Grabs backpack straps intensely)...Fine…I’ll fucking go…(Leaves).

**After Hiyoko left, Kirumi took a deep breath and cursed at herself for letting her emotions get the better of her. She returned to her room and practiced her talent show performance until 12 A.M.**

Bonus Scene(s) End

**Ding Dong* Ding Dong***

Mono-Kaito: Mono-Kaito: Alright Folks, It’s 10 P.M.! I expect you to bunker down by 11 or suffer the consequences!

**_Alright...All of my preparations are complete...I got my song picked and practiced until it was perfect...I just have to remember everything for tomorrow...Maybe I’ll be lucky and go first...that way I can get the stress out of the way immediately...but if I do bad, then it’ll ruin everyone’s mood, and potentially make them not want to continue...I’ll just sleep on it._ **

**Chihiro got up and headed over to his door, which opened, and standing before him was…**

Chihiro: (Surprised) Nagito?

Nagito: Oh, Chihiro, just the guy I was looking for.

Chihiro: You were? I-I’m sorry if I was hard to find.

Nagito: (Putting hands up) No no, don’t be sorry, I just wanted to ask if you had any known health concerns.

Chihiro: (Relaxing) Oh, sorry but I don’t have anything to share.

Nagito: (Surprised) Really?

Chihiro: (Thinking) The last time I went to the doctor, I believe, was six years ago. It was because I broke my leg falling down some monkey bars.

Nagito: (Crossing arms and face drops) Ah man…

Chihiro: I-Is that bad?

Nagito: No, it’s good that you’re healthy, I’d be a pretty bad nurse if I enjoyed other people getting hurt. But on the other hand, if people get hurt, then I have a purpose.

Chihiro: (Trying to smile) Purpose? I mean, you're a nurse, and given how Akane and Angie are literally going to fight each other tomorrow, then you’ll have some work to do.

Nagito: I guess.

Chihiro: (Smile drops)...Nagito...are you okay?

Nagito: (Confused) Well, I’m breathing, my skin is attached to my body and my heart is beating.

Chihiro: I...actually meant mentally. It’s just that, you put yourself down a lot, and I think it’s really sad.

Naito: (Putting hands up and smiling) Chihiro, you shouldn’t worry about scum like me.

Chihiro: That’s the point I’m making, please stop calling yourself that! You’re our friend, so you shouldn’t be making yourself out to be below us.

Nagito: (Looks at hand) I’m just being honest.

Chihiro: (Shocked) What are you…

Nagito: (Smiling goofily) Let’s just drop the subject, I already got what I came here for. We better get back to the rooms, since if we’re here to long Mono-Kaito will have us turned into Swiss cheese. (Turns and leaves)

Chihiro: (Messing with his tie)...O-Okay…

**_I’m worried about Nagito...his self esteem is somehow lower than mine...and yet, he’s so much more comfortable with it...I know we got off to a rough start...but I hope that one day he realizes that he’s a person...we all need to trust each other to survive this mess._ **

**Chihiro went to his room, got into his pajamas, and called it a day. Despite his worry about the talent show, among other things, Mahiru’s promise made sleeping much easier that night.**  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the story is going slow, but I promise that the next chapter will have something big happen in it. Also, since the talent show will begin at 8 p.m. in story, I'll have the gap closed by free time events. If there's a student you'd like to see Chihiro interact with, let me know. If not, I'll pick them out of a random number generator.


	8. Chapter 1: The Day the Class Stood Still (Part 5-Daily Life)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Talent Show commences! Will hope begin to blossom or will despair come knocking?  
> Plus, Free Time with an anti-social animal breeder, a radical gang leader, and a way too innocent for his age photographer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking of having what happens in free time events be canon in the story. It's nothing revolutionary I'm sure, but I just wanted to let everyone know.

**Ding-Dong* Ding-Dong***

Mono-Kaito: Good morning sleepy heads! It's 7 A.M. and another beautiful day on the S.S. Maki Roll has began! Oh, and don't forget, the Talent Show will begin at 8 P.M., I'm expecting the best of you!

_**Today's the day...I hope...no...I know it's going to be great.** _

**After stretching his joints, Chihiro got out of bed and got into his suit. As he was putting on his musical tie, he heard a knock at his door. The pianist turned to see a piece of paper slide underneath the door and he went to pick it up. The contents of the letter put a smile on his face...**

_Chihiro,_

_Today we won't have our usual meeting in the cafeteria since last night Mono-Kaito "asked" me and a few of the others to help him set up your lab._

_Until the show, just relax. I know everyone will do great, especially you since this was your idea ;)_

_Don't pick today of all days to become "Unreliable Chihiro."_

_Mahiru_

**Chihiro couldn't help blushing, especially because Mahiru actually went and put a winking face on her letter. For some reason, the threat of being labeled "unreliable" didn't make him nervous, if anything, he was getting excited for the first time in what felt like an eternity. He memorized what he was going to play and the piano worked like a charm. If he wasn't stuck on a death ship he wouldn't have a worry in his head.**

_**Mahiru wants me to relax before the show...maybe I can work on my social skills...** _

**Free Time Events Start**

**After putting on his suit jacket, Chihiro opened his door and found himself face-to-face with the same dopey German Shepherd who could supposedly sense negative emotions. Standing behind Jack was Toko, who looked just as surprised as Chihiro.**

Chihiro: (Smiling) Good morning Jack, good morning Toko.

Toko: (Shifting eyes away) I-It's always too b-bright in the morning, so there's nothing good a-about it.

Chihiro: (Disappointed) Oh.

**Jack proceeded to bury his nose in Chihiro's chest, leading to the little pianist petting his fluffy head, right behind the ears.**

Toko: J-Jack's making sure that you don't commit any atrocities.

_**I think that means Jack wants attention...well, he's pretty adorable...so I wouldn't mind...** _

**Chihiro sat down with Toko at the bottom of the stairs. Jack was just a big softy who loved being petted, and every time Chihiro took a break, the German Shepherd would look at him with sad eyes and give a weak whine. There was no way that he was going to leave an animal in need.**

**_I feel like me and Jack have grown closer...Toko...not so much..._**  

 

Toko: (Smirking) Y-You're super gullible.

Chihiro: (Confused) What?

Toko: Hehehe, if Jack w-wanted to, he'd swallow you whole. You're either super gullible (Pointing accusatory) or y-you're using reverse psychology to lead us into a trap. I-I won't fall for it!

Chihiro: (Confused) I-I wouldn't say that. (Smiling) I just think Jack is adorable, and he's so fluffy that I can't help it.

Toko: (Proud) Of course, he's a pure-breed German Shepherd. I've breed hundreds of animals, and he's still my masterpiece.

Chihiro: Masterpiece?

Toko: (Proud) He's the perfect dog, strong, energetic, loyal, and in great health, I predict he'll live long past the average German Shepherd age range of 9-13.

Chihiro: (Pondering) I don't doubt that he's a great dog, but I don't think I would describe him as a masterpiece.

Toko: (Indignant) Oh r-really? Y-You think you could do better? If he isn't a m-masterpiece of breeding, then what would a piano b-brat like you describe him as?

Chihiro: (Taken aback) W-Well, I'd probably call him a good friend.

Toko: (Stunned)...

Chihiro: (Concerned) Toko? Are you okay?

Toko: (Shifting her eyes away) I-I guess you're right. I would call him both. (Smiling) There really isn't anything in the world that could replace him.

Chihiro: (Relieved) Do you know what you're going to do for the show?

Toko: (Pointing) O-Oh course. Jack is going to run circles around the rest of you.

**Toko described the tricks that Jack was going to perform in the show, and after another hour, she left to go look for Byakuya, for some reason.**

_**Toko drops her stutter whenever she talks about Jack and I can understand why...He's such a good dog, which makes sense since she's had him for over a decade...I wish I could get to know her better though...** _

**Chihiro got up to leave the room, and before he got to open the door, it suddenly opened and he found himself face to face with something far scarier than a big dog.**

Angie: (Excited) Chihiro! _**(Oh no...)**_ Atua demands that you follow me to Nekomaru's research lab!

**The gang leader grabbed his arm and bolted to the Ultimate Inventor's lab. Chihiro's role in Atua's grand plan seemed to be to watch Angie as she did one armed push ups. Her cheerful demeanor throughout the work-out was both inspiring and off-putting.**

**_I guess me and Angie have grown closer today...even though I didn't have much of a choice..._ **

Angie: Are you ready to join now? I could use someone like you in the gang.

Chihiro: (Shocked) W-What? W-Why me?

Angie: (Winking) Everyone thinks that gangs are simply groups of thugs who go around and cause chaos, but if you're on the team, than we can add a sense of culture to the group, therefore, attracting more people.

**_Wait...does that mean her gang does cause chaos...I've got to find something else to talk about..._ **

Chihiro: (Nervous) I-I'll pass...anyway, where are you from?

Angie: (Putting on her shocked face) Ooooo, you want to know more about my island?

Chihiro: (Relaxed) Yeah, I'd like to get to know you better.

Angie: (Enthusiastic) Nyahahaha! Oh course! I'd love to talk about where I'm from...but I can't.

Chihiro: (Perplexed) Really?

Angie: (Closes eyes and clasps her hands) My Island is a land surrounded in secrecy, only those who pass my test are allowed to know.

Chihiro: (Thinking) Test? What does this test involve?

Angie: I can't tell you unless you accept it first.

_**I have a bad feeling about this...but...I shouldn't make judgements...I would love to get to know my classmates better...and I'm sure Angie wouldn't do anything too bad...** _

Chihiro: (Putting on a brave face) Okay, I'll take the test.

Angie: (Excited) Alright! You've just got to survive a decent sock to the skull!

Chihiro: (Terrified) Please tell me you mean the attire...

_**That day I learned the difference between being brave and being stupid...maybe hanging out with Angie isn't good for my long term health...** _

**Chihiro went out like a flicker in a hurricane. The Ultimate Pianist woke up in Nagito's lab on the same bed he originally woke up in. He had no idea how long he was out, but he did wake up to a much friendlier face...**

Keebo: (Relieved) Ah, Chihiro, I'm glad to see you alright.

Chihiro: (Confused) Keebo? How long have I been out?

Keebo: (Concerned) You've been out for a while, it's 5:00.

Chihiro: Oh, so the event is going to start in three hours. (Goes to get up, but Keebo puts his hands on his shoulders)

Keebo: Sorry, but Nagito said that you should spend the rest of the time in bed.

Chihiro: (Worried) Wait, but the show...

Keebo: (Smiling) Don't worry, Nagito said that you'd be able to make it. (Chihiro sighed in relief) Until then, would you like to see some of my photos?

Chihiro: (Excited) Of course!

**Keebo showed off his wildlife collection of photos from Tanazawa, giving descriptions of how he found them. The photos were stunning, taken from beautiful angles and capturing animals at their most natural.**

_**I'm glad Keebo's showing me his pictures...I feel like we grew closer today...and it feels genuine for once...** _

**Camera Flash***

Chihiro: (Surprised) Huh?

Keebo: Sorry, you looked so content, I couldn't help but snap a picture.

Chihiro: (Smiling) It's fine, I'm actually curious as to why you got into photography in the first place.

Keebo: (Smiling while looking at camera) It's one of the things the professor loves.

Chihiro: Your caretaker right?

Keebo: Correct. Photography, along with mechanics, was always something we did passionately, he also enjoyed watching rugby locally.

Chihiro: I guess photography won out in the end.

Keebo: (Nostalgic) It felt the most logical path for me since we would always go out into the wilderness together. It was always a nice change of pace from his work, and it gave me a true appreciation for nature.

Chihiro: I think it suits you, I couldn't imagine you doing rugby, though I don't think mechanics wouldn't be too much of a stretch.

Keebo: (Embarrassed) I was terrible at rugby, (Uncomfortable) and I won't even go near a machine after "the incident."

Cihiro: (Concerned) Incident? What happened?

Keebo: A vending machine fell on my foot.

Chihiro: (Shocked) What?!

Keebo: It was quite terrifying, it happened in the middle of the night and I wasn't able to get out until morning when the professor came back from work.

Chihiro: (Sympathetic) I couldn't imagine how painful that must have been.

Keebo: (Confused) Painful? (Nervous) Oh yes! It was quite painful! Definitely the worst pain I've ever experienced!

Chihiro: (Perplexed) Keebo? Is something...

**Ding Dong* Ding Dong***

Mono-Kaito: The stars have almost aligned! The Mono-Kaito First Annual Talent Show will commence in fifteen minutes! Everyone needs to head to the Ultimate Pianist lab!

Keebo: (Surprised) Fifteen minutes? I can't believe we've been here for so long.

Chihiro: We should probably head to my lab, I wouldn't want us to be late.

_**I got confused a bit near the end of that...but I did enjoy talking to Keebo...He's a genuinely sweet guy and I can tell that he likes to make others happy with his pictures...but there are questions I can't help but ask...** _

**Free Time Events End**

**Keebo and Chihiro left the Nurse's lab and headed over to the Pianist lab. They went inside to see the whole lab had been completely redecorated, going from a converted preschool gym to a legitimate looking stage with spotlights, a big red curtain, and even seats covered in red velvet. There was even a box seat in the upper corner occupied by Mono-Kaito who was smoking from a kiseru. Poor Kuma was hung upside down from the rafter via rope around the foot. Everyone else was on stage, which had been lifted to over 9 feet tall.**

Mahiru: (Excited) Chihiro, Keebo! Come on up!

**They went up on the stage via a built-in stair case.**

Chihiro: (In awe) Wow. Did you guys do all of this?

Mahiru: (Playing it off) Well, it took half of us to get it all set up, and Mono-Kaito, I'll be damned to admit, was actually pretty helpful.

Mono-Kaito: (Cocky) Admit it, I'm awesome!

Celeste: (Dismissive) That won't happen in a million years.

Hiyoko: (Snickering) Mostly because you're stupid.

Mono-Kaito: (Annoyed) I'M NOT STUPID!!!

Korekiyo: (Anticipating) Either way, this truly looks like an important talent show, I can't help but be excited by the prospect of seeing you all at your best.

Keebo: (Disappointed) That's right, you and Teruteru won't be participating in the show.

Chihiro: (Surprised) Teruteru won't?

"Teruteru": Unfortunately I won't. Mono-Kaito hasn't given me access to proper ingredients.

Akane: (Disappointed) Man that sucks, I was looking forward to meat...(Drooling) Meat...

"Teruteru": Fear not, I shall send my spirit to you and Angie while you give the fight of your lives. (Nosebleed) The sheer image of the fight makes me giddy with anticipation.

Nekomaru: (Authoritative) Speaking of which...Angie, don't you have something to say to Chihiro?

Angie: (Excited, with a bandage on her head) Oh yeah! Sorry about bopping you on the noggin! Hope you can forgive me!

**_That didn't feel genuine...but I don't feel like calling her out..._ **

Chihiro: (Nervous) I-It's fine. I-I kind of asked for it in the first place.

Nagito: (Happy) It seems like my prognosis was on the spot. I'm glad, but you should have seen Mahiru's face when Angie said she knocked you out.

Mahiru: (In denial) I only reacted appropriately, given the circumstance...

Himiko: (Lazily) You threw a coin purse at her...

Mahiru: (Embarrassed) Himiko!

Leon: (Grinning) It was cool as fuck though! You could give baseball prick a run for his money with that right arm.

Byakuya: (Annoyed) I could hit you from a corner, so I'd calm down with insulting the Diamond God if I were you.

Toko: I-I would listen to him if I were you, I've seen, and felt that, f-first hand.

Kirumi: If I may ask, who will go first?

Mahiru: (In a rush) Thank you for changing the subject Kirumi, let's talk about that. (Slowed down) I decided that drawing straws would be the best way to determine order, shortest to tallest.

Nekomaru: I GOT THE STRAWS!!! **_(I feel like shouting is unnecessary in this case...)_**

**Nekomaru held out his massive hands, holding 13 straws. Everyone grabbed a single straw (Except for Akane and Angie who grabbed the same straw) and on the count of Mahiru's three, everyone pulled at the same time...**

Chihiro: (Nervous) I guess I'm going first...

Nekomaru: KNOCK THEM DEAD KID!!!

Himiko: (Low effort) He's around the same age as us you know.

Celeste: (Calmly excited) A performance by the Ultimate Pianist, I can't wait to be impressed.

Leon: Just letting you know, if you play Mozart I'm probably going to fall asleep.

Kirumi: (Amused) I can guarantee a surprise performance.

Mono-Kaito: Alright, we got a couple of minutes until the performances start, get your head's in the game and rock the whole universe!

**The other students left to go sit down while Chihiro stayed on stage.**

**_Okay...I just need to remain calm...I've been telling myself all day that this is going to be great...I'm the first performer...I'm going to set the tone for the night...I have to be calm...be calm..._ **

Mahiru: (Kneeling next to him) Chihiro...

Chihiro: (Snapped out of daze) Yes...

Mahiru: (Smiling) You read the letter right?

**He nods.**

Mahiru: (Smiling) I know you're going to do great, we're all going to show Mono-Kaito the fruits of our labor.

Chihiro: (Blushing) Of course.

**Mahiru left to sit down, and Chihiro sat down on the chair in front of the little piano. He took a deep breath...**

**_Mono-Kaito...We're going to show you our strength...We won't kill each other...I'll put on a performance..._ **

**...he slapped his own face and belted out a classic tune...**

**_...that will make Mahiru's promise a reality!_ **

**...C Jam Blues by legendary Jazz pianist Oscar Peterson!**

**https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NTJhHn-TuDY**

**It was almost as if Chihiro was a different person entirely. The sheer confidence in his hazel eyes, the focus in his doll like face, he never took his gaze off of his own hands. It was almost as if this weak looking boy had grown 3 sizes bigger that night. Everyone in the audience, minus Byakuya who looked mildly interested and Kirumi who simply looked happy, was in awe of what the little pianist could do in his element. As for Mahiru, it took every fiber of strength she had to not cry at the performance, because the same frightened boy who looked like a strong wind could shatter him seemed invincible. To the audience's disappointment, the performance came to an end. Though he was visibly exhausted, the applause was more than enough to make it worth while for the Ultimate Pianist, who bowed with appreciation and scurried off the stage, taking a seat next to his red haired companion.**

Leon: (Excited) Dude, that was fucking awesome!

Chihiro: (Nervous) Ha...ha...ha...I-I'm glad I entertained you...

Korekiyo: (Amused) I never expected a jazz song, I didn't think the average teen would enjoy such a genre.

Kirumi: (Smiling) I'll be honest, I was looking forward to your reactions almost as much as the performance itself.

Hiyoko: (Avoiding eye contact) Well, it was alright...I guess.

Nekomaru: (Pumped up) That was a hell of a opening, but it looks like the rest of us are going to have to step up so we don't get left behind!

Leon: Hell Yeah! I won't lose this battle of musicians!

Mahiru: (Perplexed) This isn't a competition though.

Toko: Th-That's the problem with teen guys, everything is a dick measuring contest...

Akane: (With bloodlust) Alright! You better get ready to get your ass kicked Amy!

Angie: (Excited) I'm ready to go right now!

Keebo: (Nervous) Hold on, you guys are supposed to go fifth.

"Teruteru": If I recall correctly, it's Princess Celeste's turn to show off her talent. 

Celeste: (Feigning surprise) Oh, that's right, (Smiling) I was so impressed by dear Chihiro that I must have forgotten my turn.

Nagito: (Enthusiastic) Has the show only just begun? I'm don't know if I can handle seeing all of these ultimate's at their best.

Byakuya: (Smirking) I guess this won't be a complete waste of time.

Himiko: (Lightly pumped) Alright Kiyo, we're on after Celeste, so let's get ready.

Korekiyo: Kehehe...I guess we should.

**The rest of the show went off like a charm. Celeste's stories about Novoselic captivated the audience, from the stories of never before seen wildlife to the low crime rate, with zero major crimes committed in 20 years. Himiko showed off her detective skills via the Clue practice from yesterday, correctly guessing the culprit, weapon and body location 10 times out of 10 in situations provided by her Yakuza counterpart. Keebo presented a slideshow of pictures he personally ranked as his best, while Akane and Angie had an epic battle that went to a 15 minute time limit draw, promising each other a rematch at a later date. Hiyoko brought out her best known work, Layton & Oak: Professors on a Mission. She read the first chapter, but said she would only read more if she was paid. Nekomaru's exercise machine that he created from the parts in his lab, a sit up machine with a giant hand that gave a hard slap to the back, was both impressive and painful to look at.**

**Mahiru gave a speech to keep up everyone's hope up, as well as the importance of making it to class on time and why being a gentleman should be the goal of every high school boy. Leon sung his original song (Showers and Sociopaths) that was ,lyrically, a mess but there was something hypnotizing about how he performed and he got a pretty good ovation afterwards (surprisingly, Hiyoko seemed to genuinely enjoy in, even though she would deny it to Hell and back). Toko had Jack demonstrate all the neat tricks he could do, from walking on only his front legs to balancing a ball on his nose, and even finding a hidden treat she had randomly hidden in another student's pocket.**

**Nagito's showed his talent in a very Nagito fashion, being blindfolded while tasting different medicines while correctly identifying which were which. He claimed he could have done it 100 times, but no one wanted him to overdose, so he stopped after 10 demonstrations, which probably wasn't the smartest decision. Byakuya lived up to his nickname of "The God of the Diamond" by tossing a baseball at 170 km per hour, and to top it off, extinguished a candle that was near the entrance. Kirumi went last and performed her most popular traditional dance, and what Chihiro's performance did to the student's ears was matched by what Kirumi's dance did to their eyes. It was like watching a painting in motion, and it even brought a tear to Leon's eye (Oh sorry, it was dust).**

**After Kirumi got down from the stage, the atmosphere was at an all time high. Everyone, each in their own way and showing to various degrees, seemed to be brimming with joy, in Togami's case a smug kind of joy. Perhaps they had won, perhaps Mono-Kaito would be impressed by their performances, perhaps he would decide it wasn't worth forcing the class to kill each other...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...This is a Danganronpa fanfiction, there's no way it would be that easy.**

Mono-Kaito: (Clapping and grinning) Bravo! Bravo! You guys kicked ass!

Leon: (Cocksure) You're damn right we did!

Himiko: (Proud) I hope you didn't wet yourself from pure awe! (Calmed down) There's no shame, I did the same thing a few days ago.

Mono-Kaito: (Awkward) Um...first of all, too much info. (Back to normal) Second, as great as that was, (Sinister grin) the audience is getting impatient.

Chihiro: (Nervous) T-The audience?

Mono-Kaito: Yeah, I kind of promised them a killing game and it's been two days. They're getting impatient so I got to speed up the process.

Hiyoko: (Dismissive) Man, fuck those guys. Anyone who wants me to die can go pound sand.

Mahiru: (Defiant) There's no way we're going to kill each other, we have no reason to kill...

Byakuya: Unless there's a proper motive.

Mahiru: (Shocked) What?

Mono-Kaito: Ding Ding Ding! You win a million dollars! Just kidding, you win this, catch!

**Out of Mono-Kaito's pocket was an object that no one could see from the distance. He tossed it to the crowd and Byakuya showed that throwing wasn't his only strength by catching the object without leaving his position. He opened his hand and showed it to everyone. It was an odd little keychain like item, with the initials M-K on it.**

Keebo: What is this?

Celeste: It looks rather harmless.

Toko: (Nervous) G-Guys, I think we should back away, Jack's getting scared.

**As she mentioned, Jack, the normally dopey looking dog looked positively terrified and was slowly backing away from the Ultimate Baseball Star.**

Korekiyo: (Curious) Our resident animal is getting afraid. I must admit, I'm growing both worried and intrigued.

Akane: (Impatient) Damn it! What is this?!

Mono-Kaito: Alright, alright, I'll tell you what you've got there. The first motive of the Intergalactic Killing Game...

...(Sadistically smiling) is a bomb!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. To answer the question in the summary, yes and yes.  
> 2\. I never said that Chi-Chan was going to be a Classical Pianist like Kaede, though I hope it was a pleasant surprise.  
> 3\. We've finally reached the first motive! Which means I've got to start writing investigations and trials soon. On one hand I'm nervous, but on the other hand if I didn't want to test myself then I wouldn't have done a Danganronpa Killing Game Fanfic.  
> 4\. 2 more Free Time Events will happen next chapter, just like before you can either suggest or I'll randomize.


	9. Chapter 1: The Day the Class Stood Still (Part 6-Daily Life)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first motive is given, and the students have 24 hours to kill someone before they're all whipped out. Will someone give in to the motive, will they all die in a fiery explosion, or do they have a third option?  
> Plus, Free Time Events featuring an always hungry Tennis Pro and Chihiro's closest friend on the ship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All right, this will be a long chapter. Strap in people, we've got fluff, angst, and well, some other stuff, but that's all coming up later.

**A cold sweat had broken out among the students. The first motive that Mono-Kaito had provided felt too strange to be real. In the hands of the Ultimate Baseball Star was supposedly a bomb, yet it was barely bigger than a party popper. Despite that, the everyone's eyes were glued to the object, and it took a full fifteen seconds before someone was willing to break the silence.**

Leon: (Petrified) H-Hold on...a bomb?

Kirumi: (Shocked) Impossible…

“Teruteru”: (Nervous) It can’t be…

Toko: J-Jack’s not wrong, there’s something dangerous about that thing.

Mono-Kaito: Your pupper’s got some good senses. You’re holding the single most dangerous item in the entire galaxy!

Nekomaru: (Panicked) Hold on! There’s no way that’s a bomb! It’s way too small!

Celeste: (Calm) Bombs come in many different shapes and sizes, it’s the payload that matters.

Keebo: (Perplexed) How do you…

Celeste: (Casual) Remember, military training is taught at a grade school level where I’m from.

Himiko: (Nervous) Kiyo, what do you think?

Korekiyo: (Thinking) To be honest, this is the smallest bomb I’ve seen in my career, so I wouldn’t know it’s potential for destruction.

Akane: I’ll bet it’s a dud. Mono-Kenny’s just screwing with us.

Nagito: Dud or not, it could burn your hand, (Ecstatic) and then I can apply burn medicine! I can finally be useful!

Hiyoko: (Enraged) No one gives a shit about you! There’s a Goddamn bomb near us!

Mahiru: (Strict) Hiyoko calm down. We don’t even know what this “bomb” can do.

Angie: (Cheerful) I’m curious as well, please explain Mr.Mono-Kaito, I don’t want to have to punch you.

Mono-Kaito: Ha! You’ve got spark! That thing's called…(thinking) something...it’s on the tip of my tongue...I think…(Authoritative) KUMA!!!

Kuma: Y-Y-Y-Y-Yes S-S-S-S-Sir?

Mono-Kaito: Explain the motive!

Kuma: C-Can I p-please be l-let d-down?

Mono-Kaito: EXPLAIN!!!

Kuma: (In pure panic) YES SIR!!! (Clears throat) What Mr.Togami is holding in his hands is a container for a very powerful and unstable chemical known as Azidoazide Azine. It was created in 2011, and was found to explode when being touched, being exposed to x-rays, from bright light, and in some cases, nothing at all.

Chihiro: Um, i-if it’s that u-unstable, then how…

Mono-Kaito: It’s the container you’ve got there. If it weren’t for that, then we’d all be screwed by now.

Kuma: Normal Earth containers couldn’t hold such a powerful explosive. But we’re not from Earth, our containers are made to a much higher standard.

**_Kuma sounds different...it’s almost like a switch flipped...there’s no stutter at all...why does my spine feel cold…_ **

Kuma: There’s enough explosives in...

Mono-Kaito: Quiet! I want to explain this part!

Kuma: S-S-S-S-S-S-S-Sorry!

Mono-Kaito: GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF!!! (Calmed down) As far as payload is concerned, I would say that there’s enough in there...

...

...

...to level a city block.

**Chihiro’s heart, for the briefest moment, stopped. His knees locked, and his breath got heavy. He grabbed his own tie in a desperate attempt to gain control over something. The only thing keeping the hazel eyed boy on his feet was the assistance of the Ultimate Inventor, who had put his hands on his shoulders.**

Nekomaru: (Concerned) Hey, kid, are you okay?

**Chihiro wasn’t the only one who was horrified. Leon had fallen, sitting down while his mouth was agape, yet the only sounds coming from him were tiny, pathetic screams. Himiko had pulled her hat over her eyes and ears, while Hiyoko had curled up into a ball and grabbed her head, shouting swears of denial under her breath. Jack had curled up next to Toko, who was stunned silent, along with Nagito who looked dumbfounded. Akane had grabbed her own fist and trembled with rage. Keebo had backed up and let out a yelp, though a gentle hand placed on his shoulder, courtesy of Kirumi, managed to calm him down a tiny bit. Mahiru was trying her best to stay calm, but the sight of her fellow comrades in terror was obviously having an effect on her.**

**Everyone else, including the normally aloof Korekiyo and Celeste as well as the always happy Angie, could be seen sweating nervously, if even just a little bit. However, one of them had gotten the slightest smirk plastered on his face…**

Byakuya: A city black you say, let’s test that theory.

**In the second big shock of the night, Byakuya got into his irregular pitching position, eyes directly staring into the pure purple eyes of their host. The pure terror that hit his face was awe-inspiring.**

Mono-Kaito: (Terrified) WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!!!? IF YOU THROW THAT IT”LL KILL EVERYONE HERE!!! INCLUDING ME!!!

Byakuya: (Stopping and placing his foot down) Really? I thought this case was supposed to contain the explosion. That wasn’t a lie now was it.

Mono-Kaito: (Enraged) I didn’t lie. The only thing keeping you from an early grave is that case, but any strong force can cause it to explode.

Kirumi: So as long as we don’t try to break it, we’ll be fine?

Mono-Kaito: (Smirking) Well, I’m sure you would love for it to be that easy. But, I’ve also decided to add a time limit. Starting at 11 p.m. you’ve got 24 hours to provide a body for the audience.

Nagito: We could always flush it. I’m not sure where the water ends up, but it should send the bomb a considerable distance away.

Mono-Kaito: Don’t think I haven’t thought that far ahead. The case is water sensitive, and should a single drop of sweat touch, then well, you know the rest.

Nagito: (Dejected) Dang it, well there goes my chance of being useful.

“Teruteru”: So we have two choices in this case, kill with a chance to live…

Celeste: ...or wait out the time limit and guarantee our demise.

Mahiru: Guys come on, he’s got to be bluffing.

Himiko: I don’t know, that bear was pretty convincing.

Keebo: (Confused) I don’t understand, Mono-Kaito, as cruel as he might be, seems to care for his ship, so I don’t understand why he would damage it.

Mono-Kaito: (Proud) Don’t underestimate the S.S. Maki Roll! She’s sweet, but tough! And even if a few parts of her break, she can always be repaired and her spirit will remain unbroken.

Angie: Nyehehehe! How Divine! The soul of the S.S. Maki Roll sounds perfect for Atua!

Hiyoko: What the shit are you talking about!? Do you want to recruit a crappy ship to your cult!?

Mono-Kaito: DON”T CALL HER CRAPPY!!!

Korekiyo: I don’t think this is the proper conversation for the circumstance.

Nekomaru: Hold on. Maybe there’s a third option.

Chihiro: A t-third option?

Nekomaru: (Excited) Yeah, a bomb on a timer has to have a detonator, if we can find that, then maybe we can defuse it!

Leon: (Hopeful) Y-Yeah, what he said! Come on, please confirm it!

**Mono-Kaito stood still, stroking his chin hair. He looked to his side and smirked once again.**

Mono-Kaito: I’ll let you folks figure that out.

Mahiru: Figure it out?

Mono-Kaito: Yeah, I consider myself a fair and just host.

Himiko: Actions speak louder than words.

Mono-Kaito: I like this whole “we won’t kill each other” thing you got going on. Honestly, it’s a good storyline, but you guys got to earn your happy ending, making the impossible possible isn’t as easy as I make it out to be. If you can stop the timer, more power to you. It’s not my concern, I’m just the host after all.

Akane: So there’s a way to stop it?

Mono-Kaito: That’s for me to know and for you to find out. Anyway, it’s actually 11:05, so I’ll let you guys head on to bed, I’ll even turn off the security, since I’m such a charming and generous host.

Celeste: (Sarcastic) Sure, how generous of you.

Mono-Kaito: Alright, I hope you all get some good sleep, (Sinister) It’ll be the last one at least one of you.

**With his last chilling words, the monochrome maniac hopped into the air and fell through the mysterious hole that always seemed to appear whenever he had the last word. Byakuya turned to leave, only stopping to hold his hand out to Mahiru and dropped the first motive into her hands.**

Byakuya: (Dismissive) You’ve elected yourself leader, so I expect you to solve this.

**Mahiru gritted her teeth at Byakuya’s jab as the Ultimate Baseball Star left, followed closely behind by Toko and Jack. Hiyoko left soon after, continuing to swear to herself. The pattern of people leaving, whether individually or in pairs, continued until three of the students remained.**

Nekomaru: (Concerned) Hey kid, you going to be alright?

Chihiro: Y-Yeah. I think so...

**Chihiro was interrupted by a warm and familiar presence that kneeled to his level.**

Mahiru: (Smiling) It’ll be fine.

Chihiro: Huh?

Mahiru: (Smile drops…) I know what Mono-Kaito said was terrifying, and we have no way of knowing whether or not what he said holds any weight, (...and returns) but I said that I’d keep everyone alive.

**Normally the red haired moral compass could bring a smile to his face instantly, yet it felt impossible to smile, knowing that he could be in the last 24 hours of his life. Mahiru seemed to sense his doubt, and her smile dropped once again.**

Nekomaru: Hey, relax. I can feel the tension growing in your shoulders.

Chihiro: S-Sorry.

Nekomaru: It’s fine, (Lets go of Chihiro) you’re in a situation beyond what you’re used to, so it’s understandable that you’d be scared.

**_I don’t want to be scared...being scared won’t help anyone…_ **

Mahiru: (Ecstatic) I thought the talent show was fantastic.

Chihiro: What?

Mahiru: You were amazing on the piano! Even after seeing you perform before, there was honestly something magical about your performance.

**The Ultimate Pianist was left speechless.**

Nekomaru: Ha! You had to go and be the first performer, but I wouldn’t be outdone, not in a (Mahiru covers Chihiro’s ears) TALENT SHOW!!!

Mahiru: (Laughing nervously) It wasn’t a competition…

Nekomaru: Oh come on, we’re teens, hot-blooded competition is a norm amongst us.

**_I...I can’t just accept a compliment without paying it forward..._ **

Chihiro: (Smiling) You guys did great too. Mahiru, your speech was really well done and I liked the uniqueness of your invention Nekomaru.

Mahiru: (Embarrassed) I-It wasn’t that great.

Nekomaru: Sometimes a good slap is all that’s needed to bring out people’s hidden potential!

Mahiru: (Standing up and holding her hand out) Come on, let’s go to bed.

Nekomaru: (Standing up) A good nap is important, it’ll help set your mind straight for the day ahead.

**_Mahiru...Nekomaru...Thank You…_ **

**Chihiro reached up and grabbed Mahiru’s hand and together, along with the Ultimate Inventor at their side, set off for their rooms. They said their goodnights and headed to their slumbers. At that moment, the threat of the motive only ever pecked at the back of his brain. For the second night in a row, Chihiro went to bed with a smile on his face, not knowing that among the rooms, someone was planning on disrupting peace…**

**Kuma, meanwhile, was left upside down for the rest of the night, and well into the morning on top of that.**

 

**-**

 

**Ding Dong* Ding Dong***

Mono-Kaito: Good morning sleepy heads! It's 7 A.M. and another beautiful day on the S.S. Maki Roll has began!

**_Another day on this ship...I should head off to the cafeteria…_ **

**Like clockwork, Chihiro put on a fresh and familiar set of clothes and left his room. The first face he saw was thankfully a friendly one…**

Chihiro: (Cheerful) Keebo! Good Morning!

Keebo: Chihiro, I’m glad to see you up. I got worried last night.

Chihiro: Sorry about that, I didn’t mean to make you worry, but Mahiru and Nekomaru helped me feel better.

Keebo: It’s fine. Between the stress of staying here and Angie knocking you out I’m surprised that you aren’t sleeping in.

Chihiro: (Disheartened) Well, today I suppose that we have to discuss the motive, so I can’t miss that.

Keebo: Right. I don’t know how much we can contribute to the conversation, but we can’t afford to be left in the dark.

Chihiro: We probably shouldn't keep everyone waiting then.

 **And with that, the Ultimate Pianist and Photographer** **went toward the cafeteria. Chihiro had hope that the seating arrangement would be different so that he wouldn't have to sit next to...**

Angie: (Excited) Chihiro! I saved your seat!

**_Dang it…_ **

****Mahiru: You don't have to sit there if you don't...

Chihiro: I-It's fine, it's just a seat.

Byakuya: (Dismissive) We have much bigger issues to discuss.

**The pianist begrudgingly, though without fuss, took his spot next to the Ultimate Gang Leader. Keebo sat next to Kirumi again so that was nice.**

Korekiyo: If I may be bold for a moment, what shall be our game plan for our first motive?

Leon: (Annoyed) First? Come on man, if we're lucky this will be the only motive we're given.

Korekiyo: I'm just trying to be realistic, Mr. Kuwata.

Himiko: (Thinking) As it stands, there are three options. One is guaranteed to cost a life, while the other two aren't.

Mahiru: (Assertive) We aren't taking that first option. As far as the other two are concerned, well, they're better than nothing.

Nekomaru: We could either let the time run out and see what happens, or I could find a way to deactivate the detonator.

Akane: (Casual) I say we throw it into the wall.

Hiyoko: (Caught off guard) What the Hell!? Do you have a death wish!?

Akane: (Offended) Of course not! I just want to call that half-and-half bastard on his bluff.

Byakuya: (Annoyed) You already tried that the first day we were here. Stop wasting my time.

Akane: It's just a feeling I have.

Angie: I respect your feelings, but Atua is never wrong, and he's telling me that Mono-Kaito isn't lying.

Keebo: I don't know whether gut feelings and Gods should drive our decisions.

"Teruteru": Especially with our lives on the line.

Toko: Y-Yeah. You two need to stop acting like d-dumbasses.

Kirumi: Mahiru, you still have the bomb right?

Mahiru: (Nervous) Y-Yeah, let me get it.

**Mahiru reached into her purse carefully and slowly pulled out the first motive. A wave of tension broke out among the students as she laid the bomb down in the middle of the table in the gentlest manner possible. This was broken up by giggling by the Ultimate Princess.**

Korekiyo: I guess the situation is amusing to you.

Celeste: (Relaxed) I can't help it. The idea that a group of Ultimate students, hand selected by the best of Hope's Peak, are this tense over such a tiny thing tickles my funny bone.

_**It's not like we all accepted the invitations...** _

Leon: (Frustrated) Can't you laugh later, when we're not a few feet away from a potential bomb.

Celeste: (Disappointed) Leon dear, why must you be such a spoil sport?

Byakuya: Enough dawdling, I'm only spending my time here because I'm curious as to whether or not the hall monitor will make the right choice.

Mahiru: (Offended) First of all, I've told you not to call me that! (Calmer) Second, I'm not the end all be all. The purpose of this meeting is to discuss the best way to handle Mono-Kaito's motive.

Kirumi: Between letting the time run out and letting Nekomaru diffuse it, which one are you more comfortable with?

**Mahiru sat still in deep thought for several second until she gave her answer.**

Mahiru: I think...

...we should let the time run out.

**Chihiro quickly put his hand over his mouth in order to keep his gasp at a minimum.**

Angie: Ooooo, risky. I didn't know you were such a dare devil.

Korekiyo: (Amused) Kehehe, I must admit, I didn't expect you to make such a daring decision.

Mahiru: I don't want to, but I think it's our best choice. If Nekomaru were to barricade himself in his lab and try to defuse it, and if something goes wrong, then he's guaranteed to die. Mono-Kaito has made it clear that this thing's going to explode, but we don't know if he's bluffing about it's payload. We could just wait in our rooms until the time limit, which is a risk in of itself. I don't know how strong the walls are, but I think Keebo made a good point last night.

Keebo: (Confused) I did?

Kirumi: I believe she's talking about when you talked about how much Mono-Kaito loves his ship. He said she could be fixed, but I imagine it would be an expensive process.

Himiko: (In realization) And if the window we were shown was any implication, the bomb would leave a hole in the ship.

"Teruteru": It would be a major pain to patch a hole as big as the one implied.

Mahiru: I won't deny that there's a risk to it, but in the best case scenario, no one dies.

Nekomaru: (Grim) And worst case, we all die.

Mahiru: (Caught off guard) Huh?

Nekomaru: That's the risk part of your idea. If we leave the bomb alone, then if it goes off we could all die. I don't want to die without doing something to stop it.

Toko: B-But if you screw up we'll all die regardless. 

Nekomaru: And if I can defuse it, then we all live.

Leon: We don't doubt that, but I don't think you should take a risk that big when it's not just your life on the line.

Nekomaru: Then I'll barricade the door! Worst comes to worse then I'll be the only one to die!

Mahiru: Nekomaru, I appreciate you risking your life for our sake, but I don't want you to die when we have an option to leave.

Nekomaru: Leaving it alone won't guarantee our survival!

Mahiru: (Frustrated) And neither will trying to defuse it!

Nagito: I know how to guarantee your survival.

**The class had been caught off guard by Nagito's sudden pipe in, as he hadn't said a single thing since he first sat down. But now Nagito, hands clasped, looked toward his fellow students.**

Hiyoko: (Annoyed) What is it with you pricks and waiting forever to pipe in?

Nagito: (Laughing it off) Sorry, just scum being scum.

Mahiru: Nagito, what do you mean by "guarantee?"

Nagito: It's just like I said, I can help guarantee the rest of your survival, though it'll come at a great personal cost.

_**Personal cost...Is...Is he implying...** _

Nagito: In order to save my fellow Ultimate Students...

...(Smiling) I'll sacrifice myself for the greater good!

_**Nagito...Why...Why would you do that...I don't understand...why do you hate yourself that much...** _

Mahiru: (Furious) No.

Nagito: Oh?

Mahiru: We aren't taking that option. (Grimacing) No one's going to die...I won't let anyone throw their life away.

Nagito: Ms. Koizumi, please understand that my sacrifice would be enough to satisfy Mono-Kaito, and I'm confident that you guys can solve whatever class trial...

Mahiru: (Furious) There won't be a class trial!

Byakuya: Stop being naïve.

Mahiru: (Peeved) What are you talking about?

Byakuya: You keep going on about waiting out the time limit. Meanwhile that lug head is insistent on risking his life, but why don't you consider the option that keeps us from even touching that bomb?

Leon: Dude come on, we're just a bunch of teenagers! You can't seriously expect us to kill each other!

Byakuya: If you can't kill or investigate, then you might as well be a future victim. At least Nagito already knows his place in the food chain.

Kirumi: I wouldn't imply that a nurse is expendable.

Byakuya: (Smirking) Well, the lack of an autopsy would make investigating a challenge. Though a game with added difficulty would at least entertain me.

Mahiru: (Standing up) Enough! I don't know where you get off thinking that this is some sick game, but I won't have it anymore. No one is going to die and furthermore, no one besides you wants anyone else to die.

Byakuya: (Smirking) Let's put that to the test then. We'll vote.

Toko: V-Vote?

Byakuya: We'll present three solutions. Solution one will be that we leave the bomb alone. Solution two will be that let the idiot throw his life away trying to deactivate it. Solution three will be that one of us will kill the nurse, first come first serve.

**Once again, Mahiru stood still for several seconds considering the options that Byakuya had laid out.**

Mahiru: (Sigh) Fine, we'll vote.

**She reached into her backpack and pulled out a pencil and a notepad. The red haired moral compass then walked over to Chihiro.**

Mahiru: (Calm) Would it be okay if you kept count?

Chihiro: (Nervous) Um...Okay. (Takes notepad)

Mahiru: Alright, I'll start. I'm picking solution one.

Nekomaru: I have confidence in my talent, I'm picking solution two.

Byakuya: You know where I stand.

_**So that's a vote for each solution...** _

Toko: I-I'm sticking with Byakuya. He's the only one who's living in reality.

Nagito: (Ecstatic) I want to be useful, and solution three is where I can be most useful.

**_Three for solution three..._ **

Keebo: I think we need to let the time pass. I don't think Mono-Kaito would hurt his own ship.

Akane: I think we should just toss it into a wall, (Sigh) but I guess it wouldn't hurt to leave it alone.

_**Three for solution one...** _

Angie: Atua has given me a massage, we should let Nekomaru try to deactivate it.

"Teruteru": I agree with Nekomaru, we can't just leave something like this alone.

_**Alright...Three for solution two...** _

Hiyoko: (Annoyed) God damn it, if Nagito wants to die then let's just let him! If it'll guarantee we live then I don't see a problem with it.

Kirumi: I'll stick with solution two. The Ultimate Inventor should be able to deactivate the time limit.

Leon: (Frustrated) Damn it, I don't like any of these, but I guess solution one would be the least worst.

_**Four for all solutions...** _

Korekiyo: (Amused) Kehehe, I'll put my faith in Nekomaru.

Himiko: I have faith in him to, but I think letting the bomb run it's coarse would be the best solution.

_**Solution one...five...Solution two...five...Solution three...It all comes down to Princess Celeste...** _

Celeste: (Cheerful) I'll go with solution three.

**_What?!_ **

Celeste: I understand my answer may seem cruel, but if Nagito is determined to sacrifice himself for our sake, then who am I to stop him? And besides, (Giggles) I would love to see what dear little Chihiro will decide.

Mahiru: Wait! Why would you do that?

Nekomaru: Yeah! That's cruel! If you aren't serious about your answer...

Celeste: I can guarantee you that I am. I truly believe that option three is our best bet at survival.

Byakuya: That settles it. Now then (Glares at Chihiro) Make your choice so that we can end this pointless meeting.

Chihiro: (Terrified) I-I...

Mahiru: (Concerned) Chihiro, just write your answer down. I'll announce the results afterward.

Celeste: Oh that won't do. I must hear his justification. It's only fair that the tiebreaker explain his motivation.

Angie: Nyahaha! Come on Chihiro, Atua says you've got 10 seconds to answer or...

Korekiyo: (Serious) Threatening him won't make him decide any faster, if anything, you're making it harder for him. 

Hiyoko: Whatever! I just want to go back to bed!

Keebo: It's only 7:45, you shouldn't be sleeping this early in the morning.

Chihiro: (On the verge of tears) G-Guys I...

Akane: Maybe Chiaki can just flip a coin. Who has a coin here?

"Teruteru": (Perplexed) I don't think you can flip a coin when there are three options.

Nagito: Come on Chihiro, I want to be useful!

Kirumi: Don't try to guilt him.

**Chihiro grabbed his tie and squeezed it until his hand hurt.**

Byakuya: (Frustrated) For God's sake, just pick an solution. Don't tell me you're to much of a weakling to make a choice.

Nekomaru: (Angry) Leave him alone! Just because you don't value human life doesn't mean he feels the same way!

_**Everyone...just let me think...** _

Byakuya: (Annoyed) I won't tolerate weaklings who waste my time because they don't have the nerve to make a simple solution.

Mahiru: (Irate) Stop trying to bully him!

Byakuya: (Agitated) I refuse to listen to hall monitor who can't even have the nerve to force her own decision despite proclaiming herself leader.

Mahiru: (Enraged) Don't call me a-

Chihiro: (Exploding) GIVE ME A SECOND TO THINK!!!

**You could hear a pin drop in that room. Chihiro looked down and closed his eyes, burning tears poured down his face. He wanted to avoid everyone's stares. The same people who he performed his little heart out for yesterday were probably upset that he snapped at them.**

_**Oh no...I shouldn't have done that...why did I do that...why...I've never had an outburst like that...** _

_**...** _

_**No...now's not the time for that...I need to think about the solutions...** _

_**I don't want Nagito to die...I don't want Nekomaru to die...I don't want anyone to die...** _

_**Maybe...Maybe Nekomaru can deactivate the bomb...but what if it goes wrong then he's almost guaranteed to die...and we don't even know how big the blast will be...** _

_**If we leave it alone...we could either live or die...** _

_**...** _

_**...** _

_Mahiru: Just try to step up when required (Despite her words, a gentle smile remains on her face), otherwise I'll have to make a mental note to remember you as "unreliable Chihiro."  And it's really hard to change my mind when I decide that._

_**...** _

_**...Okay. I know what do.** _

Chihiro: (Keeping eyes closed) I...I'm picking solution one.

**He opened his eyes when he was sure they would only be locked on to the notepad. The hazel eyed pianist wrote his name under solution one and walked over to Mahiru, handing over the notepad without making eye contact. He then took his seat next to Angie, but for once, that was the least of his worries.**

Mahiru: (Shaken, yet strict) A-Alright. We're leaving the bomb alone until the time limit passes. When it's 10 P.M., we'll all bunker down for the night. Whatever happens after that...well, we won't have much control over it. Nagito, I'm putting Nekomaru in charge of guarding you so that you don't try anything, that's if it's okay with him.

Nekomaru: (Sullen) Yeah. It is.

Mahiru: And as for where we'll keep it until then...

Himiko: (Tired) I'll hide it in my lab.

Korekiyo: Are you sure about?

Himiko: (Tired) Yeah, I know the perfect place to hid it.

Mahiru: Alright, I'm trusting you.

**The mismatched detective gently grabbed the tiny bomb in the middle of the table and set off to her research lab.**

Himiko: I'll stay in my lab until nighttime. If anyone needs anything then you'll know where to find me. (Leaves)

Korekiyo: I'll make sure she makes her to her lab in one piece. (Leaves)

Byakuya: (Dismissive) I guess that concludes this meeting. I'll be off now. (Leaves with Toko and Jack close behind)

Hiyoko: (Relaxed) Oh thank god, I welcome the sweet embrace of bedsheets. (Leaves)

Celeste: I'll leave as well.

Leon: (Shocked) Wait, you're just going to cause a scene and leave?

Celeste: Yes, I am. (Leaves)

Nekomaru: Nagito, come on. We're heading to my lab.

Nagito: (Dejected) Fine, fine...(They both leave)

Keebo: (Concerned) Chihiro, are you going to be okay?

_**No...I'm not...** _

Chihiro: (Barely audible) I-I'm sorry for yelling.

"Teruteru": (Sighing) Don't be. It was our fault for agitating you.

Mahiru: (Remorseful) I shouldn't have made it a public vote. I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking ahead.

Akane: To be fair that jerk, Brandon I think his name was, started the whole thing.

Leon: (Smirking) Well, let's look at the bright side, you showed that you've got a pair of lungs on you. You could totally be in a punk band.

Angie: Or you could join my gang, that voice of yours could recruit a hundred people without throwing a single punch.

Kirumi: Please refrain from recruiting Chihiro into your band and gang. I don't think he's in any mood for it.

Leon: Sorry, I was just trying to improve the mood.

Keebo: Regardless, what happened to you wasn't fair.

Chihiro: (Uncomfortable) Keebo it's fine. It's my fault for...

Mahiru: Chihiro, it's not your fault. I should have had a grasp on that meeting but I let my emotions get the best of me.

"Teruteru": You both need to stop blaming yourselves.

_**Teruteru?** _

"Teruteru": I can tell that you two have been holding in your emotions for a while, but at some point you needed to let that out. I wouldn't call a meeting the best place for it, but it's better than keeping it in all the time. Personally, the lack of any form of cookery is frustrating me to no end, but when we get out of this hellhole, (Triumphant) then I'll cook a meal worthy of royalty for everyone here.

Mahiru: (Pondering, then smiling) You know, I want to thank you for that, but I know you'll just go and say something creepy and wrong in the next sentence.

"Teruteru": It cannot be helped, (Nose bleeding) When one is surrounded by such gorgeous people, than one cannot help but want to bite into such forbidden fruit.

Akane: (Confused) Being around people makes you want to eat fruit? (Grinning) You're a real jokester you know that?

"Teruteru": I guess, but if this will be the last day of our lives, then I say we make it count for whatever it's worth.

Akane: (Pumped up) You know what, I can agree to that! Come on Adeline, we've got a rematch to settle!

Angie: Nyahaha! A good fight always helps me forget my troubles! (They both leave)

"Teruteru": Leon...

Leon: No!

"Teruteru": Huh?

Leon: (Irritated) I am not giving you a "last day alive" handy. Not even if you beg.

"Teruteru": (Genuinely) I was actually going to ask if I could see your thought process when it comes to making songs.

Leon: (Shocked) S-Seriously? (Smirking) Well if you insist. (They both leaves)

Kirumi: (Nervous) Keebo, would you like to take pictures of my dance?

Keebo: (Excited) Really!? I forgot to take pictures during your performance last night because I was so moved by it! To catch your dance in photo form would be the highlight of my photography career! 

Kirumi: (Nervous and blushing) I-I don't think it'll be that exactly, but I would be honored to have you capture my form. (They both leave)

Mahiru: (Smiling nervously) I guess we're the last two in a room again.

Chihiro (Thinking)...

Mahiru: (Concerned) Chihiro?

Chihiro: Sorry, I was just thinking about what Teruteru said. This could be our last day alive...(Nervous) w-would you like to hang out?

Mahiru: (Thrilled) Of course! What do you have in mind?

Chihiro: (Smiling) Well, I could play you a song in my lab...

Mahiru: (Elated) I'd love that! (Calmer) I can't go now because I have to check in with Himiko and Nekomaru, but I'll find you when I'm ready.

Chihiro (Joyful): O-Okay, I'll see you in a bit. (Mahiru leaves) 

_**If this could be our last day alive, then I'll make it count by increasing the bonds I have with everyone.** _

**Free Time Events Start**

**Chihiro went to leave the cafeteria, and the moment he exited...**

Akane: (Pumped) China! I need your help!

Chihiro: (Awkward) Um, it's Chihiro, (Attempting to pump self up) but if you need help, then I'll do the best I can.

Akane: (Grinning) Sweet! I need to find something to eat before I fight Amylee!

**They spent the next few hours searching around for potential food locations, though Chihiro made a point to remind Akane that there was food in the cafeteria. The tan tennis player didn't want to eat "crappy" space food, however.**

_**I think me and Akane grew closer...** _

Akane: (Dejected) It's no use, we looked all over for meat and we didn't find any.

Chihiro: A-Akane, I don't think we'll find anything like that...

_**At least, not in a nurse's research lab...** _

Akane: (Determined) There's got to be meat here somewhere, I can feel it!

Chihiro: (Confused) Feel it?

Akane: Yeah, it's my gut feeling.It's never let me down before, and it won't let me down now.

Chihiro: If you don't mind me asking, how does this, "gut feeling" of yours work?

Akane: I can't really describe it with any science mumbo-jumbo, but I just have these feelings that lead me to making decisions. It's how I...

Chihiro: It's how you...

Akane: ...(Dismissive) never mind, it's not important. (Backtracking) Anyway, I feel like there's got to be meat somewhere on this ship.

**_Maybe her gut feeling is really technical...there was little bits of meat in the ramen...I won't say anything though...that would just be mean..._ **

Angie: Akane!

Akane: The heck do you want?

Angie: (Impatient) I'm tired of waiting for you, are we gonna fight or what?

Akane: (Pumped) Hell Yeah we are! (They leave to fight)

_**Akane...She's got a lot of spirit...but there's still a lot I don't know about her...and why won't she talk about tennis...I want to figure that out, but I don't want to be too nosy...** _

**He left Nagito's research lab (Which had a distinct lack of meat) and went to his room after seeing that everyone else was busy. It took several minutes, but eventually, he got the knock at the door he had been waiting for...**

Mahiru: (Smiling) Chihiro, are you ready?

Chihiro: (Returning said smile) Yep.

**They soon walked over to the Ultimate Pianist's research lab, and despite the lab having been downgraded back into a preschool gym, Chihiro couldn't have cared less.**

Chihiro: (Embarrassed) I hope you like jazz, because to be honest it's the only thing I can play.

Mahiru: (Cheerful) Well, if it comes from you then I'm certain that I'll love it.

**Soon after that, Chihiro performed a private concert for the Ultimate Moral Compass, playing a wide variety of Jazz classics, from "All the Things You Are" to "Round Midnight." Any stress that had built earlier had completely left their system.**

**_Mahiru and I have gotten closer today..._ **

**The concert finished after several hours of music, which included a decent break in between.**

Chihiro: Was that alright?

Mahiru: (Thrilled) Of course it was! You're like a magician on that piano.

Chihiro: (Embarrassed) Well, I wouldn't call myself a magician.

Mahiru: (Sigh) Honestly, if even a quarter of your talent translated to your confidence, then you'd be so much happier.

Chihiro: (Thinking)...

Mahiru: (Curious) Are you thinking about what Teruteru said again?

Chihiro: No...I hope you don't mind me asking, but why does being called a hall monitor upset you?

Mahiru: (Looking away)...

Chihiro: S-Sorry...just forget I said anything...

Mahiru: (Smiling) We've got to work on getting you to not apologize at everything. (Smile drops) But as far as the whole hall monitor thing...

Chihiro: (Concerned)...

Mahiru: ...its something that my dad called me.

Chihiro: Your dad?

Mahiru: (Hints of bitterness) Yeah, my dad's always working, and I honestly can't remember the last time he ever came home. Every time I would call him to let him know about my day, it was the same line all the time. "That's nice dear, but are you sure you want to be a hall monitor for the rest of your life."

Chihiro: I'm sorry.

Mahiru: (Smiling) Chihiro, we've got to work on your sorry issue. And don't worry about him, my dad doesn't define the kind of person I am.

Chihiro: I can tell, it's just that...

Mahiru: You think it's sad that we don't get along?

Chihiro: (Shocked) H-How did you...

Mahiru: (Smiling) Well, you're a really sweet guy, and you obviously worry about others a lot more than yourself. But like I said, don't worry about that. I don't hate my dad, I just wish he would care more.

Chihiro: (Quietly) Mahiru...

**Suddenly, a loud noise range out from Mahiru's backpack, she then reached in and pulled out her Space-Pad. The look on her face told Chihiro all he needed to know.**

Chihiro: (Nervous) It's almost night time?

Mahiru: (Uneasy) Yeah. Let's head back to the rooms.

Chihiro: Okay.

_**I wish this free time didn't have to end...I want to know more about Mahiru...but...I don't know if we'll have another chance after tonight...** _

**Free Time Events End**

**Chihiro and Mahiru meet with the rest of the students (minus Hiyoko who had remained in her room since morning) in front of their rooms shortly after the night-time announcement, which had an additional detail added to it...**

Mono-Kaito: It's 10 P.M. folks, normally time for bed, but with the motive in the air, I'll let you guys stay up a little bit longer than usual.

Mahiru: (Stern) Alright. We're sticking to the plan. Everyone is to remain in their rooms until the time limit passes. Nagito, you are to stay in Nekomaru's room until further notice.

Nagito: (Cheerful) You can count on me.

Nekomaru: (Serious) I won't let him out of my sight.

Celeste: (Grinning) If this does end up being the last we see of each other, then I must say, it has been a fun ride while it lasted.

Leon: (Shaky) D-Don't say that.

Korekiyo: (Casual) I guess I'll see you in the morning Himiko.

Himiko: (Tired) That would be the best outcome, but in all honesty I'll probably just sleep through the explosion.

Keebo: (Hopeful) Luckily there won't be an explosion, I believe in solution one.

Kirumi: (Smiling) I know I didn't vote for solution one, but I'll still put my faith in it.

Byakuya: Hmph.

Toko: A-As long as Jack survives I really don't care what happens.

Angie: (Excited) That's right! Worst comes to worst, then we'll all go see Atua together.

"Teruteru": (Nose bleeding) If anyone would like to lose their virginity, speak now or forever hold your piece.

Akane: I'm good, I'll just count meat to help me sleep.

Mahiru: Alright, goodnight everyone.

**One by one, every student went off to bed. Mahiru hung outside until everyone else had gone in, Chihiro got one last look at her smiling at him before the door closed. The Ultimate Pianist slipped into his pajamas and began to rest on his bed, thoughts dancing around his mind.**

_**This is it...it's now or never...we'll either make it through the night or we won't...No...we will...there's so much I want to do with everyone...maybe...maybe I'll accept Hope's Peak's invitation...then I can see them every day...in a situation that isn't this sick killing game...it would be nice to have Mahiru in class everyday...Keebo and Kirumi would be fun to be around as well...I'm starting to get used to Nekomaru's yelling and I would love to see if Toko would bring rabbits to school...Nagito could find a reason to love himself...Akane may start to warm up to others...Leon could play a concert at the school...Celeste would probably continue to act the way she does, but it'll fit a school environment better...Teruteru could finally make wonderful dishes for us, and I could imagine Himiko solving cases around the school...Angie...for some reason my head hurts when I think about the Ultimate Gang Leader...Korekiyo would definitely be interesting to hang out with, if a little scary...Hiyoko is, well, Hiyoko...Byakuya...I don't know if it's possible to be friends with him...** _

_**...Maybe all of that would be worth pretending to be a girl...** _

_**...** _

_**...** _

_**...** _

_**...** _

_**...** _

_**...** _

_**...** _

_**...** _

_**...** _

_**...** _

???: What happened!?

**Chihiro's slumber was broken by a sudden voice piercing his ears.**

_**What was...** _

???: I don't know, I just found her on the ground!

_**What's going on...** _

**Chihiro quickly got out of bed and grabbed his card. The panic had overtaken him to the point where it took several attempts to properly slide the card through, but when he did...**

Mahiru: Chihiro!?

Chihiro: (Scared) W-What's going on!?

**Mahiru was standing out in the open, and in front of her was Nekomaru, holding a tiny girl in his arms. At his side was a boy who looked to be in major pain and was covering his eyes.**

Chihiro: (Panicking) Leon!? Himiko!? P-Please tell me she isn't...

**Mahiru gently put her hands on Chihiro's shoulders.**

Mahiru: Don't worry, we checked her pulse, she's fine, but Leon...

**Leon was in bad shape, he was covering his eyes and moaning in agony. Any time he briefly took his hand away from his face, his left eye was shown to be red and swelling.**

Chihiro: (Distressed) Leon, what happened?

Leon: (In Agony) I-I don't know! It hurts so much!

Nekomaru: Chihiro, could you please check the nurse's lab, there's got to be something in there to help him!

Mahiru: Wait! Where's Nagito!?

Nekomaru: I don't know!

Chihiro: I'll go look!

**With that, Chihiro burst out of the rooms, he wasn't even concerned by whatever time it was. All he knew was that Himiko was unconscious, Leon was hurt, and Nagito was missing.**

**In his rush, he almost missed a crucial little detail on the floor. No one would have blamed him if he did, it was barely bigger than a dime. But it hit him with the force of a car when he finally noticed it.**

**A tiny drop of blood.**

_**No...** _

**He turned around and saw, a bit further away, another droplet. Another a few feet away from that one...and another...and another...and another...**

**It continued until he had reached his research lab.**

**_No...No..._ **

**His shaky hand slide the key card through the slot. The door shot opened...**

**...no sign of anyone. Nothing but another droplet. And then another...and another...and another...**

_**Please...Please no...** _

**Chihiro, hazel eyes watering in pure, unaltered fear, followed the trail of tiny droplets until he reached the door of his dressing room.**

**There had to be nothing behind this door, otherwise, what was everything before worth? What was the talent show worth? What was the free time with friends worth? What would Mahiru's efforts be worth?**

**But Chihiro knew, he knew better than to hide behind wishes. He knew that he had to open the door.**

**He grabbed the knob, and turned it slowly. Then, he pushed it open...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

_**Was it worth it?** _

_**...** _

_**No.** _

_**If I knew what was behind that door...** _

_**...I would have never let myself or anyone open it again.** _

**Those who see a dead body in person usually have the luxury of seeing them placed nicely in a coffin. The recently departed looks all proper and nice looking, almost as if they're just taking a nap. It would be terrible if the dead arrived with their eyes wide open. Or if they came with a syringe still in their arms, or if someone hadn't been thorough enough to wipe the blood off of their mouths. Imagine a funeral where they didn't even take the corpse out of the chair they had died in, hands still tied up behind their back, as if letting their hands fall would be some mortal sin. With all that said it sure was a good thing that the funeral wasn't today...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...because Nagito sure wasn't prepared for it.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One down.  
> Also, sorry for the extended length of this chapter, I wanted to make up for not publishing after I had just revealed the first motive in the last chapter.  
> Next time, Deadly life, and another step toward the class trial.


	10. Chapter 1: The Day the Class Stood Still (Part 7-Deadly Life/Investigation)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagito Komaeda, the Ultimate Nurse, has been found dead in Chihiro's lab. The Ultimate Students now have one hour to investigate his death before putting their lives on the line in the Intergalactic Trial.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit, I forgot to mention everyone getting into their proper attire before the trial when I published this, so I fixed it.

_**Nagito...Why?** _

_Nagito: No, it’s good that you’re healthy, I’d be a pretty bad nurse if I enjoyed other people getting hurt. But on the other hand, if people get hurt, then I have a purpose._

_Nagito: In order to save my fellow Ultimate Students..._

_...(Smiling) I'll sacrifice myself for the greater good!_

_Nagito: Come on Chihiro, I want to be useful!_

_**Nagito...Please no...Please don't be dead...you're our friend...no one wanted you to...** _

**Ding Dong* Ding Dong***

Mono-Kaito: A star has been extinguished! You've got a single hour to investigate before the Intergalactic Trial begins!

**The sudden announcement snapped Chihiro out of his trance, the first thing he had noticed was a hand on his shoulder, provided by Mahiru, who looked like she was on the verge of tears. Behind them were the other students (Minus Leon, Kirumi, and Keebo), each reacting to the recently departed in their own ways.**

Akane: (Shocked) H-Hold on...this can't be...

"Teruteru": (Gritting) No...We're too late...Nagito is gone.

Hiyoko: (Freaking out) H-Hold on! Maybe he's just pulling a prank! (Livid) Wake up asshole, this isn't funny!

Byakuya: (Dismissive) If he wasn't dead than the announcement wouldn't have gone off.

Toko: (Shivering) Y-Yeah, h-hoping that he's a-alive at this point is j-just w-wishful thinking.

Angie: (Praying) Atua, please accept Nagito into Heaven. And make sure he feels really useful in the afterlife.

Nekomaru: (Enraged) DAMMIT!!! WHY DID THIS HAVE TO HAPPEN!!!?

Himiko: (Somber) Nekomaru, shouting won't bring him back.

Celeste: (Mournful) Perhaps someone took up the offer to end his life.

Korekiyo: (Calm) Whatever questions we may have might be answered soon.

Mono-Kaito: Damn right they will!

**Once again, the captain of the S.S. Maki Roll had reappeared, seemingly out of nowhere. His jovial demeanor betrayed the horror in the room.**

Mono-Kaito: (Perplexed) What the hell are you guys doing, gawking at a dead body like that!? You should be investigating! You've got an Intergalactic Trial to go to, and there's three of you missing!

Korekiyo: To be fair, one of them got hurt and is being taken care of.

Hiyoko: (Annoyed) Also, we're high school students, and you expect us to pull a Sherlock Holmes and solve a murder in an hour!?

Mono-Kaito: No, I expect you to take this seriously. Remember, if you don't find the blackened, then everyone else is going to die.

Toko: W-What if Nagito killed himself?

Mono-Kaito: (Pouting) Then he would be his own blackened, and it would be really boring. If the first case ended up being a suicide than this whole trial would feel like a waste of time.

Mahiru: (Somber) Why is that your concern?

Chihiro: (Concerned) M-Mahiru?

**The Ultimate Moral Compass took her hand off of Chihiro's shoulder and turned toward the other students. Tears of rage poured down her face.**

Mahiru: (Livid) ONE OF US JUST DIED!!! Are we not allowed to mourn!? Or to come to terms with this!? You seriously expect us to drop everything and investigate Nagito's death!?

Mono-Kaito: (Smirking) Of coarse, it's all a part of the Killing Game.

Mahiru: Y-You...I WON"T LET YOU TOY WITH US!!!

**To everyone's shock, Mahiru charged at the monochrome man, only to be stopped by Himiko, who blocked her path.**

Himiko: (Spirited) Mahiru! Calm down!

Mahiru: (Shocked) Himiko?

Himiko: (Spirited) If you attack him you'll be killed! Do you want Chihiro to watch you die!?

**This question, asked by a girl whose normal expression was tired, stopped Mahiru in her tracks. She looked back at Chihiro, who was reaching out to her, shacking like a leaf with tears drenching his face. The red haired girl grimaced, but ultimately back away.**

Mono-Kaito: (Smirking) See, sometimes it's better just to go with the flow.

Angie: (Excited) Yep! Now we can focus on Nagito's death.

"Teruteru": (Tense) I guess we can, but where would we even begin?

Mono-Kaito: Check your Space-Pads! I've given you the first clue in the form of the Mono-Kaito file, be sure to thank me at a later date.

**Just as he said that, everyone's Space-Pads seemed to vibrate at once, indicating a change had occurred.**

Mono-Kaito: I'll see you guys in one hour, so investigate your little hearts out! Oh, and also, make sure you guys get dressed before the trial starts, I cannot let you ruin the integrity of the Intergalactic Trial by showing up in sleepwear! (Leaps into hole)

Himiko: Now that we've got the first clue, we'll split up and investigate. Kiyo, could you check the body?

Korekiyo: Of course, I might not be a nurse, but I do have experience with death. (Walks towards body)

Himiko: I'll stay here for now, everyone else should...

Hiyoko: (Smug) I already know who did it.

Nekomaru: Woah! S-Seriously!? EXPLAIN!!!

Hiyoko: (Smug) Nah, I'll save it for the trial, when I'll blow you assholes out of the water by ending this trial in one minute. (Leaves)

Byakuya: Toko, you are to follow me, is that clear?

Toko: (Euphoric) Y-Yes! (They leave)

Celeste: I have the sneaking suspicion that we'll have to explore the other rooms. Angie, Akane, would you two be willing to accompany me?

Angie: (Excited) Nyahaha! Of course, I can explain the wonders of Atua while we investigate!

Akane: You already do that on a regular basis. (They leave)

"Teruteru": I shall inform Leon and the others as to what has happened. They deserve to know...(Leaves)

**Nekomaru stood still, his hands quivering with anger. Then, without a single word, he turned and left.**

Chihiro: (Concerned) Is Nekomaru going to be okay?

Himiko: (Somber) He's taking what happened to Nagito hard.

Mahiru: (Remorseful) I did tell him to watch over Nagito. and now he's...

Himiko: For Nagito's sake, as well as for our survival's sake, we need to get our heads together and focus.

Mahiru: I know that but...

Chihiro: (Concerned) No one's mad at you for what you did, o-or at least, I'm not. We still trust you.

Mahiru: I'm actually worrying about you.

Chihiro: (Taken aback) W-What?

Mahiru: (Concerned) I know I said that I want you to grow more confident, but I think this might be too much, too soon. One of us just died, and, well, maybe you should sit this investigation out.

**Chihiro was visibly hurt by what she had said. It was bad enough that all of the hard work that Mahiru and the rest had put in had been ruined by Nagito's death, but now he felt stuck between a rock and a hard place.**

_**I understand what she's talking about...I don't know if I'll even be able to help...but I can't just sit back and do nothing...** _

Himiko: That's going to do more harm than good.

Mahiru: (Startled) Huh?

Himiko: You want to protect everyone, especially Chihiro, but having him sit this out won't help him in the long run. We might be teenagers, but in this situation, we need to act like adults.

Chihiro: (Somber) I appreciate what your trying to say, but I don't even know where to start...

Himiko: (Vigorous) That's why you'll be my assistant for the day!

Chihiro: (Shocked) Assistant!?

Himiko: (Proud) Yep, I'll show you the ropes. I might be 0-1 in murder mysteries, but I'm also the Ultimate Detective. You couldn't ask for a better teacher if one literally came from the Heavens!

Chihiro: (Confused) 0-1 in murder mysteries?

Himiko: It's a long story, but one that I'll tell thirty years down the line.

**The confusion of Himiko's words was interrupted by a pleasant sound, the giggling of the Ultimate Moral Compass.**

Mahiru: (Embarrassed, while smiling) S-Sorry. I just thought of Chihiro as a moe Watson.

Himiko: (Annoyed) If lifting my leg didn't require effort, than I'd kick your shin for that Sherlock reference.

Mahiru: (Calming down) But you're right, having Chihiro sit this out wouldn't benefit him at all. (To Chihiro) So I'm going to help you investigate as well.

**For the first time since he had seen Nagito's body, a smile appeared on the Ultimate Pianist's face.**

Chihiro: (Determined) Alright, I won't stand back. If we work together, than I know that we can solve this case.

Himiko: (Pumped) That's the spirit!

Chihiro: (Determined) And Mahiru...I won't become "unreliable."

Mahiru: (Smiling) I know you won't.

_**Nagito...we'll figure out what happened to you...we won't let you die in vain...we need to put our heads together...for your sake, as well as our own...** _

**Investigation Start**

Himiko: Make sure you check the Mono-Kaito file, there could be important information in there.

Chihiro: R-Right.

**Chihiro pulled out his Space-Pad, which, like the monochrome man had mentioned, had been updated.**

**Mono-Kaito File #1-The victim was Nagito Komaeda, the Ultimate Nurse. The victim’s body was discovered in the dressing room of the Ultimate Pianist’s Lab. The estimated time of death is 10:50 P.M. The cause of death was lethal injection. Additionally, two of his teeth are missing from the left side of his lower jaw, likely a result of blunt force trauma.**

[Truth Bullet Received-Mono-Kaito File #1]

 **_10:50...right now it's...11:10..._ ** **  
**

Himiko: (Thinking) He hasn't even been dead for half an hour.

Mahiru: (Upset) File #1, it's like Mono-Kaito expects us to keep killing each other.

Himiko: Of course he does, he's a nutcase. (To Chihiro) We spent a while talking, do you remember what time you found Nagito?

Chihiro: (Pondering) I think it was 11.

Mahiru: (Pondering) So the killer had less than ten minutes to get away from the scene. Whoever did this had plenty of time to establish an alibi.

Himiko: Yeah, they could have just injected him and left.

Chihiro: (Nervous) Most of us were in our rooms at the time, and I didn't hear any doors opening.

Himiko: If it make you feel better, I don't think you're the culprit.

Chihiro: (Surprised) R-Really?

Himiko: The murder took place in your research lab, but anyone can enter them as long as their card works.

Mahiru: (Uncomfortably laughing) On top of that, I don't mean to offend you, but you're not murderer material.

Chihiro: (Uncomfortably smiling) I'll take that as a backhanded compliment.

[Truth Bullet Received-Ultimate Lab Doors] 

Himiko: (Grim) It's going to be uncomfortable, but we should check the body.

**The forced attempt at relaxing between the pianist and the moral compass had dropped like a rock, they looked at each other, nodded with worry, and headed toward the corpse. Korekiyo had the decency to shut Nagito's eyes as he observed him.**

Korekiyo: I guess you're ready for an autopsy report.

Himiko: We'll do that in a bit, I'd like to make a few observations first.

**Chihiro went behind the chair and looked at Nagito's bound hands. He felt like he had seen the rope before...**

Chihiro: (Curious) Isn't this the curtain rope from the talent show?

Mahiru: (Mildly surprised) Oh, it is. 

Himiko: I guess the type of rope used might mean something.

Chihiro: I only saw the rope during the talent show. I haven't seen it since.

Mahiru: Yesterday morning Mono-Kaito asked several of us to assist him in setting up the stage. If I recall...

**She motioned for Chihiro and Himiko to follow her and they left the dressing room. They went to an average looking part of the wall, which Mahiru lightly knocked on. It one quick motion, part of the wall had suddenly dropped down, revealing another door, simply labeled "Supply Closet."**

Himiko: (Shocked) Woah! How did...

Mahiru: Mono-Kaito showed us.

Himiko: (Thinking) Chihiro, did you know about this?

Chihiro: No, I didn't even go to my lab until the show.

Himiko: That's right, you were unconscious thanks to Angie. Mahiru, do you remember who helped set up the stage?

Mahiru: (Thinking) It was me, Nekomaru, Kirumi, Keebo, Leon, Teruteru...(Sad) and Nagito.

Himiko: Angie helped as well, but that was only because Nagito had to leave to take care of you.

Chihiro: Did you help to Himiko? I remember you bringing up Mahiru throwing her coin purse at Angie.

Mahiru: (Embarrassed) Could we not bring that up...

Himiko: (Lazily) Nyeh...setting up stages is a pain. I only came in because Nagito was late and I was asked to bring him to the room.

Chihiro: (Curious) Nagito was late?

Mahiru: He was, but I think that was because he was finding medicine for the talent show.

_**Still...the fact that Nagito was late could be an important clue...** _

[Truth Bullet Received-Curtain Rope]

[Truth Bullet Received-Talent Show Helpers]

**They went back, gingerly, to the dressing room. In his heart, Chihiro had hoped that Hiyoko would be right, maybe Nagito would just...**

**...No. The time of hope was gone, he needed to focus on the task at hand. Speaking of which, the next thing he had observed was Nagito's left hand, which had blood on his index and middle finger.**

Chihiro: (Nervous) Why is there blood on his hand?

Korekiyo: (Calm) It probably came from his mouth. I haven't found any other injuries besides his mouth and a few cuts on his arm.

Mahiru: A few cuts? That wasn't listed in the Mono-Kaito file.

Korekiyo: (Calm) The cuts were superficial, so I'm not surprised.

**Chihiro looked at Nagito's left arm. His wrist was covered with tiny, almost indistinguishable cuts. There was no blood coming out of them.**

Mahiru: Why would he have those?

Korekiyo: I don't think it's a sign of torture. Unless it was psychological.

Chihiro: (Freighted) Psychological?  

Korekiyo: (Excited) The threat of a cut could be just as damaging as a cut itself.

Himiko: Kiyo, you're being creepy again.

Korekiyo: (Light-Hearted) Kehehe...I apologize. Sometimes my old habits emerge.

Himiko: Still, the cause of his cuts is something we might need to figure out.

[Truth Bullet Received-Blood on Hand]

[Truth Bullet Received-Cuts on Arm]

Himiko: Mahiru, could you please take out the syringe?

Mahiru: (Gulping) Y-Yeah.

**The red haired girl made her way to Nagito's arm. She trembled as she grabbed the syringe, but ultimately managed to pull it out, before letting out a big sigh. She then handed it to the Ultimate Detective. Chihiro patted her on the back, drawing a small smile from the Ultimate Moral Compass.**

Himiko: (Concentrating) It looks like an average syringe...but If you look closer, there's some residue in here.

**Closer inspection showed that while the syringe was mostly clear, there were smudges that were green and tiny white crystals.**

Korekiyo: Hm..it could be poison, but if it is, then I haven't seen it.

Mahiru: (Confused) Even in your line of work?

Korekiyo: (Amused) Kehehe...wouldn't you like to know...

_**If it is poison...where did the killer get it from?** _

[Truth Bullet Received-Syringe]

Mahiru: So, the only major injury on him is...

Korekiyo: His jaw. As the Mono-Kaito file indicated, he's missing two teeth.

Himiko: Unless he wasn't brushing his teeth everyday, I can't imagine they would have left that easily.

Korekiyo: While on the subject, I also found a gauze pad in his mouth.

Mahiru: Probably to keep the bleeding to a minimum.

Himiko: The fact that Chihiro still found a blood trail shows that it didn't matter at the end of the day.

_**Besides the injection, Nagito was also struck in the mouth...I can't imagine the pain of having two teeth knocked out...** _

[Truth Bullet Received-Injury to Mouth]

Himiko: Alright, we've found everything here. Now, I'm going to teach you the art of interrogation.

Chihiro: (Worried) Interrogation?

Himiko: Or interviewing, whatever works best.

Mahiru: Actually I'm curious, what happened to you?

Himiko: (Nervous) W-What do you mean?

Mahiru: (Stern) What do I mean? You were unconscious.

Chihiro: (Concerned) Were you attacked?

Himiko: (Nervous) I...um...(Abruptly) I just remembered, I have to check the bomb! Congratulations on passing the tutorial Chihiro, I leave the rest to you! (Rushes out)

Mahiru: (Dumbfounded) What the heck was that about?

Chihiro: (Confused) So she doesn't put in the effort to kick a shin but she can run that fast?

Mahiru: (Sigh) I guess, (Smiling) but I guess you have the basics of investigating down.

Chihiro: (Nervous) I-I guess. Would it be okay if I interview you?

Mahiru: (Encouraging) Go ahead.

Chihiro: (Curious) What did happen? With Nekomaru, Leon and Himiko, I mean.

Mahiru: (Thinking) I don't know. It was close to 11, and I heard Nekomaru shout from my room. I left my room and saw him carrying Himiko with Leon in pain. I never got an answer though. You came out and saw the rest.

Chihiro: (Sad) Yeah, I did.

_**Nekomaru, Leon, and Himiko...What were they doing outside?** _

[Truth Bullet Received-Mahiru's Account]

Chihiro: We should check on Leon. I hope he's okay.

Mahiru: (Nodding) I'm sure Kirumi and Keebo are taking good care of him.

**They left Chihiro's research lab, heading over to Nagito's lab. As they were walking, Chihiro noticed the blood trail that he first followed before he found Nagito. He kept his eyes on it, and the last drop he saw was right in front of the Ultimate Nurse's lab.**

[Truth Bullet Received-Drops of Blood]

**They entered the lab and saw a sullen looking "Teruteru", Keebo, and Kirumi. They were tending over Leon, who was leaning on the desk and had a bandage covering his right eye.**

Keebo: (Somber) Chihiro, Mahiru, Teruteru informed us of Nagito's fate.

Kirumi: (Mournful) It's hard to believe, but...

Chihiro: (Concerned) Leon, are you okay?

**Leon didn't answer. He was no longer shouting, but he didn't look to be in the mood to talk.**

"Teruteru": Please give him time. If you have time, I think we've found evidence in this room.

Mahiru: We did notice a blood trail coming from here. Maybe something happened here.

Chihiro: I'll look around.

**The first thing the Ultimate Pianist noticed was a smudge on the floor, a few feet away from the cupboard. It was reddish in color, so he assumed it must have been blood.**

[Truth Bullet Received-Blood Smudge on Floor]

**The next thing that caught Chihiro's eye was a first aid kit, which was across the room. It's pure white design clashed with another red stain on the edge.**

Chihiro: (Nervous) I-I think I know what attacked Nagito.

Kirumi: We noticed that when we came in, but decided to leave it alone. It could be important evidence.

"Teruteru": (Thinking) A nurse attacked with a first aid kit, the cruelest kind of irony.

[Truth Bullet Received-Bloodstained First Aid Kit]

**Chihiro then looked over at the medicine cupboard, whose doors were wide open.**

Chihiro: Was the cabinet open when you got in?

Keebo: It was, we looked for treatment for Leon's eye in there.

Chihiro: (Thinking) If it was open, then maybe there's something related inside. (Worried) Um, Teruteru...

"Teruteru": (Completely serious) Would you like my head between you legs?

Mahiru: (Offended) Teruteru, no!

"Teruteru": Oh, that came out wrong. Would you like to sit on my shoulders?

Chihiro: (Nervous) Well, I don't want to leave shoe prints on the counter, so if you don't mind...

**"Teruteru" went over and got on his knees and Chihiro warily climbed his rotund counterpart, Mahiru got closer, in case the hazel eyed pianist fell. The chef slightly raised himself, giving Chihiro a better view of the cupboard, which had several kinds of medicine. He could make out a few pain relievers and sleep medication, but nothing looked out of place...**

[Truth Bullet Received-Open Cupboard]

**...except for two things at the back of it.**

Chihiro: Um, Teruteru, could you please lean in a bit?

**The plump chef nodded and got closer, Chihiro reached in and pulled out a scalpel and an odd looking strap. The scalpel had blood on it, which seemed to have dried.**

[Truth Bullet Received-Bloody Scalpel]

**"Teruteru" calmly got down and the Ultimate Pianist gingerly got back to his feet.**

Chihiro: I-I found a scalpel and...well, I don't know what this is.

Kirumi: May I see that?

**Chihiro nodded and handed over the strap to the Ultimate Traditional Dancer, who carefully observed it.**

Kirumi: I believe this is a tourniquet.

Keebo: (Curious) A tourniquet?

Kirumi: It's a device used by doctors for stopping the flow of blood through veins and arteries. Keebo, may you hand me a tongue depressor?

Keebo: (Confused) And...that is...

Kirumi: (Sigh) It is the flat wooden stick.

**Keebo handed over the flat wooden stick to the silver haired girl, he then helped her wrap the tourniquet around her wrist. Finally, she took the tongue depressor and fitted it into perfectly into the wrap. A few arm twists showed that the stick wasn't going anywhere.**

Mahiru: What do you think it means?

Kirumi: (Pondering) Since they were found together, I feel like there's a connection between the tourniquet and the scalpel.

_**A connection...between these two items...but why?** _

[Truth Bullet Received-Tourniquet]

Leon: (Solemn) Guys...

Chihiro: (Surprised) Leon?

Leon: (Solemn) I'm ready to talk.

**Everyone in the room gathered toward Leon, who had stood up and took a deep breath.**

Chihiro: (Concerned) Leon, are you...

Leon: (Calm) I'm alright man, It's just, my eye hurts like a motherfucker.

Mahiru: (Gently) Do you know what happened?

Leon: I...I had to go to the bathroom.

Mahiru: (Confused) What?

Leon: (Grouchy) I had to go to the bathroom bad, I should have gone before I bunkered down, but I thought "nah I'll hold it." I think I left five minutes before 11, but I had to go BAD. When I got out, I saw Himiko on the ground.

Keebo: (Surprised) Himiko was on the ground?

Leon: (Upset) She was, but I barely got a chance to react until something got in my eye. I don't know what it was, but it stung like wasp shit.

Kirumi: Did you see the culprit?

Leon: No, but I heard Nekomaru leave his lab. Soon after he brought me to the rooms.

"Teruteru": I'm sorry for what you went through, but after what happened, I'm glad to see you're alive.

Leon: (Solemn) Did...Did Nagito actually die?

Chihiro: (Sad) Yes...I don't want it to be real, but he's gone.

Leon: (Tense) God damn it! I thought we weren't going to kill each other!

Kirumi: (Mournful) It is a tragedy, but we will have time to mourn after the trial.

**Chihiro looked away from Leon for a moment, and in that moment he saw something that caught his eye, a half empty container of cotton balls.**

Chihiro: (Curious) Was the cotton ball jar always that empty?

**Leon stood up and looked at the container.**

Leon: (Confused) That? I don't know.

Keebo: (Thinking) I'm pretty sure I've seen Nagito use some after a few of Angie and Akane's fights. Mostly to clean wounds.

_**That sounds like a reason for the jar to be empty...but something doesn't feel right...** _

[Truth Bullet Received-Leon's Account]

[Truth Bullet Received-Half Empty Cotton Ball Container]

Mahiru: Okay, I think we found everything here, Leon, you mentioned going to the bathroom right?

Leon: Yeah, the one next to Nekomaru's lab.

Mahiru: Chihiro, we should check out the hallway next.

Chihiro: (Nodding confidently) Yeah.

Keebo: We will stay back in case anything else stands out.

Kirumi: Please stay safe out there.

"Teruteru": Leon, will you be ready for the trial?

Leon: (Solemn) Yeah, I will.

**With that, Chihiro and Mahiru exited the Nurses Lab and took a turn in the direction of Nekomaru's lab. They ran into a less than pleasant group of three...**

Byakuya: (Hissy) Watch where you step here.

Mahiru: (Offended) Excuse me, but who put you in charge?

Byakuya: I am only telling you to slow down because you almost ruined evidence.

Chihiro: Evidence?

Toko: Y-Yeah. Y-You should take a closer look at the floor.

**Chihiro did as the Ultimate Animal Breeder said and observed the floor. He saw a minuscule blood drop.**

Byakuya: That isn't the only one. I counted at least two more, headed toward the Ultimate Inventor's lab.

Mahiru: (Curious) What do you think it means?

Byakuya: (Scoffing) I have long figured out what it means, so I won't spoil the solution for you.

_**A second blood trail...it's barely noticeable, but it might be important later...** _

[Truth Bullet Received-Second Blood Trail]

**Suddenly, the Ultimate Pianist had seen something that caught him completely off guard, a pair of teeth on the floor, covered in blood. Next to it was a red bag.**

Chihiro: (Feeling ill) I think I found Nagito's teeth.

Mahiru: (Shocked) What the heck? Why would these be out here?

Toko: (Thinking) M-Maybe he was attacked out here?

Byakuya: (Dismissive) I doubt that.

Mahiru: (Confused) And what's the bag for?

Byakuya: I believe it's a blood transfusion bag. It's another reason you shouldn't rush through the hall.

Toko: (Snickering) I-It would get all over the hallway and Jack might give in to his primal rage.

_**Why would a blood transfusion bag be in the hallway...on top of that...why is Nagito's teeth in the hallway?** _

[Truth Bullet Received-Bloody Teeth]

[Truth Bullet Received-Blood Transfusion Bag]

Byakuya: Before you leave my sight. I must ask...

**Byakuya walked over to the bag and reached for something behind it. When he pulled it out, Chihiro's heart skipped a beat.**

...what was this doing in the hallway?

Chihiro: (Worried) T-That's...

Mahiru: (Surprised) My pepper spray. Toko, did you find it?

Toko: I-If you're talking about earlier than...

Byakuya: (Mildly Surprised) Earlier?

Toko: J-Jack was playing around and knocked down Mahiru earlier today.

Mahiru: (Embarrassed) I didn't think much of it back then, but I found my pepper spray was missing. I retraced my steps but couldn't find it.

Chihiro: Leon mentioned earlier that he was blinded. (Enthusiastic) Maybe whoever attacked him used the pepper spray!

Mahiru: That does sound like the most likely cause.

Byakuya: (Annoyed) Realize that since this belongs to you, then it's strong evidence against you.

Mahiru: Trust me, I'm aware. But we'll find the truth at the trial.

Byakuya: (Annoyed) Whatever, just leave and let me be at peace.

**_Byakuya's really sour...but he did help us find some important evidence..._ **

[Truth Bullet Received-Pepper Spray]

**The duo continued their search for evidence by heading over to Nekomaru's lab, and inside the lab were the odd trio of Celeste, Angie, and Akane.**

Celeste: Mahiru, dear, are you doing alright? You lost your cool earlier.

Mahiru: I'm fine, embarrassed, but fine.

Celeste: (Grinning) Well, I'm glad to see you back in tip-top shape.

Chihiro: (Curious) Did you find anything interesting.

Celeste: Why yes. Look here.

**Celeste pointed toward Nekomaru's work desk, but the first thing that stood out was Akane bent over and staring at a spilled drink.**

Akane: (Disappointed) Man, who would waste a good protein shake?

Chihiro: (Cautious) Um, Akane, I don't know if we should be focusing on that.

Akane: I guess not, but who the hell would put salt in one.

Mahiru: Salt? What are you...

Akane: I don't know, there's a bunch of tiny white crystals in there.

 **The Ultimate Pianist** **went over to the spilled drink, and just like Akane mentioned, there were tiny white crystals that he had to really squint to notice.**

**_Tiny white crystals...where have I seen this before..._ **

[Truth Bullet Received-Spilled Protein Shake]

Celeste: That wasn't really what I was pointing toward.

**Chihiro turned his head and saw another smudge of blood, this time on Nekomaru's desk. This one looked more detailed, however.**

Mahiru: Is that a handprint?

Celeste: (Thinking) It appears so. Whoever put their hand on the table was most likely in a rush.

Chihiro: (Confused) But why would they touch the desk?

Celeste: (Thinking) I have considered that question as well, and I can't think of the solution at the moment.

Chihiro: (Cheerful) Either way, this could be important evidence as well.

Celeste: (Grinning) Well, I can't just sit and let commoners run an investigation when my life is on the line.

_**That last part felt unnecessary, but we should keep this handprint in mind.** _

[Truth Bullet Received-Bloody Handprint on Table]

Angie: (Ominously) Chiiiiiiiihiiiiiiiirooooooooo!

_**Dear God, no...** _

**Mahiru, seemingly by instinct, had already put herself in between the direction of the voice and her friend. I say the direction of the voice because no one actually saw her.**

Mahiru: Angie?

Angie: Over here!

**The Gang Leader was spotted hopping up and down over gym equipment that looked like a treadmill, except that it was pointing at a 75 degree angle and had wooden poles lined up to form what looked like a ladder. The duo tepidly went in Angie's direction.**

Chihiro: (Anxiously) Did...you find anything?

Angie: Yes! Check out the elliptical!

Mahiru: The elliptical?

**Nothing seemed out of place on the elliptical, except for a wire that was separated from another wire attached to the machine.**

Chihiro: (Confused) Did somebody cut the wire?

Angie: No Clue! _**(Eep!)**_ But Atua has told me that this is important evidence!

Mahiru: (Stern) Angie, first of all, you're far too calm for the situation. Secondly, what does this have to do with the case?

Angie: (Cheerful) Like I said, no clue! (Praying) But remember, Atua is watching out for us, he won't lead us down the wrong path.

Celeste: (Under her breath) Like he helped Nagito.

Akane: Did you say something?

Celeste: (Innocently) Oh no, I'm just mumbling to myself.

_**I know Angie doesn't make a lot of sense...but maybe I should keep this in the back of my mind...** _

[Truth Bullet Received-Cut Wire]

**Ding Dong* Ding Dong***

Mono-Kaito: Times up! Head on over to the best view on the ship to commence the Intergalactic Trial!

**The air in the room had grown sullen. The nerves that Chihiro had managed to suppress had hit him like a freight train.**

Chihiro: (Shaking) Are-Are we already out of time?

Mahiru: (Somber) It seems so. Dang it, now we have to go.

Akane: (Confused) Wait, what the hell is the "best view on the ship."

Celeste: I believe he's talking about the window that he used to show the Earth.

Angie: Nyahaha! It was a wonderful view!

Akane: (Dismissive) Whatever, it's not like we have a choice in the matter.

Celeste: I think we do, we could go, or stay behind and die.

Angie: (Happy) Then we can go and meet Atua together!

Mahiru: (Weirded out) Let's...hold that off until we're actually ready to meet Atua.

Chihiro: (Nervous) We should head out.

**The group left the Ultimate Inventor's lab and headed to their rooms, where they got dressed. After that, they made their way to the window, but Chihiro was stopped when he noticed Himiko waving at him frantically. He let Mahiru know that he would be right back and walked in The Ultimate Detective's direction.**

Chihiro: (Concerned) Himiko? Is something wrong?

**Himiko simply stood still, and her eyes were looking anywhere that wasn't directly at Chihiro.**

Chihiro: (Concerned) Himiko?

Himiko: (Serious) Chihiro, I need you to trust me.

**The deathly tone of her voice sent a chill down his back, but Chihiro ultimately nodded. Himiko took a deep breath and begun...**

Himiko: (Worried) The bomb is missing.

Chihiro: (Shocked) W-What!?

Himiko: I was hiding it in "Clue." I last checked it around 10:30 P.M. and a few minutes later I passed out.

Chihiro: (Concerned) Why did you pass out, are you feeling alright now?

Himiko: (Sullen) I don't know. I just...felt lightheaded and I collapsed in the hallway. (Smiling) But I do feel fine now.

Chihiro: (Smiles...) I'm glad, (...drops smile) but, you mentioned hiding the bomb, did anyone see you hide it?

Himiko: (Sullen) No, I made sure Kiyo stood outside while I hid, it. As for where it ended up...

...I'll bring it up in the trial.

Chihiro: (Startled) W-Why?

Himiko: You'll see, but it's important for everyone to hear it, just trust me.

**_Himiko...she's hiding something...but...I trust her...I don't think she would lead us astray..._ **

[Truth Bullet Received-Himiko's Account]

Chihiro: (Nods) Okay.

**Himiko nodded back and they headed toward the others. The rest of the students were standing in front of the window, Mono-Kaito was leaning against the wall, hands in his pockets and eyes closed, not a care in the world. Kuma was shaking like a leaf, but at least he was right side up for once But behind them was the Earth, which had never felt so far away, especially because Nagito would never be able to return.**

Mono-Kaito: (Pumped) Alright kids, prepare your asses for this shit!

**The host took out a switch (most likely out of hyperspace) and pressed the button on it. Outside of the window, another spaceship appeared. It hovered around until stopping right in front of Earth, perfectly blocking it from view. A bridge extended to connect the two ships, covered by a clean and clear window separating those on the S.S. Maki Roll from the cold reaches of space. Mono-Kaito, happy as can be, was practically skipping (But in a manly way) over the bridge. The other students were far more hesitant.**

Kirumi: (Worried) So, it's going to begin soon.

Keebo: This will be the point of no return for one of us.

Celeste: Don't worry too much, if there's a killer among us, then we'll be much better off with them gone.

Leon: (Gritting teeth) But, the thought of one of us being a killer...

Hiyoko: (Smug) Quit whining, I'm going to end this trial in a minute, tops.

Nekomaru: (Grim) I hate to agree with you, but I would love for this to end as soon as possible.

Angie: Aww, don't be so blue Nekomaru. Atua says for us to take our time with this trial.

Byakuya: (Scoffing) If the rest of you want to march to your deaths, then make sure you leave me out of it.

Toko: (Gently) Jack, I know you'll be lonely, but I promise I won't be gone long. Just be patient, okay?

Korekiyo: (Amused) Kehehe, it seems some of us are already making peace with themselves, I guess in case the worst happens.

Akane: (Pissed) Well I'm not gonna die, I haven't had a good meal since I got here!

"Teruteru" (Sullen) I promise to make you all a good meal, but it seems like I'll have to leave out two plates.

Himiko: We can't let blackened get away, Nagito's counting on us. 

Mahiru: Chihiro, are you going to be ready?

**Chihiro didn't want to be ready, to be frank, he didn't want any of this. Going into the trial, he might have to face the truth that one of the students was a killer. But he couldn't back out, not now.**

Chihiro: (Nods) I am...(Quietly) Hopefully...

**With that, the students followed Mono-Kaito across the bridge to the trial grounds. Though the walk over was only about a minute or two, it felt like an eternity. The door opened, and before them was a chrome room with 16 stands, the students names decorating the podiums they would occupy. One of them was different, as it only had a picture of the recently deceased Nagito Komaeda, which was crossed out, though instead of an X, it was in the style of a hospital cross.**

**Suddenly, Mono-Kaito leaped into the air, adding a few spins for good measure, and landed safely on a massive chair. Kuma was forced to huddle into a doggy door.**

Mono-Kaito: (Proud) Alright! You guys have waited long enough, it's time for the Intergalactic Trial to begin! Go to your assigned podiums and we can commence a trial worthy of the entire galaxy!

**Chihiro stood at his podium. From his right onward stood Himiko, Teruteru, Hiyoko, Keebo, Angie, Nekomaru, Mahiru, the image of Nagito, Celeste, Leon, Toko, Byakuya, Kirumi, Korekiyo, and Akane. The nerves were at their highest, as the Intergalactic Trial was about to start.**

**_Take a deep breath Chihiro...the trial isn't resting on your shoulders...we all need to contribute...otherwise...we'll all die..._ **

**_..._ **

**_..._ **

**_..._ **

**_Nagito Komaeda...The Ultimate Nurse...he was the first person I saw when I woke up...and it wasn't a good impression...but all he wanted was to be useful to the group...and that might have cost him his life._ **

**_His death won't be in vain..._ **

**_...the least we can do for him is to find out who killed him..._ **

**_...in this Intergalactic Trial, where life and death stand side by side._**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was my first attempt at an investigation. Was it okay? If there's anything I could do better, let me know. I always look to improve.


	11. Chapter 1: The Day the Class Stood Still (Part 8-Deadly Life/Class Trial)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minutes before the first motive, a bomb, was scheduled to go off, Nagito was found dead. Who could be responsible for the Ultimate Nurse's demise? What happened to the bomb? Who attacked Leon? Why was Himiko found unconscious? Why is Nekomaru acting weird? It's a trial full of questions, but will the Ultimate's ever find the answers?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Argue points will be in bold, Agree points will be in Italics  
> List of Truth Bullets for the Trial  
> Mono-Kaito File #1-The victim was Nagito Komaeda, the Ultimate Nurse. The victim’s body was discovered in the dressing room of the Ultimate Pianist’s Lab. The estimated time of death is 10:50 P.M. The cause of death was lethal injection. Additionally, two of his teeth are missing from the left side of his lower jaw, likely a result of blunt force trauma.  
> Ultimate Lab Doors-According to the rules, Ultimates may enter the research labs of other Ultimates as long as they have a working key card.  
> Curtain Rope-A curtain rope was used to tie up Nagito’s hands. The rope was there during the talent show, but afterwards it was removed after the event had ended. It was stored in a closet hidden in the lab.  
> Talent Show Helpers-Mono-Kaito had a few students assist him with the stage the day of the talent show. These people were Mahiru, Kirumi, Keebo, Nekomaru, Leon, “Teruteru” and Nagito, who was late to the meeting and was replaced with Angie after she had knocked Chihiro out.  
> Blood on Hand-Blood was found on Nagito’s left hand, mostly covering his index and middle finger.  
> Cuts on Arm-Nagito had several small cuts around the wrist area of his left arm, but they seemed to be superficial at best.  
> Syringe-A syringe was found in Nagito’s right arm, injected into his veins. Inside the syringe are traces of green residue as well as tiny white crystals.  
> Injury to Mouth-Blood was found coming out of the right side of Nagito’s mouth, where closer examination showed two missing teeth on his lower left jaw, like the Mono-Kaito file mentioned. Also found in his mouth were a gauze pad, which seemed to keep the bleeding to a minimum.  
> Mahiru’s Account-Some time before 11 P.M., Mahiru heard a shout and checked outside, where she saw Leon in agony, Himiko unconscious, and Nekomaru in a panic.  
> Drops of Blood-A trail of blood drops were found at several paces between the Ultimate Nurse’s lab and the Ultimate Pianist’s lab.  
> Blood Smudge on Floor-A small blood smudge found on the floor in the Ultimate Nurse’s research lab. It looked like someone had tried to wipe it away, but failed to fully get rid of it.  
> Bloodstained First Aid Kit-A first-aid kit found on the floor of the Ultimate Nurse’s lab. It had a bloodstain on it, with signs that someone had tried to wipe it away.  
> Open Cupboard-The cupboard in the Ultimate Nurse’s lab. It contains medicine ranging from pain relievers to sleeping medication.  
> Bloody Scalpel-The scalpel was found near the back of the cupboard, with dried blood on the tip of it.  
> Tourniquet-Hidden near the back of the cupboard was a tourniquet, used by medical personnel to reduce blood flow through veins. It was big enough to fit around Kirumi’s wrist, and loose enough to fit a tongue depressor.  
> Leon’s Account-Leon left around 10:55 to rush to the restroom. After he finished, he saw Himiko unconscious. He only saw her for a split second before he got sprayed in his eyes. A short time after he got attacked, he heard Nekomaru exit his lab, and they headed back to inform everyone of the attack.  
> Half Empty Cotton Ball Container-A glass container full of cotton balls found on the Lab’s desk. It was only half full. It is unknown how many have been used, especially because of Akane and Angie’s constant fights.  
> Second Blood Trail-Another blood trail, this time going from the Ultimate Inventor’s Lab to the Ultimate Nurse’s Lab. Byakuya stood guard over it, since it’s much less noticeable than the first one.  
> Bloody Teeth-Teeth found in the hallway. They were covered in blood, and most likely belong to Nagito.  
> Blood Transfusion Bag- A bag used by medical personnel in blood transfusions. For some reason, it was found in the middle of the hallway, only a few feet away from where the teeth were.  
> Pepper Spray-Mahiru’s pepper spray. She claimed to have lost it earlier in the day, when she had been knocked to the ground by Jack, who of course was being watched by Toko, who confirmed Mahiru’s story.  
> Spilled Protein Shake-A protein shake in the Ultimate Inventor’s lab that was knocked onto the floor. Inside of the shake were odd white crystals, which was hard to see against the white drink.  
> Bloody Handprint on Table-A bloody handprint was found on Nekomaru’s table. Due to the smudge, it looked like whoever got up was in a rush. Celeste has judged it to be the handprint of a right handed person.  
> Cut Wire-A wire attached to an elliptical. It was fairly strong, but something had cut it.  
> Himiko’s Account-Himiko had hid the bomb inside her Clue game. She last checked it around 10:30, but on the way back, she felt light-headed and fell unconscious. She checked it one more time before the trial, but discovered the bomb was missing.

**Intergalactic Trial: Start!**  

Mono-Kaito: Alright, we're almost ready to begin, but first, a quick rundown of the rules. The purpose of the Intergalactic Trial is for the "Spotless" participants to put their heads together and find the "Blackened" of their group. If they succeed, then the Blackened will be punished. If not, then everyone will be punished and the blackened will be allowed to leave the S.S. Maki Roll. The trial ends when either the participants are ready to vote, or when the audience grows bored. And, if anyone doesn't vote, than they'll be punished as well. With that being said...(Pumped) it's time for the Intergalactic Trial of the Century to commence! Put your heart and soul into this trial and make the impossible possible!

**As everyone settled into their places and Mono-Kaito finished his speech, Mahiru took the first deep breath of the trial before becoming the first to speak...**

Mahiru: (Determined) Alright, everyone, we need to be careful. Let's put our minds together and...

Hiyoko: (Smug) Cool your jets Roy Mustang, I've got this shit figured out already.

Korekiyo: (Confused) Do you now? Explain...

Hiyoko: (Smug) Well, if anyone's been even half paying attention you'd all understand...

...that the killer is obviously Chihiro.

Chihiro: (Taken Aback) W-Wait, What!?

Mahiru: (Annoyed) What are you talking about!? Don't accuse people without evidence!

Hiyoko: (Annoyed) Are you serious!? Do I actually need to explain this shit to you!?

_**This trial's just begun and I'm already being accused of murder...I...I don't know what to...** _

Himiko: (Lazily) Keep calm Chihiro.

Chihiro: (Surprised) Huh?

Himiko: (Lazily) Hiyoko's obviously trying to rush through this so she can go back to bed, but I know you can pick apart her theory. Just keep calm and point out her mistake.

_**Keep Calm...Point out her mistake...I...I can't let Hiyoko end this trial without finding the true culprit...** _

**Non-Stop Debate-Start!**

**Ammo-Ultimate Lab Doors, Mono-Kaito File #1, Blood on Hand**

Hiyoko: (Annoyed) You're all a bunch of clowns...Chihiro is the only person who could kill Nagito!

Keebo: (Worried) Hiyoko, the trial just started...we should go through more evidence.

Toko: (Confused) H-How could that weakling kill Nagito?

Hiyoko: (Shrugging) The fuck if I know.

"Teruteru": (Perplexed) What are you talking about?

Hiyoko: (Smug) It doesn't matter how he killed him...all that matters is that Nagito was found in Chihiro's lab... **A lab that only he could open!**

Akane: (Pumped) Oh, that's right, that means Chuckey's the killer!

Mahiru: (Face palming) Akane, please!

_**I think I can see the weakness in her argument...I just need to point it out.** _

 

 

**Ultimate Lab Doors-- >A lab that only he could open!**

Chihiro: I...think that's wrong.

**Break!**

Chihiro: (Cautious) Um, Hiyoko, I'm not the only one who can open my door.

Hiyoko: (Confused) The fuck are you talking about?

Celeste: (Thinking) I believe what Chihiro is saying is that anyone could have gone inside his lab. After all, I was able to enter Nekomaru's lab during the investigation, and I only used my key card.

Angie: I can confirm this!

Kirumi: It's listed in rule 15 of our Space Pads. Hiyoko, you read the rules, right?

Hiyoko: (Embarrassed) I...um...I...read...the initial rules...just not...the update...

Leon: (Shocked) You didn't read the rules!? You know you can die if you don't follow them, right!?

Byakuya: (Scoffing) At least there would be one less threat.

"Teruteru": (Thinking) So, to recap, since anyone could enter anyone else's lab, that means that someone other than Chihiro can be the killer.

Akane: Yeah, I don't think Chadwick could have done it. He doesn't have that killer look in his eyes.

Chihiro: (Nervous) Y-Yeah. I can't even kill a mosquito, mostly because they're probably just hungry, and they might have a little mosquito family...(Awkwardly) Sorry, I-I know that sounds dumb...

Mahiru: (Assuredly) It's alright, but we should keep going.

Korekiyo: I agree, and as a first topic, I must ask...Can we confirm that Nagito was murdered?

Toko: What are you t-talking about? O-Of course he was. We w-wouldn't have this trial in the first place unless he was murdered.

Korekiyo: I am simply making sure everyone is paying attention. We wouldn't want anyone to pull a Hiyoko, would we?

Hiyoko: (Pissed) Go fuck yourself!

Leon: (Perplexed) Why are you openly threatening a member of the Yakuza?

_**We need to focus...Let's see...I don't think Nagito committed suicide...** _

**Question- _What proves that Nagito didn't commit suicide?_**

**1-His hands were above his head 2-His hands were behind his back 3-His hands were up Byakuya's ass**

 

 

**Answer-- >His hands were behind his back**

Chihiro: That's it!

Chihiro: Nagito didn't commit suicide because his hands were behind his back, right?

Korekiyo: (Amused) Kehehe, that's correct. I'm glad someone is paying attention.

Himiko: (Pondering) His hands were bound together pretty tight, I don't think he could have reached his own arm.

Kirumi: (Discouraged) So someone actually killed him?

Mahiru: (Somber) I hate to say it, but if he couldn't reach his own syringe, than we might have to accept that one of us is a killer.

Byakuya: (Smug) Why are you disappointed? Did you actually expect the rest of us to sit down and let the bomb kill us?

Toko: (Attempting to be smug) E-Especially because you're the killer.

Mahiru: (Taken aback) Wait, what!?

Keebo: (Confused) Toko, I thought we were going to rationally discuss this.

Toko: (Indignant) T-This isn't me pulling a Hiyoko, I actually have evidence!

_**Wait...Mahiru's being accused of being the killer...No...I know she couldn't have done it...and I'll help prove it...** _

**Non-Stop Debate-Start!**

**Ammo-Syringe, Bloody Scalpel, Pepper Spray**

Toko: I know you're the killer... _y-your pepper spray proves it._

Angie: ("Shocked") Pepper Spray? You mean the kind she threatens Teruteru with?

"Teruteru": (Pondering) _It is an effective weapon._

Kirumi: But why are you bringing that up now?

Toko: (Trying to be Confident) W-Well, we found the pepper spray in the hallway,  _so it has to be related to the murder._

Korekiyo: (Curious) Are you certain about that?

Mahiru: (Sighing) She isn't...Toko, we talked about what _happened earlier,_ remember?

_**What happened earlier, that's it! I can prove Mahiru wasn't responsible!**  _

 

 

 **Pepper Spray-- >** _what happened earlier_

Chihiro: That's right!

**Break!**

Chihiro: Toko, didn't Jack knock down Mahiru earlier today?

Toko: (Confused) K-Knocked down? (Realization) Oh crap, that's r-right.

Mahiru: (Stern) In case anyone doesn't know what we're talking about, Jack knocked me down earlier, and I only recently found out that my pepper spray was gone. I never found it by the time we bunkered down.

Korekiyo: And if you lost it, then anyone who found it could have used it.

Byakuya: (Annoyed) Toko, you were in the hallway when she explained that. You even corroborated what she said. Don't make my low expectations for you turn into no expectations.

Toko: (Deflated)...S-Sorry...

Leon: Actually, I think she has a point.

Mahiru: (Surprised) Leon, you don't think...

Leon: Relax, I don't think you're the killer, you put way too much effort into bringing us together to commit murder. But, I do want to know what happened to me and Himiko.

Celeste: (Dismissive) Leon, dear, I understand you're upset, but this is Nagito's trial, what happened to you has nothing to do with this.

Leon: (Upset) What are you on about, of course it does! Whoever attacked me probably attacked Himiko!

Kirumi: (Thinking) Perhaps the reason for the attack has something to do with Nagito's murder? If so, then it might be worth discussing.

Celeste: (Dismissive) In a trial where our lives are on the line, I don't see the point of talking about anything unrelated to the victim.

Himiko: (Thinking) In investigations, it's important to explore every clue.

_**Every clue...If I think about it, then there must be some relation between Leon's attack and Nagito's murder...** _

**Non-Stop Debate-Start!**

**Ammo-Pepper Spray, Bloody Teeth, Second Blood Trail, Blood Transfusion Bag**

Celeste: (Dismissive) Leon,  _your ego is fascinating._ I can't believe you're trying to take Nagito's spotlight.

Leon: (Offended) Ego!? No, I know the two cases are related!

"Teruteru": (Pondering) Could it be that Nagito was also _attacked with pepper spray?_

Korekiyo: That couldn't be it, there was **no sign of damage** in his eyes when I performed my autopsy.

Akane: (Confused) Maybe the killer planned to kill Lester, but Naruto got in the way!?

Himiko: (Lazily) I don't think that's the case.

Leon: Yeah, I didn't even **hear or see Nagito that whole time.**

Hiyoko: (Smug) Of course you couldn't see, dumbass.

Celeste: (Dismissive) That will be enough of that...there was **nothing in the hallway** that proves the two crimes are related.

Keebo: (Regretful) I'm sorry Leon, but we should start focusing on Nagito's murder, otherwise **we're all goners.**

**_Celeste is saying that nothing in the hallway proves the two incidents are related...but is that really the case?_ **

 

 

**Bloody Teeth-- >nothing in the hallway**

Chihiro: I...think that's wrong.

**Break!**

Chihiro: I think there is a relation, Nagito's teeth.

Celeste: (Surprised) Oh, you found those? Where?

Chihiro: (Thinking) They were in the hallway with the pepper spray, along with a second blood trail and a blood transfusion bag.

Mahiru: That's right, why would Nagito's teeth be in the hallway? Leon, did you see any of that before you found Himiko?

Leon: No, I didn't.

Himiko: (Thinking) Which means, there's a chance that the killer attacked Leon, and for whatever reason, left Nagito's teeth in the hallway.

Celeste: (Grinning) Well, I guess I've been bested. Congratulations, Chihiro dear.

Chihiro: (Blushing/Playing with tie) I-I didn't really do anything amazing. I'm just trying to not be unreliable.

Angie: (Curious) Didn't you mention a second blood trail? Atua didn't tell me about that.

Byakuya: (Smug) Of course, it wouldn't be obvious to simpletons like you, but I found it and made sure you didn't mess up the trail.

Toko: I-It was barely noticible, there were only t-three drops.

Kirumi: If that's the case, then where did that second trail come from?

Mahiru: (Thinking) If I recall correctly, it came from the direction of Nekomaru's lab.

**Nekomaru hadn't changed his position since the trial began. His eyes were closed and his arms were crossed. The mention of his lab caused him to grit his teeth.**

Byakuya: (Annoyed) If you have something to say, then spit it out.

Keebo: I understand that Nagito's death is affecting you, but if we're going to find the culprit, then we need to work together.

**Nekomaru remained silent.**

Himiko: (Somber) Nekomaru, I think it's time to-

 

 

Nekomaru: USE YOUR HEAD!!!

(Split Screen)

Nekomaru: (Panicked) It isn't time for anything, I didn't kill Nagito!

Himiko: (Exasperated) No one's blaming you for what happened, keep your head together.

Nekomaru: (Panicked) I was never in my lab and you can't prove it!

Himiko: (Sigh) I really don't want to deal with this...Chihiro, you're up.

Chihiro: (Shocked) W-What do you mean I'm up!?

Himiko: (Lazily) Nekomaru isn't listening to common sense, so I need you to hit him with it.

Chihiro: (Nervous) W-Wait I can't...

Himiko: Just think of it like a normal debate, except you're only arguing with one person. Just take your time and wait for a mistake. (Proud) You're my protégé, so I know you can do it.

_**I...don't know if I would call myself a protégé...but I just need to take her advice and point out Nekomaru's mistake...if he makes one.** _

**Rebuttal Showdown-Start!**

**Blades-Himiko's Account, Mahiru's Account, Leon's Account**

Nekomaru: (Panicked) It wasn't my fault!

Nekomaru: (Panicked) I don't even know where Nagito went!

Nekomaru: (Gritting teeth) All I know...

Nekomaru: ...(Pumped) IS THAT SOMEONE ATTACKED HIMIKO AND LEON!!!

**ADVANCE!**

Chihiro: (Curious) That's a good point, how did you find them?

Nekomaru: Well, **some time around 10:55**...

Nekomaru: ...(Pumped) I HAD TO TAKE A SHIT!!!

Nekomaru: And after **I left the bathroom...**

Nekomaru: ...(Somber) I found Leon and Himiko.

_**Himiko's right...if I just focus...then I can pick out the weakness in Nekomaru's argument.** _

 

 

**Leon's Account-- >I left the bathroom**

Chihiro: I...think that's wrong.

**Break!**

Chihiro: (Curious) Leon, there's no way that Nekomaru could have come out of the restroom, right?

Leon: That's right, because I was using it!

Nekomaru: (Shocked) WHAT!!!?

Leon: I went to the bathroom some time around 10:55, and the moment I left, I saw Himiko and got ambushed.

Korekiyo: You didn't see her before entering the restroom?

Leon: (Pissed) I was holding in my bladder since we went on lockdown! I had to rush so that I didn't wet myself!

Hiyoko: (Innocently) But if you were in the bathroom, then there's no way Nekomaru could have been in the bathroom. (Pissed) He lied!

Angie: (Disappointed) Nekomaru, shouldn't you know that lying is a sin?

Nekomaru: (Gritting teeth/Eyes closed)...Dammit.

Himiko: (Somber) Nekomaru, it's time for us to be honest.

**Nekomaru clenched his fists. He audibly groaned, but ultimately opened his eyes and took a deep breath.**

Nekomaru: (Somber) Mahiru, I'm sorry.

Mahiru: (Confused) Sorry? What are you...

Nekomaru: (Ashamed) I went behind your back and took the bomb from Himiko's lab, and I tried to defuse it.

**A wave of silence had hit the trial room. Mahiru was visibly shocked, to the point where despite wanting to reply, she couldn't get any words out.**

Keebo: (Shocked) Wait! You went against the vote!?

**He simply nodded.**

Kirumi: (Upset) Nekomaru, even if you succeeded, the fact that you did that would have shaken our trust in you.

Byakuya: (Smug) That would have required there to be trust in the first place.

Nekomaru: (Ashamed) I...

Chihiro: (Upset) Nekomaru, why did...

Himiko: (Somber) It isn't his fault. I was the one who told him to take the bomb.

Chihiro: (Shocked) What!?

Celeste: (Grinning) Oh, this is getting quite scandalous...

"Teruteru": (Puzzled) Wait, that doesn't make sense. You voted to let the time run out.

Akane: (Perplexed) Maybe she forgot what she voted for. I know I did.

Korekiyo: Himiko, did you actually believe in what you voted for?

Himiko: (Somber) I'm sorry, but I didn't. I thought that if we went behind everyone's back, then there wouldn't be a conflict of interest. Everyone was supposed to be bunkered down anyway, so they wouldn't have even known.

Mahiru: (Disappointed)...We're going to have to discuss this after the trial's over, but for now, I want Nekomaru's side of the story.

Nekomaru: (Ashamed) Alright...

...After the vote, Himiko visited me in my lab and wanted to talk to me. Nagito was in my lab at the time, and she asked him to step away while we talked. She told me where she was hiding the bomb, and I agreed to take it around 10:20. She visited me around 10:30 and left. I don't know why, but I feel unconscious around 10:40, and I woke up around 10:55. The bomb was missing and heard someone screaming. That's when I left my lab and saw Leon and Himiko, I then brought them to the rooms, where I saw Mahiru and explained what happened.

_**I can't believe Nekomaru actually went against the vote...but I should take note of his admission...** _

[Truth Bullet Received-Nekomaru's Admission]

Leon: (Confused) Wait, you came out of your lab?

Nekomaru: Yeah, is that a problem?

Leon: I didn't even hear a door open. I just heard you ask what the hell was going on.

Hiyoko: (Annoyed) Wait, how could you not hear a door open? Shouldn't musicians have amazing hearing?

Chihiro: (Thinking) Now that I think about it, I haven't heard a door open since I first woke up. Back when I first met Mahiru and Nagito.

Mono-Kaito: (Proud) You can have me to thank for that! The day after you guys woke up, I decided to set all doors to silent.

Keebo: (Suprised) Wait, why would you...

Mono-Kaito: (Proud) For situations like this. I'm aware that the more musically astute of you have different hearing, so I set the doors to silent so that they wouldn't be able to identify whose door opens.

Celeste: (Dismissive) That must have been Kuma's idea, because an idiot like you couldn't have possibly thought of that.

Mono-Kaito: (Offended) Don't call me an idiot! Have some respect for your captain!

Byakuya: (Annoyed) I am growing tired of these distractions. Nekomaru, where was Nagito when you were working on the bomb?

Nekomaru: (Ashamed) That's where I have to apologize to Himiko.

Himiko: (Confused) Me?

Nekomaru: (Ashamed) I felt and still feel awful for going against the vote, so I decided to, at the very least, continue to keep an eye on Nagito. That's why I hid him in my lab.

Akane: (Confused) You hid him?

Nekomaru: Yes, let me explain...

**Non-Stop Debate-Start!**

**Ammo-Cut Wire, Spilled Protein Shake, Bloody Handprint**

Himiko: (Annoyed) Nekomaru, you better not be trying to insult me.

Nekomaru: I'm not, I'm **t** **elling the truth.**

Nekomaru: I had Nagito in my lab.

Akane: We looked all over that lab and  **found nothing.**

Korekiyo: And beyond that, Himiko has a good eye for detail.

Angie: Are you saying that the Ultimate Detective  **is bad at detective stuff?**

Nekomaru: (Worried) That isn't the case at all!

Himiko: You're lucky throwing something at you would require effort, because  **I've got a good arm.**

_**Even Himiko is starting to get off track...and what's Akane talking about? There was something.** _

 

 

 

**Cut Wire-- >found nothing**

Chihiro: I...think that's wrong.

**Break!**

Chihiro: Akane, there was something. Angie was the one who noticed it.

Akane: (Confused) And Angie is?

"Teruteru": (Perplexed) How could you forget her name? When you aren't looking for food you're always trying to fight her.

Angie: (Curious) Hold on, are you talking about the cut wire?

Chihiro: Yes. I don't understand why it was cut, but I think it's a clue that he was there.

Mahiru: There was a wire attached to the elliptical, but it was cut off.

Celeste: (Impatient) I saw that as well, but I must ask, what does that have to do with...

Nekomaru: I've been trying to get to that. I had Nagito tied up on the elliptical.

Mahiru: (Perplexed) You tied him up?

Nekomaru: To be fair it wasn't my idea. He was the one who suggested that I tie him to the elliptical.

Himiko: (Annoyed) Okay, now I know you're insulting me.

Chihiro: (Nervous) H-Himiko, I don't think...

Himiko: (Annoyed) As someone whose ultimate talent revolves around deductions, I find it insulting that you think I could miss something like that.

Akane: (Grinning) Well you are short, so maybe something tall was blocking him.

Chihiro: I-I think it Akane's right, but I don't know the exact machine that could of...

Keebo: (Proud) Leave it to me!

Toko: (Ticked off) Oh, s-so now you decide to be useful?

Keebo: I apologize, but I do have something that might help determine what could have blocked Himiko's sight (Nervous) Just give me a second.

**Keebo turned his back to the others and covered his mouth with the collar of his shirt. After 45 seconds, the Ultimate Photographer turned around and held out a picture.**

Keebo: I took this picture from Nekomaru's work bench earlier today, when Kirumi asked if I could take pictures of her dance.

Himiko: (Confused) Okay, I can confirm that Nekomaru was sitting at his table when I was checking on him. But what does this picture prove?

Kirumi: Please observe the picture closely, I'm sure you can find the answer.

**Keebo handed the picture down until it was in Himiko's hands, who held it out while she observed it, giving Chihiro a good view.**

_**Wow...Kirumi looks beautiful in this picture...focus Chihiro...what could block Himiko from seeing Nagito...wait, I think I see it...** _

Chihiro: I think it's this one (Points to the picture). I don't know what it's called, but it's the equipment with the wooden poles.

Himiko: (Observing) It kind of looks like a ladder.

Nekomaru: Wait! You're talking about the Jacob's Ladder!

Leon: (Confused) What the hell's a Jacob's ladder?

Nekomaru: (Proud) It's a great cardio machine! A non-motorized continuous treadmill with ladder like rungs that's self-paced. The faster you go, THE FASTER IT GOES!!!

Celeste: (Thinking) I remember now, when Angie was trying to show us the cut wire, we only saw her when she leaped into the air.

Himiko: (Nervous) So...when I went to check on Nekomaru, than I didn't see Nagito behind the Jacob's Ladder. (Embarrassed) Great, I haven't even made it to Hope's Peak and I'm already making mistakes as a detective.

Korekiyo: (Smiling) You shouldn't be beating yourself up, mistakes are a simple part of life.

"Teruteru": Nekomaru also mentioned falling asleep, could there be a connection there?

Chihiro: There could be...but that depends on whether or not Nekomaru and Himiko admit to it.

**Question- _What could connect these two separate cases of black outs?_**

**1-The Protein Shake 2-The Elliptical 3-The Bloody Handprint**

 

 

**Answer-- >The Protein Shake**

Chihiro: That's it!

Chihiro: Himiko, did you ever drink from a protein shake?

Himiko: I did, but it was just a sip. Protein shakes taste disgusting.

Chihiro: (Curious) Akane, you remember the little white crystals in the drink right?

Akane: (Pumped) Hell yeah! There's no way I'm going to forget the tragedy of putting salt in a protein shake!

Kirumi: (Thinking) Little white crystals?

Keebo: (Curious) Does that sound familiar to you Kirumi?

Kirumi: My father has a rather...(Nervous) stressful job...(Regaining composure) so he takes a very powerful sleep medication. I don't remember what it's called, but I remember that it comes in the form of a crystal like powder.

Hiyoko: Oh! So that's what knocked them out, they got drugged!

Mahiru: I think I've heard of that medication before. If that's what we're dealing with, then it's a good thing you didn't take more than a sip.

Kirumi: It's a medicine meant for grown adults, had Himiko taken more than a sip, then there's a chance this class trial would have been about her.

Himiko: (Shocked) S-Seriously?! Thank Atua that protein shakes taste awful!

Angie: (Excited) Nyahahaha! A conversion without violence, I love it when they just give in!

Celeste: Well, if this proves anything, it's that someone knew about Nekomaru and Himiko's scheme and drugged them. This lead to the culprit taking Nagito and executing him.

Kirumi: (Curious) I feel like there's something missing in that statement.

_**Something missing...what could be missing...** _

**Non-Stop Debate-Start!**

**Ammo-Blood on Hand, Drops of Blood, Blood Smudge on Floor, Bloody Handprint on Table**

Celeste: (Grinning) Kirumi dear, are you actually challenging me?

Kirumi: We are simply having  _a debate._ Nothing more, nothing less.

Toko: I-If Nagito was in Nekomaru's lab, then _I don't know where else he could have been attacked._

Keebo: (Thinking) Maybe he got out and was  _attacked in the hallway?_

Korekiyo: The amount of blood around his mouth **didn't match what the amount** in the hallway.

Angie: (Excited) Maybe he got out of his bindings and was assaulted in Nekomaru's lab!

"Teruteru": What makes you so confident in that theory?

Angie: Well, besides the hallway and on Nagito,  **there was no other blood found in this case!**

_**Hold on...where else did we find blood?** _

 

**Blood Smudge on Floor-- >there was no other blood found in this case!**

Chihiro: I...think that's wrong.

**Break!**

Chihiro: Actually, there was blood! It was in Nagito's lab!

Angie: (Confused) Really? We never checked there.

Keebo: We found it when we took Leon to Nagito's lab.

Kirumi: There was a decently sized bloodstain on the floor, and a few feet away there was a blood stained first aid kit.

Korekiyo: A first aid kit would definitely be a suitable weapon for bludgeoning. I personally wouldn't choose it, but perhaps it was pure improvisation.

Leon: (Thinking) Why was the bloodstain there? Did they untie Nagito, bring him to his lab, and ambush him?

Celeste: Perhaps, but why was there a bloody handprint in Nekomaru's lab?

Byakuya: (Smirking) I've already figured that out, I'm just waiting for the rest of you to catch up.

Leon: I'd be careful if I was you. You don't want to get caught committing a Hiyoko.

Byakuya: (Scoffing) Of course not. Unlike that brat, I think before I talk.

Hiyoko: (Pissed) Is today "Pick on Hiyoko Day!?" Because if it is then you can all eat shit!

Mahiru: (Stern) Byakuya, if you have a theory, than share it. Unless you're the killer, your life is on the line to.

Byakuya: Think about it. If the wire attached to the elliptical was cut, then what cut it?

Akane: (Thinking) Well, people use knifes to cut things right? So it had to be a knife.

"Teruteru": I don't see that being a possibility. I haven't seen a single knife since we woke up.

Byakuya: Then try to think, what else could have cut that wire?

_**What else could have cut the wire? I'll have to think hard about this...** _

**Hangman's Gambit**

**_______**

 

**S___p_l**

 

**Scalpel**

Chihiro: My mind's in tune!

Chihiro: The only other sharp object would be a scalpel, right?

Byakuya: (Scoffing) Took you long enough.

Mahiru: A scalpel? The only place that could have come from is Nagito's lab.

Hiyoko: Wait, if it was in his lab than literally anyone could have gotten it.

Byakuya: (Smug) Well let's think about this, what if the culprit didn't take the scalpel?

Nekomaru: How can you say it wasn't the culprit!? No one else had an excuse to cut him out!

Byakuya: (Dismissive) Yes, there was someone.

Celeste: (Grinning) Byakuya dear, why don't you enlighten us. You're obviously such a genius, a label befitting "The God of the Diamond."

Himiko: (Nervous) Actually, I think I know who Byakuya's talking about.

**_The person who would want Nagito to get out of his bindings...besides the culprit...that person would be..._ **

**Select Someone!**

 

 

**Selected Nagito**

Chihiro: Could it be?

Chihiro: The only person I can think of...is Nagito.

Nekomaru: (Shocked) What!?

Akane: (Dumbfounded) Hold on! Didn't Nerman say that he tied the other guy down!?

Chihiro: Well, yes, but no one else knew Nagito was in that room besides Nekomaru. And if he passed out, than Nagito's the only other person I can think of.

Mahiru: (Thinking) I guess that makes sense, but I'm not sure he could.

Angie: I think he could have easily done it. After all, as the Ultimate Nurse, Nagito surely had skills when it came to using scalpels.

Nekomaru: That doesn't sound right. I tied up Nagito myself.

Byakuya: (Arrogant) How tight did you tie him up.?

Nekomaru: Well, not enough to hurt him, just enough to where he wouldn't get out by sheer force.

Byakuya: If you didn't tie him up, then I can only assume that he took it off himself.

Keebo: Perhaps if the bindings were loose enough, but then where could he have reached them?

Chihiro: Well, it's a long shot, but maybe his own wrist?

 

 

Himiko: You're not using elementary thinking!

(Split Screen)

Himiko: (Sighing) Chihiro, I'm disappointed in you.

Chihiro: (Taken aback) W-Why?

Himiko: It's pretty early in the story...

Himiko: ...(Determined) but it's time for the epic student teacher debate!

**Rebuttal Showdown-Start!**

**Blades-Blood on Hand, Syringe, Tourniquet, Bloody Teeth, Cut Wire**

Himiko: (Thinking) Nagito could have gotten his own scalpel.

Himiko: (Confident) But, he couldn't have cut his own bindings.

Himiko: (Lazily) Besides being a pain...

Himiko: ...(Determined) He had no way carrying it.

**ADVANCE!**

Chihiro: (Cautious) You're certain about that? I think he could have.

Himiko: (Determined) Nonsense.

Himiko: (Thinking) He had  **no pockets**...

Himiko: ... **he didn't have a strap**...

Himiko: ...(Confident) and most importantly, **no obvious flexibility.**

_**I don't think Himiko knows because she wasn't there...but there was something that Nagito could have used.** _

 

 

**Tourniquet-- >he didn't have a strap**

Chihiro: I...think that's wrong.

**Break!**

Chihiro: When we were observing Nagito's lab, we found a strap he could have used.

Kirumi: (Realizing) Oh, the tourniquet!

Akane: (Grinning) Tourniquet? Is that a type of meat? Sounds delicious!

Kirumi: A tourniquet is a type of instrument used by medical professionals, I experimented with the one Chihiro found, and discovered that it could easily hold a tongue depressor, as well as easily take out.

Keebo: (Confident) And the scalpel was around the same size, so it would be a perfect fit.

Himiko: (Dumbfounded) That...That actually makes sense. (Confident) But don't get cocky Chihiro, I'll defeat you next time.

Chihiro: (Taken aback) N-Next time?

Mahiru: If he had the scalpel attached to his wrist, then is that where the blood in Nekomaru's lab came from?

Korekiyo: I don't think so. While there were scratches on his wrists, they were superficial at best.

"Teruteru": So Nagito cut himself out of his bindings, left the lab, and was assaulted in his own lab?

Angie: That still doesn't explain why there was blood in Nekomaru's lab.

**This line of thought was interrupted by a round of giggling. The eyes of the court moved toward the source of the sound...**

Mahiru: (Worried) Princess Celeste, are you okay?

Celeste: (Excited) Oh yes! I have the most wonderful theory of what happened!

Chihiro: (Nervous) A t-theory?

Nekomaru: (Frustrated) Spit it out princess! If people keep holding in their theories, then I will lose my shit, literally and figuratively!

Celeste: (Giggling) Of course, let me explain. The blood on Nekomaru's lab, as well as the blood trail going from his lab to Nagito's lab...

...didn't belong to Nagito at all!

Toko: (Confused) W-Wait, if it wasn't Nagito's, then who e-else could it have been?

Hiyoko: (Snarky) Maybe it was Nekomaru's? He passed out and smacked his skull against the table and got all bloody.

Mahiru: (Stern) That's not it, the blood pattern was a handprint. It was hard to make out, but we could tell that it was a right handprint.

Celeste: (Thinking) Let's see, if it wasn't Nekomaru, and it wasn't Himiko because she was out in the hallway unconscious. And it couldn't be Nagito because he was hurt in his lab. (Grinning) Himiko dear, please explain, in detail, whose blood is in Nekomaru's lab and what happened afterwards.

**Himiko closed her eyes, put her hand against her chin. While she was deep in thought, the other Ultimate Students simply stood in silence, waiting for the Ultimate Detective to put the puzzle together, until suddenly...**

Himiko: It's the culprit's blood!

_**The culprit's blood?** _

Celeste: (Giggling) Step one has been achieved, now explain further.

Himiko: (Thinking) Let's see...Nagito was hidden behind the Jacob's Ladder, which kept me from seeing him. Then Nekomaru and me drank from a drugged protein shake, afterwards, we blacked out. After Nekomaru fell unconscious, then Nagito cut himself out of his bindings with a scalpel he was hiding in a tourniquet he had on his wrist. After that happened...(Gritting teeth) No...no that can't be...

Chihiro: (Concerned) Himiko, what's wrong?

Himiko: (Somber) Chihiro, you mentioned seeing tiny white crystals in the protein shake, which turned out to be sleep medication. Do you remember where else you found tiny white crystals?

_**I...I think I do...** _

**Question- _Where did I first find tiny white crystals?_**

**1-Protein Shake 2-Piano 3-Syringe**

 

 

**Answer-- >Syringe**

Chihiro: That's it!

Chihiro: (Worried) W-We found those same crystals in Nagito's syringe.

Himiko: (Somber) And remember earlier when I mentioned talking to Nekomaru in his lab after the meeting?

Mahiru: (Nervous) Nekomaru mentioned that Nagito was there to.

Himiko: (Somber) I forgot, when we were talking, I remember seeing Nagito digging through the fridge where Nekomaru kept his protein drinks.

Keebo: (Dumbfounded) Wait, are you trying to say...that Nagito drugged Nekomaru's protein shake?

Himiko: (Somber) I have one more thing to ask, Nekomaru had the bomb because I told him where it was. But...

...where is the bomb now?

**Seconds passed, though it truly felt like minutes. No one had an answer to the Ultimate Detective's armor piercing question.**

Himiko: (Somber) None of us know where the bomb is...

...because Nagito was the last person to have it.

**More painfully slow seconds passed, but this time, someone managed to speak up.**

Mahiru: (Shocked) But, if he took the bomb, then what happened afterwards?

Himiko: (Gritting teeth) It hurts to say, but hears what I think happened...

...Nagito drugged Nekomaru's protein shake, which I drank as well, after Nekomaru passed out, Nagito cut himself out of the elliptical wire, and he went to collect the bomb. That's when the culprit entered...

...and was attacked by Nagito.

**_Wait, so, Nagito wasn't a victim of an attack...he was the aggressor..._ **

Himiko: (Somber) Nagito knocked the culprit into Nekomaru's table after slashing at them, which not only caused them to bleed, but also explains why Nekomaru's drink is on the ground. Nagito then fled to his lab, and the culprit attacked him in there with the first aid kit. And, I think Nagito had that syringe ready in case he had to directly kill someone.

"Teruteru": Directly?

Himiko: (Somber) I...I think Nagito took the bomb...

...

...

...to kill us all.

**Intergalactic Trial: Intermission!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Additional Truth Bullet  
> Nekomaru’s Admission-After being caught in a lie, Nekomaru admitted to conspiring with Himiko to take the bomb and try to deactivate it. He went to her lab to take the bomb around 10:20 P.M. He claimed that Himiko visited around 10:30 and to have fallen asleep some time around 10:40 P.M., and woke up close to 11 P.M., which is when he heard Leon screaming. In a panic, he took them back to the rooms, where he encountered Mahiru and explained what happened.  
> So how's the trial so far? Any thoughts, theories?


	12. Chapter 1: The Day the Class Stood Still (Part 9-Deadly Life/Class Trial-Second Act)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Intergalactic Trial kicks into its second act, and the realization that Nagito could have been planning their deaths looms over the others. On top of that, a set of daunting question remain. Where could the bomb be? Is Leon's attack related to the case? And whose alibi will crumble in this game of life and death?

**Intergalactic Trial: Resume!**

Mono-Kaito: (Casual) Alright, not to interrupt this groove you guy's have going on, but if that nurse freak was the last person to have the bomb, then none of you know where it is right now?

Himiko: (Lazily) That is the theory we're working on.

Mono-Kaito: ...(Pissed) KUMA!!!

Kuma: (Terrified) Y-Y-Y-Y-Yes S-S-S-Sir!

Mono-Kaito: (Pissed) You are going to search ever nook and cranny of this ship for the bomb, and if it goes off and hurts my lovely Maki Roll...

...(Exploding) I AM GOING TO SHOVE MY ENTIRE ARM UP YOUR ASS!!! NOW GET MOVING!!!

**Kuma bolted out of the trial grounds at what must have been near light speed.**

Mono-Kaito: (Casually Smirking) Sorry you guys had to see that, but don't let it distract you from the task at hand.

Celeste: (Dismissive) I'm more distracted by the fact that you didn't even bother to put a tracking device in the bomb. Your stupidity continues to confound me.

Mono-Kaito: (Offended) Who are you calling an idiot!?

"Teruteru": A women with absolutely no fear, even when insulting the deranged man who kidnapped us...(Nosebleed) I will admit, I am feeling power surging to my primary engine.

Byakuya: (Disgusted) Shut up. And do so forever.

Mahiru: (Stern) Guys, we're getting off track. (Somber) Himiko's deduction was hard to listen to, but I can't deny that it makes sense.

Chihiro: (Nervous) N-Nagito was...interesting, to say the least, but...trying to kill us all? That doesn't sound like something he would do.

Korekiyo: I don't wish to sound judgmental, but I was keeping my eye on him from day one. Everything about that man spelled trouble, and I wouldn't be surprised if he pulled this stunt in order to gain attention. (Harshly) Such a pointless waste of a life.

Hiyoko: (Innocently) Waste or not, are we still going to assume he didn't off himself?

Keebo: (Thinking) That would be the most logical assumption. The fact that his hands were tied would mean that suicide is an unlikely option.

Leon: (Curious) Weren't his hands tied in Nekomaru's lab as well? He managed to slip out of those.

Kirumi: In that situation, Nagito reached for a tourniquet that was attached to his wrist.

Nekomaru: In this case, the syringe was injected into the vein of his arm, a good distance away from his wrist.

Toko: (Nervous) S-So where do we go from there?

Akane: (Thinking) Well, Hermione said that the blood in the gym belonged to the killer.

Angie: (Excited) Which means one of us should have a cut somewhere! Alright everyone, Atua commands you all to take your shirts off!

Leon: (Smirking) Well, I guess I wouldn't mind taking my shirt off, but like the saying goes, ladies first.

Akane: (Casually) Alright.

**Akane reached for her shirt, causing Chihiro to quickly cover his eyes. Meanwhile, "Teruteru" only managed to keep himself up by grabbing on to his podium, all while blood poured from his nose like a sieve.**

Celeste: (Politely) Akane dear, please keep your shirt on, it is very inappropriate, and you might kill poor Teruteru.

Akane: (Shocked) Oh shit, If I do that then my trial will be next!

Mahiru: (Cringing) No, I don't think...(Stern) Okay, never mind, we'll hold off the wound checking unless it's a last resort.

Korekiyo: (Sighing) Thank you Ms. Koizumi, this conversation has taken a nosedive.

Byakuya: (Annoyed) I am this close to leaving this trial entirely, so the next discussion better be worth my time.

Angie: Well, we already discussed what happened in Nekomaru and Nagito's lab, perhaps we should discuss what went down in Chihiro's lab.

Nekomaru: (Thinking) That is where Nagito died, so I guess that makes sense, except that I don't know how he got there.

Himiko: (Determined) That should be out next discussion, figuring out how the culprit got Nagito to Chihiro's lab.

_**The discussion's about to head to my lab...ears don't fail me now...** _

**Non-Stop Debate-Start!**

**Ammo-Curtain Rope, Cuts on Arm, Drops of Blood, Blood on Hand**

Hiyoko: I think the killer _dragged Nagito_ to Chihiro's lab. That's the only thing that makes sense.

Kirumi: That's impossible, there was only a single blood stain in his lab and no drag marks.

"Teruteru": He was struck by a first-aid kit, so I _doubt he was conscious afterwards._

Leon: (Thinking) Maybe _he was carried_ there on the killer's shoulder?

Korekiyo: That would explain the blood trail, even if he had gauze in his mouth .

Akane: (Pumped) Alright! My gut instinct is telling me...

...That _he walked there on his own!_

Byakuya: (Annoyed) Alright, that's it, I'm leaving.

Toko: (Panicking) Byakuya, No! You'll be killed!

Byakuya: (Annoyed) That will be a  _far better fate for me._

**_There was something about Nagito's body that's been on my mind...I should bring it up..._ **

 

 

 **Blood on Hand-- >** _he walked there on his own!_

Chihiro: That's right!

**Break!**

_**Wait, I have to justify something Akane said...It'll be fine Chihiro, just explain the best you can...** _

Chihiro: (Nervous) Um...M-Maybe Akane's right?

Toko: (Confused) W-What the h-hell are you talking about?

Byakuya: (Annoyed) Any circumstance where you agree with that empty-headed peasant is a worthless opinion.

Mahiru: (Stern) Hey! If he has something to say, then let him say it!

Keebo: While agreeing with Akane seems...risky...Himiko did say we should take every route into consideration.

Mahiru: (Gently) Don't be embarrassed Chihiro, I know you won't lead us astray.

 **Chihiro tried (and failed) to hide his blush, but shifted his focus to the task at hand.**  

Chihiro: (Nervously playing with tie) W-Well, when I was looking at Nagito's body, he had blood on his hand. And, for some reason, what Akane said made me think about it.

Himiko: (Thinking) I think I understand what you're saying. If Nagito was knocked out, then why was his hand bloody?

Chihiro: (Nervous) Y-Yeah, that's what I was thinking.

Celeste: If he wasn't knocked out, then I can imagine the first thing he would do after getting struck would be to reach for his injury.

Korekiyo: That would explain how the blood got on his hand, but how does this prove that he left on his own two feet?

Himiko: (Thinking) Hmm, Kiyo, you mentioned finding gauze in Nagito's mouth, correct?

Korekiyo: (Amused) Kehehe, I did.

Himiko: (Thinking) If my theory holds up, then after Nagito was struck, he grabbed his own mouth. Then the killer put gauze in his mouth in order to stop the bleeding. (Growing confident) Nagito was forced to go to Chihiro's lab, but on the way there, he used his bloody hand to leave drops of blood, creating a trail in order for us to find his body.

Keebo: (Shocked) N-Nagito left a blood trail of his own volition?

Hiyoko: Damn, that's some ghetto Hansel and Gretel shit right there.

Leon: (Perplexed) Something doesn't fell right about you saying ghetto.

Angie: But, if that theory holds up, then Akane was correct. (Excited) Nyahaha! Atua has blessed Akane with knowledge.

Akane: (Relaxed) Nah, I ain't got a lot of knowledge. Like I said, it's just a gut instinct.

Nekomaru: (Confident) Your gut instincts might lead us to finding the killer.

Byakuya: (Smug) Well, now that we've determined that Nagito left of his own free will, now we should...

Celeste: Hold on, there's one thing I would like to discuss before we go any further.

Kirumi: Celeste, I feel like we're getting close to solving this case, we've already discussed what happened in Nekomaru and Nagito's labs, what else could...

Celeste: (Grinning) There's still a major clue in the hallway we haven't discussed.

Mahiru: (Perplexed) Major clue? Are you talking about the blood transfusion bag?

Celeste: (Grinning) Of course, I heard it mentioned earlier, and as Himiko has said, all evidence in this case should be looked at.

Himiko: (Nervous) T-That's right, but I do have a theory...

Celeste: (Grinning) Oh, but I don't want to hear your theory, I want to hear Chihiro's theory.

Chihiro: (Taken aback) Wait, why me?

Mahiru: (Defensive) Celeste, it doesn't matter who gives the theory, we just need them to give it!

Celeste: (Grin drops...) Aw, but I'm so curious I can't help it, after all (...and returns) Chihiro managed to make sense out of something Akane said. Aren't you confident he won't lead us astray?

Leon: You know, that's pretty low for someone who's apart of royalty.

Celeste: (Dismissive) Those of royal blood are people to, and as people we demand to be entertained. (Grinning) So, Chihiro, please be a dear and entertain me.

Chihiro: (Shaking) I-I don't...I don't t-think I...

Himiko: (Calm) Chihiro, keep calm. I'm getting a lot of negative vibes coming from you, just clear your mind.

Chihiro: (Nervous) I-I don't know if I can...

Himiko: (Calm) As your teacher I don't want you to go in blind, so I'll give you a hint.

Celeste: (Dismissive) Fine, I will allow a single hint.

Himiko: (Confident) All you need to think about is why the killer had that blood bag and Nagito's teeth.

**_Nagito's teeth, as well as the blood bag...they were found in the hallway between Nagito's lab and Nekomaru's lab...maybe...maybe the reason those were there were because...the killer was..._ **

**Hangman's Gambit**

_______ __ _ _____ _____

 

 

**S__t__g _p _ _ri__ S___e**

 

 

**Setting Up a Crime Scene**

Chihiro: My mind's in tune!

Chihiro: That's it! The killer was setting up a crime scene!

"Teruteru": (Confused) A crime scene?

Chihiro: (Confident) The killer planned to use the blood transfusion bag to make Nekomaru's lab look like a crime scene.

Himiko: (Proud) That's my protégé for you! I was thinking the same thing.

Kirumi: (Assured) That would also explain why his teeth were at the scene. They knew that Nekomaru was out, and that they would have time to make it look like Nagito was attacked in his lab.

Keebo: (Thinking) And the only thing that stopped them from setting up the lab...

Leon: (Surprised) Was me!

Mahiru: So now we can confirm that Leon's attacker and Nagito's killer are the same person.

Hiyoko: (Smug) Well look at that, the dark princess was wrong about the two incidents not being linked.

Korekiyo: (Sighing) You have zero right to criticize anyone for being wrong.

Akane: (Pumped) Alright! We're a few steps away from finding the killer!

Angie: (Excited) Nyahaha! Atua has almost brought us toward salvation!

Nekomaru: (Pumped) ALRIGHT!!! WE'RE GONNA FIND THE KILLER AND...

**Even against the booming of Nekomaru's voice, a familiar laugh broke through.**

Toko: (Nervous) W-What are you laughing about?

Celeste: (Giggling) Well, everyone is so confident that we're close to the killer. Yet, I believe I figured that out many debates ago.

"Teruteru": (Irked) Well, if you did, it would have been nice to share that information "many debates ago."

Celeste: (Dismissive) I could have, but I wanted the rest of you to catch up to me.

Mahiru: (Nervous) Celeste, if you have something to say, then say it.

Celeste: ("Shocked") Oh, Mahiru dear, are you not having fun?

Mahiru: (Shocked) Fun? (Fuming) How can you say something like that? What the hell is supposed to be fun about this? One of us just died. And if we don't find the killer than we're all going to die to. (Furious) So no, I'm not having fun! I don't have fun when other people's lives are on the line!

_**Mahiru...I've seen that look before...when she was called a hall monitor earlier today...She's terrifying when she's mad...I don't understand...we're getting close to finding the killer...why is Celeste trying to rile us up?** _

Celeste: ("Mournful") Oh Mahiru dear, I hate seeing you so upset. Very well, I will appease you with my knowledge. (Grinning) Or perhaps, we should ask the killer what they know.

Angie: ("Shocked") Ask the killer, are you saying you know who killed Nagito?

Celeste: (Grinning) I am saying that the best way to find out the killers methods are to ask them directly. With that being said was setting up a crime scene your plan...

...Toko?

Toko: (Freaking out) W-W-W-What!? Y-Y-You, What!?

Nekomaru: (Confused) Wait, Toko? Why her?

Celeste: (Grinning) It's simple, wasn't she the one who admitted to knocking down Mahiru?

Mahiru: (Nervous) Well, it wasn't so much that she knocked me down as much as Jack did.

Celeste: Still, she saw you knocked down, and you claimed that you lost your pepper spray shortly after that.

Toko: (Freaking out) H-H-H-Hold on! I-I-I-I didn't even see the pepper spray on the floor!

Celeste: (Menacingly) Were you looking for it?

Toko: (Nervous) N-No...

Celeste: (Menacingly) You are simply lying to us. You took Mahiru's pepper spray, than, when the rest of us went to bed, you killed Nagito and tried to set up Nekomaru's lab as the crime scene, ("Tragically") only for poor Leon to be blinded by the stolen spray. (Grinning) Well Toko, will you confess, or will we have to just begin the voting process now?

Toko: (Scared) I-I-I-I...

Byakuya: (Annoyed) Ridicules.

Celeste: (Confused) Huh?

Byakuya: You're giving Toko far too much credit. I don't believe for one second that she could plan a murder this complicated.

Toko: (Shocked) B-Byakuya...(Euphoric) You've come to protect me!

Byakuya: (Disgusted) I am doing no such thing. I simply know you aren't the killer and I'm trying to survive.

Himiko: He's right. There's something about this that doesn't match up. Chihiro, pay attention and I'm sure you'll find it.

Chihiro: (Confident) Right.

_**Just do as I've been doing the whole trial...pay attention and look for mistakes...** _

**Non-Stop Debate-Start!**

**Ammo-Nekomaru's Admission, Talent Show Helpers, Open Cupboard, Injury to Mouth, Ultimate Lab Doors**

Celeste: (Dismissive) Is it not obvious that _Toko is the killer?_

Akane: (Casual) It wouldn't surprise me, after all  **anyone can enter anyone's lab.**

Byakuya: (Dismissive) Toko isn't capable of murder, she's far too weak willed.

Korekiyo: (Amused) Kehehe, Byakuya, anyone can kill when the chips are down.

Hiyoko: (Smug) Are you sure? I doubt she could  _find the rope_ that was used, much less kill someone.

Angie: Maybe she would be more complete in life if she gave her heart to Atua!

Celeste: (Dismissive) I doubt he would want it. She is  _a rotten killer_ after all.

Nekomaru: I don't think so, she isn't **LOUD ENOUGH TO THREATEN HIM!!!**

Leon: Jesus, even when being defended from accusations, Toko is treated like shit.

_**While it sounds illogical, what that one person said actually makes sense...** _

 

 

 **Talent Show Helpers-- >** _find the rope_

Chihiro: That's right!

**Break!**

Chihiro: Hiyoko's right. Toko couldn't have found the rope _._

Celeste: (Dismissive) Oh really, why not? It was just a simple rope.

Himiko: (Confident) No, it was a curtain rope, found in a secret closet. One that only those who helped set up the stage could find.

Mahiru: (Thinking) That's right. Yesterday, Mono-Kaito had me, Nekomaru, Leon, Kirumi, Keebo, Teruteru, and Nagito work on the stage for the talent show.

Angie: (Excited) I helped to!

Leon: You only helped because you knocked out Chihiro and Mahiru would have killed you otherwise.

Keebo: He showed us a secret wall that had several supplies, including a the curtain rope.

Kirumi: Now I will ask, did anyone see Mono-Kaito fix the gym after the show had ended?

"Teruteru": I did not, my focus was on the potential bomb.

Nekomaru: And because Toko didn't help set up the stage, SHE CAN'T BE GUILTY!!!

Celeste: (Bored) I guess, but how did Byakuya know?

Byakuya: (Smug) I didn't. I simply knew Toko couldn't be a killer.

Toko: (Excited) Byakuya! You believed in me!

Byakuya: (Annoyed) You may pay me back by shutting up.

_**Did...Byakuya's cheeks get a bit red?** _

Hiyoko: Well, I guess dog breath gets to live another day.

Korekiyo: (Grim) I don't know about that.

Himiko: (Surprised) Kiyo?

Korekiyo: I'm sorry for spoiling the mood, but Ms. Koizumi mentioned Nagito helping set up the stage. How do we know he didn't tell the killer where it was.

Angie: (Excited) Ah! That's true! Perhaps Toko was told where the rope was!

Toko: (Worried) N-No, I wasn't told anything!

Himiko: (Confident) That's right, she couldn't have been told!

Akane: (Confused) And the reason for that is?

Himiko: I'll let my protégé explain.

Mahiru: (Concerned) Aren't you having Chihiro work a bit much?

Chihiro: (Calm) It's fine, I think I know what she's talking about to.

**Question- _Why couldn't Nagito know the curtain location?_**

**1-He was late 2-He wasn't paying attention 3-He was drunk**

 

 

**Answer-- >He was late**

Chihiro: That's it!

Chihiro: Like Himiko said earlier, Nagito was late to the meeting.

Korekiyo: (Curious) He was?

Himiko: That's right. I should know, Mahiru asked me to find him in order to bring him there.

Mahiru: That's true.

Korekiyo: (Amused) Kehehe. I'll take your word for it.

Toko: (Nervous) S-So that means I'm innocent right?

Byakuya: (Smug) Correct, as I said a few minutes ago, and I am never wrong.

"Teruteru": (Nervous) If Nagito didn't know where the curtain rope was, then those who didn't work on the stage can be counted out as suspects.

Celeste: (Giggling) How wonderful, that means I'm not a suspect.

Keebo: (Nervous) T-That means that the only culprits could be me, Kirumi, Leon, Nekomaru, Teruteru, and Mahiru.

**That last name on Keebo's tongue caused Chihiro's spine to shiver, but he remained positive.**

**_I don't want anyone to be guilty...but...it might be inevitable at this point._ **

Akane: I think someone mentioned Ava being only helping later, so I can't see her being the murderer.

Korekiyo: We can also remove Leon and Nekomaru, as they were ambushed and drugged respectively.

Himiko: (Deep breath) That means we're down to four.

Hiyoko: (Giggling sinisterly) Actually, we can cut that in half.

Kirumi: (Nervous) W-What do you mean?

Hiyoko: (Smug) Well, after Big Daddy brought Little Sister and Pierre Gobbi to our rooms, I couldn't help but notice, out of the corner of my eye, a certain pair leaving the same room.

Keebo: (Casual) Oh, that's right, I was visiting Kirumi.

Mahiru: (Shocked) K-Keebo, You left your room!?

"Teruteru": (Shocked) And you intended to spend your last moments with Kirumi. (Nosebleed) Keebo Idabashi, you have won all of my respect.

**Kirumi's face had grown redder than a tomato, which she tried to hide by covering it with the collar of her kimono.**

Toko: I-I knew it, Keebo was looking to g-get him some before he died. I-I knew it, all men besides Byakuya are after one thing, the bodies of women.

Akane: (Casual) Calm down Tenko, I don't think that's the case.

Keebo: (Sincere) I don't see the issue, I believed that the bomb was a dud, but just in case I was wrong, I decided to spend the last hour of my life with Kirumi. I'm sorry for breaking the rule, but if I was going to die, I would prefer to be in the company of somebody I care about.

Chihiro: (Touched) Aw, Keebo, that's really sweet.

Mahiru: (Smiling) I-I can't even be mad at that.

Celeste: (Grinning) Well, do you remember when you went to Kirumi's room?

Keebo: I left at 10:15, five minutes before Nekomaru left to take the bomb.

Kirumi: (Trying to regain composure) We...spent the rest of the time in my room until we heard Nekomaru outside.

Hiyoko: (Smug) You're welcome. If I didn't say anything then you two would still be suspects.

Himiko: That means...we're down to two suspects.

Chihiro: (Somber) Two suspects...Teruteru...and Mahiru...

"Teruteru": (Nervous) I understand that my innocence is something I have to prove.

Mahiru: (Nervous)...

Byakuya: (Authoritative) So, it's down to the two of you. One of you knows you're innocent, which only means that the other must guilty. Prove your innocence, debate with one another.

Mahiru: Hold on, it might not be one of us.

_**What!?** _

Celeste: (Giggling) Mahiru dear, I'm surprised. Are you saying that there's another alternative we haven't looked at.

Mahiru: (Nervous) No...well, kind of. We keep talking about how the killer might be one of us...but maybe Mono-Kaito is the culprit.

Mono-Kaito: (Offended) Excuse me!?

Mahiru: He brought us here against our will, for no reason besides "for the sake of the audience." Whose to say that he didn't kill Nagito in order to force a trial?

Mono-Kaito: (Offended) Did you even read the rules!? I can't participate in a murder! It's rule ten in your God damn Space-Pad!

Leon: I don't know, you're a pretty sleazy dude, with your crappy hair and sinister goatee!

Mono-Kaito: (Offended) My goatee makes me look like a glamorous celebrity.

**_Maybe Mahiru is right...I don't think we should have doubted each other in the first place...There's no way one of us could be a killer, especially not..._ **

Kuma: (Shivering) B-B-B-B-B-B-Boss...

Mono-Kaito: Oh, Kuma! You found the bomb, right?

Kuma: (Shivering)...

...

...

...

Mono-Kaito: (Quiet and livid) You didn't find it.

Kuma: (Shivering)...

Mono-Kaito: (Authoritative) Well, if Kuma couldn't find it, then the bomb is on one of you!

Angie: (Excited) Nyahaha! It's time for the strip search!

"Teruteru": (Serious) There's no need.

Toko: (Confused) W-Wait, you of all people are denying a strip search?

"Teruteru": (Serious) Under normal circumstances, I would welcome it with open arms. But, this isn't normal circumstances.

Korekiyo: If the bomb is on one of us, than we should start slowly. We'll check pockets first.

Mahiru: (Nervous) Well, you do seem like the most mature person hear. So...I'll trust you to not be...grabby.

Korekiyo: (Amused) Don't be nervous. The only thing I grab is the throats of my enemies.

**With that chilling line delivery, Korekiyo left his podium and went over to Mahiru. He checked her pockets and her backpack respectfully and went over to "Teruteru", where he did the same thing. After he was done, he calmly walked back to his podium.**

Korekiyo: Nothing.

Angie: Well, if they have nothing in their pockets, then we can begin the-

Kirumi: (Annoyed) We are not doing a strip search.

Himiko: (Nervous) Well, Mahiru does have a coin purse...maybe we can check that.

Mahiru: (Nervous) Okay.

**Mahiru opened her backpack again and took out her coin purse. She attempted to pass it on, but it slipped out of her hand and smacked the ground, the sound of change rattled in the otherwise deathly quiet courtroom. Nekomaru picked up the purse and gave it back to her.**

Akane: (Confused) You aren't going to check her purse?

Nekomaru: There's no need. If the bomb was in there, it would have gone off.

Toko: (Nervous) W-We were told that the bomb is e-extremely sensitive. A-And a purse full of coins wouldn't be a stable landing point.

_**Of course it wouldn't...Mahiru isn't the killer...She doesn't have the bomb on her...** _

_**...She isn't the killer...** _

_**...She isn't...** _

_**...She can't be...** _

_**...** _

_**...** _

_**...** _

_**...Then why...** _

_**...What's this feeling...** _

_**...Why...Why doesn't this feel right...** _

_**...She isn't the killer...She can't be...** _

_**...After everything she did...After trying so hard to bring us together...She can't be...** _

_**...The bomb is probably in Mono-Kaito's pocket...That's it...Mahiru isn't the killer...She can't be...She...She...** _

_**...** _

_**...** _

_**...** _

_**...No...** _

_**...If I think about it...There is a way...** _

_**...But why...Why does there have to be a way...** _

Mahiru: (Concerned) Chihiro?

**In Chihiro's panic, he had lost track of his surroundings again. His eyes felt like they were on fire, a byproduct of the tears that were pouring. He looked at his friend, who looked at him with that same concerned face, the one that Chihiro would see when he was at his worst. That look would usually be replaced by one that would bring a smile to his face. No matter how concerned he got, no matter what happened, surely Mahiru would make him smile, he could rely on her like that. There wasn't a single thing in this damned spaceship that could break his spirit as long as she was around.**

Chihiro: (Sad) Mahiru...

...

...

...

**There wasn't a single thing that could break his spirit...**

**...until now.**

...(Heartbroken) I think you're the killer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is going to hurt to write.


	13. Chapter 1: The Day the Class Stood Still (Part 10-Deadly Life/Class Trial-Climax)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With a heavy heart, and with the lives of everyone at stake, Chihiro is forced to make the toughest choice of his life.

**Chihiro felt sick. The words that came out of his mouth felt toxic, and more than anything, he wished he could have reached out and grabbed them. He wished he could have shoved those words back into his mouth and never let them out. His entire body felt like it was going to melt, and maybe that would have been a godsend. Maybe dropping dead in the middle of the courtroom would be the best punishment for having the nerve to accuse Mahiru, the person who constantly brought out the best in him and others, of taking Nagito's life.**

Leon: (Confused) W-Wait, why her?

Kirumi: (Concerned) Chihiro, are you feeling okay?

_**No...I'm not...** _

Akane: (Confused) Maybe he's talking about a different Mahiru.

"Teruteru": (Somber) Unfortunately, there's only one in this room.

**Byakuya simply stood with his arms crossed and his eyes closed, while Toko nervously bit her nails and looked in every direction a person's face wasn't. Celeste covered her mouth in "shock", though the slightest bit of a smile seemed to poke through.**

Korekiyo: Himiko, is there any evidence to support this claim?

Himiko: (Nervous) I mean, there could be, but...

Nekomaru: (Nervous) It just...it just doesn't feel right.

Hiyoko: (Perplexed) I don't know, maybe she did it out of spite. He did break the curfew.

Keebo: (Certain) Taking a life for disobeying a rule is not only illogical, but based on my observations, it goes against the kind of person Mahiru is.

Angie: Let's ask her to be sure. Mahiru, are you Nagito's killer? Confessing your sins will grant you a free trip to Heaven.

_**Free trip to Heaven...what is Angie talking about...Is this some kind of joke to her...Because if it is then she needs to stop...No one finds this fun-** _

**Chihiro's thought process was interrupted by the sound of a soft and familiar, yet surprising laugh. All eyes became glued to a red haired girl who stood one podium away from a picture of a recently departed nurse.**

Mahiru: (Trying to calm down) S-Sorry, that just caught me off guard.

Toko: (Nervous) C-Caught you off guard?

Mahiru: (Cheerful?) Yeah, I didn't expect Chihiro to start joking in the middle of the trial.

Chihiro: (Taken aback) J-Joking?

Mahiru: (Cheerful?) I know the trial is getting intense, so honestly, I appreciate you trying to lighten the mood.

Keebo: (Confused) Mahiru, you were just accused of murder, I fail to see the humor in this situation.

Mahiru: (Cheerful?) Well, give Chihiro credit, he might not be the Ultimate Comedian, but he's trying.

_**Give me credit...What happened to stepping up when it mattered?** _

Himiko: (Serious) Mahiru, stop treating what Chihiro said like a joke. You've been accused of killing Nagito, you should try to defend yourself.

Mahiru: (Calm) I don't need to. We already know who killed him.

"Teruteru": As a suspect, I have the right to defend myself from accusations, as do you.

Mahiru: (Calm) I'm not talking about either of us. I'm talking about Mono-Kaito.

Mono-Kaito: (Offended) What the fuck?! I've already told you that I didn't and couldn't commit murder!

Mahiru: (Confident) I don't believe you! You're just a psychopath who's trying to cause us to doubt each other! I wouldn't be surprised if you killed Nagito just to have a class trial start in the first place!

_**I...I want that to be the case...but...** _

Himiko: (Sad) Mahiru, I want to believe you.

Mahiru: (Concerned) There's no reason for you not to, we're all on the same side. Mono-Kaito is our enemy.

Himiko: (Sad) He is, but not right now.

Mahiru: (Shocked) What!?

Himiko: (Sad) One of us killed Nagito, I know it. I don't want to be right, but we have no evidence that supports Mono-Kaito being the killer.

Leon: I don't know, wouldn't it be easier to just accept him being the killer?

Hiyoko: (Excited) Yeah, if he's the killer, than we can just vote for him, he gets punished, and we get to go home!

Korekiyo: I don't think that's right. Mono-Kaito being the killer is far too easy of an answer.

Celeste: (Giggling) Oh, Korekiyo dear, don't tell me you're doubting Mahiru. She obviously has our best interests at heart.

Angie: (Thinking) I don't know, Atua's telling me that Mono-Kaito has nothing to do with this.

Toko: (Nervous) I-It would be nice if we could just vote for him and-

Byakuya: (Annoyed) Toko, don't tell me you actually believe this nonsense. We are in the middle of a trial, fairy tale wishes won't save us.

Keebo: I don't think it's nonsense.

Kirumi: (Confident) Mono-Kaito is a very deranged individual. We shouldn't put him past him to break his own rules.

Nekomaru: (Grim) We also shouldn't put all of our eggs in one basket. It's entirely possible that one of us is the killer.

Akane: (Pumped) Come on! That half-and-half bastard is totally the killer!

"Teruteru": (Nervous) Akane, we need to think this through. I don't want to suspect anyone, but we might need to face facts.

Chihiro: (Nervous)...I...

Mahiru: (Calm) Chihiro, don't stress out. We already know who the enemy is.

Chihiro: (Nervous)...I...I know...

...I know that the killer is among us.

Mahiru: (Shocked) C-Chihiro!?

Mono-Kaito: What's this!? It looks like we've got a split of opinions! Fear not, I've got a perfect solution!

Byakuya: (Dismissive) Oh really? Tell us, what "perfect solution" do you have up your sleeve?

Mono-Kaito: (Proud) Get ready for the 100% awesome solution for all of your debates, from awkward to Earth-shatteringly important! It's a Mono-Kaito original! I call it...

...

...

...the Scrum Debate!

Celeste: (Dismissive) You probably stole that from somewhere.

Mono-Kaito: HA!!! Get your asses ready! Because we're about to launch into the stratosphere!

_**Wait...What is he talking about...** _

**Kuma leaped into Mono-Kaito's hands and was flipped upside down. The monochrome man then grabbed the bear's little legs and pulled them back, causing a key to appear out of his mouth. Kuma was then shoved face first into a small keyhole and turned. The podiums than began to shake violently, and began to raise off the ground. After scuffling around, two sides formed, and Chihiro noticed that there were six people on his side, Himiko, Nekomaru, Byakuya, Korekiyo, Angie, and "Teruteru". Every other student was on the other side, including Mahiru. Before negative thoughts could cloud his mind, a calm, if lazy voice, spoke to him.**

Himiko: (Calm) Alright, this is going to be...interesting to say the least. Don't worry to much about this. We've got five other students on our side. If you mess up, then one of us will pick up the slack.

_**...I...I guess...I think I know the answer, even if I don't want to...we can't lose this debate...our lives are riding on it...** _

**Debate Scrum-Who is the killer?**

**Mono-Kaito is the Killer**

**Mahiru: ???**

**Celestia: ???**

**Leon: ???**

**Keebo: ???**

**Toko: ???**

**Akane: ???**

**The Killer is One of Us**

**Chihiro: Bomb**

**Himiko: Rules**

**Nekomaru: Nagito**

**Byakuya: Rope**

**Korekiyo: Killer**

**Angie: Blood**

 

**Start!**

 

Leon: Can't we just say he's the killer and get this over with!

 

 

Korekiyo: It's far to early to determine the **killer.**

 

Toko: H-He probably used the rope to tie up Nagito.

 

 

Byakuya: Anyone who set up the stage could have used that **rope.**

 

Keebo: Can we rule out Nagito working for him?

 

 

Nekomaru:  **Nagito** never left my sight after we meet in the cafeteria.

 

Akane: Maybe that blood belonged to that half-and-half bastard!

 

 

Angie: We don't even know if Mono-Kaito has  **blood!**

 

Mahiru: We know he's willing to bend the rules he's made!

 

 

Himiko: The only **rules** he's broken have had to do with the time.

 

Celestia: Perhaps the bomb has winded up in Mono-Kaito's pocket.

 

 

Chihiro: I...I think I know where the **bomb** is...

**Break!**

Korekiyo: We need to stop beating around the bush, Mono-Kaito isn't the culprit.

Hiyoko: (Annoyed) Oh come on! We could be out of this horrible situation in no time if we just-

Byakuya: (Annoyed) Then just don't vote at all. The rest of you can die together.

Leon: (Downcast) No one here wants to die, it's just that...

Nekomaru: (Grim) You're right, but we're in a situation where if we vote wrong we'll die. If we don't vote at all, we'll die.

"Teruteru": (Sullen) The only way to survive is to find the blackened.

Keebo: (Somber) But, even if we do that, we'll just be killing one of us.

Himiko: (Sad) There is no good end to this trial. Either most of us die, or one of us dies. (Determined) We can't just throw our lives away because we want Mono-Kaito to be the culprit, we have to find the truth!

**No one could argue with Himiko, and a few seconds of silence signaled the end to the scrum debate. The podiums went back to their normal spots.**

Celeste: (Bored) Well, now that we know that idiot isn't the culprit...

Mono-Kaito: (Offended) Stop calling me an idiot!

Celeste: (Bored)...we're back to square one.

Kirumi: (Somber) Maybe not. Chihiro still hasn't shared his evidence.

**The mention of his name had caused Chihiro to visibly wince.**

Byakuya: (Dismissive) That's if he's willing to share it. But I doubt we're going to get a peep out of him.

Nekomaru: (Defensive) Look, just give him some time.

Hiyoko: (Frantic) We might not have the time! Isn't there an audience time limit!?

Mono-Kaito: (Smirking) There is, but I won't tell you guys, it'll just be a nasty distraction.

"Teruteru": (Annoyed) So you decide not to tell us instead. I'm sure you realize that that's distracting in it's own right.

_**The time...I almost forgot about that!** _

Toko: (Frustrated) D-Damn it! Could you j-just hurry up?!

Leon: (Frustrated) Hey! Quit trying to rush him!

Angie: (Excited) Nyahaha! Don't be afraid Chihiro! Atua will love you whether or not you fail!

Akane: (Confused) Is that supposed to make him less nervous?

_**Failure or success...in this case, I don't know what I'm more scared of...** _

Korekiyo: (Frustrated) Unless you all want a repeat of earlier, I suggest you quiet down and let him think. (Amused) Though he's small, Mr. Fujisaki has quite the pair of lungs.

Keebo: (Concerned) Chihiro, please don't be afraid to share what you know.

Chihiro: (Shivering) I...It's n-not so much what I know...It's just a theory...

**Even playing with his tie couldn't calm him down. If anything, Chihiro was growing more and more nervous. He was trying his best to not look up, because the hazel eyed boy knew that if he saw Mahiru's face, if he saw into her olive colored eyes, then he wouldn't be able to talk.**

Himiko: (Concerned) Even if it's just a theory, then it can be important. I don't want to rush you, but I don't know how much-

 

 

Mahiru: Just stop it!

(Split Screen)

Chihiro: (Scared) M-Mahiru?

Mahiru: (Concerned) Chihiro, you don't have to say anything. You've done a good job in this trial, honestly you've done way better than I thought you would, but you can rest now. There's no need for you to keep going.

Chihiro: (Shivering) B-But I-

Mahiru: (Holding back tears) You know I couldn't have killed Nagito, so please stop. You're just hurting yourself.

**Rebuttal Showdown-Start!**

**Blades-Curtain Rope, Mahiru's Account, Bloody Scalpel, Blood Transfusion Bag, Nekomaru's Admission**

Mahiru: (Worried) I know you're doing your best...

Mahiru: (Worried) ...But you need to stop.

Mahiru: (Forcing a smile) The rest of us can take care of this case.

Mahiru: (Forcing a smile) So please take a seat.

**ADVANCE!**

Chihiro: (Covering his eyes) Mahiru...I can't!

Mahiru: (Upset) **Of course you can!**

Mahiru: **I can't be a suspect**...

Mahiru: ...because I was **still in my room**... ****

Mahiru: ...and l **only left when I heard Nekomaru** outside!

_**Mahiru...There's a weakness in your argument...** _

 

 

**Nekomaru's Admission-- > **only left when I heard Nekomaru****

Chihiro: (Visibly upset)...

**Break!**

Chihiro: (Sad) Nekomaru, you mentioned bringing Himiko and Leon to the rooms when you found them, right?

Nekomaru: (Concerned) That's right.

Chihiro: (Sad) When you got in, where was Mahiru?

Nekomaru: (Confused) Well, she was outside. Why is that...

...

...

...(Horrified) Oh fuck.

**Mahiru, as a leader, was the kind of person to try to remain calm, though there were times when her emotions showed. Right now that couldn't have been further from the truth. As she clasped her hands over her mouth, the sheer panic on her face was far more telling than any finger print or blood sample that could have been found by professionals. The look of sheer anguish on her face had twisted Chihiro's heart to the point where it felt like it was going to fall out of his chest.**

Kirumi: (Shocked) M-Mahiru...You just said that you were in your room until you heard Nekomaru.

Korekiyo: (Somber) It seems like our leader has been caught in a lie.

Celeste: (Grinning) Are you sure about that Korekiyo dear?

**The Ultimate Yakuza simply looked at the Ultimate Princess, his eyes were calm, but there were hints of danger within them.**

Celeste: (Grinning) How do we know Nekomaru isn't the one lying?

Leon: (Pissed) Hold on, you can't spring this bullshit on us!

Toko: (Nervous) Y-You're not exactly the best e-eyewitness.

Leon: (Pissed) Okay, I didn't see Mahiru, but I'm sure I would have heard her door open if she was inside.

Byakuya: (Annoyed) Have you already forgotten that maniac mentioning the silence feature on the door?

Himiko: (Calm) Actually, Leon's hearing could be important, as well as Chihiro's.

Chihiro: (Nervous) M-Mine?

Himiko: (Calm) You were the first person to leave your room, I know that because when I woke up, you and Nagito were the only people I didn't see. You heard people shouting outside right? Can you remember the first voice you heard?

_**The first voice I heard...** _

_???: What happened!?_

__???: I don't know, I just found her on the ground!_ _

**_That first voice...the one that asked what happened..._ **

**Question- _Who_ _did that voice belong to?_**

**1-Leon 2-Mahiru 3-Nekomaru 4-Nagito**

 

 

**Answer-- >Mahiru**

Chihiro: (Upset)...

Chihiro: (Sorrowful) The first voice I heard, they asked "what happened?" I-It had to have belonged to Mahiru.

Himiko: (Somber) I was unconscious, Leon was hurt, and Nekomaru had brought us in. If Mahiru was the only person outside, than she's the only one you could have asked that question.

Angie: (Thinking) That would mean the liar in this instance is Mahiru.

Akane: (Gritting teeth) And if she lied about where she was...

"Teruteru": (Somber) Than it's entirely possible that she lied to save face.

Celeste: ("Regretful") Oh Mahiru dear, I'm terribly sorry. I tried to help, but it seems like you're on your own now.

Hiyoko: (Pissed) The fuck do you mean you tried to help!? Did you know she was the killer?

Celeste: (Grinning) Oh no. I had hoped that she wasn't but it seems like the evidence has caught up to her.

Korekiyo: (Grim) So you abandon her when it doesn't suit your needs anymore. How uncharacteristically cruel for a princess.

Nekomaru: (Somber) Mahiru, if you're the killer, than just admit it. You're hurting yourself, as well as everyone else by lying further.

Akane: (Scratching head) Yeah, this stopped being fun the moment it began, but now it's in the negative range of fun.

Himiko: (Somber) Mahiru, unless you had a good reason to lie, than you're looking really guilty. If you had a reason to lie, than just-

Mahiru: It doesn't matter.

Himiko: (Shocked) Huh?

Mahiru: (Repressing anger) It doesn't matter. If Nagito took the bomb, and the bomb is missing, than I couldn't have been the killer. (Livid) So it doesn't matter if I was caught lying about being outside of a goddamn room, I don't have the bomb on me, so I can't be the culprit! Therefore, we need to drop this and find the real killer!

_**I-I've never seen Mahiru this mad before...This is my fault...I'm the one whose driven her to this point...Chihiro, you're a goddamn idiot...Why...Why did I have to...** _

_**...** _

_**...** _

_**...I have to...no matter how much it hurts...I have to...** _

Chihiro: (Scared) A-Actually...I-I think I know where Mahiru could have hid the bomb.

Kirumi: (Gently) You've been hinting at that for a while, are you ready to say it now?

Chihiro: (Scared) I...I think...I think the bomb...

...

...

...is in her coin purse.

**Twelve seconds of silence had passed before the next person spoke.**

Byakuya: (Annoyed) Are you kidding me? We've already established that it can't be in her purse.

Hiyoko: (Pissed) Are you trying to get us killed!? We've already wasted enough time!

Nekomaru: (Mad) QUIT IT!!! Chihiro wouldn't waste time with a pointless accusation, especially against someone he's close to!

Angie: But Byakuya's right, we already established that Mahiru's coin purse couldn't hold the bomb.

Leon: (Nervous) I mean, if the bomb was in there, then it would have exploded when the purse dropped.

Chihiro: (Nervous) N-No. I-I know how she c-could have done i-it.

Himiko: (Curious) How?

Chihiro: (Nervous) I-It's just a theory, but-

Mahiru: (Quiet) Why?

Chihiro: (Taken aback) H-Huh?

Mahiru: (Seething) Why? Why now? Why would you choose now, of all times...

...

...

...(Wrathful) WHY WOULD YOU CHOOSE NOW TO BE UNRELIABLE!!!?

**There are moments in life where time seems to stand still. There are also moments, usually before death, where someone's life can flash before their eyes. For Chihiro, he was going through a combination of both. He had never seen Mahiru as mad as she was now, not even when Byakuya had called her a hall monitor, nor when she almost died attempting to attack Mono-Kaito. Her eyes were almost the color of her hair, and tears of rage were rapidly falling down her face. Between this were flashes to better times, but these memories were split-second's of happiness, before being brought back to reality, where he had driven her to her breaking point.**

Hiyoko: (Frightened) W-W-What the hell?

Keebo: (Concerned) M-Mahiru, please calm down.

Mahiru: (Wrathful) Calm down!? I'm trying to save everyone and the person I thought I could trust is saying I'm a killer! So no, I am not calming down!

Nekomaru: (Confused) Hold on! What do you mean you're trying to save everyone!?

Mahiru: (Frantic) I-I can't say why! But we need to get back on track! So let's drop this trial and focus on our real enemy!

**Real enemy, saving everyone? Chihiro couldn't understand. He couldn't even respond mentally to what she had said. The more she shouted, the more his mental state had started to match his childlike appearance. The Ultimate Pianist was shaking violently, and had grabbed his own arm in an attempt to stop it, bruising his skin in the process. Had he not been wearing his suit jacket, it's possible that he would have caused his own skin to bleed.**

_**Maybe...Maybe we shouldn't vote for anyone. Even if Mahiru killed Nagito, than maybe we should let her go. After all, look at her talent compared to mine. Her talent brings out the best in people, and mine...well, my talent just helps people be happy for a bit. Yeah...I won't vote...the world needs people like Mahiru...It doesn't need people like me...** _

???: Chihiro.

_**Huh?** _

**Chihiro had snapped out of his trance and looked to his right. His shoulder had been occupied by the hand of the Ultimate Detective.**

Himiko: (Gently) Chihiro, you need to end this.

Chihiro: (Quiet) W-Why me?

Himiko: (Gently) Because if you don't, than you'll never find room to grow.

Chihiro: (Quiet) I-I don't understand.

Himiko: (Gently) Mahiru's talent is to help us grow, so try to look at this as the most important test of your life.

_**Mahiru...** _

_Chihiro: Thank you. (Suddenly looks at the handkerchief) Oh, sorry, I got it all messy._

_Mahiru: Oh come on Chihiro, a handkerchief is supposed to do that. In fact, keep it. (Chihiro looks up, as if to silently say "really") I would like to reach the point where you don't cry, but until then, that will come in handy. (She gets up to leave)_

_-_

_Mahiru: Just try to step up when required (Despite her words, a gentle smile remains on her face), otherwise I'll have to make a mental note to remember you as "unreliable Chihiro." And it's really hard to change my mind when I decide that._

_-_

_**Mahiru...I'm sorry...I'm never going to forgive myself for what I'm about to do...but It's time for me to step up...** _

Chihiro: (Determined) I-I'm ready.

Himiko: (Determined) I want you to remember my advice, keep calm and wait for her to make a mistake. No matter how much she yells, I know you can find the weakness in her argument. (Smiling) You're my protégé after all, so I'm expecting you to score at least a C on your first big test.

**As Himiko removed her hand, Chihiro gulped and raised his head to look toward his friend head on.**

Chihiro: (Determined) Mahiru, I know you're Nagito's killer, and I know how you're keeping the bomb safe in your coin purse.

Mahiru: (Upset) Chihiro, why? Why do you insist on chasing that pointless theory? I don't want to hurt you, please stop!

Chihiro: (Determined) Because if I don't than I'll never be able to reach the point where I don't cry!

Mahiru: (Taken aback) What!?

Chihiro: (Putting fist over heart) I'm sorry for saying you're the killer, I'm sorry for becoming unreliable, and I'm sorry for constantly saying sorry! But I need to keep moving forward or everyone else is going to die!

**Chihiro's eyes burned, they burned with tears of sadness as well as determination. He wasn't going to back off, and the Ultimate Moral Compass knew it. She clenched her fists, gritted her teeth, and answered back...**

Mahiru: (Determined) I-I can't let this trial end yet, I'm sorry Chihiro, but I have to make you drop your theory!

**Argument Armament-Start!**

Mahiru:

I couldn't have killed Nagito!

My pepper spray being there was a coincidence!

Stop being unreliable!

I hate having to call you that!

JUST STOP IT!

You're just like my fucking father!

I'm not your enemy!

Mono-Kaito is the true threat!

We can't keep wasting our time with this!

For everyone's sake you need to stop!

 

**If the bomb was in my purse than it would have gone off!**

**Full of**

**Balls                             Coin Purse**

**Cotton**

 

 

 

**Coin Purse Full of Cotton Balls**

Chihiro: (Sad) I'm sorry!

**Break!**

Chihiro: (Remorseful) The reason the bomb didn't go off is because you stuffed your coin purse full of cotton balls.

Mahiru: (Shocked) W-What!?

Toko: (Curious) C-Cotton balls? What is he-

Keebo: (Shocked) You mean from Nagito's lab?

Akane: (Confused) Wait, what kind of cotton are we talking about? Is this stuff edible?

Kirumi: (Thinking) Inside Nagito's lab was a jar full of cotton balls, but there were quite a few missing.

"Teruteru": (Thinking) We had assumed that Nagito had used a bunch of them to clean Angie and Akane up after their scraps, but it would make sense to use them as a cushion.

Leon: (Confused) Wait, we heard coins rattle when the purse hit the ground, so can we be sure?

Byakuya: (Smug) If the coins were pushed to the bottom, then surely she could have shoved in enough cotton balls to form a little nest.

Nekomaru: (Shocked) And that nest could have protected the bomb from going off due to force.

Himiko: (Somber) That must have been what she was hoping for. Mahiru bet that since the bomb didn't go off, we'd assume that it wasn't there.

Celeste: (Giggling) Mahiru dear, you continue to surprise me with your ingenuity.

Angie: (Excited) Nyahaha! Atua knew that the bomb had to be among us!

Korekiyo: I wouldn't celebrate yet.

Hiyoko: (Frustrated) There's more?! I thought we'd finally be done!

Korekiyo: I assure you, we're almost done, however...

Himiko: (Somber) We still need to confirm Chihiro's theory.

Nekomaru: (Somber) Mahiru, if it's okay with you, I'd like to check your coin purse.

**Mahiru simply stood still, looking down at the ground. She held on tightly to her purse, but then spoke...**

Mahiru: (Calm) It's fine. You don't need to.

**Mahiru reached in and pulled out her coin purse, gently setting it on her podium. She unzipped the bag, every click being the loudest sound in the deathly quiet courtroom...**

Mahiru: (Calm) Chihiro...

Chihiro: (Nervous) Y-Yes?

**...The red haired girl fished through the coin purse, and suddenly her hand stopped...**

Mahiru: (Smiling)...I'm glad to see you taking risks...

Chihiro: (Taken aback) W-What?

**...slowly, she pulled her hand out of the bag, revealing...**

Mahiru: (Smiling)...especially when they help you.

**...a small and familiar key chain. To the untrained eye, it wouldn't look like much. To the Ultimate students, they were looking at weapon that could potentially wipe them out in an instant. It was also, in a way, a form of confession.**

Keebo: (Horrified) Is that...

Mahiru: (Calm) The bomb, yes. If that wasn't enough...

**Mahiru grabbed her left sleeve and rolled it up, revealing white bandages stained red on her upper arm.**

Mahiru: (Calm)...this was something Nagito left me, when I first entered Nekomaru's lab.

**Despite trying his best to mentally prepare for the inevitable, Chihiro's heart still shattered.**

Himiko: (Somber) I'm going to go through this case one more time, if that's okay with you.

Mahiru: (Calm) It is.

**Closing Argument!**

"This case began earlier today, when I agreed to hide the bomb after we voted to let the time run out. However, I decided to ask Nekomaru to defuse it when everyone had gone to bed. This conversation took place in Nekomaru's lab, and Nagito was also there. While I talked to Nekomaru, Nagito had slipped a powerful sleep medication into one of Nekomaru's protein shakes."

"After the rest of us went to bed, Nekomaru, with Nagito in tow, went over to his lab around 10:20, where he collected the bomb. He tied Nagito to the elliptical, which was hidden behind the Jacobs ladder. That's why when I visited him around 10:30, I never saw Nagito."

"Nekomaru convinced me to take a sip of his protein shake, and it's a good thing I took a sip, because any more than that would have killed me. I barely took a few steps outside before I passed out. Nekomaru took a gulp of his shake, which caused him to pass out as well, this was Nagito's opportunity to pull out a scalpel, one held to his arm by a tourniquet, that he used to cut himself out. The scalpel left superficial cuts on his wrists."

"Unbeknownst to him, his future killer had left their room, probably around 10:35, and probably to check to see if anyone had snuck out. They saw me unconscious and went into Nekomaru's lab, where they encountered Nagito. He attacked the culprit with the scalpel, cutting their arm, and knocked them into Nekomaru's desk, which knocked his shake onto the floor. They gave chase to Nagito, but left a right-handed print on the desk before leaving. They also left a tiny blood trail between Nekomaru's lab and Nagito's."

"Nagito made it to his lab, but so did the culprit. They grabbed a first aid kit and struck Nagito in the face, knocking out two of his teeth. Nagito wasn't knocked out, and either he convinced the suspect to kill him, or that was their plan all along. Before they left, the killer bandaged themselves, and took back the bomb. They then hid it in their coin purse, which they also stuffed full of cotton balls, in order to trick us later by dropping it in front of us."

"Nagito was taken to Chihiro's lab, he had gauze placed in his mouth, but he used blood on his hand to leave a second blood trail. They found the secret closet, one only known to those who participated in setting up the stage for the talent show, and got out a curtain rope. The culprit tied up Nagito, and finished him off with the syringe, one mixed with the sleeping medication, as well as another unknown substance."

"The killer went back to Nagito's lab, where they hid the tourniquet and the bloody scalpel in the back of a cabinet. They also tried to clean the blood stains on the floor and the first aid kit, but ultimately failed. The killer then proceeded to collect Nagito's two bloody teeth, as well as a blood transfusion bag. Their planned was to make Nekomaru's lab look like the scene of Nagito's initial attack. However, because of Leon and his bladder, their plan was destined to fail."

"In the hallway, Leon exited the bathroom next to Nekomaru's lab, where he saw me unconscious. In a panic, the killer took out their pepper spray and attacked Leon, blinding him. They then rushed out of the hallway, dropping Nagito's teeth, the blood transfusion bag, and their pepper spray, they later came up with the lie that Jack knocked it out of their bag."

"Nekomaru woke up, hearing Leon's screams of agony, he went outside and saw the two of us in a heap. The killer quickly changed into a new set of pajamas and planned to wait in their room for the witnesses to come. However they made one last mistake, they realized that they left their pepper spray at the scene of the crime, and left to find it. That’s when Nekomaru and company came in and informed the killer as to what had happened. They were the one to speak first, confirming that they were outside of their room when the party had come in."

"That's the truth of this case, isn't it... **Mahiru Koizumi, The Ultimate Moral Compass?**

**Break!**

**The students were stunned once again, as the girl who admitted to being too lazy to lift her own leg had managed to give a very detailed description of what had happened in this case. Her title of Ultimate Detective obviously wasn't bought cheap at the dollar store, though her outfit might have been.**

Hiyoko: (Nervous) So, is the trial...

Korekiyo: (Grim) It's over now. We simply need to put in our vote.

Mono-Kaito: (Pumped) That's right! It's time for the Intergalactic Vote! It's the Spotless vs The Blackened, they will clash head to head in the grand finale of the Intergalactic Trial! IT'S VOTING TIME!!!

**The screen on everyone's podiums lite up, showing a four by four square image of the other contestants. They were in alphabetical order from top left to bottom right. Had Chihiro cared he might have noticed, instead, his focus was on the image directly below his. The image of Mahiru, ironically, was directly next to Nagito's image. The thirty second time limit ticked away, yet the Ultimate Pianist couldn't bring himself to make his choice until the very last second.**

Mono-Kaito: Alright, the votes have been tallied, let's see the results.

**A massive screen over the monochrome maniac had turned itself on. On screen were pixilated versions of the students. Fifteen slots next to a familiar looking red haired girl lite up.**

**The next image was a roulette wheel, which began to spin at lighting fast speeds. Then it got slower...and slower...and slower...until it slowed to a crawl and stopped on the pixel portrait of the Ultimate Moral Compass...**

**...**

**...**

**...which began to make noises of jubilation as coins shot out of the machine.**

**The difference between the joy on screen and the misery out of it was jarring, to say the least.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the record, it brought me no joy to write this chapter.


	14. Chapter 1: The Day the Class Stood Still (Part 11-Deadly Life/Class Trial-Execution)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Intergalactic Trial has ended, but major questions remain. Why did Mahiru kill Nagito? What was Nagito's goal? And will Chihiro be able to say goodbye?

Mono-Kaito: (Excited) Well look at that, you guys are right! The killer of Nagito Komaeda was none other than Mahiru Koizumi! (Amused) Personally, I'm glad you guys succeeded, it would have sucked if the Intergalactic Killing Game ended after only one trial.

**Mono-Kaito's joy betrayed a tense atmosphere. While the monochrome maniac looked on with a sick sense of glee, the other students were, at the very least, baffled. At most, they were positively horrified. It was now confirmed that Mahiru Koizumi, the Ultimate Moral Compass, the person who tried to bring unity to the other Ultimate students, the person who had guaranteed that no one would die, was a killer. As the results had been read, the podiums that everyone had occupied had sunk into the ground and Kuma had taken back the bomb. No one ever saw this bomb explode, but it's mere presence had arguably caused even greater damage. With the trial over, there was a simple, yet important question remaining...**

Chihiro: (Heartbroken) M-Mahiru...Why?

**The red haired girl responded to this by looking down at her feet, clenching her fists and closing her eyes.**

Keebo: (Perplexed) This doesn't make sense, after everything we've been through, how could you kill Nagito?

Akane: (Confused) Well, maybe it was self-defense? He did attack her.

Celeste: That might explain why she attacked him with a first aid kit, but remember, she followed that up by executing him via lethal injection.

Korekiyo: Perhaps the need to escape had possessed you to commit murder.

Hiyoko: (Confused) Did you lie about thinking the bomb was fake?

Mahiru: (Tense) No, you're both wrong.

Byakuya: (Scoffing) Really? Even now you're trying to take the high moral ground.

Toko: Y-Yeah. If you really believed the bomb was f-fake, then w-why did you surround it with cotton.

Mahiru: (Unconfident) I still think the bomb, or at least the time limit, was a dud. However, I wasn't going to try to purposefully activate it. Not when other people's lives were at stake.

"Teruteru": (Disturbed) If you thought the bomb was fake, then why go through with murder?

Angie: (Innocently) Did Nagito do something to make you mad? I wouldn't be surprised given how needy he was.

Leon: (Peeved) Also, not to add to your load, but why did you attack me? I almost lost my sight!

Mahiru: (Offended) Okay, first of all, you only got sprayed in one eye. Second, I only sprayed you because I was caught by surprise in a tense situation.

Nelomaru: Leon, she was assaulted not long before running into you. I'm not defending what she did, but don't take what happened too personally.

Leon: (Regretful) I mean, I never thought of that...God damn I'm an ass.

Himiko: (Sad) Mahiru, what happened with Nagito? I'll make sure no one interrupts you, but we all need to know.

**Once again, she had gone silent. This time it wasn't as long, as Mahiru took a deep breath and began...**

Mahiru: (Regretful) I didn't want to say anything, because I knew it was going to sow mistrust...

_**Mistrust?** _

...but you all deserve to know what Nagito told me.

**The class remained silent, though some faces in the crowd had grown surprised.**

Mahiru: (Regretful) Himiko was right about what happened in Nekomaru's lab. I left my room in order to make sure no one was trying to find the bomb, that's when I found her unconscious. I felt a pulse, so I knew she was alright, and I was going to take her to Nagito's lab...(Uncomfortable) but then I heard laughing coming from the lab next to us. I went in, and, well, I showed you the results of that. I chased Nagito into his lab, and he tried to attack me again. I reached the first thing I could grab, which ended up being the first aid kit. He didn't get knocked out and...

-

_Nagito: (In pain) Ha...ha...ha-ow. That was a pretty good swing Ms. Koizumi. Between this and the whole Angie incident, I'm starting to think that you should have been the Ultimate Shot Put Player..._

_Mahiru: (Enraged) This isn't the time for jokes! Why did you attack me!? What the hell were you doing in Nekomaru's lab!? What did you do to Himiko!?_

_Nagito: (Nonchalant) Don't worry, she'll be fin-ow. C-Could you please get me some gauze, my mouth is a bit sore._

_Mahiru: (Stern)...Fine, but you're explaining everything after I'm done._

**Mahiru went to the cupboard and collected the gauze pad, but couldn't help but notice a syringe in the back, filled with a strange green and white substance. She gave the Ultimate Nurse the pad and held up her recent finding.**

_Mahiru: (Stern) Okay, before anything else, what is this, and what are you planning to do with it?_

_Nagito: (Happy) Oh, that? That's my latest creation._

_Mahiru: (Disturbed) Creation?_

_Nagito: (Nonchalant) It's nothing to special...just a tool for lethal injection._

_Mahiru: (Taken aback) S-Stop it! What is wrong with you!?_

_Nagito: (Sullen) I just wanted to be the hero. I wanted to be the guy who defused the bomb and got the glory, but I wouldn't get that opportunity if Nekomaru succeeded._

_Mahiru: (Cautious) Wait, is that what Nekomaru was doing? How did-_

_Nagito: (Casual) You'd have to ask Himiko, she was the one who told him to defuse it._

_Mahiru: (Shocked) She what!?_

_Nagito: (Casual) I know right, it took me by surprise to. I guess she lied about wanting to let the bomb run it's coarse._

_Mahiru: (Shocked) But that doesn't-ow._

**The Ultimate Moral Compass looked to her arm, which continued to drip blood from her recent cut.**

_Nagito: (Casual) Oh, right, I should probably apologize for cutting you back there. I'll get you some-_

_Mahiru: (Livid) Like hell I'm letting you up! You haven't even told me why you took the bomb, or why you have a syringe meant to kill, or, hell, anything!_

**For once, Nagito was silent, he crossed his arms and avoided eye contact with the girl he had assaulted just minutes ago.**

_Nagito: What's the last memory you have before waking up on this ship?_

_Mahiru: (Confused) Well, it's the same as everyone else, I got an acceptance letter from Hope's Peak and fell asleep afterwards._

_Nagito: Interesting...because I have a different last memory, of before we were loaded onto the ship._

_Mahiru: (Shocked) What!? You told us you were in the same boat everyone else, why would you-_

_Nagito: (Casual) I didn't want anyone suspecting me, that's why I chose to lie._

_Mahiru: (Confused) Suspecting you of what? We didn't even run into Mono-Kaito yet, we didn't even know we were in a killing game, why wouldn't we trust you?_

_Nagito: (Regretful) I don't even know if I should tell you, it might create mistrust among the others...should we wake up in the morning-_

_Mahiru: (Impatient) Nagito, just get on with it._

_Nagito: (Sighing) In my last memory, I recall being in a really tight pod. As for why I was conscious, it's probably because of the tolerance for anesthesia I built up. I couldn't see outside, and I could barely make out what people were saying, but there was something I was able to hear..._

_-_

_???: These will be your shipmates for the Killing Game. They all have a high probability of killing you, so do be careful. Your death would be a great hindrance for the experiment._

_-_

_Mahiru: (Shocked) Wait, are you telling me-_

_Nagito: (Tense) That there's a mastermind among us? That one of the people trapped here is doing so of their own free will? That a shipmate of ours knows what's happening and is helping some shady bastards host a Killing Game? Yes. As much as I hate to say it, that's what I'm telling._

_Mahiru: (Shocked) T-There's no way! Did you hear a voice, or see a silhouette, or anything!?_

_Nagito: (Sullen) Unfortunately, no. The only thing I heard was that one person speaking, and even then I could barely make out what they were saying._

_Mahiru: (Horrified) I-I can't-no, no I refuse to believe this! There's no way one of us is working for-_

_Nagito: Are you sure of that?_

**Nagito's blunt question had stopped Mahiru in her tracks. She didn't want to believe that one of the people she had gotten to know over the coarse of the last few day was actually reveling in their demise. But at the same time...**

_Mahiru: (Somber) It shouldn't make sense. I want to scream that you're full of it...but it makes sense. Mono-Kaito had to be someone's creation, there's no way he's human. And if this a part of some large criminal operation, then it would make sense for them to have someone on the inside._

_Nagito: So, do you want to find them?_

_Mahiru: (Somber) I do, but I don't even know where to start._

_Nagito: (Happy) Well, it's a good thing you found that syringe, since it'll come in handy._

_Mahiru: (Confused) How the hell is this going to-_

**Mahiru was once again stopped in her tracks. This time it had nothing to do with Nagito not mincing his words, but from his implications. Stealing the bomb, attacking her, filling a syringe full of a lethal dosage, it became far too obvious what Nagito was implying.**

_Mahiru: (Shocked) Y-You want me to kill you?_

_Nagito: (Happy) Wow, you figured it out! Maybe Himiko should take observation lessons from you._

_Mahiru: (Livid) This isn't a joke! I am not going to kill you! If I did, than there would be a trial, and if I get caught then-_

_Nagito: Then you could find the mastermind._

_Mahiru: (Shocked) What!?_

_Nagito: (Happy) If you can find the mastermind in the class trial, than maybe you can end this whole Killing Game before it has a chance to get rolling._

_Mahiru: (Confused) Do you even know if that'll work!?_

_Nagito: (Casual) I hope it does. Even if I won't live to see the results._

_Mahiru: (Miserable) Nagito, stop that! I know you feel like you're trash, or scum, or useless but your life has meaning to it!_

_Nagito: (With Conviction) Look, either I'm offing myself, or you can do it. A murder will be far harder to solve than a suicide, so it could give you more time to identify the mastermind._

_Mahiru: (Sad) Nagito..._

_Nagito: (Remorseful) I know you wanted to bring us together, it's a part of your talent after all, but a sacrifice needs to be made in order to end this nightmare. And like I said..._

_...(Rejoicing) I will sacrifice myself for the greater good, and be the stepping stone needed to help my fellow Ultimate Students!_

**Mahiru could only look on with a mix of respect and horror. This was a man willing to throw away his own life on a dime, all for the sake of people who he only knew for a few days. Yet here she was, still hoping for a miracle, hoping that as long as everyone got along they were going to beat this sadistic game. But now, Mahiru knew that sitting on the sidelines wasn't going to be an option. If she was going to end the killing game, than she would have to take action.**

_Mahiru: (Somber) Nagito...I'll help kill you._

_Nagito: Oh, you've changed your mind._

_Mahiru: (Stern) I'll do my best to keep the investigation going as long as I can, but the moment they figure out what happened I'm confessing._

_Nagito: (Casual) Well, I guess it would be awful for the Ultimate Moral Compass to lie for too long._

_Mahiru: (Stern) Let's just get this over with._

_Nagito: (Casual) Yeah, the plan might go awry if Nekomaru wakes up. Here's what I'm thinking..._

_-_

Mahiru: (Regretful) After that, it went pretty much how Himiko described it. I tied him up...and then I executed him.

**The other students were stunned by this turn of events. Could it be true? Could one of them actually be working with Mono-Kaito and whoever else had set up this sadistic game.**

Nekomaru: (Shocked) No way, that can't be...

Himiko: (Concerned) D-Do you have an idea of who it might be? Did the trial reveal anything?

Akane: (Fierce) Where is this prick!? Point me in the right direction and I'll beat the crap out of them!

Mahiru: (Regretful) Unfortunately, I don't know who it could be. I tried my best to observe everyone, but nothing stood out.

_**Mahiru...You were trying to protect us, that's why...oh God...I-I killed her...She was trying to find the mastermind and I killed her...** _

Mono-Kaito: Of course nothing stood out.

Keebo: (Taken aback) What do you mean "of course"?

Mono-Kaito: (Shrugging) I won't pretend that her motivation wasn't noble or anything, but it was all for nothing.

Hiyoko: (Curious) Wait, does that mean there's no mastermind?

Mono-Kaito: (Pumped up) That's right! If there was, then I'd tell you, but there isn't!

Celeste: (Dismissive) Really? Someone has reprehensible has you would inform us of a spy amongst our ranks?

Mono-Kaito: (Offended) Reprehensible? You better not be calling me an idiot! (Calming down) But to answer your question, yes. It wouldn't be a fair game if one of you was getting pampered while everyone else struggles.

Himiko: (Determined) Well if you want this to be fair, than answer this question! You keep calling yourself "just a host," so are you trying to imply that someone else is pulling the strings!?

Korekiyo: If that's the case, then that would support the mastermind theory Nagito laid out.

Toko: (Nervous) S-So tell us w-who set this whole thing up.

**Mono-Kaito, with a look of deep thought on his face, took out his kiseru from the night before and calmly began to smoke. A few coughs later, and with a smirk on his face, he turned to address the students...**

Mono-Kaito: (Smirking) Well, I guess it's not going to make a difference. You're right, I'm just a host and this whole game is someone else's idea.

**A wave of tension had broken out amongst the survivors, though some hid their shock better than others.**

Byakuya: (Tense) So, if I had to guess, I would say that this was the work of an entire organization.

Kirumi: (Worried) If that's the case, then-

Mono-Kaito: (Nonchalant) You'd better not be trying to bring this back to the whole "there's a mastermind amongst us." I was told from the start that this is a simple game of sixteen teenagers, possessing talent recognized by Hope's Peak Academy, living together in harmony or killing each other, whichever the audience demands.

Angie: (Curious) Who is this audience? Are they from Earth or-

Mono-Kaito: (Proud) HA!!! The brilliance of Mono-Kaito can't be contained on a single planet! This Killing Game is being broadcasted throughout many galaxies and has been a massive hit!

Celeste: (Bored) And there you go interrupting people while they talk like the savage I know you are.

Mono-Kaito: (Menacingly) Insult me all you want, it changes nothing. You're all stuck here until someone wins a trial or there are only two of you left alive. There is no escape, there is no magical "mastermind" who you can just take out and be home free, and there isn't a single path you guys can go down that results in anything different. Oh, and by the way...

...(Maliciously smiling) The audience wants their execution now.

_**N-No! Not now! I-I can't let him kill her! I can't-** _

Nekomaru: (Enraged) I WON'T LET YOU!!!

Mono-Kaito: (Confused) Excuse me?

Mahiru: (Worried) N-Nekomaru, what are you-

Nekomaru: (Furious) It's my fault Nagito died! Had I not been arrogant and let Himiko convince me to defuse the bomb, then he'd still be here! This isn't Mahiru's fault, I'm the one who should be punished!

Kuma: Unfortunately, that won't happen.

Nekomaru: (Furious) Why Not!?

Kuma: The rules clearly state that only the blackened is to be punished when they get caught. Attempting to interfere with a punishment is grounds for-

Mono-Kaito: (Casual) Go on.

Kuma: (Shocked) W-W-What!? B-B-B-But S-S-S-Sir, the r-r-rules clearly s-s-state-

Mono-Kaito: (Annoyed) GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF MAN!!! (Calming) I know what the rules say, but audiences love a good sacrifice. Especially an impactful and emotional one. However, you're not the guy to do it.

Nekomaru: (Indignant) What the hell do you mean I'm not the guy for it!? I'm the reason Nagito got killed in the first place!

Mahiru: (Worried) N-Nekomaru, stop it, no one is dying for my sake!

Mono-Kaito: (Casual) Yeah you're the reason he died, but who cares? You and Red aren't close enough to make a sacrifice worth it for the audience.

"Teruteru": (Disturbed) So, you won't let Nekomaru sacrifice his life on the basis of audience approval?

Mono-Kaito: (Casual) You've hit it right on the head there. To be more specific, there's only one person in this room whose sacrifice would be worth a damn. (Sinister) I'm sure you know who that is.

**Despite there only being sixteen people in the room (if you include the monochrome maniac and his tiny bear partner), it felt like the eyes of the world had descended onto a small boy with light brown hair and hazel eyes. His shoulders grew tense and his legs began to shiver. Almost instinctively, he grabbed his tie and looked down.**

Himiko: (Worried) C-Chihiro...

Nekomaru: (Furious) SCREW THAT!!! I won't let you take either of them!

Akane: (Pumped) Yeah! Neither of them did anything wrong!

Mono-Kaito: (Smirking) That's not up to either of you. In fact, I'll leave the choice up to the little guy.

Chihiro: (Taken aback) W-What!?

Mono-Kaito: If he wants to sacrifice himself for the Hall Monitor's sake, then that's up to him. I'll give him a few minutes to decide.

Leon: (Pissed) Dude, that's fucked up! You're asking Chihiro to either die or let Mahiru die! What the fuck gives you the right to-

Mono-Kaito: (Smirking) Host privilege!

**_M-Mahiru doesn't have to die..._ **

Celeste: ("Mournful") Oh, what a tragic predicament. I would hate to lose Mahiru, she's such a wonderful leader. But I couldn't bear to see Chihiro die, (Smiling) he's such an adorable little-

Korekiyo: (Annoyed) Princess Celeste, I am going to kindly ask you to shut up.

**The Ultimate Princess tilted her face away, pouting like a small child who had been refused a toy.**

_**...I can make it up to her...** _

Angie: (Thinking) Hm, this is a rather unfortunate pickle we're in, (Excited) but look on the bright side, Atua would welcome both of you into his kingdom!

"Teruteru": (Gritting teeth) Angie, there's a time and place for that and now isn't the time.

Hiyoko: (Furious) Damn it! Can this stupid trial please just end!?

_**...for ruining her search for the mastermind...** _

Toko: (Curious) W-What are you going to do if he doesn't make a decision?

Byakuya: (Tense) Then Mahiru's execution goes on as normal.

Mono-Kaito: (Amused) Dang, you took the words right out of my mouth! Are you psychic!?

_**I-I can save her...** _

Mahiru: (Gritting teeth) You still think this is a joke? Even after an entire trial you're still making jokes. (Livid) Chihiro isn't going to sacrifice himself for-

Chihiro: (Meekly) I'll do it...

**Never before had something said so weakly hurt so much. The rage that the Ultimate Moral Compass felt had disappeared immediately and was now replaced with a startling sense of dread. She looked at Chihiro, who continued to look at the ground, which prevented him from seeing the despair painted onto her face.**

Keebo: (Concerned) C-Chihiro, are you absolutely sure about this?

Kirumi: (Concerned) You don't even know how he'll execute you. If you're lucky it'll quick and painless, but if you're not, well, I don't even want to think about what you'd be put through.

Chihiro: (Meekly) I-I know. I-I don't want to die anymore than anyone else. (Shivering) But, i-if it means saving Mahiru, then I-I don't mind d-dying.

Himiko: (Somber) Chihiro, you don't need to lie. Please just take a second and think about this.

Chihiro: (Downcast) I-I did. And...And I know...

**Chihiro had stopped simply playing with his tie and began to outright squeeze it, hurting his own hands in the process.**

Chihiro: (Uncomfortable) Mahiru only killed Nagito because she wanted to find the mastermind, she was willing to risk her life in order to protect us. T-The only reason we didn't find them was because of me.

Mono-Kaito: (Snobbish) The reason you didn't was because there's no mastermind.

Nekomaru: (Seething) Shut up.

Chihiro: (Uncomfortable) A-And besides that...(Forcing a smile) I know which of us belongs here.

Akane: (Confused) Who belongs? The heck does that mean?

Chihiro: (Forcing a smile) I-If you compare me to Mahiru, then it's no contest. M-Mahiru is the kind of person needed in a killing game like this, s-she can keep everyone in line. I-I'm just a piano player, w-we already have a musician in the group, so i-if we just look at this objectively, then I'm expen-

Mahiru: (Holding back anger) Don't finish that.

**Chihiro's false smile disappeared in the blink of an eye. He looked up and saw his closest friend on the verge of tears, gritting her teeth and fuming with anger and quickly looked back to the floor. The sound of footsteps grew closer to him, and he closed his eyes, preparing himself for the scolding that was sure to come.**

_**Of course she's mad...why wouldn't she be? She said it herself in this trial, why did I have to pick now to become unreliable...** _

**A warm, yet familiar feeling wrapped itself nicely around Chihiro, yet it didn't feel constricting.**

Mahiru: (Somber) I'm sorry.

**Chihiro couldn't bring himself to say anything, instead, he just hugged her back. Eventually, she put her hands on his shoulders and backed out slightly, never letting go and looking at him directly in the eyes. If anyone was saying anything, he couldn't hear it. It felt like they were the only two people in the room.**

Mahiru: (Somber) I-I was horrible to you near the end of that trial. I was so desperate to stop the mastermind that I said things that I can never take back.

Chihiro: (Sad) I-It's fine, you were just trying to-

Mahiru: (Somber) No, it's not. I-I called you unreliable, after everything you did to help me, to help us.

Chihiro: (Sad) I only had the strength to help because of you. I-If it wasn't for you, then I never would have performed in front of everyone. (Tears begin to pour) Y-You're a source of strength for everyone here, you've worked so hard to keep everyone together, and I-I...I don't care if I die! I don't care if I'm gone as long as you're still here! Y-You need to live, and i-it isn't right for someone like me to-

Mahiru: (Gently) Do you still have my handkerchief?

Chihiro: (Taken aback) Huh?

Mahiru: (Gently) The handkerchief I gave you from the first day here, do you still have it?

Chihiro: (Confused) Y-Yeah, of course. (Reminiscing) Y-You gave it to me until I could get over crying, but now I'll never reach that.

Mahiru: (Gently) Of course you will. I'm sure one day you'll be strong enough to not cry, but until then, you should keep it.

Chihiro: (Sad) Well, it belongs to you, so I should return it before I-

Mahiru: (Gently) Chihiro. I want you to keep it.

**The meaning of Mahiru's words dawned on Chihiro, and warm tears began to cover his cheeks.**

Chihiro: (Heartbroken) No...No I can't...

Mahiru: (Gently) Chihiro, please...

Chihiro: (Heartbroken) I can't...you don't deserve to die! I-I can't let you die! Not when I have a chance to save you!

Mahiru: (Gently) Chihiro, I appreciate what you're trying to do. Honestly I do. You're the most selfless person I've ever met, and I'm glad I got to know you.

Chihiro: (Heartbroken) Mahiru, I can't...

Mahiru: (Gently) But, if you don't mind, I need you to complete a task for me once you get off of this ship.

Chihiro: (Surprised) A-A task?

Mahiru: (Gently) When you get off of this ship, I'd like you to meet my mother and tell her something.

Chihiro: (Nodding weakly) O-Okay.

Mahiru: (Gently) When you meet her, I want you to tell her...

...

...

...(Smiling Brightly) that I met the most wonderful and reliable boy I've ever had the pleasure to know.

**There it was. The smile that told Chihiro that everything would be all right. The smile that made his trouble leave and made all right in the world. And it was a smile he would never see again. But now, it didn't hurt as much, because he had a wish to fulfill. Mahiru needed him to live, not only for his sake, but for hers as well.**

Chihiro: (Trying to smile) O-Okay. I'll survive, I'll survive and make sure your mom knows how great of a leader you were, and how you tried so hard for all of our sakes.

Mahiru: (Smiling) I'm glad to hear that.

**Mahiru brought Chihiro in for one last hug. They didn't let go for an entire minute, but the time didn't matter. For all intents and purposes, they were the only two people in the room. Eventually, she did let go, and she backed away slowly, turning toward their captor.**

Mahiru: (Determined) I'm ready now.

**Mono-Kaito didn't even say anything. Oddly enough, he simply smiled and nodded, and for some reason, his smile didn't have that same jagged, threatening look it had before. The monochrome man got up, and began his speech.**

Mono-Kaito: (Excited) All right, ladies, gentlemen, boys and girls of all ages and across all galaxies, it's time for the event you've all been waiting for!

**His massive chair began to open up, revealing a near blindingly bright backdrop. The other students gathered around Chihiro as Mahiru made her way toward the light. She then stopped and turned to face the other Ultimates.**

Mahiru: (Stern) Okay, before I go I have some last minute advice for the rest of you. Keebo...

Keebo: (Standing at attention) Yes.

Mahiru: (Smiling) I love the photo's you take, but try to not let taking pictures interfere with the time you spend with everyone.

Keebo: (Mournful) I-I'll try.

Mahiru: (Smiling) Kirumi, I'm glad to see you putting others before yourself, but try to be selfish once in a while, you've earned it.

Kirumi: (Sad) I don't know if I can, but for your sake, I'll try.

Mahiru: (Smiling) Akane, try to remember other people's names more. It'll help you bond with others better.

Akane: (Downcast) It won't be easy, but I guess I can try.

Mahiru: (Stern) Byakuya, I can tell your smart, but you've got to tone down the whole jerk thing.

Byakuya: (Smug) Be thankful I'm even considering your advice. (Smugness disappears) Then again, I guess advice from the Ultimate Moral Compass can't be a complete waste of time.

Mahiru: (Smiling) Toko, try to open up to people more. I know you're not a fan of us, but we would love to know you better.

Toko: (Nervous) I-I can't promise any change, but if Byakuya can make an effort then so can I.

Mahiru: (Smiling nervously) Leon, try not to tease Toko too much, and I'm sorry for spraying you in the eyes.

Leon: (Smiling) Water under the bridge.

Mahiru: (Stern) Celeste, I don't know what you're doing, but stop it.

**The Ultimate Princess simply grinned back at her, probably not the best of signs.**

Mahiru: (Smiling nervously) Korekiyo, please try not to be as creepy as you've been lately.

Korekiyo: (Smiling) I can't promise anything, but in respect for your sacrifice, I'll try my hardest.

Mahiru: (Smiling) Hiyoko, try to get out of your room more often, it'll do wonders for your relationships.

Hiyoko: (Nervous) I-I guess if it stops more of these stupid trials, then I guess I can try.

Mahiru: (Stern) Teruteru, I'm not expecting you to stop with the perverted comments, but at least try not to say things that'll get you on a watch list.

"Teruteru": (Tipping his hat) Your wish won't go unfulfilled.

Mahiru: (Stern) Angie, I know it's a part of some religious thing, but stop threatening people with violence.

Angie: (Excited) Yes Mam!

Mahiru: (Stern) Oh, and if you ever hit Chihiro again, I will come back from the dead and smack the taste out of your mouth.

Angie: (Clasping hands) Got it, I will pray for you to have a safe trip to Heaven.

Mahiru: (Smiling) Nekomaru, please don't shout as much, you proved in the trial that you could. Also, I forgive you for what happened with the bomb.

Nekomaru: (Crying) I-I'll never forget what you've done for us, and I'll make sure everyone get's out of here alive!

Mahiru: (Smiling) Himiko, you're a great detective, thank you for taking Chihiro under your wing.

Himiko: (Trying not to cry) I-It's not a problem.

Mahiru: (Smiling) Try to be more honest in the future, and I forgive you to.

**The Ultimate Detective covered her eyes with her hat and began to sob.**

Mahiru: (Smiling) Chihiro...

**He looked into her olive green eyes for the last time.**

Mahiru: (Smiling) Don't ever think you're unreliable. And try to reduce your sorry output.

**Even at his lowest, Mahiru still had the ability to make the hazel eyed boy smile.**

Chihiro: (Smiling) Okay, I will.

**Mahiru turned around and walked into the light, the door closed behind her.**

Mono-Kaito: (Pumped) We've got a special punishment planned for Mahiru Koizumi, the Ultimate Moral Compass! Get ready, because...

...IT'S PUNISHMENT TIME!!!

**The same screen that had confirmed Mahiru's guilt now showed a pixelated version of her on screen. A pixelated version of Mono-Kaito walked across the screen and dragged her by the collar.**

**Game Over!**

**Mahiru has been found guilty.**

**Time for the punishment!**

**The screen then shows what looks like a high school, specifically Hope's Peak Academy, except that it's half black and half white. The camera then zooms into a classroom, where Mahiru is sitting  at a desk in the middle of a classroom, surrounded by faceless, monochrome people wearing school uniforms. They also seem to be working on assignments. Mahiru looks nervously up to the desk at the front of the classroom. There should be a teacher, but the desk remains empty. Suddenly, the chalk board drops, revealing writing that resembles a title card...**

**High School Never Ends (Unless You're the Blackened)**

**The Execution of Mahiru Koizumi, The Ultimate Moral Compass**

**The faceless students rise from their desks and surround Mahiru, picking her up and placing her in the chair and tying her up. It has wheels, so they push her into the hallway. They give the chair a practice spin, stopping it as it faces right of the classroom. One of the faceless reach into their backpack and pulls out duct tape and, of all things, two rockets. They attach them to the arms of the chair and light the fuse.**

**The chair, with Mahiru in it, reaches dangerous speeds in the blink of an eye. The red haired girl barely has time to lean the arm into the locker, protecting herself, but knocking off one of the rockets in the process. This causes the chair to begin spinning violently, along with going around the hallway at a ridiculous pace. At one point, the faceless drop a bucket full of pink slips, covering the body of the Ultimate Moral Compass except for a single eye. The camera is somehow able to show that Mahiru is both dizzy and hyperventilating.**

**After an uncomfortable amount of time, the chair bursts out of the entrance of the school. The glass must have been special effect glass, because Mahiru doesn't have a single cut on her. She's woozy and trying hard to catch her breath, but she's alive. However, she's on what looks like a red ground. When she picks up her hand, it's blood red. The camera zooms out, showing that she's on a massive desk, which had been occupied by a gigantic faceless. He's marking papers that have images of the other Ultimate Students. Every picture is stamped "on time" except Mahiru and Nagito, whose picture is crossed out and labeled "expelled."**

**A clock on the wall changes from 12:00 to 12:01, and the giant faceless grabs its stamp. It hovers above Mahiru, who is still too disoriented to notice. The stamp drops down...**

**...and crushes Mahiru.**

**The stamp is lifted and pressed onto her picture. The label, blood red, says a single word.**

**"Late"**


	15. Chapter 1: The Day the Class Stood Still (Part 12-Deadly Life/Class Trial-Conclusion)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At long last, the Intergalactic Trial has come to an end, and the survivors are left to deal with the fallout.

**As Mahiru had accepted her fate, Chihiro saw her off with a smile. It was the least he could do for her, to at least attempt to show that he was going to complete her final request and to show that he was going to try to have more confidence in himself. He kept a smile on his face all the way until he saw the screen light up. When he first saw her, he was glad to see her still alive, at least until she was ganged up on by the faceless students. He was horrified when he saw her strapped into the rocket powered chair, and his heart skipped a beat every time she bounced off of a wall. His brief moment of calm when she was free was replaced with terror as the giant faceless lifted its stamp. The crushing of the Ultimate Moral Compass was over in a second at most, but every millisecond leading up to that sent a new thought into Chihiro's mind. He hoped for a miracle, he hoped she could dodge, or maybe the punishment would be canceled half-way through. All of that ended the moment the stamp came down. As the screen faded to black, he reached out futilely, as if maybe he could reach out of whatever sick nightmare he was in, but reality wouldn't be so kind to him. All he could do was weakly call out to Mahiru, despite the fact that there was no way she would hear him.**

Chihiro: (Traumatized) M-Mahiru...

Leon: (Terrified) A-A-A-A...AAAAAAAAHHHH!!!

Hiyoko: (Terrified) W-WHAT THE FUCK!!!?

Akane: (Furious) That...That son of a bitch! What the hell was that supposed to be!?

Kirumi: (Disgusted) That was complete overkill, there was no need to go that far.

"Teruteru": (Gritting Teeth) Even if it was for murder, a punishment like that doesn't fit the crime.

Mono-Kaito: (Smirking) Well maybe in boring old "real life" case the punishment wouldn't be as epic, (Pumped) but this is the Intergalactic Killing Game! There's no way we'd execute someone unless it's in the most badass way possible!

Celeste: (Disgusted) Badass? What we witnessed was an act of torture.

**Princess Celeste, who earlier had responded to Mahiru's last advice to her with a uncaring smile, sounded genuinely appalled.**

Keebo: I don't know how anyone can see that and not be horrified. Are you serious about there being an audience for this?

Mono-Kaito: (Casual) Oh come on, there's an audience for everything, including home decoration channels. I mean, who watches that shit? Of coarse there would be an audience for something as epic as the Intergalactic Killing Game.

Nekomaru: (Ferocious) YOU MONSTER!!! You just killed one of our friends and now you're laughing at us! I'LL TEAR YOU APART WITH MY BARE HANDS!!!

**The Ultimate Inventor began marching toward the psychotic spaceman, but Himiko and Korekiyo had moved to block his path.**

Himiko: (Panicking) N-Nekomaru stop! It isn't worth it!

Mono-Kaito: (Smug) Go ahead, let him, the killing game will be one step closer to being over.

Nekomaru: (Furious) You bastard...

Byakuya: (Tense) Enough. If you want to die then go ahead, but realize that it won't solve anything.

Nekomaru: (Gritting Teeth)...

Korekiyo: (Tense) I must agree, dying won't bring either of them back, it would just be another pointless waste of life.

Toko: (Nervous) W-We've already lost our nurse and our l-leader. L-Losing an inventor would hurt our chances of escaping.

Angie: That's right. Atua has commanded that you remain alive, at least until you've fulfilled your purpose.

**Nekomaru, with great hesitation, backed away. His fists remained clenched and his eyes burned with rage.**

Mono-Kaito: (Casual) Come on guys, you should be proud of yourselves. You managed to solve a murder mystery with only an hour of investigation time.

Himiko: (Upset) You want us to feel good about sending one of our own to their death? No thanks.

Mono-Kaito: (Proud) Well, how about this, you get to spend more time on the sweetest girl in the seven galaxies, the S.S. Maki Roll!

Celeste: (Disgusted) Oh freaking joy. Another few days within an area that's no bigger than a middle class household.

Mono-Kaito: (Offended) There's way more room than that! It's at least as big as an upper-middle class household!

Keebo: (Confused) That doesn't sound like much of an upgrade.

Mono-Kaito: (Thinking) Then again, it wouldn't hurt to expand the area...

"Teruteru": (Nervous) Expand the area?

Mono-Kaito: (Smirking) Ah, don't worry about it. You guys have earned a good rest. I'll let you sleep in a bit past the usual time, prepare to wake up at around 9.

Hiyoko: (Frustrated) It's 3 in the morning! That's six hours of sleep!

Mono-Kaito: (Casual) Meh, it's better than nothing. (Pumped) Everyone head back and get some rest, another beautiful day on the S.S. Maki Roll awaits you tomorrow!

**The monochrome maniac hopped up from his seat and fell into another mysterious hole, disappearing from sight. After ten awkward seconds, Kuma bolted out of the room. With the duo out of the room, the other Ultimate Students were left in the monochrome courtroom. They entered having lost one of their own, and heading back, they were one person fewer.**

Leon: (Exhausted) Man, this goes without saying, but this whole situation sucks.

Byakuya: (Annoyed) Whatever interest this game had has vanished.

Toko: (Nervous) W-What are we going to do now?

"Teruteru": (Upset) Perhaps we should take Mono-Kaito's advice and head to bed.

Himiko: (Sad) Normally I would love to go to bed, but I don't know if I can sleep this off.

Korekiyo: (Downcast) We're going to have to live with what happened today for the rest of our lives. Which might not be long for some of us.

Keebo: (Nervous) Please don't say that, we can't let another murder happen.

Hiyoko: I don't want another stupid trial as much as anyone else, but how are we going to stop another killing?

Akane: (Pumped) We'll beat up the next person who even thinks about murder! That'll stop future killings!

Celeste: (Dismissive) Brute force won't help. If anything, the threat of violence will only inspire murders in self-defense.

Nekomaru: (Gritting teeth) If it was the solution, we'd have already beat that shithead senseless and gotten out on the first day.

Angie: (Clasping hands) At least we can find comfort in knowing that Nagito and Mahiru will be welcomed to Heaven with open arms.

Kirumi: If that helps you find peace, than I cannot find fault in your methods. But some of us require more than prayer.

**As Kirumi said her second sentence, her gaze turned toward Chihiro, who hadn't budged from his position facing the screen. His hand was still reaching out.**

Toko: (Nervous) N-Not that I care, but is he going to be alright?

Keebo: (Sad) I don't know. He and Mahiru were close, so I can't imagine what he's going through.

Korekiyo: (Downcast) He also found Nagito before anyone else did. To see a corpse for the first time can be a terrifying experience, but to see a good friend be killed so savagely...

Himiko: (Sad) I'll make sure he's okay, everyone else should go to sleep.

Celeste: (Dismissive) Really? I don't know if we should let you be alone with poor Chihiro in his state, you could try to take advantage of him and drag us into another trial.

Leon: (Pissed) Oh come on! Are you seriously trying to start something now!?

Celeste: (Grinning) I'm only trying to look out for Chihiro. He's in such a vulnerable state, it wouldn't be smart to leave him in the wrong hands...

Nekomaru: (Authoritative) That's enough of you. I'll stay behind and make sure nothing bad happens to either of them.

Angie: (Excited) You guys do have a history of working well together, so I'm sure Chihiro's in good hands!

Leon: I'm not sure you realize this, but you just insulted them pretty viciously.

Hiyoko: (Exhausted) Damn it, I can't handle this anymore, I just want to collapse in my bed and forget all about today. (Leaves)

"Teruteru": (Downcast) Sleep will do all of us well, then perhaps we can figure this all out...(Leaves)

Byakuya: (Motions to follow) Toko...

Toko: (Nods) Right. (They leave)

Leon: (Upset) Damn it, why won't this god damn nightmare end? (Leaves)

Akane: (Exhausted) Maybe we'll finally get a decent breakfast in the morning...

Angie: (Smiling) Atua knows we certainly deserve a good meal. (They leave)

Keebo: (Concerned) Kirumi...

Kirumi: (Sad) I'm sorry, but I'd like to be alone for now...

Keebo: (Sad) I understand. (She leaves)

Celeste: Don't be too upset Keebo dear, perhaps I can walk with you.

Keebo: (Nervous) I-I'll pass. I need to get my thoughts together to...(Leaves)

Korekiyo: (Glaring) Perhaps you would like an escort to you room.

Celeste: (Dismissive) Oh it'll be fine, I'm not so helpless that I can't walk...(Leaves)

Korekiyo: (Concerned) Himiko, will you be alright?

Himiko: (Sad) I don't know Kiyo, (Smiling nervously) but I got to make sure my protégé is alright. I'll worry about myself later.

Korekiyo: (Smiling) Kehehe, I see. Nekomaru, would it be foolish of me to trust you with them alone?

Nekomaru: (Grinning) Ha, I told Mahiru I'd get everyone out alive. It'd be a real shitty move for me to break my vow.

**The Ultimate Yakuza simply nodded and left, leaving three people in the court room. Himiko nervously looked up to Nekomaru, who solemnly nodded. The Ultimate Detective walked over to Chihiro, who was still reaching out to nothing and hoping for a miracle. Himiko gently placed her hand on his shoulder and called out to him.**

Himiko: (Worried) Chihiro? Are you okay?

**It was a ridiculous question, given what had happened, but Himiko needed to say something to break the Ultimate Pianist out of his trance. Thankfully it worked, as he began to blink and looked her direction.**

Chihiro: (Shaking) H-Himiko? (Looks around) W-Where did everyone-

Nekomaru: Mono-Kaito decided to send us to bed now that the trial is over.

Himiko: (Concerned) We stayed behind because you had that "deer in the headlights" look again.

Chihiro: (Regretful) I-I'm...

**Chihiro stopped himself and began messing with his tie once again.**

Himiko: (Concerned) You don't need to stop saying sorry entirely, Mahiru just wanted you reduce how much you said it.

**The mere mention of Mahiru's name, along with the use of past tense, had caused Chihiro's eyes to begin to water.**

Chihiro: (Heartbroken) She-She's really gone now...

Himiko: (Sad) Chihiro, I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry. It's my fault Mahiru and Nagito died, please don't feel like you're responsible for what happened.

Chihiro: (Heartbroken) H-Himiko, y-you just wanted to save us.

**Himiko wanted to make sure her protégé was okay, but found herself in a problem she couldn't solve. She grabbed her hat and began to cover her eyes in order to keep her own tears from being visible.**

Himiko: (Sad) I-I just...

Chihiro: (Forcing a smile) Please don't be sad. Y-You had good intentions, and, M-Mahiru forgave you.

Himiko: (Sad)...

Chihiro: (Forcing a smile) W-We should get to bed. I-It'll be bad if we don't get a good night sleep-

**Chihiro was walking past Himiko, eyes closed to prevent himself from looking into her eyes. He was stopped when he walked into something, which ended up being Nekomaru, who was on his knees and had wrapped the little pianist in a hug. Despite the size difference, the hug was surprisingly gentle.**

Chihiro: (Taken aback) N-Nekomaru?

Nekomaru: (Calm) I'm not letting you go until you let your emotions out.

Chihiro: (Taken aback) W-What?

Nekomaru: (Calm) I know Mahiru wanted you to get stronger, but that's a goal for the future. For now, you're allowed to be sad.

Chihiro: (Worried) I-I...I don't want to-

Nekomaru: (Calm) If you keep your emotions in, then it'll weigh you down. Himiko and I won't judge you, so cry as loud as you want and for as long as you want.

**Chihiro was didn't know what to do. He knew Nekomaru wouldn't let him go, but at the same time, he didn't hate it. It wasn't like Mahiru's hug, but nothing could replace her hugs. He didn't want to cry, not anymore, not when he needed to be strong in order to keep his promise, to survive and deliver her message to her mother. But the more he thought about her...**

_Mahiru: Just try to step up when required (Despite her words, a gentle smile remains on her face), otherwise I'll have to make a mental note to remember you as "unreliable Chihiro." And it's really hard to change my mind when I decide that._

 

 

_Mahiru: I'll need everyone's support, and I know Byakuya and Hiyoko are going to be problems, but it's nice knowing I'll have at least one friend by my side. And besides that, The longer we can all survive, the more likely we are to find a way out of here._

 

 

_Mahiru: Oh come on Chihiro, a handkerchief is supposed to do that. In fact, keep it. (Chihiro looks up, as if to silently say "really") I would like to reach the point where you don't cry, but until then, that will come in handy._

 

 

_Mahiru: You were amazing on the piano! Even after seeing you perform before, there was honestly something magical about your performance._

 

 

_Mahiru: (Smiling) Chihiro, we've got to work on your sorry issue. And don't worry about him, my dad doesn't define the kind of person I am._

 

 

 _Mahiru: (Gently) Chihiro, I appreciate what you're trying to do. Honestly I do. You're the most selfless person I've ever met, and I'm glad I got to_ _know you._

 

 

_Mahiru: (Gently) When you meet her, I want you to tell her...(Smiling Brightly) that I met the most wonderful and reliable boy I've ever had the pleasure to know._

 

 

_Mahiru: (Smiling) Don't ever think you're unreliable. And try to reduce your sorry output._

Chihiro: (Heartbroken) WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!

**Chihiro's tears fell like a waterfall, his face and eyes burned as the agony of losing his best friend had hit him.**

Chihiro: (Heartbroken) M-Mahiru-I-I'm sorry! I know I promised to be reliable, but I-I don't know if I can do it without you!

Himiko: (Sad) Chihiro...

Chihiro: (Heartbroken) P-Please come back! I-I need you! W...wa...WAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!

**For the next few minutes, Chihiro cried. But he wasn't the only one. Himiko, Nekomaru, while their sobs weren't as loud, they felt the same guilt that he did. Because in their hearts, they both knew they were responsible in some way for what had transpired. Had Himiko been more honest, had Nekomaru not been so confident in his skills, then Nagito wouldn't have been killed, and Mahiru would still here. Eventually, the Ultimate Pianist passed out from sheer exhaustion, his outpouring of grief had taken everything out of him. Thankfully, he had his card on him, as Nekomaru managed to carry him to his room. After leaving the hazel eyed boy, The Ultimate Inventor and Detective walked past each other without another word, there was nothing more to say.**

**And thus, the first murder, the first investigation, and the first trial had concluded. A day that began with the threat of a bomb had ended without it going off, but ironically, it came at the cost of two lives.**

 

 

???: Well, I guess I have time to prepare the next motive. This one definitely started the game with a bang, but maybe the next one should be a bit more...

 

 

...personal.  

 

**Chapter 1: The Day the Class Stood Still**

**End**

**Surviving Students: 14**  

  * **Chihiro Fujisaki-Ultimate Pianist**

  * ~~**Mahiru Koizumi-Ultimate Moral Compass**~~
  * ****Keebo Idabashi-Ultimate Photographer****
  * ******Celestia Ludenburg-Ultimate Princess******
  * ********Nekomaru Nidai-Ultimate Inventor********
  * **********Himiko Yumeno-Ultimate Detective**********
  * ************Byakuya Togami-Ultimate Baseball Star************
  * **************Hiyoko Saionji-Ultimate Fanfic Creator**************
  * ****************Korekiyo Shinguji-Ultimate Yakuza****************
  * ******************Toko Fukawa-Ultimate Animal Breeder******************
  * ********************"Teruteru Hanamura"-"Ultimate Chef"********************
  * **********************Angie Yonaga-Ultimate Gang Leader**********************
  * ************************Leon Kuwata-Ultimate Musician************************
  * **************************Akane Owari-Ultimate Tennis Pro**************************
  * ~~****************************Nagito Komaeda-Ultimate Nurse****************************~~
  * ******************************Kirumi Tojo-Ultimate Traditional Dancer******************************



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last few parts have been emotionally trying for a few of us, myself included, so I'll try to make the next few a bit more light-hearted.  
> I've been publishing the last few parts within 3-4 days of each other, so I might go a week before publishing the first part of Chapter 2.  
> So, what'd you guys think of the chapter overall? I really enjoy reading what your comments, and I'd love to know what you think of the story so far. I know the earlier chapters are inconsistent with the recent chapters as far as the script style is concerned, but honestly, this is the first time I've ever done something like this, so I'm learning as I go. The positive response to this fic has blown my mind, and I look forward to writing more for everyone.


	16. Chapter 2: Little Girl Blue and the Man in the Moon (Part 1-Daily Life)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With yesterday's trial behind them, the Ultimate students are rewarded for their success. However, Mahiru's death has left a sizable hole in the group, one that might not be able to be filled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back, and I'm hoping to get back to a regular schedule of a new chapter every 3-4 days.

**Ding-Dong* Ding-Dong***

Mono-Kaito: Good morning sleepy heads! It's 9 am and another beautiful day on the S.S. Maki Roll has begun!

_**...** _

_**...** _

_**...Oh?** _

_**I'm in my room? I guess Nekomaru brought me here after the trial ended. I'll have to thank him later...** _

**Chihiro had no desire to get up. His entire body felt like it weighed a ton, and the presence of the blanket on top of him wasn't helping. Even with the extra time to sleep, the Ultimate Pianist's eyes could barely be kept open. After ten minutes of staring at the closet, those hazel eyes made their way to the nightstand next to the bed, drawn to the familiar handkerchief that rested upon it. This was enough to grant him the strength to barely slither his way out of the blanket. Chihiro gently picked up the handkerchief and simply stared at it, to the point where he had no idea he was still in his suit, which was a wrinkled mess. This was the least of his thoughts at the moment.**

_**...Last night was a nightmare, and not the dream kind either...Nagito...Mahiru...** _

**Knock* Knock***

**Chihiro made his way to his door and slid his card through the slot, opening to the sight of a tired looking detective.**

Himiko: (Concerned) Morning.

Chihiro: (Tired) Morning.

Himiko: (Concerned) Did you get enough sleep?

Chihiro: (Tired) I guess...

**The silence that had sprung up was palpable. Both Chihiro and Himiko were avoiding eye contact, the former because his eyes felt heavy, while the latter felt awkward talking to someone who had passed out from crying the last time she had seen him.**

Himiko: (Blunt) Your hair's a mess.

Chihiro: (Curious) Huh?

Himiko: (Blunt) Did you just wake up? Your hair's going in every single direction. (Pointing dramatically) Do you have any idea what the others are going to think if my protégé was seen looking like a bum?

**Chihiro brushed his hand through his hair and discovered that Himiko's detective skills hadn't gotten any rustier since last night. This realization had also managed to put a small smile on his face.**

Chihiro: (Laughing nervously) I guess it is.

Himiko: (Smiling) You should fix it up before we meet up with everyone else.

Chihiro: (Surprised) We're having a meeting?

Himiko: Mono-Kaito wanted us to meet up in the area between my lab and Nekomaru's, probably something about an "award."

Chihiro: (Confused) Award?

Himiko: (Pondering) Oh yeah, you were in a trance when that happened...(Smiling) Anyway, I'll wait for you to get ready.

Chihiro: (Nodding) I won't be long.

**The door closed as the Ultimate Pianist went to the nightstand and combed his hair to make it look at least decent. He also got into a fresh suit, as he didn't want to look like a slob (as to not embarrass his instructor) when he and Himiko meet up with the others. After getting ready, he exited his room and reencountered the red haired detective.**

Himiko: (Proud) That's an improvement! Definitely worthy of the protégé of the Ultimate Detective!

Chihiro: (Nervous, yet smiling) I mean, I don't look any different than usual, but thank you.

**With that, the two childlike teenagers excited the dormitory. They turned the corner, and Chihiro couldn't help but notice that both blood trails, as well as all the evidence they had found had disappeared.**

_**I guess Mono-Kaito had the entire area cleaned up after the investigation ended...** _

Angie: (Excited) Chihiro!

_**Oh God no!** _

**The turn into the next corner caused Chihiro to be face-to-face with the Ultimate Gang Leader. Despite her sweet looking face, she had managed to put the fear of Atua into his soul.**

Angie: (Excited) Good morning, sleepy head! I hope you had a blessed nap!

Chihiro: (Nervously laughing) Y-Yeah. I-I had the best sleep ever.

Keebo: (Relieved) I'm glad to hear that. The state you were in last night had me concerned.

 **Keebo's voice had alerted Chihiro to the presence of everyone else in the hallway. It seemed like he and Himiko were the last two to arrive.**  

Chihiro: (Nervous) S-Sorry I'm late.

Kirumi: (Concerned) Don't be. If anything, I'm surprised to see you show up, given how difficult last night was...

Hiyoko: (Smirking) You looked like your heart got stolen, we should be careful in case we run into your nobody.

Korekiyo: While I would frame it in a different way, she's correct. You weren't responding to anything after, well, you know...

Leon: (Concerned) You of all people deserve a break.

**A quick glance at Leon showed that his face was missing the bandages on his eye, which looked alright.**

Chihiro: (Concerned) L-Leon, is your eye okay?

Leon: (Smirking) Shoot, it feels better than ever! (Pumped) My eye has come back from the dead and grown stronger! LIKE A MOTHERFUCKING PHOENIX!!!

Toko: (Confused) S-So what? Y-You've got 20/10 vision now?

Byakuya: It's best to ignore ridicules statements such as that. Deciphering such tripe will bring nothing but headaches.

Celeste: (Sighing) If only I could turn off my brain any time that horrible space man talked, it could prevent so many migraines.

Akane: (Pumped) You should punch him!

"Teruteru": (Nervous) That would kill her.

Nekomaru: (Gritting teeth) Anything less than a free shot wouldn't make up for the shit he put us through.

**The Ultimate Inventor was leaning against the wall a few feet away from everyone else.**

Chihiro: (Concerned) Nekomaru, why are you...

Mono-Kaito: BOOYAH!!!

**The monochrome maniac shot out of the floor, right in the middle of the crowd, almost smacking a few students in the process.**

Hiyoko: (Pissed) Watch it fucker! You almost killed me!

Korekiyo: He keeps us on our toes, if nothing else.

Mono-Kaito: (Pumped) You're damn right I do! Your captain welcomes any and all praise headed his way!

Celeste: (Dismissive) You are an idiot of immeasurable proportions.

Mono-Kaito: (Offended) PRAISE ME WOMAN!!!

Byakuya: (Annoyed) You called us here for a reason. Give us the reason and go away forever.

Mono-Kaito: (Sighing) Jeez, teenagers, always trying to rush through life, never stopping to smell the roses. You guys are living in space and want to go home to boring old Earth.

Keebo: To be fair, Earth has many photo worthy sights on it.

"Teruteru": (Thinking) It also has many fine cuisines that can't be found anywhere else.

Akane: (Drooling) Like meat...

Himiko: (Downcast) Earth also has my Mommy on it.

Toko: (Confused) Again, are you t-three?

Nekomaru: (Gritting teeth) I'd love to be in space, but I'd also like to go on my own free will, not through the will of a psychopath whose forcing us to kill each other.

Mono-Kaito: (Smirking) Oh come on, I'm not forcing anyone to kill, that's on you. (Excited) Speaking of which, I'm here to reward you for your successful first trial!

Leon: (Pissed) First and only! There's no way anyone else is getting killed!

Angie: (Excited) That's right! Atua needs you all to live to serve him!

Leon: (Shocked) Is that your only priority!?

Kirumi: (Tense) I don't know how you plan to reward us, but it won't make up for the deaths of Nagito and Mahiru.

Mono-Kaito: (Smirking) Oh, I don't know if you'll be saying that once you see what I've got for you...KUMA!!!

**Mono-Kaito's very underappreciated assistant arrived at top speed.**

Kuma: (Shaking) Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Yes S-S-S-S-Sir!

Mono-Kaito: The rewards! List them!

Celeste: (Amused) Oh, look at that, they're communicating via cave speak. A perfect language for a Neanderthal.

Mono-Kaito: (Offended) Hey!

Kuma: (Clearing throat **[** **Side note: It has a throat?]** ) As a reward for completing the first trial of the Intergalactic Killing Game, you've been given a set of rewards. The first of which being an additional hour to the night time curfew. Now you are required to be in your rooms by 12 A.M., lest you suffer a gruesome end.

Leon: (Confused) Seriously!? Two of us died and our reward is an extension to our bedtime!?

Mono-Kaito: (Excited) And that's just reward one!

Kuma: As for the second reward...

**The abused bear clapped his hands as another hidden door right in the center between Himiko and Nekomaru's labs appeared. It slowly opened, bathing the Ultimate Students in a sea of bright light. When everyone's eyes had adjusted...**

_**Is-Is that a diner?** _

"Teruteru": (Shocked) No way...It's...

Mono-Kaito: (Pumped) It's the Research Lab of the Ultimate Cook! It's one of four more labs granted to you kids! No need to thank me my children, your smiling faces are the only reward I need! Though endless praise would be cool to.

Angie: (Excited) Wow! A diner!

"Teruteru": (Shocked) It's not just any diner, it's like my families' diner on steroids.

**The banner inside the lab read "Hanamura Diner: Super-Intergalactic-Mono-Kaito Approved Edition!" There were enough tables and chairs in the diner to serve at least six families, as well as a few seats in front of a counter, though there was also a black screen where there would otherwise be a window.**

Akane: (Excited) Wait, if this is a diner...THEN I CAN EAT MEAT!!!

Byakuya: (Dismissive) Unless the only thing here is more of that tasteless garbage we've had for the last few days.

Kuma: I can assure you, the food here is top notch Earth food, prepared by none other than the Ultimate Chef himself.

Korekiyo: I'm...not against this.

Nekomaru: (Thinking) We could use a good meal to get our strength back.

Celeste: (Dismissive) Speak for yourselves, I still lack my precious royal milk tea.

Kuma: We have that here as well.

Celeste: (Smiling) You are my new favorite.

Mono-Kaito: (Offended) Oh come on! It was my idea!

Celeste: (Dismissive) Who are you again?

Himiko: (Curious) This is pretty cool, but you mentioned four labs. Who do the others belong to?

Kuma: The other three labs are for the Ultimate Musician, Princess, and Tennis Pro.

Leon: (Shocked) Holy Shit! My lab's been opened!? (Pumped) That's badass!

Toko: (Confused) Y-You're really quick to forgive aren't you? Y-You were just pissed off at him a minute or two ago.

Keebo: (Somber) Toko has a point, new labs and a longer curfew aren't enough to offset the lose of life, nothing can.

Mono-Kaito: Is that right? Don't worry, we've got one last reward, though it's scheduled to come out tomorrow.

Kuma: The final reward shall be a traditional Japanese bathhouse.

Hiyoko: (Let down) A bathhouse? You're shitting me right?

Kirumi: (Upset) So that's it? Four labs, a longer curfew and a bathhouse are supposed to make up for the deaths of our friends?

Mono-Kaito: (Groaning) Are you guys seriously still on about the trial last night? That was yesterday, today's a new day.

Himiko: (Casual) That trial ended at 3 A.M.

Mono-Kaito: I don't need your sass!

_**He-He's a monster...this killing game has taken two of us already, and here he is trying to buy our favor...**  _

Mono-Kaito: That's about it for the rewards. There could be more to come, (Sly) if you catch my drift...

Korekiyo: If your prizes for murder are this underwhelming, than I can't see a scenario where we commit another murder.

Kirumi: (Tense) If this is all you have to say, then leave us.

Mono-Kaito: (Annoyed) Fine, I will! Teenagers need to learn respect for authority, it'll help them when the real world hits them like a shooting star. (Disappears through hole followed by Kuma running out of the lab)

Leon: (Confused) So...is no one else curious about the whole "Portal" thing that guy does?

Nekomaru: (Thinking) From a technological perspective, yes. It's hard to explain, but he's somehow manipulating the environment around him to travel...

Hiyoko: (Exhausted) It's way too early in the morning for scientific nonsense.

Keebo: (Thinking) But it's 9 A.M. That seems like a perfectly decent time for science.

Celeste: Either way, I believe we shouldn't let this opportunity pass us by. (Smiling) Teruteru, would you be a darling and prepare breakfast for us?

"Teruteru": (Holding in his excitement) I have waited for this day ever since I arrived on this god-forsaken ship. (Authoritative) Everyone, take a seat and prepare your orders!

Kirumi: Are you sure you wouldn't like any assistance?

"Teruteru": I appreciate the offer, but I work best when I have 100% focus. That is only achievable when I have the kitchen completely to myself.

Akane: (Excited) I'LL HAVE ALL THE MEAT IN THE FRIDGE!!!

Angie: (Excited) I'll have all the meat plus one! Oh, and a side of avocadoes.

Byakuya: (Cringing) You haven't even looked at the menu.

**The Ultimate's took their seats across a few of the tables. Chihiro took a seat next to Himiko and Nekomaru, who still looked a bit on edge. After everyone (Except Keebo, who still respectfully refused to eat in front of everyone) placed their orders, Chihiro decided now would be the best time to show his gratitude toward the Ultimate Inventor.**

Chihiro: (Nervous) Um...Nekomaru...

**He shot the little pianist a curious glance.**

Chihiro: (Nervous) T-Thank you for taking me to my room. I-I'm sorry for passing out...

Nekomaru: (Smiling) Hey, don't mention it. I'm just glad you let your emotions out.

Himiko: (Smiling) I know it hurt to do that, but I know it'll be good for you in the long run.

Nekomaru: How are you feeling? 

Chihiro: (Downcast) Well...I could barely get out of bed, and even now I feel tired...

Himiko: (Somber) Considering what happened, that's completely understandable.

Chihiro: (Downcast) I just can't believe they're gone. I-I didn't know Nagito that well, and he was a bit creepy, but he was still our friend. He didn't deserve to die. And, well...

**Himiko gently placed her hand on his shoulder and gave him a nod. No words were necessary, as everyone at that table knew that the loss of Mahiru was still weighing heavily on him.**

Chihrio: (Concerned) I actually wanted to ask, are you okay? You looked like you were keeping your distance from everyone.

Nekomaru: (Sighing) After the stunt I pulled, it's probably for best.

Chihiro: (Concerned) But...

Nekomaru: (Smiling) Don't worry about me. You're a good kid, but you should take care of your issues before taking care of other peoples.

Himiko: (Smug) So, are you gonna take your own advice?

Nekomaru: (Shrugging) I guess if it fits the scenario.

**The hazel eyed boys smile was small, but genuine. After several minutes, the door to the kitchen opened, revealing the Ultimate Cook, sorry, "Chef" rolling out two food carts, one for Akane and himself, and one for everyone else.**

"Teruteru": Coffee and Hiyayakko for the Mr. Togami, as well as curry for the Ms. Fukawa.

**The Ultimate Baseball Star simply nodded and Toko was barely paying attention, as her focus was on her beloved dog.**

"Teruteru": Sashimi and Imagawayaki for Ms. Tojo and Ms. Saionji.

Kirumi: Thank you, I will assist you in cleaning the diner after we're done.

Keebo: I'll help as well.

Hiyoko: (Disgusted) God you guys are total suck ups.

"Teruteru": Yakiniku, Taiyaki and Sakuramochi for Mr. Nidai, Mr. Fujisaki, and Ms. Yumeno.

Chihiro: (Quiet) Oh, t-thank you...

Nekomaru: (Pumped) HELL YEAH!!! I'VE NEEDED SOME PROTEIN IN MY DIET!!!  **(Himiko was quick to cover Chihiro's ears)**

Himiko: (Perplexed) Haven't you been drinking nothing but protein shakes since you got here?

Hiyoko: (Smug) He probably doesn't want to pass out with Teruteru around.

"Teruteru": (Offended) What are you implying? I might be a sexual beast of the east, but I shall not feast on one whos defense is at their least.

Leon: (Disgusted) Could you not make me gag before I eat?

"Teruteru": Oh, I apologize. Korokke for Mr. Kuwata, Shabu-shabu for Mr. Shinguji, and Age-Gyoza with a side of Royal milk tea for the Princess of Novocelic.

Celeste: (Enthused) Oh, how I've longed for this day!

Korekiyo: (Amused) Kehehe, it's nice to see you drop your mask over a small cup of tea.

Leon: (Impatient) Come on and serve everyone already, the suspense is killing me.

"Teruteru": Avocado mango chicken soup for Ms. Yonaga.

Angie: (Happy) Nyahaha! Divine!

"Teruteru": And for me and Ms. Owari...

**Before he could even finish, The Ultimate Tennis Pro began gorging at a rapid pace, causing everyone in the diner to give her looks ranging from concerned to shocked to purely disgusted. They did however, take this as a sign to begin eating. Everyone who took their first bite had ,more or less, had the same reaction.**

Chihiro: (Amazed) This...it's...

Himiko: (Excited) It's delicious!

Nekomaru: (Impressed) HA!!! I expect nothing less from the ULTIMATE CHEF!!!

Hiyoko: (Confused and appalled) How can someone so ungodly fat make such great food?!

Keebo: (Perplexed) I don't understand the correlation between one's weight and the taste of their food.

Kirumi: (Smiling) It's easiest to ignore nine out of the ten things she says.

Leon: (Excited) Whatever, this is the best Korokke I've ever had!

Akane: (Crying) It's so good! I've missed this so much!

"Teruteru": (Mouth stuffed) Please try to pace yourself, it would be disastrous if you began to choke.

Angie: Don't worry, I know CPR! A good punch to the heart can dislodge any blockage!

Byakuya: (Mildly annoyed) I'm too busy to even acknowledge your stupidity.

Toko: (Motherly) I'm sorry Jack, but you can't have curry, it'll mess up your organs.

Korekiyo: (Amused) Compared to what we've eaten in the previous few days, this is a grand upgrade.

Celeste: (Sips her tea for the first time) Oh, I've never been happier than I am right now!

**_I-I can't believe how delicious this is...I know Teruteru is the Ultimate Chef, but I had no idea it would be this good. I have no clue how they make Taiyaki, but this is definitely better than any I've ever had. It's slightly less dense as well, and whatever paste he put in is so sweet._ **

Celeste: ("Mournful") If only the departed could share in our joy.

**Leave it to Celeste to kill the good vibes before they even had a chance to blossom.**

Leon: (Annoyed) Do you have to bring that up now?

Celeste: (Dismissive) Is now a bad time to mourn? Aren't we lying to ourselves by smiling and having a good time, considering what we witnessed last night?

Himiko: (Upset) No one's pretending to be happy. We just can't let what happened hold us down.

Nekomaru: (Upset) We can't change the past, but the best thing we can do for the departed is to move forward.

Celeste: (Grinning) Do you truly believe that? Or are you simply trying to justify your involvement in their deaths.

Chihiro: (Nervous) T-That's not it. Nekomaru and Himiko wanted to save us. Even if they went behind our backs-

Korekiyo: (Somber) The fact that they went behind our backs is what got them killed in the first place.

Chihiro: (Taken aback) W-What?

Himiko: (Shocked) K-Kiyo?

Korekiyo: (Somber) I'm sorry, but I must be honest. What you and Nekomaru did directly lead to Nagito and Mahiru's deaths. If you aren't told that outright, then you will have no room to grow and learn from your mistakes, and in a game like this, one must grow and learn at a rapid rate.

**Himiko and Nekomaru could only look away from everyone. The words of the Ultimate Yakuza struck them like a bullet.**

Celeste: (Dismissive) Then again, maybe the bomb would have gone off and we'd all be dead anyway. I guess we can all plaster smiles on out faces knowing their deaths ultimately benefit us.

_**Celeste's doing it again...It's almost like she's trying to start drama. Why? What does she gain from this? Why is she trying to divide us?** _

Keebo: (Disgusted) Princess Celeste, that's a terrible perspective. Nothing good came out of their deaths.

Celeste: (Grinning) Given his new diner, I would assume Teruteru would disagree with that statement.

Kirumi: (Done) Enough.

Celeste: (Curious) Hm?

Kirumi: (Commanding) If you want to blame anyone for what happened last night, blame Mono-Kaito and everyone behind this killing game. They dragged us into this hell, and Mahiru and Nagito were victims in this sick scheme.

Akane: (Pumped) Yeah! The mastermind's also to blame!

Hiyoko: (Confused) You still believe there's a mastermind? Even after everything Mr. Black-and-White said?

Akane: (Determined) I know there's a mastermind, my gut's telling me it the truth!

Angie: (Thinking) That could be the case, but Atua's a bit shaky about that.

"Teruteru": (Confused) Your god doesn't know?

Angie: (Casual) Atua says there could be a mastermind, or there couldn't be a mastermind. It's up to us to find out.

Toko: (Dejected) Of course G-God is against us. E-Everything else isn't in our favor, why wouldn't God turn his b-back on us.

Angie: (Cheerful) Nyahaha! Atua is always on our side, but he simply lets us make our own decisions. No matter what, he will always welcome us when our time comes...

Leon: (Upset) Could you quit it with the cryptic bullshit!

Korekiyo: Whether or not there's a mastermind, we need to plan for the future. One thing we should discuss now is whether or not we should elect a new leader.

Byakuya: There's no need.

Korekiyo: (Curious) Oh?

Byakuya: Though I already know the answer, I will ask, what made Mahiru such a leader you wanted to follow?

Chihiro: (Reminiscing) Well, she could be tough, but knew how to adapt to people who needed a gentler approach.

Himiko: (Thinking) That was most likely a byproduct of her middle school years.

Kirumi: (Sad) It seemed like Mahiru was destined to lead others, and she looked like she had a desire to pursue it.

"Teruteru": She also possessed the authority necessary to lead.

Nekomaru: (Somber) She was also trustworthy, every word she said about wanting us all to leave were genuine.

Hiyoko: (Sighing) Jeez, you'd think we were talking about the victim with the way you're all gushing about her.

Byakuya: Authority, experience, the ability to adapt, the desire to lead and the trust of her team, do any of us have those traits? I can tell you immediately that I have no desire to lead this group.

Celeste: I lack that desire as well, a princess should simply relax while everyone else does her bidding.

Korekiyo: (Pondering) My talent requires taking orders, though being a Yakuza member doesn't do me any favors in the trust department.

Keebo: (Excited) Perhaps Kirumi would be a good leader. She's very trustworthy.

Kirumi: (Nervous) S-Sorry, but I don't think that would be a good idea.

Keebo: (Curious) Why not?

Kirumi: (Somber) Unfortunately, I agree with Byakuya. We lack a natural leader among us, and if that leader were to die, or to be discovered as a killer, than our trust in one another would shatter.

Toko: (Nervous) I-If that's the case, then we shouldn't have a leader at all.

"Teruteru": Even without a leader, if there are big decisions that need to be made, we should at least get together and vote on it.

Celeste: (Grinning) But what would happen if someone were to go against the vote, or better yet...

Leon: (Pissed) Just shut the fuck up!

Chihiro: (Worried) L-Leon?

Celeste: (Offended) Excuse me!? Who gave you permission to talk to me in such a rude way!?

Leon: (Incensed) Fuck you! You've done nothing but try to start shit for no good goddamn reason! Nagito and Mahiru are dead, there's potentially a mastermind in this goddamn room, and you're just trying to get someone killed in the middle of this room! I just want to go for one hour, one fucking hour without hearing about death or new leaders or trust or any of that! I just want ONE FUCKING HOUR OF PEACE WHERE I CAN FORGET THAT I'M IN THE MIDDLE OF A GODDAMN KILLING GAME!!! IS THAT SO FUCKING HARD TO ASK FOR!!!?

**The only sound that resonated throughout the building was the heavy breathing of the Ultimate Musician. Princess Celeste seemed to want to send another insult his way, but she simply turned her head away.**

_**T-This breakfast has turned into a disaster...I-I need to do something...anything to break the tension...** _

Chihiro: (Nervous) Um...Leon, would it be okay if I saw your lab?

Leon: (Curious) Huh?

Chihiro: (Nervous) Well, y-you were there when I first went to my lab, so I'd like to return the favor.

Leon: (Smiling) I'd love to see it with you. I'd also love to finish eating, but-

"Teruteru": Don't worry, there are takeout boxes behind the counter. I'll provide you some.

Himiko: Could you please get me one as well? I'd like to see Leon's lab to.

"Teruteru": (Nodding) Of course.

Angie: (Excited) I'll go see Akane's lab!

Akane: (Downcast) If you really want to go ahead.

Nekomaru: (Curious) You don't want to see your own lab?

Akane: (Downcast) Meh, I'll see it, but I need to finish first.

Nekomaru: (Amused) It's been a while since I've played a round of tennis, so I guess I'll check it out to.

Akane: (Downcast) Whatever.

Kirumi: Keebo and I will stay and help Teruteru clean up.

Byakuya: (Commanding) Toko, after you've finished, I command you to assist me in scouting the bathhouse.

**Toko looked at Byakuya, nodded, and looked back at her faithful friend and continued to pet him.**

Korekiyo: Perhaps I will observe the lab of the Ultimate Princess, if she would be willing to let me.

Celeste: I suppose there would be no harm in that.

Hiyoko: Well, I got nothing else to do, so I guess I'll check out her lab to.

Celeste: (Dismissive) Did you hear something Korekiyo?

Hiyoko: (Offended) Don't ignore me!

**"Teruteru" grabbed three takeout boxes and handed them to Leon, Himiko and Chihiro. After stuffing their boxes with what was left of their Korokke, Sakuramochi, and Taiyaki respectively, they got up, thanked the Ultimate Cook for the delicious meal, and left for the Ultimate Musician's lab.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday (Or late birthday depending on when this comes out) Toko. You're not my favorite character, but you are a Pisces like me, so I guess you can't be that bad.


	17. Chapter 2: Little Girl Blue and the Man in the Moon (Part 2-Daily Life)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More labs open up for the Ultimate students as a reward for their success in their first (And hopefully last) Intergalactic Trial. The environment in Leon's lab becomes awkward due to a misplaced compliment, Akane is unamused about her lab, "Teruteru" cleans his lab along with the only other romantic duo in the story (so far, may or may not change with time), Byakuya and Toko plan for the future of the killing game and Celestia's lab, well, we'll get to that when we get to that...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy early birthday Hiyoko. Here's hoping you get a birthday cake that Mikan and Ibuki pop out of.  
> #PiscesSquad

**Outside of the Ultimate Cook's Lab was the rest of the newly opened area, and the first thing of note was the outside of said lab. "Hanamura Diner: Super-Intergalactic-Mono-Kaito Approved Edition!" That same ego boosting (for the Captain) banner was the biggest feature on the otherwise common looking diner. There were a few other structures surrounding the area, the one to the left had a royal feel to it, as well as an image of a tiara plastered onto the door. To the immediate right was a room with tennis rackets on the door, making it clear who it belonged to. Also to the right, yet not immediately to the right was a lab that was not only covered in blood red musical notes (always a positive sign), but there was also a door that had images of guitars on it. As the trio of Leon, Chihiro, and Himiko entered the lab, the Ultimate Musician could barely hold in his excitement.**

Leon: (In awe) Holy...this...this...

...(Excited) THIS IS BADASS!!!

**Like Chihiro's lab, Leon's lab had a stage, but it was much more professional looking than the Ultimate Pianist's. On the stage was a drum set, as well two guitars, one bass, the other electric, set up standing on the stage. Behind the instruments was a massive banner with a skull whose eyes were bleeding, and below it was the title of Japan's best (or at least most popular) punk rock band, R.E.O.N.**

Chihiro: (In awe) Wow. This is what a real stage looks like.

Leon: (Pumped) You're damn right it is! This is so cool Hell has officially frozen over!

Himiko: (Tired) I'm glad to see you got your ice humor from Batman and Robin.

Leon: (Dismissive) Don't be a hater. (Nostalgic) God, this is bringing back memories, the first time me and the boys ever performed was on a makeshift stage in front of twelve people. Compared to last time when we performed in front of a packed Tokyo Dome, we came a long way.

Chihiro: (Amazed) T-Tokyo Dome?

Himiko: (Questioning) Hold on, a punk rock band sold out a 57,000 seat stadium?

Leon: (Defensive) Of course we did! It was the biggest punk concert in Japanese history, how did neither of you hear about it?

Himiko: (Blunt) I don't follow the punk music scene, on account that I don't like it.

Leon: Okay, you I understand, but Chihiro, you've never been to a concert?

Chihiro: (Ashamed) S-Sadly, no. M-My manager tends to keep me out of social events unless I'm performing. I've actually never been to a concert.

Leon: (Surprised) Really?

Chihiro: (Nostalgic) The talent show was the closest I've ever come to seeing a real concert.

Leon: (Smiling) Well, I'm glad I could be your first experience. Tell you what, when we get off of this hell hole, I'll take you to like, ten concerts. My treat.

Chihiro: (Happy) R-Really?

Leon: Hell yeah! (Calmer) But, not for a date, I've already got a girlfriend.

Chihiro: (Taken aback) Oh. Well, I wasn't really thinking about it like that.

Leon: Yeah, no offense, I don't know which way you swing, but I'm highway straight. I just wanted you to know that.

Chihiro: (Uncomfortable) Well, t-thanks for letting me know...I guess...

Leon: (Grinning) Don't get me wrong, if you were a girl I'd totally date you. You fit my standards to a T.

**Leon, charming as he was, seemed to forget about Chihiro's uncomfortable experience when they first went into his lab. The image of the poster flashed in his mind, and Chihiro's mood dropped like a sack of bricks. After a second, Leon seemed to realize he had messed up.**

Leon: (Regretful) Oh shit, I forgot. Sorry man.

Himiko: (Curious) Forgot what?

Chihiro: (Nervous) W-Well...

Leon: You don't have to say it...

Chihiro: (Nervous) No, Himiko should know. She's a good person.

Himiko: (Blunt) You know it's rude to talk in front of people like they aren't even there.

Chihiro: (Regretful) S-Sorry...If it's okay with you, I'll tell you later.

Himiko: Sure, we are in Leon's lab, so we should listen to him fan boy.

Leon: (Slightly offended) What the heck happened to "it's rude to talk in front of people like they aren't even there?"

Himiko: (Tired) Nyeh, I am curious about the wall decorations.

**Covering the lime green walls were several instrument cases, ranging from backpack size to the size of a bed.**

Leon: Yeah, it's kinda stupid to put all of these on the walls. I can't even reach some of those.

Chihiro: (Thinking) Maybe Mono-Kaito put these here in order to tease you.

Leon: I don't know, the only instrument I play is the guitar, but that's only for special occasions, like the talent show. (Grinning) Otherwise, I just make all the girls shiver with my silky smooth voice.

Himiko: (Pondering) Silky smooth and punk rock don't mix.

Leon: (Grinning) Ha, my current girlfriend would tell you otherwise.

Chihiro: (Curious) The one who introduced you to tennis?

Leon: Yeah, I can't understand why she likes that, but she's got a pure heart.

Himiko: (Curious) A pure heart?

Leon: (Grinning) It's my main requirement for a girl. As long as a girl's got a pure heart, I can accept any flaw she's got.

Himiko: (Pondering) You mentioned her as her current girlfriend. Not to sound mean, but that implies that you've been with a few girls. That kinda goes against the whole "I can accept any flaws she's got" thing.

Chihiro: (Concerned) H-Himiko, isn't that a bit personal?

Leon: (Grinning) Nah, it's cool. I'm way too popular to be with just one girl.

**_Why does he sound so proud about that?_ **

Leon: (Nostalgic) I've been with a girl who was into pirate history, I've been with a girl who liked sewing, heck, I've even been with a-cough* cough*

Chihiro: (Concerned) L-Leon, are you okay?

Leon: (Looking away) Y-Yeah, I think a fly flew into my throat.

Himiko: (Doubtful) In space?

Leon: (Looking) Sorry, I almost talked about something I've been trying to forget...

_**Trying to forget?** _

Leon: (Grinning) But don't worry about that, all bad things fall back to the past, (Pumped) and my future's brighter than six billion suns!

Himiko: (Pondering) Whatever happened to being so cool you froze Hell over?

Leon: Either way, I don't want to be rude, but I'd like to be alone here for a bit.

Chihiro: (Worried) We didn't offend you, did we?

Leon: (Relaxed) Nah, I just want to reminisce a bit, clear my mind of this whole disaster we've been stuck in.

**Chihiro and Himiko nodded their heads and left, as they walked out...**

Leon: Hey Chihiro, now that I've got this lab, we should try to get your piano in here. (Pumped) We'll rock out until the stars shatter!

Chihiro: (Smiling nervously) I-I'll think about it.

**The last thing Chihiro saw as the door closed was Leon sitting down on the stage and letting out a huge sigh.**

Bonus Scene(s)

Nekomaru: So, this is the Ultimate Tennis Pro's lab?

Angie: (Excited) Wow! It looks just like a tennis court, just like Atua said it would!

Akane: (Bored)...

**As Angie said, the lab of the Ultimate Tennis Pro was a simple tennis court. It was about fifty feet long and twenty-five feet wide, and dark blue in color. A white net separated the court into two perfect haves, and a large tennis ball shooter laid in the corner. The only other thing of note was what looked like a tall chair that was purple. On the ground in front of the athletic trio was a set of rackets and tennis balls.**

Nekomaru: (Excited) Well, as long as we're here, LET'S PLAY A GAME!!!

Akane: (Bored) Meh, do what you want...

Angie: (Confused) Ah, you don't want to play a game?

Akane: (Bored) Tennis is boring. I have literally zero interest in it.

Nekomaru: That's quite an attitude to have when your talent literally revolves around it.

Akane: (Bored) I only played one game.

Angie: You still won that match, and apparently against the best player in japan.

Akane: (Bored) Can't we just fight? That's something I actually enjoy.

Angie: (Happy) Nyahaha! I enjoy fighting you to!

Nekomaru: (Sighing) Well, I'd have loved to see you in your element, but I can't force you to do something you don't want to do.

Angie: (Happy) Great attitude Nekomaru! You're getting slightly closer to salvation!

Nekomaru: (Smirking) Still, I hope we'll reach the point where I can watch the Ultimate Tennis Pro on the battlefield they deserve to fight on.

Akane: (Thinking) Battlefield?

...

...

...

Akane: (Sinisterly) Hehehe...

Nekomaru: (Worried) Akane?

Akane: (Intense) AHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

Angie: ('Shocked") Oh no! She's been possessed by the demon of laughter!

Akane: (Intense) Possessed!? No...I've gotten an idea that's PURE GENIUS!!!

Angie: (Excited) You're gonna convert without a fight? Yeah!

**Nekomaru stood silently (an impressive feat in of itself) away from the duo. Not many things scared the Ultimate Inventor, but the combination of Akane with an idea and Angie being, well, Angie, made even the muscle bound man nervous.**

-

**While Chihiro, Leon and Himiko took out their food, everyone else finished their meals (including by some miracle Akane and "Teruteru") and left to go in several directions. Staying behind to clean up after the others was the Ultimate Chef, Kirumi and Keebo, who seemed to be deep in thought.**

"Teruteru": (Curious) Is something on your mind Mr. Idabashi?

Keebo: Yes, Leon's outburst and whatever Princess Celeste is doing has been weighing heavely on my mind.

Kirumi: (Concerned) I wouldn't consider Leon to be the most calm among us, but that was terrifying, even if it was deserved.

"Teruteru": (Thinking) I am worried about his mental health. Of everyone here, Mr. Kuwata seems the least equipped for a game like this.

Keebo: (Curious) His mental health?

"Teruteru": (Thinking) Mr. Kuwata seems like the kind of person who's achieved success with very little obstacles in his way, but now he's facing something that even hardened folks would tremble before.

Kirumi: (Thinking) The fact that he was attacked during what he thought was a simple trip to the bathroom isn't helping matters.

Keebo: (Worried) And then there's the matter of Princess Celeste, who seems to be egging everyone for no reason.

Kirumi: (Thinking) Ever since I first talked to her I noticed something was off about her. (Worried) I think she's trying to find amusement in this predicament, but it's also coming at the expense of our trust in her.

"Teruteru": Between Mrs. Yumeno and Mr. Nidai breaking the curfew and Princess Celeste's attitude, the trust among the group is starting to waver.

Keebo: (Worried) Still, should Korekiyo have been as harsh as he was with them? I don't think they had any bad intentions.

Kirumi: (Somber) Regardless of intention, two people died. We don't need to condemn them, but we should be careful around them.

Keebo: (Somber) I...guess that makes sense...

Kirumi: (Nervous) Um...Keebo...may I ask a favor of you?

Keebo: (Smiling) Of course.

Kirumi: I accidently left my Space-pad in my room, (Hands over card) could you please fetch it for me?

Keebo: (Nodding) I promise I won't be long. (Leaves)

**What followed was a full twenty minutes of silence between Kirumi and "Teruteru" as they began whipping down the tables.**

"Teruteru": He's a bit odd, but he has a good heart.

Kirumi: (Blushing slightly) Yes. He is. (Regaining composure) So, how does this diner compare to the one original?

"Teruteru": It's much larger and lacks the heart. (Nostalgic) Then again, there's nothing that can compare to the countryside. The rolling hills, the birds chirping, waking up to the smell of my mother's home cooking...my early life was one to behold.

Kirumi: Interesting, because last time we talked, you seemed to be pretty adamant about being raised in the big city.

**Another ten seconds of tense silence followed.**

"Teruteru": (Sighing) I guess the disguise hasn't fooled you.

Kirumi: I have had the...(Shivering) opportunity (Regaining composure) to talk to the real Teruteru Hanamura. And while you are obviously trying your best, there are obvious flaws in your disguise.

"Teruteru": (Blunt) I'm sure your father would hate to see you hanging around such lowlifes.

Kirumi: (Defensive) I cut ties off with that man years ago. What he thinks doesn't matter.

"Teruteru": A bold statement, Ms. Tojo.

Kirumi: (Confrontational) What are you even doing here?

"Teruteru": (Determined) Doing my job and keeping you safe. Whatever you think of your father, he obviously cares enough about you to send me to protect you.

Kirumi: (Gritting teeth) I don't need protection, I've gotten along just fine without you watching my back.

"Teruteru": (Blunt) Do you honestly think you're going to make it by hanging around Idabashi?

Kirumi: (Cross) Leave Keebo out of this.

"Teruteru": I don't mean to be cruel, but the chances of him making it are low, and his safety isn't the priority of the mission. I would love to get everyone else home safely, but your survival is the most important out of everyone, including my own.

Kirumi: (Determined) I am a simple high school student who took up dance in order to brighten other peoples days.

"Teruteru": If you want to keep saying that, then I won't stop you.

Kirumi: (Confrontational) How did you even prepare the food? Am I supposed to believe you mastered cooking in the short time you had to master your disguise?

"Teruteru": If you wish to know, then follow me.

**The two walked through the door to the kitchen, and compared to the outside it was much more futuristic. Like the trial room, it was entirely chrome. But besides the odd design, it looked just like a kitchen with a sink, a set of knives, a fryer and other kitchen appliances. The only things that stood out were a massive door in the back and what looked like a printer. "Teruteru" went over to the printer, reached under the counter and pulled out a picture of Taiyaki. He ran the picture through it and out of the other side came a perfect looking sample of Taiyaki, which the "Ultimate Cook" ate in four bites with a completely serious look on his face.**

"Teruteru": It tastes just like the real thing, except better.

Kirumi: Interesting how our kidnappers has provided you with a decent set up. Almost like they knew you weren't a real chef.

"Teruteru": (Thinking) Whoever set up this game seems to know us pretty well.

Kirumi: (Thinking) They either set this up after they captured you, or you were their target the whole time. How did you get here in the first place?

"Teruteru": (Thinking) When we heard that future Hope's Peak student's were being kidnapped, they had me pretend to be the one student who hadn't been taken yet, Teruteru Hanamura, the Ultimate Cook, or, as he put it, the Ultimate Chef. We invited him to prepare dinner for your father, and I took his place. After I opened the invitation, I passed out a few minutes later.

Kirumi: There's no reason for there to be a shortcut if they were planning to kidnap the real person, yet it only took them around a single week to set this all up.

"Teruteru": (Concerned) This plot goes deep, but it might take longer than a few days to find the answer. (Determined) I know you want to be your own person, but please realize that your death would throw the entire country into turmoil, so all I ask is for you to be careful.

Kirumi: (Dismissive) I am a simple high school girl who serves others by helping them smile. I am no more important than you or anyone on this ship.

**Kirumi turned around left the kitchen, leaving "Teruteru" to ponder his next move.**

-

**If you took an immediate left upon leaving the Ultimate Cook's lab, walked about twenty feet, and turned to your next immediate left, then you would have been in front of the closed door of the bathhouse. The image of Mono-Kaito's winking face with his thumb up towered over Byakuya, Toko and Jack, but besides the monochrome face of their captor, everything else resembled a traditional Japanese bathhouse, except for a weird black block that seemed to connect the diner to the bathhouse.**

Byakuya: (Disgusted) My urge to gag grows stronger every time I see that maniac's face.

Toko: (Nervous) Y-Yeah.

**The Ultimate Animal Breeder stood awkwardly a few feet away from the Ultimate Baseball Star, Jack simply laid at her feet, without a single care in the world, completely unaware of his owner's nerves.**

Byakuya: (Blunt) If you have something on your mind, then spit it out.

Toko: (Nervous)...I-It's nothing...

Byakuya: (Blunt) Toko, the only people in the immediate vicinity are me and Jack. One of us can't repeat the stuff you say, and the other won't bother to.

**Toko smiled a bit and responded.**

Toko: (Smiling) R-Remember when we brought Jack to the bathhouse in Osaka, and h-he broke in and chased all of the women around.

Byakuya: That was a noticeable spot on my otherwise perfect record.

Toko: (Somber) I-I would love to have more moments like that.

Byakuya: And as long as you're smart about it, you will.

Toko: (Surprised) Huh?

Byakuya: (Blunt) Use your head. What is rule seven of this killing game?

Toko: (Thinking) I-It says that the game will continue until only t-two of us remain.

Byakuya: (Proud) As long as you're careful, you and I will make it. If we are down to four, then we wait for one of the participants to kill the other, we expose them in the last trial, and we leave and forget about this ridicules killing game.

Toko: (Smiling) I-I can get behind that.

Byakuya: (Blunt) Of course you can. This is one of my ideas, so it is guaranteed to work.

Toko: (Nervous) D-Do you think we'll be able to escape in any other way?

Byakuya: (Blunt) Perhaps, but I wouldn't get my hopes up. As long as that bastard provides motives, someone will snap and we'll keep having trials. The most we can do is make the best of this situation.

Toko: (Smiling) W-Well, as long as the two of us survive, I-I don't really care how we survive.

Byakuya: (Slightly smiling) As Byakuya Togami is my name, my survival in this game is guaranteed. I have no control over your survival, but if you were to survive with me, I guess that would be a okay bonus.

-

Celeste: (Giddy) Oh, I can barely contain my excitement.

Hiyoko: (Dismissive) You really think Mono-dumbass is gonna give you a lab that you'll be happy with?

Korekiyo: (Calm) Now now Ms. Saionji, we're going to be guests in a lab built for royalty. Please be on your best behavior.

Hiyoko: (Questioning) Ms. Saionji?

Korekiyo: I am simply trying to address you as the adult you technically are.

Celeste: Calm down peasants, I'm about to open the door, if anything is even an inch off from where it was originally, then there might be a new trial.

Hiyoko: (Annoyed) Don't you threaten me!

**In front of the door with the sparkly tiara, the Princess of Novoselic seemed genuinely happy about her lab, despite the tragic circumstances that earned it. She slid the card through the slot, and the doors slowly opened, blinding light shined through as the Ultimate Yakuza and Fanfic Creator covered their eyes. The Ultimate Princess looked directly into the light, to happy at the prospect of having a room all to herself. As the light simmered down, the inside of the room came into light. Princess Celeste expected at the very least to have a sparkly room...**

**...not what could only be described as a horse stable. A stable that was dirt brown, and by dirt brown I mean literally dirt. There was nothing in the room except a single toy chest in the middle of the room. The reactions ranged from eye-twitching (on Celeste's part), to dull shock (Korekiyo) to laughing like they were possessed by the demon of laughter (Hiyoko "Zero Class in the Presence of Royalty" Saionji).**

Korekiyo: (Dull) Well, it's something.

Hiyoko: (Wheezing) Ahahahaha! W-What-What the flying fuck is this?

Celeste: (Horrified)...

Korekiyo: (Sigh) What a disappointment. And here I was looking forward to being in a room meant for royalty. I guess there are places criminals aren't meant to enter after all...(Leaves)

Hiyoko: (Wheezing) I-I'm gonna puck...Ahahahahaha! (Leaves)

Celeste: (Horrified)...

**After her "guests" left, the Ultimate Princess slowly walked over to the chest in the middle of the room, shaking like there was a 6.0 magnitude earthquake occurring at the moment. She put her shivering hands on the chest, took the longest, most uncomfortable breath in her life, and opened it. Perhaps there would be something sparkly in there. There had to be something good in this dirt covered hell hole.**

**Nope.**

**There was nothing inside of that chest except a single white sheet of paper with purple handwriting (Who the hell writes with purple?). Celeste grabbed the paper and held it to her face. After reading and re-reading the paper what had to be a hundred times, she ripped it into thousands of little pieces and shouted in a very unroyal manner, scoring a 50 curse word combo in the process.**

**And what did this little paper say? What could possibly have been written that could cause the normally cool, calm and collected Celestia Ludenberg to lose her shit?**

**It was actually seven simple words that set her off.**

 

 

 

**"Hope you like your new digs Taeko :D"**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will have three free time events, as before, any spots not taken up will be randomized. Plus, the bathhouse will open, which means...  
> Fan service.  
> In a fan fiction that lacks pictures.  
> Don't worry, we have imaginations for a reason.  
> Also, sorry to everyone who was hoping Celeste would be a real princess, but I am hopeful that the story that comes out of it will be worth it, for however long that lasts (this is a killing game, after all).


	18. Chapter 2: Little Girl Blue and the Man in the Moon (Part 3-Daily Life)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chihiro opens up to Himiko about his past. Plus, after some free time events featuring a snobby baseball star, Japan's number one punk rock star and a polite, yet terrifying, member of the Yakuza, a new day on the S.S. Maki Roll begins. Akane reveals her "brilliant" plan and the bathhouse opens to the public, leading to scenes of men living their passion, with predictably mixed results.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two free time events next chapter. One will feature Hiyoko (due to a late request), while the other will be chosen normally.

**After leaving Leon's lab, Chihiro and Himiko walked back to the dormitory since the Ultimate Detective, in all her brilliance, had forgotten her Space Pad in her room. After walking past Keebo, who was holding two, probably because Kirumi mentioned she forgot hers when they passed by her on the way there, they made it to their destination. After Himiko went into her room, the Ultimate Pianist was drawn to the rooms on the upper floor, where, side by side, stood the doors of the victim and killer of the Intergalactic Trial. A wave of regret wrapped around the hazel eyed boy.**

_**Nagito...when I first saw you, you were thinking about taking my eyes out...but, you were someone who just wanted to feel useful...You risked your life, as well as ours to find out if there was a mastermind behind this killing game...but we didn't care if you were useful or not, because friends don't worry about things like that...** _

_**...** _

_**...** _

_**...** _

**_...Mahiru..._ **

**Even in his own mind, it was hard for Chihiro to find the proper words to describe what Mahiru meant to him. Just thinking about the Ultimate Moral Compass made his heart ache and his eyes water.**

Himiko: (Concerned) Do you need to cry again?

Chihiro: (Surprised) Eep!

**On top of being the Ultimate Detective, it seemed like Himiko could pass as the Ultimate Ninja. Chihiro, even with his honed ears, didn't even hear a footstep, though this could have been because he had once again became lost in thought.**

Himiko: (Tired) You need to work on your attention span, you're gonna get jumped if you don't keep your guard up.

Chihiro: (Sad) S-Sorry...

Himiko: (Sympathetic) Don't be. I know you still haven't gotten over what happened to her.

**Chihiro, with no rebuttal to Himiko's claim, simply looked toward the ground.**

Himiko: (Concerned) If you need to cry my shoulder's available. 

Chihiro: (Somber) N-No, it's fine, you don't need to do that. Honestly, I'm cried out at this point...

 Himiko: (Thinking) If you're out of tears then you might need water. You might pass out from dehydration.

**Himiko, whether she knew it or not, had an odd ability to make Chihiro smile a little bit when he was feeling down, almost like a certain someone.**

Chihiro: (Trying to smile) I'll...keep that in mind...

Himiko: Oh yeah, wasn't there something you wanted to tell me?

Chihiro: (Nervous) Um...Y-Yes...there was...

_**I've never really outright told anyone about my on stage persona...Mahiru and Kirumi just seemed to recognize me and Leon and Toko found out thanks to the poster in my lab's dressing room. I've never had the chance to explain it...** _

**Chihiro sat down at the top of the stairs and motioned for Himiko to sit next to him, which she kindly did.**

Chihiro: (Nervous) P-Promise you won't laugh?

Himiko: (Smiling) Look at what I'm wearing and ask me if I have any right to laugh.

**Chihiro glanced at the Ultimate Detective's mismatched outfit and mentally declared that there was nothing he could say that could top her choice of attire.**

Chihiro: (Nervous) Do you remember when I performed at the talent show?

Himiko: How could I forget?

Chihiro: (Nervous) R-Right. Well...that...that was the first time I ever preformed in front of an audience while dressed as a boy.

**After letting out that stream of words, the hazel eyed boy prepared himself for at least a small chuckle to follow. Instead, he found himself sitting in silence.**

Himiko: (Encouraging) Well, go on.

Chihiro: (Nervous, yet encouraged) O-Okay...I-I was always talented when it came to the piano, but that was literally it...(Growing somber)when it came to socializing at school or sports...I was a failure. I-I was never able to get along with the other kids, and I got bullied a lot for being weak...

**Flashbacks of kids pushing him to the ground, stealing his backpack and insulting his weakness drilled into his mind, and the Ultimate Pianist began playing around with his tie in order to regain his composure.**

Chihiro: (Somber) It got to the point where my parent's had to take me out of school, and I ended up being homeschooled from first grade onward.

Himiko: (Concerned) I'm sorry that happened to you. (Frustrated) God, I hate bullies. How can anyone feel tough when they pick on people who can't defend themselves?

Chihiro: (Somber) T-To be fair, I wasn't strong enough to stop them...

Himiko: (Upset) That's no excuse. (Regretful) S-Sorry, I went off track there, please continue.

**Chihiro nodded lightly and continued.**

Chihiro: (Somber) It was hard for my parents, especially for my mom...and...n-never mind...

Himiko: (Concerned) Chihiro...

Chihiro: (Blunt) I don't want to talk about my mom.

**Himiko was taken aback by Chihiro's statement. Even after hearing him yell yesterday, this felt different. There was a slight tone of bitterness in his voice, which felt like it didn't belong. The red haired detective decided to not follow up on her intuition and simply nodded to let him know to continue.**

Chihiro: (Somber) E-Even when I became a teenager my dad would worry about me. He works as a programmer, and his work often keeps him there until ten at night, and he was always afraid that I would get hurt while he was gone. T-That's when he heard about this manager who was looking for a talented pianist, and I was sent to an audition.

Himiko: I'm guessing you aced it with flying colors?

Chihiro: (Slightly blushing) I-I wouldn't say it like that, but I did well enough to get the job...(Mood drops) but...h-he needed me to do one thing...

**Chihiro braced himself. He trusted Himiko and knew she wouldn't laugh at him, but it was still hard to confess.**

Chihiro: (Nervous) H-He wanted me to wear a dress and pretend to be a little girl. He said if the audience thought I was a child prodigy, then I'd be able to sell more tickets. W-We talked about it for a bit, and ultimately my dad accepted.

Himiko: (Shocked) T-That's awful...why would your dad...

Chihiro: (Remorseful) It wasn't his fault. W-We had a deal where I'd be given security while we went on the road, so I-I was able to give him some relief, for whatever that was worth...

Himiko: (Upset) Kid's aren't supposed to sacrifice their happiness for their parent's sake! If you didn't want to do it then he shouldn't have let you!

Chihiro: (Sad) B-But I...

Himiko: (Determined) No buts! I won't let my protégé make excuses for other people! Especially when they hurt you!

Chihiro: (Sad)...

Himiko: (Remorseful) Sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you. 

Chihiro: (Sad)...

Himiko: (Tired) You know, I think I can see why Mahiru was so protective of you.

Chihiro: (Surprised) W-Why?

Himiko: Because she knew you had some sort of baggage, something holding you back from realizing your full potential.

Chihiro: (Nervous) I-I don't have any potential...

Himiko: (Determined) See, that's what I'm talking about. You were a very important factor in the trial, but even then, you have no confidence in yourself. That's because you've spent most of your life being put down, not just by other people, but yourself as well.

Chihiro: (Sad)...

Himiko: (Somber) Mahiru wanted you to get stronger, but she was trying to protect you at the same time. I think...

...I think she had good intentions, but it was a double edged sword.

Chihiro: (Sad)...

Himiko: (Somber) I'm sorry, I'm really not good at this kind of stuff, (Thinking) I probably should have looked into being the Ultimate Psychiatrist.

Chihiro: (Worried) B-But, you're such a great detective, why would you throw that away?

Himiko: (Sighing) I'd like to have a talent that doesn't require people losing what matters to them.

Chihiro: (Concerned) Himiko...

Himiko: Sorry, I got off track again. (Determined) I think the main thing I wanted to say was that I can tell you've been sheltered for most of your life. Personally, I think the best solution is to try to get out of your comfort zone.

Chihiro: (Nervous) M-My comfort zone?

Himiko: (Pondering) You're on a ship with people with various talents, backgrounds and personalities. There's lots of opportunities for you to learn. (Smiling) In fact, if things go well, you could learn more in a few weeks then you have in the last few years of your life.

Chihiro: (Thinking) I...could...

Himiko: Even if you can't break out of your shell immediately, as long as we don't play Mono-Kaito's game, you'll have plenty of opportunities to improve your social skills. (Pointing dramatically) In fact, as your teacher, I'm giving you the assignment of hanging out with more people.

Chihiro: (Confused) Himiko...You're almost nine months younger than me, I'm not sure we fit into a "student/teacher" relationship.

Himiko: (Thinking) Nyeh. that's a minor detail. You're still a teenager, now that that horrible trial is over, we can try to act our age.

_**It'll be hard given the fact that we're in a killing game, and the fact that two of us lost their lives yesterday, but...maybe this can help...even though it still hurts...maybe this can help me move forward...** _

Chihiro: Himiko...

Himiko: Yeah.

Chihiro: (Determined) I'll-I'll do it. I'll do your assignment.

Himiko: (Excited) That the spirit! I know you won't let me down!

Chihiro: Is there someone you want me to start with?

Himiko: (Tired) Nyeh. Just try to find someone who isn't too busy. Speaking of busy, I got to head out.

Chihiro: You do?

Himiko: (Tired) Kiyo and I agreed to play a normal game of clue and we got Toko to agree to join us. I don't want to be late. (Turns to leave, but stops) Chihiro...

Chihiro: (Curious) Yes?

Himiko: (Smiling) I think Mahiru would be proud to see you trying to move on. (Leaves)

**The hazel eyed boy stood and watched as Himiko left, a warm feeling formed in his chest. He opened his take out box and finished off the rest of the Tayaki before heading down the stairs and dropping it in the trashcan. He turned to look up said stairs to get one last look to the room of his first true friend. Rather than regret, he looked up with hope in his heart.**

**_Mahiru...There are no words I can use to describe what you meant to me...You were a wonderful leader and you were the first person to make me feel like I mattered as a person...I...I'm going to try to make it out of this alive...I'm going to try find your mom and let her know how wonderful you were...and until then...I'm going to try to get stronger...for your sake..._ **

**_Until then...The most I can do is to increase my bonds with everyone, lest I'll be scolded by Himiko...What does the saying go? "Carpe diem?" Today I need to seize the day..._ **

**Free Time Events Start**

**Chihiro left the dormitory within seconds of gaining his new spirit, but it was halted by a demanding voice calling him.**

Byakuya: (Harsh) Boy.

Chihiro: (Surprised) Huh? (Looks behind, then back again) M-Me?

Byakuya: (Harsh) Do you see anyone else in this hallway besides the two of us? Of course I'm talking to you.

_**H-He doesn't need to be rude about it...but I guess I should see what Byakuya wants...** _

Chihiro: (Nervous) D-Do you need something?

Byakuya: I require your assistance in the Ultimate Nurse's lab.

_**Why is he asking...oh...right...Toko is playing Clue with Himiko and Korekiyo.** _

Byakuya: (Demanding) And for the record, I am telling you to follow me, not asking you.

_**I-I guess I don't have a choice...My day seizing isn't getting off to a good start...** _

**Chihiro followed the blonde baseball player to Nagito's lab, which had been whipped clean, showing zero signs of being the epicenter of an assault.**

Byakuya: (Commanding) I am going to assume you remember the green substance that was in the syringe. That is what we're looking for. Get on it.

Chihiro: (Nervous) O-Okay...

**For the next hour, Chihiro and Byakuya looked over every square inch of the Ultimate Nurse's lab. The amount of words exchanged between them in that hour could be counted on one hand. Ultimately, they were unable to locate the mysterious green substance.**

_**M-Maybe Byakuya  and I grew closer...even if it was just a little bit...a minuscule amount...** _

Byakuya: (Annoyed) Ridicules, we spent who knows how long looking for whatever was in that syringe and we find nothing. This was a waste of time. (Turns to leave)

**_I-I can't let him go yet...I have to at least try to get to know him better..._ **

Chihiro: (Nervous) W-What got you into baseball?

Byakuya: (Stops) Come again?

Chihiro: (Nervous) I...wanted to know why you decided to play baseball.

Byakuya: I didn't.

Chihiro: (Surprised) You didn't? T-Than were you forced to?

Byakuya: Baseball was in my future before I was even born. My father was Kijo Togami, the greatest baseball player in Japan. Following in his footsteps is my destiny.

Chihiro: (Curious) Have you never wanted to do anything else?

Byakuya: (Blunt) No.

**A few seconds of awkward silence followed before the Ultimate Baseball Star spoke up again.**

Byakuya: (Proud) Baseball is the lifeblood of the Togami family, without it, we are no more important than the common rats around us. And I plan to be remembered as the greatest Togami to ever throw a ball, which means I can't afford to die in this hell hole.

**Despite Chihiro's best attempt, to cover it up, a small smile showed through his hand.**

Byakuya: (Commanding) What are you smiling about?

Chihiro: (Awed) Sorry, I couldn't help it. It's...actually pretty cool to see how dedicated you are to baseball.

Byakuya: (Smirking) As the future of Japanese baseball, I must be dedicated to my craft. (Smirk drops) Anyway, if your curiosity is satisfied, then I will be on my way.

Chihiro: (Nervously smiling) Yeah. T-Thank you for telling me about that.

**Byakuya nodded slightly and turned around, leaving the room.**

_**Byakuya can be very cold, but bringing up baseball seemed to crack his shell, even if it was for a little bit.** _

**As Chihiro began to leave the lab, the door opened and another familiar face appeared.**

Leon: (Concerned) Hey man, are you okay!?

Chihiro: (Taken aback) Oh, um...y-yeah. Is something wrong?

Leon: I just saw Byakuya leave this room and I went inside and saw you. (Furious) Did he try to bully you!? If he did let me know, I'll punch him right in the dick!

Chihiro: (Worried) N-No it's fine! I was just helping him look for something. It wasn't that bad to be honest.

Leon: (Grinning) Well, I'm sure it was soul crushing to hang out with that long legged freak, so I'll make it up to you by showing you some sweet jams.

Chihiro: (Happy) I-I'd like that.

**Leon and Chihiro headed out of the room and made their way to Leon's lab. When they got there, Chihiro took a seat in a chair Leon had brought over from "Teruteru's" lab. Leon decided to play an entire album's worth of music, which was very...niche...to say the least. Chihiro did enjoy it though,  despite there being times where he needed to cover his ears, and he could only imagine what it would sound like if Leon had his entire band with him.**

_**I think Leon and I have grown closer...** _

Leon: (Grinning) So, was that badass, or was that B-A-D-A-S-S!?

Chihiro: (Happy) You're really great Leon.

Leon: (Grinning) Aw shucks, you're too kind. We still gotta get your piano in here so that we can preform together.

Chihiro: (Thinking) I mean, I would like to, but we preform two very different kinds of music.

Leon: So what? It's always good to experiment. Today people say punk rock and jazz don't mix, but tomorrow it might be the most popular style blend in history.

Chihiro: (Nervous) I...don't know about that.

Leon: (Grinning) Chihiro, if there's one thing I've learned from my time as a musician, it's that you don't know if something fails until you try it in the first place. Like that time me and the band preformed in a ring of fire.

Chihiro: (Taken aback) R-Ring of fire!?

Leon: (Nostalgic) We were in Osaka, and the drummer had this badass idea. We were going to preform like usual, but then, in the middle of the performance, we would surprise the audience by setting part of this stage on fire.

Chihiro: (Curious) H-How did it go?

Leon: (Blunt) Oh, it went terrible. The fire department got called and we got hit with a $1000 fine.

Chihiro: (Taken aback) That much!?

Leon: (Grinning) Yeah, it sucked, but at least we learned not to do that again. That's how people learn, through action.

Chihiro: I guess that's true. I haven't really taken that many risks in life, at least, not until we got here...

Leon: Well, when we get back to Earth we'll have to take even more risks. (Excited) I can see it now, "The R.E.O.N. tour featuring sweet jazz melodies by the one and only Chihiro Fujisaki!" We'll sell tickets like hotcakes!

Chihiro: (Laughing nervously) We might have to work on the name.

_**Leon's got a lot of energy...he probably needs it given the kind of music he plays...He probably needs to be careful though, if he isn't careful he'll probably preform in a shark tank.** _

**Chihiro got up, thanked Leon for the concert, and left. He left and headed toward "Teruteru's" lab. Upon entering the diner, he was greeted by Korekiyo, who was sitting at a the counter and drinking a cup of coffee.**

Korekiyo: Aw, Mr. Fujisaki, how are you?

Chihiro: Oh, Korekiyo...(Thinking) I'm doing alright, given the circumstances.

Korekiyo: Of course, would you like to keep me company? The two of us haven't had the opportunity to sit and talk yet.

Chihiro: (Nodding) Okay.

**Chihiro sat down and politely ordered a glass of apple juice from "Teruteru," who was shinning tables at the time. After getting his juice, The Ultimate Pianist and Ultimate Yakuza had a rather pleasant, yet formal conversation. Chihiro was extremely careful to not bring up anything related to the Yakuza, for fear o being eliminated in order to protect underworld secrets. Time went by in a manner that was both quick, yet slow.**

_**I think Korekiyo and I grew closer...** _

**After a while, the conversation wasn't going anywhere.**

Chihiro: (Thinking) So...

Korekiyo: (Casually) Have I killed anyone?

**Chihiro almost spit out his apple juice.**

Chihiro: (Panicking) Um...n-no I-I wasn't...

Korekiyo: (Casual) Chihiro, please calm down. I truly don't mind.

Chihiro: (Nervous) Y-You don't?

Korekiyo: I don't. When it comes to my profession I try to keep it a closed secret, but now that we're here, it might as well be out in the open. I must ask, do I fit your image of a member of the Yakuza?

_**My image of a member of the Yakuza? I-I never really thought about the Yakuza, but if they're criminals, then I wouldn't imagine them being like Korekiyo...** _

Chihiro: (Thinking) Well, you seem like a decent person. And, I don't know enough about the Yakuza to make a judgement like that.

Korekiyo: Really? What makes you think I'm a decent person?

Chihiro: Well, you're very polite, and Himiko seems to like you, so I can't imagine you being that bad...

Korekiyo: (Amused) Kehehe...

Chihiro: (Worried) D-Did I say something wrong?

Korekiyo: No. It's fine. I can't help but notice how pleasant you are.

Chihiro: (Confused) Huh?

**Ding Dong* Ding Dong***

Mono-Kaito: Alright Folks, It’s 10 P.M.! I expect you to bunker down by 12 or suffer the consequences!

Korekiyo: (Amused) Kehehe, Well, look at that, the time has passed by and nighttime is upon us.

Chihiro: Are you going to bed?

Korekiyo: I might as well. There's no telling what Mono-Kaito has planned for us tomorrow.

Chihiro: I guess I should go to bed as well.

Korekiyo: Chihiro...

Chihiro: Yes.

Korekiyo: To answer your question...

...yes. I've killed many people.

Chihiro: (Shocked) W-What?

Korekiyo: (Casual) Did you think that strangulation comment I made at the trial was a joke.

Chihiro: (Shaking) I...I...

Korekiyo: (Casual) Again, don't worry. Without my family here, I have no desire to kill anyone.

**Chihiro nodded weakly.**

Korekiyo: Don't let what I said cause you to lose sleep. (Smiling) Try to have sweet dreams tonight...(Leaves)

_**K-Korekiyo seems like a decent person, but he just admitted to killing people before...Even if he meant what he said, why would he say that...** _

**Free Time Events End**

**With the day behind him, and with the events of yesterday (as well as Korekiyo's words) still in his mind, Chihiro went to his room. The sleep he got was nowhere near as pleasant as it was a few nights ago, when Mahiru could help him go to bed with a smile on his face.**

**-**

**Ding Dong* Ding Dong***

**Mono-Kaito: Good morning sleepy heads! It's 9 A.M. and another beautiful day on the S.S. Maki Roll has began!  
**

_****It's 9 A.M.? I guess along with giving us more time before bed we're given more time to sleep...I should head off to breakfast...** **_

**After getting dressed, Chihiro went outside, where he didn't see anyone and went straight to the diner. Upon entering, only half of the crew was there, including Korekiyo.**

_**D-Don't stare Chihiro...It's rude...** _

Leon: (Pleasant) Hey, Chihiro, good morning!

Chihiro: (Smiling) Good morning.

Kirumi: (Pleasant) You're here earlier than usual.

"Teruteru": (Cleaning a glass behind the counter) Usually you're one of the last people to arrive.

Angie: (Excited) You can thank Atua, he always helps troubled souls sleep when they're feeling down!

Chihiro: (Thinking) I...don't know about that. I'm just trying to move forward, even if it isn't easy.

Keebo: Please do not hesitate to ask for assistance if you need it.

Korekiyo: We're all friends here, are we not?

Chihiro: (Hiding his nervousness) R-Right...

 **As Chihiro took the same seat he sat in yesterday, t** **he door opened and two more people entered.**

Nekomaru: (Pumped) ALRIGHT!!! IS EVERYONE READY FOR THE NEW DAY!!!  _ **(Ears...ow.)**_

Himiko: (Tired) Must you shout like that this early in the morning?

Nekomaru: I am trying to limit myself to three times a day.

**They took their same seats next to Chihiro.**

Himiko: Chihiro, how'd your assignment go yesterday?

Chihiro: (Nervous) A-Alright. I hung out with Leon, Korekiyo and Byakuya, if you could believe it.

Nekomaru: (Curious) Really? I wouldn't imagine him being around anyone besides Toko.

Chihiro: To be fair, she was playing Clue with Korekiyo and Himiko, and I was more or less forced to help him.

Himiko: (Curious) Help him?

Chihiro: (Thinking) We were trying to find that green substance that was found in Nagito's syringe, but even after looking through his entire lab, we couldn't find it.

Himiko: (Thinking) Maybe he found it somewhere else? (Smiling) Either way, I'm glad to see you trying, even if it's with Byakuya.

**Speak of the devil, as the door opened and the Ultimate Baseball Star entered along with his usual entourage of Toko and Jack.**

Byakuya: Black coffee. I'll be at my usual spot.

"Teruteru": I'll have it out in a few seconds.

Leon: (Annoyed) Jeez, not even a good morning, you baseball types are really full of yourselves.

Toko: (Pointing) B-Byakuya's a very busy person, he h-has no time for good m-mornings.

**After they took their seats, the door opened once more and the Ultimate Fanfic Creator entered, looking way happier than usual.**

Hiyoko: (Cheerful) Good morning!

Keebo: (Confused) H-Hiyoko, is that you?

Hiyoko: (Cheerful) Of course it is! There's no one else here who looks like me.

Toko: (Paranoid) Y-You usually hate mornings, why are you in such a g-good mood?

Korekiyo: (Sighing) It's probably because she's still amused about seeing Princess Celeste's lab.

Nekomaru: (Confused) Was it that awesome?

Hiyoko: (Smug) Yeah, if you like dirt.

Angie: (Excited) I love dirt! Dirt is one of Atua's unsung treasures!

**The door opened again, and in came "Princess Celestia Ludenburg," who looked completely disheveled. Whatever air of confidence she had was completely shot, as she lumbered over to the counter.**

"Celeste": (Soulless) If you've got yager than I'll take that.

Nekomaru: (Concerned) Hold on! You're way too young to drink!

Korekiyo: Espicially something as awful as yager.

"Celeste": (Soulless) Fear not, drinking is perfectly fine for teenagers where I'm from...

Hiyoko: (Smug) Do you use dirt as hops?

Leon: (Confused) Ok, what the hell is the whole "dirt" thing about?

Korekiyo: (Unsympathetic) The contents of Princess Celeste's lab is nothing but dirt and a fake treasure chest.

Chihiro: (Concerned) T-That seems cruel.

Himiko: (Blunt) It's not like she doesn't deserve it.

Chihiro: (Taken aback) H-Himiko!

Kirumi: (Thinking) It seems like Mono-Kaito and the people behind this game are continuing to use labs as a way to mock us.

"Celeste": (Woeful) Oh...how could one be so cruel to little old me?

Angie: Maybe it's because you keep calling him an idiot?

"Celeste": (Dismissive) I'm just trying to be honest.

Korekiyo: Leon, what was your lab like?

Leon: (Grinning) It was cool as fuck! There's a big old stage and lots of instruments!

"Teruteru": If we're discussing labs, there is something about my lab I must discuss.

Kirumi: You mean the door?

"Teruteru": Correct.

Keebo: (Curious) Door?

"Teruteru": You didn't see it because you were looking for Kirumi's Space Pad. There's a massive door in the back of my lab that won't open, despite there being a handle.

Chihiro: (Thinking) A door that won't open, (hopeful) d-do you think it might be a way out?

Hiyoko: (Confused) Wouldn't that way be too easy for this point in the game.

Himiko: Yeah, I don't think he would give us a way out, even if it was locked.

Toko: (Giggling) Hey, if Kirumi and T-Teruteru were alone in the k-kitchen, I'd be careful about e-eating off of the counter.

Byakuya: (Disgusted) Toko, shut up.

Angie: Akane's lab was a simple tennis court, nothing more, nothing less.

"Celeste": (Woeful) At least her lab sounds like it was as advertised.

Nekomaru: Speaking of Akane, where is she?

**In all the fuss, no one seemed to realize that the boisterous tennis pro was nowhere to be found.**

"Teruteru": (Concerned) It feels weird for her to miss breakfast.

_**Akane's late for breakfast...it can't be...no...please no...** _

Keebo: (Concerned) Y-You guys don't think...

Nekomaru: (Gritting teeth) Don't even think like that, there's no way someone committed another murder.

Hiyoko: Maybe we should check her room, just to be sure.

Himiko: (Thinking) I don't know, her room was right next to Chihiro's. Did you hear anything last night that sounded suspicious?

Chihiro: (Worried) N-No. I didn't.

Kirumi: Perhaps we should split up. Toko, could Jack try to track her?

Toko: (Dismissive) I-I mean, he could. B-But that only if h-he feels like it.

Korekiyo: I don't know if she would be in her lab, given her distain for tennis.

"Teruteru": (Determined) We won't know unless we look!

**The "Ultimate Chef's" epicenes was interrupted by the door opening.**

Akane: (Casual) Oh, everyone's already here. (Pumped) You guys better not have eaten all the meat already!

**Everyone stared at the Ultimate Tennis Pro with utter disbelief.**

Leon: (Confused) Where the hell have you been!?

Akane: (Casual) Meh, I overslept.

Nekomaru: You overslept?

Akane: Yeah, I was doing a lot of thinking after we visited my lab and I got exhausted.

Korekiyo: (Confused) You...got exhausted from thinking?

Byakuya: (Sneering) That sounds perfectly accurate when talking about her.

Angie: By the way, what was your brilliant plan? You simply shouted that you had one and ran out of the room.

_**Akane had a plan...I don't want to be rude...but I have a bad feeling about this...** _

Akane: Oh yeah, I should explain it. (Clenching fist) Alright, I got a plan that's gonna get us back on track and take all the stress out of our lives.

Hiyoko: (Annoyed) Could you just spill it already?

Akane: My plan...

...

...

...IS FOR ALL OF US TO FIGHT EACH OTHER IN MY LAB!!!

...

...

...

...

Everyone (Besides Angie): What?

Angie: (Excited) Oh, I see, you want to start a fight club, just like the one in my island's 14th highest grossing movie!

Korekiyo: Aren't you not supposed to talk about that?

Himiko: (Confused) I'm sorry, I still don't get it.

Akane: (Shocked) Wait, I managed to confuse a detective?

Himiko: That's not the point? Why do you want us all to fight, that seems to go against the idea of unifying the group.

Toko: N-Not to mention not all of us are built to fight.

Keebo: I won't lie, I am curious about her reasoning behind this idea.

Akane: (Scratching head) Well, it's not like I'm not thinking of a free for all as much as I'm thinking of having everyone square off one vs one.

Kirumi: (Thinking) So, a tournament?

Akane: Something like that.

Byakuya: (Dismissive) Ridicules, why would any of us-

Nekomaru: I think it's a decent idea.

Chihiro: (Surprised) Huh?

Hiyoko: (Dismissive) Of course you would like fighting, you've got an advantage over everyone else here, so your victory would be a sure thing.

Nekomaru: That's not the point. As long as it's regulated, I'd be perfectly fine with us fighting one another.

Kirumi: (Curious) Regulated, like in mixed martial arts?

Nekomaru: Of course, as long as there's a referee to prevent people from getting injured, and as long as our bodies are the only weapons, we can have relatively safe fights.

Akane: (Determined) Yeah! We're not going to fight because we hate each other, we're going to fight in order to relieve stress.

Chihiro: (Nervous) I mean, that sounds...okay, on paper, but...

Byakuya: (Dismissive) There's no way you can force any of us to participate in this drivel.

Mono-Kaito: (Excited) BUT I CAN!!!

**Once again, the monochrome maniac had appeared out of nowhere, sitting at the table occupied by Leon and Korekiyo.**

Leon: (Shocked) What the hell!? Can't you walk into a room like a normal person!?

Mono-Kaito: (Excited) HA!!! I laugh in the face of normal. Normal doesn't fit the persona of the Conqueror of Galaxies, the Hero of Universes, the Luminary of the Stars, MONO-KAITO!!!

Hiyoko: (Annoyed) Just get to the point and get the fuck out!

Mono-Kaito: (Sighing) Alright, alright, just let me get ready...KUMA!!!

**The underappreciated bear appeared from behind the counter.**

Kuma: (Terrified) Y-Y-Y-Yes sir?

Leon: (Confused) Are you guys allergic to entering a room normally?

Mono-Kaito: (Commanding) Make the announcements Kuma, we got to get this day started.

Kuma: (Nervous) Y-Y-Y-Yes sir. (Clears throat) First, we are proud to announce the "Ultra Epic Mono-Kaito Approved Open Fight Night" scheduled for 5 p.m. Attendance is mandatory and participation will be determined once it begins.

Himiko: I guess it's on then.

Akane: (Excited) Hell Yeah! I'm gonna fight until I pass out!

Angie: (Happy) Nyahaha! Nothing's better than a good fight, except for Atua's love!

Byakuya: (Cringing) This...is actually going to happen?

Korekiyo: (Ammused) Kehehe, It seems so.

Kuma: The second announcement is that the bathhouse has been opened to the public. It will remain open from the beginning of the morning to thirty minutes past the beginning of nighttime. Please exercise caution while in the bathhouse, we are not responsible for any injuries that might result from slipping.

Angie: It's opened? Yay! I've never had a chance to enter a bathhouse, mostly because I get kicked out for "delinquent behavior."

Kuma: That is all for announcements. (Leaves by going behind counter)

Mono-Kaito: As it was announced, participation in the Open Fight Night will be determined once it begins. Until then, I'd like for the lovely ladies to test out the bathhouse.

Hiyoko: (Disgusted) Excuse me!? You don't order a girl to take a bath, that's perverted!

Mono-Kaito: (Offended) I'm not a pervert! I am a happily married man!

"Celeste": (Dismissive) To a ship? I feel so much pity toward you.

Himiko: Careful, he might fill your bedroom full of dirt.

Leon: Shots fired.

Akane: I guess a bath wouldn't feel that bad. (Drooling) A good meal after a bath can make meat even tastier.

Angie: (Excited) I agree, a warm bath will do us all good!

Kirumi: (Sighing) If it gets Mono-Kaito off of our backs, then I don't see an issue.

Toko: (Gently) Jack, I'm going away for a bit, be on your best behavior while I'm gone.

Hiyoko: (Shocked) Wait, you're just following what this fucker says!?

**Her question was answered as the girls in the group got up and headed toward the bathhouse.**

Hiyoko: (Offended) Don't leave me behind! (Leaves)

Leon: (Curious) So...what are we gonna do while they're gone?

Korekiyo: I'll take my leave for now, I saw a book in Himiko's lab that caught my attention. (Leaves)

Nekomaru: (Pumped) I gotta get pumped up for the Open Fight Night. Exercise before a fight will increase my reflexes! (Leaves)

_**Oh yeah...there was something I had to do...** _

Chihiro: (Nervous, playing with his tie) I...have somewhere to be...

Keebo: (Concerned) Would you like company?

Chihiro: (Nervous) N-No. But thank you...

**The Ultimate Pianist left the "Hanamura Diner" and took slow steps toward a place he haden't even looked in the direction of since Nagito's murder, his own lab.**

_**It-It'll be fine...I'm sure it's empty...I-I couldn't imagine Mono-Kaito leaving Nagito in there...** _

**Despite his feeble attempts to psyche himself up, Chihiro couldn't even reach for his card without his hand shaking. As he pulled it out, images of Nagito's corpse and Mahiru's execution caused him to drop his card in shock. He stood still, taking deep breaths as a cold sweat broke out, then he picked up his card, put it back into his pocket, and sadly went back to his room.**

_**It still hurts...just being next to that door is nightmare inducing...how am I going to survive when I can't even...** _

_**...No...try to stay positive...you're surrounded by good people...people you can trust...people who haven't judged you for your past...I have to keep my head on straight and try to move forward...for Nagito and Mahiru's sake...** _

 

 

_**I guess there's some time before the Open Fight Night...I should use this time to get to know the others better...** _

Bonus Scene

Leon: (Concerned) You sure you're okay with this?

Keebo: (Casual) I see nothing wrong with observing people without their cloths on. After all, aren't people simply animals?

Leon: (Confused) I mean, you do you man, but what's your excuse?

Byakuya: I am simply observing the room for potential ambush points.

"Teruteru": (With his nose bleeding) I can't believe we're hiding behind a wall, it's fun to observe ingredients and imagine how to use them, but it's much better to feel them with your own hands.

Leon: (Nervous) I...think that's illegal.

Mono-Kaito: (Pumped) On the S.S. Maki Roll, the greatest way for men to live their fantasies is through the "Super Secret Wall of Men's Passion!"

Leon: (Nervous) Could you quiet down? I don't want to be caught.

Mono-Kaito: Relax, the "Super Secret Wall of Men's Passion" is completely soundproof!

**Indeed, the large black wall separating the secret room and the bathhouse seemed to block out any potential sound, as none of the girls in the bath reacted to any of the noise made by the boys. How did they get behind that wall? Remember that black block mentioned during that bonus scene between Byakuya and Toko in the last chapter? Well there happened to be a secret switch (of course) that opened a door. Inside, there was nothing except a few tables and a wall with small holes in it. After Chihiro, Nekomaru and Korekiyo left, Mono-Kaito had asked the remaining boys if they wanted to "experience the joys of men's passion." They accepted, out of various reasons, and that's how they got into this situation, where they were hiding behind a wall observing a group of girls as they gossiped.**

Angie: (Relaxed) Ahhhhh...how divine.

"Celeste": (Relaxed) This is the best, is it not?

Toko: (Relaxed) I fell like the weight of the world has been lifted off my shoulders.

Kirumi: (Relaxed) As much as I don't want to be here, I would be lying if I said this wasn't relaxing.

Akane: (Relaxed) Yeah, this is the perfect way to cool down before a meal.

Hiyoko: (Relaxed) I don't ever want to leave, if I could die in this bath, I would accept my fate.

Himiko: (Relaxed) You think there would be a trial if one of us accidently drowned?

**It should be noted that while every other girl's "assists" stuck out of the water slightly, the only visible part of Hiyoko and Himiko were their heads.**

Leon: (Tense) Damn! It's so hot!

Keebo: (Tense) If only I could fit my camera through these little holes.

Byakuya: This is such a waste of time. I should be...

"Celeste": (Curious) So Toko, do you have a thing for Byakuya?

Byakuya and Toko: (Taken aback) W-What!?

"Celeste": I can't help but notice you're always around him, even during the Class Trial.

Toko: (Blushing) W-Well, I think he's a good friend, but as far as anything b-beyond that...

Leon: (Confused) Wait, is she talking about the same Byakuya?

Byakuya: (Embarrassed) S-Shut up!

Toko: (Pointing) I-If you're going to get into my business, than who do you have your eyes on?

"Celeste": ("Woeful") Unfortunately, there isn't anyone here who fits the bill of a proper prince.

Angie: (Excited) Ooooo, gossip, how perfect for a girl's night out in a bathhouse!

"Celeste": (Curious) And who might you be interested in?

Angie: (Clasping hands) My heart only belongs to Atua, until I have to marry my mate.

Himiko: (Confused) Mate? Are you an animal?

Angie: Where I'm from, girls who complete their pilgrimage and come of age must marry within 6 months of returning, otherwise, they'll be banished forever.

Kirumi: (Disturbed) That sounds rather harsh...

Toko: At least y-you have Keebo.

Kirumi and Keebo: (Taken aback) H-Huh?

Toko: (Smug) D-Don't play dumb, y-you're all over him.

Kirumi: (Blushing) I-I simply consider him a friend.

Leon: (Sympathetic) Dude, you just got friend zoned.

Keebo: (Confused) Is that a problem? I do consider Kirumi to be my closest friend.

Leon: (Shocked) Whoa...you really have no idea...

"Celeste": (Smirking) Oh Kirumi dear, there's no need to be ashamed, Keebo seems to have a great soul.

Hiyoko: (Annoyed) Guys, can't we just relax in silence, your voices are disturbing the waters.

Himiko: (Tired) Nyeh, It sounds like you don't have your eyes on anyone, you seem like the kind of person who would totally brag about wanting a guy.

Hiyoko: (Offended) As if, I'm not going to be criticized by some brat who's trying to get in with the Yakuza.

Himiko: (Defensive) Hey, Kiyo's awesome, he's always willing to play Clue with me.

Akane: (Grinning) Yep, my gut says he's a cool dude.

"Celeste": Really, do you have a cool dude in your life?

Akane: Eh, Teruteru's cool, mostly because he makes good meat.

**Akane's "compliment" caused blood to shoot out of the "Ultimate Chef's" nose like a firehose as he collapsed face first into the wall...**

**...**

**...**

**...which caused both himself, and the wall to come crashing down, as the other three boys and Mono-Kaito stood in shock, though their shock was suppressed by the girl's shock. As "Teruteru" laid in a pool of his own blood (thankfully without a body discovery announcement) on what must have been the lightest wall in human history, the two sides stared for an entire minute without saying a single word.**

Kirumi: (Calm) Keebo...

Keebo: (Cautious) Yes.

Kirumi: (Calm) Were you forced to come here?

Keebo: (Casually) Honestly, no. I came here on my own free will.

Kirumi: ...

...

...

...(Calm) We'll have a talk about this later, you may go.

Hiyoko: (Offended) Wait, why does he get to leave!?

Kirumi: (Calm, yet furious) Because there are bigger fish to fry.

Akane: (Excited) Wait, are we gonna get some action before the open fight night!?

Angie: Careful Akane, it's really slippery in here!

Mono-Kaito: For the record, it's against the rules to attack the host.

"Celeste": (Dismissive) Won't the S.S. Maki Roll be upset with you peeping on other girls?

...

...

...

Mono-Kaito: (Freaking out) OH GOD I DIDN'T THINK ABOUT THAT!!! MAKI ROLL I DIDN'T MEAN ANYTHING BY IT!!! (Teleports away)

...

...

...

Toko: (Playful) S-So, Byakuya, you like what you see?

Byakuya: No.

**In this tense situation, Leon could only wonder whether he'd rather be here or on that burning stage. The stage was really winning out, despite being in a room with beautiful topless women.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is $1000/106,274.50 Yen too little of a fine for setting a stage on fire during a performance?  
> Oh, and Happy Birthday to my sweet little brother Chihiro! You were taken from us far too soon in the game, and I'm grateful for the Ultimate Talent Development Plan in V3, as well as the fact that fanfictions exist so that you can continue to live on and find happiness.  
> Oh, and Happy Birthday Chiaki! You aren't in this story, but there's no way I could ignore the most adorable video game player since Jacksepticeye.


	19. Chapter 2: Little Girl Blue and the Man in the Moon (Part 4-Daily Life)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Open Fight Night commences! Will this bring the Ultimate's closer together, or is this just a scatter brained excuse for Akane to fight Angie some more?  
> Plus, Free time events featuring a calm Traditional Dancer and a pint-sized Fanfic Creator.  
> Double plus, the grand debut of a new segment featuring the Luminary of the Stars!

** Free Time Events Start **

**Just like how the last few free time events had started, Chihiro was barely a few steps out of the door before he encountered his first companion, and thankfully, they were a friendly face.**

Kirumi: (Concerned) Chihiro, have you had anything to eat since yesterday?

Chihiro: (Thinking) Now that I think about it, I haven't.

Kirumi: Follow me, I'll have Teruteru prepare us something after he wakes up...(Nervous) hopefully...

Chihiro: (Worried) Hopefully!?

**Despite their worry, "Teruteru" looked no worse for ware when they got to his lab, minus the nose plugs that were pure crimson. He made them two delicious helpings of miso soup and the Ultimate Pianist and Traditional Dancer spent the next hour discussing various topics.**

_**I think me and Kirumi grew closer...** _

Chihiro: (Happy) Wow! I'm so full! Teruteru really knows how to make a great meal!

Kirumi: (Uneasy) Yes...he does...

Chihiro: (Curious) Kirumi?

Kirumi: (Reassuring) Sorry, my mind got off track. I should probably get back to practice.

Chihiro: (Curious) Practice? But why would you need to practice, your dancing is amazing.

Kirumi: Even so, I cannot afford to miss practice, so I haven't since I first took it up, ignoring the week we were under anesthesia.

Chihiro: (Curious) When was that?

Kirumi: (Thinking) If I recall correctly...

...today will mark the third year anniversary of when I first took up traditional dance.

Chihiro: (Shocked) You haven't missed practice in three years!?

Kirumi: (Nostalgic) Ever since I first saw a performance, I have been in love with traditional dance. Everything from the movements, to the stories, to the audience reactions has inspired me to perform.

Chihiro: (Concerned) But, given how beautifully you dance, don't you deserve a break?

Kirumi: (Serious) Skipping practice would feel like an insult to the art form.

Chihiro: (Worried) S-Sorry, I didn't mean to insult...

Kirumi: (Reassuring) It's fine. I've had others in my field worry about my dedication, but as long as I can bring smiles to people's faces, I cannot afford to miss a practice, even in this situation.

Chihiro: J-Just try to not overwork yourself. (Downcast) I...shouldn't be giving advice.

Kirumi: (Smiling) I'll take it under consideration.

_**Kirumi is incredibly dedicated to her craft, and here I am not even able to walk into my own lab...She's a very calming presence, I'd like to hang out with her more...** _

**Chihiro thanked Kirumi for taking him out for lunch and headed out of the diner. After talking to the polite, well-spoken, and tall Kirumi, he wasn't able to take three steps before running into her opposite (except when it came to English VA's).**

Hiyoko: Hey! Listen!

Chihiro: (Confused) Huh?

Hiyoko: (Innocently) You're not busy are you?

Chihiro: (Cautious) N-No...

Hiyoko: (Forceful) Then follow me! I don't have all day!

Chihiro: (Fearful) O-Okay!

**Chihiro cautiously followed Hiyoko to the hallway between his and Himiko's lab, he was told to stay perfectly still as the Ultimate Fanfic Creator sat down, took out a piece of paper and a pencil, and began writing.**

_**Maybe we're growing closer...I have no clue what I'm doing...** _

Hiyoko: (Excited) Eureka!

Chihiro: (Confused) A-Are you finished?

Hiyoko: (Excited) Hell yeah! Check this shit out!

**Hiyoko turned the paper around and showed Chihiro her work. He was dumbfounded by the (surprisingly) well drawn image, which was of him in tattered clothing next to Himiko, who had either grown two feet or he had miraculously shrunk.**

Chihiro: (Dumbfounded) W-What is that?

Hiyoko: (Cheerful) I made OC's for my next fanfiction.

Chihiro: (Confused) O...C?

Hiyoko: (Exasperated) Original Character! Jesus, do you know nothing about fanfiction!?

Chihiro: (Cautious) Well, to be honest...

Hiyoko: Scratch that, I don't care. I got my OC's and now I can start my next work, (Excited) where Professor Layton and his trusty sidekick Hiyoko Saionji will take on the new diabolical archeology duo of Heather Yukon and Cheerio Fuller!

Chihiro: (Dumbfounded)...

Hiyoko: (Confused) The fuck are you staring at?

Chihiro: (Cautious) Hiyoko...I have no clue what you're talking about.

Hiyoko: (Offended) You don't know who Professor Layton is!? How can you not know about gaming's greatest gentleman!?

Chihiro: (Defensive) I-I don't even play video games!

Hiyoko: Do you even have a life!?

Chihiro: (Somber) Not really.

Hiyoko: (Taken aback)...

...(Trying to be dismissive) W-Whatever, I don't have time to deal with you anymore. (Leaves in a huff)

_**Hiyoko is just so...mean. Why? There are so many questions I have, but the chances of her actually answering any are low...** _

Mono-Kaito: What 'cha doing?

Chihiro: (Frightened) Eep!

**Mono-Kaito, in true Mono-Kaito fashion, had sprung out of nowhere to frighten the young pianist.**

Mono-Kaito: (Grinning) Aw, how cute, the mouse squeaks.

Chihiro: (Worried) W-What do you want?

Mono-Kaito: (Pumped) Well, there's still time before the "Ultra Epic Mono-Kaito Approved Open Fight Night" and I haven't told my amazing origin story in a long time! You seem like a good listener, so you'll do!

**_Can Hiyoko please come back?_ **

**Before Chihiro could even react, the monochrome madman had grabbed his wrist and dragged him with great force toward the hazel eyed boy's room. He was placed on his bed as Mono-Kaito took a seat next to him, took out his pipe, and lite it.**

_**D-Don't smoke in my room!** _

Mono-Kaito: (Wondering) Alright, where to begin?

**Mono-Kaito Stories Start**

Mono-Kaito: (Excited) I should start at the beginning!

Chihiro: (Nervous) That...does sound like the proper way to begin an origin story...

Mono-Kaito: (Nostalgic) I was born on a desert planet in the middle of the Fourth Galaxy, I was raised by my step-uncle and aunt, who were moisture farmers...

**_Wait...I've heard this story before..._ **

Mono-Kaito: (Grimacing) Unfortunately, they were killed by the soldiers of a massive imperial kingdom that had conquered a vast majority of the galaxy.

_**No...Is he seriously...** _

Mono-Kaito: (Pumped) But then I was taken in by an order of heroes, who determined that I was the chosen one, destined to free the galaxy from the empire!

**_I mean...that part's kind of different...if stolen from a different part of the franchise..._ **

Mono-Kaito: Then I was given a real bitchen ship and a crew of over 20,000 men.

_**What the-** _

Mono-Kaito: (Proud) I went to war with the empire and won a six month war with them!

_**With 20,000 men!?** _

Mono-Kaito: (Proud) On the final day of conflict, I took a fighter jet, dove straight into enemy fire, and destroyed the main fortress by shooting a hole no bigger than that tiny girl with the banana hair!

**_Wait, Hiyoko's smaller than two meters..._ **

Mono-Kaito: (Proud) And with that, I saved the entire galaxy from the threat of the empire!

**_Is this still the origin story?_ **

Mono-Kaito: (Pumped) But that's not all!

_**There's more!?** _

Mono-Kaito: I had many more adventures in the fourth galaxy...

**_Oh my God there's more..._ **

**Mono-Kaito spent the next several hours describing his many adventures in the Fourth Galaxy, all while filling Chihiro's room with smoke and giving the hazel eyed boy a headache.**

Mono-Kaito: (Excited) ...and then my father cut off my hand, don't worry, my regeneration powers helped me grow it back. Then, after two long years of training, I defeated him by knocking him into a living volcano. But in the greatest moment in my life from my time in the Fourth Galaxy, my father gave me a thumbs up as the lava consumed him!

_**...** _

Mono-Kaito: (Excited) And that's all of the adventure I had in the Fourth Galaxy! Next time I'll tell you all about my adventures in the Fifth Galaxy! (Teleports away)

_**...** _

_**...** _

_**...** _

_**...That...** _

_**...That was Hell...** _

_**...** _

_**...** _

_**...** _

_**...Oh God I forgot about the smoke!** _

**Chihiro ran over to his door and slide his card through the slot faster than one could blink, he then literally leaped out of his room the moment the door opened. The Ultimate Pianist took many deep breaths in order to regain his composure and get clean air into his lungs, he then collapsed onto his back and stared into the roof.**

_**I...I wonder if there would be a trial if I chocked to death while in there...** _

_**...No. I can't think like that...what time is it...** _

_**IT'S 4:58?!** _

**Free Time Events (+M-K Stories) End**

**Chihiro bolted out of the dormitory and ran harder than he had ever ran in his life. He only barely made it into the Ultimate Tennis Pro's lab and laid face first on the ground.**

Himiko: (Concerned) C-Chihiro!?

Nekomaru: (Concerned) ARE YOU OKAY!!!?

_**Oh thank God smart people! I don't even mind Nekomaru's voice!** _

Leon: (Concerned) Did you participate in a war since the last time I saw you? You look like you've seen hell.

Chihiro: (Exhausted) I-I spent the last few hours listening to Mono-Kaito talk.

"Celeste": (Genuinely sympathetic) Oh, you poor thing. I'm surprised to see you among the living.

"Teruteru": (Raising eyebrow) Could you not phrase it like that.

Korekiyo: (Thinking) I could imagine how listening to that psycho for hours could be seen as a form of torture.

Angie: (Excited) Chihiro survived all of that torture and managed to make it here!? Nyahaha! His spirit is so strong!

Akane: (Grinning) I knew the little guy had some guts in em.

**Keebo went over to Chihiro and helped him get back on his feet.**

Chihiro: (Exhausted) T-Thanks Keebo.

Keebo: Think nothing of it, remember not to hesitate if you need assistance.

Kirumi: (Optimistic) I don't think anyone would let you compete in your condition.

Mono-Kaito: I'll be the judge of that!

**Mono-Kaito, in a Mono-Kaito way, of course, had appeared on the other side of the tennis court and sitting in the referee's chair. Poor Kuma was sitting next to him holding a ring bell.**

Mono-Kaito: (Excited) You guys ready to kick ass and take names!

Toko: N-Not really.

Hiyoko: (Dismissive) I am literally only here because you made it mandatory.

Byakuya: (Annoyed) Well, we're here, so we might as well get it over with.

Mono-Kaito: I like your attitude Daddy Long Legs!

Byakuya: (More annoyed) What the devil did you call me?

Mono-Kaito: KUMA!!!

Kuma: (Panicking) Y-Y-Y-Y-Yes S-S-Sir!?

Mono-Kaito: (Authoritative) Selection process! Explain it!

Kuma: (Terrified) Y-Y-Yes S-S-Sir! (Clears throat) The selection for participants will be completely randomized. The wonderful Mono-Kaito will draw from a box and pull out numbers ranging from 1-8, then he'll pull from a separate box full of names, the number pulled will match the name pulled and that will be a matchup. The matchups will be determined by the draw like this...

1 vs 2

3 vs 4

5 vs 6

and 7 vs 8.

Nekomaru: (Thinking) So, we aren't being seeded, I guess it's not a tournament then.

Mono-Kaito: Muscle-mania is correct, everyone who's fighting will only fight once today.

"Celeste": That's relieving, there's a chance I won't have to brawl with the peasants.

Hiyoko: (Smug) Aw, you scared of getting dirty?

Kirumi: (Sighing) For the record, there's a chance you could be matched up with Nekomaru.

Hiyoko: (Nervous) S-So, Nekomaru, y-you'll go easy on me, right?

Nekomaru: (Blunt) I'll probably just sit on you.

Toko: (Nervous) W-What happens if someone happens to die during the fight?

Leon: (Dumbfounded) Seriously Toko!?

Toko: I-I'm just making sure.

Mono-Kaito: (Pondering) Good question...(Commanding) KUMA!!!

Kuma: Any deaths that may occur during the "Ultra Epic Mono-Kaito Approved Open Fight Night" will be treated as any other murder, and will be met with swift punishment.

Himiko: (Tired) I guess that answers that question.

Akane: (Excited) Let's stop wasting time! I wanna get to the fighting!

Angie: (Excited) Nyahaha! Come on Mr. Mono-Kaito, draw the numbers!

Mono-Kaito: Well, let's not keep the lovely ladies waiting, let's draw the first number!

**A box appeared in front of Mono-Kaito, seemingly out of thin air, and he stuck his hand through it, turning his hands until he pulled out the first number...**

Mano-Kaito: Number 8! And the 8 position goes to...(Reaches into the second box)

...

...

...Angie Yonaga!

Angie: (Excited) Nyahaha! Atua has blessed me!

Mono-Kaito: Alright! Next number...(Reaches in)...number 2, who will be...(Reaches in)...

...

...

...Hiyoko Saionji!

Hiyoko: (Pissed) ARE YOU FUCKING WITH ME RIGHT NOW!!!?

Byakuya: I don't think he's...effing with you right now.

Mono-Kaito: Next! (Reaches in) Number 4! And that number goes to...

...

...

...Leon Kuwata!

Leon: (Grinning) Well, I guess as a boy, roughing up guys is just in my blood!

"Teruteru": (Serious) I have offered my services before. I wouldn't mind rough housing with you a little.

Leon: (Disgusted) No!

Mono-Kaito: Alright! The next number will be (Reaches in)...number 5, and playing the part of number 5 will be...

...

...

...Chihiro Fujisaki!

**_Atua hates me..._ **

Himiko: (Determined) As my protégé, I expect you to win your fight.

Chihiro: (Worried) I g-guess I'll try.

Mono-Kaito: Next four numbers! (Doesn't reach in) 1,3,6, and 7!

"Teruteru": I...guess that shakes things up.

Mono-Kaito: And the participant respectively will be...

...

...

...Keebo, Byakuya, Korekiyo and Akane!

Akane: (Pumped) Hell yeah! Look's like me and Ariel are gonna fight like hell!

Angie: (Excited) Nyahaha! I'm looking forward to it!

Korekiyo: (Amused) Kehehe...I look forward to taking on your protégé Himiko.

Himiko: (Tired) Just try not to break his fingers, he needs those to play piano.

Chihiro: (Nervous) P-Please don't tell me that's your only requirement.

 ****Leon: (Excited) Hell yeah! I'm going to beat the crap out of you baseball dork!

Byakuya: (Dismissive) Let's hope your fighting skill aren't as awful as your music.

Hiyoko: (Aggressive) I'm gonna beat the hell out of you pervert!

Keebo: (Nervous) P-Pervert!?

Nekomaru: If I'm not going to fight, then I'd like to be the referee, if that's alright with "the great Mono-Kaito."

Mono-Kaito: (Pumped) Fine by me! It's time to get the "Ultra Epic Mono-Kaito Approved Open Fight Night" rolling! Let's get ready to rumble!

Toko: (Nervous) T-That's trademark, you're going to get sued.

**-**

**Match #1 Keebo Idabashi vs Hiyoko Saionji**

**As the remaining students took seats outside the boundaries of the tennis court, Keebo and Hiyoko stood in the middle while Nekomaru took his position between them.**

Nekomaru: Alright! Let's have a good, clean fight. Anything you want to say to your opponent?

Hiyoko: (Fired up) I'm going to kick your ass for being a pervert!

Keebo: (Confused) I still have no idea what you mean by pervert.

Nekomaru: (Pumped) Let's get it on!

Kirumi: (Ferocious) Try to lock in the guillotine, just like we practiced!

Leon: (Shocked) When did you get so bloodthirsty?

Mono-Kaito: (Smug) Nut shot's are legal!

**Mono-Kaito's words made the Ultimate Fanfic Creator grin with sadistic intent, as she cocked her leg back and prepared to make Keebo's lower regions into sawdust. She kicked with all of her might...**

**...**

**...**

**...and grabbed her foot in pain.**

Hiyoko: (Agonized) WHAT THE #%#@ YOU SON OF A %^$#$ YOU BROKE MY ^&%*(## FOOT!

"Teruteru": (Shocked) Did Mr. Idabashi predict Hiyoko's attempt at striking his package and prepare a cup in advance?

Kirumi: (Nervous) S-Sure...t-that was the plan all along...

Nekomaru: Keebo takes this match via TKO!

Keebo: (Concerned) A-Are you okay Ms. Saionji?

Hiyoko: (Agonized) NO THANKS TO YOU!!!

**_This has not started off well..._ **

**Luckily Hiyoko's foot wasn't broken.**

**-**

**Match #2 Byakuya Togami vs Leon Kuwata**  

**As Leon went onto the court, he took off his leather jacket, revealing a plain, white t-shirt.**

Nekomaru: You need me to hold your glasses?

Byakuya: (Smug) Sure, this won't take long at all.

Leon: (Excited) I'm gonna put you down like a do-

Toko: (Furious) Don't you dare finish that sentence!

Leon: (Nervous) S-Sure...

Nekomaru: (Pumped) Alright! No groin shots! Let's get it on!

**Leon made the first move, getting into a boxing stance and throwing a quick right hook. Byakuya, obviously, had said move scouted and ducked under it. Using his long legs, he quickly swept the Ultimate Musician's legs, knocking him to the ground. The blonde baseball player then tried to get on top of Leon, but was surprised by him getting his feet up and pushing him off. Both competitors were back on their feet.**

Korekiyo: (Curious) These two seem surprisingly well matched.

Angie: I guess music doesn't keep Leon from working out.

Toko: B-Byakuya won't let this go on for too long.

**Shortly after Toko spoke, Leon shot in for a takedown, Byakuya prepared to lift his knee, but was surprised by Leon suddenly standing strait up and hitting a solid left uppercut, drawing ooos from the crowd except from Toko, who covered her mouth to prevent a scream. In response, Byakuya shot back with a front kick to the body, drawing some distance between himself and the Ultimate Musician. Said musician then rushed Byakuya with his hands up, preparing to sock him. The Ultimate Baseball Star was prepared this time, and he raised his knee, scoring a direct hit to the sternum. Leon got knocked back gripping his midsection, but looked back at Byakuya with a grin on his face.**

Byakuya: (Tense) What's that look for?

Leon: (Gutsy) When I'm preforming in front of 55,000 people, I gotta have a strong diaphragm to be heard over the crowd.

**Leon then shot forward once again, throwing a quick left hand, and before Byakuya could responded, he took a hard right hand to the side. Despite that, he gritted his teeth and managed to avoid another left uppercut, striking back with a big right hand that landed right on the cheek. Leon then threw a wild spinning back fist, but the Ultimate Baseball Star barely avoided it and Leon fell right on his ass. Byakuya quickly tried to take advantage by throwing a kick at his downed opponent, but Leon grabbed the leg and scored a takedown. From top position, the Ultimate Musician threw down strikes, the majority of which missed, but he did manage a solid right to the face that drew blood from the blonde's mouth. However, he threw with too much enthusiasm, and Byakuya threw his legs up and caught him in an arm bar. Try as he might, he couldn't get out, and Nekomaru stopped the fight before Leon's arm snapped.**

Nekomaru: Winner via technical submission, Byakuya!

**Toko sighed with relief as she hugged Jack tight to her chest.**

Leon: (Upset) Damn it! I knew I had that!

Byakuya: (Catching breath) You weren't anywhere near victorious, that match went exactly as I planned.

Kirumi: That was pretty close, given it was a fight between an athlete and a musician.

Akane: (Grinning) That definitely made up for that first fight.

Leon: (Embarrassed) Man, losing to a baseball player is going to be a black mark on my record.

Byakuya: (Stands up and takes glasses) You didn't lose to a mere baseball player, you lost to a Togami.

**To everyone's surprise, Byakuya grabbed Leon's hand and brought him to his feet.**

Byakuya: I will acknowledge that you landed a few decent blows, but your fate was guaranteed when you were matched up with me.

Leon: (Shocked)...

...(Grinning) Well, I guess I'll just have to beat you next time.

Byakuya: (Grinning) Heh, go ahead and try.

Keebo: (Confused) What's going on?

Angie: They have formed a bond via fisticuffs.

Himiko: (Thinking) I guess it's a boy thing.

_**I...think Angie might have a point. I couldn't imagine Byakuya ever showing respect like that to anyone. M-Maybe there's something to this after all...** _

Mono-Kaito: (Excited) Now it's time for the co-main event!

Korekiyo: It seems we're up Chihiro.

Chihiro: (Fearful) R-Right...

**-**

**Match #3 Chihiro Fujisaki vs Korekiyo Shinguji**

**Chihiro took of his suit jacket and tie and handed it to Himiko before walking out to the court where Korekiyo stood.**

"Celeste": (Grinning) What a predicament you're in Himiko, will you root for your friend, or your protégé. 

Himiko: (Tired) I'm just hoping Chihiro can at least get one hit in.

_**What happened to expecting me to win? Then again, I can't blame her...** _

**As the hazel eyed boy stood a few feet away from the Ultimate Yakuza, images of last night filled his mind...**

_Korekiyo: To answer your question..._

_...yes. I've killed many people._

Nekomaru: Gentlemen, I'm expecting a good, clean fight. Is there anything you'd like to say before the fight starts?

Chihiro: (Frightfully bowing) L-Let's have a good match.

Korekiyo: (Politely bowing) Of, course. I wish you the best of luck in this match. Though, I'll probably only go at about 25%, any more might be dangerous.

_**Okay, just keep calm Chihiro...Nekomaru is the referee, he's really strong, so nothing bad will happen as long as he's here.** _

Nekomaru: (Pumped) Let's get it on!

**Korekiyo out one of his hands while keeping the other close to his side. Both of his hands were open.**

Korekiyo: Come, I'll let you make the first move.

_**You've got a low center of gravity Chihiro, m-maybe if you aim for the leg...** _

**Chihiro instantly shot for a takedown, aiming for the long leg of Korekiyo. However, his attempt was met with the yellow eyed boy putting his lead hand on the little pianist's head and turning him away and kicking out his legs from underneath him. Chihiro landed fairly roughly onto his front.**

_**O-Ow...** _

Toko: (Nervous) T-This is going to be completely one-sided.

Akane: Just give Chip time, he probably has a secret technique he's been saving for this occasion.

_**That didn't work, maybe I should throw a fake before getting a takedown...** _

**The Ultimate Pianist attempted his plan, beginning by going for a fake right hand. He never got to the next part because the black haired boy grabbed the fake punch and, after reaching under Chihiro's armpit with his other hand, lifted the 4'10 boy off of his feet and slammed him back first into the ground. This time he let out an audible groan of pain.**

Keebo: (Worried) S-Should we allow this to continue?

Himiko: (Trying to hide worry) Nekomaru will stop the fight if it gets too violent.

Nekomaru: (Concerned) If you want to stop just let me know.

Chihiro: (Nervous) I-It's fine, I can keep going...

_**D-Dang it...my back is sore. I don't know what to do. He'll react to my takedowns, and throwing a fake punch won't work...Maybe...Maybe if I do something unpredictable...** _

**Chihiro got up and sprinted toward the Ultimate Yakuza. He tried to appear like he was going for a takedown, but at the last second, he went for a baseball slide aimed for the legs of Korekiyo. The yellow eyed boy, cool as a cucumber, simply backed away and grabbed Chihiro's leg. He then flipped the hazel eyed boy onto his belly and kneeled over him, grapping Chihiro's left are and twisted his arm behind his back.**

Korekiyo: (Calm) If I were you, I'd surrender. I'd hate to have to break your arm.

Himiko: (Worried) Chihiro, it's okay to give up!

_**I...I...** _

_**If I give up now...how can I ever move forward? I...I have to get stronger...** _

**Chihiro began to stand up, shaking in agony between his knees wanting to buckle and his arm feeling like it was going to break. In a move of pure desperation, he stepped on Korekiyo's foot, catching the black haired boy off guard and causing him to let go. The Ultimate Pianist turned around and tackled Korekiyo, nearly taking him off of his feet.**

**I said nearly because he couldn't manage that feat. Korekiyo quickly regained his composure and drove Chihiro face first into the ground. The Ultimate Yakuza quickly got behind the back, and locked in a body scissors, and got his arms around Chihiro's neck in a sleeper hold. Chihiro gritted his teeth as he tried to get out of the hold.**

**He couldn't and tapped out. Korekiyo let go and Chihiro gasped for breath.**

Nekomaru: Korekiyo wins this one via submission!

Himiko: (Sighing with relief) Thank goodness it's over.

"Celeste": (Grinning) Well, look at that, your protégé managed to get a single hit in.

Leon: (Upset) You don't need to rub it in.

Korekiyo: I apologize for that, I ended up giving 50%. (Smiling) Still, you managed to do better than expected.

**Korekiyo helped up Chihiro, who managed to get his breath back, and patted him on the back. The two went toward the other seated students.**

Kirumi: (Gently) Chihiro, hold still.

Chihiro: (Surprised) W-Why?

Kirumi: (Gently) Your nose is bleeding.

**Sure enough, as the Ultimate Traditional Dancer whipped the light brown haired boy's nose, he saw blood on her sleeve.**

Himiko: (Upset) Kiyo...

Korekiyo: (Regretful) Again, I apologize.

Chihiro: (Trying to smile) I-It's fine, you're really good at fighting, I'm surprised I managed to last that long.

Korekiyo: (Amused) Kehehe, you've got a surprising amount of fight in you.

"Celeste": (Grinning) I'm surprised by how tender dear Kirumi is acting. She's quite motherly.

Kirumi: (Slightly offended, yet polite) Please refrain from referring to me as motherly, as we are all teenagers.

Mono-Kaito: (Excited) Damn! That was a pretty intense match! But now we're going on to the main event!

Akane: (Fierce) Get ready Avril, I'm coming for you!

Angie: (Excited) Nyahaha! I wouldn't have it any other way!

**Match 4 Akane Owari vs Angie Yonaga**

**Akane and Angie stood inches away from one another as they both had ear to ear grins across their faces. The tension in the air was palpable.**

Nekomaru: Okay, you two obviously don't have anything to say. (Pumped) Let's get it on!

**The fight started off quickly, with the two throwing massive right hands that collided and sent shockwaves throughout the audience. Punch after punch was traded between the two, some getting through to their target, while others made contact with the other's fists. The amount of dodging was minimum, as the Ultimate Tennis Pro and The Ultimate Gang Leader seemed to prefer blocking the others fists with their faces. The fight was a pure brawl and kept going, and going.**

**And going.**

**And going.**

**And going.**

**And going.**

 

 

**And going.**

 

 

**Several hours later they were still going. Maybe there are some folks who can watch two people punch each other for hours on end, but those two people were the only ones who would find said joy.**

Mono-Kaito: (Visibly bored)...You know, if the rest of you want to leave it's fine.

Hiyoko: (Exasperated) Oh thank Jesus! (Leaves with a slight limp)

Toko: (Gently) Aw, do you want to go to bed Jack? Come on...(Leaves)

Leon: (Scratching head) Yeah, this isn't really doing anything for me anymore. (Leaves)

**Byakuya once again left without a single word while "Celeste" audibly yawned on her way out.**

"Teruteru": (Concerned) Should we really leave them like this?

Kirumi: I believe these two will be fine, they've proven so over the coarse of the last few hours.

Keebo: I'm sure they'll be able to make it back to their rooms, Nekomaru is watching them. (Those three leave)

Himiko: (Tired) This whole thing's making me tired. Hey Kiyo, could I please have a piggyback ride?

Korekiyo: (Smiling) Sure, why not. (Puts her on his back and turns to Chihiro) Don't let what happened to you today bring you down. Simply use whatever frustration you might have collected and use it as motivation.

Chihiro: (Downcast) I...I'll try...

Himiko: (Somber) In this hell, the best we can all do is try...(She leaves on Korekiyo's back)

**As soon as they were out of eyesight, Nekomaru went over to the little pianist, who was sitting down and holding his knees, and kneeled in front of him.**

Nekomaru: Hey, you alright?

Chihiro: (Downcast) Well, my nose stopped bleeding, but my back's sore and my neck still hurts...sorry, I know it sounds like I'm complaining.

Nekomaru: You know, there's still some time before nighttime, want to head to the bathhouse?

Chihiro: (Curious) T-The bathhouse?

Nekomaru: The warm water will calm your nerves and lessen your pain. After today, you need to treat yourself to something nice. I'll join you.

Chihiro: (Worried) W-What about Akane and Angie?

Nekomaru: (Casual) I'm 81% certain they'll make it back to their rooms before the time limit runs out.

Chihiro: (Worried) Um...isn't there a rule in bathhouses about...you know...

Nekomaru: I won't look. Trust me.

Chihiro: ...

...O-Okay...

**Chihiro got up and made his way over to the bathhouse. Now, in traditional Japanese bathhouse's, there's a rule stating that everyone who enters has to wear a certain attire, their birthday suit. Chihiro, being a law abiding citizen, even in the vast reaches of space, so he "put on" said suit. He turned on the warm water, which was luckily not clear enough to be see through, and settled in. Considering what he dealt with that day, the water felt amazing.**

_**Oh my goodness...this is...Nekomaru was right...my pain is evaporating...my joint are loosening up...this is the most I've been able to relax since...** _

_**...Wait, what was that? I thought I heard something...** _

**Before Chihiro could figure out if he heard something, the door shot open and Nekomaru, who had also gotten into his birthday suit. Chihiro took a quick glance at the massive man's upper body and covered his eyes when he could confirm who it was. The Ultimate Inventor got into the water and let out the longest sigh in unrecorded history. During this, the hazel eyed boy noticed a massive scar that ran down Nekomaru's chest.**

Nekomaru: (Relaxed) Man, it almost pisses me off that this prison has such a relaxing bath.

Chihiro: (Relaxed) I'm just happy the day is over. And that everyone made it out of the Open Fight Night relatively unscathed.

Nekomaru: (Relaxed) Hiyoko's foot will be better come morning, and I'm sure Leon and Byakuya will heal up relatively quickly. (Serious) It's you I'm worried about.

**The Ultimate Pianist slumped against the tub. He wasn't surprised by Nekomaru's concern, given that he wasn't the best at hiding his emotions.**

Nekomaru: If you said you didn't want to continue, no one would have held it against you.

Chihiro: (Downcast) I know, but...if I just gave up without trying...then how will I handle another trial.

Nekomaru: (Concerned) Chihiro...

Chihiro: (Downcast) I don't want there to be another. I want all of us to get out of here...but what if someone commits another murder? W-What if I'm alone and someone tries to kill me? (Tears begin to fall) I-I need to get stronger...I need to survive so that I can keep my promise to Mahiru...but if I can't get stronger, if I just give up whenever things get tough, then I won't make it...

Nekomaru: You won't get stronger in a single day.

Chihiro: (Surprised) Huh?

Nekomaru: Wanting to get stronger, especially for someone else's sake, is a noble goal, but today you were reckless. (Blunt) If you got injured while fighting Korekiyo, then you'd be stuck, and at worst, you'd be vulnerable. I know you want to be able to stand on your own two feet, but that day won't come for a while.

Chihiro: (Somber) But, I don't even know if that day will come.

Nekomaru: It will if you let us help you.

Chihiro: (Surprised) W-What do you mean?

Nekomaru: If it's okay with you, I'd like to put you on a program.

Chihiro: (Curious) A program?

Nekomaru: My lab is essentially a gym, so if you want, I can put you on a program that can get you in better shape. It'll require some dedication, but with time, I can be sure it'll help you.

Chihiro: (Worried) But, why? P-Please don't get me wrong, I really appreciate it, but why are you trying to help me?

Nekomaru: (Somber) Because Mahiru's death was my fault.

Chihiro: (Worried) N-No...it wasn't-

Nekomaru: (Somber) Korekiyo was correct, me and Himiko need to be honest with ourselves. Our actions directly lead to what happened.

Chihiro: (Concerned) N-Nekomaru...

Nekomaru: (Somber) Me and Himiko are going to have to live knowing we played a part in Nagito and Mahiru's deaths for the rest of our lives. I don't expect to ever be forgiven, but we want to help you keep your promise to her. (Determined) That's why Himiko is so serious about you being her protégé, and why I want to help you get stronger. But that's only if you want my help.

Chihiro: (Nervous) I-I...

_**Nekomaru clearly still feels guilty about what happened to Nagito and Mahiru, and he wants to help me...I...I can't say no to that. Not only for my sake, but for his.** _

Chihiro: (Determined) I'll do it! I'll take up your program and I'll try to work on it every day!

**Nekomaru looked on with surprise, he had hoped Chihiro would accept his offer, but he had no clue that he would accept with such conviction. A grin formed on the Ultimate Inventor's face.**

Nekomaru: (Pumped) I think you've made the best choice. Starting tomorrow, WE'RE GOING ALL OUT!!!

**Ding Dong* Ding Dong***

Mono-Kaito: Alright folks, it's 10 P.M. Bunker down by 12 or suffer the consequences!

Chihiro: I should head back to my room.

Nekomaru: You know we're allowed to stay until 10:30, right?

Chihiro: I do, but I've been going to bed at 10 the last few night, (Nervously laughing) I kind of have a thing going, and it might be bad luck to break that.

Nekomaru: (Grinning) Alright, we'll start practice after breakfast. Try to get a good night sleep.

Chihiro: (Nervous) Oh, and...

Nekomaru: (Smiling) Don't worry, I won't look.

**Chihiro changed into his normal attire after he had left the bath, and headed back to his room. The warm water had done wonders for his pain, as his back and neck felt good as new. Before he entered the dormitory, he took another look at his research lab from across the way.**

_**One day...I'll try to get the courage to open that door and play the piano again.** _

**After a day were he had to deal with Hiyoko, Mono-Kaito stories and a friendly fight with the Ultimate Yakuza, Chihiro's bed felt heavenly.**

********Bonus Scene

**It took several hours after everyone else had left, but the epic battle between Akane and Angie ended in a draw. The two tan battlers lying not two feet apart from one another, trying to get their breaths back.**

Angie: (Catching breath) Nya...ha...ha...Akane, you're so strong.

Akane: (Catching breath) Ha...ha...ha...you're not too bad yourself.

Angie: I've never met another person who could go toe to toe with me like that.

Akane: Well, I like fighting. No ifs, ends, or buts.

Angie: (Composed) You know, I could use someone like you in my gang.

Akane: (Pondering) Oh, really?

Angie: Think about it, I'm always using violence in order to bring others into my gang, and you could fight as many people as you want.

Akane: (Bored) I'll pass.

Angie: (Disappointed) Aw, why?

Akane: Fighting's cool and all, but joining your gang won't help me.

Angie: Of course we can. I mean, you obviously have no interest in tennis, so why not do something that you love?

Akane: ...

Angie: (Curious) Akane?

Akane: If I tell you something, will you promise not to tell the others.

Angie: (Happy) My lips are sealed.

Akane: (Sighing)...

Akane: (Curious) What's your island like?

Angie: (Excited) It's a wonderful place! Everyone's always working together and eating healthily and having fun, all with Atua's kind eyes watching us!

Akane: (Casual) Dang, that's way different from my village. People there mostly just die and fight.

Angie: (Surprised) Oh.

**Angie was used to saying things that caused people to either back away due to either fear, or confusion. She wasn't used to being confused herself.**

Akane: Oh?

Angie: (Surprised) You sound so...casual about it.

Akane: (Casual) Yeah, that's all there is to it.

Angie: (Surprised) If you're so casual about it, then why don't you...

Akane: (Casual) Well, that's not the part that I don't want you to talk about.

Angie: (Surprised) O-Okay.

Akane: (Takes deep breath) Well...I have seven siblings. (Smiling) They're a cute little bunch, tough as hell to. (Smile drops) Then again, you gotta be tough where I'm from, or you die.

**The Ultimate Gang Leader simply nodded.**

Akane: (Somber) I used to work a lot of part time jobs, but none of them really helped us get out. Then there was this big shot Tennis pro who offered a million dollar reward for anyone who could beat him. I was like "Sweet! I can get the li'l ones out of that village." I went, beat the guy, got the big paper with money in it...

Angie: (Curious) The check?

Akane: Something like that...(Somber) But I got the thing, cashed it, and headed back...and...when I did...

...

Angie: (Concerned) Akane?

Akane: (Somber) They...They were gone.

Angie: (Concerned) Your siblings?

Akane: (Somber) Not just them. Everyone was gone, they just...vanished...I looked everywhere, but I couldn't find them. I-I've been searching for months, (Growing frustrated) and then I get this random letter to some high school and pass out, and now I'm on this goddamn ship being held captive by some half-and-half prick (Grabbing hair in rage) and I can't even hit the fucker! (Sits up) GOD DAMN IT!!! I NEED TO-

**Akane was interrupted by a sudden pain in her head, caused by a hammer fist provided by Angie.**

Akane: (Annoyed) Hey, what the hell was that about!?

Angie: (Casual) I needed you to calm down.

Akane: (Annoyed) Calm down!?

Angie: (Clasping hands) Yelling won't get you anywhere closer to your goal. If you keep seeing red, you won't be able to accept the greens and blues in life.

Akane: (Determined) But I need to see red so that I don't walk when the light is red.

Angie: It's a saying on my island. When you chase after a goal with rage in your heart, you can never take the time to appreciate the little things on the way there.

Akane: (Gritting teeth) I don't have time to appreciate little things, not when my siblings are missing.

Angie: (Clasping hands) Another saying where I'm from is "A single ant can move a leaf, an army of ants can move the land itself."

Akane: (Confused) What the hell do ants have to do with this?

Angie: It means I'm going to help you find your siblings.

**Now it was Akane's turn to be taken aback. The Ultimate Tennis Pro couldn't believe what she had heard and stared at the platinum blonde.**

Akane: (Shocked) W-What are you...

Angie: (Excited) When we get off of this ship, me and my gang are going to help you look for the li'l ones!

Akane: (Shocked) But...why?

Angie: (Excited) Because Atua hates suffering, and when we find your siblings, you, me, and hopefully everyone else here will take them to my island!

Akane: (Shocked) Y-Your...island?

Angie: (Excited) Nyahaha! Everyone will live in harmony forever, away from death, away from disease! I promise you, you and your siblings will never go hungry again!

Akane: (Gritting teeth)...y-you promise?

Angie: Yep!

Akane: (Gritting teeth) When we get off of this ship, when we get back to Earth, you're going to help me look for my siblings? Y-You promise?

Angie: (Excited) Of course!

**The more Angie confirmed her feelings, the harder it was for Akane to hold in her emotions. To both her and Angie's surprise, little drops of water dripped down her eyes.**

Angie: (Concerned) Akane? Why are you crying?

Akane: (Whips face) What the hell are you talking about!? I don't cry! (Takes deep breath) Anyway, I accept.

Angie: (Ecstatic) Really!?

Akane: Don't get me wrong, I don't think I could ever believe in Atimmy or whatever you call it, (Pumped) but if joining your gang will help me find the li'l ones, then I'll do it!

Angie: Oh it's fine, I'm pretty sure at least half of the people I recruited are atheists. (Grabs Akane's hand) Anyway, I'm glad to have such a strong and courageous fighter as a sister!

Akane: (Confused) Wait, is that how siblings work?

Angie: When someone joins my gang, they become a sibling, because we are all the children of Atua! (Ecstatic) So from now on, you're my precious sister!

Akane: (Grinning) Heh, I don't get it, but I guess we're siblings now. What time is it?

Angie: (Excited) It's 11:58!

Akane: (Pumped) Race you back to the rooms sis!

Angie: (Fired up) You're on sista!

**Angie and Akane quickly got to their feet and began sprinting with all of their might. The Open Fight Night, once thought of as a joke when the Ultimate Tennis Pro had brought it up, had brought several people closer together, and created at least one bond between sisters.**

 

 

 **What better way to ruin that then with a motive designed around family.**


	20. Chapter 2: Little Girl Blue and the Man in the Moon (Part 5-Daily Life)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next day has arrived and some surprise success stories have arisen from the Open Fight Night. Mono-Kaito, however, has his own gifts for the participants...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to mention this, but credit to AuraPhoenix1500 for giving me the idea for Mono-Kaito stories. I had no intentions of doing anything like that when I first started writing, but that's one of the joys of writing a fanfiction.

**Ding Dong* Ding Dong***

Mono-Kaito: Mono-Kaito: Good morning sleepy heads! It's 9 A.M. and another beautiful day on the S.S. Maki Roll has began!

_**Another day...I guess there's no complaining at this point...huh?** _

**Chihiro's eyes wondered over to a plain looking box, no bigger than a bento box, set a few feet away from his bed. He got up and carefully stepped toward the box before kneeling down in front of it.**

_**Please don't be a bomb...** _

**Chihiro slowly and methodically peeled off the wrappings, revealing that the box was pure white. He grabbed the top of the box with trembling fingers and mentally prepared himself.**

_**On the count of three...one...** _

_**...two...** _

_**...** _

_**...** _

_**...** _

_**...THREE!** _

**He quickly ripped the top of the box off...**

**...revealing a makeup kit designed for little girls. To say the Ultimate Pianist wasn't amused would be accurate.**

_**This...This has to be Mono-Kaito's doing, right? There's no way anyone else could get into my room...** _

**Chihiro attempted to get the thought out of his head and left his room after getting prepared for the day ahead. Today, the first person he encountered ended up being Nekomaru, who excitedly stomped down the stairs.**

Nekomaru: (Excited) Chihiro, is your blood pumping for training!?

Chihiro: (Smiling uncomfortably) Well, I wouldn't say it exactly like that, but I am looking forward to it.

Nekomaru: Either way... _ **(Here it comes...)**_ BREAKFAST AWAITS!!!  _ **(Yes, I was prepared!)**_

Chihiro: (Smiling genuinely) By the way, that's one of three.

**The Ultimate Pianist and Inventor left the dormitory and, like clockwork, entered "Teruteru's" lab. Leon, Angie and Akane were absent from breakfast, but besides that, the only noticeable difference was Korekiyo sitting with Himiko.**

Himiko: (Smiling) We saved your spots.

Chihiro: Thank you.

Korekiyo: I hope you don't find my presence disturbing.

Nekomaru: Nonsense! You're just as welcome here as anyone!

Chihiro: (Concerned) I didn't hurt your foot yesterday, did I?

Korekiyo: (Amused) Kehehe, it caught me off guard, but I would never be able to show my face to the others members of my family if I let a little foot stomp cripple me.

Himiko: I'm more concerned about your neck and your back.

Chihiro: (Playing with tie) They're fine, I went to the bathhouse with Nekomaru after the Fight Night, and they feels much better.

Nekomaru: (Smiling proudly) I liked what I saw out of this kid during the fight, and after breakfast, we're going to start working out.

Himiko: (Smiling) My protégé is getting physically fit as well as mentally stronger, I could retire tomorrow and be a happy girl.

Korekiyo: I don't think retiring as a teenager is the smartest life choice.

Nekomaru: (Curious) By the way, what going on there?

**Nekomaru pointed toward the table where Kirumi, Keebo and Hiyoko were having what looked like a pleasant conversation. The Ultimate Fanfic Creator was showing drawings of what looked like edited versions of the other two, causing Keebo to look on with awe while Kirumi had a perplexed look on her face.**

Himiko: (Thinking) You wouldn't believe this, but Hiyoko actually went and apologized for hitting Keebo below the belt.

Korekiyo: For his part, Mr. Idabashi apologized for bruising her foot.

Nekomaru: (Confused) Wait, Hiyoko apologized? I didn't think she was capable of such a thing.

Chihiro: (Smiling) People can be surprising at times.

Korekiyo: (Amused) Speaking of surprises, you seem to be in quite the good mood.

Chihiro: (Playing with tie) R-Really?

Himiko: (Proud) That's because he's starting to appreciate being the protégé of the Ultimate Detective!

Chihiro: (Smiling nervously) That...might be a part of it...

**The door opened and a pumped up looking Leon entered.**

Leon: (Excited) Damn! I am freaking ready for the day!

"Celeste": (Curious) Well, well, what brought this on?

Leon: I think that fight got out a lot of stress, speaking of which...

**Leon walked right over to Byakuya and Toko's table, pulled out a chair, and sat right down, putting his feet up on the table.**

Byakuya: (Taken aback) Excuse me, but what makes you think I want you here?

Leon: (Smirking) I don't see you telling me to go away.

Byakuya: ...

...Do what you want.

_**Wait...what?** _

"Teruteru": (Stern) If you don't mind, I'd like you to take your feet off of the table.

Leon: (Groaning) Fine. (Takes feet off of table)

Korekiyo: (Amused) It looks like fighting forged a new bond.

Himiko: (Tired) Again, it's just a male thing.

**The door opened again, and, almost as if the universe was trying to tell her something, Akane and Angie walked in with their arms around each other shoulders, laughing all the way.**

Angie: (Excited) Teruteru, we'll take a champions breakfast!

Akane: (Grinning) To celebrate our new sisterhood!

**Korekiyo was the only person in the diner who didn't have a dumbfounded look on his face.**

Korekiyo: (Amused) Only a male thing?

Himiko: (Defensive) Even Nostradamus has been wrong a few times.

Keebo: (Confused) Hold on, when did this...

Akane: Oh yeah, we haven't told anyone. (Grinning) This is my new sister from another mister!

Angie: (Excited) Nyahaha! And this is my new soul sista!

Hiyoko: (Confused) Weren't you two beating the crap out of each other yesterday? Now suddenly you're literally sisters in arms?

Akane: I'll admit, it took me off guard to, but this girl can take a hell of a beating.

Angie: The fires of combat brought together two vicious souls, Akane's plan was a rousing success!

Toko: I mean, i-isn't this relationship a bit rushed, does Akane even know your name?

Akane: (Grinning) I'll figure that out later.

_**That's not a good sign...** _

Kirumi: As...rushed as this appears, (Smiling) I think it's a good sign.

Keebo: (Curious) How so?

Kirumi: (Smiling) Like Leon said, it seems like controlled fighting actually took out stress. Yesterday, I couldn't even imagine Akane and Angie being anything other than rivals, Leon willingly sitting with Byakuya, or even Hiyoko apologizing.

Hiyoko: (Embarrassed) I can apologize just fine...I just need to do something bad, which isn't often.

Byakuya: (Smug) If only there was a cure for your delusions.

Hiyoko: S-Shut up you four-eyed lemon!

Byakuya: (Shocked) Lemon!?

"Celeste": (Giggling) The more things change, the more they stay the same.

_**Maybe, but compared to earlier, this feels...nice. We aren't going to become the best of friends overnight, but maybe if we keep this up we can survive the killing game...** _

**Breakfast went surprisingly well, "Teruteru prepared" another delicious coarse, and Mono-Kaito was absent, to everyone's surprise and relief. After finishing their meals and thanking the chef, Chihiro and Nekomaru took their leave and went to the Ultimate Inventor's lab. Nekomaru had seemingly used plenty of his free time to construct more gym equipment. After finding a track suit that was his size, Chihiro got ready for his program.**

Nekomaru: (Fired up) Alright, are you ready to begin your path of physical fitness!

Chihiro: (Trying to be determined) I-I'll try. 

_**This is it...my first step towards getting stronger. I have to do this, I won't let myself down...** _

**20 squats, 10 push ups, 20 lunges, 10 dumbbell lifting's, a 15 second plank, and 30 jumping jacks later...**

Chihiro: (Panting) That...That...

Nekomaru: (Pumped) We're not done yet! We've still got two more sets! (Calmer) Though, I can see that you need a break. 15 minutes!

Chihiro: (Panting) T-Thank you...

_**My body feels like it's on fire...** _

**Two sets later, Chihiro was on the floor and wishing to be anywhere except there.**

Nekomaru: (Encouraging) We've got room for improvement, but considering this is your first real attempt at exercise, it's not half-bad.

Chihiro: (Exhausted) My body feels like it's on fire...

Nekomaru: A trip to the bathhouse will make you feel better in no time!

**As stated by the Ultimate Inventor, it did. Like last night, the warm water made Chihiro feel like he was on the verge of getting into Heaven.**

_**Even after such a hard workout, relaxing in the bathhouse feels wonderful. Between getting in better shape, seeing everyone get along to a degree, and my talk with Nekomaru last night, everything just feels...peaceful...I need to accept this for as long as I can...** _

**Ding Dong* Ding Dong***

Mono-Kaito: Everyone, report to the cafeteria as soon as you can! Captain's orders!

Chihiro: (Worried) W-What?

Nekomaru: (Tense) Looks like we're going to having at least one day without that lunatic is a pipe dream. Go ahead, I won't look.

**Chihiro left the bathhouse after getting into his suit, he then quickly walked over to the cafeteria, where everyone met for the first time, back when they still had two others among the living. When he got there, Chihiro saw that everyone beside Nekomaru was present. Mono-Kaito hadn't arrived either.**

Leon: (Annoyed) Jeez, what the hell does this prick want now?

Angie: (Happy) Maybe he'll reward us for putting on such a wonderful show!

Korekiyo: (Somber) The last time we were rewarded for a performance, two of us were scuffled off of this mortal coil.

Toko: (Confused) W-Why would you quote Shakespeare here of all places?

Keebo: (Nervous) I have a bad feeling about this.

Akane: (Tense) My gut's going haywire, so your feeling's probably on point.

**Nekomaru entered.**

Nekomaru: I didn't miss anything, did I?

Himiko: (Tired) Nyeh, Mono-Kaito hasn't even arrived yet.

Byakuya: (Annoyed) Keeping me waiting is doing nothing but annoying me. He had better be in the middle of something important.

"Celeste": (Giddy) Perhaps he tripped and died. We could leave this prison if that's the case.

"Teruteru": Let's not get our hopes too high.

Hiyoko: (Disappointed) Man, can't we have one day without dealing with that idiot?

Chihiro: (Worried) W-What do you think he wants?

Kirumi: (Tense) I fear out answers might be answered soon.

**Almost on que, a hole opened on the ceiling and Mono-Kaito came crashing down, using Kuma as a cushion for his ass. He looked none the worse for wear.**

Mono-Kaito: (Pumped) What is up my peeps!? Were you worried about missing the Luminary of the Stars during breakfast?

"Celeste": (Dismissive) That was so disgusting that I feel zero need to address you.

Leon: (Dismissive) An idiot like him doesn't deserve attention.

Mono-Kaito: (Offended) Hey! I'm trying to be friendly here, and you're responding by calling me an idiot! That's just flat out mean!

Himiko: (Tired) And keeping us hostage for a killing game is polite?

Keebo: The logic of this...creature deeply disturbs me.

Mono-Kaito: (Offended) Creature!? I am the single greatest physical specimen in the universe! Show your captain some respect!

Byakuya: (Annoyed) Get on with it.

Akane: (Fired up) Are you here to fight me!? I've been wanting to punch you ever since I saw your ugly face!

Mono-Kaito: (Sighing) Man, I come here trying to be a good host and I'm called names, told to hurry up, threatened with violence, and even called ugly. It really hurts my feeling you know...I even got you guys gifts.

Byakuya: (Annoyed) You mean that box?

Toko: W-Wait, did everyone get a box?

"Teruteru": I did, and frankly I found the contents to be insulting.

Hiyoko: (Annoyed) Who gives a person who writes fanfiction a notice for a lawsuit? My work is protected under fair use!

Himiko: (Pointing dramatically) Yeah, and who gives a realistic detective a Sherlock Holmes novel? You're just asking for a fight!

Chihiro: (Nervous) You said you were too lazy to lift your leg a few nights ago...

Himiko: (Tired) Chihiro, you've got to back up your teacher.

Leon: I didn't even open mine. It might have been a bomb.

Mono-Kaito: (Offended) I wouldn't give you a bomb for two motives.

Keebo: (Pondering) I still can't figure out what the contents of my box were supposed to be.

Akane: Well, you could describe it.

Keebo: (Pondering) The best I could describe it as is a rubber sock. It seemed to be made to fit around something.

Leon: Dude, I think you were given a-

Kirumi: (Commanding) I shall explain the contents of the box to him later.

Nekomaru: (Tense) What are you trying to achieve with these "gifts?"

Mono-Kaito: Well, I wanted to reward you with a gift, but it seems like one isn't enough. (Smirking) So I'm going to give you another!

Korekiyo: Two gifts in one day. Under different circumstances, I would be giddy.

Mono-Kaito: KUMA!!! Get off your gut and give the gifts!

Kuma: (In pain) Y-Y-Yes s-sir!

**Kuma got up and went to every Ultimate, pulling out an envelope from his mouth and handing them out to them. Chihiro was the last one to receive a letter.**

"Teruteru": Envelopes?

Leon: (Worried) Oh shit, it might be a letter bomb!

Mono-Kaito: (Lived) IT'S NOT A GOD DAMN BOMB!!! I AM NOT AN UNORIGINAL HACKJOB!!!

Hiyoko: (Excited) Sweet! There might be birthday money in here! (Smug) Took you jack assess long enough.

"Celeste": (Uninterested) I doubt that these contain anything positive.

Mono-Kaito: (Smiling) Don't just stand there! Open your gifts!

**As everyone began opening their envelopes, a wave of dread hit Chihiro as he slowly pulled out the contents.**

_**A letter? It didn't explode, but even trying to unfold this letter is making my spine tingle...Just like before...one...** _

_**...two...** _

_**...three...** _

**Chihiro unfolded the letter and read it.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

_If possible, Chihiro Fujisaki's dad would leave him with that manager and move on with his life._

**...**

**...**

**...**

_**W-What...What is...** _

**Chihiro looked around and saw the faces of other students. Some were calm (Angie, Korekiyo, Akane, and "Celeste"), some had flinched (Nekomaru, "Teruteru," Himiko, Kirumi, and Byakuya), to worried (Leon, Keebo, and Toko) to absolutely pissed off...**

Hiyoko: (Livid) W-What the fuck is this!?

Nekomaru: (Tense) How do you have these!?

Mono-Kaito: Hehehehe...

...AHAHAHAHAHA!!!

Toko: (Scared) W-What's so funny?

Byakuya: (Tense) Get on with it!

Mono-Kaito: Shouldn't you guys recognize that your second gift...

...(Smiling sinisterly) is the next motive?

**Any good will that had built up that morning had left, as the noise drained out of the room.**

_**No...No...Not again...Please not again...** _

Mono-Kaito: (Posing dramatically) Feel the terror of the second motive of the Intergalactic Killing Game! I call it...SINS OF THE FATHER!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a bit of a shorter chapter this time around, which was a nice change of pace. Also, I know the second motive is just another version of the first games' second motive, but honestly, it is one of my favorite motives (even though the result of said motive was depressing) and I hope I put an interesting twist on it.


	21. Chapter 2: Little Girl Blue and the Man in the Moon (Part 6-Daily Life)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The "Sins of the Father" motive threatens to dismantle the group, but would someone really kill in order to protect a secret that isn't even their own?

**_“Sins of the Father?” What is this? Why does it say this? T-This...This can’t be true...This can’t be...Dad told me he would come back...He told me I only had to stay until the contract ran out...It was only supposed to be temporary…_ **

Himiko: (Nervous) W-What are you trying to pull with this?

Korekiyo: (Tense) There is information here that even the most influential families haven’t gotten their hands on. How do you have this?

Mono-Kaito: (Pumped) Don’t underestimate the sources of the conqueror of galaxies! Oh, and, by the way…

**The monochrome maniac snapped his fingers, suddenly, the letters that were in the hands of the Ultimate students had been snapped up and were in the paws of Kuma.**

Hiyoko: (Panicking) G-Give that back!

Kuma: I cannot do that. I have my orders.

Mono-Kaito: (Disgusted) Quit being a suck up.

Kuma: (Panicking) S-S-S-Sorry!

Nekomaru: (Angry) Hey! You haven’t answered Himiko’s question! What are you trying to pull!?

Mono-Kaito: Are you stupid? I’ve told you, it’s the second motive…(Dramatically posing) SINS OF THE FATHER!!!

Angie: Ooh. What a sinister motive.

Akane: (Curious) So which dad is this supposed to be? I have like, four.

Leon: (Shocked) T-That’s, depressing…

Akane: (Confused) Doesn’t everyone have a different parent for every sibling?

Leon: (Horrified) No...That’s not a normal thing…

Byakuya: (Disappointed) Is this all?

Mono-Kaito: (Taken aback) Is that all? What do you mean is that all!?

Byakuya: Your last motive was a bomb. If it detonated, we all could have died, and yet, the sequel involves scandals related to our fathers. (Smug) To call this a downgrade would be far too accurate.

Angie: (Excited) That’s right! Sequels are never better than the original, except The Passion of Atua 2! It did everything the first movie did but better!

**_Passion of Atua? And there’s a sequel?_ **

“Celeste”: (Dismissive, with a hint of nervousness) What are you going to do, play secret Santa and pass them around?

Mono-Kaito: (Amused) Heh, you’re so naïve…

Keebo: (Nervous) Naïve?

Mono-Kaito: (Smug) Have you forgotten why I’m doing this?

Toko: (Nervous) B-Because you get off on it?

Mono-Kaito: That’s right, because I…(Pissed) NOOOOOO!!! The only thing I get off on is astrology!

Kirumi: (Nervous) It’s because of your “audience,” if I’m not mistaken.

Leon: (Confused) Wait, are we just going to ignore what he just said?

Mono-Kaito: (Grinning) Spider-Girl is right on the money! If there’s one thing audiences love more than violence, it’s scandalous secrets, especially ones related to family.

“Teruteru”: (Tense) Are you saying…

...You’re going to broadcast our secrets?

Mono-Kaito: (Grinning) Damn! I’m glad to see you’ve got a big brain in that fat head!

**If Mono-Kaito was expecting laughter, then he would be disappointed...because the only sound in the room was fear, disguising itself as silence.**

“Celeste”: (Nervous) H-Hold on...Y-You can’t do that!

Mono-Kaito: (Smug) Of course I can. Without a body, your father related secrets are going to be broadcasted across the galaxy, including Earth!

Nekomaru: (Angry) You’re bluffing! These are probably false!

Mono-Kaito: (Proud) Nope! Every single one of those are 100% confirmed by the best sources in the intergalactic black market!

Korekiyo: (Grim) We were hoping he was bluffing with the bomb, but even without confirmation…

Himiko: ...(Somber) There was still a murder.

**_This...This can’t be right...I-If this came out...even if it’s false...it’ll humiliate Dad..._ **

Toko: (Nervous) I-Is this one on a time limit to?

Mono-Kaito: (Thinking) Well...maybe…

Chihiro: (Worried) M-Maybe?

Mono-Kaito: …

...KUMA!!!

Kuma: (Scared) Y-Y-Yes S-S-Sir!

Mono-Kaito: Motive! Explain!

Kuma: (Scared) Y-Yes! (Clears throat) The time limit for this motive depends on the person.

Kirumi: (Nervous) What do you mean?

Kuma: Rather than a single time limit. Each letter will be broadcasted at a different day. For example, the first motive…

...will be read in a few minutes.

**Those words hit most of the Ultimate’s like a punch to the gut.**

Akane: (Confused) A few minutes?

Angie: (Joyful) Nyahaha! That means one of us will have no motive to kill!

Hiyoko: (Livid) T-This isn’t the time to be happy you stupid bitch!

**_H-Hiyoko...she looks...different...almost like she’s trying to hold herself together…_ **

Kuma: Whoever is chosen will be asked to sit down in front of several cameras and read their own secret.

Leon: We what!?

Toko: (Nervous) Y-You want us to humiliate our own dads?

Mono-Kaito: (Grinning) Of course! Dads are always humiliating their kids, so wouldn’t turning the tables be awesome?

Akane: (Confused) Again, I’m not sure how to feel because I don’t know which dad this is for.

Korekiyo: Can’t your gut tell you?

Kuma: The person will be chosen at random. Any attempt to refuse will be met with severe punishment.

Keebo: (Horrified) So we either have to reveal our father related secrets…

Kirumi: (Tense) Or die.

“Teruteru”: (Tense) A troublesome predicament…

Mono-Kaito: Let’s not waste any time! The first person who will reveal their father related secret will be…

**Shivering, gritting teeth, digging their own nails into their hands, clasping hands in prayer, all were methods of coping with the possibility that they might have to humiliate their fathers. After a brief period of time, where Mono-Kaito was digging through the same box he had used to determine who would fight in the Open Fight Night yesterday, he pulled out a name…**

Mono-Kaito: ...Byakuya Togami!

**Silence had struck once again, as every eye in the room had locked on to the Ultimate Baseball Star, who for the most part looked calm, but the slightest bead of sweat was dripping down his face.**

Toko: (Remorseful) B-Byakuya…

Byakuya: (Gritting teeth) Let’s just get this out of the way.

Mono-Kaito: (Grinning) Great attitude! Let’s get you ready for your fifteen minutes of fame!

**Suddenly, a chair had appeared in the center of the room, surrounded by over a dozen cameras. Byakuya slowly walked over to the chair and sat down. Kuma walked over and handed him the envelope, which the blonde baseball player had opened and skimmed through with his eyes, almost to make sure he had gotten the right one. He took a deep, heavy breath as Mono-Kaito got behind one of the cameras.**

Mono-Kaito: Lights! Camera! Action!

**The lights turned off and a single spotlight shined on Byakuya. After another deep breath, he spoke…**

Byakuya: (Calm) My father, Kijo Togami, took performance enhancing drugs throughout his career.

**The lights came back on after the sin had been read and the heavy atmosphere struck again. Nearly every student had a look of shock on their face, and shortly after confessing, Byakuya took a subtle gulp.**

Mono-Kaito: Ooh. That’s some scandalous shit right there! If the other sins are this epic, then I wouldn’t mind if we didn’t have the Intergalactic Trial!

Byakuya: …

**_Byakuya...h-he told me that following in his father’s footsteps was his destiny…to have to say that in front of potentially millions, if not billions, of people...I can’t imagine what he’s going through…_ **

Byakuya: (Calm) I would prefer to take my leave.

Mono-Kaito: (Bored) Go ahead, your job’s done now.

**The baseball prodigy got up from his seat and began walking, until he was past the group.**

Leon: (Curious) Where are you going?

Byakuya: To my room.

Leon: Dude, you have nothing to be ashamed of.

Byakuya: (Blunt) I am not ashamed. I have never taken P.E.D.’s in my life, what my father did has nothing to do with me.

Himiko: Still, if this is actually being broadcasted to Earth…

Byakuya: (Harsh) Then perhaps he’ll actually be humbled enough to attend one of my games.

**With that, Byakuya left the room. He never looked back, but Chihiro couldn’t help but notice Byakuya’s voice had the slightest hint of shaking in it. Toko, unable to do anything to help, simply sat and patted Jack’s head.**

Mono-Kaito: That’s all for now, I’ll see you again tomorrow, same space time, same space network.

Keebo: (Determined) Before you leave, I have a question.

Mono-Kaito: Hm?

Keebo: What would happen if we all confessed our father’s “sins” to one another?

Mono-Kaito: …

...KUMA!!!

Kuma: (Scared) O-O-O-O-On I-I-I-I-I-I-I-

Mono-Kaito: GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF MAN!!!

Kuma: (Scared) ON IT!!! (Clears throat) You are permitted to share your sin with one other person. Any more and you will be punished.

**_W-What!?_ **

Kirumi: (Shocked) Punishment!?

“Teruteru”: (Tense) So if two people on this ship know someone’s sin, than that person will be executed?

Mono-Kaito: Well yeah, we can’t let everyone just blurt out their sins, otherwise the surprise will be ruined for the audience.

Angie: (“Shocked”) Wow, you’re going through so much to prevent spoilers.

Mono-Kaito: (Grinning) Hell yeah I am! Nothing ruins an audience’s suspense than spoilers. Anyway, now that that’s done, I’ll see you all tomorrow for the reveal of the next reveal of the participants…(Dramatically posing) SINS OF THE FATHER!!! (Jumps through hole)

**After 15 awkward seconds, Kuma bolted out of sight.**

Chihiro: (Worried) W-What are we going to do?

Himiko: (Tired) Nyeh, I guess we’re stuck with one solution.

Korekiyo: Which is to let everyone’s sins come out day by day.

Akane: Meh, I guess it’s better than the last motive.

Angie: (Excited) That’s right, we can just let the next eleven days roll on and not kill anyone! Nyahaha! Atua has blessed us with kindness.

Hiyoko: (Growling) Kindness…

**Hiyoko turned and looked at the other students. If looks could kill, the killing game would have ended right then and there.**

Hiyoko: (Growling) How are you all so calm? Do none of you care? Are you all willing to humiliate your own dads?

Leon: Look, we don’t want to, but the alternative is death. I’m not going to kill to protect someone else’s secret.

Hiyoko: (Wrathful) FUCK YOU!!!

Keebo: (Nervous) H-Hiyoko, please calm down…

Hiyoko: (Wrathful) NO!!! (Rushes out of the room)

Korekiyo: (Nervous) That was...unfortunate…

“Celeste”: (Pondering) Perhaps we have witnessed a scene of foreshadowing. I hope she acts soon, I don’t want my father’s sin to come to light.

“Teruteru”: Is hoping for a murder truly the best course of action?

“Celeste”: For those of us who want to protect something, yes. (Leaves)

Leon: (Nervous) Is it just me, or has she been much quieter recently?

Kirumi: As rude as it sounds, it is troubling me as well.

Nekomaru: Hey, Chihiro.

Chihiro: (Surprised) Y-Yes?

Nekomaru: I’d like your help with something in my lab.

Chihiro: (Nervous) O-Okay.

Himiko: Chihiro, if there’s anything you’d like to discuss, I’ll be in my lab.

**The Ultimate Pianist nodded and left with Nekomaru. The two went to his lab, where Nekomaru showed a prototype of his latest invention.**

Chihiro: (Thinking) So...it’s essentially just one of those hammer games at a carnival?

Nekomaru: If you want to use the proper terminology, it’s a high striker. I’m thinking of making a hammer that adjusts its weight depending on the person who wields it. You’d be surprised by how many muscles are used to swing a sledgehammer.

Chihiro: What do you need me to do?

Nekomaru: Just hand over tools when I say I need a certain one. I know i’m not asking a lot, but you look like you need a welcome distraction.

Chihiro: (Downcast) I...can’t argue with that...and at least this way I can help someone while distracting myself…

Nekomaru: (Grinning) You’re a good listener and you’re reliable. Don’t be afraid to ask if you don’t know what a tool looks like.

Chihiro: (Plays with tie) I-I’ll try…

**Chihiro assisted Nekomaru the best he could, and he did manage to memorize several tools as time went on. However, the little pianist was quiet throughout the entire process, barely raising his voice.**

Nekomaru: I’m guessing the motive is bothering you?

Chihiro: (Nods)...

Nekomaru: It’s better to let out your thoughts.

Chihiro: …

...(Downcast) T-The motive is bothering me, but I’m worried about Byakuya and Hiyoko.

Nekomaru: (Surprised) Really? I find that odd given they wouldn’t worry about you.

Chihiro: (Downcast) That’s...probably right...but I don’t think Byakuya is as okay as he says he is. And Hiyoko…

Nekomaru: (Sighing) She’s going to be a whole nother problem. We’ve got to keep our eyes on her.

Chihiro: (Somber) I’ll try.

**When Chihiro looked up, he caught the muscular inventor shooting him a glance.**

Chihiro: (Worried) Is something wrong?

Nekomaru: (Thinking) It’s nothing, could you hand over the combination wrench?

Chihiro: It’s the one with the regular front and the circle on the back, right?

Nekomaru: (Smiling) That’s right. You’ll get the hang of this in no time.

**Chihiro would have plenty of time to get used to it, since he would help Nekomaru until it was time to go to bed. What he didn’t realize was that Nekomaru was bothered by a minute detail in Chihiro’s speech, the constant use of the word try…**

Bonus Scene(s)

Kirumi: (Curious) Keebo, was there a reason you wanted to come here?

**It felt bad to be in the Ultimate Pianist’s lab, especially because Chihiro hadn’t gone back, but the Ultimate Photographer had insisted on going there. It still looked like a pre-school gym and the two were sitting on the cheap looking chairs. Kirumi looked on with concern as Keebo silently stared at the tiny stage.**

Kirumi: (Concerned) Keebo?

Keebo: I apologize, I got lost in thought.

Kirumi: Are you worried?

Keebo: Yes, the idea of telling everyone about...well, you know (She nods) before I feel ready is making me nervous.

Kirumi: (Somber) There’s always a chance that it won’t…

Keebo: (Taken aback) P-Please don’t say that.

Kirumi: (Worried) Oh, sorry. I just want to be realistic.

Keebo: I understand, but I can’t abandon the hope I feel.

Kirumi: And you shouldn’t. Hope is a precious commodity, and it’s hard to regain once it’s lost.

Keebo: (Smiling) But honestly, I came here in order to find peace.

Kirumi: (Curious) Peace?

Keebo: (Smiling) The talent show was amazing. Seeing almost everyone at their best, it was really amazing to live through.

Kirumi: (Smiling) It was fun to watch everyone perform, as well as performing in front of everyone.

Keebo: (Somber) It was also the last time all sixteen of us came together for a common good.

Kirumi: (Somber) It was…

…

…

…

Keebo: (Direct) May I hold your hand?

Kirumi: (Surprised) W-What?

Keebo: Sorry, I just…(Concerned) the Professor once told me that if I ever encountered a girl I liked, than I should hold her hand.

**Kirumi couldn’t help but think that the Professor meant “like like” when he gave Keebo that advice, but she didn’t say anything. And really, she didn’t mind. That sweetness, that honesty, that odd sense of innocence, and that hopefulness, all were factors in why Kirumi “liked liked” the Ultimate Photographer.**

Kirumi: (Smiling and blushing) I don’t mind.

Keebo: (Hopeful) S-So, it’s okay?

**Kirumi answered his question in the best way possible, by gently putting her hand in his. They spent the rest of the day holding hands and discussing the talent show.**

**-**

Leon: (Singing) In between the cover of another perfect wonder and it's so white as snow...

**Leon’s singing was interrupted by, of all things, the sound of scratching at his door. His curiosity was piqued, and he went over to check it out. He slid the card, the door opened, and a large dog jumped on him, licking his face.**

Leon: (Amused) Aw, Jack, quit it that tickles.

Toko: (Smirking) H-He’s keeping you from singing, he doesn’t like the sound of crows dying.

Leon: (Sarcastic) Oh hardy hardy har.

Toko: It’s true, y-you might be popular, but you belong to a niche audience.

Leon: (Proud) If you’re trying to put me down, it won’t work. Getting knocked down will only make me rise higher and faster every time.

Toko: S-Sure. Keep telling yourself that.

Leon: (Serious) Speaking of getting knocked down, why do you let Byakuya hit you with baseballs?

Toko: (Nervous) T-That’s none of your business…

Leon: I’m not mad at him about his dad’s sin, and honestly, I think there’s more to him that meets the eye, but I still can’t figure out why you would let him hit you like that.

Toko: B-Byakuya isn’t abusive. I’ve known h-him for a while, so I’ve gotten used to c-catching his pitch.

Leon: Still, if he is your friend, shouldn’t he treat you like an equal?

Toko: …

Leon: (Smirking) Cat got your tongue?

Toko: F-First of all, having a cat scratch your tongue isn’t f-funny, it hurts like hell. S-second…

…(Somber) you don’t know Byakuya like I do…

Leon: (Curious) Huh?

Toko: (Downcast) Y-You started to respect him after the two of you fought. Meanwhile...nevermind. I-I don’t trust you enough to tell you…

Leon: (Grinning) Than I’ll just have to gain that trust.

Toko: O-Other than Byakuya, I don’t put my trust in people.

Leon: (Grinning) Well, whether you like it or not, you’re on a ship with 13 other teens, so you might as well improve your social skills. (Grin drops) After all, it’s what Mahiru wanted you to do.

Toko: ...

…(Somber) Come on Jack, we need to get your daily exercise in.

**Toko took her loyalist friend and left the lab. Leon took a deep breath and continued his search…**

Leon: (Singing) Running through the field where all my tracks will be concealed and there's nowhere to go…

**-**

**Byakuya simply sat in his bed and tossed his baseball in his hand. In between each toss was a million thoughts going through his mind. “Who will snap first, who’s the most likely to kill, who could be a diamond in the rough” were all questions on his mind. His thought process was shot by a knock on the door.**

Angie: (Ominous) Byaaaaaaaakuuuuuuuuuyaaaaaaaaa…come on ouuuuuuuuuuut...

Byakuya: (Tense) I would prefer to sit in pleasant silence, go play in your little cult.

Akane: (Confused) I thought you were in a gang.

Angie: Nyahaha! We get called a cult a lot, and while that’s technically not wrong, I prefer the title gang.

Byakuya: (Annoyed) Whatever you call it, leave me out.

Angie: No can do, Atua demands your help!

Akane: (Confused) Really, I didn’t hear him.

Angie: (Excited) Nyahaha! Only the people of my island can hear Atua’s voice!

Byakuya: (Annoyed) You have ten seconds to get as far from my room as possible before I hit you in the eye.

Angie: But that’s what we need!

Byakuya: (Baffled) What?

Akane: (Pumped) That’s right…(Confused) What’s his name?

Angie: Byakuya.

Akane: (Pumped) That’s right Byakuya! We need your help to find out who has the highest pain tolerance!

Angie: We require you to throw baseballs at us until one of us gives up. So Atua says, so it shall be done!

**The Ultimate Baseball Player decided that the best course of action was to remain silent until the storm passed.**

Angie: He hasn’t said anything in a while. Did he die?

Akane: Should we let the others know?

Angie: Nah! Ignorance is blissful!

**-**

“Celeste”: (Politely) Teruteru dear, I require a set of royal milk tea, could you please come out?

**Unfortunately, it seemed like “The Ultimate Chef” wasn’t in his lab. A tragic circumstance, since it would mean that the raven haired girl would have to search for him longer, which meant less time to enjoy the pleasures of royal milk tea. “Celeste” slid her card through the slot, but rather than exit the door after it opened, she instead hid under one of the tables. She knew she wasn’t alone in that room. Coming out of the kitchen was a tiny girl with blonde hair, her shifty look and serious scowl stood out on her otherwise adorable face. She seemed to be in a hurry, as she didn’t even check the room before leaving.**

“Celeste”: I don’t know what you’re doing (Grinning) but please make it interesting.

**-**

**As it turned out, “Teruteru” wasn’t in his lab because he was in the middle of an intense game of clue. He was about to be checkmated, however…**

Himiko: It was Miss Scarlet, in the ballroom, with a revolver!

Korekiyo: Let’s check…(Amused) Kehehe, you are right once again.

“Teruteru”: (Shocked) Impossible. That was 10 games in a row!

Himiko: (Proud) Be amazed by the foresight of the Ultimate Detective!

“Teruteru”: (Thinking) It is a sight to behold…

**Ding Dong* Ding Dong***

Mono-Kaito: Alright folks, it's 10 P.M. Bunker down by 12 or suffer the consequences!

Himiko: Oh, the bell rang.

“Teruteru”: (Worried) It’s nighttime? I haven’t had time to clean the diner!

Korekiyo: Would you like assistance?

“Teruteru”: I appreciate the offer, but as a chef, it is my duty to care for my diner. (Proud) I shall live up to the Hanamura name and care for my lab like 24 carat gold brazilian model! (Leaves)

Himiko: (Confused) A what?

Korekiyo: You’ll learn one day. Either way, are you going to bed soon?

Himiko: (Nervous) Actually, I’m going to stay up for a bit.

Korekiyo: (Surprised) Really? You’re usually the one who’s first into their room. Is something the matter?

Himiko: (Downcast) There’s no use lying to you is there?

Korekiyo: Himiko, if we’re friends, than you can tell me anything.

Himiko: (Sighs)...

…(Downcast) Am I useless?

Korekiyo: (Surprised) Useless?

Himiko: (Downcast) When there isn’t an investigation, am I helpful at all?

Korekiyo: (Smiling) Of course you are. I would constantly be on the verge of boredom if you weren’t here.

Himiko: (Downcast) But I couldn’t do anything about Nagito, and because of that…

Korekiyo: There’s nothing that can be done to change the past, but it’s important to learn from your mistakes and make sure history isn’t repeated. (Smiling) And besides, I’d say you’re doing a great job in mentoring Mr. Fujisaki.

Himiko: It’s the least I can do for Mahiru, to make sure he lives to fulfill her promise.

Korekiyo: Just make sure you stay alive as well, I’m sure dying would be a pain.

Himiko: (Tired) Nyeh, hopefully my death will involve as little pain as possible, and hopefully it occurs long after we’re off of this ship.

Korekiyo: (Amused) Kehehe, one can only hope. Would you like me to stay with you until you decide to pack it in?

Himiko: (Grateful) I appreciate it, but I’d actually like to be alone with my thoughts…

Korekiyo: (Smiling) I understand, I usually have days like that as well. Once you reach your slumber, I hope you sleep well…

Himiko: (Smiling) Goodnight Kiyo…

**Korekiyo had left the room and Himiko’s smile dropped. She reached under her desk and pulled out her “gift” from Mono-Kaito, her Sherlock Holmes book. She opened it, flipped through the pages, and stopped on a page with a picture of the titular detective and his sidekick. She stared for a while before closing the book. She then got up and walked toward the bookshelf, reaching for another book…**

Bonus Scene(s) End

**Chihiro was in his pajamas, but he wasn’t under his covers. He lied down and stared at the ceiling, without his tie, he was content with fidgeting his fingers.**

**_Dad...You wouldn’t abandon me, right...You promised you would come back…_ **

_Chihiro: (Teary eyed) D-Dad, please don’t go…_

_Taichi: (Calm) I won’t be gone forever. I promise I’ll come back once your contract runs out._

_Chihiro: (Teary eyed) B-But…_

_Taichi: (Calm) I promise I’ll come back._

_Chihiro: (Sniffling) Y-You promise..._

_Taichi: (Smiling brightly) I will never abandon you. You’re my precious child, and I wouldn’t trade you for the world…_

**_Dad..._ ** **  
**

**Knock* Knock***

_**Huh?** _

**Chihiro got up and walked over to his door and slid his card threw the slot, the door opened and revealed...**

Chihiro: (Surprised) Leon?

Leon: I didn't wake you up did I?

Chihiro: (Downcast) No, I was trying to sleep, but, well, with the motive hanging over our heads...

Leon: (Scratching head) Come on, no one's going to commit murder over what our dad's did.

Chihiro: (Downcast) I want to believe that, but...

Leon: (Raising voice) No buts. No one's going to kill over that psycho's stupid motive.

Chihiro: (Nervous) S-Sorry...

Leon: (Calming down) Just forget about the motive, I actually came here to ask you for help.

Chihiro: (Surprised) Y-You need my help?

Leon: Yeah, I lost a guitar pick.

Chihiro: (Remorseful) Oh, I-I'm sorry to hear that. W-Was it valuable?

Leon: Kinda, I barrowed it from a friend cause I lost the one I owned, and I don't want him breathing down my neck about it.

Chihiro: (Surprised) Oh.

Leon: I've looked all over for it, and there's one place I haven't checked yet, but I need someone small to help me.

Chihiro: I'd be glad to help, but wouldn't Himiko be better at finding lost items.

Leon: (Slightly annoyed) I already knocked on her door, but she didn't answer. I swear, that girl could sleep through a tornado.

Chihiro: If you need someone to help you, than I'll try...

Leon: (Grinning) Thanks man, Mahiru was right on the money when she called you reliable.

**The two musically talented teenagers walked out of the dormitory, mostly in silence, but something was on the mind of the piano prodigy.**

Chihiro: (Nervous) Um...Leon...

Leon: Yeah?

Chihiro: (Thinking) Don't you think it's odd that Hope's Peak invited both of us? Usually they only invite people of one specific kind of talent, like one music related talent, or one writer specific talent. Ultimate Pianist and Musician feel way too similar, (Somber) and you're way more popular then I am, so I don’t even know why I was invited...

Leon: Come on dude, don't beat yourself down like that. They probably recognized how awesome we were and decided to invite the both of us.

Chihiro: (Nervous) I-I don't know...

Leon: (Nostalgic) You know, you kinda remind me of me at my first concert.

Chihiro: (Curious) What do you mean?

Leon: (Nostalgic) Before I became the superstar I am now, I was just another kid with a dream. You remember how I mentioned performing in front of twelve people?

Chihiro: Yes.

Leon: (Grinning) You wouldn't know it now by looking at how cool I am, but before the band performed, I was so nervous that I literally pissed myself.

Chihiro: (Taken aback) R-Really? Y-You're so confident I couldn't imagine you being scared to perform.

Leon: (Nostalgic) It sucked, but the reaction those twelve fans gave us was worth it. A loud crowd can make anything feel like the main event at Tokyo Dome.

Chihiro: Really?

Leon: (Nostalgic) No matter how stressful things got on the road, every time a show ended and everyone applauded, it made every bad thing that lead up to it feel worth it. If you can just get over your lack of confidence, than you'd be able to do anything.

Chihiro: (Grateful) Leon...T-Thank you...

**_Leon's really good at talking to me...Maybe it's because our talents relate to music, but there's a connection between us._ **

Leon: Oh, we're here.

**Chihiro and Leon stood in front of the black box between "Teruteru's" lab and the bathhouse, they were so engrossed in their conversation that they actually didn't realize they had walked through the diner. It seemed they were getting used to the doors on the S.S. Maki Roll.**

Chihiro: (Curious) It's in here?

Leon: Maybe, there's one place I haven't checked, but that's where you come in.

Chihiro: (Curious) What is this?

Leon: It's supposed to be some secret room where you can peep on people when they're in the bathhouse.

Chihiro: (Taken aback) W-What!?

Leon: Yeah, it had some weird overly long name, but I just call it the pervert room.

_**Wait...If he knows what's inside, then does that mean...never mind...we just need to find Leon's guitar pick...** _

Chihiro: How do we get in?

Leon: (Grinning) Leave that to me.

**The Ultimate Musician walked over to the black box and pressed his hand against it. A pathway opened, leading into a dimly lite room.**

Leon: (Sighing) For the record, I have no clue why this prick insists on having secret doors. (Determined) I'm sure it's in here, ready?

**Chihiro nodded with semi-confidence and walked into the room. His eyes were immediately locked on to the large wall.**

Chihiro: (Curious) So, is that the...um...

Leon: The pervert wall? Yep.

Chihiro: What does your pick look like?

Leon: (Thinking) It's black with an image of a skull on it.

Chihiro: You really like skulls don't you.

Leon: (Pumped) Hell yeah! Skulls are cool as fuck! (Calmer) But just check out this half of the area, I'll check the other side to make sure I didn't miss anything.

Chihiro: Got it.

**Chihiro went over to the side of the room away from the pervert wall and looked under several tables, the dim lighting wasn't helping, but his eyes adjusted a little.**

_**This is actually kind of relaxing. Having a task at hand can really help get my focus off of the motive.** _

**The hazel eyed pianist walked toward a stack of boxes and looked around the corner. He noticed what seemed like a white mark near the bottom.**

_**Oh...I think I found-** _

**CRASH***

Leon: AAAAAAAAHHH!!!

Chihiro: (Paniked) L-Leon!?

**Turning away from the boxes, Chihiro froze in place. The wall that separated the bathhouse and the room they were in had collapsed onto the Ultimate Musician, and pinning him down with the added weight of the wall...**

**...was a blonde fanfic writer carrying a knife. The rage in her eyes had given way to pure murderous intent.**


	22. Chapter 2: Little Girl Blue and the Man in the Moon (Part 7-Daily Life)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiyoko acts on an impulse to kill and Chihiro's confidence hits an all time low.

**If Leon had paid just a little more attention, he might have noticed that the “Pervert Wall” was positioned a little differently than it was before. How the Ultimate Fanfic Creator managed to move the entire wall was a mystery, but that was the furthest thought from his mind considering that Hiyoko was positioned over him and trying to stab him.**

Hiyoko: (Wrathful) Hold still!

Leon: (Frightened) W-What!?

Hiyoko: (Wrathful) Hold still!

**Under normal circumstances, Leon probably could have overpowered Hiyoko, but the combination of the surprise of being ambushed, the wall that was weighing him down, and the knife that was barley missing his face, he didn’t have the chance to even get up. Eventually, he grabbed her hand, but the shock had weakened him, and the knife closed in on the Ultimate Musician’s face. On the other side of the room, a hazel eyed pianist stood still in fear...**

**_W-Why is..._ **

Leon: (Panicked) Chihiro, help me!

**_Leon...I want to help, b-but, they won’t move…_ **

**Never before had Chihiro’s legs felt as heavy as they did at that moment. Leon and Hiyoko, despite being so close, felt like they were 100 miles away.**

Hiyoko: (Wrathful) Stop resisting!

Leon: (Panicked) Chihiro! Pease!

**_My legs...t-they won’t move...please move...I-I need to help…_ **

Hiyoko: (Wrathful) Just let me win! Please! JUST LET ME WIN!!!

Leon: (Panicked) HELP ME!!!

**_Why…Why aren’t my legs moving?_ **

_Mahiru: (Seething) Why? Why now? Why would you choose now, of all times..._

**_Why...Why...Why...Why..._ **

_...(Wrathful) WHY WOULD YOU CHOOSE NOW TO BE UNRELIABLE!!!?_

**_Why…_ **

**Before Hiyoko could finish the job, the door opened…**

“Teruteru”: (Shocked) Leon!

**Shockingly, the large man traveled a short distance in blazing speeds, Hiyoko had barely any time to react before her hand was twisted behind her back and she was lifted off of the wall. The knife was thrown and landed near Chihiro’s feet.**

Hiyoko: (Wrathful) GET OFF OF ME!!!

“Teruteru”: (Commanding) Ms. Saionji, calm down!

**Hiyoko, in pure desperation, tried to bite the “Ultimate Chef”, but that was quickly shut down when he kicked out her legs from under her, sending the blonde crashing chest first into the ground. After several tense moments, she lost steam and stopped.**

“Teruteru”: (Concerned) Leon, are you alright?

Leon: (Crawling out of the wall while panting) Y-Yeah…

**_T-Thank goodness...Teruteru saved him...b-but...I was useless...I wasn’t able to do anything…_ **

“Teruteru”: What happened?

Leon: (Regaining breath) C-Chihiro and I came here to look for a guitar pick, I was checking this side of the room and I saw this string on the ground. I pulled it and then the wall fell on me, a-and then this crazy bitch just tried to kill me!

“Teruteru”: (Commanding) Hiyoko, what were you thinking!?

Hiyoko: (Gritting teeth)...

“Teruteru”: It seems like we won’t get anything out of her…(Politely) Chihiro, may you please pick up that knife?

Chihiro: (Shaking) O-Okay…

**Chihiro slowly picked up the kitchen knife, and holding a weapon that was used in an attempted murder caused his heart to beat faster than usual.**

Leon: (Angry) What the hell was that?

Chihiro: (Taken aback) W-What…

Leon: (Angry) Don’t “what” me, you know what I’m talking about.

“Teruteru”: Leon, please calm down…

**Leon got up, zipped his jacket closed and walked over to Chihiro, standing over him and looking down. The goofy, charming face he had early was nowhere to be seen, in its place was a look that mixed disappointment, contempt and fury.**

Leon: (Angry) Why the hell didn’t you do anything?

Chihiro: (Sad) I...I-I wanted to try…

Leon: (Angry) You wanted to try? What kind of weak excuse is that? I almost died.

Chihiro: (Shaking) I...I know, a-and I’m sorry…

Leon: (Furious) You think that’s going to work on me!?

**To the Ultimate Pianist’s shock, Leon grabbed him by the collar and got right in his face.**

“Teruteru”: (Worried) Leon, please stop!

Leon: (Furious) You think you can just leave someone to die and be forgiven!? You think you can just give me those sad puppy eyes and be forgiven for almost letting me die!?

Chihiro: (Panicking) I-I wanted to, b-but my legs wouldn’t m-move!

Leon: (Furious) I needed you! I would have died if Teruteru hadn’t barged in to help me! Do you fucking understand!? I ALMOST DIED!!!

Chihiro: (Tears pour) I’m sorry...I-I’m so sorry...I…

Leon: (Furious) SORRY ISN’T GOING TO CUT IT!!!

“Teruteru”: (Commanding) ENOUGH!!!

**Leon stopped his tirade and turned to look at “Teruteru”.**

Leon: (Annoyed) Would you stay out of this!?

“Teruteru”: (Tense) You need to leave Mr. Fujisaki alone. I understand you’re upset, but please try to look at the situation from his perspective.

Leon: (Angry) Did he almost die? No, I did.

“Teruteru”: (Tense) Mr. Fujisaki was just as surprised as you were. He’s also inexperienced in intense situations like this.

Leon: (Annoyed) So what?

“Teruteru”: (Calm) I’m going to ask you a simple question. If the roles were reversed, would you have saved him?

Leon: (Certain) Of course I would have! (Less certain) I mean, I might have. I should have…

“Teruteru”: If you can’t give a definitive answer, than you have no right to judge.

Leon: (Gritting teeth)...

“Teruteru”: (Calm) Please let go of him.

**Leon took the cook’s advice and let go of Chihiro’s collar. Upon separation, he looked down at his feet, unable to keep eye contact with his musical counterpart.**

Leon: I’m going to bed…(Leaves)

“Teruteru”: (Concerned) Are you okay?

Chihiro: (Downcast) I don’t know...probably not...but I have no right to complain…

“Teruteru”: (Concerned) Mr. Fujisaki, please don’t say that.

Chihiro: (Downcast) What are you going to do with Hiyoko?

**“Teruteru” took a bit of time before answering. One reason was because he needed to think of an answer, and the other was because he was slightly taken aback from the little pianist’s sudden change in topic.**

“Teruteru”: (Pondering) I’m not sure...but I’ll ask Mono-Kaito.

Chihiro: (Shocked) M-Mono-Kaito?

“Teruteru: I don’t want to leave her by herself, so I’ll ask Mono-Kaito if it would be possible to lock her room. It isn’t the most brilliant of plans, but it’s something. If you could, I’d like you to take that knife back to the kitchen.

Chihiro: (Downcast) I-I’ll try…

**Before Chihiro left, we walked to the set of boxes and reached behind it, picking up the guitar pick that he saw. Whether Leon would accept it or not was another issue entirely.**

Chihiro: (Downcast) Um...Teruteru…

“Teruteru”: Yes?

Chihiro: (Politely bowing) T-Thank you for saving Leon…

“Teruteru”: (Concerned) No need to thank me, just try to get a good night sleep.

**And with that, the Ultimate Pianist left the room. He dropped off the knife and wandered off to his room. Along the way, thoughts of doubt clouded his mind…**

**_I couldn’t do anything...I couldn’t save Leon...I couldn’t save Mahiru...What was even the point of trying to change...No wonder Dad wants nothing to do with me...I’m weak…Weak, weak, weak, weak, weak…_ **

**_…_ **

**_…_ **

**_…_ **

**_I’m sorry Mahiru...I don’t know if I can keep my promise…_ **

**Chihiro barely got any sleep, as he spend most of the night crying over how when the chips were down, he couldn’t make it count.**

**-**

**Ding Dong* Ding Dong***

Mono-Kaito: Good morning sleepy heads! It's 9 A.M. and another beautiful day on the S.S. Maki Roll has began!

**_…_ **

**_...Should I even try to get up? What’s the point if I can’t even change…_ **

**Chihiro didn’t even bother to move. He laid on his bed and let his eyes shut. After a few minutes…**

**Knock* Knock***

**_…_ **

**_...It would be rude to not answer that._ **

**Chihiro slowly got out of his bed and headed toward his door. At this point, sliding the card had become second nature and the sliding, futuristic doors had lost their luster. Standing in the doorway was Himiko, who hadn't changed out of her pajamas, a night gown with magnifying glasses on them.**

Himiko: (Gently) Hey.

Chihiro: (Downcast) Hey…

Himiko: (Somber) I heard about what happened...with Hiyoko.

Chihiro: (Downcast)...

Himiko: (Somber) I heard it from Teruteru, and he mentioned you were there…

Chihiro: (Downcast)...

Himiko: Everyone’s in the cafeteria right now, we shouldn’t keep them waiting, and you don’t need to change, since mostly everyone else is in their pajamas.

Chihiro: (Somber) O-Okay…

**The two left the dormitory, silently walking toward the cafeteria. Once they entered, it was immediately clear that this wasn’t the same pleasant atmosphere as before. Everyone was mostly scattered into little groups, such as Korekiyo and Nekomaru, Akane and Angie, Kirumi and Keebo, and Byakuya, Toko (with Jack) and Leon (Who avoided eye contact with the hazel eyed pianist, which didn’t do his confidence any favors). “Princess Celeste” hung out by herself. Sitting on the table was Hiyoko, whose hands were tied behind her back, and “Teruteru”, who had his arms crossed while he was keeping one eye on the Ultimate Fanfic Creator. Himiko and Chihiro grouped up with the Ultimate Yakuza and the Ultimate Inventor.**

“Teruteru”: Do you have anything to say about last night?

“Celeste”: (Dismissive) Does it truly matter? The little girl tried to kill Leon, what more is there to say?

Toko: (Nervous) S-Should we really give her a p-platform to justify what she did?

Nekomaru: (Somber) While there’s nothing that can justify what happened, we should figure out why she tried to commit murder.

Korekiyo: (Thinking) And to do it so blatantly in front of someone…

Kirumi: It means she either didn’t know, or didn’t care that someone else was there.

Angie: Hiyoko? Why’d you try to kill poor Leon? What did he do to you?

Akane: (Determined) That girl...What’s her name?

Angie: Hiyoko.

Akane: (Determined) Hiyoko was probably relaxing in the bathhouse and he peeped!

Byakuya: (Scoffing) The murder attempt happened at 11 P.M. That was far past the bathhouse’s closing time.

Keebo: (Concerned) It must have been the motive.

Himiko: That’s the truth, isn’t it Hiyoko?

**Hiyoko barely looked up from her position. There were still signs of anger in her eyes, but she mostly looked defeated.**

Hiyoko: (Upset) For the record, I wasn’t trying to kill Leon.

Leon: (Furious) The fuck are you talking about!?

“Teruteru”: I believe I was her target.

Kirumi: (Curious) You? Why would she try to kill you?

“Teruteru”: I went to my lab to clean it, and when I got to the kitchen, there was a letter that told me that Akane and Angie were going to have a “Girl’s night out” at the bathhouse.

Angie: (Excited) Ooh, sounds divine!

“Teruteru”: I also noticed that two of the knives in the kitchen were missing. Hiyoko hasn’t told me the location of the other knife.

Hiyoko: (Defiant) I only took one knife.

“Teruteru”: I haven’t dismissed that theory entirely, and I didn’t see another knife anywhere in the “Pervert area.”

Leon: Well, how’d you make the wall fall in the other direction? It didn’t fall when five of us were leaning against the wall a few days ago.

Hiyoko: (Upset) I pushed it from the side. It spun around to the other side, and I shoved it in order to see if it would fall.

Keebo: (Somber) But why would you even try to kill anyone?

“Celeste”: (Curious) Is your father’s sin that awful? Or is it a secret that would harm you as well?

Hiyoko: (Furious) Shut up! Shut the fuck up and leave my Daddy alone!

Nekomaru: (Tense) Hiyoko, calm down. If you killed Leon, you would have been executed!

Hiyoko: (Furious) I don’t care!

Kirumi: (Concerned) Hiyoko, why are you fighting so hard over this?

**Hiyoko looked down at the ground again. She began to shiver and tears poured from her eyes.**

Hiyoko: (Shivering) Y-You guys keep saying you don’t care, that you don’t mind letting your dad’s sins come to light…

Byakuya: (Dismissive) That’s because what our fathers do doesn’t affect us.

Hiyoko: (Shivering) T-That doesn’t matter to me…

...I...I…

…I love my Daddy!

Leon: (Confused) H-Huh?

Hiyoko: (Furious) I don’t care about what people think about me! My career is built on the internet, I’ve been called every awful thing under the sun! I don’t care! (Crying) B-But if my Daddy’s sin came out...I...I could never forgive myself...My Daddy’s the most wonderful person I’ve ever known, (Defiant) so I’m not going to apologize for trying to protect him!

**_Hiyoko...Y-You usually can’t be bothered to get out of bed...but when someone you cared about was being threatened, you were willing to commit murder to protect them…_ **

**_...You were willing to change, even at the risk of losing your life…_ **

**_…_ **

**_...Meanwhile, I couldn’t save Leon...There would have been another class trial if Teruteru wasn’t there…_ **

Korekiyo: (Harsh) Do you think giving this sob story is going to justify an attempt at murder?

Himiko: (Shocked) K-Kiyo…

Hiyoko: (Gritting teeth) No...I don’t expect to be forgiven and I don’t care if I’m forgiven. I don’t regret what I did…

Mono-Kaito: And you shouldn’t be!

Toko: (Shocked) Eep!

“Celeste”: You should really stop appearing out of nowhere, you’re going to give somebody a heart attack.

Mono-Kaito: (Smirking) I can’t help it, I’m so awesome that I can stop people’s hearts with a single glare. (Posing dramatically) I’ve disintegrated at least four people with the Mono-Kaito Glare of Doom and Obliteration!

Nekomaru: (Tense) If you’re done with your bullshit, than get on it.

Mono-Kaito: I knew you guys wanted to get on with (Posed dramatically) SINS OF THE FATHER!!! (Back to normal) It’s been a massive hit with the audience!

Korekiyo: (Tense) I guess there’s no point trying to delay the inevitable.

Akane: (Casual) I still have no clue which dad my sin is about...In fact, I already forgot the secret.

Mono-Kaito: You’ll probably see it soon, there’s a 1/13 chance of your sin being picked out. Speaking of that...KUMA!!!

**The bear appeared behind one of the tables, but he didn’t get out from there. In fact, he looked more frightened than ever before.**

Mono-Kaito: (Impatient) What the hell are you doing? And why don’t you have the Super Secret Box of (Posing dramatically) SINS OF THE FATHER!!! (Back to being impatient) Start talking before I hit you with a Rainmaker.

Kuma: (Sweating buckets) I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-

Mono-Kaito: GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF MAN!!!

Kuma: The box is empty.

**…**

**…**

**…**

**Mono-Kaito gave Kuma the Mono-Kaito Glare of Doom and Obliteration, he didn’t disintegrate, so he must have been made of durable material.**

Chihiro: (Shocked) O-Our sins are gone?

Himiko: (Shocked) S-Seriously?

Kuma: (Frightened) I-I-I’m not kidding. T-The box was empty, a-and a-all of the s-sins were g-g-gone.

“Celeste”: (Dismissive) I’m not surprised a pair of stooges like you lost them.

Byakuya: (Scoffing) Not that I care, but couldn’t you have lost them yesterday and saved me the trouble of doing that worthless interview.

Keebo: (Curious) B-But what will this mean moving forward?

Kirumi: (Hopeful) If we’re lucky, it means the rest of the sins won’t be revealed.

Angie: (Disappointed?) Aw man, I was hoping to get more dirt on everyone.

Akane: (Confused) I thought you wanted to know everyone’s sins. (Grinning) And besides, there’s no dirt in space, silly.

Leon: (Perplexed) What the fuck are you two talking about?

“Teruteru”: So “host”, what is your ruling on this?

**Mono-Kaito took out his pipe and smoked with an unnaturally thoughtful look on his face. After a tense minute, he stopped and puffed out.**

Mono-Kaito: (Bored) Well, I guess you guys win for now.

**…**

**…**

**…**

**Everyone responded to Mono-Kaito’s shocking ruling by saying “what” to various degrees of loudness and shock.**

Mono-Kaito: (Bored) Yeah. If the sin’s are gone, than I guess we’ve got no blackmail. You guys win, you’ve got no reason to kill each other. Your dad’s sins aren't seeing the light of day.

Hiyoko: (Shocked)...

…

…(Jubilant) YAY!!! My Daddy’s safe!

Leon: (Shocked) W-Wait, it’s seriously over, just like that!?

Himiko: (Confused) Are you upset about it?

Leon: (Shocked) N-No, I just can’t believe it…

Keebo: (Smiling) We shouldn’t doubt this blessing.

Angie: (Excited) Nyahaha! Especially because it was provided by Atua!

Nekomaru: (Happy) HA!!! I’ll let you believe whatever you want, but there’s no doubt this is a great stroke of luck!

Toko: (Upset) S-Sure, be happy at Byakuya’s expense…

Byakuya: (Dismissive) I don’t care either way.

Akane: So...we survived the motive, right?

Korekiyo: (Tense) I don’t think it’s going to be that easy.

“Celeste”: The Neanderthal did mention that we won “for now.”

Mono-Kaito: (Smirking) At least someone was paying attention.

**And just like that, the tension returned to the room.**

Mono-Kaito: (Nonchalant) I have no desire to stop what I’m doing. I know one of you took the sins, and I’m going to find it. The S.S. Maki Roll isn’t the kind of girl to keep a secret, and when I find the sins, we’re going to go right back to this. Enjoy your victory for now, (Smiling sinisterly) because it’s going to be the last victory for at least one of you.

Chihiro: (Worried)...

Mono-Kaito: (Grinning) So, anyway, enjoy another wonderful day on the S.S. Maki Roll, the sweetest girl in the seven galaxies! (Disappears through rabbit hole)

**Kuma quietly shifted behind the table and disappeared from sight.**

Leon: (Annoyed) Of course that douche had to get the last jab in. Why wouldn’t he?

Himiko: (Tired) People with big egos are known to get the last jab in. It’s a coping mechanism for when they get served.

Hiyoko: (Jubilant) Who cares? Now that the sins are gone, we don’t need to worry about that idiot!

“Teruteru”: (Worried) Still, I don’t see him being the kind of...thing that would give up so easily.

“Celeste”: And if someone among us took the sins, that has its own issues.

Nekomaru: If you think whoever took the sins is looking at them than I don’t think you need to worry.

Keebo: (Hopeful) Nekomaru’s right, I’m sure whoever took them had the intention of preventing more murders, which means as long as they’re out of sight, they shouldn’t care about the contents.

Toko: (Nervous) Y-You’ve certainly got a lot of faith in this thief, almost as if you stole them y-yourself.

Kirumi: (Pondering) Keebo wouldn’t do such a thing. If only because his stealth skills are...lacking, to say the least.

Angie: (Happy) Atua must have used his powers to make the sins disappear.

Byakuya: (Sarcastic) Perhaps he can use his “powers” to get us off of this ship.

Akane: (Casual) Sorry, according to...your name?

Angie: Angie.

Akane: (Casual) According to Angie, Atua works one miracle per day.

Korekiyo: (Perplexed) Atua seems to have his priorities skewed.

“Celeste”: (Thinking) As charming as Keebo’s belief is, I must say, the idea of the King’s sin being exposed to the public doesn’t sit well with me. I’m not a fan of my personal life being in someone else’s hands.

Korekiyo: (Tense) Perhaps Mono-Kaito will find them and the cycle will continue, then the entire world will know about the King’s sin.

Toko: (Nervous) T-There’s also the other knife that went missing. S-Someone might still commit murder.

Leon: (Scratching head) Look, let’s just be happy we’ve got this safety net. After all the shit we’ve been through, we should be celebrating, not moping around.

Himiko: (Dismissive) Well, because someone has little social skills, some of us don’t feel like celebrating.

**Leon, flinched, knowing exactly who the red haired detective was talking about. He put his hands in his pockets and turned to leave, but not before throwing one more drop of fuel into the fire...**

Leon: (Cold) I don’t feel like apologizing to someone who didn’t even try to save me. (Leaves)

**For someone who wanted to focus on being happy, Leon sure knew how to drag the mood down with the best of them. The majority of the students were unnerved by the Ultimate Musician’s bitter put down.**

Himiko: (Concerned) Chihiro, are you…

Chihiro: (Downcast) I’m going back to my room…

**The Ultimate Pianist walked out of the room, not once looking up. Everything felt like was in slow motion, and once he got to his room, he let gravity do the rest as he collapsed face first onto his bed, laying across its width, not even putting his head on his pillow. He couldn’t even bother to make himself comfortable, because what right did a weakling have to be comfortable?**

**_…_ **

**_…_ **

**_…_ **

**Knock* Knock***

**_…_ **

**_…_ **

**_…_ **

**Knock* Knock***

**_…_ **

**_…_ **

**_…_ **

Himiko: (Concerned) Chihiro? Are you okay?

**_…_ **

**_…_ **

Himiko: (Concerned) I don’t need you to open the door, but at least say something so I know you’re alive.

**_…_ **

**_…_ **

Himiko: (Stern) If you don’t open the door I’m going to have Mono-Kaito open the door. And I’ll make him tell you more stories.

**_…_ **

**_…_ **

Himiko: (Somber) Chihiro, please…

**_…_ **

**The Ultimate Pianist got up and walked toward the door. One card slide later, he looked into the concerned face of Himiko.**

Chihiro: (Downcast)...

Himiko: (Somber)...

Chihiro: (Downcast) I’m not okay.

Himiko: (Somber) I know.

**The two stood in silence for a long and awkward time.**

Himiko: Can I come in?

**Chihiro didn’t answer, instead, he backed off and gave her space to enter. They sat together on his bed, and the boy with light brown hair barely looked her way.**

Himiko: (Concerned) What happened last night?

**_…_ **

**_…_ **

**_…_ **

Chihiro: (Quiet) I...I saw Hiyoko try to k...to kill Leon...I wanted to help...I really, really wanted to help...but my legs froze...I couldn’t move at all…

Himiko: (Concerned) You were scared. People react to fear in different ways, and to be fair, that wasn’t the first time you’ve froze.

Chihiro: (Quiet) It doesn’t matter...I failed…

Himiko: (Taken aback) What do you mean you failed?

Chihiro: (Quiet) I wanted to get stronger. That’s why I tried so hard when I fought Korekiyo, that’s why I began training with Nekomaru, that’s why I tried spending time with everyone, even though there were times I was uncomfortable. But none of it mattered…

Himiko: (Sad) C-Chihiro stop, it wasn’t for nothing.

Chihiro: (Crying) Yes it was! Everything I tried, w-when it came to something that mattered, failed! I-If Teruteru wasn’t there Leon would have died!

**Chihiro clenched his fists, digging his fingernails into the palms of his hands.**

Chihiro: (Sobbing) I’m weak! I haven’t even been in my lab since Nagito died because every time I get to the door, all I can see is drops of blood and his body in that chair! I haven’t played the piano in three days, the last time I did…M-Mahiru sat right next to me…

**He unclenched his fists and covered his eyes with his hands, but it didn’t stop his waterfall of tears from falling down his face.**

Chihiro: (Wailing) I-I failed...I’m n-never going to get stronger, I’m never going to improve! It’s no wonder my mom left and my dad wanted to l-leave me behind, they were sick of taking care of a son who was w-weak, who couldn’t stand up for himself in school, who couldn't even be brave enough to say he wanted to perform as a boy!

**His hands moved toward his hair, and he grabbed it and tugged with all of his might.**

Chihiro: (Wailing) I’m weak! I’m weak, weak, weak, weak, weak, weak, weak, weak, weak…

**Chihiro’s mantra was interrupted by loud sound, along with a stinging sensation in his cheek.**

Himiko: (Upset) Get a hold of yourself!

**Himiko had stood up from her position next to Chihiro and moved in front of him. She put her hands on his shoulders and looked him directly in the eyes.**

Himiko: (Upset) You aren’t weak!

Chihiro: (Shivering) B-But I…

Himiko: (Determined) No! You aren’t weak! You’re human! You have strengths and weaknesses, there are things you need help to do and there are things only you can help people with!

Chihiro: (Shivering) I-I…I tried, but...

Himiko: That’s another issue you have.

Chihiro: (Confused) H-Huh?

Himiko: I’ve been noticing it for a bit, and Nekomaru expressed concern about it as well. You keep saying you’ll try, but that’s not enough.

Chihiro: (Taken aback)...

Himiko: You need to stop saying you’ll try and start saying you will. (Somber) I know it’s hard, I know losing Mahiru was heartbreaking, I know losing to Kiyo after trying so hard hurt, I know freezing when Hiyoko tried to kill Leon was terrifying, but you can’t let that hold you back forever.

**Himiko pulled in Chihiro for a hug. Despite her small frame, the hug was tight, as if she was desperate for the little pianist to believe her and she didn’t want to let that faith go.**

Himiko: (Somber) You aren’t weak, you aren’t useless, and you aren’t unreliable. You’re selfless but you have low self-esteem. That’s your biggest hurdle, and it won’t be easy to continue, especially after what happened last night, but you have to try.

**She let go of the hug and backed away, putting her arms behind her back.**

Himiko: (Smiling) No matter what, you’re my protege, and I know you’re going to be okay.

Chihiro: (Downcast)...

Himiko: (Sighing) Well, that’s all I really wanted to say. I’ve got a Clue game to get to…(Turns to leave)

Chihiro: (Quiet) Himiko…

Himiko: Yes?

**_…_ **

**_…_ **

**_…_ **

Chihiro: (Smiling) D-Do you ever get tired of Clue?

Himiko: (Smiling) No, Kiyo keeps it interesting.

**Himiko slid her card through the slot, and before the door closed behind her…**

Himiko: (Tired) Oh, and I got Nekomaru to agree to giving you one set in your workout. (Pointing) Even if you’re tired, you should keep up your exercise so you can get out of being a midget.

Chihiro: (Smiling nervously) I...don’t think that’s how that works…

…(Smiling genuinely) But I’ll tr...I’ll do it. Thank you for helping me feel better, even if it was just for a little bit.

Himiko: (Smiling) Nyeh, It’s the least I could do for my protege.

**The door closed. After a few hours, Chihiro left to get in his one set. A hard workout, as well as a relaxing session at the bathhouse and a great meal later, Chihiro returned to his room, where he spent the rest of the day trying to remember his favorite concerts.**

**-**

**Ding Dong* Ding Dong***

Mono-Kaito: Good morning sleepy heads! It's 9 A.M. and another beautiful day on the S.S. Maki Roll has began!

**_…_ **

**_…_ **

**_…_ **

**_Okay...I guess I can at least get breakfast…_ **

**After getting dressed…**

**Knock* Knock***

Angie: (Ominous) Chiiiiiiiihiiiiiiiroooooo…

**_Oh God no…_ **

**There was no fighting the inevitable, as Chihiro reluctantly slid his card through the slot, opening to reveal the pair of newly formed sisters.**

Angie: (Happy) Chihiro! Good morning!

Chihiro: (Nervous) G-Good morning…

Akane: (Impatient) Hurry up, we need your help!

**Before he could even respond, the pair grabbed Chihiro’s arms and dragged him out of his room, literally taking him off of his feet. The went all the way to “Teruteru’s” lab, where the “Ultimate Chef” sat at one of the tables, which was covered in mounds of cooked meat. The four Ultimate’s were the only ones in the room.**

Chihiro: (Curious) W-What’s going on?

“Teruteru”: I apologize, but we need you to be the judge.

Chihiro: (Nervous) J-Judge?

Akane: (Grinning) Me Angie and Tony Tony are going to have an eating contest and I suggested, “Hey, why don’t we get Chopper to judge it?”

Angie: (Happy) Silly Akane, that’s Teruteru and Chihiro!

Chihiro: (Concerned) S-Should you really eat all of that?

Angie: We won’t eat all of it, we’ll just eat until the time runs out, and whoever eats the most wins!

Chihiro: (Concerned) I-I don’t think this is a good idea.

“Teruteru”: (Determined) Ridicules, I have my pride as a fat man to uphold, I cannot afford to lose, even to a glutton like Akane and a divinely inspired consumer in Angie.

Akane: (Grinning) We’ll be fine, just count all of the bones after it’s done.

**_I...have a bad feeling about this...but who am I to judge...I might as well try to be useful…_ **

Chihiro: (Nervous) O-Okay...do you have a timer?

“Teruteru”: There’s one in the kitchen that I forgot to get out as I was setting up the table.

Akane: (Pumped) Hurry up, I don’t want the meat to get cold!

Angie: Patients is a virtue my dear sister.

**Chihiro walked into the kitchen, where he quickly found the timer, he made his way back to the diner area…**

**...only to be interrupted by a small hum.**

**It was an extremely tiny hum, no louder than a mosquito. The average person probably wouldn’t have heard anything, but years of piano playing had fined tuned Chihiro’s ears. His eyes looked for the source of the sound and were locked on to a massive door. That’s when he remembered…**

_"Teruteru": If we're discussing labs, there is something about my lab I must discuss._

_Kirumi: You mean the door?_

_"Teruteru": Correct._

_Keebo: (Curious) Door?_

_"Teruteru": You didn't see it because you were looking for Kirumi's Space Pad. There's a massive door in the back of my lab that won't open, despite there being a handle._

**_This must be the door Teruteru talked about…_ **

**He got closer to the door, and his attention was focused on the handle, which was green and said “Ready to open.”**

Chihiro: (Nervous) T-Teruteru, can you please come here?

**The trio entered the kitchen.**

“Teruteru”: (Concerned) Is something the matter?

Chihiro: (Nervous) T-The door is unlocked.

“Teruteru”: (Surprised) It is?

Angie: (Excited) Nyahaha! Atua has blessed us a second day in a row with an escape path!

Akane: (Pumped) Maybe it’s a freezer with even more meat in it!

“Teruteru”: (Perplexed) I’m...pretty sure we have enough meat on our plates.

Chihiro: (Nervous) S-Should we open it?

Angie: Nah! We should wait for everyone to get here, that way we can escape together.

Akane: (Nervous)...

Angie: (Curious) What’s wrong sista?

Akane: I think we should open that door.

“Teruteru”: (Tense) Is your gut telling you something?

Akane: (Tense) Yeah, it’s telling me that there’s something awful behind that door.

Chihiro: (Nervous)...

“Teruteru”: (Commanding) Everyone stand behind me, I’ll open the door.

**The little pianist and the two tan brawlers stood behind the large chef. He slowly put his hand around the handle, taking a deep breath.**

“Teruteru”: (Tense) On the count of three…

**_The door was locked, right?_ **

Akane: (Tense) One…

**_There’s no way there’s anything too terrible behind the door..._ **

Angie: (Excited) ...two…

**_But why...Why do I have this terrible, familiar feeling?_ **

Chihiro: (Shivering) ...t-three.

**The door was opened…**

**...and Chihiro’s worst fear was confirmed.**

**_…_ **

**_…_ **

**_…_ **

**_A burst of cold hit me._ **

**_I don’t know if it was from the freezer door opening, or from the sight before us…_ **

**…**

**…**

**…**

**Sometimes we all have bad days. Some people get home from work and then collapse in bed. Some people get back from school and collapse on the couch. Some people don’t even get that far. Some people just lean up against a wall and take a nap. Maybe that’s what happened to this person. Maybe they were extremely tired and just collapsed against the wall. I understand that. But…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**...I don’t think a freezer is a good place to sleep Himiko.**

 


	23. Chapter 2: Little Girl Blue and the Man in the Moon (Part 8-Deadly Life/Investigation)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Himiko Yumeno, the Ultimate Detective, was found dead in the freezer in "Teruteru's" lab. The clock ticks away on another investigation as the surviving students must regroup before the next Intergalactic Trial.

**Ding Dong* Ding Dong***

Mono-Kaito: A Star has been extinguished! Everybody gather in the kitchen of the Ultimate Cook's lab! You've got a single hour to investigate before the Intergalactic Trial begins!

**Himiko Yumeno, the Ultimate Detective, dressed in the simple nightgown that she had worn the night before, was hugging her own knees as the left side of her body leaned up against the wall. Any hope, any minute, minuscule hope that she was sleeping had been erased by the unnaturally gleeful body discovery announcement.**

**_..._ **

**_..._ **

**_...No...This can't be happening again..._ **

"Teruteru": (Horrified) M-Ms. Yumeno!

Akane: (Shocked) H-How did...

Angie: (Praying) Atua, please accept Himiko into Heaven. She should have an easy path given how pleasant she was.

"Teruteru": (Horrified) Ms. Yonaga, now isn't the time...

_**No...No...Please...** _

**Suddenly, the hazel eyed pianist bolted from his position into the freezer. A slip that sent him to the floor couldn't stop him for long, he had to try to help Himiko, even if it was a fool's errand. He kneeled at the lifeless detective and pleaded while putting his hands on her arm, sending a chill into his fingertips.**

Chihiro: (Panicking) H-Himiko, please!

**It was at this point that Chihiro noticed a wound on the other side her head, but that wasn't enough to stop him.**

Chihiro: (Panicking) Please wake up! Himiko you need to wake up!

"Teruteru": (Somber) Mr. Fujisaki, it's over, the announcement has confirmed it...

Chihiro: (Panicking) N-No! T-There has to be a way! W-We can't have another trial! W-We can't lose any more people...

_Himiko: (Smiling) No matter what, you’re my protégé, and I know you’re going to be okay._

**_N...No...I-I'm not...I'm not going to be okay...I-I can't lose you...N-Not after Mahiru..._ **

_Himiko: (Smiling) I think Mahiru would be proud to see you trying to move on._

**Eventually, Chihiro had to come to terms with reality. His shipmate, his teacher, his friend, was gone. The only thing remaining of the once brilliant yet lazy detective was an empty vessel.**

Chihiro: (Heartbroken) H...Himiko...

**He wanted to scream. He wanted to scream in rage, in agony, in sorrow. But he couldn't. What was the point? Himiko herself said it best, shouting wouldn't bring anyone back. It didn't bring Nagito back and it didn't bring Mahiru back, so why now would it work? Chihiro remained unmoving in front of Himiko as tears splashed onto the floor.**

**The kitchen door had swung open as a host of people had gathered into the crime scene.**

Nekomaru: (Worried) We heard the announcement! What hap-(Stunned) H-Himiko?

Kirumi: (Horrified) O-Oh my god...

Leon: (Shocked) W-W-What!? W-Why is Himiko...

Hiyoko: (Freaked out) Why is she in a goddamn freezer!?

Keebo: (Sad) H-How could this have happened again? A-After last night, I thought...

Toko: (Nervous) W-What happened last night doesn't transfer to the present. H-How did she...

Byakuya: (Tense) Whatever questions we might have will be answered soon enough.

"Celeste": ("Concerned") Korekiyo dear, are you going to be okay?

**The Ultimate Yakuza didn't answer. He simply had his arms crossed and shut his eyes. He wasn't even facing the door, instead, he was leaning against the wall.**

Nekomaru: (Upset) Himiko, why...

...(Crying) WHY WOULD SOMEONE KILL HER!!!?

Mono-Kaito: (Smirking) That's for you guys to find out!

**Nearly everybody turned around to see the monochrome maniac was standing right behind them. He was once again smoking his pipe while sporting a shit-eating grin on his face.**

Mono-Kaito: (Disappointed) Aw man, one of you killed again?

Akane: (Confused) You're disappointed? I thought murder was like, the main gimmick.

Mono-Kaito: (Pondering) True, but I really wanted to know what the others sins were. We only got to hear one, and the guy who got it didn't even get that riled up.

Byakuya: (Scoffing) Well, I "apologize" for not having a weak enough will to murder on someone else's behalf.

Leon: (Somber) But someone here was...

Toko: (Nervous) C-Can we be certain this is related to the sins? T-They did disappear.

"Celeste": We shouldn't assume anything, for all we know, this could have been a random act of violence.

Mono-Kaito: (Confused) Anyway, why are you guys lollygagging around again? You've already seen a corpse, you should be used to it by now.

Keebo: (Offended) I refuse to grow used to the idea of seeing people I care about lose their lives!

Mono-Kaito: (Smirking) People with attitudes like that don't last long here. And frankly I'm just glad you're all here, last time three of you missed the first body discovery. That's like, the best part of the killing game.

Kirumi: (Tense) Stop trying to imply that there's more than one of these.

Hiyoko: (Confused) And how is the first discovery the best? Doesn't that mean that it's all downhill from here?

Nekomaru: (Upset) That's not the point! Are you here to kick dirt in our faces or are you going to say something important? (Livid) Because I swear, if you're just here to...

Mono-Kaito: (Dark) I wouldn't threaten the captain if I was you.

**Despite his normally jovial demeanor, the look on Mono-Kaito's face had caused everyone to take at least one step back.**

Mono-Kaito: (Grinning) I just came here to give you guys the proper kick in the pants that you need. Speaking of which...

**In the blink of an eye, Mono-Kaito had fallen through a new warp hole, though he didn't travel far. In fact, he was sitting right next to Chihiro, who still hadn't recovered from discovering Himiko. Slowly, the Ultimate Pianist turned his head to look into the purple eyes of the host of this sick killing game.**

Mono-Kaito: (Casual) So what's going on with you?

Chihiro: (Despondent)...

Nekomaru: (Angry) Hey! Leave him alone!

"Celeste": (Giddy) Hold on, I must see where this is going.

Mono-Kaito: (Casual) I don't know what you're doing. You're not going to find out how she died by sitting there.

Chihiro: (Despondent)...

Mono-Kaito: (Casual) I hope you remember that participation in the Intergalactic Killing Game is mandatory.

Chihiro: (Despondent)...

Mono-Kaito: (Casual) Don't tell me you're still upset about the last trial. You had your chance to die in that Hall Monitor's place but...

**That did it.**

**That was the trigger that caused the normally quiet pianist to shock the crowd by grabbing Mono-Kaito's collar.**

Mono-Kaito: (Shocked) The fuck!?

Keebo: (Scared) C-Chihiro, please let him go!

Mono-Kaito: (Livid) I'd listen and let go before...

Chihiro: (Quiet) Don't you ever call her that again...

Mono-Kaito: (Confused) Huh?

Chihiro: (Gritting teeth)...I said...

...(Furious) don't you ever call her that again!

**The tension in the air had reached it's peak. Seconds went by like minutes, any wrong move could have ended in a hail of bullets, and the black and white man stared into hazel eyes that were reddened by a combination of sadness and rage. Of coarse, a conqueror of galaxies couldn't help but poke the bear one more time.**

Mono-Kaito: ("Innocently") Oh, you mean the hall monitor?

**Ironically, Chihiro's honed ears had a hard time hearing at that point. He probably should have heard the others telling him to stop, but he didn't hear. His focus was on two things, Mono-Kaito's face, and the direction his fist was going in.**

**Thankfully, another hand quickly stopped Chihiro's suicidal endeavor by grabbing his wrist a few centimeters before it had a chance to connect.**

Korekiyo: (Calm) Please let him go.

**The Ultimate Pianist had realized what he was doing and his trembling hands had let go of the host's collar. Mono-Kaito stood up and brushed off any wrinkling that may have occurred.**

"Celeste": (Amused) Well, look at that. I had expected more rage coming from a member of the Yakuza who had lost their friend. Yet you seem as collected as ever.

Korekiyo: (Calm) There will be time to mourn when we find the killer. Until then, we mustn't let emotions cloud our judgement, especially when we have a single hour to find enough evidence to convict them.

Angie: (Excited) Korekiyo's right! As long as Atua is by our side, we may as well have this trial in the bag!

"Teruteru": (Worried) If that helps you find peace in a trying time like this, then I can't argue with you.

Leon: (Curious) So is this the part where we get the pad thing?

Mono-Kaito: (Excited) The Mono-Kaito File, I almost forget! Here you go!

**The Space-Pads of the Ultimate's had vibrated once again, indicating a change had occurred.**

Mono-Kaito: (Pumped) As much as I wanted to hear those sins, I won't lie, the real ratings machine is the Intergalactic Trials. I'll see you all again in one hour, happy trails! (Leaves through warp hole)

Korekiyo: (Calm) Mr. Fujisaki, if you may, I need room to preform the autopsy.

Chihiro: (Worried) O-Okay...

**Chihiro walked toward the rest of the group while Korekiyo let out a light sigh and kneeled down next to his friend and Clue partner.**

Leon: (Scoffing) I can't believe Korekiyo put his neck on the line like that, given that you...

Kirumi: (Forceful) If you have time to talk, then you have time to investigate.

Keebo: Speaking of that, should we break up into groups?

"Teruteru": Of course, But we need to decide places to investigate.

Kirumi: I'll go with Keebo and Celeste to Himiko's lab. There might be evidence in there.

"Celeste": (Grinning) No complaints here. I think an investigation is the perfect team bonding exercise.

Kirumi: (Nervous) That attitude is the main reason I want to keep my eyes on you.

Toko: (Nervous) I-I think we should check the bathhouse...

Leon: (Curious) Why? Shouldn't the kitchen be the main point of investigation?

Byakuya: In case you've forgotten, the last investigation revolved around almost every lab. Then again, you weren't in the best shape in that investigation.

Leon: (Pumped) Well now I'm at 100%! I'm going to be so useful they'll make my statues out of gold!

Hiyoko: (Smug) Sounds like a waste of gold.

Nekomaru: If Toko thinks we should investigate the bathhouse, then go ahead, but you're going to Hiyoko.

Hiyoko: (Shocked) What!?

Nekomaru: (Gritting teeth) You and me barely did anything in the last investigation. We need to make up for that.

Hiyoko: (Pouting) I don't need anyone's approval...

"Teruteru": The rest of us will remain here and investigate the freezer. I believe the bulk of the evidence will be in here.

Akane: (Sighing) Man, now we have to put the eating contest on hold.

Angie: Don't worry sista. We can always refrigerate it.

Kirumi: (Decisive) Now we know our roles, let's split up. For Himiko and for our futures, we can't afford to fail this investigation.

**Kirumi, Keebo and "Celeste" left to go to Himiko's room, while Leon, Byakuya, Toko, Jack and Hiyoko made their way toward the bathhouse. Everyone else remained in the freezer.**

_**...** _

_**...** _

_**...** _

_**Himiko, I'm sorry...I almost threw my own life away...I-I don't know if I can do this...Y-You and Mahiru helped me in the last investigation, but now...** _

Nekomaru: Chihiro.

Chihiro: (Nervous) Y-Yes?

Nekomaru: I'd like you to help me.

Chihiro: (Nervous) A-Are you sure?

Nekomaru: (Grinning) Of course, you're a trustworthy kid, but right now...

_**Oh no he's going to yell...** _

...I need you to investigate LIKE A MAN!!!

_**I...managed to block that one...** _

_**...** _

_**...** _

_**For Himiko's sake, I need to at least try. If I just do nothing, then I'll just be insulting her memory...** _

**Though his nerves showed, Chihiro did his best to nod confidently in front of the Ultimate Inventor.**

Nekomaru: (Pumped) Come on, let's show the killer the power of brains and brawn!

_**Korekiyo was right, I need to try to put my emotions on hold for now. When this is all done, I'll mourn, but for now...** _

_**...we need to find Himiko's killer...** _

**Investigation Start**

_**In the first investigation,** **Himiko mentioned that the first thing to do was to check the file...** _

**Chihiro pulled out his Space-Pad, like last time, there was an update that he clicked on in order to show the first bit of evidence.**

**Mono-Kaito File #2-The victim was Himiko Yumeno, the Ultimate Detective. The victim's body was discovered in the freezer of the Ultimate Cook's lab. The cause of death was hypothermia. Additionally, she suffered a wound on the left side of her head.**

Chihiro: (Confused) W-Why isn't there a time of death?

Nekomaru: (Gritting teeth) It looks like Mono-Kaito is trying to add new layers of difficulty. We're going to have to figure out her time of death in this investigation. Don't let that get to you, we won't let the killer get away, no matter what obstacles that bastard puts in front off us.

Chihiro: (Nervous) R-Right...

_**Without a time frame for her death, we don't even know when Himiko got in the freezer...** _

[Truth Bullet Received-Mono-Kaito File #2]

Nekomaru: Let's investigate the door, there's something that's bugging me about it...

**They turned to the massive door, where "Teruteru" was quietly observing it while stroking his chin.**

"Teruteru": You've noticed something wrong as well?

Nekomaru: Yeah, the door is one-sided.

Chihiro: (Curious) One-sided?

"Teruteru": Look.

**Chihiro observed the door carefully, and he found out what was wrong within 10 seconds.**

Chihiro: (Surprised) There's no handle on this side.

"Teruteru": (Thinking) It seems like if this door were to close with someone in it, than they would have no guarantee of getting out without the assistance of someone on the outside.

Chihiro: (Nervous) S-So if the door closed on Himiko...

Nekomaru: (Gritting teeth) Than she would have no way of getting out.

"Teruteru": (Thinking) Still, we only found the door open this morning. I last checked the door yesterday, at around 10 P.M. and it was still closed.

[Truth Bullet Received-Freezer Door]

Angie: (Curious) Sista, what are you doing up there?

Akane: (Casual) Trying to get a better view.

Nekomaru: A better vie-(Shocked) What the hell are you doing!?

**Akane had climbed one of the shelves carrying different kinds of food and was sitting on top of the rack. It was one of six in the freezer, three on each side and the Ultimate Tennis Pro had scaled the one on the left one nearest to the center.**

_**These shelves are almost perfectly symmetric with each other...except that one on the right, closest to the center...It's out of place...**  _

[Truth Bullet Received-Shelves]

Akane: (Casual) I just said, I'm getting a better view.

"Teruteru": (Worried) Please be careful up there. A fall from that distance would be disastrous.

Angie: Don't worry Teruteru, the ice on the wheels kept it steady.

Nekomaru: (Curious) Ice?

"Teruteru": (Thinking) That's no surprise, given that no one has entered in lord knows how long, ice was sure to form.

Angie: If you look closely, you can see there's ice on the wheels of each of the shelves. Though there isn't a lot on that one.

_**That's the same shelve that's out of place compared to the others...** _

[Truth Bullet Received-Ice on Wheels]

**Chihiro's thought process was interrupted when he almost lost his footing when walking toward the out of place shelf. Nekomaru stepped in to catch him.**

Nekomaru: Woah! Careful!

Chihiro: (Nervous) S-Sorry!

Nekomaru: It's fine, but what did you-

**A quick look at the floor revealed a frozen red puddle. There was no doubt as to it's identity.**

Chihiro: (Taken aback) B-Blood?

"Teruteru": (Concerned) I saw you trip over that when we first discovered the body. It seems like that puddle has had time to freeze.

**The realization of tripping over Himiko's blood made the hazel eyed pianist sick.**

[Truth Bullet Received-Frozen Blood Stain]

Akane: Hey guys!

Nekomaru: Don't tell me you need help getting down from there.

Akane: Maybe later, but why isn't the roof one color?

**Akane pointed, and everyone's eyes followed to the center of the roof. As opposed to the rest of the roof, which was snow white, the center of the roof was black.**

Angie: (Excited) Ooh. Good eye sista!

Nekomaru: (Pondering) That part of the roof looks about...6x3 feet. But is it even important?

Akane: (Thinking) Well, it looks different, so it has to be!

"Teruteru": (Thinking) I don't think "important" and "different" immediately fall into the same category.

_**Still, it might be worth keeping in the back of our minds...** _

[Truth Bullet Received-Black Ceiling Tile]

Korekiyo: If you're done, I have the results from my autopsy.

**The Ultimate Yakuza had stood up from his position and immediately positioned himself in the center of the room.**

Angie: (Excited) So what's the results doc?

Korekiyo: The first thing of note is the wound on Himiko's head. I would classify it as a hybrid wound.

Chihiro: (Nervous) Hybrid?

Korekiyo: The wound was a result of bludgeoning, but whatever struck her must have broken, because there are cuts on her head.

Nekomaru: I see, so that's what you mean by hybrid.

Angie: Which means what struck her couldn't have been too durable.

Korekiyo: Besides the wound, she has no other injuries. I also found this...

**Korekiyo held his hand out and showed the others what looked like a set of wires.**

"Teruteru": Where did you find those?

Korekiyo: They were on her wrists, binding her hands together. It took some effort to pull them apart, but if Himiko was at full strength, I'm sure she could have snapped it herself.

Nekomaru: Any other results?

Korekiyo: No. I've given out as much information as I found.

_**K-Korekiyo seems to be all business right now...I-I feel like I'm looking directly at the Yakuza part of him...but I should keep his autopsy in mind...as well as the wire...** _

[Truth Bullet Received-Korekiyo's Autopsy]

[Truth Bullet Received-Mysterious Wire]

Nekomaru: Hold on, there's still one thing I need to check.

**Nekomaru walked over to Himiko's body, then pointed to a small device that was positioned above her.**

Nekomaru: (Curious) Did no one else notice this?

Angie: Is it supposed to be a thermostat?

Nekomaru: That's what I'm going to find out now.

**The Ultimate Inventor spent the next few minutes tinkering with the device, and afterwards, turned around to give the others his technological "autopsy."**

Nekomaru: (Thinking) I don't know it's purpose, but I did find something interesting.

Chihiro: (Nervous) W-What was it?

Nekomaru: All managed to find were three letters and what might be a time..."MDO 0:47:28." And for the record, the time isn't going either forward or backward.

_**"MDO 0:47:28?"** _

[Truth Bullet Received-Wall Device]

Nekomaru: It looks like we found everything important in this room.

Chihiro: We should we go help the others.

Nekomaru: (Grinning) I was thinking the same thing. The more we know, the more we can help in the trial.

Akane: (Embarrassed) I...might need help getting down...

Angie: (Excited) Don't worry sista! I'll save you!

"Teruteru": (Nervous) I'll supervise this rescue attempt, lord knows the last thing we need is an injury before the trial starts.

Nekomaru: Korekiyo, you want to join us?

Korekiyo: (Downcast) I'll stay here...

Chihiro: (Concerned) A-Are you...

Korekiyo: (Composed) I will be alright. I will help with Ms. Owari's rescue. And besides...I would like a chance to say goodbye...for however long it may last...

**Nothing more was said in that freezer while Chihiro and Nekomaru were there. The duo turned around and began to walk out the door, they took one last look behind them, one last look at Himiko. A detective, a teacher, a partner in crime, a Clue buddy, and most importantly, a friend, was lost on this day.**

**-**

**Chihiro never visited Himiko's lab while she was alive, then again she never invited him. To be honest, he wasn't all that surprised. The fact that her lab resembled an old British mystery novel wasn't something she was fond of. But he would admit, the lab was beautiful in it's own right...**

**...minus the bloodstain near one of the bookcases.**

Kirumi: Have you two come to assist us?

Nekomaru: That's right.

"Celeste": (Grinning) Besides a certain piece of evidence, there isn't much to discuss, but we'll save that for the end.

Chihiro: (Nervous)...

_**Princess Celeste has that look in her eyes...But I can't focus on that...I need to keep my head on straight...** _

**Kirumi was kneeling next to the bloodstain on the left side of the room, observing it closely.**

Chihiro: (Nervous) D-Do you think this belonged to her?

Kirumi: (Remorseful) That seems to be the unfortunate case...(Thinking) it looks to have already dried, but I don't see a trail.

Nekomaru: She had to have been taken through the kitchen, right?

Kirumi: (Thinking) I wouldn't say that yet...

**While he was growing worried about the Ultimate Traditional Dancer's words, Chihiro noticed several little wooden pieces in the blood.**

Kirumi: You noticed as well?

Chihiro: (Worried) Y-Yeah. Some of them are bloody on the top, while others are on the bottom...

_**I remember Korekiyo mentioning that whatever struck Himiko had broken upon impact, so this might be a clue as to what might have been used...but why isn't there a trail...** _

[Truth Bullet Received-Dry Bloodstain]

[Truth Bullet Received-Wooden Chips]

"Celeste": (Politely) Chihiro, dear, would you come here?

Chihiro: (Nervous) O-Okay...

**The Ultimate Pianist walked to the fireplace to meet up with the raven-haired girl. He took a peak into the fireplace and noticed a cluster of ash at the bottom.**

"Celeste": It seems as if something was burned in here. Perhaps it could have been evidence, or perhaps it was just firewood.

Keebo: (Somber) No, it can't be firewood, the fireplace is activated via clapping.

"Celeste": (Surprised) Really? (Thinking) I guess I shouldn't be too surprised given the level of technology on this ship, though it's a shame it's wasted on a complete idiot.

Chihiro: (Curious) How did you know it was clap activated?

Keebo: (Somber) I discovered it the day before the talent show. It's hard to believe that three of us have already died...especially after last night...

"Celeste": (Curious) Last night? What might have occurred last night?

Keebo: (Nostalgic) Himiko invited me, Kirumi, Teruteru, Toko and Korekiyo here for a long Clue session. We spent nearly seven hours just playing games and talking.

Nekomaru: (Surprised) You spent a whole seven hours playing a board game?

Kirumi: (Somber) Himiko had the oddest ability to make that game enjoyable, mostly because there was a rush in trying to figure out the case before she could.

Keebo: (Nostalgic) There was one point where Leon brought marshmallows and Mono-Kaito brought sticks and we roasted them. It was truly one of the best interactions I've ever had since I left my home, (Somber) but now I fear we'll never have another moment of unity like that again.

_**It sounds like they had a great time last night...Himiko was trying to bring everyone together in her own way...but now...** _

_**...Focus Chihiro...I need to keep the ash in my mind, and I should take note of the Clue party as well...** _

[Truth Bullet Received-Ash in Fireplace]

[Truth Bullet Received-Clue Party]

"Celeste": (Giddy) So, should we get on with the main event?

Nekomaru: (Curious) Main event?

Kirumi: Please take note of the bookcase next to the fireplace.

**The bookcase next to the fireplace had been ransacked. Books had littered the front, in fact, one shelf in the middle was completely bare...**

**...except for a single book that seemed to stand up on it's own.**

Nekomaru: (Perplexed) Why would someone just toss a bunch of books on the floor? Does no one respect KNOWLEDGE!!!?

"Celeste": Perhaps they were looking for something specifically?

[Truth Bullet Received-Books on Floor]

Kirumi: (Sighing) Now we can begin the main event...

**Kirumi walked toward the bookcase and grabbed the lone standing book. She pulled it...**

**...several seconds later, the bookcase slowly sunk to the floor, revealing an elevator.**

Keebo: (Shocked) W-What!?

Nekomaru: (Shocked) A SECRET ELEVATOR!!!

_**I guess Nekomaru forgot about the three per day rule...given the circumstances, I understand.** _

Chihiro: (Nervous) S-Should we go in?

Kirumi: Before that...Keebo, Celeste, I must ask for the two of you to leave.

"Celeste": (Disappointed) Aw, why?

Keebo: (Upset) D-Did I do something wrong?

Kirumi: (Reassuring) No, I just...need to see something...

Keebo: (Nods) I understand...

"Celeste": (Curious) Well what about me?

Kirumi: (Blunt) You, I don't trust.

"Celeste": (Pouting) Have it your way then...(Leaves)

Keebo: (Worried) Please be careful. (Leaves)

Nekomaru: So, are we going in?

Kirumi: Actually, I was thinking of going with just Chihiro.

_**M-Me?** _

Kirumi: I promise I'll look out for him, I just need you to do me a favor...

Nekomaru: (Grinning) Ask and I won't disappoint!

Kirumi: May you please go outside and make sure no one enters?

Nekomaru: (Nods) Got it. (Leaves)

Kirumi: Chihiro, let's go. Try to stay next to me as much as possible.

Chihiro: (Worried) I...I'll...

**Chihiro knew his only answer would be a weak "I'll try", so instead he nodded as best he could. Without another word, Kirumi pressed the little red button near the door, it opened, and the two entered the elevator. Without pressing another button, it slowly rose up. About a minute later, the two sides had opened, showing a metallic hallway.**

Chihiro: (Worried) W-Where are we?

Kirumi: (Pondering) It looks like we've entered a vent, though there's much more room to walk around.

Chihiro: (Curious) Do you think Himiko knew about this?

Kirumi: (Tense) We might find out soon.

[Truth Bullet Received-Secret Elevator]

Chihiro: Which way should we go?

Kirumi: (Pointing left) I believe the freezer is in that direction, though it seems like going right isn't an option.

**Chihiro turned to look to the right and saw, to his surprise, Kuma. The underappreciated bear stood shaking in his (lack of) boots, staring directly at the two.**

Chihiro: (Curious) K-Kuma?

Kuma: (Nervous) S-Sorry, but I've b-been given o-orders to not a-allow anyone to walk in this d-direction. T-There's nothing necessary t-to this i-investigation t-this w-way.

Kirumi: So you're implying that the other direction has evidence we need?

Kuma: (Nervous) T-The only t-thing I will s-say is that y-you need to be c-careful when you get to a section with a r-rope.

Kirumi: (Curious) A rope?

Kuma: (Nervous) T-The weight c-capacity of this v-vent is 250 lbs. H-However, that one s-section has a l-limit of 200 lbs. T-That's all of the information I can give.

_**A weight limit...I'm going to have to keep that in mind, as well as this blocked path...** _

[Truth Bullet Received-Blocked Path]

[Truth Bullet Received-Weight Limits of Vent]

**After going left and stepping off of the elevator, it caught the two Ultimate's off guard by automatically closing its doors and sinking lower. They went to the edge and looked down.**

Kirumi: It seems like it's impossible to enter the vent from this side.

Chihiro: M-Maybe there's a door on the roof.

**They looked over the edge, and that theory quickly evaporated.**

Kirumi: (Pondering) Without a door, the only way to enter the elevator is from the secret passage.

Chihiro: (Worried) That might mean the killer didn't enter from here.

[Truth Bullet Received-Entering the Elevator]

**After their elevator shock, the two continued on their journey through the left of the ventilation unit. They had walked in nervous silence for several minutes with the only noise being their footsteps, which had echoed throughout the vent. They took a left turn, and eventually, they had reached the rope that Kuma had warned them about.**

Chihiro: (Worried) W-We should be careful here. I'll go first.

Kirumi: Before that, let's pull the rope. There's no telling what other paths could open up, given the complete unpredictability of this ship.

**They grabbed the initially four foot rope, and when they pulled, it grew an extra four feet, but no other passageways had opened up.**

Chihiro: Maybe it'll open if we pull from the other side.

Kirumi: It's worth a shot...

**The Ultimate Pianist carefully crossed over to the other side while Kirumi held the rope. After he was done, the Ultimate Traditional Dancer crossed over as well, rope in hand, and the two pulled from the other side. Once again, nothing opened.**

Kirumi: Perhaps the rope is simply here in case someone falls through.

Chihiro: That would probably give them sever rope burn, but it might be a better alternative to falling all the way down.

[Truth Bullet Received-Rope in Vent]

 **With that lead explored, t** **hey continued their journey through the vent. The sheer size and vastness of the vent was beginning to unnerve the hazel eyed pianist. They reached the end of the vent and...**

Kirumi: (Sigh) We've gone from an elevator to a ladder.

Chihiro: Just when I think I've seen it all...

Kirumi: We should see if there's anything to gain from going down here. I'll go first this time...

**Kirumi began to climb down the ladder, followed closely by Chihiro. Looking down, Chihiro could see that the distance from the top of the ladder to the floor was about the same as the distance from the freezer roof to its floor, and there was no door at the bottom. Usually this would be a sign of a dead end, but lord knows how many secret doors were on this ship. When he reached the half-way point, the Ultimate Pianist looked to his left and saw a light switch.**

Chihiro: (Curious) Kirumi, did you notice this?

Kirumi: (Curious) Notice what?

Chihiro: There's a light switch here...Should I...

Kirumi: It's worth a shot. For all we know it could open a path that could lead us out.

Chihiro: (Downcast) That would be nice...

**Chihiro reached over to the switch and flicked it down. A wall rose up at the bottom...**

Leon: (Surprised) What the shit?

Byakuya: It seems like there's more here than a simple wall...

Hiyoko: (Upset) Damn it, I thought we'd be done by now!

_**Wall? They must be in the room next to the bathhouse...** _

[Truth Bullet Received-"Pervert Room" Secret Passage]

**Kirumi climbed down to the bottom of the ladder and entered the room...**

Leon: (Grinning) Hey Kirumi, what's a lovely lady like you doing here?

**...and was followed closely by Chihiro.**

Leon: (Unamused) Oh, you're here to, I guess.

**Leon's words made the Ultimate Pianist visibly uncomfortable, this was Kirumi's clue to politely change the subject.**

Kirumi: Has your search netted any results?

Byakuya: So far, the only thing of note has been the knife on the floor.

_**Knife?** _

**The Ultimate Baseball Star pointed out a knife that was next to the set of boxes where Chihiro found Leon's pick. It was covered in blood that had long dried.**

Toko: (Nervous) T-That has to be Himiko's blood, right?

Byakuya: Given that the last trial featured blood that didn't belong to the victim, I wouldn't be shocked if it belonged to the killer.

Kirumi: The Mono-Kaito File listed a wound on Himiko's head. Perhaps this would be the cause.

_**That can't be it...It doesn't match up to with Korekiyo's autopsy...Then again, he could have been lying...But does that mean he...no...I can't think about that now...** _

Leon: (Thinking) Isn't this the other knife that went missing? Hiyoko, did you take this?

Hiyoko: (Annoyed) Oh give me a break, why would I take two knives?

Leon: (Agitated) Maybe in case the first attempt on my life failed.

Hiyoko: You weren't even my initial target, so quit bugging me asshole!

Leon: (Upset) Asshole!?

Byakuya: (Annoyed) Would the two of you just shut up? You're wasting my time.

Toko: (Nervous) T-This knife has to be related to this crime. Even if it isn't from the victim.

_**I should keep note of the knife...** _

[Truth Bullet Received-Bloody Knife]

Toko: (Nervous)...

Kirumi: (Concerned) Toko, is something bothering you?

Toko: (Nervous) Um...I-I think I might have been a target...

Chihiro: (Concerned) What do you mean?

Toko: (Nervous) L-Last night I found a letter under my door...

Hiyoko: Hold on, you're not talking about a sin are you?

Toko: (Nervous) No, I-It was just an average letter...a-and it asked me to meet them here last night.

Kirumi: (Curious) Do you still have the letter?

Toko: (Nervous) I-I do...

**The Ultimate Animal Breeder motioned for Jack to come over to her position. She gently took a piece of paper out of his collar and unfolded it before handing it over to Kirumi.**

Kirumi: (Thinking) I see.

Leon: (Curious) So, is the handwriting recognizable?

Kirumi: It wasn't hand written.

Chihiro: (Curious) C-Can I see?

**Kirumi handed the letter to the Ultimate Pianist, and the letter was, as noted, typed. It read "Toko, meet me at the pervert wall at 10:30 P.M."**

_**T-There's nothing much to the letter, but why is it typed?** _

Chihiro: Um, Toko, did you go to meet them?

Toko: (Nervous) I-I did. I took Jack with me and waited for the p-person to meet me.

Kirumi: You didn't go inside?

Toko: I-I have no clue how to enter. I only figured it out by seeing Byakuya use the secret switch. A-Anyway, I waited for five minutes, but no one arrived.

Leon: Oh, so that's what you were doing. I saw you at 10:30, but I had no clue what you were doing.

Hiyoko: Well what were you doing jackass?

Leon: (Offended) I was playing my badass music! I did that until 11 P.M.

Toko: (Nervous) S-So it wasn't from you?

Leon: If it was, I would have gone in with you.

_**So Toko did go, but was someone really trying to kill her?** _

[Truth Bullet Received-Letter to Toko]

Byakuya: If there's a secret passage from wherever you came from, then there must be a switch in this room that opens it.

Hiyoko: Hey dog breath, you think Jack can sniff out secret buttons?

Toko: (Annoyed) N-No, but he can smell your malice. It's so pungent that it's going to make him gag.

Kirumi: I'm actually curious about your choice of words.

Hiyoko: (Nervous) H-Huh?

Kirumi: "Secret button" sounds awfully specific. Almost as if you know something we don't.

Hiyoko: (Nervous)...

...(Deflated) Fine, but I'm only showing you this so that you can get off my back.

**The Ultimate Fanfic Creator walked over to the right side of the "pervert wall" and began to push. Rather than fall down, the wall began to turn until she stopped midway through.**

Hiyoko: (Pointing to her right) The button's right there.

**The group gathered to Hiyoko's spot and observed the button in question. Kirumi went and pressed it, causing the secret passage to close. She pressed it again and it opened once again.**

Hiyoko: (Pouting) For the record, I never pressed it.

Leon: (Confused) Honestly, does this have anything to do with Himiko's murder?

Kirumi: (Confident) I'm sure that we'll find the connection during the trial.

_**Kirumi's not mentioning that we got here from Himiko's lab. I-I should probably keep quiet as well...** _

[Truth Bullet Received-Secret Button]

Byakuya: (Glaring) Are you two going to reveal where you came from?

Kirumi: Again, we'll show you during the trial. Until then, me and Chihiro are going back.

Chihiro: (Worried) T-Through the passage?

Kirumi: Yes, there's still something I need to find.

Leon: (Dismissive) You sure you don't want to tag out. Kirumi might need a partner who can do more than try.

**That one just hurt.**

Kirumi: (Stern) Chihiro has been a very reliable partner. And I will comfortably finish this investigation with him as my partner.

Leon: (Dismissive) Whatever, your loss.

**Kirumi motioned to Chihiro to head up the ladder, which he began to climb. He passed the switch, which Kirumi flicked, causing the door at the bottom to close. They made it up and started their walk towards Himiko's lab.**

Kirumi: (Reassuring) Don't let what Leon says get to you.

Chihiro: (Downcast) He's not wrong to hate me. I failed when he needed me most.

Kirumi: (Reassuring) Leon seems to think with his emotions rather than with his senses.

Chihiro: (Downcast) Still...

Kirumi: (Reassuring) There's a reason I picked you to go with me, but I'll reveal that if we find what I'm looking for.

**Eventually they got back to the elevator, which was still at the bottom. Kuma was still on the other side.**

Kirumi: (Pondering) Have you noticed that there's a bit of a distance between Kuma and the elevator.

Chihiro: (Pondering) T-There's probably about ten feet separating them.

Kirumi: Then perhaps there's something on the other side.

**Kirumi began to back away from the elevator. To Chihiro's shock, the silver haired girl rushed ahead and leaped across the gap, which must have been seven feet wide.**

Chihiro: (Awed) T-That was amazing! H-How did you...

Kirumi: I used to do long jumping in middle school.

_**Did she practice in a kimono? How else could she have pulled that off?** _

Kirumi: Come on.

Chihiro: (Shocked) W-What?

Kirumi: Don't worry, (Holds her arm out) I won't let you fall.

Chihiro: (Nervous) B-But t-there's no way I can get across...

Kirumi: (Serious) Chihiro, I promise, on my life, that I won't let you fall.

**Chihiro stood nervously still. It took him a while of thinking before he even tried to back away. He took a whole thirty paces, breathed deeply until his breath was at a steady pace, and got himself ready.**

_**One...** _

_**...two...** _

_**...three!** _

**Chihiro sprinted ahead, and right as he got on the edge, he leapt forward...**

**...thankfully Kirumi kept her promise and caught him before he fell to the bottom. The silver haired girl lifted him back up and helped him sit down.**

Kirumi: (Concerned) Are you okay?

Chihiro: (Getting his breath back) Y-Yes...(Smiling) T-Thank you.

**Kirumi smiled back before helping him back to his feet. They then observed the wall facing Himiko's lab.**

Kirumi: If there's any way into her lab from this vent, it's probably from here.

Chihiro: (Slightly confident) We should check it out.

**The duo proceeded to feel around the ten feet separating the wall and Kuma. Eventually,**

**...Kirumi had pressed a part of the wall that sunk to the ground, revealing a slide that went down.**

Chihiro: (Excited) T-This is it! Kirumi, we found it!

Kirumi: (Smiling) It looks that way, but lets confirm it.

**The two sat on the slide and went down. It looked like they were about to crash into the wall, but it suddenly opened and they flew threw the newly opened hole...**

**...landing in the middle of Himiko's lab.**

Chihiro: (Concerned) A-Are you okay?

Kirumi: I should be asking you that. But more pressing, it seems like we found the way in.

[Truth Bullet Received-Secret Painting Slide]

**They got back to their feet and observed their surrounding, confirming that they were in the Ultimate Detective's lab.**

Chihiro: (Curious) S-Should we let Nekomaru know?

Kirumi: (Downcast) I don't think that would be a good idea.

Chihiro: (Concerned) W-Why not?

Kirumi: (Reassuring) Chihiro, the reason I picked you is because I believe you would never hurt Himiko.

Chihiro: (Trying to be certain) O-Of course I wouldn't, she was my friend.

Kirumi: (Worried) I also asked for your help because Keebo is, whether for the best or not, a terrible liar.

Chihiro: (Worried) L-Liar?

Kirumi: Yes, I need to ask you to do something that won't be easy...

...I need you to keep the slide between us.

Chihiro: (Concerned) W-What?

Kirumi: (Thinking) If the vent has anything to do with Himiko's murder, than the only ways the killer could have entered was either from the front door, or from the slide in the vent. And if the slide was involved, then only the killer would know about it.

Chihiro: (Thinking) So, you're hoping that they make a mistake during the trial.

Kirumi: It would be okay to mention the bookcase and the room next to the bathhouse, but it might be important to keep this between us.

_**It's going to be a gamble to hide the slide...but if Kirumi thinks it'll help...then...well...** _

Chihiro: (Nervous) Okay...

Kirumi: (Reassuring) I know you'll step up when needed. Remember, you're not alone out there. It's going to be twelve of us against the killer.

Chihiro: (Nervous)...I-I'll do my best...

**Ding Dong* Ding Dong***

Mono-Kaito: Times up! Head on over to the best view on the ship to commence the Intergalactic Trial!

**The room had grown tense once again. The door opened and Nekomaru entered.**

Nekomaru: You guys are back? Did you find what you were looking for?

Kirumi: We'll discuss that at the trial.

**Chihiro simply nodded.**

Nekomaru: Before we head out, I have something to show you.

**Nekomaru motioned for the two to follow him over to the card slots on the inside and the outside of the lab.**

Nekomaru: When I was outside, I studied the card slots and found something interesting, a list of people who have entered and exited the lab.

Chihiro: (Shocked) R-Really?

Kirumi: (Surprised) Do you think we can use that to find the killer?

Nekomaru: (Thinking) Maybe...

Chihiro: (Confused) Maybe?

Nekomaru: The last named person to have left Himiko's lab was Korekiyo at 10:15 P.M. After that, it mentions a "corrupted name."

Kirumi: (Confused) "Corrupted name?"

Nekomaru: (Pondering) It looks like another Mono-Kaito method of keeping the identity of the killer from us. This "corrupted name" exited and entered the lab last night. But the time isn't listed.

Kirumi: Still, this could be important for later.

Chihiro: (Supportive) G-Good job Nekomaru!

Nekomaru: (Grinning) I own it to everyone whose fallen to put my best effort into this investigation.

[Truth Bullet Received-Nekomaru's Discovery]

Kirumi: (Somber) We should meet up with everyone.

Nekomaru: Right.

Chihiro: (Nervous)...

**The three walked over to the window, just like last time. Once again, Mono-Kaito stood in front of the window like he owned the world. Everyone else stood before him, showing their nerves to various degrees.**

Mono-Kaito: (Grinning) You guys ready for another epic Intergalactic Trial!? Wait, don't answer that, I know you are!

"Celeste": (Dismissive) You have once again proven to be a horrible judge of character.

**Mono-Kaito took out his switch and pressed the button on it. The spaceship containing the trial grounds had appeared outside and the bridge stretched out until it reached them. The window opened and Mono-Kaito began his happy jog over to the other side. Everyone else made their last preparations before they left.**

Keebo: (Sad) So...we have to make this walk again.

Leon: (Somber) Trust me, everyone here wants to just wake up, but we're stuck in reality right now.

Akane: (Pumped) Let's do it! We've got to get this trial over with so we can get back to the eating contest!

"Teruteru": (Nervous) Please don't let that be your main concern.

Angie: (Excited) Nyahaha! Atua has reassured us that everything will be okay!

Toko: (Gently) I won't be gone for long Jack...I promise.

Byakuya: (Assured) As a Togami, I refuse to die on this disgusting vessel.

"Celeste": (Grinning) Given how dangerous these trials are, I wouldn't sound so sure.

Korekiyo: (Tense)...

Kirumi: As long as we remember that the blackened is our enemy, we'll make it out alright.

Nekomaru: (Pumped) You're damn right Kirumi!

_**...** _

_**The last time I walked down this bridge, Himiko and Mahiru were here. Now...They're both gone...** _

_**But I can't let that get to me...I have to stay strong...** _

**The Ultimate Students walked across the bridge, the one minute walk might as well have been an eternity. When they entered the chrome room, Mono-Kaito leaped into the air, did all of his fancy spins, and landed perfectly on his massive chair.**

Mono-Kaito: Everyone, get in position!

**The students got on their podiums. Chihiro looked to his right and saw Himiko's portrait, crossed out with one of the lines having a circle at the end, making it look like a magnifying glass. Right across from him was the portrait of Mahiru Koizumi, crossed out with a simple X.**

**The second Intergalactic Trial was only a minute away.**

_**We're back...back in a nightmare that we hoped we'd never have to return to...** _

_**...** _

_**...** _

_**...** _

_**Himiko Yumeno...The Ultimate Detective...She was often tired, but she was really nice, and if it wasn't for her, I would have never found the strength to confront Mahiru in the last trial...she was always encouraging me...but now I have to try to move on without her.** _

_**One of us killed her...** _

_**...I don't know if we'll be able to find the killer...** _

_**...but the least I can do is try.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the record, I love Himiko. Killing her off wasn't something I take any pride in.  
> So, before the trial begins, any thought/theories?


	24. Chapter 2: Little Girl Blue and the Man in the Moon (Part 9-Deadly Life/Class Trial)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A door to a freezer ironically becomes a gate to Hell as Himiko is found dead inside of it. In the second Intergalactic Trial, several more questions must be solved. How did the Ultimate Detective get into the freezer? How did the killer get out? Could the ventilation unit be involved in any capacity? Did the weight of the "Sins of the Father" cause someone to snap? In a spot they never wished to return to, the lives of the Ultimate Students are once again hanging in the balance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would have put the Truth Bullets here, but they ended up going over the 5000 character limit. That's why they're below in the story.  
> On another side note, I just now realized that I actually called the Intergalactic Trial in the first chapter a "Class Trial" at the start. I know it's a minor thing, but I had to change it because it would have bugged me to Hell and back.  
> One more thing, just as a reminder, Argue points are in bold, Agree points are in italics. Anyway, on with the show.

Truth Bullets:

  1. Mono-Kaito File #2-The victim was Himiko Yumeno, the Ultimate Detective. The victim’s body was discovered in the freezer in the Ultimate Cook’s lab. The cause of death was hypothermia. Additionally, she suffered a wound on the left side of her head.
  2. Freezer Door-According to Teruteru, the freezer door was locked ever since he first discovered the lab three days ago. Today was the first day it was unlocked. There is no handle on the inside of the freezer, making escape from the inside impossible.
  3. Shelves-Inside the freezer are six shelves with wheels containing food, three on each side of the room. Out of the six, only one isn’t symmetric with the others.
  4. Ice on Wheels-Due to the freezer never being opened before, ice has formed on the wheels. The out of place shelf only has a light amount on it.
  5. Frozen Blood Stain-A significant amount of blood was in the middle of the freezer, likely a result of Himiko’s head wound. It doesn’t smudge when touched, meaning it has probably been there for a while. Interestingly, there are no blood stains between the stain and Himiko’s body.
  6. Black Ceiling Tile-The ceiling of the freezer is mostly white except for a 6x3 section in the middle of it.
  7. Korekiyo’s Autopsy-According to Korekiyo, Himiko’s head wound was most likely a result of a strike that broke on impact, as along with the injuries associated with blunt force trauma, there are cuts on her head. He also confirmed that she didn’t break any bones.
  8. Mysterious Wire-An odd wire was tied around Himiko’s hands. Korekiyo easily broke it, so he believes that something had weakened Himiko, as he believed she could have easily snapped it.
  9. Wall Device-Himiko was found huddled up underneath a mysterious device on the wall. Further examination showed the words “MDO 0:47:28”.
  10. Dry Bloodstain-In Himiko’s lab, there was a bloodstain near one of the bookshelves. It had dried long before it was found. There was no trail leaving the premise.
  11. Wooden Chips-Around the bloodstain were little wooden chips, some of which were covered in blood on the top, but others were covered on the bottom.
  12. Ash in Fireplace-Inside Himiko’s clap-on fireplace was a pile of ash. Celeste noted that there were no logs in the lab, so she didn’t know what could have been burned.
  13. Clue Party-Keebo discussed how yesterday he, Himiko, Korekiyo, Toko, Teruteru and Kirumi had a party that lasted from 3 P.M. to 10 P.M. They spent most of the time playing Clue, but at one point Leon brought marshmallows, which Himiko roasted on her clap-on fire place.
  14. Books on Floor-Several books on one of the bookshelves had been knocked down to the floor. One shelf had only a single book standing completely still.
  15. Secret Elevator-When a certain book is pulled on a bookcase next to the fireplace, it opened up a secret elevator that lead to a ventilation system.
  16. Blocked Path-Kuma was blocking the right path of the vent, saying it was for “extra security” due to “a certain incident.”
  17. Weight Limits of Vent-According to Kuma, the weight limit of the ventilation system is 250 lbs except for one area marked with a rope that could only handle 200 lbs. Even one extra pound will cause the the panel subjected to said weight to collapse.
  18. Entering the Elevator-The only way to enter the elevator is from the secret passage in Himiko’s lab. Leaving the elevator causes it to automatically close and go down. There is also no door on the roof of the elevator.
  19. Rope in Vent-A rope was discovered after walking down the left path of the vent. Chihiro and Kirumi worked together to pull it, but it didn’t budge.
  20. “Pervert Room” Secret Passage-After walking through the rest of the left path, a ladder lead down to a switch that, once pulled, raised a wall that lead to the “Pervert Room.”
  21. Bloody Knife-Inside the “Pervert Room” was a kitchen knife that Jack found, it was covered in blood. It was covered in blood that had dried. It is believed that the knife found is one of two knives that went missing a few nights ago. Hiyoko took the other one and used it in order to kill Leon.
  22. Letter to Toko: Last night, Toko found a note that had been slide under the door instructing her to meet the writer at 10:30 P.M. at the “Pervert Room.” She went to meet the person, but never encountered them, as confirmed by Leon. It should be noted that the letter was typed out.
  23. Secret Button-When the “Pervert Wall” is pushed from the side, it exposes a small red switch. Pressing said switch causes the secret passage to be hidden and unhidden.
  24. Secret Painting Slide-It was discovered that the painting in Himiko’s lab could be opened from the other side and lead into her lab. It is the only other entrance into her lab and is only known to Chihiro and Kirumi.
  25. Nekomaru’s Discovery-Nekomaru studied the card slots and found a list of names showing who had entered and exited. The last known name listed to have left Himiko’s lab was Korekiyo at 10:15 P.M., followed by a “Corrupted Name” which had both exited and entered her lab last night.



**Intergalactic Trial: Start!**

Mono-Kaito: Before we begin, let's go over the rules again. In this trial, a single "Blackened" is amongst you, and it's the job of everyone else to sniff them out. If you find them, only the "Blackened" will be punished. If you fail, everyone else will be punished instead. The trial ends either when everyone is ready to vote, or when the audience grows bored. Participants who don't vote will be punished as well. And now...(Pumped) IT'S TIME!!! The Intergalactic Trial shall begin anew, it's time to make the impossible possible! ****

Akane: (Pumped) Lets do it guys! We're going to find Hiyoko's killer and beat them up!

Hiyoko: (Annoyed) I'm still alive you dumbass!

Angie: (Reassuring) Sista, we're looking for Himiko's killer.

Akane: (Confused) Wait, I thought Himiko was short and blonde.

Angie: You have the short part right, but Himiko had red hair.

Akane: (Confused) I thought that was Mahiru.

Byakuya: (Aggravated) I already want to leave.

Nekomaru: Guys, we've got to focus. If we're going to find Himiko's killer, we need to push out every thought that isn't necessary.

Korekiyo: I agree, first things first, we should figure out how she got inside that infernal freezer.

Leon: (Thinking) I don't know, it should be pretty obvious.

_**...** _

_**Without Himiko, this trial is going to be much more difficult than before...not just because of her eye for detail, but because she was a pillar of emotional support...Just remember her advice...** _

**_Keep calm and point out mistakes...I have to try to find Himiko's killer..._ **

**Non-Stop-Debate-Start!**

**Ammo-Black Ceiling Tile, Freezer Door, Shelves**

Toko: (Nervous) W-What do you mean by obvious?

Leon: What I mean is that the solution **doesn't have to be complicated**.

Keebo: Are you suggesting that the killer _simply placed her body in the freezer?_

Leon: It doesn't have to be rocket science.

Akane: (Thinking) So the killer just  **opened the door?**

Leon: (Grinning) Exactly. They just left her in.

Kirumi: (Thinking) That solution feels far too simple.

_**I feel like something's wrong with that theory...I just need to point out the mistake...** _

 

 

**Freezer Door-- >opened the door**

Chihiro: I...think that's wrong.

**Break!**

Chihiro: (Nervous) I don't think it was that easy. Teruteru said the door has been locked since he first saw it.

"Teruteru": In fact, this morning was the first time I've seen the door unlocked.

"Celeste": (Thinking) So when do you believe the door was unlocked?

"Teruteru" The last time I checked was at 2:50 P.M. From 3 to 10, I was with a group of people that included Ms. Yumeno.

Keebo: (Somber) That's right, which means whatever happened must have occurred after 10 P.M.

Korekiyo: Specifically after 10:15, that was the last time I saw Himiko alive.

_**That matches what Nekomaru saw in the card slot. Korekiyo was the last identified person to have left Himiko's lab, behind the "Corrupted Name."** _

"Teruteru": It should also be noted that if the killer left her in the freezer, she had no way of getting out. There was no handle, so escape once the door closed was impossible.

Kirumi: (Somber) And then she froze to death...what an awful way to die...

Nekomaru: (Pondering) So whatever happened occurred after 10:15? That gave the killer plenty of time to act.

Chihiro: (Nervous) T-That sounds right, but how did-

 

 

Hiyoko: OBJECTION!!!

(Split Screen)

Hiyoko: (Excited) I got it! I got it! I've solved the mystery!

Chihiro: (Worried) W-What are you talking about?

Hiyoko: (Impatient) Quiet! It's Hiyoko Saionji Time!

_**Hiyoko...She's so confident in what she's saying...how am I going to...** _

_Himiko: Just think of it like a normal debate, except you're only arguing with one person. Just take your time and wait for a mistake. (Proud) You're my protégé, so I know you can do it._

**_..._ **

**_I'm only arguing with one person. Just take my time and wait for a mistake. I...I just need to follow that advice..._ **

**Rebuttal Showdown-Start!**

**Blades-Mono-Kaito File #2, Frozen Bloodstain, Mysterious Wire, Wall Device**

Hiyoko: (Impatient) Don't interrupt my moment!

Hiyoko: (Smug) Especially after my grand discovery...

Hiyoko: (Smug)...that the death of the Ultimate Detective...

Hiyoko: (Excited)...was a total accident!

**ADVANCE!**

Chihiro: (Curious) What do you mean by accident?

Hiyoko: (Annoyed) You pleb, shouldn't it be obvious!?

Hiyoko: After 10:15, **Himiko walked into the freezer**...

Hiyoko: ...possibly looking for a snake...

Hiyoko: ...and  **the door shut behind her!**

Hiyoko: After that, she  **froze to death.**

Hiyoko: (Smug) You can thank me for saving your scrawny ass.

_**There's something missing in Hiyoko's theory...** _

 

 

**Mono-Kaito File #2-- >Himiko walked into the freezer**

Chihiro: You're off key...

**Break!**

Chihiro: (Careful) Hiyoko, that's an interesting theory, but that doesn't explain the wound on Himiko's head.

Hiyoko: (Shocked) H-Huh!?

Korekiyo: (Cringing) It was listed on the Mono-Kaito File.

Angie: Himiko's official cause of death was hypothermia, but it also listed an additional wound to her head.

Kirumi: (Sighing) Hiyoko, did you not read it again?

Hiyoko: (Embarrassed) W-Well...I...hahaha...n-no...

Angie: (Excited) Nyahaha! The first Hiyoko moment of the trial!

Byakuya: (Annoyed) Your talking privilege has been revoked.

Hiyoko: (Mumbling) You can't tell me what to do...

Keebo: (Thinking) It could be possible, what if she tripped?

Akane: The floor was pretty solid.

Korekiyo: That is an impossibility, because of the wound itself.

_**That's right, Korekiyo described the wound a certain way...** _

**Question** _**-How did he describe Himiko's wound?** _

**1-Abnormal 2-Bizarre 3-Hybrid**

 

 

**Answer-- >Hybrid**

Chihiro: That's it!

Chihiro: You described it as a hybrid, right?

Korekiyo: Correct, she experienced blunt force trauma, as well as cuts. I don't believe the floor could have caused a wound like that.

"Teruteru": (Thinking) If Himiko's wound couldn't have been caused by the floor, then I feel like that negates any possibility of this being an accident.

Nekomaru: Now we just need to figure out when that door opened.

Angie: (Pondering) Perhaps Mono-Kaito opened it so that we would be able to find Himiko.

Mono-Kaito: (Shifty) Don't look at me, this is your class trial. You've got to figure this out.

"Celeste": (Grinning) Well that settles it, we have our next point of discussion.

_**When did the door open...** _

**Non-Stop Debate-Start!**

**Ammo-Korekiyo's Autopsy, Ice on Wheels, Frozen Blood Stain, Wall Device**

Leon: (Thinking) Perhaps the door was opened  _in the morning?_

"Teruteru" (Mildly Offended) That would be impossible. I surely would have noticed.

Toko: (Nervous) M-Maybe it happened  _between 3 and 10._

Keebo: That would have been in the middle of the party in Himiko's lab.

Kirumi: (Thinking) Korekiyo mentioned spending 15 extra minutes alone with Himiko, perhaps _that was when it opened._

Nekomaru: It's also possible for it to have occurred  _after 10:15._

Byakuya: Unless we have absolute proof, all of these are just simple theories.

**_It could have happened at any time, but perhaps there's evidence that it happened after 10..._ **

 

 **Wall** **Device** \--> _after 10:15_

Chihiro: That's right!

**Break!**

Chihiro: (Cautious) This might be a stretch, but maybe the device on the wall had something to do with it.

Nekomaru: (Grinning) I was thinking the same thing. I'm starting to think that it might have been used to open that door.

"Celeste": (Curious) Well, you sound quite confident, are you absolutely certain about that?

Nekomaru: Being absolutely certain isn't possible, but I will say that I'm pretty confident.

Akane: (Thinking) Didn't you mention three letters?

Angie: I believe they were "MDO."

"Teruteru": It was followed by a number, 0:47:28.

Toko: (Nervous) T-That has to be a time, right?

Leon: (Confused) Shouldn't it read 9 something? That was the time we found Himiko.

Chihiro: (Pondering) That was the time, but maybe it's supposed to mean something else?

Keebo: (Thinking) Perhaps MDO is an acronym? But then we should figure out what it could stand for.

_**MDO...followed by 0:47:28...What could MDO mean...** _

**Hangman's Gambit**

**M___ D___ O___**

 

**M_i_ D__r O_e_**

 

**Main Door Open**

Chihiro: My mind's in tune!

**Break!**

Chihiro: Maybe it stood for "Main Door Opened?"

Hiyoko: (Confused) Main door opened? What kind of stupid title is that?

Mono-Kaito: (Offended) You better not be calling me an idiot! Main Door Open is a cool title that refers to the main door into the freezer!

...

...

...

Mono-Kaito:...oh.

Kirumi: It seems as if we've been given confirmation directly from the source.

Angie: (Happy) Ah! So the device on the wall must have been used to open the door!

Keebo: (Thinking) And the time...

Byakuya: It must have been on military time. 0:47:28, or 12:47 A.M. with an additional 28 seconds.

Toko: (Worried) B-But who activated it?

Kirumi: (Somber) It must have been Himiko. She somehow activated it after she had been put inside the freezer.

"Teruteru": (Somber) She probably woke up from her unconsciousness, realized she couldn't get out, and in desperation, activated the door.

Leon: (Horrified) So, she unlocked the door, but still died because she was on the wrong side of it? Jesus, that's fucked up...

"Celeste": (Downcast) We wouldn't have been able to save her regardless, because the door was opened after midnight, and we couldn't leave our rooms afterwards.

**Chihiro heart began to hurt as he began a new realization...**

_**Himiko was conscious for God knows how long, shivering while freezing to death and we couldn't do anything about it...I don't understand, how could anyone do that to her? C-Could I have stopped that? If I wasn't acting so full of self-pity could I have saved her? Why...Why can't I save anyone?** _

Toko: W-Where do you guys think she was attacked?

"Teruteru": I remember seeing a bloodstain in the freezer, but perhaps that formed after she was already placed there.

Kirumi: There was another bloodstain, inside of Himiko's lab.

Akane: Okay, that clears that up. But what time did the attack happen?

Leon: Keebo mentioned Himiko's party ending after 10. Therefore, it had to have happened after 10.

Korekiyo: Hypothermia can take two hours to kill someone, give or take. So if Himiko died sometime after 12:47, then it's possible that she was attacked around 10:30.

Keebo: But if she was attacked then, could the killer have just gone through the kitchen?

Nekomaru: Mono-Kaito really seems to like secret switches, so I wouldn't put it past him to have some secret way of opening the freezer door from the freezer.

_**Could the killer have even gone into the kitchen unnoticed?** _

**Non-Stop Debate-Start!**

**Ammo-Bloody Knife, Clue Party, Letter to Toko, Ash in Fireplace**

Korekiyo: Because the party ended after 10 and I last saw Himiko at 10:15, then she had to have **been moved sometime after that.**

"Celeste": (Grinning) Are you sure you aren't trying to cover your tracks?

Toko: T-The killer had to **have gone through the kitchen.**

Keebo: That's the most logical potion, but could _anyone have just snuck in?_

Angie: Perhaps there could have been an eyewitness?

Akane: (Casual) We  **don't have any.** You gotta pay attention sis.

Angie: (Happy) Thank you for looking out for me sista!

**_Wait, there was an eyewitness, I just need to provide the evidence..._ **

 

 

**Letter to Toko-- >don't have any**

Chihiro: I...Think that's wrong.

**Break!**

Chihiro: There was a witness. Toko should have seen someone.

Toko: (Shocked) T-That's right! I should have! I-I was outside of that weird room next to the bathhouse.

Leon: (Curious) The room with the "pervert wall?"

Mono-Kaito: (Upset) You dumbass! She's obviously talking about the room with the "Super Secret Wall of Men's Passion!"

"Celeste": (Dismissive) First of all, what an awful case of the pot calling the kettle black. Second, Toko dear, what were you doing near the bathhouse?

Toko: (Nervous) I-I found a letter under my door. It t-told me to meet someone in that room at 10:30, but that p-person never arrived. I-I gave them five minutes to get there, then I left.

Leon: I was in my lab as well and I saw her outside.

Toko: B-But the most important thing is that I never saw anyone and Jack didn't sense anyone.

"Teruteru": (Thinking) If that's the case, then there's a chance the killer didn't use the kitchen at all.

Byakuya: (Dismissive) Or perhaps the killer waited after 11 to move her. This doesn't have to be rocket science.

Kirumi: (Pondering) Or, they had another method of transferring Himiko.

Leon: (Confused) Huh?

Kirumi: First, I would like to ask a question, can we be certain that Korekiyo was the very last person to see Himiko alive?

Korekiyo: (Downcast) I would like to believe that the only other person to have seen her was the killer themselves.

Hiyoko: Would you just get to your point?

Kirumi: I asked a simple question. Can we be certain that Korekiyo was the last person to see Himiko alive?

_**Kirumi looks like she's getting ready to reveal the elevator...but to answer her question...I don't think so...** _

**Question- _What proves Korekiyo was the last person to see Himiko alive?_**

**1-Toko's Eyewitness Account 2-Nekomaru's Discovery 3-Atua's Divine Blessing 4-Keebo's Testimony**

 

 

**Answer-- >Nekomaru's Discovery**

Chihiro: That's it!

Chihiro: It's because of what Nekomaru found out, right?

Leon: (Confused) What do you mean "what Nekomaru found out?"

Nekomaru: I was working on the card slot on the inside and outside of Himiko's lab. The last name I could make out was Korekiyo's, who left at 10:15 P.M.

"Celeste": (Politely) Please explain what you mean by "I could make out."

Nekomaru: The last known name to leave was Korekiyo, but there was an unknown entrant who left the lab as well. They were listed as "Corrupted Name."

Akane: Corrupted name? (Excited) That's got to be the killer!

"Teruteru": (Confused) But why would their name be censored?

Kirumi: Perhaps because their true identity is the killer. But there's something else bothering me, and that's the lack of a time of entry and a time of leaving.

Hiyoko: That's just censorship as well, right?

Kirumi: That's what I believe, but perhaps there is another reason. What if...

...instead of entering and leaving, they left the room and returned?

**The class took a few seconds to consider Kirumi's theory, though it was a theory that was hard to imagine...**

"Teruteru": (Concerned) Um...Ms. Tojo, are you alright?

Kirumi: (Stern) I am fine "Teruteru."

Angie: (Excited) Well don't keep us in suspense! Tell us! Tell us!

"Celeste": (Giggling) Are you talking about the elevator Kirumi dear?

Kirumi: (Certain) I am.

Byakuya: Elevator? (Tense) What are you hiding?

Keebo: (Cautious) You mean the one behind the bookcase?

Nekomaru: That has to be it.

Akane: (Confused) Okay, could someone please explain what you guys are talking about.

Kirumi: (Regained composure) Behind one of the bookcases in Himiko's lab was an elevator that lead to a ventilation system. Keebo, Celeste and I discovered it after pulling one of the books on the shelf. I followed the vent alongside Chihiro, and it lead to the room next to the bathhouse.

Chihiro: (Worried) T-The killer could have entered from there-

 

 

Keebo: Please focus!

(Split Screen)

Chihiro: (Confused) K-Keebo!?

Keebo: (Remorseful) I apologize for interrupting you, but I must ask you to be careful. (Determined) When our lives are on the line, we can't afford to make any mistakes.

**Rebuttal Showdown-Start!**

**Blades-Secret Elevator, "Pervert Room" Secret Passage, Secret Button, Secret Painting Slide**

Keebo: I saw the elevator leading to the vent, even though I never entered it.

Keebo: But, I don't think anyone could have entered from the bathhouse.

Keebo: The fact that you entered from the vent means it's possible to have gotten there from Himiko's lab...

Keebo: ...but **without a way to enter from the bathhouse** , there is no way the killer could have used that as an entrance.

Keebo: It is simply illogical.

_**No...It isn't illogical...there was a way to enter from the bathhouse...** _

 

 

**Secret Button-- >without a way to enter from the bathhouse**

Chihiro: You're off key...

**Break!**

Chihiro: When you push the wall to the bathhouse, it's possible to see a button...

Hiyoko: (Smug) Your welcome.

Byakuya: That button, once pressed, opened the secret passage out. It also closed the door.

Keebo: (Remorseful) I see...I apologize for interrupting.

Chihiro: (Reassuring) I-It's fine Keebo.

Kirumi: (Reassuring) You simply wished to be careful. Don't beat yourself up.

"Celeste": (Grinning) How sweet. But your revelation has left us with a very important question.

Kirumi: (Tense) Well, why don't you ask?

"Celeste": (Thinking) You mentioned the killer could have entered through a secret passage in the room next to the bathhouse...

Mono-Kaito: (Smug) The "Super Secret Room of Men's Passion!"

Celeste: (Dismissive) The Idiot Room.

Mono-Kaito: (Offended) Hey!

Celeste: (Thinking) But if they entered from the bathhouse...

...(Grinning) then how did they get into Himiko's lab?

**Chihiro tried his hardest not to visibly gulp, and luckily the eyes of the room were either focused on Kirumi or "Celeste" because he failed miserably.**

Toko: (Suspicious) Y-You two did go back in after you were done in our r-room, but that would m-mean that you made it back to H-Himiko's lab, right?

_**I...I really want to tell everyone about the slide...but...** _

_Kirumi: Yes, I need to ask you to do something that won't be easy_...

_...I need you to keep the slide between us._

**_K-Kirumi is relying on me to keep the slide a secret...I...I have to try my best, even if it hurts, to lie..._ **

**Non-Stop Debate Start!**

**Ammo-Secret Painting Slide, Entering the Elevator, Secret Elevator, Black Ceiling Tile, Freezer Door**

Celeste: (Grinning) Kirumi darling, please tell us how you and Chihiro got back into Himiko's lab.

Kirumi: (Tense)...

Akane: (Curious) Did you enter _through the painting?_

Korekiyo: Himiko once tried to move that painting, but it didn't budge.

Keebo: Well, they probably went _through the elevator._ That sounds like the most logical solution to me.

Hiyoko: (Dismissive) No way, that's way too obvious.

Angie: (Giddy) Maybe they went _through the fireplace!_

"Teruteru": (Perplexed) That sounds...dangerous...to say the least.

"Celeste": (Grinning) Well, Kirumi, which was it?

Kirumi: (Tense)...

_**If Kirumi remains silent, they'll just suspect her more...I need to try to lie...** _

 

 

 **Entering the Elevator-- >Entering the Lab Through the Elevator-->** _through the elevator_

Chihiro: This is the truth!

**Break!**

Chihiro: (Nervous) K-Keebo's right...

Keebo: (Surprised) I am?

Celeste: (Amused) Oh, you entered Himiko's lab through the elevator, is that right?

Chihiro: (Nervous) Y-Yeah, we did.

Angie: (Ominous) Then how'd you do it?

Leon: (Aggressive) You better not be lying you little shrimp.

Kirumi: (Defensive) He's not lying. We entered the elevator, but there were no buttons inside, so we weren't able to enter Himiko's lab.

Nekomaru: (Thinking) So that's what happened...

Leon: (Confused) The hell are you talking about?

Nekomaru: Remember, I entered the lab to check to see if anyone had left the lab, and I heard a knocking on the elevator. I pulled the book, and it reopened the elevator.

_**N-Nekomaru...H-He helped us with the lie...Thank god...I didn't know if I could have continued that...** _

Akane: So what you're saying is...

...the killer waited in the elevator for Hachiko to open it?

Angie: If that's the case, than this killer might be psychic.

Leon: (Downcast) Yeah, I doubt that...

Korekiyo: It's probably more complicated than simple luck, but...

Hiyoko: (Frustrated) God, all of this talk of secret passages is stupid! Let's just say the killer went through the kitchen and be done with this!

Toko: (Worried) T-That's impossible, I was on guard that whole time...

Byakuya: (Dismissive) You were on guard for five minutes, in your own words.

Nekomaru: (Determined) Still, if we have a method other than the kitchen, than we should explore that option.

Angie: But that option might lead to nowhere.

"Celeste": (Dismissive) I would hate to waste my time when it's possible that the easiest solution is right in front of us.

Kirumi: The easiest solution isn't always the best solution.

Akane: (Tense) I don't want to doubt you, but all of this secret talk is giving me a headache.

Keebo: (Determined) If Kirumi believe that there's something to this, then I'll believe in her. She hasn't led me astray yet.

"Teruteru": I would like to think that the kitchen wasn't used in the assistance of a murder. Call it the pride I have as a chef.

Leon: Can't you put your pride on the backburner and face facts? The kitchen was obviously where the body was moved through.

Chihiro: (Nervous) I...don't know about that...

Mono-Kaito: Hold on! Could it be!? A split of opinions!?

Hiyoko: (Freaked out) Oh come on! Are we really going to do this shit again!?

"Teruteru": (Gallant) Don't worry, if you fall, I will gain wings and catch you!

Mono-Kaito: GET READY!!! It's time to launch into orbit in the one and only SCRUM DEBATE!!!

**Just like last time, Kuma leaped into the hands of the monochrome maniac who hung the bear upside down. His legs were pulled back and they key appeared out of his mouth, which was shoved into the keyhole and turned. The podiums rose out of the ground and two sides formed.**

_**It's just like Himiko said...I'm not alone here...** _

**Debate Scrum-How was Himiko's body moved?**

**Through the Kitchen**

**"Celestia": ???**

**Leon: ???**

**Leon: ???**

**Hiyoko: ???**

**Akane: ???**

**Byakuya: ???**

**Angie: ???**

**Through the Vent**

**Chihiro: Himiko**

**Kirumi: Elevator**

**Keebo: Kirumi**

**Nekomaru: Killer**

**Toko: Witness**

**Korekiyo: Door**

**"Teruteru": Secret**

 

 

**Start!**

 

Akane: We have witnesses, maybe they saw the killer!

 

 

Toko: Y-Yeah, you have a **w** **itness,** but I didn't see anyone.

 

Leon: I was a witness to, they still could have gone through the door afterwards.

 

 

Korekiyo: The  **door** only opened after midnight.

 

Angie: The killer could have used a secret that opened the door.

 

 

"Teruteru": If there was a **secret,** I would have found it.

 

Hiyoko: What if Himiko opened the door?

 

 

Chihiro: **Himiko** only entered the freezer after being attacked.

 

Leon: The killer couldn't have known about the elevator.

 

 

Nekomaru: The  **killer** could have entered through the bathhouse.

 

Byakuya: And how do you suppose the killer entered through the elevator.

 

 

Kirumi: The killer coud have entered the  **elevator** the same way me and Chihiro did.

 

"Celestia": How can we be certain Kirumi isn't lying?

 

 

Keebo: **Kirumi** wouldn't lie. It would go against her selfless devotion.

**Break!**

Kirumi: I understand that exploring the vent as a method of transport is risky, but we might need to take risks in order to find the killer.

Hiyoko: But what if this is too much of a risk?

Chihiro: (Smiling) Himiko always talked about exploring every option in an investigation.

Keebo: (Hopeful) And since the vent is an option, then we should explore it.

Akane:...

Akane: Meh, I guess it's worth a shot.

"Celeste": (Shrugging) Might as well.

Nekomaru: (Pumped) HELL YEAH!!! We're going to investigate the SHIT out of that vent!

Toko: (Perplexed) T-The investigation is done, (Quiet) idiot...

**The podiums returned to their normal spots.**

Kirumi: (Determined) Now that we know that the killer could have entered from the room next to the bathhouse, we should-

Byakuya: Before that, I have one more thing to discuss.

Chihiro: (Surprised) Huh?

Leon: (Confused) What are you talking about?

Byakuya: I have a method that has a 1/11 chance of finding the killer.

Angie: (Excited) Really!? I must see this, Atua demands you show us!

Kirumi: (Nervous) What do you mean by 1/11?

Byakuya: (Smug) If you must know...

**Byakuya reached into his pocket, and after scrounging around for four seconds...**

**...he pulled out a letter that had blood on it.**

Byakuya: ...it seems like someone dropped their sin.

**The silence that followed Byakuya's reveal lasted a whole ten seconds.**

Nekomaru: (Shocked) Woah! I-Is that...

Toko: (Shocked) A s-sin!?

Hiyoko: (Shocked) Are you admitting to being the killer!?

Byakuya: (Scoffing) Of course not. I found this at around 8 this morning.

Keebo: (Perplexed) 8 this morning? But Mono-Kaito has been waking up at 9.

Byakuya: He never officially ended the 7 A.M. shift.

Mono-Kaito: (Smug) That's right! I, in my bountiful generosity, have allowed you to sleep far past 7 in the morning! You can thank me all you want, one can never praise the Luminary of the Stars too much!

_**That's...actually kind of nice...it's just weird that it's coming from Mono-Kaito of all people.** _

"Celeste": (Tense) What are you planning to do with that?

Byakuya: Isn't it obvious...

...I'm going to read it.

Hiyoko: (Livid) Don't you dare!

Korekiyo: Hiyoko, try to calm down.

Hiyoko: (Livid) Fuck that! Wasn't the point of the motive that if someone died we wouldn't read anymore!?

Nekomaru: (Tense) I'm not one to side with Hiyoko, but if this gamble doesn't pay off, then it's going to erode the trust among us.

Toko: (Tense) Y-You would know about eroding t-trust, wouldn't you?

Nekomaru: (Gritting teeth)...

Leon: (Nervous) L-Look, Byakuya, let's just talk about the vent, there's no way you're going to find the killer like this.

Byakuya: (Smug) Shouldn't we take every possible risk?

Leon: (Worried) I mean, I get that, but is Mono-Kaito even going to allow this?

Mono-Kaito: Of course!

Hiyoko: (Shocked) WHAT!!!?

Mono-Kaito: We never got a sin reveal yesterday, so I really want to see one. (Excited) So before we continue the trial, I demand the steroid junkie read the letter!

Byakuya: (Gritting teeth) I don't do steroids.

**Byakuya regained his composure and he began to carefully open up the bloody letter. Ever crick of the envelope caused the tension to rise amongst the other Ultimate students. The Ultimate Baseball Star pulled out the paper...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

Byakuya: "Taeko Yasuhiro's father attempted to assassinate the king of Novoselic."

...

...

...

Angie: ("Shocked") Oooh, interesting.

Chihiro: (Nervous) N-Novoselic? I-Isn't that...

Keebo: (Nervous) That's Princess Celeste's kingdom.

**"Princess Celestia," normally calm in the most tense of situations, was tapping her fingers against her podium at a rapid rate. She was looking directly down, avoiding eye contact like it would have killed her if she looked directly at anyone.**

Nekomaru: (Confused) Wait, then who's Taeko Yasuhiro?

Akane: (Pumped) It's got to be the mastermind!

Mono-Kaito: (Pissed) There is no mastermind!

Hiyoko: (Confused) Well who the fuck is Taeko Yasuhiro?

Leon: (Perplexed) Does it really matter?

Korekiyo: (Tense) Given that none of us here are named Taeko, then it might be in our best interests to identify them.

Toko: (Shocked) W-What if it's Himiko's real identity?

Kirumi: (Tense) I doubt it...

Byakuya: (Scoffing) Why don't we stop wasting time and ask the Princess. Princess Celestia Ludenburg, do you see a Taeko Yasuhiro amongst us?

_**W-What is Byakuya doing?** _

Byakuya: (Prodding) Surely, if one of us has ties to the man who tried to kill the King of Novoselic, then surely you would recognize them. Go ahead, tell us who Taeko Yasuhiro is.

_**W-Why is Byakuya antagonizing Celeste? I know she isn't always the nicest person, but...how would she know who among us could be Taeko Yasuhiro?** _

_**...** _

_**...** _

_**...** _

_**Unless...C-Could it be...Could Taeko Yasuhiro be-** _

"Teruteru": (Somber) I apologize...

"Celeste": (Surprised) Huh?

Byakuya: (Scoffing) What are you apologizing for? Do you know something we don't?

"Teruteru": (Somber) I do. And I must apologize to all of you and to Princess Celestia...

Kirumi: (Concerned) T-Teruteru, what are you...

"Teruteru": (Somber) First I will apologize to all of you for lying. I wish I was honest from the first time we meet, and I wish Mr. Komaeda, Ms. Koizumi, and Ms. Yumeno could have known the real me.

Keebo: (Confused) What are you talking about? What lie did you tell?

"Teruteru": (Somber) Before that, I must apologize to Princess Celestia...

...for allowing my father to try to kill the King of Novoselic.

Byakuya: (Shocked) W-What!?

Akane: (Shocked) Wait, if your dad tried to kill her dad, and her dad is the king of...somewhere I can't pronounce...then does that mean...

"Teruteru?": Yes. The man you knew as Teruteru Hanemura, the Ultimate Chef was nothing but a lie. My name...

...

...

...

...(Determined) is Taeko Yasuhiro, the Ultimate Imposter!

** Intergalactic Trial: Intermission! **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, this is a thing now. How long will it be a thing? That's a question for the future.  
> Any thought/theories for the trial so far?


	25. Chapter 2: Little Girl Blue and the Man in the Moon (Part 10-Deadly Life/Class Trial-Second Act)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group is thrown for a loop when "Teruteru" reveals his true "identity." However, the Intergalactic Trial waits for no one. Why was there blood on the letter? How could the killer have put Himiko into the freezer through the vent? And will Chihiro and Kirumi's risky lie end up finding the killer or have they dug their own graves?

**Intergalactic Trial: Resume!**

**_..._ **

**_..._ **

**_..._ **

**_W-What? T-Taeko Yasuhiro is...I-I'm confused..._ **

Leon: (Confused) Okay, dude, what the hell are you talking about?

"Taeko": It is as I said, my name is Taeko Yasuhiro.

Angie: ("Shocked) Wow, does that mean your dad tried to kill Celeste's dad?

"Taeko": (Remorseful) Tragically, yes.

Nekomaru: (Worried) Y-You're not here to assassinate the Princess are you!? (Determined) If it is, then I'll do everything in my power to stop you!

"Taeko": My father is the one who desired a plague upon the Kingdom of Novoselic, I have no part in that.

Toko: I-If you're not here for her, than why are you here?

Byakuya: (Tense) And why the devil would you just reveal yourself now?

"Taeko": (Downcast) I had wished to reveal myself at an earlier time, but I had to keep my true identity to myself. But now the cat is out of the bag, and there's no point in hiding anymore.

Hiyoko: (Perplexed) So, you wouldn't kill in order to protect that secret?

"Taeko": I have no motive to kill, in fact, my goal is to save as many of you as I can. It's why I took the identity of Teruteru Hanamura, the true Ultimate Chef.

Chihiro: (Curious) S-Save us? And there's another Teruteru?

Kirumi: Yes. I've meet the real Teruteru.

Keebo: (Curious) What was he like?

Kirumi: (Uncomfortable) Let's just say he is a man with flaws and a few good points.

Akane: (Hopeful) Is he at least a good cook?

Kirumi: That is one of his few good points.

**As the other Ultimate Students tried to figure out the odd man, "Celestia" simply stood still, her mouth was agape, shocked at the reveal. The normally aloof girl had yet another moment of losing her cool.**

Leon: (Curious) So, Celeste, any opinions on this guy?

Toko: H-His sin is directly related to you.

"Celeste": (Thinking)...

"Taeko": (Bowing) I apologize for any stress my father may have given you and the entire royal family.

"Celeste": (Thinking)...

...It's fine.

Hiyoko: (Confused) Huh?

Angie: Wow, you're such a forgiving person. Atua would love to have you in our gang!

_**I have no idea what Atua demands in a follower, it seems to change depending on the circumstance...** _

"Celeste": (Dismissive) It has very little to do with being forgiving. Honestly, the assassination attempt did very little to upset the peace, so it wasn't even that awful of a sin.

Kirumi: (Suspicious) You seem to be rather nonchalant about an assassination attempt.

"Celeste": (Dissmissive) It truly wasn't a big deal. Though we try to keep up the persona of being a peaceful kingdom, in reality, there are hundreds of secret assassination attempts per year. None of them succeed, so again, I wouldn't call it a big deal.

Leon: (Nervous) Um...Shouldn't you be more careful about saying stuff like that. We might be live.

"Celeste": (Grinning) Relax, Novoselic banned televisions after an assassination attempt related to one. We now have an online streaming service controlled by the government.

Nekomaru: (Perplexed) What the hell, what kind of Big Brother society do you live in!?

Angie: (Happy) We do that on my island as well!

Akane: (Concerned) You at least have the cooking channel, right?

Chihiro: (Surprised) Why is that your concern!?

"Celeste": Either way, I grow tired of this discussion.

Korekiyo: As do I. No offense, but it seems like Byakuya's gambit has failed to net any tangible results.

Byakuya: (Gritting teeth) I was well aware of the risks before I started.

Toko: (Nervous) A-Actually, it might not be for naught.

Korekiyo: Hm?

Toko: (Nervous) I-I mean, there has to be a reason for there to be blood on the envelope, right? I-It might be related to the knife we found.

Hiyoko: (Dismissive) You're not trying to tell us that you think the killer smeared blood on the envelope to distract us, are you?

Toko: T-That could be a possibility, but that blood had to come from someone. A-And the only person I can think of is Himiko.

Keebo: (Thinking) So Himiko's blood somehow got onto the envelope and the knife?

Akane: (Determined) That must mean she encountered the sin thief and was murdered as a result!

Nekomaru: (Confused) That doesn't make sense. I thought the sins disappeared because someone was trying to protect us.

"Taeko": (Thinking) It's entirely possible that the motivation wasn't entirely in good faith.

_**Why would there be blood on Teru-I mean, Taeko's sin? There has to be a reason, think Chihiro, think...** _

**Logic Dive**

**Where did the blood on the sin come from?**

**A-Himiko B-The Killer**

 

 

**A-Himiko**

**Where was Himiko attacked?**

**A-The Freezer B-Ultimate Detective's Lab**

 

 

**B-Ultimate Detective's Lab**

**Why was Taeko's sin in the lab in the first place?**

**A-Himiko took the sins B-The Killer took the sins**

 

 

**A-Himiko took them**

Chihiro: It's getting clear!

**Dive Complete!**

Chihiro: (Playing with tie)...

Kirumi: (Concerned) Chihiro, is something the matter?

Chihiro: (Nervous) Um...I-I think...I think I know how Himiko's blood could have gotten on Taeko's sin...

Korekiyo: (Thinking)...

Byakuya: (Impatient) Well, speak up. I would prefer we finish this trial before I die of boredom.

Chihiro: (Nervous) Well, i-it's safe to assume that the blood came from Himiko, and s-she was attacked in her lab...

"Celeste": I believe we've established that already. Do you have anything else to add to the conversation?

Chihiro: (Nervous) I...I think...

...

...

...

...I think Himiko took the sins.

Keebo: (Shocked) W-What!?

Hiyoko: (Confused) Wait, Himiko took them? (Livid) She better not have read them!

Byakuya: (Thinking) That could be a possibility.

Leon: Hold on, we don't even know if she took them. This is just a theory.

Angie: (Impressed) If she did, then that would have taken some serious cojones.

Toko: (Thinking) T-That could make sense. If her blood got on the sins, then it would make s-sense for someone to attack her for stealing them.

Nekomaru: (Gritting teeth) It sounds like something she would do.

Leon: Can we be sure? I mean, this was the same person who admitted during the last trial that she couldn't throw something because it required effort.

"Taeko": Ms. Yumeno was know to put effort into things she dubbed important. So I wouldn't be surprised.

"Celeste": (Giggling) Well look at that, it seems we have our next point of discussion, I love it when we can focus.

Akane: (Excited) Alright! Let's find out if Hiyoko took the sins!

Hiyoko: (Offended) You! Are! A! Dumb! Ass!

Korekiyo: (Thinking)...

_**W-What's going on with Korekiyo, he hasn't been talking a lot this trial...Stay focused, I need to see if Himiko was the one who took the sins...** _

**Non-Stop Debate-Start!**

**Ammo-Secret Elevator, Blocked Path, Rope in Vent, Secret Painting Slide**

Kirumi: (Thinking) It could be possible for **Himiko to take the sins.**

Angie: That would have required her to know about the secret bookcase.

Keebo: As a detective, surely **she would have found it at some point.**

Leon: (Dismissive) Maybe, but if she did, how would she have found the sins?

Akane: (Casual) _Through the vent, duh._

Leon: (Perplexed) You are telling me duh?

Hiyoko: (Thinking) That sounds too obvious...maybe they were  _already in her lab?_

Byakuya: (Dismissive) We should have found them on the second day in that case.

"Celeste": He could have placed them after the first trial.

Korekiyo: (Thinking)...

_**In this case, the obvious solution might be the best...** _

 

 

 **Blocked Path-- >** _Through the vent, duh._

Chihiro: That's right!

**Break!**

Chihiro: She probably did go through the vent. That's why Kuma was there, right?

Nekomaru: (Curious) Kuma?

Kirumi: That's correct. When Chihiro and I left the vent, there would have been two directions to go in, had Kuma not been guarding the other direction.

Mono-Kaito: (Confused) Wait, why was Kuma in the vent?

Chihiro: (Confused) H-He told us he was ordered to do so because of a "certain incident". Y-You were the one who ordered him right?

Mono-Kaito:...

...KUMA!!!

Kuma: (Scared) Y-Y-Yes S-S-S-Sir!?

Mono-Kaito: (Pissed) What the fuck were you doing lollygagging in the vent!? I didn't tell you to do that!

Kuma: (Shivering) I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-

Mono-Kaito: GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF YOU FAT MOTHERFUCKER!!! (Annoyed) Jesus, I'm getting a headache just listening to you!

Kuma: (Shivering) I-I-I-I was t-t-t-told by a p-p-p-producer.

"Celeste": (Pondering) Producer? Is there another behind the scenes character we should be aware of?

Mono-Kaito: (Casual) You can worry about that after the trial ends.

Byakuya: But was the path he was guarding the way to the sins?

Mono-Kaito: (Smoking pipe)...

...

...

...(Casual) Sure, I guess. It won't matter in the long run since I'm closing off the path after this trial ends.

Korekiyo: (Thinking)...

**Along with the Ultimate Yakuza, the Ultimate Students took their time to consider the implications of Mono-Kaito's words.**

Keebo: (Nervous) S-So it's true, Himiko stole the sins?

Kirumi: (Somber) That seems to be the case. If that wasn't enough confirmation...

Nekomaru: (Clenching fists) Damn it! Why didn't she ask for help!? I would have gladly helped her hide it!

"Celeste": ("Shocked) Nekomaru dear, you would return to your life of crime?

Nekomaru: (Livid) If it was to protect the others, than I would!

Byakuya: (Dismissive) Perhaps if you had helped someone else would have died. It's not like your help prevents these trials.

Nekomaru: (Gritting teeth)...

Chihiro: (Sad) But why would she hide? Why would...

Korekiyo: (Somber) Because she felt like a burden.

Chihiro: (Surprised) Huh?

Akane: (Confused) What do you mean?

Korekiyo: (Thinking)...

"Taeko": (Cautious) Mr. Shinguji, did you know that Himiko had the sins?

**The question almost echoed across the trial grounds. After a long, long moment of silence...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

Korekiyo: (Somber) Yes, I did.

...

...

...

Toko: (Shocked) W-What?

Hiyoko: (Upset) You knew she had them!?

Kirumi: How long did you know?

Korekiyo: I found out last night.

Keebo: (Worried) Y-You mean after the party?

**The dark haired boy nodded slowly.**

"Taeko": (Worried) W-Where was she hiding them?

"Celeste": (Slightly Nervous) And did she read any of them?

Hiyoko: (Upset) She better not have!

Chihiro: (Nervous) Um, guys, shouldn't we give Korekiyo time to answer?

Nekomaru: He's right, give him time to think!

Korekiyo: (Somber) To answer your questions, she had hidden them in the book she was "gifted" by Mono-Kaito, and she had read them all.

Hiyoko: (Livid) Are you fucking kidding me!?

Korekiyo: No. (Glaring) And before you speak, Himiko had no plans of revealing any of them publically.

Leon: So, she did it to prevent another murder, right?

Korekiyo: (Somber) I want to believe that was the case.

"Taeko": (Curious) You want to believe it?

Korekiyo: She didn't tell me why she took them.

Nekomaru: (Gritting teeth) Damn it! Why would she keep that to herself!? Why didn't she...

Korekiyo: (Blunt) Why didn't she ask you for help? It's the same reason she didn't ask me or Chihiro or anyone she might have trusted.

Angie: (Curious) It's because she felt useless outside of investigation's, right?

Chihiro: (Worried) S-She felt useless?

Korekiyo: (Somber) Himiko was a girl who felt burdened by guilt. Guilt from failing to solve a murder from before we were kidnapped, guilt from lying to us about her vote, guilt from being partially responsible for Nagito's murder, and guilt from voting Mahiru to her death. Himiko was desperate to save the rest of us, and when asking for help only caused more harm, she decided she would handle these burdens alone. However, the end result has been another waste of life.

**As Korekiyo talked, Chihiro's eyes were drawn to Himiko's portrait right next to him. His heart began to ache for his fallen friend.**

**_Himiko...Why? If you had that much weighing on your mind...then why were you trying to help me? Why didn't I notice anything wrong? Why didn't I try to help you? Why couldn't you let us help you? Why did you try to carry so much by yourself? Himiko...You didn't need to fight this killing game by yourself..._ **

Byakuya: So, not only do you admit to being the last person to see Himiko alive, but you also admit to knowing she had the sins. I hope you realize how suspicious this makes you.

Korekiyo: I am fully aware, but I can guarantee you, I had no part in Himiko's murder.

Akane: I don't know, you were pretty dang specific about her wound.

Angie: (Thinking) What could have caused a hybrid wound?

Kirumi: We should figure that out before we discuss the vent.

**_Alright Chihiro, focus. Himiko can't fight this killing game anymore, but I have to at least try..._ **

**Non-Stop Debate-Start!**

**Ammo-Mysterious Wire, Bloody Knife, Books on Floor, Wooden Chips**

Toko: (Nervous) A-Are we sure **it wasn't the knife?**

Korekiyo: A knife wouldn't break, nor could it cause blunt force trauma.

Angie: Maybe the killer used _something made of glass._

Leon: That sounds right. Glass is sharp, but a lamp could also cause some trauma.

Keebo: That can't be right, Himiko's lamb was still on her desk.

"Celeste": (Giggling) If I was a betting women, I would say it was _made of wood._

Byakuya: That would only be the case if there was something wooden in the lab to begin with.

Akane: (Pumped) I know, the killer _used a rock!_

Nekomaru: (Perplexed) A SPACE ROCK!!!?

Kirumi: (Face palming)...

**_If I think about it, there was evidence in Himiko's lab that could point to what attacked her..._ **

 

 **Wooden Chips-- >** _made of wood_

Chihiro: That's right!

**Break!**

Chihiro: It had to have been made of wood, in fact, there were wood chips on top of the bloodstain in Himiko's lab.

"Celeste": (Grinning) Aw, look at that. Chihiro and I are on the same wavelength.

Chihiro: (Playing with tie) Um...sure...

Kirumi: (Pondering) It would make sense for the object to be made of wood, especially because it would be easy to burn.

Akane: (Confused) Burn?

"Celeste": Oh, you're also betting on the ash in Himiko's fireplace being the weapon?

Kirumi: If I was in the killer's shoes, and I had a weapon I could get rid of by burning it, than I would toss it into the fireplace.

Toko: (Thinking) W-What if the killer left wood chips there in order to throw off the investigation?

Hiyoko: (Smug) You mean like how they put blood on the knife?

Toko: (Offended) W-We haven't determined that yet!

Nekomaru: But what could have been used? I can't think of a lot of wooden objects on this ship.

Angie: Was there anything in Himiko's lab?

"Taeko": Actually, there was. If I recall correctly, there was a violin in Himiko's fireplace that we found on the second day.

Chihiro: (Confused) The fireplace?

Akane: (Confused) What kind of idiot leaves a violin in a fireplace?

Byakuya: (Scoffing) I believe the idiot in question just asked.

"Celeste": I don't know, let's ask Mono-Kaito.

Mono-Kaito: (Casual) I don't know, ask Kuma.

Kuma: (Deflated)...

Keebo: A violin sounds like it would work, but wouldn't the strings be left behind after it was burned?

Leon: (Grinning) Yep, strings don't turn into ash.

Korekiyo: I'm sure anyone who investigated the fridge would know what happened to the strings.

**_..._ **

**Question-** **_Where did the violin strings go?_ **

**1-Around Himiko's wrists 2-On top of the shelves 3-In the fireplace 4-In the Clue game**

 

**Answer-- >Around Himiko's wrists**

Chihiro: That's it!

Chihiro: They were around Himiko's wrists. And you said Himiko could have easily broken out of them right?

Korekiyo: Yes, that's why I assume she had to have died shortly after she activated the door.

Nekomaru: (Somber) If Himiko couldn't have broken out of the string, she must have been severally weakened.

Akane: (Pumped) But now I know who the killer is!

Leon: (Surprised) What the hell!?

Angie: Nyahaha! I knew you could do it sista!

Chihiro: (Cautious) A-Akane, are you sure?

Akane: (Grinning) Of course I am!

Byakuya: (Rolling eyes) Oh please, enlighten us. I cannot wait to hear your grand theory.

Akane: If the killer used a violin, then they must have a music related talent. Therefore...

...

...

...

...(Excited) the killer was the Ultimate Musician, Chihiro Fukawa!

**Everyone in the room, including Kuma (but excluding Angie), stared dumbfounded at the Ultimate Tennis Pro, who stood proud at her assertion.**

Kirumi: (Nervous) There was...at least three things wrong with what you just said.

Hiyoko: Can we pull her talking privilege?

Byakuya: I second that.

"Celeste": Third.

Toko: F-Fourth.

Chihiro: (Smiling nervously) A-At least you got my first name right.

**_That's literally all you got right, but it's a start..._ **

Akane: (Grinning) Well, my awesome sis is helping me learn!

Angie: (Happy) Nyahaha! One day you'll know everyone's name! Never give up sista!

Korekiyo: (Slightly nervous) Perhaps we should continue the trial before the rest of us give up on life.

Kirumi: (Regained composure) I agree, now that we know what was used to attack Himiko, now we can discuss the vent.

"Taeko": Perhaps if we can figure out how the vent works, then we can find out how she got into the freezer.

"Celeste": So, Kirumi dear, tell us all about your adventure through the vent with Chihiro.

Chihiro: (Nervous)...

Kirumi: After we went up the elevator, there would have been two direction to walk in, but Kuma was blocking the right path. Therefore, we went left. We continued walking until we took a left turn. We passed over a section with a rope, but pulling the rope in either direction didn't get any results. We kept walking until we climbed down a ladder. On the way down, we flicked a switch that opened a secret passage into what Leon called the "pervert room." After investigating, we found the button that activated the passage from that room and went back to the elevator, where Nekomaru helped us get back into Himiko's lab.

_**That sounds right, even though she did leave out a few details...** _

**"** Celeste": ("Awed") Wow, interesting, (Grinning) but shouldn't we ask the killer if there's anything we missed?

Keebo: (Nervous) W-What do you mean?

"Taeko": (Surprised) Have you figured out who killed Ms. Yumeno?

Toko: (Gritting teeth) Y-You better not be trying to b-blame me again.

"Celeste": (Giggling) Relax Toko, darling, I know you're innocent in this case.

Nekomaru: (Angry) Stop dancing around the topic and tell us who you think the killer is!

"Celeste": (Blunt) You.

Nekomaru: (Shocked) WHAT!!!?

Chihiro: (Worried) N-No, that can't be it! Nekomaru isn't the killer!

"Celeste": (Grinning) Are you going to prove me wrong?

Chihiro: (Nervous) I-I'll try to...

Leon: (Dismissive) Wow, you're such a beacon of confidence. I'm so glad to see that you've got Nekomaru's back about as well as you had mine.

Nekomaru: (Angry) Shut it! I know Chihiro won't let me down!

_**P-Please don't put more pressure on me...but I know Nekomaru isn't the killer, I have to try to prove it...** _

**Non-Stop Debate-Start**

**Ammo-"Pervert Room" Secret Passage, Rope in Vent, Entering the Vent, Weight Limits of Vent, Blocked Path, Books on Floor**

Celeste: Does no one else thing that  _Nekomaru's Discovery is suspicious?_

Keebo: (Thinking) You mean how he found the "corrupted name?"

Nekomaru: (Determined) I found that out with **PURE BRAIN POWER!!!**

Leon: (Thinking) He could have faked it to cover his tracks.

Korekiyo: But could he have found the elevator?

"Celeste": (Grinning) Of course. Remember how the books were on the floor?

Kirumi: (Nervous) I do.

"Celeste": Perhaps Nekomaru simply _found it by pure luck._

Hiyoko: (Excited) And then he **walked across the vent** to dump the body.

Angie: (Ominous) Do you have any last words before meeting Atua?

Nekomaru: (Panicked) I'M INNOCENT!!!

_**I know Nekomaru is innocent, and I can prove it...** _

 

 

**Weight Limits of Vent-- >walked across the vent**

Chihiro: Y-You're out of tune...

**Break!**

Chihiro: There's no way Nekomaru, or Teru-I mean "Taeko" could have took Himiko through the vent.

Hiyoko: (Confused) Why not? It's not like Himiko weighed 300 pounds.

Leon: (Curious) And why are you adding...that guy to the debate?

Kirumi: I apologize, but I seemed to forget an important detail, the vent has a weight limit.

Byakuya: (Perplexed) A weight limit?

Chihiro: (Nervous) Y-Yeah, Kuma told us about it. The vent had a weight limit of 250 pounds.

Leon: How do you know Kuma's telling the truth?

Kuma: (Nervous) I-I-I can't lie.

Mono-Kaito: (Pumped) Damn right he can't! I would beat his fat ass if he lied!

Toko: (Nervous) T-Then who's the killer?

Mono-Kaito: (Livid) If you answer that question I will beat the shit out of you!

Kuma: (Shivering) Y-Y-Y-Y-Yes S-S-S-S-S-Sir!

Korekiyo: (Sighing) There's no way it was going to be that easy.

Hiyoko: (Smug) So, what Chihiro is saying is that pig feet and shit for brains are so fat that they would break the vent.

Chihiro: (Offended) D-Don't twist my words like that!

Nekomaru: (Offended) And I'm not fat! I am PURE MUSCLE!!! (Grinning) But I also exercise my brain just as much.

"Taeko": (Proud) I, on the other hand, have no shame with my fat. When the skinny have left the Earth, the fat shall inherit it.

Byakuya: (Confused) Did you just quote the Bible?

Celeste: (Disappointed) Either way, it seems as if I was wrong again. (Grinning) Chihiro dear, I send my sincerest compliments to you.

Chihiro: (Playing with tie) N-No problem...

_**Princess Celeste did something similar in the last trial. She seemed to give a random accusation, just to throw us off. And when she was proven wrong, she seems...glad in some respect. What's she thinking of, what's her goal here? Is she actually having fun?** _

Kirumi: On another note, the section with a rope had a different weight limit of 200 lbs.

Angie: (Thinking) Hm, a fifty pound difference.

Leon: Why the hell would that section have a completely different limit?

Akane: (Shrugging) Probably because it was over the vent.

Toko: (Shocked) W-Why would you guess that?

Akane: (Casual) Well, there was a black section on the freezer's ceiling. It was the only black part, and if there's an odd section in the vent, then shouldn't one plus one equal two?

Hiyoko: (Shocked) Did you just say something relatively smart?

Nekomaru: (Thinking) That part of the roof looked to be about 6x3.

Kirumi: (Thinking) That looked to be about the size of the section in the vent.

"Taeko": (Thinking) So the killer could have used the vent to move Ms. Yumeno's body?

Toko: B-But didn't you say pulling the rope didn't do anything?

Leon: Yeah, how'd the killer get her into the freezer?

_**There could have been a way...in fact, I think I know how...** _

**Hangman's Gambit**

**_________ ___ ______ _____**

 

 

**_u_p__s_d t__ W__gh_ __m_t**

 

 

**Surpassed the Weight Limit**

Chihiro: My mind's in tune!

**Break!**

Chihiro: (Thinking) It might have been an accident. What if the killer broke the weight limit?

Kirumi: That has to be it.

Korekiyo: (Thinking) If the killer had gone through the "pervert room," then they would have went over that section on the way to Himiko's lab. Perhaps they went through the elevator and attacked her. Then, while traveling back, they fell through the roof. However, that wouldn't account for Himiko's lack of broken bones.

Angie: There was quite a distance between the floor and the ceiling.

Nekomaru: (Thinking) But there was also a rope, right?

Chihiro: That's right.

Nekomaru: (Thinking) Maybe they grabbed it on the way down.

Leon: (Dismissive) Okay, that's bullshit, wouldn't their arm break?

Angie: It wouldn't break, but it's entirely possible that they could have dislocated their arm.

"Taeko": (Thinking) A dislocated arm, while painful, is also fixable.

Kirumi: The rope also stretched when we pulled it. So the distance wouldn't have been that impassable.

Chihiro: T-That means the killer could have taken Himiko, placed her in the freezer, and then leave-

 

 

Byakuya: Keep your eye on the ball!

(Split Screen)

Byakuya: (Scoffing) It seems you haven't been paying attention.

Chihiro: (Nervous) W-What are you talking about?

Byakuya: (Smug) Why don't you pay attention now and figure out how wrong you are.

**Rebuttal Showdown-Start!**

**Blades-Freezer Door, Shelves, Ice on Wheels, Frozen Blood Stain, Black Ceiling Tile, Wall Device**

Byakuya: (Dismissive) Do you really think the killer could have placed the body...

Byakuya: ...without a way out?

Byakuya: (Smug) Did they climb out via the rope?

Byakuya: (Smug) I doubt that.

Byakuya: Therefore, the killer couldn't have used the vent.

Byakuya: (Dismissive) So stop talking.

**ADVANCE!**

Chihiro: They could have gotten out. There were shelves in the freezer.

Byakuya: (Dismissive) Really, the shelves?

Byakuya: There's **no evidence** of the shelves being moved.

Byakuya: It's more likely the killer found a way out...

Byakuya: ... **via some sort of secret.**

Byakuya: (Dismissive) If the killer couldn't escape...

Byakuya: ...then they didn't use the vent to get into the freezer.

Byakuya: (Annoyed) Now be quiet.

_**I can't be quiet...I-I know the shelves could have been used...** _

 

 

**Ice on Wheels-- >no evidence**

Chihiro: You're off key...

**Break!**

Chihiro: (Thinking) If I recall correctly, there were six shelves and one of them was out of place.

"Celeste": (Dismissive) Perhaps Mono-Kaito screwed up setting up the shelves.

Mono-Kaito: (Offended) I wouldn't move the shelves. Blame Kuma, he's a lazy motherfucker!

Kuma: (Deflated)...

Chihiro: No, that can't be it. The shelf that was out of place didn't have a lot of ice on it's wheels.

Angie: (Excited) Oh, I know what you're talking about! Every shelf had ice on it's wheels, except the one that was out of place. It must have been moved!

Hiyoko: (Smug) What's wrong, are the steroids getting to your brain?

Byakuya: (Gritting teeth) I. Don't. Take. Steroids.

"Taeko": (Thinking) The shelves were pretty solid when Akane climbed up of them, and it's possible that the killer kicked it way from the ceiling.

Nekomaru: (Thinking) If they were hoping for it to be back in place, then they're probably extremely disappointed at the moment.

Toko: O-Okay, so the killer could have dropped off Himiko and gotten out. D-Does that get us any closer to identifying the killer?

"Celeste": (Giggling) Of course, in fact, we're closer then we could ever imagine.

Korekiyo: (Tense) This isn't you trying to pull another Hiyoko, are you?

Hiyoko: (Pouting) Words hurt asshole.

"Celeste": Relax, I am confident that with the power of the process of elimination, we can find the killer of our dear comrade Himiko.

Akane: Process of elimination?

"Celeste": The first thing we must do is think about the weight limit of the vent. It was 250 pounds except for the 6x3 section above the freezer, which was 200. This means, the killer would have to weigh enough to walk over across the vent, including the section above the freezer, without falling through.

Kirumi: And if we stick with the idea of this being an accident, then they would have to weigh at least 201 lbs. while carrying Himiko.

Nekomaru: I see, so how much does everyone weigh? I'm 268 lbs.

Chihiro: (Nervous) 90 pounds.

Byakuya: (Dismissive) 150.

Toko: 104.

"Celeste": 101.

Hiyoko: (Proud) 68 pounds! I'm as light as a cloud and a billion times more adorable.

"Taeko": (Equally proud) 286 pounds of pure uncut fat.

Leon: 148.

Korekiyo: 143.

Akane: 123.

Angie: 90 pounds.

Kirumi: 115.

Keebo: (Nervous) 196...

Nekomaru: (Curious) Aren't you 5'3? You're pretty heavy for your height.

Keebo: (Nervous)...

"Celeste": Now that we know everyone's weight, we have two more factors to consider. Who has been inside of the, and I can't believe I'm about to say this, "pervert room" at least once before the investigation?

Korekiyo: (Thinking) Because they may have seen the button?

"Celeste": (Grinning) Correct. And finally, who has been inside Himiko's lab at least once before the investigation?

Toko: B-Because of the book case?

"Celeste": No, as I said, they could have found that by accident by scrounging through the books.

Chihiro: (Nervous) B-But those are the three factors we need to consider?

"Celeste": (Grinning) Just consider everything I've said and I'm sure we'll find the killer.

**_..._ **

**_..._ **

**_..._ **

_**The weight limit of the vent...being inside of the "pervert" room at least once...being in Himiko's lab at least once...all of these things are needed to find her killer...** _

_**...** _

_**...** _

_**...** _

_**Okay. I think I know who the killer could be...** _

**Select Someone!**  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's starting to come down to the wire...  
> Unlike last time, we'll have to wait until next chapter before our suspicions are either confirmed or denied.


	26. Chapter 2: Little Girl Blue and the Man in the Moon (Part 11-Deadly Life/Class Trial-Climax)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second trial barrels toward it's conclusion. Just when it seems like the trial is done, a new complication rears its ugly head. And when the chips are down, will Chihiro be able to break out of his slump or is he destined down the path of unreliability?

**Selected Leon**

Chihiro: That has to be it...

Chihiro: (Nervous) I-If we consider all of the factors involved...

...the weight limit in the vent, being in Himiko's lab, and being in the "Pervert Room," then the only person I can think of...

...is Leon.

...

...

...

Leon: (Confused) I-I'm sorry, would you like to say that again?

**The nerves that Chihiro had tried to suppress had once again crawled out of their hole and entered his mind. It was that same awful feeling as last time, the feeling of sending a friend to their doom. The hazel eyed pianist knew immediately how the leader of R.E.O.N. would react to the accusation, especially because he was very well aware that he was in Leon's doghouse after he failed to save him.**

Kirumi: (Thinking) I was thinking the same thing.

Leon: (Taken aback) W-What?

Nekomaru: He does fit the bill of being light enough to go through the vent, but if he held Himiko, then he would go through the black part of the vent.

"Taeko": (Pondering) If I recall correctly, Mr. Kuwata weighs 148 lbs. Add Ms. Yumeno's 86 lb. frame and you would have a total weight of 234 lbs.

Angie: That's light enough to travel through most of the vent, yet heavy enough to collapse through the section above the freezer.

Akane: (Pumped) Plus we saw him being a peeping tom along with...who else was there?

Angie: (Amused) Well, Keebo Taeko and Byakuya were also enjoying the show.

Chihiro: (Surprised) Wait, Keebo and Byakuya were there?

Byakuya: (Embarrassed) I was scouting the room for ambush points.

Keebo: (Embarrassed) I didn't know it at the time, but Kirumi informed me later that it isn't appropriate to observe girls in the bath.

Hiyoko: (Confused) You had to be told that?

Toko: (Nervous) A-And I-I know he's been in Himiko's lab at least once...

Korekiyo: (Thinking) It was during Himiko's party last night.

"Celeste": (Amused) Well, look at that, our dear Leon fits in with every description. We could vote now and-

Leon: (Angry) HOLD ON!!!

**The eyes of everyone were drawn to the Ultimate Musician. His hands were in the air and sweat was beginning to form on his head.**

Leon: (Angry) Come on, don't I get a chance to fight back!? You can't just say that shit and expect me to take it!

"Celeste": (Dismissive) But Leon, you fit every description.

Leon: (Angry) How!? Yes, I've been in the Pervert Room! Yes, my weight fits the description! But how does being in Himiko's lab point to me being a killer!?

Angie: Ooh, a new talking point!

Akane: (Excited) I can feel the end comin! Meat, here I come!

Leon: (Angry) You're never going to eat meat again if you vote for me!

**Non-Stop Debate-Start!**

**Ammo-Mysterious Wire, Wooden Chips, Clue Party, Books on Floor, Nekomaru's Discovery**

Leon: (Angry) Being in Himiko's lab _doesn't make me a killer!_

"Celeste": (Amused) No, but being a witness to a certain something would make you a killer.

Byakuya: (Annoyed) Enough with your distractions, what are you talking about?

Angie: (Thinking) Perhaps Leon _saw the violin?_

Korekiyo: That description could **fit me as well.**

Leon: See!? Korekiyo _could be the killer to!_

Keebo: (Nervous) H-Hold on...are you talking about the fireplace?

Korekiyo: It does have a clap-on function, and it's possible that Leon could have seen it.

Leon: (Angry) That's fucking ridicules! I **never saw the fireplace activated!**

Toko: (Nervous)...

_**L-Leon...I...I think you just lied...** _

 

 

**Clue Party-- >never saw the fireplace activated!**

Chihiro: You're off key...

**Break!**

Chihiro: (Nervous) Um...Keebo, Leon went to the Clue party last night right?

Leon: (Upset) So what!? I was there for like a split second dropping off marshmallows!

Keebo: (Upset) L-Leon, that's wrong...

Kirumi: (Stern) You weren't there for as long as the rest of us, but you did stick around for marshmallow roasting.

Keebo: I even took a picture.

**Like last trial, Keebo turned around and held up his collar to cover his mouth. A short time later, he turned around and produced a picture for the entire class to witness. In it, a group of teenagers were having fun roasting marshmallows in front of a fireplace. Toko was trying her best to stop Jack from consuming the fluffy white snack, the newly reveled Taeko's stick had an obscene amount of Marshmallows on it, Kirumi and Korekiyo had stricken up a conversation, and of coarse, there was Himiko, who had a look of pure joy on her face in front of a warm fireplace. A stark contrast to how she died in a frozen hell. One last note, though he almost was out of frame, Leon could be seen with the same goofy grin that was often plastered across his face. It was yet another stark contrast to the current situation, because Leon was doing everything besides grinning at the moment.**

Leon: (Worried) I-I...That...L-Look, I know it looks bad but-

Nekomaru: (Livid) Leon, why the hell did you lie!?

"Celeste": ("Woeful") Why else would he lie? It's because he's the killer of our dear Himiko.

Akane: (Pumped) So, why'd you do it!? Did she deny you an extra marshmallow!?

Angie: That sounds more like something you'd do sista.

Hiyoko: (Smug) Who cares why he did it? If he did it then we can just vote him out.

Korekiyo: (Tense) On the contrary, I am very interested as to why he killed Himiko.

Leon: (Nervous) B-But I didn't...I didn't kill Himiko.

"Taeko": (Downcast) Mr.Kuwata, there's no point in fighting anymore. We've caught you, and the best thing for you now would be to surrender with some sort of dignity.

_**...** _

_**...** _

_**...** _

_**Leon...why? Why would he kill Himiko? It doesn't make sense. She never did anything to him. Why? Why did Himiko have to die?** _

Byakuya: Are you certain you're on the right track?

"Taeko": (Taken aback) What?

Byakuya: (Authoritative) Let's recap, the killer supposedly went through the vent, entered the lab, assaulted Himiko, dragged her body across the vent, fell into the freezer, left the freezer, and left the vent, am I correct?

Keebo: That sounds right.

Byakuya: And was there not, if I recall, blood on the floor of the freezer?

Nekomaru: (Thinking) There was, but what about it?

Byakuya: I'm just going to ask the two who traveled through the vent...

...did either of you find a single bloodstain in that entire vent?

**Chihiro's heart skipped a beat. Of all the things he should have paid attention to, blood should have been the first thing on his mind. But the more he thought about it, there was none. Not a single drop. The pools of blood inside of the Ultimate Inventor's Lab and the freezer were the only ones he saw, but he didn't see any in the vent. The Ultimate Pianist looked over to Kirumi, hopeful that she saw something...**

**...and the worried look on her face sent a shiver up his spine.**

Byakuya: (Dismissive) So you have nothing to say? (Smug) If Himiko was bleeding in her lab and in the freezer, then if she was moved through the vent than there should have been blood in the vent. Your silence is telling me that wasn't the case.

Leon: (Composed) T-That's right. No blood equals me being a free man. (Grinning) Thanks man, I'll have to treat you to a concert after this.

Byakuya: I didn't do it for you, I'm simply trying to survive, nothing more, nothing less.

Angie: (Troubled) But if there was no blood in the vent, than no one used it.

Keebo: (Worried) But that would mean we're back to square one.

Hiyoko: (Upset) Damn it! I thought we had it!

Korekiyo: (Tense) This...can't be right.

Akane: Did we miss something? Maybe there was a secret switch in the kitchen.

"Taeko": (Tense) That's impossible. I have been in every nook and cranny of the diner, I would have seen something.

Hiyoko: (Upset) God damn it! I am fucking tired of these bullshit secret switches!

Nekomaru: (Angry) Yeah, well I am to! But if there was no blood in the vent then Himiko wasn't taken through there!

"Celeste": (Thinking)...

_**There was no blood in the vent...A-And without that, Himiko couldn't have been taken through it...Did we miss something? She had to have been taken through the kitchen, but how did the killer open the freezer?** _

**The more questions appeared in his thought, the more Chihiro's heart raced. After all of that investigating, after lying in order to hide how he and Kirumi had gotten inside Himiko's lab, it had all collapsed because he hadn't had the foresight to look out for blood.**

_**...** _

_**...** _

_**...** _

_**Damn it...Himiko, I-I'm sorry, I tried, but I wasn't able to solve your murder. I'm sorry, I-I wanted to be stronger, for your sake, for Mahiru's sake, but I failed.** _

_**I'm sorry for being weak...** _

_**Weak...** _

_**Weak...** _

_**Weak...** _

_**...** _

_**...** _

_**...** _

Toko: (Nervous) T-There could have been a way...

**Mentally, everyone besides one person answered...**

Leon: (Shocked) W-What!?

Byakuya: Toko, what are you talking about?

Toko: (Worried)...

"Celeste": Toko, darling, please don't hold it in. Out lives are in your hand.

Toko: (Nervous) D-Don't put all of your eggs in my basket...but I-I think...

...

...

...I think Leon could have used one of the instrument cases in his lab.

_**The instrument cases...** _

_Himiko: (Tired) Nyeh, I am curious about the wall decorations_.

**Covering the lime green walls were several instrument cases, ranging from backpack size to the size of a bed.**

_Leon: Yeah, it's kinda stupid to put all of these on the walls. I can't even reach some of those_.

 _Chihiro: (Thinking) Maybe Mono-Kaito put these here in order to tease you_.

_Leon: I don't know, the only instrument I play is the guitar, but that's only for special occasions, like the talent show. (Grinning) Otherwise, I just make all the girls shiver with my silky smooth voice._

Chihiro: (Determined) That's it! Leon could have used an instrument case!

Leon: (Angry) T-That's bullshit!

Toko: (Nervous) Y-Your wall was covered in them, a-and I'm certain at least one of them could have been used.

Kirumi: And because of the elevator, it would have been easy to bring her up.

"Taeko": (Thinking) And that might explain Nekomaru's discovery.

Nekomaru: (Shocked) He could have entered her lab from the elevator, attacked her, left the lab, and returned with an instrument case!

Akane: (Grinning) Sweet! Can we vote now? I'm hungry and I've got a mountain of meat waiting!

Korekiyo: (Disturbed) You realize that we have to vote someone to their death, right?

Leon: (Angry) Well it doesn't have to be me!

Angie: (Thinking) But now we have a method of transportation. Along with the other vent talk, you're looking pretty guilty.

Leon: (Angry) Well which one did I use!? I had, like, a hundred fucking cases! And besides, anyone could have entered my lab!

"Celeste": (Dismissive) Did you not hear her, you're the only person who could have found the button in the "Pervert Room," fit the weight description, and seen Himiko's clap-on fireplace at the same time.

Hiyoko: (Excited) Why don't we leave the trial and look through his lab. We'll find the case if we just-

Mono-Kaito: Denied!

**Of course, it wasn't going to be that easy.**

Hiyoko: (Pissed) Are you fucking kidding me!?

Korekiyo: (Tense) Are you trying to cover the killer's tracks?

Mono-Kaito: (Offended) Of course not! (Smirking) I gave you guys an entire hour to find evidence, and that hour ended a long time ago!

"Celeste": (Pouting) I guess that description makes sense, even if it came out of the mouth of an idiot.

Mono-Kaito: (Offended) Stop calling me an idiot!

Kirumi: (Nervous) But, if we don't know which case was used...if a case was used...

Byakuya: Then there's no way to confirm whether or not a case was used.

Leon: (Smirking) See, let's just drop this and focus-

Mono-Kaito: (Excited) Except there is a way!

Leon: (Shocked) WHAT!!!?

"Taeko": (Nervous) God, what now?

Mono-Kaito: (Grinning) If you want to find the case that might have been used, then why don't we play a game?

Chihiro: (Nervous) A g-game?

Mono-Kaito: You mentioned there being a bunch of cases in the Ultimate Musician's Lab, so why don't we play a guessing game? I'm going to take one of you to the lab, and you have one guess as to which one could have transferred Sherlock's body. If you guess wrong, then we forget about it and move on.

**The room had gone silent again. Mono-Kaito's proposal was fair, but risky. There must have been a little under 100 cases in Leon's lab. Sure the backpack sized ones could be removed, as well the ridiculously sized ones, but there were so many in between. Generously, they had a 1 in 75 chance of guessing it right. That's around 1.33%. It was better than 0%, but not by much.**

Mono-Kaito: (Excited) So, who wants to try to be a hero? Who wants to step into the spotlight and gain immortality!? Who wants to be-

Keebo: I'll do it.

Chihiro: (Surprised) K-Keebo?

Mono-Kaito: (Pleasantly surprised) Damn! The virgin is stepping up!

Kirumi: (Worried) Keebo, are you sure?

Keebo: (Determined) Of course.

Leon: (Mocking) You want to take a risk that people in Vegas wouldn't take? You're just setting yourself up for embarrassment.

Keebo: (Determined) Even so, I can't just back down. Himiko is relying on us to make sure her killer doesn't get away with it. And while I'm not the strongest, nor the smartest, my ability as a photographer can save us all.

Nekomaru: (Curious) As a photographer?

Keebo: Mono-Kaito, before we go to Leon's lab, may we please go to the freezer?

Mono-Kaito: (Grinning) Sure, as long as you make it interesting...

**Mono-Kaito leaped out of his chair and landed next to the Ultimate Photographer. He motioned for him to follow. Keebo turned toward Kirumi and nodded, determination burning in his eyes, and followed the crazed spaceman outside.**

**In the entire time he was gone, no one spoke. Leon crossed his arms and impatiently tapped his foot, Toko bit her nails, and Byakuya simply closed his eyes. Chihiro played with his tie while Akane literally took a nap right next to him. Angie had her hands clasped in prayer while Nekomaru nervously played with his goatee. Hiyoko took out some pencils and began to draw while "Taeko" stood completely still while looking at his feet. Korekiyo was in deep thought while darting his eyes across the other students. Kirumi tapped her fingers against her podium. As for the "Princess of Novoselic," she hummed the Novoselic national anthem to herself, the only hint of a voice in the entire chrome room.**

**Kuma was there to but no one cared about him.**

**Suddenly, the door opened and Mono-Kaito leaped into his chair, pointlessly spinning the entire time. Everyone turned to the door and Keebo walked in...**

**...carrying a decently sized case.**

Leon: (Curious) Wait, the base case?

Keebo: (Nodding) Yes. I believe this is the one.

Mono-Kaito: (Giddy) Well come on, let's see if you're right! Don't keep the audience waiting!

**Keebo went into the center of the courtroom. Every single ounce of attention was focused onto a boy whose talent was to capture images of the center of attention. He slowly unhooked the latches on the case and slowly opened it...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...a mass of letters poured out, most had blood on them, but the biggest bloodstain had dried onto the case itself.**

**...**

**The air in the room had been knocked right out of the students. Leon looked like he was going to throw up.**

Mono-Kaito: (Amazed) Holy crap you got it! Keep this up and you'll lose your virginity in no time!

**Keebo took his spot between Angie and Hiyoko.**

"Celeste": (Amused) Well, well, what do we have here?

Nekomaru: (Surprised) Are those the sins?

"Taeko": (Shocked) They have to be. 

Angie: (Excited) Nyahaha! Keebo, how'd you do that!?

Korekiyo: (Shocked) Have you been in Mr. Kuwata's lab before?

Keebo: No, to be honest, that was my first time.

Chihiro: (In awe) T-Then how?

Keebo: Before I went to Leon's lab, I took one last trip to the freezer. (Downcast) Himiko was still there...(Regained composure) I took a picture from 10 feet away and then went to the lab. It took a while, but I determined that this case was the one. It was close to the ground and from 10 feet away, I could determine that in her huddled up position, she would have fit perfectly.

Leon: (Shocked) T-That's...That's impossible...Y-You just guessed.

Keebo: It was partially a guess, but it was also simple perspective. (Determined) And at the end of the day, I was correct, wasn't I Leon!?

Leon: (Shaking) Y-Y-You...no, n-no, that, that's bullshit!

Toko: (Nervous)...

Nekomaru: (Gritting teeth) So, got anything to say now?

Hiyoko: (Excited) You're fucked!

Akane: (Excited) Meat, here I come!

**Kirumi took a breath of relief as she looked upon the white haired boy with pride.**

_**Keebo, he did it! He-** _

Byakuya: I wouldn't celebrate just yet.

Akane: (Annoyed) Seriously, with this again!?

Byakuya: (Annoyed) I am simply trying to make sure I don't die, therefore I refuse to let this trial end without being 100% clear as to who the culprit could be.

"Taeko": (Curious) But what more do we need?

Byakuya: It's simple...

...(Dismissive) do you really believe that Keebo could have just guessed that?

Chihiro: (Nervous) W-Well, he could have.

Keebo: (Offended) It wasn't fully a guess.

Leon: (Confident) You know what, Byakuya's right! In fact, I think you just gave up!

Keebo: (Nervous) G-Gave up?

Kirumi: (Worried) What are you trying to imply?

Leon: What else? Keebo's the killer.

Keebo: (Shocked) N-No! That's impossible!

Kirumi: (Determined) There's no way Keebo's the killer! Especially because we know the killer had to have gone through the vent!

Leon: (Aggressive) Bullshit! Everyone's going on about the fucking vent without even thinking about the kitchen!

Nekomaru: There's no point in talking about the kitchen anymore!

Leon: Look, didn't Keebo help clean the diner the day we first got in there?

"Taeko": He did, but what does that-

Leon: (Determined) Than he might have seen something we didn't see. If his memory is as good as he say it is, then he'd be able to remember where it was, and he'd be able to remember the switch in the Pervert Room!

Keebo: (Determined) The only thing I remember from that room is the wall and a few tables!

Leon: (Determined) You could have seen the switch when chubby fell into it!

Keebo: (Determined) I was busy looking at beautiful women!

Toko: I-If that isn't the most male excuse for being distracted then I don't know what is.

Hiyoko: (Thinking) I don't think he looked away, but I could be wrong.

Chihiro: Actually, Keebo, could you describe the room again?

Keebo: Of course, it only had a wall as well as a few tables.

Chihiro: (Thinking)...

...

**_Something's missing from that description..._ **

**Question- _What is missing from Keebo's description?_**

**1-The Switch 2-The Boxes 3-The Bath 4-The Knife**

 

 

**Answer-- >The Boxes**

Chihiro: That's it!

Chihiro: (Curious) Did you see any boxes when you were there?

Keebo: (Thinking)...

...No. I don't remember seeing any boxes.

"Taeko": (Thinking) I don't either.

Angie: (Curious) What about you Byakuya? Did you see boxes?

**The Ultimate Baseball Star didn't answer. Instead, he seemed to consider, before lightly shaking his head.**

Nekomaru: (Confused) Wait, why do the boxes matter?

Chihiro: (Thinking) Well, two nights ago, Leon asked me to help him look for a guitar pick, that's why I was there when Hiyoko attacked him.

Hiyoko: (Confused) Really? I didn't even see you.

Leon: (Snide) He might as well have been missing.

Chihiro: (Nervous) W-When I was looking for the pick, I found it behind a pile of boxes.

Keebo: (Pondering) A pile of boxes? Those weren't there when we first entered that room.

Akane: (Thinking) If they weren't there before, then why were they there a few nights ago?

Angie: Kuma, did you put those there?

Kuma: N-No...

Mono-Kaito: He better not have, I never told him to.

Kirumi: (Pondering) If I recall correctly, there might have been boxes backstage in Chihiro's lab.

"Celeste": And didn't Leon assist in setting up the stage?

Leon: (Defiant) So what? Keebo helped set up the stage to.

_**That's right, he did, but there's something else bothering me about that night...** _

_**...after Taeko stopped Hiyoko...** _

_Leon: (Angry) What the hell was that?_

_Chihiro: (Taken aback) W-What…_

_Leon: (Angry) Don’t “what” me, you know what I’m talking about._

_“Teruteru”: Leon, please calm down…_

**Leon got up, zipped his jacket closed and walked over to Chihiro, standing over him and looking down. The goofy, charming face he had early was nowhere to be seen, in its place was a look that mixed disappointment, contempt and fury.**

Chihiro: Leon...

...(Cautious) why was your jacket unzipped?

**The Ultimate Pianist's question was met with a mix of confusion, amusement (mostly on "Celeste's" part), and in some cases, contempt.**

Leon: Ha...

...HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

"Taeko": (Confused) You're laughing?

Leon: (Amused) Dude, why not?

Keebo: (Worried) Why not?

Leon: (Amused) I might as have fun with this. What kind of stupid question is that?

Chihiro: (Nervous) I-It's not a stupid question. I-I really want to know.

Leon: (Amused) Dude, you're fucking daft! You're asking me about boxes and my jacket!? I'm sorry, but what the fuck is wrong with you? Did you wake up on the wrong side of reality today?

Kirumi: (Frustrated) Perhaps you could at least stem his worry.

Leon: (Amused) Ha! Fuck that! He's lucky I'm even paying attention to him!

Chihiro: (Nervous) L-Leon...

Leon: Man, Mahiru's death really rattled you didn't it?

**Chihiro's breath halted, caught in his throat. He looked down at his hands, which were shivering.**

Leon: (Scratching head) Man, I can't imagine how much that sucked. Sending your best friend to her death, having to live with that, and then on top of that your other friend gets murdered? I get it in some respect, you feel like you have to take risks in order to avenge them, but I'm just going to be brutally honest, you're just embarrassing yourself. (Dismissive) Just sit down and shut up, the adults are busy and we don't need weaklings holding us back.

**The Ultimate Pianist tried his hardest to hold back his tears, but his attempts were mostly met by failure.**

Nekomaru: (Livid) Leave him alone, he's trying!

Byakuya: (Dismissive) When our lives are on the line, we don't have room for "trying."

Leon: (Smug) Yeah, and at least I don't need someone else to stand up for me. Chihiro must feel like a real tough guy having to hide behind a mountain of muscle like you.

Angie: He could get much stronger if he joined the gang!

Hiyoko: (Annoyed) Could you not promote your stupid gang in the middle of the trial?

Leon: (Dismissive) Whatever, I'm done listening to a crybaby who can't even be dedicated enough to say "I'll do it."

_**...** _

_**...** _

_**...** _

_**It's that feeling again...It's the same one I felt two nights ago...My legs are heavy, my heart is racing, and I feel cold...It's that feeling of being useless, of being unreliable...Why? Why can't I be stronger when the moment calls for it...** _

_**...** _

_**...** _

_**...** _

_**Was it all for nothing...My promise to Mahiru, the training with Nekomaru, was it all for nothing?** _

_**...** _

_**...** _

_**...** _

_**I'm weak, why did I ever bother with trying to be anything more?** _

Korekiyo: (Calm) Chihiro...

Chihiro: (Surprised) Y-Yes?

Korekiyo: Would you like to hear the last conversation I had with Himiko?

Chihiro: (Taken aback) I...um...

Leon: (Dismissive) Don't waste your breath.

Korekiyo: (Calm) Mr. Kuwata, please remain silent. I would hate it if your trial was next.

**Leon's response was immediate silence. Always a wise choice when a member of the Yakuza threatens you.**

 

Korekiyo: The very last conversation I had with Himiko...

...(Smiling) was about you.

**The Ultimate Pianist wasn't able to respond verbally. Instead, he looked at the black haired boy with a look of awe.**

Korekiyo: (Smiling) I remember last night well...

-

_Korekiyo: (Concerned) Himiko I hope you realize the risk of what you're carrying._

**The Ultimate Detective was sitting at her desk, looking on sadly at the pile of letters in front of her.**

_Himiko: (Worried) I-I know..._

_Korekiyo: (Concerned) Having that will make you a target, not just of Mono-Kaito, but also of the others. You run the risk of being attacked by someone who won't be as accepting of your actions._

_Himiko: (Upset) I know Kiyo!_

_..._

_..._

_Himiko: (Remorseful) I...I'm sorry..._

_Korekiyo: (Concerned) Himiko, why are you doing this?_

_Himiko: (Nervous)..._

_...I, I just..._

_...I just want to make sure no one gets hurt._

_Korekiyo: I can't help but feel like there's more to this._

_Himiko: (Nervous) Just...Just please trust me._

**Korekiyo took a deep breath and sat on the other side of the desk, fidgeting with his fingers as he looked on to the worried detective.**

_Korekiyo: (Downcast) I just want you to be careful. I know you have the best intentions, but if anything were to happen to you..._

_Himiko: (Gently smiling) Then Chihiro will take my place._

_Korekiyo: (Surprised) Huh?_

_Himiko: (Proud) He's still a work in progress, but I also know he can do anything he sets his mind to. All he needs is that push._

_Korekiyo: (Curious) A push?_

_Himiko: (Thinking) It's worrying, but as much as I want to believe that no one will commit murder, I can't control what happens, and I can't guarantee I'll always be there for him. (Smiling) But I want him to keep growing, so that he can keep Mahiru's promise._

_Korekiyo: (Surprised) You have that much faith in him?_

_Himiko: (Proud) Of course! He's my protégé, so I know that no matter what, he won't let me down!_

**The Ultimate Yakuza saw pride glowing in his tiny friend and felt her pride rubbing off on him. A little girl who couldn't be bothered to lift her leg to kick someone who had offended her was already looking ahead toward the future.**

_Korekiyo: (Amused) Kehehe. If you believe in him that much, then I guess I will to._

**-**

Korekiyo: (Smiling) Chihiro, I want you to consider something. Of all the people on this ship, Himiko didn't choose me, or Nekomaru, as her protégé, she chose you. It's a big responsibility, but the girl chosen as Hope's Peak's Ultimate Detective believed and still believes in you. And it's not out of pity, but out of a genuine sense of pride. (Downcast) I'm not one to ask for favors, especially given the things I've done, but I have one thing to ask you...

...Please don't let Himiko have died for nothing. Not when she and Ms. Koizumi are relying on you.

...

...

...

**Mahiru's death had left a sizable hole in his heart, and Himiko's death had only widened it. But in that moment, of being told how much Himiko believed in him, Chihiro felt a warm feeling in his heart. It brought in memories that brought tears to his eyes. Not tears of weakness, but of hope.**

_-_

_Mahiru: Just try to step up when required (Despite her words, a gentle smile remains on her face), otherwise I'll have to make a mental note to remember you as "unreliable Chihiro." And it's really hard to change my mind when I decide that._

_-_

_Himiko: (Smiling) No matter what, you’re my protégé, and I know you’re going to be okay_

_-_

_Mahiru: (Gently) When you meet her, I want you to tell her...(Smiling Brightly) that I met the most wonderful and reliable boy I've ever had the pleasure to know._

_-_

_Himiko: (Smiling) I think Mahiru would be proud to see you trying to move on._

_-_

_Mahiru: (Smiling) Don't ever think you're unreliable. And try to reduce your sorry output._

**-** ****

_**Himiko...Mahiru...I'm sorry...** _

_**...** _

_**...** _

_**I'm sorry I ever thought of giving up. I'm sorry for almost slipping and falling into despair. I'm sorry for never fully committing to anything. I'm sorry for constantly saying sorry.** _

_**But...I know it'll take time. It might be time I don't have, but the only way I can get more is by surviving this trial...** _

**Chihiro whipped away his eyes and looked up, staring directly into the face of the unimpressed musician.**

Chihiro: (Determined) Leon, I know you're the killer. I know it because you set up those boxes.

Leon: (Dismissive) Seriously, Korekiyo gave you an inspirational speech and you follow it by bringing up the boxes? You're stupid.

Chihiro: (Determined) No, I know that the boxes, as well as the fact that your jacket was open, is enough proof that you're the killer.

Leon: (Annoyed) Shut up! You're stupid, and I'm getting pissed off right now! What the fuck are you going to do, "try?'

Chihiro: (Looking down)...

_**This is it...** _

...No...

_**...for the sake of the fallen...** _

...I won't try...

**_...and for the sake of everyone who wants to live without participating in this sick game..._ **

**_..._ **

**_..._ **

**_I won't give up!_ **

Chihiro: (Resolute)...I'm going to prove you're the killer!

**Leon had started to evolve along with Chihiro, but while the jazz pianist grew more and more brave, the punk rocker's attitude had grown more angry.**

Leon: (Pissed) I am getting sick and tired of your bullshit!

Chihiro: (Resolute) Then prove me wrong!

**Leon actually backed away slightly from the podium, as if Chihiro's gauntlet had hit him like a bullet. This helped add to his growing rage.**

Leon: (Angry) You...You...

...(Wrathful) YOU LITTLE CUNT!!! I'm going to shut you up!

**...**

**...**

**...**

**_Keep calm and wait for him to make a mistake. No matter how much he yells, I can find the weakness in his argument._ **

**_Himiko, watch me...I'm going to get a better grade than a C._ **

**Argument Armament-Start!**

Leon:

Shut Up!

You're Stupid!

StupidStupidStupid!

No one listens to Jazz anymore!

I'm not scared of a little bitch like you!

Himiko made a mistake!

Why don't you suspect Keebo?!

You haven't proven the kitchen is clean!

Korekiyo is literally in the Yakuza, and you believe him!?

Stop wasting my time with boxes and jackets!

Get the fuck off the stage!

StupidStupidStupidStupidStupidStupidStupidStupidStupidStupidStupidStupidStupidStupidStupidStupidStupidStupid!

**Why the fuck is my jacket being open important!?**

**the Kit**

                                                                                        **chen K** **Hiding**

**nife**

 

 

 

**Hiding the Kitchen Knife**

Chihiro: (Resolute) This song's over!

**Break!**

Chihiro: (Resolute) You were hiding a kitchen knife in your jacket.

Leon: (Shocked) Huh!?

Angie: (Curious) Kitchen knife? You mean the one that disappeared a little while back?

"Taeko": (Curious) Didn't Ms. Fukawa find it in the "pervert room?"

Chihiro: She did. Toko, do you remember how it was covered in blood?

Toko: (Nervous) T-That's right! I-It must have come from Himiko!

Hiyoko: (Confused) But it wasn't the weapon, right?

Keebo: It wouldn't need to be. Since the killer moved her body with the bass case, perhaps the killer put the knife in there as well?

Nekomaru: But how do the boxes play into this? And why would Leon have the knife?

Kirumi: (Thinking) Leon probably set up the boxes, but as for why he would have a knife...

Chihiro: (Resolute) Leon, I want you to be honest with me.

Leon: (Biting nail)...

Chihiro: (Resolute) You asked me to find your pick, not because you wanted help...

...but because you wanted to kill me, right?

Byakuya: (Surprised) What?

Toko: (Nervous) H-Hold on. I-Isn't that a bit of a jump? H-How would you even guess that?

Chihiro: (Confident) My theory is that Leon set up the boxes in the "pervert room" in order to hide his pick, in fact, he specifically told me to look on that side of the room.

_Leon: (Pumped) Hell yeah! Skulls are cool as fuck! (Calmer) But just check out this half of the area, I'll check the other side to make sure I didn't miss anything._

Chihiro: (Confident) He wanted me to be distracted so that he could pull out the kitchen knife and attack me from behind, but something prevented him from doing that.

"Taeko": (Surprised) Ms. Saionji! Her attempt at murder saved your life!

Hiyoko: (Surprised) Really!? (Smug) I mean, of course, Hiyoko Saionji is an adorable and badass heroine.

Chihiro: (Confident) After you failed, you tried again the next night.

Akane: (Astonished) He tried to kill Hiyoko, right?

Angie: You mean Himiko, right?

Chihiro: (Confident) No, he had another target on his mind.

**Question- _Who was Leon's second target?_**

**1-Himiko 2-Byakuya 3-Toko 4-Hiyoko**

 

 

**Answer-- >Toko**

Chihiro: That's it!

Chihiro: (Confident) Your second target was someone you wrote a letter to.

Keebo: You can't mean...

Toko: (Shocked) M-Me!?

Chihiro: (Remorseful) Leon was trying to lead you into the "Pervert Room" and I believe he was going to use Hiyoko's strategy to trap you.

"Celeste": (Amused) And perhaps in adjusting to the other side, he found the switch to the vent? Chihiro, darling, you're quite impressive right now.

Chihiro: (Confident) That's when you went through the vent into Himiko's lab and attacked her.

Leon: (Shivering) N-No...No...No...That...T-That's not it! I-I would never...

Toko: (Gritting teeth) L-Leon, y-you'd better be honest with me. W-Were you trying to kill me?

**The Ultimate Musician continued to shiver in place, grabbing his podium in order to remain upright. His fingers dug into the platform and his heavy breath became labored as the pressure mounted.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

Leon: (Regretful) That's right...

Toko: (Shocked)...

Leon: (Regretful) I...I tried to kill you and Chihiro. That's why I had a knife on me...

Nekomaru: (Cracking knuckles) So, are you finally admitting to killing Himiko?

Leon: (Livid) Fuck that!

Kirumi: Leon, would you just give up. We have you red-handed.

Leon: (Livid) No! You don't! I admit, I tried to kill them, but I was attacked before I could act on the second attempt and whoever did it stole the knife!

Angie: (Confused) If that's true, why are you just bringing this up now?

"Celeste": (Dismissive) And if they stole the knife, then why are you still alive?

Leon: (Livid) I-I'm being framed! The killer's trying to frame me!

Byakuya: (Gritting teeth) Calm down you idiot!

Leon: (Livid) Fuck that! I'm done! I'm done! I'm done! I am tired of being framed for a murder anyone could have committed!

Korekiyo: We've already established that only a certain person could have committed this murder, and you fit the bill.

Leon: (Livid) Anyone could have killed Himiko!

**Leon proceeded to pound his fist against his podium, hitting it harder with every defiant plea.**

Leon: (Livid) Anyone could have found the switch, anyone could have attacked Himiko, anyone could have dropped her into the freezer, anyone could have gone up the elevator, or down the slide, or through the door, or through the freezer! I am done! Stop this bullshit and find the real killer!

_**...** _

_**...** _

_**...** _

_**Leon...** _

_**...you just sealed your fate.** _

"Celeste": (Curious) Slide? What are you talking about?

**The moment "Celestia" mentioned the slide, Leon froze. He looked around the trial grounds in disbelief. Toko and Byakuya couldn't even bother to look at him.**

"Taeko": Mr. Kuwata, why would you mention a slide?

Kirumi: Because he's the killer. That's why.

Keebo: (Curious) What do you mean?

Kirumi: I must first apologize, I asked Chihiro to lie about how we reentered Himiko's lab. In reality, we didn't enter through the elevator.

Chihiro: We couldn't have, it went down when we left, and there was no latch on the roof.

Kirumi: We found a slide that went from the vent into her lab, but we kept it hidden in hopes that the real killer would unintentionally reveal themselves.

Nekomaru: And it looks like your gamble paid off.

**All the defiance that was in Leon's eyes had vanished. His eyes, arms and jaw had dropped to the floor. His attempts at any sort of communication was met with a series of pathetic sounds.**

Akane: (Pumped) So, you ready to give up now!?

Angie: (Ominous) You're only delaying your meeting with Atua.

Leon: (Defeated)...

...it...

...it was an accident...I swear...it was an accident...

**There it was. After a long and bitter battle, the confirmation was like a three ton weight that had grown wings and flown away.**

Hiyoko: (Hopeful) So...it's over now, right?

Korekiyo: There's one more thing we must take care of. (Smiling) Chihiro, would you like to replay the crime one last time.

Chihiro: (Thinking)...

...I'll t...

...(Confident) I'll do it.

_**Just like Himiko before, just recap the entire crime. That's the last hurdle in this case.** _

**Closing Argument!**

"This case technically began two days ago. The culprit took a bunch of boxes from my lab and placed them in the "Pervert Room." They also placed their guitar pick behind it. At some point, they also stole a knife from the kitchen in Taeko's lab. They asked me to help them find the pick. In reality, they were planning to kill me."

"As I found the pick, the culprit unzipped their jacket and pulled out the kitchen knife, but their first attempt at murder was stopped by an unexpected outside force. Hiyoko had taken a knife as well, and she jumped the culprit in an attempt at killing them. She failed thanks to Taeko, but another person's fate was sealed."

"Himiko was also active last night, she used the elevator to travel up and went right, going in the direction of where the sins were. She took them in an attempt at preventing another murder. It wouldn't be enough, however."

"The culprit tried again the next night, making a letter to Toko to meet them in the "Pervert Room." They also took a bag of marshmallows to Himiko's lab during a Clue party that she hosted, seeing her clap-on fireplace as a result."

"After the party, the culprit made their second attempt at murder. They were going to use the same method that Hiyoko used last night, but as they were turning the wall, they found a button that when pushed, opened a secret passage to a ventilation unit, unintentionally setting up their third attempt at a murder. At one point they walked over a part of the vent that would collapse if more than 200 pounds was applied to it, but they simply walked along unknowingly."

"Korekiyo said goodbye to Himiko at 10:15 P.M. and left her lab. It would be recorded on her lab's card slot. As the culprit made their way to the vent, it's possible that they accidentally revealed the slide, a slide that only people who had gone into the vent would know about. They entered it and slid into Himiko's lab."

"For some reason, possibly related to her having the sins with her, the culprit attacked Himiko, striking her with the violin and knocking her unconscious. They followed this by tying her hands with the violin strings and burning the violin in the fireplace. The culprit left the lab and got a base case from their own lab, one that would be spacious enough to carry Himiko's body, as well as the knife and letters. This would later be found when Nekomaru searched the card slot, but the killer was listed as "Corrupted Name."

"Because they knew Toko might have still been in front of the "Pervert Room," the culprit didn't want to be seen, so by sheer luck, they found the elevator behind Himiko's bookcase by tossing books onto the floor until they found the right one."

"I'm not sure what the culprit was planning to do with Himiko's body, but they never got to enact their plan. They crossed over the same section of the vent as before, but with the added weight of Himiko, they collapsed through the vent and into the freezer. They managed to grab the rope, but they were forced to change their plans."

"The culprit took out Himiko and left her on the floor of the freezer, and they used the shelves to climb back up. They left an additional clue because the ice on the wheels had come off, proving the they had been moved."

"The culprit left the room, but at some point, perhaps because they didn't close the case all the way, both the knife and one of the letters had fallen out of their case. They left it in their lab and went to bed, thinking they had killed Himiko in her lab."

"But that wan't the case. Himiko was still alive. She couldn't make it out of the freezer because the door didn't open from the inside. In desperation, she tried to use the device on the wall, and she managed to open the door, but only from the outside. This would be recorded on the wall device as MDO 0:47:28, or Main Door Opened at 12:47 A.M. with an additional 28 seconds"

"In her last moments, Himiko huddled against the wall, where she froze to death. Perhaps unintentionally, she put herself in a position that Keebo could use to determine which case she was put in."

"The only person who could have done this...was  **Leon Kuwata, the Ultimate Musician!**

**Break!**

**After his speech, Chihiro took a deep breath. It seemed like recapping an entire case wasn't as easy as Himiko made it look. He caught Korekiyo smiling out of the corner of his eye, perhaps a sign that his mentor would have been proud to see him.**

Kirumi: (Smiling) It looks like I made a smart choice in partners after all.

Akane: So we just vote and this things ends, right?

Angie: (Excited) Nyahaha! We're one vote away from the eating contest!

Nekomaru: (Gritting teeth) I don't think this the time for celebration.

**Chihiro didn't feel like celebrating. It was a hollow victory that had condemned another to their grave. Looking at Leon, once an energetic go-getter, reduced to an empty shell, hurt his soul as much as anything**

Leon: (Despondent)...I...I swear...it...it was an accident...

Mono-Kaito: (Pumped) We can save the justifications for later! Right now, the final showdown between the clean and the unclean, the innocent and the guilty, the White Knights and the Black Doom, is about to clash like two comets on the Autobahn! Everyone watching around the universe...IT'S VOTING TIME!!!

**Just like before, the podium screen had lite up, and unlike before, Chihiro's pick wasn't made at the last second.**

Mono-Kaito: Alright, the votes have been tallied, let's see the results.

**The screen over Mono-Kaito had turned on and a pixelated version of the Ultimate Musician was bombarded with 12 slots lighting up. It seemed like someone had opted not to vote, which wasn't much of a surprise given that Leon was still frozen solid.**

**The roulette wheel began to spin again, it started off at lightning speed, but it got slower, and slower, and slower, and slower...it stopped on the pixelated of Leon...**

**...**

**...**

**...and the sounds of celebration sounded out of the screen as coins flew out again.**

**I guess it didn't matter that Leon didn't vote.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the result was never in doubt, either because this wasn't my best trial or because you're all a bunch of smart chaps (More likely a combination of the two), but I hope you all had fun on the way to finding the truth. I like to think that the journey matters just as much as the destination.  
> I'll be honest, I am worried about the next part. I won't say why because of spoilers, but let's just say that the next part is going to be...interesting.


	27. Chapter 2: Little Girl Blue and the Man in the Moon (Part 12-Deadly Life/Class Trial-Execution)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leon has been found guilty of killing Himiko, but why would he do it? What would cause the normally fun loving musician to murder her? Was he trying to protect his father, was "Sins of the Father" even a factor in the Ultimate Detective's death, or is there something beneath the surface?

Mono-Kaito: (Excited) Two in a row! The killer of Himiko Yumeno was none other than Leon Kuwata! (Grinning) Of course, I knew you'd get the hang of it by the next trial, and you did it without a real detective! Now you guys can live on the beautiful S.S. Maki Roll for an even longer period of time! God I'm such a generous and handsome captain, aren't I!

**Mono-Kaito's generosity wasn't appreciated at the moment, mostly because Leon had taken the spotlight. The Ultimate Musician, often accustomed to said spotlight, was probably wishing it was anywhere but on him. Everyone in the room knew that he had killed Himiko, a girl who, despite her own laziness, was more than willing to risk her own life to protect them, even if it was often behind everyone's backs. Perhaps no one was more hurt than Chihiro, who had lost his mentor, and was soon to lose a man he felt a musical connection to. As the podiums lowered into the ground, everyone had gathered into the center of the room to face Leon, and Byakuya and Toko didn't bother to look at him.**

Leon: (Despondent)...

Chihiro: (Sad) Leon...why...

Toko: (Bitter) D-Does it even matter why?

Chihiro: (Surprised) Huh?

Toko: (Bitter) H-He tried to kill us. I-I don't care what his reasoning is.

Korekiyo: (Seething) On the contrary, I am greatly interested in his explanation, if only because I'd like to know whether he'll live to see his own execution.

Mono-Kaito: Woah, hold on! Only I can kill participants without the fear of execution!

Kirumi: (Somber) We're fine with that, we don't need anymore blood on our hands.

Keebo: (Sad) I still don't understand. Was everything a lie?

Toko: (Bitter) I-I had Jack with me, w-were you going to kill him to?

Akane: (Upset) You were so cool in the fight night, why would you throw that away?

Angie: You were usually so friendly, though you kinda became a jerk after Hiyoko tried to kill you.

Hiyoko: (Pouting) To be fair, I did save Chihiro's life. You're welcome by the way.

Chihiro: (Taken aback) Oh, um...t-thank you.

"Taeko": (Somber) To think, I saved you, only for you to turn around and kill someone else.

Byakuya: (Bitter) Someone was going to die either way.

Nekomaru: (Seething) Damn it! What the hell was going through your mind that could have caused you to kill her!?

"Celeste": Explain yourself, while there's still time left in the day.

Leon: (Despondent)...

...It...

...It was an acci...

...

...

...who am I kidding?

Chihiro: (Surprised) What?

Leon: (Despondent) Toko's right, who cares why I did it? I killed Himiko, that's all there is to it. I'm a dead man walking anyway, let's just get the execution started.

Nekomaru: (Shocked)...

...(Seething) What the fuck are you talking about?

**Nekomaru's words caused Leon to look up for the first time since he had confirmed himself to be the killer.**

Nekomaru: (Seething) You don't get to do that. You don't get to take someone's life and walk off without an explanation.

Chihiro: (Worried) N-Nekomaru...

Nekomaru: (Seething) There's no justification for what you did, but we need to know.

Leon: (Gritting teeth) I-I told you, it doesn't matter.

Nekomaru: (Livid) IT DOES MATTER!!!

Leon: (Taken aback)...

Nekomaru: (Livid) Mahiru and Nagito sacrificed themselves to keep something like this from happening again! DID THAT MEAN NOTHING TO YOU!!!?

Leon: (Downcast)...

...It did mean something.

Toko: (Dismissive) W-What?

Leon: (Somber) When I told Mahiru that her attack was water under a bridge, I meant it. When I got pissed off at Celeste for what she said the day after, I meant what I said, about just wanting a few moments of peace. And when I told Chihiro that I wanted to do a crossover with him, I meant that...

...but at the end of the day, I just wanted to get off of this ship.

Chihiro: (Shocked)...

Akane: (Surprised) Wait, that's all?

Leon: (Upset) What do you mean "that's all!?"

Angie: Don't get me wrong, we all want to go home, but if we were patient, then maybe we could have found a way out.

Keebo: (Upset) There was no need to play the killing game. No matter what Mono-Kaito threw at us, we could have weathered it and survived.

Leon: (Dismissive) Get your head out of your ass.

Keebo: (Shocked) What?

Leon: (Dismissive) You really think we're getting out without playing this game? If we just sit on our asses and sing Kumbaya then we're just going to rot here for the rest of our lives. (Determined) I had goals in life, to perform in America, to perform in Britain on the same stage as bands like The Sex Pistols and The Clash, to become an icon who would be remembered long after I died! (Downcast) But now I'm just another causality on a ship in the middle of space. I don't even know if I'll have a body to be sent home...

**For a brief moment, Leon's passion for music was visible. The same Leon who had told Chihiro that every crowd, no matter the size, made every show worth it. But that Leon wasn't around for long, as he slipped back into despondency. Nekomaru, who earlier looked like he wanted to tear his head off, clenched his fists and gritted his teeth.**

Kirumi: (Tense) So you killed Himiko for no reason other than to live?

Korekiyo: Normally, killing to live would sound reasonable, but there's something bothering me.

Leon: (Dismissive) Well go ahead, might as well have one last Q&A before I'm executed.

Korekiyo: If you would be honest, even if just for a little bit...

...when did you start lying?

Leon: (Nervous) W-What do you mean?

**Leon began to slowly back away, and Korekiyo took notice and took a step for every step his prey made.**

Korekiyo: (Calm) I am simply curious, you admitted to being honest in the early going, but you had to have began planning at some point after we found the diner.

Leon: (Nervous) Y-You don't know that...

Korekiyo: (Calm) Tell me then, so that I do know.

**Eventually, Leon had backed right into Mono-Kaito's throne, and the Ultimate Yakuza was a few inches in front of him, looking directly into his eyes.**

Korekiyo: (Calm) Leon...

Leon: (Shivering) I-I-I...I don't-I don't...l-leave me alone.

**A bead of nervous sweat dripped down Chihiro's forehead.**

_**S-Should I stop this...K-Korekiyo stopped me from punching Mono-Kaito earlier, and if he does something reckless to Leon, he could be executed...** _

Korekiyo: ...Confirm a theory for me...

Leon: (Shivering)...

**Korekiyo lightly closed his eyes, before suddenly opening them. His golden irises burned with a subtle rage, the Yakuza that he was trying to conceal was threatening to burst out and destroy Leon, as well as himself.**

Korekiyo: (Seething)...Did you start planning after the second motive?

**Leon's legs buckled under their own weight, as well as the added pounds of fear, and he fell hard to the floor. His chest was visibly rising and falling at an unhealthily fast pace.**

Mono-Kaito: That's right, in the three days this motive has been active, we've only revealed two sins. (Excited) We should reveal the third!

Leon: (Frantic) N-No! W-We don't need to do that!

_**Leon, what are you...** _

Korekiyo: (Calm) Am I about to have my suspicions confirmed?

Leon: (Frantic) N-No, I-I had a boring sin! I-It just said that my dad missed one of my concerts to attend a baseball game!

Hiyoko: (Offended) What the fuck!? Why is your dad's sin so tame!?

"Taeko": (Curious) Yours isn't?

Hiyoko: (Pissed) Shut up "Teruteru!"

Angie: (Impressed) Wow, I could hear the quotation marks in that diss!

Leon: (Frantic) I-I swear, that's all it is! W-We don't need to read it!

"Celeste": (Giggling) On the contrary, I must know what's really causing you so much stress. My royal curiosity has peaked.

Kirumi: (Upset) Could you not get pleasure from other's misery!?

"Celeste": (Dismissive) Kirumi dear, don't tell me you feel sympathy for a man who tried to kill two of us and successfully killed Himiko.

Keebo: (Worried) Can we please not fight right now!?

Leon: (Frantic) I didn't kill Himiko over the sin! I swear, I didn't!

Byakuya: (Irritated) Enough. If it means getting this trial over with, then read your sin and be done with it.

Toko: (Upset)...

Nekomaru: (Tense) Just confess. I'm done with your bullshit.

Leon: (Frightened) I-I...

Chihiro: (Sad) Leon, please...

**_I-I can't forgive Leon for what he did, but Nekomaru's right, we need to know why Himiko died..._ **

**Verbally, Leon was silent, but his expressions and body language spoke volumes. He was defeated, whatever he was trying to hide, he couldn't anymore. Korekiyo could read him like a book and backed away, slightly out of pity and slightly out of disgust.**

Mono-Kaito: (Excited) I guess we're ready...(Authoritative) KUMA!!!

Kuma: (Nervous) Y-Yes sir.

Mono-Kaito: Collect the (Posing dramatically) SINS OF THE FATHER (Back to normal) and give Sid Vicious his. We gotta set up the stage for the audience NOW MOVE!!!

Kuma: (Scared) Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Yes S-S-S-S-Sir!

**Kuma dove into the pile that Keebo had brought in and peaked at the sins one at a time. As he was doing this, a chair had been placed and was surrounded by cameras. Leon got up slowly and walked in a way that made it look like he had two ton weights attached to his legs. He plopped down into the chair and took several deep breaths. Kuma, who was somehow much calmer than the Ultimate Musician, handed over the sin, which was collected by shivering hands drenched with sweat. Leon took a second to skim over the letter. Every single motion looked like it was causing him the most excruciating pain possible. The nerves traveled over to the others as they pondered a terrifying question, "what could have caused Leon to kill Himiko?"**

Mono-Kaito: (Excited) Lights! Camera! ACTION!!!

**Leon took one last deep breath...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

Leon: (Defeated) I'm responsible for Sayaka Maizono's death...

**...**

**...**

**...**

_**What?** _

**Everyone in the room had expected to hear something that would cause their hearts to start. And while the reveal was awful, it was also confusing...**

Angie: (Confused) Sayaka Maizono? Who's that?

Leon: (Nervous)...

Akane: (Thinking) Maybe that was Himiko's middle name?

Korekiyo: (Thinking) I don't think that's the case, given that Himiko died after the sins were given out to us.

Angie: (Excited) Yeah! Sista got someone's name right!

Chihiro: (Curious) Sayaka Maizono? You mean the pop idol?

Kirumi: That has to be it.

Keebo: (Curious) Sorry, I'm a bit out of the loop, who's Sayaka?

Toko: S-She's a singer who got really famous by being in the biggest pop group in Japan...

Byakuya: To be more specific, she was a pop idol. If I recall correctly, she died a few months ago.

Nekomaru: (Thinking) I remember it being all over the news, the story was that she died in a car accident, but if that letter is true...

Hiyoko: Wait, why are we sending him to death? If he killed Sayaka then we should be celebrating, her music sucked.

"Taeko": So are we supposed to let him go for killing Himiko?

Hiyoko: (Pouting) Oh yeah, I guess he still has to answer for that.

"Celeste": (Curious) Speaking of answering for crimes, Mono-Kaito, how deep does your idiocy go?

Mono-Kaito: (Offended) Excuse me!?

"Celeste": (Dismissive) I thought the motive was "Sins of the Father." If so, why is Leon's letter talking about killing a pop idol?

Mono-Kaito: (Shrugging) Fuck if I know, Kuma was the one responsible for the sins.

Kuma: (Nervous) S-S-S-Sir, I-I was j-just giving out the s-sins. The p-producers were the ones who g-gave them to us.

Mono-Kaito: I'm still blaming you.

Kuma: (Nervous) W-W-Why?

Mono-Kaito: (Forceful) Because you suck! Get over it!

Chihiro: (Thinking) But Celeste has a point, why would Leon's letter say that?

Angie: (Pondering) Is Leon a time traveler and Sayaka was his daughter?

Nekomaru: (Confused) What the shit are you talking about?

Angie: (Casual) What's the problem with that? We're in a spaceship, maybe Mono-Kaito has a time machine.

Mono-Kaito: (Nervous) Hell no! Time travel is the one thing I don't fuck with! One wrong move can upset the entire universe!

Keebo: (Confused) But what does Sayaka have to do with Leon's father?

Korekiyo: (Thinking)...

...Perhaps nothing at all...

Chihiro: (Worried) W-What do you mean?

Korekiyo: (Thinking)...

...Nekomaru, you mentioned how Sayaka died earlier.

Nekomaru: I heard it was an accident, but I don't know the exact details.

Kirumi: (Thinking) I believe her brakes malfunctioned and she collided head first into a semi-truck.

"Taeko": (Shocked) What!?

Hiyoko: (Confused) You never heard of what happened? It was on the news for like, two months.

"Taeko": (Tense) It's not that I haven't heard of what happened, it's that I heard something about that on this ship...

"Celeste": (Taken aback) That's right! Himiko told us!

Toko: (Nervous) H-Himiko? Did she i-investigate that case?

Korekiyo: I believe so. The second day we were here, when we were introduced to the labs for the first time, Himiko mentioned a similar case to me, Mr. Yasuhiro, and Princess Celeste...

_Celeste: (Smile drops) Himiko dear, every detective fails at least few cases. Its like you said, Sherlock Holmes doesn't exist._

_Himiko: Failure hurts when lives are lost._

_Korekiyo: (Surprised) Lost lives? I didn't think you worked with homicide._

_Himiko: (Kneels next to the fire place and stares at it) I don't, or at least I didn't. I mostly focused on finding lost pets and items, then one day I got asked to investigate a fatal "car accident"._

_"Teruteru": Accident?_

_Himiko: That's what the local police called it, but family of the victims felt like something more sinister had happened._

_Korekiyo: Why don't you explain the details of the "accident?"_

_Himiko: They were driving down a highway, and something must have happened to their brakes because they failed. (Her voice becomes strained) The car ended up crashing head first into a semi-truck._

_Celeste: And the victims?_

_Himiko: A teen girl and...(trails off)_

_Celeste: Himiko dear?_

_Himiko: Sorry, I shouldn't be explaining a case to civilians._

Byakuya: (Thinking) A teen girl crashing head first into a semi-truck, that sounds like the Maizono accident...

Keebo: (Surprised) So, Himiko was investigating a crime that Leon committed? Is that why Leon killed her?

Kirumi: If this killing game is broadcasting to Earth, which I still doubt, then I could imagine Leon wanting to hide that.

Hiyoko: But it still doesn't make sense for his father related sin to be about her.

Korekiyo: (Nervous) Ms. Saionji, please say that again.

Hiyoko: (Confused) Um...it doesn't make sense for his father related sin to be about her?

Korekiyo: (Thinking)...

"Celeste": (Nervous) You're focused on the term "father related sin," aren't you?

"Taeko": (Tense)...

Akane: (Confused) Also, why did she mention more than one victim?

Nekomaru: (Thinking) I heard Sayaka was the only person in the car.

Kirumi: (Thinking) How could there be more than one victim when she was...

**Before she could finish her sentence, Kirumi stopped herself. A cold sweat broke out as she covered her own mouth.**

...(Horrified) Oh my god.

Keebo: (Concerned) K-Kirumi, what's wrong?

Korekiyo: (Tense) I want you all to think about this...

...how did two people die in a one person car crash in Leon's father related sin?

_**...** _

_**...** _

_**...** _

_**Two people...A one person car crash...Related to Leon's father related sin...** _

_**...** _

_**...** _

_**...** _

_**...No...** _

_**...No, that...that can't be it...That's horrible...** _

**Slowly, almost every other student realized the meaning of Korekiyo's words. Some hid their horror better than others, but ultimately, they all figured out what Leon's father related sin was. Keebo was the only one left out, but he wasn't naïve enough to be unable to figure out the atmosphere in the room. Everyone's eyes slowly turned to Leon, who was shivering as he continued to stare at his letter.**

Kuma: Mr. Kuwata, please finish your reading your sin.

**Leon's shivering turned into outright shaking. Sweat poured out like a river, his eyes went bloodshot, and his breathing was going a mile a minute.**

Leon: (Shaking) I...I...I'm responsible for the death of Sayaka Maizono...

...

...

...

...(Defeated) as well as my unborn child.

**...**

**...**

**...**

Chihiro: (Horrified) N-No, it can't be...

Leon: (Defeated) It's the truth.

**There was no more shaking, no more rapid breathing, no more sweating. Leon was done fighting, there was no point now that his sin was known.**

Mono-Kaito: (Shocked) That's what they meant by "father related sins?" (Troubled) This is way more messed up than I expected...

Hiyoko: (Horrified) I...I think I want to take back what I said earlier.

Angie: (Sad) Leon, how could you?

Akane: (Upset) Yeah! Kids are cool, why would you deny one the chance to live!?

Nekomaru: (Shocked) D-Did you even know she was pregnant!?

"Taeko": (Tense) On top of that, what were you doing getting a girl pregnant at your age?

Leon: (Somber)...

...Yeah, I knew she was pregnant...

Toko: (Shocked) W-What!?

Byakuya: (Horrified) Y-You killed someone who you knew was pregnant?

Kirumi: (Horrified) You're admitting to killing two people, including a girl who was pregnant!?

Keebo: (Nervous) I'm still not sure what this "pregnant" thing is, so I'm just going to stay out of this conversation.

Leon: (Somber) It wasn't me.

Chihiro: (Horrified) W-What do you mean it wasn't you?

"Celeste": (Appalled) Are you actually going to deny what you just admitted?

Leon: (Somber) I didn't kill Sayaka, but I'm responsible for her death. It's my fault she died...

Korekiyo: (Tense) Then why don't you share what happened? You're already going to die, you might as well explain yourself before meeting your maker.

Leon: (Somber) I guess I have no choice.

Chihiro: (Worried)...

Leon: (Deep breath) A year ago, I met Sayaka at a charity event where our bands were playing. We just, kinda hit it off. We couldn't date because of her contract, but we would meet in secret and honestly...(Nostalgic) it was kinda stupid, but in a good way. We were just teenagers in love, and every second we spent together was honest, pure, innocent bliss. There wasn't a single thing that could be wrong in the world when we were together.

**For the first time in days, Leon was smiling with a sense of genuine happiness. Sadly, it disappeared soon afterwards...**

Leon: (Somber) Sayaka loved performing, just like me, but her circumstances were vastly different. Her style was much more appropriate for a casual audience, and that required her to keep up a persona. She had to refrain from dating, she wasn't allowed to go to school and her education was mostly on the road. On top of that...

...she was living a private hell.

**The Ultimate Students remained silent, giving Leon room to explain further.**

Leon: (Somber) There were other bands that constantly harassed her, she got sent disgusting fan mail by lunatics, and she even got stalked at different points in her life. The further along we got in our careers, the less frequent our private meetings became. And when we did hang out, it was often just her going on about how awful her life had become. One day...the weight of all the pressure just got to her and she just wanted to forget about everything. I...tried to help her by...well, helping her forget...

...and a month later, I got a call from her saying she was pregnant.

_**...** _

Leon: (Somber) I-I was happy at the time, but I was also worried. Because I knew the moment it got out that she would be label things I knew she wasn't. I told her that since her pregnancy could have affected her financially, that she could have gotten contraceptive pills, but she didn't want to. She really wanted that baby, and more than that...

...she told me she was planning on leaving Japan in a week. She was going to take whatever money she could muster and take the first plane out of there.

Toko: S-So you killed her in order to-

Leon: (Somber) I told you, I didn't kill her. In fact, as much as it hurt, I was fine with her leaving. I knew one day I would meet her again, but I ended up making a mistake when, after a week, I told my cousin what happened. I don't know what happened, I-I think she got jealous, I don't know why, but she tracked down Sayaka at the hotel she was staying at and tampered with her breaks. After that...

...well, the news told you what happened.

_**...** _

_**...** _

_**That...That's awful. I've complained so much about how I hate the way my manager treats me, but to go through all of that, to want to escape the country, and to have that denied to her...I can't imagine what was going through Sayaka's mind...** _

Leon: (Somber) The media didn't figure out that she was pregnant, but I guess she told her family. That's how Himiko must have figured out what happened...

Kirumi: (Downcast) They must have hired Himiko to find out what happened to her.

Korekiyo: (Tense) And you killed her in order to protect that secret.

Leon: (Somber)...

Korekiyo: (Tense) Tell me what happened.

Leon: (Somber) Well, you guys figured out that I planned to kill Toko...

Toko: (Tense)...

Leon: (Somber)...but that got derailed when I saw the button in the wall. I got too curious for my own good and pressed it. There was a passage that opened, and I went in. Eventually, and accidently, I found the slide and went down it, that's when Himiko saw me...

-

_Himiko: (Concerned) L-Leon!? Are you okay!?_

_Leon: (Pained) Ow ow ow ow, what the hell was that?_

_Himiko: (Worried) Um...it...looks like you went down a slide._

_Leon: Did you know there was a slide there?_

_Himiko: (Nervous) N-No, i-it's news to me to._

_Leon: (Annoyed) Jesus, what the fuck is with this prick and his secret passages? First the prop room in Chihiro's lab, and then the one in the Pervert Room, what's next, is there a secret weed room in Akane's lab?_

_Himiko: (Nervous) I-I don't know...maybe..._

**As Leon was recovering, Himiko was trying to take the letters she had stolen and hide them in her Sherlock Holmes book, but she was too slow and Leon had noticed what she was doing...**

_Leon: (Concerned) Are you okay, you sound-(Shocked) What the hell is that?_

**Himiko froze and looked up, making eye contact with the Ultimate Musician, who was walking toward her desk...**

_Leon: (Cautious) Himiko, what do you have there?_

_Himiko: (Nervous)...It-It's..._

_...It's the sins I stole._

**Leon stopped a few feet away the table.**

_Leon: (Shocked) W-Why do you have those?_

_Himiko: (Nervous) I-I just wanted to protect everyone..._

_Leon: (Shocked) By stealing them!? What do you think the others would think if they saw that!?_

_Himiko: (Nervous) As long as Mono-Kaito doesn't know I have them we don't have to worry. I know this looks bad, but I promise I'm doing this to save us._

**The Ultimate Musician took a step back at Himiko's declaration. He took a second to ponder what she said and began to speak again...**

_Leon: (Sighing) Okay, fine. If you're doing this for our benefit, then I guess I can let you have those._

_Himiko: (Relieved) Thank you, I promise this will work out._

_Leon: (Turns to leave) Sure..._

_...(Stops) But can I ask you something?_

_Himiko: (Slightly nervous) Um...sure..._

_Leon: (Curious) Did you read any of them?_

_Himiko: (Nervous) Um...n-no..._

_Leon: You hesitated._

**Himiko looked down at her hands, which were nervously shaking. Her heart raced as she got out of her seat.**

_Himiko: (Nervous) I-I swear I didn't read-_

**To her shock, Himiko felt a pair of hands grab her shoulders. In the time she was looking away, Leon had walked up to her. She looked up into the Ultimate Musician's eyes, which were twisted into a combination of fear with slight hints of fury.**

_Leon: (Tense) Himiko, did you look at the letters?_

_Himiko: (Looks down) I-I..._

_Leon: (Tense) Look at me!_

_Himiko: (Scared) L-Leon, you're hurting me..._

_Leon: (Growling) Did you look at the letters!?_

**Himiko was in a no win scenario. Leon wasn't letting her go and she knew she wouldn't be able to break his grip as his nails dug into her shoulders. She knew if she tried to fight that she wouldn't be able to win, he was too strong. He wasn't taking no for an answer. There was no way out, and the combination of fear, guilt and despair had broken her heart and tears fell from her eyes...**

_Himiko: (Distraught) Leon...why..._

_...why did you kill Sayaka?_

_Leon: (Shocked)..._

_Himiko: (Distraught) I-If you knew she was pregnant...then why did you kill her?_

**Leon's eyes weren't as piercing, but his grip wasn't giving out. In fact, it might have gotten tighter. Despite this, Himiko had the slightest of hopes in her heart that he would listen to reason.**

**It was a hope that would be quickly snuffed out.**

_Leon: (Tense) I...I didn't kill her..._

_Himiko: (Scared) Leon, p-please let me go..._

_Leon: (Gritting teeth) I didn't kill her..._

_Himiko: (Scared) Leon, please-_

_Leon: (Wrathful) I DIDN'T KILL HER!!!_

**The Ultimate Musician threw the little detective into the bookshelf, stunning her as the back of her head smacked the wooden shelf. She slumped down to the floor, trying to regain her composure.**

_Leon: (Wrathful) You had the nerve to peep into shit you have no business in!_

**Leon's eyes caught a glimpse of a violin that was leaned up against Himiko's desk. He picked it up and walked toward the downed girl.**

_Himiko: (Scared) Leon, please..._

_Leon: (Tense) I...I have...I have to protect her..._

_...(Determined) I won't let you humiliate her!_

_Himiko: (Panicking) Please don't-_

**Himiko tried to get up and run to the door, but she was struck in the side of the head, falling unmoving to the ground as a pool of blood formed beneath her.**

**-**

Leon: (Somber) After that, I collected the case from my room, and then, well, I guess Chihiro explained the rest pretty well...

**What more was there to say. Leon's description had brought forth reactions that ranged from disgust to horror.**

Nekomaru: (Disgusted) You...You killed Himiko just because she read your letter!?

Leon: (Tense) I-I lost control. I wasn't thinking straight.

Kirumi: (Angry) You lost control? It sounds like you had plenty when you grabbed the violin...

Toko: (Upset) And t-then you just left H-Himiko in the freezer to die.

Leon: (Tense) I didn't know she was still alive, if I did...

Korekiyo: (Seething) You would have taken her to the infirmary, right?

Leon: (Taken aback)...

Korekiyo: (Seething) Or perhaps you would have struck her again, making sure she died right then and there.

Keebo: (Sad) I still don't understand, Himiko was trying to protect us, so she wouldn't have told anyone, why would you-

Leon: (Angry) Have you not been paying attention, I was trying to protect Sayaka!

Akane: (Upset) You killed one of us in order to protect someone who already died!

Leon: (Angry) I had to! You people have no idea how ruthless the Japanese idol industry is!

Hiyoko: (Nervous) I don't want to agree with him, but he has a point.

"Taeko": (Confused) What are you talking about?

Hiyoko: (Somber) I once saw an idol who was forced to shave her head while she apologized on camera for spending a night with her boyfriend...

Leon: (Angry) Exactly, so what the fuck do you think they would do to her if it got out that she got pregnant!? I'll tell you what they'd do, they'd call her a whore and do everything in their power to ruin her life!

Chihiro: (Upset) But you don't even know if this is being broadcasted! Y-You killed Himiko on a maybe!

Leon: (Determined) But what if we are!? What if this whole shitty killing game is being broadcasted to Earth, or hell, to everywhere in the galaxy! I had to protect Sayaka's good name, and if it meant sending you all to your grave then I was going to bury you!

**After Leon's outburst, he deflated once again. All of the fight he had seemed to leave at once, since whatever secrets he may have hidden were now out in the open.**

_**...** _

_**The bond I had with Leon used to be real...** _

_**...but now, I know it ended the moment he saw his sin for the first time...** _

"Celeste": (Somber) I guess we now know Leon's true feelings for the rest of us.

Angie: (Somber) Man, I don't even know if you belong in Atua's kingdom...

...(Happy) Who am I kidding, Atua loves everyone, no matter their sins! But I guess you can stay in a lower section.

Byakuya: It doesn't matter. I'm done now. We know the killer and we know why they did what they did. I'm done with this trial...

Mono-Kaito: (Shrugging) Honestly, I'm with you. There's nothing that kills the mood in the room more than dead pregnant women and we got to bring it back up...

...(Excited) And what better way to do that then with a good old fashioned punishment!

_**God...No!** _

Keebo: (Worried) H-Hold on, d-do we really have to do this again!?

Mono-Kaito: (Smirking) Are you really going to complain about this? I thought you were going to hate him? 

Keebo: (Sad) Even after everything Leon did, I know there were moments of genuine friendship, I don't want to see anymore of my friends die!

Kirumi: (Concerned) Keebo...

Leon: (Despondent)...

...You want to know what's funny...

Chihiro: (Surprised) Huh?

Nekomaru: (Tense) Seriously, there's something you find funny about what's happening?

Leon: (Despondent)...

...I don't want to die.

Toko: (Surprised) W-What?

Mono-Kaito: (Grinning) It's a bit late for that, we've already got an awesome execution ready for you.

Leon: (Despondent) I don't want to die...

Byakuya: (Tense) Would you just give up?

Leon: (Shivering) I-I can't. There's still so much I want to do...

Korekiyo: (Tense) You gave up all privilege the moment you left Himiko in that freezer.

Leon: (Shivering) I know, I know I did...

...(Sobbing) But I don't want to die!

**The Ultimate Musician, with tears dropping at a rapid rate, ran toward the door to the S.S. Maki Roll. He stood before the massive door and began to strike it.**

Leon: (Frantic) S-Someone, please open the door!

Chihiro: (Concerned) L-Leon, what are you-

Leon: (Frantic) I can't die! I can't die! There's so much I want to do!

Keebo: (Sad) L-Leon...

Mono-Kaito: (Casual) You know that door's not going to open, and if you don't come here we're going to have to do this the hard way.

Leon: (Frantic) Please! Open the door!

Mono-Kaito: ...

...(Smirking sinisterly) I guess we get to do this the hard way.

Byakuya: (Tense) Leon, get back here!

Mono-Kaito: (Standing) Ladies, gentlemen and asexual beings across the galaxy, we've got a special punishment for Leon Kuwata, the Ultimate Musician! Get ready because...

Leon: (Desperate) OPEN THE DOOR!!!

Mono-Kaito: (Excited) IT'S PUNISHMENT TIME!!!

**A collar shot out of the door that was on Mono-Kaito's chair, latching on to Leon's neck with shocking precision and pulling him into the light.**

**A pixelated version of Leon was dragged by the collar by a pixelated version of Mono-Kaito.**

**Game Over!**

**Leon has been found guilty.**

**Time for the punishment!**

**A city appeared on screen, and the most notable building was a massive clock tower in the middle. The camera then locks onto a chain that is moving backwards rapidly. At one point, Leon goes past. The camera briefly follows him as he dodges cars and double decker busses, but stops in front of a wall that has been tagged with obscene graffiti. Along with questionable drawings, there's a title as well...**

**Leon Calling (God Save the Queen this is Going to be Brutal)**

**The Execution of Leon Kuwata, The Ultimate Musician**

**The camera quickly catches up to Leon and the chain as they both travel up the huge clock tower, which has both of its hands pointing to the sky. Leon is pulled into the big hand and the chain goes around and around, trapping him.**

**Suddenly, a bus rolls up and a group of faceless arrive with a stage, which they set up. A large group of thousands of faceless, mostly dressed up in tourist attire, are getting pumped up as another a group of them step up to the stand. They prepare their instruments, and as this is happening, two hidden doors next to Leon open and two loudspeakers are placed next to him, turned so that the sound will go directly into his ears.**

**The party begins as the band plays some trashing, yet entertaining music. At first, the faceless are simply jumping up and down with excitement, and Leon doesn't seem to mind the music, but he's obviously uncomfortable with the scenario. Then, as the music gets louder, the crowd gets more insane. They're starting to strike each other, throwing chairs and pulling out flick knives to stab the closest "person" in their vicinity. Meanwhile, Leon's ears begin to bleed as the sound is turned up even more.**

**This continues for a while, as the louder the music gets, the more insane the faceless get. Smashing cars, breaking fire hydrants, and throwing Molotov cocktails, one of which hits the clock tower, which instantly goes into a blaze. The combination of heat and loud music is causing Leon's nose and eyes to bleed. The clock tower, however, stands strong. No matter how loud it gets, or how intense the blaze burns, or how anarchic the crowd below gets, the clock  tower remains standing.**

**Leon, however, isn't a clock tower. As the tower burns, as the crowd turns on the band by attacking them, as the entire town goes into an emergency, with police and firefighters (also played by faceless), trying to calm down the rabid fans, it's clear that the Ultimate Musician has long perished.**

**The evidence?**

**The fact that he isn't struggling anymore, and the sight of blood pouring out of every hole in his head, including the two new ones where his eyes used to be.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leon's motive was the reason I was worried about this chapter. It wasn't that I thought you guys wouldn't be mature enough to handle it, it was that I wanted to treat the subject with respect. I was going to apologize for having a character get a girl pregnant and be responsible for getting her killed, but then I asked myself, did I regret writing it? Honestly, I didn't. I had a goal I wanted to reach, and I made that goal a reality.  
> I don't regret making this chapter, but I do hope no one got too uncomfortable. If you did then I apologize.  
> The funny thing is, despite what I did to him, I actually don't hate Leon. I think he's a perfectly servicible character and I feel sorry for what happened to him in the first game. I just thought that if he ever achieved his dream of becoming the Ultimate Musician, that this was the kind of drama he might encounter, even if it was outside his genre. The Japanese idol industry really is a scary place, I don't even want to know what they would do to an idol who became pregnant.


	28. Chapter 2: Little Girl Blue and the Man in the Moon (Part 13-Deadly Life/Class Trial-Conclusion Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second Intergalactic Trial has ended with another gruesome execution, but the drama isn't over, because just when it looks like nothing can surprise the Ultimate Student's anymore, two more secrets are brought to light.

**It didn't hurt to watch as much as the first execution, but for the Ultimate Pianist, the sight of Leon's body, surrounded by fire and bleeding from the sheer volume of the loudspeakers, still hurt. In some ways, it hurt just as much as the first trial. As sad as Nagito's death was, Chihiro wouldn't describe the Ultimate Nurse as a good friend. Mahiru, well, she was something else entirely to him. In this trial, the hazel eyed boy felt like he lost two good friends. Because the Leon he fought in the trial, in his mind, wasn't the real one. It was a desperate Leon, a teenage musician who, like everyone else, was forced into a sadistic game of life and death. Chihiro wanted to believe that the Leon who often grinned, who encouraged him to value his talent, who wanted to collaborate with him despite working a completely different style was the real one. But unlike the first trial, it was nigh impossible to justify his motivation, because Himiko was killed for a selfish desire to protect a secret that otherwise shouldn't have been a secret.**

**While Chihiro pondered the lose of two good friends, Mono-Kaito seemed more than pleased with the execution...**

Mono-Kaito: (Excited) Damn! That was a pretty "rockin" execution! Hahaha! I'm brilliant!

**Everyone else, understandably, was more than a bit unnerved...**

Akane: (Horrified) W-What the hell!?

Keebo: (Sad) L-Leon...w-what did they...

Kirumi: (Sad) That was...awful...

Angie: (Clasping hands) Atua, I know Leon wasn't always the nicest person, but please accept him into heaven.

"Taeko": (Tense) Just when I thought I'd at least be prepared for the next execution, I see that.

Mono-Kaito: (Confused) Guys, don't tell me you're seriously sad the guy died. He admitted to having no remorse for killing Sherlock.

Nekomaru: (Gritting teeth) Even so, you went way to far with his punishment.

"Celeste": (Tense) I get having a band, but was all the anarchy necessary?

Hiyoko: (Angry) And on top of that it was obnoxiously loud! My ears are ringing you asshole!

Mono-Kaito: (Shrugging shoulders) Just be grateful only one of you had an obnoxiously loud talent, the next execution won't be anywhere near that loud.

Byakuya: (Tense)...

Toko: (Downcast)...

_**N-Next time...No...w-we can't let there be a next time...** _

Mono-Kaito: (Thinking) There's something still bugging me though...

Korekiyo: It wouldn't happen to be the letter Ms. Fukawa received, would it?

Toko: (Curious) M-My letter?

Mono-Kaito: That's exactly what I was thinking.

Chihiro: (Thinking) Letter...that's right, we never found out how Leon typed the letter.

"Celeste": (Thinking) I believe I might know a cause...Kuma...

Kuma: (Worried) Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Yes?

"Celeste": (Curious) Leon wouldn't have happened to ask you to write that letter for him, would he?

Kuma: (Shivering)...

Mono-Kaito: (Impatient) Kuma...

Kuma: (Shivering) W-W-W-W-W-W-Well y-y-y-y-y-y-y-you s-s-s-s-see-

Mono-Kaito: (Annoyed) GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF MAN!!!

Kuma: (Scared) Y-YES!!! I wrote Mr. Kuwata a letter!

Nekomaru: (Shocked) What the shit!? I thought Kuma couldn't participate in a murder!?

Akane: (Fierce) I knew it! He's breaking his own rules behind our back!

Toko: (Upset) Y-You a-asshole, you almost got me and J-Jack killed!

Kuma: (Shivering) I-I-I-I-I-I s-s-s-s-swear, h-he told me h-he needed to m-meet her in p-p-private!

Hiyoko: (Confused) Are you that genre daft? You're never supposed to meet someone alone in a premise like this, that's like standing in the middle of a highway blindfolded.

Mono-Kaito: (Smoking)...

"Taeko": So, how are you going to rectify this?

Mono-Kaito: (Smoking)...

...Well, I guess it's not too bad.

Keebo: (Shocked) What!?

Mono-Kaito: (Casual) Well, Kuma's a dumbass, so it's no surprise he'd be tricked.

Kirumi: So you don't consider this a break in the rules?

Mono-Kaito: (Casual) Don't get me wrong, if he does this again, I'm launching his fat ass into space.

Nekomaru: (Determined) Yeah, well there won't be a next time! WE WON'T KILL EACH OTHER ANYMORE!!!

Mono-Kaito: (Grinning) That's the spirit! Even when escape is literally impossible, you should never give up on your dreams!

Korekiyo: (Confused) How...inspiring?

Mono-Kaito: (Pumped) The impossible is possible! You just got to make it so!

"Celeste": (Dismissive) So it is possible for you get at least a little more intelligent. Granted you'd still be animalistic, but it would be nice to see you gain some common sense.

Mono-Kaito: (Annoyed) I am not an idiot! Show your captain respect!

Korekiyo: Either way, I believe we are done here. We've found the culprit, and the execution has commenced.

Angie: (Excited) Sista, now we can have our eating contest!

Akane: (Downcast)...

...Honestly, I think I lost my appetite.

Angie: (Shocked) S-Sista?

Mono-Kaito: (Grinning) I'll see you guys again in the morning with your rewards. Until then, enjoy the rest of your day on the S.S. Maki Roll, the sweetest girl in the seven galaxies!

**The psychotic spaceman teleported out of the room. Kuma stood around for a good fourteen seconds before running out of the room. Left on their own, the Ultimate Students could now try to come to terms with the loss of two more of their own.**

Keebo: (Sad) Why? Why is this nightmare continuing?

"Celeste": (Somber) At this point, calling this a nightmare doesn't do it justice. At least one can wake up from a nightmare, here, we're never waking up.

Akane: (Downcast) All of this over a stupid secret that was supposed to be about our dads.

Nekomaru: (Tense) No one could have seen Leon's secret coming, but if we could have just...

Korekiyo: Staying in the past won't help us.

Chihiro: (Worried) K-Korekiyo...

Korekiyo: (Downcast) Himiko isn't coming back, and honestly, if she saw us stuck in the past, she would be greatly annoyed.

Kirumi: (Somber) Even so, we've lost four people.

Angie: (Thinking) And that includes our leader and a detective.

Toko: (Nervous) W-We still made it without them. But if this happens again...

"Taeko": (Downcast) We can't let this happen again. We can't afford to lose more people.

Byakuya: (Thinking)...

Hiyoko: (Pouting) Can we just get out of here? Just standing in here gives me the chills, especially after seeing that collar shoot out.

Chihiro: (Somber) The less we're here, the better.

Byakuya: (Thinking)...

Toko: (Concerned) B-Byakuya?

**The door, which had remained closed to a desperate musician, had opened automatically as the others walked through. This was Chihiro's first time walking back the S.S. Maki Roll, and the guilt of voting another friend to death made the walk feel like it was miles long.**

_**...** _

_**...** _

_**Leon...** _

_Leon: He doesn't need minced words. Look, Chihiro, (He kneels down to get to Chihiro's eye level and starts smirking) I'm a pretty damn good musician, it got me into Hope's Peak after all. (Puts on a more serious face) But, I'm not going to pretend that the world will stop if I quit playing. People like me and you exist to help people forget the shitty situations they find themselves in. We're not so much a cure as much as we're a reliever of people's worries. (Starts smiling again) Yeah you playing piano isn't going to get us out of this shithole, but it will make us a little happier._

_-_

_Leon: (Nostalgic) You know, you kinda remind me of me at my first concert._

_Chihiro: (Curious) What do you mean?_

_Leon: (Nostalgic) Before I became the superstar I am now, I was just another kid with a dream. You remember how I mentioned performing in front of twelve people?_

_Chihiro: Yes._

_Leon: (Grinning) You wouldn't know it now by looking at how cool I am, but before the band performed, I was so nervous that I literally pissed myself._

_Chihiro: (Taken aback) R-Really? Y-You're so confident I couldn't imagine you being scared to perform._

_Leon: (Nostalgic) It sucked, but the reaction those twelve fans gave us was worth it. A loud crowd can make anything feel like the main event at Tokyo Dome._

_Chihiro: Really?_

_Leon: (Nostalgic) No matter how stressful things got on the road, every time a show ended and everyone applauded, it made every bad thing that lead up to it feel worth it. If you can just get over your lack of confidence, than you'd be able to do anything._

_Chihiro: (Grateful) Leon...T-Thank you..._

_-_

**It was hard to even think about the Ultimate Musician without crying, but Chihiro did his best to hold back his tears over his two fallen friends. Unlike previous times, he succeeded this time. Eventually, the students reached the door...**

**...where Toko was promptly, and playfully, jumped by Jack.**

Toko: (Gently) Aw, hey boy. Did you miss mommy? I know I missed you.

Hiyoko: (Perplexed) Well you've certainly recovered quickly.

"Taeko": Jack is her pride and joy, and I'm sure the relief of seeing him helps her realize she's going to live one more day.

Korekiyo: I guess whatever helps you sleep at night is acceptable.

"Celeste": (Sighing) It feels odd, last time we had a trial we had to go straight to bed, but now we still have time today.

Keebo: (Somber) But what could possibly be done today?

Kirumi: As much as it hurts, I believe Korekiyo's advice might be our best bet.

Keebo: (Curious) To just move forward?

Chihiro: (Comforting) It's not just for our sake, but or everyone who's died so far.

Nekomaru: It would be an insult to everyone if we let what happened hold us back forever, but we still should find time to mourn.

Keebo: (Thinking)...

Kirumi: (Curious) Keebo, is something on your mind?

Keebo: (Thinking) I was just considering something, perhaps we can host a funeral for everyone who's died.

Akane: (Curious) A funeral? What's that?

Angie: A funeral is a celebration of life for those who've passed away.

Korekiyo: (Curious) You've never heard of a funeral Ms. Owari?

Akane: (Casual) Where I'm from, the pick up guy usually takes bodies off the street. We don't really celebrate them.

**The others were clearly unnerved from Akane's casual attitude about "bodies in the street."**

Chihiro: (Unnerved) Well, um...(Trying to regain composure) I-I think a funeral would be good for us.

Kirumi: (Smiling) It would be good to remember the good qualities of those who are no longer with us. Perhaps it can inspire us to move forward.

"Taeko": It can also help us come to term with their departure.

Hiyoko: I don't go to funerals, but I guess it wouldn't hurt.

"Celeste": (Nostalgic) Where I'm from, funerals are massive celebrations of life, filled with dancing and wine drinking.

Korekiyo: I doubt that we can afford a proper Novoselic funeral. But the service doesn't have to be a sad time.

Nekomaru: (Pumped) A FUNERAL WOULD BE GREAT!!!

Kirumi: (Nervous) Please refrain from shouting at the service.

Chihiro: So, it's confirmed?

Keebo: Yes, we'll have to give everyone a role, but until then-

Byakuya: Hold on.

**Everyone turned to look at the Ultimate Baseball Star. He was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.**

Byakuya: Before we talk about funerals, shouldn't we discuss the elephant in the room?

"Celeste": (Curious) Are you talking about Taeko?

"Taeko": (Determined) If you are trying to put me down for being fat, realize that I will survive any potential hibernating we might need to go through.

Hiyoko: (Perplexed) What the actual fuck are you talking about?

Byakuya: (Annoyed) Are we supposed to ignore that for the last few days this man was pretending to be someone else? Is no one else suspicious?

Nekomaru: It's not like he's done anything wrong.

Byakuya: (Annoyed) Really? Well, if he hasn't done anything wrong, then why is he here?

"Taeko": The only reason I'm here is to protect everyone.

Byakuya: How does pretending to be a chef protect us. It hasn't worked so far.

"Taeko": (Tense)...

Byakuya: (Harsh) I don't know what you're doing here, but perhaps the reason you were faking your identity...

...was because you're the mastermind behind this killing game?

**A wave of tension creeped amongst the others. "Taeko" stood still, sweating nervously from Byakuya's accusation.**

_**T-Taeko...being the mastermind? I-I don't want to believe it, but...** _

_**...why would he pretend to be someone else? Is there a reason besides being a mastermind? Is it because his father tried to kill Celeste's father? Did he lie about his involvement?** _

"Taeko": (Nervous) I understand your concern, but I promise, my point of being here-

Byakuya: (Harsh) Is what? To hit on the females here? What else could be the reason for faking your identity?

Toko: (Nervous) P-Plus, if he has crime connections, m-maybe they could have enough money to fund this operation?

Angie: (Excited) That's right! Maybe he's here to assassinate the princess!

Nekomaru: (Determined) I won't let anyone else die!

"Taeko": (Nervous) I-I swear, I'm not here for any reason that isn't for our benefit!

Byakuya: (Aggressive) You're lying. You're here because you set this whole thing up. I don't know if your real name is Taeko, and frankly I don't care. All I know is that you-

Kirumi: (Stern) Byakuya, Taeko isn't the mastermind.

Byakuya: (Harsh) What are you babbling about?

**This time, the eyes of the room were focused on the Ultimate Traditional Dancer, who looked uncharacteristically nervous, looking down at the floor and fidgiting with her hands.**

Keebo: (Concerned) K-Kirumi...

Kirumi: (Nervous) It's fine Keebo, I should have told everyone earlier.

"Celeste": ("Surprised") Kirumi dear, you were hiding something as well?

Kirumi: (Nervous)...

"Taeko": (Worried) Ms. Tojo...

Kirumi: (Nervous) The reason Taeko is here isn't for everyone else...

...he's here for me.

Nekomaru: (Shocked) W-What!?

Chihiro: (Shocked) He's here for you? Y-You don't mean...

Akane: He's here to kill you!?

Keebo: (Determined) I won't let you hurt her!

**The Ultimate Photographer placed himself in between the others and Kirumi, who was taken aback by the normally gentle boy's sudden burst of bravery.**

Kirumi: (Nervous) Keebo, relax, he's not here to harm me. It fact, he's here to protect me.

Toko: (Nervous) Y-You? W-What's so special about you?

Kirumi: (Nervous) The reason Taeko is protecting me...

...

...

...

...is because I'm the daughter of the current Prime Minister of Japan.

**...**

**...**

**...**

**The atmosphere went from nerve-wracking to intense, and now, it was confused.**

Chihiro: (Confused) T-The Prime Minister of Japan?

Korekiyo: (Curious) Really? You're Hideki Shiozaki's daughter?

Angie: (Curious) You don't have the same last name?

Kirumi: (Nervous) No...I took my mother's last name...when I ran away...

Nekomaru: You ran away from home? From the Prime Minister of Japan?

Hiyoko: (Freaked out) Oh my God, I called the Prime Minister's daughter a bitch a few days ago. I'm screwed when I get back.

"Taeko": You really shouldn't call anyone that, no matter their position in life.

Toko: B-But why were you hiding that?

Kirumi: Because there's nowhere I want to be further from then my father...

Keebo: (Worried) Kirumi told me the first day we were here about how awful he was.

Akane: (Confused) She told you? I had no clue you guys were that close.

"Celeste": (Face palming) Akane dear, it's been a thing since day one. Are you that airheaded?

Akane: (Offended) My head isn't full of air! It's got bones and other stuff in their, maybe a bit of air as well!

"Celeste": (Deflated) I...I can't even...

Kirumi: (Nervous) Either way, I would prefer if you didn't refer to me as the daughter of the Prime Minister. I want nothing to do with that man.

Byakuya: (Tense)...

...Y-You're lying.

Kirumi: (Taken aback) W-What?

Byakuya: (Tense) You're lying. You expect me to believe that you managed to run away without causing that much of a fuss. Surely if the daughter of the Prime Minister ran away, it would have been all over the news.

Kirumi: (Tense) He deliberately kept it out in order to protect his image.

Byakuya: (Tense) You expect me to believe that you managed to run away from the government, yet they were able to track you down and send an imposter to protect you at the same time.

"Taeko": (Nervous) It's more complicated than that...

Byakuya: (Harsh) This is a lie! It's all just a giant lie!

Toko: (Worried) B-Byakuya?

Korekiyo: (Nervous) Mr. Togami, you're acting uncharacteristically aggressive.

Byakuya: (Harsh) I am trying to survive! If you all want to mess around with funerals with the potential mastermind in the room, than I am going to live in reality and confront them.

Nekomaru: You don't even know that!

Byakuya: (Harsh) We have two liars right in front of us. If that isn't-

Keebo: (Determined) ENOUGH!!!

**Of all the people in the room, and that includes Chihiro and Korekiyo, no one expected Keebo to shout that loud. Even Kirumi seemed surprised by the white haired boy's sudden shot of bravery.**

Kirumi: (Surprised) K-Keebo?

Byakuya: (Tense) What gives you the right to shout at me? You'd better have a good reason.

Keebo: (Tense) I won't let you call Kirumi a liar. She is a paragon of virtue and grace and I won't allow you to smear her name.

Kirumi: (Blushing) Y-You don't have to put it like that...

Keebo: Byakuya, I get it. You want to live, but making enemies isn't going to help anyone. Not you, not those who remain, and not those who have perished.

Byakuya: (Tense)...

...(Scoffing) Leon was right about you.

Keebo: (Nervous) W-What are you talking about?

Byakuya: When Leon said your head was shoved up your rear, he was correct. You want to believe that after the events of today that we're just going to get along. Grow up. This is a killing game, you don't survive by trusting others, or by getting along. You survive by outsmarting the others, by picking your spot, by being ruthless in class trials and not hesitating when it's time to vote. I tried to follow Mahiru's advice, like a fool, but this case has proven that it was all for naught.

Keebo: No, it wasn't. If you're going to give up Mahiru's wish one trial after her death, then it speaks to how weak willed you are.

Byakuya: (Offended) Did you just call me weak willed? I am not going to live in your fantasy world. Even trying to find the mastermind requires us to confront and suspect each other. Otherwise, we can just live on this infernal ship for the rest of our lives.

Keebo: (Thinking)...

...If I have to suspect my friends in order to find the mastermind...

...(Determined) then there is no mastermind!

Byakuya: (Taken aback) W-What!?

_**K-Keebo?** _

Keebo: (Somber) I'm tired of suspecting my friends, I'm tired of us killing each other, and I'm tired of us fighting. I know saying that there's no mastermind would make Nagito and Mahiru's sacrifice feel like it was for nothing, but neither of them, nor Himiko or Leon, would want us to continue to fight if there was no reason to fight...

...(Unwavering) That's why, no matter what, I am going to believe in my friends! I refuse to believe that the mastermind behind the killing game is one of us!

Byakuya: (Tense) So, you're going to take the path of ignorance?

Keebo: (Unwavering) What you call ignorance is what I call trust. If we work together, then one day we can escape this forsaken ship! Until then, I refuse to keep playing this game!

_**...** _

_**...** _

_**...** _

Chihiro: (Awed) Keebo...y-you're right...we can't keep fighting. If Mahiru saw how we were acting, she'd be really disappointed. We need to trust each other, Mono-Kaito wants us to keep fighting because that's what's keeping this game going...

Nekomaru: (Amused) Heh, feels weird to be inspired by a usually quiet guy, but he's got a good point. I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm sick of this distrust shit.

Korekiyo: (Amused) Kehehe...I guess I can find the time to be inspired.

Akane: (Pumped) I'm all in!

Angie: (Excited) Nyahaha! No more killing each other!

Hiyoko: (Pouting) I wish it was that easy, but I guess it's worth a try.

"Taeko": (Nods in approval)...

"Celeste": (Giggling) Aw, Keebo, you were so inspiring.

Nekomaru: (Jovial) Honestly, I don't think I could have said what you said any better. GREAT SPEECH KID!!!

**Nekomaru gave Keebo a hearty, if heavy, slap on the back...**

**...and Keebo's head rolled off of his shoulders, stopping in the middle of the group.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

Hiyoko: (Shocked)...

...WHAT THE FUCK!!!?

"Taeko": (Horrified) M-MR. IDABASHI!!!

Akane: (Horrified) A star in the sky has been extinguished!

Angie: (Excited) We have one hour to investigate the cause!

Toko: (Nervous) W-We don't need to investigate. T-The killer is right in front of us!

Nekomaru: (Frantic) I-I swear, it was an accident!

"Celeste": ("Woeful") Oh Keebo, to be struck down in the prime of his youth, right after such an inspiring speech!

Byakuya: (Shocked)...

Chihiro: (Horrified) K-Keebo, no...p-please no...

_**Not again...W-We can't do this again...I-I can't handle another death...** _

**Oddly enough, two people weren't freaking out over Keebo's sudden decapitation. Well, actually only one was a surprise. Korekiyo, as a part of the Yakuza, has probably seen, and done worse. Kirumi, however, was shockingly calm for someone who got along with the white haired boy to the point where they were the closest thing to a couple on the ship. The green eyed girl picked up the head, which now showed a single strand pointing upward without the hat, and put it back on Keebo's still standing body. She turned it right several times until the Ultimate Photographer's eyes came back on. To say the other's were surprised would be the biggest understatement of the decade, as they stared dumbfounded at the newly revived Keebo.**

Keebo: (Nervous)...

Kirumi: (Concerned) Are you going to be okay?

Keebo: (Nervous) Yes. I was planning on telling everyone eventually.

Kirumi: (Gently) Go ahead, I'll make sure no one treats you horribly.

**Kirumi placed a reassuring hand on Keebo's shoulder, getting a grateful nod in return.**

Keebo: (Nervous) Um...I was going to tell you all eventually, and I hope it doesn't effect our friendship, but...

...

...

...

...I'm a robot.

...

...

...

Akane: (Surprised) W-What the...

Hiyoko: (Freaked out) FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!!!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As opposed to the last chapter that I was worried about, mostly due to Leon's sin, I was really looking forward to writing this chapter.  
> I hope Kirumi's reveal was at least a pleasant surprise, especially because I haven't been subtle about Keebo being a robot. I know in a lot of talent swap fanfictions Keebo is turned into a human, but I wanted to keep him a robot in this one, the reason will be clear next part. (Edit-The reason will be told at the beginning of Chapter 3)  
> Speaking of which, I decided to split the conclusion into two parts for two reasons.  
> 1\. Since the Daily Life was 7 parts long I thought it would be fitting.  
> 2\. Because the last chapter ended in a state of despair, and I'd like to end the next one on a more hopeful note.


	29. Chapter 2: Little Girl Blue and the Man in the Moon (Part 14-Deadly Life/Class Trial-Conclusion Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the fallout of the second Intergalactic Trial, several secrets are revealed about three of the Ultimate Students. But before those questions can be answered, Chihiro faces the cross roads of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I made a mistake. Keebo's reasoning will be shown in chapter 3. I've corrected the previous part in the end notes.

**After the trio of shocking reveals after the trial, it was decided that Kirumi, Keebo, and "Taeko" would fully explain themselves tomorrow. If the others were honest with themselves, they were relieved, because at the end of the day, two people died. They needed to try to come to terms with said losses. Byakuya simply scoffed and left with Toko and Jack behind his trail, Celeste went back to her room, Angie followed her sister, trying to convince her to continue the eating contest, Korekiyo left without a word while Hiyoko left in a chorus of not so nice words. Nekomaru decided to go to his lab to get his mind off of the day and Chihiro decided to find comfort in his room.**

**The Ultimate Pianist** **laid in his bed, staring at the ceiling, unmoving as he pondered the day he just had...**

_**Teru-I mean, Taeko is an imposter who's here to protect Kirumi...** _

_**...Kirumi, meanwhile, is the daughter of the Prime Minister...** _

_**...and Keebo's a robot.** _

_**They promised to explain further tomorrow...So much has happened today...** _

_**...** _

_**...** _

_**...** _

_**...Himiko, Leon...I can't believe they're gone. We only knew each other for a week, but it feels like I lost lifelong friends...** _

**Knock* Knock***

_**Huh?** _

**Chihiro stood and walked to his door, and one slide later, it opened. Korekiyo stood at the gate, carrying to sets of cup noodles.**

Korekiyo: I'm guessing you haven't eaten today.

Chihiro: (Nervous) T-That would be right...

Korekiyo: Here.

**The Ultimate Yakuza handed over one of the cups, which Chihiro accepted timidly.**

Chihiro: (Nervous) Oh, um...t-thank you...

Korekiyo: May I come in?

Chihiro: (Nervous) S-Sure...

**Korekiyo entered and made himself comfortable by sitting on Chihiro's bed as the hazel eyed boy also took a seat. A whole minute went by without a single word as they focused on the warm, if bland, noodles, slowly using their chopsticks to stir the contents of the Styrofoam cup.**

_**...** _

_**...** _

_**...** _

_**I-I should say something...** _

_**...Korekiyo said that there would be time to mourn after the trial ended...** _

_**...** _

_**...** _

_**...** _

Chihiro: (Deep breath)...

...K-Korekiyo...

**The black haired boy shot a curious glance Chihiro's direction.**

Chihiro: (Somber) ...I-I'm sorry...

Korekiyo: (Curious) For what?

Chihiro: (Somber)...

...Y-You and Himiko were always together. S-So I just wanted to say that I'm sorry you lost someone that close to you.

Korekiyo: (Sighing)...

...Honestly, I'm used to it.

Chihiro: (Surprised) Huh?

Korekiyo: (Somber) In my line of work, people I grew up with, who in a different life I could consider to be friends, are often killed. Either by rival gang's hands, or by my own. Where I'm from, it's simply a part of the business. It's not that Himiko's death hasn't effected me, but I'm used to it.

Chihiro: (Concerned) K-Korekiyo...

Korekiyo: And what about you?

Chihiro: (Surprised) M-Me?

Korekiyo: Let's not pretend that I'm the only person in this room who was close to Himiko.

**Chihiro took the time to consider Korekiyo's words.**

_**...** _

_**...** _

_**...** _

Chihiro: (Somber) Himiko was a wonderful person. She was always trying to encourage me, trying to bring out the best in me. I-If it wasn't for her, I'd never be able to confront Mahiru at the end of the first trial. I...I can't believe they're all gone.

Korekiyo: (Curious) All of them? You're including Mr. Kuwata in your sympathies?

Chihiro: (Somber) I want to believe that Leon was a good person, but he was forced into a situation that he couldn't handle. I-I can't forgive what he did, but...

Korekiyo: (Sighing) I guess I understand, you're not as cynical as I am. You still want to believe the good in others. I won't fault you for that, but I do ask that you be careful.

Chihiro: (Nervous) I-I'll try...

Korekiyo: And you're still saying that word.

Chihiro: (Sad)...

...I guess I still have work to do...

Korekiyo: Between trying to get in shape, our fight at the open fight night, Hiyoko's attempt at murder, and Himiko's murder and subsequent trial, no one would have been shocked to see you throw in the towel and let others handle the trial...

...(Smiling) but you didn't.

Chihiro: (Surprised)...

Korekiyo: (Smiling) You stood among us and fought to live, even when Mr. Kuwata became aggressive, you told him you wouldn't try anymore.

Chihiro: (Nervous) I-I had to. Our lives were on the line.

Korekiyo: But can you commit to that outside of a trial?

Chihiro: (Nervous) I-I want to, but...

Korekiyo: If you want to get stronger, if you want to keep moving forward, then you'll have to commit to it. No matter how difficult it becomes, no matter how much it might hurt, the only way you're going to get stronger is by standing your ground and saying "I will" instead of "I'll try." As much as I want Keebo to be right, that we can trust each other and that we can overcome this without losing anyone else, we must remember that we said the same thing the last two times.

Chihiro: (Nervous)...

Korekiyo: (Determined) I don't plan on dying, not when I have someone waiting for me home. Now's the time to ask yourself, do you have something waiting for you, something to keep you moving forward, even if someone else loses their life, even if one of us turns to murder, even if we must risk our lives in another Intergalactic Trial?

**Chihiro put down his cup and grabbed a handful of his blanket.**

Chihiro: (Somber) I-I do have something...

Korekiyo: And what would that be?

Chihiro: My promise...

-

_Mahiru: (Gently) But, if you don't mind, I need you to complete a task for me once you get off of this ship._

_Chihiro: (Surprised) A-A task?_

_Mahiru: (Gently) When you get off of this ship, I'd like you to meet my mother and tell her something._

_Chihiro: (Nodding weakly) O-Okay._

_Mahiru: (Gently) When you meet her, I want you to tell her...(Smiling Brightly) that I met the most wonderful and reliable boy I've ever had the pleasure to know._

**There it was. The smile that told Chihiro that everything would be all right. The smile that made his trouble leave and made all right in the world. And it was a smile he would never see again. But now, it didn't hurt as much, because he had a wish to fulfill. Mahiru needed him to live, not only for his sake, but for hers as well.**

_Chihiro: (Trying to smile) O-Okay. I'll survive, I'll survive and make sure your mom knows how great of a leader you were, and how you tried so hard for all of our sakes._

_Mahiru: (Smiling) I'm glad to hear that_.

-

**Chihiro felt tears run down his face, but they didn't have the same feeling as before. The Ultimate Pianist was used to crying in agony, in sadness, in despair, but this time it was different. For once, in the first time since he made his promise to Mahiru, he had tears of hope.**

Chihiro: (Hopeful) I-I feel like an idiot. I looked Mahiru in the eyes and told her that I'd survive. I told her that I'd let her mom know how wonderful she was. But I almost let her down...

Korekiyo: (Concerned)...

Chihiro: (Hopeful) But I can't think like that anymore, and now, I have something else to live for.

-

_Himiko: (Smiling) I think Mahiru would be proud to see you trying to move on._

-

_Himiko: (Smiling) No matter what, you’re my protégé, and I know you’re going to be okay._

_-_

Chihiro: (Determined) It's not just Mahiru I'm fighting for now. It's like you said, Himiko believed in me, that no matter what, I'd be able to survive. You're right, I have to stop saying "I'll try." From now on, I'm going to move forward.

Korekiyo: (Curious) And you'll do so no matter what?

Chihiro: (Smiling) There's no way I can let Himiko down, after all...

...(Smiling) I can't let people think that the Ultimate Detective's protégé is a weakling.

**Chihiro looked directly at the Ultimate Yakuza, who had a warm smile on his face. He slowly began to rise from the bed.**

Korekiyo: (Amused) Kehehe...I guess I had nothing to worry about. If I don't see you again, then I wish you the best of dreams. (Goes to leave)

Chihiro: (Smiling) Kiyo...

Korekiyo: (Taken aback) Huh?

Chihiro: (Smiling) Thank you.

Korekiyo: (Taken aback)...

...

...

...(Smiling) No problem Chihiro...(Leaves)

_**...** _

_**...** _

_**...** _

_**The best way I can move forward...is to start in my lab...** _

**Chihiro, with a new hope in his heart, grabbed a very important handkerchief and left his room, practically skipping to his lab, stopping in front of the door with musical notes on it.**

_**There's nothing behind the door...** _

**The Ultimate Pianist slid the card through the slot, opening the door. The lab looked just like it had before, a grade school stage with a Chihiro sized piano at the center of the stage. Before he went to the piano, he went to the dressing room. Standing in front of the door, his little heart went slightly out of rhythm. Despite this, he opened the door...**

**...revealing a dressing room that looked exactly the same as it did the first time he, Mahiru, Leon and Toko (plus Jack) found it. The good news, the body of the Ultimate Nurse was absent. The bad news, that patronizing picture was put back up.**

_**...** _

_**It looks alright...** _

_**...except for one thing.** _

**Chihiro strode up to the picture...**

**...and ripped it right off the wall. He crumbled it up and tossed into the trash can. A smile lite up his face.**

_**Much better.** _

**Chihiro walked out of the dressing room, and gathered four chairs, one at a time, and put them on the stage. He set the handkerchief on one of them and took a seat on the bench.**

Chihiro: (Nervous) Hey guys...I'm sorry I haven't preformed for you since the talent show, but I hope this makes up for it. If it's okay with everyone, I think I'll start with "All the Things You Are" version 2, by Jerome Kern. (Smiling) You really seemed to like that one Mahiru...

**Perhaps it was wishful thinking, but Chihiro would have sworn that in that moment, he saw a red haired girl with olive eyes nodding gently in his direction. Next to her was another red haired girl in mismatched clothing giving him a thumbs up, a white haired boy in grey medical scrubs smiling pleasantly, and a boy in a leather jacket who was scratching his head with a goofy grin on his face.**

**The hazel eyed boy took a deep breath...**

_**I hope I'm not too rusty...** _

**...and began to play.**

**https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8SdLKpt04Fo**

**It was like he never left. His focus, his timing, his rhythm, it was all there. For Chihiro, it was like hopping back on a bicycle. At that moment, nothing mattered. The killing game, being stuck in space, the threat of death, it was all gone, because right now, there were only four people that mattered. Hopefully, they were enjoying the performance. The** **heart of the Ultimate Pianist warmed as his concert to the fallen played long into the night...**

 

 

 

???: It looks like he's found his second wind. I'm surprised, but this could make things interesting in the future...

 

 

...if he can survive the next motive.

 

 

**Chapter 2: Little Girl Blue and the Man in the Moon**  

**End**

**Surviving Students: 12**  

  * **Chihiro Fujisaki-Ultimate Pianist**

  * ~~**Mahiru Koizumi-Ultimate Moral Compass**~~
  * ****Keebo Idabashi-Ultimate Photographer****
  * ******"Celestia Ludenburg"-Ultimate Princess******
  * ********Nekomaru Nidai-Ultimate Inventor********
  * ~~**********Himiko Yumeno-Ultimate Detective**********~~
  * ************Byakuya Togami-Ultimate Baseball Star************
  * **************Hiyoko Saionji-Ultimate Fanfic Creator**************
  * ****************Korekiyo Shinguji-Ultimate Yakuza****************
  * ******************Toko Fukawa-Ultimate Animal Breeder******************
  * ********************"Taeko Yasuhiro"-Ultimate Imposter********************
  * **********************Angie Yonaga-Ultimate Gang Leader**********************
  * ~~************************Leon Kuwata-Ultimate Musician************************~~
  * **************************Akane Owari-Ultimate Tennis Pro**************************
  * ~~****************************Nagito Komaeda-Ultimate Nurse****************************~~
  * ******************************Kirumi Tojo-Ultimate Traditional Dancer******************************



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, like last time, I'll be taking a break before the next chapter. It might be more than a week, but I promise to have it out before April ends. This project has dominated my life the last few and I'd just like to focus on other things outside of writing this. I don't want to burn myself out and make this feel like work.  
> If I could be heartfelt for just a bit, thank you to everyone whose given this a kudos, or commented their support, or bookmarked this, or even just took time to read this. Galactic Melancholy is probably the best thing I've ever worked on, and I'm always glad to see other people enjoy it as well.  
> Last time a chapter ended, I asked what you thought of the chapter, but this time I'll ask something different. What's been your favorite quote of the story so far? It doesn't have to be a specific kind, like a funniest quote, or a saddest quote, just a quote you enjoyed for one reason or another.  
> Anyway, I hope to see you all again soon. And thank you for making this experience better than I could ever imagine.


	30. Chapter 3: Daisy...Daisy...A Treasure Built for Two (Part 1-Daily Life)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chihiro wakes up with a heart full of hope, but there are still questions remaining from last night, namely, why is Kirumi here, who the heck is "Taeko," and what on Earth is Keebo?

**Ding Dong* Ding Dong***

Mono-Kaito: Good morning sleepy heads! It's 9 am and another beautiful day on the S.S. Maki Roll has begun!

_**...** _

_**...** _

_**...** _

_**Everybody should be waiting in the cafeteria, I shouldn't keep them waiting...** _

**Chihiro got up for another day on the S.S. Maki Roll, but for the first time since the day of the talent show, he had woken up with a smile on his face. Unlike the day after the last trial, his body felt light and his eyes were bright with hope. Today was the day he would put his money where his mouth was, he was going to live life moving forward. There was a twinge of sadness as on his shelf, right next to Mahiru's handkerchief, was Leon's guitar pick. Chihiro never had the chance to give it back to the Ultimate Musician. But the hazel eyed boy didn't let it bring him down for long. He got dressed and exited his room, running into a familiar face.**

Chihiro: (Happy) Nekomaru! Good morning!

**The Ultimate Inventor tilted his head in confusion, and the confusion spread to Chihiro.**

Chihiro: (Confused) Did I do something wrong?

Nekomaru: (Amused) Heh, no you didn't. I was just making sure it was you. Compared to the last few days, you look like a completely different person.

Chihiro: (Slightly blushing) Really?

Nekomaru: Honestly, I was worried about you after the trial yesterday. You've been in a slump, and I was wondering if I needed to keep an eye on you, (Grinning) but from what I'm seeing, you've got your second wind.

Chihiro: (Smiling) Well, after the trial, Korekiyo visited me and we talked. It was through that talk that I realized that I haven't been putting my best foot forward, and that I had new reasons to survive. Afterwards, I decided that I couldn't keep saying "I'll try." It's time I started saying I will.

Nekomaru: (Grinning) Is that why I heard piano music yesterday?

Chihiro: (Surprised) You heard that?

Nekomaru: Like I said, I was worried about you yesterday, and I tried to check on you. When you didn't answer the door, I looked around until I heard a song playing on the other side. (Grinning) Looking at you now, I can tell that you got your spirit back.

Chihiro: (Smiling) I wouldn't say I got my spirit back as much as I got it for the first time.

Nekomaru: Ether way, we shouldn't keep the others waiting. And before I forget... ** _(_** _ **I have a feeling I know where this is going...)**_

...GOOD MORNING!!!  _ **(...and blocked.)**_

Chihiro: (Scratching back of head) That's one of three.

**The two drastically different sized teens left the dormitory and headed over to the cafeteria. Going back there to eat was, in an odd way, nostalgic. The last time the group had gathered for breakfast, they were sixteen people strong. A week later, four of them were gone. In fact, the only reason they had all decided to meet there was because eating in a room right next to a freezer where Himiko's body was found was greatly uncomfortable. On top of that, eating food prepared by a self admitted imposter, even if it was delicious, wasn't going to happen without a proper explanation. As the two entered, Angie and Akane were in the middle of arm wrestling, while Toko was petting Jack, "Celeste" was sipping tea and Korekiyo was leaning back and staring at the ceiling, seemingly lost in thought.**

Akane: (Determined) I won't lose!

Angie: (Excited) Nyahaha! That's the spirit sista! Never give up!

Toko: (Unnerved) Y-You two are nuts...

"Celeste": (Giggling) But you must admit, they add a layer of fun in an otherwise dreadful scenario.

Korekiyo: Ah, it seems like we have extra company.

Chihiro and Nekomaru: Good morning!

Toko: (Unnerved) S-Synchronized greetings, t-that's disturbing.

"Celeste": Toko dear, you need to let a little sunlight in your life.

Toko: (Hugging Jack) T-This is the only sunlight I need...

Angie: (Ominous) Chihiro...

Chihiro: (Smiling nervously) Y-Yes?

Angie: (Cheerful) What's up?

Akane: (Determined) Don't let your guard down, I'll crush you!

Korekiyo: I am curious as well, how are you this morning?

Chihiro: (Smiling) Compared to the last few days, I feel great.

Korekiyo: (Amused) Kehehe...I'm glad to see that.

**The door opened, and a less than excitable individual walked in, coffee in his hand.**

Byakuya: (Snide)...

"Celeste": Well, there goes the good mood.

Nekomaru: Got your morning usual?

Byakuya: I'm quite capable of getting my own coffee, especially without a trustworthy chef.

**The Ultimate Baseball Star took a seat away from the others. Toko's nerves had grown more visible. The door opened again.**

Hiyoko: (Pouting)...

Nekomaru: (Curious) The hell's eating you today?

Hiyoko: (Annoyed) I only got five hours of sleep last night. Yesterday was such a cluster fuck that I could barely wrap my mind around it.

Chihiro: (Reassuring) It's fine, Kirumi and the others said they would explain everything today.

Toko: (Smug) It's hard to wrap your mind around something when said mind can barely wrap around my thumb.

Hiyoko: (Pissed) The fuck did you say to me!? I don't want to hear anything coming out of your scrawny, dirty mouth!

Toko: (Smug) Scrawny? That's rich coming from someone who legally needs a booster seat.

Hiyoko: (Offended) Don't you make fun of booster seats! They're comfortable as hell!

Korekiyo: (Face palming)...

Angie: (Excited) Leave it to Hiyoko to unintentionally bring the mood back up!

Akane: (Determined) Don't let your guard down! I'll slam your hand through the table!

**Byakuya calmly sipped his coffee while avoiding as much eye contact as possible.**

Chihiro: (Curious) Should we start breakfast or...

Nekomaru: Not yet, there's still a few people we're waiting for.

"Celeste": (Thinking) Well, if you want to be more specific, we're waiting for two people and something else entirely.

**Almost on cue, the door opened once again, and a group of familiar, yet unfamiliar friends had entered.**

Keebo: (Nervous)...

Kirumi: (Calm) Good morning everyone.

"Taeko": I hope that I can regain your trust, so that we may go back to breakfast in the diner.

Nekomaru: (Cautious) We'll focus on that later, let's start breakfast.

"Celeste": (Giggling) I guess we only need to prepare food for eleven.

Keebo: (Nervous)...

**Everyone, besides Byakuya and Toko, all gathered at one table. Kirumi, Keebo and "Taeko" all sat at one end, while everyone else sat on the other side. The main coarse of breakfast had returned to the serviceable, if bland, astronaut food from before. "Taeko" had a "Taeko" sized feat while Keebo looked nervously to the side. In the ten minutes since they had entered, he hadn't looked anyone in the eye, including Kirumi, who looked at him with concern.**

_**I should say something...just to break the ice...** _

Chihiro: Um-

Hiyoko: (Curious) So do you have rocket fists or any cool robot gadgets?

Keebo: (Offended) I will have you know that I have a tape recorder function and I will report any robophobic statements you make!

Kirumi: (Calm) Keebo, please remain calm.

Keebo: (Regretful) Sorry, I'm just jumpy. This is the first time I've ever had to explain who I am, and all my years of practice haven't helped me.

Kirumi: (Reassuring) Would you like me to go first?

**The newly revealed robot nodded in nervous approval. Kirumi turned to the other side of the table and took a deep breath.**

Kirumi: (Slightly nervous) I guess I should start at the beginning.

**The others remained silent.**

Kirumi: (Composed) As I noted yesterday, I am the daughter of Hideki Shiozaki, the current Prime Minister of Japan. It's a fact that I don't brag about, because regardless of how I feel about his policies, my father was terrible at his most important job. I've tried several time to run away, but there has always been a constant thorn in my side that always takes me back.

"Taeko": I won't apologize for doing my job.

Nekomaru: (Curious) So, are you supposed to be her bodyguard?

"Taeko": I suppose you could call me that.

"Celeste": I'm more curious of how you went from Novoselic terrorist to bodyguard of the Prime Minister's daughter.

Akane: And I'm curious as to whether or not you're a teenager.

"Taeko": As shocking as it sounds, I'm only seventeen years old. My father often had me pretend to be royal guards in order to gain intel when I was twelve, but eventually I ran away to Japan a year later. The Ministry of Defense found out about me, but rather than report me to the authorities, they recognized my abilities and I've been working for them ever since.

Korekiyo: (Surprised) The Ministry of Defense? That's quite a lofty organization to be drafted by.

Nekomaru: Especially when you're still a teenager.

"Taeko": It shocked me as well, but they gave me a purpose in life that terrorism could not. My most important job was often given by Prime Minister Shiozaki himself.

Korekiyo: (Amused) And that's where Kirumi comes into play, correct?

Kirumi: (Sighing) Every time I've tried to run away, Taeko has been there to bring me back. And now he's even followed me into the reaches of space. Whether I'm grateful or not is something I still haven't decided.

"Taeko": (Nervous)...

...I must apologize to you all.

Angie: (Curious) Apologize?

"Taeko": (Nervous) I told everyone that I was here to protect everyone here, but the truth is that my sole purpose here is to protect Ms. Tojo from harm. Don't get me wrong, if I can save the rest of you, that would be wonderful, as I would like to consider you all friends, but Ms. Tojo is my main priority, and I must fulfill my mission.

Korekiyo: I don't see it as being any different than my line of work, given that one must remain unbiased, but now I can't help but ask another question. (Curious) If you're an imposter, than what are you doing on a spaceship full of Hope's Peak students?

"Taeko": When Ms. Tojo disappeared, I got word that other students were going missing as well, I essentially had to improvise and impersonated the next most likely target, a man named Teruteru Hanamura. A man who, from the description I received, we should be glad isn't on this ship.

Hiyoko: (Curious) Is he that bad?

Kirumi: (Nervous) Just be grateful that you haven't had the chance to meet him in this life.

Toko: (Nervous) W-Wait, so the government knows that we've disappeared?

Kirumi: (Thinking) From what I've heard from Taeko, they know we've disappeared, but they have no idea as to where we are.

Chihiro: (Nervous) But that was back when Taeko was still on Earth, back before the killing game started. (Pondering) If this is being broadcasted, then maybe they know where we are now.

"Celeste": That theory would require proof that we're truly being broadcasted. But you'd think if it was, then help would have arrived.

Nekomaru: (Somber) Unfortunately, this ship is light-years ahead of anything on Earth. It's possible that even if they knew, they'd have no way of getting to us or bringing us back without casualties.

"Taeko": Either way, we still don't know much about the people who kidnapped us, including their name and why they speak to us through Mono-Kaito.

Hiyoko: (Exasperated) Great, so even if we deal with the Dark Djinn, we still might have to fight a White Witch.

Akane: (Confused) I thought Mono-Kaito was our enemy.

Angie: Hiyoko, your references are going right over my poor sista's head.

Byakuya: But that still leaves the question, what's the robot's role in this?

Kirumi: (Defensive) I will have you know that he has a name. (Gentler) Are you ready now?

**Keebo waited a bit before giving his answer, which came in the form of a semi-confident nod. He finally looked up at the others.**

Keebo: For the most part, I was being honest when I gave my backstory on the second day. I lived in the Tanzawa Mountains for most of my life, and I was raised by Professor Idabashi, who I said was my guardian, but I guess it would be more accurate to call him my father.

Chihiro: (Curious) Your father?

Keebo: (Nostalgic) Professor Idabashi was the man who created me, and he raised me like a son.

Hiyoko: Oh, so that's why you're so confused. (Curious) Do you have a dick?

Nekomaru: (Calm) Hiyoko, before you keep going down this path, just realize that I'll literally bite your head off.

Hiyoko: (Perplexed) What am I, a bat!?

**Toko hissed at the Ultimate Fanfic Creator.**

Keebo: (Proud) The Professor is a robotics engineer, and I am the culmination of all of his hard work. A robot who can learn a spectrum of human emotions and interact in society like any normal person. We practiced social interactions in the small town we lived in until I got an invitation from Hope's Peak. (Somber) That same night, I went into rest mode, and woke up on this structure.

"Celeste": (Curious) How odd, I thought you were the Ultimate Photographer.

Keebo: (Perplexed) I am, what's the problem with that?

"Celeste": (Thinking) If you're a robot with such advanced technology, then why weren't you accepted as the Ultimate Robot?

Keebo: (Offended) If I did that then it would be an insult to everything the Professor worked so hard for!

**Everyone was taken aback by Keebo's sudden outburst, including Keebo himself.**

Keebo: (Regretful) I'm sorry.

**Kirumi gently put her arm on his shoulder and gave him a nod.**

Keebo: (Somber) If I was to be accepted into Hope's Peak as the Ultimate Robot, it would be no different than being the Ultimate Human. I would be rewarded just for existing, and my purpose in life isn't to get by on being a robot. (Smiling) It's a part of the reason I got into photography, because it gave me a talent I could be proud of, and it was something that could give me a purpose. Just like Kirumi, I wish to be treated like any other high school student. I hope you aren't mad at me for hiding what I am, I was worried about being treated differently, but I promise I was going to tell you all eventually.

Chihiro: (Thinking)...

_**This is a lot to take in. Kirumi's the Prime Minister's daughter, "Taeko" is an imposter who's also her bodyguard, and Keebo's a robot.** _

_**...** _

_**...** _

_**...** _

_**But...** _

Chihiro: (Playing with tie) Keebo...I don't think it really matters that you're a robot.

Keebo: (Surprised) H-Huh?

Chihiro: On top of that, it doesn't matter that Kirumi is the Prime Minister's daughter, or that Taeko is an imposter. (Smiling) And that's because at the end of the day, all three of you are our friends. (Nostalgic) When Angie knocked me out, you stood by my bedside and made sure I was alright. Taeko, you risked your life saving Leon, even though Kirumi was your priority, which means I know we can trust you.

"Taeko": (Nodding) Just because the safety of Ms. Tojo is my mission, it doesn't mean I'll abandon the rest of you.

Chihiro: (Smiling) And Kirumi, you helped me during the investigation yesterday, and kept your word when you said you wouldn't let me fall.

Kirumi: (Smiling) I did swear on my life that I wouldn't.

Chihiro: That's why it doesn't matter who your dad is, because it doesn't change the fact that you're a great friend and a wonderful person.

Kirumi: (Blushing) C-Chihiro, you don't have to go that far...

Chihiro: And Keebo, (Looking down) I'll be honest, there hasn't been a lot of good to come out of being here, (Smiling) but it's helped me meet wonderful people (Hopeful) and it has taught me that even though we're all drastically different, we're still in the same boat. It doesn't matter if we're a Princess or a pianist, or a gang leader or any of that, because we need to work together in order to get out. So I'll tell you right now, I couldn't care less that you're a robot, (Smiling brightly) because the Keebo Idabashi I know is a sweetheart and a truly reliable friend.

**Keebo continued to look into the hopeful eyes of the Ultimate Pianist before beginning to sniffle.**

Keebo: (Overwhelmed) C-Chihiro...T-That was beautiful...

Chihiro: (Playing with tie) I-It was nothing, I was just speaking from the heart.

"Taeko": If that's the case, then you have a wonderful heart, and it's a shame that it's stuck on this cursed ship.

Chihiro: (Moved) T-Taeko...

Keebo: (Overwhelmed) T-This is one of those times I wish I wasn't a robot, because I can't cry tears of joy.

Nekomaru: (Crying) Don't worry buddy! I'll cry enough for the two of us!

"Celeste": (Grinning) That was so heartwarming Chihiro. You should be proud of yourself.

Angie: (Excited) That was a truly Atua inspired speech!

Akane: I have a feeling that's not the case.

Hiyoko: (Stubborn) Not bad for a kid who barely talks, I'll give you a 7.3 out of 10.

**Toko nervously hugged Jack, while Byakuya seemed focused on his coffee.**

Korekiyo: (Smiling) I guess I can truly have faith in Himiko's wish.

Kirumi: (Smiling) Chihiro, thank you for that.

**A hand patted Chihiro on the head, but it didn't belong to a friendly face...**

Mono-Kaito: (Grinning) I knew you had it in you champ!

Hiyoko: (Shocked) Jesus!

Akane: (Confused) Isn't that Mono-Kaito?

Angie: Hiyoko, you've got to be more specific.

Nekomaru: (Protective) What the hell are you doing here!?

Mono-Kaito: (Perplexed) What kind of stupid question is that?

"Celeste": A question built for a stupid person, or whatever beast you truly are.

Mono-Kaito: (Offended) I am not an idiot! (Regaining composure) I came here to congratulate you guys and give an update of the rules, (Grinning) but I had to step back and watch that speech from Duke Ellington. Honestly, it almost brought a tear to my eye, but given that I'm such a big, strong, manly man, I obviously don't cry.

Nekomaru: (Offended) How dare you! Crying is the purest form of manliness!

Byakuya: Explain this update, then buzz off.

Mono-Kaito: Well, it's simple. Yesterday, it was pointed out that, while I've been letting you all get up at 9 A.M., but I never officially stated that 7 A.M. had ended as the official end of nighttime.

Hiyoko: (Concerned) You're not going to make us wake up at 7 again are you?

Mono-Kaito: Nope, just check your pads for an update.

**On cue, everyone's Space Pads vibrated at once. The Ultimate Students pulled out the pads and read the new updates...**

**Updated Rule 8-"Nighttime" starts at 10 P.M. and runs to 7 A.M., though the official announcement won't start until 9 A.M. Students may stay up until 12 A.M. but must return to their rooms by then or be punished**

**Rule 16-All knives barrowed from the kitchen must be returned by the beginning of nighttime**

**Rule 17-Access to the elevator behind the book shelf and subsequent vent is strictly prohibited**

Korekiyo: (Curious) I see, so there must be something quite valuable behind that bookcase for this rule to be implemented...

"Taeko": (Tense) Ms. Yumeno might have been on to something...damn it, now we'll never know.

"Celeste": And I guess rule 16 was implemented so that no one would pull an "out-of-trial-Hiyoko."

Hiyoko: (Offended) The fuck does that mean!?

Keebo: (Worried) Y-You just wanted to give us an update, right?

Mono-Kaito: Hell no that's not all! God, hair-dryer's have awful attention spans.

Keebo: (Offended) Is that supposed to be a robophobic remark? If so, just know that I'll see you in court!

Mono-Kaito: (Mocking) Jokes on you, we're two light-years away from the nearest Intergalactic Court!

Chihiro: (Thinking) But, what else do you have for us?

Angie: (Thinking) Let's see, if we follow the logic of the last trial...

Akane (Thinking)...then we're going to get new labs.

Mono-Kaito: (Perplexed) You managed to figure that out by yourself? Color me impressed. (Grinning) Yep, for successfully completing your second Intergalactic Trial, you've unlocked four new labs!

Kirumi: (Tense) And who would those happen to belong to?

Mono-Kaito: ...

...KUMA!!!

**Kuma appeared out of nowhere, right at Mono-Kaito's feet.**

Kuma: (Nervous) Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Yes S-S-S-S-Sir?

Mono-Kaito: (Aggressive) Explain the rooms!

Kuma: (Shivering) Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-

Mono-Kaito: GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF MAN!!!

Kuma: (Frightened) YES SIR!!! (Clear's throat) As a reward for a second successful Intergalactic Trial, you've been rewarded with Research Labs belonging to The Ultimate Baseball Star, Fanfic Creator, Animal Breeder, and Photographer. They will be found at the end of the hallway that's past the Ultimate Cook's lab.

Hiyoko: (Excited) Ah yeah, it's about time Hiyoko Fucking Saionji got rewarded for her patience and virtue!

Korekiyo: Let me know when you find this patient Hiyoko, because I haven't found her yet.

Keebo: (Somber) I want to be excited about getting my lab, but I'm also aware of the cost that was paid to unlock it.

Kirumi: (Reassuring) I don't think those who have died would hold it against you.

Toko: (Nervous) B-Byakuya...

Byakuya: If your lab has been unlocked, then go check it out. It's no skin off my back.

**To the average person, Byakuya's word would sound harsh, but a small smile appeared on the Ultimate Animal Breeder's face.**

Mono-Kaito: (Excited) Anyway, that's all the great Mono-Kaito has for now! But never fear! I shall return, and the joy that follows shall be-

"Celeste": Please shut up and leave. I would hate to get a headache this early in the morning.

Mono-Kaito: (Annoyed) Fine, don't let me even finish my dialogue. (Pouting) Ungrateful dirt farmer...(Warps away)

**Kuma stood around awkwardly for a good twenty seconds before slipping away. With twelve people amongst them, it was decided that three people would check each lab.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter was brutal to poor Chihiro, so maybe this one will be much nicer...
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> ...one can only hope.


	31. Chapter 3: Daisy...Daisy...A Treasure Built for Two (Part 2-Daily Life)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new set of labs open. Toko's lab becomes a lesson in animal behavior, Byakuya's lab fails at being an escape from a pair of sisters, and a surprising fact about Mono-Kaito is learned in Keebo's lab. Meanwhile, two imposters have a conversation while Hiyoko has one...with herself?

**As Mono-Kaito mentioned, a new door appeared in the area past the diner, right between "Celeste's" dirt filled lab and Leon's now permanently quiet lab. There was no fancy Mono-Kaito flashiness, the door was just there. A quick slide of a card and the next area was available. Upon entering, there were two doors to the immediate left and right. The left door had an image of a laptop and what appeared to be a manga, while the other had a baseball and a bat. A little further up was a door with a camera that was flashing. Oddly enough, it was attached to a structure with a neon sign labeled "Mono-Kaito's Grand-Spectacular-Once in a Lifetime Party Room!" The lab Chihiro had interest in was the one with images of several animals, including dogs, cats, and what he was most hoping to see...**

Chihiro: (Ecstatic) Rabbits!

**Rabbits, cats, dogs, these were the creatures that were roaming around a room covered in grass. There was a grand total of five of each animal. Tucked away in the corner was a wooden rack with several collars, ranging from normal to spiked to one with Mono-Kaito's smug grin painted on. Jack went off on his own to playfully chase the group of canines and looked like he was having the time of his life.**

Nekomaru: (Curious) I'm guessing you're a fan of them.

Chihiro: (Ecstatic) Uh-huh, they're so cute! It's been so long since I've seen rabbits in person!

Nekomaru: There's also a few cats and dogs roaming around. Toko, you think they might have been stolen?

Toko: (Thinking) I-I have no idea, but they've been well c-cared for. They've b-been eating well, and there's no signs of trauma, so I can tell that there hasn't been any serious fighting amongst them.

Chihiro: (Amazed) You can tell all of that just by looking?

Toko: (Trying to be smug) O-Of course, I've been around animals long enough to tell at a distance. Though, if I was the one breeding them, they'd be in absolute top form.

Chihiro: (Smiling) Still, it must be nice to have a room full of animals.

Toko: (Cautious) I-It's nice to see rabbits and dogs, (Gritting teeth) but I'm not to fond of the cats.

Nekomaru: (Surprised) You don't like cats?

Toko: (Tense) I've met fourteen cats in my life and thirteen of them have been smug as shit. At their worst, they look down on everyone and like to play mind games.

Nekomaru: (Curious) So, they're like Celeste?

Toko: P-Pretty much.

Chihiro: (Curious) How do you know that? That's a pretty detailed account.

Toko: (Nervous) W-Well, I-I can understand them.

Nekomaru: (Surprised) Understand them? As in, you can speak animal?

Toko: (Nervous)...

Chihiro: (Reassuring) Toko, it's okay if you can. Heck, I think it would be really cool.

Toko: (Thinking)...

...W-Well, it's not so much that I can understand what they say as much as I can hear their thoughts.

Nekomaru: (Confused) Wait, read their thoughts?

Toko: I-It's hard to explain, but if I focus enough on an animal, I can hear what they're thinking. And in some cases, they can hear my thoughts and we have conversations. I don't k-know why I can do it, but I've been able to do it since I was little.

Nekomaru: (Curious) You can read the thoughts of animals and telepathically communicate with them? (Amazed) That's quite a talent you've got. I can see how that'd be useful. Especially when you have to match an animal to their perfect partner.

Chihiro: (Concerned) Did they tell you that they're okay?

Toko: A f-few of them have told me. Aisling's a bit annoyed, but otherwise she's fine.

Chihiro: (Perplexed) Aisling?

**Toko pointed to a black rabbit with white spots covering it's body.**

Nekomaru: (Confused) Did you give her a name or...

Toko: O-Of course not. S-She told me. It might sound weird to humans, but all animals have their own names. (Smiling) She's a bit annoyed by the situation she's in, but she's pleased to meet us.

Chihiro: Oh. (Smiling) Pleased to meet you Aisling.

Nekomaru: (Curious) Aren't you going to try to pick her up?

Chihiro: (Confused) Why would I do that?

Nekomaru: Well, you seemed really excited to see them. I just thought you'd be all over them.

Chihiro: (Gentle) I don't think Aisling would like that. If someone bigger than me ran up and grabbed me, I don't think I would be comfortable.

Toko: (Surprised)...

Chihiro: (Concerned) Toko?

Toko: (Surprised) S-Sorry, I'm just shocked that you would understand that. Most people don't get that a lot of animals don't like being grabbed.

Nekomaru: To be fair, most people don't understand them the way you do.

Toko: (Sighing) S-Still, it doesn't mean I have to accept it. (Gritting teeth) It pains me to see people just grab an animal and hold them with a stupid smile on their faces. (Clenching fists) I can still hear them scream "Let go! Let go!" (Grabbing hair) It pisses me off to see an animal in pain while gross people just smile away!

_**Toko looks really mad. I hope the other animals don't get scared.** _

Nekomaru: (Cautious) Um, T-Toko, you're kind of going-

**Nekomaru's attempt to calm Toko was interrupted by, of all things...**

**...a bat.**

Nekomaru: (Shocked) W-What the hell!?

Chihiro: (Shocked) W-What's a bat doing here!?

Nekomaru: (Panicked) G-Get it away from me!

Toko: (Worried) B-Be careful! I'll tell him to stop!

**Nekomaru tried his best to cover his face while simultaneously avoiding swatting at the flying creature. Eventually, the Ultimate Animal Breeder's silent conversation with the bat seemed to go well, as it hovered away from the brawny inventor and rose to the ceiling. All three of the students looked up to see dozens of bats.**

Nekomaru: (Shocked) W-What the hell am I looking at?

Chihiro: (Shocked) S-Should we be worried?

Toko: (Calm) It's fine. They're harmless.

Nekomaru: (Perplexed) Harmless!? One of them just attacked me!

Toko: H-He thought you were trying to harass me. (Looking up) The rest of them are shy, but be careful around Klein, he seems to have a shonen protagonist amount of bravery.

Chihiro: (Curious) Why are there even bats here?

Toko: (Thinking) Well, I have dabbled in bat breeding before. (Nervous) B-But that was in secret, so I have no idea why they would be here.

Nekomaru: (Thinking) Great, more evidence that whoever is holding us somehow knows us beyond what we're comfortable with. (Concerned) Should I get a rabies shot?

Toko: I don't think so. They're just Lesser False Vampire Bats. Still, maybe you do it to be safe.

Nekomaru: Got it. (Leaves)

Chihiro: I should probably make sure he's okay...

Toko: (Nervous) H-Hold on...

Chihiro: (Curious) Yes?

Toko: (Nervous)...

...Aisling said it's okay for you to hold her, as long as you prove you have good intentions.

**The hazel eyes of the Ultimate Pianist began to sparkle with delight.**

Chihiro: (Happy) R-Really!?

Toko: (Cautious) J-Just try to be gentle. (Slightly smiling) I don't think that'll be a problem with you though...

Chihiro: (Happy) T-Thank you!

**Chihiro calmly walked over to Aisling, who, from an outside perspective, looked rather calm. The first thing he did was get down on his stomach so that he didn't tower over the rabbit.**

Toko: (Cautious) Let her come to you.

Chihiro: (Gentle) Okay.

**The black rabbit, after a bit of time, crawled toward the boy. He looked toward the Ultimate Animal Breeder, who kneeled next to him and gave a nod in return. Chihiro slowly held out his hand and let Aisling sniff it. Toko gave another nod and Chihiro sat up, this was followed by Aisling jumping onto his lap.**

Toko: (Gentle) If you want to pet her, avoid her chin. Rabbits are sensitive there.

**Chihiro nodded in understanding. He calmly rested his hand on Aisling's back, slowly brushing as a soft purring sound resounded from her. For a little bit of time, it was easy to forget that they were on a space ship, many miles from Earth, and in the middle of a killing game. Right now, the only sound that mattered was the soft purring of a rabbit experiencing the joys of being petted.**

Chihiro: (Calm) Aw, she's so cute.

Toko: (Smiling) Yeah, she is.

Bonus Scene(s)

**Byakuya's lab made a good impression the moment the door opened. A red carpet shot out across the room, and it stopped short of a baseball bat in a glass container, stationed in front of a grand mural on the wall, depicting a scene of the "God of the Diamond" in his natural environment, standing on one leg at a mound and getting ready to throw a ball that was guaranteed to go through and score a strike on whatever poor bastard was up at bat. The Ultimate Baseball Star walked in to get a closer look at the work of art.**

Byakuya: (Smirking) I guess whoever designed my lab has at least some knowledge of what greatness looks like. Granted, it could look much better but-

-(Shocked) What the hell are you two doing!?

**It should be noted that Angie and Akane accompanied Byakuya to his lab, so chaos was bound to follow. Said chaos came in the form of Angie locking her sista in what could only be described as a Boston crab. Wrinkling the red carpet in the process.**

Angie: (Excited) You better give up sista! I've got the win in the bag!

Akane: (Determined) I'll never give up in a fight! I'll risk broken legs to win!

Byakuya: (Irritated) What the hell makes you think I'm okay with you two numbskulls fighting in my lab!?

Angie: (Innocently) We're not fighting, we're having a debate.

Byakuya: (Irritated) A debate of what? Whose skull is emptier?

Akane: (Casual) Nope. We're talking about which came first, the chicken or the egg.

**Byakuya was literally stunned silent.**

Angie: It was definitely the egg.

Akane: (Determined) No way! It was totally the chicken that came first!

Angie: But sista, the chicken could only have come from an egg, therefore, the egg came first.

Akane: (Determined) But where did the egg come from!? I'll tell you where, it came from a chicken! Therefore, the chicken came first!

Angie: But Atua could totally make an egg without a chicken.

Akane: (Casual) I'm sure he could also make a chicken without an egg.

Byakuya: (Irritated) Get off of my carpet!

**The two stopped their debate, looked at one another, and the Ultimate Gang Leader slowly let go of Akane. Who got up with a look of disappointment on her face.**

Akane: (Disappointed) Why'd you have to go and spoil the fun? We were just getting started.

Angie: (Happy) Don't worry sista, one day we can continue our debate.

Byakuya: (Annoyed) If you're going to have a pointless debate, don't have it here. (Smug) As you can see, this lab is the pinnacle of class. You should be grateful that I'm allowing the two of you to even set feet here.

Akane: (Confused) Um...thank you?

Angie: (Cheerful) You're welcome!

Byakuya: (Annoyed) Do you have rocks in your head?

Angie: (Cheerful) Nope, just a love of Atua!

Akane: (Curious) So are those supposed to be special?

**Akane looked to the left, looking at a set of four podiums, three of them with baseballs resting on pillows. Only the left most pillow lacked a ball. Byakuya walked toward the podiums to get a closer look.**

Byakuya: (Surprised) What the...

Angie: I can see that your interest is peaked. What's up?

Byakuya: (Surprised) It's a collection of baseballs that I threw in championship games during middle school. They even have the dates listed.

Akane: (Curious) So why is one of them empty?

Byakuya: I believe it's for this. (Pulls out baseball) The first baseball I ever threw.

Akane: Isn't that the one you threw during the talent show?

Angie: (Amazed) It looks to be in phenomenal shape considering its age.

Byakuya: Of course it's in great shape. When a Togami gets their first ball, they're bound to it for life. To let it rot would be a grand disservice.

Angie: Cool, you think the bat's special to?

**Byakuya walked over to the glass container, but stopped in his tracks when he got close.**

Byakuya: (Curious) I guess they somehow got a hold of the bat I used to hit my first homerun.

Akane: Dang, whoever's been stalking us has done a lot of research.

Angie: This place has a real Hall of Fame vibe. I hope you don't Pete Rose yourself.

Byakuya: (Confused) How do you know who that is?

Angie: (Casual) "Hustle" is the ninth highest grossing movie on my island, one spot over "Skyfall" and one spot below "Three Men and a Baby."

**Byakuya was stunned silent for the second time in five minutes.**

Byakuya: (Regaining composure) You know what, never mind, just get out. Go kill each other for all I care.

Akane: (Grinning) Really, thanks Benson! (Excited) Sis, you better be ready, I won't let you get me in another Boston Crab now that I have that move scouted!

Angie: (Excited) Nyahaha! (Ominous) I've got other moves in my arsenal you know...(They both leave)

**Finally, Byakuya had a moment to himself. No pesky talks of hope, no annoying sisters, no drama. It was just him and his lab. He turned around to get a better view of the glass container, and there it was, the metal bat he used to hit his first homerun. Right next to it, however, was a bat that, while he would never personally admit it, had much more value to him. It was a simple wooden bat, but one with a signature one it. It wasn't signed by a baseball legend or a even a great player of the current generation. Instead it just read...**

**...**

**...**

_Toko_

**-**

Keebo: (Cautious) I guess it could be worse, considering who designed it.

Kirumi: We should try to be on our guard, there could be secrets hidden here as well.

Korekiyo: (Sighing) And considering how many were in the last investigation, the last thing we need is another secret passage.

**At a glance, nothing looked out of the ordinary in Keebo's lab, but mostly because there wasn't much there. Most of the room was chrome and a lever was directly in front of the group, and beyond that was what looked like a flower shop in a square room no more than 20x30 feet. All kinds of bouquets decorated the room.**

Korekiyo: (Thinking) Perhaps you're supposed to take photos in there.

Keebo: (Confused) I don't understand. Why hand out a lab for a photographer and give a single background?

Kirumi: (Thinking) A few of the labs have been patronizing to say the least. This is probably another example.

Mono-Kaito: (Enraged) FOOLS!!!

Keebo: (Shocked) Ah!

Korekiyo: (Casual) Oh, it's you again.

Kirumi: (Calm) Have you come to annoy us?

Mono-Kaito: (Grinning) Annoy you? I'm Mono-Kaito, my presence makes every situation better!

Korekiyo: (Casual) We've had two trials to prove that statement has no weight.

Mono-Kaito: (Scoffing) Well I guess haters gonna hate. (Grinning) But come on, aren't you guys going to explore more?

Keebo: (Worried) What more is there to explore?

Mono-Kaito: (Perplexed) Um...the lever. Do you not have any curiosity?

Kirumi: It's not so much a lack of curiosity as much as a lack of trust.

Keebo: (Worried) For all we know a bomb could go off if we pull that lever.

Mono-Kaito: (Annoyed) Why are you still talking about bombs!? That was two chapters ago!

Korekiyo: I'm sure whoever designed this ship wouldn't set a bomb this late in the game. So I don't think it would hurt to see what the switch does.

**Keebo and Kirumi looked at each other, nodding in agreement with the Ultimate Yakuza's statement. Keebo walked over to the lever, cautiously grabbed it and pulled...**

**...The flower shop walls, as well as the flowers, slightly rose from the wooden floor and began to slid at an angle, facing forward at the group as a new set of walls slid in it's place. This time, a set consisting of three carnival games (From left to right, a water gun game, skeeball, and a horse race) and a mural featuring a roller coaster and a Ferris wheel appeared in its place.**

Korekiyo: (Intrigued) Well, that's new.

Mono-Kaito: (Excited) Isn't it the coolest!? Apparently it's on a track, kinda like a roller coaster, and the rooms just slide into place! The rooms don't change their position, so they're always facing forward!

Keebo: (Curious) I guess it's kind of neat, but what is this supposed to be?

Kirumi: It's either a carnival or a theme park. They're places people go to have fun.

Keebo: (Thinking) I see, I can definitely see photography potential. Especially with the games.

Korekiyo: (Amused) Kehehe, some of the best pictures taken are of people in the middle of competition.

Mono-Kaito: (Excited) Speaking of pictures, check this shit out!

**Keebo got his camera ready (What kind of photographer would miss out on such an opportunity?), as the monochrome man took a skeeball and moved to the other side of the room. Now normally, all you're supposed to do in skeeball is roll the ball down the lane and hope it lands in the slots that get you points. But, as has been the case so far, Mono-Kaito never did anything normally, including walking. So, of coarse, he got a massive running start, leaped ten feet into the air and threw the ball like his life was on the line, which the Ultimate Photographer was able to take mid throw. This somehow worked and the captain of the S.S. Maki Roll nailed the hundred point slot.**

Mono-Kaito: (Pumped) YEAH!!! I AM BEST AROUND!!! NOTHINGS GOING TO KEEP ME-

**The skeeball shot back out and nailed Mono-Kaito right between the eyes, knocking him to the ground with a solid thud.**

Keebo: (Stunned)...

Kirumi: (Stunned)...

Korekiyo: (Impressed)...

Keebo: (Curious) I-Is he dead?

Kirumi: That would be a blessing.

Korekiyo: (Sighing) If only it were that easy...

**The Monochrome man slowly got back to his feet, clutching his head.**

Mono-Kaito: (Bluffing) Ha...I've taken much harder strikes in my intergalactic travels...There's no way I'm going to die from getting hit in the head with a ball.

Keebo: (Nervous) Y-You might want to get that checked out.

Mono-Kaito: (Pumped) It's fine, let's see the next room.

Keebo: (Cautious) O-Okay...

**Keebo pulled the lever once again, and the room, along with the games, slightly rose and slid away. The new room didin't have any additional feature, but there was a beach background.**

Mono-Kaito: What kind of photo lab would this be without a beach for those spicy fan service moments!?

Kirumi: (Tense) I don't think I like where you're going with this.

Korekiyo: (Curious) I'm just wondering how the objects in the rooms move with them.

Mono-Kaito: (Thinking) I think to has to do with forks.

Keebo: (Confused) Forks?

Kirumi: I believe he means the kind on a forklift.

Mono-Kaito: (Excited) Yep. Now pull the lever again, I can't wait to see what the next room looks like!

Korekiyo: (Curious) Oh, so you don't know either?

Mono-Kaito: Nope! And that's all apart of the adventure!

Kirumi: (Sighing) Let's just see the next room.

**Keebo nodded and pulled the lever one more time. The beach scene slid away...**

**...and was replaced by a dark house surrounded by tombstones.**

Keebo: (Shocked) W-What's that!?

Korekiyo: (Amused) Oh, a haunted house. I didn't think I'd ever see one of those again.

Kirumi: (Thinking) I could see this being a good background for a photoshoot.

Keebo: (Worried) M-Maybe, but I'm so used to taking pictures of nature that this feels like it goes against my very nature.

Kirumi: (Reassuring) Perhaps, but as the Ultimate photographer, I know that whatever photos you take will be fantastic.

Keebo: (Blushing)...

...(Thankful) T-Thank you...

Korekiyo: (Tense) Is it just me, or is Mono-Kaito acting rather quiet?

**This absolutely got the others attention, and they all turned their gazes toward the Captain. To their shock, Mono-Kaito stood completely still, shivering as he stared at the haunted house with a look a pure terror on his face. Sweat dripped him at such a rate that it left a puddle on the floor.**

Keebo: (Concerned) Um...are you okay?

Mono-Kaito: (Panicked) There's no such thing as ghosts!

Keebo: (Taken aback) Huh!?

Mono-Kaito: (Panicked) There's no such thing as ghosts! Y-Y-Y-You can't prove that!

Kirumi: (Confused) What are you going on about?

Mono-Kaito: (Panicked) Y-You can't tell me ghosts exist, b-because they don't! A-And even if they do exist, WHICH THEY DON'T, I-I wouldn't be scared of-

Korekiyo: (Smirking) Boo.

Mono-Kaito: (Terrified) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!

**Mono-Kaito literally tripped on his own feet and landed directly on his rear. Keebo and Kirumi stared dumbfounded at the Monochrome man's completely out of character moment.**

Mono-Kaito: (Terrified)...

...

...

...

...(Rushed) E-E-E-Enjoy your lab! (Quickly warps away)

...

...

...

Keebo: (Shocked) W-What did we just witness?

Kirumi: (Shocked) I...I think we just found Mono-Kaito's weakness.

Korekiyo: (Amused) Kehehe...I look forward to seeing where this goes...

**-**

**If someone was to encounter Hiyoko when she first saw her Ultimate Lab, they'd think they were looking at an eight year old in a toy store. The Ultimate Fanfic writer was running in circles in a magenta colored room, going from one shelf that had a collection of figurines to another shelf that had rows of stuffed animals. All were behind glass. A desk was at the back of the room, complete with several blank sheets of paper and writing utensils, including pencils and crayons.**

Hiyoko: (Excited) This is so cool! So cool, so cool, so cool! Isn't this the coolest!?

**Hiyoko, perceptive as she was, didn't seem to realize that she was alone, despite everyone saying that they would split into groups of three. "Celeste" and "Taeko" were supposed to follow her, but they either got lost (Unlikely) or just decided to not follow her entirely (Quite likely).**

Hiyoko: (Annoyed) Fine, fuck off! I don't need you!

**The Ultimate Fanfic Creator huffed and walked toward the shelf on the left, and her attempt to open it was met with failure. She did notice a small key below the shelf, and she took it and unlocked the screen. She looked around before taking a figure of a man with a top hat, trench coat and beady little black eyes. Next, Hiyoko went to the right shelf, which also had a key needed to unlock it, and took a plush toy of a yellow mouse like creature with red circles on its cheeks. She took the figure and the plush and set them on her desk.**

Hiyoko: (Excited) Hey guys, I haven't seen you in so long!

...

Hiyoko: (Thinking) Yeah, I have no idea why you're here either. That perverted space man must have taken you.

...

Hiyoko: (Proud) I'm perfectly fine, It'll take a lot more than being kidnapped to rattle Hiyoko Saionji!

...

Hiyoko: (Sighing) I can see that you're as observant as ever Professor. I'll admit, it hasn't been sunshine and roses the whole time. Believe it or not, I'm in the middle of a goddamn killing game!

...

Hiyoko: Oh, sorry for my language. It's just that, there were sixteen of us when we started, but two people have been killed and two were executed for being killers. It's really messed up, especially because the first person who got executed was actually kind of cool. Granted she was kind of a rule lawyer, but I didn't think it was impossible to like her.

...

Hiyoko: I thought the other killer was cool, but it turned out he had a lot of sick baggage.

...

Hiyoko: The people killed? Well, the first one was a weirdo, and the other one didn't stand out that much, she was always tired, but at least she wasn't annoying.

...

Hiyoko: Oh yeah, there's a lot of annoying people on this ship.

...

Hiyoko: (Angry) What'd you say Pikachu!? You don't want to mess with a master of Mud-Slap!

...

Hiyoko: (Calmer) Anyway, there's this one big guy whose always yelling, and there's this really cocky baseball player who gets on my nerves, plus he's got this little sidekick who stutters and likes to talk smack. Then there's this fat dude who was pretending to be a chef but it turns out that he's actually a part of the Japanese Secret Service and he's supposed to be protecting this one girl who acts like a mom despite being like seventeen years old who, by the way, has a crush on, get this, a robot! A freaking robot, I mean, how desperate to get it on are you when you're in love with a robot?

...

Hiyoko: There's also a guy who's in the Yakuza but he's smart enough to not mess with me. Plus there's these two idiots who are always fighting, and oh my God there's a princess on the ship! Sounds cool right? Wrong! She's the cockiest, most annoying bitch I've ever encountered!

...

Hiyoko: (Annoyed) What do you mean have I talked to a mirror lately!? I'll use Earthquake on your yellow ass! (Embarrassed) S-Sorry about my language Professor.

...

Hiyoko: (Surprised) The last person? (Thinking) Well, usually he doesn't talk a lot, so I don't find him that annoying, but today he had this grand speech about how we're not so different and we need to work together. You know, all that trite BS that doesn't work in real life.

...

Hiyoko: (Sighing) Don't get me wrong, I'd like to get out of here, but the best I can do is protect myself and make sure I'm one of the last two people standing. (Smiling) Then when I get home I'm going to give Daddy the biggest hug I've ever given...and...maybe if I'm generous, I'll give Mom a hug as well...

...

Hiyoko: (Somber)...I hope she's at least panicking a little. It would be nice to know that someone other than Daddy missed me.

...

**Hiyoko simply sat down for another minute or so. If the Professor and Pikachu were telling her anything, she certainly wasn't going to share with us. This went on until something caught her eye.**

Hiyoko: (Surprised) What the...

**A black television casually sat in the corner, and right under it was, in 2020 of all years, a VHS recorder. It was Hiyoko's turn to be stunned, but unlike Byakuya, she had a hard time being silent.**

Hiyoko: (Perplexed) I'm on a spaceship. I am on a spaceship and the best system they can provide is freaking VHS. What kind of cheap, old-timey freaks watch VHS tapes?

...

Hiyoko: (Defensive) I-I didn't mean you professor, you're cool.

...

Hiyoko: (Annoyed) What the hell did you say!? I'll have you know my Fissure has 100% accuracy!

**-**

"Taeko": (Curious) Shouldn't we see what Hiyoko's lab looks like?

"Celeste": (Dismissive) I have zero interest in that brats lab. Don't lie to me and say you do.

"Taeko": I think it would be nice to show some common courtesy.

"Celeste": (Dismissive) Does Hiyoko seem like the kind of person who deserves courtesy? And besides I'm much more interested in this room.

**Said room was the one with the overly-obnoxious neon title above it. A quick slide of a card opened the door. Despite the grand title, there was nothing super special about the room. There were a lot of tables with white sheets and chairs, but nothing else.**

"Taeko": Kind of reminds me of the pervert room, except that the wall to men's passion is absent. (Nosebleed) A true shame, I had hoped to...

"Celeste": (Mortified) Excuse me!?

"Taeko": (Regretful) Sorry, it seems there's still a bit of Teruteru inside of me.

"Celeste": That sounds like a hazard to your social life, you might want to get rid of that.

"Taeko": Unfortunately, I have issues dropping the habits I pick up from my impersonations.

Kuma: (Nervous) E-E-Excuse me...

**Kuma was under one of the tables, poking his head out of the sheet.**

"Celeste": (Delighted) Oh, Kuma, how wonderful to see you. Please be a dear and inform us as to what this room is.

Kuma: (Nervous) T-T-This is the party room. I-It's a place to host celebrations. B-B-But I'm not supposed to let you be here without a reservation.

"Celeste": (Innocently) Don't mind us, we'll be gone in just a bit.

Kuma: (Nervous)...

**Kuma slowly slid back under the table without another word.**

"Celeste": (Sighing) Well, that happened.

"Taeko": Perhaps now we can visit Hiyoko's lab?

"Celeste": Personally, I think a spot of royal milk tea would do wonders for my soul.

"Taeko": I'm guessing you'd like me to get it for you.

"Celeste": (Grinning) If you would be kind enough to do so.

"Taeko": (Thinking) So, you're okay with me making your tea despite being an imposter?

"Celeste": As long as the tea is done right, I don't care who serves it.

"Taeko": (Smirking) I guess I shouldn't be surprised, after all...

...one imposter has no right to judge another.

**The "Ultimate Princess" retained her smile for only a few seconds before it slowly dropped into a look of contempt.**

"Celeste": Would you like to repeat that?

"Taeko": (Harsh) You heard me well enough Taeko Yasuhiro.

"Celeste": (Tense)...

...(Regaining composure) So, I guess you know.

"Taeko": My work has often seen me go to other countries, including the Kingdom of Novoselic.

"Celeste": Really, and how did you enjoy it?

"Taeko": It was quite nice. The weather was fair, the people were friendly, I even managed to buy a souvenir. Oh, and I shouldn't fail to mention how I met the royal family, including the one and only Princess, who, by the way, looks nothing like you.

"Celeste": Really? How unfortunate.

"Taeko" I hope you realize that impersonating a princess is punishable by death in Novoselic. Especially when said impersonator is tied to the organization that attempted to assassinate the Royal Family and take over the kingdom, all for the sake of putting the crown on your pretty little head.

"Celeste": (Grinning) I guess it's a good thing I settled in Japan.

"Taeko": (Scowling)...

"Celeste": And what would that look be for?

"Taeko" (Harsh) I'm warning you right now, you are going to avoid Ms. Tojo at all times. I forbid you from interacting with her alone.

"Celeste": (Calm) And what would be the punishment for breaking this rule?

"Taeko": (Harsh) Don't think I won't throw my life away for hers.

"Celeste": (Calm)...

...I see your point. Very well, I don't want to be dragged into this political soap opera, so I'll avoid being in a room alone with dear Kirumi.

"Taeko": (Calmer) As long as you understand that, then we won't have problems. Would you like your tea "Celestia?"

"Celeste": Please refer to me as Celeste. And I find it quite odd that you would get me tea after directly threatening me.

"Taeko": As I said, we'll have zero issues as long as you follow what I say.

"Celeste": I guess I can't argue with that. But would you be kind enough to answer a question for me?

"Taeko": I guess that's the least I could do.

"Celeste": Please inform me as to why you chose to out yourself in the last trial. (Grinning) Don't get me wrong, I think Taeko Yasuhiro fits you well, after all, no one really care about the name Taeko...

...and Yasuhiro is a losers name.

"Taeko": (Tense)...

"Celeste": (Amused) You took quite a risk, and I must know why, did you do it to protect your true identity?

"Taeko": (Tense)...

...No. It isn't.

"Celeste": (Curious) Oh?

"Taeko": I did it for a single reason...

...pity.

"Celeste": (Curious) Pity?

"Taeko": I pity you. A girl born with a name who refuses to have anything to do with it. Meanwhile, I wasn't even blessed with that growing up. We both hide behind facades, but you do so because you refuse to face your true self. I, meanwhile, have no truth to begin with.

"Celeste": (Scowling)...

"Taeko": I'm going to prove to you that it's not the name that matters. If you're just going to throw your own name away, then I have no choice but to take it and make it mean more.

"Celeste": (Scowling)...

...(Regaining composure) Do whatever you want with it. I have no investment in your miserable story. But I must warn you, I've invested a lot in this persona, so don't think I won't throw your life away to protect it. Unlike you, however, I plan to live after butchering the little pig in front of me.

"Taeko": (Amused) Well, look who's threatening who now. (Calm) But, I will respect your secret, as long as you avoid Ms. Tojo.

"Celeste": (Scoffing) I see no problem with this arrangement.

"Taeko": I shall go on ahead and prepare your tea.

"Celeste": Before you go, I must tell you...

...your Gyoza is atrocious. You're lucky I bothered to finish it.

"Taeko": I'll keep that in mind. (Leaves)

**Taeko Yasuhiro, the real one, stood silently in the Party Room, contemplating her next move.**

"Celeste": (Sighing)...

...What an annoying little bastard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter clears up any potential confusion that might remain about the identities of the Imposter and Celestia.


	32. Chapter 3: Daisy...Daisy...A Treasure Built for Two (Part 3-Daily Life)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Ultimate Students discuss their findings and plan out a service. Plus, an argument between two people who were bound to argue goes too far and is ended by a surprising third participant.

**Before everyone headed out to check the new rooms, it was agreed that they would all meet again in the cafeteria. The first to make it back was the duo of Akane and Angie, though this was to continue their fight-sorry, "debate" without being interrupted by the stingy Ultimate Baseball Star. The second pair to enter was Toko (Along with a cheerful Jack) and Chihiro. To say they were surprised to see Angie locked in a Figure Four Leg Lock was technically correct, but given everything they've seen up until now, they barely reacted.**

Chihiro: (Confused) Um...What are they doing?

Toko: (Perplexed) D-Do we even want to know?

Akane: (Fierce) Are you going to admit that the chicken came first now!?

Angie: (Excited) Nyahaha! My legs are burning in pain, but I'll never surrender! The egg came first!

Chihiro: (Worried) I don't think we want to know.

**A silent nod from Toko notified Chihiro that his statement was correct. They quietly tried to move past the duo to take a seat, but nothing escaped the gaze of the Ultimate Gang Leader.**

Angie: (Cheerful) Chihiro!

_**Sigh*** _

Chihiro: (Nervous) H-Hi Angie, Akane.

Akane: (Grinning) What's up-(Looks at Angie)

Angie: Chihiro.

Akane: (Grinning) What's up Chihiro!?

Angie: (Amused) Oh, Toko's here to.

Toko: (Unamused) T-Thanks for making me feel like an afterthought...

Chihiro: (Reassuring) I don't think that's what she's trying to do...

Angie: (Smiling) That's right! Atua doesn't think anyone's an afterthought!

Toko: (Confused) Y-Your legs are being twisted into a pretzel, why are you smiling?

Akane: (Grinning) Why wouldn't she?

Toko: Y-You two are hopeless.

**The door opened and Nekomaru walked in.**

Nekomaru: (Pumped) Alright, I just got back from taking a massive-(Confused) What are you two doing?

Angie and Akane: (Casual) Debating whether the chicken or the egg came first.

Nekomaru: Well we're going to have a meeting soon, so wrap it up.

Angie and Akane: (Casual and disappointed simultaneously) Fine.

**As the two began to untangle their legs, Nekomaru took a seat along with the Ultimate Pianist and Animal Breeder.**

Nekomaru: (Grinning) So, you got to hold a rabbit, didn't you?

Chihiro: (Surprised) How'd you know?

Nekomaru: (Grinning) Somehow you look happier than you did earlier.

Chihiro: (Surprised) Really? (Smiling) But yeah, Toko said Aisling would be alright with me holding her.

Toko: (Tsundere mode) I-It was only because she knew she could beat you in a fight.

Chihiro: (Happy) Aisling was so soft, and she purred when I petted her back!

Nekomaru: (Grinning) Toko, did you send me out so that you could help Chihiro pet a rabbit?

Toko: (Defiant) N-No. B-By the way, did you actually check yourself for rabies?

Nekomaru: I was going to, but then I had to go to the bathroom and take a massive-

**The door opened once again, and five more people entered, including a rather uninterested looking "Princess" holding a cup of tea.**

Keebo: We're back.

Korekiyo: (Confused) Is there a reason Angie and Akane are on the floor?

Kirumi: (Sighing) I have a feeling we don't want to know.

"Taeko": (Tense)...

"Celeste": (Uninterested)...

**The trio of Korekiyo, Kirumi, and Keebo sat down with Chihiro, Nekomaru and Toko, while "Taeko" and "Celeste" sat on the other side of the table.**

Korekiyo: It seems like we're still missing people.

Angie: Byakuya decided to stay in his lab. Probably to avoid human contact.

Toko: I-I really envy him right now...

Nekomaru: You seem to fit in fine at the moment.

Akane: I can see why he stayed. His lab looked like it was made specifically to stroke his ego.

"Taeko": It certainly sounds like a lab made for Byakuya.

Kirumi: And what about your lab Toko? Was there anything of note?

Toko: N-Not really. There's a few animals, like cats, dogs, rabbits...

Nekomaru: Yeah, and a shit-ton of bats on the ceiling.

Keebo: (Surprised) Bats? What kind?

Toko: (Curious) Lesser False Vampire Bats. Why do you ask?

Keebo: (Thinking) I don't recall taking a picture of that kind of bat yet. If possible, could I visit your lab later for a photoshoot?

Toko: (Nervous) A-As long as you don't disturb the animals I don't mind.

Chihiro: (Cheerful) Speaking of pictures, what was your lab like?

Keebo: (Thinking) It was a bit odd, but it did have several backgrounds for photoshoots. I could imagine myself making use of it.

Korekiyo: (Amused) Kehehe, we did make another grand discovery.

"Taeko": (Curious) Grand?

Kirumi: At one point we found a background of a haunted house, which, to our surprise, seemed to terrify Mono-Kaito.

Nekomaru: (Shocked) Woah, seriously!?

Korekiyo: (Amused) He seemed quite shaken up. I don't think we'll see him again today.

"Celeste": (Giddy) Well, this is a wonderful discovery, now I have a new method of messing with him.

Keebo: (Nervous) Should you really keep messing with him? That seems to be a bad plan in the long run.

"Celeste": I have to entertain myself somehow.

Akane: (Nervous) So this haunted house, it wasn't really, you know, haunted, was it?

Angie: Ghosts are souls of people who haven't accepted Atua into their lives. (Happy) So there's no such thing because Atua is in everyone's heart!

Akane: (Slightly relieved) A-Alright.

Toko: S-So Hiyoko's lab is the last one to discuss?

Nekomaru: (Curious) Where is she?

"Celeste": (Disinterested) Probably still in her lab, I can't be sure.

Kirumi: You can't be sure? Didn't we agree to split into groups of three?

Toko: (Nervous) P-Plus, after that stunt she pulled, s-should we really leave her by herself?

"Celeste": (Dismissive) Now that we're well aware that Hiyoko has killing potential, we can all be a bit more cautious around her. And besides, I'm 99% certain that in a one-on-one fight, she would be at a disadvantage against everyone here, including Chihiro.

Chihiro: (Perplexed) I...don't know how to take that...

"Taeko": The Princess seemed to think the room with the neon sign over it was far more interesting.

Korekiyo: I won't lie, that room caught my interest as well as well.

"Taeko": According to Kuma, it's a party room that you need a reservation for.

Kirumi: (Confused) Reservations? On a ship where we're the only people on it.

Angie: Anything else of note?

"Celeste": (Uninterested) Not really, just a bunch of tables and chairs, no different then this room except it had a bunch of white sheets. Another clear waste of time.

Keebo: (Thinking) Actually, we could use the party room.

Kirumi: You're still planning for the funeral, right?

**The room was suddenly quiet.**

_**That's right. Yesterday we talked about having a funeral...** _

_**-** _

_Keebo: (Thinking) I was just considering something, perhaps we can host a funeral for everyone who's died._

_Chihiro: (Unnerved) Well, um...(Trying to regain composure) I-I think a funeral would be good for us._

_Kirumi: (Smiling) It would be good to remember the good qualities of those who are no longer with us. Perhaps it can inspire us to move forward._

_"Taeko": It can also help us come to term with their departure._

_Hiyoko: I don't go to funerals, but I guess it wouldn't hurt._

_"Celeste": (Nostalgic) Where I'm from, funerals are massive celebrations of life, filled with dancing and wine drinking._

_Korekiyo: I doubt that we can afford a proper Novoselic funeral. But the service doesn't have to be a sad time._

_Nekomaru: (Pumped) A FUNERAL WOULD BE GREAT!!!_

_Kirumi: (Nervous) Please refrain from shouting at the service._

_Chihiro: So, it's confirmed?_

_Keebo: Yes, we'll have to give everyone a role, but until then-_

**_-_ **

Korekiyo: I was wondering when we would discuss it again.

"Celeste": (Grinning) It never really got off the ground thanks in part to Byakuya, but perhaps with his absence, as well as Hiyoko's, we can actually get somewhere.

Chihiro: (Cautious) Wait, shouldn't we get them before we have this discussion?

Keebo: (Worried) Chihiro's right, I don't think it would be fair to leave them out.

"Celeste": (Dismissive) Honestly, do they seem like the kind of people who would care about this?

Toko: S-Shouldn't you be asking yourself that?

"Taeko": (Thinking) Perhaps the fairest thing to do is plan out the service and ask them if they would like to participate?

Kirumi: People don't like to be forced to do things they don't want to do, so it probably would be fair to ask them.

Nekomaru: Frankly I think they should be there. Going to a funeral can make people appreciate the company around them.

Angie: Where I'm from, whenever someone dies, everyone on the island goes, even if you aren't related.

Akane: So essentially it's the complete opposite of where I'm from.

Kirumi: Regardless, if we're going to use the party room to host this occasion, we need to set up a reservation.

Korekiyo: (Thinking) And perhaps the only way to do that is through Mono-Kaito...

Kuma: (Nervous) N-Not necessarily.

Keebo: (Shocked) Eep!

**Kuma was carefully poking his head out of the corner of another table.**

Nekomaru: (Uninterested) Oh, it's you.

Toko: W-What do you mean by not necessarily?

Kuma: (Shivering) W-W-W-W-W-Well I-I-I could, maybe, you know, um...

"Celeste": (Sighing) Kindly get a hold of yourself, good sir. Your stuttering will drive me mad one day.

Kuma: (Nervous) W-Well, M-Mono-Kaito's refusing to leave his office. Usually you would have to get a reservation through him. B-But he's in a bit of a mood right now, I think something upset him.

Korekiyo: (Thinking) I wonder what could have happened?

Keebo: I think you scared him when you went "boo."

Kirumi: (Scratching head) I think Korekiyo is well aware of that.

Kuma: (Nervous) W-Well, with the boss absent...I-I could set a reservation for you. I-I would just need a date and time.

Keebo: (Thinking) A date and time...

Toko: G-Given that we're literally the only people here, do we really need reservations?

"Celeste": Let's just play along, It'll be simpler in the long run.

Nekomaru: (Curious) So what day will work out?

Keebo: I've actually been thinking about that, and I think I have an idea.

Angie: Share away Kee-Boy!

Keebo: (Confused) Kee-Boy? (Regaining composure) Sorry, let me get back on track. I think as far as days are concerned...

...perhaps two days from now would be good.

Akane: (Curious) Two days?

Angie: (Curious) What made you pick that number?

Keebo: Well, personally, there was a project I was planning to work on. And I believe I can get it done in two days tops if I begin soon.

Kirumi: Beyond that, it could give us time to prepare the party room.

Nekomaru: (Thinking) Decorations and catering would be a nice touch.

Keebo: (Cautious) And, if it isn't to much to ask...

...Chihiro, would you be willing to play a song beforehand?

Chihiro: (Smiling) Of course.

**The other students looked curiously on at the Ultimate Pianist.**

Chihiro: (Curious) Did I say something wrong?

Keebo: No. It's just that, I've gotten used to seeing you think before you answer questions. Seeing you answer instantly is feels different.

Kirumi: (Reassuring) Don't worry, it's a good kind of different.

Chihiro: Oh, well...I really don't mind you asking me. Honestly, I've been away from the piano for the last few days, and I only got back to playing last night. And the funeral would be a great way to use it to make everyone happy.

"Celeste": (Giddy) I agree, I truly miss seeing you preform.

Chihiro: (Thinking) The only problem would be moving it to the party room.

Toko: (Thinking) W-We could always have the performance in your lab, and then move the party to the other room.

Keebo: (Excited) And then I can debut my project!

Nekomaru: (Amused) Well, look at that, it looks like you can participate in a discussion as well as anyone.

Toko: (Nervous) D-Don't get used to it.

"Taeko": (Determined) If I may, I would like to work on catering. I would like to redeem myself for preparing fake dishes by making real ones.

Chihiro: (Curious) Fake? They tasted pretty real. In fact, your dishes were delicious.

"Taeko": (Ashamed) I used a food printer in order to make them. I must redeem myself by preparing food by hand.

Korekiyo: I'll assist you. It'll take a few people in order to prepare enough food for nine people, as well as for you and Akane.

"Celeste": (Shrugging) I guess I can help as well.

Angie: (Curious) Wait, you can cook?

"Celeste": (Grinning) I am not so helpless that I can't care for myself. I just choose to let others appease me.

Akane: (Excited) I'll help cook to!

Nekomaru: Hell no! You'll just eat everything!

Kirumi: And besides, we need people to help decorate the party room.

Angie: (Excited) Don't worry Sista, I'll help ya!

Akane: (Disappointed) Dang it, that means I have to wait. But I guess it wouldn't kill me to be a little patient.

Toko: (Nervous) I-I guess I'll help decorate, I just can't do it for too long, I have a new batch of animals to care for.

"Celeste": And what about Kirumi and Nekomaru, how will he contribute to the service?

Kirumi: I don't need to limit myself to one thing. I'll help everyone in whatever way I can.

Nekomaru: Agreed, I'll do the same.

Kuma: (Nervous) Um...

Korekiyo: Oh, you're still here?

Kuma: (Nervous) I-I still have to have a time and day for the funeral. A-Also, i-if it's not too m-much to ask, I'd like to h-help as well.

Toko: Y-You want to help?

Kuma: (Nervous) I-I have s-sewing experience, s-so I could t-tailor dresses for the g-girls, as w-well as suits for the b-boys. U-Unless you don't n-need different attire.

Kirumi: (Thinking) We don't really need it, but it would be nice to where something different.

Nekomaru: Wearing the same shit everyday can get mind-numbing. So I'm okay with it.

Angie: Isn't Chihiro already wearing a suit?

Chihiro: I am, but like Kirumi and Nekomaru said, it would be nice to wear something different.

Keebo: As far as a time, does 3 P.M. sound like a good time?

"Taeko": We can have Mr. Fujisaki perform an hour before hand.

Kirumi: (Pleased) It sound like we have a time and date.

Keebo: Alright, we'll have the service in two days and at 3 P.M. in the party room.

Kuma: (Nervous) O-Okay, I-I'll set it up...

Akane: Hold on, if you're going to make clothes for us, shouldn't we give you our measurements?

Kuma: (Nervous) I-I already got them w-while you were all unconscious.

Korekiyo: I hope you know how wrong that sounds.

**Kuma didn't answer, instead, he slowly went behind the table. Out of curiosity, Toko got up and walked behind the table, but didn't see anything. The odd nerve raked bear had vanished out of thin air.**

Korekiyo: (Perplexed) What an odd little thing.

Akane: (Curious) So, where are we getting the stuff to decorate?

Kirumi: There should be decorations in Chihiro's lab. We should still be able to enter the hidden closet.

Angie: (Excited) Nyahaha! Everything's set and ready to go!

Chihiro: So, we're going to inform Hiyoko and Byakuya right?

Toko: (Nervous) I-I'll let Byakuya know.

"Taeko": I shall inform Ms. Saionji.

"Celeste": (Grinning) Lucky you.

Keebo: I'll get started on my project. If it's okay with everyone, I'd like to remain alone in my lab, if only to keep it a surprise.

Kirumi: (Smiling) It's fine, I look forward to seeing what it is.

Nekomaru: (Pumped) ALRIGHT EVERYONE!!! LET'S MOVE OUT!!!

Chihiro: (Nervous) That's two out of three.

**Everyone rose from their positions and began to leave, but before Chihiro could make it out, Nekomaru stopped him.**

Nekomaru: So, if you're up for it, you want to continue to work out?

Chihiro: (Smiling) Sure, I didn't work out yesterday, so maybe I could double my routine.

Nekomaru: Let's not get ahead of ourselves. I picked this routine because it works for beginners like you. That's not an insult, it's just a fact.

Chihiro: It's fine, I get it.

Nekomaru: Then again, I guess it wouldn't hurt to put you on the treadmill for a bit.

**With that, Chihiro and Nekomaru went to the Ultimate Inventor's lab, which Nekomaru had almost filled to the brim with new workout machines. Chihiro began his usual routine, and, as Nekomaru said he did get to run for a good ten minutes on the treadmill. Granted it was on a low setting, but as Nekomaru said before, Chihiro wasn't going to get stronger in one day. Eventually, the workout came to an end, and the best part (I.e. the bathhouse) began.**

Chihiro: (Relaxed) Even though it's only been a day or two, I've missed this.

Nekomaru: (Relaxed) Yeah, I don't think there's anything better than just sitting back in a bath and forgetting about your surroundings. Just don't forget you're in a bath, that might be a drowning hazard.

Chihiro: (Relaxed) Sure, no promises...

**The two relaxed for several minutes in pure silence. However, several thoughts remained in Chihiro's mind.**

_**...** _

_**...** _

_**...** _

_**Himiko...You were so kind to me, even when I didn't deserve it. I'm grateful that you helped me confront Mahiru in the first trial, and I'm happy that you believed in me enough to risk your life to protect us. But I wish you weren't gone, because beyond being a detective, and beyond being a mentor, you were my friend, and it still hurts to think of how you thought you had to tackle everything alone.** _

_**...** _

_**...** _

_**...** _

_**Leon...I feel sorry for you. I can't imagine the pressure you were under to protect Sayaka from the public...but it's hard to forgive how you did so. I want to believe that, before we were given the sins, you really just wanted to have fun and live like a teenager. I'm sorry that I was never able to have a duet with you, I don't even care if wouldn't have worked, knowing you, it would have been fun regardless.** _

_**...** _

_**...** _

_**...** _

Nekomaru: You're thinking about Himiko and Leon, aren't you?

Chihiro: (Somber)...

...Yeah.

Nekomaru: (Sighing)...

...

...

...You haven't been stuttering a lot.

Chihiro: (Surprised) Really?

Nekomaru: Honestly, I thought you'd still be doing that at least a little bit, (Grinning) but I guess you've progressed faster than expected.

Chihiro: (Slightly embarrassed) I don't think it's that impressive.

Nekomaru: (Grinning) I don't know if you're ever going to be super fit, but I can see that you've got a lot of mental fortitude, once you get past a few of your emotional weaknesses. I think you'll be able to live a pretty functional life, once we get off this hellhole.

Chihiro: (Smiling) I hope so.

Nekomaru: Speaking of which, I don't want to tell you how to do your job, but I have an idea for your performance.

Chihiro: (Surprised) Really? What is it?

Nekomaru: Well, perhaps it could have a theme...

...one of hope.

Chihiro: (Curious) One of hope?

Nekomaru: One of the things that I hope gets achieved with this service is to inspire others to keep fighting the game, but without turning on each other. I want us to stop turning on each other, and by remembering the good in everyone whose died, then we can focus on what's most important.

Chihiro: (Curious) What's most important?

Nekomaru: It's something you actually brought up when talking to Keebo, Kirumi and Taeko earlier. The fact that we're all the same at the end of the day, people who are being forced into something we want no part of. The faster people like Celeste and Byakuya learn that, the sooner we can truly work together and plan our escape. Even if we don't have a clear path out now, if we're patient and strong enough, mentally and emotionally strong enough, we can wait for the best chance to make it out alive. I wish we could have found it before Mahiru and Nagito died, and I wish we could have learned before Leon and Himiko died, but now's our best chance to learn that lesson before anyone else dies.

Chihiro: (Inspired)...

...

...

...You know, as odd as this sounds, I kind of wish I had someone like you as my dad.

Nekomaru: (Surprised) Huh?

Chihiro: (Sighing) Don't get me wrong, I love my dad, (Smiling) but if he was able to inspire me the way you do, then maybe I'd be strong before I was kidnapped.

Nekomaru: You've got to look forward. From here on out, the past won't define who you, (Grinning) but thank you, I'm glad to have been a good influence on you.

Chihiro: (Hopeful) I'll find a song of hope. And when I do, I'll inspire everyone to trust one another. It's the least I can do for everyone who isn't here anymore.

Nekomaru: (Grinning) I'll look forward to it.

**After a bit more time, Chihiro got up and left. He felt even more inspired, but he still couldn't help but remain curious about the scare on Nekomaru's chest. Was it a training wound, was there something wrong with his heart, did an experiment go wrong? The Ultimate Pianist couldn't help but be curious. Unfortunately, on the way to his lab, a sound around the corner stopped him dead in his tracks**

Hiyoko: (Annoyed) Hey! Watch where you're fucking going!

"Celeste": (Dismissive) I believe you were the one who blindly walked into me.

_**Huh?** _

**Chihiro peaked around the corner, and the sight of Hiyoko and "Celeste" locking eyes told him all he needed to know.**

Hiyoko: (Annoyed) Even if I wasn't looking, you definitely should have seen me. In that case, it's your damn fault!

"Celeste": (Dismissive) It's hard to see people when they're so short. (Grinning) Tell you what, why don't you grow three feet and maybe I'll be bothered to notice you.

Hiyoko: (Smug) Oh really? I'd think with all the time your nose in the dirt would make you notice the worms that crawl through it.

"Celeste": (Dismissive) At least worms have a purpose in the food chain. Frankly you're so repugnant that if I was starving in the middle of the desert, I would rather starve.

Hiyoko: (Annoyed) Well I'd rather freeze in the middle of the North Pole then warm up next to your dirty ass!

_**This is going nowhere fast...I think I'm just going to go the other way...** _

"Celeste": My, my, you're such a rude little twerp...

...(Grinning) Didn't your daddy teach you better?

_**Oh no...** _

**Chihiro looked back around the corner, and he didn't need to see Hiyoko's face to know she was angry. Her trembling body was all the proof he needed that this was going somewhere bad.**

Hiyoko: (Seething) Don't you ever do that again.

"Celeste": (Innocently) Do what?

Hiyoko: (Seething) Don't you ever talk about my Daddy again.

"Celeste": ("Shocked") Really? Even if I wanted to compliment him? (Grinning) Not that I would ever do so.

_**C-Celeste...stop it...** _

"Celeste": (Grinning) After all, if he's your dad, I can almost imagine what an annoying ass he must be.

Hiyoko: (Seething) You-You...You have no idea what you're talking about...

_**I-I need to get someone to stop this, there's no way they'll listen to me...** _

"Celeste": (Grinning) I know well enough how well children take after their parents. Unless you take after your mom. I could imagine your dear daddy having enough of your troublesome behavior and leaving you behind.

Hiyoko: (Tearfully angry) S-Shut up y-you bitch...

"Celeste": (Grinning) Oh, did I hit a nerve? Was that your secret? That your daddy couldn't stand being around you to the point where he left...

...or did he have enough and end it all?

_**...** _

_**...** _

_**...but I can't let this keep going!** _

Hiyoko: (Shivering) Y-You...

"Celeste": (Grinning) Go on, I'd like to hear your comeback...

Chihiro: STOP IT!!!

**The two girls suddenly turned to see Chihiro, who, for the first time (perhaps in his life), was angry. He walked over to confront the Ultimate "Princess."**

"Celeste": (Innocently) Chihiro dear, I don't know why you're involving yourself in this. Don't you have a performance to prepare for?

Chihiro: (Resolute) Don't change the subject!

"Celeste": (Surprised) I beg your pardon?

Chihiro: (Resolute) I don't know why you're arguing in the first place, but you went way to far!

"Celeste": (Pouting) To be fair, she started it...

Chihiro: (Resolute) That doesn't make it right! You know how much Hiyoko cares about her dad, so using that against her is just wrong!

**Chihiro didn't notice in his argument, but throughout his entire exchange, Hiyoko stared dumbfounded at him. Actually, dumbfounded might not do it justice, perhaps amazed would be more apt. This boy, who looked like a strong wind would knock him over and cause him to shatter, was standing face to face with the (little did she know pretend) Princess of Novoselic. And he was doing so for a girl who hadn't said one nice thing about him since she first saw him, and who directly accused him of murder.**

Chihiro: (Resolute) Apologize to her!

"Celeste": (Surprised) What did you just say to me?

Chihiro: (Resolute) Apologize to Hiyoko for insulting her dad!

"Celeste": (Seething) And what if I don't feel like apologizing?

**Chihiro didn't answer, instead he simply looked "Celeste" in the eyes. The Ultimate "Princess" was unnerved by the little pianists sudden shot of bravery.**

"Celeste": (Regaining composure) Fine. Hiyoko dear, I sincerely apologize for going to far. I had no intention of-

Hiyoko: (Somber) It's fine...

Celeste: (Mildly surprised) Hm?

Hiyoko: (Somber) I'm sorry for bumping into you...you can go now...

"Celeste": (Grinning) Okay! (Skips off)

**Suddenly, with the raven haired girl walking off, the hallway was occupied by only two people. Chihiro took a deep breath before turning to Hiyoko, who was looking down at her feet.**

Chihiro: (Concerned) Are you okay?

Hiyoko: (Somber)...

...You know, she's just going to pull something else later.

Chihiro: (Sighing) Yeah, I wish she would be nicer, but I can't expect her to change overnight. (Smiling) It was really nice of you to apologize.

Hiyoko: (Somber)...

...

...

...(Extremely quietly) T-Thank you...

Chihiro: (Surprised) Huh?

Hiyoko: (Frantic) I-I-I just sneezed!

Chihiro: Oh.

_**I could have sworn I heard her say "thank you" just now...** _

_**...but she probably wouldn't like it if I pushed her about it.** _

Chihiro: (Smiling) Odaijini.

Hiyoko: (Quietly) Sorry.

Chihiro: (Curious) Did Taeko tell you about the service?

Hiyoko: (Quietly) Yeah...

...I was originally not going to do anything, but now that I think about it, I guess I can help decorate, it's not like anyone else here has good taste.

**Hiyoko began to head off in the direction of her lab.**

Chihiro: Oh, Hiyoko...

Hiyoko: (Quietly) Huh?

**It should be noted that Hiyoko didn't turn around to look at Chihiro.**

Chihiro: I know you didn't do it for my sake, but...

...(Slightly smiling) Thank you for saving my life. I think I told you this before, but I wanted to thank you without being a stuttering mess.

Hiyoko: No problem...

**Hiyoko walked in the direction of her lab, turning the corner and disappearing from sight. Chihiro eventually turned around and headed into his lab.**

Bonus Scene

**It should be noted that the biggest reason Hiyoko didn't turn around is because her face was beet red and her eyes were growing wet. By some miracle, she managed to avoid everyone else and made it to her lab. She quickly got in and reached for her top hatted professor figure, not bothering to get her sassy yellow mouse plush. She sat at her desk and placed the figure on the desk. Whatever feeling she had at the moment, she was clearly uncomfortable with it, rubbing her arms so that she would have something to do in the silence.**

Hiyoko: (Tense)...

...

Hiyoko: (Tense)...

...

Hiyoko: (Tense)...

...

Hiyoko: (Restrained) You know...something decent finally happened...

...

Hiyoko: (Restrained) Someone actually stood up for me in an argument...

...

Hiyoko: (Restrained) I...don't know how to feel about it. I can't remember the last time anyone's ever done that, not since...

...

Hiyoko: (Sad)...not since Daddy...

Bonus Scene End

**Surprisingly, Chihiro was having difficulties with coming up with a song of hope, he went through all the Jazz songs he remembered, but he had issues picking a specific one. He stretched his arms to the sky and took another deep breath.**

Chihiro: Nothing's really coming to me right now...

...maybe I'll be inspired through interacting with people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Usually I would say three free time events next part, but we're going to switch it up next time.  
> The next part will have two free time events and the return of the best segment in Danganronpa Fan Fiction! (Mono-Kaito's words, not mine)  
> What stories will the Captain of the S.S. Maki Roll share and will Chihiro be able to survive another few hours of Mono-Kaito talking? I hope so, It would be pretty awkward to change protagonists in the middle of Chapter 3.


	33. Chapter 3: Daisy...Daisy...A Treasure Built for Two (Part 4-Daily Life)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nekomaru tells Chihiro the secret behind the scar on his chest. And, with the service coming up, Keebo suggests adding something else to the service, and it's met with mixed reviews.  
> Plus, Free Time Events featuring two different imposters with two different motivations.  
> And, of course, the epic tales of Mono-Kaito return!

**Free Time Events Start**

**After deciding that inspiration might come in the form of social interaction, Chihiro left his lab and looked for another student to spend his free time with. The answer came in the form of a chubby man in a chef outfit.**

"Taeko": Ah, Mr. Fujisaki, how's your song progressing?

Chihiro: Well, I'm kind of struggling to think of something...

"Taeko": (Curious) I see, and I'm guessing you're taking a break?

Chihiro: I'm hoping to find inspiration for a song. If you have time, would you like to hang out?

"Taeko": Actually, I was hoping you could do a taste test. As I'm cooking my own food for the service, I must make sure it's up to par.

Chihiro: (Nodding) Okay, sure. I'd be glad to help.

**Chihiro and "Taeko" headed to the diner. When they got there, the hazel eyed boy took a seat while waiting for a small course. It took some time, but eventually the self-admitted Ultimate Imposter arrived. Chihiro spent the next few minutes taking small samples and giving his honest critique on his performance.**

_**I think Taeko and I grew closer...** _

Chihiro: (Thinking) Hmm...

"Taeko": (Nervous) So, how was it?

Chihiro: (Cautious) Well, to be honest, it's not as good as it was before...

"Taeko": (Sighing) I see...

Chihiro: (Encouraging) But it's not bad, in fact, I think it's perfectly serviceable.

"Taeko": (Dejected) Still, if it wasn't for the food printer, I'd have been found out long before the second trial.

Chihiro: (Encouraging) Don't beat yourself up over it. I'm glad to see that you're trying to improve.

"Taeko": (Dejected)...

_**Taeko seems really down about this...maybe I should change the subject...** _

Chihiro: (Curious) So, when you aren't doing anything for the government, is there anything you like to do?

**The large man seemed surprised, but took time to process the Ultimate Pianist's question.**

"Taeko": (Thinking) Well, in the brief free time I usually receive, I like to visit various restaurants.

Chihiro: That sounds nice. Is that how you first found out about the real Teruteru?

"Taeko": (Surprised) Hm, very observant. That's correct. I first visited about six months ago, when I was on a brief paid vacation. As...unique as the real Teruteru is, (Nostalgic) every item on his menu was the most delicious thing I've ever tasted.

Chihiro: (Curious) Every item? So you've been there more than once?

"Taeko": Yes, but the first day I went I ordered one of everything.

Chihiro: (Shocked) O-One of everything!?

"Taeko": (Serious) Of course, whenever I visit a restaurant for the first time, I order one of everything, that way I can determine if there's anything I might want when I return.

Chihiro: (Concerned) I-Isn't that dangerous? What if you gain too much weight and your health gets worse?

"Taeko": (Smirking) Heh, as much as I appreciate your concern, you have nothing to fear. My job keeps me on my toes on a daily bases.

Chihiro: (Thinking) Well, I guess you move pretty fast for your weight. (Nervous) S-Sorry, I didn't mean to-

"Taeko": (Calm) I'm perfectly fine with my body weight. And the fact that I can move quicker than people who are half my weight is a mark of pride.

Chihiro: I...guess if you feel okay with it...

"Taeko": (Nervous) Something I still need to work on is my cooking, so if you don't mind, I must continue my training.

Chihiro: (Smiling) Okay, thank you for letting me taste your dishes.

"Taeko": (Bowing) Thank you for being a willing test subject. (Goes into kitchen)

**_It feels nice to get to know the real Taeko...he really takes everything very seriously, from protecting Kirumi to becoming a better chef...but he might be taking the cooking thing to seriously, I don't think anyone minds that much about him lying when we first got here..._ **

**_...oh, I still don't have my inspiration yet..._ **

**Chihiro prepared to leave the diner, but was stopped by a less than comforting presence.**

"Celeste": (Grinning) Oh, Chihiro. How wonderful to see you.

Chihiro: (Nervous) P-Princess Celeste...

"Celeste": No need for fancy titles, just call me Celeste.

Chihiro: (Nervous) O-Okay...

"Celeste": ("Reassuring") If you're worried about me being upset about the whole Hiyoko thing, then relax. I hold no grudge.

Chihiro: (Slightly less nervous) Really?

"Celeste": (Grinning) You may make it up by having a spot of tea with me.

Chihiro: (Nodding) O-Okay...

**"Taeko" arrived with two sets of cups, each containing royal milk tea. The hazel eyed boy and the red eyed girl sat mostly in silence, the only other sounds being the sound of the Ultimate Imposter practicing his cooking and "Celestia" sighing in relief every time she took a sip.**

_**Did we get any closer...I'm not entirely sure...** _

"Celeste": (Curious) So, how's the tea?

Chihiro: It's...really good.

"Celeste": (Giggling) It's about the only thing that man can make properly, perhaps due to experience.

Chihiro: (Uncomfortable) H-He's trying his best...

"Celeste": (Grinning) Maybe so. Are you curious about anything?

Chihiro: (Surprised) Curious? What do you mean?

"Celeste": (Grinning) Come on now, as the protégé of the Ultimate Detective, don't you have the slightest bit of curiosity about me?

Chihiro: (Cautious) Do you want me to ask questions about you?

"Celeste": (Grinning) Of course, I'm an open book, just waiting to be read.

_**...** _

_**Something about this doesn't feel right...Relax Chihiro, we're just two teenagers drinking tea in a diner, you don't have to make things any more awkward then they have to be.** _

Chihiro: (Curious) So, what's it like to be a Princess. I-I would imagine it's pretty comforting.

"Celeste": And you would be correct. I usually start my day with bluebirds singing outside my window...

Chihiro: That sounds cute.

"Celeste": ...and then I get the royal hunters to rid my window of them.

Chihiro: (Taken aback) What!?

"Celeste": (Thinking) Afterwards, the royal dressers put me in the finest clothes, and then I go to the dining hall and am treated to the finest dishes in the Kingdom.

Chihiro: Well, that doesn't sound bad.

"Celeste": And you wouldn't be wrong, but frankly, they make too much food. I can barely finish my first dish before I have the rest thrown out.

Chihiro: (Shocked) Why!? That sounds like a tremendous waste of food.

"Celeste": (Grinning) And then I spend the rest of the day being served by the most handsome manservants we have.

Chihiro: (Shocked) But we've barely gotten out of the morning.

"Celeste": (Twirling hair) That's all on a normal day, but then there are days where I must join my family in meetings with other royals. These meetings are quite boring and I spend most of the time fighting off the verge to sleep.

Chihiro: (Thinking) I would imagine being around other nobles would be at least a bit exciting.

"Celeste": (Grinning) And that's what separates the royals like me from the peasants like you.

Chihiro: (Surprised) Peasants?

"Celeste": (Bored) I've lived such a wonderful life that I've mostly grown bored of it. Perhaps that's why I've grown so fond of this killing game?

Chihiro: (Concerned) W-What are you talking about?

"Celeste": (Grinning) I'm in a situation where my survival isn't guaranteed, where those who start as enemies can become the best of friends...

...(Giggling) and where the people you sip tea with one day can kill you the next.

**Chihiro's heart briefly stopped.**

"Celeste": Oh, look at the time, I wonder if Taeko needs assistance. (Grinning) I thank you for spending time with me. (Gets up and leaves)

**Chihiro nervously looked into his unfinished tea. It took him a second to process the "Princesses'" words.**

_**Celeste...She's a wild card in this killing game...she can go from an ally in an investigation to an enemy in a trial in a heartbeat...I don't know which I prefer, Byakuya's blunt opinion about us, or Celeste skirting the line...** _

**He finished the tea and left the diner. Inspiration still hadn't struck him, but maybe the next person he encountered would help...**

**...or maybe he would encounter Mono-Kaito and the slightest hint of a headache began to grow in the back of his head.**

Mono-Kaito: (Smirking) Hey, hey, hey! What's up Elton John!?

Chihiro: (Slightly panicking) N-Nothing. I-I was just-

Mono-Kaito: (Excited) Great! If you've got nothing to do, then it's time for the newest edition of MONO-KAITO STORIES!!!

Chihiro: (Terrified)...

Mono-Kaito: (Excited) Let's not waste time! Let's go, let's go, let's go!

**Mono-Kaito took the hazel eyed boy by the hand and snapped his fingers, teleporting them to Chihiro's room. They were already sitting on the bed and the monochrome maniac already had his pipe out.**

Chihiro: (Nervous) Um...

Mono-Kaito: (Curious) What's up?

Chihiro: (Nervous) C-Could you please not smoke in my room...it makes me uncomfortable.

Mono-Kaito: (Surprised)...

...

...

...(Sighing) Sure.

Chihiro: (Surprised) Really?

Mono-Kaito: (Shrugging) It's no big deal. Honestly, I should probably stop, it might fuck up my lungs. I only do it because it helps maintain my image of being a sensual and mature manly man. (Defensive) But I'm completely taken, okay!? My heart only belongs to the S.S. Maki Roll!

Chihiro: (Cautious) S-Sure...

Mono-Kaito: (Grinning) Okay, now that that's out of the way, let's get on with the show!

**Mono-Kaito Stories Start**

Mono-Kaito: (Excited) It's time to describe my adventures in the Fifth Galaxy!

Chihiro: (Nervous) All of them?

Mono-Kaito: (Excited) All of them!

Chihiro: (Extremely quietly and defeated) Great...

Mono-Kaito: But first, I gotta talk about my dad!

Chihiro: (Confused) Your dad? Didn't you fight him in the Fourth Galaxy?

Mono-Kaito: (Grinning) I'm glad to see your memory has held up! (Nostalgic) But before he was my greatest rival, he was the captain of a starship for 12 minutes.

Chihiro: (Curious) Twelve minutes?

Mono-Kaito: (Proud) In that time he saved 800 people, including my mother's and mine. His last words were a message that I was to be told when I came of age...

..."Do better."

_**...** _

_**...** _

_**This had to have been taken from somewhere...but I'll just roll with it...** _

Chihiro: (Curious) So...how did he become you're greatest rival if he died?

Mono-Kaito: (Thinking) I think it was some kind of robotics, but honestly, I wasn't paying attention.

Chihiro: (Shocked) Huh!?

Mono-Kaito: He was monologuing, it was the perfect time to attack!

Chihiro: (Shocked)...

Mono-Kaito: (Grinning) But now we can get on with the stories! Let me tell you my favorite first! It all started when I went on a solo mission to an abandoned planet, where I was supposed to meet the captain of a crew that attacked an outpost unprovoked.

_**Were the other 20,000 men busy?** _

Mono-Kaito: (Pumped) Suddenly, this freaky lizard man showed up, looking to beat me up!

_**I may or may not have heard something like this before...** _

Mono-Kaito: (Pumped) He tried to hit me with a big stick, but I ducked it! He swung at me with his big lizard hands, but I clubbed him in the back! He swung again, but I returned fire with a chop to the neck! Soon I tried to kick him, but he grabbed my leg and tossed me to the ground!

Chihiro: (Curious) Did he stand around awkwardly and let you up?

Mono-Kaito: (Grinning) He was perfectly aware that a cornered Mono-Kaito is the most dangerous Mono-Kaito, so he let me up!

Chihiro: (Cautious) Sure...

Mono-Kaito: (Excited) Then we locked into a test of strength, with him having the slightest of slight advantages over me, so I retaliated by clapping his non-existent lizard ears! But that wasn't the end! Eventually I grabbed a pretty heavy rock and threw it at him, but it simply bounced off of his strong and sturdy lizard body!

_**I get it he was a lizard...** _

Mono-Kaito: (Excited) So he responded by throwing a bigger rock at me!

Chihiro: (Curious) Did you manage to avoid it?

Mono-Kaito: (Offended) Avoid it!? Only pussies dodge rocks!

**_Wait, then do brave men dodge sticks?_ **

Mono-Kaito: (Proud) I karate chopped that bitch in half! Then I grabbed an even bigger rock and threw it at him, but he dodged it, like a wimp! A big lizard wimp!

_**Sigh*** _

Mono-Kaito: (Pumped) Eventually, I ran into a trap and injured my leg, slowing my movements! For the record, I knew the trap was there, but I ran into it so that whoever set it up wouldn't feel bad. You know, because I'm a nice guy!

_**Sure you are...** _

Mono-Kaito: (Pumped) So then, with my totally super brain, I constructed a cannon out of bamboo, using diamonds as ammunition and an odd chemical as black powder. The lizard man showed up, and I blasted him with it! To my light surprise, he survived the shot.

Chihiro: (Curious) Did you spare him?

Mono-Kaito: (Offended) Hell no! He attacked me first, so I stabbed that motherfucker to death!

_**What was that nonsense about being a nice guy all about then!?** _

Mono-Kaito: (Grinning) And that's just my favorite adventure, I've got like, a hundred stories to share!

_**So is it all down hill from here?** _

**Mono-Kaito spent the next few hours sharing his epic tales to the Ultimate Pianist. The stories ranged from meeting his future self on an ice planet to having one of his men go crazy and call himself a swashbuckler, to being surrounded by tiny furry creatures to meeting an entire race of omnipotent beings. This went on for some time until...**

**Ding Dong* Ding Dong***

Mono-Kaito (Monitor): Alright folks, it's 10 PM, bunker down by 12 or suffer the consequences!

Mono-Kaito (Present): (Impressed) Dang, is that how handsome I look!? Anyway, I'm glad I could fill you in on how great I am!

Chihiro: (Exhausted) N-No problem...

Mono-Kaito: (Grinning) I'll see you again when I've got more stories planned! I'll tell you all about my adventures in the Sixth Galaxy! (Teleports)

_**...** _

_**...** _

_**...** _

_**That wasn't anywhere near as bad as before, probably due to the lack of smoke...but I still can't figure Mono-Kaito out. He's probably the only thing in the galaxy who the more you listen to, the less you know...** _

_**...and I wasn't able to find any inspiration...I can't let that get me down, I know I'll find it tomorrow.** _

**Chihiro got into his pajamas and went to bed. Tonight, he had a feeling of excitement for the coming days ahead.**

**Free Time Events (+M-K Stories) End**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Knock* Knock***

_**Huh?** _

**Chihiro got up and grabbed his Space-Pad, the time was 8:45. He got up and opened the door...**

Nekomaru: Sorry for waking you up.

Chihiro: (Reassuring) It's fine. Is something the matter?

Nekomaru: Nothing's wrong, I just wanted to know if you wanted to participate in some early exercise.

Chihiro: (Thinking) Well, I guess that wouldn't be a problem. (Smiling) In fact, that could give me more time later to find a proper song.

Nekomaru: (Surprised) Oh, you haven't found one yet?

Chihiro: (Slightly embarrassed) I got distracted yesterday, I was hanging out with Taeko and Celeste...

...and then I got stuck with Mono-Kaito for the rest of the day.

Nekomaru: (Shrugging) Yeah, I really don't envy you right now. (Excited) But I'm sure plenty of exercise will help you forget all about that freak.

Chihiro: (Curious) So, basic beginner stuff today?

Nekomaru: I'll let you know when you're ready to move on.

**The two went to Nekomaru's lab and Chihiro continued on his path toward fitness. It was another day, another set, and Nekomaru continued to work on his high striker. This went on through the morning announcement as well. However, something had been bugging Chihiro for a while and he just had to get it off of his mind...**

Chihiro: (Slightly tired) Nekomaru...

Nekomaru: Yeah...

Chihiro: (Cautious) Why do you have a scar on your chest?

Nekomaru: (Surprised) Oh, that?

 ****Chihiro: (Cautious) Yeah, I've seen it before, and I was just curious. I don't want to pry too much, and if you don't want to tell me anything, then I understand.

Nekomaru: (Amused) Since when have I ever been ashamed to tell anyone anything? If anything, this scar is a mark of my greatest achievement.

Chihiro: (Surprised) Really?

Nekomaru: It's a bit of a long story, but if you have time I'll tell you.

Chihiro: (Excited) Okay!

**Chihiro got up and took a seat next to Nekomaru, who was still focused on his invention, but could see the Ultimate Pianist out of the corner of his eye.**

Nekomaru: I've never been shy about this, but I've also never told anyone here besides you.

Chihiro: (Nodding)...

Nekomaru: (Sighing) You wouldn't know by looking at me...

...but I used to spend a lot of my childhood in a hospital room.

Chihiro: (Shocked) R-Really?

Nekomaru: I was born with a heart defect that kept me in a hospital for years. It made me weak, and frankly, it was a shitty way for a kid to spend his life. It was in that hospital that I meet the guy who would save my life.

Chihiro: (Curious) Was it a doctor?

Nekomaru: (Amused) Nope, believe it or not, it was someone around my age. (Nostalgic) His name was Daisuke and he was another patient at the hospital I went to. Heck, he even had the same defect I had. Despite that, he kept in top form, and got me into physical fitness. On the side, he liked to create new types of gym equipment, and I even assisted him on occasion.

Chihiro: (Curious) Is that how you got into inventing?

Nekomaru: Yep, and our greatest invention was his last gift to me...

...a blueprint for an artificial heart.

Chihiro: (Shocked) A what?

Nekomaru: (Grinning) I knew your reaction would be something like that. (Pumped) That's right, inside the chest of the Ultimate Inventor beats an artificial heart!

Chihiro: (Shocked) H-How does that even-

Nekomaru: It's not like we got rid of my original heart, I essentially have two hearts, the original one that functions as normal, and the other that sends doses of medicine straight into the heart, slowing down the process of my defect and expanding my life expectancy.

Chihiro: (Shocked) H-Hold on this is...I-I can't even believe it.

Nekomaru: It's a lot to wrap one's head around, but I can promise that I'm not joking. (Somber) Sadly, Daisuke died before we were able to compete the invention, and I had to work solo on the rest. Eventually, I got a hospital to agree to surgically implant it. (Proud) It took a lot of convincing and a slight amount of bribery, but they managed to fit it in. Since then, my life expectancy has gone from twenty to forty.

Chihiro: (Concerned) O-Only forty?

Nekomaru: I didn't exactly make a brand new heart, hell I was surprised to learn that the damn thing works as well as it does. So if we're stuck here for the next few decades, it won't be another student who kills me.

Chihiro: ((Nervous) It would be great if another murder didn't happen.

Nekomaru: (Grinning) Yep, I've got nothing to worry about. (Somber) Unless...

Chihiro: (Concerned) Unless...

Nekomaru: (Reassuring) It's nothing.

Chihiro: (Concerned) N-Nekomaru...

Nekomaru: (Stern) Don't worry about me, focus on your own future. (Smiling) I'm not going to live past forty without a miracle, but as long as the rest of you get out, I'll die a happy man.

Chihiro: (Somber)...

Nekomaru: There's still some time before we have to meet up with everyone, you should finish your routine, then we'll head to the bathhouse.

Chihiro: (Cautious) O-Okay...

****After finishing, the drastically differently sized duo spent another period of time in the bathhouse. The warmth of the water had become something that Chihiro always looked forward to, but he was having a hard time due to Nekomaru's words, or lack there of. Still, the Ultimate Pianist managed to relax and consider his own growth in the meantime.****

_**It's small, but I can feel myself getting stronger...Physically, I'm still a work in progress...Mentally, it's slightly better...Emotionally, I think I'm at the best I've ever been...I just wished that helped me find a song, but that's a minor gripe at best...Still, I don't want to disappoint anyone at the service...**_

_**...** _

_**...** _

_**...Nekomaru...Is there something you're not telling me?** _

**The two got into fresh clothes, left the bathhouse, and went to meet up with the others.**

**They didn't have to go far, as the group had gathered in the diner. Angie and Akane were busy stuffing their faces, and there was a distinct lack of leg twisting over chicken questions. Keebo was sitting with Kirumi while discussing the service, while Korekiyo casually sat at a table across from the "Ultimate Princess." Out of the corner of Chihiro's eyes, Hiyoko sat by herself. She was focused on drawing a picture, but there was a brief instant when the duo came in, but she hurriedly turned her eyes back to the drawing. Toko was, as she always was, petting Jack, while Byakuya sat across from her, hands clasped and deep in thought. Everyone had plates of food in front of them, being served by "Taeko."**

"Taeko": Welcome, I hope you enjoy my improved consumptions.

Kirumi: (Concerned) It doesn't sound as appetizing when you refer to it as "consumptions."

Akane: (Pumped) Food is food, doesn't matter what you call it!

Korekiyo: (Amused) I can guarantee you, if food was called poison, you'd have at least a few second thoughts.

Angie: No doubt about that dude!

"Celeste": (Sighing) Oh Angie, dear, your voice is a constant reminder that one doesn't need to die to reach purgatory.

Toko: T-That was a lot of wasted air for an insult about someone's voice.

Byakuya: (Scoffing)...

Keebo: (Excited) Please take a seat, we'll begin discussing our progress in a bit.

**Chihiro and Nekomaru took a seat around the middle of the group, and were treated to "Taeko's" meals. As before, it wasn't as good as it was before, yet it was serviceable, so no one could complain. Every so often, Hiyoko took the briefest of looks away from her drawing and looked in the direction that happened to pass by the center of the room. She wasn't looking at anything (more specifically at anyone) in particular, she was just exercising her eyes. (Baka.)**

Keebo: (Excited) Is everyone ready to report?

Kirumi: (Smiling) From what I've seen, everything's going smoothly. With the additional help of Hiyoko and Byakuya, we're close to being done decorating the party room.

Nekomaru: (Amused) Heh, is that so?

Byakuya: (Dismissive) I only agreed to help because it gives me something to do. Nothing more, nothing less.

Hiyoko: (Focused) You guys have no taste, so I might as well have helped.

Korekiyo: We've also made enough food to satisfy Akane and Taeko, now we just need to make enough for the rest of us.

Chihiro: (Slightly embarrassed) I haven't found a song yet, (Determined) but I promise I'll find one today.

Angie: (Curious) Keebo, didn't you say you were working on a secret project? How's that going?

Keebo: (Excited) I'm almost done, but I still require a bit of time. I'm 100% certain in it's completion today.

Akane: (Pumped) We just need to hear back from that weird bear about the clothes and we'll be set.

"Celeste": (Thinking) I can't help but be curious as to how he'll make twelve sets of cloths in two days while satisfying me at the same time. To do that is quite a feat.

Toko: S-So besides a hiccup or two, we're set for tomorrow?

"Taeko": I believe so, unless there's anything more we need to add.

Keebo: (Thinking)...

Chihiro: (Curious) Keebo?

Keebo: Well, there was something I was thinking of adding, but only if it's okay with everyone.

"Celeste": (Giggling) Well, don't keep us waiting, let us know.

Keebo: Well...I was just considering...

...maybe we should have someone preform eulogies.

Toko: (Curious) Eulogies?

Akane: (Excited) Ooh, are those edible!?

Angie: (Happy) Nyahaha! That's my sista, always saying the right thing at mostly the right time!

Nekomaru: A eulogy is a speech usually designated for those who have passed away.

Korekiyo: (Thinking) It would work in a service.

Byakuya: (Blunt) But that's if we can find someone willing to speak.

"Taeko": (Tense) What are you talking about?

Byakuya: (Blunt) Remember that no one who died did so innocently.

**The tension in the air grew as the focus went to the Ultimate Baseball Star.**

Byakuya: Let's start with Nagito, who drugged two of us before stealing the bomb and leading to his death. Mahiru at least had a reason to do what she did, but that doesn't fully excuse her crime.

**Chihiro could feel his hand tighten around his pocket, in a move that even caught him by surprise.**

Byakuya: Now remember that Himiko had stolen and potentially read all of our sins. And I don't think I have to mention what was went wrong with Leon. With that being said, I'm simply giving food for thought, what you do with it isn't my problem.

_**...** _

_**...** _

_**...** _

_**...E-Even so...** _

Kirumi: (Stern) While I appreciate the warning, I'm afraid we will proceed to do the eulogies anyway.

Byakuya: (Curious) Hm?

Kirumi: (Calm) It's true that everyone who died did so with baggage, but that doesn't mean we can ignore the good they did while they were here.

Nekomaru: (Determined) The reason we're having this service in the first place is to move on from the killing game, as well as to remember the good that they contributed to us. We won't be able to do that if we focus on how they died.

Korekiyo: And besides, one must know the full story before passing judgement. To say that Himiko simply took the secrets ignores that she only did so in order to protect us. In fact...

...I'll throw my hat in and give her the eulogy she deserves.

Chihiro: (Awed) K-Kiyo...

"Celeste": (Amused) How interesting, a member of the Yakuza giving a eulogy to a detective? There's a hint of irony that I find quite interesting.

Korekiyo: Kehehe...I can't deny that.

Nekomaru: In that case, I'll perform one for Nagito.

Akane: (Surprised) Really? I didn't know you were that close.

Nekomaru: (Gritting teeth) Nagito died in a situation where I was supposed to guard him. It's the only thing I can do for him now.

Keebo: (Thinking) That just leaves Mahiru and Leon...

Hiyoko: (Nervous) Well...

Keebo: (Surprised) Oh, Hiyoko, would you like to preform a eulogy?

Hiyoko: (Nervous) N-No, I barely talked to either of them. I was just going to say that, well...

...shouldn't Chihiro speak for Mahiru?

**The tense atmosphere turned into one of surprise, as the eyes of the other eleven Ultimates focused on the Ultimate Fanfic Creator.**

Chihiro: (Surprised)...

Kirumi: (Stern) Are you sure you should be volunteering other people?

Hiyoko: (Nervous) I'm not trying to volunteer anyone. But doesn't it seem obvious that he should.

Keebo: (Thinking) Logically, it makes sense...

Angie: (Curious) But isn't Chihiro already working on music? How'll he do that and write a speech?

"Celeste": (Giggling) He could always speak from the heart. That seems to be where his music comes from.

Chihiro: (Blushing and playing with tie) I-I wouldn't say it like that...

Hiyoko: (Nervous) I-If he doesn't want to, then fine by me. I-I'm just trying to say what feels the most obvious.

**While Chihiro contemplated Hiyoko's words, everyone else was perplexed that the normally foul mouthed girl whose face seemed to grow redder by the minute.**

Korekiyo: (Shrugging shoulders) While the question seems to have an obvious conclusion, we must see if Chihiro is willing to be the answer.

Chihiro: (Thinking)...

...(Determined) I'll do it.

"Celeste": (Curious) Really?

Chihiro: (Determined) I know I still have to find a song, but I know I can come up with a speech to.

Keebo: (Concerned) Are you sure?

Chihiro: (Blushing and playing with tie) Of course. Personally, I think Mahiru would be happy to see me giving a speech.

Kirumi: (Smiling) I believe she would as well.

Akane: (Thinking) But that still leaves...who was the guy with the guitar?

Angie: Leon.

Akane: (Thinking) That still leaves Leon...

"Taeko": (Thinking) Perhaps I should do it...

Toko: (Nervous) N-No, it's fine...

Byakuya: (Shocked) T-Toko, what are you-

Toko: (Nervous) I'll do it.

**Everyone looked at the Ultimate Animal Breeder, who looked nervous, but continued to calmly pet her best friend.**

"Taeko": (Curious) Are you sure about that?

Keebo: (Nervous) I-I appreciate you volunteering, but, given what he was planning...

"Celeste": (Giggling) I understand wanting to move forward, but to give a eulogy to someone who tried to kill you? Toko dear, you may colored me impressed.

Toko: (Nervous)...

Byakuya: (Stern) Toko, I hope you realize how ridiculous this sounds.

Toko: (Nervous) I-I know, but...

...I'll still do it. L-Leon might have been...a jerk at the end...b-but he wasn't always a jerk. T-The least I can do is to give him a proper farewell, even if he doesn't fully deserve one.

Mono-Kaito: You're right about that last part.

**Mono-Kaito seemed to like loud noises, because he chose to appear right behind Hiyoko.**

Hiyoko: (Shocked) What the fuck!?

Mono-Kaito: (Grinning) Mono-Kaito, that's the fuck!

"Celeste": (Grinning) Oh, how cute. Did the little boy recover from wetting his sheets?

Mono-Kaito: (Annoyed) What the fuck are you talking about!?

Keebo: (Innocently) I believe she's referring to when you panicked after Korekiyo said "boo."

Korekiyo: (Amused) Kehehe...is that what happened?

Mono-Kaito: (Defensive) I-I was just awestruck by how awesome I am! I-It terrified me!

Kirumi: (Dismissive) Your desperation is quite pathetic at this point.

Nekomaru: (Determined) We're planning a service right now. So give us your spiel and buzz off.

Mono-Kaito: (Annoyed) Again with the sheer rudeness. You kids have-

Akane: (Dismissive) Yeah, yeah, we kids have no respect for authority. We've heard this before.

Angie: (Cheerful) You were so intimidating back when we didn't know you were afraid of ghosts, but now that we know that-

Mono-Kaito: (Annoyed) W-Who said I'm scared of ghosts!? W-Whoever is spreading this rumor is going to work the salt mines!

"Taeko": If you have a purpose to be here, then state it and leave.

Mono-Kaito: (Tense)...

...(Calm) Sure. Sure, I'll stat my purpose. It's the only real reason I'm here. I could go on and be all epic and what-not, but I might as well get to the point.

**The captain of the S.S. Maki Roll moved to one of the corners of the room, turning his back on the others. The lights turned off. A single spotlight shown on the monochrome man.**

Mono-Kaito: (Dramatic) In this universe, there are three great treasures. The first, and most important...

...(Proud) is the S.S. Maki Roll herself. Her loyalty and beauty is unmatched in this universe, as well as any other.

Toko: T-That's the greatest treasure?

Byakuya: (Sighing) It's all downhill from here.

Mono-Kaito: (Dramatic) The second great treasure...

...(Grinning) Is my smile!

**Twinkle***

**Cricket* Cricket* Cricket***

Mono-Kaito: (Coughing)...

...Alright, let's get to the third best treasure.

_**...** _

_**...** _

_**...** _

_**Why is my hand shaking? It shouldn't be...** _

_**...Right?** _

Mono-Kaito: (Dramatic) The third greatest treasure...

...one that can only be found on the sweetest girl in the seven galaxies...

 

 

 

...(Sinisterly smirking) Is your next motive!


	34. Chapter 3: Daisy...Daisy...A Treasure Built for Two (Part 5-Daily Life)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before the Ultimates have time to continue to prepare for the service, Mono-Kaito throws a wrench in the plan with the third motive, a supposed treasure that can only be found on the S.S. Maki Roll. Will such an obscure motive cause the students to turn on each other once again, or can a sudden spark of hope shut down the Intergalactic Killing Game?

**As the lights turned back on, the horror of what had transpired had dawned on everyone. A new motive, a new carrot on a stick, a new bribe, whatever you wanted to call it, it's presence only meant one thing, the Killing Game had all the potential in the world to resume.**

Chihiro: (Worried) N-No...

Keebo: (Nervous) T-That has to be a lie, right?

Akane: (Gritting teeth) That's right! Y-You're just bluffing again!

Mono-Kaito: (Sinisterly smirking) I don't bluff, especially not with the Intergalactic Killing Game.

Nekomaru: (Tense) What you're offering doesn't matter, we have zero interest in-

Mono-Kaito: (Thinking) If I recall correctly, you guys had zero interest in the last motive...

...(Smirking) but we all know how that turned out.

Nekomaru: (Tense)...

Kirumi: (Calm) We don't need to panic. I doubt this supposed "treasure" is valuable.

Toko: (Nervous) S-She's right, let's just think about this. T-The way he set that up, there's no way this "treasure" is anything worth killing over.

"Celeste": (Dismissive) If this "treasure" is less valuable than your ship and your ugly smile, then why would we ever want it?

Mono-Kaito: (Offended) Ugly!?

Angie: (Smiling) Even if it's something really valuable, as long as I have Atua and my sista, I don't need anything else!

"Taeko": (Surprised) That's...oddly sweet Ms. Yonaga.

Korekiyo: (Shrugging) You haven't even told us what you're offering. And, believe it or not, I'm not going to take a life without a worthwhile reason.

Byakuya: (Dismissive) If you want to bribe us into committing murder, then why don't you tell us what the "third greatest treasure in the universe" is.

Hiyoko: (Dismissive) Knowing this dumbass, it's probably just an autographed picture of himself.

Mono-Kaito: (Shrugging) It could be.

Kirumi: (Confused) It could be?

Mono-Kaito: (Grinning) I've got no clue what the treasure is.

"Celeste": (Perplexed) You have no idea? Then how would you know it's worth?

Mono-Kaito: ...

...

...

...KUMA!!!

Kuma: (Scared) Y-Y-Y-Yes Sir?

**The poorly treated bear peaked his head out from the corner of a table.**

Mono-Kaito: (Authoritative) Tell the others what you told me.

Kuma: (Shivering) Y-Y-Yes S-Sir! (Clears throat) According to those with great interest in keeping the Intergalactic Killing Game running, somewhere aboard the S.S. Maki Roll lies a treasure of great value...

Mono-Kaito: (Smug) There's no way it's more impressive then my lovely Maki Roll or my smile, so it's got to be the third greatest treasure, at most.

Kuma: (Nervous) S-S-Sure, w-whatever you s-s-say boss...(Calm) The first to find and touch the treasure will lay claim to it.

Hiyoko: (Surprised) Wait, so we don't even need to kill anyone to get it?

Kuma: Correct, as with the rest of the motives, taking a life is an option, rather than a necessity.

Angie: (Cheerful) No murder necessary? It can't be that bad, right?

"Taeko": (Cautious) M-Ms. Yonaga, please reconsider what you're talking about.

Byakuya: (Thinking)...

Kuma: However, I can promise that this treasure is of the highest value. It's a treasure that can't be found anywhere else but on this ship. And given what it is...

...I can guarantee it's a treasure worth killing over.

**Tension reached the others and surrounded them like a fog. Chihiro grabbed his tie, though this didn't stop the shaking in his legs. The thought of losing another friend, the thought of seeing another horrible execution, it was a fear that was trying to force itself down his throat.**

_**This...This was never supposed to happen...Then it was supposed to end after the first trial...Then it was supposed to end after the second trial...W-We can't let ourselves be tempted again...we just can't...** _

Byakuya: (Curious) Are we at least going to be given a clue first?

Toko: (Shocked) W-What!?

Kirumi: (Tense) Byakuya, don't tell me you're actually thinking of looking for it.

Nekomaru: DON'T LET YOURSELF BE TEMPTED!!!

Korekiyo: Those who taste forbidden fruit for the first time often regret it afterwards.

"Celeste": (Amused) My, my. I had no idea you were a treasure hunter in your spare time.

Byakuya: (Dismissive) I am simply curious. I want to know whether or not we're going to go about this blindfolded.

Kuma: Fear not, you will be given clues, stemming from this.

**The bear coughed until a pad cleanly left his mouth.**

Hiyoko: (Grossed out) God damn it, why the hell do you have to be so gross!?

Mono-Kaito: He can't help it, he was made that way.

Keebo: (Offended) Okay, that was just rude, unnecessary, and slightly robophobic.

Kuma: This pad will give you clues as to the location of the treasure, and will update whenever you find a new clue?

Toko: (Nervous) S-So it's like a treasure hunt?

Akane: (Disappointed) Man, I was never good at those. All the directions are way too confusing.

Angie: Cheer up Sista, I'll help ya! Though I'll definitely touch it first!

"Taeko": (Nervous) Please don't show interest in a motive.

Korekiyo: Doing so makes you look guilty of whatever may come next.

Chihiro: (Nervous) Please don't put it like that.

Mono-Kaito: (Excited) Now that the boring stuff is out of the way, we can begin the "Extra-Special-Mono-Kaito-Sponsored-Spectacular-Treasure Hunt of Intergalactic Proportions!"

Hiyoko: (Annoyed) You talk too much.

Mono-Kaito: (Excited) Well, who wants to hold the "Map of Infinite Adventure!" First come first served!

Nekomaru: (Gritting teeth) Nobody wants to touch your shitty map! Now leave so that we can continue planning for the service!

Mono-Kaito: (Dismissive) Why would you want to do something so boring and depressing? The Intergalactic Killing Game is supposed to be fun, and the only fun in a funeral is in the first three letters.

"Celeste": ("Impressed") Aw, how cute, it can spell.

Mono-Kaito: (Proud) You're damn right I can! I'm a three time spelling bee champion in the Fifth Galaxy!

Chihiro: (Uncomfortable) This...isn't the first time I've heard about this...

Akane: (Confused) There's bees in other galaxies?

Kirumi: (Stern) Priorities Akane, you really need them right now.

Byakuya: (Scoffing) If we may be allowed to continue, then I'll be the first to-

Keebo: Wait.

Byakuya: (Mildly surprised) Hm?

Keebo: (Brave) I'll take it first.

**Surprises don't always have to come in the form of sudden loud noises. Sometimes, the best surprises come from the mildest sources.**

Chihiro: (Surprised) K-Keebo?

Kirumi: (Worried) Keebo, a-are you okay?

Korekiyo: (Curious) Is one of your wires out of place? I can't imagine another explanation of you willingly taking part in a motive.

Mono-Kaito: (Smirking) HA!!! It looks like the virgin wants to grow a pair!

Nekomaru: (Shocked) Keebo, come on! Don't tell me you're actually interested in this!

Akane: (Thinking) I mean, there is a bit of a thrill to chase something unknown...

Angie: Maybe the treasure will be a lifetime supply of oil!

"Taeko": (Cautious) Please don't throw out robophobic comments.

**Ignoring Angie's (potentially unintentional) robophobic comments, Keebo calmly walked over to Kuma, who handed him the map.**

Kuma: The first clue is already there-

Keebo: I won't need it.

Kuma: (Tilting head) Huh?

**Keebo held the map for a few brief seconds...**

**...before throwing it to the ground. The Ultimate Photographer began to stomp it rapidly, shattering the device into pieces. To say that no one in the room saw it coming was a drastic understatement.**

Mono-Kaito: (Horrified) W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!!!?

Kirumi: (Shocked) Keebo!? What are you-

Kuma: (Horrified) S-S-S-Stop! Y-Y-You can't destroy that!

**But Keebo didn't stop, he kept stomping until the "Map of Infinite Adventure" was in a near infinite amount of shards.**

Keebo: (Determined) There, it's done.

Byakuya: (Shocked)...

Chihiro: (Awed) Keebo...

Toko: (Shocked) W-Why did you-

Angie: ("Shocked") What a terrifying display of tech-on-tech violence.

Mono-Kaito: (Pissed) YOU JACKASS!!! WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!!!?

Keebo: (Determined) I took the most logical course of action in this situation.

Akane: (Confused) Logical?

Keebo: (Determined) Without a map, we can't find the treasure. Without a way to find the treasure, we won't have to compete for it. Without something to compete for...

Nekomaru: (Pumped)...THEN WE HAVE NO REASON TO COMMIT MURDER!!!

**Keebo Idabashi, the Ultimate Photographer, a robot who didn't understand things ranging from sarcasm to birth, quite literally put his foot down on the Intergalactic Killing Game. Of everyone in the room, it was Kirumi who was the most shocked over Keebo's sudden surge of bravery, but it was the best kind of shocked, the kind that let her know she made the right choice in who to trust.**

Hiyoko: Well, look at that, the virgin did grow a pair.

Korekiyo: And at the expense of the game as well.

Mono-Kaito: (Pissed) Y-You...I-I'll have you...

Korekiyo: Executed? How fair would that be to execute someone over a rule that you didn't state?

Akane: (Pumped) That's right! The only thing you've said is the rule about finding the treasure, you didn't say anything about breaking the map!

Mono-Kaito: (Pissed) B-But it is a rule...

Kirumi: If you don't mention a rule before starting a game, then that rule might as well not exist.

Mono-Kaito: (Pissed) I-I was trying to wait for someone to say they were going to break it! I didn't think someone was going to quietly stomp it!

"Taeko": (Grinning) And this is why we must practice a little thing called practicality.

Mono-Kaito: (Pissed) This-This-This is total bullshit!

Nekomaru: (Determined) What's bullshit is you trying to force your game on us while we're trying to prepare for a service. 

Keebo: (Determined) This is the last time we'll tell you this, starting right here, right now, we will not participate in this Killing Game!

Kirumi: (Calm, yet determined) So if you don't mind, leave. We're busy giving our attention to something that matters.

**The monochrome man fumed to the point where literal smoke was rising from his body. His eyes were borderline flaming, his fists sweated as they clenched tighter and tighter, his teeth shivered in rage...**

Mono-Kaito: (Wrathful) You motherfuckers don't get to decide what you do! I am your captain, I am your God when you are on my ship! You listen to me! You don't get to make a fool out of the man who has conquered galaxies! If you think I'm just going to let you continue to have your pointless funeral after making me look like a jackass on Intergalactic TV, then I have news for-

**In the captain's ranting, he failed to notice a certain raven haired girl who had taken the opportunity to sneak up on him from behind while everyone was transfixed on Keebo stomping out the map.**

"Celeste": (Playful) Boo.

Mono-Kaito: (Terrified) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!

**Mono-Kaito tripped on his own two feet and went face-first into the floor...hard. Another wave of silence had hit the group, as though no one was under any illusion that the fall would have killed him, they were perfectly aware that being humiliated wasn't going to help the space-psycho's mood one bit. Sure enough, he slowly rose to his feet, a look of disgust marked his face as purple blood tricked down from his lip.**

Mono-Kaito: (Seething)...

Korekiyo: (Tense) Princess Celeste, you might want to get away from there.

"Celeste": (Casual) Duly noted. (Rejoins the group)

Mono-Kaito: (Seething)...

**The Ultimates gathered around one another, though Byakuya remained sitting at his table. Everyone stood their guard while waiting for Mono-Kaito's next move.**

_**S-Should we start running. W-What if he has us shot? We might need to get out of here before he erupts...** _

Mono-Kaito: (Seething)...

...

...

...(Deep breath)...

...(Calm) Fine. You win.

**No one responded to his words.**

Mono-Kaito: (Calm) You win. The treasure hunt won't happen. You can have your funeral. I won't be there, I'll let you have your moment of remembrance, I'll even let Kuma continue to tailor your clothes.

Toko: (Nervous) S-Seriously? N-No strings attached?

Mono-Kaito: (Calm) No strings attached. You can do as you please. It's not going to change anything. You're all still going to live on the S.S. Maki Roll until the game ends.

Nekomaru: (Determined) Make sure you add "subject to change" at the end.

Mono-Kaito: (Slightly grinning) I don't really care what you guys do, just make it fun for the audience. Murder, peace, like I said, as long as it's entertaining, it doesn't matter, I'm just the host, after all. Hell, I won't even appear before you guys anymore.

Chihiro: (Hopeful) Does that include after the service?

Mono-Kaito: (Grinning) Let's just say that I'll appear next time one of you bites it.

Hiyoko: (Pleased) That mean as long as we don't get stupid we never have to see your dumb mug again.

"Celeste": You have no right to bring up "getting stupid" after the whole "Leon Incident."

Angie: Nor after all the Hiyoko moments you've had in trials.

Hiyoko: (Annoyed) Shut up about the "Hiyoko moments!"

Mono-Kaito: (Grinning) Hehehe...

Keebo: (Nervous) What are you snickering about?

Mono-Kaito: (Smirking) Maybe you can make this game interesting without me. I doubt it, but as I've said, it's only impossible until you make it so. That being said, I'm only here to make a dumbass group of teens killing each other entertaining...

...(Sinisterly smirking) you don't need me around to kill each other. (Warps away)

**The last words of the insane man weighed heavily on the others. But with their (hopefully permanent) victory over him, they could now focus on other tasks at hand, including congratulating Keebo for his surprising bravery. The Ultimate Inventor had wrapped his arm around the shoulders of the Ultimate Photographer.**

Nekomaru: (Impressed) Nice work kid!

Keebo: (Surprised) H-Huh?

Korekiyo: (Amused) I must confess, I'm impressed by the bravery you showed there.

Angie: (Impressed) You could have been turned into Swiss cheese if he remembered to mention the no-breaking rule.

Keebo: (Blushing) I-I wasn't trying to be brave, I was just trying to protect everyone...hopefully anyone would have done the same in this situation.

Kirumi: (Smiling) Keebo, one of the reasons we planned the service was because it was important to move forward. What you did was our first true step forward.

Keebo: (Blushing) K-Kirumi...

...(Smiling) t-thank you.

"Celeste": (Twirling hair) If you might recall, I helped to. (Grinning) Granted I did so because I couldn't resist the chance, but still.

"Taeko": And that's why it's hard to trust you.

Chihiro: (Hopeful) Still, this is a great opportunity. If Mono-Kaito leaves us alone, we might not be given another motive.

Akane: (Pumped) Then we can focus on getting out! Alright, let's punch a hole through this ship and go home!

Hiyoko: (Perplexed) Wouldn't you suffocate to death? You really need to think through this shit.

Toko: (Hopeful) W-With him gone, maybe something good can finally come out of this.

Byakuya: Let's not assume anything.

Nekomaru: (Pumped) Now we can focus on the service! With that bastard out of the way, we can finally focus on things that matter!

Keebo: (Excited) I'll start work on my project once again! Now I'm especially ready for the service!

Kirumi: Chihiro, Korekiyo, Nekomaru, Toko, are you still willing to write eulogies?

Nekomaru: (Pumped) Of course! I won't lose!

Toko: D-Dumbass, it's not a competition. But, yes. I'll do it.

Byakuya: Toko...

Toko: (Determined) I-I have to do it.

Korekiyo: (Amused) Kehehe. As the first person to volunteer, it would be cowardly of me to back out now.

Chihiro: (Determined) We're going to make this a service that will make them smile. Mahiru, Nagito, Himiko, Leon, we're going to show them that we won't forget them, and that we'll make it out of this alive.

Hiyoko: (Very quietly) W-Why are you acting so brave...

Chihiro: (Curious) Huh?

Hiyoko: (Frantic) I-I sneezed again!

Angie and Akane: Odaiji-ni!

"Taeko": (Nose bleeding) Talking in unison, how sexy.

Kirumi: (Shocked) Excuse me!?

"Taeko": (Regretful) Sorry, I still haven't gotten out of my Teruteru act.

"Celeste": (Twirling hair) You really should.

Kuma: (Nervous) Um...c-can I still help?

Hiyoko: (Dismissive) You want to help after pushing that asshole's agenda?

Kuma: (Worried) I-I was just doing my job. P-Please don't hate me, I-I really want to help!

Korekiyo: We might as well let him help. He's probably already finished most of the attire.

Chihiro: (Concerned) And given how Mono-Kaito treats him, he looks like he needs some kindness in his life.

Keebo: Does everyone remember what to do?

Nekomaru: (Pumped) General work and writing a speech, check!

Kirumi: (Calm) Same, check.

"Taeko": (Determined) Making honest catering, check.

Korekiyo: Writing a speech and catering, check.

Akane: (Pumped) Decorations, check!

Angie: (Excited) Nyahaha! Helping my sista not eat the decorations that look tasty, check!

Chihiro: (Determined) Writing a speech and preforming a song, check!

Hiyoko: (Lightly blushing) D-Decorations...c-check.

"Celeste": (Giggling) Catering, check.

Toko: (Determined) D-Decorations and writing a speech, check.

Byakuya: (Sighing) Must I?

Toko: I-It won't kill you.

Byakuya: (Thinking)...

...Decorations, check.

Keebo: (Determined) Finishing my project, check. Alright friends, let's keep going forward!

**The Ultimates separated into their groups. Chihiro sprinted to his lab, more excited then ever to keep the group's newfound momentum moving forward. Now, more then ever, they had to make sure everything went smoothly. They couldn't afford to go back to the Killing Game again.**

_**Keebo's given us a path forward, and it's up to me and everyone else to take that ball and keep it rolling...** _

Bonus Scene(s)

**While everyone else had left the diner, Korekiyo and "Taeko" remained in order to finish the catering. "Celeste," who was supposed to help as well, went on her thirty minute break. In the meantime, the Ultimate Yakuza had taken the time to taste "Taeko's" most recent attempt at gyoza.**

Korekiyo: (Thinking)...

"Taeko": (Tense) Well?

Korekiyo: I'll be honest, your other meals are getting better, if only in increments at a time, but you haven't made any progress with your gyoza.

"Taeko": (Disheartened) I see...

Korekiyo: If you want to use the printer, I'm sure the others will be fine with it. Now that we know you aren't a chef...

"Taeko": (Determined) I must. It's the least I can do to make up for my deception.

Korekiyo: (Thinking) If I apologized for every crime I've committed, then I'd be old enough to drink by the time I was done.

"Taeko": (Interested) Is that so?

Korekiyo: Hm, has something I said concerned you?

"Taeko": I find it odd that you would say that in front of a man who works for the government. You must be confident that you won't be caught.

Korekiyo: (Amused) Kehehe. I see no reason to be ashamed. It's a job for me, nothing more, nothing less. As for getting caught, that wouldn't be the worse fate for someone like me.

"Taeko": (Perplexed) You aren't going to turn yourself in, are you?

Korekiyo: Let's not go too far. I would be an awful henchman if I let myself be caught.

"Taeko": I see, I apologize if I offended you.

Korekiyo: Don't. I understand. You have a job protecting Kirumi, neither of us can afford to fail the people employing us. I'm probably the biggest threat here, all things considered.

"Taeko": As surprising as this might sound, I don't consider you the biggest threat.

Korekiyo: (Surprised) Really? And who would happen to take the top spot?

Taeko: (Pondering) That "honor" goes Princess Celeste. If you want a full list, minus Mono-Kaito, the order goes her, you, Ms. Yonaga, Mr. Togami, Ms. Owari, Mr. Nidai, Mr. Fujisaki, Ms. Saionji, and Ms. Fukawa.

Korekiyo: (Amused) An interesting order, to say the least.

"Taeko": (Pondering) Ms. Yonaga can act airheaded, but with her talent and tactics, it's possible for her to be a threat, either by herself, or by convincing someone else to do her bidding.

Korekiyo: (Curious) And that's where Akane comes in?

"Taeko": Mr. Togami, with the proper motive, could also be a threat, as he's much more cunning then his talent would suggest, while Mr. Nidai is a pure physical threat. His personality gives me hope that he'll only use his strength for the right reasons. I don't see Ms. Fukawa being a threat unless Jack would be in danger, and I doubt Ms. Tojo would do anything to harm him.

Korekiyo: And that's why you put her at the bottom, under Chihiro and Hiyoko. (Curious) So, what reasons make Chihiro the bigger threat.

"Taeko": I believe he has good intentions, but I'm sure you've noticed his temper.

Korekiyo: Are you talking about when he almost attacked Mono-Kaito?

"Taeko": That, and he also has a bit of a reckless streak. I'm not sure how else I can describe his actions while fighting you. Ms. Tojo will lay down her life for another, so I worry if she was put in a situation where Mr. Fujisaki acted without thinking, and if she got hurt trying to help him.

Korekiyo: I see. As someone who must guard her with your life, I can see that you've put much thought into everyone and their potential to be a threat. But in that case, why leave out Keebo.

"Taeko": As a robot, I don't believe he's allowed to hurt anyone, if the laws of robotics are in play. (Nervous) If anything, I worry for him. I worry that Ms. Tojo has fallen for him, not out of love, but out of some need to have control in her life.

Korekiyo: I'm guessing her father isn't the kind of person who would be alright with her dating a regular person, much less a robot.

"Taeko": You'd be correct. Though my job is to protect her, as a person, I cannot help but worry for the people she brings into her life.

Korekiyo: You mustn't be ashamed. It's your job to worry about her...

...which perplexes me as to why you remain so devoted to this kitchen.

"Taeko": (Resolute) I will prove that I can be a real chef! That way, if I must pretend to be one again, I won't need a printer to help me.

Korekiyo: (Sighing) If you insist, but please let me take care of the gyoza.

-

Toko: (Gently) Which one looks better Jack?

**The large dog pointed his nose to a cutout of a blue star, as opposed to the green one in Toko's other hand.**

Toko: (Gently) Yeah, I think it looks better to.

Byakuya: Weren't the two dumbasses supposed to assist us? And what happened to that brat?

**Byakuya and Toko were in the middle of the party room, the Ultimate Animal Breeder was kneeling in front of Jack while Byakuya casually sat in a chair, cutting out stars that would be used for decorations.**

Toko: I-I think Hiyoko said she'd be on her thirty, and Angie and Akane left with t-that bear to get remeasured.

Byakuya: (Scoffing) So now we're just sitting here and working with stars? If you told me that I would ever consider doing this, I would laughed directly in your face and called you a jackass.

Toko: (Concerned) I-Isn't that a bit of an overreaction? I-I mean, if you want me to take over, I wouldn't mind.

Byakuya: (Stern) I am not letting you hold a pair of scissors.

Toko: W-Why not?

Byakuya: (Stern) Don't tell me you've forgotten about what happened last time.

Toko: (Pouting) Y-You know that asshole had it coming.

Byakuya: (Stern) You got us kicked out of a karaoke club.

Toko: To be fair, your sister's singing was atrocious.

Byakuya: (sighing) That, I won't argue.

**For the next few minutes, the two worked in silence. Toko went around and made sure everything was in order, and Byakuya continued to cut out stars.**

Byakuya: Toko, what are you doing?

Toko: (Confused) W-What do you mean?

Byakuya: I don't understand, you've been a gloomy individual for as long as I can remember. Yet here you are, agreeing to give a speech, in front of a crowd no less, volunteering to decorate a room, and even having hope.

Toko: (Somber)...

Byakuya: (Stern) Don't tell me you're actually considering joining those fool's reality. Because we've always stayed in the true reality, where you don't survive a Killing Game by being hopeful and working together.

Toko: (Nervous) I-I mean, you gave it a try...

Byakuya: And it failed. And when it failed I stopped trying. Why have you continued, especially because there's a chance that you could have died and we would have had your trial?

Toko: (Somber)...

...I-I just...

...I just want to have it.

Byakuya: (Confused) What are you talking about?

Toko: (Somber) It's been a long time since I've felt any kind of hope, and it feels nice. The only kind of hope I've ever had is that I could find the best life for Jack, no matter the cost. Now...Now with Mono-Kaito's gone for now, m-maybe we can get out. Maybe we don't have to lose anyone else, or go through another trial. I'm not used to feeling hope, so even if it's not fully founded, I want to keep it alive as long as I can.

Byakuya: (Thinking)...

**Toko's space pad began to vibrate.**

Toko: Oh, that's my alarm. I-It's time to feed the bats and fill the water bowls. (Nervous) S-Sorry, but I have to go. (Goes to leave with Jack)

Byakuya: Toko.

Toko: (Stops) Y-Yes.

Byakuya: I want you to know that when you wake up from your hope-induced fantasy...

...I'll be waiting for you in a pleasant little place called reality.

Toko: (Awed)...

...(Smiling) M-Maybe it wouldn't hurt to give the fantasy one last chance. (Leaves)

**After Toko and Jack left, Byakuya got up and set the sheet of stars and the scissors on one of the tables. Byakuya, despite his 100% accuracy with a baseball was slightly off with the scissors and they fell to the ground. No big deal, he bent down to pick them up.**

-

**In the Ultimate Nurse's Lab, inside the room the girls woke up in, Kuma was in the middle of a very important assignment, confirming that Akane and Angie hadn't increased in chest size in the week and a half that they had been on the ship. One slight miscalculation could cause the dresses to tear and give unnecessary fan service, which normally wouldn't be bad, but memorials aren't the most appropriate places to show your goods. In fact, it would be a terrible, terrible thing if it ripped. Kuma liked that he was in good standing with the others, or at least he was tolerated, so he didn't want to screw up and be hated by literally everyone on the ship. Akane and Angie didn't really care about the short bear's problems, they were too focused on keeping still.**

Akane: (Annoyed) Damn it. How long do we need to keep still?

Angie: (Cheerful) Just a bit longer Sista. Then we can get back to helping decorate.

Akane: (Annoyed) Man, this still sucks.

Angie: We can always talk, that should be fun. Why don't you tell me more about where you're from?

Akane: (Sighing) Nah, it's boring where I lived. The only fun thing was the li'l ones. (Somber)...

Angie: (Reassuring) We'll find them, as long as we have Atua as our guide, we'll find them just fine.

Akane: (Somber)...

...(Grinning) You know what, you're right. They're tough little buggers, so I just gotta believe they'll be fine.

Angie: (Cheerful) Nyahaha! That's the sista I know and love! Ya can't let life ruin how fun it is just to be alive!

Akane: (Curious) So, do you have any siblings?

Angie: (Casual) Nope. Only child. That means I got all the attention from my parents! It feels nice to have a sibling, don't get me wrong, and I'd love to see what it's like to be around a bunch of li'l ones.

Akane: (Grinning) Just a warning, they're pretty rambunctious. Expect to get hit in the forehead with rocks.

Angie: (Cheerful) There's at least thirty animals and twenty plants that can kill us where I live, so I can handle a rock. I'm sure everyone else will adapt as well.

Akane: (Cautious) So, when you say the others, do you still mean the guys we're on the ship with?

Angie: Yep!

Akane: (Sighing) Sorry, but they can't come with us.

Angie: (Surprised) Why not?

Akane: (Somber)...

Angie: Sista, you've got to be honest with me.

Akane: (Somber) I don't want then to know about the li'l ones being missing. I don't want to look weak.

Angie: They disappeared when you were gone, there's nothing wrong with that. There's no way you could have stopped something that you weren't even there for.

Akane: (Gritting teeth) It's because I was gone that I was weak. I could have just worked my way up slowly, but I tried to get rich quick, and they disappeared because I wasn't there to protect them. I'm not sure what it's like where you live, but where I'm from, you can't show weakness.

Angie: (Concerned) Sista...

Akane: (Stern) So don't tell anyone. Ever. It took a lot for me to even tell you. Please don't break that trust.

Angie: (Concerned)...

...(Pleasantly sighing) Okay, you win. As a proper sis, it's my job to look out for the happiness of my beloved sista.

Akane: (Grinning) And that's why you're the best technically-not-by-blood sis. (Bored) So, you think Kuda will be done soon?

Angie: (Cheerful) Patience Sista, it's the only thing that'll keep our sanity in check.

 

-

**Kirumi walked through the hallway, pondering the future, from the service to beyond, to potential escape. She had already checked the catering, as well as assisted with the decorations. Keebo remained in his lab working on his project, which he hadn't even told her about, with technically wasn't lying. As she went by Nekomaru's lab, the Ultimate Inventor exited the nearby bathroom.**

Nekomaru: (Pumped) Now that is how you take a shit! I feel like a baby bird ready to leave the nest!

Kirumi: (Perplexed) That's...nice...

Nekomaru: Oh, Kirumi, I didn't see you there. How's everything holding up?

Kirumi: Fairly well. The party room is coming along nicely, and the food is near completion.

Nekomaru: Nice, I was seeing how Chihiro was progressing, but then I had to take a massive shit.

Kirumi: (Sighing) Yes, I heard you the first time.

Nekomaru: Anyway, I was going to head back, but since you're here, there's something I've been meaning to ask you.

Kirumi: (Cautious) Is something wrong?

Nekomaru: No, it's just curiosity.

Kirumi: (Cautious) Okay...

Nekomaru: (Curious) If you don't mind me asking...

...how long have you known that Keebo was a robot?

**Kirumi was taken aback by the question, but she remained calm.**

Kirumi: I knew the first day we got here. After we were shown the outside, Keebo asked me if I wanted to see some of his pictures. At one point, he said he forgot one, and he tried and failed to hide that he could print out pictures from his mouth.

Nekomaru: (Surprised) Is that what he did during the trials?

Kirumi: Yes. Keebo was honest with me, and, well, we just talked. (Happy) Through that conversation, I got a better idea as to the kind of person we was.

Nekomaru: (Grinning) And you fell in love, didn't you?

**Kirumi was taken aback again, but this time, her face showed it.**

Kirumi: (Blushing) I-I guess I haven't been hiding it well.

Nekomaru: (Reassuring) You've got nothing to be ashamed about.

Kirumi: (Blushing) I'm not ashamed, I'm just trying to figure out how I'm going to go about this. I really want it to work.

Nekomaru: You know you've got your whole life ahead of you. You don't need to rush.

Kirumi: (Somber) I've been surrounded my whole life by lies, by people who turn on each other to get ahead, and by corruption. (Blushing) I think that's why I'm fond of Keebo, because I know he doesn't have a single ounce of selfishness in him.

Nekomaru: (Reassuring) Just make sure he's going to be okay with it. Keebo might be a robot, but I feel like he might be capable of returning your affections, even if he isn't fully aware of them yet.

Kirumi: (Smiling) I'll keep that in mind.

Nekomaru: Oh, and if you see him again, let him know that I'm interested in modifying him. Just make sure he's okay with it.

Kirumi: (Perplexed) I'll...consider that...

-

**Bit by bit, the project was coming together, and Keebo felt like a child in front of a Christmas tree on the 24th of December. Soon, it would be complete, and hopefully everyone would appreciate what he had done. Perhaps, now that he was done, it was time to check on someone else's progress. He covered his project with a blanket he had borrowed from his room, (he didn't need it, but he appreciated being treated like another student) and headed to the door out of his lab. As the door opened...**

"Celeste": (Giddy) Keebo dear!

Keebo: (Shocked) Eep!

**He put his body in a position that blocked her from looking inside.**

"Celeste": (Giddy) How's your project coming along?

Keebo: (Nervous) P-Perfectly fine. I-In fact, I just finished it.

"Celeste": (Grinning) How wonderful. May I see it?

Keebo: Sorry, but you'll have to wait alongside everyone else.

"Celeste": (Disappointed) Aw, can't you make an exception? I've been wanting to see it for so long.

Keebo: (Confused) But I only announced it yesterday.

"Celeste": (Twirling hair) I guess your memory processor, or whatever's in your head, still works.

Keebo: (Proud) Of course it does, I have a great amount of storage. I can remember everything, including the day I was born.

"Celeste": How horrifying.

Keebo: (Confused) Why? Other people don't remember being born.

"Celeste": Let's just say humans aren't supposed to remember that. It would cause an atrocious amount of trauma.

Keebo: (Pondering) I see, I'll have to make a note of this.

"Celeste": (Sighing) If you can't show me the project now, then I guess I'll be a little more patient.

**The "Ultimate Princess" turned and began to leave.**

Keebo: Princess Celeste...

"Celeste": (Curious) Yes?

Keebo: (Nervous)...

...I know this might come across as rude, but I must ask you to not cause trouble at the service.

"Celeste": ("Surprised") Trouble? When have I ever caused trouble?

Keebo: There are many things I still need to learn, but I know that you seem to cause a lot of stress. I can't understand why, there's no logical reason for it.

"Celeste": (Twirling hair)...

Keebo: (Determined) Now, more then ever, we must become a united front. Tomorrow is the true start of that, and we'll need you to help us.

"Celeste": (Giggling) Keebo dear, my antics have all been for fun. ("Regretful") But, if it brings comfort, I solemnly swear, I shall not cause any drama at the service.

Keebo: (Smiling) Thank you, I appreciate it. (Surprised) Huh?

"Celeste": (Curious) Is something wrong?

Keebo: Sorry, I thought I just heard something in my lab. (Reassuring) Don't worry, I'll check it out, I'm sure it's just my imagination. (Closes door)

...

...

...

"Celeste": (Scoffing) What a fool. I barely keep my promises to actual people, why would I ever keep one I made to a heap of scrap metal?

...

...

...

"Celeste": (Pondering) Do robot have imaginations? I suppose they would need that to count electric sheep...

 

Bonus Scene(s) End

**Chihiro wanted to be done. He wanted to have found a song by now so that he could have focused on his speech. However, he was stuck. Despite thinking for hours, he couldn't figure out the proper song.**

_**Dang it...how could I have been here for hours and not have a single idea...Maybe I could play Hymn to Freedom...but that's a Civil Rights song, I don't want to be disrespectful...Take Five? No that won't work...Maybe Joy Spring...huh?** _

**Chihiro's attention had been called by a very minute sound, the slightest creek of the stage. The Ultimate Pianist turned around to see the culprit...**

Chihiro: (Surprised) Hiyoko?

**The blonde girl had frozen still when Chihiro's eyes locked onto hers.**

Hiyoko: (Attempting to be proud) T-That's right. Hiyoko Saionji has blessed you with her presence.

Chihiro: (Confused) Weren't you decorating?

Hiyoko: (Nervous) I'm on my thirty.

Chihiro: (Confused) Your thirty?

Hiyoko: (Exasperated) My thirty minute break.

Chihiro: Oh...(Curious) And you came here?

Hiyoko: (Nervous) Yeah, I was just making sure you weren't procrastinating.

Chihiro: (Grateful) Oh, thank you. But that's kind of supposed to be Nekomaru and Kirumi's job.

Hiyoko: (Pouting) We're almost done anyway, so it's not like I'm needed.

Chihiro: (Encouraging) Don't say that, I'm glad to see you helping out, and I'm sure the others are grateful.

Hiyoko: I work with Toko, Byakuya, Angie and Akane, there's no way any of them care about me being there.

Chihiro: (Thinking) To be fair, it looks like Toko's getting better at interacting with others...

Hiyoko: (Quickly) So do you have your song yet? (Slower) It's not like it matters, I'm sure you've figured it out by now, but...

Chihiro: (Embarrassed) Actually, I haven't found one.

Hiyoko: (Confused) You're kidding me, right?

Chihiro: (Sighing) No. Dang it, of all times to get performers block...

Hiyoko: Well if jazz isn't working, then just do something else, like Mozart or Beethoven.

Chihiro: (Embarrassed)...

Hiyoko: (Confused) What the hell's with that look, don't tell me you've never heard a classical song.

Chihiro: (Embarrassed) I...haven't...

**The room was deathly quiet for what had to have been exactly 24 seconds.**

Hiyoko: (Shocked) You're kidding me, right?

Chihiro: (Embarrassed) N-No, I'm not.

Hiyoko: (Confused) H-How the hell is...what...I'm sorry, but how the flying...frisk...has the Ultimate Pianist, let me repeat, the ULTIMATE PIANIST, never heard a classical song?

Chihiro: (Somber) Well, m-my mom was really into jazz. So much so that it was the only kind of music that was around. Every time I got home from school, I would always hear it. (Turns back to piano) Maybe that's why I became so dedicated to it...

Hiyoko: (Concerned)...

Chihiro: (Somber)...because when she left, she took the music with her. And I just wanted to keep hearing it. (Trying to act casual) S-Sorry, I shouldn't think about that now, I've got to focus. Thank you for checking on me-

Hiyoko: Hold on.

Chihiro: (Confused) Huh?

**Chihiro turned around and saw Hiyoko reaching into her backpack and scrounging around for something. He was slightly on guard, because he was in his lab alone with a girl who tried to kill someone. Even if he wanted to believe the best in everyone, had the smallest shred of doubt in the back of his mind. Luckily, the only thing the Ultimate Fanfic Creator pulled out was an portable music player, complete with earplugs. She calmly walked over to the piano while scrolling through it.**

Hiyoko: Listen to this.

Chihiro: (Cautious) What is it?

Hiyoko: It's a lame song I downloaded and only heard once. It's a piano cover of "Ode to Joy."

Chihiro: Ode to Joy?

Hiyoko: It's from Beethoven, the composer. Just listen to it.

Chihiro: O-Okay.

**The hazel eyed boy calmly put the plugs into his ears and pressed play...**

**...and was immediately drawn in. Every note, every key, it was perfect. The song lived up to it's name, because in that moment, Chihiro felt tinges of joy grow and wrap itself around him. It was a warm, but not constricting. Another sign of the hope it began to inspire. As the song came to a halt, his heart felt a tinge of disappointment. He slowly took out the plugs and turned to Hiyoko.**

Chihiro: (Awed) H-Hiyoko, that was wonderful.

Hiyoko: (Nervous) D-Don't go thanking me. I'm just making sure you aren't humiliated tomorrow.

Chihiro: (Happy) You're right, I can use this tomorrow. This song made me feel hope, and I can help that spread to the others.

Hiyoko: (Confused) Hope?

Chihiro: Nekomaru told me that the best choice would be a song that inspires hope. (Hands over device) Here.

Hiyoko: (Surprised) Wait, did you already memorize it?

Chihiro: (Excited) Yep, I can start practicing it so that it'll remain fresh for the service.

Hiyoko: So, I'm guessing that's my sigh to leave.

Chihiro: (Scratching head) Sorry, but I practice best by myself.

Hiyoko: (Shrugging) Whatever, I'll just have to wait to see you live up to the whole "Ultimate" part of your title.

Chihiro: (Excited) I'll make sure you leave to performance hopeful...

...(Smiling) Thank you Hiyoko, if you ever need anything, just let me know. I owe you a lot right now.

Hiyoko: (Nervous) J-Just don't botch this. A-And if you do, then I-I was never here.

 **The little blonde girl walked away, when she was certain that Chihiro's eyes were off of her, she bolted out of the lab. When the door closed, she took several deep breaths of relief. Meanwhile, Chihiro spent the rest of the night practicing "Ode to Joy." This was it, this was the song that would bring everyone together, that would inspire hope despite what had already been lost, that would be the final nail in the coffin of the Killing Game that had already taken the lives of four of them. Mono-Kaito wouldn't interfere, the pieces were in place for everything to go right.** **If they failed, it would only serve to prove that the monochrome was right, that he wasn't needed in order for the group to fall apart.** **The service was a tower of cards, and every card needed to be in the right position to stay standing.**

**One mistake would cause the whole thing to collapse.**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three free time events before the service. I know I haven't mentioned this yet, but I guess now is a better time then any, if you've already made a request, then you can only make another in the next chapter, that way others can have a chance. I just wanted to clear that up.  
> I'll be honest, I'm really looking forward to the next chapter. I've been wanting to work on it for a long time, and I can't wait to start writing it.


	35. Chapter 3: Daisy...Daisy...A Treasure Built for Two (Part 6-Daily Life)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day of the service arrives.  
> Plus, three free time events featuring a muscular Inventor and revisits with a nervous Animal Breeder and an always hungry Tennis Pro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The critical part of my brain: (Stern) So, FranzSan, are you going to acknowledge your mistake?  
> FranzSan: (Sighing) You mean how I said that I was looking forward to the next chapter as opposed to the next part?  
> The critical part of my brain: (Stern) Yep. You usually separate chapters and parts. So you've got to remain consistent, otherwise some people might think you're talking about something else.  
> Franz: (Determined) Right. I got to be more consistent. Thanks critical part of my brain.  
> The critical part of my brain: (Curious) So how do you think the service is going to go?  
> Franz: (Hopeful) It should go well. Memorials are a time of celebration, where people can come together in memorance of their loved ones, so there's no way anything's going to go wrong.  
> The critical part of my brain: (In deep thought) One can only hope...

**Ding Dong* Ding Dong***

Mono-Kaito: Good morning sleepy heads! It's 9 AM and another beautiful day on the S.S. Maki Roll has begun!

_**...** _

_**...** _

_**...** _

_**If we're lucky, the only time we'll see him from now on is via morning and nighttime announcements...** _

_**...** _

_**The ceremony will start at 2, so I have time...I should work on my social skills until then...** _

**Free Time Events Start**

**After getting dressed, Chihiro left his room in search of social interaction, he had barely took three steps out of his lab before running into a friendly headlock...**

Akane: (Grinning) Hey, Chabashira!

Chihiro: (Surprised) Oh, Akane. Good morning...

_**Also, that besides the first two letters, that was completely off the mark.** _

Akane: (Determined) No time for greetings! I need your help!

Chihiro: (Shocked) Y-You do!? (Determined) How can I help!?

Akane: (Pumped) I'm in the middle of hide and seek with my sis! I need your help finding her!

Chihiro: (Perplexed)...

_**Is...that all?** _

_**I mean, she is taking this seriously...so I should help...** _

Chihiro: (Trying to keep determination up) Sure, I'll help you find her!

Akane: (Grinning) Sweet! I think I know where she might be!

**Akane and Chihiro looked all over the ship, from the Ultimate Pianist Lab to the Pervert Room, for the Ultimate Gang Leader. They looked through every nook and cranny, but there was no sign of her. Despite this, Akane never wavered in her determination to not lose. It was a trait that Chihiro couldn't help but admire.**

_**I think me and Akane have grown closer...** _

**Eventually, they went to the Ultimate Detectives Lab, which had been completely cleaned of whatever evidence of a crime had occurred. Even the violin had returned, and Chihiro couldn't help but feel uncomfortable just from the sight of it. However, he had to push said thoughts out of his head, as there was a violent servant of Atua on the loose...**

Akane: (Determined) Okay, I know she's here! My gut's going wild!

Chihiro: (Thinking) There shouldn't be a lot of places to hide, especially because we're not allowed to go into the elevator...

Akane: (Determined) She could be hiding under the rug!

Chihiro: (Perplexed) I don't think it'll be that easy...

Akane: (Determined) There's no way we're going to lose! I'd never to be able to look the li'l one in the eye if I lost in hide and seek!

Chihiro: (Curious) The li'l ones?

Akane: Huh? Oh, that's right, I never told you about them...

...eh, you look reliable, so I don't think it would hurt to tell you.

**Chihiro nodded as Akane went over to Himiko's desk and began to search it over. The hazel eyed pianist, meanwhile observed the bookcases, perhaps Angie had climbed up one of them like a cat.**

Akane: I've got seven siblings, all younger.

Chihiro: (Surprised) Seven?

Akane: (Thinking) The oldest one's slightly taller than that you, the youngest was born about a year ago. (Grinning) Despite that, he's the rowdiest of the bunch, I can't take my eyes off of him for a second.

Chihiro: (Smiling) Aw, that sounds cute. (Curious) Are any of them as scrappy as you?

Akane: (Proud) You'd better believe it! Where I come from, you've got to be tough!

Chihiro: (Thinking) But then again, as an only child, I can't imagine how your parents would handle eight kids.

Akane: (Casual) It depends on the parent.

Chihiro: (Surprised) On the parent? (Thinking) Oh, that's right, I think you mentioned something like this before...

_Akane: (Curious) So which dad is this supposed to be? I have like, four._

_Leon: (Shocked) T-That’s, depressing…_

_Akane: (Confused) Doesn’t everyone have a different parent for every sibling?_

_Leon: (Horrified) No...That’s not a normal thing…_

Chihiro: (Sympathetic) So...you've had multiple parents?

Akane: (Confused) Again, is that not considered normal?

Chihiro: (Cautious) Not really. It's not a bad thing, but it does go against the norm.

Akane: (Shrugging) To be fair, my norm is probably different from your norm.

Chihiro: That's true. I hope I didn't come across as rude.

Akane: (Grinning) It's fine. I couldn't care less about what people think about me. (Serious) I've already got enough on my mind...

Chihiro: (Concerned) Akane...

Akane: Any luck finding her?

Chihiro: Not yet...

Akane: She's not around the desk, maybe she's in the fireplace?

Chihiro: (Cautious) I doubt that.

**Chihiro went over to the fireplace, which had been cleaned of any ash. Akane also scooted over to look inside as well.**

Chihiro: It's probably really tight in there. I don't know if Angie would subject herself to something that uncomfortable. (They both looks up)

Angie: (Cheerful) Chihiro!

Chihiro: (Jumps back) Aah!

Akane: (Grinning) Oh, we found her! Good job Charles!

Chihiro: (Concerned) A-Angie, what are you doing in there!?

Angie: I had to find a proper hiding place, but it looks like my sista was too persistent.

Akane: (Determined) There's no way I was going to let you win!

Chihiro: (Concerned) A-Are you stuck!?

Angie: (Cheerful) Nyahaha!

...

...

...

...(Casual) Yep.

Chihiro: (Horrified) W-W-W-What!?

Angie: I was actually trying to go all the way up, but got stuck midway through. It's surprisingly tight, kind of reminds me of the hiding rocks on my island.

Akane: (Curious) Wait, so are you going to miss the service?

Angie: (Cheerful) No way Jose, I just gotta shimmy out, and then I'll be on my way, though that might take a while.

Akane: (Sighing) Just keep calm, I'll help you out.

Chihiro: (Concerned) D-Do you need me to get help?

Akane: (Grinning) Nah, you've helped enough, this is a sister problem. If I ever need to find my sis again, I'll look for ya.

Chihiro: (Concerned) O-Okay...

_**...** _

_**...** _

_**...** _

_**Akane's a bit odd, but it's not a bad thing. She really seems to care about her siblings, but I'm not comfortable with asking about her talent yet. I hope I'll be able to ask her one day.**_

**Chihiro left the Ultimate Detectives Lab, and once again, he couldn't make it a few feet before he was tackled by a large dog...**

Chihiro: (Pleased) Oh, hi Jack! Is Toko around?

Toko: (Stern) Jack, you're not allowed to tackle people unless it's in self-defense.

Chihiro: (Cheerful) Good morning Toko.

Toko: (Suspicious) Y-You know it's entirely possible that Mono-Kaito's lying about the time. For all we know it could be 9 PM. Therefore saying "good morning" could be a lie in of itself.

Chihiro: (Thinking) That could be a possibility...

Toko: A-Anyway, would you like to help me groom Jack for the service?

Chihiro: (Pleased) Of course!

**Chihiro and Toko went to her lab with Jack, who seemed to be way too excited to be groomed, which more likely than not, spoke to Toko's skills at pampering animals. Considering her normal vagrant look, it could also be assumed that animals were the only things she could skillfully groom. Chihiro petted the pure-bred German Shepherd while Toko brushed Jack's short coat of fur. The other animals seemed to respect Toko's work and left the trio alone.**

_**I think all three of us have gotten closer...** _

Toko: (Gently) There you go boy. Just relax, this'll be done in just a little bit. You're going to fell like an angel when I'm done with you.

Chihiro: (Giggling)...

Toko: (Nervous) W-What's so funny?

Chihiro: (Reassuring) I'm not laughing at you, I just think the way you to talk to Jack is adorable.

Toko: Well, being an animal breeder, I like to think that I'm one of his moms.

Chihiro: (Curious) Speaking of that, did Jack's mom pick out his name, or did he just have it?

Toko: It depends on the animal and the species, but Jack's mom named him. I don't know if she knew another animal named Jack, or if it was just a name she liked, but that's what she called him. (Nervous) Personally, I wouldn't have called him that.

Chihiro: (Curious) Why not?

Toko: (Nervous) Whenever I hear the name Jack my mind goes to two things, Jack the Ripper and Jack Nicholson in the Shining. Essentially, it reminds me of serial killers and psychopaths.

Chihiro: (Sympathetic) That sounds depressing. Have you ever thought of changing his name?

Toko: No. Never.

Chihiro: (Taken aback) Oh.

Toko: It'd be like taking someone's baby and renaming it. It'd just cause a ton of confusion for everyone involved. (Somber) And beyond that, it would be an insult to his mother's memory...

Chihiro: (Taken aback) She died?

Toko: (Somber) Yeah, it was on the day Jack was born, the rest of the litter didn't make it either...

Chihiro: (Horrified) W-What happened?

Toko: (Somber)...

...S-Sorry, I don't want to talk about it anymore...

Chihiro: (Somber) That's fine, I'm sorry for pursuing it. I'm guessing Jack doesn't appreciate us talking about it either.

Toko: (Smiling) He's actually in a trance right now. I'm impressed, you seem to know how to pet him.

**Chihiro looked down at the dopy looking dog, who's eyes were half-opened as he let out low-pitched moans of comfort.**

Chihiro: (Playful) Isn't this the same dog that was supposed to rip off someone's hand?

Toko: He's just trying to let your guard down. Once he has you in his sight, he'll destroy you.

Chihiro: (Playful) I'll keep that in mind.

_**The first time I hung out with Toko, it was mostly just me playing with Jack, it was nice to talk to Toko as well...** _

_**...But on the other hand, it's really sad to hear about Jack losing his mother and the rest of his siblings. I don't want to make Toko uncomfortable, so I won't ask her about it again...** _

**After helping Toko care of Jack, he left her lab. He checked his pad and saw that the time was 12:30, a sign that Akane had taken him on a very long hunt. Suddenly, his stomach rumbled...**

Nekomaru: Did you have breakfast?

Chihiro: (Taken aback) Nekomaru?

Nekomaru: (Proud) The one and only!

Chihiro: (Confused) How'd you sneak up on me?

Nekomaru: I didn't. You still need to work on your attention span. Anyway, have you eaten yet?

Chihiro: (Slightly embarrassed) Um...no. I was helping Akane play hide and seek.

Nekomaru: (Surprised) That's why Angie was stuck in the fireplace? (Sighing) No use trying to figure those two out, let's get brunch. (Proud) It'll be on me.

Chihiro: (Confused) But we don't pay for anything.

**The two went to the diner, where "Taeko" had once again prepared a proper meal. Once again, it was decent, if not amazing. Nekomaru discussed his recent inventions while proudly discussing the muscles they benefited.**

_**I think me and Nekomaru grew closer...** _

Nekomaru: (Proud)...And that's why the high-rise will make every part of your body stronger!

Chihiro: (Awed) Really? All of those can be made stronger...just by swinging a hammer?

Nekomaru: (Proud) Once I set the weight system, it'll be ready. But until then, WE MUST GET THIS SERVICE RIGHT!!!

Chihiro: (Determined) Of course.

**The Ultimate Pianist took another sip of his miso soup.**

Chihiro: (Curious) Um, Nekomaru, if you don't mind me asking, how'd you get as big as you are?

Nekomaru: (Proud) Through pure and honest exercise. I had to work out everyday for six years before I got as fit as I am, (Thinking) but it varies depending on the person. I hope you aren't planning to get as big as me.

**Chihiro imagined himself with Nekomaru's physique, and luckily he wasn't taking a sip at the time, or he would have chocked in disgust.**

Chihiro: There's no way I'll every have the kind of muscles that you have, (Thinking) but I wouldn't mind being taller...

Nekomaru: (Amused) You're still growing, it just feels like you're stuck because teenagers are naturally impatient.

Chihiro: (Scratching head) Maybe I'll be 5'5 if I'm lucky.

Nekomaru: (Shrugging) And if you don't, than you've just got to make due with what you have. As long as you follow the program I gave you, you should be at least healthy for as long as you can still work out.

Chihiro: (Thinking) I guess so...

Nekomaru: On the other hand, you've got to work out your brain as much as your body, otherwise you'll end up lacking.

Chihiro: (Playful) There's no way you're lacking in either of those respects.

Nekomaru: Maybe I'm good at inventing stuff, but my social skills still need work. It's something I need to work on.

**The conversation was interrupted by the door opening.**

Korekiyo: Excuse me, I hope I'm not interrupting anything vital, but everyone's gathered in the Ultimate Nurse's lab.

Nekomaru: Really? It's time already?

Chihiro: (Thinking) I think we've been here for an hour already. Actually, I think Taeko left while we were talking.

Korekiyo: (Amused) Kehehe...I'll see the two of you in a little bit. (Leaves)

Nekomaru: You ready?

Chihiro: (Determined) Yes, I am.

_**As much as I want to get stronger, it was fun just talking to Nekomaru, I hope I can do it more often...but now we've got to focus on the service...** _

**Free Time Events End**

**The two made their way to the Ultimate Nurse's lab and saw the rest of the men standing outside the door to the room they woke up in.**

Keebo: I'm glad to see you've made it.

Byakuya: (Scoffing) It took you long enough.

Korekiyo: The others are already getting ready, we should hurry, as to not be left behind.

"Taeko": I wouldn't worry about that. If there's one thing I've learned from being disguised as a women, it's that they take forever to get ready.

Chihiro: (Perplexed) O-Okay...A bit too much information...but okay...

Nekomaru: (Pumped) We won't lose!

Keebo: (Cautious) It's not a contest.

Byakuya: (Face-Palming) Is it too late for me to back out?

Korekiyo: That would be the correct answer.

Byakuya: (Scoffing) Whatever.

Nekomaru: (Stern) Get whatever grievances you have out now. The next few hours are going to be about those who aren't here anymore.

Byakuya: (Scoffing)...

_**Things are getting tense and we haven't even gone in to dress up yet...Maybe a change of subject can lighten the mood...** _

Chihiro: So, do you think Kuma got our suits ready?

"Taeko": Given that he had as much time as the rest of us, I would hope so.

**Thankfully for Kuma's reputation, he had gotten the suits ready, and they were in the same lockers that everyone had gotten their initial attires. Chihiro's was in the same style as his normal suit, except that it was black and his tie lacked musical notes. After getting fully dressed, he waited until he was certain everyone else had gotten dressed, which they had been in suits that matched the one he was wearing and he caught off guard by a few surprises. For one, Nekomaru's suit fit his bulky frame perfectly. Another surprise, though mild, came from Korekiyo, who had styled his normally free flowing hair in a ponytail. Keebo had removed his hat, showing off a single hair that seemed to be longer than his actual head. But perhaps the biggest surprise came from "Taeko," who had removed his pompadour, with the little chef hat attached to it, revealing long black hair. On a minor note, Byakuya, despite having a talent that required practice in quite dirty environments, looked quite natural in a suit. They left the room after finishing.**

Nekomaru: I'm guessing we're going to wait for the others to get out?

Korekiyo: It would only be fair.

Keebo: (Excited) If my camera was a part of me, it would be jumping around in glee.

Chihiro: (Cautious) I'd be careful of how I'd phrase that.

"Taeko": Now that I'm out of my disguise, I'm able to hold off the urge to act like Teruteru.

Byakuya: (Pondering)...

**The door to the girl's dressing room opened and they came out one by one. Like the boys, their dresses matched, black with long sleeves and rather longer-medium skirts. In a true miracle, Akane's chest managed to be held in, a true mark of skill on Kuma's part. The only real difference came in their hairstyles. "Celeste" had kept her drill style and Kirumi's hair had remained unchanged. Akane's hair had been put up in a ponytail, while Angie's ponytail had been turned into a bun and Hiyoko's huge pigtails were gone as well, replaced by a long, straight ponytail that hung over her left shoulder. The biggest change came from Toko, her wild and unkempt hair had been confined into a single, long braid.**

Kirumi: (Smiling) Well, you're all looking quite well. I'm glad to see Kuma's tailoring skill wasn't a load of hot air.

Korekiyo: (Amused) Oh please, we look like mere scrubs compared to your group.

"Celeste": (Amused) How charming. (Surprised) But who's that with you?

Keebo: (Confused) It's Taeko, who else would it be?

Angie: (Awed) Wow, so this is what you look like out of your disguise?

"Taeko": It feels like a breath of fresh air. But I might have to go back to my Teruteru attire pretty soon.

Nekomaru: (Curious) Why's that?

"Taeko": My room only has the regular chef attire, and I don't want to have to wear this multiple days in a row, for fear of getting a strong oder, which would impede my redemption. And besides, I like the little hat that comes with the wig.

Chihiro: (Smiling) Speaking of hair, I like how you've styled it.

Akane: (Pouting) I don't know, this kind of feels like I'm being constricted.

Angie: (Playful) I bet I can last longer than you.

Akane: (Determined) Screw that, I won't lose!

"Celeste": (Giggling) Our resident team mom had a hand in our hair, though I worked on my own.

Kirumi: (Sighing) I hate having to reiterate this, but please stop referring to me as motherly.

Keebo: (Innocently) I think motherly describes you well, especially because of how helpful and sweet you are.

**Kirumi's face immediately became a light shade of pink.**

Kirumi: (Blushing) Y-You don't have to put it like that.

Hiyoko: (Pouting) It's not like she did an amazing job.

Chihiro: (Innocently) Don't say that, I think your hair looks cute like that.

**Hiyoko's face turned into a bright shade of red.**

Hiyoko: (Frantic) W-W-Well i-i-if you f-f-feel like that t-then I d-definitely won't style it l-like this a-again.

Chihiro: (Perplexed) Um...sure, if that's what makes you comfortable.

Toko: (Nervous) S-So, Byakuya...h-how do I look?

Byakuya: If you want my honest opinion...

...you'd look better with two braids, though I think this look suits you.

**Toko's face turned into a light shade of pink and a small smile formed on her face.**

Toko: (Smiling) I-I'll keep that in mind.

Nekomaru: (Smirking) Well look at that, you are capable of kindness.

Byakuya: (Scoffing) It's called honesty, (Quietly) a trait that the rest of us need...

Korekiyo: Should we begin to head out to Chihiro's lab?

"Celeste": It is close to two.

Kirumi: (Curious) Did you find a song to preform?

Chihiro: (Confident) Yes. I can't wait to show it.

**The group walked to the Ultimate Pianist's Lab, where Kuma was nervously hiding under the stage, apparently after setting up the chairs in front of the stage. After everyone got settled, Chihiro walked up to the stage and got a quick look at the audience.**

_**...** _

_**...** _

_**...** _

_**There were fifteen people out there last time...** _

_**...but, in a way, they're still there.** _

Chihiro: (Bowing) Thank you all for coming. I hope you enjoy the show.

**A light round of applause (except from Nekomaru, of course) followed as the hazel eyed boy had gotten seated. A deep breath, a collection of thoughts, a quick stretch, these were the last things Chihiro did before he preformed his first classical song.**

_**I saw them a few nights ago, hopefully they find a proper seat...** _

_**...and I hope they like "Ode to Joy."** _

**https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QVlD0fih-dg**

**It was hard to describe how Chihiro could memorize songs and convert them into a piano performance, but perhaps that was a simple gift he had been blessed, being the Ultimate Pianist, practice had come at a cost of not writing a proper speech, but he could worry about that later. Right now, the stars had aligned and he was preforming in front of an audience. Normally, he had to concentrate for the sake of managers who needed him to make a profit, but now, he could preform for the sake of inspiring confidence, joy, and especially hope. Without Mono-Kaito, he could focus on helping everyone move forward. Due to his intense concentration, he wasn't able to look at the crowd, but if he could, he would have seen the pride in Nekomaru's eyes, the hope that was growing in the others. Hiyoko, meanwhile, seemed focused on the performance, to the point where she didn't notice that the "Ultimate Princess" was observing her, hiding a slight smirk on her face.**

**Byakuya, however, seemed focused on something else...**

**The performance concluded, and Chihiro rose from his seat to a round of applause. He bowed in appreciation.**

**-**

**A short time later, the Ultimate students were on their way to the Party Room. Keebo was in the front, giddy as can be.**

Keebo: (Cheerful) I can't wait, I can't wait, I can't wait!

"Celeste": (Grinning) My goodness, I can't believe a robot can feel this amount of excitement.

Kirumi: (Smiling) You've been looking forward to this project of yours, haven't you?

Keebo: (Cheerful) Normally I don't like to brag, but I believe that what I made has been my best work.

Korekiyo: (Thinking) If it required you to keep it a secret until now, I can only assume that the surprise won't be a let down.

Nekomaru: Of course it won't. Keebo wouldn't let us down, especially not now.

Hiyoko: (Snide) Let's just hope his batteries don't run out.

Angie: (Curious) Do you think he operates on AA's or AAA's?

Keebo: (Offended) I have a charger, for the record. I don't need batteries, I'm a single, living, developing energy core.

"Taeko": (Thinking) We must also be careful of water. It could cause him to short circuit.

Keebo: (Offended) But I'm waterproof, I just don't bathe because I'm very self-conscious about my body.

Akane: (Curious) Do you have a microwave function?

Keebo: (Offended) No!

Toko: So, how'd the food turn out?

Korekiyo: (Amused) Kehehe, I would say Taeko did a fine job. The Princess also did alright, when she actually bothered to work.

"Celeste": (Giggling) I can't help it, I can't afford to get my hands too dirty. I need them for waving at the unwashed masses.

Chihiro: (Curious) Are you talking about us, or your citizens?

"Celeste": (Grinning) Yes.

Toko: B-Byakuya, hurry up. You'll be left behind.

Byakuya: I'll get there when I get there.

**Shortly after that, they got to the door of the Party Room, Keebo cheerfully swiped his card through the slot, opening the door...**

**...The party room had been completely redecorated. It's boring white sheets had been replaced by dark sheets and were covered by snacks. The walls had been decorated by banners with blue stars surrounding them. The most noticeable thing was stationed right in the center of the room...**

Chihiro: (Awed) K-Keebo, did you...

Keebo: (Smiling) Yep, that's what I've been working on.

**Standing proudly in the center of the room, placed on a table, was a collage of pictures. They featured people who were no longer there, but the way they were taken, you wouldn't have known that the fire of life had left their eyes. The class went in to get a closer look.**

Keebo: (Smiling) While we've been here, I've had the opportunity to take a variety of pictures. I had hoped that by putting this together, that we'd be able to remember better times.

Angie: Aw, I remember this one. This was when Mahiru threw her coin purse at me.

Akane: (Impressed) Dang, she hit you hard.

Hiyoko: (Disturbed) And yet you're still smiling.

**Indeed, the Ultimate Gang Leader had the goofiest smile on her face as she had been pelted in the forehead with a coin purse, thrown by a visibly enraged Mahiru. Nagito was in the background laughing at the sight before him.**

Korekiyo: I see you also added the picture from the Clue Party.

Keebo: I couldn't help it, it was a fun time.

Korekiyo: (Smiling) I understand.

Toko: (Curious) You actually got pictures during the Open Fight Night?

**The picture in question was when Leon had tackled Byakuya to the ground, all with a huge grin on his face, a look of sheer pride as he managed to bring the Ultimate Baseball Star to the ground.**

Byakuya: (Scoffing) He was lucky, nothing more, nothing less.

Toko: (Smiling) Don't lie, you enjoyed it.

"Celeste": (Twirling hair) I don't know a lot of people who enjoy getting punched.

Akane: (Grinning) I'm never fully awake without getting punched.

"Celeste": (Disturbed) How...lovely...

**Chihiro couldn't help but admire the pictures. They captured everyone in a variety of situations, from Himiko posing with Korekiyo in front of her lab's fireplace to Nagito waving from the corner of the hallway to Leon taking Keebo's camera and taking a selfie, complete with the Ultimate Photographer desperately trying to get it back. His personal favorite was a rather simple one. It was from the first day they had woken up, when Chihiro had first met Kirumi and when she had complimented his talent, putting a smile on his face. "Celeste" was at the table, amused by the situation and, slightly behind the hazel-eyed boy was a red-haired girl with freckles on her face. Her smile matched the one on his face.**

Keebo: It looks simple, doesn't it?

Chihiro: (Curious) What do you mean?

Keebo: I originally took this picture because I thought you and Kirumi had wonderful smiles, but looking back, I think I captured the kind of person Mahiru was.

Chihiro: (Awed)...

...(Touched) Yeah. It really does.

_**Looking at her now, I can see her watching over me, happy that I'm interacting with others. Mahiru was the kind of person who tried to bring out the best in people, she was always encouraging, and she put others before herself. This photo does look simple, but it really shows Mahiru at her best.** _

Kirumi: (Smiling) Keebo, you did a wonderful job.

Keebo: (Blushing) I-It was nothing...

Nekomaru: Come on man, have more pride. You said you left for Hope's Peak in order to take great pictures of people, and from what I'm looking at, you've done so without even setting foot there.

"Taeko": While I would have preferred that these have been taken at Hope's Peak, (Grinning) I won't lie, these have captured the best traits of the fallen.

Korekiyo: (Smiling) And perhaps we can expand on those feelings when we give our speeches.

Akane: (Excited) Aren't we going to eat first?

Angie: (Excited) Nyahaha! I'll totally out eat you!

Akane: (Pumped) Oh hell no you aren't!

"Taeko": (Determined) Ladies, you must take your time and not rush, it's why I know I can out eat the two of you put together.

Nekomaru: (Amused) I guess we're going to eat before we give out speeches.

Byakuya: I shall take a seat over there.

Chihiro: (Surprised) Why?

Byakuya: Small talk isn't my forte.

Toko: (Nervous) I-I could sit with you, if you like...

Byakuya: It's fine, go interact with the others. (Goes to sit)

Toko: (Surprised)...

...(Happy) I-I guess if he's okay with it...

**The group went to get food and, to be frank, it varied. The food prepared by "Taeko" was better then usual, while "Celeste's" varied (her Gyoza was surprisingly good) and Korekiyo was a surprisingly good chef. The feast lasted about thirty seconds before Chihiro, Toko, Nekomaru and Korekiyo gathered to say their speeches.**

Korekiyo: (Curious) So, did any of you write down your speeches?

Nekomaru: (Proud) I'll be speaking straight from the heart.

Toko: G-Good luck not stumbling around...

Chihiro: (Nervous)...

Korekiyo: (Amused) Heh, I'll go first. This isn't the first time I've given a speech.

Toko: L-Let me guess, it was a part of some kind of undercover mission to assassinate someone.

Korekiyo: (Sighing) It was for a wedding...

...(Thinking) granted that wedding ended in a shootout, so I guess it wasn't completely out of place in my line of work.

**After that depressing bit of trivia, Korekiyo stood near the collage, took a solid breath, and began his speech.**

Korekiyo's Speech:

I found Himiko to be quite interesting. She caught my interest when she casually referred to me as "Kiyo" the first friendly nickname I had ever been blessed with. Himiko could be described as a lot of things, tired, lazy, intelligent, thoughtful, kind, and brave. She worried about others and always put them first, often at the cost of her own health. She also tried to see the best in others, as showcased by her befriending a member of the Yakuza. Himiko's legacy is that of a girl who, even when she knew her time might be limited, also knew that other's could step up in her place. If there's one thing I regret, it's that I never had the chance to outwit her at Clue, perhaps I'll have that chance when I meet her in the next life.

**The others gave him a round of applause as he took a step back and Toko came forward. She took a little longer to begin talking.**

Toko's Speech:

Leon was...well, an idiot. A well-meaning one, but an idiot nonetheless. He always talked about things that were cool and lame, and often got on my nerves. But, maybe that was just a part of his charm. Leon, out of all of us, was the most normal. He just wanted to live life like a teenager, despite the fact that he was a massively popular musician. Leon was Leon to everyone, from baseball players to Princesses, he never changed the kind of person he was. I'm less annoyed with him gone, but, honestly, I kind of wish he was still around to annoy me.

**Another round of applause followed, and Toko hurried away to give Jack a hug of relief. Nekomaru confidently walked up and got ready to deliver.**

Nekomaru's Speech:

I spent Nagito's last few hours with him, and I can say without a shadow of a doubt that he was an odd human being. I tried for hours to find a way to put that as respectfully as I could, but it wasn't easy, especially because he didn't always make it easy. What really defined him was his need to be useful, a trait he may have gained from his experience as a nurse, and his admiration for the rest of us. It could be creepy, but he was determined to help us, no matter the cost. Even if he can't help us anymore, and even if he can't be useful on his terms, Nagito was one of us, and he'll be missed.

**Applause followed again. It was Chihiro's turn, and as he walked past Nekomaru, he received a friendly pat on the top of the head. It came a bit out of nowhere, but it did manage to calm the nerves that had bubbled up. He stood next to the collage and began to talk.**

Chihiro's Speech:

There's a lot I could say about Mahiru, but I think the fact that we all worked together to set this up is a testament to her talent. When we first woke up, we barely knew each other, and we were almost immediately thrown into a killing game. Under any other circumstance, people would have panicked, or immediately turned on each other. It would have taken a strong person to bring us together, and that's what Mahiru was. She saw a group of radically different individuals, many of whom never would have interacted in any other way and brought us together. She had us introduce each other and helped set up a show where we could show our talents. I could go on about Mahiru meant to me, but the real mark of her character was what she did for the rest of us.

**The crowd gave him a round of applause and a grateful smile remained on Chihiro's face. The next few hours were joyful ones as the group talked amongst themselves about the fallen. Everything from how they died to the circumstances behind their demises had grown into distant memories, and people who wouldn't normally interact with one another, like Toko and Hiyoko, seemed to start to fit in. Akane and Angie were playfully trying to out eat each other with "Taeko" desperately trying to catch up for the sake of his own pride. Korekiyo's talent began to matter less and less amongst the group, while Keebo took more pictures, all while talking to Kirumi. Chihiro and Nekomaru sat at one of the tables discussing whether or not he was ready for the potential next step of his training. "Celeste" was harmless, simply enjoying the atmosphere while eating the gyoza she had prepared. Byakuya remained a distance away from the others. There wasn't a single appearance of a monochrome maniac, so for all intents and purposes, the rest of the night should have gone smoothly.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**The service was a house of cards. And every card needed to be in the right position to stay standing.**

**One mistake would cause the whole thing to collapse.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**That mistake came far too soon for anyone to prepare for.**

Hiyoko: (Blushing) Hey...um...

Chihiro: (Cheerful) Hiyoko, thank you for giving me the idea of using that song.

Nekomaru: (Confused) It was her idea?

Hiyoko: (Embarrassed) I-It was just a suggestion. A-Anyway, would you like me to refill your cup?

Chihiro: (Smiling) Oh, thank you, but I could do it myself.

Hiyoko: (Grabs cup) Just relax, I'll be back in a rabbit's blink.

Chihiro: (Perplexed) Okay...t-thank you...

**...**

**...**

**...**

**The journey should have been a short one, just head to the table on the other side of the room. Just walk past the table with the collage on it. It shouldn't have been hard. "Celeste" was there, but she could have been avoided.**

**So why did she trip just now?**

**The answer wasn't clear, but every conversation in the room had ceased at once when the sound of her forehead met the table, knocking Hiyoko, the table, and the collage to the ground. Chihiro's glass cup had shattered a few feet away. Keebo was the first person to arrive at her side.**

Keebo: (Frantic) H-Hiyoko! Are you okay!?

Hiyoko: (Pained) Ow, ow, ow...

**A massive red mark had decorated the Ultimate Fanfic Creator's forehead.**

Nekomaru: (Shocked) W-What happened!?

Angie: ("Shocked") It looks like Hiyoko fell.

Akane: (Surprised) Did you hear that thud? That was disgusting.

**Chihiro got up from his seat to check up on her.**

Chihiro: (Concerned) Hiyoko, are you alright?

Hiyoko: (Upset) M-My head hurts...

Kirumi: (Concerned) Do you need medical attention?

"Taeko": (Determined) I could escort her to the Nurse's lab.

Korekiyo: (Uncertain) Princess Celeste, did you see what happened?

"Celeste": (Concerned?) No. I have no clue what happened.

Hiyoko: (Upset) N-No clue?

...

...

...(Angry) Y-You lying bitch!

"Celeste": (Surprised) Huh?

Hiyoko: (Angry) Y-You tripped me!

Chihiro: (Shocked) W-What?

Keebo: (Upset) Celeste, you said you wouldn't cause trouble!

"Celeste": (Twirling hair) Keebo dear, if I had caused trouble, I would have gladly admitted to it. But in this case, I had nothing to do with what happened. Hiyoko tripped on her own two feet.

Hiyoko: (Angry) You're a fucking liar! I felt your dirty foot!

Kirumi: (Worried) Hiyoko, please calm down...

"Celeste": (Dismissive) Is this like the time you bumped into me and blamed me for being in your way. Hiyoko dear, your pathfinding skills are atrocious.

Hiyoko: (Angry) Fuck you! You tripped me!

**Hiyoko got up and began to march toward the "Ultimate Princess."**

Chihiro: (Worried) P-Please stop!

"Celeste": (Dismissive) Relax Chihiro, I have no fear of this girl. She can blame me for whatever miseries occur in her life, but it matters little.

Hiyoko: (Angry) You're a fucking liar! Just because you're royalty doesn't mean-

Nekomaru: (Angry) ENOUGH!!!

Hiyoko: (Seething) B-But she-

Nekomaru: (Angry) I said ENOUGH!!! If you want to argue, do it somewhere else! Now isn't the time for us to fight each other!

Byakuya: (Dismissive) So when will that time be?

**Despite not saying a single word since the party had started, Byakuya had managed to get the attention of the entire room with a single question.**

Nekomaru: (Tense) What are you talking about?

Byakuya: If now isn't the time to argue, then when will that time be? In fact, rather than work on this service, shouldn't we have worked on other, far more important things?

Keebo: (Nervous) W-What do you mean by more important?

Byakuya: (Rises from seat) Did anybody who decorated this room find a way out?

Toko: (Worried) N-No...

Angie: (Innocently) I was too busy making sure Akane didn't eat anything that she would have regretted.

Akane: (Tense) But, we didn't...

Byakuya: (Gets closer to the center) Did anyone who made the food find a way out?

"Taeko": (Tense) We've already checked the kitchen.

Korekiyo: (Tense) Where are you going with this?

Byakuya: (Gets closer) Chihiro, did you find an exit while preparing your song? In fact, you've had your lab from the beginning, have you even checked it for a potential exit?

Chihiro: (Uncomfortable) N-No...

Byakuya: (Stops at knocked down table) And Keebo, did you find an exit while working on this?

Keebo: (Nervous) T-That wasn't my priority...

Byakuya: (Dismissive) Not your priority? What part of KILLING GAME suggests that escape isn't the priority?

Nekomaru: (Angry) Look, we'll find a way out! We just have to-

Byakuya: (Seething) You were the one who told me I needed to be a team player. That I needed to work with others. But where has that gotten us? I would have hoped that rather then play games we could have found a way out. Those are the only two options right, escape, or playing the game. But you don't want to do either, do you?

Kirumi: (Upset) Of course we want to escape, but we need to find a way out first.

Byakuya: (Seething) And that's the problem, because none of you have even tried!

**Jack began to whimper and backed away under the table.**

Byakuya: (Angry) We have been doing nothing but talking about the potential of escape rather than actually doing anything about it! We could have been out by now if we looked, but no! We decided to waste our time with a pointless service to a group of people who deserved it!

Chihiro: (Horrified) D-Deserved it?

Keebo: (Upset) Byakuya, enough! I know what you're trying to say, but there's no need to be so cruel! This service was supposed to bring us together!

Byakuya: (Angry) You want us to have sympathy for a killer, a psycho, a girl who stole our secrets and a boy who got his pregnant girlfriend killed!? You are a delusional piece of junk! What gives you the right to tell me what to do!?

Keebo: (Frightened) I-I...

Kirumi: (Upset) Leave him alone!

"Taeko": (Worried) Ms. Tojo, please don't get involved! This situation is getting volatile and you might get-

Kirumi: (Angry) Get out of my way!

Akane: (Nervous) Um...this is getting really uncomfortable...

Angie: (Cheerful) We all just need to accept Atua's love. That'll make everything better!

Korekiyo: (Tense) I don't think that's going to help at all.

Byakuya: (Angry) Do you think the Earth is going to remain still while we're here!? It's not! Time is going on without us! Days are going by and our families don't know where we are! But you want us to screw around and have a goddamn memorial for people I've known for a little over a week!?

"Celeste": (Tense) Byakuya dear, calm yourself, it's greatly uncomfortable to watch you lose it.

Toko: (Concerned) B-Byakuya...

Byakuya: (Angry) I'm losing my mind because we're wasting our time by pretending that the people we're memorializing aren't two murderers, a thief, and a man who was off his fucking rocker! I am done watching you waste my fucking time!

Chihiro: (Determined) No, that's wrong!

**The Ultimate Baseball Star looked at the Ultimate Pianist, who had gotten slightly closer, with a look that mixed annoyance and rage.**

Chihiro: (Determined) You're wrong. We aren't wasting our time. We're going to make it out of here, but that day can't be rushed. We have to be patient-

Byakuya: (Angry) My patience was tested the moment I decided to play that hall monitors game rather then act like a reasonable person and play the Killing Game!

Chihiro: (Gritting teeth)...

...Stop calling her that. And stop calling this a game. We keep calling this the "Killing Game" but it isn't a game, it's just murder. Murder for no reason other than to amuse whoever put this together. The way you're acting isn't helping anyone, you're just acting...acting...

Byakuya: (Angry) I'm acting like what!?

Chihiro: (Angry) You're acting like a GOD DAMN IDIOT!!!

**Chihiro's outburst was met with a sudden backhand that knocked him down.**

Keebo: (Concerned) C-Chihiro!

Hiyoko: (Concerned) W-What...

Nekomaru: (Wrathful) You son of a bitch! I'll fucking-

Chihiro: (Resolute) Nekomaru, it's fine.

Nekomaru: (Shocked) What!?

Chihiro: (Resolute) It hurts, but I've felt worse.

Byakuya: I guess I have to make you feel worse.

Keebo: (Worried) Guys, please don't fight!

Chihiro: (Determined) I'm not going to fight.

Byakuya: (Seething) I will.

**Another backhand followed, once again knocking the hazel eyed boy to the ground.**

Kirumi: (Angry) Stop this right now!

"Taeko": (Concerned) Ms. Tojo, please stop!

Toko: (Worried) K-Korekiyo, c-can't you-

Korekiyo: (Tense) Interfering won't help anyone. They must solve this issue amongst themselves.

Toko: (Concerned) B-But he'll get hurt...

Korekiyo: Compared to losing Mahiru and the others, I'm sure this is nothing.

**Chihiro didn't even fully get up before Byakuya struck him again.**

Akane: (Gritting teeth) Hey asshole! If you want to fight I'll take you on right now!

Angie: Sista, you can't just interfere with fights that aren't your own.

**This time, Chihiro couldn't even get to his knees before Byakuya kicked him in the ribs, causing him to slide several feet away, clutching his midsection in agony and trying to catch his breath.**

"Celeste": (Worried) Byakuya, we get it, you don't need to keep doing this.

Hiyoko: (Extremely quietly) S-Stop it...

Byakuya: (Dismissive) Are you going to continue to have an attitude with me? Because I'll give you the thrashing your father should have given you. Just lie down and learn your place before the Diamond God.

Chihiro: (Catching breath) This...this is nothing...

**The Ultimate Pianist slowly got to his feet, continuing to hold his ribs. His cheek had turned red and blood trickled down his mouth.**

Byakuya: (Dismissive) What are you trying to prove?

Chihiro: (Resolute) I can't let you ruin this. Everything that Nagito, Himiko and Leon died for...everything that Mahiru scarified herself for...

...I won't let you insult their memory and what they died for!

Byakuya: (Seething) Shut up!

**This time, Byakuya clenched his fist and punched Chihiro directly in the nose, knocking him down again and causing blood to pour out.**

Keebo: (Scared) P-Please stop! He gets it! You don't have to-

**Keebo tried his hardest to intervene, but his honest efforts were met with the Ultimate Baseball Star shoving him to the ground.**

Kirumi: (Angry) You rotten-

**"Taeko" went from blocking Kirumi's path to forcible restraining her, and even then it took every last bit of strength to hold her at bay. Byakuya turned his attention back to the now stunned Chihiro, who hadn't recovered from the blonde's punch.**

Byakuya: (Angry) Get up! I'm not done with-

Nekomaru: (Seething) That's enough.

Byakuya: (Angry) You stay out of this! He's the one who wants to punch above his weight class, so he is going to suffer the consequences of jumping up the food chain.

Nekomaru: (Seething) I am going to tell you this once, and only once. If you put one more finger on him...

...I'll kill you.

Byakuya: (Dismissive) You'll be executed.

Nekomaru: (Seething) I don't care.

**If looks could kill. That phrase would have fit the situation perfectly, as Byakuya's look of utter disgust went face-to-face with Nekomaru's wrathful stare.**

Byakuya: (Scoffing) I've grown tired of this charade. Go on. Have your party. I will go back to a wonderful little world called reality. (Goes to leave) Toko, come on.

**Despite his command, Toko didn't move, which caught the both of them off guard.**

Byakuya: (Tense) Toko, I said come on.

Toko: (Nervous)...

Byakuya: (Tense) Toko. I said-

Toko: (Shivering) I-I heard you, but...

...y-you're not the same. W-Why are you-

Byakuya: (Seething) I said-

Korekiyo: (Tense) If she doesn't want to leave with you, than she won't.

Byakuya: (Seething)...

...(Scoffing) Fine. Have it your way...(Leaves)

**The atmosphere would have been dead silent had it not been for the hazel eyed pianist who was still on the ground and bleeding on the floor.**

Keebo: (Concerned) C-Chihiro, are you okay?

Chihiro: (Stunned) I-I'm fine. B-But your collage...

Nekomaru: (Concerned) Don't worry about that. Can you breath?

Chihiro: (Stunned) I-I think so...

Kirumi: (Worried) Don't lean back, if your nose is broken than you need to focus on breathing through your mouth.

Chihiro: (Stunned) O-Okay...

"Taeko": (Determined) I'll take him to the Nurse's lab.

Kirumi: (Angry) If you weren't so focused on keeping me safe, then he might not have gotten hurt this bad.

"Taeko": (Regretful) I know. That's why I need to redeem myself.

Korekiyo: Taeko, relax and stop trying to put everything on your shoulders.

"Taeko": (Regretful) But...

Korekiyo: Can you walk?

Chihiro: (Slowly gets up) Y-Yeah...

Korekiyo: (Calm) Follow me, and remember to keep your head forward. You don't want blood to get into your throat.

Keebo: (Worried) Please take care of him.

Korekiyo: Of course. (They leave)

Bonus Scene

"Celeste": If I may be allowed to speak in the tongue of commoners...

...that was an absolute shit show.

Akane: (Upset) Why didn't you let me kick that guy's ass!?

Angie: Where I'm from, when two guys get into a fight, you're not supposed to interfere. Atua likes hot-blooded displays of manliness.

Nekomaru: (Angry) Save that shit for your Island.

"Taeko": (Somber) This was supposed to be our chance to come together, how could everything have gone so wrong?

Kirumi: (Somber) I don't know...

Hiyoko: (Upset)...

Keebo: (Sad) I'm sorry everyone. It was my idea to have a service, but it's done nothing but cause strife.

Kirumi: (Somber) Keebo, please don't blame yourself. You couldn't have seen that coming.

Keebo: (Sad) Maybe not, but they were a few feet away from me and I wasn't able to do anything. I couldn't help at all.

"Taeko": Mr. Idabashi, you mustn't carry the burden alone. We all could have done more to stop that.

Toko: (Nervous) W-What do we do now?

Keebo: (Sad) I'll clean up.

Kirumi: I'll help you.

Keebo: (Sad) Kirumi, I'm sorry, but I want to be alone right now.

Kirumi: (Taken aback) K-Keebo?

"Celeste": (Somber) I think the rest of us should leave. There's nothing more to be gained from being here.

Nekomaru: (Gritting teeth) I'm going to find that fucker and beat the shit out of him.

Toko: (Worried) D-Don't. We don't need anymore violence. W-What if one of you kill the other?

Nekomaru: (Angry) If I kill him, then I'll confess!

Toko: (Worried) N-Nekomaru...

Angie: (Cheerful) Toko's right, you shouldn't hold grudges. They'll do nothing but hold you back from enlightenment.

Akane: (Somber) No, but it'll probably feel good.

Kirumi: If Byakuya wants to act pitiful, then we just need to avoid him. Engaging him won't be of any help to anyone.

Hiyoko: (Worried)...

Bonus Scene End

**Korekiyo and Chihiro had gotten to the Ultimate Nurse's Lab, and the Ultimate Pianist was holding an ice pack against his nose.**

Korekiyo: Does it hurt?

Chihiro: (Nodding) I-It's really cold.

Korekiyo: You don't have to keep it on for two long, just for 10 to 15 minutes. You'll have to do this four times a day.

Chihiro: (Concerned) B-But it's not broken, right?

Korekiyo: (Smiling) I don't believe so. But we're just doing this to remain safe.

Chihiro: (Relieved) Thank goodness...

Korekiyo: Make sure you don't apply too much pressure. And don't forget to take either acetaminophen or ibuprofen, I already gave you a bag.

Chihiro: (Worried) Will I be able to sleep?

Korekiyo: As long as you elevate your head, you should be fine.

Chihiro: (Nervous) Ok.

Korekiyo: And finally, don't get in another fight. You might have been lucky enough to escape severe injury, but next time it could run out.

**Chihiro didn't answer this time. Instead he unconfidently nodded.**

Korekiyo: I understand wanting to stand up for the others, but you need to pick and choose your battles. There might come a time when you won't have Nekomaru to protect you.

Chihiro: (Worried) I-I have been working out...

Korekiyo: You're many years off from being able to win a fight against someone who wants you dead.

Chihiro: (Nervous)...

Korekiyo: Just be careful and get some good rest. You've done a lot today, no one would be upset if you took the rest of the day off.

Chihiro: (Somber) O-Okay. (Gets up and begins to leave)

Korekiyo: Chihiro.

Chihiro: Y-Yes?

Korekiyo: (Somber) You're not ready to meet Himiko again. Please try to be more careful.

Chihiro: (Somber)...

...I...I'll...

...Okay...

**Chihiro left the lab and carefully walked back to the dormitories, where he settled into a comfortable position on his bed, keeping his head elevated as per instruction.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Knock* Knock***

Chihiro: (Confused) Huh?

**Knock* Knock***

Chihiro: (Nervous) I'll be there in a bit.

**Chihiro got up from his bed and walked toward the door, one swipe from his card revealed a most unusual guest.**

Chihiro: (Surprised) Hiyoko?

Hiyoko: (Pouting)...

**A few bandages had been placed on her forehead.**

Chihiro: (Concerned) A-Are you okay? You took a bad fall.

Hiyoko: Shouldn't you be asking yourself that? You got the crap beaten out of you and you're asking how I'm doing?

Chihiro: (Confused) I don't think it's wrong to worry about others.

Hiyoko: (Pouting)...

Chihiro: (Concerned) H-Hiyoko, what's wrong?

Hiyoko: (Clenching fists) What's wrong? What's wrong is that you're being a reckless idiot.

Chihiro: (Taken aback) Huh?

Hiyoko: (Upset) What the hell are you thinking? Getting into a fight and letting yourself get beaten up, are you trying to be a martyr?

Chihiro: (Defensive) I wasn't going to let him continue to insult everyone who died.

Hiyoko: (Upset) Why didn't you fight back? You fought Korekiyo, are you telling me that you're less scared of fighting a member of the Yakuza than a baseball player?

Chihiro: (Defensive) I didn't want to fight. I just wanted him to stop.

Hiyoko: (Upset) Getting the crap beaten out of you isn't going to make him listen to you. Jesus Christ, can't you just sit back and think before you act?

Chihiro: (Determined) I'm can't always afford to think, sometimes I just have to do what feels right.

Hiyoko: (Shocked)...

...(Sighing) I don't understand you.

Chihiro: (Confused) Why not?

Hiyoko: (Upset) When I first saw you, you were afraid of your own shadow and you looked like a light breeze would have shattered you. I had zero expectations about you, but now...now you've fought a member of the Yakuza, you've lied during a trial, you've got this look in your eyes that says you're not going to let anything stop you, and you get into unnecessary fights in the middle of services! I don't understand you, you were a fucking coward when I first saw you and now you're acting like a suicidal maniac!

_**...** _

_**...** _

_**...** _

_**S-Suicidal...** _

Chihiro: (Upset) Y-You have no right to call me that!

Hiyoko: (Taken aback) Huh!?

Chihiro: (Upset) I might take risks, and I might act stupid, but at least I try to help everyone, at least I try to improve and at least I try to be reliable! You didn't even help during the first investigation and you barely did anything during the second one! You tried to rush the trials because they bothered you, and outside of that you barely interact with people! And even when you do you're always insulting everyone and acting unpleasant! You nearly got into a fight with Celeste even though you're the one who told me there was no point in bothering with her! Even your murder attempt was half-assed, I was right there but you still tried to kill Leon, which would have gotten you killed! You don't put effort into anything except your own talent, do you even want to live!?

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Hiyoko's face slowly transferred from one of shock to one of pure agony. She sniffled as tears began to pour from her eyes, and Chihiro had realized for too late that he had messed up.**

Hiyoko: (Crying) W-What do you mean do I want to live? O-Of course I do. A-And just b-because my talent doesn't make everyone else feel good, doesn't mean i-it isn't important to me. W-Who are you to judge me? I-I tried to help you, I came here t-to check up on you. I-I let you use my Daddy's favorite song for the performance today.

Chihiro: (Shocked) Y-You did?

Hiyoko: (Crying) I-I thought you were different. W-When you stood up for me, I thought you were different. B-But you're not, you're just like every other asshole who thinks I'm a pest, who thinks I'd be better off dead, who thinks I'm just wasting my time writing stories about detectives and pocket monsters. You probably think I'm lying about that royal bitch tripping me! (Angry) Well fuck you! I'm never talking to you again!

Chihiro: (Regretful) H-Hiyoko I-

Hiyoko: (Angry) Leave me the fuck alone!

**Hiyoko slapped Chihiro across the cheek, knocking him to the ground, and ran off, burying her eyes into her arm as she continued to cry. The hazel eyed boy checked his mouth, and the cut had reopened. Rather then try to stand up, Chihiro remained sitting on the floor.**

_**I...** _

_**...I completely deserved that...** _

_**...Hiyoko...I'm sorry...you're right...I'm a reckless idiot...** _

_**...You trusted me, you let me use your dad's favorite song, and I betrayed that trust...** _

_**...** _

_**...** _

_**Mahiru...Himiko...Leon...Nagito...I'm sorry...I'm sorry for ruining your memorial...** _

**Chihiro would remain in his room or the rest of the day, making sure to keep his head elevated.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is the third chapter in a row where Chihiro's been beaten up (granted the first time could have been avoided via random choice) so it might come across as me having something out for him. I promise that's not the case. Chihiro's my favorite character in the entire Dangan Ronpa Franchise, but I don't want him to have an easy time. The best way to grow, in my opinion, is through adversary. Chihiro needs to earn his happy ending, I'm not just going to put it in his lap.  
> I do hope this part was worth the wait, it took me longer then I had expected, but I'm pretty satisfied with how it turned out.


	36. Chapter 3: Daisy...Daisy...A Treasure Built for Two (Part 7-Daily Life)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With last nights service going to hell in a handbasket, the others are left to regroup. However, before they even have a chance, a set of complications show up and threaten to tear the group apart.

**Ding Dong* Ding Dong***

Mono-Kaito: Good morning sleepy heads! It's 9 AM and another beautiful day on the S.S. Maki Roll has begun!

_**...** _

_**...** _

_**...** _

_**My nose feels better then it was last night. My cheek still hurts a little, but besides that...** _

_**...** _

_**I really should apologize to Hiyoko...She's probably having breakfast right now...** _

**Chihiro rose from the bed, got dressed, and left his room. To his surprise, there was no one directly outside. He stood for a bit in the center of the room, but ultimately left for the diner. As the door opened, he noticed immediately that the room wasn't full...**

Chihiro: (Somber) Good morning...

"Taeko": Good morning, I have your breakfast set up.

Chihiro: (Slightly smiling) Thank you.

Kirumi: (Concerned) How are you feeling?

Chihiro: Well, there's still a bit of pain, but I don't think I'm seriously hurt.

Korekiyo: Given that you were punched directly in the nose, you're lucky nothing broke.

"Celeste": (Grinning) You look no worse for ware, in fact, I'm surprised you've arrived for breakfast.

Angie: (Cheerful) Chihiro's been hit way harder than that, I should know.

Akane: (Focused)...

**Chihiro took a seat next to Korekiyo while "Taeko" placed a fresh bowl of miso soup in front of him. The lack of energy was jarring, especially because Akane had a full plate of meat in front of her and it looked like she hadn't even touched it. Kirumi continued to nervously eye the empty chair next to her, something that was clearly throwing off "Taeko". The only people who seemed fine was the always happy Angie and the unpredictable "Ultimate Princess."**

Chihiro: (Worried) Where is everyone?

Kirumi: (Worried)...

"Taeko": (Thinking) I knocked on Ms. Saionji, Ms. Fukawa and Mr. Togami's doors, but I didn't receive an answer from either.

Chihiro: (Surprised) You didn't check on Keebo and Nekomaru?

Angie: (Casual) I saw Nekomaru heading toward Nagito's lab.

Chihiro: (Shocked) What?

Angie: (Thinking) I said hi, but he ignored me, he seemed really focused on something.

Chihiro: (Worried)...

_**Nekomaru mentioned having an artificial heart...He's just getting medicine...That's it...There's a ton of medicine on the ship...I'm sure he's okay...** _

Korekiyo: (Pondering) I'm surprised Keebo hasn't arrived.

Kirumi: (Somber) I talked to him last night, and he took what happened very poorly. He told me he wanted to stay in his room.

"Taeko": (Somber) Ms. Tojo informed me of this.

"Celeste": (Twirling hair) I'm surprised he's blaming himself so much.

Korekiyo: And I'm surprised you haven't blamed yourself as much.

"Celeste": (Dismissive) Do you still think I tripped Hiyoko? Believe me, if I did, I would have admitted it.

Kirumi: (Dismissive) Sure, because you're such a paragon of virtue.

"Celeste": (Grinning) Oh Kirumi dear, you mustn't flatter me, it'll go right to my head. (Curious) By the way, Chihiro...

Chihiro: (Nervous) Yes?

"Celeste": (Curious) What happened yesterday between you and Hiyoko? I was in my room and heard arguing and what might have been a slap.

Chihiro: (Somber) Yeah...T-That was us...

Kirumi: (Appalled) She slapped you? Despite knowing that you had already been hurt?

Chihiro: (Somber) It wasn't her fault, she was just trying to warn me about my recklessness, and I said something awful...

"Celeste": (Twirling hair) You mustn't blame yourself for what that brat says and does. Letting her off the hook will just add to her self-inflated ego, and the last thing Hiyoko needs is to feel like she's the most important person here.

Korekiyo: (Dismissive) Because you're such a humble and graceful person.

"Celeste": (Grinning) Oh my, is it "Compliment Celestia Ludenberg Day?" What joy I feel, my favorite holiday has arrived three months in advance.

Angie: (Cheerful) Three months? That means it's around the same time as my island's hot coal walking festival!

"Taeko": (Curious) Is it odd that between the two of you Ms. Yonaga said the more reasonable thing?

Angie: (Cheerful) Perhaps, but Celeste did make a good point. You can't let what Hiyoko does get to you.

Chihiro: (Somber) But it was my fault.

Angie: If you let every bad thought hold ya down, then you'll never find happiness. (Clasping hands) One of Atua's main teachings is to forget every bad thing that happens and to move forward with a smile on your face.

Korekiyo: Some of us might have a difficult time getting over the kind of beating he took.

Angie: (Amused) Nyahaha! Byakuya might be a sour lemon, but we've just got to make sure he doesn't squeeze his juice into our sweet drink.

Kirumi: (Uncomfortable) Could you have made that any more disgusting sounding?

Angie: (Cheerful) The point I'm trying to make is that we've got a pretty sweet deal going on here. We're never going to run out of food, we've got plenty of medicine, and the only real threat is going to leave us alone as long as we don't kill each other.

Kirumi: (Appalled) You're not suggesting for us to stay here, are you?

Angie: (Casual) What I'm saying is that we don't need to rush. I'm sure Byakuya's got some kind of important arrangement that caused him to snap, but we've just gotta accept that as long as we're alive, we might have to risk missing things we don't want to. (Excited) Like "The Passion of Atua 3D! The Musical!"

"Taeko": (Perplexed) The musical?

Angie: (Cheerful) We've just got to be patient and everything will work out. Right Sista?

Akane: (Focused)...

Angie: Sista, you haven't even touched your meat.

Korekiyo: (Concerned) Akane, is something the matter?

Akane: (Focused)...

...Sorry sis, but I don't agree with you.

Angie: (Surprised) Huh?

Chihiro: (Surprised) A-Akane, what do you mean?

Akane: (Thinking) Don't get me wrong, I think that long-legged guy was acting like a jerk, but he made a good point. What are we doing?

Angie: (Cheerful) We're being patient, as long as we-

Akane: (Clenching fists) Being patient isn't going to get us out. Shouldn't we at least try to get out? What if we never get out?

Kirumi: (Concerned) Akane, is there something bothering you? If there is, please share.

Akane: (Tense) I-I just...

...I've got siblings waiting for me home.

Korekiyo: (Curious) Siblings?

Akane: (Tense) Seven younger ones. I-I left them by themselves when I left for that stupid Tennis game.

Chihiro: (Worried) Aren't their parents with them?

Akane: (Frustrated) I don't know!

Chihiro: (Shocked)...

"Celeste": Akane dear, you're starting to scare everyone.

Akane: (Frustrated) I just need to get back! I can't stay stuck on this fucking ship!

Korekiyo: As a brother, I understand your fear, but if your siblings have even a fraction of your toughness, then they should be alright.

Akane: (Angry) I need to know! I need to make sure they're okay...I-If I don't...

Angie: (Cheerful) Sista, calm down, we'll find them.

"Celeste": (Curious) Find them?

Angie: (Casual) Akane's siblings disappeared while she was gone.

**The mood, as low as it was, only dropped further from this reveal.**

Akane: (Shocked) W-Why would you-

Angie: (Cheerful) It was probably going to come out eventually. Secrets don't do anything but cause strife.

Chihiro: (Shocked) Y-Your siblings are missing?

Korekiyo: (Thinking) I see. That explains your tension.

Kirumi: (Unnerved) Akane, why would you hide that from us?

Akane: (Tense) I-I...

Angie: (Cheerful) You don't need to be ashamed Sista.

"Taeko": (Unnerved) Ms. Yonaga, if that was a secret, you shouldn't have casually dropped it like that.

Angie: (Innocently) Guys, shouldn't what happened with Leon and Himiko have taught us the dangers of keeping secrets? I could be preventing the next death as we speak.

"Taeko": (Unnerved) If Ms. Owari wished to keep that a secret, you should have kept it as such. (Angry) How could you call yourself her sister after pulling that!?

Angie: (Cheerful) Simple, because we took a vow of sisterhood. She's a very important part of my gang, and when we get off of this ship, we'll find her siblings and bring them to my island! Right Sista?

Akane: (Shocked)...

...(Tense) Y-You...Why would you do that?

Chihiro: (Concerned) Akane...

Akane: (Seething) I-I trusted you. Y-You promised you'd keep that a secret...

Angie: (Confused) But it's not even that bad of a secret.

Akane: (Seething) It doesn't matter...I trusted you...but now...

...(Enraged) I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!

**Akane grabbed the table and threw it to the side, then she launched at Angie with a quick punch, which the Ultimate Gang Leader managed to avoid.**

Chihiro: (Worried) G-Guys!

Angie: (Surprised) Sista, if you want to fight you've gotta let me know in adva-

**Another fist came flying in Angie's direction and this time she wasn't able to avoid it. She got knocked to the ground, but managed to roll out and was back on her feet.**

Kirumi: (Worried) Please stop fighting!

"Taeko": (Determined) Enough!

**"Taeko's" attempt at stopping the fight ended when Akane grabbed the large man and threw him into the counter. He focus soon returned to her target.**

Akane: (Enraged) I'm going to destroy you!

**Akane lunged at Angie once again and threw more fists at her former sis, who managed to either block or avoid each strike, but she ended up getting backed into the door to the first hallway.**

Angie: (Worried) Sista, give me time to-

Akane: (Enraged) YOU DON'T GET TO CALL ME THAT ANYMORE!!!

**Akane threw a long winded punch aimed at Angie's midsection, but the Ultimate Gang Leader managed to take the opening and get away from the door. Unfortunately for the poor soul who opened the door, they choose the worst time to open it...**

**...and Toko took the full force of Akane's punch, knocking her into the wall. The sight of the Ultimate Animal Breeder scrunched up in pain while a very concerned Jack checked up on her was enough to get Akane out of her quest to destroy her target. The other's rushed to the door...**

Chihiro: (Worried) T-Toko!

"Taeko": (Concerned) A-Are you okay!?

Toko: (Agonized) G-Guys...I-I think something's broken...

Akane: (Regretful) I-I didn't mean to...

Kirumi: (Determined) Taeko, take her to the Nurse's lab!

"Taeko": (Determined) Of course!

**The Imposter carefully picked up the hurt girl and carried her bridal style, running off in the direction of the Nurse's lab.**

"Taeko": (Determined) Please hold on Ms. Fukawa!

Toko: (Agonized) I-It hurts...

Kirumi: (Authoritative) Akane, go with him! 

Akane: (Shocked) B-But-

Kirumi: (Authoritative) If you wish to make it up to her, then help Taeko take care of her!

Akane: (Tense)...

...O-Okay...(Leaves)

Angie: (Casual) I'm a bit peeved from being attacked, but I can't let my sista go by herself. I'll go-

Korekiyo: No.

Angie: (Surprised) Huh?

Korekiyo: The last thing that needs to happen is for the two of you to get in a fight while Toko is being cared for.

Angie: But we're not going to fight. I didn't do anything wrong.

Korekiyo: (Sighing) Come, follow me, I'll explain what you did wrong. (They leave)

**With Korekiyo and Angie gone, only three people remained standing right outside of the diner.**

"Celeste": (Twirling hair) Fan-freaking-tastic. Now we need to keep them separated. Did we really need another problem on top of the ones we're already dealing with?

Chihiro: (Concerned) S-Should we help the others?

Kirumi: (Reassuring) We don't need to worry. If Nekomaru is still there, then they'll have plenty of help.

"Celeste": (Sighing) To think, all of this drama has occurred without the presence of that nitwit. Perhaps we truly are a broken group.

Chihiro: (Worried) Don't say that. We can't keep fighting each other.

"Celeste": But can we truly control what doesn't want to be controlled? Akane and Angie have fought plenty of times, but now we might need to worry about them killing each other, leading to another pointless class trial.

Kirumi: (Determined) There won't be another. We've already defeated the motive, we have no reason to commit murder and we won't let people die over pointless scuffles.

"Celeste": (Dismissive) I appreciate your determination, but sometimes determination isn't enough to stem the tides of the inevitable. I have tea waiting for me, so I shall be off. (Goes to sit down)

Kirumi: (Sighing)...

Chihiro: (Hopeful) You meant what you said, right? About not having another trial?

Kirumi: (Somber) I want to believe, but I can't be 100% certain.

Chihiro: (Somber) Oh.

Kirumi: (Thinking) Between the tension between Celeste and Hiyoko, Akane and Angie, as well as Byakuya and, well, everyone, it seems like the service didn't have the effect that it should have had. (Somber) It's a true shame, everything was going so well until Hiyoko tripped.

Chihiro: (Somber) Yeah, it was.

Kirumi: (Somber)...

Chihiro: You said Keebo was in his room, right?

Kirumi: (Nervous) I...did...

Chihiro: He shouldn't feel guilty about what happened. He worked so hard to make that collage, and to have it broken must have been heartbreaking. (Determined) So I'm going to tell him not to be mad at himself. He doesn't need-

Kirumi: (Nervous) I don't know if he's in there.

Chihiro: (Surprised) H-Huh? What do you mean?

Kirumi: (Nervous) Before I came here, I went to Keebo's door. I wanted to see if he was going to stick by what he said...

...but he never answered.

Chihiro: (Nervous) He did say he wanted to be alone.

Kirumi: (Worried) Yes, but I was met with silence. I don't think Keebo would stay quiet if someone tried to get a hold of him.

Chihiro: (Hopeful) Well, maybe he went to his lab?

Kirumi: (Worried) I was considering that...would you like to check with me?

Chihiro: (Reassuring) Of course. We should let Keebo know that he shouldn't feel guilty.

Kirumi: (Nervous)...

...Okay, let's go.

**Kirumi and Chihiro went through the second hallway and into the third. As they got closer to the Ultimate Photographer's lab, Chihiro noticed that Kirumi seemed to get more nervous with each step.**

Chihiro: (Reassuring) Kirumi, I'm sure he's just working on something. (Hopeful) He could be fixing the collage. It'd be nice to have that back.

Kirumi: (Nervous)...

...(Reassured) You're right. I'm sure he's trying to find some way to help us smile again...

Chihiro: (Hopeful) Exactly.

**They reached the door and Kirumi slid her card through the slot, the door opened...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...and the inside of the room was completely dark.**

Chihiro: (Surprised) Huh?

Kirumi: (Curious) Why is it dark in here? (Concerned) Keebo, are you in there?

**No answer.**

Chihiro: (Concerned) Keebo, it's just us. Why is your lab dark?

**No answer.**

Kirumi: (Worried) Something isn't right...

Chihiro: (Hopeful) M-Maybe it's...

...(Nervous) M-Maybe we need to go inside.

Kirumi: (Nervous) K-Keebo, we're coming in.

**The two carefully entered the dark lab and quickly lost sight of their own hands. They slowly took one step at a time and reached out in order to get some sense of direction.**

Chihiro: (Worried) Keebo! C-Can you hear us!?

Kirumi: (Frightened) Say something back if you can hear us!

**No answer.**

Chihiro: (Worried) I-I'm going to look for a light switch.

Kirumi: Please be careful.

**Chihiro took slow, methodical steps in the direction he felt the switch could have been...**

**...but his progress was halted when he tripped on something, crashing to the ground in a solid thud.**

Kirumi: (Concerned) Are you okay!?

Chihiro: (Reassuring) Y-Yeah! I just tripped. I think I found the wall.

**As the Ultimate Pianist skirted around the wall, he felt around for anything that could have resembled a light switch. Eventually...**

_**I-I think I found it...** _

**Chihiro flipped the switch and turned to Kirumi.**

**Kirumi wasn't the first sight that caught his eye.**

**That reward was granted to what more likely than not tripped him.**

**An arm. A bloodless arm lying on the ground.**

_**...** _

_**...** _

_**...** _

_**W-What? I-Is that...** _

****Chihiro: (Scared) K-Kirumi, I-I think something's wrong...

...

...

...(Concerned) K-Kirumi...

**The Ultimate Traditional Dancer stood with her back facing Chihiro. He might not have been able to see her face, but he could make out that she was covering her mouth with both of her hands. Chihiro slowly walked toward her...**

_**No...** _

_**I-It can't be...** _

_**Keebo's fine...** _

_**Right?** _

Chihiro: (Concerned) K-Kirumi?

**This time Chihiro could see her face...**

**...and the horror that dotted it told him that any chance of hope was a pipe dream.**

**The hazel eyed boy slowly turned to face the direction that Kirumi was facing...**

_**...** _

_**...** _

_**...** _

_**When I saw Nagito's body, I was terrified...** _

_**When I saw Himiko's body, I was horrified...** _

_**But when I saw the sight before me...** _

_**...I realized what true horror was.** _

**...**

**...**

**...**

**When Keebo's head first came off, it was scary. Looking back, it could be seen as funny, especially because of how casually Kirumi put his head back on. So seeing Keebo's head detached from his body in the middle of a set of a flower shop wasn't immediately cause for alarm. Perhaps Kirumi could just put his head back on. That would have been the case** **if this was a normal circumstance, but this wasn't normal...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...his bashed in head was proof that he wasn't coming back.**


	37. Chapter 3: Daisy...Daisy...A Treasure Built for Two (Part 8-Deadly Life/Investigation?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keebo Idabashi, the Ultimate Photographer, has been found dismantled and destroyed in his own lab. Chihiro is determined to find the killer, but before he can even find the first clue, one last complication stops everyone in their tracks...

**The bright colors in the flower shop betrayed the horror of the sight of a dismantled Keebo lying on the floor. His body was only a few feet away from his head, which had become nearly unrecognizable. His left half remained intact, but the right side had been severely damaged with several wires sticking out. His arms and legs had been left in several places around the lab. His camera was a few inches away from his head, and had been smashed as well. For Chihiro and Kirumi, the sight of the hopeful robot in this state was too much to bear...**

Kirumi: (Horrified) Keebo...

Chihiro: (Horrified) No...Not again...

_**...** _

_**Why? Why is this happening again? Why him? Why...** _

_Keebo: (Somber) If I was to be accepted into Hope's Peak as the Ultimate Robot, it would be no different than being the Ultimate Human. I would be rewarded just for existing, and my purpose in life isn't to get by on being a robot. (Smiling) It's a part of the reason I got into photography, because it gave me a talent I could be proud of, and it was something that could give me a purpose. Just like Kirumi, I wish to be treated like any other high school student. I hope you aren't mad at me for hiding what I am, I was worried about being treated differently, but I promise I was going to tell you all eventually._

_-_

_Nekomaru: (Impressed) Nice work kid!_

_Keebo: (Surprised) H-Huh?_

_Korekiyo: (Amused) I must confess, I'm impressed by the bravery you showed there_.

_Angie: (Impressed) You could have been turned into Swiss cheese if he remembered to mention the no-breaking rule._

_Keebo: (Blushing) I-I wasn't trying to be brave, I was just trying to protect everyone...hopefully anyone would have done the same in this situation_.

 _Kirumi: (Smiling) Keebo, one of the reasons we planned the service was because it was important to move forward. What you did was our first true step forward_.

_Keebo: (Blushing) K-Kirumi..._

_...(Smiling) t-thank you._

_-_

_Keebo: It looks simple, doesn't it?_

_Chihiro: (Curious) What do you mean?_

_Keebo: I originally took this picture because I thought you and Kirumi had wonderful smiles, but looking back, I think I captured the kind of person Mahiru was._

_Chihiro: (Awed)..._

_...(Touched) Yeah. It really does._

_**Looking at her now, I can see her watching over me, happy that I'm interacting with others. Mahiru was the kind of person who tried to bring out the best in people, she was always encouraging, and she put others before herself. This photo does look simple, but it really shows Mahiru at her best.** _

_Kirumi: (Smiling) Keebo, you did a wonderful job_.

_Keebo: (Blushing) I-It was nothing..._

_**...Why would anyone do this to him?** _

**Chihiro's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of someone collapsing next to him.**

Chihiro: (Concerned) K-Kirumi?

**The Ultimate Traditional Dancer had dropped to her knees as her face had grown a look of anguish. Tears were dropping from her eyes as she held back the urge to scream.**

Kirumi: (Anguished) No...not him...he...he didn't do anything wrong...(Clenching fists) He only wanted to help us...how could anyone do this...

Chihiro: (Concerned)...

_**Kirumi...**_

_-_

_Kirumi: Come on._

_Chihiro: (Shocked) W-What?_

_Kirumi: Don't worry, (Holds her arm out) I won't let you fall._

_Chihiro: (Nervous) B-But t-there's no way I can get across..._

_Kirumi: (Serious) Chihiro, I promise, on my life, that I won't let you fall._

**Chihiro stood nervously still. It took him a while of thinking before he even tried to back away. He took a whole thirty paces, breathed deeply until his breath was at a steady pace, and got himself ready.**

_**One...** _

_**...two...** _

_**...three!** _

**Chihiro sprinted ahead, and right as he got on the edge, he leapt forward...**

**...thankfully Kirumi kept her promise and caught him before he fell to the bottom. The silver haired girl lifted him back up and helped him sit down.**

_Kirumi: (Concerned) Are you okay?_

_Chihiro: (Getting his breath back) Y-Yes...(Smiling) T-Thank you._

_-_

_Leon: (Curious) Wait, the base case?_

_Keebo: (Nodding) Yes. I believe this is the one._

_Mono-Kaito: (Giddy) Well come on, let's see if you're right! Don't keep the audience waiting!_

**Keebo went into the center of the courtroom. Every single ounce of attention was focused onto a boy whose talent was to capture images of the center of attention. He slowly unhooked the latches on the case and slowly opened it...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...a mass of letters poured out, most had blood on them, but the biggest bloodstain had dried onto the case itself.**

**-**

_Keebo: Before I went to Leon's lab, I took one last trip to the freezer. (Downcast) Himiko was still there...(Regained composure) I took a picture from 10 feet away and then went to the lab. It took a while, but I determined that this case was the one. It was close to the ground and from 10 feet away, I could determine that in her huddled up position, she would have fit perfectly._

_Leon: (Shocked) T-That's...That's impossible...Y-You just guessed._

_Keebo: It was partially a guess, but it was also simple perspective. (Determined) And at the end of the day, I was correct, wasn't I Leon!?_

_-_

**_..._ **

**_..._ **

**_..._ **

Chihiro: (Determined) Kirumi...

**The silver haired girl removed her hands from her mouth. Then, without another word, Chihiro clasped her hands together while looking directly in her eyes.**

Kirumi: (Taken aback) C-Chihiro...

Chihiro: (Sympathetic) Kirumi, I'm so sorry. I can't imagine what you're going through. I hate seeing you like this, especially because you helped me so much when Himiko died...You trusted me to keep a lie in hopes that we would catch the killer...And Keebo helped by finding the case that carried the secrets, then he tried to bring us together with the service...You're both responsible for why the rest of us are still around...

...the least I can do is be there for you...

...(Determined) So I swear, on my life, that I will find whoever did this to him! But I need you to remain strong, for Keebo's sake!

**Kirumi's heart skipped a beat as Chihiro's hazel eyes glowed with resolution. This boy, who was on the verge of giving up in the last trial, had an aura of conviction that she never thought she would ever see.**

Kirumi: (Awed)...

...C-Chihiro...

...(Grateful) T-Thank you. Y-You're right, I can't give up.

**Kirumi slowly rose to her feet as she slowly let go of Chihiro's hands.**

Kirumi: (Somber) We should get Nekomaru, he'll be able to preform an...(Uncomfortable) autopsy on him.

Chihiro: (Thinking) I think Angie mentioned seeing him going to Nagito's lab. I'll go get him.

Kirumi: (Surprised) By yourself?

Chihiro: If we go together, there's a chance whoever did this might tamper with the crime scene. (Sympathetic) And you deserve a moment alone with Keebo, if for no other reason than to say goodbye.

Kirumi: (Somber)...

...Thank you...

**Kirumi moved toward Keebo's body at a slow pace, then she kneeled down and began to whisper...**

Kirumi: (Regretful) Keebo...I'm sorry...if only I convinced you to let me stay, maybe I could have prevented this from happening...

...but I promise, we're going to find who did this to you, no matter what...

...it's the least we can do, in order to show that your efforts weren't wasted.

_**...** _

_**I have to find Nekomaru...He'll be able to find out what happened to Keebo...** _

_**...the body discover announcement hasn't rung out...maybe Nekomaru can fix him...or maybe that's just me being hopeful...either way...we have to find out what happened...** _

**Chihiro turned and sprinted out of Keebo's lab, only stopping to slide the card through the slot. He moved forward, face downward...**

_**I have to hurry...I don't want to leave Kirumi alone for too long...** _

_**...** _

_**...** _

_**What if the culprit was hiding in Keebo's lab? Was it smart to leave Kirumi by herself? What if she gets ambushed? Is keeping the crime scene intact worth that risk? What if Kirumi was the-** _

_**Don't even think about it! Kirumi would never hurt Keebo! You have to snap out of it Chihiro! You have to be positive! Nothing bad is going to happen! It would be a bigger threat to leave the scene alone! And besides, Kirumi can handle herself, she's managed to run away from her father more then once, she can protect herse-** _

**Chihiro's attempts at encouragement were suddenly halted when he ran headfirst into another human being, knocking them both to the floor. After taking a second to clear his head, he looked at who he had bumped into...**

Chihiro: (Surprised) Hiyoko?

Hiyoko: (Surprised)...

Chihiro: (Regretful) S-Sorry about that, but I can't talk, I have to-

Hiyoko: (Irate) W-Who said I even wanted to talk to you!?

Chihiro: (Taken aback) H-Hiyoko I-

Hiyoko: (Irate) No, shut up! You don't have the right to talk to me after what you did!

**The door opened again as Korekiyo and "Celeste" moseyed in.**

"Celeste": (Amused) Aw, look at that. Hiyoko was out of sight for barely a moment and she got in another fight.

Korekiyo: (Observing) Given the redness around both of their brows, I would assume whatever transpired was an accident.

Chihiro: I-It was...(Anxious) B-But we don't have time, I have to-

Hiyoko: (Annoyed) Why the fuck did you follow me dirt bag!?

"Celeste": (Giggling) I can't help it, wherever you go there's bound to be some sort of conflict.

Korekiyo: (Sighing) I only followed you in order to prevent such dramatics from occurring.

Chihiro: (Anxious) Guy, we can't-

Hiyoko: (Annoyed) Just go away!

"Celeste": (Grinning) Say please.

Korekiyo: (Annoyed) Can we hurry up, I left Angie by herself, which in of itself is a recipe for disaster.

Chihiro: (Anxious) Guys-

Hiyoko: (Annoyed) Please go the fuck away!

Korekiyo: (Sighing) You really aren't making anything easier...

"Celeste": (Amused) Better, but perhaps we can improve-

Chihiro: ALL OF YOU NEED TO SHUT UP!!!

**All three people suddenly stopped and slowly turned their eyes to Chihiro, who looked like he was on the verge of tears.**

Chihiro: (Upset) Guys, I have to find Nekomaru! Somebody attacked Keebo!

Korekiyo: (Shocked) What?

Hiyoko: (Worried) W-What are you talking about?

"Celeste": (Curious) Our resident photographer was assaulted? Is he alright?

Chihiro: (Upset) I-I don't think so. K-Kirumi and I found him in his lab, s-somebody dismantled him and destroyed his head...

"Celeste": (Shocked) Oh my...

Korekiyo: (Shocked)...

Hiyoko: (Shaking) S-So are you saying...t-there was another murder?

Chihiro: (Somber)...

"Celeste": (Somber) Keebo dear...out of all of us, why did you have to be the next to perish?

Korekiyo: You remember what Angie said about Nekomaru earlier, right?

Chihiro: (Anxious) That he went to Nagito's lab? Yes, that's why I need to-

Hiyoko: (Worried) Hold on!

Chihiro: (Surprised) Huh?

Hiyoko: (Worried) W-Wasn't there a rule about finding a body, like it required a certain number of people?

"Celeste": (Thinking) I believe that was rule 11, "A body discovery announcement will occur after three or more participants have discovered a body."

Hiyoko: (Worried) S-So, only you and Kirumi have seen Keebo's body, right?

Chihiro: (Confused) Yes, but what are you...

...(Horrified) You want us to just abandon him?

Korekiyo: (Thinking) If the others don't see him, then there won't be an investigation, but I hope you realize that means we might be forced to live amongst a killer.

"Celeste": ("Woeful") Hiyoko dear, how could you suggest something so cruel? Are you the true "Ultimate Robot?"

Hiyoko: (Defensive) I-I just...I don't want to have to deal with another trial, okay!

Chihiro: (Determined) We can't let this go! Somebody just committed murder, how can you-

Hiyoko: (Distressed) I've had enough of this stupid killing game! I'm done with trials, I'm done with investigations, I'm done with clues and alibis and being sent into the air in order to have a debate! I'm done with finding bodies and watching people getting executed! I'm done with this whole stupid game and I want nothing to do with it!

**Hiyoko stomped off in the direction of her lab, while Chihiro tried to keep up with her.**

Chihiro: (Worried) Hiyoko, you can't just walk away from this!

Hiyoko: (Defiant) Just watch me!

**Hiyoko slid her card through the slot...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

_**Hiyoko wanted to leave this nightmare...** _

_**...but she only ended up walking into another...** _

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...and was greeted by a wide-eyed corpse laid out on her floor.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Do you think this was the reality Byakuya wanted to live in?**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, in back to back chapter I've killed off my second favorite and second least favorite Danganronpa characters respectively.  
> I don't like Byakuya, and honestly, I can never see myself liking him after what he did to Chihiro in the original game both before and after he died.  
> That being said, if you like Byakuya, I'm sorry for your loss. Everyone's allowed to like who they like and I have no ill will toward anyone who likes him. Everyone's allowed to like who they like.


	38. Chapter 3: Daisy...Daisy...A Treasure Built for Two (Part 9-Deadly Life/The Investigation Truly Begins)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byakuya Togami, the Ultimate Baseball Star, has been found dead in Hiyoko's Lab. And as if the realization that two murders have occurred wasn't enough, there's a chance that there could be more than one killer...  
> Now the Ultimate Students must gather themselves in order to solve this savage case, for the Intergalactic Trial looms ever closer and the threat of execution becomes all too real again.

**There were a lot of words that could be used to describe Byakuya Togami. Rude, smug, and ruthless were all appropriate, but perhaps the most appropriate word would be proud. He was proud of every accomplishment he had achieved, he was proud of his talent, and he was proud of his family history, even if it had been tainted by the last motive. He would proudly declare that he would never lose the Killing Game. That pride was now unfounded, because the Ultimate Baseball Star was lying on his back, staring off into the distance in front of a shelf that's glass doors had been broken and next to a metal baseball bat. Blood surrounded his nose and a red cloth wrapped around his neck. The only thing missing from this horror show was...**

**Ding Dong* Ding Dong***

Mono-Kaito: A star has been extinguished! Everyone gather in front of the Ultimate Fanfic Creator's Lab! You've got a single hour to investigate before the Intergalactic Trial!

**…**

**…that.**

**That was the last sign that there would be no escaping another trip to hell.**

Hiyoko: (Shocked) W-What?

"Celeste": (Surprised) Oh my...

Chihiro: (Shocked) Byakuya!?

Korekiyo: (Taken aback) This is...not what I expected...

"Celeste": (Surprised) I fully expected him to make it into the final three, if not the final five. To see him gone now...

Chihiro: (Horrified) This...This can't be right...we just...

**The door of Keebo's lab opened and Kirumi came rushing out.**

Kirumi: (Worried) I heard the body discovery announcement, what hap-(Shocked) Oh my god...

Hiyoko: (Horrified)…

Korekiyo: (Nervous) As horrifying as this is, Chihiro has informed us as to Keebo's fate...

"Celeste": (Surprised) Does that mean we're dealing with two murders?

Chihiro: (Horrified) Two?

_**We've barely been able to solve a single murder...now we have to figure out two...** _

**The door opened and the rest of the party had arrived, Toko was being carried on Nekomaru's back.**

Nekomaru: (Gritting teeth) Guys, please tell me that announcement I heard was a joke. Please tell me I was just hearing things.

"Taeko": (Tense) Judging by their faces, I don't think that's the case.

Akane: (Tense) Given who's here, that means there's two people who could be in that room.

Angie: (Thinking) Keebo or Byakuya? Both would be a surprise.

Toko: (Tense)…

…I-I don't want to look.

Chihiro: (Surprised) Huh?

Toko: (Tense) J-Just tell me who's in there...I don't want to look...

"Celeste": (Sympathetic?) Toko dear, Byakuya has left us for good.

**Toko slid down Nekomaru's back and almost collapsed on the ground, but "Taeko" managed to carefully catch her before she could.**

Toko: (Horrified) N-No...

_**Toko...** _

_**…even if Byakuya could be cruel...even though he beat me up yesterday...Toko obviously still cared about him...** _

Nekomaru: (Tense) Damn it...that damn fool...how could he let this happen...

Korekiyo: (Somber) The true question should be how we could let this happen.

Angie: (Clasping hands) Atua, please allow Byakuya into your kingdom, even if he could be mean.

Akane: (Dismissive) Praying isn't going to make this better.

Angie: (Casual) Come on sista, don't-

Akane: (Annoyed) I told you not to call me that.

"Celeste": (Dismissive) I hate to break up your argument, but the bad news doesn't end here.

"Taeko": (Tense) W-What are you talking about?

Kirumi: (Somber)…

Korekiyo: (Somber) I'm sure you can see that we're still one person short.

Nekomaru: (Shocked) Y-You don't mean...

Chihiro: (Sad) Keebo, he's...

Kirumi: (Somber) It's...better if you see it...

**Nervously, the group followed Kirumi to the Ultimate Photographer's lab, some took worried glances into Hiyoko's lab, Toko being an exception. When they entered Keebo's lab, the sight before them was another layer of horror...**

"Taeko": (Horrified) Mr. Idabashi!?

Akane: (Shocked) What the hell!? Why is...why is his head...

Kirumi: (Hopeful) Nekomaru, you can fix him, right?

Nekomaru: (Tense) I...I should be able, just gather-

**Ding Dong* Ding Dong***

Mono-Kaito: A star has been extinguished! You've got a single hour to investigate before the Intergalactic Trial!

**Kirumi's question was answered in the worst way possible.**

Korekiyo: (Somber) Kirumi, I don't think he's coming back.

Kirumi: (Somber) Keebo...

Nekomaru: (Gritting teeth) No, this...this can't be real. How can two of us have been killed?

"Celeste": (Mournful) Keebo...how could someone so innocent be taken in such a brutal manner?

Angie: (Clasping hands) Atua, please allow Keebo into your kingdom. I know it's going to require a lot of loopholes given that he's a robot, but I think he deserves to be happy.

Hiyoko: (Horrified)…

Toko: (Horrified) T-This can't be happening...This has to be a nightmare...

Korekiyo: (Somber) Nightmares are awful dreams that we can wake up from and forget. This isn't a nightmare, this is a cold reality that we're being forced to participate in.

Chihiro: (Somber) T-This means...

…the killing game is coming back...

Akane: (Thinking) Doesn't this mean that weird guy is coming back?

"Celeste": (Sighing) Oh no...

Mono-Kaito: (Pumped) OH YEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!

**The monochrome man launched out of a portal that formed on one of the walls, doing several rolls back and forth for a good 45 seconds before stopping and facing the others.**

Mono-Kaito: (Dramatically Posing) I'M BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!!!

Everyone: (Uncertain as to how to respond)…

Mono-Kaito: (Smug) Rendered speechless eh? I guess that's to be expected when you've gone so long without my glorious face in your presence. (Triumphant) But fear not, for I promise to never leave your sight again!

"Celeste": (Dismissive) Oh freaking joy...

Chihiro: (Nervous) H-He did say he would be back if this happened again...

Mono-Kaito: (Smug) It wasn't a case of if, but when. (Thinking) But, as far as the sight before us is concerned, I don't want to say I told you so...

…(Smug) Oh who am I kidding? (Dancing) I told you so! I told you so! I told you told you told you so! (Stops) I knew you guys would kill each other with or without me present! So you can take that whole theory about how me being gone was going to make everything better and shove it up your collective asses!

Nekomaru: (Angry) You still think this is a joke!? Two of us are dead and you're mocking us!

Mono-Kaito: On the contrary, I take the Intergalactic Killing Game quite seriously. And again, it's not my fault your resident toaster and steroid freak have bit the dust.

Kirumi: (Angry) I refuse to let you talk down on Keebo!

Mono-Kaito: (Smug) Only him? Man, Jose Canseco was pretty unpopular among you guys.

Akane: (Confused) Jose?

Korekiyo: (Sighing) I believe he's talking about Byakuya.

Mono-Kaito: (Smug) Did you all really think that having a memorial would make everything better? If anything, you wasted it. You should have waited until you were in a situation where you could have one without the threat of having to do another in a few days. But go ahead, blame me for your own inability to accept the reality of the Intergalactic Killing Game.

"Taeko": (Tense) You truly are a disgusting creature.

Mono-Kaito: (Smug) What are you going to do, yell at me and try to hit me, only to be stopped and told "No, don't do it! It's not worth it! Getting killed won't bring everyone back to life!"

Angie: (Casual) I don't think doing that is going to help anyone.

"Celeste": Angie, for once, is correct. The only way we're going to survive is to find the killer.

Toko: (Nervous) T-That would be the case if this was a typical case...b-but this is anything but typical.

Chihiro: Because there's two victims?

Mono-Kaito: (Thinking) Yeah, I'm not going to lie, I didn't think a double murder would occur, so I'm not sure how to go about this...

...KUMA!!!

**The poor bear poked his head out from the counter in the flower shop set.**

Kuma: (Nervous) Y-Yes sir?

Mono-Kaito: Do you remember what the procedure in case of a double murder is?

Kuma: (Nervous) Y-Yes...j-just give me time to-

Mono-Kaito: (Impatient) NOW!!!

Kuma: (Terrified) Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Yes Sir!

**Kuma hurried out from the set and stood before the Ultimate students. He cleared his throat and began...**

Kuma: In the case of two participants being murdered, we must first look at who was officially discovered first.

Kirumi: (Somber) That would be Keebo...

Kuma: Mr. Idabashi was unofficially found first. The first body discovery announcement was for Mr. Togami. Therefore, this investigation will be about him.

Chihiro: (Nervous) W-What does that mean?

Toko: (Nervous) A-Are you saying that Keebo's death doesn't count?

Kuma: That would be correct. Regardless of who died first, because Mr. Togami was officially found first, you must find his killer in order to survive. Mr. Idabashi's death, though tragic, won't count.

**The air in the room grew heavy. The realization of what Kuma was saying wrapped around their throats like the roots of a tree, sapping the life out of them.**

Chihiro: (Horrified) N-No...

Kirumi: (Angry) You turn coat...

Nekomaru: (Gritting teeth) You go from making us suits for a service to telling us that the death of one of our friends doesn't matter? Unlike Mono-Kaito there's no rule against kicking your ass!

Kuma: (Terrified) I-I-I'm just doing my job! (Composed) And besides, fighting me doesn't change the rules.

Mono-Kaito: (Casual) But it's a stupid rule.

Kuma: (Shocked) Huh!?

Mono-Kaito: It's a stupid rule. Having someone die and letting their killer get off scot-free doesn't sit right by me.

Kuma: (Nervous) B-B-B-B-B-But s-s-s-sir-

Mono-Kaito: (Pissed) Are you going to argue with me!?

Kuma: (Terrified) N-N-N-N-N-NO!!!

Mono-Kaito: (Pissed) Then shut your mouth!

**Kuma slipped off into the shadows, disappearing from sight.**

Angie: (Curious) Does this mean we're looking for two killers?

Korekiyo: It's entirely possible that one person killed both of them, (Curious) but I am curious as well.

Mono-Kaito: (Thinking)…

…(Grinning) I think I've got it.

"Celeste": (Tense) Nothing good can come from that grin.

Mono-Kaito: (Grinning) There's two potential outcomes for this. One, a single person killed both of them, which would mean that they would be executed. Two, and more exciting for the audience, there's two killers.

Chihiro: (Worried) Does that mean there would be two executions?

Mono-Kaito: (Shrugging) Sadly, we only have the budget for a single execution, that's why, in the case of two killers...

…(Sinisterly) You'll decide who gets executed.

Kirumi: (Shocked) What?

"Taeko": (Tense) Explain yourself.

Mono-Kaito: (Shrugging) There's nothing to explain. If there's two killers, you'll get to vote on who gets executed. Granted you have to find and confirm both killers in order to survive. If you can't find either killer, they both live, and even if you find one, if you can't find the other, then that killer survives and the rest of you get executed, along with the killer you found.

"Celeste": I see, so first, we need to identify both killers, then we need to decide who will be sent to the gallows.

Toko: (Nervous) W-What would happen to the other killer?

Mono-Kaito: (Grinning) They would live amongst you until they either die or survive.

Akane: (Confused) Wait, you mean we're going to have to live with a killer?

Mono-Kaito: (Grinning) Think of the drama of living with a killer! The ratings! The ratings from such drama will go through the roof!

Korekiyo: (Dismissive) To be fair, they've been living with me. It's not like it would be that odd to live with a killer.

Angie: (Cheerful) And besides, Atua forgives all! Even killers who get away with it scot-free!

"Taeko": Atua sounds far too forgiving.

Mono-Kaito: (Grinning) Now you guys have a direction to go in. You can investigate both murders to your heart's content, at least until the time runs out. Though only one killer will be punished for their crime. (Pouting) Unless there's only one killer, which would be boring. (Pumped) Remember, no matter how difficult it gets, you can make the impossible possible, you just have to make it so! I'll see you beautiful bastards in one hour!

**Mono-Kaito teleported away, and the others were left to deal with the man's words...**

Nekomaru: (Nervous) Two victims, and the potential for two killers...

Chihiro: (Somber) And we might have to live with one for the foreseeable future.

Korekiyo: (Tense) No matter what, at least one more person is guaranteed to die, and that will come in the form of either one killer, or the rest of us.

"Celeste": (Thinking) Both killers can escape, but it's possible that we can take at least one down with us.

Akane: (Gritting teeth) But now we have to find clues again, and we only have an hour.

Toko: (Worried) We could barely find enough clues in two single murders, how are we going to investigate two that happened at once?

Kirumi: (Thinking) We should split up. That will cover more ground.

"Taeko": That shold work out. I'll stay here with Ms. Tojo and help her investigate Mr. Idabashi's lab.

Korekiyo: I'll return to Hiyoko's lab and perform an autopsy. Perhaps she'd be willing to accompany me?

Hiyoko: (Worried)…S-Sure...

Nekomaru: (Somber) Speaking of autopsies...Kirumi, I need to take Keebo to my lab.

Kirumi: (Somber) I know...

Nekomaru: Akane, you're going to help me.

Akane: (Surprised) Me?

Nekomaru: I don't want you going off and fighting with Angie.

Akane: (Thinking)...

...Sure, I guess it won't be that bad.

"Celeste": (Giggling) If you all don't mind, I'll take Chihiro and investigate Byakuya's lab.

Chihiro: (Slightly nervous) That'd be fine.

Toko: (Somber) I-I guess I'll just help Angie...

Angie: (Cheerful) Nyahaha! Company! We'll investigate the other rooms!

"Taeko": (Worried) Please be gentle with Ms. Fukawa, she ended up breaking a rib.

Chihiro: (Concerned) A-Are you going to be okay?

Toko: (Somber) Compared to what happened to Byakuya and Keebo, this is the least of my worries.

Nekomaru: Let's not waste anymore time and head out. We've only got an hour to investigate...

**Akane and Nekomaru gathered Keebo and headed off to the Ultimate Inventor's lab. Kirumi and "Taeko" stayed behind as the others went to their respective areas of investigation. Chihiro stood outside of Byakuya's lab as "Celeste" opened the door and casually walked in.**

_**…** _

_**…** _

_**I promised Kirumi I would find who killed Keebo, and I will. But I also need to find Byakuya's killer.** _

_**…** _

_**…** _

_**Keebo...Byakuya...They were the complete opposite of each other, but neither one of them deserved to die...The only thing we can do now is find who did this...where we go from there...** _

_**…no. We'll figure that out when we get there. Right now I need to focus on the investigation...** _

**Investigation Start**

_**First things first...the Mono-Kaito File...** _

**Chihiro pulled out his Space-Pad and saw an update. The next Mono-Kaito file had made it's presence known.**

**Mono-Kaito File #3-This case features two victims, Byakuya Togami, the Ultimate Baseball Star, and the K1-B0 unit, aka Keebo Idabashi, the Ultimate Photographer. They were found in the Ultimate Fanfic Creator’s lab and Ultimate Photographer’s lab respectively. The causes of death are strangulation and severe damage to the head respectively. Additionally, Byakuya suffered a broken nose.**

_**No time of death again...Keebo's head was severely damaged...and Byakuya was strangled...that's two horrible ways to die...**_

[Truth Bullet Received-Mono-Kaito File #3]

**When "Celeste" had opened the door, a red carpet rolled out into Byakuya's lab. Everything about this lab, as Angie had once said, seemed to be playing toward Byakuya's ego. It was odd to see the murals of a once proud man, especially after seeing his lifeless corpse. There was something else bothering Chihiro, and it was located on the carpet.**

_**There's a decently sized piece of carpet missing...could this be what was around Byakuya's neck?** _

[Truth Bullet Received-Missing Carpet Piece]

"Celeste": Chihiro dear, if you're done admiring the carpet, could you please come here and observe this?

Chihiro: O-Okay.

**Chihiro joined the "Ultimate Princess" in front of a glass container. Inside was a wooden bat and a bat shaped outline.**

"Celeste": I guess we now know where that bat in Hiyoko's lab came from.

Chihiro: (Curious) Do you think it might have been used to break his nose?

_**Why did I casually ask that? Oh god, this killing game might actually be getting to me...** _

"Celeste": (Thinking) Using a baseball bat seems like it would be overkill. But we won't know until Korekiyo's autopsy is complete. I do feel certain that the bat must have come from here.

[Truth Bullet Received-Missing Bat]

"Celeste": Please inform me when you find something else of note.

Chihiro: Got it.

**Chihiro's next course of action was to go to a row of four podiums. Each one had a baseball resting on a pillow. The Ultimate Pianist reached up and grabbed the first one.**

_**This one looks like the ball Byakuya used during the talent show...there's a date on this one...this one to...besides the first one, they all have dates...but something doesn't feel right...** _

Chihiro: Celeste...

"Celeste": Coming. (Arrives) Have you found something?

Chihiro: These aren't in order.

"Celeste": (Curious) Hm?

Chihiro: This first ball doesn't have a date, and the other three do. But this one's date (Points to farthest right) is from last year. (Points to closest right) This one says it's from three years ago. (Points to closest left) And this one is listed from two years ago.

"Celeste": (Bored) Perhaps Mono-Kaito simply messed up the order. Lord knows he's an incompetent oaf.

Chihiro: (Nervous) I thought that to, but there's something else wrong with the ball on the left.

**Chihiro picked it up and turned it over...**

**…and a bloodstain stared back at them.**

"Celeste": That certainly changes the complexion.

Chihiro: (Thinking) Maybe this was what was used. I don't know, but it's probably important...

[Truth Bullet Received-Misplaced Baseballs]

[Truth Bullet Received-Baseball Bloodstain]

"Celeste": Careful where you step.

Chihiro: (Surprised) Huh?

"Celeste": Someone left something on the floor.

**Indeed, something quite important was on the floor, a pair of familiar looking glasses.**

Chihiro: (Surprised) Are those...

"Celeste": They do look like Byakuya's glasses, but somebody went to town on them.

**Byakuya's glasses had been snapped in half. Tiny red dots sprinkled around them and the left half's lens had been shattered.**

Chihiro: (Confused) Why would someone break those?

"Celeste": (Thinking) Perhaps it was done to throw off our trail or it could be proof of an attack.

_**Whichever it was, I'll have to keep this in mind...** _

[Truth Bullet Received-Broken Glasses]

"Celeste": (Grinning) You're starting to get a hang of this investigation stuff, aren't you?

Chihiro: It's not like I want to. I have to in order to survive.

"Celeste": (Grinning) Come now Chihiro dear, don't you get even a little bit of a rush from this? Does the thrill of investigation not intrigue the protégé of the Ultimate Detective?

Chihiro: (Upset) No it doesn't. I don't get a thrill from watching my friends die.

"Celeste": (Sighing) Chihiro dear, you must try to relax more. You take everything so seriously, people of your age and build shouldn't have such high blood-pressure.

Chihiro: (Offended) My blood pressure Is fine...(Thinking) I think...

"Celeste": Perhaps you need a problem to solve, for example, what on God's green Earth is that?

**"Celeste" pointed up toward the mural next to the glass case that held several bats. Up near the edge of the ceiling was another red stain.**

Chihiro: (Confused) What the...What is...

"Celeste": (Twirling hair) I was hoping you could answer that question. For the life of me I couldn't tell you what that could be.

Chihiro: (Thinking) It is red, so maybe it's blood?

"Celeste": Perhaps someone decided to confuse us further by staining the wall. Unless we have a ladder, there's no way of getting there.

_**The more I'm here, the more confused I'm starting to get...I should keep note of this...** _

[Truth Bullet Received-Elevated Stain]

"Celeste": (Sighing)…

Chihiro: (Concerned) Is something wrong?

"Celeste": I'll be honest, I feel quite uncomfortable with this case. There's something quite barbaric about this.

Chihiro: (Curious) Barbaric?

"Celeste": (Thinking) Keebo, sweet and innocent as he was, was dismantled and destroyed, Byakuya was assaulted and strangled. Both were killed so brutally, I can't imagine this being the work of two different people.

Chihiro: (Worried) I hate to think anyone could have done this...but I know what you mean. I don't know what's worse, one person killing two people, or two separate murders.

"Celeste": (Twirling hair) I'm probably the only one who feels this, but I feel sorry for Byakuya.

Chihiro: (Somber) I do to.

"Celeste": (Surprised) Really?

Chihiro: (Somber) Even after what he did, I wished he could have joined us. We would have welcomed him, I can't understand why he would do what he did.

"Celeste": (Somber?) Yes, a true shame, and we had such a pleasant meal last night.

Chihiro: (Surprised) You saw him last night?

"Celeste": (Twirling hair) Yes, I met him at around 10:50 P.M. We went to Taeko's lab and had a pleasant conversation until around 11:10. After that, he excused himself and walked in the direction of Hiyoko's lab.

Chihiro: (Curious) Did he say or do anything odd before he left?

"Celeste": (Thinking) Not really) He just seemed to be acting like Byakuya, or at least the tolerant version who just sits and drinks coffee. If I knew that was the last time I would have ever seen him,(Grinning) I probably would have asked if he'd be interested in being one of my handsome butlers, he certainly fit the handsome part well.

Chihiro: (Perplexed) I'm pretty certain he would have said no.

"Celeste": (Cheerful) I might as well have tried. I hope my account will be of some help.

Chihiro: (Hopeful) Yes, thank you.

[Truth Bullet Received-Celeste's Account]

"Celeste": I feel as if we've found everything there is to find. I shall commence my own personal investigation, (Grinning) But first I must finish my tea.

Chihiro: (Perplexed) Should you really be drinking tea at a time like this?

"Celeste": (Cheerful) The first rule of life is that there's no such thing as no time for tea. (Leaves)

_**Celeste...I don't know what your doing...but it doesn't feel right...I can't focus on that...maybe Korekiyo's done with his autopsy...** _

**Chihiro exited Byakuya's lab and looked uncomfortably on toward Hiyoko's lab. The blonde Fanfic Creator was peaking into her own lab, and Chihiro could just make out the image of Korekiyo sitting over Byakuya. Closer inspection showed that he had closed the Ultimate Baseball Star's eyes.**

_**…** _

_**Hiyoko barely said anything since we found Byakuya...** _

Chihiro: (Concerned) Hiyoko...

Hiyoko: (Panicked) I didn't do it!

Chihiro: (Taken aback) Huh?

Hiyoko: (Panicked) I-I swear I have no idea what happened!

Chihiro: (Concerned) Hiyoko, please calm down, I'm not here to accuse you of anything.

Hiyoko: (Panicked) I never saw either of them, I-

Korekiyo: (Calm) Hiyoko, the more you panic, the more suspicious you'll look.

Hiyoko: (Worried)…

Chihiro: (Concerned) Hiyoko, I know you're worried, but please, if you know anything, please tell me.

Hiyoko: (Worried)…

…A-After we argued, I went to my lab and stayed there until 11. I didn't see anyone, but when I left, I could have sworn I heard that dirt eater talking to someone, though it was probably just her trying to start shit with me.

Chihiro: (Curious) You didn't see who she was talking to?

Hiyoko: (Worried) N-No. I was focused on the ground, but I think I heard her in the diner. I just went straight to my room and didn't see anyone.

Chihiro: (Thinking) I see...

Hiyoko: (Somber) This really sucks...

Chihiro: (Confused) Huh?

Hiyoko: (Somber) I just wanted to go into my lab to try to forget about this whole crappy situation, but now Keebo's dead, there's a body in my room...

…and someone ruined Pikachu and Abomasnow!

Chihiro: (Confused) Hiyoko, what are you talking about?

Hiyoko: (Upset) Someone took some of my plushies and discolored them. I don't know how, but they made parts of them orange and pink.

Chihiro: (Cautious) Is that important?

Hiyoko: (Upset) Of course it is. Abomasnow isn't that popular, so it wasn't that big a loss, but turning Pikachu semi-orange is a sin. That's making him stuck in some weird hybrid form between Pikachu and Raichu!

Chihiro: (Cautious) O-Okay...

_**I have no idea what she's talking about. But I should take her account into consideration...** _

[Truth Bullet Received-Hiyoko's Account]

Chihiro: (Cautious) Hiyoko, can I go in?

Hiyoko: (Worried) S-Sure...

**Chihiro carefully walked in. The sight of Byakuya's body sent chills up his spine.**

Korekiyo: (Curious) Do you ever see yourself getting used to sights like this?

Chihiro: (Determined) No.

Korekiyo: Good, no one out of my line of work should.

Chihiro: (Cautious) I looked through Byakuya's lab, and there's a piece of his red carpet that's missing. Do you think...

Korekiyo: That he was strangled by what's around his neck. I'll get to that in a bit.

Chihiro: (Cautious) Okay...

**Chihiro's eyes wondered over to the shelf to his right. It was covered with plushies and the glass in front had been broken.**

Korekiyo: If it satisfies your curiosity, I found glass inside of the carpet.

Chihiro: (Surprised) Inside?

Korekiyo: The glass was under it, on Byakuya's neck.

Chihiro: (Surprised) Are you saying that he had glass on him before he was strangled?

Korekiyo: I'll let you know in a little bit.

_**Glass under the carpet and on Byakuya's neck...what could that mean?** _

[Truth Bullet Received-Broken Shelf Glass]

Hiyoko: (Confused) I don't get it. Why would whoever did this break the glass?

Chihiro: (Thinking) Maybe they saw something valuable?

Hiyoko: (Confused) No, when I ask why, I mean "Why would they break the glass when there's a working key?"

Chihiro: (Surprised) A key?

**Hiyoko pointed to a small key on the shelf.**

Hiyoko: (Confused) It was right there. Why would you break the glass when it's right there?

Korekiyo: (Thinking) Perhaps they were in a rush and panicked?

Chihiro: (Thinking) That could be it...Hiyoko, which plushies did you say were ruined?

Hiyoko: These two...

**Hiyoko pulled out a yellow mouse with red cheeks and a fluffy white creature with green hands, feet, and a tail. However, not all was right. As the blonde had mentioned, there were splotches of orange and pink on them. Chihiro carefully took the yellow and (wrongly) orange mouse and looked it over. Eventually, he observed a tag that stuck out. He read it closely...**

_Warning: Do not leave in water for more then ten seconds. Prolonged exposure to water could cause the dye to leak out. Do not put in mouth after prolonged exposure to water. Consumption of dye could lead to hallucinations, loss of hearing and heart attacks._

**_…_ **

_**This...might be a clue?** _

_**I shouldn't dismiss this...Himiko did say to look at every possible solution...** _

[Truth Bullet Received-Key]

[Truth Bullet Received-Orange Pikachu and Pink Abomasnow]

**Chihiro handed back the yellow mouse and walked over to the bat that was next to Byakuya's body. It was metal upon closer inspection...**

Chihiro: (Thinking) There's no blood, and it's covered in dents.

Korekiyo: (Curious) Would the lack of blood be important?

Chihiro: (Thinking) I thought that there would be a chance that the bat could have broken his nose, but without blood...

Korekiyo: You shouldn't entirely dismiss it. There are a number of ways to break a nose, and a bat is only one way. (Thinking) Let's see, you can break a nose with a fist, an elbow, a palm strike, a headbutt, a hammer, a pair of nunchucks, a hockey stick, a clock, a chopping board, a gun, a...sorry, I was just listing ways I've had to break noses. (Smiling) It was oddly nostalgic.

Chihiro: (Slightly disturbed) G-Good...I'll keep that in mind...in case I need to break a nose...(Surprised) Huh?

**Slightly angled away from Byakuya's body and the bat was a familiar looking orange hat with the number 55 on it.**

Chihiro: (Curious) Isn't this Byakuya's hat?

Korekiyo: (Thinking) If I hadn't seen him without it at the service, I wouldn't be able to imagine him not wearing it.

Hiyoko: (Thinking) Didn't he wear it during the fight night?

Chihiro: That's right, he took off his glasses, but not this.

_**There's no blood on it...could he have been wearing this when attacked?** _

[Truth Bullet Updated-Missing Bat]

[Truth Bullet Received-Byakuya's Hat]

Korekiyo: I believe now would be good a time as any to share my autopsy.

**Chihiro nodded nervously and got closer to Korekiyo and the body. Hiyoko maintained her distance.**

Korekiyo: On a scale of one to ten, how queasy would you say you get about injuries?

Chihiro: (Cautious) Um...maybe a seven?

Korekiyo: (Sighing) Oh, you aren't going to like this...Would you prefer a visual, or a description?

Chihiro: (Nervous) I...think I'll take a description.

Korekiyo: Alright. On top of the signs of strangulation...

…his neck was also punctured.

Hiyoko: (Freaked out) Eep!

Chihiro: (Shocked) P-Punctured!?

Korekiyo: There were several small holes that are lined up around Byakuya's neck. They're not very deep, but deep enough that that would have been fatal without the addition of strangulation.

Chihiro: (Shocked) Oh my...

_**That...That's horrible...It's bad enough he was strangled...but to be strangled like that...** _

Korekiyo: (Somber) Like I said it's for the best that you don't get used to things like this.

Chihiro: (Nervous)…

…I believe you...

…but c-can I make sure?

Korekiyo: (Surprised) Hm?

Hiyoko: (Shocked) Why would you want to see something like that!?

Chihiro: (Nervous) I don't want to see it, but I feel like I need to see it...if nothing else, so that I know...

Korekiyo: (Thinking)…

…I guess I can give you a quick peek.

**Chihiro moved closer to Byakuya, Hiyoko kept her distance. Korekiyo grabbed the carpet and pulled it...**

**…proving that his autopsy wasn't a lie.**

Chihiro: (Shocked)…

Hiyoko: (Horrified) Jesus, that's...

Korekiyo: (Somber) That's a way of dying no one should have to experience.

Chihiro: (Shocked) K-Korekiyo...

…(Horrified) did you find glass in his wound?

Korekiyo: (Somber) I'll let you figure that out.

Hiyoko: (Horrified)…

_**I'll definitely have to remember this for the trial...** _

[Truth Bullet Received-Korekiyo's Autopsy]

Chihiro: (Thinking) I think that's all I need to see here...

Korekiyo: Wherever you go, just make sure you keep your eyes and ears open. Who knows, someone could attempt to make this a triple murder.

Hiyoko: (Worried)…

Chihiro: I'll be careful.

**With a new and disturbing set of knowledge at his disposal, Chihiro left the Ultimate Fanfic Creator's lab. His next stop would be the Ultimate Photographer's lab, where Keebo's body was found.**

**Upon entering...**

**…**

**…**

**…**

Chihiro: (Shocked) T-Taeko!?

"Taeko": I'm fine, I just tripped.

**Kirumi was tending to the knee of the self-admitted imposter, which had been scrapped.**

Chihiro: (Worried) What happened?

Kirumi: I had him try to receive Keebo's camera, but he ended up almost going through the floor.

Chihiro: (Surprised) Huh?

"Taeko": As I was walking to the camera, my leg went through the floor and I almost went it. Don't worry about me. I've been in far more painful situations. (Somber) If you must feel sorrow, feel it for Mr. Idabashi's camera...

**Next to "Taeko" rested Keebo's camera. The tool used to take beautiful pictures of nature and of other people at their best had met the same fate as it's owner, crushed to pieces...**

Chihiro: (Somber) Why would anyone do this to him? I can't imagine anyone who would want hurt him like that.

Kirumi: (Tense) This wasn't an accident. Whoever did this was intentionally trying to kill him.

"Taeko": I don't want you to be fearful Ms. Tojo, we will find the culprit.

Kirumi: (Determined) I'm not fearful. And you're right, we will find whoever did this.

"Taeko": (Thinking) As far as that part of the floor is concerned...

Chihiro: I'll check it out.

**The Ultimate Pianist walked toward the flower shop set. When he got to the middle of the room he slowly walked sideways until his foot started to sink. Luckily he was prepared, and he looked down at the section of the floor.**

Chihiro: (Thinking) Why is it doing this?

Kirumi: I wouldn't be able to answer, but...

**Suddenly, the floorboard shot up and launched Chihiro backwards.**

"Taeko": (Surprised) M-Mr. Fujisaki! Are you okay!?

Chihiro: (Shocked) I-I'm fine, but why-

Angie: (Ominous) Chihiro...

Chihiro: (Sighing) Oh...that's why...

Kirumi: (Surprised) Angie?

**The Ultimate Traditional Dancer walked toward the raised floorboard and looked down to the other side. Chihiro got up and looked as well, the section Angie was pushing down looked to be around the same length as the section on their side.**

Kirumi: (Surprised) How did you get there?

Angie: (Playful) Nothing.

"Taeko": (Shocked) Did you leave Ms. Fukawa alone?

Angie: (Playful) Maybe.

"Taeko": (Shocked) How could you leave someone hurt by themselves when there's two potential murderers amongst us?

Kirumi: To be fair, would you rather have her be left alone with Angie?

"Taeko": (Thinking)…

…The fact that I have to consider this is troubling...

Chihiro: (Curious) Angie, how did you get back there?

Angie: (Playful) Go to the Party Room and find out...(Closes floorboard)

…

_**Keebo's camera...the floorboard...I have no clue is either of them will be relevant, but I should keep them in mind...** _

[Truth Bullet Received-Broken Camera]

[Truth Bullet Received-Loose Floorboard]

"Taeko": (Thinking) We should go to the Party Room. It seems like our next clues will be there.

Chihiro: (Curious) Is there nothing else to look for?

Kirumi: Besides the camera and the floorboard, we didn't find anything else of notice, but Taeko did share something of interest.

"Taeko": That's right, last night I saw Princess Celeste in my lab.

Chihiro: (Surprised) Really?

"Taeko": (Thinking) I believe the time was around 11:10. My mind was full from what had occurred at the service, and I decided to clean my lab in order to clear it. When I got there, Princess Celeste was alone and had just finished her tea. We talked for a bit before she left to go back to her room.

Chihiro: (Curious) Did she tell you what she was doing there?

"Taeko": (Thinking) No, we only briefly talked, but she didn't reveal her reason for being there.

Kirumi: If it's of any importance, we'll reveal it during the trial. Let's go find out how Angie got back there.

"Taeko": (Nodding) Right.

_**…** _

_**Celeste told me that she was with Byakuya last night...but she apparently told Taeko something different...why?** _

[Truth Bullet Received-Taeko's Account]

**The three left Keebo's lab and made the short walk toward the Party Room. The decorations that had once covered the walls were gone, the collage that stood proudly before crumbling had vanished. The only person of note was a sad looking Toko, who was gently petting Jack.**

Toko: (Somber) Hey...

Chihiro: (Somber) Hey...

"Taeko": (Concerned) I guess Angie technically didn't leave you by yourself.

Toko: (Somber) I guess I won't be lonely as long as Jack's here...

Kirumi: (Somber) You aren't alone. There are people here that know what loss feels like, recently and otherwise.

Toko: (Somber) I know...but for me, it's a new feeling. I never thought Byakuya would ever die, and to know he's never coming back.

**Toko groaned in pain and grabbed at her rib, Jack let out a concerned whine in response.**

Chihiro: (Concerned) Are you okay?

Toko: (Pained) A freshly broken rib s-sucks. Honestly I can barely shift my weight without hurting.

"Taeko": Do you need more medicine?

Toko: (Somber) I-It's fine. I can wait, maybe I'll take some more before the trial starts.

Kirumi: (Concerned) Please don't push yourself, there are several people who are looking for the culprit.

Toko: (Somber) Or the culprits.

Kirumi: (Gently) If you don't mind me asking, did you see Byakuya or Keebo at all after the service.

Toko: N-No, I spent the whole day in my lab taking care of the animals. Cleaning, feeding...I did whatever I could to get my mind off of the day I had.

"Taeko" (Curious) Really? Do you have designated bowls for the animals?

Toko: N-Not for water. I go to the bathroom in order to get that.

Chihiro: (Curious) You have to go all the way back to the first hallway?

Toko: There's one between my lab and Hiyoko's. I-I don't have to travel far, which I guess is a good thing, especially now with my ribs messed up.

_**The bathroom is between her lab and Hiyoko's…that could be important for later...** _

[Truth Bullet Received-Other Bathroom]

Kirumi: (Curious) Did you see the direction Angie went in?

Toko: (Points) I-I saw her go under that table. She hasn't come out since she went under.

Chihiro: I'll go check it out.

Kirumi: I'll go as well. Taeko, please stay with Toko.

"Taeko": Of course.

**The duo of Chihiro and Kirumi went to the table at the right of the wall and pulled up the covers. It took a second for their eyes to adjust to the shadows, but once they did, a very noticeable man-sized hole stood out in front of them.**

Chihiro: (Surprised) This one is...

Kirumi: Unsubtle when found. But it seems like out next destination.

**Kirumi went first, followed by Chihiro. They entered a room where the sets that weren't being used stood still.**

[Truth Bullet Received-Party Room Secret Hole]

Angie: (Cheerful) Chihiro!

_**Oh God no...** _

Angie: (Cheerful) What's cracking?

Kirumi: (Stern) Why don't you answer why you went off on your own.

Angie: (Casual) I can't help it. Akane's being stubborn, so I gotta find my own form of entertainment. And having this whole room to myself has been pretty entertaining.

Chihiro: (Concerned) You do realize that we're in the middle of an investigation, right?

Angie: I have been. For example, I found out that the sets seems to be attached by a rail, kinda like a roller coaster.

Kirumi: (Thinking) Mono-Kaito explained something similar. He also mentioned that the rooms always face forward.

Chihiro: (Curious) So if the switch outside was pulled...

Kirumi: Then the next room would be the carnival set. Another pull would have the beach set, and one last pull would bring out the haunted house set. Since it's just the sets that move, they all share the same floor.

Chihiro: (Thinking) And a rail connects all the rooms...

[Truth Bullet Received-Rail]

Angie: That haunted house kinda stunk though. It was super generic, and the back even has a hole in it.

Chihiro: (Curious) A hole?

Angie: It's more obvious from the outside, but I think it might be hidden by something.

**Chihiro and Kirumi took this as a note to check the haunted house. They went over to enter said house and opened the door. As Angie had noted, it was quite generic. A dark atmosphere, torn curtains, creepy paintings, it was almost as if it was designed to not scare Mono-Kaito, though as seen earlier, it was a total failure in that regard. But Mono-Kaito's fear of the paranormal was the furthest thing from the minds of the two who had entered the house. They looked around the back until they pulled a legitimately terrifying painting of a women eating what looked like the torso of a human which was in the center of the room. After they pulled said photo, a set of clothes fell out and a perfectly circular hole the size of a average male's fist appeared before them.**

Chihiro: (Surprised) Isn't that the suit we were given for the service.

Kirumi: (Picks it up) And judging from the size, it must have been Keebo's. I never actually saw him after the service, so I don't know if he ever had a chance to change. And it seems like we found the hole Angie mentioned.

Chihiro: (Cautious) Hold on, something else fell.

**Chihiro reached down and picked up a plastic manual titled "K1 Guide."**

Kirumi: (Curious) The "K1 Guide?"

Chihiro: (Thinking) If I remember correctly, the Mono-Kaito file listed him as "the K1-B0 unit."

Kirumi: What do you think it's about?

Chihiro: Let me check.

…

…

…

Chihiro: (Nervous)…

Kirumi: (Concerned) Chihiro?

Chihiro: (Nervous) I-I think it's a guide to dismantle Keebo, or at least, units that are similar to him.

Kirumi: (Surprised) What? Why would something like that be here?

Chihiro: (Curious) Did it belong to Keebo?

Kirumi: (Thinking) If it did, I never saw it.

_**There's a lot going on with both of these cases...I should keep all three of these clues on my mind...** _

[Truth Bullet Received-Haunted House Set]

[Truth Bullet Received-Keebo's Suit]

[Truth Bullet Received-K1-Guide]

**The two left the haunted house...**

**…and were almost decapitated by a flying ball.**

Kirumi: LOOK OUT!!!

**The green eyed girl tackled Chihiro to the floor, as the ball bounced around several more times before coming to a halt when it smacked the wall with great force.**

"Taeko": (From the other room) Ms. Tojo! Are you okay!?

Kirumi: We're fine Taeko! I think Angie did something ridiculous!

Angie: (Cheerful) Nyahaha! How divine of an experience that was!

"Taeko": (From the other room) Just let me know if anyone got hurt! I have a healing tongue!

Kirumi: (Facepalming)…

Chihiro: (Shocked) A-Angie, did you do that?

Angie: (Innocently) Not intentionally. I was just playing skee-ball.

Kirumi: (Tired) Angie, did you throw the ball?

Chihiro: (Concerned) Why are you asking like this has happened before?

Angie: (Cheerful) Yep! I was playing normally at first, but then I got bored and decided "I want to test my arm!" Took me twenty tries to get that shot perfect!

Chihiro: I'm just surprised that there's only two dents after that whole thing.

Angie: (Innocently) To be fair, the lower dent was there before I threw my lucky ball.

**The most recent dent was about seven feet off the ground, but the lower one was around 4 1/2 to 5 feet off the ground.**

Kirumi: If you ever have a chance to play skee-ball, don't throw it again.

Angie: (Cheerful) No promises!

_**That's not encouraging...but there's something about that lower dent that's bothering me...** _

[Truth Bullet Received-Wall Dents]

Kirumi: I think we've found everything there is to find. (Somber) I believe Nekomaru should be done with Keebo's autopsy...

Chihiro: (Concerned) Do you want to be there?

Kirumi: (Determined) Of course. I owe it to Keebo to know how he died...

**The two left the room through the secret hole into the Party Room. "Taeko" remained behind with Toko and Jack. It was a long and silent walk, the horror of Byakuya's autopsy was still fresh in Chihiro's mind. Eventually, they made it to the Ultimate Inventor's lab. Nekomaru was sitting at his desk, which had been occupied by the separated parts of the Ultimate Photographer. They gathered around the tense inventor.**

Chihiro: (Concerned) Nekomaru...

Nekomaru: (Somber) You're here for the autopsy, aren't you.

Kirumi: (Somber) Yes.

Nekomaru: (Sighing)…

…The first thing of note is his head wound.

Kirumi: (Nodding)…

Nekomaru: Whatever was used to kill him was round and blunt. The second thing of note is something I figured out a few days ago, when I smacked Keebo's back.

Chihiro: (Thinking) When his head popped off?

Nekomaru: Right. Any substantial force that meets his back will cause his head to pop off, most likely as a defense mechanism, but honestly, it's a crappy defense. Third, whoever dismantled Keebo was either an expert, or had a guide that helped them.

Kirumi: (Curious) What makes you say that?

Nekomaru: His arms and legs weren't just ripped off. They were expertly taken off. (Tense) It's actually disturbing to see the difference between how they treated his limbs as opposed to his head.

Kirumi: (Tense) Whoever did this is clearly has a screw loose.

Chihiro: (Curious) And the last point?

Nekomaru: (Somber) Keebo officially shut down at 11:06 P.M.

Chihiro: (Surprised) Really?

Kirumi: (Surprised) You found his time of death?

Nekomaru: (Thinking) More likely than not, yes.

Chihiro: (Thinking) This is going to be important for later, I just know it...

[Truth Bullet Received-Nekomaru's Autopsy]

Kirumi: The trial will begin any minute, I'll go gather the others.

Chihiro: Okay, we'll meet you later.

**Kirumi walked out of the room, leaving Chihiro and Nekomaru alone. Now would probably be a good time to ask Nekomaru something that had been bothering him.**

Chihiro: (Concerned) Nekomaru, Angie mentioned seeing you go into Nagito's lab...

Nekomaru: I wasn't necessarily being subtle about it.

Chihiro: (Concerned) Are you okay? I remember what you told me about your heart...

Nekomaru: It's fine. (Grinning) I just needed to take some heart medicine, but it's fine. We've got plenty.

Chihiro: (Worried)…

Nekomaru: (Reassuring) Chihiro, I'm not going anywhere. We've got a trial ahead of us...

…(Thinking) In fact, something was missing when I got the medicine.

Chihiro: (Surprised) Missing?

Nekomaru: When I got there, I believe it was around 7:50 A.M., everything was accounted for except a whole bottle of pain medication.

Chihiro: (Curious) You've been keeping account of them?

Nekomaru: Nagito left a list behind. It's amazing how detailed that man was, but I made sure to keep count now that he's gone.

Chihiro: (Thinking) I don't think it could have been me, Korekiyo gave me a bag with only a few meds in them, not an entire bottle...

Nekomaru: Oh yeah, this is our first time talking since yesterday, so I never got a chance to ask, how's your nose?

Chihiro: It hurts when I concentrate on it, but this case has made that a bit hard.

Nekomaru: (Regretful) I should have asked earlier, but I'm not all there right now. Honestly, I barely got any sleep last night.

Chihiro: (Surprised) Why? (Concerned) It wasn't your heart, was it?

Nekomaru: Nah, it was a sound. It was faint and I couldn't pinpoint where it was coming from, but I kept hearing it after 12 and it annoyed me for hours. I think I was only able to get any sleep after three.

Chihiro: (Shocked) Three!? You really need to get back to bed after this trial.

Nekomaru: (Grinning) I've operated on less than two hours before, but I'm glad to see you're already planning for after the trial.

Chihiro: (Determined) Of course, I promised Kirumi I would find who killed Keebo and I'm going to find them.

Nekomaru: (Grinning) "I'm going to" as opposed to "I'll try." I like that you're finally living up to that.

Chihiro: (Playing with tie) Mahiru and Himiko would be disappointed if I stopped now.

Nekomaru: (Grinning) Yeah. (Thinking) If you don't mind, could you find Akane for me?

Chihiro: What happened to her?

Nekomaru: She said she needed to go, but she didn't tell me why. I don't think she went far, but I am just concerned about her.

Chihiro: (Determined) Don't worry, I'll find her.

**Chihiro sprinted out of Nekomaru's lab, keeping in mind the lack of a single medicine bottle and the noise Nekomaru though he heard.**

[Truth Bullet Received-Missing Pain Meds]

[Truth Bullet Received-Odd Noise]

_**I should check Himiko's lab first...It's just across the hallway...** _

**Chihiro went to the Ultimate Detectives Lab, and his instincts were right on the money, as Akane was sitting right in front of the fireplace.**

Akane: (Bored) Yo.

Chihiro: Um...hi.

Akane: (Bored) I'm guessing Maruneko's looking for me?

Chihiro: Um...sure. You just kind of wondered off.

Akane: (Sighing) Sorry, I just got lost in thought.

_**…** _

_**It's easy to forget after two murders, but Akane and Angie just ended their sisterhood in a really ugly way...** _

Akane: (Curious) This fireplace was empty when we played hide-and-seek, right?

Chihiro: I think so, other then-(Surprised) huh?

**Inside of the fireplace was a new set of ash. This time, little silver spikes stood out.**

Chihiro: (Surprised) Akane, I think you found a clue.

Akane: (Tense) You don't think this was a weapon, do you?

Chihiro: (Thinking) It might be. I don't know what else could have been burnt...

[Truth Bullet Received-Contents of the Fireplace]

**Ding Dong* Ding Dong***

Mono-Kaito: Time's up! Head on over to the best view on the ship to commence the Intergalactic Trial!

_**…** _

Chihiro: (Worried) It's starting again.

Akane: (Tense) I guess it is.

Chihiro: (Determined) It's going to be tough, but we've come too far to give up now.

Akane: (Tense) I don't want to die yet, not until I can save them...

…(Pumped) So we're going to find whoever did this and kick their ass!

**Chihiro and Akane left Himiko's lab and walked to the window. Kirumi had gathered the rest of the students, including...**

Angie: (Excited) Chihiro, Sista!

Akane: (Annoyed) Quit calling me that.

Kirumi: (Stern) Please refrain from fighting, at least until we find the culprits.

"Celeste": (Curious) You think there's more than one?

Kirumi: (Somber) I sincerely hope that we're only dealing with one.

Korekiyo: We won't find out until the end of the trial. Whether we'll live afterwards is another matter entirely.

"Celeste": (Giggling) Well aren't you just a bucket of sunshine.

Toko: (Quiet) Sunshine isn't going to help any of us...

Nekomaru: We've done everything we can. Whatever happens next is going to be on us.

"Taeko": (Somber) If we do pass this trial, our group will be almost half of what it was.

Chihiro: (Determined) Even so, we can't give up. The only way to a better future is through this trial!

Hiyoko: (Worried)…

Mono-Kaito: (Pumped) BOOM!!!

**No reaction.**

Mono-Kaito: (Scratching head) Jeez, kids these days, slow to react but quick to mouth off at the proper authorities. (Pumped) Oh well, the Intergalactic Trial will teach you the pecking order soon enough!

"Celeste": (Dismissive) Just hurry up. There are literally thousands of things I would rather do. Including watching paint dry.

**The ritual had begun again. The switch, the ship, the bridge, they all came back. All welcoming the others back into the newest addition of Hell. Mono-Kaito sprinted in delight. The students without another word amongst them, began to follow one by one, Toko being amongst the last to leave as she silently gave Jack a hug. "Taeko" helped her to her feet and took her across the bridge. They entered the courtroom. Leon, crossed out with musical notes, Keebo, crossed out with an X, Byakuya, also crossed out with an X. All three of these men had died since the aftermath of the last trial. Lost in this was Mono-Kaito doing another set of flips into his throne.**

Mono-Kaito: (Pumped) Everyone, get in your positions!

**A familiar, yet new Intergalactic Trial was a single minute away.**

_**Here we are again...another trial where either a single or pair of killers escape, or we get to live another few days in Hell...** _

_**…** _

_**…** _

_**…** _

_**Keebo Idabashi...the Ultimate Photographer...He was a true sweetheart who loved to take pictures and was determined to be treated as just another person, despite being a robot...** _

_**Byakuya Togami...the Ultimate Baseball Star...He, ironically, wasn't a team player, in fact, at his worst, he could be outlandishly cruel, but that doesn't mean he deserved his fate, he was one of us after all...** _

_**Two of us have been killed, and there could be two killers among us...** _

_**…in this case, we might need to find both,** _ _**even with the knowledge that only one of them will be executed...** _

_**…but, in order to survive, we can't give up, no matter the cost.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One killer? Two killers? Neither option is ideal for our group.  
> Any thoughts/theories before our intrepid heroes put their necks on the line once again?


	39. Chapter 3: Daisy...Daisy...A Treasure Built for Two (Part 10-Deadly Life/Class Trial)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shortly after a service for the fallen that went horribly wrong, a pair of fatalities adds a disgusting layer of despair to an already volatile situation. Keebo Idabashi and Byakuya Togami, two entirely different individuals, were both brutally killed. In a trial full of questions, one hovers over all others. Was this the work of one person or two?

Truth Bullets:

  1. Mono-Kaito File #3-This case features two victims, Byakuya Togami, the Ultimate Baseball Star, and the K1-B0 unit, aka Keebo Idabashi, the Ultimate Photographer. They were found in the Ultimate Fanfic Creator’s lab and Ultimate Photographer’s lab respectively. The causes of death are strangulation and severe damage to the head respectively. Additionally, Byakuya suffered a broken nose.
  2. Missing Carpet Piece-Part of the carpet in Byakuya’s lab is missing. It looks like it was cut out. This was later found around Byakuya’s neck.
  3. Missing Bat-There should be two bats in a glass container, but one is missing. This was later found next to Byakuya’s body in Hiyoko’s lab and was covered in dents.
  4. Misplaced Baseballs-In Byakuya’s lab, there are several podiums with baseballs on them, placed by date. However, two of them are out of order.
  5. Baseball Bloodstain-One of the baseballs that was misplaced had a blood stain on it that had long dried.
  6. Broken Glasses-A broken pair of glasses found next to the baseball podiums. They were split in half, had a few blood splatters on them, and one of the lenses was cracked as well. The pair looked like it most likely belonged to Byakuya.
  7. Elevated Stain-An odd red stain was found quite a distance from the ground on a mural. Celeste expressed doubt that it could be blood, and has no clue as to how it could have gotten up there.
  8. Celeste’s Account-Last night, Celeste met with Byakuya at around 10:50. They had tea and coffee in the diner until 11:10 P.M. when Byakuya left in the direction of the second hallway, which itself was in the same direction as the third hallway.
  9. Hiyoko’s Account-Hiyoko claimed that last night, she stayed in her lab until 11:00. She never saw anyone the entire time. While walking back, she claimed to have encountered Celeste while passing through the diner on the way back to her room.
  10. Broken Shelf Glass-The shelves that contained Hiyoko’s plushies had broken glass panels. Shards of said glass were found on top of Byakuya’s body, as well as inside of the rug around his throat.
  11. Key-Hiyoko was perplexed that the criminal would break the glass because there was a perfectly functioning key that she kept in plain sight. Korekiyo assumed that whoever missed the key might have been in a rush.
  12. Orange Pikachu and Pink Abomasnow-A normally yellow and white pair of plushies that Hiyoko owned had their backs turned orange and pink respectively. Both plushies also had warning tags that read _Prolonged exposure to water could cause the dye to leak out._
  13. Byakuya’s Hat-Byakuya’s hat, which he wore all the time except for at the service. It was found in Hiyoko’s lab and there was no trace of blood to be found on it.
  14. Korekiyo’s Autopsy-While examining Byakuya’s body, Korekiyo found an injury that wasn’t listed. It came in the form of puncture wounds that went around his neck, which would have killed him due to blood loss had he not been strangled first.
  15. Broken Camera-Keebo’s camera was found near the end of the flower shop set. It had been smashed to pieces.
  16. Loose Floorboard-Upon trying to receive the camera, Taeko stepped on a loose floorboard and almost fell through the floor. Kirumi noted that there was no bend on the other end, indicating the potential an equally long part on the other side.
  17. Taeko’s Account-Last night at around 11:10, Taeko decided to clean his lab in order to clear his mind. When he got there, he encountered Celeste, who talked to him for a bit before going back to her room.
  18. Other Bathroom-Toko claims she didn’t see either Byakuya or Keebo after the service, she was busy taking care of the animals in her lab. Rather then go all the way to the first hallway’s bathroom, she would get water from a bathroom that was between her lab and Hiyoko’s lab.
  19. Party Room Secret Hole-In the party room, there was a secret hole hidden under one of the tables. It lead to the other sets used in Keebo’s lab.
  20. Rail-Connecting all the sets together was a rail similar to a roller coaster. Kirumi noted that all the rooms always faced forward and they all shared the same floor.
  21. Haunted House Set-The haunted house could actually be entered. Inside is a rather generic haunted set, except for a painting that covered up a hole in the wall.
  22. Keebo’s Suit-Keebo’s suit was found behind the odd painting. Kirumi noted that she never saw Keebo after the service last night, so she didn’t know if he would have had time to change into his casual attire.
  23. K1 Guide-An easy how-to guide was found in Keebo’s suit pocket. It goes over step-by-step how to dismantle unit’s similar to Keebo.
  24. Wall Dents-There were two noticeable dents found on the wall outside, but Angie claims that one of them was already there before she threw a skee ball into the machine.
  25. Nekomaru’s Autopsy-Nekomaru made several discoveries while examining Keebo’s body. First, he found that the dents on him were round in nature. Second, anytime Keebo’s back was met with any decent amount of force, his head would separate. Third, whoever dismantled Keebo was either an expert, or they had some kind of guide. Fourth, Keebo’s last recorded time of operation was 11:06 P.M.
  26. Missing Pain Meds-While looking for medicine at 7:50 that morning, Nekomaru discovered that someone had taken an entire bottle of pain medication. He knew this because Nagito had left a chart of all the contents and Nekomaru would do a regular count of it.
  27. Odd sound-Last night, after 12, Nekomaru claimed to have heard a faint sound. He couldn't pick up the direction of it, but it bothered him for hours.
  28. Contents of the Fireplace-Inside of Himiko’s lab, her fireplace had a new set of ash in it. Additionally, there was also small, silver spikes of unknown origin.



**Intergalactic Trial: Start!**

Mono-Kaito: Before we begin, let's go over the rules again. In this trial, a single "Blackened" is amongst you, and it's the job of everyone else to sniff them out. If you find them, only the "Blackened" will be punished. If you fail, everyone else will be punished instead. The trial ends either when everyone is ready to vote, or when the audience grows bored. Participants who don't vote will be punished as well. And now-

Hiyoko: (Frantic) I know who did it!

Mono-Kaito: (Annoyed) Hey, don't interrupt me!

Korekiyo: (Sighing) Hiyoko, do you have to do this now?

Angie: It's always good to get Hiyoko moments out of the way early.

Chihiro: (Cautious) Isn't that a bit harsh?

"Taeko": (Cautious) Ms. Saionji, perhaps we should debate a little more before we start accusing others.

Hiyoko: (Frantic) But I know who did it, I know who killed Keebo!

Kirumi: (Stern) This better not be the segue into a joke.

Hiyoko: (Upset) I'm serious! Just listen!

"Celeste": (Grinning) I suppose we can give Hiyoko the time of day. After all, we have nothing to lose from shutting her down immediately.

Nekomaru: (Stern) Fine, who do you think killed Keebo?

Hiyoko: (Determined) You did!

Nekomaru: (Taken aback) WHAT!!!?

_**Wait...Hiyoko is accusing Nekomaru? That can't be right...** _

_**Stay calm, look for mistakes, we've done this before and we need to do it again...** _

**Non-Stop Debate-Start!**

**Ammo-Missing Bat, Key, Loose Floorboard, K1 Guide, Nekomaru's Autopsy**

Hiyoko: (Determined) Nekomaru's the killer! He's the only one who could have done it!

Akane: (Thinking) I don't know, he doesn't seem **smart enough to pull off a murder.**

Nekomaru: (Offended) Hey, I take offense to that!

Hiyoko: (Upset) Why does this have to be hard, let's just think about this!

Kirumi: (Impatient) Think about what? Get to your point.

Hiyoko: (Determined) Nekomaru is the Ultimate Inventor, Keebo was taken apart, and  **the only person who could have done so was Nekomaru!**

Korekiyo: (Curious) That's your theory?

Toko: (Impressed) I-It actually doesn't sound that atrocious.

"Celeste": (Cheerful) Well I'll be, Hiyoko made a decent point. Any last words Nekomaru dear?

Nekomaru: (Shocked) NO!!! I'm not the killer!

_**Nekomaru's talent would make him suspicious, but there's something that could point to his innocence...** _

 

 

**K1 Guide-- >the only person who could have done so was Nekomaru!**

Chihiro: (Determined) Your rhythm's off!

**Break!**

Chihiro: Nekomaru isn't the only person who could have done this.

Hiyoko: (Nervous) W-Why not?

Chihiro: (Thinking) When Kirumi and I were investigating, we found a guide for units like Keebo.

Korekiyo: (Curious) I see, you mean the K1 units?

Kirumi: Yes. The guide itself was very detail oriented.

Nekomaru: If you still have it, could I see it?

Chihiro: Okay.

**The guide was nervously taken by Kuma and handed over to Nekomaru, who read the entire thing over.**

Nekomaru: (Thinking) Whoever wrote this certainly knew their stuff.

Toko: D-Do you think anyone could have read that and understood it?

Nekomaru: (Thinking) Whoever took Keebo apart did so with precision. He wasn't just ripped apart. I did list the possibilities that the culprit either had a ton of knowledge in robotics, or they had an easy step-by-step guide. This certainly fits the latter.

Akane: So that means anyone could have dismantled him?

Nekomaru: That's right.

"Celeste": (Giggling) Well I hope you enjoyed your moment in the spotlight Hiyoko, but now the adults have to get back to work.

Hiyoko: (Upset)…

Kirumi: (Tense) To think, they could take him apart like a surgeon but they killed him like a butcher.

Akane: (Thinking) It's like he was killed by two different people.

Angie: (Curious) Speaking of Keebo, where do you think the K1 Guide came from?

"Taeko": (Thinking) I was think about that as well. (Curious) Ms. Tojo, do you remember ever seeing that in Mr. Idabashi's room?

Kirumi: (Somber) No, I never did.

Chihiro: (Thinking) If it didn't come from Keebo's room, maybe it was in his lab?

Toko: M-Maybe it was a part of the treasure?

Mono-Kaito: (Smug) Well jokes on you! You guys didn't want to participate in a fun treasure hunt, and now none of us are ever going to know!

"Celeste": (Twirling hair) Besides that, why would a guide of how to dismantle Keebo be the "third greatest treasure?" And why would his lab have such a guide?

Korekiyo: Your lab was full of dirt. It's not like our labs are filled with nothing but joy.

Angie: (Thinking) If the guide was in his room as opposed to his lab, and if we assume Kirumi never saw it, that means only he would have been the one to get it.

Nekomaru: But did Keebo even go back to his room?

Chihiro: That should be our next point of debate.

**Non-Stop Debate-Start!**

**Ammo-Odd Sound, Keebo's Suit, Party Room Secret Set, Other Bathroom, Broken Camera**

Angie: (Curious) Do you guys think Keebo was taken out  _in the morning?_

Nekomaru: (Certain) Keebo was taken out at night.  **My autopsy confirmed that much.**

"Taeko": That does shorten the time frame, but when at night did the culprit have the opportunity to kill him?

Korekiyo: He could have _gone back to his room_ before going to his lab.

Toko: (Curious) **W-Wouldn't someone have seen him?**

Kirumi: Toko's correct. I think Keebo went  _from the Party Room_ to his lab.

"Celeste": That would support the theory of the guide being in his lab.

Angie: But we need better evidence to support that theory.

_**Better evidence? I think I know what to look for...** _

 

 

 **Keebo's Suit-- >** _from the Party Room_

Chihiro: That's Right!

**Break!**

Chihiro: (Thinking) When we found the K1 guide, it was in Keebo's suit.

Toko: (Surprised) His suit?

Kirumi: I suspect Keebo never changed out of his suit after the service. We didn't find his regular attire anywhere, while we did find the suit he wore in the haunted house set stowed behind a painting.

Akane: (Confused) Wasn't Key Boy found in a flower shop? How did his suit get in a haunted house?

Korekiyo: All it requires is a flick of a switch to move the sets around. They could have changed to the haunted house set in order to hide the suit.

Nekomaru: Not that I disagree with your theory, but Keebo died pretty late into the night, at 11:06. If I recall correctly, the service abruptly ended at 5:30, give or take a few minutes.

"Celeste": In that case, dearest Keebo would have been in the Party Room for hours.

Kirumi: (Somber) He was.

"Celeste": (Mildly surprised) Oh?

Kirumi: (Somber) It was last night, around 10 PM when I last talked to Keebo. He was still in the Party Room.

Chihiro: (Concerned) But you said Keebo wanted to stay in his room. He never left?

Kirumi: (Somber) Keebo was cleaning up, making sure everything went back the way it was before. I think it was his way of trying to make up for a mistake he thought he had made.

"Taeko": (Somber) You mean he thought he was responsible for what had occurred?

Kirumi: (Somber) He thought that if he never considered the service in the first place, then Chihiro wouldn't have been hurt and perhaps Byakuya wouldn't have snapped.

Nekomaru: (Gritting teeth) Damn it Keebo. No one blamed you for what happened, and I can't even tell him that to his face anymore.

Chihiro: (Somber) I don't think he could have helped it. In a way, I know how Keebo felt. When everything feels like it's going wrong, and you don't want it to be anyone's fault, sometimes you end up blaming yourself.

Hiyoko: (Upset)...

Korekiyo: There's little we can do for Keebo now besides find his killer, and Byakuya's as well.

Angie: (Confused) But I'm still not sure about something. Why would Keebo go from the Party Room to his Lab?

"Celeste": (Twirling hair) I suppose he might have been trying to fix the collage. He did put a lot of effort behind it.

"Taeko": It's entirely possible that he was working on it and was attacked from behind.

Chihiro: (Thinking) I don't know...

Nekomaru: You got another theory?

Chihiro: Maybe, just give me a second...

_**Keebo was doing something prior to getting attacked...** _

**Question- _What was that something?_**

**1-Fixing the collage 2-Moping 3-Making Kirumi a late Valentine's gift 4-Doing a photoshoot**

 

 

**Answer-- >Doing a photoshoot**

Chihiro: That's it!

Chihiro: I think Keebo was doing a photoshoot.

Angie: (Curious) What makes you say that?

Chihiro: (Thinking) If I recall correctly, Taeko and Kirumi found a broken camera next to Keebo.

"Taeko": It would be reasonable to assume it belonged to Mr. Idabashi.

Chihiro: And if that's the case, why would it be broken?

Kirumi: (Thinking) Someone might have broken it...

...if Keebo had taken a picture he wasn't supposed to take.

Toko: D-Do you think he took a picture of his own killer?

Korekiyo: That would explain why they would break the camera. Perhaps someone asked Keebo to do a photoshoot under the guise of trying to cheer him up?

Kirumi: (Somber) Even in the state he was in, I'm sure Keebo would have loved to do a photoshoot.

Nekomaru: (Gritting teeth) And the killer took advantage of that.

"Celeste": (Somber) Judging by how they killed him, this culprit was an absolute savage.

Akane: (Curious) So, uh...big guy...

Angie: (Innocently) You mean Nekomaru?

Akane: (Annoyed) I don't need your help!

Nekomaru: If you have a question just ignore Angie and ask me.

Akane: (Curious) I was just going to ask, did you ever find out how Kibertron got destroyed?

Nekomaru: Well, Keebo was damaged by something that was round. We just need to find out what could have caused said damage.

_**Something round?  I think I might have seen something like that, but where?** _

**Hangman's Gambit**

_**________ ___ ____ __ _______** _

 

 

**_a_e_a_l _a_ N_x_ t_ B_a_u_a**

 

 

**Baseball Bat Next to Byakuya**

Chihiro: My mind's in tune!

**Break!**

Chihiro: (Certain) It must have been the metal baseball bat next to Byakuya's body.

"Celeste": (Curious) The one in Hiyoko's lab?

Chihiro: Yes. When I looked closer, it had dents on it.

Korekiyo: That bat is made of metal, it wouldn't dent if it was used on a normal human being made of flesh and blood.

Toko: (Nervous) But against something made of metal...

"Taeko": It certainly would have dented, if hit hard enough.

Nekomaru: And given the condition of Keebo's head, he was definitely hit hard.

Akane: (Disturbed) Holy shit. So his head was bashed in with a baseball bat?

Kirumi: (Horrified) That's awful. How could anyone do something like that?

Angie: (Cheerful) Maybe Negan's on the ship. He did the same thing to-

Hiyoko: (Offended) Hey, no spoilers! Some of us haven't gotten that far yet!

"Celeste": (Giggling) Oh there you are Hiyoko. Did your pride finally recover from that beating earlier?

Hiyoko: (Worried)...

Chihiro: (Concerned) Hiyoko?

"Celeste": The way Keebo was killed still points to whoever did it as being a savage. Perhaps someone here has experience committing atrocities?

Korekiyo: I'm guessing that was a slight at me?

"Celeste": (Grinning) I meant nothing by it. I am simply throwing out ideas.

Nekomaru: So we know whoever killed Keebo did so after 10, lead him into a photoshoot, and attacked him with a baseball bat. And given they had the K1 guide, it could have been anyone.

Angie: (Casual) So what you're saying is that we're at an impasse?

Toko: (Thinking) There has to be something we're missing.

"Taeko": If there are too many suspects in this case, perhaps we need to put our attention else ware?

Chihiro: (Curious) And by else ware, you're talking about Byakuya?

**The already tense atmosphere got a new wave of stress added to it.**

"Celeste": We haven't really talked about him much, have we?

Kirumi: It's not that we were ignoring him. We have to solve his case as well.

"Celeste": (Grinning) Key word being "have to" rather than "want to." Does anyone here actually care about Byakuya's death beyond the need to survive?

Akane: That feels like a loaded question.

Angie: (Impressed) Wow, I'm surprised you know what that means sista.

Akane: (Dismissive) There's plenty on stuff I know.

Korekiyo: Calling Byakuya popular amongst us would be a fable, if I am to be honest. In a practical sense, his departure means that conflict won't be as palpable as it was previously.

Toko: (Somber) But he didn't deserve to die. No one who's died so far has deserved it, not even Leon...

Nekomaru: (Somber) I'll be honest, it would be a lie if I said I got along with Byakuya, but that doesn't change that even if his death didn't count, I would still want to solve it.

"Celeste": (Curious) And what about you Chihiro? How do you feel about Byakuya's death?

Chihiro: (Taken aback) H-How do I feel? (Offended) I told you already, I don't want to watch my friends die.

"Celeste": (Surprised) You considered Byakuya a friend? After what he did to you?

Chihiro: (Somber) It's a part of the reason I don't hate Leon, even after he killed Himiko. Under a different circumstance, I believe Leon would have been good friends with all of us. The only reason he turned was because of this awful killing game. And, I know Byakuya could be antisocial and rude, and at his worst he was cruel, but that doesn't change that when this game first started, he was willing to give harmony a chance. And he stuck by it, even after the first trial, and even after the second trial for a brief moment. I want to believe Byakuya would have been a better person under different conditions, and that maybe we could have been friends in a different life. (Determined) So even after everything, my answer is yes! I want to solve Byakuya's murder!

"Celeste": (Surprised)...

...Well, I didn't expect that. (Shrugging) Oh well, I guess we can investigate Byakuya's death. If nothing else, I'm sure Toko will be happy about it.

Toko: (Somber) The only thing that can make me happy is to be alone in my lab with the other animals...

Kirumi: (Thinking) Byakuya was found in Hiyoko's lab, there was no time of death, but there was a cause.

"Taeko": Mr. Togami was strangled to death, by what is unknown.

"Celeste": I recall seeing a red fabric around his neck, perhaps it was part of the missing carpet in Byakuya's lab?

Akane: Oh, I remember that thing. But was he strangled with it, or was it just around his neck?

Korekiyo: It might be the latter.

"Taeko": (Curious) So you don't think the carpet was used to kill Byakuya?

_**Let's see...** _

**Question- _What evidence proves Byakuya wasn't killed by the carpet?_**

 

 

**Answer-- >Korekiyo's Autopsy**

Chihiro: That's it!

Chihiro: (Nervous) If Korekiyo's autopsy is anything to consider, there's no way it could have been the carpet.

Kirumi: You actually haven't shared your autopsy yet.

Korekiyo: I was waiting for the proper time, and now might be as best a time as any...

...but anyway, I believe the wounds on Byakuya's neck point to a different tool of murder being used.

Angie: (Curious) What kind of tool?

Korekiyo: The tool in question was something that could have punctured, as well as strangle.

Nekomaru: (Surprised) Punctured? Like a thorn?

Korekiyo: Precisely. Byakuya's neck had been punctured by several sharp objects.

Toko: (Horrified) W-What?

"Celeste": That sounds like a rather brutal way to die as well.

Chihiro: (Thinking) And if that's the case, then the carpet couldn't have been used to-

 

 

"Taeko": Your argument lacks spice!

(Split Screen)

"Taeko": I apologize Mr. Fujisaki, but your answer simply isn't acceptable.

Chihiro: (Taken aback) Why not?

"Taeko": I have my reasons.

**Rebuttal Showdown-Start!**

**Blades-Missing Carpet Piece, Contents of the Fireplace, Broken Glasses, Korekiyo's Autopsy, Byakuya's Hat**

"Taeko": I won't argue against the carpet not being used.

"Taeko": In fact, it's a pretty solid theory.

"Taeko": That being said...

"Taeko": ...your theory lacks something important...

"Taeko": ...a secret ingredient!

**ADVANCE!**

Chihiro: (Confused) A secret ingredient? What are you talking about?

"Taeko": (Determined) What keeps your theory from reaching its peak temperature...

"Taeko": ...is  **the lack of another weapon!**

"Taeko": If we can't find another weapon...

"Taeko": ...than  **the carpet remains our only option!**

"Taeko": (Resolute) I cannot let us continue without another option!

_**The secret ingredient is that I need proof of another weapon? I might just have that proof...** _

 

 

**Contents of the Fireplace-- >the lack of another weapon!**

Chihiro: You're off key!

**Break!**

Chihiro: There could have been another weapon, but it was destroyed.

"Taeko": (Surprised) Destroyed, what do you mean by destroyed?

Chihiro: (Thinking) I was looking for Akane earlier, and I found her in front of Himiko's fireplace, someone burned something else.

Akane: That's right. There was a new pile of ash in there.

"Celeste": Are you certain it's a new pile?

Kirumi: It could have been leftover from when Leon burned the violin.

Angie: (Excited) Nope! It had to have been a fresh pile!

Korekiyo: (Curious) And where is this certainty coming from?

Angie: (Excited) Yesterday me and my awesome sista were playing hide and seek and I got trapped in the fireplace!

Nekomaru: (Annoyed) It took a whole hour and a half to get her out.

Angie: But when I went up there, I didn't see a hint of ash in the fireplace, so this must have been a new batch.

Chihiro: (Concerned) Kiyo, have you not been in Himiko's lab since the last trial?

Korekiyo: (Somber) Not really. It just feels like a hollow ground at this point.

Nekomaru: (Taken aback) Man, that's depressing.

"Taeko": I apologize for my caution, but was there anything else that would point to this being a weapon?

Chihiro: There were small metal spikes sticking out. It looks like the fire didn't melt them.

Toko: (Surprised) S-Small metal spikes?

Kirumi: (Curious) Does that ring any bells for you?

Toko: (Surprised) A-Actually, it does. I-In my lab, there's a rack of dog collars, including a few spiked ones. Normally I don't like those because they make dogs look bad, but I never actually touched them.

Nekomaru: (Curious) Did you ever see any of them missing?

Toko: N-No, none were missing last night, and I never got a chance to go to my lab this morning. (Worried) I hope the others are getting fed...

Mono-Kaito: (Grinning) I can guarantee that they were being well cared for long before you were even there!

"Celeste": (Dismissive) Your guarantees are of less worth than your entire being. I would trade you for a one-armed monkey with Tuberculosis if I could find a dealer.

Angie: (Excited) I know one, I met him at my Island's annual Shark Punching Championships!

Kirumi: (Stern) I am going to ignore those last three sentences and move on to the next topic.

Korekiyo: It would be prevalent to find out where Byakuya was killed.

**Non-Stop Debate-Start!**

**Ammo-Mono-Kaito File #3, Misplaced Baseballs, Broken Glasses, Broken Shelf Glass, Key, Korekiyo's Autopsy**

"Celeste": Byakuya was found in Hiyoko's lab. Therefore, shouldn't logic dictate that _that's where he perished?_

Kirumi: But what if he was moved?

Nekomaru: The most logical spot would be  _his own lab_ in that case.

Korekiyo: (Thinking) He did say he was going there after what happened yesterday.

Angie: (Excited) I know, I know!

"Taeko": (Cautious) Yes, Ms. Yonaga?

Angie: He could have been killed  _in the hallway!_

Akane: (Dismissive) Nah, that's a dumb idea, someone would have seen it.

Angie: Sista, _you've got to back me up on this stuff._

Akane: (Annoyed) Quit calling me that!

_**Byakuya might have been found in Hiyoko's lab, but what if there was a clue that could point in a different direction?** _

 

 

 **Broken Glasses-- >** _his own lab_

Chihiro: That's right!

**Break!**

Chihiro: (Thinking) Byakuya could have been killed in his own lab, after all, Celeste and I found his glasses there.

Toko: (Curious) His glasses?

Chihiro: They were broken, cracked, and they had blood on them. Maybe they got left there when he was attacked?

"Celeste": Sorry Chihiro, but that may very well be a coincidence.

Chihiro: (Surprised) What?

Nekomaru: (Curious) Celeste, you were with Chihiro when you investigated Byakuya's lab, right? What makes you think otherwise?

"Celeste": (Twirling hair) Who's to say the killer didn't kill Byakuya in Hiyoko's lab and then took his glasses to Byakuya's lab?

Korekiyo: (Thinking) We also found Byakuya's hat in Hiyoko's lab. Perhaps it was knocked off there?

Toko: Well, was there any blood in his lab?

Chihiro: Yes...and maybe?

"Taeko": (Surprised) Maybe?

Chihiro: We found blood on one of Byakuya's baseballs, and there was another red stain on Byakuya's mural near the ceiling.

Angie: If Byakuya was killed the way he was, why wasn't there more blood in his lab?

Hiyoko: (Quietly) Actually, there was barely any blood in my lab to...

"Celeste": (Giddy) Oh, she speaks again!

Hiyoko: (Defensive) I-It's just because we're talking about my lab...

Kirumi: (Stern) Since your life is on the line as well, you should take this far more seriously and participate.

Hiyoko: (Nervous) I-I guess I can try...

Chihiro: (Concerned)...

Korekiyo: The lack of blood would be a decent point of discussion.

Nekomaru: (Determined) So let's find out why that's the case!

**Non-Stop Debate-Start!**

**Ammo-Orange Pikachu and Pink Abomasnow, Key, Byakuya's Hat, Broken Shelf Glass, Korekiyo's Autopsy, Hiyoko's Account**

Angie: (Thinking) If Byakuya was taken from his lab to Hiyoko's **the hallway would be covered in blood.**

"Taeko": That statement rings true, but the killer could have cleaned the blood.

Kirumi: They could have used  _a simple cloth._

Nekomaru: But that begs the question of whether or not **they could find and hide it.**

Toko: I-It's **not like there was**   **anything in Hiyoko's lab** that could clean all that blood.

Hiyoko: (Nervous) Well, maybe...

"Celeste": (Curious) Do you have something to say Hiyoko dear?

Hiyoko: (Nervous)...N-No, never mind...

_**What could have been used to clean the blood? And where could it have come from?** _

 

 

**Orange Pikachu and Pink Abomasnow-- > **not like there was**   **anything in Hiyoko's lab****

Chihiro: (Determined) Your rhythm's off!

**Break!**

Chihiro: What about Hiyoko's plushies?

Everyone:...

"Celeste": (Perplexed) I sincerely apologize, but may you repeat that?

Chihiro: (Cautious) I was asking about Hiyoko's plushies.

Kirumi: (Perplexed) Um...why?

Angie: (Impressed) Wow, I think Chihiro got socked harder by Byakuya than I expected.

"Taeko": Ms. Saionji, may you please translate?

Hiyoko: (Worried) W-Well, I have a lot of plushies in my lab, and two of them, my Pikachu and my Abomasnow, were the wrong colors in areas.

Akane: (Confused) In areas?

Nekomaru: (Curious) Are you sure you didn't just miss that?

Hiyoko: (Offended) I checked every single plushie from top to bottom. Pickachu and Abomasnow weren't orange and pink!

Kirumi: (Surprised) Orange and pink? Do you remember their original colors?

Hiyoko: Yeah, yellow and white respectively.

Kirumi: (Thinking) I see...

Korekiyo: (Amused) Kehehe, trying to remember your color chart, aren't you?

Akane: (Confused) I'm sorry, but I'm kind of getting lost here.

Kirumi: (Thinking) If my memory serves me right, in order to get orange, you can mix yellow and red, while pink can be achieved by combining white and red.

Chihiro: And if Hiyoko's plushies were yellow and white, then the reason they changed colors-

Hiyoko: (Horrified) Was because someone put blood in them!?

Toko: (Perplexed) T-That's both morbid and confusing.

Korekiyo: (Thinking) I guess it could fit the killer's psychological profile.

"Celeste": (Dismissive) Perhaps that's why the killer broke the glass, but why did the plushies change color?

Toko: W-Wouldn't it be because they were used to clean whatever blood there might have been?

Nekomaru: I don't think that's how plushies work. And I don't think they're absorbent.

Korekiyo: Perhaps there was a way it could have worked?

Chihiro: (Thinking) Yeah, perhaps...

_**It's an unorthodox method, but there has to be a reason the plushies managed to change color...I need to really think about this...** _

**Logic Dive**

**What was used to clean the blood?**

**A-Plushies B-Cloth C-Keebo's Suit**

 

 

**A-Plushies**

**Why did the plushies change color?**

**A-Defect B-Blood mixed with dye C-Magic**

 

 

**B-Blood mixed with dye**

**How did the dye get out?**

**A-The plushies expired B-The plushies got wet C-The plushies got hit**

 

 

**B-The plushies got wet**

**What evidence supports this theory?**

**A-Keebo's Injuries B-Byakuya's wounds C-Warning label**

 

 

**C-Warning label**

Chihiro: It's getting clear!

**Dive Complete**

Chihiro: (Thinking) It's a bit of a stretch, but I think I know how Hiyoko's plushies might have been used.

"Celeste": (Grinning) Well don't keep us in suspense.

Chihiro: (Thinking) I think the most logical reason behind what happened was that the plushies got wet.

Toko: (Confused) They got wet?

Chihiro: It was something I remembered from the warning label... _Prolonged exposure to water could cause the dye to leak out._

Korekiyo: (Curious) So you think the dye got out and mixed with Byakuya's blood?

Chihiro: Again, I know it's a stretch, but I can't think of another reason why they would change color.

Nekomaru: I wouldn't call it too much of a stretch, after all, you and Hiyoko did say they changed colors. And if Korekiyo was there as well, he should have seen it to, right?

Korekiyo: I do recall seeing it out of the corner of my eye. Though I was mostly focused on my autopsy.

Hiyoko: (Disturbed) S-So you really think Pikachu and Abomasnow were used to clean blood?

Chihiro: (Sympathetic) I know it's horrible, but it's the best theory we've got-

 

 

Akane: FORE!!!

(Split Screen)

Chihiro: (Confused) W-What?

Akane: (To herself) Yeah, fore's a tennis term...I think...(Curious) Is fore a tennis term?

Korekiyo: (Sighing) You really should know these things for your talent.

Hiyoko: (Surprised) Wait, so those things we shout before the split screen are canon?

Nekomaru: (Confused) Split screen? What are you talking about, are you high?

Akane: (Casual) But anyway, sorry Cherry, your theory sucks.

Chihiro: (Taken aback) I guess I appreciate the bluntness, but could you please explain why.

Akane: (Shrugging) Sure, why not? It's not like I have anything better to do.

**Rebuttal Showdown-Start**

**Blades-Broken Shelf Glass, Mono-Kaito File #3, Celeste's Account, Other Bathroom, Rail, Party Room Secret Hole**

Akane: (Thinking) Maybe the plushies were used to clean the blood.

Akane: But I'm not too certain about that.

Akane: (Pumped) After all, if someone did get them wet...

Akane: ...I'm sure they would have been spotted!

**ADVANCE!**

Chihiro: (Cautious) What makes you so sure?

Akane: Because I only know a few sources for water.

Akane: One is  **the sink in Teruteru's lab...**

Akane: ...and the other is the bathroom in the first hallway.

Akane:  **There's no other places.**

Akane: And if they went to the bathroom...

Akane: ... **Necromancer would have spotted them.**

Akane: (Curious) Got a reply yet Chicago?

_**I don't think I've ever heard such a butchery of names in a row before...but I'm certain there's a hole in Akane's logic...** _

 

 

**Other Bathroom-- >There's no other places **

Chihiro: You're off key!

**Break!**

Chihiro: But there was another place they could have gotten water. There's another bathroom in the third hallway.

Akane: (Surprised) There is?

"Taeko": (Thinking) If I recall correctly, it was stationed between Ms. Saionji's lab and Ms. Fukawa's lab.

Toko: Y-Yeah, I usually go there to get water for the other animals. It saves me a long, arduous trip.

Nekomaru: (Surprised) There's another bathroom!? How come no one told me!?

Kirumi: (Nervous) It would be best if we didn't explain why.

Akane: (Bummed out) Man, I was really pumped about that theory...

Angie: (Cheerful) Nyahaha! Keep moving forward and leave the bad things of the past behind!

Akane: (Gritting teeth) It's not easy for everyone! We can't just forget and act like the world is sunshine and rainbows!

Angie: (Concerned) Sista, why are you so mad at me? If it's about your secret then I don't know why you're so upset about it.

Akane: (Angry) I trusted you!

Angie: (Hopeful) It was going to get out eventually. Come on sista, we've had so much fun together, can't ya just say you're sorry and move on?

Akane: (Angry) Why do I have to apologize while you-

Nekomaru: (Angry) ENOUGH!!!

Akane: (Taken aback) Huh?

Nekomaru: (Angry) Now isn't the time to argue over a petty squabble! Right now our lives are on the line in a god damn trial! We can't afford to get off track so I am only going to say this once, if Angie bothers you so much, than ignore her!

Akane: (Tense)...

…(Deflated) Fine. If that's going to be for the best, then I'm just going to ignore her.

Kirumi: (Sighing) Thank you for taking care of that Nekomaru.

Nekomaru: (Sighing) No problem, like I said, we can't afford distractions.

Korekiyo: Now that we're back on track, perhaps we can discuss this other bathroom?

Toko: I-It's not special. I-In fact, it's exactly the same as the other bathroom.

Chihiro: And the fact that it's there is proof that the killer didn't need to go far in order to clean Byakuya's blood.

"Taeko": (Thinking) So because his glasses were found in his lab, we can assume that Byakuya was killed, or at least attacked in his own lab?

"Celeste": (Twirling hair) But why wouldn't the killer wipe away the blood on the baseball, unless it was a red herring, just like the stain on the wall.

Angie: Maybe the killer broke Byakuya's nose with the baseball, than threw it into the wall to confuse us?

Nekomaru: (Thinking) Putting Byakuya's blood and glasses in his lab would make us think he was attacked there, (Getting frustrated) but Byakuya's body was found in Hiyoko's lab and they used her plushies to wipe away the blood that might have been in his lab, making us think that he was attacked in Hiyoko's lab DAMN IT, WHICH IS IT!!!?

Akane: (Shrugging) Don't ask me, I'm just as lost as the rest of you.

Kirumi: (Worried) Don't tell me we've reached a dead end, we had to temporarily put Keebo's murder on hold for this.

Angie: We could always go back to square one.

Korekiyo: If we weren't on a time limit that would be possible, but going back might cost us precious time.

Chihiro: (Concerned) But where else can we go with Byakuya's murder?

Nekomaru: Maybe we could figure out what broke his nose?

Akane: I think I saw a bat when we passed him by, so maybe that's it?

Chihiro: (Thinking) I want to say that wasn't it, but the killer could have wiped away the blood that could have appeared on the bat.

"Celeste": (Worried?) Oh dear, it seems like we've reached a fork in the road that leads to yet another fork in the road...

…(Grinning) but perhaps this is where things can get interesting.

**The eyes in the room slowly and uncomfortably made their way to "Celeste."**

Korekiyo: (Tense) Define interesting.

Kirumi: (Tense) Is now truly the best time to play games?

"Celeste": Games? Oh Kirumi dear, you mustn't think so lowly of me. I have nothing but the most serious of intentions.

Nekomaru: (Dismissive) People with good intentions don't waste time.

Akane: (Pumped) So, do you have any clue who could have killed KIRO and Babe Ruth?

Korekiyo: (Sighing) So close, yet so far away...

"Celeste": (Twirling hair) Unfortunately, I have little clue as to the identity of Byakuya's killer, but I believe I can pinpoint Keebo's.

Toko: T-Then who is it?

"Celeste": Before that, I have a question, I promise it won't take long.

"Taeko": (Nervous) Then by all means don't keep us waiting.

"Celeste": (Curious) Has anyone noticed how...quiet this trial has been?

Angie: (Innocently) Wasn't Nekomaru yelling at sista earlier?

Akane: (Ignoring)...

"Celeste": Perhaps I should ask has anyone noticed that this trial has been quieter than usual?

Chihiro: (Cautious) I don't understand, why does that matter?

"Celeste": ("Surprised") Chihiro dear, I had hoped you of all people could have heard the silence, but I guess I put too much faith in you.

Kirumi: (Tense) Get to your point.

"Celeste": (Shrugging) Okay, fine. If you insist.

**The most innocent of smiles appeared on the face of the "Ultimate Princess." A true sigh that something awful was on its way.**

"Celeste": (Innocently) Would you like to explain why you're so quiet...

...

...

...

...Hiyoko?

**Intergalactic Trial: Intermission!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts/Theories?  
> Also, when Chihiro goes into a logic dive, what do you like to imagine he's doing, if you do? I like to think he's rolling down a hill like one of those rolling girl videos that almost make me cry, but that's just me.


	40. Chapter 3: Daisy...Daisy...A Treasure Built for Two (Part 11-Deadly Life/Class Trial-Second Act)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiyoko stands accused of killing Keebo, but is this a fight she's even willing to have? And will a moment of clarity ever arrive to shine a light on this twisted trial?

**Intergalactic Trial: Resume!**

Mono-Kaito: (Giddy) Oh shit! Now things are getting exciting! I always love a good accusation!

Kuma: (Nervous) T-T-That is the p-p-point of the t-trial...

Mono-Kaito: (Curious) By the way, what's up with those shitty plushies? We had a massive budget, right?

Kuma: (Nervous) W-We spent half of our b-budget on executions...

Mono-Kaito: But you were able to by dog collars with metal that can survive high temperatures?

Kuma: (Nervous) I-I-I wasn't in charge of the b-budget...

Mono-Kaito: Put a sock in it! I don't want to hear your excuses!

Kuma: (Terrified) Y-Y-Yes sir!

**It was hard to pay attention to Mono-Kaito's money problems, especially in the face of such an accusation. Hiyoko "I can't be bothered to investigate" Saionji had been called out as the potential killer of Keebo. Knowing her, she should have reacted in a number of ways. She could have laughed it off, she could have thrown out some sort of swear word in a vain attempt to deflect, she could have calmly denied these claims all together, though that result was the most unlikely. Hiyoko didn't do any of that. In fact, she barely reacted at all to "Celeste's" claim. All Hiyoko did was simply grip her backpack straps tighter and look down at her feet.**

Chihiro: (Confused) Hold on, you think Hiyoko killed Keebo?

"Celeste": To me, at least, it feels like the proper answer, especially given her behavior.

Nekomaru: She has been acting odd, but it's hard for me to imagine Hiyoko committing a crime like this.

Akane: (Casual) Yeah, I don't even know if she could lift a bat, much less effectively use one.

Korekiyo: (Suspicious) Do you have any evidence to back up this theory?

"Celeste": (Confident) I wouldn't call it concrete evidence as much as noticeable patterns of behavior.

Kirumi: You're going to have to elaborate on that.

Angie: (Thinking) Hiyoko has been awfully quiet through this whole trial, and silence can speak volumes.

"Taeko": Perhaps she's still in a state of shock over finding Mr. Togami's body in her lab?

"Celeste": Perhaps, and that's why I suspect she had nothing to do with Byakuya's murder. But more telling is what happened before she opened that door.

Korekiyo: You mean when she tried to prevent us from finding Keebo's body?

Kirumi: (Shocked) She what!?

"Celeste": I remember the scene clear as day...

-

_Hiyoko: (Worried) Hold on!_

_Chihiro: (Surprised) Huh?_

_Hiyoko: (Worried) W-Wasn't there a rule about finding a body, like it required a certain number of people?_

_"Celeste": (Thinking) I believe that was rule 11, "A body discovery announcement will occur after three or more participants have discovered a body."_

_Hiyoko: (Worried) S-So, only you and Kirumi have seen Keebo's body, right?_

_Chihiro: (Confused) Yes, but what are you..._

_...(Horrified) You want us to just abandon him?_

_Korekiyo: (Thinking) If the others don't see him, then there won't be an investigation, but I hope you realize that means we might be forced to live amongst a killer._

_"Celeste": ("Woeful") Hiyoko dear, how could you suggest something so cruel? Are you the true "Ultimate Robot?"_

_Hiyoko: (Defensive) I-I just...I don't want to have to deal with another trial, okay!_

_Chihiro: (Determined) We can't let this go! Somebody just committed murder, how can you-_

_Hiyoko: (Distressed) I've had enough of this stupid killing game! I'm done with trials, I'm done with investigations, I'm done with clues and alibis and being sent into the air in order to have a debate! I'm done with finding bodies and watching people getting executed! I'm done with this whole stupid game and I want nothing to do with it!_

_-_

"Celeste": (Twirling hair) She seemed to be quite nervous about the prospect of us finding Keebo's body, and I'm not just talking about the nerves that come from seeing a body.

Toko: S-So she tried to run away from her own crime and stumbled onto someone else's?

Nekomaru: (Tense) So if that's the case, how did she get the K1 guide? Could it have actually been the motive and she found it?

Angie: (Impressed) So Hiyoko found the treasure without a map? She's like one of those treasure detectors people bring to beaches.

Korekiyo: (Tense) If she did kill Keebo, then I'm sure she'll explain afterwards.

"Celeste": ("Woeful") Everything Hiyoko has done, from trying to deny us the opportunity to find Keebo's body, to immediately accusing Nekomaru, to her on and off silence throughout this trial leads me to believe that she killed our dearest Keebo. (Grinning) But of course, like everything she does, she half-assed everything. I guess remaining alive is too much effort for her.

Kirumi: (Appalled) Hiyoko, is this true? Did you kill Keebo, and did you truly have the nerve to try to stop the others from finding him?

Hiyoko: (Nervous)...

"Taeko": (Concerned) Ms. Saionji, if you didn't do, it, then say something. Your silence is doing nothing but digging your own gravesite.

Toko: T-The only thing I can assume is that she killed Keebo. The evidence against her is too strong.

Chihiro: (Worried) But shouldn't we give her a chance to say something?

Kirumi: (Determined) If she has nothing to say, than I would say her guilt is clear. The only true question is weather we vote now, or after we find Byakuya's killer.

Mono-Kaito: (Grinning) If you're absolutely certain that she's the killer, you can have your first vote. (Stern) But just a warning, if you get this first one wrong, then either the one or both killers win the game.

"Taeko": (Concerned) Ms Tojo, we can't vote without finding the truth first. We need to wait for either her to confess or-

Kirumi: (Determined) If we wait for her to confess then the time will run out and both killers escape!

Akane: But shouldn't we discuss this more? If she doesn't want to confess, there's got to be some evidence that point to her.

Angie: I think her silence speaks more than anything else, but nice job with the logic sista.

Akane: ...

Angie: (Confused) Sista?

"Celeste": Do we truly need to discuss this anymore then we need to? Hiyoko gave up fighting the moment her attempt to accuse Nekomaru failed. Now she can't even muster up a proper defense.

Hiyoko: (Nervous)...

Kirumi: (Impatient) I am done with this silence, if you have nothing to say then we will begin the first vote.

Chihiro: (Worried) Kirumi, please. We need to discuss this-

Hiyoko: (Somber) What's the point?

Chihiro: (Taken aback) Huh?

Hiyoko: (Somber) What's the point of discussing anything? Nothing's going to change.

Korekiyo: Would you care to elaborate on that statement?

Toko: Y-You're just trying to distract us...I-It won't work.

Hiyoko: (Somber)...

"Celeste": Come now Hiyoko, at least try to defend yourself. It's no fun if you just give up.

Hiyoko: (Somber) What's the point of even trying? What's the point of finding who killed who? What's the point of any of this?

Nekomaru: (Shocked) The point is that we're trying to live! What better point is there than that?

Hiyoko: (Somber) Living? Y-You...

…(Tearing up) Y-You call this living?

Nekomaru: (Taken aback) What?

**Hiyoko buried her eyes into her arm and began to weep. It seemed like whatever she was desperately trying to hold back had escaped.**

Hiyoko: (Crying) T-This isn't living...this is Hell. So what if we find the killer? So what if we survive this trial? T-The only thing that's going to happen is that we're just going to have a few days of respite before being dragged into another, and another, and another until only one of us is still alive...I-I hate that!

Chihiro: (Concerned)...

Hiyoko: (Crying) When Mahiru said that none of us were going to die, I had hope that she would be right...that hope died when I saw Nagito's body. And when the open fight night happened, despite hurting my foot, I did feel some of us had gotten closer, but then the sins came and I lost hope again, to the point where I tried to kill Taeko. Then Himiko died and Leon was executed, and I was drained of hope. (Somber) T-Then...Then I got hope from somewhere I didn't expect...

Korekiyo: (Curious) Somewhere you didn't expect?

Hiyoko: (Somber) S-Someone stood up for me...

Chihiro: (Taken aback)...

_**Is she talking about...** _

_**-** _

_"Celeste": (Innocently) Chihiro dear, I don't know why you're involving yourself in this. Don't you have a performance to prepare for?_

_Chihiro: (Resolute) Don't change the subject!_

_"Celeste": (Surprised) I beg your pardon?_

_Chihiro: (Resolute) I don't know why you're arguing in the first place, but you went way to far!_

_"Celeste": (Pouting) To be fair, she started it..._

_Chihiro: (Resolute) That doesn't make it right! You know how much Hiyoko cares about her dad, so using that against her is just wrong!_

**Chihiro didn't notice in his argument, but throughout his entire exchange, Hiyoko stared dumbfounded at him. Actually, dumbfounded might not do it justice, perhaps amazed would be more apt. This boy, who looked like a strong wind would knock him over and cause him to shatter, was standing face to face with the (little did she know pretend) Princess of Novoselic. And he was doing so for a girl who hadn't said one nice thing about him since she first saw him, and who directly accused him of murder.**

_Chihiro: (Resolute) Apologize to her!_

_"Celeste": (Surprised) What did you just say to me?_

_Chihiro: (Resolute) Apologize to Hiyoko for insulting her dad!_

_"Celeste": (Seething) And what if I don't feel like apologizing?_

**Chihiro didn't answer, instead he simply looked "Celeste" in the eyes. The Ultimate "Princess" was unnerved by the little pianists sudden shot of bravery.**

_"Celeste": (Regaining composure) Fine. Hiyoko dear, I sincerely apologize for going to far. I had no intention of-_

_Hiyoko: (Somber) It's fine..._

_Celeste: (Mildly surprised) Hm?_

_Hiyoko: (Somber) I'm sorry for bumping into you...you can go now..._

_-_

_Hiyoko: (Somber)…_

_…_

_…_

_...(Extremely quietly) T-Thank you..._

_Chihiro: (Surprised) Huh?_

_Hiyoko: (Frantic) I-I-I just sneezed!_

_Chihiro: Oh._

_**I could have sworn I heard her say "thank you" just now...** _

_**...but she probably wouldn't like it if I pushed her about it.** _

_Chihiro: (Smiling) Odaijini._

_Hiyoko: (Quietly) Sorry._

-

Hiyoko: (Somber) For the first time since I got here, I felt like I wasn't alone...I felt like someone actually cared...I felt like I didn't need to rely on myself when my Daddy wasn't around...

…(Tearing up) But that was all for nothing, and now two more of us have died...

_**Hiyoko...I had no idea...** _

Hiyoko: (Crying) I'm tired of getting my hopes up...of feeling like everything's going to be okay...of getting my hopes knocked down and feeling like everything we ever did was pointless. It happens every single time...and it's never going to change until I'm dead...All I want is for this nightmare to end...

Kirumi: (Cold) I can promise you, if you killed Keebo, your nightmare will end soon enough.

Akane: (Taken aback) Okay, that's just cruel.

_**I had no idea what I did meant that much to you...** _

"Celeste": (Unsympathetic) Hiyoko, did you or did you not kill Keebo? That's the only thing we want to hear coming out of your mouth.

Hiyoko: (Upset) It doesn't matter...go ahead and vote for me...

"Taeko": (Worried) Ms. Saionji, if you're not the killer and we get this wrong, the rest of us are going to die and two potential killers escape!

Hiyoko: (Somber) Wouldn't being dead be better than living another second here?

_**And then I turned around and acted like an ass...** _

Nekomaru: (Determined) No, it's not! I know losing hope is an awful feeling, but we need to survive this trial in order to get that hope back! Giving up now would be spitting in the face of everyone who's died on this hell hole!

Hiyoko: (Upset) But I don't want to do this anymore, every second we're here is just another second closer one of us gets to our inevitable death!

_**...** _

_**I know I shouldn't be doing this...** _

"Celeste": (Sighing) I grow bored of this...it's time for Hiyoko's nightmare to end and for our dreams of escape to continue.

Korekiyo: (Dismissive) We shouldn't have to end a discussion over your boredom.

_**...but it wouldn't feel right if I left it like this...** _

Mono-Kaito: (Surprised) Is it already time to vote for a killer? (Nervous) I don't know if the trial has gone long enough to satisfy the viewers.

Kirumi: (Determined) I can assure you we're ready to vote.

_**Mahiru, Himiko...I don't know what you would do in this situation...** _

Mono-Kaito: (Nervously excited) W-Well, I guess we can begin the first-

_**...but I'm not going to stand around and do nothing!** _

Chihiro: (Determined) Wait!

Mono-Kaito: (Excited) An objection! Great timing kid!

"Celeste": (Curious) Chihiro dear, what ever could you be doing?

Chihiro: (Determined) We can't just walk into a vote without knowing the truth! It's too much of a risk!

Angie: But if she won't reveal the truth, the this might be the only way to get it.

Toko: (Agitated) I-It's not like she's even denying it. S-She just won't answer the question.

Nekomaru: (Determined) That's why we need to know her answer!

Kirumi: (Dismissive) We've tried to get her answer for the longest time, but she won't budge and I see no reason to keep up this charade.

Chihiro: Then let me talk to her.

Hiyoko: (Taken aback) Huh?

"Taeko": (Curious) Why would anything you say to her be any different?

Chihiro: Please, just let me.

"Celeste": (Dismissive) If you must, it's not like we're stretched for time.

Nekomaru: Look, this trial's just begun, it's not like we've been here for hours.

Kirumi: (Stern) Chihiro, I don't know what you're doing, but try to make it quick.

Chihiro: (Slightly nervous) I can't promise anything...

**Chihiro took a deep breath before he talked...**

Chihiro: (Gently) Hiyoko...

Hiyoko: (Upset) Don't waste your breath, I'm done with this...

Chihiro: (Thinking)...

_**It's going to be difficult getting Hiyoko to talk...maybe if there's less pressure...** _

Chihiro: (Cautious) Um...Mono-Kaito, sir...

Mono-Kaito: (Excited) A lost sheep has called on my aid! What question rattles your mind young Padawan!?

Chihiro: (Cautious) Would it be alright if I talked to Hiyoko away from the others?

Hiyoko: (Surprised) Huh?

"Celeste": (Perplexed) Hold on, that can't be allowed, can it?

Mono-Kaito: To be fair, I let Keebo leave a trial in the middle of it and it ended up saving your asses.

Kuma: (Worried) S-S-Sir, y-you really shouldn't be abusing your authority l-like this.

Mono-Kaito: (Defiant) Well when you tell me that, it makes me want to do it more. So shut up and quit enabling me!

Kuma: (Terrified) Y-Y-Y-Yes!

Mono-Kaito: (Grinning) So, you want a minute or two alone? Sure! I'll even stop the trial clock in the meantime! After all, I am Mono-Kaito, the four time Most Generous Space Captain of the Year in Universe 2!

Toko: (Worried) I-I don't know whether we should be thankful for extra time, or nervous at his tendency to bend his own rules.

Angie: (Clasping hands) Atua says we should be grateful for every blessing that comes our way.

Korekiyo: I guess that would depend on your definition of "blessing."

Kirumi: (Stern) Whatever the case may be, please don't take too long.

Nekomaru: We'll keep out conversations to a minimum, just take care of whatever you need to take care of.

Mono-Kaito: (Grinning) Just head on out the door, but don't go too far, otherwise you'll be brutally gunned down.

Chihiro: (Worried) I'll keep that in mind...

**Chihiro backed out of his podium and stood by the door looking toward Hiyoko in the process. The Ultimate Fanfic Creator took a moment before exiting and going toward the door as well. In a few seconds, it opened and the two left the trial ground. As the door closed behind them, the awkwardness of the situation seemed to hit them. But awkwardness had to wait...**

Chihiro: (Gently) Hiyoko, I just want to know-

Hiyoko: (Somber) If I killed Keebo? Just be honest, do you think I did?

Chihiro: (Immediately) No.

Hiyoko: (Surprised) Could you at least take a few seconds to think?

Chihiro: I don't need to. I don't think you're the killer.

Hiyoko: (Somber) What you think doesn't matter to any of them. They're certain I'm a killer and nothing's going to change their-

Chihiro: (Stern) Hiyoko. If you're not the killer, I'm going to prove it.

Hiyoko: (Stunned)...

...W-What are you talking about?

Chihiro: (Determined) I want this to be over just as much as you do, but I can't just give up and die. If I did, I would never be able to face Mahiru, Himiko, Leon, Keebo, Nagito, or even Byakuya. I don't want to see you give up, especially if you're not the killer.

Hiyoko: (Stunned) B-But what if I lie? What if I tell you I'm innocent and it turns out I'm the killer? Doesn't that matter? Why can't you be even the slightest bit careful?

Chihiro: (Downcast) I said I don't think you're a killer, but that doesn't mean I know. That's why I want you to be honest with everyone. Because if you are the killer, then we don't need to keep this trial up. (Determined) But if you can look me in the eyes and tell me that you're innocent...

**In a move that Chihiro himself wouldn't have been able to explain, he firmly, but gently grabbed Hiyoko by the shoulders and looked her straight in the eyes. If the Ultimate Pianist was surprised by his action, it didn't show in his face.**

...(Resolute) then I will prove it! I'll do everything I can to prove you aren't a killer!

Hiyoko: (Stunned)...

...W-Why?

Chihiro: We don't have a lot of time, and I can't go on for too long, but, I know...

Hiyoko: (Stunned) Y-You know what?

Chihiro: (Somber) I know how it feels to be alone. To feel like there's no one there for you...

…(Smiling) but Mahiru, Himiko, Nekomaru, Leon, Keebo, Kiyo, Kirumi, they were all there for me when I needed them. So I want to pass that kindness I was given on to you, because I never want to see anyone go through what I have, especially if I can do anything to prevent it.

Hiyoko: (Stunned) C-Chihiro...

...

...

...

...I...

...(Hopeful) I didn't kill Keebo...I promise I didn't.

Chihiro: (Smiling) Then I know what I have to do.

**The door then suddenly opened and the other participants were treated by the sight of the hazel eyed pianist with his hands around Hiyoko's shoulders with a smile on his face. An entire ten seconds of awkward silence followed.**

"Taeko": (Stern) Mr. Fujisaki, is now the best time to try to get your first kiss?

**Hiyoko's face suddenly went bright red as Chihiro let go of her. She hurried back to her podium.**

Chihiro: (Perplexed) I...wasn't doing that...

"Taeko": If it's of any comfort, we couldn't hear anything you said.

Korekiyo: Let's just continue before the rumor mill starts to make waves.

Angie: (Clasping hands) Atua once said "a lie can travel halfway around the world before the truth can even put its shoes on."

Toko: (Confused) Didn't Mark Twain say that?

Kirumi: He actually didn't.

**Chihiro took this opportunity to get back on his podium.**

"Celeste": (Grinning) Well, I hope that talk did much good for you, but I must ask, are you ready to fully confess now Hiyoko?

Hiyoko: (Downcast)...

"Celeste": More radio silence, eh?

_**Hiyoko...** _

_**Please...** _

Hiyoko: (Downcast) Did I kill Keebo?

...

...

...

Hiyoko: (Resolute) Hell no I didn't! You can take your whole "Hiyoko's acting weird" theory and snort it!

**As crude as Hiyoko's statement was, it filled Chihiro's heart with pride. He now knew Hiyoko wasn't going to back down from this fight.**

Akane: (Surprised) Wow, that talk must have really screwed her head back on.

"Celeste": (Dismissive) You spent all of this time avoiding the topic and now you think we're just going to leave it?

Hiyoko: (Resolute) I don't need you to leave it! I'll prove I had nothing to do with this!

Mono-Kaito: (Excited) Finally we're back on track! It's time for another round of NON-STOP DEBATE!!!

**Non-Stop Debate-Start!**

**Ammo-Nekomaru's Autopsy, Korekiyo's Autopsy, Rail, Haunted House Set, Hiyoko's Account, Celeste's Account**

Hiyoko: (Resolute) I didn't kill Keebo! In fact, I  **never saw him** after the service!

Toko:(Dismissive) Y-You **don't have an alibi** that can prove that!

Hiyoko: (Determined) I went **straight to my room** after I had an argument with someone! No one saw me go there!

Angie: (Innocently) If you **snuck up on Keebo from behind** , then he wouldn't have seen you.

Kirumi: (Thinking) Nekomaru did mention that being the **only way to dislocate Keebo's head.**

"Taeko": But I don't think that's substantial enough evidence.

"Celeste": Hiyoko saw no one, and **no one saw her** , not the best case for an alibi.

Korekiyo: The fact that this crime occurred while we slept only adds to the mystery.

Hiyoko: (Determined) There is no mystery! I didn't do it!

_**Hiyoko is trying to fight this...and I think someone said something a bit off...** _

 

 

**Hiyoko's Account-- > no one saw her**

Chihiro: (Determined) Your rhythm's off!

**Break!**

Chihiro: (Determined) Someone should have been able to see Hiyoko! Right Celeste!?

"Celeste": (Curious) Hm?

"Taeko": (Curious) You mean the Princess might have seen Hiyoko?

Hiyoko: (Determined) That's right! Last night, around 11, I left my lab and heard her!

Toko: (Confused) You heard her do what?

Hiyoko: Okay, I'll be honest, I'm not sure, I was in a bit of a rut, but she was either talking to someone or to me.

Nekomaru: (Thinking) If she had left around 11, then that means she wasn't there when Keebo was killed, which would have been 11:06.

Angie: But that depends on whether or not Celeste even saw her.

Korekiyo: That would mean that in this instance, a liar is among us.

Akane: So, did you see the girl with odd hair last night?

Hiyoko: (Offended) Don't call my hair odd!

"Celeste": (Surprised) Did I see Hiyoko last night?

Kirumi: (Stern) That was the question you're being asked, and it would be in your best interest to answer it.

"Celeste": (Thinking)...

...Nope. I never saw her.

Hiyoko: (Shocked) What!?

"Celeste": (Casual) You heard me loud and clear. I didn't see you after the service.

Chihiro: (Taken aback) Wait, but you said-

"Celeste": I told you during the investigation that I was in the diner from 10:50 until 11:10. I never said I saw Hiyoko.

Korekiyo: That would mean you were in the diner during 11. Are you certain you didn't see anyone?

"Celeste": (Grinning) Absolutely, 100% certain.

Hiyoko: (Worried) T-That can't be right. I-I know I heard you.

"Celeste": Unfortunately, no one saw you. I can hammer that in further, if you would like.

_**...** _

_**Celeste is right...she never told me she saw Hiyoko...** _ _**but something doesn't feel right...** _

_**...Hiyoko looked me dead in the eye and told me she didn't kill Keebo...and I don't think Celeste is being honest...** _

_**If she's going to lie...then I can fight fire with fire...** _

**Non-Stop Debate-Start**

**Ammo-Hiyoko's Account, Celeste's Account, Taeko's Account**

"Celeste": Show of hands, who saw Hiyoko last night, after the service?

Kirumi: (Stern) **I didn't.**

Nekomaru: **Me neither.**

Toko: **I-I know I didn't.**

Korekiyo: **I didn't see her at all.**

Akane: (Curious) Hiyoko's the blonde one who's still alive, right? If so, then **I didn't see her.**

"Taeko": (Thinking) **I don't recall seeing her.**

Angie: (Cheerful) **No way Jose!**

"Celeste": (Stern) Now let me reiterate, **NO. ONE. SAW. YOU.**

Hiyoko: (Upset) T-That's bullshit!

_**Celeste won't know this, in fact, Hiyoko might not know this...but someone did see her...** _

 

 

**Hiyoko's Account-- >Eyewitness to Hiyoko-->NO. ONE. SAW. YOU.**

Chihiro: This is the truth!

**Break!**

Chihiro: (Determined) I saw Hiyoko last night!

**Every single eye immediately darted Chihiro's direction, but for once, he didn't mind the attention, because it took everyone's eyes away from Hiyoko, who looked just as surprised as anyone.**

Akane: (Surprised) You saw her?

Chihiro: (Determined) Last night, around 11, I got up and tried to look for Hiyoko. I wanted to apologize for something I said to her.

Korekiyo: (Sighing) I told you to remain in bed. You could have aggravated your injuries.

Chihiro: (Scratching head) Sorry, I'm a bit reckless. I tried looking for her in her lab, but I only made it to the door of the diner. Hiyoko was just leaving and when I saw the look in her face, I decided that it wouldn't be right for me to talk to her at that time.

Toko: (Suspicious) Y-You're only telling us this now?

Chihiro: To be honest, I was hoping Celeste was going to say something.

"Celeste": (Calm)...

Nekomaru: You did mention being in the diner from 10:50 to 11:10. If Chihiro saw Hiyoko leave the diner, than you should have as well.

"Taeko": (Cautious) But did Ms. Saionji see you?

Hiyoko: (Certain) Yeah, I did. But I wasn't in the mood to talk to him, so it was only for a second.

"Celeste": (Calm)...

Angie: (Impressed) Ooh, the tables have turned and now Celeste has gone silent.

Chihiro: (Calm) Celeste should have seen her. If not-

Kirumi: If I may interrupt for a moment.

Chihiro: (Off guard) Sure...

Kirumi: Would you like to tell me what you and Hiyoko were talking about?

Chihiro: (Slightly nervous) Oh, um...

Mono-Kaito: (Whispering) Plead the fifth.

Toko: T-That's more of a confession than people think it is.

Kirumi: (Stern) I find it quite odd that in a few minutes Hiyoko has gone from quiet to confident and you're backing up the things she says.

Akane: (Shocked) You don't think they're working together, are you?

Nekomaru: (Determined) There's no way! Chihiro isn't like that!

Kirumi: (Stern) I would know better than anyone that Chihiro can lie, I told him to do so before. But I only did so in order to find a killer, not to protect a single individual.

Toko: (Suspicious) T-This whole thing smells like collaboration.

Hiyoko: (Upset) We aren't collaborating, Chihiro just told me to be honest.

Kirumi: (Stern) What were the two of you talking about? Given that our lives are on the line, I suspect it wouldn't be too much for you to share.

Chihiro: I only talked to her because I wanted to make her more comfortable...

Kirumi: (Upset) You're trying to make a potential killer comfortable? Chihiro, you swore on your life that you would find the killer! Are you trying to protect Hiyoko, or are you trying to find the killer!?

Chihiro: (Determined) I'm doing both! I know Hiyoko isn't the killer!

Kirumi: (Upset) Hiyoko has done nothing to convince me of her innocence, and if you're going to defend her I'll run right through you to get to her!

"Taeko": (Worried) M-Ms. Tojo, please calm down...

Kirumi: (Upset) I'll run through you as well!

"Taeko": (Taken aback)...

…(Nervous) I guess there's a chance Ms. Saionji could be the killer.

Hiyoko: (Upset) What kind of pushover are you!?

Nekomaru: (Worried) Kirumi, you need to calm down. I know losing Keebo hurts, but we need to think this through.

"Celeste": (Giggling) I have stated from the get-go that Hiyoko is guilty, and I won't back down now.

Toko: S-She's been nothing but a nuisance this whole trial, I have no doubt she's guilty.

Korekiyo: We shouldn't be immediately jumping into conclusions. Even if Chihiro is lying, I doubt that he's the only one doing so.

Angie: If Chihiro's lying for her, I think Hiyoko's guilty!

Akane: (Casual) So if we're going into a scrum debate, can I be on the opposite team of her?

Angie: (Offended) Sista, you need to back me up!

Korekiyo: (Surprised) Also, you don't remember names but you remember this?

Mono-Kaito: (Proud) Of course she does! There's nothing more memorable than the scrum debate! Get ready for your asses to be launched (Dramatically posing) INTO THE STRATOSPHERE!!!

**After the usual ritual of Kuma being turned into a grotesque key, two sides of five people formed and flew into the air.**

**Debate Scrum-Did Hiyoko kill Keebo?**

**Hiyoko killed Keebo**

**"Celeste": ???**

**"Celeste": ???**

**Kirumi: ???**

**Kirumi: ???**

**Angie: ???**

**"Taeko": ???**

**Toko: ???**

**Hiyoko is innocent**

**Chihiro: Emotions**

**Chihiro: Witness**

**Nekomaru: Alibi**

**Hiyoko: Keebo**

**Hiyoko: Diner**

**Akane: Lie**

**Korekiyo: Heart** ****

 

**Start!**

"Taeko": We must wonder if Hiyoko's alibi checks out.

 

 

Nekomaru: Hiyoko's **alibi** is supported by Chihiro.

Toko: C-Can we really trust an unreliable eyewitness?

 

 

Chihiro: We have another **eyewitness** in Celeste.

"Celeste": I never saw Hiyoko while I was in the diner, she's telling a lie.

 

 

Hiyoko: You saw me in the **diner** , I heard you!

Angie: How do we know you aren't lying?

 

 

Akane: Would two people really tell the same **lie**?

Kirumi: Perhaps they would in order to cover up Keebo's death.

 

 

Hiyoko: I said I never saw **Keebo**.

"Celeste": Hiyoko has such a cold, black heart, playing around with our emotions.

 

 

Korekiyo: Emotions are blocking the fact that someone else here has a cold black **heart**.

Kirumi: My emotions aren't impairing me! I just want to find Keebo's killer!

 

 

Chihiro: We won't find Keebo's killer if we act on our **emotions**!

**Break!**

Korekiyo: At this point, I feel as if we've dragged this Hiyoko nonsense through the muck. We need to find a different angle.

Nekomaru: And on top of that, we still need to find Byakuya's killer.

Chihiro: (Determined) Kirumi, I know Hiyoko's innocent. Please, we need to move forward.

Kirumi: (Tense) I-I...

Hiyoko: (Somber) Kirumi, I'm sorry...

Kirumi: (Surprised) Huh?

Angie: (Impressed) Woah, Hiyoko apologized! Atua does work miracles!

Hiyoko: (Somber) I'm sorry for trying to keep everyone from finding Keebo...but I promise, it's not because I killed him! I'll try my hardest to find the real killer, that's the only thing I can do in order to make up the horrible thing I did.

Kirumi: (Tense)...

…(Sighing) I'll give you the chance to back up your words.

**The podiums returned to their original spots. As they settled down, Chihiro noticed that Hiyoko's orange eyes burned with a new determination.**

"Celeste": (Bored) I guess, for now, I can concede defeat.

Toko: (Nervous) I-I don't know, I'm going to keep some doubt in the back of my mind.

Korekiyo: Doubt can be a wonderful ally and a terrible enemy. It all depends on the situation.

Akane: (Confused) But where do we go from here?

Nekomaru: (Thinking) We could try to figure out what happened to Byakuya, but who knows if we'll be able to figure anything out.

"Taeko": There could be something we're missing in Mr. Idabashi's death.

Kirumi: The only thing we can do now is debate, so we shouldn't waste anymore time.

Hiyoko: (Proud) Fear not, Hiyoko Saionji's got her mojo back!

Angie: (Innocently) That may or may not affect the trial. But good luck!

_**Now that the focus is off of Hiyoko, maybe we can find out what happened to Keebo...** _

**Non-Stop Debate-Start!**

**Ammo-Broken Camera, Loose Floorboard, Party Room Secret Hole, Rail, Haunted House Set, Keebo's Suit, Wall Dents**

Kirumi: (Thinking) Keebo was lead into his own lab, but how did he get attacked?

Nekomaru: Because his head came off, it would safe to assume he was **attacked from behind.**

Toko: H-He was probably attacked while  _setting up the flower shop._

"Taeko": (Thinking) That would leave him in a position to be attacked.

Akane: What if he was attacked  _in a different room?_

"Celeste": (Curious) As in, attacked in the Party Room and dragged to his own lab?

Hiyoko: (Thinking) He could have been attacked  _in the hallway._

Nekomaru: Got any evidence to support that?

Hiyoko: (Worried) Sorry, I'm just throwing out ideas.

_**There was an idea in there that might ring true...if we explore it...** _

 

 

 **Haunted House Set-- >** _in a different room?_

Chihiro: That's right!

**Break!**

Chihiro: (Curious) Kirumi, didn't you say that the sets in Keebo's lab could move?

Kirumi: (Thinking) That's right. If you pulled a switch, they moved.

"Taeko": (Thinking) I seem to remember the order being the flower shop, the theme park, the beach, and the haunted house.

Kirumi: (Thinking)...

...I think I understand what you're getting at.

Toko: (Curious) W-Why do the sets matter?

Kirumi: Because in order, the flower shop is before the haunted house, and we were so focused on Keebo being in the flower shop that we never thought that he could have been assaulted in another set.

Hiyoko: (Confused) So why didn't they just move his body with the set? If the room changes, why did his body stay there?

Korekiyo: The sets are just walls. They move, but the floor remains.

Kirumi: And because the haunted house was right before...

"Celeste": (Curious) Kirumi dear, why are you bringing up the haunted house set? You might make Mono-Kaito wet himself.

Mono-Kaito: (Offended) I have faced the most dangerous people in the most violent and destructive universes! I am not afraid of-

"Celeste": (Playful) Boo.

Mono-Kaito: (Terrified) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!

Akane: (Shaking head) You're a real piece of work, you know that.

"Celeste": (Cheerful) Sorry about that, I couldn't help it. Go on, explain.

Kirumi: (Thinking) If I recall correctly, there was something odd about the haunted house...

Chihiro: (Thinking) There was something that we never considered, but could have been used to attack Keebo...

**Question- _How could Keebo have been attacked in the Haunted House?_**

**1-From the painting 2-Through the hole 3-Normally**

 

 

**Answer-- >Through the hole**

Chihiro: That's it!

Chihiro: There was a hole behind a painting in the haunted house.

Akane: (Confused) A hole?

Angie: (Cheerful) Oh, so you and Kirumi saw it to? I thought it was the weirdest thing.

Nekomaru: So, you think Keebo might have been attacked through this hole?

Kirumi: (Thinking) That could be a possibility.

"Celeste": (Curious) Wait, where was this hole?

Kirumi: It was in the very back.

Toko: Was there a way behind the set that could have been entered from Keebo's lab?

Korekiyo: (Thinking) From my time there, I don't know.

"Taeko": There was a way, but from a different room.

Angie: (Excited) That's right, the Party Room!

Hiyoko: (Confused) The Party Room?

Toko: O-Oh, t-that's right. I was wondering what you guys were doing under the table.

Chihiro: (Thinking) There was a secret hole under one of the tables that goes to the backstage area with the sets that weren't being used.

Korekiyo: I see, so Keebo could have been assaulted from outside. And it's possible that he wouldn't have been able to see it coming.

Akane: (Pumped) So Keebo was next to the wall, and then someone punched him!

"Celeste": (Twirling hair) What more likely happened was that the killer invited Keebo to his lab, and rather than a photoshoot, he found no one. The culprit could have thrown something from outside.

Nekomaru: (Thinking) They threw something? Like a ball?

Korekiyo: There was a skeeball machine.

Angie: (Cheerful) You'd need to be pretty strong to throw one of those balls! Just ask me!

Mono-Kaito: (Excited) And me!

Hiyoko: (Perplexed) You're not supposed to throw them, you're supposed to roll them!

Toko: (Confused) Was that what that banging sound was?

Angie: (Cheerful) Yeah! That thing's a cannon!

Chihiro: (Thinking) A cannon...

...can we talk about this a bit more?

Angie: (Curious) The cannon?

Nekomaru: (Curious) The skeeball machine?

Chihiro: Yeah, it's bothering me...in fact, I think that machine could be important.

"Celeste": (Curious) Would you care to explain?

Chihiro: (Thinking) If the haunted house set is in the front, which set would be directly behind it?

Kirumi: It should be the theme park set.

Hiyoko: (Curious) Do the props travel with the sets?

"Taeko": As a matter of fact, they do.

Chihiro: (Thinking) So the cannon-sorry, skeeball machine is always with the theme park set, including when it's behind the haunted house.

Nekomaru: That sounds like it should make sense.

Chihiro: (Thinking)...

_**If I take everything into account, maybe I can form a possible idea of what happened...** _

**Logic Dive**

**How did the killer get in the rooms with the sets?**

**A-From Keebo's lab B-From the Party Room**

 

 

**B-From the Party Room**

**Where was Keebo when he was attacked?**

**A-Flower Shop Set B-Theme Park Set C-Beach Set D-Haunted House Set**

 

 

**D-Haunted House Set**

**What was used to initially attack Keebo?**

**A-Skeeball Machine B-Baseball Bat C-Plushie**

 

 

**A-Skeeball Machine**

**What ammo could have been used?**

**A-Plushie B-Skeeball C-Baseball D-Scissors**

 

 

**C-Baseball**

Chihiro: It's getting clear!

**Dive Complete**

Chihiro: I've got it! Keebo could have been attacked by the skeeball machine!

Kirumi: That's what you were getting at, and if I remember the evidence, it could make sense.

Hiyoko: (Thinking) So, the culprit could have invited Keebo to a photoshoot, but then instead of going to his lab, he went through the secret hole.

"Taeko": (Thinking) And they could have told him to set up the haunted house.

Akane: But how does the skeeball machine fit into this?

Chihiro: Angie mentioned it herself, the skeeball machine can act like a cannon, launching things that get thrown into it.

Toko: W-What if it acts like that normally?

Angie: Nope. It only launched after I hit a bullseye after throwing it. When I rolled the balls, they acted normally, staying in place.

Nekomaru: A cannon would certainly knock Keebo's head off, especially if it hit him in the back.

"Celeste": (Thinking) But how accurate would you say this cannon is?

Kirumi: It did hit Mono-Kaito directly in the head. Unfortunately, he's still alive.

Mono-Kaito: (Pouting) Jeez, tell me how you really feel. Why don't you give me a nice paper cut and pour lemon juice on it?

"Celeste": (Dismissive) What a waste of lemons, and paper.

Angie: But you'd need to be pretty strong in order to throw a skeeball, which would limit the suspect list to folks like me and Nekomaru.

Chihiro: Not necessarily. What if they used a different kind of ball?

"Celeste": Like a baseball?

Korekiyo: (Thinking) Solid, throwable, and could cause a pretty big impact if it hits.

"Celeste": (Surprised) Those must be some pretty strong baseballs. Besides a bloodstain, they looked no worse for ware.

Hiyoko: (Curious) Did Kuma waste more money on indestructible baseballs?

Kuma: (Offended) Fuck you! I made those myself!

Hiyoko: (Shocked) What the fuck?

Kuma: (Terrified) S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-Sorry, I-I-I-

Mono-Kaito: (Commanding) GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF MAN!!! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!!!?

Kuma: (Shivering)...

"Taeko": (Perplexed) Well that...happened.

Akane: So, the killer could have thrown a baseball into the skeeball machine to make an improvised cannon?

Kirumi: That could work, but there's one problem...

...how would they be certain the ball would hit? Angie mentioned it took her twenty times to hit her mark.

Angie: And when trying to take someone out, every miss is a chance that they can make it out unscathed.

Korekiyo: (Thinking) In your case, that would be nineteen opportunities for Keebo to get out unscathed.

Nekomaru: Maybe with a skeeball, but a baseball would be way easier to throw.

"Celeste": (Thinking) That would all depend on the person throwing the ball. A total novice wouldn't be able to hit the broadside of a barn.

"Taeko": And a pro would be able to be able to throw it quickly and accurately.

Akane: (Thinking) So maybe a total ace would be able to snuff out a candle from several feet away?

Hiyoko: Are you kidding me, that would take a godlike amount of skill to pull off.

Chihiro: (Thinking)...

_**A total ace...** _

**_Godlike skills..._ **

**_Needing to hit Keebo in one shot..._ **

**_..._ **

**_..._ **

**_..._ **

**_Hold on..._ **

****Chihiro: I think I know who attacked Keebo...

Kirumi: (Hopeful) You do?

Chihiro: It's only a theory, but I think...

**Select a suspect!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was a pretty long trial section and it took a while to get to the actual mini-games, mostly because of the Hiyoko stuff, but I hope it was worth it from a story perspective. Any thought/theories before the trial's conclusion? Will there be one killer, two killers? We'll all find out soon...


	41. Chapter 3: Daisy...Daisy...A Treasure Built for Two (Part 12-Deadly Life/Class Trial-Climax)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Intergalactic Trial comes closer and closer to being finished. It seems like Keebo's killer has been identified, but a last minute reveal shakes up the trial further. And what about Byakuya's killer? Will they be able to identify them in time or has the luck of our cast run dry?

**Selected Byakuya**

Chihiro: That has to be it.

Chihiro: (Thinking) I think the only person who could have pulled of that shot...

...was Byakuya.

...

...

...

**For Chihiro, there was nothing worse then when he had accused Mahiru and Leon of being killers, especially when he considered the looks he must have gotten from them. Now, he didn't need to worry about that look from the accused. It was a new feeling, but not necessarily a better one. The problem with calling out the dead is the fact that they can't answer back, and the looks of confusion at Chihiro's statement didn't help his odd, almost guilty feeling that was growing inside.**

Toko: (Shocked) W-What?

Nekomaru: (Confused) Byakuya? But wasn't he one of the victims?

Chihiro: (Thinking) Yes, but he's also the only one I know who could have pulled off a shot like that in one go.

Kirumi: (Thinking) Given his talent, I'm certain he could have pulled off that shot with relative ease.

Angie: (Casual) He was also a jerk, so I could totally imagine him doing something like that to poor Keebs.

"Taeko": (Somber) Unfortunately, if that's the case, we have no way of asking him ourselves.

Korekiyo: On one hand, it means we can't get a direct answer, but on the other hand, who else could have achieved a shot like that without pure luck?

Akane: So in this case, it had to have been him, right?

Hiyoko: (Worried) I don't want to rush into a vote, so maybe we need to discuss this more?

"Celeste": (Amused) You not wanting to rush? Hiyoko is now the time for jokes?

Hiyoko: (Offended) Shut up! I'm being serious!

Toko: (Worried)...

"Taeko": (Concerned) Ms. Fukawa, are you okay? I know this can't be easy for you.

Toko: (Worried) I-I don't want to believe it. I-I don't want to think that he could have done something like this.

Angie: (Casual) Byakuya had a nasty spirit when he was moody. Especially when people pushed their beliefs on him.

Nekomaru: I don't want to be that guy, but that's rich coming from you.

Angie: (Cheerful) It's not being pushing when it's the truth.

Kirumi: (Determined) Regardless, if we are going to find the truth, it will come from discussion. Byakuya might not be here to defend himself, but that can't stop us from considering him a suspect.

"Celeste": (Twirling hair) But isn't there an important question we aren't asking?

Akane: (Confused) An important question?

"Celeste": (Twirling hair) If Byakuya was so talented when it came to throwing baseballs, then we did he need the skeeball machine in the first place?

**Non-Stop Debate-Start!**

**Ammo-Misplaced Baseballs, Odd Sounds, Baseball Bloodstain, Wall Dents, Byakuya's Hat, Haunted House Set, Broken Camera, Rail**

"Celeste": (Dismissive) Surely a player of Byakuya's skill level **wouldn't need a machine** to attack Keebo.

Nekomaru: (Thinking) He could have **done it as some kind of decoy.**

Hiyoko: That way he could have made us think it was someone else.

Kirumi: (Pondering) But did Byakuya even **know about the machine?** Or even **how it functioned?**

Akane: (Curious) He could have _tested it out._

Angie: But that would require him to have known about it in the first place.

Korekiyo: And if Byakuya did know about it, _would he have had time to test it?_

"Taeko": (Thinking) Perhaps he had time either before or after the service?

Toko: (Somber)...

_**Is there any evidence that points to Byakuya having at least knowing how to use the skeeball machine?** _

 

 

 **Wall Dents-- >** _tested it out_

Chihiro: That's right!

**Break!**

Chihiro: If Angie is to be believed, there is evidence that the machine was tested.

Nekomaru: (Confused) Angie?

Angie: (Cheerful) Oh, that's right! There was another dent under the one I made in the set area!

Kirumi: (Curious) You said it was there before you threw that ball, right?

Angie: (Cheerful) Yep! If I had to guesstimate, it was around 4 and a half, maybe 5 feet off the ground.

Nekomaru: (Surprised) That's around the height of where Keebo could have been neutralized.

"Celeste": (Thinking) In fact, now that I think about it, I recall something odd that happened when I talked to Keebo a few days ago...

-

_Keebo: (Determined) Now, more then ever, we must become a united front. Tomorrow is the true start of that, and we'll need you to help us._

_"Celeste": (Giggling) Keebo dear, my antics have all been for fun. ("Regretful") But, if it brings comfort, I solemnly swear, I shall not cause any drama at the service._

_Keebo: (Smiling) Thank you, I appreciate it. (Surprised) Huh?_

_"Celeste": (Curious) Is something wrong?_

_Keebo: Sorry, I thought I just heard something in my lab. (Reassuring) Don't worry, I'll check it out, I'm sure it's just my imagination. (Closes door)_

_-_

Kirumi: (Surprised) You heard a noise?

"Celeste": I didn't, but Keebo did. Given the new evidence that Byakuya might have been testing the machine, it's entirely possible that what Keebo heard was the test.

Hiyoko: (Excited) That has to be it then! Byakuya had to have-

Korekiyo: I hate to have to interrupt your enthusiasm, but there's something missing from this puzzle.

"Taeko": And that would be an opportunity for Byakuya to have discovered it, right?

Akane: If it was a few days ago, than it must have happened when we were preparing for the service.

Nekomaru: (Curious) Do you remember the time you meet Keebo?

"Celeste": I believe it was 5 P.M.

Kirumi: If I recall correctly, Byakuya was apart of the decoration team, along with Toko, Angie, Akane, and Hiyoko.

Angie: (Thinking) Let's see, me and sista were getting our dresses fitted at the time, so we have no clue if he had a chance.

Hiyoko: (Casual) I was on my thirty at that time.

Chihiro: (Worried) And that just leaves Toko.

**The Ultimate Animal Breeder responded to her name being called by biting her fingernail and looking down at the ground.**

"Taeko": Ms. Fukawa, if you know an opportunity that Byakuya may have had, please let us know.

"Celeste": (Dismissive) I doubt she'll say anything. She always had a strange fascination for that man, so it wouldn't surprise me if she tried to cover up-

Toko: (Nervous) H-He might have.

"Celeste": (Surprised) Oh?

Toko: (Nervous) W-When Angie and Akane were getting dressed, and when Hiyoko was going off and doing G-God knows what, I was alone with Byakuya. E-Eventually, I left to take care of the animals, but Byakuya stayed behind. I-If there was a secret entrance under the table, t-then he could have found it when I was gone. (Somber) And w-when I think about everything else, the dents in the wall, the opportunity he had to find the sets, the attitude he had yesterday, I-I think Byakuya's the only person who could have pulled off this crime.

"Taeko": (Concerned) Ms. Fukawa?

Toko: (Somber) I-I don't want to accuse Byakuya, especially because h-he can't defend himself, but it's too much of a coincidence that he was left alone in the Party Room around the same time Keebo heard that noise. I-I can't deny it, B-Byakuya killed Keebo.

Korekiyo: (Somber) It seems as though we have the last puzzle piece of this case.

Hiyoko: That means as far as Keebo's murder is concerned, the only culprit is Byakuya.

Nekomaru: (Tense) That idiot, after everything we did to include him, he turned around and did this to Keebo.

Kirumi: (Cold) And we don't even have a chance to give him a proper punishment.

Chihiro: (Worried) K-Kirumi...

Kirumi: (Calm) I'm fine, especially because I know the truth.

"Celeste": (Curious) Do you now?

**"Princess Celeste" seemed to have the oddest ability to pop in at the worst possible times. She was almost like Mono-Kaito in that sense, but that comparison might be an executable offense in Novoselic, so no one brought it up.**

Kirumi: (Annoyed) And what do you want this time?

"Celeste": Kirumi dear, I'm just trying to keep us alive. We need to be thorough in order to find the truth of this case.

Toko: (Worried) T-The truth? W-We already know the truth. B-Byakuya killed Keebo.

"Celeste": (Grinning) Let's go over the evidence one last time before making such a judgement.

_**What is Princess Celeste doing? What evidence could be missing?** _

**Non-Stop Debate-Start!**

**Ammo-Mono-Kaito File#3, Celeste's Account, Hiyoko's Account, Korekiyo's Autopsy, Taeko's Account, K1 Guide, Missing Pain Meds**

Kirumi: (Determined) There's nothing else to discuss! Byakuya killed Keebo!

Akane: (Casual) I guess that makes his own death a little less sad.

Nekomaru: We already established that he was the **only one who could pull off that shot.**

Kirumi: And he **had the opportunity to find the sets.**

Korekiyo: The real unknown happens after, as we still have no idea as to the circumstances of his death.

Angie: We still **don't know his movements** for after the trial.

Hiyoko: (Worried) There are ten people here, so there has to be at least one witness, right?

"Celeste": (Sighing) Unfortunately, it seems like **no one saw Byakuya.**

Toko: (Nervous) I-It hurts to s-say this, b-but Byakuya is the only person who could have killed Keebo, w-we need to stop wasting time and v-vote.

_**Someone said something off...** _

 

 

**Celeste's Account-- >no one saw Byakuya.**

Chihiro: (Determined) Your rhythm's off!

**Break!**

Chihiro: Nekomaru, do you remember when Keebo stopped operating?

Nekomaru: Of course, it was 11:06 P.M. Why do you ask?

Chihiro: (Cautious) Because if that's the case, then there's no way Byakuya could have killed Keebo.

Kirumi: (Tense) What are you talking about? You were the one who said that Byakuya was the only person who could have taken that shot.

Chihiro: (Cautious) I know, but if Celeste is to be believed, Byakuya couldn't have killed him.

"Taeko": (Surprised) Celeste?

Hiyoko: (Determined) Okay dirt wad, spill it! What the hell are you hiding!?

"Celeste": (Innocently) Me? Hiding? I did no such thing.

Akane: (Gritting teeth) Drop the act and explain yourself! What the hell is he talking about!?

Korekiyo: You were the one who said to be thorough.

Toko: (Nervous) J-Just ignore her. She does nothing but lie and play games.

Chihiro: But she told me something during the investigation that conflicts with the idea of Byakuya being a killer.

-

_Chihiro: (Somber) Even after what he did, I wished he could have joined us. We would have welcomed him, I can't understand why he would do what he did._

_"Celeste": (Somber?) Yes, a true shame, and we had such a pleasant meal last night._

_Chihiro: (Surprised) You saw him last night?_

_"Celeste": (Twirling hair) Yes, I met him at around 10:50 P.M. We went to Taeko's lab and had a pleasant conversation until around 11:10. After that, he excused himself and walked in the direction of Hiyoko's lab._

_Chihiro: (Curious) Did he say or do anything odd before he left?_

_"Celeste": (Thinking) Not really) He just seemed to be acting like Byakuya, or at least the tolerant version who just sits and drinks coffee. If I knew that was the last time I would have ever seen him,(Grinning) I probably would have asked if he'd be interested in being one of my handsome butlers, he certainly fit the handsome part well._

_Chihiro: (Perplexed) I'm pretty certain he would have said no._

_"Celeste": (Cheerful) I might as well have tried. I hope my account will be of some help._

_-_

Kirumi: (Upset) She saw Byakuya last night!? And past the time that Keebo died!?

Nekomaru: (Gritting teeth) Did you tell Chihiro that!? Why didn't you bring it up sooner!?

"Celeste": (Thinking) Why didn't I? I mean, it's not like I was trying to obscure the case, I was just making sure we went over everything.

Korekiyo: (Tense) If you let us go forward without that information, we would have voted wrong and been executed.

"Celeste": (Dismissive) If you weren't paying attention, then we all would have deserved to die. (Grinning) Be grateful Chihiro has a solid memory.

Hiyoko: (Shocked) Hold on! So when I heard you talking in the diner-

"Celeste": I was talking to Byakuya.

Angie: (Shocked?) But if Byakuya was there until 11:10, then he couldn't have killed Keebo.

Kirumi: (Upset) Are you saying that someone else killed him!?

Toko: (Seething) S-She's lying! She's just trying to confuse us! I-I bet she killed Byakuya and this is just her attempt to deflect the blame!

Angie: (Curious) Did anyone besides Hiyoko see you?

"Celeste": (Thinking) I believe there was at least one other person who might have seen me.

Hiyoko: (Hopeful) Chihiro saw me earlier, so he probably saw you to!

"Celeste": (Giggling) Chihiro's eyewitness account is...flawed at best.

Chihiro: (Thinking) But, I think I know someone who could have seen her...

**Question- _Who else saw Celeste?_**

**1-Akane 2-Kirumi 3-Korekiyo 4-Taeko**

 

 

**Answer-- >Taeko**

Chihiro: That's it!

Chihiro: I think Taeko said he saw her.

"Taeko": (Nervous) I did, at 11:10. She was just getting up from one of the tables.

"Celeste": (Twirling hair) I didn't bother to tell him what I was doing, but he did see me and I left him in the diner.

Nekomaru: How long were you in that diner?

"Taeko": (Nervous) Until 11:30.

Kirumi: (Stern) Could you have not shared this earlier?

"Taeko": (Nervous) Ms. Tojo, you were there when I explained it.

Angie: (Innocently) Uh oh, it looks like Kirumi's getting emotional again.

Kirumi: (Tense) I am not getting emotional!

Nekomaru: (Calm) Kirumi, take a deep breath. We won't be able to solve this case if you don't get a hold of yourself.

**Kirumi clenched her fists, but ultimately relented. She took a few deep breaths before speaking once again.**

Kirumi: (Calm) Sorry. I promise, I'm better now.

Korekiyo: Your frustration is understandable, but it would be better if you remained calm.

Kirumi: (Somber) I know, it's just that, every time it feels like we're getting closer to finding the killer, we get sidetracked.

Chihiro: (Cautious) I know, but those sidetracks are one of the reasons why we're still alive.

Hiyoko: (Worried) But now we don't have another suspect.

Akane: (Thinking) Not necessarily.

**Every head in the room turned with surprise at Akane's statement.**

Angie: (Surprised) Huh?

"Taeko": (Surprised) Ms. Owari, do you have an idea?

Akane: (Thinking) Not really an idea but more of a feeling.

Nekomaru: I guess a feeling is better than nothing.

Toko: (Nervous) I-It's probably some dumb theory. I trust your mouth less than Celeste's.

Korekiyo: We could at least give her the courtesy to explain herself. After all, a feeling is better than nothing, as Nekomaru said.

Akane: (Thinking) Something's been off about this whole thing, like, the baseball guy was the only one who could have pulled of that shot, right?

Chihiro: (Cautious) Well, more like the only one who could do so reliably in one go.

Akane: But he was with raven hair over there while Kipro was getting pounded with a bat.

Hiyoko: (Grossed out) You know, you could have phrased that better.

Nekomaru: But if my autopsy and Celeste's account are to be believed, than yes.

Akane: (Thinking) So maybe baseball guy did initially attack Kitro, but then...

...someone else picked up the scraps?

Toko: (Surprised) S-Someone else? Like a scavenger?

"Taeko": (Thinking) That would imply that Byakuya was planning to kill Keebo, but someone else stole the kill.

Angie: Byakuya would have been outside with no way of getting in the haunted house, so maybe he was a bit slow.

Hiyoko: (Surprised) So maybe he entered the haunted house, saw someone else taking his kill, and got killed to prevent an eyewitness!?

Kirumi: (Thinking) Or...

...what if Byakuya had an accomplice?

**The question, short and to the point, hit everyone in the room like a right hook by the Ultimate Boxer.**

Chihiro: (Surprised) He had an accomplice?

Korekiyo: That would support Akane's theory that someone else killed Keebo.

Hiyoko: (Surprised) Wait, so Akane said something sensible?

"Taeko": She's actually done it quite a few times, in fact, she seems to have a better track record than you do.

Hiyoko: Could you have held that back at least a little? Words hurt you know.

Nekomaru: (Tense) So not only did Byakuya assault Keebo, he had someone else kill him?

"Celeste": (Thinking) It is a theory that could work, but it's hindered by one problem...

...what would Byakuya gain by having someone kill for him?

Toko: (Nervous) I-If Byakuya helped someone kill, would he have been allowed to leave?

Mono-Kaito: Nope! Only the person who does the deed gets to live free!

Toko: (Tense) T-There you go, this accomplice theory has no weight to it.

Hiyoko: Of course it does. We've gone over every other theory, so there has to be something to this.

Toko: B-Byakuya wasn't an idiot, he wouldn't put himself in a position where he couldn't benefit from it.

"Celeste": (Sighing) And yet, he's lying on the ground in Hiyoko's lab.

Toko: (Seething) S-Shut up! 

Korekiyo: Before we divulge into another pointless argument, we should at least discuss this.

_**If we can find evidence of an accomplice, then maybe we can find out who killed Keebo. It's absolutely worth a shot!** _

**Non-Stop Debate-Start!**

**Ammo-Broken Camera, Loose Floorboard, Rail, Haunted House Set, Broken Glasses, Elevated Stain, Misplaced Baseballs**

Nekomaru: If Byakuya had an accomplice, then they would need to communicate when Keebo was in place.

"Taeko": (Curious) So perhaps **they used a signal?**

Hiyoko: But what kind would they have used?

Kirumi: (Thinking) What if they _used a visual signal?_

Korekiyo: (Thinking) That would require at least a little subtilty on the accomplice's part.

"Celeste": They could have _used a sound._

Angie: (Excited) Like _a bird call!_

"Taeko": (Perplexed) What kind of bird?

Angie: (Excited) A duck silly! Quack, quack!

Hiyoko: I think my spine just shrunk in cringe.

Toko: (Nervous) A-All of this talk is nonsense. _T-There was no accomplice!_

_**Was there an accomplice? And if so, what could have been their signal to Byakuya?** _

 

 

 **Loose Floorboard-- >** _used a visual signal?_

Chihiro: That's right!

**Break!**

Chihiro: (Determined) Seesaw effect!

Nekomaru: (Confused) Seesaw effect?

Korekiyo: (Excited) Seesaw effect!

Hiyoko: (Confused) What the shit?

Korekiyo: (Embarrassed) Sorry, I like seesaws.

Akane: (Confused) What do you mean by seesaw effect?

Chihiro: (Cautious) Well, when Kirumi, Taeko and I were investigating Keebo's lab, I got caught off guard by a loose piece of the floor.

Angie: (Cheerful) Sorry about that!

Kirumi: (Thinking) Taeko also noticed the loose floorboard and almost fell in.

"Taeko": And since it went outside of the lab, it's entirely possible that it could have been used as a signal.

Chihiro: The culprit would need to be pretty subtle about it, but maybe if they just pushed it a little, Byakuya could have noticed it.

Nekomaru: (Pumped) And then Byakuya would know that it was time to use the skeeball machine!

Korekiyo: And since every set shares the same floor, we know that the haunted house set and the flower shop set had the same loose floorboard. That means Keebo could have been moved from one set to another without being carried a single foot.

Nekomaru: (Pumped) That's it! Now we know that Byakuya had an accomplice.

Toko: (Worried) N-No, t-that can't be it. D-Did Byakuya really have an accomplice?

"Taeko": The evidence would point to the answer being yes.

Akane: (Pumped) So now we just need to find them!

Chihiro: (Thinking) But how?

"Celeste": (Giggling)...

Hiyoko: (Worried) Great, she's laughing again, that can only be bad news.

"Celeste": (Giggling) Hiyoko dear, you must have more faith in me. I have nothing but the best intentions.

Nekomaru: (Tense) Says the girl who hid evidence from almost everyone.

"Celeste": If it will clear your mind of doubt, I shall explain what happened last night between Byakuya and myself.

Kirumi: (Dismissive) Again, that should have been done much earlier.

"Celeste": (Grinning) Better late than never. Now where to begin...

…(Thinking) Let's see, last night Byakuya asked me if I wanted to have tea with him. Being the tea fanatic that I am, I said yes. We talked about royalty and baseball and the differences between tea and coffee for a whole twenty minutes. At 11, Hiyoko walked by as I was talking to him. I said hello and Hiyoko, being Hiyoko, ignored me. At 11:10, he got up and left without another word. A split second after that, Taeko walked in, and I walked out.

Korekiyo: And you're absolutely certain your telling the truth?

"Celeste": (Grinning) Absolutely, 100% certain! And now that that's out of the way, we can begin the process of elimination.

"Taeko": And I'm guessing you're going to eliminate yourself first?

"Celeste": (Grinning) Correct. And we can also eliminate Hiyoko and you from the equation, given that I saw her leave before Keebo was killed and you came into the diner from the first hallway. By that token, since he obviously saw Hiyoko leaving, we can eliminate Chihiro as a suspect, since I'm sure he went right back to bed after that beating Byakuya gave him.

Chihiro: (Nervous)...

"Celeste": (Grinning) I shall even be generous and eliminate Kirumi, since I'm sure she would never do something so horrible to poor Keebo.

Kirumi: (Tense) So who does that leave?

"Celeste": (Grinning) I won't say who. All we need to ask is this, of the remaining suspects, who would be the most likely to assist Byakuya in such a crime? I promise the answer won't be that difficult, it just requires a tiny bit of common sense.

_**...** _

_**...** _

_**...** _

_**Who helped Byakuya kill Keebo? Who would help him?** _

_**...** _

_**...** _

_**...** _

**_There's only one person who comes to mind..._ **

**Select a suspect!**

 

 

**Selected Toko**

Chihiro: That has to be it.

Chihiro: (Nervous) When you say that the answer is obvious...

...are you talking about Toko?

"Celeste": (Giddy) Well look at that! Chihiro dear you're on a roll!

**"Celeste" (and maybe Mono-Kaito but no one was paying attention to him) was the only person experiencing any kind of joy. Everyone else looked on dumbfounded. Toko, meanwhile, simply looked at the floor, as if hoping Jack would appear to comfort her.**

Nekomaru: (Perplexed) H-Hold on, you can't be serious. How the hell could you accuse Toko?

"Celeste": (Surprised) Is she not the most obvious answer? She would always hang onto Byakuya, even when he was acting like, well, Byakuya. Do you doubt that he could manipulate her into murder?

Nekomaru: (Tense) It just doesn't feel right. Toko has been getting so much better at interacting in the last few days, she helped us set up the service, why would she throw that away for that creep?

Hiyoko: (Confused) Didn't she stand up to him at the service?

Korekiyo: (Somber) Perhaps it was only a momentary burst of bravery?

Akane: And shit, do you really think she could have the nerve to beat someone in the head with a goddamn bat?

Angie: (Innocently) To be fair, it's not like Keebo's head was made of flesh and bone.

"Taeko": (Tense) Mr. Idabashi was just as much a person as the rest of us, regardless of what he was made of.

"Celeste": Regardless, Toko is, without a doubt in my mind, the most likely suspect. After all, by her own admission, she has no alibi, since she spent the rest of her day "taking care of animals." No one saw her at all, except perhaps Keebo, and that interaction, I suspect, didn't last that long.

Kirumi: (Tense) Toko, is any of this true?

**Once again, Toko remained silent. The Ultimate Animal Breeder's gaze didn't leave the floor and the only motion came from her fingers, which she was fidgeting around. Somehow, she looked more nervous then she usually was. Any hint of growth in the last few days had evaporated into thin air as it seemed she had devolved back into her usual self.**

"Celeste": (Sighing) Please don't try to pull a Hiyoko and give us the silent treatment.

Hiyoko: (Upset) Quit using me as an example of what not to do!

Chihiro: (Worried) Toko, say something, please.

Toko: (Nervous)...

...

...

...

…(Defeated) Fine. I did it.

Kirumi: (Shocked)...

...W-What?

"Taeko": (Shocked) M-Ms. Fukawa, could you please repeat that?

Toko: (Defeated) I did it...

...I helped Byakuya kill Keebo. In fact, I was the one who used the bat to do him in.

**Toko slowly lifted her head to meet the gazes of the others, which ranged from surprised to horrified, though the one gaze she avoided (Celeste's) was neither of those. Instead she had a smug look of triumph.**

Nekomaru: (Horrified) Y-You can't be serious. Don't tell me you-

Toko: (Defeated) Just vote for me and you'll see the truth.

Hiyoko: (Surprised) You're giving up that easily?

Toko: (Defeated) What do you want me to do? I have no reason to keep the lie going. There's no way anyone else would have worked with Byakuya.

Akane: (Perplexed) Is this really it?

Angie: (Cheerful) Nyahaha! Thank goodness someone was willing to confess without a fight! That's going to give you major brownie points with Atua!

Korekiyo: (Somber) I suppose that means we can get the vote started.

Mono-Kaito: (Grinning) If you're completely certain, just feast your eyes on your podiums, the screen has been changed for this trial!

**As everyone looked to their podiums, it turned out that Mono-Kaito was correct. Instead of the usual grid of faces, instead there was only two, belonging to the Ultimate Photographer and the Ultimate Baseball Star. Under their portraits was an on-screen keyboard.**

Mono-Kaito: (Excited) Just click on the victim portrait and type in the name of who you believe killed them! Remember, everyone must do this or be executed!

Akane: (Cautious) Um...

Korekiyo: Do you not know how to spell Toko?

Akane: (Cautious) Maybe...

Korekiyo: (Sighing) T-o-k-o.

**Chihiro faced his podium, clicked on Keebo's portrait, and began typing.**

**T...**

_**I don't want it to be true...** _

**...O...**

_**I don't want Toko to be a killer...** _

**...K...**

_**But I need to face the truth...** _

**...O.**

**_...in order to keep living._ **

**The massive screen behind Mono-Kaito lite up and showed the portraits of the two fallen Ultimates. Keebo's portrait lite up and a name and number appeared next to him.**

**Toko-10 Votes.**

**The screen loaded for a few seconds...**

**...before a triumphant jingle rolled out and confetti appeared on the screen.**

Mono-Kaito: (Excited) You're halfway there! The killer of Keebo Idabashi is Toko Fukawa! Now you just need to find Byakuya's killer and you're golden!

Korekiyo: (Somber) That celebration is far too soon, especially because of the circumstances.

**Indeed, no one felt the urge to celebrate, because beyond the fact that there was at least one more killer, Toko Fukawa, who was starting to come her own as far as social interaction was concerned, was now confirmed to have killed Keebo. Even "Celeste" seemed less than pleased, even though she was the one who outed Toko as a killer in the first place.**

Nekomaru: (Upset) T-This is...

"Celeste": (Somber) This is the cold reality of the Intergalactic trial. People you thought you could trust turn into the cruelest foes.

Chihiro: (Upset) But...why? Toko, why would you do that to Keebo?

Toko: (Downcast)…

"Taeko": (Tense) How can you have nothing to say now?

Angie: (Disappointed) Toko, you were getting so good at interactions, what happened?

Toko: (Downcast)...

...It...It wasn't my fault.

Akane: (Confused) It wasn't your fault? Did you kill him by accident?

Toko: (Downcast) N-No, in fact, it's just like everyone's been talking about. I lured Keebo into the haunted house, Byakuya used the skeeball machine, and I-I destroyed Keebo's head with a baseball bat...

Korekiyo: (Somber) So Akane's theory of an accomplice was correct.

Toko: (Somber) I-I know it looks bad, b-but I can explain myself...

Kirumi: (Shocked) Explain yourself? T-There's no explaining this...

…(Tearing up) How can you justify what you did to Keebo?

Toko: (Upset) I-I know. I know it looks bad, and I-I don't ever expect to be forgiven, but I swear I had to.

Nekomaru: (Surprised) You had to?

Toko: (Upset) B-Byakuya forced me to do it! H-He said that if I didn't, he'd kill Jack! I couldn't let him do that, s-so I-I had to kill Keebo!

Chihiro: (Shocked) H-He said that?

Hiyoko: (Surprised) You killed Keebo just so you could protect your dog?

Toko: (Angry) Of course I would! I would kill each and every one of you to protect him, he's my baby!

Hiyoko: (Shocked) I-Is she serious?

Chihiro: (Somber) Very.

"Taeko": (Tense) Regardless of your intentions, you're still a killer.

Toko: (Somber) I-I know I am, and I have to live with that for as long as I can. But I-I swear, I'll do everything to make up for what I've done.

Kirumi: (Cold) There aren't enough favors you could pull to help yourself here. What you did, regardless of reasoning, was unforgivable.

Korekiyo: Even if there's another killer, their reasoning to kill would need to be measured against yours.

Toko: (Downcast) I-I know...

Akane: That's right, we still need to find another killer!

Nekomaru: Damn it! We were so focused on finding Keebo's killer that we haven't been talking about Byakuya!

Angie: And Byakuya's murder was such a mess. How are we ever going to find the culprit?

Kirumi: (Cold) We will deal with you later.

Chihiro: (Nervous, but determined) Toko, what did you do after...well...after what you did?

Toko: (Nervous) I-I reported back to Byakuya at 11:20. I gave him back the bat, and i-in return, he said he would leave Jack alone. I was with the animals until 11:40, and I never saw anyone until this morning.

Hiyoko: (Curious) Isn't that ten minutes after Taeko left the diner?

"Taeko": (Curious) And you didn't see or hear anything odd? In fact, where was Jack during all of this?

Toko: (Somber) I-I left him in my room. (Determined) T-There was no way I was going to involve my baby in this shit show.

Nekomaru: (Worried) But if you didn't see anything, doesn't that include blood?

Kirumi: (Worried) That would mean that Byakuya's killer would have had a little less than twenty minutes to set up that crime scene. And that includes having to clean the blood after moving the body.

Korekiyo: That would have been a difficult task for anyone, especially if this murder wasn't planned.

"Celeste": (Grinning) Before we continue, I'd like to ask an unrelated question.

Chihiro: (Surprised) Why?

Nekomaru: (Tense) Is now really the best time for this shit!?

"Celeste": (Dismissive) Hold your horses, I'll be done in a bit, but Toko, dear...

…(Curious) when did you hurt yourself?

**Once again, "Celeste" managed to leave the entire room speechless.**

Toko: (Confused) W-What kind of stupid question is that? Y-You saw me get hurt.

"Celeste": (Confused) Did I now? I could have sworn I didn't.

Toko: (Seething) D-Do I really need to explain this to you. F-Fine, if it gets you to shut up, I'll make you shut up.

_**Why is Celeste doing this? She always does the most confusing things during trials...but what if there's a method behind her madness?** _

**Non-Stop Debate-Start!**

**Ammo-Mono-Kaito File #3, Baseball Bloodstain, Elevated Stain, Celeste's Account, Taeko's Account, Other Bathroom, Missing Pain Meds, Odd Sound**

Toko: (Tense) I-I got hurt this morning when Akane punched me in the ribs.

Akane: (Regretful) Yeah, sorry about that.

Angie: (Cheerful) Don't worry sista, I'm sure she'll forgive you for your mistake!

Akane: (Ignoring)...

Angie: (Confused) Sista?

Kirumi: (Stern) Are you trying to imply that she _faked her injuries?_

"Taeko": She has a broken rib, there's **no way of faking that.**

Korekiyo: Or perhaps she's saying the injury happened _earlier this morning?_

Nekomaru: (Thinking) I don't know...

Toko: (Tense) Everyone saw what happened, **I was only hurt this morning.** So do you have anymore time to waste, or can we continue?

"Celeste": (Giggling) We can continue, no problem.

Hiyoko: (Perplexed) Wait, _that's it!?_

_**Is Celeste just wasting time, or is there more to this?** _

 

 

**Missing Pain Meds-- >I was only hurt this morning**

Chihiro: (Determined) Your rhythm's off!

**Break!**

Chihiro: Wait, there were pain meds missing this morning.

Nekomaru: (Surprised) That's right! An entire bottle was missing!

Angie: (Shocked?) Oh shoot! An entire bottle! (Casual) And the point is?

Nekomaru: (Confused) Yeah, why is that important?

Toko: (Nervous) T-That has nothing to do with what happened this morning!

Chihiro: (Cautious) Maybe...but it might have to do with something that happened last night.

Akane: Last night?

Chihiro: Toko, what time did you wake up this morning?

Toko: (Nervous) S-Shortly before breakfast, so nine. Again, what's your point?

Chihiro: So that means you couldn't have taken the meds this morning before breakfast.

Kirumi: (Concerned) Chihiro, what are you talking about?

Chihiro: Nekomaru went to the Nurse's lab at around 7:50 this morning. When he did, there was a bottle of pain meds missing.

"Celeste": I believe what he's trying to say...

…(Giggling) is that Toko took those meds last night, after she got injured.

"Taeko": (Surprised) After she got injured? How?

"Celeste": (Grinning) By Byakuya, silly.

Hiyoko: (Confused) By Byakuya? How'd you reach that logic?

"Celeste": (Grinning) After she straight up admitted to handing him a bat. Who's to say that Byakuya didn't try to kill her afterwards?

Korekiyo: So you're saying that Byakuya had Toko kill Keebo, and then tried to kill Toko?

"Celeste": (Giggling) I know right!? It's quite a brilliant plan, I'm surprised I never thought of it myself!

"Taeko": (Confused) But how would you know that Ms. Fukawa was lying in the first place?

"Celeste": (Proud) Honestly, it was only for the briefest of moments, but I remember seeing Toko look absolutely agonized right before Akane sent her into the wall. And later, I'll admit I eavesdropped on Chihiro and Nekomaru's conversation about missing pain meds. Thanks to this trial, I put two and two together and discovered that Toko was lying about her injury.

Toko: (Tense) T-That...That's...That's insane! D-Didn't Chihiro need medicine after Byakuya beat him up?

Korekiyo: I only gave him a few meds in a bag, not in the original bottle.

Kirumi: (Worried) Still, this theory sound like it needs more evidence.

Chihiro: (Cautious) I know, but maybe there might be-

 

 

Toko: All bark no bite!

(Split Screen)

Toko: (Tense) A-Are you kidding me? Y-You're seriously going to b-believe that b-bitch?

Chihiro: (Taken aback) Toko, I-

Toko: (Upset) I-I don't need to hear anything coming out of your mouth anymore!

**Rebuttal Showdown-Start!**

**Blades-Missing Bat, Missing Carpet Piece, Broken Glasses, Byakuya's Hat, Odd Sound, Missing Pain Meds, Nekomaru's Autopsy, Taeko's Account**

Toko: (Tense) Y-You're wrong!

Toko: (Upset) Wrong, wrong, wrong!

Toko: (Upset) The f-fact that you believe in that b-bitch...

Toko: ...means you can't be trusted!

Toko: (Somber) I-I never saw Byakuya again after what I did...

Toko: …(Determined) and m-missing pain meds can't prove otherwise!

**ADVANCE!**

Chihiro: It's not just the meds, I think there's more evidence.

Toko: (Upset) M-More!?

Toko: (Tense) N-Now you're just lying!

Toko: (Upset) I-I **gave Byakuya the bat**...

Toko: ... **spent time with the animals**...

Toko: ... **went back to my room**...

Toko: ...and **slept away** that entire miserable night!

Toko: (Tense) S-So there you go! That's what happened last night!

_**Of everything Toko said, I think I can disapprove at least one of them...** _

 

 

**Odd Sound-- >slept away **

Chihiro: You're off key!

**Break!**

Chihiro: Are you sure you just slept away?

Toko: (Upset) Y-Yes, I'm certain!

Chihiro: So what was that noise Nekomaru heard last night?

Toko: (Surprised) W-Why are you asking me, I have no idea...

Kirumi: (Curious) Noise?

Nekomaru: Last night, there was a really faint noise that kept me awake for hours after twelve.

"Celeste": (Surprised) So you heard that as well? It was absolutely dreadful to listen to from my end.

Nekomaru: (Curious) Did anyone else hear that noise?

Angie: (Thinking) I think I did, but it was pretty faint.

Hiyoko: (Thinking) Don't the four of you sleep on the second floor? You would think that all four of you would have heard that noise.

Korekiyo: I doubt Toko would have wanted to hear it, especially if it came from her room.

Akane: (Curious) So that sound was...

"Celeste": If I had to muster a guess, I would say it was her painfully howling as she tried to overcome the pain in her ribs, likely caused by Byakuya.

"Taeko": (Thinking) And a likely instrument for trauma...

...would have been the bat that Ms. Fukawa handed him.

Kirumi: (Shocked) Are you saying that Toko killed both Keebo and Byakuya?

Chihiro: (Thinking) I'm not absolutely certain yet, but I think we're getting close to the answer.

Toko: (Upset) That's...no...no you're wrong...I...

Nekomaru: (Tense) Toko, you already admitted to killing Keebo, what's stopping you from admitting to this?

Hiyoko: Yeah, just admit it and end this charade.

Toko: (Downcast)...

...That...That won't happen.

"Celeste": (Curious) And why not?

Toko: (Tense) B-Because I didn't kill Byakuya. Because I would never kill Byakuya.

Korekiyo: (Sighing) Toko, please just give up...

Toko: (Tense) C-Can I ask you something?

Korekiyo: (Curious) Sure?

Toko: (Tense) C-Could you ever imagine yourself killing Himiko?

Korekiyo: (Taken aback) Huh?

Toko: (Tense) Kirumi, could you ever see yourself killing Keebo?

Kirumi: (Certain) Never.

Toko: (Tense) And Chihiro, could you ever see yourself killing Mahiru?

Chihiro: (Taken aback) N-No. Why would you even ask that?

Toko: (Downcast) Because there are people you meet in this world who you could never hurt, no matter what they do to you. They can hit you, ignore you, throw dirt in your face and still, no matter what, you could never see yourself hurting them. (Growing determined) B-Because they're there for you when no one else is, they're that shoulder for you to cry on, they're the bright light in the cruel, bleak reality we all live in, and they're the only reason you're still alive! (Resolute) And because of that, no matter what they do, y-you would never turn on them! That was Byakuya for me, he was my light, my shoulder to cry on, my everything!

"Taeko": (Worried) This doesn't sound like a healthy relationship.

"Celeste": (Confused) Are you talking about the same Byakuya?

Toko: (Resolute) Yes I am! I would never kill Byakuya and nothing, I mean it, nothing would ever cause me to do it otherwise! He's the only reason I'm alive, the only reason I ever found a reason to live! You can throw all the evidence you want my way, but no amount of it can prove that I would break that bond!

Akane: (Worried) This is starting to get uncomfortable.

Kirumi: (Worried) Toko, you told us he threatened Jack, your baby, how can you still defend him after that?

Toko: (Seething) S-Shut up! Byakuya was only joking! I-I took him seriously, b-but it was probably just a joke!

Angie: (Slightly worried) This whole thing is starting to turn into a joke, and it's not that funny to be honest.

Korekiyo: (Tense) Toko, you're starting to lose it, just confess and end this.

Nekomaru: (Gritting teeth) What the hell do you gain from drawing this out!?

Toko: (Tense) Byakuya would never hurt an animal! I'll die by that claim!

Hiyoko: (Taken aback) You already admitted to killing one of us and you're trying to act like you wouldn't do it again!? Y-You're crazy, you're psychotic, y-you're...you're batshit insane!

_**Hiyoko, insulting her isn't going to get her to confess, no matter how many times you call her...** _

**_Call her..._ **

**_..._ **

**_..._ **

**_..._ **

**_I..._ **

**_I think I know what happened!_ **

****Chihiro: (Spirited) Hiyoko, that's it!

Hiyoko: (Surprised) What's it? Did I do something wrong again?

Chihiro: (Proud) No, you helped solve the case!

Hiyoko: (Shocked) I did!?

Everyone else: (Shocked) She did!?

Toko: (Shocked)...

...Y-You're kidding me, right?

Chihiro: (Determined) No, I'm not. I have evidence that proves you killed Byakuya!

**Question- _What evidence proves Toko could have killed Byakuya?_**

 

 

**Answer-- >Elevated Stain**

Chihiro: That's it!

Chihiro: (Thinking) I thought it was just a decoy, (Determined) but the elevated stain in Byakuya's lab is the biggest evidence that Toko killed him.

"Celeste": (Surprised) It is? (Cheerful) Well, I guess if anyone could make out what that stain is, it's you.

Nekomaru: I'm not entirely sure about where you're going with this, (Pumped) but I know you can do it!

Kirumi: (Hopeful) If it can bring this horrible trial to an end, then please go ahead.

Toko: (Tense) N-No. Y-You have no idea what you're talking about...

Chihiro: (Somber) Toko, I know how you feel, and I want to say that I would never kill Mahiru, but in reality, that's what I did when I confronted her, and it's the same thing with Leon, (Determined) but I had to do it in order to save everyone, just like I'm doing it now!

Toko: (Seething) Y-You're full of shit! I would never kill Byakuya! You have no proof!

_**No...I do...It's horrible proof...but it's proof that's going to save almost everyone from execution...** _

_**...almost...** _

_**...I can't think about that now. I have to keep calm. I've been here before, and I can get out of it again!** _

**Argument Armament-Start!**

Toko:

A-Asshole!

Y-You're words have no weight!

I'm going to have Jack eat you alive!

Y-You're barely a chihuahua!

You've never loved like me!

Byakuya was my light!

Y-You have some nerve to accuse me of m-murdering Byakuya!

That P-Princess bitch is setting us all up!

I-Isn't it enough that I admitted to killing Keebo!?

W-Why do you need to add more!?

S-Stop accusing me!

I-I refuse to listen to you!

D-Didn't I do enough to be trusted!?

Jack won't accept this!

Everything you say is worth less than nothing!

**Nothing would ever cause me to kill Byakuya! Especially not a stain!**

**pire Bat**

**in the Less                           er False Vam**

**Kle**

 

 

**Klein the Lesser False Vampire Bat**

Chihiro: (Resolute) This song's over!

**Break!**

Chihiro: (Somber) It was Klein, wasn't it?

**Immediately, the fight in Toko's eyes died out as she looked on at Chihiro.**

"Taeko": (Curious) Klein, who are you talking about?

Nekomaru: (Surprised) Wasn't that the bat that attacked me when we first went into Toko's lab?

Chihiro: (Somber) Yes. He was.

Kirumi: (Surprised) Was?

"Celeste": (Surprised) Chihiro, are you saying that that stain was actually blood? And from a bat of all things?

Chihiro: (Somber) Yes, I am. If I recall correctly, Klein was a Lesser False Vampire Bat who had an unusual amount of bravery for his species. It's why he attacked Nekomaru in the first place, because he was trying to protect Toko.

Hiyoko: (Confused) But how did a bat get in Byakuya's lab anyway?

Kirumi: (Thinking) I suspect Toko must have brought him...(Surprised) in fact...

-

_Kirumi: And what about your lab Toko? Was there anything of note?_

_Toko: N-Not really. There's a few animals, like cats, dogs, rabbits..._

_Nekomaru: Yeah, and a shit-ton of bats on the ceiling._

_Keebo: (Surprised) Bats? What kind?_

_Toko: (Curious) Lesser False Vampire Bats. Why do you ask?_

_Keebo: (Thinking) I don't recall taking a picture of that kind of bat yet. If possible, could I visit your lab later for a photoshoot?_

_Toko: (Nervous) A-As long as you don't disturb the animals I don't mind._

-

Kirumi: (Horrified) Keebo did mention wanting to take pictures of the bats in Toko's lab.

Angie: (Excited) And because the haunted house set was so dark, I'm sure the bat would have been comfortable in there. That's probably how Keebo got lured there in the first place.

Korekiyo: It could have been flying around in one section of the set, while Toko gave Byakuya the signal to use the machine.

"Taeko": (Somber) And then they went into Mr. Togami's lab, where he tried to kill Ms. Fukawa...

Hiyoko: (Confused) But would he have been able to hit him in midair?

Akane: (Thinking) He was a baseball god or something like that, so the shot could have been possible, if not easy.

Nekomaru: (Somber) Toko, you mentioned that Byakuya would never hurt an animal, but if that's the case, then I guess seeing him do that very thing would have driven you off the edge.

"Celeste": (Thinking) That also might explain the erratic way the crime scene was handled in comparison to Keebo's scene. Blood on a baseball that wasn't cleaned, getting the positions of said baseballs wrong, glasses in one lab and a hat in another...

Hiyoko: (Disgusted) Using my plushies to wipe the blood, breaking the glass when there was a key in plain sight, putting a rug around his neck only after they broke the glass...

"Taeko": (Surprised) How do you know it was after?

Korekiyo: (Casual) Because I found glass in his neck wound.

"Celeste": (Appalled) Oh my, Jesus...

Korekiyo: (Somber) All of this seems to point in the direction of someone who was not in a proper state of mind when they committed their crime, a likely result after seeing someone you loved commit an atrocity.

Kirumi: (Somber) Toko, is that true? Is what Chihiro saying true?

Chihiro: (Sad) Toko, I'm sorry, but I had to save everyone.

**The Ultimate Animal Breeder was speechless. She looked to the podium right next to her, looking right at the crossed out portrait of Byakuya Togami. She put her own arms around herself in a self hug...**

Toko: (Defeated)...

…(Tearing up) B-Byakuya...

...if y-you wanted to kill me, I-I would have let you...but...

…(Crying) Why? Why did you do that to Klein? Y-You promised me you'd never hurt an animal...

Hiyoko: (Sympathetic) T-Toko...

Nekomaru: (Tense) I think that's all the proof we need.

Kirumi: (Somber) Chihiro, can you please end this?

Chihiro: (Sad) Okay. Toko, I'm going to go over the case one more time...

**Closing Argument!**

"A few days ago, Byakuya was left alone to decorate the Party Room. Somehow, he found the secret passage that lead to the room with the other sets in it. He also decided to test out the skeeball machine that was a part of the carnival set, finding out that it could have been used like a cannon. For unknown reasons, this would become the bases of an attempted double homicide."

"But before that, he needed an accomplice in order to pull off this job, and that came in the form of someone who trusted him. Little did Byakuya know, this same person would be the one to kill him."

"Their first order of business was to lure Keebo, and to do this, the culprit offered to do a photoshoot in Keebo's lab with an animal they found in their lab, more specifically, a Lesser False Vampire Bat named Klein. Keebo was ecstatic at the opportunity and didn't even change out of his suit that he was given for the service. What Keebo didn't know was that he was walking into a trap."

"As Keebo was taking pictures, Byakuya moved into place at the carnival set. The culprit gave Byakuya a signal that Keebo was in place by moving the loose floorboard that would have been a part of every set because they all shared the same floor. Byakuya tossed a baseball he had received from one of his podiums in his lab into the skeeball machine, and it went right through a hole in the back of the haunted house, slamming into Keebo's back and knocking his head off."

"With his job done, Byakuya left a gruesome task in his partner's hands, the task of finishing off Keebo. Using the K1 Guide, which I still have no idea how they got, the culprit dismantled Keebo. Meanwhile, Byakuya was setting up his own alibi by having tea with Celeste from 10:50 to 11:10. For some reason, the culprit decided to wait until 11:06 before they did what was supposed to be their last job, smashing Keebo's head with a metal baseball bat, denting the bat and shutting off Keebo for good. They then hid his suit, as well as the K1 Guide behind a painting in the haunted house set and changed the background to the flower shop set. The killer also destroyed Keebo's camera to prevent the pictures from being found."

"However, the crime doesn't end there, as Byakuya had one more surprise for out culprit, but he was the one who was going to pay for it. The killer returned to Byakuya's lab in order to turn in the bat they used to kill Keebo. At one point, they must have been near the podiums when Byakuya tried to kill them with the same bat, but something Byakuya never expected happened."

"Klein, in defense of the killer, attacked Byakuya, in the chaos, the culprit must have been hit in the ribs, no doubt breaking at least one. Annoyed by the situation, Byakuya made one last mistake and grabbed one of the baseballs from his podium, throwing it at Klein. It was a shot that would have been nearly impossible for anyone not named Byakuya Togami, the Ultimate Baseball Star."

"But that star was about to be extinguished, because Byakuya had unleashed a monster that normally wouldn't have harmed him, but in this case, the killer broke Byakuya's nose along with his glasses and pulled out a spiked dog collar they had gotten from their lab. They wrapped it around Byakuya's neck spike first, puncturing his neck as he was strangled to death."

"Painfully, the culprit had to clean up the mess, they dragged Byakuya to Hiyoko's lab, potentially in order to frame her, and used the same bat in order to break the glass on a shelf in order to get a few plushies in order to clean the blood, missing an obvious key and getting shards of glass in Byakuya's puncture wounds. They went to a bathroom in that hallway rather than the one in the first hallway. The plushies, due to the water, began to drip dye, causing it to mix with the blood and turn what would normally be a yellow and white plushie and made them have areas of orange and pink."

"The killer made other erratic decisions, like forgetting to wipe the blood off of the baseball that killed Klein, switching the order of said baseballs, and taking a part of Byakuya's red carpet and placing it around his neck only after already getting glass in his wounds. They also left Byakuya's glasses in his lab, while leaving his hat in Hiyoko's."

"They then gathered the remains of Klein and the spiked collar, throwing them into Himiko's fireplace and turning them into ash, though a few spikes were left behind. They then took an entire bottle of pain meds and went to sleep, groaning in pain, which was heard by others on their floor."

"The killer woke up and went to breakfast, where they had gotten caught up in Angie and Akane's fight. By sheer luck, they now had an excuse to cover up their broken ribs, and just like that, a brutal double homicide was carried out by someone who never even planned it."

"And the person dragged into this conspiracy...was  **Toko Fukawa, the Ultimate Animal Breeder!**

**Break!**

**Chihiro's experience had been paying off, for he didn't need to take a long breath to recover from this closing argument, but that didn't mean he could rest easy. How could he, there was still the task of voting, and judging by Toko, who had dropped to her knees as he had finished, she didn't have the will to fight this any further.**

"Taeko": (Somber) I guess this is truly it.

Nekomaru: (Gritting teeth) Byakuya, you asshole, how could you do this to her, to us?

Akane: (Downcast) It's too late to punish him, but we still need to get this vote out of the way.

"Celeste": (Grinning) Chihiro, you continue to impress me, you know that?

Chihiro: (Downcast) This is the worst way possible to impress someone.

Kirumi: (Somber) But now, we need to end this. We're ready to vote.

Mono-Kaito: (Intense)...

Kuma: (Worried) S-S-Sir?

Mono-Kaito: (Nervous) I really don't want this to be a case of one person killing two, I advertised this episode as "Two Murders, Two Culprits, One Survivor!" But I also don't want them to be wrong because that means the game will end...

...ah fuck it! Let's get this over with! (Pumped) We seem to be on our way to one last battle between the spotless and the blackened! With the fate of this show in the balance, it's time to vote for who you think killed Byakuya Togami!

**Once again, the podium's screens flickered on, showing the same two portraits, Chihiro clicked on Byakuya's portrait and typed a single four letter name that began with T. He did so quickly because he wanted to tear this band-aid off as soon as he possibly could. Everyone else, even Toko, had also finished typing. The result of the voting?**

**Toko-10 votes.**

**The screen loaded once again for a few seconds...**

**...and the confetti of celebration was joined by a jackpot of coins.**

**Another Intergalactic Trial had been concluded, and the threat of execution was crawling closer and closer...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never confirmed that there would be two killers, I just said it was a possibility. I'll be honest, I came up with the murder before I came up with the idea of a "vote for who they think did it" scenario, and I didn't want the murder to go to waste. I hope it was worth it, I know I was told to be more confident in myself, but I never try to be 100% confident, that just leads to cockiness and I never want to be cocky.  
> But yeah, there's an execution coming up and, well, we'll get to it in a couple of days, hopefully.


	42. Chapter 3: Daisy...Daisy...A Treasure Built for Two (Part 13-Deadly Life/Class Trial-Execution)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toko has been found guilty of killing both Keebo and Byakuya, the former on the Ultimate Baseball Star's orders and the later in an act of revenge. But how did Toko get dragged into this mess in the first place? Why did Byakuya want Keebo dead, and where does Toko's devotion to Byakuya come from? Is she even talking about the same Byakuya, or is the impending threat of execution driving her insane?

Mono-Kaito: (Groaning) Well ain't that just fucking great? Toko also killed Byakuya, so now you guys get to live another day, but now we can't have the vote.

Kuma: (Encouraging) I-It couldn't be helped sir...

Mono-Kaito: (Groaning) But we advertised this trial so much in the hour beforehand! Do you have any idea what it's like to advertise something and not delivering the goods? We're going to lose billions of viewers because of this gaff.

Kuma: (Worried) M-Maybe we'll get it right in the sequel?

**Advertisements, viewers, sequels, none of that mattered. How could it? The vote had confirmed everyone's fear. Toko didn't even bother to get up from her knees, even as the podiums had lowered and the spotless students gathered around one another. Frankly, they had no idea how to approach the Ultimate Animal Breeder. How could they scold her? It was clear that she was wrought with guilt. But at the same time, how could anyone comfort her? After all, she had directly killed two of them. Keebo and Byakuya, two drastically different individuals, were her victims. One was an optimistic and innocent photographer who was determined to be remembered for his talent as opposed to the fact that he was a robot, the other was a cynical and cold baseball star who had originally planned the murder in the first place. But it didn't matter who she killed, Toko was going to be executed all the same, just as Mahiru had been and just as Leon had been.**

Toko: (Downcast)…

Hiyoko: (Worried) S-Someone should say something, this is getting uncomfortable.

"Taeko": (Nervous) I'm not even sure there's a proper way to address this.

Akane: (Somber) It was one thing dealing with people who killed one person, but this is just wrong.

Korekiyo: (Somber) I can only imagine what's going through her mind. Toko, from what I've observed, didn't seem to have what it took to commit crimes like this.

Angie: If there's one thing I've learned from this, it's that people are full of surprises.

Chihiro: (Sad) Toko...

"Celeste": Are you truly going to ask her why she committed her crime? We've already figured out her reasoning for murder. Byakuya took her mind, warped it, and turned her into a proper pawn. He just made one wrong move and got checkmated.

Kirumi: (Sad) I still have to know why. Why did Keebo have to die?

"Taeko": (Worried) M-Ms. Tojo...

Kirumi: (Clenching fists) I understand why you killed Byakuya, it was in self defense and he killed something precious to you, but why did you have to kill Keebo?

Korekiyo: (Thinking) I find myself curious about that as well. She killed someone precious to her over the death of a bat she had just met, but worked with this same person after they had threatened her "baby." These two stories seem to contradict.

Angie: (Casual) Also, I know you're an animal breeder, but you really committed another murder over a bat?

Chihiro: (Upset) Angie!

Toko: (Downcast) I don't know...

Chihiro: (Surprised) Huh?

Hiyoko: (Surprised) You don't know?

Toko: (Downcast) I-I've always had that problem, whenever I see an animal get hurt, I lose it. I go blind with rage and often wake up with blood on my hands. I-I don't know why, but ever since I was little, the sight of hurt animals causes me to change...

Korekiyo: (Curious) So the threat of harm to something you care about causes you to go into a bout of uncontrollable rage? One of which you have no memory of?

Hiyoko: (Thinking) So, it's like when the beloved of a protagonist gets hurt, and then they transform into an uncontrollable monster. Except this has more of a Jekyll and Hyde scenario.

Akane: (Surprised) You turn into someone else? Like, a completely different person?

Toko: (Downcast) I-I don't know. No one's ever seen me in that state...n-no one except Byakuya...

"Taeko": (Surprised) He knew this, and still killed Klein?

Toko: (Downcast) I-It caught me off guard to. I-I don't know why he did it, especially because he promised he wouldn't.

"Celeste": (Thinking) It seems like the stress of or situation caused him to crack. Honestly, it surprises me, Byakuya seemed like the kind of person who could handle pressure, but it seems like I overestimated him.

Korekiyo: (Curious) But why did he plan this in the first place?

Kirumi: (Tense) And why did he target Keebo? Of all of us, why him?

Toko: (Downcast)...

...H-He never told me.

Chihiro: (Shocked) What?

Toko: (Downcast) I was never told why I had to kill him, I was just told to do it.

Kirumi: (Shocked) W-What?

Toko: (Downcast) It started shortly after the service, I did go to my lab, but I was worried about Byakuya, s-so I went to his lab to check on him.

-

**Byakuya sat at the desk in his lab, casually tossing a baseball into the air as he looked upon the mural before him. As he focused, the main door opened and a familiar voice rang out...**

_Toko: (Worried) B-Byakuya?_

_Byakuya: Present._

_Toko: (Worried) I-I..._

_Byakuya: Is Jack present as well? I know he doesn't shed, but I would prefer it if he didn't put his mouth on anything._

_Toko: (Worried) Y-You know he doesn't do that. B-But no, I left him in my lab..._

_Byakuya: So what brings you to my walk of reality?_

_Toko: (Worried) I-I..._

_Byakuya: Either speak up or come closer, I can barely hear you over there._

**Toko decided on the latter option, walking closer to the desk. Byakuya hadn't bothered to turn around to face her, which either meant that he trusted her enough to not literally stab her in the back, or he was confident enough in his own skills that he would be able to defend himself from harm.**

_Toko: (Nervous) W-Why did you do that?_

_Byakuya: (Dismissive) Do what?_

_Toko: (Nervous) Y-You know what I'm talking about._

_Byakuya: You mean when I taught that brat the order of the food chain? (Dismissive) If you're here to scold me, than buzz off. I'm not going to be criticized for being right._

_Toko: (Nervous) I-I just want to know why you did that._   _I-I know you, a-and I know you aren't a violent person. I don't understand why you would go so far just to make a point._

**Byakuya quit tossing the ball, then turned his chair to face Toko, who backed away by one small step.**

_Byakuya: We're getting out of here._

_Toko: (Taken aback) W-What?_

_Byakuya: You heard me, I said we're getting out of here._

_Toko: (Hopeful) D-Did you find a way out? I-If you did, we should let the others-_

_Byakuya: (Stern) Toko._

**The Ultimate Animal Breeder's excitement and hope vanished in the blink of an eye.**

_Byakuya: (Stern) We're getting out of here. I believe you're smart enough to understand what I'm talking about._

_Toko: (Worried)..._

_…(Shivering) P-Please tell me you're not..._

_Byakuya: (Thinking) I overestimated the time I believed we could remain on this hell hole. It's time we made our getaway._

_Toko: (Shivering) B-But, I-I can't...P-Please tell me you're joking._

_Byakuya: (Stern) Toko, I barely joke in social situations, do you really think I would do so in a killing game?_

_Toko: (Shivering) Y-You have to be. I-I don't want to believe this._

_Byakuya: What you believe is irrelevant. The facts are before you and I'm offering you a way out._

_Toko: (Upset) You're not going to kill anyone! I-I won't let you-_

_Byakuya: (Stern) Toko, I'm not going to kill anyone..._

_...we are going to kill two people._

**Toko froze in fear. Had they been in the animal kingdom, she would have been a mouse in the presence of a rattlesnake. Despite the obvious danger, she couldn't move a muscle.**

_Toko: (Terrified) W-What are you-_

_Byakuya: Remember my words from after the first trial, as my name is Byakuya Togami, my survival in this game is guaranteed. This is for your sake more than anything else._

_Toko: (Tearing up) B-But I...I..._

_Byakuya: You what?_

_Toko: (Tearing up) I...I've just started to trust again. F-For the first time in years, I feel like I can trust other people, that I don't have to rely on Jack and you, that I don't have to burden everything...(Crying) I-I can't betray that..._

**Toko buried her face into her hands as warm tears crawled down her cheeks and were dragged by gravity to the floor. Now, more then ever, she wished Jack was there to comfort her.**

**Suddenly, a pair of arms wrapped around her as she lifted her head from her hands.**

_Byakuya: Have I ever let you down?_

_Toko: (Shocked) I-I..._

_Byakuya: Be as honest as you want, have I ever let you down?_

_Toko: (Shocked)..._

_…N-No..._

_Byakuya: Then you mustn't worry. Everyone else was doomed the moment this game began, but I have decided that you're worth saving._

_Toko: (Stunned) B-Byakuya..._

**Byakuya grabbed Toko shoulders and gently moved her away from his chest, looking at her directly with unwavering blue eyes**

_Byakuya: (Determined) As my name is Byakuya Togami, and as you are my friend, your survival is guaranteed._

**His voice sounded no different from usual, the look in his face wasn't all that different, and there wasn't anything to indicate that this statement wasn't just another boast from the Diamond God. But for Toko, it was just enough. Her fears, while not gone completely, were at least halted and her panic had subsided. She took a few deep breaths and looked upon her light.**

_Toko: (Nervous) W-What do you need me to do?_

_Byakuya: We are going to take out two targets. I will eliminate the Princess, and you will take out the robot._

_Toko: (Shocked) K-Keebo? W-Why-_

_Byakuya: (Stern) Think of it as getting rid of a decade old laptop. Yes, there may be memories attached to it, but at the end of the day, it is simply a piece of technology._

_Toko: (Worried) B-But still..._

_Byakuya: I'm doing this to prevent you from taking an actual human life. I don't know how a robot even got into Hope's Peak, but ultimately, this works out in your favor._

_Toko: (Worried)..._

_Byakuya: We've remained on this accursed vessel for far too long, it's time we escape, and as long as you follow my plan to the letter, we're both going to get out of this._

_Toko: (Worried)..._

_...W-What's the plan?_

_Byakuya: The most important part of this plan will be timing, as Keebo needs to be destroyed at a very specific time._

_-_

Hiyoko: (Confused) A very specific time?

Chihiro: You mean 11:06?

Toko: (Downcast) H-He said that that was the time he was going to take out his target. I-I took Keebo apart before that.

"Celeste": ("Woeful") So he told you that I was a target and you only had a reaction to Keebo? Toko, dear, you wound me.

Toko: (Downcast) Unlike you, Keebo didn't deserve his fate.

Korekiyo: He didn't deserve it, yet you went ahead and handed it to him. Toko, your inconsistencies are appearing once again.

Kirumi: (Tense) You murdered him over a few words of encouragement and an empty boast?

Toko: (Downcast) They didn't sound empty at the time. But now, I guess I should have known.

Angie: (Innocently) And are you talking about the same Byakuya? Because the one I saw at the service doesn't sound like that one at all.

"Taeko": I doubt there's more than one Byakuya.

Akane: This ship could barely contain one of him, I doubt that it could handle two.

Hiyoko: (Thinking) Also, he hugged you? The Byakuya I saw looked like he didn't enjoy handshakes, so I'm supposed to believe that he hugged you?

Toko: (Downcast) I know it was the same Byakuya. I-I know he was the same one I trusted in the first place.

Nekomaru: (Gritting teeth) Was he?

Toko: (Surprised) H-Huh?

Chihiro: (Surprised) Nekomaru?

**The Ultimate Inventor hadn't said a word since the vote had confirmed Toko's guilt. As everyone's gaze, including Toko's, moved toward him, it was obvious that he was containing an explosive amount of anger, and the fact that a man who often had no trouble shouting on the top of his lungs was trying to hold back was a terrible sign that he wasn't taking this news well.**

Nekomaru: (Seething) You keep talking about how we didn't know the real Byakuya, but which one was the real one? The Byakuya I knew was an asshole who didn't get along with anyone, who treated others like they were beneath him, who treated this situation like it was a game to be won as opposed to a really shitty situation that we needed to work together to survive.

Toko: (Nervous) I-I know it looks bad-

Nekomaru: (Gritting teeth) But, that same Byakuya gave our group of chance. He participated in the talent show, he fought in the Open Fight Night, he helped decorate the Party Room for the service. I know he constantly complained throughout the whole thing, but he was there, even if he didn't want to be.

Toko: (Nervous) H-He...

Nekomaru: (Enraged) God damnit, WHICH WAS IT!!!? I'm tired of hearing about how Byakuya was this shining light in your life when he clearly didn't care about you!

Toko: (Nervous) Y-You didn't know him like I did...

Nekomaru: (Enraged) SO TELL ME!!! Tell me the Byakuya you knew! Because the one I've seen, the one you've prattled on about, and the one I've heard about in this trial were three completely different people!

Chihiro: (Worried) Nekomaru, please calm down.

Nekomaru: (Gritting teeth) I'm sorry, but the fact that Toko was starting to get comfortable with us, only for that bastard to use her and try to kill her, is a fact that I won't stand for!

Toko: (Enraged) YOU DIDN'T KNOW HIM!!!

**Toko caught everyone off guard by standing straight up, a move that greatly strained her ribs. But now the eyes of the room were on her after a rare display of non-animal related passion, and after that outburst, an explanation was certainly required. She regained her composure before continuing...**

Toko: (Somber) Y-You didn't know him. N-None of you knew the real Byakuya.

Korekiyo: Then why don't you tell us about this "real Byakuya." I'll listen very carefully.

Chihiro: (Reassuring) We all will.

Toko: (Somber)...

...I-It requires a bit of an explanation of my past...

Mono-Kaito: (Smoking pipe) Go on ahead, the execution ain't going anywhere.

Akane: You're real shit at making situations better.

Toko: (Nervous) F-For the record, I can mentally communicate with animals, s-so don't laugh at me when I get to parts where I explain what they told me.

"Celeste": (Confused) You...what?

"Taeko": I can assure you that none of us will laugh.

Kirumi: (Somber) Go on Toko, we're listening.

**Toko took a few seconds to look over the rest of the group, or to be more specific, what was left of the group, which would only get shorter after today. But there was no point in keeping everyone waiting, especially because there was an execution waiting for her. The Ultimate Animal Breeder, with truly nothing more to lose, began her story...**

Toko: (Somber) I grew up in a wooden house in the middle of the woods, away from a lot of human interaction. This was because my parents thought that the only things we could trust were animals, because even when they're going to eat you, they do so honestly, not behind your back. They were actually world renowned animal breeders, and they brought me into the fold at a young age. When I was about six years old, I had helped my parents breed a litter of puppies. This litter was where Jack came from. (Smiling) I can't say what it was that brought me to him, but I knew the moment I saw Jack that he was perfect. I loved every single pup of that litter, but he was my baby, and his mom even let me hold him, even though my parents didn't believe me. (Somber) That same night, I picked him up to cuddle him, and his mom told me that as long as I had a bottle ready, I could spend the night with Jack. It should have been the best night of my life...

...and then a fire broke out.

-

**As the young girl left her room, she was met with the sight of a tower of fire in front of her. Flames had crawled through her house with crackles that almost sounded like cackles, reveling in the fear they knew they had set in. Smoke bellowed as hot, black clouds swallowed whatever breathable air there was and replaced it with cough inducing misery. The little breeder used her blanket in an attempt to keep the smoke at bay, for both herself, but mostly for her newborn baby.**

_Young Toko: (Panicked) M-Mom, Dad! Where are you!?_

**No response, the worst fear of any six year old child, especially one with another life in her hands. She tried to go to their bedroom door, but a wall of fire had blocked her path. Thankfully, the stairs seemed relatively fine, save for a few burning patches. She managed, by pure luck, to avoid the fire, but the smoke was starting to constrict her lungs. The door was right in front of her, but she couldn't leave. Not yet, there were others besides her parents. Another mother was on the premise, and while the young girl was carrying one of her babies, there were eight others in need.**

**But it wasn't to be. The fire had blocked any chance of her going through the main door to the kitchen. Her instincts kicked in and lead her to the front door which she managed to bust down with her shoulder as she stumbled from a blazing inferno into a shivering nightmare, as winter had arrived strong that year. The sheer cold was enhanced by the fact that she wore nothing except her nightgown. In this intense situation, her first thought should have been to get a safe distance from the house, maybe even find a place where she could get her bare feet out of the snow and wait for her parents to get out safely, but she couldn't. Not when there was still a chance to save the litter.**

**The little girl ran to the side of the engulfed house to the window in the back, but the window was too high, and the child's pitiful leaping couldn't reach high enough. She couldn't risk putting her baby down, and she could barely get her eyes high enough to look in. But she couldn't find any signs of life. No mother, no litter, not even a worried howling. The silence was the worst sound the girl had ever heard.**

**The smoke that remained in her lungs, the freezing feeling in her feet, and the fear of losing everything she ever loved were a volatile cocktail that caused her to panic and run away from the house, gripping her baby close to her chest. If nothing else, even if she froze to death, there was no way she was going to lose her baby. She had to do something, anything, maybe even make it to the city. Even if she couldn't trust people, there had to be someone who would take her baby.**

**She kept running, further and further, but the only sight was the trees that seemed to circle around and around. The more she ran, the slower she had become, as even though she was much further from the mass of fire, the pace she was pushing was almost as constricting. This was compounded by the fact that her feet were beginning to freeze, and the wind had kicked up, stinging her eyes in the process. Every step ended up feeling like she was carrying a steadily growing set of weights.**

**Eventually, a feeling no kid should experience began to sneak up on the girl, the fear of death. This fear came in the form of the growing cold that caused her skin to wretch in agony, that caused her vision to blur and go in and out from the darkness, and that caused her run to devolve into a walk, which eventually devolved into a stumble. This was it, she was going to die, and even worse, her baby would also perish. As she started to black out, she had accepted her fate as her ankles gave out and she collapsed backwards.**

**The last thing she saw was a dim light that seemed to get closer as her eyes closed.**

 

 

 

**Slowly, the girl lifted her eyes, slowly, her senses returned to her. First, it was her touch, she could feel a warm bed. Then, her smell, a warm bowl of miso soup was close. Her mouth watered at the idea of drinking warm soup. Her hearing was next, as she heard...**

_???: (Concerned) H-Hey, are you okay?_

**It was the voice of a boy, one who couldn't have been that much older than her. As her sight returned. she was met with the image of a blonde haired kid with blue eyes behind a pair of glasses. The sight of this boy both confused the girl and caused her to worry. Who was he, where was she, and-**

_Young Toko: (Panicked) W-Where's my baby!?_

**The girl shot up from lying down to sitting up in the blink of an eye, almost headbutting the boy.**

_Young Boy: (Confused) Your baby?_

_Young Toko: (Panicked) I-Is my baby okay!?_

_Young Boy: (Cautious) Please calm down, I have no idea what you're talking about._

_Young Toko: (Panicked) P-Please tell me he's okay! I-I can't lose him!_

_Young Boy: (Thinking) Your baby...are you talking about the dog?_

**The girl's panic halted as she looked at the boy, who took a second to process her reaction.**

_Young Boy: (Smiling) Don't worry about him. Mother is taking care of him._

_Young Toko: (Worried) C-Can I see him?_

_Young Boy: (Cautious) Mother said you really need to rest. Here, eat your soup._

**The young boy handed her the still hot miso soup. After some deliberation, she took a steady gulp and the warm feeling that went down her throat felt like heaven. Slowly, her memories of almost freezing to death had slowly vanished.**

_Young Boy: Mother said you're really lucky I found you. I overheard her say that had you been there any longer, you would have had your feet chopped off._

_Young Toko: (Shocked) Huh!?_

_Young Boy: (Grinning) Don't worry, it's probably one of those tall tales adults tell their kids, like Santa Claus._

_Young Toko: (Shocked) S-Santa isn't real!?_

_Young Boy: (Frantic) T-That's just what Father told me, but h-he was probably just cranky that day._

_Young Toko: (Surprised) A-Also, y-you found me?_

_Young Boy: Yep. (Grinning) I threw a baseball super far, and me and my big bro went to go look for it. (Cautious) Then we saw you and your dog. You both looked really bad, so we brought you to my house._

**The girl took a second to observe the boys room and, from the looks of it, he was a baseball fanatic. Posters of players, baseball bats and trophies decorated the room.**

_Young Toko: (Blushing) T-Thank you._

_Young Boy: (Curious) Why do you talk like that?_

_Young Toko: (Embarrassed) I-I don't know why. I just do._

_Young Boy: (Grinning) You're kinda cute._

_Young Toko: (Embarrassed) S-Shut up! I'm not cute!_

_Young Boy: (Dramatically Pointing) As my name is Byakuya Togami, I declare you to be the cutest girl I've ever met!_

_Young Toko: (Surprised) B-Byakuya Togami?_

_Young Byakuya: (Dramatically Posing) That's right! Be in awe of the future God of the Diamond, who's divine pitching will bring the masses to their feet!_

_Young Toko: (Confused) I have no idea what your talking about._

_Young Byakuya: (Shocked) What!?_

**The door creaked open and a women with the same blonde hair as the "future Diamond God" though her eyes were a golden yellow.**

_Byakuya's Mother: (Gently) Byakuya, are you bothering our guest?_

_Young Byakuya: (Straightening up) No Mother, I was just trying to be friendly._

_Young Toko: (Excited) Jack!_

**As Byakuya's mother opened the door further, the sight of a fuzzy German Shepherd puppy wrapped in a warm towel brought joy to Toko's heart.**

_Byakuya's Mother: (Walking toward the bed) I'm guessing this little ball of fluff belongs to you?_

_Young Toko: (Excited) Y-Yes! C-Can I-_

_Byakuya's Mother: (Giggling) You don't need to ask._

**She handed the puppy to Toko, who held him close to her chest and let loose tears of joy.**

_Young Toko: (Crying) Jack, I-I'm so glad your safe! I-I thought I lost you!_

_Byakuya's Mother: (Heartfelt) He was actually in pretty good health when my boys found you. I can tell you've been taking great care of him._

_Young Toko: (Ecstatic) T-Thank you Byakuya! Y-You saved my baby!_

_Young Byakuya: (Embarrassed) W-Well I just found you, my brother was the one who actually carry you back here. I did carry Jack, so I guess there's that._

_Jack: *Yip*_

_Young Toko: (Ecstatic) Jack says thank you to!_

_Byakuya's Mother: (Gentle) I'm glad to hear. But I must say, you were in pretty bad shape when you got here. I called an ambulance, but the snow's been keeping them at bay._

_Young Byakuya: (Worried) Is she going to leave?_

_Byakuya's Mother: (Gentle) Well, I'm sure her parents are going to be concerned about her._

_Young Toko: (Downcast)..._

_Byakuya's Mother: (Gentle) But until then you should stay in bed. By the way, what's your name?_

_Young Toko: (Nervous) T-Toko Fukawa..._

_Young Byakuya: (Grinning) It's nice to meet you T-Toko._

_Young Toko: (Embarrassed) I-It's just Toko!_

_Byakuya's Mother: (Stern) Byakuya, don't be rude to our guest._

_Young Byakuya: (Pouting) I'm not being rude._

_Byakuya's Mother: (Giggling) But I think your father's going to be here any minute, so can you stay with Toko until I can explain the situation to him?_

_Young Byakuya: (Excited) As my name is Byakuya Togami, I won't let you down!_

_Byakuya's Mother: (Gentle) Toko, I'm going to be relying on you to make sure Byakuya's on his best behavior._

_Young Toko: O-Okay..._

**The women left the room and Byakuya turned and sat on the bed.**

_Young Byakuya: (Excited) So, what do you do!?_

_Young Toko: (Taken aback) W-What do I do?_

_Young Byakuya: (Excited) I play baseball a lot, do you have anything like that?_

_Young Toko: (Taken aback) Oh, um...I-I like playing with animals..._

**Despite an intensive search, Toko's parents were never found, and no sign of life was found in the burnt down house that she once lived in. For the next month, until a daycare could accept her, the future Ultimate Animal Breeder stayed with Byakuya, his parents, and his siblings. Every day was mostly the same, with Toko playing baseball with the Togami siblings while making sure her fluffy baby was well taken care of. While the other siblings rotated as far as spending time with her, Byakuya always found time to hang out with her. Jack especially warmed up to Byakuya, even to the point where he actually snuck away from his mother and spent the night in his bed, giving his Toko a mini heart attack. Eventually, the day came where the daycare service was ready to take her in, and while the patriarch of the clan was gone at the time (Baseball waits for no one), the other siblings were there in full force, giving Toko their best well wishes.**

_Byakuya's Mother: (Smiling) I'm glad you had fun while you were here, and I hope we'll see each other again._

_Young Toko: (Tearing up) M-Maybe..._

_Young Byakuya: (Grinning) We'll definitely see each other again! Hope's Peak will one day ruled by the Ultimate Baseball God and the Ultimate Animal Breeder!_

_Young Toko: (Pouting) Y-You still don't even know what that is._

_Young Byakuya: (Grinning) But I know you're going to be the best out of all of them!_

_Young Toko: (Downcast)..._

_Young Byakuya: (Concerned) What's wrong?_

_Young Toko: H-Hold on..._

**Toko set down her luggage and headed off in the direction of a tree, where she pulled out a wooden bat, and ran back to Byakuya, holding the bat in his direction.**

_Young Toko: (Blushing) H-Here._

_Young Byakuya: (Taken aback) H-Huh?_

_Young Toko: (Blushing) I-I know you have tons of better bats, b-but I-I hand carved this._

_Young Byakuya: (Taken aback) Really!?_

_Young Toko: (Blushing) I-I wanted to get you a proper gift b-before I left. Y-You've been really kind to me and Jack..._

_Young Byakuya: (Touched) T-Toko..._

_Young Toko: (Pouting) I told you not to call me that._

_Young Byakuya: (Reassuring) I-I'm not..._

**Suddenly, the future ace grabbed Toko and brought her into a big bear hug.**

_Young Byakuya: (Ecstatic) T-Thank you! I promise to treasure this for the rest of my life!_

_Young Toko: (Tearing up) I-I'm glad..._

_Young Byakuya: (Ecstatic) If there's anything you want me to do, just let me know!_

_Young Toko: (Taken aback) B-But I made that to pay you back..._

_Young Byakuya: (Determined) It doesn't matter! I'll pay you back for this one day, I promise!_

_Young Toko: (Thinking)..._

_...W-Well, if you promise to never hurt an animal..._

_Young Byakuya: (Dramatically Posing) As my name is Byakuya Togami, I swear to never harm an animal!_

_-_

Toko: (Smiling) That was the last time I saw Byakuya give an earnest smile, the last time I saw the boy I consider the real Byakuya.

**Toko's story was eye-opening to say the least. Everything from her house burning down to her near death via a raging blizzard to the description of a Byakuya that no one ever thought could exist made their minds swirl. It was such a drastically different version that they had trouble processing the idea that Byakuya could have been anything other than a cynical jerk, a smiling, energetic and friendly Byakuya seemed like something out of a little girl's diary, but Toko's tone of voice throughout her story gave the impression that every word was true.**

"Celeste": (Shocked) Hold on, this is the same Byakuya that we've know for the last few days?

Toko: (Somber) The very same.

Chihiro: (Somber) He sounded so energetic and happy in the past.

Akane: (Somber) He honestly sounded like the lil' ones, just full of life and without a care in the world.

Korekiyo: I guess we were all children at some point.

Nekomaru: (Regretful) T-Toko, I-I'm sorry, I didn't know...

Toko: (Somber) It's fine. Byakuya wasn't good at expressing himself.

Hiyoko: (Curious) But what happened to him?

Angie: The Byakuya you described was way different from the one we met.

Toko: (Somber) I-I think the constant praise of his talent went to his head. I-I actually went to the same middle school as him, and it was obvious that he had changed. He either ignored me or bullied me, but that was always in front of the popular kids. (Smiling) But every weekend, he would take the time to relax with me. We had so many fun times...

"Taeko": (Surprised) But why would he treat you like that in the first place? Even if it was a front...

"Celeste": An Imposter like you should understand. (Downcast) Sometimes, people change their faces in order to fit certain situations. It's something we all do, very few people act like themselves in public.

Kirumi: (Somber) Even so, that Byakuya sounds different from the one from the last few days.

Toko: (Troubled) I know, it's been bothering me to. I-I know Byakuya could be cruel at times, but I never knew him to be violent. It completely took me off guard when he got violent yesterday.

Chihiro: (Worried) He went from slightly uncooperative to outright malicious so quickly.

Hiyoko: (Thinking) Maybe this did have something to do with the motive? Like, what if he found it, and it caused him to snap. I know it isn't a great theory...

Nekomaru: (Tense) If he didn't tell Toko, we'll never know why he did this.

"Taeko": (Worried) To want to have an innocent bystander killed so violently, to attempt to kill a childhood friend, and to kill an animal right in front of said friend, it's a troubling set of circumstances.

Kirumi: (Tense) And it doesn't look like Mono-Kaito will be willing to give us any clarity.

Mono-Kaito: (Scratching head) Look, if I knew someone found the treasure, there would be a huge celebration. I still have no clue what the treasure was, and now none of us will never figure it out...

…(Sinisterly smirking) but I'm sure an execution will raise my spirits.

**Execution, what an awful word that the group had grown to hate more and more as the Intergalactic Killing Game marched on. In the time that Toko had told her story, the group had almost completely forgotten the looming threat of execution. Even knowing that she had killed two people, the idea of watching another person they considered a friend get savagely killed didn't sit well with anyone.**

Korekiyo: (Tense) I guess it's that time again.

Hiyoko: (Worried) N-No...Not again...

Mono-Kaito: (Excited) Hell yeah this is gonna happen again! The result might be a disappointment, but if there's one thing that's guaranteed in the Intergalactic Killing Game, it's that the execution never leaves a bad taste in the audiences mouth!

Nekomaru: (Enraged) But she was roped into a bullshit plan that she wanted nothing to do with and only killed Byakuya in self defense! There has to be a rule about this, right!?

"Celeste": (Somber) Nekomaru dear, we've been over the rules several times, and there's nothing like that.

Mono-Kaito: (Smirking) It doesn't matter the reason, when you're guilty, you're guilty, and you get the punishment you deserve.

Akane: (Gritting teeth) Damn it! Why does this have to happen again!?

"Taeko": (Tense) Because we keep falling for this games tricks. I would have hoped we would have learned by now.

Angie: (Clasping hands) I'll pray for your safe entry into Heaven Toko. I'm sure Atua will have many animals for you to take care of.

Chihiro: (Remorseful) I'm sorry Toko...I wish...

Toko: (Somber) Wishing won't get us anywhere. This isn't a fairytale. If it was, a miracle would have occurred long before anyone died. But I don't hold anything against you, you just did what you had to in order to survive.

Chihiro: (Somber) Toko...

Toko: (Downcast) It's what I deserve. I made a choice to trust Byakuya and cost three lives, including two that were completely innocent.

Kirumi: (Somber)...

"Taeko": (Worried) Ms. Tojo, do you have anything else to say?

Kirumi: (Somber) I...

Toko: (Tearing up) I'm sorry.

Kirumi: (Taken aback) Huh?

Toko: (Tearing up) I'm sorry for what I did to Keebo. If nothing else, I deserve to die for how I lured him to his death...

-

**After finishing up the cleaning of the Party Room, Keebo slowly walked out of the room. His eyes were downcast as he started to walk toward his room.**

_Toko: (Nervous) K-Keebo..._

_Keebo: (Stops) Toko? What are you doing here?_

_Toko: (Nervous) I-I was actually looking for you..._

_Keebo: (Downcast) I'm not sure how much help I'll manage to be._

_Toko: (Nervous) I-I was hoping that you'd be willing to do a photoshoot._

_Keebo: (Surprised) Really?_

_Toko: (Nervous) Y-You mentioned wanting to take pictures of the bats in my lab, but I was hoping for a photoshoot with just one. D-Don't worry, he's not afraid of others._

_Keebo: (Downcast) I would love to, but..._

_...I don't know._

_Toko: (Nervous)..._

_Keebo: (Downcast) After today, I felt useless. I wasn't able to stop Byakuya, and Chihiro got hurt because of it._

_Toko: (Nervous) Y-You can't blame yourself for what he did._

_Keebo: (Downcast) But I couldn't stop it. I wanted to find peace so bad, but it wasn't meant to be._

_Toko: (Nervous) K-Keebo..._

_Keebo: (Somber) Sorry, I'm not in the best state of mind. Maybe we can do it another day, but I don't think a photoshoot will help anyone right now..._

_Toko: (Nervous)..._

_...I-It will help._

_Keebo: (Surprised) Huh?_

_Toko: (Nervous) In a situation like this, sometimes it's the little things that can help others. Leon once said that our talents might not get us out of here, but they can help us forget this killing game for just a moment._

_Keebo: (Touched) T-Toko..._

_Toko: (Nervous) And I know it won't mean much, but..._

_...I promise that you won't see another person die._

_Keebo: (Pondering)..._

_…(Smiling) You're right. I can't give up. We're a strong group when united, and we won't let this game divide us._

_Toko: (Nervous) R-Right..._

_Keebo: (Determined) It might take a long time, but I know we'll all come together and beat this! It's the least we can do for the fallen._

_Toko: (Nervous) S-So, will you do the photoshoot?_

_Keebo: (Excited) Yes! I can't wait to get amazing pictures of y_ _our bat! Where would you like to have the shoot?_

_Toko: (Nervous) I-I heard someone mention there being a haunted house set. W-Would it be okay if we did it there?_

_Keebo: (Excited) Of course, whatever makes the bat comfortable._

_Toko: (Nervous) I-I'll go get him..._

_Keebo: (Smiling brightly) Thank you Toko. You've helped me find a reason to keep believing._

_Toko: (Downcast) N-No problem..._

_Keebo: (Excited) I'll see you in a bit! I can't wait to see everyone's reactions to the pictures, I'm sure Kirumi will love them...(Leaves)_

**As Keebo went into his lab, Byakuya silently walked into the Party Room, ready to set his plan in motion.**

_Toko: (Downcast)..._

_…(Crying) I-I'm sorry Keebo..._

_-_

Toko: (Tearing up) I manipulated him, I made him believe everything was going to be fine. I-I...

Kirumi: (Downcast) Just stop it.

Chihiro: (Worried) Kirumi...

Kirumi: (Downcast) I can't forgive you for what you did...

...but I know Keebo would have.

Toko: (Uncomfortable)...

Kirumi: (Crying) I-I know he wouldn't have held anything against you, and in his memory, I'll try to do the same thing.

"Taeko": (Worried) Ms. Tojo...

Toko: (Somber) Y-You don't have to do that, but I-I appreciate it.

Chihiro: (Somber) If it makes you feel better, we'll take good care of Jack. We can't replace you, but we'll make sure he feels loved.

Korekiyo: (Smiling) Your baby will be safe in our hands.

Hiyoko: I'll even walk him, if that's something he does...

Toko: G-Guys...

Nekomaru: (Crying) I'm sorry for not doing enough for Byakuya or Keebo! I-I know I could have!

Akane: (Downcast) We all could have.

Angie: (Surprised) Wow, that's deep Sista.

"Celeste": (Somber) I found you odd to be honest, but I will miss your interactions with Jack, as well as your morning greetings.

"Taeko": (Determined) We won't let your death be in vain!

Toko: (Downcast)...

…(Trying to smile) I-I guess, as far as caretakers are concerned, you're better than nothing.

Mono-Kaito: So, are you going to run away?

Toko: (Somber) No...there's no point...

Mono-Kaito: (Grinning) Going to do it professionally eh? Good. It's not as entertaining as the runners but I can respect that.

**The door under Mono-Kaito's chair opened and bright light shined through. Toko took one last look at the group before walking toward the light. Mid-walk, she stopped...**

Toko: (Nervous) Everyone...

Mono-Kaito: (Excited) Everyone...

Toko: ...I know Jack can understand you...

Mono-Kaito: ...from all walks of life across entire universes...

Toko: ...so I know your voices can reach him.

Mono-Kaito: ...we've got a special punishment for Toko Fukawa, the Ultimate Animal Breeder!

Toko: (Shivering) S-So I want you to tell him...

Mono-Kaito: (Excited) Get ready because...

Toko: (Crying)...that Mommy loves him very much.

Mono-Kaito: IT'S PUNISHMENT TIME!!!

**The door shut, taking Toko away from view.**

**The screen lit up, and a pixelated version of Mono-Kaito dragged a pixelated version of Toko.**

**Game Over!**

**Toko has been found guilty.**

**Time for the punishment!**

**On screen, there is an immediate close up of Toko's eyes. As the camera slowly zooms away, it's shown that she's locked in a cage. The camera goes even further back and there's an empty arena below her feet. On the left side, a couple of faceless stand before a crank positioned above a giant steel door, a steel door that seems to be keeping in monsters with glowing yellow eyes. On the right, another couple of faceless, trying their best to hold a cage that's constantly bouncing around. While the arena is empty, the seats are packed. They look down through glass windows and begin cheering as another sigh pops up, revealing a title...**

**Fahrenheit 452 (Mechanical Dogs and Bats rule the Intergalactic Zoo)**

**The Execution of Toko Fukawa, The Ultimate Animal Breeder**

**The faceless on the left begin to violently turn the crank, shooting the steel door up, suddenly, a pack of eight robotic dog-like creatures run out to the cheers of a blood thirsty crowd. They circle Toko's cage, randomly jumping up at points in order to get an early taste of their target. The title screen is replaced by a big red number, 10. This 10 turns into a 9 one second later, and an 8 in another second. As the clock goes down, Toko looks absolutely petrified. Sweat shoots down her face and she shivers despite there not being a single ounce of cold around her.**

**Once the clock reaches 0, the bottom of the door opens and she drops...**

**...but not before getting her hands on the cage.**

**In a remarkable show of strength and determination, Toko manages to hold on for dear life. Even as the dogs get more and more irritated, even as the crowd begins to boo the lack of bloodshed, even as her hands feel like they are on fire, she grips the cage with every last fiber of her being.**

**However, the backup plan is initiated. The group of faceless on the right, still trying to keep the cage in one place, grab a key and unlock it. Several robotic bats shoot out and fly toward Toko. They begin to bite her arms, her legs, and even her ribs, causing extreme agony.**

**Slowly, her grip becomes looser, and looser, as the crowd cheers the upcoming fall and the hounds borderline drool in anticipation of a meal, Toko's vision become blurry once again. It's like that time in the woods, but with two major differences. Jack isn't there to be saved, and Byakuya wouldn't rescue her.**

**After a long, long struggle, she lets go of the cage. Her closed eyes mean either mean she isn't conscience, or that she's praying for her death to be painless. In slow motion, she falls into the gaping jaws of one of the hounds as the others begin to make their way toward her...**

***Static***

**"The following execution has been deemed too graphic by the Intergalactic Entertainment Reading Board, in the meantime, here's a picture of an adorable Earth creature known as a Quokka."**

***Static***

**The hounds, now covered in blood, began to toy around with a fresh set of bones. As they parted...**

**...a single bloody skull, without an ounce of flesh on it, and a few blood-soaked pieces of clothing appeared. It was the last piece of evidence that the live audience had gotten their money's worth of violence.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have mixed feelings about Toko's death. On one hand, I don't like canon Toko that much, she's probably in my bottom half of Danganronpa characters (At least as far as the 48 students goes). But on the other hand, as I was writing this, I started to grow fond of the version I had written. I hope that last sentence didn't sound egotistical, I do try to not go too far as far as having characters act OOC, but I was really enjoying writing Toko with a softer side brought on by the maternal instincts brought on by Jack.  
> As far as the execution was concerned, I didn't add that censorship because I didn't want to write gory details, it's actually going to be followed up on at the start of the next chapter.


	43. Chapter 3: Daisy...Daisy...A Treasure Built for Two (Part 14-Deadly Life/Class Trial-Conclusion)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The third Intergalactic Trial has reached its brutal conclusion, and once again, the survivors must find a way to move forward, despite the carnage.  
> But just when the routine seems to have been figures out, an outside force adds an extra complication to the killing game.

**This trial had begun with the threat of two killers, it ended with the confirmation of one killer of two. However, Toko wasn't a simple killer, she was a pawn in a plan that ended up with her standing over the corpse of her chess master. As she went to her fate, and as she made one last plead for Jack's sake, it was clear that this execution was going to hurt in a way the others didn't. The Ultimate Animal Breeder's execution had something not found in Mahiru and Leon's executions, the presence of hope. When she managed to hold on to her cage, there was the slightest bit of hope that grew the longer she managed to hold on. This hope evaporated the moment the bats arrived, and as she fell into the jaws of the mechanical hounds, the sudden censorship provided breathing room. Once the screen showed the aftermath, the sight of what remained of Toko was sickening. The girl who had grown more and more comfortable with the group had been reduced to bones. Even the most hardened amongst them, Korekiyo, Angie and "Celeste", were unnerved at the sight. As for the others, well, lets just say it took every ounce of Hiyoko's strength to not vomit.**

**However, at least one "person" seemed disturbed for different reasons.**

Mono-Kaito: (Tranquil)...

...Kuma.

Kuma: (Nervous) Y-Yes Sir?

Mono-Kaito: (Tranquil) What was that?

Kuma: (Nervous) I-I-I'm getting word that the Intergalactic Entertainment Reading Board deemed that execution too violent for the public. S-So it was blocked.

Mono-Kaito: (Tranquil)...

...

...

…(Furious) ARE YOU KIDDING ME!!!?

Kuma: (Panicked) S-S-Sir, c-calm down...

Mono-Kaito: (Furious) Half of our budget went into executions, and we didn't even get to see it in full! Why the f$^# would they censor that!? (Confused) HUH!!!? F$^#! F$^#! F$^#! F$^#! F$^#! F$^#! (Furious) What the flying f$^# is going on!?

Kuma: (Nervous) I-I'm getting word that you've been censored as well as a punishment...

Mono-Kaito: (Furious) Are you f$^#ing kidding me!?

Kuma: (Panicked) I-I-I swear I'm not! P-Please don't be mad at me, I-I'm just the messenger!

Mono-Kaito: (Furious) Yeah, well you're still the closest a$$ to my foot, so I'm going to kick said a$$ until your ass%@!# is bleeding like a f$^#ing sieve!

Kuma: (Panicked) N-No! I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-

Mono-Kaito: (Furious) GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF MAN!!!

Kuma: (Panicked) YES SIR!!!

Mono-Kaito: (Annoyed) Censored, of all things, I get censored. What a f$^#ing joke.

**If there was a joke, the others weren't laughing. Especially not after such a violent execution.**

Chihiro: (Horrified) T-Toko...

Hiyoko: (Queasy) I think I'm going to be sick...

"Taeko": (Uneasy) You're not the only one who feels that way.

Akane: (Tense) That was just wrong.

"Celeste": (Disturbed) I believe the proper word for this would be barbaric.

Angie: (Clasping hands) Toko's gonna need a lot of prayers to rest easy after that.

Korekiyo: (Somber) I don't think any amount of prayer is going to make what we just saw any easier to swallow.

Mono-Kaito: (Confused) You guys are still complaining? You didn't even see the whole thing.

Nekomaru: (Tense) That doesn't matter. You just executed another one of us. Stop acting like that meant nothing!

Mono-Kaito: (Grinning) Come on, look at the bright side, you guys get to keep living on this universe's sweetest girl.

Kirumi: (Disturbed) You truly are a reprehensible thing.

"Celeste": I've been saying that ever since we first time saw it.

Mono-Kaito: (Offended) I am not a thing, nor an it. I am Mono-Kaito, the manliest man to ever breath in this universe!

"Taeko": (Tense) Your empty boasting won't distract us from what you've done!

Mono-Kaito: What I've done? Don't you remember that dog breath was the killer? She was literally just executed.

Chihiro: (Upset) S-She only killed because you kidnapped us and forced us to kill each other! Toko didn't deserve to die like that, and neither did anyone else!

Mono-Kaito: (Smirking) Be honest, does that include Byakuya?

Nekomaru: (Enraged) Of course it does!

Kirumi: (Upset) We could have been classmates at Hope's Peak, and instead you've forced us into this sick experiment!

Mono-Kaito: (Scratching head) You keep using that word, I do not think it means what you think it means.

"Celeste": (Annoyed) Don't you ever quote The Princess Bride.

Angie: (Surprised) You don't like The Princess Bride?

"Celeste": (Heartfelt) I love The Princess Bride, I just don't want to hear it quoted by that freak.

Korekiyo: (Curious) What word would you be talking about?

Mono-Kaito: Forced. I've never forced you to do anything.

Akane: (Defiant) We never asked to be here!

"Taeko": (Thinking) Unless one of us is the mastermind.

Mono-Kaito: (Scoffing) Ignoring that plot device, let me explain something. You could have let the bomb go off, but you didn't. You could have let your (Dramatically Posing) SINS OF THE FATHERS (Back to normal) be revealed, but you didn't. And you could have looked for the treasure, but you didn't. Blame me all you want for bringing you here, you're the ones with blood on your hands.

Chihiro: (Determined) You're not going to get away with this! I swear, when we get off of-

Mono-Kaito: (Smirking) You can't really use the term "when" is that future doesn't exist. The only "we" that's escaping is whichever two of you can survive.

Nekomaru: (Determined) We're not just going to let your motives tempt us anymore! There's nothing you can do to control us anymore!

Mono-Kaito: (Curious) Is that so? (Chuckling) We'll see about that...

"Celeste": (Disturbed) Nothing good can come from a laugh like that.

Angie: (Innocently) Wow, you guys have something in common.

Mono-Kaito: (Grinning) Whelp, see you in the morning, where you'll get your reward! (Annoyed) Until then, I got to get this b!#$& of a punishment reversed.

**The monochrome man teleported away, leaving his chair behind. Kuma stood awkwardly for a whole ten seconds before scurrying away like a rat.**

Korekiyo: Nekomaru, are you certain about what you said?

Nekomaru: Of course I am. There's nothing he can throw at us that we can't handle.

"Celeste": (Sighing) Haven't we had three chances to prove that?

Nekomaru: (Tense) Look, I know what's happened in the past, but we need to move forward.

Akane: Does that mean we need another service?

Kirumi: (Downcast) It didn't help us this time, what's the point of doing it again?

Chihiro: (Concerned) Kirumi...

Kirumi: (Downcast) I'm sorry, this trial was difficult to get through.

Chihiro: (Concerned) They're never easy, but this one was awful.

"Taeko": (Worried) Mr. Idabashi was probably the most trustworthy out of all of us, but Ms. Fukawa was becoming a valuable member of the group. Mr. Togami, however...

Nekomaru: (Tense) As big of a pain as he was, I wish he was more cooperative.

Angie: Given what he did the last few day, it's going to be hard to mourn him.

Korekiyo: (Tense) And the worst part of this whole trial is that nothing positive came from it. It's just another trio of pointless deaths.

Chihiro: (Determined) No, they're not!

Korekiyo: (Surprised) Oh?

Chihiro: (Determined) It's sad that they're gone, but like Nekomaru said, we need to learn from this and move forward!

"Celeste": (Sighing) Optimism like that was warranted after the first two trials, but the fact that this happened again-

Nekomaru: Means we need to make sure that this doesn't happen a fourth time.

Kirumi: (Downcast) That's easier said than done.

"Taeko": (Worried) Ms. Tojo...

Kirumi: Sorry, but I'd like to be alone. (Leaves)

"Taeko": (Worried)…

Korekiyo: I'm sure she'll be fine. Kirumi, despite being a teenager, is oddly mature.

"Taeko": (Worried) She's still a teenager, and she's my responsibility.

"Celeste": (Giggling) Didn't you mention being a teenager as well? Perhaps you need to relax.

"Taeko": (Confused) Huh?

"Celeste": (Grinning) Come, I'll treat you to a spot of tea. Provided that you make it.

"Taeko": (Thinking)...

...I guess that wouldn't hurt...(They both leave)

Akane: (Curious) Should we really leave them alone?

Nekomaru: I don't think Taeko will let himself be manipulated. And I'm sure he'd win a fight if it came to that.

Angie: (Cheerful) Nyahaha! Now that this trial's over, let's have a hide and seek rematch.

Akane: (Casual) I'll catch you guys later, I'm going to get a snack. (Leaves)

Angie: (Surprised)...

Nekomaru: (Dismissive) What the hell did you expect? You broke her trust.

Angie: (Thinking)...

…(Cheerful) I'm sure she's just being emotional. Once she thinks about this enough, she'll come right back and hang out with me. (Leaves)

Chihiro: (Worried) How can she still be so cheerful?

Korekiyo: (Sighing) Perhaps it's a mixture of arrogance and innocence, with a spoonful of insanity added to the recipe.

Nekomaru: I want to call it stupidity, but I also know that's not the case.

Korekiyo: Also, I don't know if it's me, but it feels oddly quiet.

Hiyoko: (Nervous)...

Chihiro: (Worried) Hiyoko, is something wrong?

Hiyoko: (Blushing)…

…(Nervous) T-Thank you...(Runs off)

Chihiro: (Perplexed) That...um...

Nekomaru: (Perplexed) What the hell did I just see?

Korekiyo: (Amused) Kehehe, perhaps that was her way of showing her gratitude.

Chihiro: (Thinking)...

…(Smiling) I think your right.

Korekiyo: (Hopeful) Perhaps something good, if small, came from this trial after all.

Chihiro: (Smiling) Maybe it's a sign that she's changing for the better?

Korekiyo: (Smiling) Perhaps, either way, I'll be on my way out. There's much to consider in our futures.

Chihiro: (Smiling) Right, I'll see you later Kiyo.

Korekiyo: Likewise...(Leaves)

_**...** _

_**I don't know if I should feel happy...But I do...I don't want everyone's deaths to be in vain, so I'm going to keep going, no matter what...** _

Chihiro: (Excited) Nekomaru, let's go to your lab. I'd like to-

Nekomaru: Sorry, I can't.

Chihiro: (Surprised) Huh?

Nekomaru: (Downcast) Honestly, I feel exhausted, this trial took a lot out of me.

Chihiro: (Worried) Oh. A-Are you-

Nekomaru: (Sighing) I'm fine, if you want to go to my lab to work out, go ahead, I just need to lie down...(Leaves)

Chihiro: (Worried) N-Nekomaru...

_**He'll be fine Chihiro...He's strong, nothing is going to happen to him...** _

_**His heart will be fine, he told me there's plenty of medicine...** _

**After Nekomaru left, Chihiro followed suit. He walked down the long hallway back to the S.S. Maki Roll, and a look to the side showed Earth, which felt further and further. As the door opened...**

Chihiro: Jack?

**The German Shepherd sat completely still, possibly after having seen eight other people go through. He was looking past Chihiro at the door, perhaps in hope that one more person would walk out. With a heavy heart, Chihiro knelt down in front of the dog and hugged.**

Chihiro: (Somber)...

...

...Mommy loves you very much.

**Chihiro could feel the weight of Jack as he began to slump to the floor. The Ultimate Pianist never let go and made sure Jack was safely on the floor. The pure-bred German Shepherd let loose a subtle, yet heartbreaking whine.**

Chihiro: (Somber) I'm sorry...

**Chihiro would spend another hour holding the mourning dog before he loosened himself from the hazel eyed boys grip and walked off in the direction of the dorm rooms.**

_**...** _

_**...** _

_**I can't hear him, but I think Jack wants to be left alone...** _

_**...I'll go to Nekomaru's lab...** _

**Chihiro slowly walked toward the Ultimate Inventor's lab, which was growing more and more full of equipment, but at the moment, he barely noticed. After taking a deep breath, he got into his track suit and sat down in the middle of the room.**

Chihiro: Okay, I'll start with sit ups. Twenty-five sounds good.

**And thus he began.**

Chihiro: One...two...

-

_Mahiru: (Stern) Byakuya, I can tell your smart, but you've got to tone down the whole jerk thing._

_Byakuya: (Smug) Be thankful I'm even considering your advice. (Smugness disappears) Then again, I guess advice from the Ultimate Moral Compass can't be a complete waste of time._

_Mahiru: (Smiling) Toko, try to open up to people more. I know you're not a fan of us, but we would love to know you better._

_Toko: (Nervous) I-I can't promise any change, but if Byakuya can make an effort then so can I._

-

Chihiro: ...three...four...five...

_**They both tried, at the very least...** _

-

_Keebo: (Thinking)…_

_...If I have to suspect my friends in order to find the mastermind..._

_...(Determined) then there is no mastermind!_

_Byakuya: (Taken aback) W-What!?_

_**K-Keebo?** _

_Keebo: (Somber) I'm tired of suspecting my friends, I'm tired of us killing each other, and I'm tired of us fighting. I know saying that there's no mastermind would make Nagito and Mahiru's sacrifice feel like it was for nothing, but neither of them, nor Himiko or Leon, would want us to continue to fight if there was no reason to fight..._

_...(Unwavering) That's why, no matter what, I am going to believe in my friends! I refuse to believe that the mastermind behind the killing game is one of us!_

_Byakuya: (Tense) So, you're going to take the path of ignorance?_

_Keebo: (Unwavering) What you call ignorance is what I call trust. If we work together, then one day we can escape this forsaken ship! Until then, I refuse to keep playing this game!_

-

Chihiro: ...six...seven...eight...

_**Keebo trusted us, even when there might have been a mastermind...** _

_**-** _

_Keebo: (Somber) If I was to be accepted into Hope's Peak as the Ultimate Robot, it would be no different than being the Ultimate Human. I would be rewarded just for existing, and my purpose in life isn't to get by on being a robot. (Smiling) It's a part of the reason I got into photography, because it gave me a talent I could be proud of, and it was something that could give me a purpose. Just like Kirumi, I wish to be treated like any other high school student. I hope you aren't mad at me for hiding what I am, I was worried about being treated differently, but I promise I was going to tell you all eventually._

-

Chihiro: ...nine...ten...(Tearing up)...eleven...twelve...

**_It didn't matter that he was a robot...Keebo was just Keebo to us..._ **

-

_Chihiro: I should probably make sure he's okay..._

_Toko: (Nervous) H-Hold on..._

_Chihiro: (Curious) Yes?_

_Toko: (Nervous)…_

_...Aisling said it's okay for you to hold her, as long as you prove you have good intentions._

**The hazel eyes of the Ultimate Pianist began to sparkle with delight.**

_Chihiro: (Happy) R-Really!?_

_Toko: (Cautious) J-Just try to be gentle. (Slightly smiling) I don't think that'll be a problem with you though..._

_Chihiro: (Happy) T-Thank you!_

**Chihiro calmly walked over to Aisling, who, from an outside perspective, looked rather calm. The first thing he did was get down on his stomach so that he didn't tower over the rabbit.**

_Toko: (Cautious) Let her come to you._

_Chihiro: (Gentle) Okay._

**The black rabbit, after a bit of time, crawled toward the boy. He looked toward the Ultimate Animal Breeder, who kneeled next to him and gave a nod in return. Chihiro slowly held out his hand and let Aisling sniff it. Toko gave another nod and Chihiro sat up, this was followed by Aisling jumping onto his lap.**

_Toko: (Gentle) If you want to pet her, avoid her chin. Rabbits are sensitive there._

**Chihiro nodded in understanding. He calmly rested his hand on Aisling's back, slowly brushing as a soft purring sound resounded from her. For a little bit of time, it was easy to forget that they were on a space ship, many miles from Earth, and in the middle of a killing game. Right now, the only sound that mattered was the soft purring of a rabbit experiencing the joys of being petted.**

_Chihiro: (Calm) Aw, she's so cute._

_Toko: (Smiling) Yeah, she is._

_-_

Chihiro: ...thirteen...f-fourteen...fifteen...s-sixteen...

_**Toko...I'm sorry for what I did...** _

_**-** _

_Nekomaru: (Impressed) Nice work kid!_

_Keebo: (Surprised) H-Huh?_

_Korekiyo: (Amused) I must confess, I'm impressed by the bravery you showed there_.

_Angie: (Impressed) You could have been turned into Swiss cheese if he remembered to mention the no-breaking rule._

_Keebo: (Blushing) I-I wasn't trying to be brave, I was just trying to protect everyone...hopefully anyone would have done the same in this situation_.

 _Kirumi: (Smiling) Keebo, one of the reasons we planned the service was because it was important to move forward. What you did was our first true step forward_.

_Keebo: (Blushing) K-Kirumi..._

_...(Smiling) t-thank you._

_-_

Chihiro: ...s-seventeen...eighteen...n-nineteen...

_**Keebo...I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough to protect you...** _

-

_Byakuya: (Seething) You were the one who told me I needed to be a team player. That I needed to work with others. But where has that gotten us? I would have hoped that rather then play games we could have found a way out. Those are the only two options right, escape, or playing the game? But you don't want to do either, don't you._

-

Chihiro: (Gritting teeth)...twenty...twenty-one...

_**Byakuya...I...** _

-

_Byakuya: (Angry) We have been doing nothing but talking about the potential of escape rather than actually doing anything about it! We could have been out by now if we looked, but no! We decided to waste our time with a pointless service to a group of people who deserved it!_

_Chihiro: (Horrified) D-Deserved it?_

_Keebo: (Upset) Byakuya, enough! I know what you're trying to say, but there' no need to be so cruel! This service was supposed to bring us together!_

_Byakuya: (Angry) You want us to have sympathy for two killers, a psycho, a girl who stole our secrets and a boy who got his pregnant girlfriend killed!? You are a delusional piece of junk! What gives you the right to tell me what to do!?_

-

Chihiro: (Gritting teeth)...twenty-two...twenty-three...

_**...I...I...** _

-

_Byakuya: (Angry) Do you think the Earth is going to remain still while we're here!? It's not! Time is going on without us! Days are going by and our families don't know where we are! But you want us to screw around and have a goddamn memorial for people I've known for a little over a week!?_

_"Celeste": (Tense) Byakuya dear, calm yourself, it's greatly uncomfortable to watch you lose it._

_Toko: (Concerned) B-Byakuya..._

_Byakuya: (Angry) I'm losing my mind because we're wasting our time by pretending that the people we're memorializing aren't two murderers, a thief, and a man who was off his fucking rocker! I am done watching you waste my fucking time!_

-

Chihiro: (Seething)...t-twenty-four...

_**Y-You...** _

-

_Byakuya: (Scoffing) I've grown tired of this charade. Go on. Have your party. I will go back to a wonderful little world called reality. (Goes to leave) Toko, come on._

**Despite his command, Toko didn't move, which caught the both of them off guard.**

_Byakuya: (Tense) Toko, I said come on._

_Toko: (Nervous)…_

_Byakuya: (Tense) Toko. I said-_

_Toko: (Shivering) I-I heard you, but..._

_...y-you're not the same. W-Why are you-_

_Byakuya: (Seething) I said-_

_Korekiyo: (Tense) If she doesn't want to leave with you, than she won't._

_Byakuya: (Seething)…_

_...(Scoffing) Fine. Have it your way...(Leaves)_

_-_

Chihiro: (Shivering)...

...

...

...(Enraged) YOU ASSHOLE!!!

**The Ultimate Pianist lied on the ground, shivering as tears that burned with anger crawled down his face. He clenched his fists to the point where he broke his own skin.**

Chihiro: (Frustrated) I-I wanted to respect Toko's memory of what you were, b-but you took advantage of her trust and y-you used her to kill Keebo...

...Y-You threw away everything, and for what? To bring us back to reality? Is that why, (Hitting the ground) IS THAT WHY!!!?

...

...

...

Chihiro: (Trying to catch breath) I...I wanted to believe that there was good in you. Why would you do this?

**After lying on the ground for another hour, Chihiro's urge to work out was gone. He picked himself up, got back into his suit, and retired to his room. Neither the warmth of the bathhouse, nor the sound of the piano felt like they would help him feel better...**

 

 

 

???: *Cough* *Cough* Oh...*Cough* Oh boy. I really hope I'm not coming down with something...I'd hate to miss the next motive...

 

 

???: Then again, maybe that's where my cough came from...

 

 

 

**Knock* Knock***

_**Huh?** _

**Chihiro rose from his bed and checked his space-pad, it read 11:08, which sent a chill down his spine. Despite this, he got out of his bed and walked toward the door, swiped the card, and opened said door...**

Chihiro: (Surprised) Kuma?

Kuma: (Still)...

Chihiro: (Cautious) Do you need something?

Kuma: Just follow me. You don't need to change out of your pajamas, I promise this won't take long.

Chihiro: (Cautious) Why?

Kuma: You'll find out when we get there.

**Despite Kuma's odd behavior, Chihiro decided to follow the miniature bear. After all, it was a rule that Kuma wasn't allowed to participate in a murder. He retained a healthy skepticism however, and made sure to remain at a Nekomaru's arm length away, and kept an eye out for anyone in case he needed backup. As they walked out of the dorms, the door opened without any need for a key card on Kuma's part. This was also true for both of the diner's doors, as well as the door into the third hallway. Their mini-journey ended in front of the lab of the recently departed Ultimate Animal Breeder.**

Kuma: Go in.

Chihiro: (Cautious) W-Why? You still haven't told me why you brought me here.

Kuma: Just go in.

 **While he remained skeptical, the Ultimate Pianist took out his key card and slid it through the slot.** **Toko's lab, once sprawling with life was now devoid of its dogs, its cats, its hundreds of bats, and most of its rabbits.**

**Notice I said most.**

Chihiro: (Surprised) Aisling?

**For indeed, a single, black rabbit covered in white spots laid in the center of the room. She turned around and started to hop toward Chihiro, who took a few steps forward before he knelt down and slowly put his hand forward. The rabbit sniffed his hand and began to rub her nose against it, giving Chihiro the signal to stroke her back.**

Chihiro: (Gentle) Hello. I'm glad to see you're alright. (Curious) But where'd the others go?

Kuma: Without the presence of the Ultimate Animal Breeder, we have no need to keep the animals that remained here.

Chihiro: (Worried) W-What did you-

Kuma: Fear not, they're okay, and they're being well taken care of. But we have no need for them anymore.

Chihiro: (Worried) So why is-

Kuma: Why is that specific rabbit here? The answer is simple, she's your prize.

Chihiro: (Taken aback) My prize?

Kuma: I remember Ms. Fukawa mentioning that the rabbit trusted you. And given that you've already collect two other trophies, I decided you needed a third one.

Chihiro: (Tense) What are you talking about?

Kuma: (Tilting head) You don't know? Haven't you noticed the pattern? When you sent Ms. Koizumi to her death, I recall you got her handkerchief as a result. When Mr. Kuwata was dragged off to his death, you got to keep the guitar pick you found the night you were a target. I just decided you needed another trophy, and thankfully, Ms. Fukawa was kind enough to, unintentionally, point me to a proper gift.

Chihiro: (Tense) T-Trophies? (Gritting teeth) Those aren't trophies. Aisling is a living creature, I never wanted to send Leon to his death, and as far as the handkerchief is concerned...

**Chihiro got up from his knees and stood over Kuma, clenching his fists in the moment.**

Chihiro: (Angry) Don't you ever denounce my promise to Mahiru as a trophy.

Kuma: (Tilting head) I guess I need to be more cautious. It seems you truly were serious when you made that promise.

Chihiro: (Tense) Did Mono-Kaito make you do this?

Kuma: That idiot? Oh please, as if he could notice such details.

Chihiro: (Taken aback) Idiot? Isn't he your boss?

Kuma: He is the host of this killing game, nothing more, nothing less. The true players have yet to make their presence known.

**Ever since Kuma first explained the rules of the first motive, he had noticed Kuma had the ability to be terrifying in his own right. He might have been the smallest being on the ship, but when he was calmly and collectedly explaining how the bomb worked, there were hints that he had more going on than he let on.**

Chihiro: (Tense) W-What are you?

Kuma: Someone who's just doing their job.

Chihiro: (Tense) No, I want an answer! You helped us prepare the service, but then you turned and tried to set up a rule that would have made Keebo's murder unimportant!

Kuma: (Tilting head) Are you trying to question my loyalty? Because I am simply loyal to my job, nothing more, nothing less. It is a thankless job, but it's mine, and I take it with the upmost seriousness.

Chihiro: (Tense)...

...T-Then tell me, what is your job?

Kuma: Are you sure you want to know? I'm not sure a cub like you would understand.

Chihiro: (Tense) Yes. I want to know.

Kuma: (Thinking) Hm...

...maybe I could give you a slight hint...

***Crash***

Chihiro and Kuma: (Taken aback) Huh?

**A small, cylindrical object fell from the ceiling and dropped on the floor. The object began to glow a light blue color before flashing brightly. Chihiro managed to cover his eyes, and when he looked back, Kuma was in a heap on the floor, the light in his eyes was out...**

**...and a faceless in a black suit was looking back at him.**

Chihiro: (Terrified) W-What are-

**Chihiro was interrupted by a backhand courtesy of the faceless, knocking him to the ground as Aisling ran away in fear. The assailant then pulled out a rag from its dress pocket before getting on top of Chihiro and trying to cover his mouth with the rag, though Chihiro managed to grab it's hand before the rag reached him. An nauseating smell was the Ultimate Pianist's clue that he needed to avoid this rag at all cost.**

_**W-What's going on, why am I...Chihiro, calm down, just pull your leg back, you have room...** _

_**1...** _

_**...2...** _

_**...3!** _

**The hazel eyed boy managed to get enough room to pull his leg back and deliver a kick to it's sternum. Now was his chance, and he bolted to the door, avoiding lookin back at his attacker. Luckily, the door outside had remained open, and Chihiro found himself in the hallway.**

_**Just find someone, Nekomaru, Korekiyo, Kirumi, Akane, t-they can hel-** _

**His thought process was interrupted when he was tacked from behind. An elbow dug into the back of Chihiro's head and buried his face into the floor. The steady trickle of blood dripped down his nose.**

Chihiro: (Defiant) Get off!

**Chihiro blindly threw back his elbow, spearing the faceless in the side of the head and giving him room to get up and run forward...**

**...a sprint that never got off the ground when it grabbed the back of his shirt. Chihiro found himself turned around, but he kept resisting as best he could, but it was halted by the sharp pain of a knee to his stomach, knocking the air out of him. The faceless threw the Ultimate Pianist chest first into the wall, tuned him over, and punched him square in the face, knocking him to the ground and dazing him.**

**The faceless grabbed Chihiro by the hair, lifting him up to his feet and took out the rag, shoving it in the hazel eyed boys mouth. Between the cloth against his mouth, the lack of air in his lungs, and the fact that he was seeing stars on top of that, Chihiro wasn't able to offer any resistance as his sight began to blacken.**

_**...** _

_**...** _

_**N-No...** _

_**T-This can't be it...** _

_**I...** _

_**I never got to keep my promise...** _

**_Himiko..._ **

**_Nekomaru..._ **

**_Mom..._ **

**_Dad..._ **

**_Mahiru..._ **

**_..._ **

**_..._ **

**_..._ **

**_I-I'm sorry for not being reliable enough..._ **

 

 

**Chapter 3: Daisy...Daisy...A Treasure Built for Two**

**End**

**Surviving Students 9?**

 

  * **Chihiro Fujisaki-Ultimate Pianist (Fate TBA)**

  * **~~**Mahiru Koizumi-Ultimate Moral Compass**~~**
  * **~~****Keebo Idabashi-Ultimate Photographer****~~**
  * ********"Celestia Ludenberg"-"Ultimate Princess"********
  * ******Nekomaru Nidai-Ultimate Inventor******
  * ~~********Himiko Yumeno-Ultimate Detective********~~
  * ~~**********Byakuya Togami-Ultimate Baseball Star**********~~
  * ************Hiyoko Saionji-Ultimate Fanfic Creator************
  * **************Korekiyo Shinguji-Ultimate Yakuza**************
  * ~~****************Toko Fukawa-Ultimate Animal Breeder****************~~
  * ******************"Taeko Yasuhiro"-Ultimate Imposter******************
  * ********************Angie Yonaga-Ultimate Gang Leader********************
  * ~~**********************Leon Kuwata-Ultimate Musician**********************~~
  * ************************Akane Owari-Ultimate Tennis Pro************************
  * ~~**************************Nagito Komaeda-Ultimate Nurse**************************~~
  * ****************************Kirumi Tojo-Ultimate Traditional Dancer****************************



 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiatus time! Don't worry, I'm 95% certain Chihiro will be alright :D  
> In all seriousness, my hiatus this time is going to be a lot longer then before. This is because I've actually been publishing the last three chapters while on an out of state family vacation. I'd like to focus on that in the meantime, though I might publish a chapter or two of the other work I started.  
> I won't be back in my home state until around the 20-21st, and on top of that, I need to get my laptop's audio drive working again. Because while I've been able to publish parts, I haven't been able to watch Crunchyroll shows without sound which stinks.  
> I don't know how long this will take, but if I had to give an estimate as to next chapter's publication, I'd say either the second or third of July. Yes, Galactic Melancholy is going to be gone for a while, but I promise I'll be back, there's nothing less than death itself that will keep me from finishing this.  
> As for the end of chapter question, I'll ask a three part question. How did you discover this story, what made you curious enough to give it a read, and what made you decide to stick with it, if you've chosen to. I know the way this chapter ended, along with the long hiatus, might be a turn off, but like I said, 95%! Heck, I'll give Chihiro a 96% chance of being alright!  
> Anyway, I just want to once again express my gratitude for everyone who's either given this a kudos, a comment, a bookmark, or even if you just checked it out. As I said before, you guys make this journey worth it and I can never express my gratitude enough.


	44. Chapter 4: The Thrill, the Chill, and the Kill That Will Pierce the Heavens (Part 1-Daily Life)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gurren Lagann is technically a space anime, or at least it's an anime with space elements in it. Yep, that's what I'm going to tell myself to sleep better at night.  
> Anyway, I found out how to get Crunchyroll on my PS4, so Galactic Melancholy is back earlier then I expected...  
> Also, no summery for the first time since the very first chapter, we're all going to find out Chihiro's fate together...

 

 

 

 

_**...** _

_**...** _

_**...** _

_**H-Huh?** _

_**W-Where am I?** _

_**This...looks like my room, but the closet looks different...** _

_**It's hard to tell...my eyes are blurry...my head hurts a little...** _

_**I should get up but...** _

_**...there's an arm holding me down.** _

_**Whose arm is this?** _

_**...** _

_**...** _

_**...** _

_**Oh...** _

_**...it's Hiyoko.** _

_**She's asleep, and I don't want to wake her up...** _

_**Maybe I should just go back to sleep, the morning announcement hasn't sounded and we both had rough days yesterday...** _

_**Yeah, we deserve to sleep in a little longer, let me just shut my eyes...** _

_**...** _

_**...** _

_**...** _

**_..._ **

**_..._ **

**_Why am I in Hiyoko's bed!?_ **

**Chihiro's eyes shot open and he quickly turned to look at the Ultimate Fanfic Creator, who half opened her eyes in response to the sudden movement. For fifteen seconds, they stared at each other, unmoving.**

Chihiro: (Surprised)...

Hiyoko: (Tired)...

_**...** _

_**...** _

_**...** _

Hiyoko, then Chihiro: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!

**Both Chihiro and Hiyoko sat up as they screamed, and as it died down, the Ultimate Pianist noticed that he was still wearing his pajamas, while Hiyoko was in a pink set of buttoned pajamas and her normally pigtailed hair was let down.**

Hiyoko: (Shocked) Why are you screaming!?

Chihiro: (Shocked) Why are you!?

Hiyoko: (Shocked) Why are you in my bed!?

Chihiro: (Shocked) I don't know! Why am I in your bed!?

**Knock* Knock* Knock***

"Taeko": (Concerned) Ms. Saionji, are you okay in there!? And was that Mr. Fujisaki's voice!?

Chihiro: (Trying to be reassuring) W-We're fine...(Quietly) I think...

"Taeko": (Sighing) Alright, I got worried there...(Curious) Wait, what are you doing in there?

Chihiro: (Thinking) Um...

_**Last night...I was attacked by a faceless...should I tell him? Would he believe me...** _

Hiyoko: (Nervous) I-I had a nightmare last night.

Chihiro: (Surprised) Huh?

"Taeko": (Surprised) A nightmare?

Hiyoko: (Nervous) Y-Yeah, about what happened yesterday...I-I asked Chihiro if he could keep me company.

_**Wait...What?** _

"Taeko": (Cautious) I see...I'm sorry to hear that.

Hiyoko: (Nervous) So, what are you doing? You're not trying to listen to me sleep, are you?

"Taeko": I came to check on you because you were both late for breakfast. I brought cup noodles in case you wanted to stay in bed, but then I heard screaming coming from your room.

Chihiro: (Regretful) Sorry for causing concern...

"Taeko": (Reassuring) It isn't a problem.

Hiyoko: So, you brought food?

"Taeko": Yes, if you'd like to pass on it...

Hiyoko: Well, I haven't eaten anything since yesterday...

**On cue, Chihiro's stomach growled in agreement.**

Chihiro: (Slightly embarrassed) I actually haven't had anything either.

Hiyoko: I'll get it.

**Hiyoko crawled past Chihiro, left the bed, picked up her card, and walked toward the door. She slid it through the slot and the door opened, showing the Ultimate Imposter carrying two sets of cup noodles with chopsticks already in them.**

"Taeko": Here. (Hands over noodles)

Hiyoko: (Takes them) Thanks.

"Taeko": Oh and one more thing...

…(Whispering) The Teruteru in me congratulates you on getting a boy into your bed.

**A vein on Hiyoko's head became visible as her face instantly turned a violent shade of red.**

Hiyoko: (Angered) I will rip the Teruteru out your throat and shove it up your ass!

"Taeko": (Starts walking backwards) Duly noted...

**The door closed as Hiyoko walked back to her bed and Chihiro sat confused as to what "Taeko" was talking about.**

Hiyoko: (Sighing) So...I'm guessing you're going to want to leave...

Chihiro: (Thinking) Um...Well...

...I don't think I would actually mind.

Hiyoko: (Surprised) Huh?

Chihiro: (Cautious) Well, we've never really just talked to one another, I mean, we kind of did when I was looking for a song, but...

Hiyoko: We've never just relaxed together. Our conversations usually occur during investigations and trials.

Chihiro: (Hopeful) I'm sure Taeko will explain to the others what's going on.

Hiyoko: (Pouting) Let's just hope he doesn't add any untrue details...

Chihiro: (Curious) Like what?

Hiyoko: (Sighing) Just eat your breakfast.

**Hiyoko handed Chihiro his set of noodles and the Ultimate Pianist made room for her to sit. They said very little in the following minutes as they...**

Chihiro: (Thinking)...

Hiyoko: (Thinking)...

Chihiro: The noodles taste different...

Hiyoko: Yeah, I noticed that to.

Chihiro: You think Taeko recycled the cups and put his own soup in it?

Hiyoko: That could be it...

Chihiro: His actually cooking is getting better in that case.

Hiyoko: It's a shame he copied an absolute weirdo and not a real gentlemen.

Chihiro: We're all weird in a way...(Reassuring) Not like there's anything wrong with that.

Hiyoko: No, I understand. I mean, I only got into the countries most prestigious school because I write fanfiction.

Chihiro: (Scratching head) And I got in because I pretended to be a little girl who could play piano. Well, the girl part is the only thing I really lied about...

Hiyoko: No offense, but if you wore a dress, there's no way I'd be able to tell that you were a guy.

Chihiro: None taken...

Hiyoko: (Thinking)...

Chihiro: (Thinking)…

_**I don't think this is going anywhere...maybe I should ask something else? Like if she's been writing any new fanfiction, that's an appropriate conversation topic, right? I should give it a try...** _

Chihiro: (Curious) So...

Hiyoko: (Somber) I really had a nightmare last night.

Chihiro: (Surprised) Huh?

Hiyoko: (Somber) I wasn't lying when I told Taeko that. Seeing what happened to Keebo, to Byakuya, to Toko, it was horrifying.

Chihiro: (Downcast) Yeah...it was...

Hiyoko: (Somber) Honestly, I feel guilty about what happened. I feel like I ruined the service when the whole thing with Celeste happened...

Chihiro: (Reassuring) You shouldn't feel guilty. We all could have done things differently that day, including me.

Hiyoko: (Somber) Yeah, but I was the one who told you that she was just going to cause trouble later. I should have taken to my own advice, but I threw a fit instead. The others deserved better than to have us trash their service.

Chihiro: (Concerned) Hiyoko...

Hiyoko: (Somber) It doesn't help that I acted like a jackass at the trial.

Chihiro: (Reassuring) You were trying near the end, and you actually helped me solve the mystery.

Hiyoko: (Somber) We survived that trial by pure luck. We were a tooth's skin away from being executed.

Chihiro: (Hopeful) We can't dwell on how close we were to dying. We need to move forward, so that we don't let everyone's deaths be in vain.

Hiyoko: (Somber)...

...You really are different from before.

Chihiro: (Sighing) I want to say I'm glad, but I know the cost others have paid for it.

Hiyoko: (Downcast)...

Chihiro: (Concerned) I'm sorry, I'm still bad at setting the mood. (Smiling nervously) I guess the more things change-

Hiyoko: (Somber) I saw what happened last night.

Chihiro: (Surprised) What?

Hiyoko: (Somber) Last night, I saw you being attacked by a faceless.

Chihiro: (Shocked)...

...Y-You saw that?

Hiyoko: (Somber) Well...after my nightmare...

-

**After several minutes of tossing and turning, Hiyoko quickly sat up, sweat dripping down her forehead as she tried to get her breath back. Despite never leaving her bed, she looked like she had run a marathon.**

_Hiyoko: (Trying to catch breath)_ _...I...I..._

_...I need a cup of water..._

**The blonde girl got out of her bed and left her room, as well as the dorms entirely. She made it to the diner and received a glass of water to release her from her dream induced dehydration. But something else felt of for her...**

_Hiyoko: (Pacing) It's late, but I'm not tired. Maybe I could draw a picture, yeah, that'll work, I can just get a quick one out in ten, maybe fifteen minutes, and I'm sure it'll be fine._

**So Hiyoko left the diner and walked to the third hallway, where she looked to the left and saw the entrance to her lab. It should have been easy to get in, she had the card necessary for entry, and surely they must have cleaned the crime scene since it happened...**

**...so why were her legs shaking? Why wasn't she going in? Why did the mere thought of entering a lab dedicated to her cause her heart to race and her eyes to water? Hiyoko didn't know the answer, all she knew was that something was keeping her from going inside of her lab. Defeated, the Ultimate Fanfic Creator turned to leave...**

**...only to be stopped by a sound, something like a crash. Hiyoko turned around, but didn't make another move.**

_Hiyoko: (Nervous) T-That's...That was probably nothing...(Begins to walk away) Your ears are just messing with you. Just go back to bed..._

_Chihiro: Ah!_

_Hiyoko: (Shocked) Chihiro!?_

**This time, Hiyoko moved to the corner and peaked past it. She was greeted by the sight of Chihiro tackled by a faceless in a suit.**

_Hiyoko: (Terrified) W-What?_

_Chihiro: (Defiant) Get off!_

**Chihiro managed to hit his assailant from behind with an elbow and tried to run away, but his collar was grabbed. The faceless halted the boy further by kneeing him in the midsection, an act that Hiyoko had to cover her own mouth in order to not scream at. Chihiro was thrown into the wall and punched, then he was picked up by his hair, and the next thing Hiyoko saw was the faceless covering the Ultimate Pianist's mouth with a rag.**

_Hiyoko: (Terrified) Chi-Chihiro..._

_-_

Chihiro: (Somber) I-I see. So you did see that.

Hiyoko: (Downcast) Yeah, I did. (Worried) What the hell happened there?

Chihiro: (Somber) Kuma told me to follow him to Toko's lab, and when I got there, the animals that were there were gone, well, except for Aisling?

Hiyoko: (Curious) Aisling?

Chihiro: (Slightly smiling) She's an absolutely adorable rabbit that Toko introduced me to...(Smile drops) and Kuma said she was my prize.

Hiyoko: (Surprised) Wait, Kuma? You mean that nervous little thing that gets his ass handed to him by Mono-Kaito?

Chihiro: (Worried) Yeah. I don't know how to describe it, but he was talking, well, different.

Hiyoko: (Curious) How so?

Chihiro: He was acting the way he does when he explains rules and motives, but there was something a bit more sinister to the way he was acting. I was going to ask him what he was doing, but than a weird device fell from the roof, and it took out Kuma. (Somber) After that, I was attacked by that...whatever it was...

Hiyoko: (Worried) Do you know why it attacked you?

Chihiro: (Sighing) I have no idea. I've never seen one of those things outside of an execution. (Curious) What happened after I blacked out?

Hiyoko: (Nervous) Oh, that...well...y-you probably won't believe me but...

...I drove him off.

Chihiro: (Surprised) Y-You did?

Hiyoko: (Nervous) I promise I'm not bullshitting you.

Chihiro: (Reassuring) I don't think you are. (Concerned) A-Are you okay?

Hiyoko: (Stern) I should be asking you that. You're the one who got the hell beaten out of him.

Chihiro: (Somber) Y-Yeah, you're right, but I am curious, how'd you drive it away?

Hiyoko: (Thinking) Well...

…(Proud) I used the Hiyoko Saionji Special!

Chihiro: (Confused) The...what?

Hiyoko: (Proud) The Hiyoko Saionji Special! A grand, original move that can take down people twice my height with a single strike! Fear is driven into the hearts of all of the enemies of Hope's Peak's grand Fanfiction Creator simply from hearing those words!

Chihiro: (Confused) So, how is it preformed?

Hiyoko: (Excited) First I get a running start, than I leap twelve feet in the air and spin, like, seventy times in the air before delivering a spinning kick to the neck! It takes down bastards like nothing else!

**Chihiro's only response was to tilt his head in confusion.**

Hiyoko: (Sighing) Sorry, my brain went off on its own again.

Chihiro: (Reassuring) It's fine, I'm sure that's a major reason you got into Hope's Peak in the first place.

Hiyoko: (Blushing) Y-Yeah. Anyway, the actual Hiyoko Saionji Special is a bit more...pragmatic...

Chihiro: (Curious) Actually, before that, why did you call the faceless a "him?"

Hiyoko: (Scratching temple) Well, that actually goes with the Hiyoko Saionji Special...

-

**Hiyoko was terrified. The sight of Chihiro being gassed by the faceless made her heart race a hundred miles an hour. Her legs had locked as she used her hands to cover her own mouth. She wanted to scream, but what if no one was close enough to hear? It would result in her being seen by the assailant and potentially putting her life in danger. Maybe she could run and-**

**No. Hiyoko wasn't going to run. No matter how scared she was, Chihiro had stood up for her when it didn't benefit him, and he cleared her name during the last trial, and she hammered it into her head that she wasn't going to let him die. But what was she going to do? Well, she had the element of surprise, as the culprit was entirely focused on the hazel eyed boy. She just needed to pull out something from her bag of tricks, and what better trick to pull off then the Hiyoko Saionji Special.**

**The Ultimate Fanfic Creator tiptoed closer and closer to the faceless, who had managed to completely knock out Chihiro, who slumped against the wall. It stood up from its kneeling position and slipped the rag back into its pocket. This was Hiyoko's one and only shot, she needed to pull off her technique without being seen before she was ready. Hiyoko held her breath, positioned herself behind her target, took three big steps forward...**

**...and kicked the faceless right between the legs, lifting its feet three inches off the ground. The masked creature fell to one knee, covered its most important package with both hands, turned toward the direction of the Ultimate Animal Breeder's Lab, and bolted.**

**-**

Chihiro: (Shocked) You drove way a faceless by...um...

Hiyoko: Okay, let's not beat around the bush, I kicked him in the dick.

Chihiro: (Cautious) Well, that's one way to put it...but are you sure it was a guy?

Hiyoko: It had to be. Girls don't crumble like that when we get kicked there.

Chihiro: (Cautious) I...wouldn't know whether that's true or not. (Worried) Does anyone else know what happened?

Hiyoko: (Nervous) N-No, I never told anyone.

Chihiro: (Worried) We need to tell everyone, what if that faceless attacks-

Hiyoko: (Nervous) We can't.

Chihiro: (Surprised) Huh? W-What do you mean we can't?

Hiyoko: (Nervous) Well, after he left...

-

**After driving off the faceless, Hiyoko kneeled in front of the unconscious pianist and grabbed his shoulders, shaking him in a vain attempt to wake him up.**

_Hiyoko: (Frantic) Chihiro! Chihiro! Wake up!_

_Mono-Kaito: (Angered) What the f$^# is going on!?_

**Mono-Kaito, as he usually did, had appeared out of thin air.**

_Mono-Kaito: (Shocked) Wait, what the-_

_Hiyoko: (Frantic) Stop standing around like an idiot and get him!_

_Mono-Kaito: (Offended) Who are you calling-_

_Hiyoko: GO!!!_

**Mono-Kaito, despite his bravery, found his heart skipping a beat, but he recovered and ran in the direction that Hiyoko pointed in. The door to the Animal Breeder lab had closed, but the monochrome man managed to open it with little effort, however, the only thing he got was a massive plume of smoke in his face.**

_Mono-Kaito: Cough* Cough* W-What the fu-Cough* Cough*_

**After a whole minute, the smoke had cleared out, with no sign of life besides a single terrified rabbit. He turned and walked toward Hiyoko and Chihiro, who remained unconscious.**

_Mono-Kaito: (Tense) Okay, what happened!?_

_Hiyoko: (Upset) You tell me!? It was your goon who attacked Chihiro!_

_Mono-Kaito: (Confused) Are you talking about Kuma?_

_Hiyoko: (Upset) I'm talking about the fucking faceless!_

_Mono-Kaito: (Confused) Faceless?_

_Hiyoko: (Upset) Those things that assist your sick, twisted executions!_

_Mono-Kaito: Oh, those things. That's impossible, they're just robots, they don't act on their own._

_Hiyoko: (Upset) Bullshit that was a robot! I had to kick him in the dick in order to make him leave!_

_Mono-Kaito: (Confused) What the f$^# are you talking about? Robots don't have..._

_…(Thinking)..._

_Hiyoko: (Nervous) W-What are you..._

_Mono-Kaito: (Sighing) Look, I don't know what happened. I was just chillin out, and then one of the cameras went out. It was probably caused by the E.M.P. bomb that's next to Kuma._

_Hiyoko: (Surprised) He took out Kuma to?_

_Mono-Kaito: (Nervous)..._

_Hiyoko: (Nervous) It's not like you to be quiet. What are you hiding?_

_Mono-Kaito: (Gritting teeth)..._

**Mono-Kaito kneeled down to get eye-level with Hiyoko, than he looked in every direction, most likely to make sure no one was around.**

_Mono-Kaito: (Quiet) Listen, what I tell you stays with you and him. You don't tell anyone else._

_Hiyoko: (Upset) You're a bastard who-_

_Mono-Kaito: (Quiet) Look, I'm a host. I'm just doing my job. I don't have a say of whether anyone lives or dies, and the only thing I can do is make sure this game is run fairly._

_Hiyoko: (Gritting teeth)..._

_...Just tell me what's going on._

_Mono-Kaito: (Sighing)..._

_...A while ago, I got news that there was another warm body on the ship._

_Hiyoko: (Surprised) Huh, w-what do you-_

_Mono-Kaito: There's another person here, one who sneaked onto the S.S. Maki Roll and has been a pain in the a$$ to find. We don't know who they are, we don't know how they got on the ship, and we don't know why they're here._

_Hiyoko: (Shocked) Y-You're kidding me._

_Mono-Kaito: I'm not kidding. All we know is that they're not my ally, and judging by what happened to this kid, they aren't your ally._

_Hiyoko: Well, thanks to my foot you know it's a guy._

_Mono-Kaito: Not sure how that'll help...but I need you to keep all of this under wraps._

_Hiyoko: (Worried) And you want us to keep this quiet? What if this prick attacks us again? What if they kill someone?_

_Mono-Kaito: That's not going to happen. Now that this kid got assaulted, we know to increase security. Since everyone's already paranoid about the chance of getting killed, they'll already be on their guard. Trust me, we're going to find this b@$^@% & and take him out, and until then, the Intergalactic Killing Game is going to continue like normal._

_Hiyoko: (Dismissive) You honestly expect me to trust you? After everything you've pulled?_

_Mono-Kaito: I don't need you to trust me fully, just as a host. I want a fair game, and this d!@% is trying to ruin that. The biggest threat on this ship should be the other participants, not some outsider who doesn't even attend the trials._

_Hiyoko: (Dismissive) How honorable of you._

_Mono-Kaito: Honor comes in different forms, not all good._

_Hiyoko: (Tense)..._

_...Look, I just want to get Chihiro to the Nurse's lab, I'll think about this when he's okay._

_Mono-Kaito: (Grinning) Well, leave that to me._

**Mono-Kaito lifted Chihiro from the wall and positioned him on his back in a piggyback style.**

_Hiyoko: (Worried) What are you-_

_Mono-Kaito: (Grinning) I'm taking him to the Nurse's lab. Don't worry, you'll be the first person who'll know he's alright. (Teleports away)_

_Hiyoko: (Sighing)..._

_...I need to go to bed._

-

Hiyoko: (Somber) So I went to bed, fell asleep, and then I woke up with you in my bed. (Pouting) That dumbass must have snuck into my room and tossed you in.

Chihiro: (Thinking) This...This is a lot to take it.

Hiyoko: (Somber) I can only barely believe it, but I don't think Mono-Kaito's lying about not having anything to do with that guy.

Chihiro: (Worried) So now, on top of the killing game, there's also an outside force in the mix?

Hiyoko: (Thinking) It couldn't have been any of us. Of the guys remaining, he wasn't as tall as Korekiyo, or as massive as the other two. If anything, he was around Kirumi's height.

Chihiro: And then your..."experiment" showed it couldn't have been a girl. (Worried) Are you sure we shouldn't tell anyone?

Hiyoko: I want to tell them, but we really don't need any more paranoia. (Hopeful) And besides, Taeko will have his eyes on Kirumi, Angie and Akane are tough, and I can't imagine this guy being stupid enough to sneak up on Nekomaru or ballsy enough to attack Korekiyo.

Chihiro: (Curious) What about Celeste?

Hiyoko: (Pouting) What about her?

Chihiro: (Concerned) Hiyoko...

Hiyoko: (Somber) Sorry, I shouldn't wish something like that on her. But for now, we should keep this to ourselves. At least until Mono-Kaito finds him.

Chihiro: (Thinking)…

...I don't really trust Mono-Kaito, but I'll trust you. (Smiling) You did save my life after all.

Hiyoko: (Nervous) J-Just don't get gushy about it. It's the least I could do for you...after all, you've done a lot for me, you risked your life by lying during the trial, even after I slapped you...

Chihiro: (Reassuring) I deserved that for what I said, and for betraying your trust in me.

Hiyoko: (Nervous) Look, we've both done nice things for each other, and we've both acted like jackasses, so lets find a happy middle ground.

Chihiro: (Curious) A middle ground?

Hiyoko: (Hopeful) Y-Yeah. Let's start over and put everything bad that's ever happened between us behind us.

Chihiro: (Happy) Of course, I'd love to be friends with you.

Hiyoko: (Taken aback) W-Wait, friends?

Chihiro: (Curious) Is there a problem with that?

Hiyoko: (Nervous) N-No, it's just that I didn't think you'd immediately jump into the f-friend pool...(Somber) especially not with me...

Chihiro: (Reassuring) Hiyoko, there's nothing wrong with you. I mean, yes, you have some rough edges, but I know you've got a good heart.

Hiyoko: (Nervous) T-There you go with the mushy stuff again...

Chihiro: (Smiling) I'm not trying to be mushy, I'm just being honest. And honestly, I'd love to be your friend.

Hiyoko: (Blushing)...

...It...

…(Slightly smiling)...It's nice to have someone you can trust. Someone who can help you grow, who can help you become a better person...

...s-so I'd be perfectly happy being your friend.

Chihiro: (Smiling) So, from here on out (Holds out right hand) friends?

**Hiyoko took a few moments to ponder Chihiro's offer, nervously looking at her own hand while doing so. Eventually, a small, but warm smile brightened her face as she took her own right hand and kindly grabbed the hazel eyed boys hand for a shake.**

Hiyoko: (Happy) Friends.

**Unbeknownst to Chihiro, the slightest hint of sadness, one that even his ears couldn't pick up on, was present when Hiyoko said "friends." But at that moment, the pain from yesterday was at least halted, but not gone. For the Ultimate Pianist, he could be happy because against the odds, he had formed a bond with a girl he once thought would be impossible. As for Ultimate Fanfic Creator, she now had someone she could trust, and someone who felt they could trust her. The former was something she hadn't had by her side in a long time, while she believed the latter was something she never had the chance to prove she deserved. After they finished their handshake, Chihiro noticed that his cup had run dry.**

Chihiro: (Scratching head) I think we've been here for a while, we should meet up with everyone else.

Hiyoko: (Slightly upset) S-Sure...

Chihiro: I'll get dressed and wait for you outside when I'm done.

Hiyoko: (Surprised) R-Really?

Chihiro: (Cheerful) Of course, we can walk together.

Hiyoko: (Blushing)...

Chihiro: (Concerned) Are you okay?

Hiyoko: (Nervous) Y-Yes...(Smiling) I-I'll wait for you if I finish first.

Chihiro: (Happy) Okay...(Slightly embarrassed) Could you please open the door, I don't think my card will work on your door.

Hiyoko: (Shrugging) Consider this our first official act as friends.

**Chihiro and Hiyoko got up from the bed and the Ultimate Fanfic Creator assisted him in opening the door. As he walked to his room, Chihiro couldn't help but look back at a door with a pixelated version of Keebo on the front of it. The fact that the Ultimate Photographer would never be able to apply his craft brought the hazel eyed boys mood down as he continued to his room. Another glance showed Jack, who was lying down with a look of misery on his face, as it seemed he was still mourning the loss of his mother. This only made Chihiro's heart hurt further, as he stopped and kneeled down next to him, gently petting the German Shepherd's side. He then got up and completed his journey to his room. One swipe of a card (as per usual) and he was met with an odd surprise...**

Chihiro: (Taken aback) Aisling?

 **On Chihiro's bed, a cage with a single rabbit with white spots was laid out, complete with a water nozzle and a small bowl.** **Chihiro also noticed a bag next to his bed, one with a picture of a rabbit. He got closer to it and realized that it was a bag of specialized rabbit food.**

Chihiro: (Laughing nervously) I-I guess I'm a pet owner now. I'm kind of hoping you look away.

**After putting his trust in Aisling, Chihiro proceeded to change from his pajamas to a fresh suit. After he was done, he took a look at his night stand, and sure enough, Mahiru's handkerchief and Leon's guitar pick remained, though he refused to accept the notion that these, along with Aisling, were trophies that he won. After giving Aisling the proper amount of food, he left his room, as well as the dormitory, where he noticed he had placed second...**

Hiyoko: (Playful) Didn't someone say they were going to wait for me?

Chihiro: (Slightly, but pleasantly embarrassed) Sorry...

Hiyoko: (Smiling) Let's not keep the others waiting.

Chihiro: (Nodding) Right.

**The two began to walk toward the diner, striking up a small conversation in the meantime. They reached the door and prepared to open the door, but were interrupted by the door opening by itself.**

Kirumi: (Surprised) Oh, good morning.

Chihiro: (Cautious) Good morning.

**It was subtle, but Kirumi's right eye, the one not obscured by her bangs, was surrounded by a dark circle.**

Hiyoko: (Worried) Are you okay?

Kirumi: (Tired) I've had a lot to think about since yesterday. Sleep was hard to achieve.

Chihiro: (Remorseful) I can only imagine.

Kirumi: (Tired) In case you're wondering, Mono-Kaito told us all to meet in the third hallway. Everyone's already there, but I stayed behind to wait.

Hiyoko: (Worried) You know you didn't have to do that.

Kirumi: (Tired) I didn't have to, but I wanted to. There's something I should have said yesterday...

…(Bowing) I apologize for my behavior yesterday.

Chihiro: (Reassuring) Y-You don't need to-

Kirumi: (Regretful) I acted unreasonable, and I made decisions based on my emotions rather than based on facts. And in the process, I almost got us executed.

Chihiro: (Concerned) Kirumi...

Hiyoko: (Regretful) I'm sorry to.

Kirumi: (Lifts head)...

Hiyoko: (Regretful) I tried to avoid a body discovery announcement and I acted like an idiot during the trial. I don't hold anything against you, and I don't expect you to forgive me, but I do want to change...

Kirumi: (Pondering)...

…(Smiling) If you truly want to change, then I'll give you the benefit of the doubt. (Stern) But realize that it'll take more then words to convince me.

Hiyoko: (Relieved) I know, but it's a start. (Concerned) Are you sure you're okay?

Kirumi: Yes, I've had time to mourn. (Turns to leave) We should be on our way.

Chihiro: (Nodding) Okay.

_**Hiyoko really looks like she wants to change...** _

_**...but I can't help but feel worried about Kirumi. She's trying to put on a brave face, but I don't know if she's really over Keebo's death...** _

**The three made their way to the third hallway, where the rest of the group was waiting...**

"Celeste": (Giggling) Well, it looks like the gang is all here, for the most part.

"Taeko": (Sighing) Too soon...

Nekomaru: (Curious) You guys overslept or something?

Chihiro: (Nervous) Yeah, sorry about that.

_**Nekomaru seems alright...I'll have to ask him about yesterday...** _

Hiyoko: (Nervous) The blanket felt heavy.

Akane: (Shrugging) Yesterday did suck. I don't blame ya for getting a few minutes of sleep.

Angie: (Cheerful) It's been a lot more then a few minutes, but that's just semantics.

Korekiyo: Still, after yesterday, it's nice to see that we're able to live another day.

Kirumi: (Tired) I'm not sure nice is the best way to-Yawn* describe our situation.

"Taeko": (Worried) Ms. Tojo, are you sure you don't want to sleep in?

Kirumi: (Tired) I can't afford to sit this out.

Mono-Kaito: (Pumped) She's right, you know!

**Mono-Kaito, as Mono-Kaito did, backflipped his way to the center of the room, stopping by posing while making his own crowd noise.**

Angie: (Impressed) Wow, he's still a nut job.

Korekiyo: If nothing else, he entertains himself.

_**Given how serious Hiyoko said he was yesterday, he's doing a decent job acting like everything's back to normal.** _

Nekomaru: (Tense) Let me guess, it's the same thing as before, a new hallway and a new set of labs?

Mono-Kaito: (Grinning) You're starting to catch on, glad to see your brain is catching up to your muscles. There's no way Kirumi can sit this out, not when her lab is just waiting for her!

Kirumi: (Tired) The odds of the wait being worth it are non-existent.

Mono-Kaito: (Grinning) Come on, live a little, it's something the other seven kids can't do anymore.

"Taeko": (Tense) You little-

"Celeste": (Playful) Boo.

Mono-Kaito: (Terrified) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!

"Celeste": (Giddy) That will never get old.

Mono-Kaito: (Pissed) It's old as of right now! Your rules are being updated!

**On cue, the space-pads vibrated and a new set of rules had been added.**

**Rule 18-In the instance of two victims, the students must find both killers and vote on who to execute**

**Rule 19-Every killer is only allowed one victim**

**Rule 20-Only two victims are allowed per case**

**Rule 21-Anyone who says "boo" within earshot of Mono-Kaito will be executed to the fullest extent**

"Celeste": (Pouting) Oh phooey, you're no fun.

Hiyoko: (Nervous) Hold on, what do you mean "every killer is only allowed one victim?"

Mono-Kaito: That's so we don't get in trouble for false advertising. We gotta set up in case of another double murder, and this way we're guaranteed two killers.

Nekomaru: (Tense) Screw off, we're not killing each other anymore!

Mono-Kaito: (Smirking) If I had a dime for every time you said something like that.

Akane: You'd have at least twenty times.

Kirumi: (Tired) Priorities Akane...

Korekiyo: I'm guessing this is the part where you show the next hallway, complete with senseless exaggerated movements.

Mono-Kaito: (Grinning) You're half-right!

Chihiro: (Surprised) Half?

Mono-Kaito: Of course, I gotta do the motions to entice the S.S. Maki Roll into revealing her secrets to you, but before we see the next set of rooms, we've got to transport there.

Hiyoko: (Confused) Transport?

Angie: (Excited) Ooh, are you going to teleport us!?

Mono-Kaito: (Excited) Even better...

...you're taking the elevator!

Everyone: (Confused)…

"Celeste": (Confused) You're kidding me, right?

Mono-Kaito: (Triumphant) H@!! no! Witness the grand majesty of the S.S. Maki Roll's Elevator of Beautiful Sky Surfing!

Nekomaru: I don't agree with Angie often, but you're nuts.

Mono-Kaito: (Grinning) I'm 93% nuts.

"Taeko": That euphemism feels like it's prone to backfiring.

 **Mono-Kaito proceeded to do his "epic movements" for the next few minutes, and Angie was literally the only person in the building who had an level of interest in what was happening.**   **Suddenly, a new door appeared between the Animal Breeder's lab and the Party Room. It opened...**

**...and there was nothing to see.**

Nekomaru: (Dismissive) Is that all?

Hiyoko: (Dismissive) Forgetting the elevator part of an elevator seems like the perfect representation of your character.

Korekiyo: (Sighing) Please don't tell me you brought us out here just to show off an empty elevator.

Mono-Kaito: (Defensive) This was a part of my plan from the start! The elevator is one way, and I left it at the next room!

Akane: (Confused) So how do you expect us to get up there?

Mono-Kaito: (Pumped) Fear not, I have backup transportation!

Angie: (Excited) Teleportation!

Mono-Kaito: (Excited) Stairs!

**Another door opened next to the elevator, showing the start of a spiral staircase.**

"Celeste": (Annoyed) You are pulling my leg!

Mono-Kaito: (Grinning) Oh come on, you kids need to get your exercise!

"Celeste": (Annoyed) Princesses don't exercise!

"Taeko": (Curious) How far do we have to travel?

Mono-Kaito: (Pumped) This is a seven story staircase!

Chihiro: (Shocked) Seven stories!?

Hiyoko: (Shocked) Are you fucking with me!?

Mono-Kaito: (Pumped) Nope, not f$^#ing with you!

Angie: (Excited) Seven stories!? Nyahaha! How divine!

Mono-Kaito: (Pumped) First one to the top gets a cookie!

**Mono-Kaito hopped onto a rail and began to slide up the staircase.**

Korekiyo: (Confused) A cookie? I don't think that's a good enough-

Nekomaru: (Pumped) I WON'T LOSE!!! (Runs up stairs)

Korekiyo: (Surprised) Never mind.

Angie: (Excited) I won't lose either! Come on Sista!

**Angie began to run up, but stopped to look back. Akane had remained still, and was looking away from the staircase.**

Angie: (Surprised)...

…(Smiling) O-Okay, I'll see you at the top...(Runs up)

Chihiro: (Surprised) Did Angie just stutter?

"Celeste": (Curious) Sounds like it.

Korekiyo: It seems a lot has changed since yesterday, and I'm not just talking about the lack of others around us.

"Celeste": (Sly) Yet you remain so aloof throughout this whole ordeal.

Korekiyo: (Shrugging) It's a byproduct of my upbringing, nothing more, nothing less...(Walks up stairs)

Kirumi: (Tired) We shouldn't stay here, we should-Yawn* we should catch up.

"Taeko": (Worried) Ms. Tojo, if you need assistance, I can help you-

Kirumi: (Tired) I can walk up stairs by myself Taeko...(Walks up)

"Celeste": (Giggling) If you'd like to be useful, you may give me a piggyback ride. As I've said, Princesses don't walk up stairs.

"Taeko": (Worried)...

Akane: (Starts to walk up) Don't worry, I'll make sure she's alright.

"Taeko": (Surprised) M-Ms. Owari?

Akane: (Somber) Call it a gut feeling, but she looks like she needs someone to keep an eye on her...(Continues up)

"Taeko": (Relaxed) I guess a piggyback ride wouldn't be a complete waste of time...

**The "Ultimate Princess" climbed onto "Taeko's" back and signaled for him to go onwards.**

"Celeste": (Turns to Chihiro and Hiyoko) The rest of us discussed this while the two of you were taking your beauty sleep, but make sure you check for escape routes while we're looking at our labs. I'd hate for Byakuya to think we can't function without him. (Goes up stairs with "Taeko")

Hiyoko: (Sighing) Great, stairs, I swear these were invented just to spite me.

Chihiro: (Reassuring) It can't be that bad. It's not like we have to run up them.

**And they didn't, but that didn't stop the two from feeling tired. As it turned out, seven stories are a lot of steps, and even just taking a light walk up made their legs sore. No one else seemed worse for ware, and Nekomaru even got a cookie for a prize, which he nibbled on like the world's biggest hamster.**

Chihiro: (Confused) Um...

Nekomaru: (Embarrassed) I'm allowed to cheat on my diet once a month.

Chihiro: (Scratching head) I'm not judging, don't worry.

**At the top of the stairs, a fairly big door stood before the group. In front of the door was the ships excited looking captain.**

Mono-Kaito: (Excited) Alright guys, your next set of rewards is just beyond this door. A new hallway, and the last four labs.

Angie: (Excited) Nyahaha! I can't wait to see what Atua has in store for me!

Korekiyo: (Cautious) Yes...I wonder...

Kirumi: (Nervous)...

Chihiro: (Nervous) Um...y-you said the last "four" labs?

Mono-Kaito: (Grinning) What else could I be talking about, the labs belonging to the Ultimate Yakuza, Traditional Dancer, Gang Leader, and, of course...

...the Ultimate Moral Compass!


	45. Chapter 4: The Thrill, the Chill, and the Kill That Will Pierce the Heavens (Part 2-Daily Life)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last four labs are rewarded, but issues arise near Mahiru's lab before the doors can even open...  
> Meanwhile, Angie admires the grand centerpiece of her lab while Nekomaru questions her methods, Korekiyo finds potential danger in his lab, and Kirumi finds it hard to enjoy her lab after the events of yesterday...

Hiyoko: (Pouting)...

Chihiro: (Cheerful) Don't make that face, I'm sure we're close.

Hiyoko: (Pouting) You said that ten minutes ago.

Chihiro: (Cheerful) Well we might be close now.

Hiyoko: (Pouting) You also said that ten minutes before that. What you're doing is the opposite of when kids go "Are we there yet?"

Chihiro: (Nervously laughing) At least we're getting a good workout.

Hiyoko: (Pouting) Was the seven story staircase not enough?

Chihiro: (Scratching hair) Yeah, that might have been a bit of an overkill.

**Hiyoko's complaints came from the fact that while everyone else's labs were relatively close to each other, she and Chihiro had been walking through a hallway that veered left and right as they passed through. This pattern went on for thirty minutes, but for the Ultimate Pianist, the thought of what was at the end of the path was all that he needed to keep going. And eventually...**

Hiyoko: (Curious) So, this is it, eh?

Chihiro: (Nodding) Yeah, it has to be...

**The two had stopped in front of a straight hallway that lead to a door marked with the same kanji that read "Public Morals" from Mahiru's armband. A wave of nerves suddenly traveled from Chihiro's feet all the way up to his neck.**

Chihiro: (Downcast)...

Hiyoko: (Concerned) Chihiro?

Chihiro: (Downcast) Sorry, I'm just remembering the time when I first found my lab. I was with Mahiru...Leon and Toko were there to...

Hiyoko: (Somber) Yeah, and Nagito and Keebo were with me when we "found" Nagito's lab...As odd as he was, I kinda miss Nagito...

Chihiro: (Downcast) It feels like it was months ago, but it's only been a couple of weeks since we were all here...

Hiyoko: (Concerned) Are you sure you want to go in?

Chihiro: (Smiling) Yes. I know it's going to be odd to go into Mahiru's lab without her, but honestly, I think she would want me to.

_**Though...I wish she could have been here to see it herself...** _

Hiyoko: Well, if you're certain, I'll get the door for you.

Chihiro: Thank you.

**Hiyoko walked over to the slot in front of the door, card out and ready to slide it. Chihiro positioned himself in front of the door and closed his eyes in preparation...**

**They stayed closed for a while...**

Chihiro: (Opens eyes) Hiyoko?

Hiyoko: (Annoyed) What the hell? It's not working.

Chihiro: (Concerned) W-What do you mean?

Hiyoko: (Confused) Did my card break? It looks alright...

Chihiro: (Concerned) I-I'll try...

**Chihiro took out his card and slide it through the slot, but the door remained closed. He slid the card several more times, each attempt more frantic then the last.**

Chihiro: (Worried) W-Why-

Kuma: I'm not sure why you're wasting your time.

Hiyoko: (Freaked out) Fucking hell! Don't sneak up on us like that!

Chihiro: (Nervous) Kuma...

**The tiny bear had taken a page out of Mono-Kaito's book and appeared seemingly out of thin air to give the students a freight.**

Kuma: You should be on your guard more, especially since it's not just the other participants you need to be wary of.

Chihiro: (Tense) So you know...

Kuma: Of course, I am perfectly aware of the new threat on the ship, though I have no idea as to his identity. We can thank Ms. Saionji and her quick thinking for confirming his gender.

Hiyoko: (Tense) To be fair, that's not the only thing we need to worry about now.

Kuma: I guess my recent turn might throw you off, but I believe Mr. Fujisaki has earned enough respect that I can let my guard down and be a bit more serious.

Chihiro: (Confused) Respect?

Kuma: You've grown quite a bit in the last few days. I must say, this killing game seems to have done wonders for your confidence.

Hiyoko: (Angered) If you're just here to start shit, then get out.

Kuma: (Tilting head) I must say, I do worry about your choice of company. I'm not sure it's a smart choice to be alone with an attempted killer.

Hiyoko: (Gritting teeth) I was trying to protect my Daddy!

Kuma: (Tilting head) So you'll be dangerous if you get another father related motive?

Hiyoko: (Taken aback) N-No, I...

Chihiro: (Upset) Hey! Don't use Hiyoko's father against her!

Kuma: (Tilting head)...

...How odd.

Chihiro: What do you mean?

Kuma: You seem to get much more upset over when people insult others then when you get insulted. You don't seem to have the confidence to protect yourself from verbal assaults.

Chihiro: (Clenching fists) That's because everything wrong with me was result of my own weakness.

Hiyoko: (Concerned) Chihiro...

Kuma: How noble to admit to your own flaws.

Hiyoko: (Annoyed) What the hell are you even doing here?

Chihiro: And why won't the door open?

Kuma: Ah yes, the door to the lab that belongs to the Ultimate Moral Compass. We specifically put it this far to reflect Miss Koizumi's effort and dedication to her talent...

...it's a true shame we wasted time making it. Especially because no one will be able to see the inside.

Chihiro: (Shocked) W-What?

Hiyoko: (Angered) We survived your goddamn trials, we've earned this!

Kuma: There's no point to opening the door if the person it was built for isn't here to enjoy it. Therefore, this lab shall remain closed.

Chihiro: (Shocked)...

Hiyoko: That's bullshit! You can't-

Kuma: Yes, I can. I'm the one who controls whether or not doors open and close. The one who controls where you can go and cannot go.

Chihiro: (Surprised) You do? Why-

Kuma: I have been given a certain amount of control over this environment. I believe you saw a hint of that last night.

_**That's right, Kuma was able to walk through doors without using a card...** _

Hiyoko: (Confused) So, are you supposed to be important or something?

Kuma: I am simply doing my job. Mono-Kaito is your host, and I am his assistant, making sure his idiocy doesn't drag this game down too much.

Chihiro: (Worried) Just an assistant?

Kuma: Perhaps I can give you that hint I was going to give you before I was demobilized.

 **Chihiro straightened up and made sure his ears were focused on Mono-Kaito's assistant.**   **Hiyoko took note and held back the swear she was preparing to unleash.** ****

Kuma: Let's just say...

...I am Miss Koizumi's opposite.

Chihiro: (Confused) W-What?

Hiyoko: (Confused) The hell does that mean?

Kuma: I have an impartial indifference to your growth. If you can continue on your current path, I will be happy, but your failure won't be a shock. My expectations, though higher than before, are still low.

Chihiro: (Nervous) W-What does Mahiru have to do with this?

Kuma: Let's just say that her lab remaining closed is a perfect analogy for your relationship.

Chihiro: (Grips tie)...

Kuma: As the Ultimate Moral Compass, Miss Koizumi had a vested interest in your growth. She went to a school where she was the only girl in a class full of boys, and she did her part to make sure their futures could be bright. And you, well, you were her little project.

Chihiro: (Worried) W-What do you mean?

Hiyoko: (Tense)...

Kuma: Imagine her reaction to figuring out you were a boy. Imagine seeing an utter weakling who cried when his secret was found out before he was fully ready. Imagine her thoughts as she comforted you. While I cannot read minds, I believe they went something like, "This is perfect. This boy, I can shape him like clay, making him into whatever I want him to be. My little project, if I can increase his confidence, I can show my dad that this wasn't a waste of time. I'm no hall monitor, I am the Ultimate Moral Compass, what does he know?" You were her method of getting back at her father. Nothing more, nothing less. (Leans in) Did you think you were anything more?

**The bears word scratched at Chihiro's heart. He gripped his tie even harder, digging his nails into the palms of his hands.**

Kuma: I can't control who you're interested in, being that you're a teenager, but I can warn you of when a relationship doesn't benefit you. And let me be quite frank...

...the only reason you're alive is because Ms. Koizumi's hatred of her father was stronger than her desire to live. She only stopped you from dying in her place because she wants your existence to be the ultimate middle finger to her father. She took a pathetic crybaby and turned him into someone who could survive a killing game full of people much stronger than him.

**At this point, Chihiro wasn't looking up. His gaze was focused on his feet as his eyes began to water.**

Kuma: Perhaps you can take my warning and use it to make better choices in who-

**Kuma seemed so focused on his speech that he completely forgot Hiyoko was there, she used this opportunity to punt him, sending the bear a good 15 feet away.**

Kuma: (Shocked) W-What was-

Hiyoko: (Angered) I've had enough of you! Get out before I shove my foot up your ass!

Kuma: (Freaked out) H-H-Hold on, I-I-I'm just t-trying t-t-to-

Hiyoko: (Angered) GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF AND FUCK OFF!!!

Kuma: (Terrified) Y-Yes mam!

**The bear made a b-line right out of the hallway, leaving Hiyoko huffing in rage. She took a deep breath and turned to Chihiro, who was still looking down.**

Hiyoko: (Concerned) H-Hey, are you going to be okay?

Chihiro: (Downcast)...

Hiyoko: (Concerned) H-He's wrong you know. I-I didn't know Mahiru that well, but I'm sure she really cared about you. That probably doesn't mean much coming from me...

Chihiro: (Downcast)...

-

_Mahiru: (Curious) Are you thinking about what Teruteru said again?_

_Chihiro: No...I hope you don't mind me asking, but why does being called a hall monitor upset you?_

_Mahiru: (Looking away)…_

_Chihiro: S-Sorry...just forget I said anything..._

_Mahiru: (Smiling) We've got to work on getting you to not apologize at everything. (Smile drops) But as far as the whole hall monitor thing..._

_Chihiro: (Concerned)…_

_Mahiru: ...it's something that my dad called me._

_Chihiro: Your dad?_

_Mahiru: (Hints of bitterness) Yeah, my dad's always working, and I honestly can't remember the last time he ever came home. Every time I would call him to let him know about my day, it was the same line all the time. "That's nice dear, but are you sure you want to be a hall monitor for the rest of your life."_

_Chihiro: I'm sorry._

_Mahiru: (Smiling) Chihiro, we've got to work on your sorry issue. And don't worry about him, my dad doesn't define the kind of person I am._

_Chihiro: I can tell, it's just that..._

_Mahiru: You think it's sad that we don't get along?_

_Chihiro: (Shocked) H-How did you..._

_Mahiru: (Smiling) Well, you're a really sweet guy, and you obviously worry about others a lot more than yourself. But like I said, don't worry about that. I don't hate my dad, I just wish he would care more._

_Chihiro: (Quietly) Mahiru..._

_-_

Chihiro: (Downcast)...

…(Smiling) You're right.

Hiyoko: (Surprised) I am?

Chihiro: (Smiling) Mahiru told me that what her dad did didn't define her as a person. If I was just a project for her, I don't think she would have told me that in the first place. And she trusted me with her handkerchief, and with a mission for when we get off this ship. And beyond that...

-

_Mahiru: (Gently) But, if you don't mind, I need you to complete a task for me once you get off of this ship._

_Chihiro: (Surprised) A-A task?_

_Mahiru: (Gently) When you get off of this ship, I'd like you to meet my mother and tell her something._

_Chihiro: (Nodding weakly) O-Okay._

_Mahiru: (Gently) When you meet her, I want you to tell her...(Smiling Brightly) that I met the most wonderful and reliable boy I've ever had the pleasure to know._

-

Chihiro: (Smiling) Kuma's wrong. Mahiru did care...and I can't let her trust in me go to waste.

Hiyoko: (Sighing with relief) I'm glad, I was worried you'd get despondent again, (Nervous) which was partially my fault, due to the whole "Leon incident." And it sucks that we weren't able to see what was in Mahiru's lab, though maybe you'll see what's inside with someone you're closer to.

Chihiro: (Cheerful) Hiyoko, I'd be happy to see her lab with you. (Downcast) The only thing I'm not happy about is that I let what Kuma said get to me.

Hiyoko: (Blushing) I-I mean, if you're okay with it, we can always try again later.

Chihiro: (Smiling) Thank you for helping me, but I'm sorry for not speaking up.

Hiyoko: (Smiling) Hey, we're friends now. I'm not going to let people walk all over you.

Chihiro: (Nervously smiling) I don't want to dampen your spirits, but we have to walk the whole thirty minutes back.

Hiyoko: (Shrugging) It's decent exercise, lord knows I need it.

Chihiro: We might as well get started.

**And so, the long walk toward back to the hallway began, but despite Kuma's words and the inability to enter Mahiru's lab, their spirits weren't broken. At the same time, in the backs of their minds, they were aware that there were four threats in this game, Mono-Kaito, Kuma, the mysterious infiltrator and whoever might give in to a potential motive.**

Bonus Scene(s)

Angie: (Amazed) Wow! It's beautiful!

Nekomaru: (Impressed) Well would you look at that...

**After the group split up, Nekomaru and Angie went to a room that was further up left to the elevator entrance (the stairs were to the immediate left) that had a tribal symbol that resembled a tiki. What had caught their attention was a massive statue that was made of wood, fifty feet in height, with four straps attached to it's each of its shoulders and feet. The statue was of a strong looking man with a ferocious face whose arms were raised in the shape of a V. He was nearly naked, and the only thing blocking it's most precious package from the world was a palm leaf. This statue stood proud over an arena styled circle, and several shelves were stationed around, carrying what seemed like junk.**

Angie: (Excited) Do you know what this is!?

Nekomaru: (Perplexed) Not really...

Angie: (Excited) It's a statue of Atua! Man, I'm horrible at art, but even I think this is wonderful!

Nekomaru: (Impressed) It's definitely well designed, but I'm a bit worried about the fact that it's leaning a little.

Angie: (Excited) Atua's gotta be able to lean in order to embrace his children! And looky here...

**The Ultimate Gang Leader ran toward the shelves, with Nekomaru casually strolling from behind, never taking his eyes off the statue, when he looked back down, he saw Angie messing with the contents of the shelves, which included hub caps and leather jackets.**

Angie: (Excited) It's a collection of trophies my gang has collected from saved souls!

Nekomaru: (Curious) You mean the people you've beaten up?

Angie: (Cheerful) That's just semantics. And besides, these are specifically from other gangs, like this jacket, we got that from the White Tiger's, we got this one from the Green Dragons, and we got this hubcap from the Crazy Diamonds!

Nekomaru: (Surprised) The Crazy Diamonds? Aren't they Japan's toughest biker gang?

Angie: (Ominous) They were.

Nekomaru: (Unnerved)...

Angie: (Cheerful) And this place has it's own arena. Oh I can't wait to bring my sista here! We're going to have some epic battles!

Nekomaru: (Shaking head)...

Angie: (Confused) What?

Nekomaru: (Dismissive) You really think Akane's just gonna forgive you?

Angie: ("Shocked") You don't think she will? I know she's bound to forgive me at some point.

Nekomaru: Akane told me what happened between you two. Frankly, I don't think she's going to forgive you for a long time.

Angie: (Casual) Oh don't be like that. Lots of people have been mad at me, but they always see things my way at the end.

Nekomaru: (Tense) Do you have any clue how creepy you sound when you say that shit?

Angie: Creepy or not, I am Atua's chosen one. His word goes through me, and he says that Akane will come to her senses at some point.

Nekomaru: (Shrugging) Frankly, as a man of science, I find your philosophy hard to understand. But you know what, to each their own. Go ahead and live in your fantasy.

Angie: (Sly) Well someone's taking a page out of Byakuya's playbook.

Nekomaru: Byakuya made good points, but was too self-important to understand the value of working together. Speaking of which, we should be on the lookout for a way out. It's the least we can do for him, whether he deserves that benefit or not is an opinion.

Angie: (Cheerful) Nyahaha! I'll ask Atua if there's a way out here!

**Angie knelt down in the center of the room, facing the grand statue of Atua. Nekomaru on the other hand, took the practical approach and searched the room for any way out, though he kept his eye on the praying girl, because somehow, someway, this 5'1 girl continued to keep the Ultimate Inventor on his toes.**

-

"Celeste": (Annoyed) Why does your lab get to be fancy while mine is quite, as the common folk would say, crappy?

Korekiyo: (Shrugging) Perhaps because I act like a member of the Yakuza. Perhaps you'd have a fancy lab if you acted like a princess.

Akane: I don't act like a tennis pro and I got a tennis lab. So I don't see the connection.

**Further up right was a lab with the image of a rose on it's door. The inside of said room was a very well kept lab, filled with circular tables covered in velvet tablecloths, each with its own set of neatly set forks and knives and comfortable looking chairs. Banners hung from the ceiling, each one with the image of a rose standing out proudly among them. Another feature was a bar counter set in front of several bottles, though their contents weren't known yet. A tiny globe stood in the middle.**

Korekiyo: (Amused) Kehehe, I must say, this appeals to my tastes quite well.

"Celeste": (Pouting) I'm glad somebody's happy with what they got. I'd hate for this whole journey to be nothing but gloom.

Akane: (Casual) It's been mostly gloom, but there's been a few highlights.

Korekiyo: Those highlights are often overshadowed by the misery, yet, here we are.

"Celeste": (Grinning) If any good can come from the trials, it's that the end is closer now than it was yesterday.

Akane: (Thinking) After that execution though...

Mono-Kaito: (Excited) The princess is correct. That was yesterday!

**This time, Mono-Kaito had appeared behind the bar counter, which was one of the more casual ways he could have appeared.**

Korekiyo: (Casual) The door works you know.

Mono-Kaito: (Pumped) Ha! Doors wished they had the privilege to have me walk through them!

"Celeste": (Dismissive) I have never heard a more desperate attempt at a brag.

Akane: Just wait for the next time he brags.

Mono-Kaito: (Proud) It's not bragging if it's the truth. And in that case, I'm the most honest man in this room!

Akane: Told ya.

Mono-Kaito: (Grinning) So, killa, what do you want to do first? Blackjack? Liars Dice? How about Egyptian Ratscrew? I'm a Egyptian Ratscrew champ in the Second Galaxy!

Korekiyo: I'll pass. Gambling is the one sin I have yet to commit.

Mono-Kaito: Gotcha, maybe a drink will get you in the mood!

"Celeste": (Surprised) A drink? Don't tell me that's actually alcohol behind you.

Mono-Kaito: (Grinning) Why wouldn't it be? You guys are young adults.

Korekiyo: We're also teenagers.

Mono-Kaito: (Waving hand) Details, details. What's important is that you guys have fun, let loose, celebrate your victory! (Stern) And no, I didn't hide any bombs in the alcohol.

Akane: (Confused) I wasn't going to say that.

Mono-Kaito: (Determined) You were thinking it!

Akane: (Whispering) I don't like this guy, he reads minds.

Korekiyo: That's all well and good, but may I check something?

Mono-Kaito: (Cheerful) Go right ahead!

**Korekiyo walked over to the counter, positioning himself in front of the tiny globe. He let out a sigh and pulled it. Suddenly, the wall started to make mechanical sounds and opened.**

Mono-Kaito: (Shocked) Huh!?

"Celeste": (Dismissive) Oh freaking joy, another secret room. How far are you going to go with one idea?

Mono-Kaito: (Shocked) How'd you find it so-

Korekiyo: (Stern) That switch stood out like a sore thumb. I feel appalled that you think the Yakuza would leave their secrets out in the open like that.

Akane: (Surprised) Woah, there's some crazy stuff in here.

**Akane had moved to the newly opened door as it was opening. She was soon joined by the other three, and they peaked into a bright blue room no bigger than 12x7, though the color and size was the least noticeable thing within. Several weapons had decorated the walls, including katanas, sais, a single pair of nunchucks, and, most worrisome, a few pistols.**

"Celeste": (Angered) Oh hell no! First you give us booze, but now you're giving us firearms!? Are you trying to have another trial by nightfall!?

Mono-Kaito: (Annoyed) Calm down dirtwad, they're not loaded. I'd never make it as easy as "Hey guns! Let's shoot each other!"

Korekiyo: (Thinking) A gun doesn't need bullets to be lethal. The fact that they're here is worrisome enough.

Akane: Plus the other weapons are nothing to scoff at.

"Celeste": (Annoyed) I order this room to be blocked! I will not have such dangerous items be this easily attainable!

Mono-Kaito: (Smirking) I'll just have whatever's blocking the room to be removed. You can't block Mono-Kaito's gifts to the world.

Akane: (Thinking) We could always not tell the others.

Korekiyo: I'm going to have to disagree with that sentiment. Hiding this room, especially with three of us having already seen it, would not only erode trust if someone were to find it, but would also put us at an unfair advantage.

"Celeste": (Twirling hair) While I can see your point, I fear this lab is a highway to trouble.

Mono-Kaito: (Grinning) Well, you are teenagers! What's life without getting into a little bit of trouble!? (Teleports out)

"Celeste": (Annoyed) He left without me getting the last word it, (under her breath) sneaky little ring piece.

Akane: Nothin we can do about this now. We've just gotta roll with it.

Korekiyo: (Thinking)...

"Celeste": (Curious) Korekiyo dear, is something on your mind?

Korekiyo: I have a small idea, but I'll consider it overnight...

-

"Taeko": It actually looks quite pretty.

Kirumi: (Tired) But I doubt that our escape is through here.

**Kirumi's lab was perhaps the most unique amongst the other labs. It wasn't so much a lab as much as it was a small, traditional Japanese house with a folding fan symbol front and center on the door. The house came complete with sliding panel doors, Tatami floors, and a short table with a built in heater. In the middle of the house was a circular stage surrounded by a white line.**

"Taeko": Compared to the other labs, this is quite humble in comparison.

Kirumi: (Tired) This is-Yawn* a simple distraction, I don't ever see myself coming here again.

"Taeko": (Worried) Ms. Tojo, perhaps you'd like to sit down for a while.

Kirumi: (Tired) I'd like to, but I fear I'll pass out if I get too comfortable.

"Taeko": (Worried) Pass out? Ms. Tojo, did you sleep at all last night?

Kirumi: (Tired) Would you like an honest answer, or would you like an answer that gets you off my back?

"Taeko": (Concerned) Ms. Tojo...

Kirumi: (Downcast) I apologize, I know you're trying your best, but I still have a hard time being comfortable around you.

"Taeko": Is it the Teruteru disguise? I'd gladly take it off, but this is literally the only attire I have, unless I can convince Mono-Kaito to let me have the suit again.

Kirumi: (Tired) That's not what I was talking about...but to be frank, I only got around two hours of sleep last night.

"Taeko": (Shocked) Two hours!? Ms. Tojo, you should go to bed immediately! It's not safe for you to be out in this condition.

Kirumi: (Stern) I'm fine, I just need a few minutes to get my head straight.

"Taeko": (Concerned) Your head will be straightened when you get a decent nap. You should take the elevator and-

Kirumi: (Tired) I'm not taking the elevator without the others. We've already walked through more stairs then some of us have ever seen in our lives, I'm not going to force them to take them again.

"Taeko": (Stern) I'm sure they'll understand. You need to take Ms. Koizumi's advice and be selfish for once.

Kirumi: (Tired) There are times when it is okay to be selfish, and forcing the others to go down those stairs isn't one of them.

"Taeko": (Stern) Ms. Tojo, your health and safety is essential, I can't have you risking that. I know Mr. Idabashi-

Kirumi: (Stern) Don't.

"Taeko": (Taken aback)

Kirumi: (Upset) Don't bring him up. It's bad enough that he was killed in such a brutal manner for no reason, and I won't let you use his memory to manipulate me.

"Taeko": (Worried) Mr. Tojo...

Kirumi: (Upset) I know your purpose, I know your mission, and I know the lengths you'll go to complete it. But I want nothing to do with it. If I survive, it will because of my own abilities, not because I had a "guardian angel" watching my back. If I need to rely on you to survive, than perhaps it's better that I drop dead.

"Taeko": (Worried) Ms. Tojo, you can't mean that. Your lack of sleep is clouding your judgement.

Kirumi: (Stern) My lack of sleep is a result of deep thinking. And I've determined that I don't need you to protect me. Therefore, I'm relieving you of your duty.

"Taeko": (Shocked) Huh?

Kirumi: (Stern) As of right now, I don't want you to concern yourself with me. I am in charge of my own fate.

"Taeko": (Taken aback) Y-You can't do that! I was given this mission by your father-

Kirumi: (Stern) And as of right now you must think as an individual as opposed to as an extension of my father's will. This will be for your benefit as much as mine.

"Taeko": (Stunned)...

Kirumi: (Calm) Now if you don't mind, I'd like to be alone.

**The Ultimate Imposter stood in shock, but ultimately, despite much silent resistance, he caved into Kirumi's orders and left the room. With "Taeko" gone, the green eyed girl took a seat on the stage.**

Kirumi: (Sighing)...

...

...

…(Downcast) Damn it Kirumi, you should have said that differently. He's right, the lack of sleep is affecting your decision making. Still, I want him to have his own life as well. No one deserves to be under my father's thumb...

...

...

…(Tired) Yawn* I'll take a quick nap after the meeting. I'm sure that will settle his nerves, at least a little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually read the first chapter in preparation for this chapter and I can honestly say that there is a clear difference between my writing now and my writing from six months ago.
> 
>  
> 
> Holy crap it's been six months since I published the first chapter...


	46. Chapter 4: The Thrill, the Chill, and the Kill That Will Pierce the Heavens (Part 3-Daily Life)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The labs are discussed once again, but the conversation soon turns toward theories surrounding the Intergalactic Killing Game. Plus, a few odd bonds form, while one starts to grow distant and another continues to crumble...

Chihiro: (Deep breath) Maybe whoever designed this hallway could have made it shorter.

Hiyoko: No shit Sherlock. Thirty minutes is a long freaking time.

Chihiro: (Nervously laughing) Maybe I can use this as an excuse to not exercise...Nah, I need to make up for yesterday.

Hiyoko: (Curious) Yesterday?

Chihiro: (Somber) Yeah, yesterday I tried to work out, but, well, I mentally collapsed.

Hiyoko: (Concerned) What do you mean "mentally collapsed?"

Chihiro: (Somber) I was just starting to work out, but I didn't even finish my first set...There was a lot on my mind, and it all just weighed me down.

Hiyoko: (Concerned) When you say you had a lot on your mind, I'm guessing you're talking about everything that happened yesterday.

**Chihiro didn't answer verbally, but his slight change in posture was all Hiyoko needed to know his answer.**

_**...** _

_**...** _

_**...** _

_**Keebo...You were always so cheerful and optimistic, and you always tried to raise our spirits, whether it was through your photographs, or from hosting a service for everyone who died, you tried your hardest to make everyone hopeful, going so far as to denounce the presence of a mastermind. At the end of the day, no one cared that you were a robot, because to us, you were Keebo Idabashi, the Ultimate Photographer, and our friend. I'm sorry none of us were able to reach you when you needed us.** _

_**...** _

_**...** _

_**...** _

_**Byakuya...I don't even know what to say about you.  You were determined to live in your reality, where survival is based on a lack of trust in others. You convinced Toko to kill Keebo, and then you tried to kill her. Mahiru killed in order to protect us, Leon killed in order to protect Sayaka, but why did you try to kill? Do I even want to know? I don't even hate you, honestly, I feel sorry for you. I wished you could have stayed on our side, but you chose your path, regardless of the consequences for everyone else.** _

_**...** _

_**...** _

_**...** _

_**Toko...You were the first person I spent my free time with. You could be pessimistic at times, but you were trying to improve and learn to trust others. But at the end, it wasn't enough, we weren't able to keep you from committing murder. Jack knows how much you love him, and we're all going to do our part in taking care of him. As for Aisling, I don't know if you wanted me to keep her, but I'm going to take good care of her.** _

_**...** _

_**...** _

_**...** _

Hiyoko: (Concerned) Chihiro?

Chihiro: (Nervously laughing) S-Sorry, my mind wondered off again.

Hiyoko: You still do that?

Chihiro: Old habits are hard to kill, but I've been giving it my best effort.

Hiyoko: (Curious) And that's why you've been working out?

Chihiro: (Smiling) Yeah, it was Nekomaru's idea. And it's actually been pretty helpful, I really feel like I'm improving physically, if only a few steps at a time. (Smile drops) But, Nekomaru is usually there when I exercise, and yesterday...

-

_Chihiro: (Excited) Nekomaru, let's go to your lab. I'd like to-_

_Nekomaru: Sorry, I can't._

_Chihiro: (Surprised) Huh?_

_Nekomaru: (Downcast) Honestly, I feel exhausted, this trial took a lot out of me._

_Chihiro: (Worried) Oh. A-Are you-_

_Nekomaru: (Sighing) I'm fine, if you want to go to my lab to work out, go ahead, I just need to lie down...(Leaves)_

_Chihiro: (Worried) N-Nekomaru..._

-

Chihiro: (Worried)...he said he was tired, so I was by myself. That's not Nekomaru's fault, I still need to improve.

Hiyoko: (Thinking) Still, the idea of Nekomaru being tired is alien to me, given how strong he is and how often he yells.

Chihiro: (Nervous) The trial probably just exhausted him. Everything about it was brutal. (Hopeful) But I know he'll be fine.

Hiyoko: (Curious) How can you be so sure?

Chihiro: (Hopeful) Nekomaru's the strongest person I know, both physically and mentally, I don't think he'll let this game break his spirit, and I have to step up and catch up to him.

Hiyoko: (Uncertain)...

Chihiro: (Concerned) Hiyoko?

Angie: (Cheerful) Chihiro! Hiyoko!

_**Oh God no...** _

**Little did Chihiro know, but Hiyoko was literally thinking the exact same thing.**

"Celeste": (Giggling) You two certainly took your sweet time, we've been waiting out here for twenty minutes.

Hiyoko: (Annoyed) Don't blame us, the damn hallway took thirty freaking minutes to get through.

Chihiro: And that was just to get there. We had to walk the full thirty minutes back.

"Taeko": Oof, that sounds rough.

Akane: (Grinning) Ha! Sounds like some good exercise! I wish Kork's lab was thirty minutes away!

Korekiyo: (Slightly disturbed) I don't know how I feel about that name...

Kirumi: (Tired) Judging by your faces, I'm guessing you weren't successful in finding an escape either?

Chihiro: (Somber) It's worse than that.

Nekomaru: (Surprised) Worse?

Hiyoko: (Annoyed) The damn door didn't open.

"Taeko": (Surprised) It didn't?

Chihiro: (Somber) Apparently, because Mahiru isn't here to see it, it won't open.

_**Or at least, that's what Kuma told us...** _

Angie: (Curious) So you walked thirty minutes for a lab that won't even open?

Kirumi: (Upset) You'd think they could have been informed of that beforehand.

"Celeste": (Twirling hair) This is Mono-Kaito we're talking about, he probably doesn't go through doors because he doesn't know how to open them.

Akane: (Thinking) Maybe there's something important behind the door? Why else would they keep it locked?

"Taeko": (Thinking) I don't think that's the case.

Korekiyo: From what I understand, if Mahiru managed to make it this far, then the door would have been unlocked.

Angie: And besides, why would Mahiru's lab be our way out?

Nekomaru: (Thinking) I don't know...

...but I'm going to give it a look.

Chihiro: (Hopeful) Really?

"Celeste": (Dismissive) And how do you plan to do that?

Nekomaru: If there's a keycard at her lab, then maybe I can get information out of it.

Kirumi: (Thinking) Like what you did during Himiko's investigation?

Nekomaru: That's the plan, but maybe I can go a bit further and actually open the door. Even if it's for naught, if there's a chance at escape, I should at least give it a try.

"Taeko": If that's your plan, then we'll inform you of our findings later.

Nekomaru: (Nodding) Got it.

**Nekomaru began to head over to Mahiru's lab, and as he passed by Chihiro and Hiyoko, the Ultimate Pianist almost reached out to get the fit teen's attention, but at the last second, he held his hand back.**

Hiyoko: (Concerned) Chihiro?

Chihiro: (Somber) We shouldn't keep the other's waiting...

**The hazel eyed boy walked toward the elevator, and Hiyoko had a quick flashback to something that happened before everyone split up...**

**-**

_Chihiro: (Hopeful) Nekomaru, would you like to-_

_Nekomaru: I'll keep an eye on Angie._

_Angie: (Cheerful) Nyahaha! We'll see what Atua has in store for us!_

_Nekomaru: (Dismissive) Sure, because I'm sure he put this whole thing together. (Leaves with her)_

_Chihiro: (Taken aback) O-Oh. Okay..._

_Hiyoko: (Surprised)..._

**-**

Hiyoko: (Extremely quiet) What is that guy's problem? I don't think he's even looked at Chihiro since yesterday...

"Celeste": (Giggling) Hiyoko, you'd better hurry up, unless you'd like to take the stairs.

Hiyoko: (Annoyed) I swear I'll kick your ass if you do that!

**Thankfully, everyone let Hiyoko on board the elevator, which they took down to the third hallway, and shortly after that, the group found themselves back in the diner. With only nine people still alive, and with one of them not present, the remaining eight sat in groups of two around four tables (More specifically Chihiro and Hiyoko, Korekiyo and Angie, Kirumi and Akane, and "Celeste" and "Taeko").**

"Celeste": (Giddy) So, who would like to go first?

Kirumi: (Tired) I might as well. My lab had nothing of interest, despite how it looked on the outside.

Angie: (Excited) My lab was amazing! It has a huge statue of Atua and it's shaped like an arena! We could have another open fight night!

Chihiro: (Nervous) I don't think that's the best idea.

Hiyoko: The last thing I need is to break my foot again.

"Taeko": You didn't break your foot at all.

Akane: If you did, you wouldn't be walking so well. I'm not even a nurse and I can tell you that.

Korekiyo: And then there's my lab. Which, I'll be honest, is a potential health hazard.

Hiyoko: (Confused) Health hazard?

Korekiyo: It has an entire room full of weaponry. Including unloaded firearms.

Chihiro: (Taken aback) W-What?

Korekiyo: It was behind a secret room, and while we could have left you all out of the know, we decided otherwise.

Hiyoko: (Annoyed) Another secret room?

"Celeste": (Shrugging) Did you expect that idiot to have any original ideas?

Korekiyo: But beyond that, it's not too special.

Kirumi: (Thinking) A lab with a hidden weapon room, one with a giant statue, one that looks unique, and one we aren't able to enter...

Angie: Kind of makes you wonder what we might get after another trial. (Cheerful) But we'll never know because we won't have another one!

"Taeko": Your optimism is welcome, but honestly, it's not going to be as easy for the rest of us.

Akane: Yeah, that camera guy was pretty cool. Really helped give us positive vibes.

"Celeste": And, while he was quite rude, to say the least, Byakuya's realistic attitude could keep us grounded.

Hiyoko: (Somber) Toko also looked like she was starting to improve...

Kirumi: (Somber)...

Chihiro: (Somber) It's awful enough losing two people, but to lose three...

"Taeko": The only good thing about that trial is that we didn't need to deal with two killers.

"Celeste": (Thinking) And, it's possible that we learned something new.

Korekiyo: (Curious) Oh? What would you mean by that Princess?

"Celeste": (Curious) Chihiro, Kirumi, you were the first two to discover Keebo's body, correct?

Chihiro: (Uncomfortable) Yes...

Kirumi: (Tense) What's your point?

"Celeste": (Pondering) Well, I was just thinking, wouldn't Toko have been the first person to see Keebo's body?

Akane: (Confused) I mean, technically yeah. She was the one who killed him.

"Celeste": So, Toko, Chihiro, Kirumi. That's three people, and I'm certain the rule is that that's the number needed to trigger a body discovery announcement.

Angie: Oh, I see! The announcement didn't trigger until the rest of us saw Keebo's body!

Chihiro: (Thinking) So, what you're saying that the rule isn't three people specifically, but it's more three people who haven't committed murder?

"Celeste": Which means, if three of us find a body, and a announcement goes off, we can disqualify those three from being the killer.

"Taeko": (Thinking) That's a pretty good point, but how will we know someone didn't just see a body before those three stumbled upon it?

"Celeste": (Twirling hair) It's not a perfect strategy, but it could hopefully make our next investigation a bit easier.

Hiyoko: (Annoyed) Can you stop talking about "next time?" No one's going to kill again.

Angie: (Cheerful) Yay! Hiyoko is on my side!

Hiyoko: (Pouting) I'm not on your side, I'm on the side of "let's all be reasonable and not kill each other."

"Celeste": (Grinning) I'm sure we can rely on you to hide the body.

Chihiro: (Determined) That won't happen again. I'm sure everyone behind this game has already thrown their worst at us.

Kirumi: (Somber) As much as I'd like to believe you...

Korekiyo: If there's one thing this game has proven, it's that not killing is easier said then done, or at least, that's how this ship seems to operate.

"Taeko": The only thing that will guarantee our safety is escape, and that scenario remains a dream.

"Celeste": On another note Chihiro dear, we don't know if the worst has been thrown at us. Remember, we still don't know what made Byakuya turn on us.

Chihiro: (Thinking) Well, it could have been the treasure...

"Celeste": But unless seeing how to dismantle Keebo suddenly made him a psychopath, I doubt the K1 guide was the treasure.

Akane: And we don't know where that came from.

Kirumi: (Tense) It's the most frustrating part of this whole ordeal, the fact that even now, we have no clue as to why Byakuya would have gone through with this atrocity.

Hiyoko: (Nervous) Actually...

Kirumi: (Surprised) Hiyoko?

Hiyoko: (Nervous) I might have an idea...

Chihiro: (Surprised) Really?

"Celeste": (Dismissive) And you're only telling us now?

Hiyoko: (Nervous) I was under a lot of pressure yesterday, okay? Granted a lot of it was self-inflicted...

"Taeko": Ms. Saionji, what are you trying to tell us?

Hiyoko: (Nervous) Well, after we investigated my lab, I saw something under my plushie shelf...

**Hiyoko took off her backpack and began to unzip it. She reached in and scrounged around for a little bit and eventually, she pulled out two halves of a VHS, which she placed on the table she was sitting at.**

Akane: (Confused) What the...

Angie: (Surprised) Is that a broken VHS tape?

Hiyoko: (Thinking) I thought it was weird to, because my lab actually has a VHS player in it. When I saw it, I took it, because I wanted to make sure it didn't get swept away.

Chihiro: (Smiling) Good thinking Hiyoko.

Hiyoko: (Blushing) W-Well I can do smart things every once in a while.

Kirumi: Did you tell anyone about the VHS player?

Hiyoko: (Shaking head) No, I didn't. Honestly, I think I was the only person who ever entered my lab before what happened between Toko and Byakuya.

"Celeste": So, someone watched a VHS in your room, broke it, and then left it under your shelf?

Angie (Thinking) But who would break it in the first place?

Chihiro: (Thinking) I mean, the obvious answer should be Byakuya. But, if that's the case, does that mean this is the treasure?

"Celeste": (Dismissive) A VHS tape? That's the third greatest treasure in this universe? Mono-Kaito continues to meet my low, low expectations.

Kirumi: (Thinking) Perhaps the treasure isn't the tape itself, but the contents of said tape?

"Taeko": But if this was the treasure, why wasn't there any fanfare when it was found, and what could Mr. Togami have seen that would have driven him to kill?

Korekiyo: It could have been a hostage video. My family has done similar things in the past.

Hiyoko: (Disturbed) You know, it's talk like that that makes it hard to trust you.

Korekiyo: There's no point in lying about what I do. Honesty is an important part of my few morals.

Akane: (Tense) I heard baseball boy had siblings, you think they were the ones on that video?

Hiyoko: (Somber) I hope that's not the case, but unless someone can fix this, we'll never know.

Chihiro: (Hopeful) Nekomaru could fix it, right?

Kirumi: (Tired) It's possible-Yawn* but even if we can fix it, we still don't know if this is what drove Byakuya to kill.

Korekiyo: (Amused) Still, since I never saw it, I must commend Hiyoko for her good eye. This could have been lost had she not spotted it.

Hiyoko: (Playing with backpack straps) T-Thank you...

"Celeste": So, what we've discovered so far is that there's still no escape, one lab is locked, and we have a broken VHS that may or may not have driven Byakuya to kill. At least it's more believable then the K1 guide.

Angie: Maybe we should keep our eyes open. Given that it hasn't been confirmed, the treasure could still be out of our sight.

Kirumi: (Tired) It's definitely-Yawn* something to...

Chihiro: (Concerned) Kirumi?

Kirumi: (Tired) Sorry, I didn't get any good sleep last night.

"Taeko": (Worried)...

Korekiyo: You really should go to bed. You need to regain your energy.

Kirumi: (Tired)...Yeah...(Gets up) I'll do that...(Leaves)

"Taeko": (Worried)...

Korekiyo: I'll make sure she makes it back to her room safely. (Leaves)

Angie: (Excited) Hey sista! Let's-

Akane: I'm going to my lab.

Hiyoko: (Confused) Why? I thought you hated your lab?

Akane: (Shrugging) I don't hate it...it's just not my thing...(Leaves)

Angie: (Cheerful) Alright, I'll catch ya later sista! (Leaves)

"Celeste": (Grinning) Taeko dear, would you kindly make me tea?

"Taeko": (Nodding) Sure...

Chihiro: I'll head out to. Thank you for bring us breakfast earlier Taeko.

**"Taeko" nodded to Chihiro, who got up from his table and left with Hiyoko to the first hallway.**

Hiyoko: (Sighing)...

Chihiro: (Smiling) That was a really good find Hiyoko. It might not be concrete evidence, but it's giving us an idea of what could have happened.

Hiyoko: (Blushing) S-Sure. But like you said, this isn't concrete. For all I know, this could be a dud.

Chihiro: Still, it's something...

Hiyoko: So, what are you going to do now?

Chihiro: (Downcast) I was thinking of working out, but, well, I was going to ask Nekomaru to accompany me.

Hiyoko: (Thinking)...

...So, you just need someone to accompany you, right?

Chihiro: (Downcast) I shouldn't need someone to accompany me, but...

Hiyoko: I'll go with you.

Chihiro: (Surprised) R-Really?

Hiyoko: (Grinning) Sure, hell, I'll go one step further and work out with you.

Chihiro: (Surprised) A-Are you sure? Have you ever worked out before?

Hiyoko: (Grinning) Sure, it can't be that hard.

Chihiro: (Confused) Hiyoko, you've already climbed a massive staircase and walked for an hour.

Hiyoko: (Sighing) True, but I don't want you to have another mental collapse. Maybe having someone there will help you concentrate better?

Chihiro: (Smiling) Well, if you want to join me, then I'd actually really appreciate it. Just try to be careful and not overexert yourself.

Hiyoko: (Grinning) Come on, I'm Hiyoko "Boundless Energy" Saionji! I won't get owned by a work out!

**And so, after finding her a pink tracksuit, one that could be found at the back of Nekomaru's lab, Hiyoko joined Chihiro's program.**

**As it turned out, Hiyoko "Boundless Energy" Saionji could only make it a third of the way through the program and she and Chihiro found themselves laying on the floor trying to catch their breath.**

Hiyoko: (Exhausted) W-What the hell?

Chihiro: (Slightly less exhausted) Yeah. It's pretty intense. And this is just a beginner program.

Hiyoko: (Exhausted) A-Are you sure Nekomaru didn't swap out an intermediate tier program? I-I feel like I'm on fire.

Chihiro: (Nervously laughing) That's exactly what I said. When I first worked out, but the bathhouse made the whole thing worth it afterwards.

Hiyoko: (Surprised and still exhausted) You use that thing?

Chihiro: (Cheerful) Yep. Nekomaru and I would go there after every session. I know we haven't been doing it long, but I always look forward to it.

Hiyoko: You really look up to Nekomaru, don't you?

Chihiro: (Cheerful) Of course I do. Nekomaru is everything I'm not. He's strong, he's brave, and he never gives up, no matter how tough things get. The only thing I can do to match him is to never give up.

Hiyoko: (Smiling) Given that you were a nervous wreck when I first saw you, I'm glad to see you met someone who could be such a positive influence.

Chihiro: (Smiling) It's not just him. I've met a lot of good people, Mahiru, Himiko, Kiyo, Kirumi, Keebo, Toko, Akane, Taeko, even Leon (Somber) before, what happened to him, (back to smiling) and you're on that list to.

Hiyoko: (Blushing) I-I don't think I'm a good person...

Chihiro: (Reassuring) You are. Honestly, I was scared of you when you first talked to me, but these last few days, I can tell that you're a good person.

Hiyoko: (Blushing more) Y-You know if you keep doing that I might explode. I'm not used to being complimented in person.

Chihiro: (Laughing) Sorry about that.

Hiyoko: Still, the bathhouse was actually pretty relaxing. Though hopefully no one's stupid enough to keep peeping.

Chihiro: I haven't really had that problem, or at least, I don't think I have.

Hiyoko: (Pouting) Man, half the group was peeping on us when that thing opened. (Nostalgic) Taeko was passed out, Leon was frozen, Byakuya was a complete tsundere, and Keebo had no idea what he was doing was wrong.

Chihiro: (Chuckling) I'm glad I wasn't there. I would have passed out from embarrassment.

Hiyoko: (Nostalgic) Yeah. That feels like it was so long ago, but it hasn't even been a full week.

Chihiro: I'm really glad I got to meet so many good people. (Somber) It's just, I wish it wasn't under these circumstances.

Hiyoko: (Somber) Yeah.

Chihiro: (Sits up) I'm going to go to the bathhouse, and well, I can't really go with you...

Hiyoko: (Sits up and playful) No shit Sherlock.

Chihiro: (Laughing nervously) So, I just wanted to say thank you for working out with me.

Hiyoko: (Smiling) No problem. Just let me know if you ever want to do it again.

**Chihiro nodded and got up, he helped Hiyoko to her feet before he left for the bathhouse.**

Bonus Scene(s)

**After he left, Hiyoko took notice of the equipment in the lab, including the high striker, which had been finished. The blonde girl walked over to the device, which had a large mechanical hammer next to it. She tried to pick it up, but trying to lift the hammer felt like trying to lift a small car.**

Hiyoko: (Shocked) What the fuck!? Why is this shit so heavy!?

**After looking over the hammer, Hiyoko noticed a pair of control dials on the middle of the hammer. The one closer to the top read "Weight" and was turned completely to the right. She turned this dial all the way to the left and tried again. To her joy, she could now lift the massive hammer with a single hand.**

Hiyoko: (Proud) Ah yeah! Be amazed by the strength of One Punch Saionji! (Observing) What does the other dial say?

**As it turned out, the other dial said "power." This dial was all the way to the left. Hiyoko, in a truly brilliant moment in her life, decided to test out a light hammer at full power., cranking the dial all the way to the right.**

Hiyoko: (Excited) Hiyoko Giga Hammer Break!

 **She lightly tapped the lever** **and the puck rose very quickly to the top.**

**In fact, it shot right past the bell and flew into the ceiling, visibly denting it. The high striker then fell to pieces.**

Hiyoko: (Frozen in place)...

...

...

...Fuck...

**Hiyoko quickly set the dials back to normal and left the lab as stealthy as she could.**

-

Kirumi: (Tired) You know, I appreciate this, but you didn’t need to accompany me.

Korekiyo: Nonsense, I don’t want you to collapse in the middle of the hallway.

Kirumi: (Tired) It’s not like we have to go up the stairs, our rooms are right next to each other.

Korekiyo: (Amused) Kehehe. Is it so wrong to act like a gentleman?

Kirumi: (Tired) If you insist…

**After a few minutes of walking, Korekiyo and Kirumi managed to reach the dorms. Jack was lying down, and when the door opened, he raised his head slightly, but upon seeing the duo, he slumped back down.**

Kirumi: (Somber) Poor thing…

Korekiyo: (Sighing) It seems like we’re not the only ones suffering from this killing game.

**The Ultimate Traditional Dancer moved closer to the German Shepherd, kneeling next to him and petting his neck in order to offer some sort of comfort.**

Kirumi: (Somber) Jack, I’m sorry...

Korekiyo: (Pondering)...

Kirumi: (Somber) I know your mother cared about you. Please know that while I can’t forgive her for what she did, I won’t hold it against her.

Korekiyo: (Sighing) You’re more forgiving then I am, in that case…

Kirumi: (Somber) I’m guessing that’s a sign that you still haven’t gotten over what happened to Himiko.

Korekiyo: Should I be? I ask because as a member of the Yakuza, I’m not supposed to hold grudges or feel lose. Yet as a person…

Kirumi: (Somber) If you feel lose, it means you’re human. It’s a natural reaction to losing someone you care about. And as Jack is proving, it’s not something exclusive to humans.

Korekiyo: (Downcast) And if Keebo was in your shoes, I’m sure he’d have that feeling as well.

Kirumi: (Somber)...

Korekiyo: I apologize, I’ve had time to consider Himiko’s demise, while Keebo’s death is still fresh in your mind.

Kirumi: (Somber)...

...It does hurt. Losing him hurt worse than anything else I’ve ever experienced. (Hopeful) But, I also know that he would want me to move forward, and to be hopeful for the future.

Korekiyo: You don’t have to move forward immediately. The process of mourning takes time, even if it feels like we don’t have that.

Kirumi: (Somber) I know.

**After attempting to comfort Jack, Kirumi got up and walked to her room, though she stopped midway through.**

Kirumi: (Determined) While I can’t forgive Toko, I’ll do my best to take care of Jack. And I’ll be better at it if I have rest.

Korekiyo: (Nodding) Make sure you get plenty of rest.

Kirumi: (Tired) Thank you. (Enters her room)

Korekiyo: (Sighing)...

**The golden eye boy sat next to Jack and began to pet him.**

Korekiyo: Once we get off this ship, maybe one of us will adopt you. One can only hope...

-

“Celeste”: Hello? Are you still in there?

**After waiting for several minutes for her tea, the patience of the “Ultimate Princess” was being tested. How dare a simple commoner leave her tastebuds without the smooth feeling of tea! She got up and decided to give “Taeko” a piece of her mind.**

“Celeste”: (Annoyed) Don’t tell me you’ve forgotten how to make tea. It’s the one thing you-

**Upon opening the kitchen door, “Celeste” caught the Ultimate Imposter right in the middle of placing a paper into the food printer. Though, given how he froze and the horror on his face, one would be forgiven for thinking he had been caught red-handed with illegal narcotics. This look of terror caught the usually unflappable girl off guard.**

“Celeste”: (Confused) What in the blue hell are you doing?

“Taeko”: (Nervous) Um...well…

“Celeste”: (Pouting) Don’t keep me waiting. What do you have in your hand?

“Taeko”: (Nervous)...

**“Taeko” handed over the paper to “Celeste.”**

“Celeste”: (Suprised) Is this gyoza?

“Taeko”: (Tense) And what if it is?

“Celeste”: (Confused) Weren’t you trying to become a real chef? And now you’re regressing.

“Taeko”: I was trying to surprise you with Gyoza that was at least decent.

“Celeste”: (Dismissive) You were trying to surprise me? My birthday isn’t until November.

“Taeko”: (Nervous) Well, it’s not like I did it for your approval. But I’m aware that my gyoza making skills are lacking, so I decided-

“Celeste”: To make me printed gyoza. You realize I hated that as well?

“Taeko”: (Surprised) How? Everyone else seemed to like the printed food.

“Celeste”: Of course they would. Their standards are low.

“Taeko”: (Scoffing) That’s rich coming from you “Princess.” Did you ever have a chance to drink your precious royal milk tea before we were all kidnapped?

“Celeste”: (Twirling hair) Oh hardy hardy har, you are such a funny fool, I am laughing my pretty little ass off.

“Taeko” (Smirking) I guess you feel comfortable around me now. You’re starting to swear more casually, almost like a commoner.

“Celeste”: (Annoyed) Oh be quiet. Perhaps I wasn’t born into royalty, but I was meant to live that lifestyle.

“Taeko”: (Downcast)...

“Celeste”: (Curious) Oh, no response? I didn’t even try to burn you.

“Taeko”: (Downcast) Even if you live a lie, I must admit, you have an identity you wish to pursue. I’d rather you be honest with yourself, but right now, you’re in a better situation then I am.

“Celeste”: (Curious) Oh, does this have to do with when you mentioned not having a name?

“Taeko”: (Downcast) That’s right. You abandoned your name, but at least you had one to start. Meanwhile, I’m living on a borrowed name, a borrowed talent, and right now, I don’t even have a clear purpose.

“Celeste”: Aren’t you supposed to be guarding Kirumi?

“Taeko”: (Downcast) I was, but as of right now, she wants me to leave her alone. She’s not a big fan of me, which I understand, I remind her of unfortunate memories about her father.

“Celeste”: (Surprised) Oh…

“Taeko”: (Scoffing) I don’t know why I’m telling you this. You’ll forget about it the next time you sip tea, but perhaps I just feel the need to talk to someone…

“Celeste”: (Thinking)...

...Would you like to learn how to make gyoza?

“Taeko”: (Taken aback) Huh?

“Celeste”: Would you like to learn how to make proper gyoza that doesn’t make me wretch? (Grinning) You can make it up to me by making me tea.

“Taeko”: (Nervous) Well, I guess I can keep my eye on you.

“Celeste”: Alright…

**To “Taeko’s” complete and utter surprise, “Celeste” took her pigtails and literally unclipped them from her hair, then rolled up her sleeves all the way to her shoulders.**

“Taeko”: (Shocked) What are you-

“Celeste”: I can’t let my hair get into the food. (Grinning) Now, let’s start your lesson. **  
**

**-**

**After the meeting, Akane made due on her word and went to her lab, where she stayed for several minutes. However, she still didn’t feel the need to practice her talent. Instead, she simply sat and stared at the court in front of her. The tanned girl, unsure of what else to do, got up and decided to go back to her room. As she opened the door to leave…**

Angie: (Cheerful) Sista!

Akane: ...

Angie: (Cheerful) Want to fight? We haven’t done that in a while!

**Akane simply walked past Angie, not giving her any attention. Not missing a beat, the Ultimate Gang Leader followed closely behind.**

Angie: (Thinking) Well, we kinda fought yesterday, but it wasn’t that fun.

Akane: ...

Angie: (Cheerful) But on the other hand, it definitely gave me a pretty good rush. You do a good job of keeping me on my toes sista!

Akane: …

Angie: (Pondering) Hm, you seem to be in deep thought. There was a lot of stuff talked about at the meeting.

Akane: ...

Angie: (Cheerful) But there’s no need to worry, we’ve got Atua on our side, and he’ll protect us from everything as long as we keep him in our hearts!

Akane: …

Angie: (Cheerful) But let’s not get into depressing stuff, we’ve got our whole lives ahead of us! (Excited) And if ya don’t want to fight, we could always arm wrestle, or maybe hide and seek again! Oh! Oh! We could continue our chicken and egg debate! I still need to convince you that the egg-

**Angie was interrupted by her face bumping into Akane’s door. In her cheerful unawareness, she had walked all the way to the dorms. The Ultimate Tennis Pro had gone into her room, and Angie was left on the outside, looking straight at a door that wouldn’t open unless her sista allowed it.**

Angie: …

...O-Okay, I’ll let you rest. I know thinking can take a lot out of ya.

**With that, Angie decided to find comfort under the gaze of the Atua statue. On the way there, and out of anyone’s sight, she allowed her smile to drop.**

-

Nekomaru: (Tense) Come on, why won’t you work?

**The Ultimate Inventor had spent close to an hour fiddling around with the keypad going to the Ultimate Moral Compass Lab, and this was on top of the thirty minute walk to get there. While he managed to get some information out of the Ultimate Detective Lab’s keypad during the second investigation, here, he wasn’t able to get any new information, frustrating him greatly.**

Nekomaru: (Gritting teeth) What the hell are you hiding? If you’re blocking us out, it’s got to be because there’s something important in there.

**After a few more minutes of tinkering, Nekomaru stood up and took a deep breath laced with frustration and exhaustion before burying his face into his hands.**

Nekomaru: (Tense) Damn it…

...just once. Can something go our way just once. If nothing else, for at least a little bit of hope…

**Defeated by his inability to enter the lab, Nekomaru turned to walk the whole thirty minutes back. While turning the first corner, he lost his balance a little, but kept himself up by putting his hand against the wall. He walked back without further incident.**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**He simply lost his balance…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**...that’s what he needed to tell himself.** **  
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three free time events next part to start, like usual.  
> Also, while we're not at the end of the chapter, I did want to ask a question. How do you think I've handled Chihiro as a protagonist? Again, as always, honesty is appreciated.


	47. Chapter 4: The Thrill, the Chill, and the Kill That Will Pierce the Heavens (Part 4-Daily Life)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chihiro opens up about his relationship with his mother.  
> Plus, three free time events featuring revisits with a pint-sized Fanfic Creator, a radical Gang Leader, and a polite, yet terrifying member of the Yakuza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, this chapter has near lethal amounts of cuteness. Reader discretion is advised.

**After his exercise session with Hiyoko, Chihiro had enjoyed another bit of down time in the bathhouse. However, the lack of Nekomaru's presence didn't make it as enjoyable, though the warm water helped his nerves. A short time later, he was out and refreshed.**

Chihiro: (Relaxed) It's been so long since I've felt this relaxed. Or at least, it feels like it's been a long time...

_**I've got some free time now, I should see if anyone would like to hang out...** _

**Free Time Events Start**

_**Let's see...Who might be available at the moment...** _

Hiyoko: (Waving) Hey, long time no see.

Chihiro: (Confused) It's only been thirty minutes.

Hiyoko: (Sighing) It's called a joke.

Chihiro: Oh. (Nervously laughing) I need to work on my humor.

Hiyoko: (Curious) So, what are you doing?

Chihiro: Well, I have free time, so I was looking for someone to hang out with.

Hiyoko: (Grinning) Whelp, you don't have to go far.

Chihiro: (Uncertain) Are you sure? You're still in your tracksuit.

Hiyoko: (Shrugging) That's just semantics. I've been meaning to show you the progress I've made on those OC's.

Chihiro: (Curious) You mean your original characters?

Hiyoko: (Excited) Yay! You're learning!

_**Hiyoko seems really excited about her OC's, so I can't just say no.** _

**Chihiro and Hiyoko went into the diner and the Ultimate Fanfic Creator searched around her backpack for a set of drawings. She would show Chihiro a picture she drew, give a detailed explanation of each character, and then move on to the next one. Her enthusiasm was quite infectious.**

_**I feel like me and Hiyoko have gotten closer...And unlike last time, it feels genuine...** _

Hiyoko: (Proud) And that's all my Professor Layton OC's! Next time I'll show you my Pokémon OC's!

Chihiro: (Thinking)...

Hiyoko: (Curious) What's up?

Chihiro: (Cautious) Well, I still don't know what Professor Layton is.

Hiyoko: (Embarrassed) Oh, yeah, I never really explained that to you...(Excited) Professor Layton is a puzzle game series about an archeologist who goes around solving puzzles and having adventures!

Chihiro: (Curious) It's a puzzle game?

Hiyoko: (Pouting) What? You don't think I'm smart enough to like puzzles?

Chihiro: (Slightly panicking) N-No. That's not it at all.

Hiyoko: (Sighing) Because, you'd be right.

Chihiro: (Surprised) Huh?

Hiyoko: It takes a long, long time for me to solve the puzzles, and sometimes I can get frustrated and rage quit.

Chihiro: (Cautious) If it makes you so upset, why do you play it?

Hiyoko: (Excited) For the protagonist, of course! Professor Layton is the coolest!

Chihiro: (Curious) How so?

Hiyoko: (Excited) He's so brave and smart and polite! He's a pure gentleman who's willing to help others! He also looks cool to, he's got an awesome top hat, and these little bity eyes that are freaking adorable!

Chihiro: (Giggling)...

Hiyoko: (Blushing) W-What's so funny?

Chihiro: (Reassuring) I'm not laughing at you. I just think your love of Professor Layton is adorable.

Hiyoko: (Blushing) Y-You don't have to put it like that. (Smiling) But I do love him a lot, mostly because he reminds me of my Daddy.

Chihiro: (Surprised) Really?

Hiyoko: (Smiling) Yeah. My Daddy's a real gentleman, and he's always looking out for me. He's the one who introduced me to the Professor Layton franchise, and he also helped me get into fanfiction in the first place.

Chihiro: He did?

Hiyoko: (Nostalgic) I've always liked to draw, and I especially liked to draw characters from video games and shows I loved, and Daddy loved them to. Eventually, it went from drawing pictures to writing little stories, and he told me that other people would love them to. Shortly after that, I published my first story, and things just kinda went from there.

Chihiro: (Cheerful) Aw, that's really cute.

Hiyoko: (Downcast)…

Chihiro: (Concerned) Hiyoko?

Hiyoko: (Downcast) Sorry, it's just that, while I love my Daddy, he's also the closest thing I've ever had to a friend.

Chihiro: (Concerned) What do you mean by that?

Hiyoko: (Downcast) Daddy was the only person who encouraged me to write, my mom was a lot stricter, and sometimes they would argue about me.

Chihiro: (Somber) I'm sorry to hear that...

Hiyoko: (Downcast) You don't need to apologize, I know my mom loves me, but she always shows it in a strict manner. Then again, she homeschooled me, so it's hard for her to balance being a teacher and being a mom...

Chihiro: (Taken aback) Oh...

_**So, Hiyoko was homeschooled to...** _

Chihiro: (Reassuring) If it makes you feel better, I consider you a friend to.

Hiyoko: (Downcast)...

Chihiro: (Concerned) Hiyoko?

Hiyoko: (Uncomfortably smiling) S-Sorry. I-I'm grateful, don't worry. It's just that...Sorry, I need to take a bath...(Leaves for bathhouse)

Chihiro: (Concerned)...

_**It's no wonder Hiyoko got so upset during the second motive, after Celeste insulted her dad, and when she got mad at me. She really loves her dad, and for good reason. Maybe the fact that she was homeschooled is why she acted the way she did...** _

_**...** _

_**...** _

_**...** _

_**Maybe Nekomaru might need help, or maybe he's done now...I should check.** _

**Chihiro got up and went in the same direction Hiyoko went earlier, though his destination was different. However, he didn't even get his card through the slot before the door opened and his fate was sealed...**

Angie: (Cheerful) Chihiro!

_**Oh god no...** _

Angie: (Excited) Atua demands you follow me!

**Angie grabbed Chihiro by the arm and ran straight to her lab, including up the stairs. The next few hours were spent in silent prayer as the Ultimate Pianist and Gang Leader kneeled before the grand statue of Atua.**

_**Have I gotten closer to Angie? I'm honestly not sure.**.._

**After several more minutes of silence, Chihiro thought Angie had fallen asleep and tried to slowly get up.**

Angie: (Opens one eye) You're not trying to leave are you?

Chihiro: Eep! (Knees back down)

Angie: (Closes eye) Just be a little more patient...(Eight seconds later) Alright, we're done.

Chihiro: (Taken aback) O-Okay.

Angie: (Curious) By the way, didn't you want to know more about my island?

Chihiro: (Cautious) Um...I did, and then, well...

Angie: (Cheerful) And then I knocked you out cold! Sorry about that, but you did want to take the test.

_**You never told me what the test was in the first place...** _

Angie: (Thinking) But, given how tiny you are...

_**I'm only three inches shorter than you.** _

Angie: ...and given that you didn't die, I can say you passed.

Chihiro: (Cautious) Um, thanks?

Angie: So, you want to know more about my island, right?

Chihiro: (Slightly smiling) Yes, I'd like that. I don't really know that much about you, so It'd be nice to get to know you better.

Angie: (Cheerful) Aw, you're so cute, I just want to pinch your cheeks until they get pulled off.

Chihiro: (Worried) Please don't.

Angie: (Thinking) Let's see, what to discuss first...

Chihiro: (Curious) Well, where do you live?

Angie: (Casual) Not sure, we didn't make a map.

Chihiro: (Surprised) What?

Angie: Thousands of years ago, my ancestors, guided by Atua, sailed until they found the island we made into our home. Since they didn't know where they were going, there was no need to draw a map.

Chihiro: (Curious) But, you said you were on a pilgrimage, right? How are you going to get back?

Angie: (Cheerful) Nyahaha! Atua will guide me, of course! He's always been there, leading me, my people, and my followers to salvation!

Chihiro: (Curious) But, you said you needed a hundred followers, right? How are you going to bring them all back?

Angie: The same way my ancestors did, we're going to make a boat out of wood and sail the open sea.

Chihiro: (Shocked) What the-That sound really dangerous!

Angie: (Cheerful) That's where Atua comes in once again! He'll guide the boat to my island with no issues whatsoever!

Chihiro: (Cautious) Angie, don't you think you're relying on Atua a bit too much?

Angie: ("Shocked") Too much? Atua is a god, there's no limit to what he can do. (Cheerful) And besides, I've always given Atua everything he deserves, praise, followers, blood sacrifices, and in return, he's protected me in this killing game.

Chihiro: (Cautious) Angie...

Angie: (Cheerful) But I've talked enough about my Island, I'll tell you more when you're ready!

Chihiro: (Cautious) O-Okay...

_**I don't want to be disrespectful of someone else's faith, but Atua hasn't protected all of us. Angie truly believes he's there for her, and if that helps her, then I see no problem...but honestly, I'm worried she might be asking too much from him...** _

**The Ultimate Pianist left Angie's lab slightly more worried then he was when he entered, but thankfully, he ran into a friendly face...kind of...**

Chihiro: (Cheerful) Hi Kiyo.

Korekiyo: (Pleased) Oh, Chihiro, good timing. I was actually looking for you.

Chihiro: (Surprised) Really?

Korekiyo: If you may, I'd like to watch you play the piano, if you have the time.

Chihiro: (Excited) Of course, I'd love to!

Korekiyo: (Amused) Kehehe, your enthusiasm is greatly appreciated under these circumstances...

**Chihiro and Korekiyo went to the Ultimate Pianist's lab, where Chihiro would spend the next few hours performing requests for the Ultimate Yakuza, who watched from a pulled up chair.**

_**I think Korekiyo and I grew closer...** _

Chihiro: (Wiping brow) Alright, I think I might be a bit pianoed out.

Korekiyo: (Amused) Well, it took you quite some time. I don't know how many people could perform for hours on end.

Chihiro: (Slightly embarrassed) Well, given that I don't have much of a life, performing for hours is just kind of natural for me.

Korekiyo: I am glad to see you performing once again. I was worried that you were going to quit after the first trial.

Chihiro: (Hopeful) I almost did, but you and Himiko really helped me get better.

Korekiyo: You can mostly thank Himiko, I was just transferring her message to you.

Chihiro: (Reassuring) Don't say that. You're a good person and-

Korekiyo: I'm sorry to say, but I'm not.

Chihiro: (Taken aback)...

Korekiyo: Don't get me wrong, I consider you and the others to be friends, but I'm not going to pretend I'm a saint. Remember, I've killed people before.

Chihiro: (Downcast) Y-Yeah, I remember that, but, you only do that because your family demands you do that right?

Korekiyo: (Sighing) I don't know.

Chihiro: (Surprised) What do you mean you don't know?

Korekiyo: For some reason, killing has always come naturally to me. More then the negotiating aspects of organized crime, I've always had a knack for shooting a gun, wielding a sword, and martial arts. It's why I take the most dangerous jobs, like performing hits.

Chihiro: (Curious) Hits?

Korekiyo: Assassination.

Chihiro: (Surprised) Oh.

Korekiyo: If you want to trust me, I appreciate it, but please know that I doubt this relationship will survive outside this killing game.

Chihiro: (Worried)...

**Ding Dong* Ding Dong***

Mono-Kaito: Alright folks, it's 10 P.M.! I expect you to bunker down by 12 or suffer the consequences!

Korekiyo: (Amused) Kehehe, it seems like time passes by when we're together.

Chihiro: (Worried) Right...

Korekiyo: I wish you a good night's sleep. (Starts to leave)

Chihiro: Um...Kiyo...

Korekiyo: (Stops) Yes?

Chihiro: (Nervous) I was going to ask...could you please teach me how to protect myself?

Korekiyo: (Surprised) Oh, what brought this on?

Chihiro: (Downcast) I don't want to believe that any of us will kill again, but if Leon had succeeded in his initial plan, I would have died, and Byakuya only stopped beating me up because Nekomaru stepped in, (Determined) I want to be able to protect myself in case no one else is around, and I want to protect others as well, and I want to do so without actually killing.

Korekiyo: (Thinking)...

…(Amused) Kehehe, sure. I'll give you a lesson in my lab tomorrow.

Chihiro: (Excited) Thank you Kiyo!

Korekiyo: (Smiling) No problem. (Leaves)

_**Korekiyo doesn't think he's a good person, and given that he's killed before, he might be right...but he always seems to be taking care of me...Himiko trusted him, so I will to...** _

**Free Time Events End**

**Chihiro left his lab and walked back to his room, where he was greeted by Aisling pressing her little button nose against her cage.**

Chihiro: (Gentle) Aw, hello. Do you want to get out of there?

**Chihiro opened the door and held the rabbit on his lap. He slowly brushed Aisling's back, and a soft purring sound emanated from the fuzzy mammal. It was a pleasant, but somewhat somber experience. The more the Ultimate Pianist brushed her, the more memories of the first time they met played in his head, along with memories of Toko.**

Chihiro: (Somber)...

**Knock* Knock***

Chihiro: (Surprised) Huh?

**Chihiro took a glance at his space pad and was shocked to see that the time was 11:05. He had unknowingly been cuddling with Aisling for an hour.**

_**Who's knocking on my door at this hour...** _

**Chihiro carefully put Aisling on his bed, and then he got up and walked to his door. There was a bit of trepidation is his steps, as knocking at night was usually bad omen. Firstly, there was when Leon did it, and he was nearly stabbed. Then Kuma did it, and he was beat up and knocked unconscious by an unknown assailant.**

_**Okay...** _

_**Here it goes...** _

**Chihiro took his card and slid it through the slot, as the door opened...**

Chihiro: (Surprised) Hiyoko?

Hiyoko: (Somber) Hi...

**Hiyoko was, once again, wearing the same pajamas she had been wearing when Chihiro had woken up in her bed. Her hair was down and her hands were behind her back, a fact that, when added to the fact that she seemed to have something weighing on her mind, made Chihiro slightly worry.**

Chihiro: (Concerned) Is everything okay?

Hiyoko: (Somber) Not really...To be honest, I'm having trouble sleeping.

Chihiro: (Concerned) Did you have another nightmare?

**Hiyoko didn't answer, instead, she slightly nodded her head.**

Chihiro: (Concerned) I'm sorry. How can I help?

Hiyoko: (Blushing) W-Well, I was kind of hoping...well, to maybe spend some time with you, not too long, but...

Chihiro: (Reassuring) Of course you can come in.

Hiyoko: (Blushing) Oh, um...That's...not the only thing I wanted...

Chihiro: (Surprised) Oh, it's not?

Hiyoko: (Blushing) Um...I was wondering, I mean, if you want, um, could you please...

**Hiyoko closed her eyes as her entire face went red. Before Chihiro could ask if she was okay, Hiyoko held out her right hand...**

**...showing a hair brush.**

Hiyoko: (Blushing) Could you please brush my hair?

Chihiro: (Taken aback) W-What?

Hiyoko: (Opening her eyes, but avoiding eye contact) I'd like you to brush my hair...

Chihiro: (Taken aback) Um...S-Sure. I don't mind, but is there a reason you want me to do that?

Hiyoko: (Somber) Yeah, whenever I had a nightmare...

Chihiro: (Smiling) Your dad would brush your hair?

Hiyoko: (Smiling) Yes, that's why.

Chihiro: (Making room for Hiyoko to enter) Come on.

**Hiyoko entered Chihiro's room and took a seat on his bed. She set down the hair brush and was surprised when Aisling hopped onto her lap.**

Chihiro: (Cheerful) Don't worry, I think that means she likes you.

Hiyoko: (Surprised) O-Okay...

**Chihiro picked up the brush and moved behind Hiyoko. He slowly began to brush the long, blonde hair of the Ultimate Fanfic Creator as Hiyoko focused on petting Aisling. Not a lot of words were being exchanged, but the atmosphere was certainly helping Hiyoko's nerves.**

Chihiro: (Nervous) Sorry if I accidently pull to hard.

Hiyoko: (Reassuring) It's fine, you're doing a good job.

Chihiro: (Smiling) Knowing me, I'm bound to screw up at some point.

Hiyoko: (Confused) You know, you'd think that you'd have more confidence at this point.

Chihiro: (Nervously laughing) Well, I step it up when our lives are on the line, but unless I'm in front of a piano, I have zero skills in anything else.

Hiyoko: (Pouting) That's not true. You're really nice to talk to, granted I only found that out recently, but it's still true.

Chihiro: I appreciate the kind words, but I still have a long way to go before...

**Chihiro's brushing slowed down as certain memories began to crawl back into his head.**

Chihiro: (Somber) Before...

Hiyoko: Before your mom comes back?

Chihiro: (Surprised) Huh?

Hiyoko: (Cautious) I still remember what you told me the day before the service. About how your mom left.

Chihiro: (Somber) Oh, right...

-

_Hiyoko: (Confused) H-How the hell is...what...I'm sorry, but how the flying...frisk...has the Ultimate Pianist, let me repeat, the ULTIMATE PIANIST, never heard a classical song?_

_Chihiro: (Somber) Well, m-my mom was really into jazz. So much so that it was the only kind of music that was around. Every time I got home from school, I would always hear it. (Turns back to piano) Maybe that's why I became so dedicated to it..._

_Hiyoko: (Concerned)…_

_Chihiro: (Somber)...because when she left, she took the music with her. And I just wanted to keep hearing it._

-

Chihiro: (Somber) I honestly wasn't thinking when I said that, and I was hoping you would have forgotten about it.

Hiyoko: I wouldn't forget something like that.

Chihiro: (Nervous) I wish you did.

Hiyoko: (Taken aback) Why?

Chihiro: (Nervous) Because I don't want to talk about my mom.

**Like before, when he told Himiko, there was the slightest hint of bitterness in Chihiro's voice. Unlike the time with the Ultimate Detective, Hiyoko wasn't going to avoid the topic.**

Hiyoko: Chihiro, if we're going to be friends, I don't want you to be the one who always helps me. I want to be able to help you, and if there's something bothering you, then tell me.

Chihiro: (Nervous)...

Hiyoko: (Cautious) I can tell that whatever happened with her makes you uncomfortable, (Determined) but I also know that discussing your feelings can make you feel better, so can you please tell me?

Chihiro: (Nervous)...

...O-Okay.

**Chihiro continued to slowly brush Hiyoko's hair while trying to find the words to explain his relationship with his mother.**

Chihiro: (Somber) My mom was the one who got me into piano in the first place, she used to play it as a hobby, (Smiling) and I performed with her for the first time on my first birthday. It's my earliest memory, me sitting on her lap, playing 'Ain't got that Swing' as it played on my dad's laptop, her smile as I started to get the rhythm down. If you asked her, she'd tell you that I've always had some sort of "magic touch." (Smile drops) But, at school, it wasn't easy for me. I was weak, especially around the other boys, and because of that, I was bullied relentlessly, to the point where my grades began to drop. The best solution was for me to be homeschooled...

Hiyoko: (Somber) I'm sorry to hear that. I know how difficult school can be, especially when the other kids decide to make you a target. How early was this?

Chihiro: (Somber) Grade school. Hope's Peak was going to be my first time going out in public since then.

Hiyoko: (Shocked) You've been homeschooled for that long?

Chihiro: (Somber) Yes. Both my parents would take turns staying home and tutoring me, and it did end up helping, but it took a toll on my mom.

Hiyoko: (Worried) What do you mean by a toll?

Chihiro: (Somber) Mom was against homeschooling me. She wanted me to be stronger, to stand up for myself, but I was never strong enough...

...and eventually, she just had enough.

-

**It was the middle of the night, and a ten year old piano prodigy had awoken feeling thirsty. He got out of his bed and went out of his room, with his destination being the kitchen and a cup of water.**

**He barely made it three steps out before he heard his parents arguing.**

_Emihiro: (Upset) Taichi, I can't do this anymore._

_Taichi: (Upset) I know things are difficult, but we can't just give up on him..._

_Emihiro: (Upset) We've done so much already. How do we know Chihiro will be ready for when he has to go into the real world?_

**The boy walked toward the stairs. He peaked through them, seeing his parents standing in the middle of the room.**

_Taichi: He's our son, if he's not ready, then we just need to support him as best we can._

_Emihiro: (Upset) We've done everything! And he hasn't improved at all since we started homeschooling him!_

_Taichi: (Upset) We homeschooled him because we didn't want him to suffer there._

_Emihiro: (Upset) He would have been better off if we kept him there! He could have gotten stronger if we just taught him to stand up for himself!_

_Younger Chihiro: (Sad and Quiet) Mom..._

_Taichi: (Upset) Did you want him to be miserable!? He's much better off here!_

_Emihiro: (Angered) He would have been better off if he grew a backbone and stopped being weak!_

_Taichi: (Upset) Emi, that's enough!_

_Emihiro: (Angered) No, I've had enough! Do you know how embarrassing it is to have to hide that I'm a mother at work!? I refuse to have anything to do with that weakling!_

**Before Taichi could respond, Emi turned around and stomped out the door. Taichi sat down onto the couch and buried his face into his hands. Chihiro's enhanced ears captured every silent sob.**

**Heartbroken and no longer thirsty, Chihiro went back to bed, where he would spend the rest of the night crying over his own weakness, something that his mother could no longer tolerate.**

**-**

Hiyoko: (Horrified) She really said all of that?

Chihiro: (Somber) Every word. I remember it like it was yesterday. Shortly after that, my parents separated. I still see mom every few months, but things are really awkward between us. (Trying to smile) It's not really her fault though. She was right, I was weak. I wasn't worth taking care of. I was an embarrassment. Maybe if I tried harder, she would have stayed.

Hiyoko: (Upset) Chihiro...

Chihiro: (Laughing nervously) S-Sorry, you came here to relax, and here I am talking about my mom. I-I still need to work on my-

**Hiyoko put Aisling to the side and surprised Chihiro by quickly turning around and wrapping the hazel eyed boy in a bear hug.**

Hiyoko: (Teary eyed) I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry.

Chihiro: (Taken aback) Y-You don't need to apologize.

Hiyoko: (Sad) I'm apologizing for what you went through. I'm apologizing for being mean to you when you had so much going on.

Chihiro: (Tearing up) Y-You didn't know.

Hiyoko: (Sad) But I did nothing to get to know you. I only saw a weakling and barely bothered to remember your name. I was nothing but horrible to you for so long.

Chihiro: (Somber) H-Hiyoko...

Hiyoko: (Crying) I'm sorry for accusing you of murder, I'm sorry for slapping you, I'm sorry for nearly giving up and almost getting everyone killed.

**Hiyoko tightened her hug as tears began to fall faster and faster.**

Hiyoko: (Crying) I-I...

**After catching his breath, Chihiro wrapped his arms around Hiyoko and hugged her back.**

Chihiro: (Reassuring) Hiyoko, please don't cry.

Hiyoko: (Surprised) Huh?

Chihiro: (Reassuring) I appreciate it. Honestly, I do. I've felt guilty about my mom for so long, and I've never been able to tell anyone about it. Not Himiko, not Nekomaru, not even Mahiru. But, you managed to make me talk about it.

Hiyoko: (Surprised) R-Really?

Chihiro: (Reassuring) Yes, really. (Backs out of hug) And honestly, it feels better to have gotten it off my chest. I'm glad you made me talk about it.

**Chihiro reached over to his nightstand and picked up Mahiru's handkerchief. He then gave it to Hiyoko.**

Hiyoko: (Worried) I-Isn't that important? What of it gets messy?

Chihiro: (Smiling) Oh come on, a handkerchief is supposed to do that. And it is important, but I also know Mahiru would have wanted me to use it to help others.

Hiyoko: (Blushing) Y-Yeah...(Wipes her eyes)

Chihiro: (Smiling) Are you okay now?

Hiyoko: (Blushing) Shouldn't I ask you that?

Chihiro: (Smiling) I'm fine. Honestly, I am. Talking about what happened feels nice.

Hiyoko: (Blushing) W-Well, if you're feeling better, then I guess my job is done.

Chihiro: (Confused) Didn't you come here to-

Hiyoko: (Proud) Reverse psychology, I was here to help you all along!

Chihiro: (Smiling nervously) S-Sure. Thanks.

Hiyoko: (Smiling) But seriously, I do feel better. I think I can finally get a good night's sleep now.

Chihiro: (Cheerful) If that's true, then I'm glad I could help.

Hiyoko: (Petting Aisling) And you helped a lot to. Thank you for being so fluffy.

Chihiro: (Smiling) I think she says "you're welcome."

Hiyoko: (Smiling) Thank you for helping me, and for brushing my hair.

Chihiro: (Smiling) You're welcome.

**Hiyoko handed back the handkerchief. She then got off the bed and walked out the room, with the door closing as she looked back at him. Chihiro felt warm inside as he placed Aisling back into her cage. He got under his covers and fell asleep. That night, despite not being able to enter Mahiru's lab, despite his growing worry over Nekomaru, and despite the growing threat that came from Kuma and the faceless, he managed to get another decent night of sleep.**

**Little did he know, Hiyoko had her first good night of sleep since she got on the ship.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few days ago an odd coincidence occurred to me. Keebo, the Ultimate Photographer, was killed with a baseball bat. I didn't even plan that coincidence, it was just a thing that happened.


	48. Chapter 4: The Thrill, the Chill, and the Kill That Will Pierce the Heavens (Part 5-Daily Life)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In order to counteract the stress brought on by the Intergalactic Killing Game, Korekiyo shares a plan to help his fellow shipmates out.

**Ding Dong* Ding Dong***

Mono-Kaito: Good morning sleepy heads! It's 9 A.M. and another beautiful day on the S.S. Maki Roll has begun!

**Chihiro sat up and stretched out his arms, taking a glance to his left. It was there that Aisling was asleep in her cage, rolled up into a fluffy little ball. This, along with his conversation with Hiyoko the night prior, made him feel cheerful.**

Chihiro: (Smiling) Aw, are you all cozy?

**Chihiro quietly opened the door and reached into the cage, where he pulled out Aisling's food bowl and filled it with the proper amount of food. The hazel eyed boy quietly closed the door and got out of bed, he then got dressed.**

Chihiro: (Thinking) Let's see...Kiyo said he'd teach me self-defense today, and I should check with Nekomaru to see if he managed to unlock Mahiru's lab. Hopefully Kirumi's fine, or at least, as fine as she can be...(Somber) considering what happened...(Determined) But, if anyone is having problems, I should do my best to support them. With the killing game, Kuma, and that faceless causing trouble, it's important that we stay positive now more than ever...

**Chihiro's conversation with himself was interrupted by a small crunching sound. He turned around to see Aisling munching her breakfast.**

Chihiro: (Giggling) Sorry, did I wake you up?

_**Maybe I shouldn't talk out loud when I have a pet, it's like having an adorable roommate.** _

**Chihiro went over to his nightstand and picked up his key card, though he took a moment to observe Mahiru's handkerchief.**

_**Even though you're not here anymore, you're still managing to help us. If you ask me, that's the mark of a great leader...** _

**The Ultimate Pianist slid his card through his slot, and when the door opened, he instantly noticed two things. One, Jack was absent from the area, and two, a friendly face was outside as well...**

Chihiro: (Cheerful) Nekomaru!

**The Ultimate Inventor briefly stopped when Chihiro called him, then he turned to glance back at him. The hazel eyed boy lightly sprinted toward the muscular boy, who fully turned around and gave an awkward smile.**

Nekomaru: (Grinning) Hey, Chihiro...

Chihiro: (Cheerful) How are you?

Nekomaru: (Grinning) Oh, me? Well, I'm great! I'm doing fantastic! (Mood drops) But, I've got to apologize, I wasn't able to open Mahiru's door.

Chihiro: (Surprised) Oh. (Smile returns) It's fine. Honestly, as much as I would have liked to see it, it probably would have been better if she was here to see it with us.

Nekomaru: (Smiling) You seem to be in a good mood right now. I'm guessing something good happened yesterday.

Chihiro: (Cheerful) Yep. It might be hard to believe, but me and Hiyoko are friends now.

Nekomaru: (Amused) Is that right?

Chihiro: (Cheerful) Yep, she's actually really nice.

Nekomaru: (Amused) So is that why you arrived with her yesterday?

Chihiro: (Cheerful) Yep. She also worked out with me yesterday.

Nekomaru: (Amused) So was she the one who broke the high rise?

Chihiro: (Cheerful) Ye-(Surprised) She what?

Nekomaru: (Amused) Don't worry, I managed to fix it. I'm the Ultimate Inventor after all.

Chihiro: (Nervous) Sorry about that.

Nekomaru: (Relaxed) Like I said, don't worry. In all seriousness, I'm glad to hear that. I usually don't have a high opinion of Hiyoko, but if she's willing to improve, then I wish her all the best.

**Chihiro nodded in appreciation.**

Chihiro: (Cheerful) So, are you going to breakfast? I think a good meal will-

Nekomaru: (Nervous) S-Sorry, I can't.

Chihiro: (Taken aback) Huh? Why?

Nekomaru: (Nervous) Well, Akane said she wanted me to improve the tennis cannon in her lab.

Chihiro: (Surprised) She did? I thought she didn't care about tennis.

Nekomaru: (Grinning) And I never thought Hiyoko would ever work out. People aren't set in stone, we change with time.

Chihiro: (Playing with tie) I...guess that's true. I'm glad to hear she's going to give her talent another try...(Somber) even though...

Nekomaru: (Somber) Even though she blames it for what happened to her siblings.

Chihiro: (Surprised) She told you?

Nekomaru: (Somber) Yeah, when I was preforming my autopsy on Keebo. I asked her why she got into a fight with Angie and she told me, even though it was tough for her.

Chihiro: (Downcast)...

Nekomaru: (Curious) What's on your mind now?

Chihiro: (Downcast) I've been thinking about how much time feels like it's passed. And I've been focusing on how Keebo, Byakuya and Toko aren't here anymore, but it kind of slipped my mind that Angie and Akane aren't friends, or I guess sisters, anymore.

Nekomaru: There's nothing we can really do about that now. If Akane wants to end it, that's her choice. Angie, however, seems persistent, which I guess makes sense for a gang leader.

Chihiro: (Somber) Yeah...

Nekomaru: (Grinning) But don't let me ruin your good vibes. You've got to seize the day, you know, Carpe Diem and all that jazz.

Chihiro: (Nodding) Okay, I'll see you later.

Nekomaru: (Grinning) Likewise...(Leaves)

Chihiro: (Thinking)...

_**He didn't really yell...at all...I'm not complaining, but it does feel...odd...** _

_**I wonder where Jack is? Maybe he's in the diner?** _

**Chihiro left the dorm area and went to said diner, literally entering just as Nekomaru had passed through to go to Akane's lab. Speaking of the Ultimate Tennis Pro, she was sitting with "Taeko" and the two were eating a massive pile of meat.**

Akane: (Elated) Soooooooo Gooooooooooood! It's sooooooooo gooooooooooood!

"Taeko": (Stuffing face) You should pace yourself Ms. Owari. That way you can enjoy it longer.

Akane: (Elated) But it's sooooooooooo gooooooooooood!

"Celeste": (Grinning) Akane dear, if you keep eating like that, you'll explode.

Kirumi: (Calm) Let her be. It helps her relax, so I don't see a problem with it.

**Kirumi was sitting by herself, well, not exactly by herself. Jack was lying down next to her, though he still seemed to lack his initial spirit. The Ultimate Traditional Dancer noticed Chihiro entrance and gave him a nod, which he returned. Korekiyo was sitting at the counter twirling a drink with straw, staring off into the distance, while "Celeste" was drinking her favorite tea at a table by herself. Hiyoko was at another table by herself, focusing on drawing on a piece of paper.**

Chihiro: Morning.

"Celeste": (Giggling) Oh, there you are Chihiro. If you're looking for Nekomaru-

Chihiro: (Nodding) He told me what he was going to do.

**Chihiro went to pick up a plate that was left of the counter and walked toward the Ultimate Fanfic Creator, who was still focusing on her work.**

Chihiro: (Smiling) Hi.

Hiyoko: (Looks up from paper and smiles) Hi.

Chihiro: (Smiling) Is it okay if I sit here?

Hiyoko: (Blushing) Y-Yeah...

**Chihiro pulled up a chair and took a seat next to Hiyoko, and a light giggling came from "Celeste's" direction.**

Chihiro: (Curious) Celeste?

"Celeste": (Grinning) Don't mind me. Just enjoying the atmosphere.

Hiyoko: (Pouting)...

**Out of both their sights, Kirumi noticed Hiyoko's reddening face and found her interest peaked. While neither Chihiro nor his tablemate noticed Kirumi's look, everyone in the room was sure to notice that someone else was missing from the room.**

Chihiro: (Whispering) Where's Angie?

Hiyoko: (Whispering) According to Taeko, she just walked through here before anyone else even entered. She's probably in her lab.

_**That's right. Her lab does have a massive statue that she seems to enjoy...** _

Hiyoko: (Curious) Why are we whispering?

Chihiro: (Nervous) I-I don't want to be sneaky, it's just that Akane seems to be in a good mood, and I don't want to ruin that.

"Celeste": (Playful) Akane dear, do you know where Angie is?

**Mentally, both Chihiro and Hiyoko went "Eep!" The Ultimate Tennis Pro turned and answered, or, at least she might have. What she said couldn't be heard over her stuffed mouth.**

Kirumi: (Stern) Akane, don't chew with your mouth full.

"Taeko": Fear not, for I can understand her.

Hiyoko: (Shocked) You understood that!?

"Taeko": (Proud) I'm very well versed in food language.

Chihiro: (Confused) Is...that how that works?

"Taeko": (Proud) My work has lead me to learn several different languages. (Nose bleeds) Not the least of which-

Korekiyo: I'm going to have to stop you right there before you say something that gets you slapped.

"Celeste": (Dismissive) Whoever's bright idea it was to have you pretend to be Teruteru should be fired.

"Taeko": But, nonetheless, she said "Who?"

Kirumi: (Surprised) Who?

"Celeste": Akane dear, we were discussing Angie. You know, the girl you were always fighting.

Akane: (Swallows her food) Oh, her...

…(Casual) Nope. I don't know where she is, and I'm too busy eating to care.

Chihiro: (Taken aback) Oh...

_**I thought she'd be more upset, but I guess she really is done with Angie...** _

**Jack let of a small whimper and Kirumi responded by petting his back.**

Kirumi: (Gentle) I know boy, I know...

"Celeste": (Somber) Poor thing. He still hasn't gotten over what happened to Toko...

Chihiro: (Somber) Toko was his mother. They were always together, and even when we went into a trial, she always promised him she'd be back. Except, for the last one...

Akane: (Sighing) She probably knew she wasn't coming back.

"Taeko": (Somber) From his perspective, she walked through that door and just disappeared. I don't even know if he understands that she's "gone" gone.

Hiyoko: (Worried) It's a miracle you managed to get him here.

Chihiro: (Worried) Has he been eating?

Kirumi: (Relieved) That's the one thing we don't have to worry about. He's been eating just fine. (Mood drops) But, I can't say the same for his emotional state.

Hiyoko: (Somber) He's not even a part of the killing game and he's probably suffering more then any of us. (Glances at Kirumi) Or at least, as much as any of us...

Korekiyo: Speaking of the killing game, as well as Toko, did anyone remember her mentioning giving Byakuya a wooden baseball bat?

**The eyes in the room turned their focus onto the Ultimate Yakuza, who continued to stir his drink.**

Akane: (Confused) Huh? Where did that come from?

Korekiyo: I'm just making sure my facts are straight.

Chihiro: (Thinking) I think so...Actually, she did...

"Celeste": (Curious) Is there a reason you're bringing this up?

Korekiyo Of course. It's because, after I accompanied Kirumi back to her room, I decided to pay a visit to Byakuya's lab. There, I found a wooden bat with her name on it.

Chihiro: (Disturbed) Wait, why would that be here?

Kirumi: (Thinking) Whoever set up this killing game seems to have a terrible amount of knowledge of our personal lives.

"Taeko": As if the "Sins of the Father" motive wasn't enough evidence...

Hiyoko: (Upset) Now they're going and stealing our stuff.

Korekiyo: (Thinking) Actually, I don't think that's the case.

Chihiro: (Surprised) What do you mean?

Korekiyo: Personally...

...I believe the contents of our lab are forgeries.

Akane: (Confused) For-what? Is that edible?

"Taeko": A forgery is usually a copy of something. Sometimes it can be a signature or even a painting, (Thinking) but, I don't remember ever hearing about a forged bat...

Korekiyo: It's not just that. Personally, there's three objects that I feel can support this theory. The first being the baseballs in Byakuya's lab, which managed to stay intact despite being shot out of a cannon at top speed and hitting a metal target.

"Celeste": (Twirling hair) I knew there was something a bit off about those. It was hard to take those seriously as ammo because they were intact.

Hiyoko: (Curious) But, you said there was three objects that made you think that?

Korekiyo: I find it ironic that you are the one to ask, as I was going to bring up the plushies in your lab.

Kirumi: (Thinking) I see, I don't think a normal plushie would have lost it's dye just from being wet.

Hiyoko: Not if they're a good quality plushie, which I can guaran-damn-tee I actually own.

"Taeko": And your last bit of evidence?

Korekiyo: Provided by my own lab. That secret weapon room we brought up yesterday, I found it because the switch was out in the open.

Chihiro: (Curious) Switch?

Korekiyo: I probably shouldn't be saying this out loud, but the switch in my lab is the same switch that my family uses to hide their weapon room.

Hiyoko: You have one of those?

Korekiyo: (Sighing) No, we leave our guns on the coffee table.

Akane: You shouldn't do that! Someone might get shot!

Kirumi: (Face palming) That was sarcasm Akane.

Chihiro: (Curious) But how do you know it's a copy?

Korekiyo: (Stern) Because my family wouldn't just leave something like that out in the open for someone to touch, whether by accident or not.

Kirumi: (Thinking) If what you're saying is true, then we can at least breath easy knowing that they haven't broken into our homes.

"Celeste": (Twirling hair) Perhaps, but that doesn't change our circumstances. Whether they're forgeries or not, we're still stuck here.

Hiyoko: (Relieved) Well, if they didn't steal from us, that means that they haven't been in our houses at least. So, maybe our families are safe...

Chihiro: (Optimistic) Yeah, that has to be it.

"Taeko": (Nervous) That optimism is welcome, but still, these people seem to know of our personal lives. That brings its own set of dangers.

**The good mood that had began to grow was immediately cut by "Taeko's" words.**

Korekiyo: (Amused) Kehehe...Perhaps we all need a pick me up. And I believe I have a solution.

Kirumi: A solution?

Korekiyo: (Amused) I mentioned yesterday that my lab was a potential health hazard. And I wasn't just talking about the weapon room.

"Celeste": (Curious) Are...Are you talking about the alcohol?

Hiyoko: (Shocked) Alcohol!?

Akane: (Casual) Oh yeah, that was there to...

Korekiyo: Well, my lab seems to have it's own bar set up. By Mono-Kaito's own words, the drinks there are of alcoholic nature.

Chihiro: (Nervous) And when you say we need a "pick me up..."

Korekiyo: (Amused) I'm suggesting a little get together in my lab later, where we can hopefully drink our sorrows away.

**Korekiyo's words were followed by a whole 13 seconds of silence.**

Hiyoko: (Taken aback) Ring that by me again.

Korekiyo: It is as I have said.

Kirumi: (Surprised) You want us to drink?

Chihiro: (Worried) Isn't it illegal for teens to drink alcohol?

Korekiyo: In Japan, yes. But right now, we aren't in Japan.

"Taeko": (Surprised) But still, even if it's for relaxation, it's still alcohol. Should we really be getting drunk in the middle of a killing game?

Akane: (Thinking) To be fair, we haven't been given a new motive yet.

Chihiro: (Worried) Please don't say yet.

"Celeste": (Grinning) I don't see a problem with it. After all, teenage drinking is perfectly legal within Noveselic.

Korekiyo: I'm not suggesting anyone get drunk. I would never suggest that. Though, it might not be something I can fully control.

Hiyoko: Sorry, but count me out. I tried scotch once and gagged from a sip. I've sworn off the stuff since.

Akane: (Nodding) And I'm not allowed to drink. My folks would kill me if they found out.

Chihiro: (Nervous) I-I think I'll pass as well...

_**If I get drunk and then the faceless ambushes me, there's no way I'd be able to defend myself...not that I'd be able to when sober, at least, not as I am now...** _

Korekiyo: (Relaxed) If you don't want to go, that's fine. I'm not forcing this on anyone. It's just my way of helping.

Kirumi: (Somber) I can see where you're getting at, my father often goes to drink socially in order to destress. But, are you sure this is could help us?

Korekiyo: It's not a funeral, nor a fight night, or a talent show, but, maybe instead of making big grandstands of hope, we should try to handle our own individual needs. (Somber) Perhaps, what keeps us from forming a solid unit is because each piece has its own cracks that need to be fixed.

Chihiro: (Somber)...

Korekiyo: If you'd like to go, I'd be glad to see you, but I won't hold my breath. (Finishes his drink and gets up) If anyone needs me, I'll be in my lab. (Leaves)

"Taeko": (Thinking) Our own individual needs...

Kirumi: He's right. We each have baggage that's weigh us down. But it won't be easy to rid ourselves of it.

Hiyoko: (Slumping) Especially with everything else going on...

"Celeste": (Thinking) Hm, personally, I like Korekiyo's thought process. This isn't going to fix our problems, but it would be pleasant to forget them for a bit.

"Taeko": (Nervous) You're not planning on getting drunk, are you?

"Celeste": (Giggling) I have a much stronger tolerance then my frame would suggest.

Akane: People who have tolerance to alcohol often like to push that tolerance to their limit.

Hiyoko: (Surprised) That's...oddly wise coming from you.

Akane: (Gets up) Whelp, gotta go see the big guy about lab stuff.

Chihiro: Oh, yeah. Nekomaru told me that you wanted him to fix your tennis cannon, (Thinking) Whatever that is...(Cheerful) Are you going to start playing tennis again?

Akane: (Thinking)...

Chihiro: (Nervous) Did I say something wrong?

Akane: (Somber) Nah. Honestly, I don't know...(Leaves)

_**Something feels off about Akane, she just looks...lost.** _

"Celeste": (Cheerful) Taeko, follow me. I'd like to prepare food for Korekiyo's get together.

"Taeko": (Surprised) Um...okay. Is there anything specific you want?

"Celeste": (Cheerful) Gyoza, of course!

**The "Ultimate Princess" took "Taeko's" arm and surprisingly dragged the large man into the kitchen.**

Hiyoko: (Hopeful) So, Chihiro, would you like to join me again?

Chihiro: (Curious) In Nekomaru's lab?

Hiyoko: (Hopeful) It was actually a little fun to work out with you.

Kirumi: (Surprised) Hold on, you're working out?

Hiyoko: (Casual) Yeah, what about it?

Kirumi: (Surprised) I mean, I know Chihiro has been working out, but I didn't expect you to start doing it as well.

Hiyoko: (Blushing) Well, maybe I'd like to start improving, you know...

Kirumi: (Surprised)...

Chihiro: (Nervous) Well, sorry, but I was actually going to see Kiyo about something.

Hiyoko: (Somber) O-Oh, okay...

Kirumi: If you'd like, I could work out with you.

Hiyoko: (Surprised) Can you even do anything in that besides dancing?

Chihiro: (Excited) Yeah! You should have seen Kirumi when me and her were going through the vent! She managed to jump across a nearly ten foot gap!

Hiyoko: (Chuckling) You sure you weren't day dreaming?

Chihiro: (Excited) No, I swear she really did it! It was really cool!

Hiyoko: (Smiling) Are you sure you aren't the fanfic writer here?

**As Chihiro and Hiyoko continued to talk, Kirumi's eyes darted back and forth as they each took turns speaking. The green eyed girl covered her mouth and let out a quiet, yet still noticeable laugh.**

Hiyoko: (Curious) Um, why are you laughing?

Kirumi: (Giggling) S-Sorry about that. But, if you don't think I have that much prowess, perhaps you could give me the chance to prove you wrong?

Chihiro: (Cheerful) I think it'd be good for you Hiyoko. I think you and Kirumi would get along really well.

**Neither of them had the heart to bring up that one awkward meeting they had the night before the talent show.**

Hiyoko: (Smiling) Sure. If you think it'd be good for me, then I guess I can give it a shot.

**Kirumi took Hiyoko and Jack with her to Nekomaru's lab and when the diner door closed, Chihiro couldn't help but feel happy seeing Hiyoko and Kirumi spend their free time with one another. The Ultimate Pianist turned to go through the other door, hoping he could catch up to Korekiyo and partially hoping that he hadn't already taken the elevator. Which, thankfully, was the case.**

Korekiyo: (Amused) Kehehe, I see you were serious about that lesson.

Chihiro: (Determined) Of course.

Korekiyo: (Amused) I wouldn't expect anything less from you. So, are you prepared for your lesson?

Chihiro: (Hopeful) Yeah.

**The drastically differently heighted teens entered the elevator and went to the Ultimate Yakuza lab. Chihiro found himself impressed by the décor of the lab, though the sight of a bar counter with drinks set up behind it made him feel a little nervous. However, he didn't let it bother him for long, as Korekiyo got his attention.**

Korekiyo: (Curious) So, is there anything in particular you wanted to learn?

Chihiro: (Thinking) Anything particular?

…(Uncomfortable) Actually, yes.

Korekiyo: (Nodding) And that would be?

Chihiro: (Uncomfortable) I'd like to learn how to protect myself if, for example, I was being held down. Like, if I was being pressed against a wall, and the person doing so was bigger and stronger than me.

Korekiyo: (Curious) Like when we fought?

Chihiro: (Uncomfortable) Y-Yeah. I'd like to be able to defend myself like that...

Korekiyo: Unless we're here for years, there's no way I'd be able to teach you Aikido.

Chihiro: (Curious) Aikido?

Korekiyo: It's a defensive martial art where you use your opponent's aggression against them. It took me years to achieve the level I've gotten to. Is there anything you feel you might be able to do if you were caught in a conflict?

Chihiro: (Nervous) Honestly, I feel like I can run from a threat well, but if I couldn't get away, then I don't think I have a chance.

Korekiyo: (Thinking) I see. So, in one way to put it, you'd like to be able to hit and run?

Chihiro: (Nodding) Y-Yes.

Korekiyo: (Thinking) You had a good idea during our fight by stepping on my foot, but that's more of a minor annoyance than anything. A proper hit and run requires the hit part to be at least strong enough to briefly make them loosen their grip.

Chihiro: (Nervous) Strength isn't my best attribute.

Korekiyo: Perhaps, but you have several tools at your disposal. For one, if you can get an arm out, you could always elbow your foe across the jaw. In fact, if you could get their attention with a stomp to the foot, you could get your arm loose...

Chihiro: (Thinking) I could...

Korekiyo: Why don't we test that? Please put your back against one of the walls.

Chihiro: (Nervous) Okay...

**Chihiro backed himself into the wall that was right next to the door and tried to relax his nerves. He had faith that the Ultimate Yakuza wouldn't hurt him, despite the latter's seeming lack of faith in himself. Korekiyo walked to Chihiro.**

Korekiyo: Are you ready?

Chihiro: (Nervous) N-Not yet, I still need to-

**Suddenly, the golden eyed boy grabbed Chihiro's wrists and slammed them against the wall, not letting go of his grip.**

Chihiro: (Shocked) W-What are you-

Korekiyo: Remain calm. I was testing you. If someone wants to hurt you, they won't wait for you to be ready. That's something you need to handle yourself.

Chihiro: (Shocked) I-I get it, but...

Korekiyo: (Stern) We don't know what tomorrow will bring us. So I need to teach you to be prepared for an ambush.

**Korekiyo let go of Chihiro's wrists, which the small pianist tended to, and backed away.**

Korekiyo: We're going to try something else now. I'd like you to pace back and forth, keep your eyes closed and try to think of things that aren't me. I want you to forget that I'm in the room.

Chihiro: (Nervous) O-Okay.

Korekiyo: When I attack you again, I want you to escape within five seconds after being pressed against the wall. If you can do that, we'll consider that an encounter you've survived. Any longer and it will be an encounter where you've died.

Chihiro: (Nervous)...

Korekiyo: We're going to keep doing this until you manage to live ten times. Now start.

**Chihiro closed his eyes and did as Korekiyo said. He paced back and forth and trying to think of other things, such as the sounds made by a piano. In fact, after a bit of pacing, Chihiro had a full song playing within his head.**

**Korekiyo took the opportunity to attack, pressing Chihiro against the wall once again. The force caused the Ultimate Pianist to freeze, and after five seconds...**

Korekiyo: (Stern) You've died. We're going to do it again.

**Chihiro's heart began to beat twice as fast. But he wasn't going to let that stop him. He needed to get stronger, no matter what.**

Chihiro: (Determined) Okay.

**He closed his eyes and began walking back and forth.**

_**...** _

_**...** _

_**...** _

_**I wonder what I'll tell Dad when I get back. He's probably worried about me, especially because I haven't called him in so long...** _

_**The manager probably won't believe me, but, honestly, I'm starting to think less and less about him...** _

_**...** _

_**...** _

_**...** _

_**How am I going to find Mahiru's mom? I could just go by trial by error, but that's going to take a really long time. Then again, maybe I'll be able to-** _

**Once again, Chihiro felt himself forced into the wall. Korekiyo had a grip on both of his wrists, but, out of nowhere, Chihiro stomped on his foot, causing his right hand to be loosened. He took this opportunity to smack Korekiyo across the face with a backhand, which loosened the grip on his left hand. The hazel eyed pianist got away from the wall and managed to get several feet away from the black haired boy.**

Chihiro: (Nervous) S-Sorry! I-I didn't mean to hit you so hard.

Korekiyo: (Smiling) Relax, I've been hit much worse. Frankly, I'm surprised. That was a pretty solid hit.

Chihiro: (Surprised) So, does that mean I lived through that encounter?

Korekiyo: (Amused) Kehehe, yes. You lived. But don't grow an ego just yet. You've still got to live nine more times...

Bonus Scene(s)

**Hiyoko's work out with Kirumi went about as well as could be expected. The Ultimate Fanfic Creator had pretty much lost all of her stamina after a single set of 15 pushups. Kirumi, meanwhile, did a solid five sets of 15. Slightly, but unsurprisingly, humiliated, Hiyoko retreated to the bathhouse, where she and silver haired girl relaxed in the bathhouse.**

Hiyoko: (Relaxed) You ever just have those moments where literally everything bad just feels like it's disappearing?

Kirumi: (Relaxed) You mean moments like this?

Hiyoko: (Relaxed) Why does the water here have to be so good? I hate having to leave this bath. The drying, the having to put my hair back up, I wish I didn't have to deal with any of that.

Kirumi: If you'd like, I could cut your hair.

Hiyoko: (Chuckling) There you go with the whole mom shtick.

Kirumi: (Sighing) Is being team mom just my lot in life?

Hiyoko: (Grinning) It's not a bad lot to have. As for my hair, I'll keep it. I've got an image to uphold.

Kirumi: Is that why you look like you haven't grown since grade school?

Hiyoko: (Pouting)...

Kirumi: (Smiling) Relax, I'm just trying to add to the mood.

Hiyoko: (Sighing) I guess...(Blushing) Can I ask you something?

Kirumi: (Curious) What?

Hiyoko: (Blushing) Was it really weird for me to say I was working out?

Kirumi: (Taken aback) Where is this coming from?

Hiyoko: Well, you reacted as if Akane said something like "I'm a pacifist."

Kirumi: Trust me, if she said that, I'd be far more dumbfounded. (Somber) But, honestly, I was surprised.

Hiyoko: (Nervous) How so?

Kirumi: (Somber) When you said you told me yesterday that you wanted to improve, I honestly thought you were lying. I thought you were all talk, and, given how you've acted previously, I had no reason to believe you otherwise.

Hiyoko: (Downcast) I have acted like a massive-

Kirumi: May I finish? (Smiling) But, when I heard you talk about working out, I had to see for myself, and, even though you got exhausted, I could see in your eyes that you were giving your best effort.

Hiyoko: (Hopeful) So, you think I can get better? Because, honestly, having "Hiyoko moments" can start to weigh on you.

Kirumi: (Smiling) I think you're taking a step in the right direction. (Curious) But, if I may ask, where did this desire to change come from?

Hiyoko: (Blushing) Oh, that? Well...(Smiling) I really have to thank Chihiro for that.

Kirumi: I have noticed the two of you seem to have grown close.

Hiyoko: (Smiling) He's a really sweet person. I'd say he might be too sweet, but maybe that's why he was willing to give me a chance in the first place. I don't think I could have asked for a better friend.

Kirumi: (Giggling)...

Hiyoko: (Suspicious) Okay, what's the giggling for?

Kirumi: (Cheerful) Sorry, I'm just curious about that whole friend thing.

Hiyoko: (Suspicious) What do you mean by "friend thing?"

Kirumi: (Playful) Are you sure you just want to be friends with Chihiro?

**It took Hiyoko a moment to figure out what Kirumi was talking about, and when she did her face turned an immediate shade of red.**

Hiyoko: (Frantic) O-Of c-course not! I-I just see him as a friend, that's all!

Kirumi: (Playful) I'm just asking. Isn't this what girls talk about?

Hiyoko: (Blushing) I-I j-just really appreciate him, okay?

Kirumi: (Playful) Of course. That's perfectly fine, I'm just being a little nosy. You know, like a mother would be.

Hiyoko: (Blushing) So now you're using that to your advantage?

Kirumi: (Smiling) If you're worried about me telling him, don't worry, I'll keep it to myself.

Hiyoko: (Blushing) There's nothing to tell!

Kirumi: (Playful) You're blushing.

Hiyoko: (Frantic) The water's warm! That's why I'm red!

Kirumi: (Playful) Of course, of course.

**Things had gotten quite awkward in the bathhouse that day, but, for Kirumi, it was a breath of fresh air. It was nice to smile again, especially when they felt needed.**

**-**

**For the second day in a row, "Celeste" and "Taeko" found themselves in the kitchen, where the raven haired girl was once again in business mode. Her high quality dress was covered by a white apron, her drills were removed from her head and her sleeves were rolled up. She had spent the last few hours teaching the Ultimate Imposter how to make good Gyoza, and she was using a pair of chopsticks to try his latest creation.**

"Celeste": (Thinking)...

"Taeko": (Tense) Well?

"Celeste": (Giggling) Well, it's not complete trash. In fact, I would be perfectly fine eating this if I was starving.

"Taeko": (Curious) So, I am improving?

"Celeste": (Thinking) Little by little, yes. But, still not enough to truly impress me.

"Taeko": You have a pretty high class taste for a fake princess.

"Celeste": (Pouting) I'm not fake, I'm just uncrowned.

"Taeko": Is that a sign that you'll try for the throne again?

"Celeste": (Dismissive) Of course not. I'm not in a position to attempt that again, and I'm perfectly fine with being an uncrowned princess walking the streets of Japan.

"Taeko": While I don't believe what you're doing is okay, I'd prefer you (Clears throat) "remain uncrowned" as opposed to attempting another coup d'état.

"Celeste": (Grinning) Perhaps you'd like to serve me now that you've been relieved of your duty? After all, while you're not handsome, your cooking is serviceable.

"Taeko": I don't just watch Kirumi. I have other jobs, not the least of which infiltrating other countries and retrieving information.

"Celeste": So you're a spy?

"Taeko": Technically, yes. Though my job usually requires learning of other cultures in order to blend in, or to study individual people who I need to impersonate.

"Celeste": (Thinking) I'm surprised the Japanese government is so willing to give such high stake missions to a teenager. Unless you're lying about your age, which would make all your Teruteru moments even more awkward.

"Taeko": I can assure you that I'm a teenager. It's on my official birth certificate.

"Celeste": Well, that's something I'd love to see.

"Taeko": That's classified.

"Celeste": (Pouting) You're no fun.

"Taeko": (Curious) So, was there a reason you dragged me into the kitchen to make gyoza? I doubt it was just to teach me.

"Celeste": (Sighing) Yes, there was. I wanted to ask you about your trip to Novoselic, from the time where you helped quash my rebellion.

"Taeko": (Confused) Why would I need to explain that to you? You clearly know what transpired that day.

"Celeste": Yes, I do, but do you?

"Taeko": I was told of a coup, and I stopped your father from assassinating the King. I don't see what else there was to it.

"Celeste": (Downcast)...

...Did you know that there's an area of poverty in Novoselic?

"Taeko": (Surprised) An area of poverty?

"Celeste": (Somber) People like to pretend that Novoselic is this wonderful country that gives out delicious wine and chocolate, but at the end of the day, it's just like every other country that thrives on tourism and hides that some parts of it are so poor that one failed harvest is the difference between life and death.

"Taeko": (Tense) I...wasn't aware of this.

"Celeste": (Somber) Of course you weren't. You had your job to make sure that bastard remained alive, I don't hate you for doing your job.

"Taeko": I'm guessing you're from the poverty section of Novoselic?

"Celeste": Honestly, I wasn't born in Novoselic at all. In fact, I was born in Japan, but my parents and I moved there when I was still a baby.

"Taeko": (Curious) Why did you move there in the first place?

"Celeste": (Somber)...

"Taeko": (Concerned) Celeste?

"Celeste": (Somber) My father wasn't a very stable individual. He had convinced himself that I was the future queen of a country that I wasn't even the nationality of. All my life, even though I truly belonged to the dirt worst of the poverty class, he raised me to behave like a queen.

"Taeko": And what of your mother? She approved of this?

"Celeste": (Somber) Sadly, she was mute and wasn't able to give her own opinion. Father largely ignored her in favor of me.

"Taeko": (Remorseful) I see...I'm sorry to hear that...

"Celeste": (Somber) After Father was executed, Mother got together what little cash she had left and bought me a one way ticket to Japan. I haven't seen her since that day. So you don't ever have to worry about me going back to that horrid country.

"Taeko": (Downcast)...

"Celeste": (Composed) But, like I said, I don't hold what happened against you. You had a job, I was raised to be royalty, one of us wasn't going to be happy at the end of the day.

"Taeko": (Confused) Wait, why did you tell me this in the first place?

"Celeste": (Thinking) I don't know, perhaps I felt the need to talk to someone?

"Taeko" (Surprised)...

"Celeste": (Giggling) Look at us, talking in the middle of the kitchen. Let's continue your lesson, perhaps you could make gyoza that can impress me.

"Taeko": (Curious) Before that, can I ask you two questions?

"Celeste": Okay.

"Taeko": One, why did Hope's Peak invite you as the Ultimate Princess?

"Celeste": (Grinning) Hold on Taeko dear, you can't have me give two big explanations within a single day. I'll save that story for a later date.

"Taeko": Fine, but my second question is whether you ever plan on bringing your mother back to Japan.

"Celeste": (Grin drops) I'd love to, but I don't even know if she's alive...

"Taeko": If she is, I could pull some strings and bring her back to Japan.

"Celeste": (Surprised) You could?

"Taeko": I work for the government, I'm sure I could do something.

"Celeste": (Surprised) You would truly do that for me?

"Taeko": I would do it for her. I don't like the thought of that poor women suffering in a country that she never wanted to go to in the first place.

"Celeste": I see...(Smiling) But, if she's okay, then I'd be happy just knowing that.

**The Ultimate Imposter found himself taken aback by "Celeste's" smile, which felt different compared to the sly little grin that she normally gave to people. To him, it looked genuine, almost like she was smiling as Taeko.**

"Taeko": (Surprised) Y-You don't need to thank me.

"Celeste": By the way, I get to ask you one more question, since you asked two.

"Taeko": (Shrugging) Ok.

"Celeste": (Curious) Is there anything from Novoselic that stood out to you? I guess it's probably the chocolate but-

"Taeko": Actually, I really enjoyed it's competitive swimming.

"Celeste": (Surprised) Really? That's my favorite thing as well. I always try to watch it live.

"Taeko": Especially that one swimmer, I can't remember her name, but I think her nickname was "The Mermaid of Novoselic."

"Celeste": (Cheerful) Oh, you're talking about Sonia. She truly is a beautiful girl, and a phenomenal swimmer on top of that...

**-**

Akane: (Casual) Hey.

Nekomaru: (Casual) Hey.

**Akane had entered her lab and took a seat next to Nekomaru, who was focused on the tennis cannon. Eventually, she stretched out and laid down, staring at the lights that dotted her ceiling.**

Akane: (Curious) So, is there a reason you wanted me to lie for you?

Nekomaru: What are you talking about, I told I was going to work on your stuff.

Akane: Yeah, but I never asked you to begin with.

Nekomaru: (Slows his work)...

Akane: Did you think I was just going to forget what you told me? I'm willing to remember stuff if I care about it.

Nekomaru: (Chuckling) Man, knowing how easily you forget names, you've really hurt my feelings. And here I thought we were friends.

Akane: (Sighing)...

Nekomaru: (Serious) You know, I'm still confused as to your reason for breaking things off with Angie.

Akane: (Casual) What's there to talk about?

Nekomaru: You got mad at her for revealing your secret, but honestly, what happened wasn't even your fault.

Akane: ...

Nekomaru: You were trying to win a tournament in order to take better care of your siblings. That's a noble cause, and you expected them to be able to take care of themselves. There's no way you could have predicted what happened after that.

Akane: (Takes a deep breath)...

...but I was weak.

Nekomaru: (Surprised) Weak?

Akane: (Somber) I should have been tougher. I tried to take a shortcut that would have gotten me a lot of money quickly rather than try to just hold on and tough it out like everyone else. Where I come from, life's tough. You survive by being able to defend yourself and by having good instincts. I think that's a part of why I got along with Angie initially. She was, and I guess still is, a tough girl, but I thought she was going to keep her promise...

Nekomaru: Her promise to keep your secret?

Akane: (Somber) Yeah. But, there was something else she promised me.

Nekomaru: Really?

Akane: (Somber) She promised that she'd help me find my siblings. That we'd never go hungry again. And, it just felt so...genuine. It felt like she really meant every word she said. But, maybe that was just me being manipulated, like she was just trying to give me lip service in order to initiate me...

Nekomaru: Why don't you ask her yourself?

Akane: (Surprised) Huh?

Nekomaru: You're questioning how genuine she is, so why don't you confirm it with her? And if she doesn't give you a straight answer, then just fight to get one, it's how the two of you solve most of your problems anyway.

Akane: (Thinking)...

...I don't know, maybe...

**Akane kicked up and leaped to her feet. She then began to walk out of her lab...**

Akane: (Stops) By the way, Korekiyo's having a get together in his lab later. There's going to be alcohol there.

**Nekomaru looked back with surprise, both at the invitation, the mention of alcohol, and the fact that Akane managed to remember a name.**

Akane: (Looks back) Oh, and I don't know why you're avoiding Chihiro, but I'm not going to lie for you again. (Leaves)

**After Akane left her lab, Nekomaru stopped working on the tennis cannon and lied down on his back. He took his own big breath and stared at the ceiling.**

**-**

Angie: (Praying)...

The Atua Statue: (Unmoving)...

Angie: (Praying)...

The Atua Statue: (Unmoving)...

Angie: (Praying)...

The Atua Statue: (Unmoving)…

Angie: (Praying)...

The Atua Statue: (Unmoving)…

Angie: (Praying)...

The Atua Statue: (Unmoving)...

Angie: (Praying)...

...

...

...

…(Quietly) Atua...

...

...

...

...please...

...

...

...

...say something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two free time events, Mono-Kaito Stories and potential drunken shenanigans all in the next chapter?  
> What more could you ask for!?


	49. Chapter 4: The Thrill, the Chill, and the Kill That Will Pierce the Heavens (Part 6-Daily Life)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korekiyo hosts his get together in hopes that, while it might not lead to anything spectacular, it can help the others relieve their stress.  
> Also, two free time events featuring a forgetful Tennis Pro and the groups team mom. Plus, the return of Mono-Kaito Stories!

**At this point, Chihiro had been working his self-defense skills with Korekiyo for an hour, and when it came to physical pain, it was the single most excruciating hour of his life. The Ultimate Yakuza, despite clearly holding back, was still managing to send him into the wall with tremendous force. Though he had managed to make it to nine survivals, he had also lost count of the amount of deaths he had racked up. His lungs were working overtime to get his breath back, his back was sore, his knees felt weak from running, and his hand stung from the few times he had managed to hit Korekiyo.**

Korekiyo: Not yet, you need to survive one more time.

Chihiro: (Panting) I...I...I need to catch my...breath…

Korekiyo: Someone who wants you dead won’t wait for you to catch your breath. From what I’m seeing, any fight that becomes a dragged out brawl will favor your opposition.

Chihiro: (Panting) Any fight...period...will favor my opponent…

Korekiyo: I’ll give you a minute to get your breath back.

Chihiro: (Panting) T-Thank you…

**_Just one more time...I just need to survive one more time…_ **

**_…_ **

**_…_ **

**_…_ **

**_I don’t know why I’m thinking about this...but I wonder how my cousin is doing…_ **

**_I haven’t talked to her in...Man, it must have been close to six months at this point…_ **

**_It’s a shame...we got along so well...She’d probably be happy to see me out of that dress…_ **

**_She really encourages me a lot...kind of like Mahiru, Himiko, Neko-Actually, now that I think about it...she’s very much like Himiko, really kind, really sleepy, heck, I think they sound the same as well…_ **

**The force of Korekiyo barreled once again into the Ultimate Pianist. His eyes opened as his back slammed into the wall and the first thing that appeared in his line of sight was Korekiyo’s wrist. Normally, he would try to stomp on the Ultimate Yakuza’s foot, but with the wrist so close to his face, he reached over and bit it. This caught the Ultimate Yakuza completely off guard and as his grip loosened, Chihiro shoved him away and ran in the opposite direction, though once he felt safe, he fell to his hands and knees and tried to get his breath back. Chihiro then got up and looked back at Korekiyo, who was staring wide-eyed at his wrist.**

Chihiro: (Worried) A-Are you okay? I-I’m sorry for that, I don’t know why I-

Korekiyo: (Amused) Kehehe, relax. I’ve been hurt far, far worse than this.

Chihiro: (Worried) S-Still, I might have gone too far…

Korekiyo: No, you didn’t. In a life or death fight, you need to do anything you can to survive, and that includes biting. Now, would you like the good new, or the bad news?

Chihiro: (Somber) Let’s get the bad news out of the way.

Korekiyo: The bad news is that while you survived ten times, you were attacked one hundred times in total.

Chihiro: (Surprised) That many?

**_It’s no wonder my back is killing me, I was slammed into the wall one hundred times. It’s a miracle I’m standing right now…_ **

Korekiyo: (Stern) What that means is that, as you are right now, if you were attacked ten times, you would die nine times. Your survival rate in a fight, one with no potential of rescue, is 10%.

Chihiro: (Worried) That low?

Korekiyo: Correct, but, if you’d like some good news, you surpassed my expectations. I honestly thought you wouldn’t succeed once.

Chihiro: (Somber) So the good news is that I only have a slight chance...

Korekiyo: Having a chance is better than no chance. And besides, you also have the element of surprise on your side.

Chihiro: (Curious) The element of surprise?

Korekiyo: If someone of ill intent were to see you, I’m sure they’d consider you an easy target. The idea of you fighting back might be foreign to them, (Looks at wrist) especially if you could bite them like that.

Chihiro: (Hopeful) I guess...maybe there’s hope for me after all…

Korekiyo: If you truly want to survive, don’t be afraid of doing things that might be considered immoral. Bite them, gouge their eyes, hit them below the belt, it doesn’t matter. Fate won’t be kind for those who don’t struggle tooth and nail to remain alive.

Chihiro: (Worried)...

Korekiyo: (Smiling) But, for now, we’re done. You can relax for the rest of the day.

Chihiro: (Pained) I should probably tend to my back…

Korekiyo: (Smiling) I might have to do the same thing with my foot, it’s actually in quite a lot of pain.

Chihiro: (Worried) Are you sure you’re okay?

Korekiyo: Of course. As I’ve said, I’ve been hurt worse. I hope I can see you at my get together later, but I would understand if you wouldn’t want to.

Chihiro: (Smiling) I’ll think about it…

Korekiyo: (Thinking) I believe Angie is in her lab, so I’ll let her know about it. In the meantime, take the elevator if your back hurts.

Chihiro: (Nodding) Got it.

**Chihiro left the Ultimate Yakuza lab and walked into the elevator. As the one-way machine went downward, he had time to consider his situation.**

**_Physically, I feel miserable…_ **

**_Mentally, with what Kiyo said about my chances of survival, I have mixed feelings…_ **

**_Emotionally...I actually feel pretty good. The fact that, if I ever encounter that faceless again, I would have a chance at getting away, really makes me hopeful. But still, if I run away, would that mean that he could be a threat to the others._ **

**_Kirumi will be fine, she had Taeko guarding her. Kiyo, Nekomaru, Angie, Akane, their definitely strong enough to survive. Celeste, once again, would be a wild card. She mentioned kids in her kingdom have military training, but does that extend to her. And Hiyoko...She actually drove him off, but that’s because she had the element of surprise. If something happened to her…_ **

**_No, it’s going to be fine, Hiyoko’s willing to fight dirty, and that means she can probably escape. Plus, she’s starting to exercise, which means she’s getting stronger as well. We won’t let the faceless, or Kuma, or anything else in this killing game get to us anymore…_ **

**_And as far as Kiyo’s get together is concerned…_ **

**_Maybe spending time with others will help me decide…_ **

**Free Time Events Start!**

**The elevator door opened and Chihiro walked out slowly, his back was killing him (thankfully not literally) and walking seemed to make it worse. It was also potentially about to get worse considering who he had run into...**

Akane: (Surprised) Oh, hey Chi! What’s up with your back?

Chihiro: (Embarrassed) I kind of threw it out while working out with Korekiyo.

Akane: (Grinning) You want me to put it back in place? A solid punch might help.

Chihiro: (Slightly terrified) Please don’t punch my back. I don’t think that’s going to help.

Akane: (Thinking) Hm...You might be right.

**_I’m 100% certain I’m right, and this is me we’re talking about._ **

Akane: (Pumped) Alright! I have another idea! Just get on my back!

Chihiro: (Sighing) That might not be easy…

**After several failed attempts, Chihiro managed to get on Akane’s back and was taken to the cafeteria. Frankly, Chihiro had expected the tanned girl to headbutt his aching back, but thankfully, she instead gave him a surprisingly soothing massage. This would go on for a full thirty minutes.**

**_I think Akane and I have gotten closer…_ **

Chihiro: (Relieved) My back’s all better! Thank you!

Akane: (Grinning) No problem! I can do a lot more than just break stuff.

Chihiro: (Curious) How’d you learn to give a massage like that?

Akane: It was actually before that big tennis match I had. I was feeling all kinds of stiff, and then this guy gave me a massage that made me feel light as a feather.

Chihiro: (Curious) Did you get a lesson after that?

Akane: (Casual) Nope. Everything I did just now was from memory.

Chihiro: (Surprised) You remembered all of that?

Akane: (Thinking) It’s probably because of how it made me feel. It just stuck in my mind, even if I’ve forgotten everything else about that match.

Chihiro: (Somber) Right, because of…

Akane: Because of my siblings? Yeah, you don’t need to hold back about that.

Chihiro: (Somber) I just didn’t want you to be uncomfortable.

Akane: You don’t have to do that. It’s my fault they disappeared in the first place.

Chihiro: (Worried) Akane…

Akane: (Grinning) So I’ll find them when we get out of here. I know they’re going to be okay, they’re my siblings, so of course they’re tough. They’ve just got to be patient, big sis will pick them up.

Chihiro: (Smiling) I’m glad to see you’re in good spirits. I was worried about you after what happened before the third trial, but between you going back to tennis and what you just said, I think you’re doing okay.

Akane: (Somber)...

Chihiro: (Worried) Did I say something wrong?

Akane: (Grinning) No, you’re good. I like how you’re always thinking Chi. It saves me a lot of work.

Chihiro: Chi’s close enough, I guess…

Akane: (Curious) Would you prefer Chihiro?

Chihiro: (Surprised) Y-You got it right!

Akane: (Grinning) Well, we’ve been here for nearly two weeks, it’s about time I learned other people’s names. So, would you prefer if I called you Chihiro?

Chihiro: (Blushing) No, Chi’s fine.

Akane: (Starts to leave) Sorry, I got to go, but maybe I’ll see you at Kork’s get together.

Chihiro: (Laughing nervously) I don’t know how he feels about that name…

**Akane left the cafeteria.**

**_Akane actually got my name right. Maybe it’s a sign that she does care about us. I really hope she finds her siblings, maybe we can all pitch in and help…_ **

**After Akane left, Chihiro took a moment to walk around the cafeteria in order to make sure his back was fine. When he felt ready, he left the cafeteria. He turned around when he heard a voice behind him.**

Kirumi: (Cheerful) Oh, fancy seeing you here.

Chihiro: Hi. How’d your workout go?

Kirumi: (Smiling) About as well as I expected. Would you like to chat?

Chihiro: (Nodding) Okay. I don’t have anything on my plate at the moment, so I’d love to chat.

**Chihiro followed Kirumi to the dormitory, where they discussed their respective workouts while sitting on the stairs. Throughout the conversation, Chihiro had grown curious as to why the Ultimate Traditional Dancer had giggled to herself every time he expressed his pride in Hiyoko’s growth, but he decided against pursuing this curiosity.**

**_I think Kirumi and I have gotten closer…_ **

Kirumi: (Surprised) So Akane helped fix your back.

Chihiro: (Smiling) Yeah, she did an amazing job.

Kirumi: (Thinking) I’m glad to hear that, but I might need to have a talk with Korekiyo about your training. I don’t want you to have back troubles in the future.

Chihiro: (Reassuring) You don’t have to. I asked for his help.

Kirumi: If that’s going to be the case, then please be careful at the very least.

Chihiro: (Nodding) Okay. (Curious) Actually, there was something I’ve been wanting to ask you.

Kirumi: Ask away.

Chihiro: (Curious) What made you decide to take up traditional dancing? I remember you talking about why you loved it, but what made you want to learn it?

Kirumi: (Nostalgic) I’m actually glad you asked. It brings back happy memories.

Chihiro: (Pleased) It does?

Kirumi: (Nostalgic) As I mentioned, I took up traditional dancing three years ago after I saw it on stage. In fact, it was my mother who took me to watch it.

Chihiro: (Curious) Your mother?

Kirumi: (Troubled) She did so against the will of my father. He refused to let me go due to a rival politicians daughter performing that night, but my mother managed to sneak me out. (Nostalgic) And I’m glad she did, as stated before, what I saw that night inspired me to learn it.

Chihiro: (Worried) I’m guessing your father didn’t approve.

Kirumi: You would be correct. We had to lie to him constantly. For example, my mother would pay my escorts to take me to private dancing lessons rather than to the tutors he had hired.

Chihiro: (Worried) You had to go that far just to avoid him?

Kirumi: (Somber) My father, regardless of being a politician, is a ruthless and controlling individual. He cares far more about protecting his image then the well-being of his own family. There were three reasons I took up traditional dancing, and one of them, forgive me for my language…

…(Bitter) was as a way to tell my father to fuck off.

Chihiro: (Taken aback) I-I’m sorry, I never should have asked…

Kirumi: (Regained composure) You don’t have to apologies. That’s only one reason I took it up. (Nostalgic) The other reasons were because I wanted to use it to make others happy, and to thank my mother for everything she ever did for me.

Chihiro: (Smiling with a hint of sadness) She sounds like an amazing mother.

Kirumi: (Somber) Yes. She was…

**A few seconds of silence followed as both of them seemed to pick up on the each other’s twinges of sadness.**

Kirumi: (Curious) Are you going to Korekiyo’s get together?

Chihiro: I haven’t decided yet.

Kirumi: I’ve thought about it, and I think I’ll go.

Chihiro: (Curious) Are you going to drink? Because honestly, you seem mature enough to handle it.

Kirumi: I’m considering it, but I haven’t fully decided on that yet. (Smiling) I’m glad we spoke, and I hope we can do so again soon.

Chihiro: (Smiling) Same.

**Kirumi left the dormitory as Chihiro remained seated on the stairs.**

**_I never thought I would ever hear Kirumi use such a strong word. She really hates her father. On the other hand, it’s obvious that she loves her mother. I can’t help but feel a little jealous…_ **

Mono-Kaito: (Grinning) You’re pretty popular with the ladies, aren’t ya?

Chihiro: (Frightened) C-Could you not do that?

**After an oddly quiet period of time, Mono-Kaito had decided to appear right next to Chihiro the moment the door closed behind Kirumi.**

Mono-Kaito: (Grinning) I’m glad to see someone still reacts to my amazing presence!

Chihiro: Please don’t sneak up on me when I’m by myself, that’s how I got ambushed…

Mono-Kaito: (Thinking) To be fair, Kuma was there to, though of course, he was utterly useless.

Chihiro: (Curious) Speaking of which, have you seen him recently?

Mono-Kaito: (Scoffing) F$^# if I know. Lazy b@$^@%& won’t answer when I call em.

**_So Mono-Kaito hasn’t seen Kuma since the night I was ambushed...He doesn’t know about the encounter me and Hiyoko had with Kuma yesterday…_ **

Mono-Kaito: (Grinning) But F$^# him. It’s time for everyone’s favorite segment!

Chihiro: (Worried) Mono-Kaito stories?

Mono-Kaito: (Pumped) MONO-KAITO STORIES!!!

**Mono-Kaito put his hand on Chihiro’s head and snapped his fingers, teleporting them to Chihiro’s room.**

Mono-Kaito: (Pumped) So, I guess it’s time for me to tell you about my grand adventures in the Fifth Galaxy!

**_I don’t know if I can survive another round of Mono-Kaito Stories...but...maybe I can actually learn something...I just have to ask about something he’d be interested it…_ **

Chihiro: (Nervous) Um...I have a question.

Mono-Kaito: Ask away kiddo!

Chihiro: (Curious) How did you and the S.S. Maki Roll meet?

**The monochrome man looked to be taken aback by Chihiro’s question, and for once, he had a thoughtful look on his face, including an actually genuine looking smile.**

Mono-Kaito: (Smiling) Yeah, that’s an adventure in of itself.

**Mono-Kaito Stories Start!**

Mono-Kaito: I actually met her recently, as in, right before I got assigned as the host of the Intergalactic Killing Game.

Chihiro: (Curious) How’d that happen?

Mono-Kaito: (Nostalgic) I remember it like it was yesterday. It was a dark and stormy night…

**_Kind of cliche but okay…_ **

Mono-Kaito: ...I was walking through the piranha infested jungles of PRIME-13. I lost three toes but my healing abilities meant I didn’t have to deal with that for too long.

**_Shameless bragging, not too out of the ordinary…_ **

Mono-Kaito: Then, I found her, hidden by lush jungle brush. It was a ship, the most beautiful I’ve ever seen.

Chihiro: (Curious) So that’s how you found her?

Mono-Kaito: (Casual) Oh no, that’s later. This was a different ship that got eaten by a giant snake.

**_What the-_ **

Mono-Kaito: (Flexing) So, being the big macho man that I clearly am, I walked five hundred more miles until it was another dark and stormy night.

**_Why would you share that detail if it had nothing to do with the story?_ **

Mono-Kaito: So, eventually, I encounter her. She was in the middle of a flower bed. A dangerous flower bed, where the flowers were twenty feet tall and ate meat.

**_At least this sounds kind of original._ **

Mono-Kaito: Of course, I saved her from her flowerly prison, (Somber) but she was in bad shape. She was covered in scratches, her wings were broken, her fuel tank was empty, and most importantly, her soul was damaged.

Chihiro: (Surprised) Her soul?

Mono-Kaito: (Somber) Every ship has its own soul. Some are stronger than others, but a true ship won’t work to it’s best unless you can harmonize with it. (Smiling) And my Maki Roll, I gotta tell you, she has the strongest, but wildest soul I’ve ever encountered.

Chihiro: (Curious) But what do you mean by “her soul was damaged.”

Mono-Kaito: (Gritting teeth) She’s never told me, but from what I can guess, I think her previous captain treated her poorly. I wouldn’t be surprised, some people only see ships as vehicles to get from one place to another. They don’t realize that ships have feelings of their own.

Chihiro: (Remorseful) Oh, I’m sorry to hear that.

Mono-Kaito: (Somber) When I saw her like that, in such bad shape, and refusing to trust anyone, I knew that I just had to help her.

**_That’s...surprisingly sweet…_ **

Mono-Kaito: (Nostalgic) It took a long, long time, but by the time we were rescued, our souls had harmonized and she began to trust me. I got her all fixed up, and she’s never left my side since then.

Chihiro: (Surprised)...

Mono-Kaito: (Grinning) But now I gotta tell ya about my adventures in the sixth galaxy! Let’s start with when I single-handedly eliminated an entire species of insectoids known as “Arachnids!”

**Mono-Kaito spent the next few hours telling Chihiro about his many adventures. And, for once, the hazel eyed boy didn’t mind. In fact, he almost found himself invested in the stories. However, the fact that he was listening to the host of a killing game never left his mind...**

Mono-Kaito: (Grinning) Sorry to bail, but I gotta take off. Adventure awaits me!

Chihiro: (Nervously laughing) No...problem…

**Mono-Kaito teleported out of Chihiro’s room. The Ultimate Pianist looked back to see that Aisling had fallen asleep at some point during the tale.**

**_Mono-Kaito is...such an odd person...if he even is that in the first place...But, of everything I’ve heard from him...I believe he genuinely cares about his ship...but it doesn’t excuse the things he’s done, nor the fact that he’s keeping us here against our will..._ **

**Free Time Events (+M-K Stories) End**

**A knock at his door snapped Chihiro out of his thought process. He got up and went to his door and opened it…**

Chihiro: (Cheerful) Oh, Hiyoko!

Hiyoko: (Blushing) H-Hello.

Chihiro: (Curious) Is something up?

Hiyoko: (Composure regained) Well, I actually wanted to ask if you were going to the get together, it’s going to start in thirty minutes.

**The Ultimate Pianist looked at his space-pad and saw that it was 7:30.**

Chihiro: (Thinking) I still haven’t decided yet. Are you going?

Hiyoko: (Nervous) Honestly, I’m only going if you do.

Chihiro: (Surprised) Really?

Hiyoko: (Nervous) I’m not to drink or anything like that, but if you want to, then maybe I can keep you from going overboard.

Chihiro: I appreciate it. But still…

Hiyoko: I think everyone else is going, except Nekomaru...

Chihiro: (Surprised) He’s not?

Hiyoko: (Nervous) He said that he was working on a way to get into Mahiru’s lab, hopefully without breaking anything and getting executed.

Chihiro: (Hopeful) Maybe I can help him.

Hiyoko: (Nervous) Actually, he said he needed to fully concentrate on it. So, I don’t think we’d be able to help.

Chihiro: (Downcast) Oh…

Hiyoko: (Reassuring) He did say that you should go, if for no reason then to just to relieve your stress.

Chihiro: (Thinking)...

…(Nervously laughing) Okay. I’ll go. And I might take a sip of alcohol.

Hiyoko: (Smiling) Just try not to go overboard.

Chihiro: (Reaches into pocket) But, just in case I do…(Pulls out key card) Here.

Hiyoko: (Takes card) Ok.

**Chihiro and Hiyoko walked to the third hallway, where, to their dismay, the elevator was empty.**

Hiyoko: (Annoyed) I guarantee you this is Celeste’s work.

Chihiro: (Sighing) Maybe we can get some decent exercise?

Hiyoko: Korekiyo told me about how he nearly broke your back, the last thing we need is for you to throw it out again. You’re too young to have back troubles.

**Unfortunately, Hiyoko and Chihiro found themselves climbing seven stories of stairs for the second time in two days, which only added to their pain that still lingered from their workouts. Eventually, they arrived at the top of the stairs, and then they went into Korekiyo’s lab.**

Korekiyo: (Pleased) Well, it looks like we have two new guests.

“Celeste”: (Surprised) Color me impressed. I didn’t think the two of you would arrive.

Hiyoko: (Pouting) I’m not here to drink, I’m here so that Chihiro doesn’t drink too much.

Kirumi: (Surprised) Oh, you’re going to drink?

Chihiro: (Nodding) Yeah, I’ll give it a shot.

“Taeko”: (Impressed) An unintentional pun, probably funnier then most of my dialogue.

Angie: (Cheerful) Nyahaha! So dangerous! I like yo style Chihiro!

Chihiro: (Surprised) Angie? You decided to come?

Angie: (Cheerful) Yep! Drinking is a pretty regular past-time where I’m from. And besides, I gotta make sure my sista’s going to have fun.

Akane: (Sighing) Again, I’m only here to make sure that no one dies.

“Taeko”: I don’t think it’s going to get that bad here.

Korekiyo: (Amused) So, why don’t we take our seats. Socialize, this activity to to unwind, to relax, to forget leave your worries in the rearview.

“Celeste”: (Grinning) And feel free to try any of the gyoza that Taeko made. I found it tolerable, so it should be delicious for you commoners.

Hiyoko: (Pouting) Yep. I’m totally not talking to you.

“Celeste”: (Grinning) My day feels that much brighter.

**Chihiro and Hiyoko, as well as Akane and Angie, took a seat at a table right next to “Celeste”, “Taeko” and Kirumi. Jack, meanwhile, was under the table, looking slightly better then before, but still not at 100%. Korekiyo took the role of waiter, taking people’s orders as to what they wanted to drink.**

Korekiyo: (Curious) So, Chihiro, is there something you had in mind for your first drink?

Chihiro: (Cautious) Well, maybe something sweet.

Korekiyo: (Thinking) A margarita sounds like it would work.

Angie: (Excited) I’ll have that to! Just leave the bottle.

Hiyoko: (Cautious) Um, maybe just bring like, one shot.

Angie: You don’t want to overwork Korekiyo, do you? We should just leave the bottle.

Akane: (Unsure) I don’t know. This just seems like a recipe for disaster.

Chihiro: It’s fine. I’m only going to have a sip.

 

**Three shots later…**

 

Chihiro: (Belligerent) Why the hell are you crying!?

Angie: (Five shots in and crying) Chihiro...I’m so sad…

Chihiro: (Belligerent) Did a green bean can fall on your toe!? If not, then quit your yammering!

Angie: (Crying) But I might miss the ‘Passion of Atua 3D! The Musical!’

Chihiro: (Belligerent) Then just get it on DVD!

Angie: (Crying) I can’t, those are illegal on my island!

Chihiro: (Belligerent) Than pirate it! Jesus this shit isn’t difficult!

Angie: (Hopeful) Would you be willing to do that for me?

Chihiro: (Belligerent) Do I look like a goddamn programmer to you!?

Angie: (Crying) Chihiro, you’re so mean! You hurt my feelings!

Chihiro: (Belligerent) And you punched me, so we’re even!

Hiyoko: (Worried) Am I the only one who thinks this is starting to get uncomfortable?

Akane: (Worried) Nope.

Hiyoko: (Hopeful) M-Maybe Kirumi can help, she’s responsible-

**Unfortunately, Kirumi was busy having an intense drinking contest with “Celeste,” who had lost one of her extensions while the Ultimate Traditional Dancer’s kimono had begun to unravel. Poor “Taeko” seemed utterly lost as he tried to play peacemaker.**

“Celeste”: (Twelve shots in and cheerful) Ye best be given up now lassy. This contest be swinging me way, and ye fate be sealed.

Kirumi: (Eleven shots in and belligerent) Like hell I’m giving up! (Twelve shots in) I ain’t losing to some fake bitch!

“Taeko”: (Worried) Um...girls...maybe we should practice some restraint…

“Celeste”: (Cheerful) Oi, ye should calm yourself Tojo. The drink be getting to ye brain.

Kirumi: (Belligerent) Calling me by my last name eh!? What is this, the Japanese dub!?

“Celeste”: (Cheerful) It be no wonder you’re so mad, ye emerald eyes be brimming with jealousy.

Kirumi: (Belligerent) At least my eyes are real! I don’t wear colored contacts.

“Celeste”: (Cheerful) Oi girl, ye should-(Belch)

Kirumi: (Belligerent) Is that all you can do!? Check this shit out! (BELCH)

“Taeko”: (Worried) Um...Ms. Tojo, you really should…

“Celeste”: (Disgusted) How unbecoming of a lady. Ye should be ashamed of yerself Tojo! (Throws shot glass) Now go pick that up!

Kirumi: (Belligerent) I ain’t your maid!

**Kirumi badly threw her shot glass, which bounced off the bar and hit the switch on the bartop, opening up the weapons room.**

Korekiyo: (Surprised) Well, that was quite the throw there.

Hiyoko: (Worried) Um, I think this has gotten a bit out of hand.

Chihiro: (Belligerent) Quit crying! Your hurting my ears!

Angie: (Crying) I hate you! You’re mean and smell like cinnamon!

“Taeko”: (Worried) Girls, please calm down…

Kirumi: (Belligerent) Shut up dad!

“Celeste”: (Belligerent) Ye should be a bit more respectful of ye butler! I’d give me left arm for a semi-decent man servant!

Korekiyo: Yes. I think this get together has gone about as well as I would expect.

Akane: And we’re going to do that how?

Korekiyo: I’ll take Chihiro. Taeko can take Kirumi, Celeste seems like she can walk on her own…

“Celeste”: (Cheerfully running around the room) I be the magical girl you’ll never have!

Korekiyo: So, if you wouldn’t mind, could you please take Angie?

Akane: (Uncomfortable) S-Sure…

**After a bit of work, the group managed to round up the drunken teens. Chihiro, Kirumi and Angie were piggybacking on Korekiyo, “Taeko” an Akane respectively while Hiyoko guided them to the elevator, though Akane stopped a bit short.**

Akane: I think I’ll take the stairs.

Korekiyo: (Surprised) Oh?

Hiyoko: You want to walk seven stories?

Akane: Nah, the Princess said that I could just ride the rail down. Apparently it slides you automatically.

Hiyoko: (Annoyed) You couldn’t have told us that before?

“Celeste”: (Cheerfully pokes Hiyoko’s nose) Bing!

Hiyoko: (Fuming) You don’t get to touch my nose after making us walk up seven fucking stories of stairs!

Akane: I’ll see you all tomorrow…(Leaves, with Jack close behind)

Korekiyo: Hiyoko, may you press the button?

Hiyoko: Okay…

**The blonde haired girl pressed the button and the door in front of them closed. As the elevator went down, Chihiro began to stir. Luckily he seemed to be a lot more pleasant, though it was clear that he was still tipsy…**

Chihiro: (Playful) Aw, hey Kiyo. How’s it going?

Korekiyo: Alright. How are you?

Chihiro: (Playful) I’m doing swell. Thanks for the party, I feel great.

Korekiyo: That’s nice.

Chihiro: (Playful) I know you say you’re dangerous, but I think you’re real swell, you know.

Korekiyo: I appreciate the sentiment.

Chihiro: (Playful) Honestly, you know who else is cool? Hiyoko.

Hiyoko: (Surprised) Huh?

Chihiro: (Cheerful) I was real scared of her when I first met her, but she’s really a sweetheart.

Hiyoko: (Blushing)...

Chihiro: (Cheerful) You know what? I’m going to have a big old concert and I’m going to invite you all.

Korekiyo: I appreciate it, though I don’t know how it might work with my schedule.

Chihiro: (Cheerful) Then I’ll invite your whole family. In fact, all of our family can come. Hiyoko can bring her dad, Celeste can bring the King, my mom can come, my dad can finally come, my cousin can come, Akane can bring the lil’ ones…

Korekiyo: We’ll figure this all out when we escape.

Chihiro: (Cheerful) Of course we’re going to escape, Nekomaru promised he’d get us out.

**Obviously, Aisling had to stay with Hiyoko tonight, as Chihiro was in no way shape or form in a position to take care of a pet.**

Bonus Scene

**Akane managed to ride the rail all the way down to the bottom pretty quickly, and by the time the elevator had almost reached the ground, the Ultimate Tennis Pro had brought her former sister to her room. She slid the card and walked in, carefully placing Angie onto her bed.**

Angie: (Crying) Thanks sista. I’m so glad I got to hang out with you again.

Akane: (Uncomfortable) Don’t get used to it. I’m still mad at you.

Angie: (Sad) I know, but we can always try again. I think enough time has passed.

Akane: No, it hasn’t…In fact, I’m only here because I wanted to ask you something.

Angie: (Hopeful) Ask away!

Akane: (Uncomfortable)...

Angie: (Worried) Sista?

Akane: (Deep breath)...

...When...When you told me...When you promised me…

Angie: (Worried)...

Akane: (Gritting teeth)...

...Never mind. Asking you now wouldn’t be right.

Angie: (Sad) N-No. You can ask me anything.

Akane: (Upset) There’s no point. (Goes to leave) And I don’t even want to know-

**Akane was stopped by Angie grabbing her hand.**

Akane: (Taken aback) What the-

Angie: (Sad) Please don’t go.

Akane: (Upset) Let go of me.

Angie: (Sad) N-No. I can’t, I don’t want to lose you again!

Akane: (Upset) You don’t care about me! You only care about your gang and your God!

Angie: (Sad) B-But, I do care!

**Angie’s grip tightened.**

Akane: (Upset) You threw out my secret like it was nothing!

Angie: (Sad) I was trying to help you…

Akane: (Upset) You promised me you wouldn’t! (Tearing up) You threw that out for nothing!

Angie: (Sad) S-Sista-

Akane: (Upset) Why should I let you call me that anymore!? My siblings are out there and you just want me to be in your stupid gang! Let go of me! You still have Atua-

Angie: (Crying) I CAN’T HEAR HIM!!!

**The next few seconds were silent, as Akane tried to comprehend what was just told to her.**

Akane: (Taken aback) W-What?

Angie: (Crying) I can’t hear him...I-I don’t know if it’s because he’s mad at me, or if it’s because I’ve lost my connection, but Atua won’t talk to me anymore.

Akane: (Shaken) How long has-

Angie: (Crying) I haven’t heard him since we fought after the service…

Akane: (Shaken)...

Angie: (Crying) I-I’ve always relied on Atua, for guidance, for hope, for loneliness...He’s always been there for me...but, it was a relationship that could never be equal. And, when I became your sister, I felt like I didn’t need to be alone anymore, I had someone I could trust besides him.

Akane: (Shaken) Angie…

Angie: (Crying) So please be my sister again. I miss you so much...it’s so lonely...without him talking to me...I don’t want to be alone anymore…

Akane: (Shaken)...

...N-No…

Angie: (Crying) Sister…

Akane: (Upset) Y-You don’t mean any of that!

Angie: (Crying) Yes I do…

Akane: (Upset) You don’t mean a damn thing! It’s not even you talking, it’s the drink!

Angie: (Crying) Please don’t leave!

Akane: (Upset) Get off of me!

**Akane threw Angie into the white haired girls dresser and bolted out of the room.**

Angie: (Crying) Please don’t go-

**The door automatically closed on Angie. Meanwhile, Akane simply stood in the middle of the dormitory, trying to catch her breath, which was brought on not from exhaustion, but from panic. The look in Angie’s eyes cracked her soul and made her knees weak from fear. Tears began to flow from her eyes as she backed into a wall and slid down into a sitting position. From there, she curled into a ball and let her emotions out into her knees. The only thing that snapped her out of her state was Jack, who nuzzled against her.**

Akane: (Sad) Hey. You’re sad about this to, aren’t you…

**Jack let out a little whine…**

Akane: (Sad) I get it. Let’s be sad together.

**She brought Jack close to her and snuggled with him. Eventually, she managed to leave before the others had arrived to drop off those who had come to the get together in order to unwind. For Akane, it brought a new load of stress that hurt to even try to comprehend…**

 

**...and it was only going to get worse in the morning.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three notes from this chapter.  
> 1\. Please be responsible when you drink, and never drive if you get buzzed.  
> 2\. Drunk Chihiro is the new best character in Danganronpa.  
> 3\. So, it was actually brought up that I haven't updated the relationship tags in a while, despite certain characters looking like they're starting to grow fond of one another. I have updated it with a Celeste/Imposter tag, but I'm actually going to keep the Chihiro/Hiyoko stuff a secret. This is because I want to keep that a secret for anyone who decides will find this story after this chapter is published, especially because of what the main ship might look like for anyone who sees it for the first time. But, for everyone who's caught up to the current chapter...  
> Fujisaki Chihiro/Saionji Hiyoko  
> There you go. It's unofficially official. How long will this last? Maybe the answer will come in the next part...


	50. Chapter 4: The Thrill, the Chill, and the Kill That Will Pierce the Heavens (Part 7-Daily Life)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a night of drinking, several students feel a bit off the norm...

_**...** _

_**...** _

_**...** _

_**Has the morning announcement gone off yet...** _

_**Ohhhh...My head is killing me...Is this what it feels like to drink?** _

**Knock* Knock***

Chihiro: (Groaning) I'll be there in a second...

**Chihiro got out of his bed, slightly stumbling as his feet touched the floor. He retained his balance and, with one hand on his head, walked toward his door...**

**...only to realize that he didn't have his card.**

Chihiro: (Groaning) Sorry...I think I lost my card...

Hiyoko: It's fine, I have it.

**The door opened as Hiyoko appeared in the doorway.**

Chihiro: (Smiling through his pain) Oh, good morning Hiyoko.

Hiyoko: (Concerned) Are you okay?

Chihiro: (Smiling through his pain) Yeah, I have a headache, but besides that, I'm doing okay.

Hiyoko: (Concerned) So, it's only your head that hurts, right?

Chihiro: (Confused) Um...Yes...

Hiyoko: (Sighing with relief) Good.

**The Ultimate Fanfic Creator reached up and pinched Chihiro's nose.**

Chihiro: (Taken aback) Ow! What was that for?

Hiyoko: (Stern) You went overboard.

Chihiro: (Confused) Overboard? (Remorseful) Oh, you mean last night.

Hiyoko: (Concerned) Yeah, you went past your limit and got really...out of character, to put it in one way.

Chihiro: (Concerned) How out of character?

Hiyoko: You were yelling at Angie.

Chihiro: (Shocked) And I'm still alive?

Hiyoko: She got wasted to.

Chihiro: (Shocked) Oh dear...

Hiyoko: Kirumi and Celeste got drunk to.

Chihiro: (Shocked) Huh!?

Hiyoko: (Sighing) Took me by surprise to. I expected the Princess to get drunk, but Kirumi? I thought she'd be at least a little mature about it.

Chihiro: (Somber) Kirumi's been through a lot, and despite how mature she is, she's still a teenager.

Hiyoko: (Somber) Yeah...(Stern) By the way, you look terrible right now.

Chihiro: You could mince your words a little.

Hiyoko: (Stern) Your hair's a mess, you're missing a shoe, you have drool on the right side of your mouth, your tie is loose, and you don't even have your jacket on properly.

**Chihiro's first instinct was to wipe his mouth, and it was then that he realized that while he had his jacket on, his right arm wasn't in the sleeve.**

Chihiro: (Surprised) Oh, that's...

Hiyoko: (Stern) You look like you're trying way too hard to be cool.

Chihiro: (Sighing) Yeah...

Hiyoko: (Smiling) I'll give you a minute to prepare, hopefully breakfast isn't cold by the time we get there.

Chihiro: (Nodding) Right...(Concerned) Oh, and is Aisling okay?

Hiyoko: (Reassuring) Don't worry, I fed her already. Oh, (Holds out key card) and you might want this back.

Chihiro: (Takes card) Thank you.

**The door closed as Chihiro made sure to put his shoe was back on, his arm was through the sleeve, his tie was tightened, and his hair, which had gotten frizzy except for a single hair that was perfectly strait and pointing up, had gotten back to normal. He then left his room and met up with Hiyoko and they began to walk to the diner.**

Hiyoko: (Concerned) So, you have a headache?

Chihiro: It hurts, but it's not crippling. I'm just grateful it's not a migraine.

Hiyoko: You're lucky you're not too hungover.

Chihiro: (Concerned) How's everyone else?

Hiyoko: (Worried) Well, Kirumi and Celeste are still feeling the effects, but Angie...well, we haven't seen her since last night, and Akane won't talk about her...

Chihiro: (Worried) What happened?

Hiyoko: (Somber) I'm not sure. Akane took Angie down the stairs, or at least a rail that went down the stairs, and she hasn't said a word since she got to breakfast.

Chihiro: (Concerned) Then, shouldn't we check on Angie?

Hiyoko: (Worried) I knocked on her door, but she didn't answer.

_**She didn't answer...** _

_**-** _

_Chihiro: You said Keebo was in his room, right?_

_Kirumi: (Nervous) I...did..._

_Chihiro: He shouldn't feel guilty about what happened. He worked so hard to make that collage, and to have it broken must have been heartbreaking. (Determined) So I'm going to tell him not to be mad at himself. He doesn't need-_

_Kirumi: (Nervous) I don't know if he's in there._

_Chihiro: (Surprised) H-Huh? What do you mean?_

_Kirumi: (Nervous) Before I came here, I went to Keebo's door. I wanted to see if he was going to stick by what he said..._

_...but he never answered._

-

Chihiro: (Worried)...

Hiyoko: (Worried) Chihiro?

Chihiro: (Concerned) I-I think we need to check on Angie.

Hiyoko: (Nervous) I would have, but I can't get in her room. I think Akane might have it...

Chihiro: (Determined) Then we have to-(Grabs at his head) Ow...

Hiyoko: (Worried) Are you okay?

Chihiro: It's just my headache...(Determined) But we need to find Akane.

Hiyoko: She should be in the diner...

**Without another word, Chihiro sprinted off, despite each step causing a ping of pain to occur in his head.**

Hiyoko: (Worried) Wait up! (Sprints up)

**The hazel eyed boy slid the card through the diner's slot and the door opened. The first thing that caught his eyes was "Celeste", who was now missing both of her pigtails and sitting in front of the counter while being served water by "Taeko". Kirumi, meanwhile, was slowly stirring her bowl of noodles while sitting across from Korekiyo.**

Chihiro: (Surprised) Celeste?

"Celeste": (Groggy) Oh, hey Chihiro...

Chihiro: (Concerned) Are you okay?

"Taeko": She's been feeling a little nauseous since she woke up.

"Celeste": (Groggy) No different from how I feel when I look at Mono-Kaito's ugly face.

Kirumi: (Tired) You really shouldn't be-cough* cough* joking about this.

Korekiyo: (Concerned) Are you sure you don't want medicine?

Kirumi: (Tired) I'm sure. I-cough* cough*

Chihiro: (Concerned) Kirumi? Why are you coughing?

Kirumi: (Tired) I think I might be coming down with a bug. But don't worry, I've had these before and they haven't stopped me yet. There's far bigger concerns at the mo-cough* cough* at the moment...

"Taeko": (Worried) Ms. Tojo, please get some medicine.

Kirumi: (Reassuring) I'm fine Taeko. It'll pass.

**The sight of "Celeste" looking far paler then usual and Kirumi's cough was making Chihiro incredible worried, but before he could concern himself with that, he needed to find the Ultimate Tennis Pro. Thankfully, he noticed her sitting at a table by herself and walked toward her.**

Chihiro: Akane...

Akane: (Somber)...

Chihiro: (Concerned) Akane, what's wrong-

"Celeste": (Groggy) She's not going to answer.

Korekiyo: She hasn't said a single word since she got here...

"Taeko": (Worried) And on top of that, she hasn't eaten a single thing.

Chihiro: (Shocked) She hasn't?

Hiyoko: (Worried) She doesn't want to eat...If that's not a bad sign I don't know what is...

Akane: (Somber)...

"Celeste": (Groggy) Taeko dear, could you please get a sick bag...

"Taeko": (Worried) Are you feeling okay?

"Celeste": (Groggy) I am...greatly concerned at the thought that things I might have eaten might be coming back out...

Korekiyo: So you're going to barf.

"Celeste": (Groggy) I am going to barf.

**Taeko immediately grabbed a bag under the counter and handed it to "Celeste." She excused herself from the room, and after thirty seconds, she returned, looking even paler and holding a bag that looked significantly heavier then when she left.**

"Celeste": (Groggy) I wouldn't look in this bag if I were any of you.

Kirumi: (Concerned) Celeste, you really should go back to your room and rest.

"Celeste": (Groggy) I probably should...but-

**The "Ultimate Princess'" next word were interrupted by Kirumi, whose cough had become much louder.**

Chihiro: (Worried) Kirumi-(Grabs at his head) Ow, ow, ow...

"Taeko": (Shocked) Mr. Fujisaki?

Hiyoko: (Worried) C-Chihiro, what's wrong?

Chihiro: (Agonized) I-It's my head...I-It really hurts...

Korekiyo: (Concerned) Are you still hung over?

Chihiro: (Agonized) I-I don't know...But it hurts to open my eyes...

Kirumi: A migraine? How did you-COUGH* COUGH*

Korekiyo: (Concerned) Kirumi, are you sure you don't need medicine?

"Celeste": (Nauseous) T-Taeko dear, I-I think I need another bag...

"Taeko": (Worried) O-Okay. (Gives her new bag) Please go rest after-

**The Ultimate Imposter couldn't finish his sentence before the raven haired girl hurled into her bag.**

"Taeko": (Horrified) Celeste!

"Celeste": (Nauseous) I-I think...I-I don't think I'm okay...

Kirumi: COUGH* COUGH*

Chihiro: (Agonized) Kirumi...

**Chihiro's knees gave out from underneath him and he collapsed onto the ground. He grabbed his head and closed his eyes...**

Hiyoko: (Horrified, kneeling next to Chihiro) Chihiro!

Chihiro: (Shivering) D-Don't shout...it hurts...

Hiyoko: (Horrified) I-I'm sorry...

**At this point, Akane had stood up and looked around at the others.**

Akane: (Worried) This...This doesn't feel like a hangover...

Korekiyo: (Tense) I agree. This feels like something else entirely...

Mono-Kaito: (Appears out of nowhere) Good morning-

Korekiyo: I apologize, but please don't shout. One of us can't handle loud noises at the moment.

Mono-Kaito: (Confused) Can't handle loud noises? What the f$^# are you-(Shocked) What the hell is going on here?

"Taeko": (Tense) You tell us. What have you done to them?

Mono-Kaito: (Shrugging) Dude, I don't know. I just came here to give you your next motive. I get here and you guys are puking, coughing and lying down on the floor.

Hiyoko: (Upset) Fuck off! We don't need to-

Chihiro: (Agonized) Hiyoko...

Hiyoko: (Horrified) I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to...

Chihiro: (Agonized, but trying to smile) I-It's fine...but please, I-I can't handle noise right now...

Mono-Kaito: (Tense) F$^# man...you guess are in real bad shape right now...

Kirumi: (Tense) I wonder whose fault th-COUGH* COUGH*

Korekiyo: (Worried) Kirumi...

...you have blood on your sleeve.

**The green eyed girl looked down at her sleeve, and what Korekiyo had said was all too true.**

Kirumi: I-I...(Begins to collapse)

"Taeko": (Horrified) Ms. Tojo!

**The Ultimate Yakuza managed to get under Kirumi before she fell to the ground. He kept her standing on her own two feet, though she was clearly out of it.**

Korekiyo: (Tense) Look, I get that you're a host, but right now, we can't deal with your motive right now. Give us some time to get better.

Mono-Kaito: (Tense)...

(Sighing) Okay, fine. Let's get everyone to the Nurse's lab. They'll be fine there as long as-

Kuma: I wouldn't do that quite yet.

**In everyone's panic and concern, Kuma had appeared casually sitting on one of the tables.**

Chihiro: (Agonized) K-Kuma?

Mono-Kaito: (P!$$ed) Where the flying f$^# have you been? I've been calling you for days.

Kuma: (Snickering) Sorry, I couldn't help it. I had some...business...to attend to.

"Taeko": (Tense) Business?

Kuma: Nothing to concern yourselves with.

"Celeste": (Nauseous) Taeko...I-I need another bag...

"Taeko": (Worried) O-Okay...

Korekiyo: (Tense) You wouldn't happen to be responsible for this, would you?

Kuma: Maybe. Maybe not. I'm just an assistant after all.

_**Kuma...Why is he here...Why are some of us sick all of a sudden...What's going on...Why...Why...** _

_**...** _

_**...** _

_**...** _

_**I...** _

Chihiro: (Shivering) H-Hiyoko...

Hiyoko: (Grabs Chihiro's hand) Y-Yes...

Chihiro: (Shivering) I-I think I'm...

**Chihiro's eyes began to blur. At first, it was slight, but every word he spoke caused the blurring to intensify, to the point where he couldn't make out anyone from appearance alone.**

Hiyoko: (Terrified) P-Please, stay with me...I-It's going to be fine.

Chihiro: (Quiet) Hiyoko...

**Chihiro's vision had gone from blurry to black in a few seconds. He knew Hiyoko had said something as his eyes closed, but the words that he last heard, clear as a bell, came from a sinister source...**

Kuma: Goodnight, sweet child...

...and say hello to your next motive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These motive reveal chapters are always fun to write, mostly because they can be quick and end the whole part on a solid cliff hanger. That being said, I probably should have gotten this out sooner. I'll be the first to admit that my update schedule has slowed down, and I apologies for that.  
> There has been sickness motives before in other Danganronpa fanfictions, but I'm hoping to put my own twist on this one. Hopefully I can get to the story to progress significantly before college starts again...


	51. Chapter 4: The Thrill, the Chill, and the Kill That Will Pierce the Heavens (Part 8-Daily Life)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fourth motive is revealed, and regardless of whether anyone decides to murder or not, someone's fate is sealed...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I forgot to bring this up last part, but we're fifty chapters in, well, 51 now, but still, we're a long ways from prologue now. And this has past the 5000 mark when it comes to hits, something I honestly never expected to happen.  
> Now that that happy fact is out of the way, let's dip our feet into the pits of despair!

_**...** _

_**...** _

_**...** _

_**Something feels...familiar...like...I've felt something like this before...** _

_**It's the bed...It's not my own...But it's not Hiyoko's either...** _

_**I do feel something kind of familiar...I think it's...a hand?** _

**Chihiro slowly opened his eyes. The room was familiar, as he was back in the bed he woke up in all the way back at the beginning, back when the cast was still 16 strong. The black colored walls made him feel nostalgic in the oddest way, even if he still remembered the first sight of Nagito holding a scalpel dangerously close to his face.**

**Unlike that day, Nagito wasn't the first person he saw. Instead, his eyes became focused on a blonde girl  (whose hair had gotten frizzy since the last time he saw her) who was sitting in a chair next to his bed, asleep while holding his hand.**

Chihiro: (Surprised) Hiyoko?

Korekiyo: (Pleased) Oh, you're awake.

**The Ultimate Yakuza was standing at the side while holding a tray of food.**

Chihiro: (Surprised) Kiyo?

**As Chihiro sat up, he noticed three things. One, he had an IV in his left arm. Two, he was still in his suit, though his jacket was drapped over the chair Hiyoko was it. And third...**

Chihiro: (Surprised) My...headache's gone.

Korekiyo: Yes. You were chosen.

Chihiro: (Curious) Chosen?

Korekiyo: It was a part of the motive.

Chihiro: (Worried) The motive...

...that's right, I heard Kuma mention something about a motive before I passed out.

Korekiyo: (Somber) Yes. And this one is...

**Hiyoko began to stir before Korekiyo could finish his thought. Her eyes slowly opened as Chihiro took notice.**

Hiyoko: (Tearing up)...

Chihiro: (Concerned) Hiyoko, are you okay?

**The Ultimate Fanfic Creator wrapped the hazel eyed boy in a tight hug.**

Hiyoko: (Crying) Let me ask you that for once!

Chihiro: (Taken aback) U-Um...

Hiyoko: (Crying) I was scared! I thought we were going to lose you!

Chihiro: (Taken aback) H-Hiyoko...

**Chihiro put his arms around Hiyoko for a far gentler hug.**

Chihiro: (Reassuring) I'm sorry for worrying you.

Hiyoko: (Sniffling) J-Just...Just don't scare me like that again.

Korekiyo: (Reassuring) I can assure you he didn't mean to scare you. What happened was out of our control.

Chihiro: (Laughing nervously) Um...Hiyoko...I appreciate your hug, but I'm kind of suffocating.

Hiyoko: (Lets go while blushing) S-Sorry!

Chihiro: (Concerned) Your hair's a bit messy.

Hiyoko: (Blushing) Well, I haven't really been paying attention to it since what happened...

Korekiyo: It's no surprise. You haven't left his side since the motive was handed out.

Chihiro: (Surprised) Really?

Hiyoko: (Embarrassed) Y-You don't have to put it like that, I've gone to the bathroom once or twice...

Korekiyo: Of course, but the majority of your time seems to have been spent here.

Chihiro: (Curious) The majority of the time? How long have I been out?

Korekiyo: You've actually been out for a few days.

Chihiro: (Worried) A few days?

Hiyoko: (Worried) Well, more specifically...

Nekomaru: Three days.

**Chihiro turned around to see Nekomaru, who was sitting in a bed placed right behind the Ultimate Pianist.**

Chihiro: (Concerned) Nekomaru? A-Are you okay?

Nekomaru: Yeah, I'm fine.

Hiyoko: (Upset) What do you mean you're fine? We found you passed out in your lab.

Chihiro: (Worried) What!?

Nekomaru: (Tense) I just got caught up in the motive.

Korekiyo: It was my fault. I visited him after the party to give him a drink. Had I known the drinks were tainted, I never would have had that get together in the first place.

Chihiro: (Worried) So the drinks were poisoned?

Korekiyo: I'm not sure. I've actually never seen a poison that causes headaches. Especially not to the degree of the one you had.

Chihiro: But...I'm fine, right? (Concerned) Is everyone else okay? I remember Celeste and Kirumi weren't feeling well, and Angie drank last night, so she probably got sick to.

Korekiyo: That's correct. She did get sick.

Chihiro: (Worried)…(Hopeful) But, she'll get better, right? I mean, my headache is gone, so everyone else has gotten better, right?

Hiyoko: (Uncomfortable)...

Nekomaru: (Somber)...

Chihiro: (Concerned) Guys?

Korekiyo: Allow me to explain. (Takes a seat on Chihiro's bed) Three days ago...

-

_Hiyoko: (Panicking) Chihiro!? Chihiro wake up! Please wake up!_

_Kuma: Please calm yourself. Screaming won't get him better._

_Hiyoko: (Upset) Y-You..._

_"Taeko": (Tense) What did you do to them?_

_Kuma: (Snickering) I did nothing, well, nothing except put a little something in each drink, maybe even a few somethings...But regardless, you were the ones who decided to drink._

_Akane: (Enraged) You bastard! Stop talking so that we can take them to the nurse's office!_

__Korekiyo: (Tense) Hold on, you said this was our next motive?_ _

__Kuma: Ah, a reasonable person. Those seem so rare now a days. Yes, I said this is your next motive._ _

__Mono-Kaito: (Upset) This wasn't the motive I was told about! We were supposed to offer a million dollars!_ _

__Kuma: (Tilting head) Appealing to greed, how devious. But, I think this is going to satisfy everyone involved._ _

_"Taeko": (Tense) Satisfy everyone? Is this only going to go away if we kill?_

_Kuma: No, no, no. Nothing like that. You don't have to kill at all. In fact, the very least you need to do is wait._

_Akane: (Tense) Wait?_

_Kuma: Let's just say that by the end of this motive..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_...at least one of you will be dead._

_Hiyoko: (Horrified) W-What?_

_Akane: (Enraged) The hell does that mean!?_

_Korekiyo: So a few of us have gotten sick, and at least one of us will die?_

_"Taeko": (Tense) What kind of motive is this?_

_Kuma: This is a little game that works like this. Everyday, starting at 10 PM tonight, everyone will be given a cure for their condition. A cure that will 100% rid you of your illness, no strings attached. You just have to be chosen randomly. This is going to continue until one person is left. And that person..._

_...will die._

_Hiyoko: (Horrified) N-No..._

_Korekiyo: (Tense) So, this is a sick game of Russian Roulette?_

_Kuma: Even better. I like to call this motive..._

_...Russian Flu-ette!_

**"Celeste" vomited into a bag while flipping off Kuma at the same time.**

_Kuma: (Surprised) Oh, you don't like my joke?_

_Mono-Kaito: (Disgusted) God that was worse than the Teruteru impressions chubby does._

_Korekiyo: (Tense) But regardless of name, this motive is certainly terrifying in it's own way._

_Hiyoko: (Horrified) No...No please tell me this isn't real..._

_"Taeko": (Tense) None of this should be real._

_Kuma: And yet, here we are. You're at your fourth motive, you're down to nine students. And I'll admit, a few of you have lasted much longer then I would have imagined, but that adds to the unpredictable nature of the Intergalactic Killing Game._

_Mono-Kaito: (Annoyed) And by the way, how does this satisfy everyone? Because I'm feeling the opposite of satisfied right now!_

_"Celeste": (Groggy) I believe the term would be unsatisfied you dipshit..._

_Mono-Kaito: Yeah what she said!_

_Akane: (Confused) Um..._

_Korekiyo: Give him a second, he'll figure it out...maybe._

_Kuma: (Tilting head) You're not satisfied? But this has everything you could want out of a motive. It has the element of choice that you seem to like to add to your motives. But unlike the last two motives, you'll be at least one step closer to escape by the end of it._

_"Taeko": (Tense) That's...horrific._

_Kuma: But ultimately true. You're not getting out of here unless you're one of two survivors, or if you manage to commit a perfect murder. But the biggest reason this motive should be satisfying is simple, because the audience loves it._

_Mono-Kaito: (Surprised) They do?_

_Kuma: Yes. I've been getting word from the sponsors that we lost thanks to that unfortunate third trial, and they're back on board thanks to this new motive._

_Hiyoko: (Upset) Y-You're still pushing this stupid audience angle?_

_Kuma: Of course. There's no point to this game if no one's watching. You can have the most beautiful story imaginable, but if no one watches, then there's no point in even bothering._

_Mono-Kaito: (Tense)..._

_Kuma: And besides, they also love your censored cursing. They say it adds to your charm._

_Mono-Kaito: (Uncomfortably smiling) Well, I mean, if they insist...then I guess I can accept this._

_Kuma: And with that, the motive has been fully confirmed. And don't think that you can play hero and kill yourself, if that happens, we'll just keep the game going as usual._

_Korekiyo: (Tense) I can imagine a few of us who might be upset about that rule..._

_"Taeko": (Tense)..._

_Kuma: (Tilting head) Oh and, by the way, wasn't there someone who got drunk last night who isn't here? It feels quieter than usual._

**Akane gripped her fists together as a wave of tension gripped her entire body.**

_"Taeko" (Worried) Ms. Owari, you took Ms. Yonaga's card last night, right? She might be in danger, we need to-_

_Akane: (Upset) I don't have it..._

_Hiyoko: (Shocked) W-What!?_

_Akane: (Upset) I-I think I dropped it...I-I got in a fight with her, and I probably dropped it in her room..._

_Kuma: I don't see an issue, I mean, I can open doors myself, I see no reason to fear for Ms. Yonaga-_

**The door opened...**

**...and all eyes in the room darted to Ms. Yonaga, who was standing and shivering in the doorway with her eyes closed.**

_Kuma: Well never mind then._

_Akane: (Horrified) A-Angie..._

_Angie: (Weakly) Sista...is that you?_

_"Taeko": (Shocked) M-Ms. Yonaga?_

_Angie: (Weakly) Nya...ha...ha...ha...I can't really see right now. My...head's sore...must be a really...bad migraine..._

_Hiyoko: (Terrified) Y-You can't see?_

_Korekiyo: (Shocked)..._

_Angie: It's fine...It'll pass...I...just need to...apologize to...my...sista..._

**Angie left the doorway and fell to the floor, unmoving. Akane rushed over to her side.**

_Akane: (Panicking) Angie!? Angie no!_

_Hiyoko: (Horrified) Oh my god..._

_"Taeko": (Appalled) What did you do to her!?_

_Kuma: Why do you keep blaming me? She was the one who took extra shots of the same drink the little cub had. Don't panic, she'll be fine...if she gets chosen._

_Akane: (Panicking) Angie!_

_Korekiyo: (Somber)..._

_Akane: (Crying) ANGIE!!!_

-

Chihiro: (Horrified) I-Is she...

Hiyoko: (Somber) She's still alive, but she's in bad shape.

Nekomaru: (Somber) According to Taeko, her temperature's through the roof, and like you, she won't respond to anyone.

Chihiro: (Worried) And Akane?

Korekiyo: (Somber) She has taken this whole thing very poorly. Understandably so, but we haven't been able to get a word out her. So now, we've been dealing with this motive for the last...(Glances at Nekomaru) three...(and back at Chihiro) days. You were chosen last night, while Celeste and Nekomaru were chosen on the first and second day respectively.

Chihiro: (Horrified) D-Does that mean that the last cure...

Korekiyo: (Somber) Will be given tonight? Yes.

**There was so much to take in. Kuma revealing his new confident attitude to the public, Mono-Kaito backing down to the formally terrified bear, these were hard to accept on their own, but the motive, the idea of someone guaranteed to die...it made his heart beat quicker in fear.**

Chihiro: (Horrified) N-No...

Korekiyo: (Somber) I wished this wasn't the case, but unfortunately, it is.

Chihiro: (Tearing up) But can't we try to cure them? There has to be something!

Korekiyo: We've tried to cure Kirumi's cough, as well as Celeste's nausea. Neither one worked.

Hiyoko: (Somber) The only thing that saved them was Kuma's cure...

Chihiro: (Upset) B-But there has to be something!

Hiyoko: (Concerned) Chihiro...

Chihiro: (Upset) We've already lost so many people! We can't let them die!

Korekiyo: (Blunt) The only way to do that is to murder.

**Chihiro stopped as Korekiyo's sudden answer made his defiance deflate.**

Korekiyo: As Kuma stated, suicide won't stop the motive. The only way it ends is if either a murder occurs, or if we allow the time to run out. If you don't want either Angie or Kirumi to die, murder is the only alternative.

Chihiro: (Somber)...

Hiyoko: (Worried) Hey, you don't have to put it like that.

Korekiyo: While I wish I didn't have to, unfortunately, sometimes we have to accept the facts. Either Kirumi or Angie will get the last cure. The other, sadly, won't.

**The Ultimate Pianist grabbed his blanket and clenched his fists. Every fiber of his being hated what was happening, as he didn't want either girl to die. He didn't want Kirumi to die for obvious reasons, as her reputation as team mom wasn't unfounded, since she more often than not remained a source of calm for the others. She always gave her all in class trials, though she let her emotions get to her in the last one, and for Chihiro specifically, she helped him during Himiko's investigation, including helping him take a risk in both leaping over the elevator and in lying during the trial, an act that both helped expose Leon, as well as help prove Hiyoko's innocence.**

**As for Angie, Chihiro would be the first to admit that she terrified him, but he felt that her intentions were good, if potentially misplaced. And beyond that, he knew that if she died, Akane would be devastated. Given how emotional Korekiyo described her when Angie fainted, he knew that she still cared about her former sister.**

Chihiro: (Sad) Why? Why do we have lose another person?

Nekomaru: (Somber) Unfortunately, that's the hand we've been dealt.

Chihiro: (Sad) But why? This...This isn't even right. The other motives gave us the option of ignoring them, but ignoring this one will still get someone killed.

_**I mean, there was also the first motive, but even now I don't know if that bomb was real or not...It still killed us though...** _

Nekomaru: (Somber) None of us want this to happen, but the best thing we can do now is to make sure Kirumi and Angie are comfortable.

Chihiro: (Sad) I...I...

**Nekomaru rested his hand against Chihiro's head, which made the hazel eyed boy look up at the Ultimate Inventor.**

Nekomaru: No matter what happens, I want you to keep your chin up, okay?

Chihiro: (Surprised) My chin?

Nekomaru: (Quietly determined) That way you can keep looking forward. I know it's what both of them would have wanted.

Hiyoko: (Somber) What do you mean both of them?

Nekomaru: (Quietly determined) Kirumi wanted us to treat her like any other person. And if we're going to move on from everyone else's death, then we have to do the same for her. And as for Angie, she's always talking about letting go of bad things and moving forward. If nothing else, I admire her optimism.

Korekiyo: (Downcast) And, at least after this, we can mourn without another trial.

Chihiro: (Somber) I mean...That's true, but...

Nekomaru: (Downcast) Don't get me wrong, there's nothing good coming out of this, but we can't let this destroy us.

Chihiro: (Sad) I...I know.

**Nekomaru removed his hand from Chihiro's head.**

Nekomaru: (Somber) I'll catch up with you later...(Leaves)

Korekiyo: Hiyoko, you may go now.

Hiyoko: (Surprised) What?

Korekiyo: You should relax, You've been watching Chihiro for the last three days.

Hiyoko: (Pouting) Well, yeah, but...

Chihiro: (Reassuring) He's right. I really appreciate what you've done, but you should take care of yourself.

Hiyoko: (Blushing) O-Okay...

**Hiyoko left the room, and Korekiyo took her spot in the chair next to Chihiro. On the tray he brought in was a plate of food, a cup of water, and a book with a bookmark in the middle of it.**

Chihiro: (Curious) What's that?

Korekiyo: It's the book Himiko was given before we received the sins motive.

Chihiro: Oh, yeah, the 'Sherlock Holmes' book. She probably hated it. Where'd you find it?

Korekiyo: I found it in her lab.

Chihiro: (Surprised) You went back?

Korekiyo: (Downcast) Yes. I believe it's time for me to move on as well.

Chihiro: (Smiling) I know she'd be happy about that.

Korekiyo: (Amused) Kehehe, you're using the term "I know" as opposed to "I'm sure." It's always nice to see that you've improved since that trial.

Chihiro: (Uncertain) I still have a lot to improve on.

Korekiyo: You're at least honest about your issues. That alone gives you room to improve.

Chihiro: (Cautious) Oh, and sorry for not being able to practice with you.

Korekiyo: I see that you've still got a sorry problem.

Chihiro: (Downcast) That's one of my hardest flaws to take care of.

Korekiyo: (Smiling) Perhaps, but you'll manage, I just have a feeling.

Chihiro: (Smiling) Thank you.

Korekiyo: Would you like something to eat? (Motions to tray) I brought that for Hiyoko, but you technically haven't eaten in three days.

Chihiro: It's fine, I'm not hungry right now, but I am thirsty...

**The Ultimate Pianist took the cup and took a sip at first, but eventually drank the entire cup.**

Korekiyo: Would you like me to read to you?

Chihiro: (Surprised) Huh?

Korekiyo: You probably shouldn't be moving around since you haven't done so in a while. So lie down and I'll read to you.

Chihiro: (Smiling) If you want to, then I don't see the harm.

Korekiyo: (Amused) Kehehe, let's get started then. Where would you like to start?

Chihiro: You can begin where you left off.

**Chihiro lied back as Korekiyo began to read the book. Hearing the odd ways the title character could figure out things about others made him think about Himiko, even though he knew that she'd be upset with the comparison. He enjoyed the Ultimate Yakuza's narration, though his eyes began to get heavier as the story went further and further along.**

_**I'll just close my eyes for a second...** _

_**...** _

_**...** _

_**...** _

**CRASH***

Chihiro: (Shocked) Huh!?

**The loud noise was accompanied by the entire ship shaking, nearly knocking Chihiro out of his bed. His eyes opened to the sight of the book before he sat up and saw Korekiyo standing in an open doorway looking out.**

Chihiro: (Shocked) W-What was that!?

Korekiyo: (Shocked) I don't know...but the S.S. Maki Roll might have struck something massive.

Chihiro: (Worried) M-Massive? Like an asteroid?

Korekiyo: (Tense) That might be one possibility.

**Korekiyo backed out of the doorway as Kirumi sprinted in.**

Kirumi: (Worried) Korekiyo, you felt that to, right?

Korekiyo: (Tense) It seems so.

Chihiro: (Ecstatic) Kirumi!

**The Ultimate Traditional Dancer quickly walked past Korekiyo and stood near Chihiro's bed.**

Kirumi: (Concerned) Are you okay?

Chihiro: (Hugs her) Yes! I'm glad to see you're okay.

Kirumi: (Taken aback, but hugs back) Y-Yes. I'm sorry for worrying you.

**While he was happy that Kirumi was okay, it also dawned on him what that might have meant...**

Chihiro: (Somber) D-Does this mean that...Angie is...

Kirumi: (Worried) I don't know...

Chihiro: (Shocked) What?

Kirumi: (Worried) She's not in the Nurse's lab.

Chihiro: (Shocked) She's not!? But wasn't she in bad shape?

Korekiyo: (Tense) We've had a few instances of her walking out on her own. We've had to wrangle her back into bed.

Chihiro: (Shocked) She...I-I'm sorry, but I don't understand.

Korekiyo: Apparently she's far tougher than any of us gave her credit for.

Kirumi: (Worried) But she's still sick, and we have to find her.

Korekiyo: I'll go look.

Chihiro: (Determined) Hold on, I'll go to!

**Chihiro reached his IV needle to remove it, but was stopped by Kirumi.**

Kirumi: (Worried) Don't. Taking out an IV isn't something you rush.

Chihiro: (Determined) But I have to help find her! I've done nothing for three day, I have to make up for that!

Kirumi: (To herself) Three days...(Out loud) I you want to help, at least let me get that out safely.

Chihiro: (Nodding) Okay...

**Kirumi took the time and the steps to remove the IV from Chihiro's arm, a process that the Ultimate Pianist found only a miniscule amount of pain in. And after she wrapped his arm in some bandages.**

Kirumi: You should be fine now. Now, I'm sure someone has found Angie by now, but we should still hurry and look for-

Korekiyo: If I may ask, why are you better?

Kirumi: I'm not sure. All I know is that Mono-Kaito gave me a shot that made my cough leave. But we'll worry about that...

…(Horrified) No...

Chihiro: (Worried) Kirumi?

**Ding Dong* Ding Dong***

Mono-Kaito: A star has been extinguished! Everyone gather in the Ultimate Gang Leader's lab! You've got a single hour to investigate before the Intergalactic Trial!

**...**

**...**

**...**

**It was a new feeling. Usually, Chihiro would be among the first to discover a body. Nagito, Himiko, Keebo, Byakuya, he was among the first to see each and every one of them. Now, he had no idea who died, and it terrified him. And it had an obvious effect on Kirumi and Korekiyo as well, as the green eyed girl covered her mouth in horror, while the Ultimate Yakuza clenched his fists in tension.**

Chihiro: (Horrified) No...

Kirumi: (Horrified) This...This can't be.

Korekiyo: (Tense) We need to hurry. We're on a time limit, and we're a ways away from Angie's lab.

Mono-Kaito: (Appears from under Chihiro's bed) Fear not!

Chihiro: (Upset) Can you stop doing that!

Mono-Kaito: (Proud) No time to argue! You got to get somewhere fast!? Then leave it to me!

Kirumi: (Uncertain) Are you going to teleport us?

Korekiyo: (Tense) That option beats walking.

Mono-Kaito: (Scratching back of head) Well, we got to do it one at a time, that way I won't trap you in a wall.

Chihiro: (Taken) I'm sorry, what?

**Mono-Kaito put one finger on Chihiro's hand and teleported both of them to the fourth hallway. Since Chihiro was in a bed at the time, the lack of a bed meant he hovered in the air for half a second before falling onto his behind.**

Mono-Kaito: (Giving a thumbs up) I'll have the other two here in a second. Go on ahead! (Teleports away)

**And now, Chihiro was alone in the hallway. He turned to face Angie's lab, and the door being opened gave his fine-tuned ears insight as to what was going on inside.**

Hiyoko: (Panicking) Oh my God...Oh my God...

"Taeko": (Concerned) Ms. Saionji, please calm down.

_**Okay, I can hear Hiyoko and Taeko. They're alive...** _

_**...but someone isn't. I can't waste time, I need to go in.** _

**Chihiro entered the lab...**

**...and saw what most likely was the cause of the S.S. Maki Roll to shake like it did. The statue of Atua, all fifty feet of it, had fallen from its perch and landed right on its face. Its head, as well as its arms, had separated from the body.**

Chihiro: (Shivering) W-What happened?

"Taeko": (Surprised) Mr. Fujisaki?

**Chihiro looked to his right and saw Hiyoko sitting against a wall and covering her head with her hands. "Taeko" was kneeling next to her in some vain attempt to comfort her. Seeing his friend in distress made Chihiro run up to her.**

Chihiro: (Concerned) Hiyoko!

Hiyoko: (Panicked) Chihiro...I-It's awful. W-We're going to have to do it again...

Chihiro: (Concerned) You mean...

"Taeko": (Somber) The class trial.

Chihiro: (Horrified) W-Who died?

"Taeko": (Tense)...

Chihiro: (Concerned) Taeko?

Nekomaru: (Grim) Chihiro...

**Chihiro looked away from "Taeko" and Hiyoko and followed the sound of the voice, leading his eyes to Nekomaru, who was standing and facing the right side of the statue.**

Nekomaru: (Grim) You...You need to see this...

**Chihiro walked over to where Nekomaru was, each step felt heavier and heavier as he got closer.**

**If there was one major difference between seeing a body before and after a body discovery announcement, it was that after the announcement, you could prepare yourself mentally for what you were about to see...**

**...but no amount of time would have prepared Chihiro for what he saw when he stood by Nekomaru's side.**

_**...** _

_**...** _

_**...** _

_**Nightmares end at some point.** _

_**So we weren't living in a nightmare...** _

_**...because we never woke up from the horror.** _

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Angie really liked that statue, didn't she? I mean, she really liked that statue. It probably brought her a lot of joy after she first found it, especially considering the fallout she had with Akane. She always talked about how much Atua gave to her, and to everyone, so it was quite ironic that it had been used to take a life. But Angie couldn't really focus on Atua's statue...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...she was far too busy kneeling in front of her former sister, who had been crushed by it.**


	52. Chapter 4: The Thrill, the Chill, and the Kill That Will Pierce the Heavens (Part 9-Deadly Life/Investigation)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akane Owari, the Ultimate Tennis Pro, has been found dead in Angie's lab. Any hope of another murder not occurring has shattered, and the clock ticks away on another investigation...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long to publish, but I recently started a new semester of college and I've been trying to take care of stuff related to that. On top of that, I got into a play. But I'll try to not go too long for the next part, though I can't make any promises.

**Akane was an interesting girl, to say the least. She spent most of her time either looking for fights and food, yet it was clear that there was more than meets the eyes when it came to the Ultimate Tennis Pro. She was a girl riddled with guilt over what had happened to her siblings, and her attempts to remember everyone's names was a sign that she was willing to start opening up to others, even if she wasn't willing to open up fully. In a way, she was a middle ground between Keebo and Byakuya. The former was too trusting, while the latter was too untrusting. Akane meanwhile, seemed to balance both.**

**It didn't prevent her death, however. Akane, now hatless, lied face down in front of Angie, who was kneeling with her back to the others, her entire lower body had been trapped under the gang leader's statue of her beloved Atua.**

Chihiro: (Horrified) Akane? She's...Sh-She's...

Nekomaru: (Tense) Gone...She's gone...

Hiyoko: (Tearing up) Why? Why would someone do that to her?

"Taeko": (Tense) I...I don't know.

Chihiro: (Sad)...

Kirumi: (Enters/Worried) Everyone! What happened!?

"Taeko": (Surprised) M-Ms. Tojo, you're okay?

Korekiyo: Apparently she was cured shortly before that loud sound...

"Celeste": My apologies for making us late. I saw them appear in the hallway and I...(See's Akane and is taken aback) Oh...

Kirumi: (Horrified) Akane? What happened to her? Why is she-

Korekiyo: (Tense) Once again, I fear your questions will be answered soon.

Mono-Kaito: (Proud) Fear not, for I am-

**I believe Mono-Kaito's goal was to appear on top of the statue, but, well, it wasn't standing anymore. So rather then dramatically pose on top of a fifty foot statue, he instead fell fifty feet to the floor, landing with a loud thud. A whole five seconds later, he got back to his feet and ran around the statue to meet up with the students.**

Mono-Kaito: (Shocked) What the f$^# happened here!?

Hiyoko: (Shivering) W-What do you mean what the fuck!? Th-This is your fucking ship!

Mono-Kaito: (Annoyed) This wasn't what I was told!

Chihiro: (Confused) Wasn't told?

Kuma: (Playful) Oh, that was my fault.

**Kuma had appeared sitting on the head of the toppled statue.**

Mono-Kaito: (Pi$$ed) Kuma, you told me that we got hit by an asteroid!

Kuma: (Giggling) Must have gotten the wrong report.

"Celeste": You should really pay more attention to what occurs in your ship wife.

Mono-Kaito: (Upset) I am a very busy man! And Maki Roll knows that!

Nekomaru: (Tense) Shut up about your damn ship and just give us the files.

Mono-Kaito: (Surprised) Really? No grand speech? No cries of "you monster!" No blaming me for a murder you committed? Nothing?

Kirumi: (Somber) I must agree with Nekomaru, we should take care of this case quickly.

"Taeko": (Downcast) Stalling won't help us. Nor will it help Ms. Owari.

Mono-Kaito: (Surprised) Oh, well, um...sure...

Kuma: (Tilting head) What's wrong "sir"? Shocked that they're starting to take this seriously?

Mono-Kaito: (Upset) Don't start getting sassy on me b!@%! And take those quotation marks off of sir!

**The space pads vibrated once again, a sign that the survivors had received the next file detailing a comrade's demise.**

Korekiyo: (Sighing) It seems as if I must commence my autopsy.

**Korekiyo walked over to Akane's body and bent down to begin his examination...**

Angie: (Weakly) Don't touch her...

Korekiyo: (Curious) Hm?

Chihiro: (Taken aback) Angie?

Nekomaru: (Worried) Hey...You okay? Why aren't you in bed?

Angie: (Weakly) Sorry...but I can't...I gotta apologize to Sista...

Chihiro: (Worried) Apologize?

Korekiyo: Angie...you can't. Akane is-

Angie: (Weakly) She's sleeping.

**Chihiro and Nekomaru looked at each other in concern before taking a few steps toward the white haired girl to get a better look at her face. They were followed shortly afterwards by Kirumi and "Celeste" while "Taeko" stayed behind to tend to a traumatized Hiyoko. Angie, despite everything going on, had a smile on her face that she seemed to be struggling to keep on. Her eyes, however, were bloodshot.**

Angie: (Weakly) She's...sleeping...

Kirumi: (Somber) Angie...a body discovery announcement went off...

Angie: (Weakly) That was...a lie...or maybe...it was for...someone...else...

Nekomaru: (Worried) Angie, please get up. You're in no shape to-

Angie: (Weakly) Akane...is strong...and she had...a reason...to live...

Chihiro: (Downcast) I...I know she was. But...

Angie: (Weakly) Just give her...a minute...she'll...wake up...and I...I'll apologize...for upsetting her...

"Celeste": Angie. Please snap out of it. You're just lying to yourself at this point.

Angie: (Weakly)...

Kirumi: (Tense) You could stand to mince your words.

"Celeste": (Scoffing) I see no need. We must start investigating, and we won't get anywhere if Angie won't accept the fact that Akane has di-

**Quick as a lightning bolt, Angie rose to her feet and socked the raven haired girl in the face, knocking her down to the floor. She was instantly grabbed by Nekomaru from behind in a bearhug, all in a desperate attempt to stop her.**

Chihiro: (Shocked) W-What the-

"Taeko": (Horrified) Celeste!

Hiyoko: (Shocked)...

Nekomaru: (Angered) Angie! Calm down!

"Celeste": (Enraged) You bitch! How dare you strike me!

Kirumi: (Placing herself between Angie and "Celeste") Angie! I understand you're upset, but please stop! Akane wouldn't have wanted you to-

Angie: (Enraged) Don't refer to her in past tense!

**Chihiro positioned himself to get a better view, and Angie's normally smiling face was twisted into a mask of pure, unbridled anger. Despite Nekomaru's strong frame, even he struggled to hold her still as she squirmed and shook trying to get him to let go. And for a girl who could often terrify him with a smile on her face, seeing Angie in a state of genuine rage scared the hazel eyed boy.**

Angie: (Enraged) Akane's fine! She's fine!

Nekomaru: (Struggling) Angie! Stop it!

Angie: (Enraged) She'll wake up! Just give her a minute!

"Taeko" (Arrives at "Celeste's" side) A-Are you okay?

"Celeste": (Upset) She struck me! This commoner bitch just put her filthy hands on me!

Korekiyo: (Casual) You kind of deserved it.

"Celeste": (Upset) You shut up!

Kirumi: Angie...please...

Angie: (Enraged) She can't die! She has to find her siblings! She has to make sure they're okay!

Chihiro: (Tearing up) Angie...

Angie: (Enraged) She can't die...(Weakening) She...She can't...

**As her eyes began to close, Angie's legs gave out and she began to lean forward, though Nekomaru kept her up.**

Nekomaru: (Concerned) H-Hey, Angie, stay with us!

Korekiyo: (Tense) It seems as if she hasn't recovered yet.

Chihiro: (Worried) Mono-Kaito, you have an extra cure, right?

Mono-Kaito: (Grinning) Of course! We've got enough cures to treat a whole village! We were just keeping them from-

Kirumi: (Upset) Shut up and take her to the nurse's lab!

Mono-Kaito: (Groaning) F$^#ing fine! I'll take her! Just put her on my back!

**With hesitation, Nekomaru walked over to the monochrome man and placed the now unconscious Angie onto his back.**

Nekomaru: (Tense) Is she going to be able to participate in the trial?

Mono-Kaito: (Serious) Yeah, she will. (Teleports away with Angie)

Kuma: (Giggling) Well, I guess with that distraction out of the way, you may all commence the investigation. I look forward to seeing if you can survive your fourth class trial.

Korekiyo: (Sighing) I believe we've gotten the investigation method down. We just need to make sure we don't miss anything.

Chihiro: (Downcast) The fact that we have something like this down terrifies me.

Nekomaru: (Clenching fist) Don't let it scare you too much. We can't afford to fail now. Akane's relying on us.

"Celeste": (Agonized) I don't mean to interrupt your inspirational speech, but my cheek is screaming in pain.

Korekiyo: (Casual) I wonder whose fault that was?

"Celeste": (Enraged) I command you to shut it!

"Taeko": (Worried) Celeste, I'll take you to the nurse's lab. Just please calm down.

**"Celeste" looked up at the Ultimate Imposter with a look of surprise, but she then took a deep breath and regained her composure.**

"Celeste": I believe it would be nice to make sure my teeth are all lined up, I can't afford to have my smile ruined.

**"Taeko" helped "Celeste" to her feet and motioned for her to follow.**

"Taeko": I'll make sure to investigate as I care for her. There could be clues in other places...(They leave)

Kirumi: (Determined) Okay, now we can begin our investigation in earnest. Korekiyo, please commence your autopsy.

Korekiyo: (Nodding) Of course.

Kirumi: Nekomaru, please check the card slot, there might be additional information there.

Nekomaru: I got it...(Walks away)

Kirumi: Chihiro...

Chihiro: Yes?

Kirumi: (Concerned) Please make sure Hiyoko's okay.

Chihiro: (Nodding) Okay.

**With one last nod from Kirumi, Chihiro walked toward the Ultimate Fanfic Creator, who was curled up into a ball and shivering. Chihiro took a seat next to her before he engaged in conversation.**

Chihiro: (Concerned) Hiyoko?

Hiyoko: (Sad) Y-Yes...

Chihiro: (Concerned) Are you...I mean, I know you're not okay, but you're not acting the way you usually act during an investigation.

Hiyoko: (Sad) I didn't know anyone when there first started. Back then I was just happy that I wasn't the one to die. Things like hope just felt foreign to me...but now...I'm starting to know people better, and I want to start being hopeful. But, this...how are we going to get past this? Even if we survive the trial, less than half of us are going to be left.

Chihiro: I know how you feel, but we can't think about what happens after the trial. At least, not yet. We need to survive it first.

Hiyoko: (Sad) I know, but...

Chihiro: But?

Hiyoko: (Sad) I...I've been nothing but useless in the last three investigations.

Chihiro: (Reassuring) That's not true. You showed us how the wall near the bathhouse worked, and you pointed out the odd coloration of your plushies.

Hiyoko: (Sad) And then the trials happen and I keep screwing up. You don't need to sugarcoat it, there's a reason we call screw ups in trials Hiyoko moments...

Chihiro: (Concerned) Hiyoko...

Hiyoko: (Sad) If it wasn't for everyone else, I'd be dead. I'm never prepared for the trials and any time I do help is completely accidental.

Chihiro: (Thinking)...

...If you're worried about being useful in the trials...

…(Smiling) then I'll help you.

Hiyoko: (Surprised) Huh?

Chihiro: (Smiling) You can help me investigate.

Hiyoko: (Taken aback) You...trust me with that?

Chihiro: (Smiling) Of course I do.

Hiyoko: I mean, you could work with Kirumi. You've been partners before, and I'm sure she'd be reliable.

Chihiro: (Smiling) Hiyoko, I want to do this to help you.

Hiyoko: (Nervous) But why? How is investigating with me going to help at all, I'm just going to hold you back.

**Chihiro took a moment to answer, but when he did, he did so with a smile on his face.**

Chihiro: I'm not always reliable. In fact, I would have been useless in the first investigation if Mahiru and Himiko didn't help me.

Hiyoko: (Somber) Yeah, I actually did nothing in that investigation...

Chihiro: But, it's because they took the time to help me that I was able to have some level of confidence when the trial started. Because of them, I had an idea of what to do in the subsequent trials. They gave me that gift, and I want to pass it off to you.

Hiyoko: (Nervous) What if I'm not worthy of it.

Chihiro: I know you are. Hiyoko, you've done a lot for me, you saved my life twice, you gave me a song for the service, you helped me open up about my mom, and you took care of me when I was sick, I've got a lot of work to do to make that all up to you.

Hiyoko: (Blushing) You don't have to put it like that. We're friends, remember?

Chihiro: And because of that, I want to help you. (Standing up) Hiyoko...

…(Holds out hand) will you be my protégé?

**Hiyoko stared up at Chihiro, who had a confidence and shine to him that wasn't present the first time she saw him. Despite the tragedy that had befallen the group, his optimism seemed to have a positive effect on her...**

Hiyoko: (Smiling) You know, you're barely a detective. I'm not sure you should be taking on proteges...

…(Takes his hand and stands up) but yes, I will.

Chihiro: (Determined) Okay.

**The good mood they had built up was lessened as they turned to face the direction of Akane's body. A reminder that their moment had come at a cost...**

 

_**Akane...** _

-

_Akane: (Determined) There's got to be meat here somewhere, I can feel it!_

_Chihiro: (Confused) Feel it?_

_Akane: Yeah, it's my gut feeling.It's never let me down before, and it won't let me down now._

_Chihiro: If you don't mind me asking, how does this, "gut feeling" of yours work?_

_Akane: I can't really describe it with any science mumbo-jumbo, but I just have these feelings that lead me to making decisions. It's how I..._

_Chihiro: It's how you..._

_Akane: ...(Dismissive) never mind, it's not important._

_-_

_Akane: (Determined) Okay, I know she's here! My gut's going wild!_

_Chihiro: (Thinking) There shouldn't be a lot of places to hide, especially because we're not allowed to go into the elevator..._

_Akane: (Determined) She could be hiding under the rug!_

_Chihiro: (Perplexed) I don't think it'll be that easy..._

_Akane: (Determined) There's no way we're going to lose! I'd never to be able to look the li'l one in the eye if I lost in hide and seek!_

_Chihiro: (Curious) The li'l ones?_

_Akane: Huh? Oh, that's right, I never told you about them..._

_...eh, you look reliable, so I don't think it would hurt to tell you._

**Chihiro nodded as Akane went over to Himiko's desk and began to search it over. The hazel eyed pianist, meanwhile observed the bookcases, perhaps Angie had climbed up one of them like a cat.**

_Akane: I've got seven siblings, all younger._

_Chihiro: (Surprised) Seven?_

_Akane: (Thinking) The oldest one's slightly taller than that you, the youngest was born about a year ago. (Grinning) Despite that, he's the rowdiest of the bunch, I can't take my eyes off of him for a second._

_Chihiro: (Smiling) Aw, that sounds cute. (Curious) Are any of them as scrappy as you?_

_Akane: (Proud) You'd better believe it! Where I come from, you've got to be tough!_

_-_

_Chihiro: (Smiling) I’m glad to see you’re in good spirits. I was worried about you after what happened before the third trial, but between you going back to tennis and what you just said, I think you’re doing okay._

_Akane: (Somber)…_

_Chihiro: (Worried) Did I say something wrong?_

_Akane: (Grinning) No, you’re good. I like how you’re always thinking Chi. It saves me a lot of work._

_Chihiro: Chi’s close enough, I guess…_

_Akane: (Curious) Would you prefer Chihiro?_

_Chihiro: (Surprised) Y-You got it right!_

_Akane: (Grinning) Well, we’ve been here for nearly two weeks, it’s about time I learned other people’s names. So, would you prefer if I called you Chihiro?_

_Chihiro: (Blushing) No, Chi’s fine._

_-_

**_I spent a lot of my free time with you, and honestly, I wish I got to know you better. Your death won't be in vain, and I promise that when we get out, we'll find your siblings. The Lil' ones will know how awesome you were..._ **

**_We're going to find the person who killed you, and after that, we'll find a way out..._ **

**Investigation Start**

Chihiro: The first thing we should do is check the Mono-Kaito file.

Hiyoko: (Pumping fists) Got it!

**Chihiro took out the pad and was about to tap it, but then he turned his gaze to Hiyoko.**

Chihiro: You should probably do this as well.

Hiyoko: Oh, uh...of course...

 **Hiyoko took out her pad from her backpack and tapped it simultaneously with Chihiro. A second later, the two had a new set of information at their fingertips.** **  
**

**Mono-Kaito File #4-The victim was Akane Owari, the Ultimate Tennis Pro. The victim's body was discovered in the Ultimate Gang Leader's Lab. The body has trauma to the neck, a gash on the left arm, and the lower half of their body has been entirely crushed. Additionally, the victims heart rate was 220 BPM around the time of death.**

Chihiro: No time of death, or even a real cause of death...

Hiyoko: (Confused) And what's BPM supposed to mean?

Chihiro: (Thinking) I think it's supposed to be beats per minute. Why would this be on the Mono-Kaito file?

Hiyoko: Maybe it's a red herring?

Chihiro: (Thinking) I'm not sure. They haven't been misleading before...

[Truth Bullet Received-Mono-Kaito File #4]

**The next point of focus was the statue itself. The duo walked to the head, which, even when separated from the body, towered over both of them.**

Chihiro: (Awed) I've seen this statue earlier, but it's seeing it this up close is actually kind of intimidating.

Hiyoko: You saw this earlier?

Chihiro: Yeah, when Angie brought me to her lab.

Hiyoko: How big do you think this is?

Nekomaru: (While checking the card slot) From sight of it, I'd say it's close to fifty feet.

Kuma: (Giggling) You'd be right, though I'm not sure the height matters.

Nekomaru: There's no way something that big was anything less then a ton.

Kuma: Well, you're being a little vague there, but I'd say this masterpiece was about 3000 lbs.

Chihiro: (Surprised) 3000 lbs?

Hiyoko: (Shocked) How the hell did something like this get knocked down?

Kuma: Not gonna answer that. It's up to you to solve that mystery.

Nekomaru: (Thinking) Hey Chihiro, did you notice anything odd about the statue?

Chihiro: Not really. I had my eyes closed for most of the time.

Hiyoko: (Nervous) Why?

Chihiro: (Sighing) Angie made me pray.

Hiyoko: (Nervous) Oh, uh, okay. No big deal, just curious...

Nekomaru: (Thinking) Anyway, I remembered that it was leaning forward a little.

Chihiro: (Thinking) Leaning...I don't think something that heavy could lean without something to hold it back.

[Truth Bullet Received-Atua Statue]

**After observing the head, Chihiro and Hiyoko walked to the other end of the statue to check its feet. The first thing of note was a huge white cylinder to their right that was under a large dent in the wall.**

Chihiro: (Confused) What is this?

Hiyoko: (Shrugging) If you don't know, there's no way I will.

Chihiro: It could be a podium...I think it was for the statue...

Hiyoko: Whatever it was, I think it left a dent in the wall.

Chihiro: How?

Hiyoko: I don't know, but I mean, there's a huge dent above it, so...

…(Sighing) Sorry, my imagination is going wild again.

Chihiro: We should explore every possibility. Even if they might be...unique, to say the least. And, actually...

**The Ultimate Pianist wondered over to the podium, more specifically, to a circular dent in the side of it.**

Chihiro: If this was moved, whatever made this dent must have been how.

Hiyoko: (Surprised) Shoot, maybe I'm right.

[Truth Bullet Received-Damaged Podium]

Hiyoko: Hold on, what's that?

**Hiyoko pointed to a set of four long yellow rope like objects that were sticking out of the wall about twenty feet above the floor. Right below them was a ladder built into the wall.**

Chihiro: Those might be straps...

Hiyoko: (Determined) I'll go up to check them.

Chihiro: (Surprised) Are you sure?

Hiyoko: (Pumped) Of course. I gotta contribute somehow...(Blushing) Just try to not look up.

Chihiro: Why not?

Hiyoko: (Blushing) Because I'm wearing a skirt...

Chihiro: (Casual) Oh.

**Five seconds later...**

Chihiro: (Realizing) Oh, o-okay, I'll look in another direction.

**Chihiro turned around to face the toppled statue as Hiyoko began climbing the stairs. After forty or so seconds, she responded back to him.**

Hiyoko: Yeah, I think these are straps, but something broke them.

Chihiro: Broke them?

Hiyoko: I don't know how, but I see the other half of them on the statue.

Chihiro: (Surprised) Where?

Hiyoko: Give me a little time, this is a bit complicated. So, there's like, four straps poking out of the legs, and they look like they belong here. But, then I see a few more on the statues shoulders. And, it might just be my eyes playing tricks on me, but they look longer.

Chihiro: (Surprised) You can see all that?

Hiyoko: Kind of. I mean, if there was a way to get closer, then I could be certain. By the way, do you think these straps kept the statue up?

Chihiro: If it was leaning, then that might be the case. But, if someone broke them, then how did they do so? What does the break in the strap look like?

Hiyoko: (Sighing) I don't know...

Chihiro: Is it okay if I check?

Hiyoko: Yeah, just give me a second.

**Hiyoko began her climb down. when she got to the bottom, she switched places with Chihiro, who slowly began his trip up. The moment he reached the top, he looked back at the statue, where he saw four yellow straps attached to the statues feet and ankles. A bit further, four more longer straps were attached to its shoulders.**

Chihiro: Well, you're right about the straps looking longer. (Grabs one of the wall strap) And this, kind of looks like a cut.

Hiyoko: (Curious) So someone might have sliced that piece off?

Chihiro: Probably. (Looks down) I mean-Eep! (Looks away)

Hiyoko: (Sighing) You really shouldn't look down. Daddy always told me to pretend the floor followed me when I climb.

Chihiro: (Worried) D-Dually noted. (Curious) Huh?

Hiyoko: What is it this time?

Chihiro: The podium...it's actually clean.

Hiyoko: (Confused) Clean?

Chihiro: I don't see any residue of the statue.

Hiyoko: (Confused) What does that mean?

Chihiro: I don't know why, but I think it'll be important later...

**Chihiro began to climb down the stairs, thinking the whole way down.**

_**Four straps attached to the feet and ankles...four to the shoulders...a podium that's clean, what do these all mean?** _

[Truth Bullet Received-Lower Wall Straps]

[Truth Bullet Received-Higher Wall Straps]

[Truth Bullet Received-Clean Top]

**When Chihiro got to the ground, they started to walk to the side of the statue opposite of Akane's body. Before they got there, Chihiro's shoe tapped against something metal, and luckily, he had bumped the blunt side of a katana, one that had been stained red at its tip.**

Chihiro: (Confused) What's this doing here?

Hiyoko: Oh, I think that's from Korekiyo's lab.

Chihiro: He mentioned having a weapons room in his lab.

Hiyoko: (Worried) And there's blood on it.

Chihiro: (Worried) It's not a lot, but I have a feeling I know where the blood came from.

[Truth Bullet Received-Katana with Blood]

**The two walked past the katana and made it to the other side of the statue. There, Kirumi was observing the shelves carrying Angie's trophies from past gangs.**

Kirumi: Have you found anything?

Chihiro: We've got a few clues, hopefully.

Hiyoko: (Curious) What about you?

Kirumi: I've found a few things of interest. Follow me.

**Kirumi lead the two away from the shelves in the direction of two objects. The first one was a hubcap with a long scratch in it.**

Kirumi: I checked the scratch, and whatever damaged that hubcap went right through it.

Chihiro: (Thinking) I see...

_**I have a feeling what might have caused this...** _

[Truth Bullet Received-Damaged Hubcap]

**The second was a more familiar looking object, a yellow visor.**

Chihiro: (Surprised) Isn't this Akane's hat?

Kirumi: (Thinking) It is. But its position here is worth considering.

Hiyoko: (Thinking) Akane's body is on the other side...so why is this here?

Chihiro: Maybe she dropped it.

Hiyoko: (Worried) Or it could have been knocked off. Maybe she was ambushed from behind.

Kirumi: To be honest, I'm not sure about that. Akane had excellent instincts.

Chihiro: (Somber) It actually helped us a few times during trials.

Hiyoko: (Somber) I almost forgot about that. I thought she was an idiot, but looking back, she had a few moments of unintentional brilliance.

Kirumi: (Determined) Akane's death will certainly make the coming trial more difficult, but it won't be impossible.

Chihiro: Yeah, we've come too far to die now.

_**Akane's hat being here might be an important clue...** _

[Truth Bullet Received-Akane's Hat]

Hiyoko: (Worried) Hey, Kirumi, are you doing okay?

Kirumi: Would that be mentally, emotionally, or physically?

Hiyoko: (Somber) Well, mentally and emotionally I think the answer's obvious, so I guess the last option.

Kirumi: (Reassuring) I'm doing okay in that respect. In fact, I don't even feel any trace of my cough.

Chihiro: (Relieved) That's good.

Kirumi: (Thinking) But, I was given my cure a minute before the statue fell. And, now that I think about it, something happened an hour before that...

Chihiro: (Surprised) Really? What was it?

Kirumi: Earlier, Taeko was watching me and Angie, but he left.

Hiyoko: He left?

Kirumi: Yes, that was the something I mentioned. I was too out of it to question him, but some time after that, Angie left as well.

Chihiro: I heard that she managed to walk from her room to the diner the day we got our motives...

Kirumi: (Thinking) She had a similar condition to you, a migraine. It was so severe that she had a hard time opening her eyes...

Hiyoko: (Surprised) Oh shit!

Chihiro: (Taken aback) Hiyoko?

Hiyoko: (Upset) God damn it, I just remembered that Angie assaulted me earlier!

Chihiro: (Shocked) Huh!?

Kirumi: (Surprised) She assaulted you?

Hiyoko: (Determined) Yeah! I was in the diner when she walked in, and I tried to talk her into going back to bed. But she didn't listen. Instead, she grabbed me and threw me into a table!

Chihiro: (Concerned) She did? Are you okay?

Hiyoko: It didn't knock me out, but it did stun me. I wasn't able to get up, and I heard her walk out of the door to the second hallway.

Kirumi: I don't mean to sound insensitive, but did she see you?

Hiyoko: (Thinking) No, I think the only reason she knew I was there was because she recognized my voice. And, the more I think about it, there was something else strange that happened.

Chihiro: (Curious) What was it?

Hiyoko: (Thinking) After I heard Angie leave the room, the door to the first hallway opened twice times.

Kirumi: (Surprised) Twice?

Hiyoko: (Thinking) The first was immediately after Angie left. The second time was when Nekomaru walked in and saw me, that was when the statue fell and we ran to check it out.

Kirumi: (Curious) And you have no idea who might have gone through the door the first time?

Hiyoko: (Somber) No...I was too out of it...

Chihiro: (Reassuring) Don't feel bad, you gave us a clue.

Hiyoko: (Blushing) Again, I'm just trying to be helpful, to make up for how I was before.

**Kirumi rested her hand on Hiyoko's shoulder.**

Kirumi: (Reassuring) Trust me, you've been very helpful.

Hiyoko: (Smiling) Th-Thank you.

_**It's nice to see Hiyoko get along with other people...and we managed to get three more clues...we'll have to ask Taeko about what Kirumi mentioned...**_

[Truth Bullet Received-Kirumi's Testimony]

[Truth Bullet Received-Angie's Condition]

[Truth Bullet Received-Hiyoko's Testimony]

Kirumi: I'm going to continue investigating here in case I missed anything. I'd wish you both luck, but I have a feeling we'll need far more than that.

Chihiro: (Nodding) Right.

**Kirumi returned the nod, let go of Hiyoko's shoulder, and walked toward the shelves again.**

Chihiro: (Somber) Kiyo might be done with his autopsy by now...

Hiyoko: (Nervous) O-Okay...

**With that, Chihiro and Hiyoko walked toward the other side of the statue, where Korekiyo continued to kneel next to Akane's body. As they got closer, Hiyoko's steps became slower and she fell further behind Chihiro, who stopped to look back at her.**

Chihiro: (Reassuring) You don't have to look at her, but try to listen to what Kiyo says.

**The Ultimate Fanfic Creator gave a nervous nod. Chihiro turned back around and walked to Akane's body.**

Korekiyo: (Sighing) Isn't it odd?

Chihiro: (Surprised) Huh?

Korekiyo: Akane could be so full of life when excited, yet she could also be practically lifeless when she was bored. But now, she's just gone.

Chihiro: (Concerned) Kiyo...

Korekiyo: Sorry if I seem a bit out of it, I'm just tired of pointless wastes of life. Especially after the last trial.

Chihiro: (Somber) Yeah, I'm tired of this entirely...but we can't rush through the trial...

Korekiyo: I understand. I'm guessing you're here for an autopsy.

Chihiro: yeah, do you know what the file meant by neck trauma?

Korekiyo: I'm not sure, it could be anything. Though I don't think it was strangulation.

Hiyoko: (Nervous) What about her heart rate?

Korekiyo: I found that interesting as well. A person's top heart rate when they're exercising should be 220 minus their age...so if Akane's heart rate should be either 204 or 205.

Chihiro: What do you think got it that high?

Korekiyo: If I had to make an assumption, perhaps she rushed over here. Running quickly up all those stairs would be quite a feat.

Hiyoko: (Confused) But there's a rail. She could have just taken that.

Korekiyo: (Thinking) I have a theory about that, but I'll save it for the trial...

Chihiro: Yeah, we might not have that much time...(Realizing) Oh, Kiyo, we found a katana near the statue.

Korekiyo: (Curious) Is that right? I guess that must have come from my lab.

Chihiro: I'm not accusing you of anything, but do you know if anyone else might have seen the room it came from?

Korekiyo: (Thinking) Let's see, there's me, obviously, and Celeste and Akane would have known where it was. Additionally, unless some of us have photographic memories while drunk, the only other two would be Taeko and Hiyoko.

Hiyoko: (Uncomfortable) Yeah, Kirumi and Angie got really wasted. Celeste did to...

Chihiro: So...that means unless someone confesses...we have five witnesses, I-I mean four...

Korekiyo: (Somber) Given how tough she was, I'm not surprised Akane's death still hasn't been fully processed, especially by Angie.

Chihiro: Yeah...

Hiyoko: (Somber) You just woke up, and then two hours later this happens.

Chihiro: (Surprised) Really?

Korekiyo: Yes, after you fell asleep, I just sat at your bedside and read to myself. Two hours later, the whole ship rocked, and then Kirumi spent fifteen minutes making sure your IV was taken out properly.

Chihiro: (Thinking) And then the body discovery announcement happened shortly after that...

Hiyoko: (Perplexed) You were asleep for two days and fell asleep again ten minutes later?

Chihiro: I felt really tired...

Korekiyo: And besides, it was three days.

Hiyoko: (Nervous) Oh, um...yeah, three days...

Chihiro: (Concerned) Are you feeling okay?

Hiyoko: (Nervous) Um...y-yeah, sorry...I misspoke...

_**Something feels off, not a suspicious kind of off, but off nonetheless...Now that I think about it...I remember feeling really tired after I woke up...and I was asleep for another two hours...we now have Korekiyo's autopsy...we know four people who might have seen Kiyo's weapons lab...** _

[Truth Bullet Received-Korekiyo's Autopsy]

[Truth Bullet Received-Witnesses of the Weapons Lab]

[Truth Bullet Received-Time Frame of the Fall]

Hiyoko: Hold on, what's that?

Korekiyo: What?

Hiyoko: (Nervous) Um...there's something poking out of the statue...near Akane

**Hiyoko pointed toward Akane's left. Chihiro and Korekiyo turned their gazes that way and saw a small black cloth sticking out from under the statue.**

Korekiyo: (Thinking) Hm...it seems to be a rag.

Chihiro: (Curious) Do you think we can pull it out?

Korekiyo: Only if you wanted a very small portion of it. I doubt that we'd be able to take it out from under something this heavy.

Hiyoko: (Thinking) Still, this could be a clue, right?

Chihiro: (Thinking) I don't remember seeing anything like this when I went to Angie's lab before.

Korekiyo: If I look closer, it looks like it might have been torn from where it was initially.

Chihiro: So, something got caught under the statue, then it got torn when something, or someone, pulled it out.

Hiyoko: (Determined) Then whoever pulled this out is the killer!

Chihiro: (Cautious) We should be careful, we don't want to rush to conclusions.

Hiyoko: Oh...yeah...

Korekiyo: Still, she might have a point. If someone pulled out what was attached to this, then they at least saw the body before the others.

Chihiro: That's probably true...

_**We'll have to keep this cloth in mind moving forward...** _

[Truth Bullet Received-Black Cloth]

Nekomaru: Damn it!

Chihiro: (Surprised) Huh?

Hiyoko: We should probably check on that.

Chihiro: Right.

Korekiyo: I'll investigate here a little more.

**Chihiro and Hiyoko hurried over to Nekomaru, who was pacing back and forth in front of the card slot.**

Chihiro: (Concerned) Nekomaru?

Nekomaru: (Sighing) Sorry about that...but I can't get anything out of this slot.

Hiyoko: Why not?

Nekomaru: Everything's been blocked. I can't figure out if anyone's gone in and out of this room, there isn't even a "corrupted name."

Kuma: (Giggling) Sorry, but I'm sure you'll figure everything out without that information.

Nekomaru: (Exhausted) Yeah, we will...

Chihiro: (Concerned) Nekomaru, are you...

Nekomaru: I'm fine. It's just that, I'm still suffering a little from the motive...

Chihiro: (Taken aback) You are? Do you need to rest?

Nekomaru: (Sighing) Resting is something I can do when we find Akane's killer.

Kuma: (Tilting head) You sure there's a killer? I mean, for all you know this could be an accident.

Hiyoko: (Annoyed) Oh shut up! You're the one who told us the freaking rules of the motive!

Chihiro: (Thinking) The rules...those were...

Nekomaru: They were that the motive would only end in a murder or when time ran out. So things like accidents and suicide wouldn't count.

Hiyoko: (Somber) So, that means that this had to have been a murder.

Nekomaru: At least we know that isn't an option...

[Truth Bullet Received-Russian Flu-ette Rules]

Chihiro: Oh, Nekomaru, Hiyoko mentioned that you were with her when the statue fell.

Nekomaru: That's right. She told me that Angie threw her into one of the tables. After the ship rocked, I tried to remember what could have been heavy enough to do so, and I remembered the statue.

Hiyoko: (Nervous) After that, we saw that the elevator was already taken...so we took the stairs, but...

Chihiro: (Concerned) Did something happen?

Nekomaru: I tripped.

Chihiro: You tripped?

Nekomaru: Yeah, it was my fault, I went up too fast. I decided to rest in order to recover, but after a while, we heard the body discovery announcement.

Hiyoko: (Somber) Afterwards, Mono-Kaito teleported us to the fourth floor, that's when we saw Angie and Taeko...plus, well, you know...

Chihiro: (Somber) Akane...

_**The elevator had been taken...and if I recall correctly...** _

**_-_ **

**Mono-Kaito proceeded to do his "epic movements" for the next few minutes, and Angie was literally the only person in the building who had an level of interest in what was happening.**   **Suddenly, a new door appeared between the Animal Breeder's lab and the Party Room. It opened...**

**...and there was nothing to see.**

_Nekomaru: (Dismissive) Is that all?_

_Hiyoko: (Dismissive) Forgetting the elevator part of an elevator seems like the perfect representation of your character._

_Korekiyo: (Sighing) Please don't tell me you brought us out here just to show off an empty elevator._

_Mono-Kaito: (Defensive) This was a part of my plan from the start! The elevator is one way, and I left it at the next room!_

_-_

**_The elevator could only be accessed one way...And Taeko was with Angie...I'll have to ask him about that..._ **

****[Truth Bullet Received-Elevator]

[Truth Bullet Received-Nekomaru's Testimony]

Chihiro: Hiyoko, let's go talk to Taeko. He was there when the body discovery announcement went off.

Hiyoko: (Thinking) And Kirumi mentioned something about him leaving.

Nekomaru: I'll stay here and help look for clues. (Leaves)

**Chihiro and Hiyoko walked out of the room, intent on finding the Ultimate Imposter, but they were interrupted by the sound of barking and the sight of Jack scratching at Kirumi's lab.**

Chihiro: (Curious) Jack? What's going on boy?

Hiyoko: He's trying to tell you that there's something important in there.

Chihiro: (Surprised) You can understand him?

Hiyoko: I mean, I feel like it's kind of obvious what he's trying to do.

Chihiro: (Laughing nervously) You might be right.

**The duo opened the door and walked into the lab, which looked almost the same as when Kirumi had first entered, well, except for the hammer that was sticking out of the kotatsu.**

Chihiro: (Surprised) Isn't that Nekomaru's hammer?

Hiyoko: You mean the really op one that I accidently broke his high rise with?

Chihiro: Wait, so that was you?

Hiyoko: (Quickly) So anyway why do you think it's here?

Chihiro: (Thinking) I mean, I don't know, but you mentioned it broke Nekomaru's high rise?

Hiyoko: (Embarrassed) Well, I kind of just tapped the thing, at the highest settings of the hammer...and it broke?

Chihiro: (Thinking) Settings...

**Chihiro pulled the hammer out and observed it closer. He then noticed the dials, with the both set all the way to the left.**

Chihiro: (Thinking) Weight and power?

Hiyoko: Those are it's settings. When I set the power all the way up, it sent the little puck of the high rise to the ceiling.

Chihiro: (Thinking) So, this thing's exceptionally powerful...and there has to be a reason it's here...

[Truth Bullet Received-Nekomaru's Hammer]

**The Ultimate Pianist's thought process was interrupted by a nuzzling at his hand. He set the hammer down and began to pet the German Shepherd.**

Chihiro: (Gentle) Aw, thanks Jack. We'd never have even looked here if you didn't point it out.

Hiyoko: (Smiling) He seems to be feeling better.

Chihiro: He probably understands the situation we're in and wants to help. He might not be a participant in the killing game, but he and Aisling are-(Horrified) Oh my God Aisling!

Hiyoko: (Shocked) Chihiro?

Chihiro: (Frantic) I-I haven't seen her in three days! Is she okay!? Has she been eating!? Has her cage been cleaned!? Has she-

Hiyoko: (Reassuring) Chihiro, relax. She's fine. Korekiyo made sure she was taken care of. He even brought her to visit while you were still out.

Chihiro: (Relaxed) Of thank goodness. (Somber) I can't believe I forgot about her...

Hiyoko: (Reassuring) I'm sure she doesn't mind. And you were out for tw-I mean three days.

Chihiro: (Determined) That doesn't matter. I can't lose Aisling, she and Jack are our last connections to Toko...

Hiyoko: If it make you feel better, Jack helping us might be an extension of her.

Chihiro: (Smiling) Yeah, it might...after this trial, I'm going to strive to be a better pet owner.

**Jack nuzzled Chihiro's hands some more before he ran out of the room. This was Chihiro and Hiyoko's clue to leave, and they went over to the elevator. As they opened it...**

Hiyoko: (Annoyed) That bitch!

Chihiro: (Sighing) I guess Celeste and Taeko took the elevator.

Hiyoko: (Annoyed) Of freaking course she did. Now we have to go down the freaking stairs. At least there's a rail we can take.

Chihiro: (Curious) A rail? (Realizing) Oh yeah, Mono-Kaito used it the day we were shown the stairs.

Hiyoko: (Sighing) I guess we can take that down...but I have a feeling it's going to suck.

Chihiro: (Worried) Are you scared?

Hiyoko: (Pouting) No, I just hate sudden shifts in speed. It's why I hate roller coasters.

Chihiro: (Reassuring) If you'd like, I'll go with you.

Hiyoko: (Nervous) Uh, n-no, you can go first, I'll catch up with you.

Chihiro: Oh, okay...

**They went to the stairs and came face to non-face with the rail. Chihiro positioned himself to sit on the top of it...**

**...he then shot down quickly, reaching the bottom of the stairs in twenty seconds flat. As he got off, he leaned against the wall in order to get his sense of balance corrected. A short while later, Hiyoko came down as well. Her legs were visibly shaking but otherwise she was okay.**

Chihiro: You okay?

Hiyoko: Let's just find Taeko and forget all about this...

Chihiro: (Nodding) Right.

[Truth Bullet Received-Rail]

**Chihiro and Hiyoko hurried over to the nurse's lab, and the first thing they tried to do was enter the girl's side. However...**

Chihiro: The door won't open.

Hiyoko: (Thinking) So either Celeste found a way to lock it, or more likely, Angie's in there.

Chihiro: Let's try the other room.

**The boys room opened as per normal. Inside, "Taeko" was trying his best to tend to "Celeste", who had a bandage covering her whole cheek and was sitting in the bed Chihiro rested in.**

"Taeko": Oh, Mr. Fujisaki, Ms. Saionji.

"Celeste": (Pouting) I'm not sure why you're here. I haven't heard an announcement regarding the end of the investigation.

Hiyoko: (Annoyed) We're still investigating. And why are you being so pissy?

"Celeste": (Casual) Oh you know, I haven't seen a blue sky in a while, I need to catch up on my soap operas, I'm in the middle of a killing game, I still taste a little bit of vomit in my breath...

…(Annoyed) oh, and Angie decided it was a good idea to sock me in the face. So yes, I'm not in the best of moods at the moment.

Hiyoko: (Pouting) To be far you kind of deserved it.

"Celeste": (Annoyed) I was simply being practical, she can mourn when we survive.

Chihiro: (Cautious) You should have been more careful.

"Celeste": (Woeful) Et tu sweet Chihiro? Even you think I deserved to be subjected to such barbarianism?

Chihiro: (Cautious) I didn't say that.

"Celeste": (Woeful) Oh, how lonely I feel at the-(Pained) Ow, fuck. This stupid bruise...

"Taeko": (Cautious) Um...language Princess...and Mr. Fujisaki, could you please get some pain medicine. It should be on the shelf, and I can help you if required.

Chihiro: It's fine. I think I can get it myself.

**Chihiro got onto the counter of one of the shelves and pulled out some pain medicine, however, he also noticed that another bottle had been opened, he pulled it out and observed it closer. The hazel eyed boy got down from the shelf and brought both bottles with him.**

Chihiro: (Curious) Isn't this...

Hiyoko: Sleep meds?

"Taeko": (Thinking) Not just any, it's the kind that was used by Mr. Komaeda.

Chihiro: (Nodding) It's white, and kind of crystal like. It's also empty...

"Celeste": (Takes pain meds) Perhaps someone's been having trouble sleeping. I wouldn't be surprised if some of us have been having trouble sleeping, just look at Kirumi.

Chihiro: (Thinking) Maybe...

[Truth Bullet Received-Missing Sleep Meds]

**Ding Dong* Ding Dong***

Mono-Kaito: Time's up! Head on over to the best view on the ship to commence the Intergalactic Trial!

Hiyoko: (Surprised) Already?

"Celeste": (Pouting) We might have had more time had Angie not wasted it. I swear, she's lucky the door is locked.

"Taeko": (Cautious) Please don't openly threaten people.

Chihiro: I guess, it's time to begin the trial...

"Taeko": (Nervous) Yes, it is...I believe we should go now...

Hiyoko: Hold on, we need to ask you something. Why did Kirumi-

"Celeste": (Dismissive) Sorry, we can't answer questions at the moment.

Chihiro: (Surprised) Why not?

"Celeste": (Dismissive) You shouldn't have wasted your time. You had plenty of time to interview us, but now we're going to have to go off.

Hiyoko: (Annoyed) You know your neck is on the line too right?

"Celeste": (Scoffing) We'll solve this, like every other case, and survive perfectly fine. Come Taeko, we're needed else ware.

"Taeko": (Nervous) R-Right...(They leave)

Chihiro: (Worried) Is something wrong with Taeko?

Hiyoko: He's been hanging out with Celeste a lot recently. I wouldn't be surprised if she's manipulating him. (Sighing) Can I ask you something?

Chihiro: Of course.

Hiyoko: (Worried) Do you ever get scared before a class trial?

Chihiro: Honestly, I do.

**Chihiro turned to look at the bed, which still had the **tray  Korekiyo had brought out. An empty cup, plate, and a book with a bookmark right in the middle of it were still there.** **

Chihiro: Earlier, I woke up afraid of losing a single person, but now I'll have to say goodbye to two of them. (Determined) But, I can't let that fear control me. The best thing we can do is be careful and take our time.

Hiyoko: (Worried) I tried to rush each trial we had before...

…(Determined) But that won't happen this time. Today, the brand new Hiyoko Saionji makes her memorable debut!

Chihiro: (Determined) Let's go.

Hiyoko: (Nodding) Okay.

**The two left the room and made their way to a familiar spot, the window with Earth clearly in view. Soon, they would cross a bridge, ironically walking closer to Earth, yet they would remain so far away. Eventually, the others arrived, minus a few obvious omissions, namely Akane and...**

Nekomaru: (Tense) Angie still isn't here.

"Celeste": (Pouting) Good, I have no interest in seeing her.

Kirumi: If she's being tended to, then we will have to continue without her.

Korekiyo: It might be for the best. She doesn't seem to be emotionally stable at the moment.

"Taeko": (Nervous) You might be correct there...

Hiyoko: (Determined) We'll be fine guys! We've conquered every trial so far, we won't die here!

Korekiyo: (Sighing) That statement won't apply to at least one of us.

Mono-Kaito: Oof, that's some deep s#!^.

"Celeste": (Annoyed) Oh look, someone who annoys me more than Angie.

Mono-Kaito: (Groaning) Oh for f$^#s sake. I haven't even said anything.

Nekomaru: (Tense) Let's just get to the trial...

Kuma: I guess that's where I come in.

**Kuma turned into a switch and was pressed, bringing the bridge leading to the trial into view once again. As the ritual took place, Korekiyo nudged Chihiro's hand, something that got the Ultimate Pianist's notice. He was handed a folded up piece of paper, and he quickly turned around to read it before the trial took place.**

_I believe you should know two things before the trial begins._

_1\. After Nekomaru was cured, we had a vote to determine how we would counteract the motive. Unfortunately, we settled with letting the motive run its course. I did notice, however, that Akane and Taeko seemed greatly uncomfortable with the prospect._

_2\. Shortly after that meeting, I overheard Taeko and Celeste talking in the kitchen. I missed most of it, but I remember Taeko clearly saying "I won't let Kirumi die."_

_I believe you should take Kirumi's previous advice and save this knowledge for when it would be appropriate to strike with it._

**_What...Taeko said that? This can't mean...no...he was there when the body discovery announcement went off, he couldn't have killed Akane..._ **

[Truth Bullet Received-Public Meeting]

[Truth Bullet Received-Secret Meeting]

**Finally, the ritual had ended. Mono-Kaito walked out, noticeably less cheerful then usual. Chihiro folded the paper back up before he followed the rest of the students, minus Angie. Jack lied down as the group left, noticeably nervous. The group entered the chrome trial grounds, where two things were immediately noticeable. First, there was Toko's poster, were a skull had been drawn all over her entire face, complete with some cross bones underneath it. And then there was Angie, who was actually there, but leaning up against her podium. Nekomaru immediately rushed to her side.**

Chihiro: (Concerned) Is she okay?

Nekomaru: (Relieved) Yeah, but she's asleep.

Angie: (Snoring)...

Hiyoko: You brought someone who's asleep to a trial?

Mono-Kaito: Well yeah, there's no way she'll wake up before you guys finish.

Kirumi: Shouldn't she be resting in a bed?

"Celeste": At least the only thing we'll have to hear from her in snoring.

Angie: (Snoring) Nyahaha...They're so big Tsumugi...Do you mind if I touch them?

"Celeste": Oh freaking joy she's also a sleep talker.

Mono-Kaito: (Excited) Okay everyone, get onto your podiums! This Intergalactic Trial is going to make the last three look fan made by comparison!

Hiyoko: (Offended) Hey! I've seen some fucking great fan made stuff!

Korekiyo: It would be best for us to ignore him. This trial should take precedence.

"Taeko": (Nervous)…

**The remaining students got on their podiums. As he did, Chihiro glanced at Akane's poster right next to him. It had been crossed out with two tennis rackets. And thus, another Intergalactic Trial began, and the stakes were once again high.**

_**This isn't where any of us want to be. But we have no choice. Hiyoko was right earlier, we've come too far to die now, but someone will, so this will be awful no matter what happens.** _

_**...** _

_**...** _

_**...** _

_**Akane Owari...The Ultimate Tennis Pro...she was forgetful and always looking for either a fight or food when I first met her. But since then, she seemed to be learning other people's names, and her gut feelings helped us a lot during these trials.** _

_**We had the option to die, but someone decided to bring us into another trial...** _

_**...** _ _**for the fourth time, we're about to balance on a tightrope leading to either salvation...** _

_**...or destruction.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts/Theories?
> 
> Also, In order to make up for the lateness, here's a non-canon bonus scene. If I ever go more then a week between uploading parts, I'll write these as well.
> 
> Korekiyo: I agree, and as a first topic, I must ask...Can we confirm that Nagito was murdered?  
> Toko: What are you t-talking about? O-Of course he was. We w-wouldn't have this trial in the first place unless he was murdered.  
> Korekiyo: I am simply making sure everyone is paying attention. We wouldn't want anyone to pull a Hiyoko, would we?  
> Hiyoko: (Pissed) Go fuck yourself!  
> Leon: (Perplexed) Why are you openly threatening a member of the Yakuza?  
> *We need to focus...Let's see...I don't think Nagito committed suicide...*  
> Question-What proves that Nagito didn't commit suicide?  
> 1-His hands were above his head 2-His hands were behind his back 3-His hands were up Byakuya's ass
> 
>  
> 
> Answer-->His hands were up Byakuya's ass  
> Chihiro: That's it!  
> Chihiro: (Determined) His hands were up Byakuya's ass!  
> The entire room went silent as Chihiro took a whole 10 seconds to realize what he had just said.  
> Byakuya: (Taken aback) Excuse me!?  
> Mahiru: (Shocked) Ch-Chihiro!?  
> Korekiyo: (Surprised) Well, I didn't expect that answer...  
> Leon: Isn't Byakuya like, 90% ass?  
> Hiyoko: (Wheezing) I-I-I'm gonna puke...  
> "Teruteru": Come now, we shouldn't kink shame anyone.  
> Celeste: I never want to hear the word "kink" come out of your fat mouth again.  
> Himiko: (Hiding her face) Forgive my protégé, he's unwell...  
> Chihiro: (Frantic) S-Sorry, I'll try again!


	53. Chapter 4: The Thrill, the Chill, and the Kill That Will Pierce the Heavens (Part 10-Deadly Life/Class Trial)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Russian Flu-ette looked like it was about to cost the Ultimate Students their lives, but the death of Akane Owari has thrown them for a loop. Now, in their fourth trial, a new set of questions come up. Who would want Akane dead? How did the statue of Atua fall? Why wouldn't they let the motive run it's course? A terrible new trial shows its face as everyone's lives are once again on the line.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Truth Bullets (that I managed to it in the notes description for once):  
> Mono-Kaito File #4-The victim was Akane Owari, the Ultimate Tennis Pro. The victim's body was discovered in the Ultimate Gang Leader's Lab. The body has trauma to the neck, a gash on the left arm, and the lower half of their body has been entirely crushed. Additionally, the victims heart rate was 220 BPM around the time of death.  
> Atua Statue-The Atua statue was fifty feet tall, and reportedly weighed 3000 lbs. It was placed on a podium, but fell. Before it fell, Nekomaru remembered that it seemed to lean a little forward.  
> Damaged Podium-The podium that the Atua Statue was attached to. Not only is it quite far from where it was initially, but it also has a massive circular dent on its side.  
> Lower Wall Straps-Four straps that were attached around the feet. Each one was separated by unknown means.  
> Higher Wall Straps-Four straps that were attached around the shoulders. The entire strap was attached to the statue.  
> Clear Top-The top of the podium was clean, with no evidence that there was a statue there in the first place.  
> Katana with Blood-A Katana found near the feet of the statue. It obviously came from the weapons room in Korekiyo’s lab. There was blood on its tip.  
> Damaged Hubcap-A hubcap was found on the floor, with a huge scratch that had pierced it.  
> Akane’s Hat-Akane’s tennis cap. It was found on the left side of the statue, the opposite side of where her body was.  
> Kirumi’s Testimony-Taeko was watching both Kirumi and Angie, but left an hour before the statue fell. Kirumi also watched Angie leave the room shortly after, but felt too weak to stop her. Mono-Kaito cured her a minute before the statue fell.  
> Angie’s Condition-Thanks to the motive, Angie ended up with a massive migraine, one so severe that she had difficulties opening her eyes. Despite this, Angie could still walk, if a bit slower than usual.  
> Hiyoko’s Testimony-Hiyoko saw Angie in the diner shortly before the statue fell. Angie picked Hiyoko and threw her into a table, knocking her for a loop for a second. After that, she heard the door to the second hallway open once, but she heard the door to the first hallway open twice.  
> Korekiyo’s Autopsy-Korekiyo had trouble determining the cause of Akane’s neck trauma, but he believed that her high heart rate might have come from rushing to the lab.  
> Witnesses of the Weapons Room-According to Korekiyo, he, Celeste, Akane, Taeko, and Hiyoko would have known about his weapons lab, though there’s a chance that some of the drunk guests might remember it.  
> Time Frame to the Fall-Chihiro went to sleep for two hours after listening to Korekiyo read Himiko’s book. Korekiyo claimed to have spent the next two hours reading the book to himself before the entire ship shook. After Kirumi came in and spent 15 minutes taking care of Chihiro’s IV, the body discovery announcement was called shorty after she finished.  
> Black Cloth-Next to Akane’s body and caught under the statue was a black cloth that appears to have been torn.  
> Russian Flu-ette Rules-According to the motive, the only way to stop the illness was to either let the time run out, or to commit murder. Suicide wouldn’t stop the motive.  
> Elevator-The elevator could only be accessed from the floor it was on, as it was one-way. Hiyoko and Nekomaru had to take the stairs because someone had taken it.  
> Nekomaru’s Testimony-Nekomaru found Hiyoko thrown into a table, shortly afterwards, the statue fell and they ran up the stairs in order to catch up to Angie. Nekomaru tripped going up the stairs and after trying to recover, they heard the body discovery announcement. They required Mono-Kaito to teleport them, and they then saw Taeko and Angie in front of Akane’s body.  
> Nekomaru’s Hammer-A hammer created by Nekomaru was found in Kirumi’s lab. According to Hiyoko, a simple tap broke the high rise Nekomaru was working on.  
> Rail-The rail of the massive stairway could be used to get up the stairs quicker.  
> Missing Sleep Meds-The same white crystal like sleep meds from the first trial have gone missing.  
> Public Meeting-After Nekomaru was cured, A meeting was held in the cafeteria. It was there that is was decided that they would let the timer run out. However, Taeko and Akane were reportedly extremely uncomfortable during the whole meeting.  
> Secret Meeting-Sometime after the meeting, Korekiyo heard Taeko and Celeste having a meeting in the diner. While he missed most of it, he did catch Taeko talking about how he refused to let Kirumi die.

**Intergalactic Trial: Start!**

Mono-Kaito: Before we begin, let’s go over the rules again. In this trial-

Kuma: Sir, we already know the rules. Let’s just let the fun begin.

Mono-Kaito: (Annoyed) Hey, don’t interrupt me! The rules are very important!

“Celeste”: (Scoffing) We remember the rules quite clearly. That’s because, unlike you, we can remember the last thing we ate.

Mono-Kaito: (Casual) I mean, you especially given the whole puking episode you had.

“Celeste”: (Annoyed) Excuse me? How dare you answer back with a semi-clever response.

Kirumi: (Sighing) Celeste, please focus on the trial, as you are aware, your life's on the line as well.

“Celeste”: (Twirling hair) Of fine. I’m in a bad enough mood as it is. Hiyoko dear, would you kindly screw up so that I may have something to laugh at?

Hiyoko: (Proud) Jokes on you! Today’s the debut of the new and improved Hiyoko Saionji!

“Celeste”: (Giggling) New and improved, eh? I wouldn’t hold my breath on that.

Korekiyo: We should get this accursed trial started.

Nekomaru: (Tense) There’s no point in delaying it. The quicker we start the quicker this can just end.

“Taeko”: I hope you’re not implying that we should rush.

Nekomaru: (Tense) No...I’m not…

Kirumi: (Thinking) As a first topic, I think we should discuss the statue...

Angie: (Snoring)...

**_I...I hate how this feels. This is our fourth trial, and I’m starting to get used to this feeling…_ **

**_But I have to put aside this worry, Akane’s counting on us…_ **

**Non-Stop Debate-Start!**

**Ammo-Mono-Kaito File #4, Atua Statue, Damaged Hubcap, Akane’s Hat, Korekiyo’s Autopsy**

Kirumi: (Thinking) Given the statue’s size, there’s no question that it **could have killed Akane.**

“Celeste”: It could have, but the question is _did it kill Akane?_

“Taeko”: I believe she could have been **caught off guard.**

Nekomaru: But wouldn’t she have time to get away?

Korekiyo: Something that big falling would leave little room to get away.

Hiyoko: (Certain) She was probably **in the middle of the room** when it fell!

Korekiyo: It would be hard to escape in that case.

“Celeste”: If she was in the middle of the room, she could have run to the right before getting caught under the statue.

“Taeko”: (Nervous) And...if she tripped...that _would explain how she was laying down_ when crushed...

**_It would be hard to escape if she was in the middle of the room...but is that true…_ **

 

**Akane’s Hat→ in the middle of the room**

Chihiro: (Determined) Your rhythm’s off!

**Break!**

Chihiro: I don’t think she was in the middle of the room.

Hiyoko: (Surprised) Why not?

Chihiro: Well, Akane’s hat was on the other side of the statue.

Kirumi: (Thinking) That’s true, in fact, it was completely out of the way it.

Nekomaru: If her hat was on the other side of the statue, then there’s no way she was in the middle of the room when the statue fell. She’d just have to avoid the center.

Korekiyo: (Amused) A bit of an unorthodox method of thinking, but it makes sense to me.

Hiyoko: (Somber) O-Oh...I made a mistake…

“Celeste”: (Giggling) In other news, water is wet.

Chihiro: (Reassuring) Hiyoko, don’t worry. I know you’ll be able to help, just take your time.

Hiyoko: (Smiling and Blushing) O-Okay.

Nekomaru: So, does this mean that the statue wasn’t the murder weapon?

Korekiyo: The lack of a cause of death means that question is up for grabs.

“Taeko”: And...how was it knocked down in the first place?

Chihiro: (Thinking) I have an idea about that…

 **Question-** **_How did the statue fall?_ **

**1-It slipped 2-The podium was knocked down 3-The straps broke 4-It leaned too much**

**  
**

**Answer→ The podium was knocked down**

Chihiro: That’s it!

Chihiro: There was a podium right under the statue. But it wasn’t there after the statue fell.

Hiyoko: Oh yeah, it was knocked into the wall, right?

Kirumi: (Curious) Knocked into the wall?

“Taeko”: (Playing with pompadour) That shouldn’t be possible, right?

Chihiro: I know it could have been done. The statue fell because-

**  
**

Kirumi: You’re a few steps behind!

(Split screen)

Kirumi: Be careful with your next words Chihiro. A single mistake could cost us.

Chihiro: (Cautious) What do you mean?

Kirumi: (Determined) I’m going to make sure you know what you’re talking about!

**Rebuttal Showdown-Start!**

**Blades-Damaged Podium, Lower Wall Straps, Higher Wall Straps, Katana with Blood Black Cloth, Nekomaru’s Hammer**

Kirumi: The statue might have fallen…

Kirumi: ...but the method is still up for debate.

Kirumi: There was a podium...

Kirumi: ...but to move something that big...

Kirumi: ...would be quite difficult.

**ADVANCE!**

Chihiro: It would be difficult, but not impossible, there was a dent in the podium.

Kirumi: If there was a method to move it…

Kirumi: ...then I would have to see the method.

Kirumi: Something as **heavy as the podium**...

Kirumi: ...wouldn’t have been **swatted away so easily.**

Kirumi: Especially if you include **the weight of the statue.**

Kirumi: I welcome any attempt to prove me wrong.

**_There may have been a way...and I do have an idea…_ **

**  
**

**Nekomaru’s Hammer→ Swatted away so easily.**

Chihiro: You’re off key!

**Break!**

Chihiro: There could have been a way to knock the podium over. We found it in your lab.

Kirumi: (Curious) My lab?

Chihiro: Hiyoko and I found a hammer that Nekomaru made in your lab.

Hiyoko: (Cautious) That’s right. Jack lead us to it.

Nekomaru: (Surprised) Wait, my hammer? Why would it be there?

Chihiro: I think the killer used it to knock down the podium. There was a dent in the podium that was shaped like a circle.

“Taeko”: But, that doesn’t seem right. I mean...could a hammer really knock down something that heavy?

Nekomaru: (Thinking) Of course it could. If it was on the highest setting it could knock that podium down with ease.

Mono-Kaito: Hey, what are you doing making s#!^ that dangerous?

Nekomaru: (Annoyed) You’re the one who provided the parts.

Kirumi: While I understand what you’re talking about, it seems a bit odd that the podium got knocked off so easily.

“Taeko”: But, if the statue was attached to the podium, then it could have fallen differently. The killer had no real method to make sure it fell in the direction of the body. It could have fallen to the side if all went south.

Nekomaru: Actually, the statue was leaning a little bit forward, so it may have already been aimed in Akane’s direction.

Hiyoko: Well, maybe the podium was there for decoration?

Chihiro: (Thinking) It might have been.

Hiyoko: (Surprised) Really?

Chihiro: (Cautious) Well, maybe. I have another theory…

“Celeste”: (Giggling) You’re such a cute little thinker Chihiro dear. I can’t help but wonder what goes on in that brain of yours.

Chihiro: (Nervous) Um...thank you…

**_Celeste is...Never mind...just keep thinking Chihiro...was there anything that can prove that the statue and podium weren’t attached?_ **

**Hangman’s Gambit!**

**___ ___ ___ _____**

**  
**

**_h_ T_p _a_ C_e_r**

**  
**

**The Top was Clear**

Chihiro: My mind’s in tune!

**Break!**

Chihiro: (Determined) The top of the podium was clear!

“Taeko”: (Surprised) Huh?

Korekiyo: (Curious) And how would you figure that out?

Chihiro: Hiyoko and I went up a ladder, and at the top, I saw that the top of the podium was clear.

Korekiyo: (Amused) Kehehe, I see. You’re saying that if the statue was attached to the podium, then there should have been fragments of said statue attached to the top.

Chihiro: That’s right. But since it was clear, the statue couldn’t have been attached to the podium.

Kirumi: I see. I believe I understand. (Slightly bowing) I apologies for doubting you. Though I hope you can understand my concern.

Chihiro: (Reassuring) It’s fine. I understand.

“Taeko”: (Surprised) So the podium was for decoration?

Hiyoko: (Proud) You’re damn right it was!

“Celeste”: (Scoffing) Don’t start growing an ego Hiyoko. Chihiro’s statement only leads to another question. If that statue wasn’t stuck to anything, then what kept the statue up in the first place?

Chihiro: (Determined) I know the answer to that question

 **Question-** **_What kept the statue up?_ **

**1-The Podium 2-Gravity 3-Nothing 4-The Straps 5-Atua himself**

**  
**

**Answer→ The Straps**

Chihiro: That’s it!

Chihiro: There were straps linking the statue to the wall. I’m certain those were what kept the statue standing.

“Taeko”: So, a few straps managed to keep a statue that big up?

Nekomaru: I saw those in action when I first entered Angie’s lab. Since we now know that the podium wasn’t stuck to it, I’m pretty certain those straps were what kept it up. And if Angie wakes up, then I’m sure she’d be able to confirm it.

Angie: (Snoring) So you have no desire to accept Atua into your heart...How unfortunate...But if you change your mind, let me know...Atua and I will be waiting for you, Kaede…

“Celeste”: Who the devil could she be talking about?

Korekiyo: (Shrugging) Perhaps a member of her gang. We could ask her once this trial has ended.

“Celeste”: (Dismissive) If we survive, you mean?

Korekiyo: (Sighing) I guess this is what I get for acting positive.

Hiyoko: (Raising hand) Hey, I got a question.

Kirumi: Um...Hiyoko, we’re all adults here, you don’t have to raise your hand.

Hiyoko: Sorry, but why were the straps broken?

Korekiyo: (curious) Define broken.

Hiyoko: (Thinking) Well, the straps on the feet looked longer than the ones on the shoulders.

“Celeste”: (Dismissive) They looked longer or they were longer? There’s a difference between those two statements.

Hiyoko: (Upset) I don’t have the zoom quirk, I can’t see clearly that far!

Chihiro: Reference aside, I think it would be a good idea to talk about how the straps might have broke.

**Non-Stop Debate-Start!**

**Ammo-Katana with Blood, Damaged Hubcap, Nekomaru’s Hammer**

Korekiyo: If the straps were broken, then how were they broken?

“Taeko”: Perhaps _the hammer was used?_

Korekiyo: That might be too heavy to bring up the ladder Chihiro mentioned.

Nekomaru: I added a way to decrease the weight of it. So it’s a possibility.

“Celeste”: Well, can we say for certain that **blunt force trauma wasn’t involved?**

Kirumi: There’s also the possibility of _the straps being cut._

Nekomaru: If it was cut, then what could have been used?

“Taeko”: Then maybe it was a _kitchen knife?_

“Celeste”: (Playful) Come now Taeko, I’m sure you can guess better than that.

“Taeko”: (Nervous)...

**_I remember looking at the strap closely...and I think the cause was…_ **

 

 **Katana with Blood→** _the straps being cut._

Chihiro: That’s right!

**Break!**

Chihiro: Kirumi’s right, the strap was cut, I remember checking it closer, and it looked like a cut. And I think I know what could have been used.

“Celeste”: And that would be…

Chihiro: Near the feet of the statue, there was a katana with blood on it.

Nekomaru: A katana? But that’s a two-handed weapon, right?

Korekiyo: It’s effective in combat two-handed, if you’d like to be specific.

Hiyoko: It’s obviously sharp, so it could definitely cut the strap.

“Taeko”: But why would the killer use a katana? And how would they use it on a ladder without falling?

Nekomaru: I actually have my own theory about that. Perhaps the killer climbed with the weapon on the side, then grabbed the strap in order to keep still while using another hand to saw away at the strap.

“Celeste”: A solid theory, yet I believe a katana would be overkill, a simple knife would be just as effective.

Korekiyo: (Thinking) Unless the katana had an additional purpose.

Hiyoko: (Curious) Like what?

Korekiyo: Remember, we’re not investigating a fallen statue. Akane was caught under said statue.

Nekomaru: (Tense) Of course we haven’t forgotten that, but what are you getting at?

Korekiyo: I performed an autopsy.

Chihiro: Oh, I think I know what you’re talking about

 **Question-** **_What could Kiyo be referring to?_ **

**1-Akane’s neck trauma 2-Akane’s arm wound**

 

 

**Answer→ Akane’s arm wound**

Chihiro: That’s it!

Chihiro: Akane was slashed across the arm. That’s probably where the blood on the katana came from.

Hiyoko: (Thinking) That would make sense, plus they wouldn’t need to leave and get a knife if they already had a blade on them.

Nekomaru: And the katana came from Korekiyo’s lab. So right there, we can reduce our suspect list.

“Celeste”: It was Korekiyo, Akane and I that found the room in the first place, (Giggling) and given my innocence, I guess we already have our killer.

Korekiyo: Perhaps in a perfect world that could work, but there was far more than one witness in this case.

“Taeko”: (Nervous) That’s true. You can add me and Ms. Saionji to that list, as we didn’t get drunk at the party.

Korekiyo: And, depending on how tipsy some of us got, there could be a few more potential killers amongst us.

Nekomaru: (Tense) I mean...I guess that could be true…

Kirumi: (Thinking) So, to recap what we know so far, Akane was lead to Angie’s lab for currently unknown reasons, the killer attacked her with the katana...after the fight, where her hat was knocked off, she ended up under the statue, which was knocked down after the killer cut the straps and used Nekomaru’s hammer to knock a podium out from under it.

Hiyoko: (Pumped) That sound perfect! Now we just need to find alibis!

Korekiyo: If you need an alibi, then I was with Chihiro the entire time after he woke up.

Chihiro: (Thinking) I fell asleep for two hours…(Slightly embarrassed) after being asleep for three days...sorry about that…

Kirumi: I was still sick until a minute before the statue fell. Mono-Kaito cured me before hand.

Mono-Kaito: You’re welcome!

Nekomaru: (Scratching head) I was in my lab the whole time. Not a strong alibi, I know.

“Celeste”: I had tea and a rather pleasant conversation with Taeko in my room.

“Taeko”: (Playing with Pompadour) That’s correct.

Hiyoko: (Thinking) Let’s see...I took care of Aisling for a while...and then I went to my lab, or, I guess the door to my lab…(Pumped) But, with that out of the way, let’s figure out-

“Celeste”: Hiyoko dear, please settle down. There’s still an issue we need to work on.

Chihiro: (Curious) An issue?

“Celeste”: Yes, and what I’m curious about…

...where was Angie during all of this?

Chihiro: (Surprised) Angie?

“Angie: (Snoring) Time to play Shuichi...Play until we’ve reached...sweaty salvation.

“Celeste”: (Nauseous) I think the vomit might make another appearance.

Korekiyo: Are you expecting us to wait for her to wake up?

“Celeste”: Angie could still walk around, despite her condition. That alone could make her suspicious.

Kirumi: If you think Angie's a killer-

"Celeste": I'm not saying that yet.

Nekomaru: (Tense) Yet? So you do suspect her?

"Celeste": I suspect that Angie could contribute to this conversation, but her lack of an alibi and ability to provide one is a liability.

Chihiro: Angie does have an alibi. In fact, someone here can prove it.

**Question- _Who can support Angie's alibi?_**

**1-Kirumi 2-Korekiyo 3-Taeko 4-Nekomaru 5-Hiyoko**

 

 

**Answer-- > Hiyoko**

Chihiro: That's it!

Chihiro: Hiyoko saw Angie!

Hiyoko: (Pointing dramatically) Yeah! She threw me into a table!

Angie: (Stirring)…

Korekiyo: It seems we might be able to ask her soon...

Angie: (Stirring...)...

…(...then snoring)...It's bad to have no reason to live...but it's also bad to have too many reasons to live...

Chihiro: (Worried) She's still sleeping...

Nekomaru: She was in bad shape when we passed out.

Mono-Kaito: (Shrugging) Look man, if you're worried about her dropping dead in the trial, I can assure you she won't.

Angie: (Snoring)...That's why you did such a terrible thing...for too many reasons...

"Taeko": What do you think she's talking about now?

Korekiyo: (Sighing) One can only try to comprehend what goes on in her head.

"Celeste": (Scoffing) The less I know, the better.

Hiyoko: But my point still stands! I saw Angie passing through the diner, and she tossed me into a table!

"Celeste": And that's the story you're sticking with?

Hiyoko: (Proud) You're damn right it is!

"Celeste": (Casual) I don't believe you.

Hiyoko: (Upset) Why not!

"Celeste": One, you're Hiyoko. Two, you tend to lie, I.E. the table incident. And three, I find your lies hard to believe.

Hiyoko: (Upset) I'm not lying you dirty fu-

Chihiro: (Worried) Hiyoko, please! Arguing like that won't solve anything!

**Hiyoko stopped herself after Chihiro's plead. She tried her hardest to hold in her insult and ultimately succeeded.**

Hiyoko: (Calmer, still a little peeved) Alright then, I'll prove that my theory stands up!

_**I know it can be risky to blindly trust people, but I know Hiyoko wants to change, and I know she's telling the truth, I just have to help her convince Celeste...** _

**Non-Stop Debate-Start!**

**Ammo-Kirumi's Testimony, Angie's Condition, Hiyoko's Testimony, Time Frame to the Fall, Nekomaru's Testimony, Public Meeting, Private Meeting**

"Celeste": Hiyoko dear, you're biting off more then you can chew.

Hiyoko: (Determined) _I saw Angie_ walk through the diner! You can't disprove that!

Kirumi: While your eye witness account is appreciated, do you have **a way to back it up?**

Hiyoko: (Determined) Yeah I do!

Korekiyo: Determination isn't enough of a reason for us to believe you.

"Taeko": _Her alibi is also questionable._

Kirumi: (Surprised) Taeko? What are you talking about?

"Celeste": (Twirling hair) She has **no physical evidence,** she has **no eyewitnesses,** she has **barely has an alibi.** (Grinning) But go ahead Hiyoko, entertain me by being wrong.

 ****Hiyoko: (Upset) You dirty bitch!

_**Celeste is trying to get into Hiyoko's head, but she's absolutely wrong on one account...** _

 

 

**Nekomaru's Testimony-- >no eyewitnesses**

Chihiro: You're rhythm's off!

**Break!**

Chihiro: (Determined) Hiyoko does have a witness who can back up what she said. Nekomaru told me he found her knocked over.

Hiyoko: That's right! He can tell you! After he found me, the ship rocked, and that wasn't too long after Angie left the diner!

"Celeste": (Surprised) I see? So you do have an eyewitness?

Hiyoko: (Proud) How does it feel to eat crow?

"Celeste": I'm not sure, let's ask Nekomaru. Nekomaru dear, is Hiyoko correct?

**Nekomaru didn't answer. Instead, his eyes were closed as he leaned against his podium.**

Chihiro: (Concerned) Nekomaru?

Korekiyo: (Surprised) Has he fallen asleep as well?

Kirumi: (Concerned) He'd be fully on the podium if that was the case.

Hiyoko: (Pouting) Nekomaru come on! You're up!

Nekomaru: (Eyes closed)…

…(and then open) H-Huh?

Chihiro: (Concerned) Nekomaru, what's wrong?

Nekomaru: Oh, nothing. I was just resting my eyes.

"Taeko": (Taken aback) In the middle of a class trial?

Nekomaru: (Defensive) It was just a small rest. I'm fine now.

Kirumi: (Concerned) Nekomaru...

Nekomaru: So, what were we talking about?

Hiyoko: You saw me after Angie threw me through a table, remember?

Nekomaru: (Exhausted) Oh...yeah...that's right...before the ship rocked...

"Celeste": Nekomaru dear, you seem to be operating below average at the moment.

Nekomaru: (Exhausted) I'm fine...I'm fine...I barely got any sleep last night...

"Celeste": You don't seem to be in any shape to provide a reliable testimony. Quite a shame, Hiyoko almost had something worth bragging about.

Hiyoko: (Upset) What are you talking about, he said he saw me!

"Celeste": (Dismissive) If he was able to keep his eyes open, then he'd be more trustworthy. In this case, he's not the best person to call to the stand.

Chihiro: (Concerned)...

_**Nekomaru...He's never acted like this before. Why? He's fine, right? It can't be-** _

Angie: (Stirring)...

"Taeko": (Surprised) Oh, I think Ms. Yonaga might be waking up.

"Celeste": (Annoyed) Oh great, I can't wait to hear her annoying voice.

Hiyoko: You'll see. She'll tell you what happened.

Angie: (Stirring)...

…(Stirring) Oh, hey Kiyo...

Korekiyo: (Surprised) Oh?

Chihiro: Kiyo?

Angie: (Stirring) What are you doing with that floorboard?

Nekomaru: (Taken aback) Floorboard?

Kirumi: (Curious) Korekiyo, did you and Angie find a floorboard on this ship?

Korekiyo: I can assure you, I've never had a conversation about floorboards with Angie.

Angie: (Stirring) Oh, okay...I'm just here for a candle...for the ritual...I won't be here long...

Chihiro: (Concerned) I thought she was having dreams about the past?

Korekiyo: I never met Angie before I got on this ship, so that theory is out.

Hiyoko: (Worried) This is...getting kind of...actually, this is getting really creepy.

Angie: (Stirring) Kiyo...

...what are you-

**Angie suddenly stood up, eyes wide open as she let out a yelp. For the next few moments, Angie took a few deep breaths as the students tried to take in the Ultimate Gang Leader's sudden return from dreamland. She then stretched her arms into the air in order to work out any kinks in her neck.**

Angie: (Cheerful) So, did we find out who killed Keebo and Byakuya yet?

**Intergalactic Trial: Intermission!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really sorry for how long this took to get out. College and other stuff has gotten in the way and I cannot apologies enough for not being able to upload within a week for the second week in a row.  
> But, in some good news, I'm sure you know what that means!  
> Non-Canon Bonus Scene!
> 
>  
> 
> Hiyoko: (Surprised) Wait, so those things we shout before the split screen are canon?  
> Franzsan: (Shrugging) I mean, I guess.  
> Hiyoko: What do you mean "I guess?" You wrote the damn story!  
> Fee5H: (Surprised) Wait, she can see us?  
> doffyfan: (Eyes sparkling) Ooh, a bonus scene that fits her talent! How interesting!  
> Genoscissors: You better not be the killer Hiyoko! I'm starting to kind of like you!  
> MissM: (Takes notes in background)…
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry for putting you in the bonus scene without permission, I just thought it would be an interesting scene. If you don't want to be up here I'll edit you out.  
> But anyway, any thoughts/theories about the trial?


	54. Chapter 4: The Thrill, the Chill, and the Kill That Will Pierce the Heavens (Part 11-Deadly Life/Class Trial-Second Act)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angie awakens from her slumber, but has either lost her memories, or is in complete denial of the situation she has found herself in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who haven't seen it yet, this fic now has a TV Tropes page!  
> https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Fanfic/DanganRonpaGalacticMelancholy  
> It's open for anyone to go and add tropes if they'd like, and I cannot express enough of how grateful I am to Zwei_the_Dangan_Queen for having made it.  
> But now is no time to rest on our laurels, there's a trial afoot!

**Intergalactic Trial: Resume!**

Mono-Kaito: (Confused) Hold on...What?

Kuma: (Tilting head) How...peculiar.

Mono-Kaito: Shoot, that motive must have really f$^#ed her brain up. What the he!! was with the dream stuff though?

Kuma: (Tilting head) No clue. Perhaps she was living out a past life.

Mono-Kaito: (Pumped) Or an alternate universe entirely!

Kuma: Don't tell me you believe in multiverse theory.

Mono-Kaito: (Annoyed) First of all, of course I do! Second of all, we're going to work on your attitude when we're done with this trial! You've been really mouthing off lately and I'm getting p!$$ed off at it!

Kuma: ...

 **Mono-Kaito and Kuma weren't the only ones perplexed by the situation.** **An** **gie's sudden awakening had throw the group off their game immensely, especially because last time she was awake, she was in the middle of an assault against "Celeste." But now, she stood there as cheerful as she always was, grinning wide as she closed her eyes once she got a lay out of the area, though she never looked in Chihiro's, and by extension Akane's, direction. After a few moments, one of them decided to engage the newly awakened gang leader in conversation.**

Korekiyo: (Cautious) Angie...are you feeling well?

Angie: (Cheerful) Yep! I'm doing super duper well!

Nekomaru: (Tense) Angie, now isn't the time to play around. We need to find Ak-

Angie: (Cheerful) You're right! We still got to find Keebo and Byakuya's killers! We can't keep horsing around now can we!?

_**Angie...Why are you-** _

"Taeko": (Perplexed) Ms. Yonaga, we already found the killer. This case is for Ak-

Angie: (Chuckling) Sorry about taking a nap, but I knew you guys would find the killer.

Kirumi: (Somber) Their trial is already over...now it's Ak-

Angie: (Pondering) Who did it? Perhaps it was Celeste, she's always so sneaky. Or maybe Hiyoko, she's been oddly quiet...

Hiyoko: (Upset) Come on! You're joking right!? There's no way you don't remember!

Angie: (Cheerful) My memory is perfect! I remember everything that happened today! Keebo died, Byakuya died, Toko broke a rib, that may or may not have been my fault...

"Celeste": (Scoffing) Could you at least open your eyes while you're living in denial?

Angie: (Cheerful) Nyahaha! Can't help it, Atua has told me that everything will be okay with my awesome sista!

Chihiro: (Concerned) Angie...

Angie: I mean...I know she's mad at me...I know that she's upset about what I did...and I don't blame her.

Hiyoko: (Taken aback) Wait...what?

Angie: I gave out her secret...I betrayed her trust...I put my beliefs over our sisterhood...

Nekomaru: (Tense)...

Angie: And, I know she's not in the mood to talk to me...and that's fine...but...I just want her to know that I'm sorry...I should have been more careful...

_**Angie...she's...she's not okay...She's living in denial, someone need to tell her the truth...** _

"Celeste": Angie dear, I cannot stand seeing you living in such a state...And I'm sure Akane wouldn't want you to-

Angie: Don't refer to her in past tense.

"Celeste": (Tense)...

Nekomaru: (Tense) Angie, just listen to her. Akane is-

Angie: (Tranquil) She's fine...She's just mad at me...that's why she's not talking to me...

Hiyoko: (Worried) She's not talking because she...she's...

Angie: Nya...ha...ha...I...I'm going to apologize when this trial's over...I'm going to tell her that it was all my fault...She'll forgive me...She...I want her to forgive me...

Kirumi: Angie...if you want Akane to forgive you, then apologies to her.

Angie: (Tilting head) Huh?

Chihiro: (Surprised) Kirumi?

Kirumi: If you want her to forgive you, then look her in the eyes and tell her you're sorry.

Angie: Well, I mean, I would, but she might not be in the mood to talk to me-

Kirumi: (Stern) You need to stop living in denial, you're a fighter, seeing you try to avoid conflict goes against everything that made you a leader who could raise a gang of 100 people.

"Taeko": (Shocked) Ms...Tojo...

Kirumi: (Determined) So open your eyes and look at her!

**Angie stood motionless, tilting her head to the floor, her eyes remained closed. Her clenched fists visibly shook as she bit her lower lip, drawing a drop of blood, though she would wipe it away. Slowly, she turned her head to the direction of where her sister used to stand...and opened her eyes...looking directly at the crossed out portrait of Akane. Any trace of a smile had disappeared from the Ultimate Gang Leader's face.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

Angie: (Somber) Oh...

Chihiro: (Concerned) Angie...

Angie: (Somber) I guess...playing the denial card wasn't going to work...

Nekomaru: (Somber) So you knew...

Angie: (Somber) Yeah...I knew...

"Celeste": So why in the seven Hells would you pretend to lose your memory?

Angie: (Somber) I was hoping...that if I told myself a lie enough, it would come true. But, now I know...that Akane...is dead...and Atua hates me...

Korekiyo: (Confused) He hates you?

Angie: (Somber) He stopped talking to me after I revealed Akane's secret. I haven't heard him since...

Nekomaru: But I've heard you say-

Angie: (Somber) I was lying...I wanted to believe he was just asleep, or maybe he was busy, but...that's not the case...

Hiyoko: (Worried) But, he's...forgiving, right? I-I mean, I can't say I believe in him, but he'll forgive you, right?

Angie: (Somber) Where I come from, when Atua cuts off his connection to you, it's gone forever. When he stops talking to you, it's a sign that you've sinned beyond any form of redemption.

"Celeste": (Scoffing) So this is the same God who was willing to let Leon into Heaven after the stunts he pulled?

Kirumi: (Stern) Now's not the time Celeste.

Angie: (Somber) Atua wants nothing to do with me...and I don't blame him...

_**...** _

_**I don't know how to help...I don't know if Atua exists, I can't tell her he doesn't hate her...I know Angie can be aggressive when it comes to her religion...but to feel like your own god has turned his back on you...I can't imagine how that feels...** _

Kirumi: (Reassuring) Angie, I can't speak for Atua, but if he's abandoned you, then you need to think for yourself.

Angie: (Somber) For...myself...

Kirumi: I promise we'll work on that after the trial, but right now, we need to find Akane's killer.

Angie: (Downcast)...

...

…(Confused) Killer?

"Taeko": (Cautious) Um...is there a reason you're phrasing it like that?

Hiyoko: (Worried) Oh God, please don't tell me she forgot...

Chihiro: (Cautious) Angie, we're looking for Akane's killer. We really need your hel-

 

 

Angie: Protect ya neck!

(Split Screen)

Angie: Hold your horses Chi, I'ma gonna blow yo mind!

Chihiro: (Confused) W-What?

Angie: Are you ready!? Am I ready!? Let's get it on!

**Rebuttal Showdown-Start!**

**Blades-Mono-Kaito File #4, Atua Statue, Angie's Condition, Hiyoko's Testimony, Time Frame of the Fall, Russian Flu-ette Rules, Missing Sleep Meds, Public Meeting**

Angie: This doesn't have to be a murder.

Angie: Akane might have  **been crushed by the statue...**

Angie: ...but it could  **have been a suicide.**

Angie: She might have  **knocked down the statue...**

Angie: ...and then  **run to get under it.**

Angie: This could be **a killer less case.**

Angie: (Cheerful) Your turn!

_**No, that's not right...and I know why it isn't right...** _

 

 

**Russian Flu-ette Rules-- >have been a suicide.**

Chihiro: You're off key!

**Break!**

Chihiro: (Somber) Angie, there's no way this could have been a suicide.

Angie: (Taken aback) Why not?

Nekomaru: It was a part of the rules...suicide wouldn't have stopped the motive.

Korekiyo: The only ways to stop the motive was to let the timer run out, or, in this case, commit murder.

Chihiro: (Cautious) And because of that, Akane couldn't have committed suicide. The fact that we're having this trial in the first place is proof of that.

Angie: (Shocked)...

...B-But...that can't be true...S-Sista...lost a fight...

Hiyoko: (Somber) I mean, she could have been ambushed. And the killer did use a katana.

Kirumi: From what we've seen, this wasn't a sanctioned fight, the killer could have taken her out in a number of ways.

Angie: (Somber) N-No...That can't be true...Akane had good instincts...there's no way someone would have been able to sneak up on her.

"Celeste": Angie dear, please don't go into denial again. We're not going to get anywhere if you do so.

Angie: (Somber) There's no way she'd lose a fight...not when her life was on the line, and not when she had to find her siblings...

Nekomaru: (Tense) These are the cards we've been dealt in this case...Akane was definitely ambushed, that was probably how she lost her life.

Angie: (Somber)...

Chihiro: (Reassuring) Angie, we're going to find who did this...please don't lose hope.

Angie: (Somber)...

Korekiyo: It seems as if encouragement won't help her at this time...

"Taeko": Perhaps we should just continue...

Kirumi: I agree, Angie, we've been meaning to ask you something...

...Did you encounter Hiyoko and throw her?

Angie: (Casual) Oh yeah, totally.

"Celeste": (Taken aback) Freaking what?

Hiyoko: (Proud) I told you! Score one for the gentleman's assistant!

Chihiro: (Confused) Wait, who's the gentleman?

Kirumi: (Curious) I think she's referring to you.

Chihiro: (Confused) Um...gentleman? I don't know about that...

"Celeste": (Scoffing) Don't get cocky Hiyoko, you've still messed up more times then Mono-Kaito has annoyed me.

Mono-Kaito and Hiyoko: (Annoyed) F#^$/Fuck you!

Korekiyo: So, you encountered Hiyoko in the diner?

Angie: (Casual) Yep, I heard her talking and recognized her voice. She was in the way of me finding Akane, so I tossed her and moved on.

Chihiro: Did you hear anything else?

Angie: Well, the door opened...well, two doors opened...including the elevator door...and then everything shook when I was in the elevator...and then I walked to my lab.

Korekiyo: You wouldn't happen to have heard the door to your lab open, would you?

Angie: (Thinking) Hm...

...now that I think about it...

...I didn't. I never heard the door open, I just strolled in.

Kirumi: I see, so that might mean...

Korekiyo: That the killer could have been lurking there.

"Taeko": (Nervous) Let's not jump to conclusions just yet...

Nekomaru: So, Angie can support Hiyoko's alibi, and therefore, she can support mine. We should review them once again.

Chihiro: (Thinking) Yeah, if we do, we might find a crack in someone's story...

**Non-Stop Debate-Start!**

**Ammo-Angie's Condition, Hiyoko's Testimony, Kirumi's Testimony, Korekiyo's Autopsy, Nekomaru's Testimony, Time Frame of the Fall, Public Meeting**

Kirumi: I was still incapacitated from the motive, and **I didn't recover until a minute before the statue fell.**

Hiyoko: **Angie managed to confirm mine.**

Nekomaru: **As well as mine.**

Korekiyo: Though I don't have a witness, **Chihiro saw me when he woke up the moment the statue fell.**

"Taeko": I was with Ms. Tojo and Ms. Yonaga until **thirty minutes** before the statue fell. After that, **I was with Princess Celeste.**

"Celeste": (Grinning) I can confirm this as well.

Angie: I was more or less on a pilgrimage from the Nurse's lab to my own, though I'm having a bit of trouble remembering when exactly that was...

_**Hearing these alibi's, there is one that doesn't fit a certain piece of evidence...** _

 

 

**Kirumi's Testimony-- >thirty minutes**

Chihiro: (Determined) Your rhythm's off!

**Break!**

Chihiro: Taeko, are you sure about that?

"Taeko": Huh, sure about what?

Chihiro: Sure about when you left Kirumi and Angie.

"Taeko": (Shifting eyes) Of course...I was there until thirty minutes before the statue fell...

Chihiro: (Pondering) I see...

...Kirumi, is that true?

Kirumi: (Shocked)...

"Taeko": (Nervous) M-Ms. Tojo...

Kirumi: (Tense) You left an hour before the statue fell. I recall you not being in the Nurse's lab at that time.

**"Taeko" seemed to freeze at Kirumi's statement as he began to tap his podium with his fingernail, focusing his attention on this single point.**

"Taeko": (Nervous) W-Well, I was there...I-I was just...outside, looking for medicine...

Angie: There was medicine in the room. Why leave to look for more?

"Taeko": (Nervous) Well...I...

Hiyoko: Okay, I'll be the blunt one here, you're acting really damn suspicious right now.

Korekiyo: Taeko, would you care to explain why you just lied to us?

"Taeko": (Playing with pompadour) I...I didn't...

Nekomaru: (Upset) Quit messing around! What the hell is going on with you!?

"Taeko": (Tense) I...I...I'm sorry, but there's been a mistake.

Chihiro: (Confused) A mistake?

"Taeko": (Tense) Y-Yeah...I...I was just...I just lost track of time...

Hiyoko: Oh fuck no, you're not going to pull the memory card on us!

"Taeko": (Tense)…

Kirumi: (Stern) Taeko, why did you just lie to us?

"Taeko": (Tense)...

...I...I...

"Celeste": (Giggling)...

Kirumi: (Tense) And why are you laughing?

"Celeste": (Grinning) I can't help it. I know which direction this trial is about to go in, and I can't but laugh at where this foolishness is going to take us.

Korekiyo: And that direction would be...

"Celeste": An early grave. At least, that's the outcome if you keep harassing poor Taeko.

"Taeko": (Tense)...

Hiyoko: Well, he's not answering anything we ask him. He's definitely suspicious.

"Celeste": (Scoffing) First of all, that's rich coming from you. Second of all, you have no right to accuse Taeko. And, if I may be given a platform to speak, I can explain why.

Nekomaru: He's a grown man, he can defend himself.

"Celeste": Oh, I know he can, but that's only if he's willing to defend himself. Will that be the case, Taeko?

"Taeko": (Tense)...

...Yes...(Determined) I'm not a killer, and I can prove it!

_**Wait...What's going on?** _

_**Focus Chihiro...Just keep calm and look for mistakes...**_

**Non-Stop Debate-Start!**

**Ammo-Private Meeting, Lower Wall Straps, Nekomaru's Testimony, Damaged Hubcap, Witnesses of the Weapons Room, Hiyoko's Testimony**

"Taeko": (Determined) I can assure you, I had **no part in Ms. Owari's death.**

Angie: Then what's with all the nervousness?

"Taeko": I have an alibi for the time of the fall. **One that Celeste can back up.**

"Celeste": Yes, we've already been over this a few times by now.

Kirumi: Then what did you do the previous thirty minutes before you were with her?

"Taeko": I... _I was cooking._

Korekiyo: And you _can back this up by..._

"Celeste": (Scoffing) What a joke. You're all wasting your time.

Hiyoko: What the hell are you talking about?

"Celeste": If you start thinking with your brains, then you'll find the right answer. But in the mean time I'll just watch you all squirm.

"Taeko": And I had  **no reason to kill!**

_**Hold on...I think I remember a last second clue that can be used here...** _

 

 

**Private Meeting-- >no reason to kill!**

Chihiro: (Determined) Your rhythm's off!

**Break!**

Chihiro: Taeko, if you had no reason to kill...

...then why did you say you wouldn't let Kirumi die?

Taeko: (Taken aback) W-What!?

"Celeste": (Scoffing) Well now, where did that question come from?

Chihiro: You and him had a meeting in private in the diner, and Taeko said something along those lines.

"Celeste": Chihiro dear, are you feeling well? You were out for two days, so I understand that your brain might not be operating at its best.

Chihiro: (Surprised)...

...Wait, what did you just-

Korekiyo: To be fair, I was the one who told him about the meeting. I overheard most of your conversation.

Kirumi: So why didn't you bring it up earlier?

Korekiyo: I was hoping for the right time to bring it up. Though, I guess Chihiro found an opportunity first.

Nekomaru: Well how can we be certain what you said was true?

Korekiyo: (Amused) Kehehe, I believe Taeko's reaction is all the proof we need. Innocent people don't react like that.

"Taeko": (Tense)...

Hiyoko: (Determined) Okay! You've been caught red-handed, you better start confessing!

Chihiro: (Cautious) Hiyoko, please don't try to rush this.

Hiyoko: (Slightly embarrassed) O-Oh, right. Sorry...

Kirumi: (Stern) Taeko, explain why you've been lying.

"Taeko": (Tense)...

…(Defeated) Fine...I'll confess...

Angie: (Shocked) Confess? You...You killed Akane?

"Taeko": (Somber) No...If I had killed Ms. Owari, I would have fully confessed. There would have been no need for this trial in the first place...

...but I did try to kill you, Ms. Yonaga.

Chihiro: (Shocked) Y-You what?

Kirumi: (Horrified)...

"Taeko": (Ashamed) I...I told Angie that Akane was waiting for her on the fourth floor...and...I was...I was waiting for her...waiting to kill her...

Nekomaru: (Tense) You were going to kill Angie? (Enraged) Why god damn it!? Weren't you getting sick of this stupid killing game!?

"Taeko": (Tense) I was...I was trying to save Ms. Tojo. I know what I was doing was wrong, but I wasn't going to let her die...

Kirumi: (Upset) I told you to stop worrying about me! You were supposed to-

"Taeko": (Upset) I can't do that!

Kirumi: (Shocked)...

"Taeko": (Somber) I tried...God knows I tried my hardest...but I couldn't do it...I can't let you die...I wouldn't have an identity if you were lost...

Hiyoko: (Confused) You...wouldn't have an identity?

"Taeko": (Somber) It's...complicated...but I can't let Ms. Tojo die...and if I had to kill and be killed to save her...

…(Determined) then I would have done so every time!

Nekomaru: (Tense) So...after everything we've been through...after every meal made, every trial we survived...you'd throw that all away to save Kirumi...even if she hated you for doing so?

"Taeko": (Determined) I have no qualms in doing so!

Nekomaru: (Seething) So you tried to kill Angie...

Angie: (Casual) I mean, you could have just smothered me. No need to do the whole "lure me to the fourth hallway" nonsense.

Chihiro: (Shocked) Angie!

Angie: (Shrugging) What?

"Taeko": I wasn't going to kill in front of Ms. Tojo. And she probably would have tried to interfere, potentially getting hurt along the way.

Korekiyo: Well, isn't that noble, though it places you at the scene of the crime.

"Taeko": (Tense) I told you, if I killed, I would have confessed!

Korekiyo: People are quite interesting, they change and form depending on their environment...and I wouldn't be shocked if you changed your motivations seeing a way to escape.

"Taeko": (Tense) You have no right to judge me or to assume my motivations!

_**Could...Taeko have really killed Akane...he's saying that he would have confessed, but why would he have lied in the first place...** _

"Celeste": (Sighing) Oh for heaven's sake, you've all taken a level in stupid, haven't you?

Hiyoko: (Confused) Huh?

"Celeste": Forgive me for my commoner language, but could you all take your heads out of your asses and use your brains? If you did, you would know, without a shadow of a doubt, that Taeko is in no way, shape, or form a killer.

Korekiyo: You've been defending him quite a bit, and you were the other member of that secret meeting.

"Celeste": While that's true, I must ask you to think before we continue to point fingers.

Chihiro: (Worried) Celeste, can you please tell us what you're talking about?

"Celeste": (Giggling) Come now Chihiro dear, you're an intelligent little scamp, correct? I'm sure if you think, you would figure out why Taeko isn't Akane's killer.

Chihiro: (Thinking)...

_**Could it be...that Celeste is right? Just think...Why wouldn't Taeko be the killer?** _

**Logic Dive**

**Why did Taeko leave the Nurse's lab?**

**A-To get medicine B-To kill Angie C-To make food**

 

 

**B-To kill Angie**

**Where was the crime going to take place?**

**A-Angie's Lab B-Korekiyo's Lab C-Kirumi's Lab D-Mahiru's Lab E-The Hallway**

 

 

**C-Kirumi's lab**

**What weapon was going to be used?**

**A-Nekomaru's Hammer B-A Kitchen Knife C-The Atua Statue D-The Katana**

 

 

**A-Nekomaru's Hammer**

**Could Taeko have killed Akane?**

**A-Yes B-No**

 

 

**B-No**

**Why?**

**A-Angie saw him B-Kirumi's Testimony C-He has an alibi D-Celeste's Testimony E-Body Discovery Announcement**

 

 

**E-Body Discovery Announcement**

Chihiro: It's getting clear!

**Break!**

Chihiro: (Thinking) Taeko...left the Nurse's lab in order to kill Angie...

"Celeste": Yes, we've established that.

Chihiro: (Thinking) And then...he was going to ambush her...from Kirumi's lab...

Kirumi: (Surprised) My lab?

"Taeko": (Nervous) That would be correct...I was hoping that she would have blindly wondered into there.

Angie: Wow, I'm feeling insulted. I have other senses ya know.

Korekiyo: You seem to have recovered oddly quickly.

Angie: (Somber) I mean...Kirumi's kinda right...I'll handle my issues with Atua after the trial...hopefully...probably...maybe...

Chihiro: (Thinking) And, you left the weapon you were going to lose in there...

Hiyoko: (Shocked) Wait! The hammer!?

"Taeko": (Nodding)...

Nekomaru: (Shocked) H-How did you even get that!?

"Taeko": I saw it when we found Nekomaru passed out a few days ago.

Chihiro: (Cautious) Um...how many days was th-

Kirumi: I apologize for interrupting, but since Taeko had the hammer, did that mean he killed Akane?

Chihiro: (Taken aback) Um...

_**What's going on...why does everyone's time frame seem inconsistent...Hiyoko mentioned it's been two days, but changed it to three, Celeste straight up said two, Taeko is saying it's been a few days...which is it why is...** _

_**...Damn it, concentrate...Is Taeko the killer? The answer is...** _

Chihiro: No. He's not the killer...

Korekiyo: (Surprised) Oh?

"Celeste": (Grinning) And that's because...

Chihiro: That's because...

...of the Body Discovery Announcement.

"Celeste": (Twirling hair) Oh thank goodness someone finally used their head.

Angie: The Body Discovery Announcement?

Chihiro: It went off after Angie saw the body...and Taeko was in the room as well...

Hiyoko: (Shocked)...

...Oh fuck! He was there!

"Celeste": I understand why you wouldn't have noticed it given that you're Hiyoko, but Nekomaru dear, you're really disappointing me right now.

Nekomaru: (Exhausted) I-I know...I'm still tired, I'll be fine if I just take a breath.

Chihiro: (Concerned) Nekomaru, are you sure you're-

Korekiyo: But why did you have the hammer? Wouldn't that mean you knocked the statue down?

"Taeko": (Somber)...

...

...

...I won't lie...

...

...Yes. I did.

**Silence. Not a peep for the longest time. The confession of the Ultimate Imposter took everyone's breaths away, especially Kirumi, who covered her mouth in horror, and Angie, who, well...**

Angie: (Tranquil)...

...You...

...You hurt my sister...

"Taeko": (Somber) I hold no joy in what I did...

Angie: (Tranquil)...

…(Enraged) YOU ROTTEN BASTARD!!! I'LL KILL YOU!!!

**Angie attempted to run at "Taeko", but was grabbed and held back by Nekomaru, who was barely able to keep her in a full nelson lock.**

Nekomaru: (Panicked) Angie! Stop! You can't leave the podium!

Angie: (Enraged) I DON'T CARE!!! HE HURT HER!!! HE HURT MY SISTER!!!

Chihiro: (Worried) Angie...please, stop...

Kirumi: (Tense) Mono-Kaito!

Mono-Kaito: (Enraged) Hey, don't make me actually use my host privileges!

"Celeste": Angie, dear, Taeko didn't kill Akane, you shouldn't waste your life killing someone who isn't even a killer. Though it would make the end of the killing game come closer.

"Taeko": (Tense) Angie...I know you won't forgive me...

Angie: (Enraged) You're damn right I'm never going to forgive you! I'm going to break your arms and drown you in a fucking sink!

Nekomaru: (Tense) Angie, please stop it! Don't throw your life away! Akane wouldn't want you to do that!

**The mention of her former sister's name caused Angie to freeze up. She violently shook as Nekomaru still held her in place.**

Angie: (Somber) I...I'm fine...I'm not going to leave the podium...

**Nekomaru carefully let go of her.**

Hiyoko: (Worried) S-So, why did you knock down the statue?

Korekiyo: I have a feeling I know the answer...if we can find the true killer.

Chihiro: (Curious) The true killer?

Korekiyo: I believe Taeko was convinced to knock that statue down. And the person who did so is our true killer.

Kirumi: Do you have an idea who that might be?

Korekiyo: Yes. And I'm sure the answer is quite obvious. Especially if we've been paying attention.

Chihiro: (Thinking)...

**_The killer...could have convinced Taeko to knock down the statue...and the person who could have done that..._ **

**_..._ **

**_..._ **

**_..._ **

**_Yes...I know who could have done this..._ **

**Select a suspect!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This trial feels like it's going pretty fast...eh, probably just a coincidence.  
> Oh, and two things...  
> 1\. I'm going to have the next part out on Tuesday or Wednesday, hopefully.  
> 2\. Back in part two of the Prolouge, I set a link to an actual picture of the Imposter as Teruteru. It's not my art, I just found it on Reddit and all credit goes to pekopekoe.  
> Edit-I feel like I'm suffering from a slight burnout, but I'll get into that after Chapter 4 is done...but just disregard the whole Wednesday thing...I'll have the next part up during Friday or the weekend.


	55. Chapter 4: The Thrill, the Chill, and the Kill That Will Pierce the Heavens (Part 12-Deadly Life/Class Trial-Climax?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It seems as if the end of the trial is in sight, but could a touch of honesty throw the entire class off course?

**Selected Celeste**

Chihiro: That has to be it.

Chihiro: (Determined) Celeste, you're the one who set up Taeko to knock down the statue, aren't you?

...

...

...

"Celeste": (Curiously) Hm?

**It was certainly a different reaction, to say the least. Compared to Mahiru's forced laugh, or to Leon's pure confusion, or to Toko's confession to killing Byakuya, "Celeste's" reaction to what Chihiro was implying was minimalistic, to say the least. However, she seemed to remain as calm as she normally was, minus the time she had been punched by Angie. In fact, the look on her face was less one of worry and more one of disappointment.**

Korekiyo: (Tense) It seems we were thinking the same thing.

"Taeko": (Nervous) H-Hold on...

Chihiro: (Thinking) I mean...if Taeko was convinced to knock down the statue, then the only two people I could imagine being able to convince him was either Kirumi, or Celeste.

Nekomaru: But Kirumi was still bedridden before the statue fell.

Kirumi: And Celeste had already been healed from her condition before Akane's murder.

Hiyoko: Yeah, and she and Taeko have been around each other a lot. She's probably been manipulating him since the end of the last trial.

"Taeko": (Nervous) I-I can assure you, I haven't been manipulated.

Angie: (Tranquil) Your stutter isn't helping your cause. In fact, it's making you seem very guilty right now.

"Taeko": (Nervous)...

Chihiro: (Thinking) Plus, Celeste is the only person who could have backed up Taeko's alibi.

Korekiyo: And because we know he was lying, it could only mean she was as well. (Amused) Kehehe, do you have a response Princess? You seemed to have been cornered like a rat.

**Rather than panic, "Celeste" seemed to consider the Ultimate Yakuza's question. She looked at the ceiling, twirled her hair, and even puffed out one of her cheeks, letting out little hmms every few seconds. Eventually, she rested her thumb and pointer finger against her chin, letting out an exasperated sigh before speaking.**

"Celeste": (Bored) Tsk, tsk, tsk...Chihiro dear, you're disappointing me.

Chihiro: If you're trying to ruin my confidence, it's not going to work. I'm used to disappointing people at this point.

Hiyoko: (Concerned) Chihiro?

Chihiro: (Reassuring) It's fine...

"Celeste": (Bored) After all the evidence we've observed, the best you could come up with is that I'm the killer?

Chihiro: You don't have an alibi and you could have manipulated Taeko.

"Taeko": (Tense) I wasn't manipulated...you guys are making a mis-

"Celeste": (Calm) Taeko dear, please remain silent. You've had your moment in the spotlight, and I can protect myself just fine.

"Taeko": (Taken aback)...

"Celeste": (Grinning) Don't worry, I won't let this trial end. Not until we find the true killer. I'll make sure Kirumi is safe and sound. (Grin drops) Though, I must say, Chihiro, you accusing me tells a lot about how you must feel about me.

Chihiro: (Confused) What do you mean?

"Celeste": (Bored) I understand that you and I, coming from far different backgrounds, do not always get along. In fact, given your accusation, I would go so far as to assume that you probably hate me.

Chihiro: (Cautious) I don't hate you. I don't agree with you all the time, and I wish you wouldn't be so cold, but I don't hate you.

Kirumi: (Determined) Chihiro, she's just trying to distract us from the real issue. She knows she's cornered and is trying to play mind games.

"Celeste": (Giggling) That's the second time you guys have used the term cornered. First of all, try to be a bit more creative, I've come to expect more of this group, minus a few specific individuals.

Hiyoko: (Pouting) I know you're talking about me. What, are you too scared to talk shit to my face?

"Celeste": (Grinning) And, Korekiyo dear, if I am a cornered rat, then I'll just have to find a crack to escape though.

Nekomaru: If you're the true killer, then there's no escape. Once you're found guilty that'll be the end of it.

"Celeste": If I'm found guilty, we'll all die, and the true killer escapes.

Korekiyo: We don't have to worry about the true killer escaping, since we're looking right at her.

Angie: (Tense) Celeste...if you killed my sister...

Mono-Kaito: Woah! Woah! Time out! No executing the blackened, that's my job!

Kuma: (Tilting head) In a way, it's their job, since they have to vote on the culprit. Quite philosophical wouldn't you say?

Mono-Kaito: (Annoyed) Philosophy won't bring in ratings, so shut up!

Kuma: (Tilting head) I guess that'll depend on the audience we're aiming for...I guess I was aiming for a bit of a niche demographic.

"Celeste": If you two buffoons could kindly be quiet, I'd like to defend my self from these baseless accusations. Chihiro dear, I shall patiently wait for you to figure out why exactly you're wrong.

Chihiro: (Determined) I know you killed Akane! There's no doubt about it!

"Celeste": (Curious) Is that true? Then allow me to add some doubt to your belief.

Nekomaru: (Tense) With the evidence as stacked against you as it is, I don't see what you can pull out.

"Celeste": (Giggling) Nekomaru dear, I am nothing if not surprising. Now for my armor breaking question, I shall ask none other than...

...Mono-Kaito.

Mono-Kaito: (Proud) You called!? I knew you'd need the knowledge provided only by an intergalactic champion!

Hiyoko: (Confused) You're asking him? But you hate him.

"Celeste": (Grinning) Even a fool like him can be useful.

Mono-Kaito: (Offended) Hey!

"Celeste": (Twirling hair) Now, I must ask, did you transfer me to the body?

Mono-Kaito: (Shrugging) Nope.

Kirumi: (Confused) Nope? What could you be-

Kuma: I must ask that you remain silent Mono-Kaito. We must let the other cubs figure it out amongst themselves.

Mono-Kaito: (Annoyed) You don't call me anything besides Sir!

Kuma: (Still)...

...You are correct, I apologize for my choice of words..."Sir."

"Celeste": (Giggling) And now, with that out of the way, let me explain why I, Princess Celestia Ludenburg of the Kingdom of Novoselic, am in no way, shape, or form the killer of dear Akane Owari.

_**I know Celeste is just putting on a show, I just need to keep calm and I'll be able to find the weakness in whatever she's about to say...** _

**Non-Stop Debate-Start!**

**Ammo-Public Meeting, Atua Statue, Rail, Lower Wall Straps, Elevator, Damaged Hubcap, Hiyoko's Testimony, Witnesses of the Weapons Room**

"Celeste": I must ask, minus Angie and Taeko, how did the rest of you get to Akane's body?

Nekomaru: Hiyoko and I **took the stairs at first,** but I tripped and Mono-Kaito had to transport us there.

Korekiyo: It was the same with Chihiro, Kirumi and I.

"Celeste": If Nekomaru and Hiyoko took the stairs, then that is all I need to prove I'm not the killer.

Hiyoko: (Annoyed) What the shit are you talking about!?

"Celeste": If I must be fully honest, I was **in the bathroom in the third hallway** when the body discovery announcement went off.

Angie: So what? That doesn't prove anything.

"Celeste": (Scoffing) Well, no thanks to you for  **stealing the elevator.** Because of that, I had to walk.

Kirumi: (Annoyed) So why didn't you just let Mono-Kaito transport you?

"Celeste": ("Woeful") Mono-Kaito didn't offer to transport me to the body, so I had to  **climb all those awful stairs.** It was such an ankle killer.

Korekiyo: (Annoyed) Why don't you get to the point?

"Celeste": (Grinning) Kirumi and you **saw me climb up the stairs.** Hiyoko and Nekomaru **didn't see me climb down the stairs.** That is the coup de grace of this pointless argument.

_**I wouldn't be so confident in that...there's a hole in her story.** _

 

 

**Rail-- >climb all those awful stairs.**

Chihiro: You're off key!

**Break!**

Chihiro: You're right, Nekomaru and Hiyoko wouldn't have been able to see you, and you might have been able to hid in the bathroom, but you didn't walk back up when you met Kirumi and Kiyo.

"Celeste": (Curious) Is that right?

Chihiro: There was a rail on the staircase. Me and Hiyoko tested it out in order to get down to the third hallway, and it managed to get us down there pretty quickly.

"Celeste": (Dismissive) So what?

Hiyoko: (Proud) Hold on! I'll step in!

Chihiro: (Curious) Hiyoko?

Hiyoko: (Proud) If Celeste was hiding in the bathroom, then she could have waited for me and Nekomaru to leave. Then, once we were out of sight, she could have used the rail to get up to the fourth hallway, and met up with Kirumi and Korekiyo, thus establishing an alibi!

"Celeste": (Shocked)...

Hiyoko: (Curious) What? I was paying attention.

Korekiyo (Scratching temple) Even I didn't expect such a coherent argument. (Amused) Kehehe, then again, I guess it doesn't matter who gives the theory, as I believe we've got the Princess right where we want her.

Angie: (Tense) So you did kill her! You better be ready to run, because I'm going to punch you in the throat!

Nekomaru: (Worried) Can you not!? I don't know how long I'd be able to hold you!

Chihiro: But Hiyoko's right. You could have used the rail on the stairs to move quickly from one hallway to the other. (Determined) You could have killed Akane, then used it to set up an alibi.

"Celeste": (Annoyed)...

**After Chihiro's assertion, the raven haired girl began to tap her finger relentlessly against her podium. Though after a moment or two, she took a deep breath and began to regain her smile.**

"Celeste": (Grinning) Well then, I guess my risk has started to backfire.

Nekomaru: (Tense) Risk? What the hell are you-

"Celeste": (Cheerful) But, no matter. It's time to begin round two of my defense.

Kirumi: (Determined) There is no round two! We have you on the ropes, and it would be in your best interest to surrender!

"Celeste": (Cheerful) I admire your fighting spirit Kirumi dear, it's always so exciting when you show that fire.

Chihiro: (Upset) Celeste, this isn't a joke! You need to stop treating this like it's a game, there's lives hanging in the balance!

"Celeste": (Twirling hair) I am perfectly well aware that we are in a precarious situation, and that is why I continue to fight, for if you vote for me, Akane's killer shall escape, and it won't be my fault.

Hiyoko: (Annoyed) Yeah right! If we vote for anyone but you we'll be executed! I'm not going to die because I trusted a snake like you!

"Taeko": (Worried) Ms. Saionji, please calm down.

"Celeste": (Giggling) So I've been upgraded from a rat to a snake? I actually quite appreciate the jump in quality.

Nekomaru: (Tense) Will you just shut up!? Your snotty attitude is really pissing me off!

"Taeko": (Worried) Can we please keep our heads attached? You all need to calm down...

Kirumi: (Tense) Taeko, what is wrong with you?

"Taeko": (Tense) I'm just trying to make sure we live!

Kirumi: (Upset) We are going to die if we don't find Akane's killer, and you're not helping by defending them!

Korekiyo: Kirumi, calm down, you're letting your emotions get to you again.

"Taeko": (Tense) Everybody, please, just let me-

"Celeste": (Dismissive) Taeko, as I've said, you don't need to come to my aid. I have everything under control.

"Taeko": (Upset) No you don't! You're going to get everyone executed if you keep playing this stupid game!

Hiyoko: (Confused) Stupid game?

Chihiro: (Worried) Taeko, what are you talking about?

"Celeste": (Tense) I have everything under control, just let me-

"Taeko": (Enraged) ARE YOU GOING TO TELL THEM, OR AM I!!!?

**The sudden outburst of the Ultimate Imposter took everyone off guard, even "Celeste", who, for the first time since she had gotten on the ship, seemed genuinely hurt by the shout.**

Kirumi: (Shocked) Tell us...what?

"Taeko": (Somber) Celeste, please, just tell everyone the truth. Tell them what happened. Because for once, just for one time, I want to believe you.

"Celeste": (Nervous)...

Korekiyo: What possible truth could help her cause? The way I see it, she's on death's door.

Chihiro: (Cautious) I mean, we could at least give her a chance to explain herself.

Korekiyo: That is if there's anything to explain.

"Taeko": (Somber) Celeste...please...

"Celeste": (Nervous)...

...

...

...Okay.

Nekomaru: So, are you ready to confess?

"Celeste": Confess? No. I have no crime to confess to. (Somber) Though, I shall admit, I was the one who told Taeko to knock down that statue.

Angie: (Enraged) So it was you! You killed her!

"Taeko": (Somber) No, she wasn't.

"Celeste": (Somber) I asked Taeko to knock down the statue in order to ruin the killer's alibi.

Hiyoko: (Uncertain) The killer's alibi?

Kirumi: Hold on, are you saying that there's a different killer?

"Celeste": (Somber) Of course, after all...

...Akane was already dead when I found her.

Chihiro: (Shocked) Already...dead?

"Celeste": (Somber) She was lying in the middle of the room, and if it weren't for Taeko and I, we'd never have been able to see Akane's wounds.

Nekomaru: (Tense) What the fuck are you talking about? You moved Akane's body?

"Taeko": She had to. She was trying to keep the body intact.

Angie: (Enraged) That body had a name!

Chihiro: (Cautious) Angie, please calm down.

"Taeko": (Nervous) Look, if she didn't move Akane, there wouldn't have been a body to find.

Korekiyo: I have my doubts. You and the Princess are already knee deep in lies.

"Celeste": (Tense) So I try to tell the truth and you just assume I lie? Well, perhaps this is why I lie in the first place.

Hiyoko: (Worried) Um...this feels like it's going south quickly...

Chihiro: (Cautious) Yeah...Celeste, can you please explain what happened?

"Celeste": (Grinning) I'm glad to see some people are being reasonable.

Korekiyo: If there's one thing I've learned, it's that nothing good can come out of that grin.

_**I accused Celeste of being the killer, but if she and Taeko are to be believed, did I miss something?** _

**Non-Stop Debate-Start!**

**Ammo-Black Cloth, Higher Wall Straps, Lower Wall Straps, Korekiyo's Autopsy, Katana with Blood, Nekomaru's Testimony, Missing Sleep Meds, Angie's Condition**

"Celeste": (Tense) I saw Akane's body, and **I brought Taeko to help me ruin the killer's alibi.**

Kirumi: So why lie in the first place?

"Taeko": It was a mistake on our part...

Nekomaru: (Dismissive) So how did you plan to ruin the killer's alibi?

"Celeste": As Chihiro mentioned earlier, **the lower straps on the wall were cut.**

"Taeko": Because of that, the statue was _bound to fall at some point._

Hiyoko: (Confused) Wait, so you knocked down the statue **to speed up the process?**

"Taeko": That would be correct. Though, we did have...issues along the way...

Angie: (Enraged) So what about Akane!? Did you _get lazy while trying to move her body!?_

"Celeste": (Upset) I tried to move her, god damn it! _But I tripped!_

Korekiyo: Your story is flimsy at best.

Kirumi: (Tense) If you truly wanted to keep Akane's body intact, _you wouldn't have rushed._

**_Is...Celeste telling the truth? Could it be..._ **

 

 

 **Black Cloth-- >** _But I tripped!_

Chihiro: That's right!

**Break!**

Chihiro: (Curious) Celeste, can I see your dress?

Hiyoko: (Nervous) Um...why?

"Celeste": (Surprised) Oh, Chihiro. I certainly didn't expect you to be so...frisky. And in front of Hiyoko as well.

Chihiro: (Confused) Wait? Why Hiyoko specifically?

Hiyoko: (Blushing) Y-Yeah, why me specifically? I-I don't care whose dresses he's into...

"Taeko": (Whispering) Tsundere.

Chihiro: Tsunde-what...Never mind. Celeste, I need to see your dress.

Nekomaru: Why are you so interested in her dress?

Chihiro: Because if she tripped, there should be evidence on her dress. And that evidence come in the form of the cloth we found.

Angie: (Confused) Cloth?

Chihiro: There was a black cloth stuck under the statue. In fact, it was right next to Akane's body.

Nekomaru: What does that being there mean?

"Celeste": I believe he's talking about this...Mono-Kaito, may I step off the podium for a little bit?

Mono-Kaito: (Shrugging) I mean, if it helps with the trial, then go ahead.

**With the monochrome man's approval, the "Princess" stepped off her podium and turned her back to the others...**

**...and it was clear that there was a something missing from said dress. More specifically, a fist sized piece of the dress. After a few moments, "Celeste" turned and stood back on her podium.**

Nekomaru: (Taken aback) What the-

"Celeste": Like I said, I was trying to move Akane's body, but I tripped and had to move out of the way before I was crushed as well. My dress got caught under the statue, which is why that got left behind.

"Taeko": (Somber) After the statue was knocked down, I went and put the hammer in Ms. Tojo's lab, but Angie's appearance threw me off...that's when I made a mistake and went into Akane's lab with her...

"Celeste": (Somber) And I went down the rail in order to set up my own alibi, though I had to enter the bathroom in order to avoid Nekomaru and Hiyoko. After I was certain they were gone, I used the rail to travel back up and meet up with Korekiyo and Kirumi. From there, the rest of the investigation happened.

Chihiro: (Thinking) And...if she really did try to protect Akane...that might explain why the body discovery announcement went off when Angie found Akane's body.

"Celeste": (Sighing) Oh thank god someone remembered that.

Kirumi: (Thinking) It goes off whenever three people discover the body...three people...minus the blackend.

"Celeste": So unless one of you would like to confess to also seeing Akane's body, my innocence has been proven. I'm not the killer, Taeko isn't the killer, and Angie isn't the killer. Those three statements are now absolute facts.

Hiyoko: (Worried) So...does that mean...we're back to square one?

Nekomaru: (Tense) I...I guess we might be...

Angie: (Tense) Y-You...

"Celeste": (Somber) Angie, I promise, I tried to keep her intact. But...I panicked...

Angie: (Tense) You...You...

Korekiyo: So, did you see the killer?

"Celeste": (Surprised) Huh?

Korekiyo: If you found the body, shouldn't you have seen the killer? I mean, you were trying to ruin their alibi, so I assume you knew where they could have been at the time.

"Celeste": (Tense) I...I didn't.

Korekiyo: Well, isn't that the oddest coincidence?

"Celeste": (Tense) You're trying to say I'm the killer? Are you seriously trying to pursue that stupid theory? I just said I couldn't have been the killer. The Body Discovery Announcement proves I'm innocent.

Kirumi: Mono-Kaito, how does the Body Discovery Announcement work in regards to the killer?

Mono-Kaito: Well, if three people discover a body, it goes off. Now if one of the culprits is the killer...

Kuma: Hold on. Let's let the cubs solve this mystery, I say we've helped plenty.

"Celeste": (Annoyed) You rat bastard!

Kirumi: (Determined) For all we know, you're still a suspect.

"Taeko": (Worried) Ms. Tojo, I promise she's not the killer!

Nekomaru: (Tense) You both admitted to lying earlier! For all we know you're doing it again!

Chihiro: (Concerned) Everyone, please! We need to calm down-

Angie: (Enraged) She killed Akane! I don't feel like being calm!

Hiyoko: (Nervous) Chihiro...do you think, that she's telling the truth?

Chihiro: (Thinking)...

...I...

...I think she is.

Hiyoko: (Worried) Then...Then I'll stick with you. I know you won't lead us down the wrong path...

Mono-Kaito: (Pumped) Hold on! Could it be...a split of opinions!?

"Celeste": (Groaning) Freaking wonderful...

Mono-Kaito: (Pumped) With this split of opinions, it's time for-

Kuma: (Excited) The scrum debate!

Mono-Kaito: (Upset) A$$hole! Don't interrupt me!

**This time, Kuma was the one to turn himself into a key, and after turning the switch, the podiums shot into the air and faced one another. Four vs four, and Chihiro felt a twinge of nervousness as, for the first time, Nekomaru and Korekiyo stood opposite of him.**

**Debate Scrum-Is Celeste the third witness?**

**Celeste isn't a witness**

**Kirumi: ???**

**Kirumi: ???**

**Nekomaru: ???**

**Nekomaru: ???**

**Korekiyo: ???**

**Korekiyo: ???**

**Angie: ???**

**Angie: ???**

**Celeste is a witness**

**Chihiro: Tripped**

**Chihiro: Celeste**

**"Celeste": Body**

**"Celeste": Sista**

**Hiyoko: Witness**

**Hiyoko: Sick**

**"Taeko": Statue**

**"Taeko": Katana**

 

 

**Start!**

Korekiyo: We already know the statue was used to cover up Akane's body, and that Taeko was the one to knock it down.

 

 

"Taeko": I knocked down the  **statue** because I was trying to interrupt the true killer.

Nekomaru: Celeste isn't trustworthy. She's not a reliable witness.

 

 

Chihiro: **Celeste** might not be fully trustworthy, but a lot of the things she says match up with the evidence.

Kirumi: She claims to be a witness to the body, but she can't back up her words.

 

 

Hiyoko: Taeko was a  **witness** as well.

Angie: Let's just execute her! She killed my sista!

 

 

"Celeste": Your  **sista** was already gone by the time I found her.

Nekomaru: Celeste was there in Korekiyo's lab when we first discovered it, she would have been able to find the katana.

 

 

"Taeko": Several other people could have seen the  **katana** , especially if they went to Korekiyo's get together.

Korekiyo: While true, Celeste wasn't sick at the time of the murder.

 

 

Hiyoko: Weren't other people not  **sick** as well?

Kirumi: She was still unable to get Akane's body out of the way. She should have had enough time.

 

 

"Celeste": If we're going to bring that up, then the  **Body** Discovery Announcement should be enough to prove my innocence.

Angie: I'm supposed to believe you couldn't protect her body because you tripped!?

 

 

Chihiro: Her torn dress is proof that she **tripped** , it was under the statue right next to Akane's body.

**Break!**

Chihiro: (Certain) Guys, I don't think Celeste is the killer.

Nekomaru: (Tense) She's a freaking liar, how can you trust her!

Chihiro: Because if she was a killer, she wouldn't have defended Taeko.

Hiyoko: That's right! She would have thrown him under the bus a long time ago. It's in her nature.

"Taeko": (Nervous) I mean...perhaps...but you never know...

Angie: But, she-

Chihiro: Angie, I know it feels easy to blame her. I know you want to find Akane's killer as soon as possible, but we have to be careful.

"Taeko": There has to be a different killer, and thanks to the Body Discovery Announcement, we know who it can't be.

Kirumi: (Thinking)...

...Okay. We'll examine more evidence, but I'm not letting Celeste fully off the hook.

"Celeste": I don't expect you to. Honestly, I'd call you a fool if you trusted me after today.

**With the innocence of the Ultimate "Princess" nearly proven, the podiums went back to their original positions and the class trial could now resume properly.**

Hiyoko: (Worried) So, where do we go from here?

Korekiyo: For once, I'm not entirely sure. I guess even I got caught up in the pursuit of Celeste as a culprit.

Angie: (Tense)...

Nekomaru: (Concerned) Try to loosen up Angie, I know you're anxious, but we got to find a new piece of evidence. Anything to get us back on track.

Kirumi:: If we retrace our steps, I'm sure we'll pick up on something we may have missed.

"Taeko": We've already shared out alibi's and none of them can really hold up besides your own.

Chihiro: I agree with Kirumi, I'm sure there's something we may or may not have missed.

"Celeste": (Thinking) Perhaps...

_**What could we have missed? Knowing that Celeste and Taeko couldn't have been the killers...who might have a weakness in their alibi?** _

**Non-Stop Debate-Start!**

**Ammo-Kirumi's Testimony, Angie's Condition, Hiyoko's Testimony, Korekiyo's Autopsy, Time Frame of the Fall, Elevator, Nekomaru's Testimony, Missing Sleep Meds**

Nekomaru: Okay, so I know Hiyoko and I are safe, **thanks to our combined testimonies.**

Korekiyo: I am curious as to what you might have been doing before you found Hiyoko assaulted.

Nekomaru: (Tense) Well, **I was in my lab,** working on the equipment.

Kirumi: (Curious) You wouldn't happen to _have a witness, would you?_

Nekomaru: (Exhausted) I... **don't think so...**

"Taeko": You might need a far more convincing answer then that.

Hiyoko: (Worried) Nekomaru, you've been exhausted all day.

Nekomaru: (Tense) I'm fine...it's _just me being tired._

"Celeste": Does being tired explain your lack of energy?

Hiyoko: (Uncertain) I don't know, what if he was  _drugged_ or something?

Korekiyo: Two times on the same ship, wouldn't that be a troubling coincidence?

_**Nekomaru...I know something is going on...Wait...I think I just had an idea...** _

 

 

 **Missing Sleep Meds-- >** _drugged_

Chihiro: That's right!

**Break!**

Chihiro: (Thinking)...

"Celeste": You've got that look in your face Chihiro dear, I assume you've got a decent idea going though your mind.

Chihiro: (Thinking) Yeah, I do...and I think Hiyoko made a good point...

"Celeste": (Sighing) Well never mind then.

"Taeko": (Worried) You might stand to be a little kinder to Ms. Saionji. She did take your side in the scrum debate.

Hiyoko: (Surprised) Wait, what do you mean I made a good point?

Chihiro: About the potential of a drugging. The bottle that had the meds that Nagito used on Nekomaru and Himiko was empty.

Nekomaru: (Shocked) Holy shit, did I get drugged again!?

Angie: Oof, that would suck.

Chihiro: (Thinking) I don't think you're the one who was drugged though...

Korekiyo: Then who may have been, if anyone was at all?

Chihiro: (Thinking)...

...Taeko, the straps on the wall were cut, right?

"Taeko": The bottom ones were. The ones on top seemed to be getting strained.

Chihiro: (Thinking) And Akane's body was in the middle of the room?

"Celeste": For the record, she was still a decent distance from her hat.

Chihiro: (Thinking) So, she was already dead...and the killer wasn't around...

Kirumi: (Thinking) It seems as if they were going to let the statue fall by itself...but what does this have to do with the potential of a drugging?

Chihiro: (Thinking) That's because, I think I know when Akane could have been killed.

"Celeste": That does seem to be one of the big questions in this case, as we don't have a solid answer.

Chihiro: (Thinking) Neither do I, honestly, but I think I can give an estimate of when it happened.

**Question- _When could this crime have taken place?_**

**1-When Korekiyo was watching Aisling 2-When Taeko was with Kirumi and Angie 3-When Chihiro was asleep 4-When Chihiro woke up**

 

 

**Answer-- >When Chihiro was asleep**

Chihiro: That's right!

Chihiro: I think the crime happened when I was asleep.

Hiyoko: (Worried) Are you talking about when you were out for tw-I-I mean...three days...

Chihiro: (Concerned) Hiyoko?

Hiyoko: (Nervous) I-It's nothing...I...I'm just...I just forgot...

Chihiro: (Concerned) That's the third or fourth time you've forgotten. Hiyoko, are you okay?

Hiyoko: (Nervous) Y-Yes...I'm fine...

Nekomaru: (Reassuring) Chihiro, she's fine.

Chihiro: (Surprised) Nekomaru?

Nekomaru: (Worried) I promise she's fine. I'll explain why...later...

Chihiro: (Concerned)...

Kirumi: I apologize for interrupting, but you were going to say something?

Chihiro: Oh, y-yeah, sorry. I was saying that I was asleep when the crime happened...but it happened the second time I fell asleep.

"Taeko": (Curious) The second time?

Chihiro: (Thinking) After I woke up, I was awake for a short while, and then I fell asleep again...

Angie: (Curious) Are you saying that you could have been drugged?

Chihiro: (Thinking) Yeah...I am.

Nekomaru: (Confused) But you weren't awake for long. When could you have been drugged?

Chihiro: It would have been in a short period of time...and I'm trying to think about whether or not I consumed anything...

_**...** _

_**...** _

_**...** _

_**I know now...** _

_**The person who could have found the katana...** _

_**The person who could have drugged me...** _

_**The person who could have used that time to get to Angie's lab...** _

_**The person whose alibi could fall apart...** _

_**The person who killed Akane...** _

_**...** _

_**...** _

_**...** _

_**And that person is...** _

**Select a suspect!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yeah, this wasn't the end of the trial, though the true end will appear soon, hopefully.  
> I do have some news, I've decided to start a Discord server for this fanfic! Joining it is completely optional, but it would be a good way to communicate with you guys outside of posting chapters.  
> Oh, and if you ever have time, please feel free to add to the TV Tropes page. I honestly feel weird asking like that, but I'd feel bad if I just outright asked, since I'm worried I'd come across as desperate.  
> I'll try to have the next part out soon, though, again, I can't make any promises.  
> Link to Discord Server https://discord.gg/pr3YbwE


	56. Chapter 4: The Thrill, the Chill, and the Kill That Will Pierce the Heavens (Part 13-Deadly Life/Class Trial-Could this be the true Climax?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trail leading to "Celeste" has ended up being a dead end. But in the quest to find Akane's killer, the next potential culprit could be an even tougher case to crack...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHAT!!!? The next part coming so soon after the last part? Who are you and what have you done to FranzSan!?  
> But yeah, I've been feeling good, and I wanted to make up for lost time, so here's the next part and potential conclusion to the fourth Intergalactic Trial! Will the trial actually end? Or will there be one more part of the trial? Stay tuned to find out!

**Selected Korekiyo**

Chihiro: That has to be it.

Chihiro: Kiyo...you're the one who drugged me, aren't you?

...

...

...

Korekiyo: (Calm) Am I now?

**Korekiyo and "Celeste" seemed to have similar reactions to being accused of being a killer. They were both relaxed as they were accused, but there were immediate differences. For one, Chihiro couldn't say he considered the raven haired girl a friend, though he didn't hate her. Korekiyo, however, was someone he considered a friend, and someone he trusted. On top of that, he was close in a different way. When Chihiro had accused Mahiru, Leon, Toko and Celeste, they were on the other side of where he was. All he had to do was look up, something that was often difficult in the beginning, and he could confront them. Korekiyo, on the other hand, was two spots to Chihiro's left, separated only by the portrait of the most recent victim of the Intergalactic Killing Game.**

Angie: (Surprised) Korekiyo?

"Taeko": (Curious) Why him?

Chihiro: (Thinking) When I woke up, he was one of the people who was with me in the Nurse's lab...along with Nekomaru and Hiyoko.

Hiyoko: Oh yeah, and didn't he make food for you?

Chihiro: (Thinking) He did...but I didn't eat any of it...but I did drink the water.

Kirumi: Water would be a perfectly suitable method of drugging someone...especially if you had to make sure they were out for a certain period of time.

Nekomaru: (Tense) So...he was waiting for me and Hiyoko to leave...and used that time to drug Chihiro so he could leave...and kill Akane.

"Celeste": (Twirling hair) How...interesting...Korekiyo, do you have a response to this accusation?

Korekiyo: ...

...

...

...

Korekiyo: (Amused) Kehehe.

Chihiro: (Worried) What's so funny?

Korekiyo: (Amused) Nothing too serious. I'm just surprised, that's all.

Hiyoko: (Worried) Surprised you're being accused?

Korekiyo: (Amused) More like I'm surprised that it took so long for me to be seriously accused of a crime. I've honestly been expecting to have to defend myself since the first trial, especially because I'm not that subtle about how lethal I can be.

Kirumi: To be fair, you've been far more trustworthy than your title would imply. Though that might not transfer to the current situation.

Korekiyo: (Amused) To be fair, I never expected to be trusted in the first place. I guess you could say I've surpassed my own expectations.

Nekomaru: You're in a pretty good mood for someone being accused of murder.

Korekiyo: (Amused) Of course. When you're not guilty, you have no need to panic.

Hiyoko: (Worried) You...You're sure about that?

Korekiyo: Chihiro, let me explain why your theory, while solid, is incorrect.

Chihiro: (Nervous)...

Korekiyo: Yes, I made that food, but it was for Hiyoko, I didn't expect you to wake up yet, despite being cured. However, as far as the water is concerned, and if we're going to go with your unproven theory that the water was drugged, I didn't have my eyes on it the entire time. Hypothetically, it's possible that someone else drugged it. Is there anything I left out?

Nekomaru: (Tense) I mean, that's entirely possible...

Hiyoko: I guess the water being drugged is...hypothetical...but, I mean, so is that theory.

Korekiyo: (Amused) A hypothetical theory deserves a hypothetical response, does it not?

Chihiro: (Worried)...

_**He's kind of right...It felt weird to go to sleep so soon after I woke up after being out for so long...but, that could have been a coincidence...** _

**_No...I know there's something else to this..._ **

Chihiro: (Calm) You have a good point...but, can I ask you something else?

Korekiyo: (Amused) Go ahead. I'm an open book.

Chihiro: Really? In that case, do you remember what you were doing before the statue fell?

Korekiyo: Why yes, I sat at your bedside and read the book Himiko received.

Chihiro: You read quite a bit of that book while I was asleep, right?

Korekiyo: (Amused) Kehehe, if you have a point you'd like to make, go ahead and share it.

Chihiro: (Taken aback) Oh...okay...

...I don't think you were reading while I was unconscious.

Korekiyo: (Curious) And your evidence to support this theory?

Chihiro: (Cautious) My evidence is...

_**What could prove that Korekiyo wasn't with me reading while I was asleep?** _

**Hangman's Gambit**

**________ __ ___ ______**

 

 

**B__k_ar_ _n t_e _id_l_**

 

 

**Bookmark in the Middle**

Chihiro: My mind's in tune!

**Break!**

Chihiro: If you decided to keep reading while I was out, then why was there a bookmark in the middle of the book?

Korekiyo: (Curious) Hm?

"Celeste": Chihiro dear, what does a bookmark have to do with any of this?

Chihiro: When me and Hiyoko went to talk to Taeko, I couldn't help but notice that there was a bookmark in the middle of Himiko's book. Kiyo, you said you kept reading while I was asleep, but, from what I saw, you either didn't make a lot of progress, or you were lying.

Kirumi: I don't mean to pry, but is that enough evidence? I'm not sure reading is a crime.

Angie: (Casual) It can be on my Island, it depends on the book.

Nekomaru: Your island has issues.

"Celeste": Ignoring that sudden flash of stupidity on Angie's part, Kirumi has made a solid point.

Chihiro: You're right, but there was something else that, looking back, might have been a sign that something was wrong...

"Taeko": And that was...

Chihiro: Where Kiyo was when the statue fell.

Korekiyo: (Surprised) Oh?

Chihiro: Let me explain...

**Question- _Where was Kiyo when the statue fell?_**

**_1-In front of Chihiro sleeping 2-In front of a closed door 3-In front of Chihiro reading 4-In the bathroom 5-In front of an open door_ **

 

 

**Answer-- >In front of an open door**

Chihiro: That's right!

Chihiro: (Thinking) When the statue fell, I woke up, and the first thing I saw was Himiko's book, as well as the tray Kiyo brought. The second thing I saw...

-

_**I'll just close my eyes for a second...** _

_**...** _

_**...** _

_**...** _

**CRASH***

_Chihiro: (Shocked) Huh!?_

**The loud noise was accompanied by the entire ship shaking, nearly knocking Chihiro out of his bed. His eyes opened to the sight of the book before he sat up and saw Korekiyo standing in an open doorway looking out.**

_Chihiro: (Shocked) W-What was that!?_

_Korekiyo: (Shocked) I don't know...but the S.S. Maki Roll might have struck something massive._

_Chihiro: (Worried) M-Massive? Like an asteroid?_

_Korekiyo: (Tense) That might be one possibility._

_-_

Chihiro: (Thinking) If you were sitting with me, and if I had just woken up, then the first thing I should have seen was you sitting in front of me.

Korekiyo: (Calm) Is that true? How would you know?

Chihiro: (Determined) Because if I had just woken up, I would have heard the door open. You being in that doorway is proof that you weren't in the room with me when the statue fell.

Korekiyo: You're speaking with quite a bit of determination, yet, I'm still not convinced.

Hiyoko: (Certain) I'm...sure there's a point he's making.

**Hiyoko's certainty was interrupted by the sound of a familiar, if unwelcome chuckle.**

"Celeste": (Grinning) Well, look at that Taeko, our plan succeeded.

"Taeko": (Surprised) It has?

...

...

...

"Taeko": (Realizing) Oh my god it has!

Nekomaru: (Curious) Um...

"Celeste": (Grinning) It seems like Korekiyo was ultimately caught in our little trap. And with barely any time to spare.

Chihiro: (Thinking) Trap? (Realizing) That's right. The statue!

"Taeko": (Thinking) I knocked it down in hopes that it would ruin the killer's alibi. And if Korekiyo was caught in an open doorway...

"Celeste": (Proud) Then it means his alibi has been ruined! We succeeded in our plan! Oh Taeko dear I could kiss you if you weren't so fat!

"Taeko": (Blushing) I-I w-w-w-wait, what?

Hiyoko: (Extremely quietly) No way you guys are kissing before I do...

Chihiro: (Curious) Hiyoko?

Hiyoko: (Slightly embarrassed) I-I agree with them!

Kirumi: (Thinking) It seems as if you've been hit with a new form of evidence. Do you have a response Korekiyo?

Angie: (Tense)...

Korekiyo: (Thinking)...

...

...

…(Amused) Kehehe, I do. In fact, I have three rebuttals to those points.

Chihiro: (Curious) Three?

Korekiyo: (Amused) One for your bookmark theory, the other two for the doorway theory.

"Celeste": (Tense) Well, he certainly has his priorities straight.

Korekiyo: For the first response, let's knock out your bookmark theory. Yes, I did read ahead while you were asleep, however, would you consider the possibility that I may have read something I enjoyed? Perhaps there was a moment in that book I wanted to read again, perhaps I wanted to go back and read it when I had the time. Despite my job, I still have some human desires.

Chihiro: (Worried) I mean...I guess...

Korekiyo: And now, as far as the doorway is concerned, I'll give you credit for creativity, but that is nothing more than circumstantial evidence.

Nekomaru: (Confused) Circumstantial?

Korekiyo: Firstly, while I don't doubt your hearing, remember, Mono-Kaito silenced the doors before the very first trial. For all we know, he could have done so once again. And, to address how I could have reached the door so fast, I will apologies in advance, as my reasoning will bring up bad memories.

Chihiro: (Worried) Bad memories...

...you mean, when we found Himiko's body?

Korekiyo: (Somber) That would be correct.

-

_Mono-Kaito: (Casual) So what's going on with you?_

_Chihiro: (Despondent)..._

_Nekomaru: (Angry) Hey! Leave him alone!_

_"Celeste": (Giddy) Hold on, I must see where this is going._

_Mono-Kaito: (Casual) I don't know what you're doing. You're not going to find out how she died by sitting there._

_Chihiro: (Despondent)…_

_Mono-Kaito: (Casual) I hope you remember that participation in the Intergalactic Killing Game is mandatory._

_Chihiro: (Despondent)…_

_Mono-Kaito: (Casual) Don't tell me you're still upset about the last trial. You had your chance to die in that Hall Monitor's place but..._

**That did it.**

**That was the trigger that caused the normally quiet pianist to shock the crowd by grabbing Mono-Kaito's collar.**

_Mono-Kaito: (Shocked) The fuck!?_

_Keebo: (Scared) C-Chihiro, please let him go!_

_Mono-Kaito: (Livid) I'd listen and let go before..._

_Chihiro: (Quiet) Don't you ever call her that again..._

_Mono-Kaito: (Confused) Huh?_

_Chihiro: (Gritting teeth)...I said..._

_...(Furious) don't you ever call her that again!_

**The tension in the air had reached it's peak. Seconds went by like minutes, any wrong move could have ended in a hail of bullets, and the black and white man stared into hazel eyes that were reddened by a combination of sadness and rage. Of coarse, a conqueror of galaxies couldn't help but poke the bear one more time.**

_Mono-Kaito: ("Innocently") Oh, you mean the hall monitor?_

**Ironically, Chihiro's honed ears had a hard time hearing at that point. He probably should have heard the others telling him to stop, but he didn't hear. His focus was on two things, Mono-Kaito's face, and the direction his fist was going in.**

**Thankfully, another hand quickly stopped Chihiro's suicidal endeavor by grabbing his wrist a few centimeters before it had a chance to connect.**

_Korekiyo: (Calm) Please let him go._

**The Ultimate Pianist had realized what he was doing and his trembling hands had let go of the host's collar. Mono-Kaito stood up and brushed off any wrinkling that may have occurred.**

**-**

Korekiyo: (Somber) I don't like remembering that any more then you do, but it's required for our survival.

Nekomaru: (Thinking) Now that I remember, you moved pretty quickly, I didn't even have time to react before you had stopped him.

Korekiyo: As you can see, Chihiro, I'm fairly quick. Quick enough that I could have moved to the door and opened it before you woke up. I won't pretend I left the bookmark before I left, but I did leave it to explore a certain part for later.

Chihiro: (Worried) Oh...I-I mean, I guess...I guess you have a point...

Korekiyo: I've used three rebuttals to shoot down two of your theories, and if you're certain that I'm the killer, you're going to have to use more then just circumstantial evidence.

_**...** _

_**That's...a good point...I'm trying to use uncertain evidence to prove he's a killer, but it won't work...** _

_**Compared to everyone else, he's so calm, he's not panicking, and he has a counter for every move I've made so far...** _

_**But I won't give up...I know there's got to be a way to show that Kiyo killed Akane...** _

_**But...do I even want to prove that he's the killer? He's been so nice to me...** _

_**No...you can't think like that, no matter how he's treated me, if he killed Akane, you can't let your emotion get to you...** _

_**Everyone's lives are on the line...I won't let them down!** _

Chihiro: (Determined) Even if you were able to counter my arguments, I'm still certain you're the killer.

Korekiyo: (Amused) Kehehe, I guess you're still going to fight, I expected nothing less from Himiko's protégé. Though, I shall also add that you're fighting a pointless battle, and that should you continue to do so, it won't end well.

Hiyoko: (Determined and nervous) D-Don't underestimate him! He's a gentleman, and a gentleman never leaves a puzzle unsolved!

Kirumi: (Confused) Was that...Never mind...

Korekiyo: If I'm going to continue to be a suspect, then it is my job to defend myself. That way, I can keep the rest of you alive, as the true killer is still among us.

"Celeste": (Twirling hair) I have a feeling you're correct, but not in the way you want to be.

Angie: (Tense)...

Nekomaru: (Concerned) Angie...

Angie: (Tense) I'm...fine...I just want this trial to end...

Nekomaru: It'll end when we find the killer...when it comes to the rest of this killing game though...

Korekiyo: Now, allow me to prove, without a shadow of a doubt, that I'm innocent of any crime.

**Non-Stop Debate-Start!**

**Ammo-Mono-Kaito File #4, Katana with Blood, Akane's Hat, Damaged Hubcap, Hiyoko's Testimony, Nekomaru's Testimony, Kirumi's Testimony, Elevator, Rail, Public Meeting**

Korekiyo: You **cannot prove I was anywhere other than in the Nurse's lab.** Any attempt to refute is simply impossible.

Kirumi: We won't know until we try.

"Celeste": Call it bias, but I'm certain Chihiro saw you _caught in mine and Taeko's trap._

Korekiyo: Chihiro, due to his tiredness, **isn't a proper witness.**

Angie: (Curious) Then, who would be?

"Taeko": (Nervous) I'm not sure.

Korekiyo: (Amused) In fact, I see a startling **lack of reliable witnesses** in this case. Though, that falls more on how the motive affected us, rather than general incompetence.

Nekomaru: Well, I'm sure **Celeste had to have seen something.**

Korekiyo: (Amused) Well, did you, Princess?

"Celeste": (Tense) **I did not,** but that might come in handy later...

Angie: (Tense)...

_**Korekiyo's wrong about something very important...let me just find the hole in his theory...** _

 

 

**Hiyoko's Testimony-- >lack of reliable witnesses**

Chihiro: (Determined) You're rhythm's off!

**Break!**

Chihiro: (Determined) No, that's wrong! We do have a reliable witness!

Hiyoko: (Pumped) That's right, you tell him! Who was it!?

Chihiro: (Certain) You!

Hiyoko: (Stunned) W-W-What...I-I mean, o-okay, I-I'm sure...hehehe...s-so why is that?

"Celeste": (Dismissive) How...inspiring.

Kirumi: (Stern) At least she's been honest during this trial, and she's actually been helping out.

Hiyoko: (Blushing) K-Kirumi?

Kirumi: (Reassuring) Just relax Hiyoko, I know there's pressure, but I'm certain you'll remember what Chihiro is talking about.

Hiyoko: (Smiling) Th-Thank you...(Thinking) Let's see, I was at my room...I was going to go to my lab...I failed...I went to the diner...I saw Angie...she threw me...she went through the door...the door opened again...and then...Nekomaru came in to check on me...

...

...

...

Hiyoko: WAIT A MINUTE!!!

"Taeko": (Slightly agonized) Such...passion...a bit unnecessary, honestly...

Hiyoko: (Upset) Who walked past me after Angie left the room!?

Korekiyo: (Surprised) Who...walked past you?

Hiyoko: (Upset) The door to the first hallway opened after Angie left, it was only later that Nekomaru came to pick me up, and he opened the door as well! Some bastard saw me thrown into the table and didn't help me!

"Celeste": To be fair...

Nekomaru: Not now Celeste.

"Celeste": (Pouting) I was going to say they were the killer. Freaking hell, I don't always bash Hiyoko, I have other hobbies.

Chihiro: (Determined) But Hiyoko makes a great point, someone walked right past her after Angie walked out of the diner. She might not have seen them, but someone absolutely avoided her and went to the first hallway.

 

 

Korekiyo: A fool's errand!

(Split Screen)

Korekiyo: (Amused) How silly. Chihiro, you're still using circumstances as real evidence. To say I'm a bit disappointed would be an understatement.

Chihiro: (Certain) I don't know what you're getting at, I know you've been caught.

Korekiyo: (Amused) A caught scorpion is often the most dangerous...I hope you'll be able to handle my sting.

**Rebuttal Showdown-Start!**

**Blades-Secret Meeting, Atua Statue, Nekomaru's Testimony, Damaged Hubcap, Angie's Condition, Kirumi's Testimony, Russian Flu-ette Rules, Time Frame of the Fall, Katana with Blood, Witnesses of the Weapons Room**

Korekiyo: You want to say that Hiyoko's a witness...

Korekiyo: ...but that is simply wrong on every level.

Korekiyo: **She didn't see me...**

Korekiyo: ...she was **still recovering from being assaulted.**

Korekiyo: And you're also forgetting...

Korekiyo: ...that there's another, more probable witness we need to discuss.

**ADVANCE!**

Chihiro: More...probable witness? Who are you talking about?

Korekiyo: I'm talking about Angie, of course.

Korekiyo: **She was the one to throw Hiyoko** , after all.

Korekiyo: And if she was going to the second hallway...

Korekiyo: ...then **she would have seen me** if I was walking right past her.

Korekiyo: But **she hasn't said anything about seeing anyone**...

Korekiyo: ...so Hiyoko's testimony is useless in this scenario.

_**Korekiyo...I'm starting to sense some desperation coming from him...I can pick out a mistake he just made...** _

 

 

**Angie's Condition-- >she would have seen me**

Chihiro: You're off key!

**Break!**

Chihiro: (Determined) Hiyoko might not have seen you directly, but neither could Angie! She was still under the effect of the motive!

Kuma: (Proud) Oh, you mean Russian Flu-

Mono-Kaito: (Annoyed) Zip it!

**Kuma did so, literally.**

Korekiyo: (Tense) She might have been affected, but remember, she was infected when she punched Celeste. She could still see.

Angie: (Surprised) But...my eyes weren't open.

Korekiyo: (Tense)...

Kirumi: You seem to have forgotten that Angie's problem wasn't that she was blind. Her eyes became sensitive, a symptom of having a migraine.

Angie: (Shocked) I...didn't open...my eyes...and because of that...Akane's killer...walked right past me...

Nekomaru: (Reassuring) You didn't know at the time...you couldn't have known...

"Celeste": (Twirling hair) Such an odd form of luck you've been blessed with Kiyo, for the only two people who could have seen you to be stunned and semi-blinded...perhaps the devil had some to spare.

Chihiro: Kiyo, you were there when the rules were announced, you told me about Angie's condition...

...I can't sugarcoat this, you just lied.

Hiyoko: (Thinking) And the reason he lied...

…(Dramatically pointing) has to be because he's the killer!

Angie: (Ominous) Korekiyo, is it true? Did you...kill her?

Korekiyo: (Tense)…

**Korekiyo stood silently, eyes closed as he seemed to consider his next step, his next defense...but after a few moments...**

…(Smirking) Kehehe...

**And after a few more moments...**

…KAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

**Korekiyo Shinguji, a man who, even under the worst of circumstances, even when a situation made him visibly worried, had always remained calm. The closest he's ever come to snapping was after Leon had been confirmed as Himiko's killer. But now, he had slapped his hand against his forehead, laughing so much that tears were visibly coming from his eyes. The others had become quite uncomfortable with the change in attitude, Kirumi, another beacon of calm (under the right circumstances), was leaning back from the now cackling Ultimate Yakuza.**

Nekomaru: (Horrified) What the fuck?

"Taeko": (Tense) This is...new...

Hiyoko: (Horrified) "New?" This is god damn freaky is what this is!

Chihiro: (Worried) K-Kiyo?

Korekiyo: (Cackling) Kahahaha! Oh goodness me! Where did that come from!? I guess I was just so taken aback from the accusation! I mean, honestly, Chihiro, is a lapse in memory truly worth getting everybody killed!?

Kirumi: (Tense) What is god's name are you talking about?

Korekiyo: (Greatly amused) I mean, come on! Even Chihiro seemed to forget the body discovery announcement!

Hiyoko: (Upset) Hey, lay off! He's recovering from being sick!

Korekiyo: (Greatly amused) Was it for two days or three? You seem to have your own case of memory issues, despite not being sick.

Hiyoko: (Annoyed) You...You...

"Celeste": (Surprised) Oh my! Is this what the Ultimate Yakuza looks like once they snap? It's quite terrifying.

Korekiyo: I don't need you to patronize me, "Princess."

"Celeste": (Tense) I'm not liking the way you phrased that...

Angie: (Tense) You're starting to lose it! Now I know you killed Akane!

Korekiyo: (Greatly amused) Why!? Because you couldn't open your eyes!? Because I was in front of a door!? Because I used a bookmark!? These accusations are so baseless, that I utterly, utterly refuse to acknowledge them in any way, shape, or form!

Chihiro: (Tense) They're...They're not baseless, they're proof that you killed Akane. And how you're acting isn't helping matters.

Korekiyo: (Smirking) Is that true? How tragic, you're so resolute in your theories that you're pursuing them with no true way to confirm them!

"Celeste": (Grinning) Actually, could I say something? I would like to add to something Chihiro had mentioned earlier.

Korekiyo: (Greatly amused) Kahaha! What could a liar like you possibly add?

"Celeste": Enough evidence to convict another liar.

Korekiyo: (Smirking) You're still trying to bite back, despite having such short fangs...

"Celeste": Chihiro, I recall Korekiyo mentioning that he could move fairly quickly, correct?

Chihiro: (Uncertain) That's right...

"Celeste": (Grinning) So...with that in mind...

...couldn't he have quickly left Angie's lab?

Korekiyo: (Tense) What?

"Celeste": (Twirling hair) Let's say he killed Akane. Then he went over to the ladder under the straps attached to the lower wall. Then let's say that he cut said straps with the katana, but perhaps, the presence of a certain Princess threw his plan for a loop. And perhaps, stunned to see Akane's body, a certain Princess was far too stunned to react to anything else, and Korekiyo used this opportunity to sneak right past me, dropping the katana in the process.

Chihiro: (Thinking)...

...That, might be what happened.

Korekiyo: (Annoyed) Excuse me?

Chihiro: You're good at what you do, I know I haven't seen you when you're in your Yakuza persona, but I know, if you wanted to, you would have been able to get out of there completely unseen.

Korekiyo: (Smirking tensely) So, you're insulting me while complimenting me at the same time? I'm feeling quite...odd at the moment.

Chihiro: (Certain) Plus, if anyone would be confident enough to attack Akane with a katana...it would have been you Kiyo.

 

 

Korekiyo: Apologize!

(Split screen)

Korekiyo: (Annoyed) Apologize! For I'm feeling quite insulted right now!

Chihiro: (Shocked) K-Kiyo?

Korekiyo: (Smirking) Let me explain why your theory is broken! It's pointless! It's a useless mass of words!

**Rebuttal Showdown!**

**Blades-Mono-Kaito File #4, Damaged Podium, Akane's Hat, Damaged Hubcap, Atua Statue, Katana with Blood, Korekiyo's Autopsy, Witnesses of the Weapons Room, Black Cloth, Nekomaru's Hammer, Elevator, Missing Sleep Meds**

Korekiyo: I was the person who used that katana!?

Korekiyo: Apologize!

Korekiyo: If I used it...

Korekiyo: ... **Akane would have been cut to ribbons!**

Korekiyo: **A trained user of a sword**...

Korekiyo: ... **vs a girl who used her own fists!?**

Korekiyo: She had **no way to defend herself** from an attack like that!

Korekiyo: So either you're greatly overestimating Akane...

Korekiyo: ...or severely underestimating me!

Korekiyo: So apologize!

_**This...isn't the same Kiyo we're used to...but I can't focus on that...I need to point out how he's wrong!** _

 

 

**Damaged Hubcap-- >no way to defend herself **

Chihiro: (Determined) You're off key!

**Break!**

Chihiro: On the other side of the statue, near Akane's hat, there was a hubcap that looked like it was damaged...in fact, to be more specific, it looked like it was cut.

Kirumi: (Thinking) Yes...cut...perhaps from something large, and something sharp. Something that describes a katana to a t.

Korekiyo: (Tense) Ridicules! You're saying that she would have been able to stop my katana with a hubcap!?

Nekomaru: It was probably an act of desperation...Akane had good fighting instincts, it wouldn't have surprised me to see her use something like that in order to defend herself.

Angie: (Somber) And then, with the sword out of his hands...she would have dropped it...to fight with her bare hands...like a real fighter.

"Celeste": (Thinking) It would also explain why the body was in the condition it was in...

Hiyoko: (Surprised) What do you mean by condition?

"Taeko": What she means is that there was only a single slash wound, the one on her arm. I don't think she was killed by a katana, in fact, if Korekiyo is the killer...

...then he could have ended her life with his bare hands.

Hiyoko: (Worried) His hands?

"Taeko": (Certain) Ms. Owari had three major injuries, the most obvious one being her crushed lower body, the another being the slash on her arm. And finally, there's the trauma to her neck that the Mono-Kaito file brought up.

Chihiro: (Thinking) Right, Kiyo, you never told us what could have happened to her. The only thing he said was that it probably wasn't strangulation.

"Celeste": And given how he's acting, I don't believe that was a mistake.

"Taeko": (Certain) I have no doubt that, as the Ultimate Yakuza, you've had to have killed with your bare hands at some point. Perhaps in this case, you simply broke her neck.

Hiyoko: (Grossed out) Could you have said that any creepier?

"Taeko": It's the simple truth. And the only other way I could imagine how he killed her.

Kirumi: And then he used the autopsy as a way to throw the blame off of him. Quite a sinister plot by our former coroner.

Korekiyo: (Tense)...

Chihiro: (Somber) Kiyo, it's over. Just confess, no one wants to keep doing this.

Korekiyo: (Tense)...

...

...Kehehe...

...KAHAHAHA!!!

"Celeste": (Sighing) Oh that's not a good sign...

Korekiyo: (Amused) So, I'm the killer because I could have broken Akane's neck? I mean, I won't lie, I've done so before. It's always come so naturally to me, in fact, I believe I snapped my first neck at the tender age of nine.

Hiyoko: (Terrified) Holy shit dude! Do you want to look guilty!?

Korekiyo: I'm not afraid. In fact, I believe I'm not the only person who could have killed via this method.

Nekomaru: (Tense) Well, who else could you possibly be thinking of?

Korekiyo: You.

Nekomaru: (Horrified) How do I keep walking into this trap!?

Chihiro: (Shocked) Nekomaru!? Why him!?

Korekiyo: (Sinisterly grinning) Because look at him! Look how strong he clearly is! I could have broken her neck with technique, but he could have done so with raw strength!

Kirumi: (Tense) That doesn't mean he's the killer.

Korekiyo: (Sinisterly grinning) But he also lacks a proper alibi, and, to top it off, he had an excuse to be in the fourth hallway. After all, his hammer was missing, right? Perhaps he was looking for it, perhaps he wanted to use it to kill Akane, and perhaps he had to settle with using the katana!? After all, it would explain how someone like Akane would have managed to disarm him with a hubcap of all things!

Angie: (Upset) What do you mean "someone like Akane!?" You'd better not be insulting her!

Korekiyo Oh I would never! She was one of the better people on this accursed ship, despite her love of combat! I have nothing but respect for the now deceased Ultimate Tennis Pro!

Angie: (Enraged) Now I know you're just insulting her! I'm going to beat the shit out of you!

Nekomaru: (Exhausted) Angie, please, I won't be able to stop you if you fly off the handle...

"Celeste": (Concerned) Nekomaru dear, are you sure you're feeling okay?

Nekomaru: (Exhausted) Yes, I am. Everyone needs to stop asking me that...and I'll start defending myself, I-I just need to catch my breath.

Chihiro: (Worried) Nekomaru...

_**Nothing about this feels right...Kiyo's behavior...he's nothing like the person Himiko trusted...** _

_**Two days...three days...I don't understand why no one can give a straight answer about that...it's almost like no one's telling me...** _

_**Angie...She's...She's broken...With her being so severally sick...With what happened to Akane...and with her god abandoning her...she's starting to snap...** _

_**And Nekomaru...Why? Why are you so exhausted...it can't be...is it his heart...** _

_**...** _

_**...** _

_**...** _

_**His heart?** _

_**...** _

_**...** _

_**...** _

_**That's it!** _

Chihiro: (Resolute) That's it! I know how to prove Kiyo was the one who killed Akane!

Hiyoko: (Proud) There's that look in your eye! This trial's as good as finished when you get that look!

Korekiyo: (Tense) Ridicules! How!? What are you going to pull out of your hat now!?

Chihiro: (Resolute) One last piece of evidence, one that can prove, without a shadow of a doubt, that you're the killer. And it was on the very first clue we received.

Kirumi: The Mono-Kaito file?

Mono-Kaito: You're welcome!

"Taeko": (Curious) But, what specifically on the Mono-Kaito file are you talking about?

Chihiro: (Resolute) The Mono-Kaito file has one crucial piece of evidence that I know can prove that Kiyo's the killer.

**Question- _What clue on the Mono-Kaito file can prove Kiyo killed Akane?_ **

**1-Time of death 2-Cause of death 3-Akane's heart rate**

 

 

**Answer-- >Akane's heart rate **

Chihiro: That's it!

Chihiro: (Resolute) It's her heart rate. That's the most important clue in this trial.

Nekomaru: (Confused) Her...heart rate?

"Celeste": (Confused) Now why in God's name was her heart rate being tracked? What's the point of that?

Kuma: (Quietly giggling)...We'll see, if this trial ends the way I hope it does.

Chihiro: Akane's heart rate was at 220 bpm at the time of her death.

Kirumi: (Thinking) I see, and given her age, it shouldn't have been that high...

Hiyoko: (Confused) But why was it that high in the first place?

Chihiro: Because of something that only Korekiyo could have done.

Korekiyo: (Tense) And there you go spouting nonsense once again. Like I said, Nekomaru is quite capable of snapping a neck.

Chihiro You're right, he could...

…(Resolute) But you're the only one who could have gotten her that tired!

Korekiyo: (Smirking) Is that so? You sound so confident, so much more so then that damned first trial...

Chihiro: (Resolute) I had to grow. I know there are people here who can do things I could never hope to do, but Himiko once told me that there are things that only I can do. And in this case, I know something the others don't. Something that can prove you're the killer!

Korekiyo: (Greatly amused) KAHAHA!!! Then show me! Show me that confidence that she had in you! Show me what justified her decision to adopt you as her protégé...

…(Extremely Excited) SHOW ME THE LEGACY HIMIKO LEFT BEHIND!!!

Chihiro: (Resolute) I will!

**Argument Armament-Start!**

Korekiyo:

Kehehe...

KAHAHAHAHA!!!

How disappointing!

You'll never find the true killer with such logic!

I'm feeling an astonishing sense of insult...

So apologize!

Did Himiko choose wisely?

Did she choose wrong?

I have very little idea, that's for you to prove!

A small and uncertain creature...

...taking on a member of the Yakuza with such enthusiasm!

You can't write this stuff!

It's a big, uncertain trial!

A gamble bound for failure!

Are you willing to walk the tightrope between life and death!?

You'll be stung if you get closer!

I can sense the fear in your heart!

Akane won't be avenged if you keep going down this path!

**What could I have done any differently than Nekomaru!? A broken neck is a broken neck!**

**l Arts**

**rtial                                           Aiki**

**do Ma**

 

 

**Aikido Martial Arts**

Chihiro: (Resolute) This song's over!

**Break!**

Chihiro: (Resolute) The reason Akane's heart rate was so high was because you used martial arts to tire her out.

Korekiyo: (Shocked) What!?

Hiyoko: (Curious) Martial arts?

Chihiro: (Resolute) Or, to be more specific, you used Aikido.

"Taeko": (Thinking) Aikido...a purely defensive martial art, but one that can be used lethally depending on the user...especially if they're a trained killer.

Nekomaru: (Tired) But, how do you know it's Aikido specifically?

Chihiro: (Somber) Because Kiyo told me about it...when he taught me self defense...

-

_Chihiro: (Uncomfortable) I'd like to learn how to protect myself if, for example, I was being held down. Like, if I was being pressed against a wall, and the person doing so was bigger and stronger than me._

_Korekiyo: (Curious) Like when we fought?_

_Chihiro: (Uncomfortable) Y-Yeah. I'd like to be able to defend myself like that..._

_Korekiyo: Unless we're here for years, there's no way I'd be able to teach you Aikido._

_Chihiro: (Curious) Aikido?_

_Korekiyo: It's a defensive martial art where you use your opponent's aggression against them. It took me years to achieve the level I've gotten to._

-

Kirumi: I see...and given Akane's highly aggressive style...

Angie: (Somber) She wouldn't have stopped attacking...and she walked right into that trap...

"Celeste": (Sighing) That seems to be the case. Though, I believe now that there's no doubt that Korekiyo is her killer.

Korekiyo: (Tense)...

Hiyoko: (Hopeful) Korekiyo...this doesn't have to keep going, we know you're the killer...

Korekiyo: (Tense)...

...Are you certain?

Chihiro: Yes...I am.

Korekiyo: Then go ahead and review this case. Let's see how accurate you'll be.

Chihiro: (Nodding) Of course...I'll go over one more time...

**Closing Argument!**

"A few days ago, we were given our fourth motive, a game of Russian Roulette were cures were used instead of bullets. During the motive, me, Kirumi, Celeste, Angie...and Nekomaru got sick, though some of us would be cured in the upcoming days."

"The day I woke up, I was in a room with Nekomaru, Hiyoko...and a future killer. They slipped sleeping drugs, the same used by Nagito on Nekomaru and Himiko, into my water. I know this because that was the only thing I consumed after I woke up."

"I feel asleep again, and the killer went to work. They left a bookmark in the middle of a book that was gifted to Himiko and left. Elsewhere, Taeko, and potentially Celeste, were planning to murder Angie. Taeko told her to go to the fourth hallway later."

"I'm not sure how she was lured, but Akane went to Angie's lab, and walked right into an ambush. The killer used a katana from their lab to attack her, slashing her arm and leaving a cut. Cornered, Akane used a hubcap to knock the sword out of the killer's hands, probably giving her confidence that she could beat them in a fist fight."

"However, the killer knew a defensive martial art know as Aikido, and managed to block and deflect her attacks. Due to her aggression, Akane never stopped fighting, spending her energy and increasing her heart rate, a fact that I'm not sure how the Mono-Kaito file picked up on. During the fight, her tennis cap also fell off of her head, a bit of distance from the center of the room."

"When she was tired enough, the killer pounced on an offensive opportunity...and broke Akane's neck."

"They moved her body to the center of the room, planning on crushing her with the statue of Atua. They climbed a built in ladder and used the Katana to cut a set of straps that were lower to the ground, putting strain on a higher set of straps. The plan was to be in position where the statue would fall, completely crush Akane, and they would be able to set up an alibi. However, the plan ended up being interrupted by an outside factor..."

"Celeste arrived and saw Akane's body, and in a hurry, the killer left their katana behind in order to quickly leave the room. Taeko was already hiding in Kirumi's lab, planning to kill Angie, but Celeste convinced him to help her ruin the killer's alibi..."

"At this time, Angie woke up and left the Nurse's lab, something Kirumi noticed, but couldn't stop due to still being under the effect of the motive. She encountered Hiyoko in the diner, and threw her into a table in order to get her out of the way. Then, she walked right past the killer as she left the diner, unable to see them due to the headache induced semi-blindness. The killer walked out of the diner, ignoring Hiyoko, though she did hear him leave for the first hallway."

"Angie took the elevator up, and Celeste and Taeko proceeded with their plan. Taeko knocked down the podium with Nekomaru's hammer, and Celeste tried to move Akane's body, but slipped and got her dress caught under the statue, which also crushed the lower half of her. However, all of Akane's injuries were present on what wasn't crushed."

"The killer had just entered the room I was in when the statue fell, waking me up and catching the killer in an odd position. Rather then read in front of me, they had to improvise and stand in front of an open door. In other parts of the ship, Nekomaru found Hiyoko in the diner and they went to find out why the ship shook like it did."

"Using the rail, Celeste made it to the bottom of the stairs quickly, but then hid in the bathroom to avoid Hiyoko and Nekomaru. At this time, Angie got to her room and saw her sister's body, triggering the Body Discovery Announcement. Mono-Kaito helped transport everyone to Angie's lab, except Celeste, who used the rail to reach the fourth hallway and set up her own alibi. Little did Celeste know, her risk ended paying off, as it helped lead to the discovery of the true killer."

" **Korekiyo Shinguji, the Ultimate Yakuza,** you're this trial's blackened!"

**Break!**

**Once again...Chihiro had taken a short breath to regain his senses. This was a complicated course of events, but now, he actually felt confident that he had nailed this one, and Korekiyo's clear tension was another hint that he more than likely hit the nail right on the head. Still, he felt no sense of pride, despite the confidence, as it meant another friend was bound to die.**

Chihiro: That's the truth of this case, isn't it Kiyo?

Korekiyo: (Tense)…

"Taeko": You've have no where else to run. It would be in your best interest to give up.

Korekiyo: (Tense)...

...

...

…(Sighing) I guess it is.

Kirumi: So, you're confessing?

Korekiyo: There's no point in fighting when I know I've been beaten.

Angie: (Somber) So...you...

Korekiyo: Yes...I killed Akane...

**There it was...the sigh that the trial was nearing it's end. The sigh that, for now, the nightmare could end...or it would be without what would happen after his fate was confirmed...**

Nekomaru: (Sighs with relief)...

"Celeste": (Smiling) Well Chihiro dear, I can say you've earned my respect once again.

Hiyoko: (Blushing) Chihiro...you really are cool...

"Taeko": Let's end this trial, we've already suffered enough today.

Angie: (Downcast)...

Korekiyo: However, I must say, your deduction wasn't completely accurate.

Chihiro: (Surprised) What?

Kirumi: What could we have possibly missed?

Korekiyo: (Amused) Kehehe, I'll explain further after the vote has finished.

Kuma: (Tilting head) Ah yes, the final part of the trial. The vote, the last judgement. This, more than anything else, might be the emotionally hardest part of the trial. Lives will surely change once this process has finished.

Mono-Kaito: (Annoyed) Oh for f#^$s sake! Do you have a mute button!?

"Celeste": I will never agree with you again, but I sincerely hope you find it.

Mono-Kaito: (Pumped) But until then, ignore Kuma's dumb a$$ and focus on the task at hand! It's time to vote on who you think, or know, is the blackened!

**The screen in front of the students had appeared once again, showing the normal portraits of sixteen students. When they first laid eyes on the screen, only one of them had been crossed out. Now, half the pictures had been crossed out, with one more soon to follow. Chihiro touched the picture of Korekiyo, and soon, the rest followed.**

**After the vote, which showed eight in favor of Korekiyo being the blackened, the roulette wheel began to spin once again...and after several seconds of spinning, landed on the pixelated picture of the Ultimate Yakuza.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Confetti, coins, and cheerful music was their sigh that the number of them would be less than half.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...I guess I'm really bad at hiding killers, given that people seemed to be writing Kork's eulogy before he was even selected, but that's again, because you're all smart, and I'm apparently not that good at hiding them >D  
> Honestly though, for once, I felt really good with this trial. It started off a bit rough, but after taking a small break from thinking, I managed to make something I feel good about.  
> Now watch as this is the one people call "Horseshit!" >D  
> Nah, you guys are a bunch of sweethearts. Just don't expect Korekiyo's execution until either Friday or Saturday, you know, with school and all, but I feel like I can finish the next three parts and learn my lines before the actual play's opening night.  
> I'm just rambling at this point, but I'm in a good state of mind right now, probably thanks to talking to you guys on Discord, so I'm just leave it off with this, let's wait until there's a body before we have a funeral...


	57. Chapter 4: The Thrill, the Chill, and the Kill That Will Pierce the Heavens (Part 14-Deadly Life/Class Trial-Execution)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korekiyo has been found guilty of Akane's murder, living up to his title of Ultimate Yakuza. Why did he do it? Was all his politeness an act? Was he planning to kill all along? Why didn't he let the motive play out? And of everyone aboard the S.S. Maki Roll, why choose to kill Akane?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I normally don't do this, but I'm not the kind of person who likes to inspire nightmares. So, if you are afraid of snakes, please skip the execution and go straight to the end notes.

Kuma: Oh, look at that...they're right. The killer of Akane Owari was-

Mono-Kaito: (Annoyed) Hey! Quit trying to steal my lines! (Trying to regain composure) Well, you guys are now four for four, Akane Owari's killer was none other than Korekiyo Shinguji. (Grinning) Got to say, I'm impressed you found out the case, but I knew you could do it!

**Unlike the previous three cases, the look on Korekiyo's face wasn't that of panic, or distraught, or even guilt. No, as the podiums lowered again, Korekiyo simply stood, fingers interlaced behind his head, casually kicking his feet out and looking at the gate he would soon walk through to his execution. The idea of approaching him was a feat in of itself, as the man who was so openly honest of how dangerous he was had been confirmed as the one to take the life of Akane Owari, a girl who, despite her constant hunger and forgetful nature, had blossomed into a valuable ally who manage to help in her own unique way. but now, she was just another victim on the Intergalactic Killing Game, and the Ultimate Yakuza would soon join the ranks of the deceased. Yet, he seemed as poised as ever, almost bored in his tranquility, a far cry from how he had acted moments before.**

Korekiyo: (Calm)...

Nekomaru: (Tense) How are you so calm right now? You just...You...

Korekiyo: (Relaxed) If I were to show panic, I wouldn't be the Ultimate Yakuza, now would I?

"Taeko": Then what was that display earlier?

Korekiyo: I guess I just felt my imminent death approaching and decided to let loose. (Amused) Kehehe, I will admit, I actually had a bit of fun going insane. It was the last bit of fun I'll ever have, barring some miracle of an afterlife.

Kirumi: (Confused) That was an act?

Korekiyo: For the most part. I was trying my hardest to escape, though I may or may not have gone overboard.

"Celeste": (Cautious) You seem oddly okay, especially since you've just been found guilty of murder.

Korekiyo: It was bound to happen. I've been preparing to die ever since I joined my family. Though, if I had to be honest, I fully expected to die of a stray bullet, something I definitely won't experience in a little while.

"Taeko": (Tense) No...you certainly won't.

Chihiro: (Somber)...

Korekiyo: (Calm) Not going to say anything? I'd be shocked if you were surprised at the result.

Chihiro: (Somber) It's not the result...I knew...or at least I knew the evidence matched up...but you still killed. I...I didn't think you would have done that.

Korekiyo: Where's the confidence you showed earlier? You'd be in a much better state of mind if your confidence stuck around after these trials.

Hiyoko: (Upset) Do you want him to be jumping around with joy or some shit like that!? He trusted you!

Kirumi: Please remain calm Hiyoko. And Korekiyo, I understand where Chihiro is coming from. While I believe you were a dangerous individual, I never expected you actually go and commit an atrocity like this.

Korekiyo: (Thinking) Atrocity, you say? Believe me, I've done far worse crimes.

Nekomaru: (Tense) And you're still going around and bragging!?

Korekiyo: It's not bragging, it's the truth. And I am a rather honest man, save for this trial.

"Taeko": (Tense) Then you've accepted your fate?

Korekiyo: And I guess you could say this was karma for bringing us into this mess in the first place. After all, I was the one who decided to invite you all to drink. If anyone should pay for your suffering, it should be me.

Chihiro: (Somber)...

...Kiyo...was everything a lie?

Korekiyo: (Curious) Hm?

Chihiro: (Somber) Was everything...from the beginning...from being Himiko's friend...to giving me a boost in her trial...to helping me get stronger...did none of that matter to you?

Korekiyo: It did matter.

Chihiro: (Taken aback) Huh?

Korekiyo: (Somber) As I said, I'm an honest person. I've never felt the need to lie about the kind of monster I can be, but it doesn't mean that my relationships are false. In fact, I greatly appreciated my time with most of you, barring a few who committed wrongs that even I couldn't forgive or have their own malicious intents.

Kirumi: (Confused) But, if you honestly cared about us...

Korekiyo: Then why would I kill any of you? I can't help it, it's just my nature.

Hiyoko: (Curious) Nature?

Korekiyo: Have you ever heard the story of the Farmer and the Viper?

"Celeste": (Thinking) It's one of Aesop's Fables, correct?

Korekiyo: Yes. It's a story about a farmer, who traveled through a hellacious snow storm on his journey home. On the way, he saw a viper freezing to death. He took pity on the creature and wrapped it in his coat. After warming up, the viper bit the farmer, who would end up dying. A victim of underestimating the nature of a viper to strike.

"Celeste": Yes, and the moral being that kindness to evil will be met with betrayal.

Chihiro: But, Kiyo, you're not evil. I know you're dangerous, but you're not evil.

Korekiyo: (Somber) Chihiro, as I've said, any relationships I formed here wouldn't survive, regardless as to whether or not I survived. And while I've grown fond of most of you, I've betrayed people I've known far longer.

Chihiro: (Somber) Kiyo...

…(Hopeful) That's not true. We would have been great friends if we got out.

Korekiyo: Chihiro...

Chihiro: (Hopeful) You taught me how to defend myself. You helped me get better in the second trial. Even if you're dangerous, even if you've killed before...you're a good person when you aren't working for your family.

Kirumi: (Somber) Korekiyo, I doubt Himiko would have befriended you in the first place if she thought you were evil.

Korekiyo: (Downcast)...

...Perhaps. Himiko was far better to me than I deserved. And, being a detective, perhaps she saw something in me than even I've never seen. But regardless, I'll never see what she saw in me, though I'm grateful that I got to know her.

Hiyoko: See? Evil people wouldn't be grateful for things like that.

Korekiyo: (Sighing) But, if I ever did get out, it's entirely possible we'd have to confront each other. We operated on different sides of the law. It wouldn't have been the first time I've had to fight a friend.

Nekomaru: (Tense) Are you really so willing to turn on people who trust you?

Korekiyo: Strangers I've held doors open for, business associates I've worked with for months, lifelong friends I've shared a crib with, all are people I've killed for the sake of my family. Being a Yakuza means I have to appreciate every positive relationship I make, because for all I know, it could all end tomorrow, by either my hand, or by theirs.

Chihiro: (Sad) Kiyo...

Korekiyo: (Relaxed) I could stay here and wonder what life would have been like had the stars aligned properly, but it won't change the present. You found out that I killed Akane, therefore, I'm going to be executed.

Nekomaru: (Tense) So you don't have a single regret? You killed Akane and you don't have a shred of remorse over it?

Korekiyo: Remorse? Perhaps. Though, I didn't hesitate to take her life. It would have been unbecoming of me to do so.

"Celeste": If I may ask, what brought on this urge to kill? I'm not sure the motive was strong enough for you to kill.

Korekiyo: You would be correct. This motive, nor the other three, had any pull to bring me to kill.

"Taeko": (Curious) Then why? Did Ms. Owari-

Angie: (Tense) I don't care.

Korekiyo: (Curious) Oh?

Kirumi: (Surprised) Angie?

**Angie hadn't even moved from where her podium used to be, nor had she raised her head to look at Korekiyo. After everything that had happened today, the killer of her sister was a simple dash away from her, yet she was barely moving. Instead, she just clenched her fists and gritted her teeth as every ounce of anger in her was preparing to explode.**

Angie: (Tense) I don't care why he did it. I don't want to hear why. Because there's nothing you can say that can justify what you did to her.

Chihiro: (Concerned) Angie...

Angie: (Tense) She...she had siblings. She had people waiting for her back on Earth. She had something to live for.

Korekiyo: We all have something to live for...

Angie: (Tense) And you just...took her life...

Korekiyo: Yes. I did. But-

Angie: (Enraged) I don't want to hear it!

Korekiyo: (Tense)...

Angie: (Enraged) You killed her! She...She never did anything to you! And you just killed her! Akane didn't do anything wrong! She didn't deserve to die like that! You had no right to kill her!

Nekomaru: (Tense) Angie-

Angie: (Tense) I'm not going to kill him...there's no point...Atua won't bring back Akane...he hates me...and he's punishing me for what I did to her...

Korekiyo: (Downcast)...

...Nekomaru, you asked if I regret what I did?

Nekomaru: (Tense) Yeah.

Korekiyo: To tell you the truth, I don't.

Angie: (Tense) What?

Chihiro: (Worried) Kiyo?

Korekiyo: In fact, what happened lead to a scenario where, no matter the result, I would have been satisfied with the outcome.

Hiyoko: (Confused) What do you mean?

Korekiyo: If I had managed to kill Akane and succeed in passing the trial, it meant I could go back to my family. Though, in this instance, I still consider myself a winner, as everyone one who was sick will be able to survive. And everyone currently alive has a new chance of making it out alive.

"Celeste": (Dismissive) Sounds quite noble when you put it like that.

Korekiyo: But, meanwhile, if Akane had managed to kill me-

Angie: (Upset) She wouldn't have done that! Akane would never kill!

Korekiyo: With the right motive, she could have.

Angie: (Upset) There was no motive for her to kill! She hated me! She wouldn't have killed for my sake and she wouldn't have thrown her life away knowing her siblings are still out there!

Korekiyo: (Sighing) Angie, I regret to inform you...

...but everything you just said was a lie.

Angie: (Shocked) Huh?

Korekiyo: Chihiro, I regret to inform you, but your final analysis was wrong in one way.

Chihiro: (Concerned) It was? And how?

Korekiyo: I never ambushed Akane. In fact, the only reason she died...

...was because she decided to kill me.

Angie: (Shocked)...

Hiyoko: (Confused) H-Hold on! Akane tried to kill you?

"Taeko": (Thinking) I knew she could be violent...but murderous? I don't think she'd go that far...

"Celeste": Unless she was enraged. Remember, had Toko not been caught in the crossfire, it's possible we'd have dealt with a triple murder in the last trial.

Nekomaru: (Tense) But it doesn't sound right. Akane wouldn't kill, right?

Kirumi: (Thinking) Unless she was trying to save Angie from the motive.

Chihiro: Kiyo, what happened?

Korekiyo: It was actually shortly after we had that meeting about whether or not to do anything about the motive. While it was ultimately decided to let it run its course, I could tell Akane was upset about the decision. Then...as I took a break from watching Chihiro...

-

**Korekiyo was sitting at Himiko's desk, book in one hand while petting Jack's head with the other. It was the first time he had entered the lab since the last time he saw the Ultimate Detective alive, and oddly enough, without the presence of the normally tired girl, the energy of the room just wasn't there. He continued to read until the door opened again and Akane entered wearily.**

_Akane: (Tired) Hey._

_Korekiyo: Oh, Akane. Did you need me for something?_

_Akane: (Tired) Yeah..._

**The Ultimate Tennis Pro took a chair and seated herself on the other side of the desk. Ever since Angie's sickness was made apparent, she had barely gotten any sleep, as heavy bags had appeared under her eyes.**

_Korekiyo: You seem troubled._

_Akane: (Tired) It's because I am._

_Korekiyo: Is there anything I can do to help with said troubles? I can't work a miracle, but I can do my best to help._

_Akane: (Tired) Well...honestly, I'm not sure you'd want to help me._

_Korekiyo: (Smiling) Come now, we're all in the same boat. At least let me hear your request before you get worried about me rejecting it._

_Akane: (Tired)..._

_...Well, honestly..._

_...I'm thinking about killing you._

**Under normal circumstances, being told that would have cause anyone to react in a rather negative way. But since it was directed at the Ultimate Yakuza, his response could be described as neutral at best.**

_Korekiyo: Is that right? Have I offended you in some way?_

_Akane: (Tired) No. You're cool. Hell, I feel like shit for even asking you this._

_Korekiyo: So why are you even asking me in the first place?_

_Akane: (Downcast)..._

_Korekiyo: Akane, I'm not the kind of person you want to threaten without good reason. Though, if you want me to forget this, I shall consider it._

_Akane: (Downcast) No. I'm not taking it back. In fact, I can't take it back._

_Korekiyo: (Curious) Oh?_

_Akane: (Determined) I have to save them..._

_Korekiyo: Oh, your siblings. Well, I can say that I understand your motivation, but you really should have at least attempted to ambush me if you wanted to-_

_Akane: (Determined) I wasn't talking about them._

_Korekiyo: (Genuinely surprised) What?_

_Akane: (Somber) I was talking about Kirumi...and Angie._

_Korekiyo: (Surprised)..._

_Akane: (Somber) I already failed my siblings...I wasn't there for them when they needed me the most...I'm a failure of a big sis._

_Korekiyo: (Downcast) I see..._

_Akane: (Somber) And Angie...she can provide them opportunities I could never give them. She can keep them safe on her island. And I know she can find them._

_Korekiyo: So you still have feeling of sisterhood toward Angie?_

_Akane: (Sighing) I thought I was going to shack it off, but, when I saw her, walking through that door, blinded, all to apologize...I think she genuinely wanted to make amends with me. And it's not just her I want to save._

_Korekiyo: (Surprised) You also want to save Kirumi?_

_Akane: (Determined) I don't want to see either of them die...and that goes to everyone else here as well. Chihiro, Nekomaru, Hiyoko, Taeko, even Celeste...I want to be able to give them a chance to get out of hear..._

**Jack wondered over to Akane and pressed his nose against her side, letting out a whimper. Akane turned to face him and gently petted him.**

_Akane: (Smiling) And you to Jack. I wanna keep you safe to._

_Korekiyo: So, why do you want to kill me specifically?_

_Akane: (Smile drops) It's for selfish reasons._

_Korekiyo: (Curious) Selfish?_

_Akane: (Somber) I don't want to die a coward. I don't want to kill someone from behind. If I'm going to kill, I'm going to tell someone I killed. And if I die, it's because I did so in a fight, and against the best fighter here._

_Korekiyo: You want a warrior's death? So you've decided to fight the most dangerous person on this ship._

_Akane: (Calm) If I can, I'll kill you. Then I'll confess and spare everyone a trial._

_Korekiyo: (Stern) And you've thought this plan over?_

_Akane: Look, if suicide could prevent a trial, then we wouldn't be having this conversation._

_Korekiyo: (Eyes darkening) So, you're certain you'll kill me?_

_Akane: (Casual) Not really, but I won't know until I try._

_Korekiyo: If you kill me, an unlikely event in any scenario, then you're accepting that you'll be executed afterwards._

_Akane: (Calm) I know._

_Korekiyo: I hope you realize that I won't simply sit and let you kill me. In fact, the end result of this will most likely be your death. If my life is on the line, I won't hesitate to use unethical tactics to survive. This isn't open fight night. There's no Nekomaru to stand in between us to stop the fight if it goes horribly wrong._

_Akane: I know._

_Korekiyo: And, should I kill you, I won't confess. In fact, I'll do everything in my power to get away with your death and escape this accursed ship. If this plan of yours fails, then you're risking everyone else's lives, including Angie's._

_Akane: (Downcast)..._

_…(Grinning) Yeah, but they're a smart bunch of chaps, I'm sure they'll be fine._

**Korekiyo's eyes returned to normal as he appeared stunned by Akane's certainty, as well as her lack of fear. He ended up relaxing and even got a slight smile on his face.**

_Korekiyo: (Smiling) Well, if you truly want to do it, then I'll accept your request. Just give me some time to plan out how I'll cover it up._

_Akane: That's fine. There's something I gotta do anyway. So, where do you want to fight?_

_Korekiyo: (Thinking)..._

_...Why don't we meet in Angie's lab. I'm certain I could get away with this if I use that as the base._

_Akane: You shouldn't plan the coverup before the murder. Especially because I'm not going to go down easy._

_Korekiyo: I am very well aware of that. I'm not underestimating you in the slightest._

_Akane: (Sighing) And if ya want to bring a weapon, I won't mind. I'm the one asking after all. I'm not going to back out of this, no matter what._

_Korekiyo: So you've truly accepted that your fate is sealed no matter what happens?_

_Akane: (Grinning) I had a pretty decent life. I got to meet cool people, eat a ton of food, fight some tough folks, and I got to be a big sis to seven tough little buggers. Yeah there were some rough patches, but I know my sister will find them._

_Korekiyo: (Smiling) I'm glad to hear that._

_-_

Korekiyo: Later that day, me and Akane met in battle. And yes, I brought the katana to the fight. Call it unethical, but I guess even I wasn't fully confident in my chances of killing Akane. You saw the results of that fight.

**Angie looked on at Korekiyo, stunned and shaking at his tale. And she wasn't the only one who couldn't wrap her head around what Korekiyo had just said. The rest of the group could only try to process that the reason Akane had died in the first place was because she challenged Korekiyo herself.**

Chihiro: (Shocked) Akane...she...

Nekomaru: (Shocked) She was going to throw her life away?

Hiyoko: (Downcast) And she was going to try to kill you?

"Celeste": (Thinking) And it was all to save Angie and Kirumi from the motive...

Kirumi: (Somber)...

"Taeko": (Tense) Ms. Owari...she was thinking about both of you...and I was just trying to save only one...

"Celeste": Taeko, don't put yourself down. You had your reasons.

"Taeko": (Upset) But still...

Korekiyo: Regardless of what you planned, you're still alive. And if you want to honor Akane's sacrifice, then you shouldn't attempt another murder. That's the only way we'll prevent what happened from being another pointless set of deaths.

Chihiro: (Sad) Pointless...

Korekiyo: (Somber) Leon, Byakuya, Keebo, Toko...Himiko...they all died in ways that didn't help anyone. They died for no reason besides to add to this torturous killing game. Akane gave me an opportunity to die in a way that could at the very least help you.

Hiyoko: (Sad) But she really said all of that? She really believed in us?

Korekiyo: (Smiling) Perhaps it was a gut feeling. Akane, if nothing else, was never wrong in her gut feelings. Though it will be up to you to make sure this one will come true.

Angie: (Shocked)...

…(Downcast) But...it's...it's not fair...

Korekiyo: (Concerned) Angie...

Angie: (Downcast) She...She could have just let me die...I have nothing left to live for...

Nekomaru: (Tense) Don't say that. Didn't you hear what Akane said?

Angie: (Downcast) But she should have stayed alive...I...I can't go back to my Island...Atua won't allow me...

Kirumi: (Concerned) Angie...

Angie: (Shivering) I can't do anything for her...I can't protect them...I couldn't protect her...I'm...I'm...

**Angie was interrupted by a hand softly pressed against her shoulder. She looked up and saw Korekiyo looking down at her.**

Korekiyo: (Calm) Angie, I understand your pain.

Angie: (Confused) W-What?

Korekiyo: (Somber) I...have a sister as well...an older one who would always look out for me, especially in my early training.

_**A sister...is she...** _

_**-** _

_Korekiyo: (Determined) I don't plan on dying, not when I have someone waiting for me home. Now's the time to ask yourself, do you have something waiting for you, something to keep you moving forward, even if someone else loses their life, even if one of us turns to murder, even if we must risk our lives in another Intergalactic Trial?_

_**-** _

**_She's the person Kiyo said was waiting for him...She was what was keeping him moving forward..._ **

****Korekiyo: (Somber) I, unfortunately, cannot help her anymore. I can't be there for her anymore...but you can still fulfill Akane's wishes.

Angie: (Downcast) But...

Korekiyo: If Atua wants nothing to do with you, then perhaps it's time to start thinking for yourself.

Angie: (Downcast)...

Korekiyo: (Sighing) I understand I'm not the person you want to hear such thins from, but I can now only hope that you'll go down the right path.

**Korekiyo let go and walked to the center of the room, looking straight on toward the door that would be the last he would ever go through.**

Korekiyo: (Relaxed) I don't really have a speech in mind. Nothing too grand, which I think fits me well. I was never one for fancy speeches in the first place, unless they were for special events.

Chihiro: Kiyo...

Korekiyo: (Curious) Yes?

Chihiro: (Downcast)...

…(Determined) We'll tell your sister about you. We'll let her know how much you helped us!

Korekiyo: (Surprised)...

…(Smiling) Kehehe...you don't need to shoulder every burden. Though, I'd be lying if I said I wasn't glad you'd do that for me. In that case...

**The Ultimate Yakuza walked back to Chihiro and kneeled in front of him while fishing through his pocket. After a moment, he pulled out a small pin and attached it to Chihiro's jacket. As he pulled his hands back, Chihiro could clearly see that the pin was an image of a rose.**

Korekiyo: If you get the chance, show that pin and they'll let you meet her.

Chihiro: (Tearing up) K-Kiyo...(Wipes tears and smiles) Thank you...

Korekiyo: (Smiling) I'm just glad that Himiko made the right choice in protégé.

**The Ultimate Yakuza got up, nodded to the rest of the group and walked to the door.**

Korekiyo: Try to keep your heads together while I'm gone. Should there be an afterlife, I, as well as everyone else who have died, shall root for your survival.

Hiyoko: (Determined) We...We won't let you down.

Kirumi: (Determined) Akane...gave me a chance to live...I won't let that go to waste...

"Taeko": She also saved my life...

"Celeste": Then you must work to make sure it wasn't for nothing...

Korekiyo: Nekomaru...

Nekomaru: (Somber)...

Korekiyo: You know what's right...and I hope you do so...

Nekomaru: (Downcast)…

Mono-Kaito: (Grinning) Well look at that, another one who ain't gonna fight their execution! Plus, he didn't waste a lot of time before hand. That's the spirit, your execution will be a shining light that keeps the game going and increases our ratings!

Kuma: (Tilting head)...

Mono-Kaito: (Excited) Well, let's not waste time either! Time to get to the punishment! One that's rock the entire solar system!

Korekiyo: (Smiling) Himiko...I guess our next game of Clue will come sooner than both of us expected.

Mono-Kaito: (Excited) Get ready! IT'S-

Kuma: PUNISHMENT TIME!!!

Mono-Kaito: (Offended) YOU B@$^@&%!!!

**The door shut on the Ultimate Yakuza as he passed through.**

**A pixelated Mono-Kaito went over to drag away the pixel Korekiyo, but was intercepted by Kuma, who dragged him away and was met with pixelated swearing.**

**Game Over!**

**Korekiyo has been found guilty.**

**Time for the punishment!**

**The room is dark, but after a moment, a faceless wearing a business suit pulls a light switch, and a single swinging light bulb reveals a room with another suited up faceless, as well as Korekiyo sitting at a table covered in blood stains. He's the picture of calm, not a single bead of sweat can be seen, even with a close up of his face. The other faceless pulls out a piece of paper and begins to sign it before placing it on the table. The camera zooms in on what was written...**

**The Viper Pit (Don't Get Kissed by a Rose on Your Way Out)**

**The Execution of Korekiyo Shinguji, The Ultimate Yakuza**

**The first faceless reaches into their jacket pocket and pulls out a Tanto, a Japanese short knife, and motions for Korekiyo to place his hand on the bloody desk. Without any hesitation, he places his handcuffed hands on the table. He slowly holds out the pinky finger of his left hand.**

**The other faceless holds down Korekiyo's hands as the first one slowly brings the knife closer and closer to his finger. It then begins to saw away at the boys finger, bringing the first signs of Korekiyo's mortality to light, as he's visibly uncomfortable with the process. After a few moments have passed, the tip of his finger has been cut off...**

**...the faceless then tosses away the knife and pulls out a butcher knife. It slams into both of Korekiyo's wrists, instantly separating them from his hands.**

**For the first time, perhaps in his life, there's pure panic on Korekiyo's face as he quickly rises out of the chair and backs into the wall. He raises his wrists so that their facing the ceiling in a desperate attempt to not bleed out instantly. However, the moment his back touches the wall, a cuff shuts around his neck.**

**The faceless who cut off his hands is observing with a look of curiosity while the other one is taking notes. Out of Korekiyo's line of sight, several holes are opening around him, with several robotic snakes peeping though the holes.**

**They slowly get closer to Korekiyo, flicking out their tongues. Sweat pours from the Ultimate Yakuza's face as he begins to grow pale.**

**Suddenly, and without warning, they bite him in the legs, the arms, and one even bites him in the neck. Korekiyo freezes in place as he goes from pales to a sickly yellow and his eyes roll to the back of his head.**

**As if he hasn't been through enough, Korekiyo's chest begins to swell, growing slowly bigger and bigger as the faceless grow confused as to what is happening...**

**...and then, off screen, Korekiyo's chest burst and the faceless are now covered in blood.**

**They wipe the blood out of their faces, and observe the now deceased Ultimate Yakuza...**

**...and the camera pans out to show that a massive rose has appeared from the hole in his chest. Bloody petals slowly fall around the room as the single light bulb flickers and goes out.**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man...Kork...He was a character who, honestly, I actually liked in the game. Granted that was before he became a CSF (Creepy Sister Fucker), but I found his odd charm and honesty about how he looked like a killer to be neat. He was definitely someone I wanted to add to the story, and I'm glad I got to portray him in a different light.  
> Akane...man I'll be honest, as much as I enjoyed writing her, when I was looking deciding characters for the story, she was mostly just added to fill the cast. She might have had the shortest thought process when it came to selecting a talent, as I was just like "Well, Akane's athletic, Tennis is an athletic sport. Boom, character." But like Toko, she was a character that grew on me the more I wrote her, and I'm honestly sad to see her gone.  
> But let's not waste all our tears, I'm going to publish the next two parts within the next two days, so get the tissues ready because the emotional roller coaster has just reached the first loop.


	58. Chapter 4: The Thrill, the Chill, and the Kill That Will Pierce the Heavens (Part 15-Deadly Life/Class Trial-Conclussion Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another trial, another execution. But Chihiro's concern over Hiyoko's memory issues turns into a soul crushing realization of how little promises mean in this hell.

**Korekiyo Shinguji was, despite his title, one of the more polite and thoughtful members of the group. He could go from an encouraging figure to a terrifying threat in the blink of an eye. But that subtle danger was nowhere to be found in his death. There was no sugarcoating what they had just witnessed, Korekiyo's execution was savage in a way the others weren't. There was no censorship this time, besides the moment the flower finally burst from his chest. But even that was followed by the horrifying sight of the rose that had grown from the hold in his chest. And that was following the Ultimate Yakuza getting his hands chopped off before getting bit in the neck by robotic snakes. Chihiro gripped his jacket, clutching at the pin he had just received, as his heart went a mile a minute. In fact, everyone who looked at the screen had looks of pure horror on their faces. The lucky ones were Hiyoko and Angie, for the blonde girl had covered her eyes the moment the butcher knife came out, and the Ultimate Gang Leader didn't even look at the screen, her focus was solely on the floor. And for once, it wasn't just the students who were disturbed by what had just happened...**

Mono-Kaito: (Disturbed) $%!# man...What the he!! was that?

Kuma: (Giggling) You wanted an uncensored execution, and thus, you have received one.

Mono-Kaito: (Disturbed) I mean...I said we needed to show the whole thing...but...

Kuma: (Tilting head) Hold on. Are you saying that your mind has been shaken from seeing the reality of what true gore looks like? (Smokes pipe) This can lead to a true, proper discussion of why parents are so determined to protect their children from such violence, but as parents, they must wonder how long they'll have to defend them from it. Because they will see it at some point, so parents must decide when is the proper time for their children to bloom into adulthood. These are the questions that keep all true, decent parents up at night.

Mono-Kaito: (Annoyed) Is that my pipe!? So you're the mother%#$^@& who took it!

Kuma: (Sighing) Did you literally hear nothing of what I just said? How disappointing, you do nine things right, but everyone will always focus on the one time you fail.

Chihiro: (Horrified) K-Kiyo...

Hiyoko: (Terrified) Is it over?

Kirumi: (Disgusted) Yes...but you'd be wise to not ask what happened.

"Taeko": (Tense) Mr. Shinguji...even knowing what he did, that was far too much.

"Celeste": (Disgusted) Perhaps they wanted to make certain he was dead. But you are correct, what we just saw was truly, truly horrible.

Nekomaru: (Tense) This...This...

**Nekomaru couldn't even finish his sentence, as there truly felt like there was no point in doing so. Angie continued to stare at the floor, eyes obscured by her bangs.**

Kuma: Such somber faces. Think about how much safer the S.S. Maki Roll is now that the biggest threat has been executed. Now the game has become so much more unpredictable.

Hiyoko: (Terrified) You...You sick freak.

Kuma: Don't be mad at me. Mr. Shinguji was the one who accepted Ms. Owari's offer. He could have let both of them die, but decided to take a risk in order to escape. This was simply an example of the consequences of a risk that didn't pay off.

Kirumi: (Tense) There was no need to go so far.

Kuma: (Tilting head) You keep saying that. Of course we need to go so far, if you don't see something horrific, you'll never have an obstacle to overcome. And, honestly, when was the last time someone enjoyed a piece of media that contained no conflict.

Mono-Kaito: (Annoyed) Would you quit talking! I'm the host God D@#% it!

Kuma: Oh yes. You are just a host. Nothing more, nothing less.

Mono-Kaito: (Tense) You need to shut your mouth! You've been walking around like your balls are dragging on the floor and I'm getting real d@#% sick of it!

"Celeste": (Disturbed) Could you have picked a worse visual? I just got over my gagging.

Kuma: But, I understand your frustration. After all, I was brought in to give the show a bit of a kick, but perhaps I've over staged you far too much.

Mono-Kaito: (Annoyed) You are not upstaging me! You never have! Now get out of here before I kick your a$$!

Kuma: (Tilting head)...

...If you insist. I shall return when I am needed.

**Kuma slowly backed into his dog house, disappearing from sight. After he did so, Mono-Kaito took a deep breath before turning to face the others.**

Mono-Kaito: Okay, I'll even admit, we probably went a bit far with that execution...(Grinning) But, you guys have come this far! And you'll be able to live on the S.S. Maki Roll for another few days!

"Taeko": (Disgusted) You keep expecting us to be happy after each of these trials, even after showing us that.

Mono-Kaito: (Grinning) I mean, come on. You know the routine. A murder happens, the trial happens, the killer is revealed, and it's horrible at first, but you don't let it break your spirit. (Excited) Come on big guy! Tell me that there won't be another murder!

Nekomaru: (Exhausted)...

Chihiro: (Concerned) Nekomaru?

Mono-Kaito: (Surprised) Oh...shoot...(Trying to be excited) Well, um...Piano boy! You've got some hope in ya, right!? You give the speech!

Chihiro: (Worried) I...I...

Mono-Kaito: (Surprised) You to?

Kirumi: (Determined) We know there won't be another murder, but we don't need to satisfy you in order to prove it.

Hiyoko: (Trying to match said determination) R-Right!

Mono-Kaito: (Nervously laughing) Yeah...see that...you guys got it...

"Celeste": (Curious) You seem to be lacking your normal boisterous resolve. Perhaps Kuma's actions are weighing on your mind?

Mono-Kaito: (Annoyed) No! That's not true at all! He's just trying to walk like he's some tough $%!^, but he knows who's really in charge!

"Celeste": (Curious) And you're certain that it's you?

Mono-Kaito: (Tense)...

…(Sighing) Ok, look, I'm going to take off the night time limit.

Chihiro: (Surprised) You are?

Mono-Kaito: You guys are under enough stress as is, you don't need to worry about getting shot in the middle of the night.

"Taeko": So...is this our prize for completing the trial?

Mono-Kaito: (Grinning) Nope, that's going to come later. This is just me being benevolent, as per usual.

Kirumi: (Somber) There's nothing more you could reward us with...minus a trip home.

Mono-Kaito: (Sighing) But you know that's not going to happen, not until the killing game is officially over.

Nekomaru: (Exhausted)...

Mono-Kaito: (Stern) And, for the record, I'm confiscating that hammer you made.

Hiyoko: (Upset) Oh come on, why!?

Mono-Kaito: (Upset) Because fatso left a freaking dent in my precious Maki Roll! He's lucky he's not going to be executed for that mishap!

"Taeko": (Shocked) Oh god, I never even thought about that...

"Celeste": (Twirling hair) To be honest, I did as well.

Mono-Kaito: (Upset) That's the second time that freaking hammer dented my girl! So there's no way I'm letting you keep something that dangerous around!

Nekomaru: (Exhausted)...

Mono-Kaito: (Sighing) But, let's forget about that little detail. You guys have survived another Intergalactic Trial, and I'll see you all in the morning to hand out your reward...

**Mono-Kaito teleported away, leaving the room in a state of silence. And it wasn't because he said anything deep or thought provoking, but because, at the moment, there was no real clear direction to go in. It was a sense of uncertainty that seemed to follow them whenever they managed to survive a trial.**

"Celeste": (Thinking) Is it just me, or has that little bear begun to grow rather bold?

Kirumi: (Thinking) I want to say that it'll benefit us for them to be at each other's throats on equal ground...(Somber) But it seems that Kuma is capable of his own form of brutality.

Hiyoko: (Hopeful) But, it won't happen again, right?

Chihiro: (Somber) It can't happen again. Not after that...there's no way anyone can look at that execution and think that murder is worth it.

Nekomaru: (Exhausted) But we keep taking the bait...

"Taeko": (Regretful) I thought I could have been above these motives, but I fell hook, line, and sinker for this one...

"Celeste": (Reassuring) Taeko dear, you did what you had to in order save Kirumi.

Kirumi: (Tense) I never wanted anyone to die for me in the first place...(Somber) But, I don't want to disrespect Akane and Korekiyo's sacrifice...

Angie: (Downcast)...

**Angie turned and left the room, dragging her feet behind her.**

Hiyoko: (Worried) She's not going to be okay...

Kirumi: (Somber) And I don't blame her. She's had a horrible last few days.

Nekomaru: (Tense) She lost her sister and her God. I might not believe in Atua, but she probably has nothing left to fight for.

Chihiro: (Somber) But...She'll get better. Right?

"Taeko": I don't think we'll be able to help her. Honestly, she might be a lost cause.

"Celeste": (Sighing) Even I'm starting to feel bad for the poor girl.

Hiyoko: (Upset) Now you're starting to feel bad? You spent most of that trial doing nothing but lying and insulting people.

"Celeste": (Twirling hair) And yet, it was Taeko and I who ruined Korekiyo's alibi. But I don't expect to be thanked, I'm well aware that we're on the outside looking in with this group.

Chihiro: (Worried) Celeste, you don't need to be. We need to-

"Taeko": (Somber) Mr. Fujisaki, I'm sorry, but the last thing we need are inspiring speeches. Not after what we just saw.

Nekomaru: (Exhausted) After that, we should go to bed. We'll figure everything out in the morning...

Kirumi: It's not just Angie, everyone here has had an atrocious last few days...

_**...** _

_**...** _

_**...** _

_**Last few days...That's right...I've been meaning to ask...** _

Chihiro: (Concerned) Hiyoko? Are you okay?

Hiyoko: (Surprised) What do you mean? I'm fine...I'm just going to have a difficult time sleeping tonight.

Chihiro: (Concerned) Oh...I'm sorry to hear that...

"Celeste": (Curious) Chihiro dear, is there something you wish to ask her?

Chihiro: (Cautious) Well...it's probably nothing, but Hiyoko, does your head feel okay?

Hiyoko: (Nervous) Y-Yeah...

Chihiro: (Concerned) Are you sure? You've been having trouble remembering the last few days.

Nekomaru: (Exhausted) Look, she's tired. We all are.

"Celeste": (Thinking) She was also thrown into the table by Angie. Perhaps she has a concussion?

Chihiro: (Concerned) A concussion?

Hiyoko: (Nervous) N-No...I don't. I'm fine. N-Nekomaru is right...I'm just tired...

Chihiro: (Concerned) But, maybe I should take you to the nurse's lab, just to be careful.

Hiyoko: (Nervous) No...I don't have a concussion, I'm just tired, I've barely slept in the last tw-I mean three days...

Chihiro: (Concerned) Hiyoko, you keep switching between two and three days.

Nekomaru: (Tense) She's just tired okay, she'll be fine in the morning.

"Taeko": (Worried) Mr. Nidai...

Nekomaru: (Tense) She's fine...Everything...is fine...

"Celeste": (Curious) Hiyoko dear, unless you can get your story straight, Chihiro is going to think something is wrong.

Chihiro: (Worried) But, is something wrong?

Hiyoko: (Nervous) N-No...nothing's wrong.

Chihiro: (Worried) But I keep hearing different stories. Kiyo said it's been three days, but I swear, I heard Celeste say that it's been two days, and Hiyoko keeps switching between the two.

Nekomaru: (Tense) Look, we're all tired okay!?

Chihiro: (Taken aback) Nekomaru?

Nekomaru: (Tense) Let's just go to bed! We'll all wake up and move on! There's no reason to stay here, let's go!

Hiyoko: (Nervous)...

Chihiro: (Worried) Nekomaru...why are you acting like this?

Nekomaru: (Tense) I'm just sick and tired of us saying that we'll never kill again! Especially because we keep fucking doing it!

Chihiro: (Worried) B-But-

Hiyoko: (Tearing up) Nekomaru...just stop...

Nekomaru: (Upset) Come on, we need to just go to bed, that way we can leave these last three days behi-

Kirumi: (Stern) It's only been two days.

...

...

...

Chihiro: (Shocked) What?

Kirumi: (Somber) It's only been two days since we received the motive.

Hiyoko: (Downcast)...

"Taeko": (Nervous)...

"Celeste": (Sighing) This...is going to be quite uncomfortable...

Chihiro: (Shocked) It's only been two days?

Kirumi: (Somber) The day we got the motive...Celeste was selected to be cured. Yesterday...you were cured.

Hiyoko: (Somber) And you woke up today, when the last person was going to be selected for the cure.

Chihiro: (Shocked)...

_**But...I thought...** _

_**...that in between me and Celeste being cured...** _

_**...that Nekomaru was cured as well...** _

_**...he said he got a drink, and that's why he...** _

_**...he...** _

_**...** _

_**...** _

_**...** _

Chihiro: (Horrified) N-Nekomaru...

...why were you in the Nurses lab?

**Nekomaru froze in place, clenching his fists and staring at his feet...**

Nekomaru: (Tense) I...I...

Kirumi: (Stern) Nekomaru, we've all lied for you long enough. So are you going to tell him the truth, or am I?

Nekomaru: (Tense)...

**The Ultimate Inventor began to pace back and forth, hiding his eyes with his hands and muttering to himself. Chihiro followed his movements closely, his heart pounding in suspense at what he could have been hiding.**

**And, in all honesty, he had a feeling he knew what was being hidden. But he wanted to be hopeful. Maybe Nekomaru had just grown mentally exhausted, maybe he just needed a minute. Maybe he was right and everything would be better in the morning...**

**After all, Nekomaru was the strongest person he knew. And it wasn't just I the physical aspect. To him, Nekomaru had just as much mental fortitude as he did physical fortitude. There's no way he'd have given in to despair, no matter how strong it had grown. No matter what, Nekomaru could always be relied on to keep Chihiro's spirit up...**

Nekomaru: (Stops pacing)...

...

...

Chihiro...

**He could always be relied on...**

**...until now.**

Nekomaru: (Defeated) I'm dying.

...

...

...

Chihiro: (Stunned)...

…(Shocked) What?

Nekomaru: (Defeated) I'm dying.

**As Nekomaru confessed, the others in the group had backed away from the two, forming a half circle that stood several feet away. "Celeste" and "Taeko" were avoiding looking directly at them, while Hiyoko was nervously hugging Kirumi's arm, which took the Ultimate Traditional Dancer off guard, but she didn't resist. Instead, she placed her free hand on Hiyoko's shoulder, hopeful that the confrontation would end okay...**

**As for** **Chihiro, he was trying his hardest to keep his composure, but his breathing had gotten heavier and he could already feel his eyes watering, but he just wiped them and tried to address the Ultimate Inventor.**

Chihiro: (Shocked) But...But why? I-Is it your heart?

Nekomaru: (Defeated) You remember when I told you about my it?

Chihiro: (Worried) Y-Yes.

Nekomaru: (Defeated) I said that there was medicine for it on the ship...but that was a lie.

Chihiro: (Horrified) A...lie?

Nekomaru: (Defeated) Ever since I got here, I've been on a time limit. And it's been affecting my health in the last week, I've been collapsing, I have very little energy, and every second I'm going without the right medicine is a second being taken off of my life. It's why I was working on the hammer, because I was hoping that I could have used it in order to get us out. After I finished it, I was looking around for an escape. But now the hammer's gone...

Chihiro: (Shivering)...

...How long?

Nekomaru: (Tense)...

Chihiro: (Shivering) How long do you have?

Nekomaru: (Tense)...

...

...

…(Defeated) In all honesty, I don't know. But if I had to give a guess, I'd give myself three to five days...before my heart gives out.

_**...** _

_**...** _

_**...** _

_**No...** _

Chihiro: (Tearing up) No...No no no no...

Nekomaru: (Defeated) It's the truth. I wouldn't lie about this.

Chihiro: (Scared) B-But you can't be dying. Y-You're-

Nekomaru: (Defeated) Strong? Even strong people are mortal. We can die like anyone else. And some of us are cursed with poor health.

Chihiro: (Shivering)...

...B-But why did you hide that? Why would you keep that from us?

Nekomaru: (Defeated) Because I was trying to keep everything together. I knew this would happen, I knew if you found out you'd panic.

Chihiro: (Upset) Of course I'd panic! You-You-You're dying! You should have told us earlier!

Nekomaru: (Defeated) There was no point.

Chihiro: (Upset) If you told us we could have worked to find an exit! We could have-

Nekomaru: (Tense) There is no exit. I've looked everywhere, there's no way out of here.

Chihiro: (Upset) Th-Then we'll find a way out! I-I'll help you! There has to be a way-

Nekomaru: (Angry) I said there was no exit!

Chihiro: (Stunned)...

Hiyoko: (Worried) Guys...please stop...

Kirumi: (Somber)...

Nekomaru: (Defeated) There's no point in lying to ourselves anymore.

Chihiro: (Shocked) Lying?

Nekomaru: (Defeated) Mono-Kaito's right, there's no way out of here. Not unless you can survive.

Chihiro: (Tearing up) You can't mean that. You can't-

Nekomaru: (Defeated) I'm done lying. I'm done being hopeful and just having it shut down.

Chihiro: (Sad) Nekomaru...

Nekomaru: (Defeated) But, I'm not going to kill, and I'm not going to be a victim...but I know I'm on borrowed time. The best course of action for me...

...is to lock myself in my room and let my own time run out.

**At this point, Chihiro had given up any attempt to hold his tears back and they poured out intensely. At this point, Nekomaru had turned and began to leave.**

Nekomaru: (Defeated) This is for the best...if I die, then the killing game will be one person closer to being over.

Chihiro: (Crying) N-Nekomaru..no...

**In desperation, and with barely any control over his own body, Chihiro ran and grabbed Nekomaru's arm in a bearhug, causing the Ultimate Inventor to stop, if nothing less than from the shock.**

Chihiro: (Crying) Please! No! You can't die!

Nekomaru: (Stunned)...

…(Gritting teeth) Chihiro, let go...

Chihiro: (Crying) You can't die! We've already lost so many people! We can't just give up!

Hiyoko: (Tearing up) Chihiro...

Kirumi: (Nervous)...

Nekomaru: (Defeated) We've tried not giving up. It never worked, and it's never going to work...

Chihiro: (Crying) We need you! Y-You're strong, you can't just throw your life away!

Nekomaru: (Tense) You'll be fine without me...

"Celeste": (Worried) Nekomaru dear, please don't crush his soul too much...

"Taeko": (Tense)...

Chihiro: (Crying) Nekomaru, we can't give in to despair! We can't let the Killing Game win!

Nekomaru: (Tense) It's already won...

Chihiro: (Crying) We can get out! We need you to get out of here!

Nekomaru: (Gritting teeth) Let go of my arm...

Kirumi: (Worried) Nekomaru, please don't...

Chihiro: (Crying) You said you'd get us out of here!

Nekomaru: (Gritting teeth) That was a lie I didn't know I was telling at the time, but I know the truth now. Now let go...

Chihiro: (Crying) Nekomaru!

Nekomaru: (Gritting teeth) Let go!

**Nekomaru had clearly lost his patience, and he even lifted Chihiro off of the ground and was physically trying to shake the Ultimate Pianist from his arm, who somehow remained attached to it in desperation.**

Chihiro: (Crying) I can't! We need you!

Nekomaru: (Seething) Get off of me!

Hiyoko: (Scared) Don't hurt him!

Kirumi: (Tearing up) Guys, please stop it...

"Taeko": (Worried) Mr. Nidi, please, if you keep going you'll hurt him if not worse!

"Celeste": (Shocked)...

Chihiro: (Crying) Nekomaru please!

Nekomaru: (Angry) Get off of my arm!

Chihiro: (Crying) You told Mahiru you'd get us out!

**Suddenly, Nekomaru violently pulled Chihiro toward him, getting right within an inch of Chihiro's face and...**

Nekomaru: AND MAHIRU SAID NO ONE WOULD DIE IN THE FIRST PLACE!!!

...

...

...

**That was it. Every ounce of fight had left Chihiro's soul as he slid off of Nekomaru's arm, landing in a sitting position. He couldn't move, anytime he tried, his body refused to move. All he could do was look up to the Ultimate Inventor's face, which was tense, a mixture between recovering from his outburst of pure anger, and the realization of what he had just said. Nekomaru turned his back and began to walk out once again, only to stop after a few steps.**

Nekomaru: (Defeated) Promises mean nothing here. The only thing that's going to keep you alive is your own strength.

Chihiro: (Stunned)...

Nekomaru: (Defeated) I...want you to live...but it's out of my hands now...

**Nekomaru began to walk out again, and this time, he didn't stop...**

**Chihiro watched every single step Nekomaru took as he left, and despite the fear that this would be the last time he ever saw him, he still couldn't get his body to move until the Ultimate Inventor had disappeared behind the door. He reached his hand out in a last minute, desperate attempt to bring him back, but it didn't work before, and it didn't work now. And with that, every hope he could have had was gone. He hugged his knees, burying his face in them and shivering.**

**As for the others, there was nothing they could do. Hiyoko was frozen in place, holding on to Kirumi's arm, and even the usually composed girl couldn't keep herself together, as she wiped her own eyes from the tears that had welled up in them. "Taeko" looked toward "Celeste", almost nonverbally asking her "What now?" But the raven haired girl had no response, she simply looked down to the floor.**

"Celeste": (Somber) I...(Begins to leave) I'm sorry...(Leaves)

**Shortly after "Celeste" had left, "Taeko" followed behind. The moment he was gone, Hiyoko let go of Kirumi's arm and walked toward Chihiro carefully. She reached out a reassuring hand, but the girl couldn't keep her nerves from causing it to shake.**

Hiyoko: (Worried) Chihiro...

Chihiro: (Shivering)...

Hiyoko: (Worried) He...He's wrong. Promises still mean something. Nekomaru's just-

Chihiro: (Somber) Weak...

Hiyoko: (Surprised) Huh?

Chihiro: (Somber) I'm still weak...

Hiyoko: (Worried) N-No you're not.

Chihiro: (Somber) Yes. I...I couldn't stop him.

Hiyoko: (Worried) That's not your fault. You're not weak, h-he just...

Chihiro: (Somber) If I was strong enough, I'd have been able to save him. I should have been able to convince him to not give up.

Hiyoko: (Tearing up) Chihiro...

Chihiro: (Tearing up) I've done everything to get strong...I've trained, I've exercised, I've tried to practice self-defense, I tried to play the piano to help bring everyone's spirits up...but none of that has changed that, at the end of the day, I couldn't save anyone when it mattered.

Hiyoko: (Tearing up) Chihiro, you can't give up to...

Chihiro: (Shivering) Nagito...Himiko...Keebo...Byakuya...Akane...I couldn't save them from being murdered...and Kiyo...Toko...Leon...M-Mahiru...I...I sent them to their deaths...

Hiyoko: (Tearing up)...

Chihiro: (Crying) I've done nothing but fail and get people executed...and I...I...

**A hand gently pressed on Chihiro's shoulder.**

Kirumi: (Concerned) Chihiro...

Chihiro: (Looks up)...

Kirumi: (Gently) Come here...

**Kirumi carefully pulled Chihiro into a soft hug, using one hand to press his face against her shoulder. He weakly hugged her back.**

Kirumi: (Calm) Chihiro...you're still crying.

Chihiro: (Sad) I know...I keep doing that...it's another sign that I'm weak.

Kirumi: (Calm) No, it's a sign that you're still human.

Chihiro: (Taken aback) Human?

Kirumi: (Calm) It would be horrible enough if we were adults in this situation. This is the kind of torture that can break anyone's mind and force them to change, (Smiling) but you've kept all the traits that made you human.

Chihiro: (Taken aback)...

Kirumi: (Smiling) You're still kind, you still want to improve, and you still care about other people. The killing game hasn't change the kind of person you are, you're still Chihiro Fujisaki, and the only thing that's changed is that you have gotten stronger.

Chihiro: (Taken aback) How?

Kirumi: For all intents and purposes, we should have all died during that first trial. But we didn't. And it's because you had an idea that we didn't think about, and Himiko helped you find the confidence to share it. And then you helped us in the second trial because for the same reason, and Korekiyo helped you in that case. (Smiling) But we survived the last two trials because you were the one to find the strength needed to share your theories.

Chihiro: (Somber) B-But I...I haven't saved anyone...

Hiyoko: (Determined) Yes you have!

Chihiro: (Surprised) Huh?

Hiyoko: (Determined) You...You risked your life by helping me in the third trial. You believed in me, even when I wanted to give up! Y-You're the reason I'm trying to change!

Chihiro: (Taken aback) Hiyoko...

Hiyoko: (Determined) I was useless before you helped me! I mean, for God's sake, they named screw ups after me! The only reason I was even able to help today was because you believed in me in the first place!

Chihiro: (Tearing up)...

Hiyoko: (Determined) So quit calling yourself worthless and tell yourself that you're worth a damn!

Chihiro: (Shocked)...

Hiyoko: (Slightly embarrassed) Sorry, did I go too far?

Kirumi: (Reassuring) A little, but I agree with the message. A lot of us had given up on Hiyoko before that trial, myself included. (Loosens the hug and looks Chihiro in the eyes) But you didn't. You're the reason she's improved so much. And that's the reason I have faith that we'll knock Nekomaru out of his despair.

Chihiro: (Hopeful) You...You really think so?

Kirumi: (Somber) He's in a bad place right now, especially because he's probably afraid of dying, he's afraid that what he told Mahiru will go to waste. (Smiling) But I know you'll be able to help him.

Chihiro: (Curious) How do you know?

Kirumi: (Somber) Because you looked me in the eyes and told me you'd find Keebo's killer...(Smiling) So I'll look you in the eyes and tell you that you'll help Nekomaru.

Chihiro: (Blushing)...

...

...

…(Smiling) Thank you...(Looks at Hiyoko) Both of you.

Hiyoko: (Blushing) W-Well, I-I'm your protégé, I'm supposed to be the unreasonable one. So of course I'm going to make sure you look cool...N-Not that you need me to do that...

Chihiro: (Nervously laughing) I couldn't do that with your help. (Smile drops) But...I think I need to sleep on this...

Kirumi: (Nodding) I agree. We'll figure out how to get out in the morning. Now that we know we're on a time limit, we can now put out full focus in getting out of here.

Chihiro: (Hopeful) Yes...

**Kirumi got up and helped Chihiro to his feet, only to be surprised by a sudden hug when he got up.**

Chihiro: Thank you.

Kirumi: (Taken aback)...

…(Smiling) You're welcome.

**Hiyoko awkwardly made her way to the pair and, after looking around (Similar to how a little kid would look before they cross a street), joined the hug.**

Hiyoko: (Blushing) Sorry, I just wanted to join...

Chihiro: (Smiling) It's fine, I'm glad you're here.

Hiyoko: (Smiling)...

_**...** _

_**...** _

_**...** _

_**I can't do that again...** _

_**I won't give into despair...** _

_**We'll never get out without Nekomaru's help...** _

_**So we need to find the strength to help him...** _

_**Even if he doesn't want the help...** _

 

 

 

???: Huh...I was worried there that he'd revert back to his previous self. But it seems that he'll make a nice recovery.

 

 

???: Perhaps the next motive should be-Wait, what are you doing here?

Mono-Kaito: (Annoyed) I'm here to check on your progress finding the intruder.

???: As I said before, we're looking for them. And we'll let you know when he find them.

Mono-Kaito: (Upset) Look, I can't run a killing game when an outsider is going around trying to murder the cast.

???: We are going to find them. Focus on being a host, and we'll focus on keeping the killing game running.

Mono-Kaito: (Tense)...

???: Is something else on your mind?

Mono-Kaito: (Nervous) I mean...yeah...

...I want to call my wife.

???: That won't happen.

Mono-Kaito: (Tense) Come on, I haven't spoken to her in months.

???: She's fine. In fact, she's been working quite hard on the next project.

Mono-Kaito: You still haven't told me what this "next project" is all about.

???: You wouldn't understand, there's quite a bit of...how shall I say this...techno babble involved.

Mono-Kaito: (Tense) Look, I don't care, I just want to talk to her.

???: I promise, you'll get to call her when the killing game ends.

Mono-Kaito: (Tense)...

???: If you're worried she's going to abandon you, don't worry, she still talks fondly of you. Mostly to her laptop, but she still cares about you. You just need to practice a little patience.

Mono-Kaito: (Tense)...

…(Somber) Fine, but the moment this ends I want her on the other end of the line.

???: I'll have her right there to talk to you. You seem to be stressed out, take the rest of the night off. We'll take care of the intruder when we find them.

Mono-Kaito: (Sighing) Fine...I guess I just need to forget being a host for a moment...(He leaves)...

 

 

 

???: I'm not sure what you're doing right now...

...but if you can help the project in any way, I'll give you room to roam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, wouldn't this be a hell of a cliffhanger? But we're not done yet! There's still one more part to this chapter and I hope you all have tissues left over.


	59. Chapter 4: The Thrill, the Chill, and the Kill That Will Pierce the Heavens (Part 16-Deadly Life/Class Trial-Conclussion Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We started this chapter with no summary, so we'll end with no summary. Get your tissues ready folks, this one might be rough at points.

**With the trial finally over, with the realization that the group was now less than half of what it used to be, and with the fear that they could be one shipmate short soon, Chihiro finally entered his room after being out for the now confirmed two days. The moment he entered, the rustling of a cage drew his eyes toward Aisling pushing at her little door. The Ultimate Pianist smiled and sat next to the cage.**

Chihiro: (Gently) Hello. Did you miss me?

**The rabbit nodded. Chihiro proceeded to take his jacket off and fold it neatly, placing it on the bed with the rose pin facing the ceiling. He then looked back at his night stand, took the handkerchief and the guitar pick, and placed them on the jacket as well. After a moment, he unlocked Aisling's cage door and the rabbit hopped over to Chihiro's lap, getting comfortable as the Ultimate Pianist began to pet her back.**

Chihiro: (Gently) I'm really glad to see you again. And I'm sorry I haven't kept in contact, I ended up getting sick.

**Aisling didn't seem to mind. In fact, she looked as relaxed as ever, which was a good thing for Chihiro, as he needed a source of comfort after the events of the trial. He mostly sat in silence with her for the next few minutes, but he would occasionally look over to the collection he had unwillingly compiled.**

Chihiro: (Somber)...

...

...

...

Chihiro: (Somber) Hey...Mahiru...I don't know if you can hear me, but, things are kind of...no, they're really bad right now. Kuma is starting to act strange, something feels off about Mono-Kaito, and Akane and Kiyo...are dead...

...

Chihiro: (Somber) And to make things worse, Nekomaru is dying. And he's starting to give up.

...

Chihiro: (Somber) Kirumi said that I'd be able to help him. But, I'm not sure I can. Nekomaru helped me so much after you...after you died...

...

Chihiro: (Somber) But I don't know if I can do that...(Smiling) I know you would have been able to though. I mean, it was your talent. It got you into Hope's Peak. I know I can't change the past, but it would have been amazing to see you lead our class...

...

Chihiro: You told me that a proper Moral Compass needs to adapt to the needs of the people they're trying to lead. If you were here, how would you help Nekomaru?

**Chihiro interrupted himself when his stomach rumbled, which got him a dirty (yet still adorable) look.**

Chihiro: (Laughing nervously) I guess I should get something to eat. (Looks at space pad) It's 11:25 right now...but it's not like that matters, Mono-Kaito took away the night time limit.

**Chihiro placed Aisling in their cage and filled her bowl with food. He also decided to leave his jacket on the bed as he left for the diner...**

**...but the moment he used his card to open the door, he saw Angie walking out of the dormitory.**

Chihiro: (Surprised) Angie?

**With a mind brimming with curiosity and concern, Chihiro followed the Ultimate Gang Leader out of the dormitory, tiptoeing past a sleeping Jack. He maintained a car's length distance away from the girl in hopes that he could see where she was going.**

**Thankfully her destination wasn't too far, as she entered the lab that belonged to the recently departed Tennis Pro.**

Chihiro: (Concerned)...

**The Ultimate Pianist pressed his ear against the door, listening for anything that could tell him how he should try to approach her. Once again, this thought process was interrupted by something out of his control, this time being the sound of a ball being smacked. This was enough for Chihiro to decide to open the door and walk into the room...**

**Angie stood in the middle of the room, her back was turned to the hazel eyed boy and she was tossing a tennis ball into the air and catching it. Every so often, she would try to punch it as it fell, something she would miss as often as she would hit. Every time she did hit the ball, she would pick up one that was already on the floor and start the process anew. Cautiously, Chihiro walked over to her and prepared himself in case Angie wasn't in the mood for surprises.**

Chihiro: Angie?

Angie: ...

Chihiro: (Worried) Are you okay?

Angie: ...

…(Quiet) I never got to play a game of tennis with her.

Chihiro: (Concerned) You didn't?

Angie: (Quiet) No. I thought about asking her, but I guess I just had so much fun fighting her that I didn't really care at the end of the day. Plus, she didn't like tennis in the first place.

Chihiro: (Somber) It would have been cool to see her play.

Angie: (Quiet) Yeah, it would have.

Chihiro: (Somber) But I guess it was up to her if she wanted to do so.

Angie: (Quiet) Yeah.

Chihiro: (Concerned)...

Angie: ...

_**Normally, whenever I'm worried around Angie, it's because I'm worried she'll try to knock me out again. But this honestly feels worse. I've never seen someone so...out of it.** _

_**...** _

_**...** _

_**You have to do something Chihiro. Angie needs someone to be there for her...** _

Chihiro: (Slightly determined) Angie, do you want to talk about what happened?

Angie: (Quiet) Not really.

Chihiro: (Concerned) You should. It's not good for you to keep your emotions in.

Angie: (Quiet) Emotions? I don't really think about them that much.

Chihiro: (Concerned) If you want to talk about Akane, I'll listen. But you're just hurting yourself by ignoring your emotions.

Angie: (quiet) Chihiro, I don't need to. I'm just...going to move on.

Chihiro: (Concerned) Angie...

Angie: (Quiet) One of Atua's lessons was that you can't let things hold you down. You have to look ahead and move on. There's no point in letting bad things keep you back.

Chihiro: (Determined) There's nothing wrong with addressing your emotions. The only reason I've gotten to where I am is because I was honest about them.

Angie: (Quiet) Chihiro...I...appreciate what you're trying to do...but it's not going to help me. I've already accepted that Atua hates me.

Chihiro: (Determined) If Atua hates you, then forget about him!

Angie: ...

Chihiro: (Determined) And maybe he doesn't hate you! Maybe he just wants you to start thinking for yourself, maybe he wants you to choose your own fate, maybe he wants you to find happiness in a way that doesn't involve him!

Angie: (Quiet) Chihiro...

Chihiro: (Determined) Akane trusted you! Even if she didn't express it enough, she loved you as a sister! And she wants you to find her siblings! If Atua wants to let you go, then you still have a purpose!

Angie: (Shivering)...

Chihiro: (Determined) I know you don't want to hear that from me. I don't know Atua from a hole in the ground, and I don't even know if he exists! But Akane was real, and her care for you was as well!

Angie: (Shivering)...

Chihiro: (Concerned) Angie, please.

**Angie clenched her fists as she continued to shiver. Chihiro braced himself for the off chance that the Ultimate Gang Leader would turn around and sock him in the skull again. After some tense moments, she took a deep breath and finally turned around...**

Angie: (Cheerful, eyes closed) Okay!

Chihiro: (Taken aback) Huh?

Angie: (Cheerful) You're right! I gotta be strong, ya know!

Chihiro: (Cautious) Um...okay, but I honestly didn't expect-

Angie: (Cheerful) For me to be cheered up so easily? I'm a tough girl Chi, but I can handle when I've been bested. And you, sir, have bested me!

Chihiro: (Concerned) Angie...

Angie: (Cheerful) Nyahaha! I'm real glad we had this talk! But I gotta take a snooze! She you in the morning!

**Angie began to walk to the door with a pep in her step, but Chihiro couldn't help but notice that her eyes were closed that entire time...**

_**...** _

_**...** _

_**...** _

_**Angie's not okay...** _

**He turned around and sprinted to get in front of Angie...**

**...and wrapped his arms around her in the tightest hug he could manage.**

Angie: (Confused) Huh?

Chihiro: (Determined)...

Angie: (Confused) Chihiro...what are you-

Chihiro: (Determined) I'm not letting you go until you let out your emotions.

Angie: (Confused) But...I...

Chihiro: (Reassuring) You're allowed to be sad.

Angie: (Taken aback) But...I'm...I'm not...

Chihiro: (Reassuring) Keeping your emotions in will only weigh you down. I won't judge you, so cry as loud and as long as you want.

**Chihiro knew he was playing with fire. He knew that if she wanted, Angie could rip off his arms and beat him over the head with them. If she decided to end him there, she absolutely could and he wouldn't have stood a chance.**

**But she didn't.**

**Instead, Angie looked forward, confused and conflicted as to what to make of the Ultimate Pianist...**

Angie: ...

...

...

...(Somber) Akane...

...

...

...

...Chihiro...

**As Angie began to talk once again, Chihiro could hear tiny drops of water splashing against his shoulder...**

Angie: (Crying) I...I miss my sister...

Chihiro: (Tearing up)...

...I know.

**The Ultimate Gang leader returned the hug, squeezing the boy tightly, though he ultimately kept his own grip on the hug. For the next few minutes, Angie buried her face into Chihiro's shoulder, sobbing relentlessly as the realization that she would never be able to see Akane again. She would never fight her, or talk to her, or eat with her. Days worth of pent up emotions came barreling out of her and there was no sign she would stop anytime soon. And throughout the entire outlet of emotions, Chihiro never let her go. He couldn't. Angie needed someone to be there for her, and Chihiro, despite his fear of her, wasn't going to let someone suffer if he could help it. After everything he had gone through, he needed to be able to support others as others had helped him.**

**He wasn't going to let go of Angie, and by extension, we wasn't going to let go of his hope.**

Bonus Scene(s)

**It was 1:25 AM on the S.S. Maki Roll and an Imposter was looking under the desk in the now cleaned up Ultimate Baseball Star's lab. He had already looked through every nook and cranny of the room, from under the rug to behind the paintings to under the podiums, though he wasn't able to find what he was looking for. This lack of success was visibly frustrating him, as the smacked the desk before he headed out of the room. He went to the door to leave, but before he could slide his card through the slot, the door opened and "Taeko" stood face to face with the other Imposter on the ship.**

"Celeste": Well there you are. (Walks into the room) I've been looking all over for you, you weren't in your room.

"Taeko": (Frustrated) Look, I can't talk right now.

"Celeste": (Twirling hair) What could you possibly be doing at one in the morning? Shouldn't you be in bed?

"Taeko": Shouldn't you?

"Celeste": (Sighing) I don't really feel like sleeping.

"Taeko": Is guilt keeping you awake?

"Celeste": Guilt for helping everyone survive? Absolutely not. Give everyone time and they'll see that we did the right thing, though our performance could have been better.

"Taeko": Our performance?

"Celeste": I was going to say our execution of the plan, but the term execution is a rather...awful term to use at the moment.

"Taeko": I see...

"Celeste": (Curious) But let's get back on topic. What could you be possibly be doing in Byakuya's lab at one in the morning?

"Taeko": (Somber) I'm looking for an exit.

"Celeste": Didn't Nekomaru already try that? He already said that there was no escape.

"Taeko": (Determined) He had to have missed something. With his condition, it's possible that he wasn't fully paying attention as he was looking around.

"Celeste": (Dismissive) And you think you'll be in any better condition looking around at this time?

"Taeko": (Tense) I have to. If there's a way out, I have to find it.

"Celeste": (Sighing) Taeko dear, if this is about you trying to make up for trying to kill Angie, you shouldn't feel guilty. You were trying to save Kirumi, after all.

"Taeko": (Somber) It doesn't matter what my intentions were, I tried to kill. And we weren't able to keep Akane from being crushed by the statue.

"Celeste": That was my fault. I was the one who tripped, it was just a miracle that we managed to keep her that intact.

"Taeko": (Certain) So you do feel guilt.

"Celeste": I don't feel guilty about the plan, I just believe it could have been done better.

"Taeko": (Slightly smiling) Honestly, the fact that you're feeling any kind of guilt is a sign that you're not a complete monster.

"Celeste": (Downcast) After today, I'm sure I'll be regarded as the team monster.

"Taeko": (Concerned) Celeste...

"Celeste": (Regained composure) But, I've already accepted my role. Today was just the day I guess the others will as well.

"Taeko": ...

...I don't hate you.

"Celeste": (Surprised) Oh?

"Taeko": You did what you thought you had to do in order to survive. And because of your plan, we're still alive. And I was the one who decided to assist you. The way I see it, I'm just as much a villain as you.

"Celeste": (Twirling hair) Don't sell yourself so short. You helped me for Kirumi's sake, I only did what I did for my own sake...

"Taeko": And Ms. Tojo is alive because of your quick thinking. Yes, we could have done more for Ms. Owari, but that doesn't change that, in my opinion, you're not a villain.

"Celeste": (Downcast)...

…(Stern) At attention!

"Taeko": (Confused) Huh?

"Celeste": (Stern) The Princess of Novoselic demands that you stand at attention.

"Taeko": (Confused) O...k...

**"Taeko" stood up straight, arms at his side and looking straight ahead. "Celeste" began to pace back and forth in front of him.**

"Celeste": (Stern) Taeko Yasuhiro, I am here to evaluate your performance today.

"Taeko": (Confused) Um...Yes mam?

"Celeste": (Stern) Today, you assisted me in an operation to catch the killer of Akane Owari. Thanks to your effort, as well as your choice of the hammer, we managed to knock over the statue and ruin the alibi of the killer and saved us from being executed.

"Taeko": (Confused) Well, it was your plan...

"Celeste": (Stern) Yes, but the plan wouldn't have succeeded without your assistance.

"Taeko": (Confused) Is there somewhere you're going with this?

"Celeste": (Stern) Let the royalty speak. You also performed amicably during the trial. You attempted to keep up the lie as best you could, but unlike me, you knew when to give up and tell the truth. And on top of that...

…(Somber) you saved my life by snapping me out of my villain role, if only temporarily.

"Taeko": (Surprised)...

"Celeste": (Stern) So, while I believe we could have done better, we also could have done worse. And, because of your courage, as well as you keeping me from going to far, I would like to reward you with a new title.

"Taeko": (Confused) A title?

"Celeste": (Sighing)...

...Would you be a dear and close your eyes?

"Taeko": You're not going to literally stab me in the back, are you?

"Celeste": (Giggling) Sorry, I forgot my knife.

"Taeko": (Raises eyebrow)...

…Okay, I'll trust you.

**"Taeko" closed his eyes as per "Celeste's" request. Afterwards, she looked around, making sure that there wasn't a lurker to observe what she was about to do. With decent confidence that they were alone, the raven haired girl took a deep breath, stood on her toes...**

**...and gave "Taeko" a quick peck on the cheek. His eyes immediately opened as his face went instantly red.**

"Celeste": (Stern) Your new, official title...

…(Smiling) is my hero.

"Taeko": (Blushing)...

...U-Um...Yank thou...Yank you...

...Thank.

"Celeste": (Giggling) Cat got your tongue? Don't look too deep into this, it's a simple reward for your assistance.

"Taeko": (Blushing) N-No. It's just...what?

"Celeste": (Twirling hair) Oh Celestia, you naughty girl. What are you doing breaking your code about not kissing fat people? You really should be punished.

"Taeko": (Confused) Punished?

"Celeste": (Cheerful) Well, I guess an appropriate one would be to assist Taeko in his goal to find an exit. Come now Taeko, let's burn the midnight oil, as you commoners say.

"Taeko": (Confused)...

…(Blushing) I guess...it wouldn't hurt to have a helping hand.

"Celeste": (Giggling) Well then, let's not waste any more time.

-

**3:00 AM and Hiyoko still hadn't bothered to put on her pajamas or let her hair down. The moment she got in her room she pulled out her notebook and began to draw her OCs. And while it was nice to do the one thing she knew she could do better than anyone, she also knew the reason she was doing so. It was because she didn't want to go to sleep, as she knew that the moment she closed her eyes the one thing she would see was that execution. She might have blocked it from sight, but she heard every sick sound from the screen. Even after finishing five drawings, she didn't feel tired enough to sleep. In fact, she felt hungry, so she left her room to see if a midnight snack would help her. Before she could leave the dormitory, a door opened and Kirumi, also still in her kimono.**

Kirumi: (Curious) Hiyoko?

Hiyoko: (Surprised) Oh...hey.

Kirumi: (Concerned) You're having trouble sleeping as well?

Hiyoko: (Somber) Yeah...I was going to get something to eat...

Kirumi: I guess we had similar ideas. If you'd like, I could join you.

Hiyoko: (Slightly smiling) That would be nice. I could use someone to talk to.

Kirumi: (Relaxed) Let's go then.

**The two left the dormitory and made their way to the kitchen, specifically toward a refrigerator, which Kirumi opened to observe.**

Kirumi: (Curious) Is there anything you'd like specifically?

Hiyoko: Honestly, not really. Unless it's sour, I hate sour stuff.

Kirumi: I mean, there isn't anything sour that I can see. Maybe there's something in the freezer.

Hiyoko: (Worried) The freezer.

Kirumi: (Reassuring) Not that one. The one above the fridge.

Hiyoko: (Relieved) Oh. Gave me a scare there.

Kirumi: (Sighing) I just hope that there's something worth it in here. (Opens freezer) It would be nice if there was...

...

...

Hiyoko: (Confused) Kirumi?

Kirumi: Hiyoko.

Hiyoko: (Worried) Yes?

**Kirumi reached into the freezer and turned around after pulling out what she saw.**

**A tub of strawberry ice cream.**

Kirumi: (Barely containing excitement)...

Hiyoko: (Surprised)...

...

Kirumi and Hiyoko: (Excited) Ice cream!

**The two girls had gotten themselves two glass bowls and filled them with strawberry ice cream. They then went to the diner area and cheerfully began to eat.**

Hiyoko: (Ecstatic) Ah! This is Heaven!

Kirumi: (Cheerful) I should have checked that freezer earlier, but I guess this can be our little secret. Not that that's a bad thing.

Hiyoko: (Ecstatic) Nope! Not at all! (Chuckling) Though, we might have to exercise to work this off.

Kirumi: (Playful) Being a dancer means I burn quite a few calories. You might need to be a bit more careful, however.

Hiyoko: (Pouting) Hey! Writing burns calories to!

Kirumi: (Playful) Your proof?

Hiyoko: (Cheerful) I'll give you proof after I finish my ice cream.

Kirumi: (Playful) And I'll refute you when I finish mine.

**The two continued to enjoy their ice cream in joyful silence.**

Hiyoko: (Sighing in joy) Ah...I love strawberries.

Kirumi: (Curious) Do you now?

Hiyoko: (Relaxed) Yeah. They're so sweet.

Kirumi: (Innocently) Is that why you love Chihiro?

Hiyoko: (Relaxed) Yeah...that's why-(Realizing) Wait a damn minute!

Kirumi: (Grinning) Caught you.

Hiyoko: (Pouting) Oh come on! That was dirty!

Kirumi: (Playful) I still caught you.

Hiyoko: (Pouting)...

…(Blushing) You're not going to tell him, right?

Kirumi: (Reassuring) Of course not. I would never.

Hiyoko: (Blushing) Thank you...

Kirumi: (Playful) Then again, you're doing a terrible job at hiding it. You're lucky he seems dense when it comes to romance.

Hiyoko: (Blushing) Well, I-I would tell him, but I don't know when I should. And, I don't know if he feels the same way in return.

Kirumi: (Thinking) I see...

Hiyoko: (Somber) I know that after today...with what happened to Akane, Korekiyo and Nekomaru, he's already got a lot on his mind...I don't want to add to that...by making things awkward.

Kirumi: (Sighing) I understand. And I agree that you should give it a few days, or, hopefully, you can tell him when we escape.

Hiyoko: (Blushing) I just hope that if...when...we escape, I can keep in contact with him. And you as well

Kirumi: (Reassuring) I'm sure you and Chihiro will remain in contact...(Somber) Though, I might not be able to.

Hiyoko: (Worried) Because of your dad?

Kirumi: Yes...If it's not because he'll find me, it's because if I use a phone he might wiretap it.

Hiyoko: (Horrified) He'd go that far?

Kirumi: (Tense) Yes. He would, and he has.

Hiyoko: (Somber) Oh...I'm sorry for bringing him up.

Kirumi: It's fine...(Reassuring) I've gotten away from him before, and I'm confident that he won't find me again. I think we should just focus on escaping from here.

Hiyoko: (Nodding) Yeah...

Kirumi: (Reassuring) And, if you ever want advice about Chihiro, I'll do my best to assist you.

Hiyoko: (Surprised) Really? Why?

Kirumi: (Chuckling nervously) I guess you could say that I'm a little jealous of you guys. You're so adorable together.

Hiyoko: (Curious) But why would you be...(Somber) Oh, that's right...Keebo...

Kirumi: (Somber) Yes...

**Hiyoko got up from the table (the one closest to the door to the first hallway) and picked up both her bowl, as well as Kirumi's.**

Hiyoko: (Reassuring) I'll get that for you.

Kirumi: (Smiling) Thank you.

Hiyoko: (Cheerful) Don't worry about it. Even team mom's deserve a break every now and then.

Kirumi: (Giggling) I'll ignore that last statement.

**Hiyoko took the bowls and walked over to the kitchen. At this moment, she was in a much better mood. Kirumi and her had formed a real bond, a far cry from their early days were she openly called her a bitch and especially a far cry from when Kirumi wanted her dead in the third trial. It was also nice to be honest about her crush, even if it wasn't to the subject of said crush. And on top of that, the strawberry ice cream's sweet after taste was still working its magic on her taste buds. Right now, Hiyoko couldn't have been in a much better mood...**

 

 

**It's a shame the moment was ruined when she got to the door to the kitchen, which opened for her thanks to the presence of the faceless intruder.**

**Hiyoko screamed and dropped the glass bowls, shattering them.**

Kirumi: (Shocked) Hiyoko!?

**The Ultimate Fanfic Writer tried to run away, but the Intruder reached out and grabbed a handful of her pigtail and pulled her back toward him. He then kneed Hiyoko in the stomach, dropping her to her knees as she gripped her midsection in agony. Kirumi was frozen when she first caught a glimpse of the intruder, but the moment Hiyoko got hit she pushed down her chair and ran in their direction, but was halted when the suit wearing enigma pulled out a switchblade and pointed it in Hiyoko's direction.**

Intruder: I'd be careful if I were you.

**The intruder's voice had a deep baritone to it, as well as a rough static that made it sound almost broken. But his voice was the last thing on Kirumi's mind given that she was now in a hostage situation.**

Intruder: Get up.

**He pulled Hiyoko by her hair, lifting her off the floor and causing her to stand, though her legs were shaking from the pain she was experiencing. He moved his knife next to Hiyoko's neck, though he didn't put it on her.**

Intruder: Step back Ms. Tojo. I'd hate to have to make a mess.

Kirumi: (Tense) Let her go!

Intruder: Ms. Tojo, have you never been in a hostage situation? When you have a hostage, you don't just let them go. At least, not until you get what you want.

Kirumi: (Tense) And what do you want?

Intruder: First, I want you to put your hands above your head. Then, I want you to slowly back away and give me room.

**Kirumi looked at Hiyoko, who knew the blade was close to her neck and had a look of panic clearly painted on her face. Though it pained her to do so, Kirumi raised her arms above her head and slowly backed away. The intruder took a step for each one Kirumi took and dragged Hiyoko by her hair, all without taking his blade away from her neck. Soon, both of them were in the middle of the diner.**

Intruder: Now, I have something I need you to deliver.

Kirumi: (Tense) And that would be?

Intruder: An envelope. Made out to a certain Pianist who I have unfinished business with.

Kirumi: (Taken aback) Chihiro? Why him?

Intruder: Like I said, unfinished business.

Kirumi: (Tense) And why in a note?

Intruder: It's important to not leave out a single detail. I'd hate for him to go to the wrong place and miss me and the little girl.

Kirumi: (Tense) You're taking her?

Intruder: I gotta give Chihiro a carrot to chase. And I'd hate for him to take too long, otherwise I might need to give him proper motivation, It could come in the form of a pigtail, a fingertip, or if I'm feeling up to it I could send him an eye.

**The look on Hiyoko's face went from one of panic to one of horror.**

Kirumi: (Worried) You don't need to hurt her. I'll give him the note, just let her go.

Intruder: Like I said, I need bait. So it's not going to happen like that.

Hiyoko: (Panicked) Kirumi...

Kirumi: (Tense) It's going to be fine Hiyoko.

**Kirumi wasn't sure if it was just her imagination, but she could have swore she heard a scratching sound from behind her. This scratching sound gave her a sense of hope that helped her calm down.**

Kirumi: (Calm) Okay. I accept your conditions.

Hiyoko: (Panicked) Kirumi?

Intruder: Well, I'm glad you're putting reason before honor. Just as I would expect from the daughter of a politician. Now, give me a moment...

**The Intruder took the hand with a knife in it away from Hiyoko's throat and begun to dig through his suit pocket taking his eyes off of Kirumi in the process. At the same time, Kirumi slowly began to back away to the door. As she did so, she reached into her kimono to get her card.**

Kirumi: (Calm) So what unfinished business do you have with Chihiro?

Intruder: I was going to kidnap him a few days ago, but this little chick decided to kick me below the belt and he escaped my grasp.

Kirumi: (Calm) I see. And why do you want him in the first place?

Intruder: Chihiro Fujisaki is my ticket to glory.

Kirumi: (Curious) Glory?

Intruder: (Chuckling) When I get my hands on him and bring him back to Earth, I'll have the eyes of billions on me. I'll be the hero I was always meant to be.

Kirumi: (Calm) You have no right to call yourself a hero when you attack innocent people.

**As Kirumi backed into the door, she made sure every step she took with her left foot was heavier then usual. Hiyoko seemed to notice this and nodded slightly. Kirumi slowly pulled out her card as the intruder seemed to get lost in his rant.**

Intruder: It doesn't matter how I get there, the only thing that matters is that I get the title of hero. And Chihiro is my ticket to that. Now, you will take this note to him and-

Kirumi: Hiyoko! Now!

**Hiyoko stomped on the intruder's left foot, causing him to briefly let go of her hair as he let out a bloodcurdling scream, not helped by the static in his voice. Hiyoko bolted from him though he tried to reach out to grab her again, but Kirumi slid her card through the slot and the door opened...**

**...and a really pissed off Jack came barreling into the room. In the blink of an eye, he locked his jaws onto the intruder's right leg. This only made his screams grow louder and made him drop the knife while trying to unclamp the German Shepherd's jaws. It was in this moment that Kirumi made her next move and rushed toward him, cocking her fist back and punching him in the face so hard that it actually knocked his mask off, though he immediately used his right arm to cover his face. Kirumi then tackled him to the floor, taking his back and throwing punches to the back of his head.**

**Despite being punched and bitten at the same time, the intruder somehow managed to use his free left hand to reach into his jacket and pulled out a small ball that he crushed in his hands, filling the room with smoke instantly. Kirumi could feel herself get shoved off as she tried to keep track of the intruder, but the only sign of is direction was when the door to the second hallway opened and smoke began to leave the room. She bolted out of the room, but the intruder threw another smoke bomb to the floor, once again filling the entire hallway with smoke. After a minute, the smoke evaporated, but the faceless was already gone.**

Kirumi: (Tense) Damn it!

**The Ultimate Traditional Dancer looked around the hallway for any trace of the lunatic, but couldn't even find a hint as to where he might have gone.**

**She did, however, find the envelope on the floor, as well as, of all things, a key right next to it. She picked them both up to observe them closely.**

Kirumi: (Confused) What on Earth could these be?

**Kirumi's observation was stopped when she heard Jack let out a concerned whine from the diner...**

Kirumi: (Worried) Hiyoko!

**The Ultimate Traditional Dancer ran back into the diner and saw Jack looking on to Hiyoko, kneeling on the floor with tears in her eyes. She had one hand placed on her stomach while the other was grasping at her throat. Kirumi quickly kneeled next to her and placed her hands on the girl's shoulders.**

Kirumi: (Worried) Hiyoko, are you okay!?

Hiyoko: (Panicking) It...It hurts...

Kirumi: (Worried) Do you need me to take you to the nurse's lab?

Hiyoko: (Panicking) No...No...I...I just need a moment to catch my...my breath...

Kirumi: (Worried) Please take your time.

Hiyoko: (Panicking) I...I...He...He...

**Kirumi turned Hiyoko toward her and hugged her.**

Kirumi: (Worried) It's fine. He's gone now. He won't hurt you again.

Hiyoko: (Crying) K-Kirumi...

Kirumi: (Reassuring) I'm here. I'm here, I won't let anything happen to you.

Hiyoko: (Crying) I...I almost got you killed...

**Jack nuzzled Hiyoko's shoulder in his own attempt to try to help her, but the blonde girl was still in a state of panic.**

Kirumi: (Concerned) Hiyoko...

Hiyoko: (Crying) I...I...

Kirumi: (Concerned) Hiyoko, he's gone now. I promise he's gone.

Hiyoko: (Crying) But...he'll come back...he...

Kirumi: Then we're going to tell the others and take the proper precautions.

Hiyoko: (Teary eyed) But...

Kirumi: (Reassuring) Hiyoko, do you think you'll be able to sleep now?

Hiyoko: (Teary eyed) No...

Kirumi: (Gently) Would you like to sleep in my room tonight?

Hiyoko: (Surprised) H-Huh?

Kirumi: (Gently) If you want, you can sleep in my room tonight. If it helps you get a better night's sleep, than I'll make room for you.

Hiyoko: ...

…(Somber) Can we bring Jack...I don't want him out by himself...

Kirumi: (Gently) Of course. I was thinking the same thing.

**Kirumi helped Hiyoko to her feet and carefully lead her out of the diner, with Jack following closely behind. It was clear that Hiyoko had been affected by the assault, but as they reached the Green eyed girl's room, she seemed to get a bit more comfortable at the notion that she wouldn't be alone, and the room itself only seemed to have a single way in and out of it. Hiyoko got under Kirumi's covers and was tucked in.**

Kirumi: (Gently) Just go to sleep and try to think of happy things.

Hiyoko: (Somber) I'll try...

Kirumi: (Gently) Just do your best, if you can't sleep, then just wake me up and I'll help you, okay?

Hiyoko: (Somber)...

…(Smiling) Thanks Mom...(Blushing) S-Sorry...

Kirumi: (Smiling) It's fine...I understand...

**Hiyoko turned to lay on her side, and closed her eyes...thankfully, she seemed to sleep rather instantly. Kirumi, meanwhile, sat and took a deep breath. If the killing game wasn't enough of a threat, now there was a psycho traveling around the ship, and though she tried to keep a calm face, she knew this intruder spelt trouble. Though she had no idea what his intentions were with Chihiro, but she knew they were anything but noble. Jack, however, seemed to have his mind on something else, as he was digging his nose under his bed. She got off the bed and kneeled down next to him.**

Kirumi: (Sighing) What are you looking at boy? (Looks under bed) There's nothing interesting under there, I've checked before-(Shocked) What?

**Kirumi reached under the bed and pulled out what Jack had found, a box that, in length, was no bigger than an average white sheet of paper. She twisted and turned the box, looking for any sign of what it could have been, but she also saw a lock on the front of it.**

Kurumi: (Shocked) This can't be...

**The green eyed girl pulled out the key that she found and stuck it in the lock...**

**...it was a perfect fit.**

**She turned the key and opened the box...**

**...and what Kirumi saw surprised her so much that she felt the need to move her bangs out of the way to get a better look.**

Kirumi: (Shocked) Is...this...

 

 

 

**Chapter 4: The Thrill, the Chill, and the Kill That Will Pierce the Heavens**

**End**

**Surviving Students 7**

 

  * **Chihiro Fujisaki-Ultimate Pianist**

  * **~~Mahiru Koizumi-Ultimate Moral Compass~~**
  * **~~Keebo Idabashi-Ultimate Photographer~~**
  * **"Celestia Ludenberg"-"Ultimate Princess"**
  * **Nekomaru Nidai-Ultimate Inventor**
  * ~~**Himiko Yumeno-Ultimate Detective**~~
  * ~~**Byakuya Togami-Ultimate Baseball Star**~~
  * **Hiyoko Saionji-Ultimate Fanfic Creator**
  * ~~**Korekiyo Shinguji-Ultimate Yakuza**~~
  * ~~**Toko Fukawa-Ultimate Animal Breeder**~~
  * **"Taeko Yasuhiro"-Ultimate Imposter**
  * **Angie Yonaga-Ultimate Gang Leader**
  * ~~**Leon Kuwata-Ultimate Musician**~~
  * ~~**Akane Owari-Ultimate Tennis Pro**~~
  * ~~**Nagito Komaeda-Ultimate Nurse**~~
  * **Kirumi Tojo-Ultimate Traditional Dancer**



 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bye guys! See you all in a month!
> 
>  
> 
> Okay, time for some real talk, this chapter was an emotional roller coaster ride in both story and in real life. I had no idea school would have affected my update schedule the way it would, and I actually ended up suffering from mental burnout that I think affected the work a little bit. I mean, it took so long to get this done, except the last three parts, as I managed to get those out pretty quickly, even if it's four in the morning on a school night as I'm writing this. That sounds horrible but with the all the parts of the chapter done, I can now hopefully focus 100% on the play and school.  
> And now for the positives that came out of this chapter, because oh boy there were quite a few. First of all, I think this chapter might have actually been my best work. Everything just felt right, minus a few snags due to said mental fatigue, but I actually feel really proud of this chapter.  
> I'm actually really surprised that people latched onto the Chihiro/Hiyoko pairing as much as they have, and how much people in general seem to like this Hiyoko. I'm not a fan of canon Hiyoko personally (except in fanart) but I do think she could have had a good character arc if she actually lived.  
> I also made a Discord, which if you want, you can join here I promise the link won't expire.  
> https://discord.gg/pr3YbwE  
> It's given me a way to talk to you guys in a way I couldn't before. Now I can communicate with you without having to upload to do so.  
> But, most importantly, in this chapter two dreams of mine were fulfilled. The first one being the TV Tropes Page, made by Zwei and, while it's still being worked on, the fact that it's there and that there are people editing it just makes me happy. One of my goals as a fanfic writer was to get a TV Tropes page, and I honestly never expected to get one on my first fanfic.  
> And secondly, and this one actually makes me even more happy, I got fanart. Thank you so much to Genoscissors and Zwei_The_Dangan_Queen for making their versions of Chihiro, and while the interpretations are different, I love them both so, so much. The fact that there are people who were inspired by what I wrote and took the time to make art for me made me so happy that I nearly cried.  
> Both of my fanfic dreams came true this chapter, but we're not going to stop yet. Now we've still got Chapter 5 coming up, aka the sad chapter where everyone is confused because of general insanity. It'll probably be fun, but don't expect it for a while. This chapter took a toll on me and I gotta focus on other stuff. But, as I say every time a chapter ends, and as I'll say every day until I die, thank you all so, so much for taking the time to read this, for commentating on the work, for sharing it with other people (It also got shared on the DR fanfic Reddit, I forgot to mention that!), and just generally or being a bunch of lovely chaps. I honestly think I have the nicest group of fans in the world and I love and appreciate every single one of you to the moon and back.  
> Shoot, we still need the end of chapter question! Hm...how about this one...  
> Which character do you think I've done the best job with from a talentswap perspective? It doesn't have to be your favorite character, just the one who you enjoyed the most simply from how I portrayed them with a different talent.  
> Anyway, thank you all so much, and I'll see you in another month, unless you're on the Discord server, then I might see you when I wake up because it's close to 4:30 as I'm writing this part!  
> Link to Genoscissor's art tumblr page with the Chihiro art  
> https://angie-yonaga-is-my-preistess.tumblr.com/post/178109765009/a-lovely-pianist-chihiro-for-the-fanfic-galactic  
> Zwei's Chihiro  
> https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/487325677909966858/489632837012684802/Galactic_Melancholy_Chihiro.png  
> Thank you all for making this year one of the best in my life, and we're not even done with it yet. Everyone take care and I'll see you in Chapter 5.  
> Edit: And of freaking course, because I updated at 4 in the morning, I forgot to take off the fate TBA from the last screen...Oh well, it wouldn't be me if there wasn't something to fix afterwards >D


	60. Why were you in a dumpster?

Chihiro: (Sighing) I can’t believe Himiko won every single game…

Korekiyo: (Amused) Kehehe, I’m not surprised. When it comes to Clue, I’ve never seen someone so determined to win.

Chihiro: (Chuckling) She could have gone easy on us, but I guess she has her pride as a detective.

Korekiyo: That pride is something that doesn’t go away easily.

Chihiro: (Downcast) I mean, if I had as much pride in my talent as she does in hers…(Smiling) By the way, thank you for walking with me, even though you didn’t have to.

Korekiyo: (Smiling) Don’t mention it. I wouldn’t be able to sleep at night if I allowed you to walk home at night.

Chihiro: It would be okay if you did. I know you have commitments to your family.

Korekiyo: My family would understand that it would be rude to not escort a lady home.

**Oh yeah, that...Well, due to his contract, Chihiro wasn’t really allowed to go to Hope’s Peak as a boy. Instead, he had to attend the prestigious school as his on-stage persona, a girl. Thankfully, the Ultimate Pianist didn’t require makeup to blend in to said persona, though for him, that whole luck thing was debatable. He did have to wear a dress, and everything about the poofy light pink frock was designed to make him look like a doll. The white fabrics that surrounded his neck and poked out from under the skirt were distractions from how it was a little tight around his waist. Carefully stitched into the white frills on both were little pink musical notes, and the one around his collar had a little pink ribbon tied to it. He had a pair of music note hair clips on the left side of his hair, holding up his bangs, and the right side of his head was home of a clip with an artificial white carnation. His hands were shielded with white satin elastic gloves and his feet were stuck in a pair of flat dress shoes, also colored pink to distract from his plain white leggings. And while they were a little tight around his feet, he was grateful that they weren’t high heels.**

Chihiro: (Downcast) I guess you’re right, especially because I’d be an easy target…

Korekiyo: (Reassuring) Believe me, even if you could defend yourself, I’d still accompany you. I enjoy our talks.

Chihiro: (Smiling) I do to Kiyo. (Downcast) But, I wish I could walk home by myself...Mahiru always gets worried when I say I want to, and that’s just when it’s day. She’d freak out if I ever walked at night alone.

Korekiyo: You’d be correct, but she only worries because she cares about you.

Chihiro: (Sighing) I guess you’re right. But-

**The two stopped walking when they heard a loud crashing sound from an alleyway. In the split second that Chihiro took to look into the alley, Korekiyo had immediately gotten in front of him to shield him from potential harm. Thankfully it was just a cat bursting out of a dumpster. The black creature hissed at it, and ran away at lightning speed. A second after the cat had vanished, Akane burst out of the dumpster and looked around the alley intensely, before stopping when she saw Chihiro and Korekiyo’s perplexed faces.**

Akane: (Grinning) Hey, Celeste! Keebo! How’s it hanging!?

Chihiro: (Laughing nervously) Yeah...That wasn’t right at all.

Korekiyo: Why were you in a dumpster?

Akane: (Determined) I was going to eat that cat!

Chihiro: (Shocked) What the-

Korekiyo: (Confused) Are you feeling alright?

Akane: I was gonna cook it before I ate it.

Chihiro: (Shocked) Th-That’s not the point!

Akane: (Scratching hair) What, have you never eaten a cat before? It’s a bit gamey, but otherwise it’s alright.

Chihiro: (Light headed) I...I…

Korekiyo: Let’s move on to a different topic, what were you doing before this?

Akane: (Thinking) Hm, well, I went to one of my sister’s club meetings.

Chihiro: (Curious) So, you were with Angie’s gang?

Akane: (Shrugging) Nah, those are boring when we’re just discussing how to convert followers.

Korekiyo: So you were with your blood sister?

Akane: (Grinning) Yep! She had a girl scout meeting and they were supposed to bring parents to it. (Casual) But my folks are gone for now, so I had to go in their place.

 Chihiro: Oh, how was it?

 Akane: (Shrugging) Alright. There was no fighting but the food was good. They made me wear a jacket for some reason.

Korekiyo: (Sighing) I can only wonder why. (Smiling) Though I must say, as a sibling myself, I envy you.  
Chihiro: Really?

Korekiyo: Kehehe, she’s older than me by several years, so we didn’t have a typical sibling relationship. She also tends to operate in the business side of the Yakuza, while I handle some of the...dirtier work, to say the least.

Akane: (Casual) She still loves you, right?

Korekiyo: (Thinking) She can be a bit, doting, (Smiling) but I guess that answers your question.

Akane: (Grinning) Sweet! Siblings should love each other, even when their beating the crap out of one another.

Korekiyo: (Amused) Kehehe. An odd way to see it, but I can see what you’re saying.

Chihiro: (Sighing) I don’t really have any siblings, so I wouldn’t know. The closest thing I have to a sibling is my cousin.

Korekiyo: (Curious) You mean the girl who attends the Reserve Course?

Chihiro: Yeah, her. I love Chiaki, but I don’t really get to see her outside of school, so we don’t really get to talk that much.

Korekiyo: (Curious) But, you get along with her, correct?

Chihiro: Yeah.

Korekiyo: (Smiling) So you have nothing to worry about. Even without siblings, you have family and friends who are willing to back you up when you need help, and when you need tough love. Especially Himiko.

Chihiro: (Nervously laughing) She’s more of a mentor than a sibling, but I do consider her a good friend.

Akane: (Casual) Nah, she totally has a crush on ya.

Chihiro: (Confused) Wait, what?

Korekiyo: (Confused) How would you-

Akane: (Grinning) Call it a gut feeling, but I think Himiko’s got some romantic feeling for ya.

Korekiyo: (Confused) Himiko? Romantic? And does she even swing that way?

Akane: Yeah, Himiko’s the short blonde one right?

Chihiro: (Shocked) That’s Hiyoko!

Korekiyo: (Sighing) Then your gut is definitely wrong. I cannot imagine a bigger disaster then Chihiro and Hiyoko being romantic with one another.

Chihiro: (Cautious) That might be a bit harsh, but I don’t really want to get into romance right now.

Akane: But Kork’s right, you don’t need a blood sibling to have that kind of bond, me and Angie are perfect for each other, ya know.

Chihiro: (Awed) Kiyo…Akane...  
…(Smiling) Thank you.

Akane: (Pumped) Alright, I gotta catch that cat before it gets too far, see ya! (She runs off in the wrong direction)

Chihiro: (Disturbed)...

Korekiyo: (Equally disturbed)...

Chihiro: I hope that cat stays safe…

Korekiyo: As do I. (Amused) Kehehe, but thankfully I’m sure it’ll be fine. We should get you home before it’s gets too late.

Chihiro: (Smiling) Yeah, we should, I don’t want your family to be mad at you.

Korekiyo: (Amused) Kehehe, I’m more worried about your families nerves. So, let’s not keep them waiting.

Chihiro: (Nodding) Right!


	61. I guess they both bring out the best in people.

Keebo: Okay, we’ve got the background all setup, we just need the subject to be prepared. So, are you ready for your picture?

Chihiro: (Nervous) Um...sure…

**Chihiro stood in front of a green screen and tried to settle into an adorable pose, closing his eyes and meeting the camera with a smile and a peace sign. However, his smile was a bit shaky. Keebo paused when he noticed this, but he still decided the picture would be good enough. He never managed to take the picture due to a sudden interruption in the form of scratching at the door.**

Chihiro: (Surprised) What is that?

Keebo: (Thinking) I’m not sure, I’ll go check.

**Keebo and Chihiro walked to the door and shot each other a glance before the Ultimate Photographer decided to reach for the doorknob and open it. As a result of this decision, he was met with a playful tackle from a dopey looking German Shepherd, it wasn’t enough to knock him down, but it certainly caught him off guard.**

Keebo: (Confused) Huh?

Chihiro: (Cheerful) Oh, hey Jack!

Keebo: (Taken aback) Oh, um...He seems to be in a good mood. I think…

Chihiro: (Cheerful) Come here boy!

**Jack backed away from Keebo and pressed his nose into Chihiro’s chest, before going up to his face and giving it a lick.**

Chihiro: (Giggling) Aw, Jack, that tickles...Stop it…

**Despite his protest, Chihiro didn’t attempt to push the dog away as Jack continued to smother him in doggy kisses. They both halted when the flash of a camera went off.**

Keebo: (Smiling) Sorry about that, I couldn’t help it. Your smile was perfect.

Chihiro: (Curious) Perfect?

Byakuya: (Stern) There you are.

**The three turned their faces toward the doorway, where a certain baseball star stood, cross armed as he leaned against the doorway.**

Keebo: (Surprised) Oh, hello.

Chihiro: (Curious) Were you looking for Jack?

Byakuya: He ran off from Toko, and lord knows she’s panicking right now. So I’ll be taking Jack back to his rightful owner.

Chihiro: (Disappointed) Oh...I understand…

Byakuya: (Dismissive) I’m not sure why you’re making a long face. Toko brings him to class everyday. You can pet him any other day.

Keebo: We understand, it was just a pleasant surprise.

Chihiro: (Twirling ribbon) Yeah, the photoshoot isn’t going that well.

Byakuya: (Dismissive) Not my problem. Now, Jack, your mother is waiting for you.

**Rather than move, Jack instead sat right down and began to pant, sticking his tongue right out.**

Byakuya: (Exasperated) Oh for heaven’s sake…

Keebo: Should we pull him?

Byakuya: (Exasperated) Toko would kill me if I did anything that might hurt him. So he’s stuck for the moment.

Chihiro: I could go look for Toko.

Byakuya: She’s been running around the campus like a chicken without a head, she could be anywhere-

Toko: WHERE’S MY BABY!!!?

**Toko barreled into the doorway with so much force that she knocked the star athlete off of his feet and onto the floor with a loud thud, an act that made Chihiro and Keebo’s jaws drop. Toko barely noticed any of this, especially because she saw her baby innocently sitting on the floor.**

Toko: (Ecstatic) Jack!

**She walked over to the German Shepherd, stepping all over Byakuya on her way to giving Jack a hug.**

Toko: (Cheerful) You little devil you! You nearly gave Mommy a heart attack! Don’t you give Mommy that face, you’re in big trouble after I’m done hugging you!

Chihiro: (Concerned) Byakuya…

Byakuya: (Mumbling)...

Keebo: (Concerned) Is he going to be okay?

Chihiro: (Uncertain) Hopefully? I mean, he’s an athlete, so I’m sure he’ll recover.

Byakuya: (Mumbling) I hate all of you.

Toko: (Cheerful) Mommy loves you so much! Mommy loves you so much!

Chihiro: Hi Toko.

Toko: O-Oh, hello.

Keebo: Jack payed us a visit. Thankfully you were on the same floor.

Toko: I-I mean, Jack probably sensed me. That’s why he came here to wait for me.

Chihiro: (Relieved) I’m just glad you’re together again.

Toko: (Smiling) Yeah, I am to. (Curious) S-So, what were you guys doing?

Keebo: Chihiro’s manager hired me to perform a photoshoot for her new album. The thing is, I haven’t been able to get her to smile genuinely.

Toko: W-Why not?

Chihiro: (Sighing) I don’t know. It just feels weird to do really gir-I-I mean, cute poses.

Keebo: (Confused) But, you are cute. How is it difficult?

Chihiro: (Blushing) You really need to work on your bluntness.

Toko: (Grinning) H-He’s probably hitting on you.

Keebo: (Offended) I would never! Hitting people is wrong!

Toko: (Sighing) W-What the heck does Kirumi see in you? But s-still, I’m not sure how you’ll solve your problem.

Chihiro: (Curious) Actually, Keebo?

Keebo: Yes?

Chihiro: (Curious) You mentioned that my smile when I was around Jack was perfect...why?

Keebo: It felt completely genuine. Unlike the shoot we were about to do, it felt like you were forcing a smile.

Chihiro: (Somber) Sorry…

Keebo: (Sighing) You don’t need to apologies, I completely understand. I’m not used to these artificial photoshoots.

Chihiro: (Curious) Artificial?

Keebo: (Nostalgic) I lived in the Tanazawa Mountains before I came here. And while there was a town not far from where we lived, most of my time was spent in nature. I enjoyed being around unaltered sights, from clear waterfalls to animals in their natural habitat. (Sighing) Taking pictures in front of a green screen doesn’t feel the same.

Toko: (Thinking)...

...I-I know how you feel...mostly about the animals.

Keebo: (Surprised) Really?

Toko: (Smiling) When an animal is acting natural, it’s beautiful. Especially in the wild. (Sighing) B-But there’s not a lot of wilderness around here.

Keebo: (Curious) Have you ever thought to go to the zoo?

Toko: I-If I ever went to the zoo, I wouldn’t leave without releasing every animal.

Chihiro: (Confused) But you work at a pet store.

Toko: P-Pet’s are different from other animals, they can’t survive in the wild, or at the least, they’d be at a major disadvantage.

Chihiro: (Somber) Oh...I guess that’s true, it’s really sad when you think about it…

Toko: B-But, what else stuck out to me was that Jack got you to smile, right?

Chihiro: (Smiling) Yeah, he did.

Toko: (Smiling) That makes sense to me. Dogs can bring out the good in people. They have a real innocence to them, and it really helps people let their guard down…

Keebo: (Smiling) I see. In that way, photography and animals are very similar.

Toko: (Smiling) I guess they both bring out the best in people.

Chihiro: (Awed) Wow...

Toko: (Defensive) B-But don’t let your guard down around Jack, h-he can be vicious if you annoy him.

Chihiro: (Chuckling) I know, but, if he doesn’t mind, can I pet him?

Toko: (Suspicious) A-After that warning?

Chihiro: I promise I’ll stop if he gets annoyed.

Toko: (Thinking)...

…(Smiling) I guess he’ll be alright with it.

**Chihiro kneeled down next to Jack and carefully began to scratch him behind his floppy ear. The German Shepherd continued to pant as watched over the two with a subtle smile on her face.**

**This was once again interrupted by a camera flash.**

Keebo:(Panicked) Sorry, I couldn’t help it!

Toko: (Giggling) It’s fine, I think we’re all in a good mood right now.

Chihiro: Oh, could Jack be in the photoshoot? It’s fine if he doesn’t want to do it, but I just wanted to ask.

Toko: (Smiling) Go ahead, I think he’d enjoy it, honestly.

Chihiro: (Cheerful) Thank you!

Toko: (Curious) B-By the way, what did I hit when I entered?

Keebo and Chihiro: Oh…

**The two turned to see Byakuya slowly rise to his feet, a massive bruise had decorated his forehead and the tip of his nose was red. He was completely and utterly unamused.**

Toko: (Nervous) O-Oh, hey Byakuya.

Byakuya: (Seething)...

Chihiro: (Worried) P-Please don’t be mad at her. She was just worried.

Byakuya: (Seething)...

Keebo: (Worried) I-It was an accident, please show her mercy.

Byakuya: (Seething)...

**Jack snuck out of the semi-circle featuring Chihiro and Toko and walked over to Byakuya, pressing his nose into the Ultimate Baseball Star’s midsection. He then backed away and looked up.**

Byakuya: …

…

…

…Toko.

Toko: (Nervous) Y-Yes?

Byakuya: I shall declare that this little incident was an accident on your part. And I shall forgive you for it.

Toko: (Surprised)...

…(Blushing) T-Thank you.

Byakuya: And besides…

…(Pets Jack with a smile) even I can’t stay mad at that face.

Chihiro: (Smiling) Aw…

**A camera flash went off.**

Byakuya: (Confused) What the-

Keebo: (Panicked) S-Sorry! Your smile was adorable!

Byakuya: (Horrified) Adorable!? You don’t call another man adorable!

**Chihiro could only respond with a light-hearted laugh. It was a laugh that Toko joined in on, but for different reasons.**

**After some time, it was determined that Jack would accompany Chihiro at his photoshoot, though, of course, his mommy would be there in order to make sure he didn’t run off a second time and cause poor Byakuya to get run over. And Keebo, well, he was just happy to get so many genuine smiles captured for future generations to see.**


	62. I'll give it my all.

Leon: (Pumped) Okay Chihiro! You ready to rock!?

Chihiro: (Trying to be pumped) I’ll give it my all.

Himiko: (Tired) Are you two sure about this? How’s this going to be any different from last time?

Leon: (Grinning) Just sit back and buckle your imaginary seatbelt, because we’re gonna blow your mind! (Pumped) On the count of four Chi! One, two, a one two three four!

**Leon slammed his pick into the strings of his guitar, letting loose a sharp sound that resonated over the entire gym. Chihiro followed up by plucking at the piano keys carefully, taking care to hit every note with precision. The Ultimate Musician, however, played with reckless abandonment, mixing in rapid strumming with massive slashes that made the hazel eyed boy visibly shudder and throw him off rhythm. Himiko wasn’t having any of it...**

Himiko: (Annoyed) Okay, okay, stop!

Leon: (Annoyed) What now?

Chihiro: (Worried) Does it sound bad?

Himiko: (Tired) Nyeh, it sounds fine, or at least the piano does, it just doesn’t blend together.

Leon: (Grinning) We’ll make it work. That’s the point of experimentation.

Himiko: (Tired) There are things in life that work, and there are things that just don’t work, and punk rock and jazz are among those that just don’t work.

Leon: You know if you keep telling me it’s impossible I’ll just keep doing it.

Chihiro: (Somber) It’s probably my fault this isn’t working.

Leon: Nah girl, you’re cool, we just haven’t found a way to make it flow.

Himiko: (Sighing) Leon, it’s not going to work. And I’m not saying that to be mean, I’m saying it because it’s the truth.

Chihiro: (Worried) Guys...

Leon: (Annoyed) You know, I don’t know why you’re being so picky, especially because you’re not a musician.

Himiko: (Annoyed) No, but I have two ears and they both work. And they’re telling me that it’s not working.

Chihiro: (Worried) Can you please...

Leon: Man that’s cold. You’re not even giving us a chance here.

Himiko: If you’re going to ask a detective for the truth, you’re going to get the truth. Even if it’s not what you want to hear.

Chihiro: (Worried) Please don’t fight!

Leon: (Annoyed) Look, we just need you as a practice audience! You don’t need to throw around your opinion!

Himiko: (Annoyed) If you can’t handle people saying your music’s bad, then you shouldn’t perform it.

Leon: (Upset) You listen here-

Chihiro: BOTH OF YOU NEED TO STOP!!!

**Both redheads went silent as they halted their advance towards one another and looked at Chihiro.**

Chihiro: (Eyes watering) Please don’t fight. I’m sorry if it doesn’t sound good, but don’t argue about it.

Himiko: (Worried) Chihiro?

Leon: (Worried) H-Hey, don’t cry. We just got a little upset.

Chihiro: (Eyes watering) Upset!? You guys looked like you were going to hit each other!

Leon: (Reassuring) We weren’t.

Himiko: (Reassuring) Y-Yeah, this is just what happens when two proud people reach an impasse.

Chihiro: (Worried) Y-You guys scared me…(Determined) So don’t ever do that again.

Himiko: (Ashamed)...

Leon: (Ashamed)...

Chihiro: (Ashamed) I’m sorry for yelling…

Himiko: (Somber) You don’t need to apologies.

Leon: (Sighing) Yeah, we’re the ones who acted like kids. Shit man, this wasn’t supposed to happen.

Himiko: (Somber) Some mentor I am, making my protégé worry.

Leon: (Somber) And I took this way too seriously. Music is supposed to be fun, and this wasn’t fun at all.

Chihiro: (Somber) Leon, I know you want to perform with me, but Himiko made a good point...jazz and punk rock don’t mix.

Leon: I mean, I know, but I think we can make it work. It’ll just take time.

Himiko: (Thinking) I still think it’ll be impossible, but I really should have worded what I said differently. And not been such a brat about it.

Leon: (Sighing) And, I could stand to be a little more open to criticism, even if I think it’s bull.

Himiko: (Smiling) You know it’s going to take a lot to get me to eat my words.

Leon: (Grinning) Ha! So I’ll just have to use my special Leon magic and convince you through song!

Chihiro: (Relieved) I’m glad that you’re agreeing to disagree, but Leon, I’m not sure you should be convincing a detective with magic.

Himiko: (Dramatically pointing) Hey! Magic is totally real! I’ve seen it with my own eyes!

Chihiro: (Stunned)...

Leon: (Stunned)...

Himiko: (Confused) What?

Chihiro: (Chuckling nervously) N-Nothing. I was just-

Himiko: Hold on, I’m getting a call…

**Himiko took out her cell phone and answered it. Throughout the quick call, she remained completely calm. She put the phone back into her pocket before walking toward the Ultimate Pianist.**

Chihiro: (Curious) Another case?

Himiko: Yeah, someone lost their wallet on the beach.

Leon: (Grinning) The beach you say? Well, I got nothing going on, so I could help you look.

Himiko: Nyeh, you’re just going to spend half the time looking for girls.

Leon: (Cheerful) Guilty! But I can’t help it, I see a hot girl, I follow. I’m like an unsnipped mutt.

Chihiro: (Chuckling nervously) That’s...a nice visual Leon…

Himiko: You gotta work on your lies.

Leon: (Shrugging) Eh, whatever. I was mostly joking, I know you guys need to concentrate.

Chihiro: (Sighing) Thankfully it’s not a life or death scenario...unlike last time…

Himiko: How was I supposed to know that Teruteru had the Yakuza after him?

Leon: (Confused) What the shit?

Himiko: At least Kiyo bailed us out.

Chihiro: (Worried) We got shot at.

Leon: (Confused) Teruteru...Yakuza what?

Chihiro: You know it’s missions like this that make Mahiru worry about me being your protégé, right?

Himiko: (Proud) Nyeh! What she doesn’t know won’t hurt her! Plus, it’s good to get some hands on experience.

Leon: (Confused) Seriously, what is this about the Yakuza?

Himiko: (Excited) Come noble protégé! We’ve got a case to solve!

Chihiro: (Determined) I’ll give it my all!

**Chihiro hopped down from the piano and jogged away with the Ultimate Detective. Leon’s jaw almost touched the floor as the duo left the gym.**

Leon: (Confused) How the shit was I the normal one in that conversation?

**Before he could fully ponder this question, Leon’s cell phone vibrated. He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out the phone, and the moment he saw the name on it, he immediately answered it.**

Leon: (Concerned) Hello?

…

…

…

…(Cheerful) Hey Sayaka! How’s America treating you!?

…

…

…

…(Shocked) She’s starting to play guitar!? Already!? (Proud) That’s amazing! Please tell me you got it on video! Aw, I can’t wait to see how much she’s grown!


	63. I did it because they were insulting you.

Nagito: (Calm) Okay, just a little pull, fasten the strap, and you should be…(Cheerful) Done! Okay, how’s it feeling!?

Chihiro: (Surprised) It doesn’t hurt at all.

Nagito: (Chuckling) Well, I wouldn’t be the Ultimate Nurse if my patients weren’t completely satisfied.

Chihiro: (Worried) How long do I have to keep it in the sling?

Nagito: (Thinking) It depends, but I’d say it’ll heal in six weeks.

Chihiro: Six weeks?

Nagito: (Thinking) If you’d like it to heal faster, than you should add some calcium to your diet, but not too much, it won’t help you at all in that case.

Chihiro: (Nodding) Okay. Thank you, I’m sorry if I wasted your time though…

Nagito: (Cheerful) Oh course you didn’t! It’s my duty as a nurse to help the hurt, especially if they’re my fellow Ultimate students! (Downcast) Though, I hope this doesn’t affect your ability to play.

Chihiro: (Reassuring) It’ll be fine, I can perform with one hand. I just have to change up how I play.

Nagito: (Cheerful) Amazing! How could I doubt the skills of the Ultimate Pianist!? Forgive scum like me for ever doubting your abilities!

Chihiro: (Slightly Disturbed)...I...forgive you…

…

…

…(Nervous) So...you won’t tell her…

Nagito: (Curious) Ms. Koizumi?

Chihiro: (Nervous) Y-Yeah...you won’t tell her how I broke my arm, right?

Nagito: (Thinking) Well, she’s not the Ultimate Detective, so I should be able to convince her that you fell down the stairs.

Chihiro: (Nervous) O-Okay...I’ll just try to keep quiet about it, I’m not good at lying…

Nagito: (Chuckling) Don’t worry, She’s busy correcting everyone’s homework, remember? I’m sure if we play our cards right, we’d be able to sneak you out of here without her ever seeing you.

**The door slammed open, and the sight of a fuming red haired Moral Compass was more than enough proof that Nagito’s plan was a mere pipe dream. And the sight of Chihiro’s left arm in a sling didn’t help her clear anger.**

Mahiru: (Horrified) Chihiro!?

Chihiro: (Worried) I...I…

Nagito: (Cheerful) Oh, Ms. Koizumi! Don’t worry, Chihiro just fell down the stairs.

Mahiru: (Upset) Hiyoko told me what happened! Chihiro, what are you doing getting into a fight!?

Nagito: (Casual) Well, I tried.

Chihiro: (Eyes watering) I...I…

**Seeing Chihiro on the verge of tears managed to defuse Mahiru’s temper, and she walked over to him and carefully placed her hand on his shoulder, kneeling a little in order to meet him at an eye level.**

Mahiru: (Reassuring) I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to yell.

Chihiro: (Somber) You don’t have to apologize. I-I should have told you what happened, but I got scared that you’d be mad and...

Mahiru: (Reassuring) Chihiro, it’s okay. I’m not mad at you, the only reason I was shouting was because I got scared.

Nagito: (Casual) You also yell when you get mad, so that might be another reason she was worried.

Mahiru: (Stern) You’re not helping. (Looks at Chihiro and calms down) Chihiro, what happened?

Chihiro: (Nervous)...

Mahiru: (Reassuring) You’re not in trouble, I just can’t believe you’d get into a fight, especially against multiple people.

Chihiro: (Nervous) I...I…

...I did it because they were insulting you.

Mahiru: (Taken aback) What?

Chihiro: (Nervous) They...They were calling you names...like hall monitor…(Uncomfortable) and other things as well…

Nagito: (Thinking) Let’s see, I think dictator was one, then there was teacher’s pet…

Mahiru: (Stern) Chihiro, dictator and teacher’s pet aren’t that bad, and as much as I hate being called that other thing, you don’t have to-

Nagito: (Casual) Oh yeah, and then there was the Ultimate Moral “Cum Ass.” That one was my favorite.

**Mahiru gave Nagito a death glare and he backed off slowly. She didn’t do this for long, as her gaze shifted back towards the Ultimate Pianist. Thankfully for Chihiro, her killer look was completely gone by the time it returned to him.**

Mahiru: (Gentle) You don’t have to fight people who make fun of me. I spent my middle school years surrounded by boys, and we have Byakuya and Hiyoko in our class, I’m used to being insulted.

Chihiro: (Upset) But they said such awful things about you.

Mahiru: (Concerned) Chihiro…

**Mahiru looked at the floor and took a deep breath, she looked at Nagito again, but this time, she managed to keep calm.**

Mahiru: (Gentle) Could you give us a minute?

Nagito: (Nodding) Sure, I’ll let you work at what you do best. (Excited) But I won’t lie, I wish I could be a fly on the wall for this conversation, if nothing else than to see the Ultimate Moral Compass in her element. (Eyes twirling) To see what she can do to bring out the best in her fellow Ultimates and to lead them to an ever brighter future!

**Mahiru and Chihiro remained silent for the longest three seconds of their life before Nagito took a polite bow and left the room. After he left, the red haired girl carefully placed her hands under his armpits and placed him on the exam bed. She then took a seat on a swivel chair and looked Chihiro in his eyes.**

Mahiru: (Concerned) You’re not a violent person.

Chihiro: (Nervous)...

Mahiru: (Concerned) This isn’t just about me, is it?

Chihiro: (Somber)...

...No…

Mahiru: (Concerned) Why did you get in a fight?

Chihiro: (Somber)...

...I...I hate how weak I am…

Mahiru: (Gentle) You know we’ll tell everyone one day, right? There’s no need to rush.

Chihiro: (Somber) I know...but, even if I...I can tell them...it still won’t change that I’m weak...physically and mentally.

Mahiru: (Reassuring) But you’ve been working out with Nekomaru, right? And you’ve been helping Himiko with her investigations, so you’re definitely improving.

Chihiro: (Somber)...

Mahiru: (Concerned) Chihiro?

Chihiro: (Somber) I started working out because you encouraged me to do it. And I know you weren’t entirely on board with me being Himiko’s protégé, but you still thought it would be good for me. And...when you learned about my secret…You didn’t tell anyone. You…(Eyes watering) You…

Mahiru: (Concerned) Hey, it’s okay…

Chihiro: (Eyes watering) You’ve encouraged me so much. You’ve done so much for me...and I...I feel like I’m a burden to you.

Mahiru: (Taken aback) Don’t say that.

Chihiro: (Eyes watering) I want to be able to do something for you...I want to be able to contribute to our friendship...Because if I can’t, then how will I be able to pay you back for everything you’ve done?

Mahiru: (Touched) Chihiro…

Chihiro: (Shivering) So when I heard them talking about you like that...I tried to stop it...I tried to talk to them, but they wouldn’t listen, and they just said worse and worse things until...until I couldn’t take it anymore...I wanted them to stop because...i-if I-I couldn’t…(Crying) If I can’t stop people from making fun of you...th-then what right do I have to be your friend? W-What’s the point of getting stronger if I can’t pay you back for helping me in the first place? I-I just want to-

**Chihiro stopped talking when he felt himself wrapped up in a warm and comfortable hug. It was tight, but not constricting.**

Chihiro: (Taken aback) Mahiru?

Mahiru: (Calm) You don’t need to feel like that.

Chihiro: (Taken aback) H-Huh?

Mahiru: (Calm) You don’t need to add that kind of burden to yourself. You don’t need to feel like you own me anything.

Chihiro: (Eyes watering) B-But…

Mahiru: (Calm) Chihiro…

**She backed out of the hug, but kept her hands on Chihiro’s shoulders.**

Mahiru: (Smiling)...you’ve already done a lot for me.

Chihiro: (Shocked) I have?

Mahiru: (Smiling) Of course. Do you remember how hectic that first week was? Trying to figure out how to lead that class was a nightmare...and when you told me your secret, it gave me a starting block. The only reason I’m able to lead the class is because you were the first person I was determined to help. You helped us have a goal we could both work towards.

Chihiro: (Somber) That...could have been anyone…

Mahiru: (Smiling) And you’ve always been willing to help me. Whether it’s mundane tasks around the school, or listening to me ramble, you’re always taking the time out of your day to assist me and everyone else.

Chihiro: (Somber) Of course I am. But other people help as well...I don’t do anything that they can’t…

Mahiru: (Cheerful) And then there’s your music!

Chihiro: (Surprised) My...music?

Mahiru: (Cheerful) Dear God, I can’t describe how much I love to see you play! It’s almost magical how you work the piano!

Chihiro: (Blushing) I...I mean...

Mahiru: (Cheerful) It doesn’t matter how stressed out I get, when I watch you play, there isn’t a single thing wrong in the world. Your music is a gift, and it’s a gift that only you can give.

Chihiro: (Blushing) Mahiru…

Mahiru: (Smiling) Chihiro, your music, your helpfulness, your general personality, all of those are things I wouldn’t trade for the world. You’ve already paid me back just from being a part of my life.

**Chihiro’s eyes began to water again, but this time, it had nothing to do with sadness. Instead it had to do with the overwhelming feeling of happiness that had wrapped around him. In response, he pulled Mahiru into his own one handed hug, though it was much tighter than hers. The Ultimate Moral Compass didn’t mind and simply hugged him back.**

Chihiro: (Smiling) Thank you...Thank you so much…I...I’m sorry for crying, but...

Mahiru: (Gentle) Don’t worry, we’ll take care of that one day. But for now, cry as much as you want, okay?

Chihiro: (Cheerful) I’m fine...I really am…

Mahiru: (Gentle) Well, in that case...

**Mahiru backed out of the hug slightly and carefully placed her hand behind Chihiro’s head, drawing a curious response**

Mahiru: (Gentle) Sorry, I just need you to hold still…

**Mahiru reached into her backpack and pulled out a handkerchief. She proceeded to softly press it against Chihiro’s cheeks, wiping away whatever tears were leftover.**

Mahiru: (Gentle) There, all better.

Chihiro: (Thinking)...

...Hey, Mahiru…

Mahiru: (Curious) Yes?

Chihiro: Would you like to hear me play again?

Mahiru: (Smiling) We should wait until you get better. I know it’ll be worth the wait.

Chihiro: (Cheerful) I can play with just one hand. It might not sound as good…

Mahiru: (Chuckling) Chihiro, I’ll bet that you’re better at playing a piano with one hand then most people are with two.

Chihiro: (Nervously Laughing) I doubt that.

Mahiru: (Smiling) But, if you insist, then I’d be overjoyed to hear you again.

Chihiro: (Cheerful) Then let’s go!

Mahiru: (Shocked) Now?

Chihiro: (Cheerful) Of course! There’s no time like the present!

Mahiru: (Shocked)...

…(Smiling) Can I give you some last words of advice before we go?

Chihiro: (Curious) Advice?

Mahiru: If those guys ever start making fun of me, or, more importantly, if they ever bother you, just let them know that A, I have pepper spray on me at all times, B, you’re friends with Nekomaru, and C...

…(Chuckling) that you’re friends with a member of the Yakuza.

Chihiro: (Giggling) Isn’t that kind of a dirty move?

Mahiru: (Chuckling) I mean, it’s true, right?

Chihiro: (Thinking) Hm...I guess it is.

Mahiru: (Cheerful) So, are you ready!?

Chihiro: (Excited) Yes!

**Mahiru took Chihiro down from the exam bed and took his available hand. He took her to the music room and played an entire show’s worth of songs. It was a private concert that took hours to complete, but it didn’t matter to them, they might as well have been the only two people on campus during that time.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope these were a nice treat. I really miss most of the cast, and I just wanted to give them a moment in the sun again before we head off into chapter five.  
> But, before we do so, I have one more bonus chapter, one that is canon to the GM universe, exploring the origins of a certain lazy detective...and perhaps giving a taste of what is to come...


	64. A Detective's Origins (Part 1-The First Day of Daycare)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...this was supposed to be a big final bonus chapter...but certain things happened and plans have changed.  
> So now this is going to be one of three parts. These are going to be optional to read, so if you want to skip them, it's fine. Chapter 5 will come out on the 26th of October, so if you don't want to read these, just mark your calendars (or don't because, well, you might have something else important that day) and wait. I promise that Chapter 5 will premiere on that day, no ifs, ands or buts.

Officer: Himiko, we're here.

**A police car pulled in front of the curve, running its tires over orange leaves that cracked under it's weight. The male officer, a veteran of the force given the amount of gray in his hair despite his younger looking face, looked back at a girl dressed in a simple black dress, attire that clashed with her short red hair, and especially with the little light blue bow on the right side of her bangs. The girl was looking down at her small suitcase she was holding in front of her legs, a few additional pieces of clothing were peaking out of the creases. As she was told of their arrival, Himiko looked outside as her window, catching a glance at the worn out old building that she would be calling home for an unforeseeable amount of time. The building was two floors tall and from looks alone it seemed stable. There was a hole in the window, and the side was covered in crayon markings, but otherwise nothing was out of the ordinary. However, it was also the only house for miles.**

Officer: (Concerned) Himiko?

**She didn't answer...instead, she gripped the handle of her suitcase tighter. The officer sighed, knowing that the easy part (getting the girl to the orphanage) was over. He contemplated his next moves until another adult had left the building and walked over to the car. The officer stepped out to greet him, a conversation Himiko could barely hear, partially because the doors blocked the sound, and partially because she didn't really care about what they were discussing. She was far more focused on a picture attached to her suitcase...**

**Eventually, the door next to her opened and that caught her attention. She slowly lifted her head and turned it in the proper direction, seeing the person who had walked out of the building, a bald man with a scowl stamped onto his face. His frown only highlighted his gray unibrow and overgrown goatee that stretched down to his ankles. The fact that he was wearing an apron covered in little painted on hand prints over nothing but a bare chest, along with how unusually buff the guy was, should have cracked a smile on the girl, but Himiko remained emotionless in the face of this odd man.**

Officer: (Gently) Himiko, this is Mr. Tatsumaki, he'll be one of your caretakers from here on out.

Tatsumaki: (Growly) Welcome to the Tatsumaki Day Care Himiko. It's not the best day care in Japan but it's quiet. And by quiet I mean the surrounding area is quiet, it's loud as heck inside.

Officer: (Confused) Um...Should you really be selling yourself short like that? (Reassuring) Don't worry dear, I've known Mr. Tatsumaki for two decades. He'll make sure you're well taken care of.

Himiko: (Downcast)...

Tatsumaki: Come on girl. The longer you're nesting there the longer the police have one less officer on patrol.

Himiko: (Bitter) They already have one less...

Tatsumaki: (Raises eyebrow) Eh?

Himiko: (Bitter) You know what I'm talking about...

Officer: (Concerned) Himiko...

Himiko: (Eyes watering) I'm not going in...He...He'll come back...

Tatsumaki: (Thinking) He? (Sighing) Oh, that's right...I remember now...Your Dad's the one who...

Himiko: (Enraged) DON'T TALK ABOUT MY DAD!!!

**Himiko's sudden shouting caused the officer to step back, though Tatsumaki remained in his spot.**

Himiko: (Enraged) He got framed and you all know it! My...My Dad...He...He never...he...he would never...He would never kill anyone!

Tatsumaki: (Raises eyebrow) Is that so?

Himiko: (Enraged) You know it's true! I know it's true! Everyone but the stupid police know he's innocent!

Officer: (Somber) I worked with your father Himiko...and I can tell you that he is...was a good man...but that doesn't...

Himiko: (Enraged) Shut it! I don't want to hear you talk anymore! All I want is for you to do your job and-

???: (Pissed) Oi! Shut ya fuckin mouth!

Himiko: (Shocked) Huh?

**Himiko looked to see who had shouted something so horrible, following the sound of the voice to the porch of the house. The shouter was a kid no older then she was. He was wearing a plain white sleeveless shirt and ripped blue jeans...but none of these stood out more then his hair, a dark brown pompadour.**

Tatsumaki: (Upset) Mondo! What have I said about your foul mouth!?

Mondo: (Pissed) I cant help it! We can hear her bitching from inside!

Himiko: (Shocked)...

…(Upset) W-Who are you calling that!?

Mondo: (Pissed) Listen! I've been here for a lot longer than you! So quit yer yappin and get your ass in here!

Tatsumaki: (Upset) I said watch your damn mouth! (Flexing) Don't make me go over there and discipline you boy!

Mondo: (Flipping the bird) Yeah right! You're 200 years old! You can't catch me unless I let ya!

Tatsumaki: (Enraged) I'm 84 years young!

**The man sprinted off after Mondo, who bolted into the house, leaving Himiko greatly confused and the officer facepalming.**

Officer: I promise it's not usually like this...(Quietly) Or at least I hope not...

Himiko: I can hear you.

Officer: (Sighing) Look just...give this some more time...if he's innocent, then we'll let him go and he can pick you up.

Himiko: And my mom?

Officer: (Somber) That's...a bit more complicated...

Himiko: (Downcast)...

...I'll...try...

Officer: That's all we're asking for...

**Himiko finally left the car and brought out her suitcase. She slowly walked toward the building, dragging her feet behind her, nearly mirroring the case by her side. The girl walked up to the house and was greeted by the sounds of kids running, screaming, a glass plate had shattered and a few heavy objects thudding onto the floor.**

Himiko: (Sighing)...

...Might as well get this out of the way...

**She opened the door, and the sounds of chaos she had heard outside matched the inside chaos. Several workers (At least four from her sight, not counting Tatsumaki, who was probably still busy dealing with Mondo) were trying their hardest to calm down the children, but they were outnumbered 4 to one, and the kids were quick as lighting. Plus, the ground was littered with toys, making it a massive tripping hazard for those running. In all of this chaos, someone actually managed to walk up to greet Himiko...**

Middle Aged Women: (Smiling) Why, hello dear. How are you?

**The woman was in an apron covered in painted on hand prints, very similar to both her collogues and Tatsumaki, her neck length black hair was covered with a pink handkerchief that was the same color as her sweater, and Himiko could just barely make out her baggy black pants from the sight of her ankles alone.**

Himiko: (Nervous) Oh...I'm okay...kind of.

Middle Aged Women: (Smiling) What's your name?

Himiko: (Nervous) I'm Himiko Yumeno...I'm eight, but I'm going to be nine on the third of December.

Middle Aged Women: Really? That's not too far from now. (Smiling) Well, we're just going to have to set something up for that day now won't we.

Himiko: (Nervous) I mean...if you want...

Middle Aged Women: (Chuckling) Oh look at me, already planning your party and I haven't even introduced myself. You can call me Ms. Aya.

Himiko: It's nice to meet you.

Aya: (Chuckling) Such a polite child, and at your age as well. I hope you find comfort at our little slice of heaven.

Himiko: So...Am I going to have my own bed or...

Aya: Oh, of course. We just happen to have a single unclaimed bed right next to the window. (Smiling) Please make yourself at home Himiko.

Himiko: (Sighing) I'll try...

**Himiko took her suitcase up the rickety staircase and got into the bedroom. From the sight alone, she could tell that there might have been more kids then she had initially saw. This was because she counted at least twelve of them downstairs, Mondo made thirteen, and if you included her, there would have been fourteen kids. Yet there were twenty beds, including one right in the back right in front of the window. So there were six others she hadn't seen yet. But that was a minor thought. Right now, all the girl wanted to do was lie down in her new (and hopefully temporary) bed and forget the last ten days of her life. And she was all set to. The picture had been placed in its new frame, she had plopped down on a bed (not caring that she could feel the sting of a loose spring on her leg), and the pillow felt so nice, whoever had fluffed it had done a tremendous job...**

Little Boy: (Angry) Hand it over!

Little Girl: (Crying) N-No!

Himiko: (Taken aback) Huh?

**Himiko quickly got up and looked out her window, her eyes moved downwards to the backyard, where a group of four boys and one girl had surrounded another girl. This girl was in a fluffy blue dress and was protecting a green bow that tied her dark brown hair into a ponytail. She was being shoved from one bully to the other, and the girl of the group managed to pull the bow off of her, causing her hair to fall down to her lower back. She turned back to attempt to grab her bow, but was shoved to the ground by someone from the side. The girl attempted to get up, but was quickly pushed back to the ground.**

Himiko: (Upset) Hey!

**Himiko bolted from her room, almost tripping several times, especially when she was going down the stairs. But that didn't stop her, even though getting past the other kids did. She reached the door to the back and swung it open...**

Himiko: (Upset) Leave her alone!

**The mob stopped shoving the girl, who was now curled up in a ball and covering the back of her head and closing her eyes. However, they turned their attention to Himiko and began walking toward her, cracking their knuckles, an action that made her freeze briefly. With the ruckus going on inside, there was a chance that if she screamed the adults wouldn't have heard her. But the only other option was to get into a fight where she was greatly outnumbered, as she wasn't going to sit back and let them pick on the poor girl. Himiko knew she was in for a bad time...**

**...until another kid, complete with a pompadour, came roaring in and punched one of the boys, knocking him out cold.**

Mondo: (Enraged) You bastards think picking on a girl makes you tough!? I'll kick your fucking asses!

**Himiko found herself taken aback by Mondo's sudden intervention in this, and the other boy bullies were as well. Mondo was already on them, throwing punches with reckless abandon. They tried to attack him from behind, but were quickly outmatched. This was until the lone female bully jumped on his back, causing the boy to get visible flustered. A few of the boys started to get some cheap shots in, and then Himiko decided enough was enough, she charged forward and grabbed the girl on his back from behind, pulling her to the floor and throwing punches from the top. With the girl off of his back, he managed to start fighting back against the others...**

Tatsumaki: (Enraged) ENOUGH!!!

**...something that didn't last long.**

**-**

Tatsumaki: (Stern) What do you have to say for yourself?

Himiko: (Pouting) I'm not going to apologies.

**The office Himiko found herself in was quaint, if a bit...macho. With several posters of all kinds of manly sports ranging from American Football to Mixed Martial Arts, Karate to Strongman competitions, a rack of black belts hung in a glass container behind him, looming over the whole room. Ms. Aya stood behind Himiko, brushing off the traces of dirt that had gotten onto the young girl during the fight.**

Aya: (Cautious) Himiko dear, please don't be stubborn.

Tatsumaki: (Sighing) You've been here for less then five minutes and you've already gotten into a fist fight.

Himiko: (Upset) Because someone was being ganged up on and you didn't do anything about it!

Tatsumaki: Those kids are going to be punished justly, but you didn't need to go and do that.

Himiko: (Upset) I'm not going to sit back and let injustice like that happen!

Tatsumaki: Kids like you aren't supposed to worry about injustice, that's something for adults to worry about.

Himiko: (Bitter) If adults cared about that, then I wouldn't be here right now...

Tatsumaki: In this office, or in this day care?

Aya: (Cautious) Sir, please don't get into arguments with the children.

Tatsumaki: If someone's going to try to talk big, then I'll show them what it really looks like to talk big.

Himiko: (Scoffing) Talking big is all you do.

Aya: (Stern) Himiko.

Tatsumaki: I understand that you saw something that upset you, and you wanted to stop it, but you went too far. (Deep breath) Since this is your first day, I shall give you a warning, if something like this happens again, we're going to hand out an appropriate punishment, is that clear?

Himiko: (Pouting) Yeah, I get it...

Tatsumaki: In that case, you're free to go. Don't get into another fight like that.

Aya: (Sighing) I'll take her to her bed.

**Himiko got off of her chair and was escorted to the bedroom, which was on the same floor as the office. As she got to the bed she had been given, she sat on it, crossed her legs, and folded her arms across her chest, looking angrily at the window.**

Aya: (Reassuring) I know he's blunt, but I promise he only has your best interests at heart.

Himiko: (Pouting) I'll believe it when I see it.

Aya: (Chuckling) You know, you talk quite well for someone under ten.

Himiko: (Somber) My Mom was a lawyer.

Aya: (Surprised) Really? I guess that makes sense why you talk the way you do.

Himiko: (Somber)...

Aya: Oh, sorry. I hope I didn't bring back bad memories.

Himiko: (Somber) No, you're good. You didn't really bring back bad memories...I've had them for a while...

Aya: (Somber) Oh...(Smiling) I'll bring you some lunch, is there anything you'd like?

Himiko: (Shrugging) Whatever the others are having would be fine...

**The women nodded and walked out of the room, leaving Himiko with just her thoughts...and the picture showing her with a big bright smile on her face, sandwiched between two people in a warm hug. The girl let out a huge sigh and fell back onto her bed, once again getting stung by the loose spring. Himiko didn't really care though, she was far too busy wondering where he life had gone in the span of ten days...**

Mondo: Hey.

**Himiko sat up and looked at the doorway, where Mondo was leaning up against it with his hands in his pockets, a fresh bandage was on his cheek. His usual aggressive face had disappeared and was replaced by a rather calm look.**

Himiko: Hey.

Mondo: (Downcast)...

Himiko: (Confused) Was "Hey" all you wanted to say?

Mondo: No, I just wanted to say thanks...for having my back there.

Himiko: You know, you look like you could have taken that girl.

Mondo: It'd be uncool to hit a girl. That's the biggest scumbag move a dude can make.

Himiko: (Curious) So you swear like a sailor, but you don't hit girls?

Mondo: (Shrugging) I guess...But there's someone else who wanted to say something to you.

Himiko: (Curious) Who?

Mondo: (Looking out the doorway) Come on, I'm not going to tell her for you. (Gently) It's okay, you can come in.

**After a few moments, the same girl from earlier (the one who had her bow stolen) had peaked into the room, quickly moving back out as she had made eye contact with Himiko, drawing a confused expression from her. Mondo sighed and stuck out his elbow, which the girl took, before walking over with said girl to Himiko's bed.**

Mondo: (Gently) Go on...

**The girl let go of Mondo's arm and stood in front of Himiko. She took a deep breaths before bowing.**

Ribbon Girl: (Quiet) Th-Thank you for protecting Mon-Mon...

Himiko: (Raising an eyebrow) Mon-Mon?

Mondo: (Embarrassed) Tenko, could you not call me that in front of people?

Tenko: (Eyes watering) I'm sorry...

Mondo: (Waving arms in front of himself) You don't need to say sorry. Just try to be more careful.

Tenko: (Somber)...

Himiko: (Cautious) Oh...it's nice to meet you Tenko…(Smiling) I'm Himiko. And you don't have to thank me, I was just trying to do the right thing.

Tenko: (Somber) I'm...sorry that whole thing happened. If I was more assertive...

Mondo: (Sighing) This had nothing to do with you. The others were just being dumbas-

Tenko: (Somber)...

Mondo: (Coughing) I mean...the others were just being jerks. You did nothing wrong.

Tenko: (Eyes watering) I just wish I...I could have...

Himiko: (Smiling) You could have gotten your bow back?

**As Himiko said this, she reached into her pocket and pulled out the bow, causing Tenko's eyes to widen.**

Tenko: (Shocked) Y-You have it!?

Mondo: (Surprised) You managed to get it?

Himiko: (Smiling) Yeah, right before we all got in trouble. (Holds it out to Tenko) Here, I believe this is yours.

**Tears began to fall from Tenko's eyes as she reached out for the bow. She took it from Himiko's hands and shivered as she put her hair back into the ponytail that she had before. The moment she was done, she wrapped her arms around Himiko and buried her eyes into her shoulder.**

Himiko: (Shocked) Nyeh!?

Tenko: (Crying) Thank you...Thank you so much...

Himiko: (Blushing) Y-You don't have to thank me...I was just doing the-

Mondo: (Grinning) The right thing? Come on, be proud. You were a hero today, and she knows it.

Tenko: (Crying) M-Mon-Mon was right about you...you're so cool...

Mondo: (Blushing) Don't call me that!

Tenko: (Crying) I'm sorry!

Mondo: (Cringing) Don't apologies!

Himiko: (Taken aback)...

Tenko: (Worried) O-Oh...I'm sorry, I didn't ask you for a hug...(Starts to back out) S-So I'll just...

Himiko: (Pulls her back in and smiles) It's fine.

Tenko: (Surprised) R-Really?

Himiko: (Calm) You can cry in my shoulder for however long you need to...

Tenko: (Eyes watering)...

Mondo: (Reassuring) Go ahead.

**Almost on command, Tenko buried her face once again and let out her emotions. All while Himiko calmly petted her head and Mondo patted her back. Tenko kept crying for a solid five minutes...but Himiko didn't mind, she had offered her shoulder after all.**

**At that moment, Himiko decided that, while the situation wasn't ideal, she had already made two friends. So, in a way, it was better than nothing, though she had no idea at the time how much her time at the Tatsumaki Day Care would inspire her future...**


	65. A Detective's Origins (Part 2-The First Magic Show)

Himiko: Mondo...

Mondo: Yeah?

Himiko: I have a question.

Mondo: Go for it.

**Despite the snow outside, Himiko, Mondo, and Tenko had found more comfort indoors, sitting at a table and reading. Well, to be more specific, the girls were reading, Himiko was being annoyed by a tale of a mystery solving detective and his doctor sidekick, while Tenko's book was obstructed from Himiko's view by the table. Mondo was just hanging back and looking outside at the other kids making snowmen and snow angels, having snowball fights, and being pulled away by the other caretakers due to their curiosity as to whether yellow snow tasted like lemons.**

Himiko: Do you remember when I first got here?

Mondo: What kinda stupid question is that? Of course I do. You were causing a ruckus.

Tenko: (Innocently) So...like when you came here Mon-Mon?

Mondo: (Embarrassed) She was worse and stop calling me that!

Tenko: (Chuckling nervously) You had to be kept in a straight jacket for the first three months.

Himiko: (Confused) Why does a day care own a straight jacket?

Tenko: (Casually) Ms. Tatsumaki worked in a psych ward.

Himiko: Forget I asked.

Mondo: (Groaning) Was that seriously all ya wanted to ask?

Himiko: No, I was going to ask why you tried to stop me.

Mondo: (Confused) Why? Cause I didn't want ya to get in trouble on your first day.

Himiko: That sounds odd coming from a guy who flipped off Mr. Tatsumaki.

Tenko: (Casually) Again?

Mondo: (Groaning) Look, I'm already unadoptable, so there's no point in behaving now.

Himiko: (Surprised) Unadoptable?

Tenko: (Somber) It's a title that Mr. Tatsumaki gives to kids who are too misbehaved to be adopted. It's...rare...but Mon-Mon got that label during his first week here.

Himiko: (Horrified) H-How can he do that!? That's wrong!

Mondo: (Shrugging) I don't really care that much.

Himiko: (Upset) But you're just a kid! No kid should be denied happiness like that!

Mondo: You don't need to be mad abut it. I deserve it.

Himiko: (Upset) But-

Tenko: (Cautious) I-It's not too bad. I-I mean, most of the staff here were unadoptable...even Ms. Aya. And she's a sweetheart.

Himiko: You're not wrong, but I can't see Mondo being a caretaker.

Tenko: (Blushing) I can, he's so sweet, and thoughtful, and strong, and protective, and-

Mondo: (Embarrassed) Quit complimenting me, it's weird. (Sighing) But look, you wanna know why I don't care about how I act, I'll tell ya.

Himiko: (Cautious) You'll...tell me...

Mondo: My parents were in a gang.

Himiko: (Stunned) W-What?

Tenko: (Uncomfortable)...

Mondo: (Sighing) They were members of the Crazy Diamonds.

Himiko: (Confused) Crazy...Diamonds?

Mondo: They're Japan's toughest and largest biker gang. Tough as all hell and violent to boot.

Himiko: (Nervous) I guess that explains the way you act...

Mondo: Relax. Like I said, I ain't gonna put my hands on a girl. But, I guess that does explain why I'm a little rowdy.

Himiko: More than a little.

Tenko: More like a lot...

Mondo: (Sighing) Great, now it's two on one.

Himiko: (Worried) So...what happened?

Mondo: Things got...out of hand...other gangs were starting to target us...and people associated with us...mainly our families.

Himiko: (Horrified)...

Mondo: One day, someone drove by our house and shot at us. Me and my bro were safe, but the babysitter watching us got hurt bad...After that, they decided I'd be safe away if I was somewhere else, and that place ended up being here.

Himiko: (Curious) Did your brother stay with you?

Mondo: No, he's like, ten years older than me, so he actually got to join the Crazy Diamonds before shit hit the fan.

Tenko: (Somber) I still remember the day you came here...you arrived on a motorcycle and tried to bite Mr. Tatsumaki's goatee off...It was really scary...

Mondo: (Somber) Yeah...I can't even lie anymore, I was a real shit when I first got here...so much so that I got labeled unadoptable...

Himiko: (Thinking) Well, maybe it was because your parents are still ali-

Mondo: I wouldn't bet on that...knowing how violent shit can get, they probably sent me here cause they were on barrowed time.

Himiko: (Somber) O-Oh...I'm sorry...

Mondo: You don't gotta say sorry. I'm not gonna blame my folks for the lifestyle they chose. And I ain't gonna blame Tatsumaki for being blunt and calling me out for my bullshit.

Himiko: (Somber) But...it's just so...

Mondo: (Sighing) Like I said, it ain't something you gotta bother yourself with. But, to answer your question, the reason I stopped you was cause I don't want ya to be like me.

Himiko: (Confused) Like...you?

Mondo: (Leans back into chair) I don't want ya to be unadoptable. Unlike me, you've got a future. There's no point in throwing that away.

**Rather than pursue this any further, Himiko leaned back against her chair...looking forlornly down at her book...**

Mondo: What about you?

Himiko: (Confused) Me?

Mondo: You got a reason for being here. Every kid here's got a reason.

Himiko: (Looks away) I doubt any of them are here for happy reasons...

Mondo: And ya wouldn't be wrong. But even if they're all gloomy, they're also all different.

Himiko: (Wincing) And some of us don't want to talk about it...

Mondo: I ain't gonna judge ya for it, so just-

Himiko: (Quickly) Tenko what are you reading?

Tenko: (Taken aback) M-Me? N-Nothing...

Himiko: You're reading something. I know you have a book under there.

Tenko: (Twirling her hair) W-Well...I...I'm reading...I'm...reading...a book...about...stuff...

Mondo: (Curious) You reading that magic book again?

Tenko: (Upset) Mon-Mon!

Himiko: (Surprised) Magic?

Mondo: (Casual) Yeah, Tenko's been reading about magic for as long as I've known her.

Tenko: (Embarrassed) I-I just read about it, I don't actually do any of them.

Mondo: (Exhausted) Tenko, it ain't like yer a witch. You just wanna know how to do some tricks.

Tenko: (Nervous) B-But it...it's not...

Himiko: (Dramatically pointing) It's not tricks!

Tenko and Mondo: What?

Himiko: (Sparkly eyed) Magic is totally real! I've seen it with my own eyes!

Mondo: (Confused) It's...not real...like, I'm no science person or shit like that, but magic ain't real.

Tenko: (Nervous) Um...Mon-Mon is r-

Himiko: (Determined) Wrong! Thank you for backing me up Tenko!

Tenko: (Confused) H-Huh?

Mondo: (Confused) I'm pretty sure she was gonna-

Himiko: (Determined) Show us her magic!

Mondo: (Annoyed) Quit interrupting!

Himiko: (Determined) I'm not interrupting! I'm using logic to find out what you're going to say next!

Tenko: (Nervous) G-Guys...I'm not...

**The screen door to the outside opened, stopping the conversation.**

Aya: (Surprised) Oh, you're all still inside.

Tatsumaki: You kids should be outside. (Flexing) The snow shall serve it's purpose of fanning the flames of yer youth!

Aya: (Nervously chuckling) I'm not sure that's how that metaphor works sir...

Himiko: (Giddy) We can play outside later!

**To their surprise, Himiko sprinted over and took them by their hands, pulling them over to a couple of empty chairs.**

Aya: (Surprised) Himiko? What on Earth-

Himiko: (Giddy) Tenko's gonna put on a magic show!

Tatsumaki: (Shocked) A...magic show? (Holding back tears) I-I knew she had it in er.

Mondo: (Annoyed) Fuckin hell man, quit crying, yer gonna get crow's feet.

Tenko: (Nervous) G-Guys...I-I'm...I-I don't think...

Himiko: (Reassuring) Tenko, I know you can do it. Just stay calm.

Tenko: (Fidgeting with her fingers)...

...I...I'll...

...I'll try...

**Himiko pulled up a chair and sat in front of the others. Mondo also begrudgingly got up and stood next to the adults. After taking a moment to consider what to do, Tenko finally asked...**

Tenko: Does...anyone have a coin?

Aya: (Cheerful) I do.

**Aya reached into the back pocket of her apron and pulled out a single yen and handed it to Tenko. The ribbon haired girl took a moment to take three big breaths before she walked over to where Himiko was sitting.**

Tenko: (Nervous) D-Do you see this coin?

**Himiko nodded with gusto.**

Tenko: (Nervous) Okay. The coin is clearly in my hand...but now...(It's gone) It has disappeared.

Himiko: (Loudly whispering) Where did it go?

Tenko: (Nervous) O-Oh...It...It could be anywhere really...I-I mean, it could have gone behind the couch...i-it be in Mr. Tatsumaki's office.

Tatsumaki: (Horrified) It got that far!?

Aya: (Nervously laughing) I don't think so sir.

Tenko: (Chuckling) Y-You never know...It could be in Mon-Mon's hair for all we know.

Aya: (Sighing) I've offered to cut it.

Mondo: (Upset) You ain't cutting my hair!

Tatsumaki: (Stern) Guys, this is Tenko's moment, quit interrupting. (Smiling) Go ahead, show us the rest.

Tenko: (Relaxed) Ok...So now we need tofind the coin, but I'm not sure where to-("Surprised") Oh...Himiko!

Himiko: (Anxious) Nyeh!?

**Tenko reached behind Himiko's ear and "pulled out" the missing coin.**

Tenko: (Smiling) Tada!

Himiko: (Stunned)...

Tenko: (Nervous) Um...D-Did you like it?

Himiko: (Stunned)...

Tenko: (Somber) I'm sorry if that was bad. I-I know you probably expected something spectacular. I-I knew I shouldn't have-

**Himiko interrupted Tenko by clasping her hands onto her left hand. She quickly stood up and looked the girl in the eyes...**

Himiko: (Eyes sparkling) That was so cool!

Tenko: (Blushing) R-Really!?

Himiko: (Hopping) You actually did magic! I knew it existed, but I've never seen it up close!

Tenko: (Blushing) I-I mean...I'm not the only person who can do that trick...

Himiko: (Determined) It's not a trick, it's maaaaaaagiiiiiiic!

Tenko: (Blushing) H-Himiko...I'm not...I'm not that impressive...

Mondo: (Smiling) Don't say that.

Tenko: (Surprised) Mon-Mon?

Mondo: (Smiling) This is your first audience, and you've already got a great reaction.

Aya: (Applauding) You did your first trick so well Tenko! I'm so proud of you!

Tatsumaki: (Wiping eyes) To see such a budding flower begin to bloom! My young heart cannot handle this purity!

Mondo: (Groaning) Quit yer yammerin about being young! I'll bet the tree here was a sapling when you were born!

Tatsumaki: (Flexing) You little shrimp! Age is a number, it's the heart that determines whether your old or not!

Aya: (Chuckling Nervously) Now now, let's not scare Tenko again.

Tenko: (Casual) When you see it everyday, it's not that scary.

Himiko: (Thinking) I think I'm already getting used to it, and I've only been here for-(Hopping) Oh! Oh! Tenko!

Tenko: (Taken aback) Y-Yes?

Himiko: (Excited) Can you do magic at my birthday party!?

Tenko: (Blushing) O-Of course...I...I might need to do more than the coin tri-I-I mean...the coin magic...

Himiko: (Hopping) You know more than one spell!? I can't wait! I can't wait! I can't wait!

Tenko: (Eyes watering) H-Himiko...

Himiko: (Smiling) Yes?

Tenko: (Quivering)...

…(Smiling) Thank you...Thank you so much...

-

Mondo: (Fluffing pillow) Alright, got it just the way you liked it.

Tenko: (Smiling) Thanks Mon-Mon!

Himiko: (Pouting) How come you don't fluff my pillow?

Mondo: Because last time I did you kept me up for an hour to get it right.

Himiko: And I slept like a baby, so you did something right.

Mondo: Ya know, yer way to much of a smart ass for yer age.

Himiko: And you cuss too much for your age.

Tenko: I second that.

Mondo: (Sighing) You two gang up on me way too much...(Smiling) But, I guess it's a good sign. It means yer making way more friends Tenko.

Tenko: (Excited) Really Mon-Mon!?

Mondo: I mean, I wish ya'd quit callin me that, but beggars can't be choosers...

Himiko: (Cheerful) You're going to make tons of friends Tenko! Especially when you show your magic!

Tenko: (Nervous) That might only work on you Himiko...

Himiko: Nyeh, if people don't understand magic, they're just ignorant.

Tatsumaki: Alright everyone! It's bed time! Tomorrow's another day for you young bucks to spread your wings and embrace your youth!

Aya: (Chuckling nervously) Deer don't have wings sir...

**After all the kids got into their beds, Tatsumaki flicked the light switch, shutting off the lights. He then slowly closed the door...Now, besides the sound of snoring, Himiko can concentrate in the silence. Her bed is in between Tenko and Mondo's, and faint moonlight from the window shines down on her. After trying to fall asleep for five minutes, and failing, she begins to roll from left to right on her bed...**

Tenko: Are you okay?

Himiko: (Sighing) Yeah...It's...quiet...

Tenko: Is that a bad thing? I like quiet nights...

Himiko: I do to, but when I'm thinking a lot, it's hard to sleep.

Tenko: If you want, I can talk to you.

Himiko: I'm not sure what to talk about.

Tenko: (Thinking)...

...Would you like to tell me why your here?

Himiko: (Somber)...

Tenko: (Nervous) O-Oh...Sorry, I just thought it would help if you said it...but that was just wishful thinking...

Himiko: (Somber) No, you're right.

Tenko: Huh?

Himiko: (Somber) I really should tell someone. Even if it hurts...I need to get it off my chest...

**Tenko nodded and sat up along with Himiko. She leaned in closer in order to listen better to the red haired girl.**

Himiko: (Somber) My dad...was a police officer.

Tenko: (Surprised) Really?

Himiko: (Smiling) Yeah, it's hard to believe...but it's true. He was a really awesome officer...So awesome that he actually found a lawyer who was a decent person.

Tenko: (Tilting head) Huh?

Himiko: You'll learn if you ever study law...(Smiling) But yeah, that lawyer would become my mom. They both had stressful jobs, but they always managed to find time to spend with me. And while I respected what my Mom did for work, I was super proud of my dad.

**Tenko leaned in even more, catching a glance at Himiko looking at the picture on her nightstand.**

Himiko: (Smiling) My dad loved being an officer. He always had such a strong sense of justice, and every day he put on that uniform, he was determined to do everything in his power to make the city a safer place for everyone to live in. To make it safer for me and mom to live in.

Tenko: He...sounds really amazing.

Himiko: (Smiling) He really was. He had a spotless record. He was never late for work, he never got caught in a scandal, and he always gave it his all.

Tenko: (Nervous)...

Himiko: (Somber) You picked up on the past tense, didn't you?

Tenko: (Nodding)...

Himiko: (Somber) This is...the sad part of the story...

Tenko: (Nervous) Y-You don't have to tell me...

Himiko: No...it's fine...we're already this far into the tale, we might as well finish it...

Tenko: (Nervous) O-Okay...

Himiko: (Somber) So...I mentioned that my dad had a spotless record. That wasn't the case recently...

...because he was falsely accused of murder.

Tenko: (Taken aback) M-Murder?

Himiko: (Somber) From what I've heard, it was a young girl...15 years old...They found her in a warehouse he was guarding...and they assumed he had something to do with it.

Tenko: (Nervous) B-But he didn't. Right?

Himiko: (Tensing up) I...I know he didn't. They...they found evidence against him...and they found him guilty of murder. He's serving a life sentence.

**Tenko covered her mouth to keep her gasp from escaping and waking up the other children, she also leaned in even closer.**

Himiko: (Shivering) They just...threw him in there. He did so much for them, and they just locked him up. Like it was worthless. Like the years he had dedicated to them was nothing.

Tenko: (Horrified) Th-That's...

Himiko: (Shivering) And...after he was found guilty, my mom snapped. She started drinking...and it got so bad that they had to call the authorities...and that's why I'm here...

**Several moments passed as Tenko took in every word she had heard. The realization of what Himiko had gone through slowly began to peel itself and she started to shiver and look down at her own bed...**

Tenko: (Eyes watering) I-I-I'm so sorry...I...I'm sorry for making you remember that...

Himiko: I don't want to sound like Mondo, but you don't have to apologize. I wanted to tell you.

Tenko: (Crying) B-But that was because I-I asked you. I-I made you-

Himiko: (Reassuring) Tenko, please stop. You didn't do anything wrong.

Tenko: (Crying) I-I should have thought about it more...I should have kept my mouth shut...

Himiko: (Worried) Tenko...

Tenko: (Crying) Y-You don't need to tell me anymore...I'm sorry I made you remember something so painful...

**Himiko looked away from Tenko briefly to ponder how she could try to help her calm down...and then, she had come to the realization that she had left out a small, but important and positive note in her tale.**

Himiko: You know, it's because of what happened to my dad that I know what I want to do with my life...

Tenko: (Confused) H-Huh?

Himiko: Because the justice system failed him...I know it might be up to me to prove he's innocent.

Tenko: (Confused) H-How are you going to do that?

Himiko: (Smiling) By becoming a detective.

Tenko: (Taken aback) A-A detective?

Himiko: (Smiling) I'm going to be a detective one day. One who'll never let the truth get away, one who will find the real criminals and bring them to justice.

Tenko: (Nervous) Y-You're really going to do that?

Himiko: (Smiling) Of course I am. I know, no matter what the others tell me, that my dad is innocent. And even if I have to do it alone, I'm going to find the truth and restore his good name.

Tenko: (Awed)...

...Y-You'll find the truth...no matter what?

Himiko: Any detective worth their salt should find the truth. Even if it takes decades, even if it endangers my life, when I get a case, I'll follow it to the ends of the Earth.

Tenko: (Awed)...

Himiko: (Sighing) Sorry if I went kind of epic there...I just want you to know that you shouldn't feel bad about what happened. In fact...(Smiling) I'm glad you got me to talk about it, it helped me realize my goals all over again.

Tenko: (Blushing) O-Oh. I'm h-happy I could help.

Himiko: (Concerned) Are you okay? I know I gave you a lot to consider at once. I hope I didn't overwhelm you.

Tenko: (Blushing) You didn't. I-In fact...(Smiling) I'm glad you told me to...

Himiko: (Cheerful) I guess we both ended up in better places thanks to your curiosity. (Lies down) I think I'll be able to sleep now...

Tenko: O-Oh...Well, goodnight.

Himiko: (Smiling) Goodnight Tenko...

Tenko: (Blushing)...

…(Smiling) Goodnight Himi...

**Tenko and Himiko lied down on their beds...the snoring of other kids (and especially Mondo) never really died down, but thanks to their conversation, they both managed to get a decent night of sleep...**

**However, in a few months, Himiko would get her first real taste of the detective lifestyle.**


	66. A Detective's Origins (Part 3-The First Case)

Mondo: (Tense) Someone's stealing from the day care.

**This was in no way, shape or form the way Himiko, Tenko and Mondo wanted to spend the first week of the new year. Hiding in a bush in the middle of the night, out of sight of any adults, but when Mondo said he needed to speak to them about an urgent matter, they agreed to hear him out. But this? This wasn't at all what they thought he would say.**

Tenko: (Horrified) W-What!?

Himiko: How do you know?

Mondo: (Tense) One of the kids heard the old man talking about a thief. Some of these guys can be a pain, but others are good at getting info and not getting caught. Hell, if ya want me to be more specific, he said something along the lines of "I gotta catch this thief before we run out of money."

Tenko: (Eyes watering) B-But that's impossible. N-No one would steal from an orphanage, right? Th-That's just cruel.

Himiko: (Sighing) Unfortunately, there are. My dad handled all kinds of cruel people.

Mondo: And I got shot at, it's not like there aren't people out there afraid of hurting kids.

Tenko: (Worried)...

Himiko: (Somber) Still, the thought of a thief...that's pretty terrifying.

Mondo: (Gritting) I swear, if this is just some prank by one of the kids I'll-

Himiko: This couldn't have been one of the kids.

Mondo: (Confused) Why not?

Himiko: Because what would be the point of stealing. Whenever we go on a trip to the town, Mr. Tatsumaki usually pays for the stuff we ask for. Within reason, of course.

Mondo: I don't know, there's a few trouble makers here.

Himiko: But there's no way Mr. Tatsumaki just leaves his money out for everyone to see. He definitely keeps it hidden.

Mondo: I mean, if it's hidden, then someone who looks hard enough will just find it.

Tenko: (Casually) Not really, he hides his safe really well.

Mondo: (Confused) Wait, how do you know-

Tenko: Before you arrived, we had a kid try to steal for the safe. Afterwards, Mr. Tatsumaki kept it out of public view.

Himiko: (Thinking) So, in that case, none of the kids here would know the safe exists, and they wouldn't be able to steal from it.

Mondo: Yeah, that sounds about right. But who does that leave us with?

Himiko: (Thinking)...

...If it's going to be anyone...

...it's going to be one of the care takers here.

**Tenko and Mondo stopped and looked at each other in shock before turning back to Himiko.**

Mondo: (Tense) That can't be right...

Himiko: (Nodding) It has to be, I'm sure they'd know where his safe is hidden.

Tenko: (Shivering) B-But a-all the care takers here have been so nice. Th-They wouldn't steal from us. They can't...

Himiko: (Somber) Tenko, it's awful, but unfortunately, it has to be true.

Mondo: (Worried) But, if it was an adult, shouldn't we call the police about this?

Tenko: (Tense) We won't be able to.

Himiko: (Surprised) Why not?

Tenko: Because last time a kid used the phone, they called the police and said they were kidnapped. After that, Mr. Tatsumai doesn't let us use the phone.

Mondo: Oh yeah, that's why he keeps it locked away.

Himiko: This day care has issues.

Tenko: (Worried) But, maybe if we can prove that someone's stealing money, than maybe he'll let us call the police?

Mondo: (Sighing) Tenko, no offense, but where the fuck are we gonna get evidence?

Himiko: (Thinking) Evidence...Evidence...Evidence...

Mondo: (Confused) Yeah, we need that, but saying it three times ain't gonna make it appear.

Himiko: (Thinking) No, I know that. But, if we need evidence...

…(Eyes sparkling) Then we'll find it!

Tenko and Mondo: (Tilting head) Find it?

**Himiko hopped up to her feet and raised her hands in triumph, sticking them right out of the bush they were in, though she was quickly pulled back in by Tenko.**

Himiko: (Excited) We'll investigate! This is a mystery, and a proper mystery needs a detective to solve it!

Mondo: (Raising eyebrow) You're...serious about this?

Tenko: (Awed) H-Himi! Y-You're going to have your first case!?

Himiko: (Proud) Of course! Every detective has their first case, and mine shall be the mystery of who's stealing money from the Tatsumaki Day Care!

Mondo: (Perplexed) Um...You're like, nine. You're going to try to solve a mystery involving theft?

Himiko: (Thinking) But, if I'm going to solve this mystery, I'll need help...

Tenko: (Tilting head) Help?

Himiko: (Dramatically pointing) Tenko!

Tenko: (Frozen) Y-Yes!?

Himiko: (Proud) You'll be my protégé!

Mondo: (Confused) Pro-what?

Tenko: (Shocked) R-R-R-Really!?

Himiko: (Proud) Absolutely! I couldn't imagine a better person for the job!

Tenko: (Blushing) B-But I-I don't know if I-I'd be that useful...I-I might hold you back...

Himiko: Nonsense! I can't imagine a better person for the job!

Mondo: (Confused) Wait, where did this all come from?

Tenko: (Blushing) I-I mean, if you really believe in me, then I guess I could try...

Himiko: Tenko, you'll have to stop saying you'll try. You need to have more confidence in yourself, especially if you're going to show your magic to other people.

Mondo: (Confused) How did magic get brought into this?

**Tenko considered Himiko's words for a few moments, touching her fingers together and keeping her eyes closed. She took a few deep breaths before she opened them again...**

Tenko: (Determined) O-Okay Himi! If you believe in me, then I'll be your protégé!

Himiko: (Giddy) Great! My first protégé! You're going to do fantastic! I fully expect you to get a B! At least!

Mondo: (Confused) Okay, seriously, what the fuck is a prote-whatever the fuck you said?

Himiko: (Determined) Let's go to bed Tenko! We'll find evidence in the morning!

Tenko: (Determined) Right!

**The two girls got up and sprinted out of the bush, leaving Mondo behind.**

Mondo: What the fuck just happened!?

-

**The next day...Or, the next night. Himiko and Tenko returned to the bush, this time without the presence of Mondo, who was put on watch duty to see if something suspicious would occur in the building. Tenko held a small bag to her chest while Himiko stood on watch duty, peeking out of the bush in order to make sure no one had followed them into the night. When she was confident that they were alone, she kneeled down in front of Tenko.**

Himiko: It's ready?

Tenko: (Nodding) Yeah, I managed to sneak one from the laundry.

**Tenko opened her bag, allowing Himiko to reach in an pull out the apron worn by the care takers. The junior detective searched every nook and cranny for anything resembling a pocket...but...**

Himiko: Nothing.

Tenko: (Sighing) Ah man, it took me two hours to steal that.

Himiko: Sorry about that. But it's true, there's no pockets anywhere. Nothing on this could have been used to hide money.

Tenko: (Thinking) And I've saw Mr. Tatsumaki pat down the other care takers before they left...it was kind of awkward.

Himiko: (Thinking) So, it couldn't have been in their pants pockets, and their aprons have no pockets in of themselves. So those two methods of smuggling are out of the question.

Tenko: (Thinking) Maybe they used slight of hand? That's what a lot of magicians use to hide coins from the people they're trying to trick.

Himiko: That's not what you do, right?

Tenko: (Waving hands) N-No! I-I'm a real magician! Of course!

Himiko: (Thinking) But, I'm not sure it would be slight of hand. That'd work with a coin, but not with actual paper money, especially with several bills.

Tenko: (Sighing) So, we have no other direction to go in right now?

Himiko: (Reassuring) Don't beat yourself up. We've just gotta find more evidence. Cases rarely end at chapter 1. We've got plenty of time before the epilogue.

Tenko: (Worried) I guess, but I hope we find the culprit soon. I don't now how much money the orphanage has at this point. For all we know, this place could be on its last legs.

Himiko: We'll worry about that stuff tomorrow. A good night's sleep will definitely help us.

Tenko: (Sighing) I guess...it's a shame we snuck out here just to go over evidence.

Himiko: (Giddy) You could show me more magic!

Tenko: (Nervously laughing) Himi, magic takes time to prepare. Unless it's the coin trick.

Himiko: Nyeh, let's just call Ms. Aya.

Tenko: (Confused) Himi, it's 12 in the morning. And why her?

Himiko: I was half-joking. And the reason I brought her up is because she-

**Himiko interrupted herself by clasping her hands around her mouth, a look of horror dotted her face...**

Tenko: (Concerned) H-Himi?

Himiko: (Horrified) She...She gave you a coin. And that coin...

-

_Tenko: Does...anyone have a coin?_

_Aya: (Cheerful) I do._

**Aya reached into the back pocket of her apron and pulled out a single yen and handed it to Tenko. The ribbon haired girl took a moment to take three big breaths before she walked over to where Himiko was sitting.**

**-**

Himiko: (Horrified) She...reached into the back pocket...of her apron.

Tenko: (Horrified) Th-That's right...Oh my goodness...She...She...

Himiko: (Horrified) M-Ms. Aya...is the thief...

**Himiko's hands dropped and she looked at the ground. Her eyes felt the sting of growing tears...**

Himiko: No...No...

Tenko: (Eyes watering) Ms. Aya...She...She was so nice...How could she do something this cruel?

Himiko: (Shivering)...

Tenko: (Wipes eyes) B-But, if she's the thief, we need to tell Mr. Tatsumaki. She...She can't get away with this...

Himiko: (Shivering)...

Tenko: (Worried) H-Himi...I-I know it's horrible, but I think Mr. Tatsumaki's in his office right now. We should go and tell him right no-

Himiko: Wait!

Tenko: (Shocked) W-What?

Himiko: (Uncomfortable) Maybe...Maybe I...I was just seeing things?

Tenko: (Confused) Seeing things?

Himiko: (Uncomfortable) She could have just taken it from her pant's pocket. I...I probably just caught it at a bad angle.

Tenko: (Worried) Himi, you can't second guess yourself like that. If you say you saw it come out of her apron, then I'm sure that's where she got the coin from.

Himiko: (Uncomfortable) I-It's like you said...Ms. Aya couldn't have done this. She...She's too nice...and...and she was the first person I felt comfortable around when I got here.

Tenko: (Worried) I know. She's always been like that. But, if this is true, then every kind thing she ever did was nothing but a lie...

Himiko: (Shivering)...

Tenko: (Determined) If all of this was a lie, then we should especially tell Mr. Tatsumaki. She...She can't get away with manipulating all of us!

Himiko: (Shivering) Tenko...I...I...

Tenko: (Determined) Himiko, you can do it! You're the one who told me that you'd never let the truth get away from you! That you'll follow it to the ends of the Earth, that you'd find it no matter what!

Himiko: (Uncomfortable)...

...I'm sorry.

**Himiko curled up into a ball by hugging her legs, hiding her face in them.**

Himiko: (Somber) I can't do it.

Tenko: (Horrified) Himi!

Himiko: (Somber) I...I didn't think the truth would hurt this much...

Tenko: (Horrified) N-No...you can't...

Himiko: (Somber) I thought that finding the truth would mean just finding bad people, I...I don't want to ruin someone who's been nothing but good to me...

Tenko: (Horrified) Himi...

Himiko: (Trying to smile) It's...It's fine if a detective can't solve their first case...I'll...I'll get it right next time...

Tenko: YOU CAN'T!!!

Himiko: (Shocked) T-Tenko!?

**Tenko's eyes became flooded with tears, pouring out like a broken dam. She covered her eyes with her arm and sobbed violently into it...**

Tenko: (Sobbing) You...You can't just give up! Y-You have to go through with this!

Himiko: (Horrified) T-Tenko...I-I know this is bad...but I-I know we'll solve our-

Tenko: (Enraged) Out next case!? What'll stop you from giving up if you don't like the direction that case heads in!?

Himiko: (Tense) I-I won't give up next time...I just...I need a truth I can handle...

Tenko: (Enraged) How are you going to find the truth if you're too much of a coward to face it!?

Himiko: (Offended) Coward!? Y-You have no right to call me that!

Tenko: (Enraged) And you have no right to give up just because you can't handle the truth! Especially after what you told me!

Himiko: (Upset) Y-You need to learn how to talk to your teacher! Protégés don't talk back like that!

Tenko: (Enraged) I don't want to be a protégé for a hypocrite!

Himiko: (Upset) I'm not a hypocrite! I'm just...I'm...just...Why!?

Tenko: (Enraged) Why what!?

Himiko: (Enraged) Why do you even care about whether I give up or not!?

**Tenko grabbed the collar of Himiko's shirt and pulled her right in front of her face...**

Tenko: (Enraged) BECAUSE I NEED YOU TO BECOME A DETECTIVE!!!

Himiko: (Shocked)...

Tenko: (Shivering)...

Himiko: (Shocked) W-What do you mean you need me?

**Tenko let go of Himiko's collar and backed away from her. She looked down at the ground...**

Tenko: (Quiet) Do you want to know why I'm here?

Himiko: (Cautious) At...the orphanage?

Tenko: (Quiet) Yes...

Himiko: (Cautious) Why...are you here?

Tenko: (Quiet) Because....Because...

...

...

...Because my parents were shot right in front of me.

**A long time passed before Himiko could bring herself to speak once again. She tried to process what the ribbon haired girl had just told her, but nothing about it felt right. It didn't feel real...**

Himiko: (Horrified) I...I...

Tenko: (Quiet) We were watching a movie...and someone in a clown mask kicked down our door. Dad tried to get us out...but Mom got shot before we could get away...it broke Dad, and he stopped...the killer got behind dad, who was on his knees, and...and...(Shivering) If I didn't see it take place, I never would have been able to identify the body...

Himiko: (Horrified) Oh my god...

Tenko: (Quiet) After it was done...they laughed. They didn't even take anything. All they did was kill them and leave...and I know they saw me, but they didn't care...

Himiko: (Horrified) And you-

Tenko: (Quiet) I called the police...but there was nothing for them to go on. It's been a cold case ever since.

Himiko: (Shivering) T-Tenko...That's...

Tenko: (Quiet) That's why I'm upset at you. Because...Because...

**Tenko's lips began to quiver as tears fell from her eyes once again...**

Tenko: (Crying) Because you told me you'd find the truth no matter what. When you said that, I-I had hope that one day you'd find the killer.

Himiko: (Eyes watering) I...I...

Tenko: (Crying) I spent the last few years of my life without a single shred of hope. I-I gave up on ever finding out the truth. I never thought they'd ever be found. And then...you appeared...

Himiko: (Shivering)...

Tenko: (Crying) I...I finally had that hope. I finally had reason to believe that my parent's would be able to rest in peace. But, now...I don't know. I-I wanted to believe that you'd be the person who could bring them to justice.

Himiko: (Crying) I'm sorry...If...If I knew I'd never have hesitated...

Tenko: (Wiping eyes) I know this is going to hurt...but neither of us will find the truth if you give up here.

Himiko: (Crying) I...Tenko...I...

Tenko: (Uncomfortable) Himi...I'm sorry, I'm going to be selfish by asking this, but please...please go after the truth. Please, for my sake, for my parent's sake, please...

**Himiko looked up at the night sky for several seconds, sniffling and wiping her own eyes, before she wrapped Tenko in a tight hug.**

Himiko: (Crying) I...I'm going to do that! I'm never going to give up on finding the truth!

Tenko: (Hugs back) Himi...

Himiko: (Crying) No matter what! No matter how painful it is, no matter what situation I put myself in, I promise I'll find the truth! My dad...your parents...I'll find justice for all of them!

Tenko: (Crying) Thank you...Thank you so much...

**From above, the bush rustled and a hole opened up, revealing Tatsumaki's face.**

Tatsumaki: (Raising an eyebrow) Oi! What're a bunch of little sprouts like you doing out at this hour?

**Himiko and Tenko looked up at the goateed man before looking back at one another. Himiko held Tenko's hand and gave her a reassuring nod. This drew a smile from her, and Himiko looked up at the care taker with a new look of confidence in her eyes...**

Himiko: (Determined) We know who's taking the day care's money.

-

**Ms. Aya, the same women who gave Himiko a bright smile when the girl first arrived, had nothing but contempt in her face as she was placed into the police car. And for Himiko, it did hurt. Knowing that every smile was nothing but a lie, knowing that every gentle word spoken was hiding a thief who didn't care about her in the slightest, and knowing that the women who had given years of her life to the orphanage was also slowly draining it of it's funds. Thankfully, she had Tenko, Mondo, and the other kids there to let her know she did something good, capped off with a pat on the head by Mr. Tatsumaki...**

**-**

**One year later...**

Mr. Tatsumaki: (Holding back tears) I can't believe you're already leaving the nest! It feels like yesterday you just hatched!

Himiko: (Chuckling) I don't think that's how hatching works.

Mr. Tstsumaki: (Nodding) But, in all seriousness, it was a pleasure to have you around. Try not to forget us when you go.

Himiko: (Nodding) I'd never be able to forget you guys.

**Tatsumaki nodded and walked past Himiko to go meet the women who had decided to adopt her. This left Himiko time to say goodbye to the other kids, especially Tenko and Mondo, who had changed his appearance slightly in the year since Himiko had arrived...**

Himiko: (Smiling) Don't think that just because I'm gone you're allowed to grow that duck bill again.

Mondo: (Groaning) I didn't cut it for ya. I just decided that, well, I needed to change my attitude a little, ya know. Symbolism and shit like that.

Tenko: (Grinning) You look really adorable with short hair Mon-Mon.

Mondo: (Blushing) You're never gonna stop calling me that, aren't ya...

Tenko: (Grinning) Nope.

Mondo: (Sighing) But, take care of yourself, alright?

Himiko: (Cheerful) Of course I will.

**Himiko hugged Mondo, who repaid her at first with an awkward half-hug, but with encouragement from Tenko, he gave her a full hug. Afterwards, Himiko went to Tenko...**

Tenko: (Grinning) I guess you're going to need to find a new protégé.

Himiko: (Grinning) I doubt I'll find one like you. And don't forget what you told me...

Tenko: (Giddy) That one day I'll put on a super duper magic show! And I'll make you my assistant!

Himiko: (Giddy) I can't wait! I can't wait! I can't wait! It's going to be so fun!

**The two girls gave each other one last hug...**

Himiko: (Gently) I can't wait to see you guys again.

Tenko: (Eyes watering, but smiling) Me neither...

**And with that...Himiko went to get into the car of her new mother. It started and drove off, with every kid waving goodbye, not a single kid, nor adult had a dry eye as she left, even Mon-Mon had the slightest of water rising from his eyes. Mr. Tatsumaki, inspired by the joys of youth, cried harder than everyone else, much to everyone else's embarrassment.**

**And as the Tatsumaki Day Care disappeared from sight, Himiko looked on forward, excited for the new journeys ahead and the cases that would inevitably come...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**As we know, Himiko's story after this had a bitter end, but through her new protégé, perhaps there was hope in Tenko's dream after all...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**One could only hope...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since Himiko never really got a FTE in this story, I decided to make this as a way to explore her character a little more. Sorry that none of these were chapter 5, but I promise that It'll be here soon, and by soon, I mean it'll debut on October 26. Which is really dang soon as of the time of this coming out...  
> But, since this is technically the end of a chapter, I do feel like asking a question to celebrate the end of it.  
> So, out of everyone who's died in the story so far, who do you miss the most and why?


	67. Chapter 5: Do. Or Do Not. We All Might Die. (Part 1-Daily Life)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After surviving another trial, Chihiro tries his best to look toward a brighter future. However, the threat of something beyond the killing game throws the entire game into unprecedented territory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're back folks. Sorry for the delay, but I picked the 26th as the day this would return for a reason. You'll see the reason at the end of chapter notes (Or I guess the end of parts notes).

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Buzz* Buzz***

**...**

**...**

**...**

_**Oh...That's my Space-Pad...** _

**Chihiro slowly arose from his bed with a yawn. He stretched out his arms and wiped his eyes of any crust.**

_**I feel...I don't even know how I feel...After what happened yesterday...Akane and Kiyo are gone...Angie might still be sad about what happened...and Nekomaru...** _

**Chihiro's thoughts were interrupted when he heard from right next to him. Aisling was attempting to push her door open to no avail and her little button nose twitched, drawing a smile from the pianist's tired face.**

Chihiro: (Gently) Aw, did I wake you up to?

**The hazel eyed bot reached over to his Space-Pad to turn off the alarm. Afterwards, he opened up Aisling's cage, letting the rabbit hop out and roam his bed.**

Chihiro: (Chuckling) Sorry about that. But it's important that I try to get things done today, I need to make up for being out the last two days.

**Chihiro got up from his bed and started to undress, making extra sure that Aisling was looking away as he did so, and looked back at his suit jacket. Korekiyo's pin still shined on it, and Leon's guitar pick and Mahiru's handkerchief remained there as well.**

_**...** _

_**I think it's about time I made sure these stay closer to me...** _

**Chihiro took the handkerchief and carefully folded it before placing it in the same pocket that adorned the pin. He then placed his arms through the sleeves, before finally putting on his tie. The moment he was done, Aisling leaped down from the bed and rubbed up against Chihiro's leg.**

Chihiro: (Gently) Sorry girl, I can't put you in my pocket. (Her picks her up) But, I can still take you along. Hopefully you like Jazz.

**Using his key card, the Ultimate Pianist exited his room, finding himself surprised that Jack was nowhere in sight. Nonetheless, he walked over to his lab, where a Chihiro sized piano laid in wait for him to perform his magic on it.**

Chihiro: I hope being unconscious doesn't make me rusty.

**After setting down Aisling, Chihiro lightly tapped the keys, trying to find a good rhythm to begin, and eventually, the rest followed. Naturally, the notes began to sing through his fingertips and a soft tune played throughout the room. However, there was a slight bittersweet tone to each tap, as the thought of Nekomaru's words remained fresh in Chihiro's mind.**

**-**

_Nekomaru: (Defeated) There's no point in lying to ourselves anymore._

_Chihiro: (Shocked) Lying?_

_Nekomaru: (Defeated) Mono-Kaito's right, there's no way out of here. Not unless you can survive._

_Chihiro: (Tearing up) You can't mean that. You can't-_

_Nekomaru: (Defeated) I'm done lying. I'm done being hopeful and just having it shut down._

_Chihiro: (Sad) Nekomaru…_

_Nekomaru: (Defeated) But, I'm not going to kill, and I'm not going to be a victim...but I know I'm on borrowed time. The best course of action for me..._

_...is to lock myself in my room and let my own time run out._

_-_

Chihiro: (Somber) He can't mean that...the old Nekomaru would never give up. He just...needs a moment to reconsider. I'm...I'm sure he'll be back to normal soon.

**Aisling simply sat and looked at Chihiro, tilting her head slightly.**

Chihiro: (Somber) But...If he doesn't...

**Chihiro stopped playing to slap his own face with both hands at once, causing them to get a little red, but his eyes became a little more lively as a result.**

Chihiro: (Determined) None of that Chihiro! You have to have hope, okay!? It's the only thing keeping us all together at this point! (Deep breath) And besides...Angie did something good last night. She got all of her emotions out. It might have hurt, but I know it'll help her in the long run. (Smiling) I should know...I was in the same spot as her...

-

_Chihiro: (Forcing a smile) Please don't be sad. Y-You had good intentions, and, M-Mahiru forgave you._

_Himiko: (Sad)…_

_Chihiro: (Forcing a smile) W-We should get to bed. I-It'll be bad if we don't get a good night sleep-_

**Chihiro was walking past Himiko, eyes closed to prevent himself from looking into her eyes. He was stopped when he walked into something, which ended up being Nekomaru, who was on his knees and had wrapped the little pianist in a hug. Despite the size difference, the hug was surprisingly gentle.**

_Chihiro: (Taken aback) N-Nekomaru?_

_Nekomaru: (Calm) I'm not letting you go until you let your emotions out._

_Chihiro: (Taken aback) W-What?_

_Nekomaru: (Calm) I know Mahiru wanted you to get stronger, but that's a goal for the future. For now, you're allowed to be sad._

_Chihiro: (Worried) I-I...I don't want to-_

_Nekomaru: (Calm) If you keep your emotions in, then it'll weigh you down. Himiko and I won't judge you, so cry as loud as you want and for as long as you want._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_Chihiro: (Heartbroken) WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!_

**Chihiro's tears fell like a waterfall, his face and eyes burned as the agony of losing his best friend had hit him.**

_Chihiro: (Heartbroken) M-Mahiru-I-I'm sorry! I know I promised to be reliable, but I-I don't know if I can do it without you!_

_Himiko: (Sad) Chihiro..._

_Chihiro: (Heartbroken) P-Please come back! I-I need you! W...wa...WAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!_

_-_

Chihiro: It's hard to believe that happened only a week and a half ago. Somehow, it feels like it's been months, and yet, it also feels like yesterday. Time here just feels like it's going at it's own pace.

**Aisling's nose simply twitched.**

Chihiro: (Chuckling) And this is why I wish I could talk to animals. Or, I guess hear what they talk about. Though, I hope I'm doing Toko proud. (Nostalgic) I miss her, along with everyone else who died.

**Ding Dong* Ding Dong***

Mono-Kaito: Good morning sleepy heads! It's 9 A.M. and another beautiful day on the S.S. Maki Roll has begun!

Chihiro: (Surprised) Woah! It's already been two hours!? (Chuckling) I guess time really does go by. I'm pretty early...maybe I could try to make the others breakfast. (Picks up Aisling) It's been a while since I tried to cook, but I'm sure I'll remember the cooking lesson Chiaki gave me.

**Chihiro's stomach growled, causing him to look down at his gut with embarrassment.**

Chihiro: (Sighing) I should really eat first. If I don't get something soon it'll be a legitimate three days of fasting on my part.

**Chihiro exited his lab and moved to his immediate right, humming _C Jam Blues_ to himself as he pondered what he'd finally eat after such a long time.**

Chihiro: Maybe I'll make pancakes...or maybe something with more protein in it, I've gotta start building up my muscles if I'm going to get stronger. Or that could come later and I could get some cereal, I'm not sure if there's any here, but it would be really cool if it did.

**Aisling, once again, responded by twitching her nose.**

Chihiro: (Chuckling) I'm talking a lot aren't I? Sorry about that, I guess I'm just getting stuff off of my chest. And you're kind of the closest living thing in sight right now, so I-

**As Chihiro turned the corner to the diner, he was surprised to see a large dog, who ran up to him and tried to press his nose into the boy's chest, but was quickly countered by being offered an arm instead.**

Chihiro: (Gently) Careful Jack, I'm holding somebody right now.

**At that, Jack backed his head out before tilting it to get a better view of Aisling.**

Chihiro: (Chuckling) She's not food, if that's what you're wondering. (Gently) How're you doing boy? Did you get some good sleep last night?

Kirumi: About as well as we could get.

**Chihiro looked up from where he was looking, seeing Kirumi and Hiyoko on the other side of the hallway. Kirumi was still in her pajamas, but Hiyoko was in her normal attire, though her hair was a bit frizzy. Upon seeing them, Chihiro's smile got wider and he walked over to meet the two girls. They followed suit, with Hiyoko staying slightly behind Kirumi.**

Chihiro: (Cheerful) Good morning guys.

Kirumi: (Surprised) Oh, you're in a fairly good mood...

Chihiro: (Nervous) Oh...I...hope I'm not...

Kirumi: (Reassuring) No, it's fine...after everything that happened, I'm glad to see you in high spirits.

Chihiro: (Nodding) Well, I have to keep my chin up...(Looks at Kiyo's pin) People are relying on me...

Kirumi: (Nervously looks at Hiyoko) Yes, they are...

Chihiro: (Cheerful) Oh! Would you guys like me to make you breakfast? I don't have a ton of experience cooking but I could tr-

**Catching a glimpse of Hiyoko stopped Chihiro mid sentence. Something felt off about her and it wasn't just her frizzled hair...She looked greatly uncomfortable and she was looking own at the side. Upon closer inspection, her arm was slightly shivering, the only thing stopping it from getting worse was the fanfic writer holding her own arm firmly.**

Chihiro: (Concerned) Hiyoko? What's wrong? Are you feeling okay?

Hiyoko: (Uncomfortable) I...I...

Kirumi: (Reassuring) Take your time.

Hiyoko: (Uncomfortable)...

...Last night...I...I...

**Before they could go any further in their conversation, the door to the diner opened...**

**...and a masked figure stood in the doorway.**

**Okay, it was clear that the person with the mask was quite heavyset, but the sudden surprise, the tense atmosphere around Hiyoko, the appearance of a faceless mask, and the figure going "Boogaboogabooga!" caught the three extremely off guard, especially Hiyoko, who screamed and backed into a wall. Very quickly, Kirumi kneeled down to her level, while Chihiro and Jack blocked the other side, blocking her from what could have been a potential threat. After a tense few seconds, "Taeko" slowly took off the face mask.**

"Taeko": (Nervous) Um...I guess my prank didn't work...

Chihiro: (Upset) Taeko!

Kirumi: (Upset) What the-

Hiyoko: (Teary eyed) Fuck man!?

"Taeko": (Nervous) Sorry, I just thought that after what happened last night that I would try to lighten the mood.

Kirumi: (Upset) What you did wasn't funny! Do you really think jump scaring people in a Killing Game is a good idea!?

"Celeste": (From inside) Come now Kirumi dear, don't be too upset at Taeko. After all, I was the one who suggested that he surprise you.

Kirumi: (Upset) He should know better.

"Taeko": (Nervous) Ms. Tojo, I'm sorry for...

Chihiro: (Stern) If you're going to apologize, then do it to Hiyoko.

"Celeste": (Sighing) Alright, sure, we'll apologize right after she say's she's sorry for the funeral incident.

Hiyoko: (Upset) I'm not going to say I'm sorry for you tripping me!

Kirumi: (Stern) Guys, that's already passed. Right now we have bigger issues at hand, and I'm not talking about this stupid prank.

Chihiro: (Uncomfortable) Um...Taeko? Where did you get that mask?

"Taeko": Perhaps someone here would care to explain?

"Celeste": Why yes, we have quite a bit to talk about. Why don't you three come on in?

**The Ultimate Imposter turned and walked into the diner while Kirumi helped Hiyoko up to her feet, the sudden scare made the blonde girl shake even more than before...**

Kirumi: (Gently) Hey, you're okay. Me and Chihiro were here to protect you...

Hiyoko: (Uncomfortable) I...I know...

Chihiro: (Gently) Would you like to hold Aisling?

Hiyoko: (Surprised) H-Huh? A-Are you sure?

Chihiro: (Smiling) Of course, she won't bite.

**Chihiro carefully placed Aisling into Hiyoko's arms and the rabbit snuggled comfortably in her arms.**

Hiyoko: (Blushing) Th-Thank you...

**Chihiro nodded and turned to the door, walking in with a twinge of nervousness in his heart...he still remembered that mask clearly...**

"Celeste:" Chihiro dear, Kirumi dear, Hiyoko...

**The raven haired girl was sitting at the middle table with her back turned to the others. In her left hand, she was twirling a flicked out switchblade...**

"Celeste": Between this and the mask, would you three like to explain what's going on?

Chihiro: (Horrified)…

Kirumi: (Tense)...

Hiyoko: (Uncomfortable)...

"Celeste": Oh, radio silence? I guess this was going to be a surprise? Were you three going to attempt to scare us as well? If that's the case, I'm going to take pleasure in calling you out on our hypocrisy.

"Taeko": Perhaps if it was simply a mask this would be prank, but between this, the knife, and the hole in the ceiling, I'm guessing that this is something a bit more serious.

"Celeste": In that case, which of you are going to inform us as to what's going on? And I believe we deserve a proper explanation.

Chihiro: (Horrified)...

_**A knife...** _

_**That mask...** _

_**A hole in the ceiling...** _

_**Besides the knife...this is...This...** _

**As the puzzle pieces began to fit into his mind, Chihiro looked back at Kirumi and Hiyoko. The silver haired dancer was stuck in between tension over "Celeste's" questioning and concern over Hiyoko, who hugged Aisling closer to her face.**

Chihiro: (Horrified) H-Hiyoko...

...He came back?

**The only response out of the Ultimate Fanfic Writer was a weak nod. For a split second, Chihiro's heart stopped.**

"Celeste": He? Chihiro dear, would you care to explain this "he?"

Chihiro: (Nervous)...

...When we were done with the third trial, Kuma asked me to follow him over to Toko's lab...that's where I got Aisling from...that same night, I was attacked by a masked intruder. I-I would have been killed if Hiyoko wasn't there, she drove him off.

"Celeste": (Scoffing) Hiyoko did? Now I'm having a hard time believing you.

Chihiro: (Upset) I-I know she did!

"Celeste": Did anyone else see this intruder?

Hiyoko: (Nervous) Mono-Kaito did...I think. He arrived after I drove him off.

"Taeko": And how do you know this is a he?

Hiyoko: (Nervous) Because I hit him below the belt. He ran away after I did that...

"Celeste": (Thinking) Chihiro dear, I must ask, did you see this?

Chihiro: (Somber) No...I was knocked out...he used some kind of rag...and when he put it against my mouth, I just lost consciousness...

"Taeko": (Thinking) I see...it sounds like they used Chloroform...

"Celeste": (Thinking) So, poor Chihiro was drugged, but I guess that makes Hiyoko's testimony a tad bit unreliable, wouldn't you say?

Chihiro: Don't say that. The only reason I'm alive is because Hiyoko saved me.

"Taeko": Perhaps if we had a reasonable third witness...

Kirumi: (Stern) Then let me chime into this conversation. While I wasn't there the night that happened, I can confirm that there is an intruder on this ship. I saw him last night...

Chihiro: (Concerned) A-Are you okay?

Kirumi: (Somber) I'm fine, but Hiyoko was taken hostage...

Chihiro: (Horrified) H-Hiyoko!

Hiyoko: (Nervous) I-I'm fine...Kirumi and Jack kept me safe...

Kirumi: (Somber) We both came here for a midnight snack...and he appeared from the kitchen, which might explain that hole in the ceiling.

"Taeko": (Thinking) And he took Ms. Saionji hostage? Usually, hostages are taken as a bargaining chip.

Kirumi: (Nodding) He did want something...or more specifically, someone...

Hiyoko: (Worried) He...wanted Chihiro.

Chihiro: (Shocked) What?

Kirumi: (Thinking) He mentioned that you were his ticket to glory, that you'd help him be the hero he was always meant to be...

Chihiro: (Worried) What...what does any of that mean?

Kirumi: (Somber) I must apologize, I couldn't ask him enough questions, but he did drop an envelope...one that I believe he was going to use to draw you in.

"Celeste": (Twirling hair) Perhaps you should have asked more questions? After all, what's the worst he would have done?

Kirumi: (Upset) He held that knife you're just casually carrying to her throat!

Chihiro: (Concerned) Oh my...H-Hiyoko are you-

Hiyoko: (Looking away) L-Like I said, I'm fine.

"Celeste": (Thinking) But, still, did Mono-Kaito appear during this encounter?

Hiyoko: No...

"Celeste": (Thinking) But, he supposedly came during the first encounter, but only Hiyoko saw him.

Kirumi: (Upset) Are you still trying to imply that she's lying? I can back up her story for last night!

"Celeste": (Scoffing) But, you cannot back her up over what happened to Chihiro. Not even he saw Hiyoko "save" him. So forgive me for being a little cautious, especially with the killing game getting closer to the end.

Chihiro: (Determined) But I know she's telling the truth.

"Celeste": You mispronounced "I think."

"Taeko": And regardless, even if she saved you, why did you hide this from us? Mr. Fujisaki, it wasn't until now that we can confirm that this intruder was after you.

Hiyoko: (Nervous) It wasn't his fault. I'm the one who told him that Mono-Kaito wanted us to keep this quiet.

"Taeko": (Horrified) Mono-Kaito told you to stay silent!?

Hiyoko: (Nervous) He said that he'd take care of the intruder...and he seemed to be serious about it...

"Celeste": (Giggling) Mono-Kaito? Serious? Hiyoko, you're such a comedian.

Hiyoko: (Nervous) Y-You shut up...

"Celeste": I don't feel like it, especially because you should have told us before.

Kirumi: (Tense) Listen! You have no right to demand trust from us after the stunts you've pulled!

"Celeste": My stunts have saved your lives. You should be thanking me, but instead I'm vilified. At least Taeko can see the value I bring to this "team."

"Taeko": (Cautious) To be fair, we all contribute in some respect. Granted some more than others but...

Kirumi: (Stern) Taeko, can you not see how she's manipulating you?

"Taeko": I am not being manipulated, everything I'm doing is of my own free will.

Kirumi: (Upset) What part of your free will thought that a jump scare was going to be a good idea right after a trial?

"Celeste": (Twirling hair) If I'm going to play Devil's advocate, it usually takes a few days before another murder occurs.

Chihiro: (Worried) Celeste, you're really not helping.

"Celeste": (Giggling) And neither does Hiyoko, so now I know what it's like to be her.

Kirumi: (Tense) You shut up!

"Taeko": (Cautious) Ms. Tojo, please remain calm, we can't fight right now.

Kirumi: (Enraged) That bastard hit Hiyoko yesterday and you're trying to reprimand me for how I'm acting!?

Chihiro: (Horrified)...

...Hiyoko, he hit you?

Hiyoko: (Nervous) I...Y-Yeah...but it's fine...it doesn't hurt anymore...

Chihiro: (Horrified)...

_**Hiyoko...got hurt...the intruder...he...he...** _

**As the realization that the faceless man had assaulted Hiyoko hit him, Chihiro clenched his fists and gritted his teeth. He took a shaky breath and turned to walk over to Kirumi.**

Chihiro: (Determined) Kirumi, you said he left an envelope, right? Can I see it?

Kirumi: (Concerned) Yes, he did, but why do you want to see it?

Chihiro: (Determined) If he wants to kidnap me, then I'll face him!

Hiyoko: (Shocked) W-What!?

Kirumi: (Taken aback) Chihiro, what are you talking about?

"Taeko": (Shocked) Mr. Fujisaki, are you feeling well?

"Celeste": (Confused) Are you going to just walk up and give yourself to him?

Chihiro: (Determined) No, I'm not going to give myself up...I...I'll...I'll fight him!

Everyone else: What!?

Chihiro: (Determined) Y-Yeah! I'm going to go meet him and fight him, face to face, man to man!

"Celeste": (Twirling hair) So, despite claiming that you can't even kill a mosquito, you're going to get into a fist fight with a murderous psychopath? Did you want us to build you a casket before you go?

Chihiro: (Determined) I'm not the same as before, I'm stronger now!

"Taeko": (Stern) But not strong enough to go head to head with someone who wants you dead.

Chihiro: But I-

"Taeko": (Stern) I cannot see a scenario where you and the intruder fight and you come out on top. Even if I haven't seen him, if he can get away from Mono-Kaito, then he's in some sort of decent shape.

Kirumi: (Cautious) Chihiro, if you're going to use it to do something that reckless, then I'm sorry, but I'm not going to allow you to throw away your life like that.

Chihiro: (Determined) I know it's reckless, but I-I'm not going to let him get away with what he did!

"Taeko": If you know it's reckless, then why would you go forward with it?

Chihiro: (Clenching fists, which are shivering) Because, even if I don't know why he's after me, I know Hiyoko has nothing to do with it. She...She shouldn't have been hurt over something she had no control over.

Hiyoko: (Eyes watering) Chihiro...

Chihiro: (Determined) If he wants to kill me, then he should go after me and leave my friends out of it!

**Hiyoko took the time to walk toward Chihiro and touch his shoulder, drawing his attention. He turned around and the blonde girl looked down once again.**

Hiyoko: (Somber) Chihiro...I...I'm honored that you think I'm worth it...but I'm not.

Chihiro: (Concerned) Yes you are.

Hiyoko: (Somber) You have reasons to live...You have Mahiru's promise, you have Korekiyo's sister to visit, you have Aisling...

Chihiro: (Concerned) Hiyoko...

Hiyoko: (Shivering) Please don't go to him. I-I thought you were going to die during that last motive...I thought we were going to lose you...but if something actually happened to you...if...if he kills you, I-I don't know what I'd do...

Chihiro: (Concerned) Hiyoko...

Hiyoko: (Crying) So please, please don't fight him. We can't lose you...

Chihiro: (Downcast)...

Kirumi: (Reassuring) Please listen to her.

Chihiro: (Downcast)…

**The hazel eyed boy raised his hand and patted Hiyoko on the head gently...**

Chihiro: (Smiling) I'm sorry for worrying you...I'll try to be careful, but I want you to stay safe to. So as long as you promise to do the same, I promise I'll practice more caution okay?

Hiyoko: (Awed)...

…(Blushing) I-I'll try...

Mono-Kaito: (Proud) Trying is the first step towards greatness!

"Celeste": (Annoyed) Oh freaking hell!

"Taeko": (Confused) You still get surprised by him appearing?

"Celeste": (Scoffing) No, I just get disgusted from looking at him, he's a living ugly dog competition.

**Jack tilted his head in confusion.**

Mono-Kaito: (Offended) Oh f$^# off! I let you all sleep in and you're still insulting me!?

Kuma: (Peaking out from table) It is a universal truth with teenagers. They show zero appreciation for their elders.

Kirumi: We have zero appreciation for people forcing us to kill, I would hope that you would understand this by now.

Mono-Kaito: (Groaning) Look, I've already got a lot of $h!t on my mind, I don't need a bunch of sass.

Kuma: Sass is another universal truth amongst teenagers.

Mono-Kaito: (Annoyed) And what the f$^# are you still doing here!?

Kuma: I said I would return when needed, and I have a feeling that shall be soon.

Mono-Kaito: (Pissed) Your feelings suck!

"Celeste": (Twirling hair) Nice comeback chief, did you spend all night practicing that one?

Kuma: (Tilting head) At least there are fewer people to deal with, but it also seems like there are fewer people than there should be.

Mono-Kaito: (Confused) Yeah, where's the big guy and the cult chick?

"Taeko": Before that, we have our own questions for you.

Mono-Kaito: Like wha-

**The moment his eyes caught the mask "Taeko" was holding, he froze in place. He looked toward each an every student in the room, his final gaze rested upon Chihiro.**

Chihiro: (Downcast) They know about the intruder.

Mono-Kaito: (Face palming) Oh God...oh no...no, no, no...this...f$^# this wasn't supposed to happen...

Kuma: (Tilting head) Oh, how interesting. It seems like they've encountered the infiltrator we've been trying to snag.

"Celeste": Would you care to explain why you would try to hide this from us?

Mono-Kaito: (Sits down) This was supposed to be taken care of...

Kirumi: He attacked Hiyoko last night. So whatever was "supposed" to happen doesn't matter.

Mono-Kaito: (Tense) I know, it's just...I thought...I thought that this guy would be gone by now. I thought that we'd have found his a$$ and tossed him into the vacuum of space.

Kuma: (Tilting head) You kids mustn't worry. For I've blocked every path they have arrived from. And, now that we know about the kitchen vent, we'll take care of that as well.

Hiyoko: (Worried) Every path that they've come from...but, doesn't that mean...

Chihiro: (Worried) That there could still be ways for him to sneak into here...and he could attack us again?

"Taeko": (Tense) If that's the case...then we especially need to be on guard...

Kuma: (Chuckling) Come now, calm yourselves. There really isn't anything to worry about.

"Celeste": You mean besides the intruder? Because I'm fairly certain that's a huge point of worry.

Kuma: We have put many, many resources into making sure this rat will be out of everyone's hair before too long. In the meantime, we're going to continue the Intergalactic Killing Game.

Hiyoko: (Upset) You're kidding me, right!?

Kuma: Of course not. I would never joke about the Intergalactic Killing Game. And with the knowledge that the intruder shall not be an issue for long, we shall simply move on to the next-

Mono-Kaito: No, we won't.

Kuma: (Surprised) Oh?

Chihiro: What?

Mono-Kaito: We're not doing this...not right now...

"Taeko": (Surprised) We're not doing...

Mono-Kaito: (Tense)...

...Until we can fully take care of the intruder...

...I'm putting a hold on the Intergalactic Killing Game.

**Chihiro, as well as most of the other students, had their jaws dropped at the announcement.**

Kuma: (Nervous) Um...Sir, you know we can't do that right?

Mono-Kaito: (Tense) Yes, we are. I'm not letting this game continue if there's an outsider infecting my precious Maki Roll.

"Celeste": (Curious) So, when you say the game is on hold...

Mono-Kaito: No morning announcements, no motives, no rules to follow, no camera's capturing what you guys do. All you're going to do is live on the S.S. Maki Roll.

Hiyoko: No motives? And no rules?

Mono-Kaito: All the rules on your Space-pads are now invalid, but I'm going to keep track if you guys think I'm going to let you try to damage this treasure.

Kirumi: (Thinking) Right...

Kuma: (Nervous) S-Sir, I-I swear, we'll take care of this guy. J-Just focus on being the host.

Mono-Kaito: (Pissed) I am! Do you think it's f$^#ing fair for there to be an outsider on board!? We're not going to continue this game if it's not going to be a fair and balanced game!

Kuma: (Shivering) S-S-S-S-Sir, y-you need to-

Mono-Kaito: (Pissed) I don't need to do anything that you tell me to do! I'm the captain of the S.S. Maki Roll, and what I say goes, and that includes the rules! And if you can't handle that, then pack your bags and get the f$^# off of my ship!

Kuma: (Frozen)...

**Kuma slowly went under the table, disappearing from sight.**

Mono-Kaito: (Grinning) Hot dang that felt good!

"Celeste": (Sighing) Well isn't this pleasant, the omega has decided to start feeling like an alpha once again.

Mono-Kaito: (Proud) You're d@#% right I'm the alpha!

Chihiro: (Curious) So...as long as you're looking for the intruder, the Killing Game is on hold.

Mono-Kaito: Don't look too deeply into that. The moment we find this d!@&, we're going to continue right where we left off from. And don't even think about trying to escape, there's no way off of the S.S. Maki Roll.

Kirumi: (Thinking)...

Mono-Kaito: (Grinning) Whelp! I'll save that prize I was thinking of giving you all for later. Try to relax as much as you can, you never know when we'll catch this dude and bring him to justice.

"Taeko": (Scoffing) You and justice go together as well as oil and water.

Mono-Kaito: (Grinning) I'm in a good mood, so I'm just going to ignore what you just said! So until we start again, we'll call this our mid-season finale! Tune back in a few days to continue the Intergalactic Killing Game of the century!

**Mono-Kaito teleported out of the room...leaving the rest of the cast to take in what they had been told. And after a few seconds had passed, they took out their space-pads after they had vibrated, and every single rule had been removed...**

**...minus the rule about saying "Boo!" around Mono-Kaito.**

"Celeste": (Pouting) Oh phooey, he's still being a spoilsport.

Chihiro: (Shocked) This is...

"Taeko": (Thinking) Quite unexpected...I never thought we'd be given a break like this...

Hiyoko: (Hopeful) So we...we have a chance now...

Chihiro: (Determined) Yes. A chance to regroup. Even after everything that's happened, if we play our cards right, we can turn this into something good.

"Celeste": (Twirling hair) I wouldn't start celebrating yet. For all we know, they could find the intruder tonight and we'll be right back to playing this game.

Kirumi: (Thinking) Like Chihiro had said, we can make this work.

"Taeko": (Curious) And when you say make this work...

Chihiro: (Hopeful) Well, maybe, if possible, we can escape.

"Celeste": (Sighing) Sadly, that still seems like a pipedream. And the lack of new rooms means there's no new possible escape routes.

Hiyoko: (Hopeful) Maybe we could search again...

"Taeko": Celeste and I looked all over this ship last night, there's no other way out...

"Celeste": Your welcome.

Chihiro: O-Oh, um...thank you.

"Celeste": But, it is as Taeko has said, we're stuck here unless we can make a miracle magically appear out of nowhere.

Kirumi: (Thinking)…

Hiyoko: (Curious) Kirumi, what's up?

Kirumi: (Thinking) With the rules gone, we can also assume that the camera's are gone...

Chihiro: That would be a decent assumption.

Kirumi: (Thinking) And, if all the cameras are off, then as far as being watched is concerned, we're safe.

"Celeste": Now Kirumi dear, why don't you explain what you're trying to get at...

Kirumi: What I'm trying to get at...

**Kirumi reached into her Kimono...**

**...and pulled out a box.**

Kirumi: (Smiling)...is that I might have found our miracle.

Chihiro: (Shocked) Kirumi...is that...

"Taeko": (Shocked) The treasure?

"Celeste": (Thinking) Wouldn't an alarm have gone off if it was?

Kirumi: I'm not sure if it's the treasure, mostly because I found it under my bed, and it wasn't there when the motive was still active...

**The Ultimate Traditional Dancer placed the box on the center table, and the other students gathered around her.**

Hiyoko: (Surprised) You...said there was something in this box...

Kirumi: (Smiling) Yes...in fact, I'll let you all see for yourselves.

**As everyone got within sight of the box, Kirumi opened it slowly...**

**...and everyone's eyes widened at the sight of what was inside.**

Hiyoko: (Awed) Oh my...

"Taeko": (Shocked) Is this...Is this real?

"Celeste": (Surprised) I mean...if this is what I think this is...

Chihiro: (Cheerful) Kirumi, is this...

Kirumi: It's only half of one, but yes...

…(Smiling) it's a map.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today marks a very special day for me. Today, October 26, marks the one year anniversary of when I purchased Danganronpa V3 and began a journey that took me into the world of writing fanfiction and roleplay on Discord servers. If someone told me one year ago that I'd be a devoted member of a video game about teenagers murdering each other, I'd ask if you were on your meds. But now, I can't imagine a life without Danganronpa. It's my new favorite franchise of all time. And if someone told me last year that I'd have a written a fanfiction that's a quarter of a way to 10,000 hits as of the time of this being written, I'd probably get really nervous and maybe a little faint. And if someone told me that I'd have a fan base that's so incredibly kind and understanding and creative, then I'd hope you were right, and seeing my fanbase, I know they're right.  
> I'll be honest, I'm not a perfect DR fan. I played V3 without any knowledge of the other two games. And I still haven't played THH or SDR2. Or UDG for that matter. And I haven't watched either of the anime, in fact, I've only seen a few of the trials online. Most of my information of the Pre-V3 cast comes from the DR wiki.  
> I know I'm not a perfect Dananronpa fan, and I was honestly worried about confessing that. But now, I feel perfectly comfortable saying that. Because I might not be a perfect DR fan, but I'm still a fan, and I want to keep writing DR fanfiction long after GM is finished.  
> But anyways, with that out of the way, I'll try to get out at least one part a week. But I might be able to publish two a week if I'm feeling good enough. Anyways, we're back on the S.S. Maki Roll, where hope and despair walk on the same tightrope an over the same bottomless pit.


	68. Chapter 5: Do. Or Do Not. We All Might Die. (Part 2-Daily Life)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now in possession of a map of the S.S. Maki Roll, a new hope blossoms within the group, but a technicality could also drive them further from their goal.

**Kirumi wasn't wrong. After taking out the paper and laying it out, it was clear that the dirty golden scroll was indeed a map, though the top of it had been torn off. Despite being torn, it was still long enough to cover half of the circular table they sat at, which, with the lack of Nekomaru, Angie, and everyone who had died, could fit the remaining five students around it. The map showed an outline of what could only be the S.S. Maki Roll, which, if said map was accurate, was taller than it was wide.**

"Taeko": (Shocked) This is...truly a map...

Hiyoko: (Eyes sparking) This is what you found!? It's...It's...

Chihiro: It's amazing! I can't believe it!

Kirumi: (Smiling) It's true, this could be our key to escaping this prison.

"Celeste": And what makes you so certain Kirumi dear?

Kirumi: (Smiling) Because, if you look at the very bottom of the map, then you'll see our key out of here.

**With her words, the other four people's eyes shifted down the map...and at the very bottom left corner of the map, an area had been labeled 'Docks.' And below these words...several clearly drawn ships were shown parked neatly...**

Chihiro: (Shocked) A...A dock?

"Taeko": (Shocked) A little landing area for ships...that might have been how they got us here...

Hiyoko: (Shocked) And that's...that's...(Cheerful) That's our ticket out of here!

Kirumi: (Smiling) If this map is accurate, then if we can get to these docks, we can get on a ship and get back to Earth.

Chihiro: That means we can escape the Killing Game! And if we hurry, we can get Nekomaru to a hospital!

"Celeste": Before we get too brave, may we at least consider the possibility that this could be a fake map?

Kirumi: (Stern) If you need any more evidence, then I'll show you...

**Kirumi flipped the map to the other side, showing a top down view of the first three hallways, as well as a black outline that resembled the ventilation unit.**

Kirumi: (Focused) For example, we're here right now...

**Kirumi pointed to an area labeled 'Diner and Kitchen.' The presence of several tables and chairs, as well as a freezer next to the labeled kitchen in the picture seemed to confirm as much.**

Chihiro: If this is the kitchen...then did the Intruder come from this vent?

Kirumi: (Thinking) I can't see any other way he could have. He must have dropped from there.

"Taeko": But hold on...this is the same vent that Mr. Kuwata traveled through. Look, if you follow it, it goes to Ms. Yumeno's lab, and it also goes over the freezer.

"Celeste": And this vent only had one known black area to fall through, correct?

Chihiro: (Thinking) It was the only one I remember...but...hold on...

**Chihiro's eyes were drawn to the area labeled 'Breeder Lab.' The vent outline went over it as well...**

Chihiro: I was here when I was attacked by him...and he came through here...but I don't know if the section he dropped from was black...

"Taeko": (Thinking) If I can recall correctly...that section is a trapdoor...and when it drops, there's a rope that can be used to pull it back up...

Hiyoko: (Pouting) Guys, I'm sorry, but if this thing's accurate, then we don't need to worry about the intruder. We can leave that rotten piece of shit here while we go home!

"Celeste": (Scoffing) So now you have no worries? If you're going to be traumatized, could you do so for a little longer, you're quieter when you're scared.

Kirumi: (Sighing) Everyone...let's focus. We can figure out the method he used later...for now, Taeko made a decent point.

"Taeko": (Surprised) I did?

Kirumi: You brought up Himiko's lab. And remember, what's in Himiko's lab?

Chihiro: (Thinking) There's...an elevator...behind the bookcase...

"Celeste": And that lead to the same vent that Leon used...

Kirumi: (Smiling) Now, let's go back to the other side of the map. (Flips it over) I believe this section shows the vent and how long it is...and here's what's interesting...this shows that, should we go downwards...we can at reach the docks from there.

Hiyoko: (Confused) But, didn't the vent only go to the pervert room?

"Celeste": (Shuddering) I had forgotten that was a thing.

Kirumi: That was only one path...there was another path, but Kuma blocked us from going that way.

Chihiro: (Thinking) Wasn't that...because Himiko went that way in order to steal the sins?

Kirumi: (Somber) If she knew in advance...she might have been able to help us escape...and that might be why Kuma blocked that path out...

Chihiro: (Somber) Himiko...

"Taeko": It's best not to think about what could have been. We should focus on what we know now.

"Celeste": (Thinking) And one of the things we know now is that after the second trial, a rule blocked us from going into there...(Grinning) But now, that rule is gone, isn't it?

Hiyoko: (Cheerful) So we can enter the vent again! We're gonna get out of-

Kirumi: (Somber) If we take the vent to get out, we won't be able to get everyone out.

Hiyoko: (Taken aback) W-Why?

Chihiro: (Somber) Because of the normal weight limit...We'd never get Nekomaru or Taeko out that way...

"Celeste": (Thinking) Each panel can hold up to 250 pounds. Both Nekomaru and Taeko would break through the floor...

"Taeko": If I may act as a voice of practicality, given Nekomaru's current situation, I'm sure we'd both be content if the rest of you left.

Chihiro: (Determined) No! That's not going to happen! We're all getting out of here together! 

"Taeko": (Sighing) You have a method to escape, there's no need to throw that away for the two of us. Especially if you plan on bringing Jack and the rabbit along.

Hiyoko: (Hugging Aisling) I'm sure they want you to come along as well, or, I'd hope that's what Toko would have translated to us.

**Jack enforced Hiyoko's point by nuzzling his nose into the Imposter's side, drawing a brief and concerned glance down from him.**

"Taeko": (Sighing) I apologize for my negativity, (Determined) but just know that I'm fully prepared to throw my life away in order to get the rest of you out of here.

Kirumi: Before we discuss sacrifices, let's discuss this a little further.

Chihiro: (Determined) Yeah! If there's a way to get everyone off, we need to take that route!

"Taeko": But if we don't have a clear way-

Kirumi: If you could allow me to discuss further, then I can explain a method which we can all get out.

Hiyoko: (Worried) We do have a way, right?

Kirumi: Yes. Remember the elevator?

Chihiro: Yeah, the one to the fourth hallway?

Kirumi: If we recall correctly, it was only supposed to go up to the fourth hallway, or down to the third hallway. But, let's take another look at the map.

**Kirumi moved her finger from the bottom of the map back to where she had started to trace the vent, going back to where Himiko's lab was. It found it's way to a long structure that went all the way to the bottom of the map...**

Chihiro: The elevator!

Hiyoko: It goes all the way down! To where the docks are!

"Taeko": (Shocked) Not exactly at the docks...but it's in walking distance...

Hiyoko: (Cheerful) But we can still escape!

Chihiro: We can all escape! Kirumi this is excellent!

Kirumi: (Smiling) It's an amazing stroke of luck...(Thinking) Though, I still wonder how it got under my bed...and why part of it is missing...

"Celeste": This is something I wonder as well. It feels quite odd for something this useful to just fall into our laps.

"Taeko": And you did say it wasn't under your bed before last night?

Kirumi: (Thinking) Yes...

"Celeste": (Twirling hair) While it feels easy to find joy in this discovery, I'd be a bit more cautious of it.

Hiyoko: (Pouting) Damn it, who cares where it came from!? It's a map of the fucking ship! And it's telling us how we can get out of here! We just need to get the elevator to go down!

"Celeste": (Sighing) And we're going to do that...how?

Hiyoko: (Determined) We'll...We'll...(Somber)...Um...We could...

"Celeste": Exactly. We don't even know how we're going to get the elevator to go down. Therefore, even with a map, the elevator option is pointless.

Chihiro: (Determined) It's not pointless. We just need to get it to work.

Kirumi: (Thinking) Perhaps the vent will lead to somewhere where we can fully activate the elevator...After all, Himiko did find the sins somewhere.

Chihiro: Yeah! If we can use the vents, we can explore the ship more! There has to be something...

"Celeste": Your optimism, while welcome, won't mean much if this map is a lie.

Hiyoko: (Pouting) Oh yeah, well fuck you! We're gonna go prove it's for real!

Kirumi: That's more or less my answer, just remove the swearing.

"Taeko": I guess with the rules removed, we can simply go and open the door to the vent...

Chihiro: (Determined) Then let's not wait any longer!

**Chihiro, to everyone's surprise (including his own) hurried out of the diner and went towards the lab of his former mentor. And the moment he entrance, he immediately went over to the book case that he and Kirumi had explored together all that time ago.**

Chihiro: (Determined) Okay...it's the book that stays on the shelf...

**Chihiro went and pulled the chair in front of Himiko's desk and brought it over to the book case. He then climbed up it and began to skim through each book, pulling each one slightly. This continued until...**

_**It's not being pulled easily...this is it! I just have to...** _

_**...** _

_**...** _

**_..._ **

**_Why...Why won't it move?_ **

**Chihiro had reached the proper book to pull, but it didn't budge in the slightest...no matter how much he pulled, no matter how he did so, it refused to move even the tiniest bit...**

Chihiro: (Horrified) No...No, no, no, no!

**The Ultimate Pianist threw down several books in order to get a better grip, and even placed his foot on the shelf to get move leverage, but even when putting every ounce of strength into pulling, it was locked in place...**

_**Come on! Open! I need you to open! Nekomaru's life is on the line! Open! Open!** _

Chihiro: (Enraged) OPEN DAMN IT!!!

**Eventually, Chihiro's grip gave out and he fell backward, right off of the chair...**

**...thankfully "Taeko" had managed to get behind him and caught the Hazel eyed boy before he could land on the floor.**

"Taeko": Please be careful...had I not been here that would have been a nasty fall...

Chihiro: (Somber) Taeko...thank you...

**The Imposter set him down to his feet, and Chihiro turned to see the others...**

Kirumi: (Shocked) It...didn't open?

Hiyoko: (Worried) But...that...that's not...

"Celeste": (Thinking) That's quite an odd coincidence, is it not? Just as we found the map...

Chihiro: (Horrified) This...This can't be happening. It's not opening...I-I don't understand...

"Taeko": (Tense) Hold on...let me try...

**The much larger man pulled the book, but, like Chihiro before him, it didn't even budge, not even when he put his all into it...**

"Taeko": (Tense)...

Kirumi: (Shocked) It's...not moving?

Hiyoko: (Upset) Why not! The rule are gone, right!?

Kirumi: (Tense) They are...we checked our Space-Pad's earlier...this shouldn't...

"Celeste": (Thinking) Perhaps there's a loophole being exploited...

Chihiro: (Worried) A loophole?

"Celeste": (Thinking) Something bad that always pops up whenever we're blessed with some form of luck. Unfortunately, we've run right into a brick wall with this one.

"Taeko": (Sighing) That seems to be the case...

Kirumi: (Tense) Damn it...Of all the accursed obstacles...

"Celeste": (Thinking)...

Hiyoko: (Nervous) W-Well...don't hold it in, what are you thinking about?

"Celeste": (Shrugging) Oh, nothing, just about how this whole scenario was such a waste of time.

Hiyoko: (Upset) What the hell do you mean "a waste of time!?"

"Celeste": The map was nothing more than a shot in the dark. Without the ability to enter the elevator, it's a simple piece of paper. Nothing more, nothing less.

Kirumi: (Stern) This "simple piece of paper" is our best shot at escape.

"Celeste": (Scoffing) Not if it's a lie.

Kirumi: (Stern) Would it kill you to try to be a team player?

"Celeste": Would you trust me if I was?

Chihiro: (Nervous) Guys, please stop. We're not going to figure this out if we argue.

Kirumi: (Stern) I don't want to get into an argument. I'm also not the one who's starting them for no reason.

"Celeste": Let's just pretend that we somehow got this elevator to open, would you have just rushed into it?

Kirumi: (Determined) We are on a time limit. Nekomaru only has a few days left to live, we've already lost over half of our group!

"Celeste": And what happens if the intruder is in the vent? They'll just take you and either kill you, or they'll use you as bait to lure Chihiro into their clutches.

**Kirumi and "Celeste" had taken a step closer to one another with each sentence, something noticed by Chihiro as he positioned himself in-between the two girls, holding his hands out to prevent the two from getting any closer to one another. Hiyoko, in turn, backed away and kept Aisling close to her while patting Jack, and the Imposter found himself moving closer as he sensed the tension growing.**

Chihiro: (Worried) I know this is stressful, but now isn't the time to turn on each other.

Kirumi: (Upset) She turned on us the moment she decided to play this game.

"Celeste": (Tense) Well excuse me for trying to survive. I'd think that, as someone whose father is in politics, you'd be a bit more aware of what their methods.

Kirumi: (Upset) I refuse to allow you compare me to that rat!

"Celeste": (Tense) And I refuse to allow you to act without thinking. Did you not just say that we've lost more than half of our group? Do you want us to lose more people? Because this is how you lose more people.

Hiyoko: (Concerned) Um...guys...

Kirumi: (Snarling) Stop acting like you give a damn about anyone besides yourself!

Chihiro: (Upset) Kirumi!

"Celeste": (Upset) Why don't you stop thinking like a protagonist and use your freaking head!

"Taeko": (Stressed) Celeste, please stop...

Chihiro: (Panicked) Guys, you both know if you keep doing this it'll go nowhere!

Kirumi: (Upset) I'm trying to have some kind of hope! Some kind of answer that's going to get us out of this nightmare!

"Celeste": (Upset) And I'm trying to do YOUR job and keep us from dying pointlessly! (Scoffing) But I guess I shouldn't expect so much from someone so flaky.

Kirumi: (Upset) Would you care to elaborate on that!?

**Chihiro began to panic as Kirumi and "Celeste" had gotten closer and closer to being in each other's faces, almost smooshing the Ultimate Pianist in-between them.**

Hiyoko: (Worried) G-Guys...

"Celeste": (Seething) You spent most of the third trial trying to send Hiyoko to death, but the moment she kisses up to you, you start to treat her like she's your best friend and start to defend her!

Hiyoko: (Confused) Wait, what?

Kirumi: (Upset) Hiyoko is trying to improve! She wants to grow and change, and be helpful for the sake of people besides herself!

Hiyoko: (Touched) Kirumi...

Kirumi: (Upset) You, on the other hand, have been as selfish and uncooperative from the first day here to now! Even after four trials and nine people DYING!

"Taeko": (Concerned) Ms. Tojo, that's not fair. Yes, Celeste isn't always cooperative, but you can't say that she's been stagnant.

Kirumi: (Upset) You stay out of this!

Chihiro: (Concerned) Kirumi, please stop!

"Celeste": (Enraged) You don't get to yell at him! He's done nothing but try to keep your ungrateful ass from dying and you repay him by treating him like shit!

"Taeko": (Blushing) C-Celeste you don't have to defend me.

Kirumi: (Enraged) You wouldn't understand the hell I've been through because this man dragged me back to a monster! The only reason he sees any kind of good in you is because you remind him of my father!

"Taeko": (Upset) Th-That's not true at all!

Chihiro: (Gritting teeth) You both need to shut up and stop it!

Hiyoko: (Tearing up) Guys...

"Celeste": (Enraged) Of course I wouldn't understand! Because I'm not a whinny bitch who complains about her life, chooses her friends and her enemies based on whether her pad is white or not, mistreats someone who nearly threw their life away to save you from dying of an illness, and is so desperate to fuck that she fell in love with a robot!

...

...

...

Kirumi: (Seething) You little...

Chihiro: (Enraged) Enough! Both of you! Celeste! You apologize right now!

"Celeste": (Pissed) Oh! I have to say sorry again!? You really do hate me don't you!?

Chihiro: (Enraged) You need to quit that! I don't hate you!

Kirumi: (Seething) Chihiro, get out of the way...

Hiyoko: (Shivering) P-Please don't fight...

**Kirumi couldn't hear Hiyoko's pleas, she was far too focused on trying to get past Chihiro and at "Celeste's" throat. "Taeko" found the courage to finally enter the picture and placed himself between the silver haired girl and the other two. Jack whined and hid himself behind Hiyoko, who wanted to jump in, but didn't want to risk Aisling's health.**

Kirumi: (Seething) You take that back right now...

"Celeste": (Bitter) Fuck you.

Chihiro: (Enraged) You're both taking this too far!

Kirumi: (Seething) I'm going to...

"Celeste": (Bitter) Kill me? I'd like to see you try.

"Taeko": (Worried) Ms. Tojo, please stop...

Kirumi: (Enraged) GET OUT OF MY WAY!!!

**Suddenly, Kirumi landed a quick right fist across the Imposter's mouth, dropping him to the floor.**

Hiyoko: (Horrified) Oh my god...

Chihiro: (Shocked) Taeko!

"Celeste": (Wrathful) YOU BITCH!!!

**"Celeste" grabbed Chihiro and tossed him to the ground, before charging forward at Kirumi and tackling her to the floor. She began to throw punches down until the silver haired girl blocked one an reversed position, throwing punches of her own.**

Chihiro: (Terrified) Guys stop it!

"Celeste": (Growling) You're nothing but a fucking ingrate!

Kirumi: (Enraged) I'm gonna kill you!

Hiyoko: (Scared) Kirumi please-

???: STOP IT!!!

**Everyone froze in place at the t in it...the whole room went deathly silent and slowly, Chihiro and the others turned to the direction of the yell...**

**...to the direction of a Gang Leader gritting her teeth and taking deep breaths...**

Chihiro: (Concerned) Angie...

Angie: (Upset) What are you doing?

"Celeste": (Bitter) She started it...

Angie: (Enraged) I don't care who started it!

**Angie stomped her foot, and act that, almost by pure instinct, made the two girls get off of one another and stand up straight.**

Angie: (Upset) This is what I wake up to? Seeing two people, two normally mature girls fighting each other for no reason.

"Celeste": (Bitter) It wasn't for-

Angie: (Upset) Zip it!

**"Celeste" froze in place.**

Angie: (Upset) I don't know what you said, but I know you had something to do with this! So you just need to stay put and shut up!

**Every ounce of defiance in "Celeste" had vanished as she kept her eyes away from Angie...looking far more uncomfortable than she had every looked before.**

Angie: (Points to Kirumi) And you. What did I hear come out of your mouth?

Kirumi: (Nervous) I...I said...

Angie: (Stern) You said what?

Kirumi: (Nervous) That...I...I...(Ashamed) That I'd kill her...

_**Angie...is this...how she is when she's acting like a proper gang leader?** _

Angie: (Upset) Do you know what would happen if you killed her? You'd be executed.

Hiyoko: (Nervous) Um...the Killing Game is kind of...

Angie: (Stern) Not now. (Turns back to Kirumi) You would be executed. You'd die. Did you forget about last night?

Kirumi: (Somber) I haven't...

**Despite there being an eight inch difference in height between the two, Kirumi seemed to shrink from Angies sheer presence.**

Angie: (Upset) Akane and Korekiyo died to keep you and me alive. They could have let time run out. I could have been left for dead. You could have been left for dead. They sacrificed themselves in order to save us, and you repay them by nearly throwing your life away over an argument?

Kirumi: (Somber)...

Angie: (Upset) They died to give us a chance to live. You don't get to waste their sacrifice.

Kirumi: (Somber)...

...I...I know...I should have put more thought into this...

Angie: (Upset) You need to get your head on straight. (Points at "Celeste") You need to stop starting up conflicts for no reason. (Puts her hand down) And both of you need to get your shit together.

**Kirumi rubbed her own arm uncomfortably and "Celeste" kept her gaze pointed downward. A few moments of silence followed before the Imposter arose, wiping away some blood that had appeared from a cut on his lip.**

Chihiro: (Concerned) Taeko...

"Taeko": (Somber) I'm fine...I'm just glad that what happened is over...

"Celeste" (Concerned) Do you need assistance?

"Taeko": Like I said, I'm fine. We just...need to settle down and start to think before we act.

Kirumi: (Somber)...

Angie: (Deep breath) I hate having to do that. It's never fun when I have to put my foot down.

Kirumi: (Somber) We aren't in a fun position...

Hiyoko: (Shacking head) No...we're not...

Chihiro: (Somber) We should be hopeful...but...

Angie: What happened guys? Yesterday was bad, but why are you fighting?

Hiyoko: Well, to give you he quick rundown...

...There's an intruder on the ship, Kirumi found a map, Mono-Kaito put the Killing Game on hold, suspending the rules in the process, and we can't enter the elevator.

Angie: ...

…(Confused) Run that by me again?

Kirumi: I'll explain everything in a little while, for now, we need to get to the elevator...if for no reason besides to prove that the map is correct...

Angie: (Confused) Wait, map? Is it like, a treasure map?

"Taeko": It's a map of the S.S. Maki Roll. Or at least, we think it is.

Chihiro: (Hopeful) And it shows that there's dock with other ships at the bottom of the ship. (Somber) But, we can't get the bookcase open...

Angie: (Casual) Oh, is that it?

Chihiro: (Confused) Huh?

"Celeste": (Confused) What are you talking about?

"Taeko": (Cautious) Ms. Yonaga...do you know a way to open it?

Angie: (Casual) I mean, kind of.

Hiyoko: Kind of?

Angie: (Casual) I mean, if you can't open it...

...then just break it.

**Five whole seconds of silence followed...**

Chihiro: (Blinking rapidly) I-I'm sorry, what?

Angie: (Casual) Just do what my gang does and destroy the bookcase. That way you can get to the elevator.

Kirumi: (Thinking) That's...

Hiyoko: (Confused) Ridicules right?

Kirumi: Actually, it's a fairly decent plan.

**Hiyoko, Jack, and Aisling all tilted their heads in unison.**

Kirumi: After all, thanks to the lack of rules, we can damage the ship and not face the consequences of it.

"Celeste": (Thinking) I guess, if I'm going to be fair, then that does sound possible...

"Taeko": (Thinking) I might need to get the books off before we break it, I'd hate to see the destruction of knowledge...

Chihiro: (Determined) I mean, I see your point, but if it means we can escape, then we can't think about that stuff.

Angie: (Casual) And besides, book destruction is a normal pass time where I'm from.

"Taeko": Remind me to cross your island off my vacation list...

Hiyoko: (Hopeful, but nervous) Then...we just need to find a way to break the bookcase...and we're good to go?

Kirumi: (Thinking) Break the case, find the elevator control, fully activate it, and get to the ship...if we can do those four things...

Chihiro: (Cheerful) Than we can get everyone out of here!

"Celeste": Perhaps...but how are we going to destroy the bookcase?

"Taeko": That is something we still need to consider...

Angie: Well, just use the hammer Nekomaru made.

"Taeko": It was confiscated, remember?

Angie: Then maybe we should ask him to make a new one. I mean, if he already made one, then I'm sure he can make a second one in no time flat.

Chihiro: (Downcast)...

Hiyoko: (Somber) That...might not be possible...

Angie: Why not?

Chihiro: (Downcast)...

-

_Chihiro: (Crying) Nekomaru please!_

_Nekomaru: (Angry) Get off of my arm!_

_Chihiro: (Crying) You told Mahiru you'd get us out!_

**Suddenly, Nekomaru violently pulled Chihiro toward him, getting right within an inch of Chihiro's face and...**

_Nekomaru: AND MAHIRU SAID NO ONE WOULD DIE IN THE FIRST PLACE!!!_

-

Chihiro: (Downcast) Nekomaru...is in a really bad place...He...He's given up...

Angie: (Curious)...

Chihiro: (Downcast) And he won't listen to me...Or anyone else...

Angie: (Curious)...

Chihiro: (Downcast) And...I want to help him...I really do but...

Angie: (Casual) Then go help him.

Chihiro: (Taken aback) Huh?

Kirumi: (Cautious) Angie...I don't think it'll be that easy...

Angie: I mean, you won't know unless ya try, right?

Chihiro: (Somber) I...I know...but I don't...

**Before he could finish his next thought, Chihiro felt a hand gently pressed on his head. He looked up in confusion and Angie bent down a little to look him in the eyes.**

Angie: Come on, you know you're not serious about that.

Chihiro: (Taken aback) W-What?

Angie: You're still doubting yourself...

Hiyoko: (Defensive) Give him a break-

Kirumi: (Calm) Hiyoko...it's fine...just let her speak.

Chihiro: (Nervous) Um...Angie...I...I...

Angie: Chihiro, you're not giving yourself enough credit.

Chihiro: (Somber) I...I don't know what you mean...

Angie: ...

Chihiro: (Confused) Angie?

**In the blink of an eye, Chihiro found himself brought into a hug by the unlikeliest of people.**

Angie: ...

Chihiro: (Taken aback) Angie...

Angie: I'm fine now.

Chihiro: (Confused) You're...

Angie: I'm fine now...Because you helped me...

Chihiro: (Concerned) I...I just wanted to make sure you were okay.

Angie: And I am okay...Because you were there...

Chihiro: (Concerned) I didn't do anything special...I just wasn't going to let you-

Angie: Then just don't let Nekomaru give up.

Chihiro: (Taken aback)...

Angie: I don't know how else to put it...I'm not good at things like this...but, I'm fine now...after last night...I was going to keep them all in again...but...

**Angie slowly backed out of the hug, keeping her hands on Chihiro's shoulders...**

Angie: (Smiling brightly) Because you helped me...I'm fine now.

Chihiro: (Touched)...

**On any other day before today, if Angie was smiling within Chihiro's space of comfort, it was never a good sign. The white haired girl often could bring the fear of death into his soul by merely saying his name, but now, he felt a different emotion...it was one of relaxation, one of happiness, and even one of pride. He couldn't point out exactly why, but something about this smile was different. It felt...real.**

**_.._**. ****

...

...

_**Nekomaru...needs someone to be there for him...** _

_**I'm going to be that person...** _

Chihiro: (Resolute) Everyone, you can go set up breakfast...and make sure there's enough food for seven.

"Taeko": (Proud) I shall not fail!

Kirumi: (Smiling) We'll wait for you.

"Celeste": (Thinking)...I guess, I'll attempt to have an ounce of hope...

Hiyoko: (Smiling) And...I'll watch Aisling while you're gone.

Chihiro: (Resolute) Okay.

**Chihiro gave one last nod at Angie before he sprinted out of the room.**

_**Just give me a moment of your time...Nekomaru, I know you're in despair...but I'm not going to let you go...All of us are getting out...together!** _

_**...** _

_**...** _

_**...** _

Angie: (Casual) Sorry, I'm still lost, what happened to Nekomaru?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh dear...this took longer than I expected to get out...and I don't even have a bonus scene...but I'll have one for the next part. I apologize for the delay, and I know people have told me to take my time, but I don't like it when I set a time for a release and then I fail to deliver on the date I set.  
> But yeah, this part ended up being lot's of fun to write once I got down to brass tasks. I'm not gonna say when the next part will be because I can rarely get my due dates down when I do set them, but here's hoping that it'll be soon.


	69. Chapter 5: Do. Or Do Not. We All Might Die. (Part 3-Daily Life)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chihiro attempts to bring back Nekomaru from the brinks of deapair, but with the Ultimate Pianist's attempts be for nothing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First and foremost, I'm sorry for the delay between this part and the last one. I'm hoping to get back on track and be more consistent.  
> Oh, and there's gonna be a non-canon bonus scene at the end to make up for the delay.

**Despite initially sprinting over to Nekomaru's room, the moment it came into view, Chihiro felt himself freeze. There he was, standing right in front of his friends room, unsure if he'd even get a response, unsure if he'd even be able to knock loud enough for the Ultimate Inventor to hear, unsure if he'd even be able to say the right things. As the anticipation of what should have been a simple knock slowly creeped in on him, the Ultimate Pianist began to pace back and forth, including down the stairs...where he caught glimpses of Akane and Korekiyo's dorms, standing side-by-side...**

_**...** _

_**...** _

_**...** _

_**Akane...It took you a while before you finally got my name right...and it was really nice...You were strong, you were brave, and at times, you showed signs of kindness...Angie was lucky to get to know you...and from what I've seen, she'll be fine...You have nothing to worry about, because we're going to find your sibling and tell them how wonderful of a sista you were...** _

_**...** _

_**...** _

_**...** _

_**Kiyo...You were so much more than the Ultimate Yakuza...You were someone who was clearly dangerous, but you also treated us kindly...I want to believe that in a different time, we'd have all gone to Hope's Peak and become friends...Himiko knew you were a good person, that's why she became friends with you in the first place...and even if I can't fully forgive you...I know that you were far more than a killer...** _

_**...** _

_**...** _

_**...** _

_**Okay...I think I'm ready now...** _

**The Ultimate Pianist walked up the stairs once again, facing Nekomaru's door with a look of determination in his eyes. He took a few more deep breaths and even lightly slapped himself in the face a few times before he drew his fist closer and closer to the door...**

**...**

**...**

**Knock* Knock***

Chihiro: Nekomaru...Can I talk to you?

**...**

**...**

**...**

Chihiro: It's really important. Mono-Kaito put the Killing Game on hold, and we have a way out...w-well, it's in the form of a map...but still, it's better than nothing.

**...**

**...**

**...**

Chihiro: (Concerned) Nekomaru, I know it sound like I'm joking, but I swear, I'm not. You can look at your Space-Pad, most of the rules have been eliminated...the Killing Game is cancelled for now. But we need to hurry, we're on a time limit, we need to get out as soon as we can.

...

...

...

Chihiro: (Worried)...

_**Please...don't tell me...** _

Chihiro: (Worried) I-If you're still alive...please knock on the door at least...Nekomaru, please...

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Going one step further, Nekomaru opened the door, drawing a small and quick smile from Chihiro, though it disappeared when he could clearly see that this Nekomaru wasn't the same one who he had looked up to in the last few weeks...the fire in his eyes had evaporated. His energy was at an all time low. The most movement came from occasional blinking...**

Nekomaru: (Somber)...

Chihiro: (Concerned)...

Nekomaru: (Quietly) Come in...

**The mere sight of Nekomaru saying something quietly caused Chihiro's spine to shiver, but he nodded and walked past the Ultimate Inventor who made enough room for him to enter. As the door closed behind them, Nekomaru walked over to his bed and plopped down. He stared blankly at the wall, essentially motionless. After taking a few seconds to process this sight, Chihiro walked over to the bed and climbed onto it, sitting to Nekomaru's left. At first, the little pianist looked up in hopes of seeing some sign of life, but after a while, he nervously looked at the wall along with his large friend...**

Chihiro: (Nervous)...

Nekomaru: (Somber)...

_**...** _

_**...** _

_**...** _

_**This...This isn't going anywhere...I can't be nervous...I told everyone I was going to bring him back...I have to-** _

Nekomaru: (Somber) I'm sorry.

Chihiro: (Taken aback) Huh?

Nekomaru: (Somber) Yeasterday, when you were trying to stop me, I...I said something awful related to Mahiru...

-

_Chihiro: (Crying) Nekomaru please!_

_Nekomaru: (Angry) Get off of my arm!_

_Chihiro: (Crying) You told Mahiru you'd get us out!_

**Suddenly, Nekomaru violently pulled Chihiro toward him, getting right within an inch of Chihiro's face and...**

_Nekomaru: AND MAHIRU SAID NO ONE WOULD DIE IN THE FIRST PLACE!!!_

...

...

...

**That was it. Every ounce of fight had left Chihiro's soul as he slid off of Nekomaru's arm, landing in a sitting position. He couldn't move, anytime he tried, his body refused to move. All he could do was look up to the Ultimate Inventor's face, which was tense, a mixture between recovering from his outburst of pure anger, and the realization of what he had just said. Nekomaru turned his back and began to walk out once again, only to stop after a few steps.**

_Nekomaru: (Defeated) Promises mean nothing here. The only thing that's going to keep you alive is your own strength._

_Chihiro: (Stunned)…_

_Nekomaru: (Defeated) I...want you to live...but it's out of my hands now..._

**Nekomaru began to walk out again, and this time, he didn't stop...**

-

Chihiro: (Downcast)...

Nekomaru: (Tense) I'm not going to make excuses about it, I should never have gone there...I should have remembered what she meant to you...

Chihiro: (Somber) I'm...I'm not mad about that.

Nekomaru: (Downcast) You have every right to be. I looked her right in the eyes and told her I'd save everyone, and I failed. And then I turned around and insulted her memory by using her against you...

Chihiro: (Somber) Please stop. It's not your fault, there was so much tension after...(Uncomfortable) after what happened to Kiyo. None of us were in the right state of mind after that.

Nekomaru: (Downcast)...

Chihiro: (Somber) It did hurt...but after everything I've gone through, I shouldn't have let that stop me...Mahiru wouldn't have wanted me to give up...(Determined) And she wouldn't want you to give up either.

Nekomaru: (Downcast)...

...No, she wouldn't...

Chihiro: (Hopeful) So you'll try to-

Nekomaru: (Somber) No.

Chihiro: (Taken aback)...

Nekomaru: (Somber) I've already failed her. I told Mahiru that I'd help get the others out...but back then, the number of people alive outnumbered those who had died. Now it's the opposite. And there's no point it trying when I won't even be around for much longer.

Chihiro: (Worried) Nekomaru...

Nekomaru: (Downcast) Like I said, I'm not going to kill, and I'm not going to be killed. This is the best option for us.

Chihiro: (Worried)...

**_It'll be fine...I...I can convince him...I just...I need to bring up the map..._ **

Chihiro: (Hopeful) You're not going to kill, but you also don't have to die...we can get out of here.

Nekomaru: (Curious) You mentioned something outside the door...

Chihiro: (Hopeful) Yes. Mono-Kaito put the killing game on hold, and we have a map of the S.S. Maki Roll. We can use this opportunity to escape!

Nekomaru: (Curious) But, why was it suspended in the first place?

Chihiro: Oh...well...(Uncomfortable) There's someone here...who shouldn't be here...an intruder...

Nekomaru: (Curious) An intruder?

Chihiro: (Worried) They're not here for any good reason...in fact, the first time I saw him, he attacked me, and he even attacked Hiyoko…

Nekomaru: (Concerned) How long ago was this? Are you and Hiyoko okay?

Chihiro: (Nodding) Yeah, I'm fine, but my attack was several days ago, after the third trial...(Worried) Hiyoko was attacked last night...she's alive thanks to Kirumi and Jack, but she's really worried right now...

Nekomaru: (Tense) Then...why didn't you-

Chihiro: (Somber) I'm sorry, but Mono-Kaito said he'd take care of them...I guess that was a mistake on my part...(Determined) But, because of the intruder, we're being granted an opportunity to get out of here!

Nekomaru: (Thinking) There are a few rules that are gone that might be useful...

Chihiro: (Nodding) Yeah! We can destroy the bookcase to elevator in Himiko's lab!

Nekomaru: (Confused) Destroy?

Chihiro: It's a long story...(Hopeful) But the camera's are gone to! You can make another hammer that we can use to get through it!

Nekomaru: And escape through the vents?

Chihiro: (Worried) No...we wouldn't be able to bring you and Taeko through the vents...(Hopeful) But we now know that the elevator can go down! We just need to find a way to make it work and we'll be able to-

Nekomaru: (Calm) Slow down.

Chihiro: (Worried) W-Why?

Nekomaru: (Calm) You have a way to escape, that's great. You have a method of escape, that's also good, but you're thinking too fast.

Chihiro: (Confused) I don't understand, what are you talking about?

Nekomaru: How long has Mono-Kaito known about this intruder?

Chihiro: (Worried) I think...it was before I was attacked...

Nekomaru: Then this person, whoever they are, are pretty elusive. It's been quite a while since the third trial ended, who's to say it won't take more than a week, or heck, a month before they get caught.

Chihiro: (Worried) Nekomaru, we don't have a month to-

Nekomaru: Correction, I don't have a month, or even a week, but you guys do.

Chihiro: (Tearing up) N-No...

Nekomaru: I can make you a hammer...but you and the others need to take your time with this. If you screw up, you'll all die for nothing. (Downcast) I'm sorry I won't be there to help you escape, but I'm not worth rushing your escape for...

**Chihiro grabbed his own arm to prevent in from shaking. He looked downwards, away from Nekomaru, to keep his tears from being visible...**

_**...** _

_**...** _

_**Why?** _

_**Why won't he listen?** _

_**I...I can't leave...I have to convince him...but he won't budge...** _

_**And...I hate to say it...but he makes a good point...but we can't afford to wait when he's on a ticking clock...** _

_**...** _

_**...** _

_**Mahiru...I know you'd be able to convince him...** _

_**-** _

_Chihiro: I'm sorry...I didn't want to lie, but the manager...(Sobbing gets louder) He s(hic)said that if I didn't..._

_Mahiru: (Concerned, she wraps her arms around Chihiro) I'm sorry._ ( **For at least a minute, they just sit until Chihiro catches his breath** ) _I promise not to bring it up again. I'll make sure that if anyone recognizes you that I'll have them drop the subject._

_Chihiro: No...it's fine...you don't have to do that._

_Mahiru: (Smiling) Just letting you know, I usually don't let guys cry, but a proper Moral Compass needs to adopt to the needs of the people they're trying to lead._

_Chihiro: (A slight smile appears on his face) It's fine, I'm sorry for crying, (quickly) and for apologizing._

_Mahiru: Just try to step up when required (Despite her words, a gentle smile remains on her face), otherwise I'll have to make a mental note to remember you as "unreliable Chihiro." And it's really hard to change my mind when I decide that._

_Chihiro: (With a slight laugh) I'll keep that in mind..._

-

_**You told me that a proper Moral Compass needs to adopt to the needs of the people they're trying to lead...but...in this case...what would you have done...** _

_**Would you try to talk calmly to him...would you be more stern...I don't know if I can do either of those...** _

_**...** _

_**...** _

_**Or...** _

_**Would you try to put your foot down...and would you refuse to back down?** _

_**If you did...then...maybe...** _

_**Maybe I need to put my foot down...** _

**Chihiro hopped down Nekomaru's bed and walked over to the front of the Ultimate Inventor. He looked straight down, hiding his eyes from Nekomaru.**

Chihiro: ...

Nekomaru: (Confused) Chihiro?

Chihiro: (Shivering)...

Nekomaru: (Concerned) Are...you okay?

Chihiro: (Shivering)...

...You...You're...

...You're...stupid.

Nekomaru: (Confused) Huh?

Chihiro: (Shivering) H-How can you be so...so dense?

Nekomaru: (Confused) Are you trying to insult me?

Chihiro: (Shivering) Why...are you so determined to be a martyr?

Nekomaru: (Tense) I don't want to be a-

Chihiro: (Gritting teeth) You say over and over that you want to get us out...but now that there's a way out...you just want to die...and you want us to just move on without you.

Nekomaru: (Tense) I want you and the others to live!

Chihiro: (Gritting teeth) And we want you to live to! Do you really think that we want to leave you behind?

**Chihiro lifted his gaze from the floor to look Nekomaru directly in his eyes.**

Chihiro: (Determined) Don't you think that if we had a chance to leave right now, that we'd take you in a heartbeat!?

Nekomaru: (Upset) You can't rush something like this! You and the others need to wait until you're ready!

Chihiro: (Determined) We can't wait! None of us want to be here a second longer! We don't want anyone else to die!

Nekomaru: (Angry) God damn it! I'm not worth that risk! Just wait-

Chihiro: (Resolute) I JUST SAID WE CAN'T AFFORD TO WAIT!!!

**Nekomaru visibly flinched at Chihiro's outburst, and he wasn't alone. The Ultimate Pianist, for a brief moment, had to place his hand on his heart to make sure it hadn't gone out from that yell. Bur it didn't last long...he looked toward Nekomaru with his eyes watering...but his face remained defiant...**

Chihiro: (Calm) We've only been here for a few weeks, but we might as well have been here for years...and none of us...not me, not you, not anyone else wants to be here for a second longer. And I know it might be a day or two before we go, but that doesn't change that we're not going to just sit back and let you just die on us.

Nekomaru: (Tense) Chihiro...I-I...

Chihiro: (Shivering) Ever since we got here...we've been given motives to kill each other...

...

...

**Chihiro reached over and grabbed Nekomaru by the collar with both hands, shockingly pulling the Ultimate Inventor to his face...**

Chihiro: (Resolute) SO GET YOUR SHIT TOGETHER AND BE OUR MOTIVE TO GET OUT OF HERE!!!

 **After letting out every ounce of strength he could muster into that shout, Chihiro took several deep breaths. Nekomaru stared into the Ultimate Pianist's eyes, too stunned to even respond. And after several moments, Chihiro let go and the large man leaned back to his original position. Chihiro, despite his exhaustion, a combination of his shout and the lack of food that hadn't been provided by an I.V., he remained steadfast, never taking his watery eyes off of his friend.** ****

Chihiro: (Resolute)...

Nekomaru: (Stunned)...

**Nekomaru looked down at the floor, balling up his fists and shivering, but this only lasted a few seconds before he took a deep breath...**

Nekomaru: (Downcast) You promise to be careful, right?

Chihiro: (Taken aback)...

…(Nodding) Yes...I will...

Nekomaru: (Downcast) In that case...if you're willing to practice caution, and if the others can remain calm...

...

...

...

**Nekomaru slowly raised his head to face Chihiro...**

Nekomaru: (Smiling) Then I'll give hope another chance.

**Upon him finishing that sentence, Chihiro's eyes watered once again, and this time, he didn't bother to hold them back, instead, he ran up and wrapped Nekomaru in a hug...**

Chihiro: (Crying) Thank goodness...I-I...

Nekomaru: (Playful) Hey, what happened to all that bite you showed?

Chihiro: (Crying) I thought you were gonna give up...and I...I'm just so happy you're back...

**The Ultimate Inventor gently patted Chihiro on the back, letting a few light tears of his own fall from his face.**

Nekomaru: (Gently) Yeah...I am to...

-

**It felt so good to eat again. Chihiro was just stuffing his mouth with food that "Taeko" had prepared for when he and Nekomaru, who was sitting to the pianist's left, had returned. Hiyoko, sitting at Chihiro's right with Aisling, looked at him surprised, but smiling slightly at his spirit as she tapped at her plate. Kirumi was concentrated on making sure Hiyoko's napkin and utensils were on the proper sides of said plate, partially to be polite, and partially as an excuse to avoid eye contact with "Celeste," who was sitting two seats from her, with a rather nervous Imposter sitting in-between them. Angie, meanwhile, filled the circle around the table by having a spot in-between her and Nekomaru. Jack was sitting next to her, as she'd occasionally sneak him a strip of bacon.**

Nekomaru: (Cheerful) Man, you've gotten a lot better at cooking Taeko! This is the best breakfast you've made since we got here!

"Taeko": (Nervous) Oh, um...it's nothing. Celeste was very kind in helping me learn.

Angie: (Tilting head) You can cook? I thought you lied about making food for the service.

"Celeste": (Grinning) Oh Angie dear, I'm not so helpless that I don't know how to take care of myself.

Chihiro: (Mouth stuffed) You taugh hin rearry rell.

Kirumi: (Cautious) Please refrain from speaking with your mouth full.

Chihiro: (Chuckling nervously) Sorry, it's just been so long since I've had a proper meal.

Hiyoko: (Playful) Well, be careful ya dork. If you keep eating like that your gonna get fat.

"Taeko": (Triumphant) Then he shall experience the joys of being heavy!

Nekomaru: (Pumped) HELL NO!!! He's gonna be buff!

Kirumi: (Nervously chuckling) Let's not try to change Chihiro's body type...He's fine the way he is.

**Kirumi nudged Hiyoko arm.**

Hiyoko: (Blushing) Um, y-yeah, totally...Chihiro being buff would be weird.

Angie: (Thinking) Well, he doesn't need to be super buff. Just a little muscular.

Chihiro: (Smiling while embarrassed) It's...kind of weird to hear people talk about me like that...

"Celeste": (Giggling) Chihiro dear, you've grown quite popular with the ladies. Color me impressed, I didn't think you had it in you to start a harem.

Chihiro: (Confused) What's a harem?

Kirumi: Something you'll learn after we get off the ship.

"Celeste": (Curious) Speaking of which, Nekomaru dear, when do you think you'll finish making another hammer?

Nekomaru: Give me the rest of the day and I'll finish it. I kept the blueprint in my lab and it's still there.

Hiyoko: (Excited) Does that mean this could be out last day?

"Taeko": That's something we'll determine at a later time. For now, we'll focus on getting into the vent.

Angie: (Excited) Nyahaha! Then we'll get the elevator to go down and whoosh! We're gonna be home fast!

"Celeste": That's if everything goes well. Escaping a spaceship is not exactly as easy as, and I regret saying this..."whoosh."

Nekomaru: It's not gonna be easy, but hey, if we can get out of here sooner, it'll be for the best.

Chihiro: (Nodding) Nekomaru's right. Thanks to the map, we have a clear direction out.

Kirumi: (Thinking) That's true, but, we still have one last problem we must address.

Hiyoko: (Uncomfortable) You mean...the intruder?

Kirumi: Yes.

**Upon mentioning him, the table went pretty quiet, even Jack laid down onto the ground, whining a little...**

Chihiro: (Worried) I...I could still...

Kirumi: (Stern) You're not going to fight him.

"Celeste": (Thinking) He supposedly said that he was after Chihiro.

"Taeko": (Thinking) He also supposedly assaulted Ms. Saionji.

Hiyoko: (Pouting) It wasn't supposed you pricks.

Angie: Now now Hiyoko, no starting fights, and that goes for all of you.

Nekomaru: Whoever he is, and whatever he's after, he's still a threat to the rest of us.

Hiyoko: (Worried) Even if he doesn't go after Chihiro directly, he might try to take another hostage.

Kirumi: That's my another major concern, but I believe I have an idea that can protect everyone from him...

Chihiro: (Curious) What would that be?

Kirumi: A partner system.

Angie: You mean the kind where no one is alone?

Kirumi: Yes. I think that until we're fully safe, everyone should remain with at least one other person.

Hiyoko: (Curious) But, there's seven of us. Wouldn't that leave someone out?

Kirumi: Not if we include Jack. He definitely counts in this.

Chihiro: (Thinking) Right...the intruder could go after him to...

"Taeko": (Thinking) A partner system would be quite useful...

"Celeste": But, is this something we'll be able to reinforce?

Kirumi: Since the intruder seems to strike at night, perhaps we'll have it be a little loose. But, once it's night time, no one should be go anywhere alone.

Nekomaru: To me, that sounds perfectly reasonable. As long as we've got a two on one advantage, we should be able to take him, no matter the pairing.

Hiyoko: (Trying to be determined) Yeah, if I see him again...I'll kick him in the dick. Again.

Chihiro: (Reassuring) Or, we could run and attempt to alert the others.

Hiyoko: Yeah, we can do that to.

Kirumi: With that matter settled, I must ask Nekomaru for one last thing...Taeko, do you still have the mask?

"Taeko": I do...

**The Imposter pulled out the Intruder's mask and placed it in the center of the table. It was taken by Nekomaru, who looked it over.**

Nekomaru: Looks like a pretty normal mask.

Kirumi: It could be, but after you finish constructing the hammer, I'd like you to check it closely. It might explain his voice...

Hiyoko: Oh yeah! It was all static sounding. Plus it was deep...

Chihiro: (Thinking) He actually didn't say anything to me when I encountered him...

Angie: (Thinking) That's probably because he didn't need to say anything.

Nekomaru: (Nodding) I understand your concern, so I'll get to this as soon as I finish the hammer.

"Taeko": (Thinking) If his voice was changed, then I might be able to identify him. I've dealt with plenty of criminals in my time working for the Ministry of Defense, including a few who've escaped from my sight.

"Celeste": (Thinking)...

Nekomaru: As long as we're careful, we'll be able to avoid him at best, and if we can't, then we'll make sure to take him in.

Hiyoko: (Worried) But, if Mono-Kaito finds him, it'll start the killing game again.

Angie: (Cheerful) Then we'll knock him out and drag him back to Earth!

Chihiro: (Thinking) We could also tie him up...but honestly, I really hope we don't see him again.

"Taeko": (Sighing) There's a lot of thing I hope for...but they might not all come to fruition...

"Celeste": (Reassuring) Relax Taeko dear, you'll gain weight from all that stress.

"Taeko": I'm not opposed to the weight gain, though I'd prefer to do so in a way that doesn't involve stress.

Nekomaru: (Pumped) Alright, if we've got nothing else to talk about, I'm ready to start working on the hammer again!

Chihiro: (Determined) If it's okay with you, I'd like to help you build it!

Nekomaru: (Smiling) Heh, it'd be nice to make up for lost time.

Angie: (Excited) Alright everyone, move out!

"Celeste": (Sighing) Just because you intimidated us doesn't make you our boss.

Angie: (Tilting head) What was that?

"Celeste": Oh nothing, just some classic Noveselic cheekiness. Come Taeko dear, I'll continue your gyoza lesson in the kitchen.

"Taeko": (Flustered) Oh um...yes...I'd love to learn more...

**The two got up and walked toward the kitchen...**

Angie: I gotta go to...I need to...well, talk to someone...

Nekomaru: (Curious) You mean Atua?

Hiyoko: (Concerned) Really? After everything that happened?

Angie: (Somber) Well...I still believe in him, but...I just...need to talk to him.

Chihiro: (Reassuring) It's okay. Take Jack with you, just in case...

Angie: (Somber)...

…(Smiling) Okay.

**Angie gave Jack a little call, getting the large dog to follow her out of the room...**

Hiyoko: (Curious) So, would you like to take Aisling?

Chihiro: (Concerned) Are you sure you don't want to keep holding her?

Hiyoko: (Smiling) I'm okay now, and I think she misses you.

**Aisling looked out towards the Ultimate Pianist, twitching her little nose and reaching out her tiny paws toward him. A smiling Chihiro welcomed this with literal open arms, cradling her near his chest.**

Chihiro: (Gently) Hello, did Hiyoko treat you well? Aw, I don't need an answer, I know she was nice to you.

Hiyoko: (Blushing) I...did my best...

Nekomaru: (Chuckling) This is the same guy who yelled at me ten minutes ago. Man how times change.

Kirumi: (Smiling) And for the better as well.

**Nekomaru nodded and motioned for Chihiro to follow him, which he obliged without any hesitation, leaving Kirumi and Hiyoko alone...**

Bonus Scene

Hiyoko: (Thinking)...

Kirumi: (Curious) Is something on your mind?

Hiyoko: (Sighing) There's...a lot to be honest.

Kirumi: (Reassuring) It'll be okay. (Places a hand on her shoulder) We have plenty of time to practice what you'll tell him.

Hiyoko: (Smiling) I mean, there's a chance he'll think it's a joke, so I could practice what I'll say in that case.

Kirumi: He won't think it's a joke. You know he's not like that.

Hiyoko: (Downcast)...

Kirumi: (Concerned) Hiyoko? Is everything okay?

Hiyoko: (Somber) Could...I ask you a favor?

Kirumi: (Concerned) Of course. What do you need?

Hiyoko: (Twirling hair) Well...in order to...to be less worried...and to...not be as much of a burden...I...I...

Kirumi: (Concerned) You'd like me to...

Hiyoko: (Deep breath)...

...

...

…(Determined) I'd like you to cut my hair.

**Non-Canon Bonus Scene!**

Keebo: (Confused) You want me to...what?

FranzSan: (Awkwardly) Well, I'd like you to...participate in a um...bonus scene...in commemoration of this being the 69th chapter.

Keebo: (Confused) I heard that part, but you want me to do what?

FranzSan: (Pumped) I'd like you to pick another character to sleep with!

Keebo: (Thinking) But, I don't need sleep. I just need to be charged.

FranzSan: Not that kind of sleep. I mean more of a...snuggling. Like, with Kirumi!

Keebo: (Cheerful) Oh! Is snuggling a kind of hug!? I would love to hug Kirumi, she's been nothing but kind to me since I met her!

FranzSan: (Eyes sparkling) Exactly! But it's not exactly a hug, it's more of a hug in a bed.

Keebo: A bed hug?

FranzSan: (Nervous) Yeah, a bed hug! That we'll film.

Keebo: (Curious) Why?

FranzSan: (Proud) For science!

Keebo: (Curious) And what do you mean by science?

FranzSan: (Tense)...

…(Sighing) I...can't do this anymore...you can go now.

Keebo: (Taken aback) Oh...okay...(Cheerful) I should go look for Kirumi! I'm inspired to give her a proper hug now. (He leaves)

FranzSan: ...

…(Sighing) We're never gonna find out if he has a dick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy 69th chapter!


	70. Chapter 5: Do. Or Do Not. We All Might Die. (Part 4-Daily Life)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chihiro and Nekomaru hang out again, Hiyoko goes through a major change (with the help of Kirumi), Angie visits an old friend in an attempt to move on, and two imposters enjoy the latest chapter of their strange relationship...

Chihiro: (Curious) So...it’s this part, right?

Nekomaru: (Grinning) Yep! Looks like you’ve gotten a hang of this. We’re definitely on course to finish the hammer by midnight.

**It had been a few hours since the meeting had ended, and Chihiro and Nekomaru were sitting in front of the Inventor Lab’s bench, digging through the basket for parts. Progress on Nekomaru’s super hammer was going smoothly, however…**

Nekomaru: (Thinking) This could have been done by now if I had actually written down the steps…(Grinning) But right now I’d say we were 30-40% done, give or take 5%.

Chihiro: (Smiling) That’s good. That means we might be able to finish before midnight, right?

Nekomaru: Let’s not rush this. Making a hammer that can break down the walls of a spaceship isn’t a simple process. One wrong step will set back the hours we’ve already put in.

Chihiro: (Thinking) Oh…

Nekomaru: I know we all want to leave, but we’re gonna have to spend one last night here.

Chihiro: (Smiling) It’s fine. I understand. I’ve just got to be a little more patient.

Nekomaru: (Grinning) Good, so let’s take a break, we’ve already gone a while since the last one.

**Aisling poked at Chihiro’s leg with her nose, drawing a little giggle from the pianist.**

Chihiro: (Smiling) Okay, we’ll take a break. She really wants me to.

Nekomaru: Ha! Never thought I’d see a rabbit of all things encourage you to take a break, but we’re also in space, so I shouldn’t be that surprised.

Chihiro: (Thinking) I’ve actually gotten kind of used to the whole “space” aspect of our time here.

Nekomaru: It’s kind of overshadowed by everything else.

Chihiro: (Sighing) I think I’ve had enough space in my life from the Mono-Kaito stories alone.

**_Wait, if the Killing Game is on hold does that mean that there won’t be another story session? I...I don’t know if that’s a good thing or not..._ **

Nekomaru: You’re right about that. I mean, I’ve heard about the idea of colonizing on Mars, but after this, fuck that. I’m just gonna lie down and stare at the stars.

Chihiro: (Chuckling) You got room for someone else to lie by you? Cause the first thing I’m doing when I get back is hugging the grass. And I might not get up for a while.

Nekomaru: (Grinning) You never really think about how nice grass is until you don’t have have any real access to it.

Chihiro: (Thinking) The kind in Toko’s lab might be real...maybe…

Nekomaru: (Thinking) It’s probably artificial turf. The grass on Earth is going to be much better to lie down in.

Chihiro: (Chuckling) I can’t believe we’re talking about grass. It’s nice, it’s just not on my list of top ten conversation topics.

Nekomaru: So, you’ve got an actual list?

Chihiro: (Thinking) I might make one.

**Rather than respond, Nekomaru placed his hands behind his head and simply grinned.**

Chihiro: (Tilting head) Did I say something weird?

Nekomaru: It’s nice to see you be confident.

Chihiro: (Playing with tie and blushing) Aw, I’m not...I mean, I feel much more comfortable than I did at the beginning.

Nekomaru: That’s still growth. You should be proud of yourself.

Chihiro: (Blushing) I...I am...it just feels weird to say it out loud.

Nekomaru: But now you’ve reached the point where you can think about it.

Chihiro: (Chuckling) I...I have. And it does feel nice.

Nekomaru: (Sighing) I just wish I could have supported you the entire way. I know I screwed up badly recently…

Chihiro: (Determined) Don’t even think about that.

Nekomaru: I’m just being honest.

Chihiro: (Pouting) If you were being honest, you’d point out the good you’ve done.

Nekomaru: (Raises an eyebrow) Hm?

Chihiro: (Determined) You’re the reason I got into working out in the first place. And it’s been working, I honestly feel like I’ve been getting stronger. Granted I need to get back on a regular workout schedule, but that’s a major reason why I’ve even been improving.

Nekomaru: Improvement is a two way street. I could have encouraged you to work out, but if you didn’t want to, then my part would have been pointless.

Chihiro: (Smiling) Well, if you never offered, I never would have thought about accepting.

Nekomaru: (Surprised)...

Chihiro: (Curious) Nekomaru?

Nekomaru: (Grinning) I’m just trying to figure out when you got so much sass.

Chihiro: (Pouting) It’s not sass, it’s honesty.

Nekomaru: (Grinning) Even your honesty has a different tone to it. From the sound of it, your voice carries a lot more weight.

Chihiro: (Surprised) Really?

Nekomaru: (Playful) Come on, with your ears you haven’t even noticed the sound of your own voice?

Chihiro: (Chuckling) Now look who’s being sassy.

Nekomaru: (Smiling) But, I mean it. Everything about you, from the tone of your voice, your willingness to share your opinion, and the way you carry yourself, you’ve come so far.

Chihiro: (Blushing) Nekomaru…

…(Smiling) Don’t leave yourself out of this. I only got better because I had good people like you to help me.

Nekomaru: (Smiling) In that case, then let’s both try to give ourselves some more credit. Any positivity we can muster will improve our morale.

Chihiro: (Determined) Right!

Nekomaru: And speaking of improving, let’s do something we haven’t done together for a while.

Chihiro: (Eyes sparkling) Y-You don’t mean…

Nekomaru: (Pumped) IT’S TIME TO EXERCISE!!!   
Chihiro: (Pumped) Yes!

**Aisling raised her little paws into the air as far as she could to match the enthusiasm that had infested the room.**

**_God I forgot how loud Nekomaru can yell...My ears are actually ringing…_ **

**_..._ **

**_But, I really don’t mind. In fact...I missed this. Seeing Nekomaru have life in his eyes...it’s wonderful…_ **

Chihiro: (Pumped) Okay! Let me get my track suit!

Kirumi: (Cheerful) So, you’re going to work out again?

**Chihiro, caught off guard by the Ultimate Traditional Dancer’s voice, turned to see Kirumi, who was holding two cups of noodles in her hands.**

Chihiro: Oh, yeah. I hope you don’t mind.

Kirumi: (Reassuring) It’s fine. I understand that you might need to take a break or two.

Nekomaru: (Thumbs up) We’re still on track to finish by midnight.

Kirumi: (Smiling) I had no doubt you would be. Though our reason for visiting has less to do with checking your progress and more to do with getting you two lunch.

Nekomaru: (Pumped) THANK YOU FOR YOUR KINDNESS!!!

**_Yep...Still hurts..._ **

Kirumi: (Nervously chuckling) I...appreciate the thanks.

Chihiro: (Smiling) Thank you. (Curious) But...you said “our?” Where’s Hiyoko?

Kirumi: (Giggling) Oh, she’s right behind me.

Chihiro: (Concerned) Is she okay?

Kirumi: (Reassuring) Yes, she is. She just has a surprise she wanted to show you.

Chihiro: (Tilting head) A surprise?

**Kirumi, whose smile could be described as sweet (if a tad bit devilish), stepped slightly to the side, showing that Hiyoko had changed a little since the last time Chihiro had seen her…**

Chihiro: (Surprised) Hiyoko? Did you…

**Hiyoko stood nervously, holding her left hand behind her back and using the other one to play with her hair, though there was much less to play with. The blonde’s once ankle length hair had been cut into a short bob style. The Pokemon hair ties she had use to put up her pigtails were now around her right wrist.**

Hiyoko: (Nervous) Um...y-yeah. I-I asked Kirumi to cut my hair.

Chihiro: (Surprised) Really? Why?

Hiyoko: (Nervous) W-Well...I-I wanted to make sure that the Intruder couldn’t grab my hair again…

Chihiro: Oh…

Nekomaru: (Thinking) That’s a pretty good decision.

Hiyoko: (Nervous) I’m...I’m sorry if you don’t like it...I-I just...I just…

Chihiro: (Reassuring) Aw, don’t apologise.

Hiyoko: (Taken aback) Huh?

Chihiro: (Reassuring) You just want to stay safe. I completely understand. And, to be honest…

…(Smiling brightly) You look adorable.

**Hiyoko’s blush went from 0 to 60 in less than a second, and Kirumi could barely hid her giggle. Nekomaru noticed this and raised an eyebrow in confusion, all while Aisling quietly nodded in agreement at Chihiro’s words.**

Hiyoko: (Flustered) W-W-W-Well I-I-I d-definitely didn’t do it to impress y-y-y-y-you!

Chihiro: (Confused) Oh. You already said why.

Hiyoko: (Flustered) Y-Y-Yeah. I-I d-did. S-S-S-So d-don’t get confused and th-think y-y-you had anything t-to do with it.

Chihiro: (Confused) I’m not really confused.

Hiyoko: (Flustered) O-Okay. Th-Then w-we’re on the same page. (Blushing) But...thank you…for the compliment.

Chihiro: (Smiling) You’re welcome.

**Seeing Chihiro smile drew a smaller, but just as sweet one from Hiyoko herself. That pureness, that honesty...it took her back to why she got her haircut in the first place…**

**And to find out why, let’s go back to around an hour ago...**

Bonus Scene(s)

Kirumi: (Curious) Are you sure about this?

Hiyoko: (Nervous) Y-Yeah…

**In the party room for the first time since the funeral, Hiyoko sat in a chair with a white table cloth wrapped around her. Her long blonde hair was let loose and hung down to the floor. Kirumi, meanwhile, was in the middle of brushing Hiyoko’s hair to get it prepared for a cutting.**

Kirumi: (Sighing) You know your stutter isn’t helping mask your nervousness.

Hiyoko: (Nervous) Sorry. I just haven’t had a haircut since I was 9.

Kirumi: (Playful) Maybe that’s why you haven’t grown.

Hiyoko: (Relaxed) Oh ha ha. What, you have jokes now?

Kirumi: (Playful) Don’t let the whole “Team Mom” thing blind you from the fact that I’m still a teenager.

Hiyoko: (Surprised) So you’ve just accepted that?

Kirumi: (Sighing) Might as well. Now hold on…

**Kirumi reached into her kimono and pulled out a pair of scissors.**

Hiyoko: (Curious) Do you just have a pocket in that?

Kirumi: Most Kimonos do.

Hiyoko: I’ve never worn one, so I wouldn’t know.

Kirumi: (Smiling) Perhaps I’ll make you one.

Hiyoko: (Excited) Really?

Kirumi: (Smiling) I actually made my own Kimono by hand.

Hiyoko: (Excited) Can you make a Pikachu kimono!? Or a Professor Layton kimono!? I’ll pay you in gummies!

Kirumi: (Chuckling) You don’t need to pay me. I’ll do it for free.

Hiyoko: (Excited) Yay!

Kirumi: (Curious) So, are you ready for your haircut now?

Hiyoko: Oh...yeah. Go ahead…

**Kirumi picked up a handful of Hiyoko’s hair and began the process of the cut…**

Kirumi: I must say, I’m genuinely surprised that you asked me to do this.

Hiyoko: Well, I’d do it myself, but I still want it to look cute. I just need it to be a practical kind of cute.

Kirumi: I see. Perhaps it’s for the best that you came to me for this.

Hiyoko: (Somber) Yeah. I just...I can’t let what happened to me last night happen again. Especially if you or Chihiro are around…

Kirumi: (Determined) It won’t happen again. We’ll be long gone, and even if he does appear, you’ll be prepared next time.

Hiyoko: (Somber) I appreciate the confidence...but I don’t know. I just really don’t want someone to get hurt because of my hair…

Kirumi: (Reassuring) Hiyoko, we’ll be fine.

Hiyoko: (Sighing) I hope so…

Kirumi: (Concerned) Would you like to discuss something else?

Hiyoko: (Somber) Yeah...that’d be nice.

Kirumi: (Thinking) Okay…(Giggling) Would it be too much to ask why you love Chihiro?

Hiyoko: (Flustered) Jeez, isn’t that a little personal?

Kirumi: (Giggling) I can’t help it. I’ve always been a fan of a good love story.

Hiyoko: (Playful) What a shock, the Mom of the group loves her Soap Operas.

Kirumi: Perhaps, but I truly am curious as to why you fell for him in the first place. Has it been for a while?

Hiyoko: (Thinking) Well...If I had to pinpoint when it started, I guess...it started a while ago...after I got into an argument with Celeste. One that, I’ll admit, was my fault.

Kirumi: (Sighing) I want to say that I’m surprised, but I also want to be honest. (Calm) But, go on…

Hiyoko: (Somber) Well...the argument got...really nasty. Like, we both said awful things to each other...and I almost lost it because she took things too far...and then…(Smiling) He stood up for me.

Kirumi: (Smiling)...

Hiyoko: (Nostalgic) He made her stop...and it made me happy...even if back then, I didn’t realize it, but I think that was when my feelings for him started. (Somber) But, I denied it. I thought it was stupid, I didn’t want to trust him, I thought my mind was playing tricks on me. And, after I argued with him...and after I slapped him...I thought my horrible feeling was right. But then...the third trial happened…

Kirumi: (Reassuring) It’s fine. You can talk about it.

Hiyoko: (Somber) Okay. I...I was ready to throw my life away...I just wanted the Killing Game to be over. I didn’t care that I was’t the culprit, I just wanted to get out of that hell no matter the cost...(Smiling) But then, Chihiro was there for me. He told me that he knew I wasn’t the killer...he...he even lied to protect me. When he did that...those feelings started to come back. And then we started talking, and I started to appreciate who he was. I started to trust him more, we worked out, we talked about the Professor, and then…(Somber) and then...he talked to me...and shared something...really personal. When I heard what he’d gone through...I felt horrible for everything I had ever done to him. And, it was at that time…(Smiling and tearing up) that I stopped lying to myself. I allowed myself to admit that what I felt wasn’t my imagination...I had a crush on him.

Kirumi: (Curious) Had? You’re using past tense?

Hiyoko: (Happy) Yeah. Because I had a crush on him. But a crush isn’t really love, it’s more of a temporary fascination with someone. And now, after everything that’s happened...I know that it’s not just a crush...I...I…

…(Blushing) I truly love Chihiro.

**Kirumi felt herself be taken aback by this admission, but she didn’t let it show. Sh simply smiled and continued to cut Hiyoko’s hair.**

Hiyoko: (Blushing) He’s kind. He’s understanding. He’s stronger than he gives himself credit for. He’s just...wonderful. And everytime I see him, I just smile. And when I talk to him, I feel like there’s nothing wrong. I can forget that I’m in a Killing Game because he makes me feel like I can trust people. I...I’m a better person because he believed in me.

Kirumi: (Smiling)...

Hiyoko: (Nervously laughing) I-I know this sound cliche, but it’s the truth.

Kirumi: (Smiling) I’m not judging at all. In fact, I’m happy for you, and I’m glad you told me.

Hiyoko: (Concerned) Are you sure? I mean...Keebo…

Kirumi: (Smiling) Keebo was a gentle soul. Even if I’m sure he didn’t understand what love was, I’m sure he’d be happy to hear that you’ve become a much better person.

Hiyoko: (Somber) I wasn’t kind to him at all. I...I wish I could apologise for ruining the service…

Kirumi: (Gently) Hiyoko, he’d never be mad at you for that. Keebo rarely got mad. He had this purity to him...in a way, it was a lot like what Chihiro has. It was a pure drive to keep us unified, and a desire to see others smile.

Hiyoko: (Somber) He didn’t deserve to be here…

Kirumi: (Somber)...

Hiyoko: (Worried) I-I’m sorry…

Kirumi: (Downcast) Don’t be. You’re right. None of us should have been put here. But, what hurts me the most is that I never got a chance to admit to him how I felt. 

Hiyoko: (Taken aback) You didn’t?

Kirumi: (Downcast) I should have...but I was never able to bring myself. Maybe it was because of fear. Maybe it was because I was concerned about scaring him. Maybe I was worried that he’d be unable to understand...but I should have tried.

Hiyoko: (Downcast)...

Kirumi: (Downcast) It a way, that’s why I want things to work out with you and Chihiro. I want to see something happy come out of this whole ordeal. I can’t obtain that happiness. (Smiling) But you and Chihiro have that chance. And I want to help you find that happiness.

Hiyoko: (Touched) K-Kirumi…

Kirumi: (Smiling) So, let’s both try to smile and move forward. Keebo loved smiles, that’s our way to keep his memory alive.

Hiyoko: (Downcast)...

…(Smiling) Okay. I’ll try…

Kirumi: (Smiling) I shall as well...

Hiyoko: (Smiling) Of course…(Curious) So, do you know what you’re going to do with my hair?

Kirumi: (Giggling) I have a few ideas...

-

**It was awkward, to say the least. The statue of Atua was back up as if nothing had happened. Not a single trace of blood from the day before could be seen, had she not been there, Angie might have gone back to wondering if the entire trial was nothing but a nightmare. But Jack’s somber whimpering was more than enough of a clue that that wouldn’t be the case.**

Angie: (Gentle) It’s okay boy...I won’t be here long...I just...need to talk to someone.

**Angie got to her usual spot in the center of the room, she then looked up to the statue and got on her knees, clasping her hands and closing her eyes in prayer.**

Angie: Hi…

…

Angie: I know that you might not want to talk to me...and I don’t blame you...I haven’t done anything to deserve to hear your voice.

…

Angie: But, I do want to ask you for a few things...not for protection, I...I know you want us to figure things out by ourselves...but…

…

Angie: Please...wherever Akane’s siblings are...please take care of them...Keep them safe...and if I can’t get out and find them, then please make sure someone finds them safe and sound…

…

Angie: And...please take care of Akane…(Chuckling) I know she’s a handful, she’s probably gotten into a few fights, and she might have cleaned out your fridge…(Smiling) but she’s got a good heart...and let her know that I’m...I’m going to make sure her sacrifice wasn’t in vain…

…

Angie: And...let Korekiyo know that...that I don’t hold anything against him...I don’t know if I can forgive him, but I know he had his own reasons for what he did...please let him be able to relax and play as much Clue with Himiko as he wants…

…

Angie: And let Himiko and Mahiru know that Chihiro’s getting much stronger...and let Keebo know that Kirumi misses him a lot...and the others do as well…

…

Angie: Oh...and let Toko know that Jack’s doing much better...but I’m sure he still misses her. I can’t really understand dog speak, but I’m sure you can…

…

Angie: I’m...I’m going to do everything I can to get the others and myself out...and I’m going to try to be positive...after so much has happened...we need that now more than ever…

…

Angie: I know you don’t want to let me hear you again...but I think...that this might be good for me...I’ve relied on you for so long...maybe...this is my chance to leave the nest…

…

Angie: I appreciate all you’ve done for me...and all you’ve done for the fallen...please keep doing what you do...and I’ll do what I can to keep the others alive…

…

**After a few more seconds of prayer, Angie slowly stood up and took a deep breath. Jack walked over and nuzzled his nose against her hand, drawing a smile from the Ultimate Gang Leader…**

Angie: (Gentle) Aw, it’s okay...you don’t need to worry about me...I’m fine now…

...I’m fine…

...because...he helped me...

-

“Taeko”: (Determined) Are you ready to try my latest creation?

“Celeste”: (Giggling) I’m willing to give you the time of day.

**The Imposter placed his latest attempt at Gyoza on the counter in the kitchen, drawing a careful eye from “Celeste.” The raven haired girl used a pair of chopsticks to pick up one of the little dumplings, taking a quick whiff of it. After observing it a little further, she blew it in an attempt to cool it down a little before placing it into her mouth, chewing away and processing the flavor…**

“Celeste”: (Thinking)...

“Taeko”: (Tense)...

“Celeste”: (Grinning) It’s your best yet. A solid C+.

“Taeko”: (Taken aback) Only a C+?

“Celeste”: It is the highest grade I can give.

“Taeko”: (Curious) Wait...so that mean it’s good, right?

“Celeste”: It’s as good as it can be. I’m certain other commoners would adore it, but for one of my standing, it’s a different story.

“Taeko”: (Sighing) I see...I apologise for the waste of time.

“Celeste”: Taeko dear, it wasn’t a waste. You’ve gotten much better at cooking. And your Gyoza doesn’t make me want to barf, which, after the last motive, is a God send.

“Taeko”: Still, I was hoping that I’d be able to impress you.

“Celeste”: (Grinning) It’s not like I’m not impressed. I just need to put up that wall in-between me and the commoners.

“Taeko”: (Curious) Aren’t you…

“Celeste”: (Stern) Taeko Yasuhiro is a commoner. Celestia Ludenberg is a Princess.

“Taeko” I see...Then, if it’s not too much…

...may I ask for Taeko Yasuhiro’s opinion of the Gyoza?

“Celeste”: (Stern) Not going to happen.

“Taeko”: Why not?

“Celeste”: Taeko dear, while I trust you more than the others, It’s best that you forget of the past me. I’ve left her behind years ago.

“Taeko”: It’s hard to forget, due to how I use your old name.

“Celeste”: You may think of it as a mere commoner name, the kind any child could be given. It’s a name that doesn’t belong to royalty.

“Taeko”: (Sighing) I see...still, I’d love to talk to her...or I guess, I’d like to talk to her again…

“Celeste”: (Curious) Again?

“Taeko”: The idea of a princess giving someone like me a kiss is foreign to my mind. I’m sure Celestia Ludenberg wouldn’t stand the idea of doing so.

“Celeste”: (Grinning) It was a one time thing, and it was due to how grateful I felt for what you did in the last trial.

“Taeko”: Still, it was...nice. I’m not going to ask or even consider the possibility of receiving another one, despite the Teruteru in me screaming for me to go to “2nd base.”

“Celeste”: The Teruteru in you sounds like it’s going to get you imprisoned.

“Taeko”: Ignoring him, it was nice to get a glimpse at the real Taeko.

“Celeste”: (Stern) If you’re trying to make her appear again, then I must apologize, but she’s on a permanent hiatus. Any attempt to bring her back shall be met with sass.

“Taeko”: (Somber) I...guess I understand. Forgive me for my insolence.

“Celeste”: I forgive you. Now, what shall we-

“Taeko” Would you like to know my Father’s sin?

“Celeste”: (Surprised) Excuse me?

“Taeko”: I was wondering if you’d like to know what would have been revealed if my name had been called?

“Celeste”: (Confused) Taeko dear, there’s no need to do so. For one, we’re already far past that motive, and it’s not like he could have done anything that would make me think less of you.

“Taeko”: I insist. It’s...something I’ve honestly wanted to tell someone for a long time…And, you told me how you grew up...I should share as well...

“Celeste”: (Thinking)...

...If that’s the case, then I shall allow you to tell me. My lips will remain shut.

“Taeko”: (Somber) In that case…

**“Taeko” walked over to another counter and picked up a napkin…**

“Celeste”: You’re not going to cry are you?

“Taeko”: I don’t cry. And...well…

**He placed the napkin on the counter…**

“Taeko”: There. My secret.

“Celeste”: (Confused)...

...You’re kidding me, right?

“Taeko”: (Somber) No.

“Celeste”: (Stern) Taeko, I share my deepest, personal secret, and you respond by laying out a plain, white napkin? Is this another attempt to lighten the mood?

“Taeko”: (Somber)...

“Celeste”: (Thinking)...

...Plain...white…

…(Surprised) Your secret had nothing on it?

**The Imposter nodded slowly, avoiding eye contact.**

“Celeste”: (Surprised) So you…

“Taeko”: I...don’t have a father...or...at least I don’t have a father that I know of…

“Celeste”: (Surprised) Oh. I’m sorry to hear that. Did...your mother ever tell you...

“Taeko”: (Somber) She didn’t know him either…

“Celeste”: (Confused) Wait, how would she not know?

“Taeko”: (Nervous) I’m...a byproduct of IVF...In vitro fertilisation…

“Celeste”: (Thinking) In vitro…

“Taeko”: (Nervous) If you’d like a simpler, but wrong, term, I’m a test-tube baby. Though it’s more accurate to call me a petri dish baby.

“Celeste”: I never took a medicine course, so if you could be a bit less…

“Taeko”: (Nervous) It means that I was fertilized outside of my mother...and then I was placed back in so that I could finish developing.

“Celeste”: (Taken aback) That’s...Not horrible. In fact, I don’t know why you’re nervous.

“Taeko”: (Nervous) That’s not the part I’m fully uncomfortable with...it’s...a somber thought to not know my own father...but he could have been anything from a garbage man to a musician, it doesn’t matter. What truly hurts is that...well…

“Celeste”: (Worried) Taeko?

Imposter: (Somber) I was raised from birth to be an Imposter…

“Celeste”: (Taken aback)...

Imposter: (Somber) My mother was a part of a government experiment to create an agent who could master the art of impersonation...to do so, she had me, but there’s no record of anything related to my birth. I don’t have a name, I don’t have a birthday, I don’t even know my own blood type, that’s kept from me. I...I was raised to not have an identity. That way, I’d be able to adapt to any identity granted to me, and I’d be able to be a spy who could go into any territory and instantly blend in.

“Celeste”: (Worried) Taeko dear…

Imposter: (Somber) I wish I could feel good about being called that. But I know it’s just a lie. And, when this is all over...I’ll have to forget about all of this...I’ll have to move on to my next identity...a new personality...a new name...and then it’s on to the next one...and the next...and the next…

“Celeste”: (Worried) That sounds like a rather pitiful existence.

Imposter: (Somber) It is. And it’s why I truly envy you.

“Celeste”: (Confused) You...do?

Imposter: (Somber) If...being a Princess doesn’t work out for you, then you can go back to being Taeko. If I fail as my mission...then I have nothing to go back to. If I fail, then I’m going to be thrown away.

“Celeste”: (Downcast)...

Imposter: (Sighing) I...guess I feel better for finally telling someone. Even Ms. Tojo doesn’t know...and she doesn’t need to know. I know she has her own problems. Just...thank you for allowing me to vent.

“Celeste”: (Downcast)...

...If you have time, I need to let you know something.

Imposter: (Confused) Know...what?

**“Celeste” took up her chopsticks again and grabbed another Gyoza dumpling. She quickly placed it into her mouth and chewed, once again taking a moment to process the flavor…**

“Celeste”: (Thinking)...

Imposter: (Confused)...

“Celeste”: (Thinking)...

…

…

…

Taeko: (Smiling) It is quite delicious. Thank you for sharing.

Imposter: (Surprised)...

…(Blushing) I-I’m glad you like it.

Taeko: (Thinking) There are ways we could improve it, but you’re on the right path, we might need to try some new spices…

Imposter: (Thinking) I see. Do you have any examples?

**After several more experiments, Imposter couldn’t quite reach the A rank of Gyoza creation, but for Taeko, it was nice to have such lovely Gyoza without feeling the need to grade each and every bite and downplay it due to a royal act. For a little bit of time...it felt nice to be a commoner again.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while, but Three Free Time Events next part! And, due to the size of the cast, I've decided that Chihiro will get to hang out with all of them before things get...interesting.  
> The order in which Chihiro hangs out with people will be determined by a first come, first serve basis in the comments. And additional requests will transfer to the next three FTE's.  
> And on another note, I am so glad I got this out within a week! Will I be able to continue this trend? Probably not, but eh, I'll give it my all.


	71. Chapter 5: Do. Or Do Not. We All Might Die. (Part 5-Daily Life)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chihiro gets to experience three more Free Time Events, one of which includes helping Hiyoko with a very personal manner. And the next morning, the plan to circumnavigate the vents goes into motion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before the chapter begins, I just want to apologize for the delay between chapters. The Discord folk would know what's going on, but for everyone else, the reason for the delay was because I decided to take a few weeks off to finish my most recent college semester. That's done now, and I'm going to try to see if I can return to my previous form. I won't make promises because when it comes to writing, I seem to have issues, but I'll try.
> 
> But, with that out of the way, let's return to the S.S. Maki Roll.

Chihiro: (Relaxed) That was so nice...

Nekomaru: (Grinning) Yep! I really needed that...it's been a long time...

**Nekomaru and Chihiro stepped out of the hot springs together for the first time in several days. Both boys were feeling rather relaxed, no doubt a combination of the progress done with the hammer, as well as the warm water that assisted in helping their nerves evaporate into thin air.**

Chihiro: It's nice to just step back and relax, you know?

Nekomaru: (Grinning) Damn right it is. I wish I could go back and take another ten in there. (Sighing) But, I gotta get back to the hammer soon.

Chihiro: (Smiling) That's fine. I know it's important. I could help you...

**Nekomaru reached over and patted Chihiro's head, which interrupted the little pianist.**

Nekomaru: Don't worry. You've already helped me a ton today. You should relax a little.

Chihiro: (Confused) But, we already did that.

Nekomaru: What I mean is, you should spend time with other people. After all, a little free time wouldn't hurt.

Chihiro: (Thinking)...

_**That might be true...In fact, it is true. After everything that's transpired, just kicking back and talking to other people would be nice...** _

_**Yeah...I'll do that...we won't be here for long anyways, might as well make the most of our time here...** _

**Free Time Events Start**

_**Okay...who should I look for first...wait...what about...** _

Chihiro: (Smiling) Nekomaru...why don't we-

"Celeste": (Grinning) Chihiro!

Chihiro: (Worried) Oh...Celeste...hello...

"Celeste": (Surprised) Why the long face? Is something troubling you?

Chihiro: No, I'm fine...

"Celeste": (Giggling) Well goody. Say, why don't you and I trade partners for a second? Taeko wishes to discuss certain things with Nekomaru.

"Taeko": (Nodding) If he would be okay with doing so.

Nekomaru: (Nodding) I got no problem with it. Mostly because I know that if anything goes wrong Chihiro could take you in a fight.

Chihiro: (Cautious) Um...I don't want to fight anyone...

"Celeste": (Grinning) Fear not Nekomaru dear, I won't do anything to upset the lad. Come Chihiro, dear, we have so much to discuss...

Chihiro: (Cautious) Okay...

_**Celeste isn't evil...she's just...mischievous...I just need to keep that in mind...** _

**Chihiro and the "Princess" walked over to the diner, where a set of tea had been set up. Unlike last time, their subsequent conversation contained more than background noise and sighing, but it still had traces of awkwardness...**

_**Maybe we're getting closer? It's hard to tell...** _

"Celeste": (Curious) So, Chihiro dear, would you like to ask me anything else?

Chihiro: You mean about being a Princess?

"Celeste": You may, but you can ask whatever you'd like. (Giggling) You know me, I'm an open book just waiting to be read.

Chihiro: (Thinking)…

_**I can ask anything...in that case...** _

Chihiro: (Curious) Why do you act the way you do?

"Celeste": (Surprised) Hm?

Chihiro: Well, beyond trials and what you've done in them...you insult people a lot...even when it doesn't fit the situation...

"Celeste": (Curious) Are you talking about the times I've insulted Hiyoko and Mono-Kaito? My word, I never thought you'd stand up for such trite.

Chihiro: (Determined) Hiyoko isn't...whatever that word you just said, and I'm not standing up for Mono-Kaito. And it's not just them, you do that to everyone.

"Celeste": Of course. I'm an equal opportunity insulter. It's only fair.

Chihiro: (Worried) Don't you know when to stop? When you do that, it doesn't help, it just makes everything worse.

"Celeste": (Sips tea) It is an aspect of who I am. You can't simply change that on a whim.

Chihiro: (Worried) But...

"Celeste": I exist in a little world known as "Politics." You wouldn't think a monarchy would have such things, but they do.

Chihiro: (Curious) Politics?

"Celeste": Yes. It's a whole game structured around how you can insult someone in public without losing the support of the people. It's something those with thin skin and good hearts should stray far, far away from. (Grinning) Then again, from where you are sitting, I have neither of those.

Chihiro: No. I don't think that at all.

"Celeste": And now you are simply saying things in order to avoid potential consequences. If you do not like me, it wouldn't hurt my feelings in the slightest.

Chihiro: I wouldn't lie like that. Yes, you do things that cause drama, but that doesn't mean I hate you.

"Celeste": (Curious) Are you trying to claim that you lack the capacity to hate? If so, then you must be a modern day saint...

Chihiro: (Determined) That's not the case. I hate this killing game, I hate wearing dresses, and I especially hate makeup (Mumbling) It's the most annoying thing in the world it just gets everywhere and I hate it it's so freaking stupid...(Shaking head) But I don't hate people. I can't...

"Celeste": (Sighing) You will. There are plenty of people who you'll meet who will test your patience.

Chihiro: There's nothing good that comes out of hate.

"Celeste": There's also nothing good that comes out of attempting to be loved by everyone.

Chihiro: (Taken aback) Huh?

"Celeste": (Somber) I learned, at an early age, that it doesn't matter what you do. There will always be someone who hates you. You can do everything under the sun to be loved, and at least one person will have an excuse to want you dead. Father drilled that lesson into my head from an early age...

Chihiro: (Somber)...

"Celeste": (Sips tea) So, I shall not change my behavior. It wouldn't be me. I'm not going to lie about who I am in an attempt to be beloved. There is simply no point.

Chihiro: Can't you at least...tone it down? I mean...we're close to getting out of here.

"Celeste": (Scoffing) If Kirumi can keep her dress on and keep her hands off of Taeko, then I will attempt to be a teensy, tiny bit more mature.

Chihiro: (Confused) I guess that's better than nothing.

"Celeste": (Giggling) I must say, without the pressure of being royal, it is quite fun to be a little naughty.

Chihiro: (Confused) Sure...

"Celeste": Anyways, I have finished my tea. Therefore, this conversation has reached its end. (Grinning) Thank you for the talk Chihiro dear. If we shall be leaving soon, I will grant you a coupon for a box of Novoselic chocolate.

Chihiro: (Confused) Thanks?

_**...** _

_**Celeste is...confusing at times...I mean, I think I understand what she means about being liked...but, that doesn't change that I wish she didn't act the way she does...or at least toned it down...I guess...at least she's slightly honest about it...** _

_**Maybe...when we escape, she'll get better. I mean...if we ever decide to attend Hope's Peak...** _

**Chihiro and "Celeste" left the diner...only to run into two big guys...**

Nekomaru: (Curious) You guys done with your conversation?

"Celeste": (Giggling) Yes. You may have Chihiro back. Come Taeko, we have some Gyoza to work on.

"Taeko": (Blushing) Y-Yes...

**"Taeko" walked over to "Celeste's" side and walked away with her...leaving Chihiro and Nekomaru alone once again...**

Nekomaru: (Grinning) So, wanna get a snack? Taeko made a few for us.

Chihiro: (Excited) Of course! I was actually going to ask if we could relax a little, maybe talk a little!

Nekomaru: (Flexing) I'M ALL FOR IT!!!

**Chihiro and Nekomaru went into the Inventor's Lab and ate plenty of little snacks that the Imposter had made earlier. For the next hour, the two discussed potential workout routines that the two could practice when they got back to Earth...**

_**I think Nekomaru and I have gotten closer...** _

Nekomaru: (Grinning) And if you can stick to that routine, you might get pretty solidly built. You won't be a tank like me, but you'll be fit and healthy.

Chihiro: (Excited) Yeah...I can see that...Maybe you could coach me?

Nekomaru: (Chuckling) I wouldn't really consider myself a natural coach, but I could give it a try. Heck, I might even make equipment specifically for you.

Chihiro: (Smiling) It would be an honor. I mean, you've made so many interesting things, I know you'd do a great job.

Nekomaru: (Nodding) I'd hope so. I put my all into what I invent. Especially my proudest invention...

Chihiro: (Curious) Your proudest? What would that be?

Nekomaru: (Grinning) I told you already...but it's been a while, so I wouldn't blame you for forgetting.

Chihiro: (Thinking) You have?

...

...

...

…(Horrified) Oh dear...

Nekomaru: (Proud) That's right...THE SHITTING PILL!!!

Chihiro: (Horrified)...

Nekomaru: (Casual) What? Everyone does it.

Chihiro: (Cautious) I mean...I know. But...is this really a conversation we should be having?

Nekomaru: (Picks ear) I guess I know what you mean. It's not everyone's cup of tea...

_**I just had tea a few hours ago...this conversation is going to ruin that, isn't it...** _

Nekomaru: (Proud)...but I got a few on me. Want one?

Chihiro: No!

Nekomaru: (Surprised) Dang, there was some passion in that no...

Chihiro: (Cautious) Nekomaru, this is...

Nekomaru: (Sighing) I know I look like I'm being a bit aggressive about it...but it's a passion of mine.

Chihiro: (Confused) But...why?

Nekomaru: Well, I have Indigestion. So I pretty much have to go to the bathroom a few times a day.

_**I feel sorry for the toilet...** _

Nekomaru: (Somber) But...I've always felt bad for people who struggle with things like that.

Chihiro: (Taken aback) Huh?

Nekomaru: (Somber) In the hospital I stayed at, there was a kid who suffered from IBS. He had issues going to the bathroom, and that was on top of other medical issues he had...so his experience was miserable...

Chihiro: (Worried) Oh...that's awful...

Nekomaru: (Tense) Everyday, I'd hear him crying from his room...he was in so much pain...he needed to go so bad but it was never easy...It was then I decided, I didn't want anyone to go through that kind of misery...

Chihiro: (Curious) And that's why you made the pill?

Nekomaru: (Nodding) Yes. It's still in it's prototype stage, so I have some things to work on...But, one day, I want to make one that'll help kids like the one from before.

Chihiro: (Awed) Nekomaru...

...

...

...

…(Determined) I'll...give it a try.

Nekomaru: (Surprised) Huh?

Chihiro: (Determined) I'll try your pill. I'm small, so I could be your basis.

Nekomaru: (Cautious) You sure about that?

Chihiro: (Nodding) If it can help others, then of course I will.

Nekomaru: (Surprised)...

…(Smiling) Alright. Just let me get it.

**Nekomaru walked over to his work desk and gave Chihiro a teal pill no bigger than a tic tac...**

Chihiro: (Cautious) So...this is it?

Nekomaru: It's small, but it's powerful. I hope you know what you're getting into.

Chihiro: (Determined) I've already been through a lot...I think I can handle a pill...

**Chihiro quickly tossed the pill into his mouth and swallowed it...then, the wait began...**

Chihiro: (Curious) So, when do you think it'll work?

 

 

**Five minutes later...**

 

 

**The bathroom door opened and Chihiro slowly crawled out of the restroom...looking paler than a ghost. Nekomaru kneeled down and patted the boy on his back gently...**

Nekomaru: Maybe I should have given you half of a pill...

Chihiro: (Exhausted) It's fine...I think...I'm going to lie down here...I just need to take a nap...

Nekomaru: Take your time.

**Chihiro got down to his belly and put his arms under his head...slowly closing his eyes...**

_**I think...I might have lost a piece of my soul...** _

_**But...it was nice to hang out with Nekomaru...and hopefully, this will help other people in the long run...after we get off this ship...** _

_**...** _

_**...** _

_**...** _

**After a while, Chihiro opened is eyes...seeing a girl with freshly cut blonde hair kneeling next to him and drawing on a piece of paper...**

Chihiro: (Surprised) Hiyoko?

Hiyoko: (Concerned) Are you okay? You've been asleep for like...four hours...

_**Four...hours!? How much did that pill take out of me!?** _

Chihiro: (Sitting up) Yeah, I'm fine...I just...took one for the team...

Hiyoko: (Concerned) Do I even want to know...

Chihiro: You really, really don't...

Hiyoko: (Nodding) Noted...(Nervous) But, now that you're awake, could...I ask you for your help with something?

Chihiro: (Smiling) Sure. What do you need?

Hiyoko: (Worried) Well...it has to do with...my lab...

Chihiro: Oh...yeah...you haven't been in it since...well...

Hiyoko: (Uncomfortable) Since...we found Byakuya in it...

Chihiro: (Somber) Right...

_**It's...like what happened to me and my lab...when we found Nagito in there...** _

_**I know it's scary...but...I can help her...** _

Chihiro: (Reassuring) It'll be fine. I promise...

Hiyoko: (Somber)...

Chihiro: (Smiling) I'll be right by your side...okay?

Hiyoko: (Somber)...

…(Smiling) Okay...

**Chihiro got up and held his arm out for Hiyoko, who grabbed it and was helped to her feet. The two then walked past the diner and the second hallway, appearing before the door to Hiyoko's lab. The fanfic creator looked on nervously...**

Chihiro: (Reassuring) Just run your card through it. It'll be fine...

Hiyoko: (Nervous) Okay...

**Hiyoko pulled out her card and held it up to the door's slot. However, her hand visibly shook the closer she got...**

_**Hiyoko...** _

_**...** _

**After a few more seconds of shaking, Chihiro covered Hiyoko's eyes with his hands.**

Hiyoko: (Surprised) Huh?

Chihiro: (Calm) If there's anything awful inside, I'll let you know. I promise, if there is, I won't take my hands off.

Hiyoko: (Taken aback) Are...you sure?

Chihiro: (Calm) Yes. You trust me, right?

Hiyoko: Of course I do...

Chihiro: So I won't let you see anything that you'd be uncomfortable with. Just use your card...I promise...nothing bad is going to happen...

Hiyoko: (Taken aback)...

**Hiyoko smiled, every hint of nerves disappeared and her shaking wasn't present. She reached over and slid the card through the door's slot...the entrance to the lab then immediately opened...**

**...and the entire room was as it was before. The glass was unbroken. The plushies were back in place. There wasn't a single trace of blood in sight. Chihiro smiled and took his hands off of Hiyoko's eyes, a cue that the coast was clear and she could open her eyes. After she did, she walked into the room, looking around at everything. After a few moments  of appreciating the sight, she turned back to Chihiro with her hands behind her back...**

Hiyoko: (Blushing) Thank you...

Chihiro: (Smiling) You're welcome...(Curious) Oh, you said you'd show your Pokémon OC's, right?

Hiyoko: (Excited) Oh, forget the OC's! Right now I gotta show you all of them!

**Hiyoko showed Chihiro the plushies and explained each Pokémon, it's traits, it's abilities...all with a passion that was to be expected in the Ultimate Fanfic Creator...**

_**Hiyoko and I have gotten closer...and it's wonderful...** _

Hiyoko: (Proud) That's pretty much all of them. Well, all of them that are here...there's literally hundreds of Pokémon! I could spend hours explaining each and every single one of them!

Chihiro: (Smiling) I might not fully understand what you're talking about, but your enthusiasm is infectious.

Hiyoko: (Scratches her head) Well, when you love something, you can talk about it forever and never get bored.

Chihiro: (Smiling) I can see that.

Hiyoko: (Thinking) But...maybe I forgot to mention one of them. Hold on I'll check...

_**I'm not sure who she could have forgotten...I'm pretty certain we covered all of them-** _

Hiyoko: (Horrified) Oh God!

Chihiro: (Concerned) Hiyoko!? What's wrong!?

Hiyoko: (Horrified) I'm an idiot! I forgot to show you the most important thing here!

**Hiyoko turned around and showed a male figurine wearing a top hat. Chihiro squinted closely to get a better view and looked into a pair of beady little eyes.**

Chihiro: (Surprised) Oh...that's...Professor Layton?

Hiyoko: (Giddy) Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Isn't he the coolest!? I mean, that's a hypothetical question because he is! Oh, and he says hi!

Chihiro: (Chuckling nervously) It's nice to meet you Professor.

Hiyoko: (Blushing) And yes...I talk to my figures. Don't judge me.

Chihiro: (Reassuring) I'm not, I promise. And, he really does look cool. And like a gentleman.

Hiyoko: (Smiling) Yeah...he is...just like Daddy...They're both smart, and brave, and kind...I've...always admired people who are like that...(Extremely quietly) especially recently...

Chihiro: (Curious) Huh?

Hiyoko: (Chuckling nervously) N-Nothing. I'm just...glad I can share this with someone...

Chihiro: (Smiling) And I'm glad you trust me enough to share this. It's an honor.

Hiyoko: (Smiling) I'm...glad...

**Hiyoko held her figure...but the longer she looked at it, the lower her smile got, until it disappeared entirely.**

Chihiro: (Concerned) Are you okay?

Hiyoko: (Somber) Y-Yeah...I just...My...Daddy's an adventurer...

Chihiro: (Surprised) An adventurer?

Hiyoko: Mhm...in fact...it got him into Hope's Peak...he would have been an archeologist...but he shared a class with someone who had that title instead. Even so, it's another reason I see so much of my Daddy in the Professor...because they both travel the world, solving mysteries, meeting new people, finding discoveries that can tell stories of earlier civilizations...

Chihiro: (Smiling) He really does sound cool...I didn't know he was an Ultimate...

Hiyoko: (Smiling) Well, to be honest, I've never really seen him as an Ultimate...He was always just Daddy to me...(Somber) But...along with all the adventure, there's danger...

Chihiro: (Concerned) Danger? Like what?

Hiyoko: (Downcast) Like...people who don't want him to find anything...

...

...

…(Somber) Would...you like to know what his sin was?

Chihiro: (Taken aback) What?

_**His...sin? Does she mean...the sin that caused her to...** _

_**...** _

_**...** _

Chihiro: (Concerned) If...you're comfortable telling me...and I promise I won't tell a soul.

Hiyoko: (Smiling) I know you wouldn't, so I wasn't even going to ask...

…(Downcast) But...yeah...I'll tell you...

**Chihiro nodded and remained silent, waiting for Hiyoko to tell him the secret that she nearly committed murder to prevent from getting out...**

Hiyoko: (Downcast) My...Daddy's sin...said...

...

...

…(Somber) That...he found a treasure that's valuable to a criminal organization, and now they're after him.

Chihiro: (Taken aback) A what?

Hiyoko: (Somber) The last time I saw him...he told me that he was going to Peru with the archeologist he went to Hope's Peak with...And...that was a few months ago...he never came back...

Chihiro: (Concerned) Hiyoko...

Hiyoko: (Tearing up) And...He usually at least calls everyday when he's gone...And he did...at first...But...those stopped as well...

Chihiro: (Concerned) I'm sure he's okay...he...he's probably just hiding...

Hiyoko: (Tearing up) I-I want to believe that to...but...it's been so long...and...I knew he was in trouble, he would have called any chance he got. But...he hasn't a-and...

**Hiyoko covered her eyes with her arm, trying to prevent the torrent of tears that was to come from flowing out, all while tightening her grip on her Professor figurine.**

Hiyoko: (Crying) And I'm scared...

Chihiro: (Concerned)...

Hiyoko: (Crying) I'm scared that he's dead...or worse...h-he could be lost, or getting tortured, a-and I'm scared of getting a call from some random stranger telling me that he's gone...

Chihiro: (Concerned) Hiyoko…

Hiyoko: (Crying) O-Or he calls me...but he...he tells me that he'll never be able to come home...I-I don't know what would be worse...and no matter how much I try to say he's okay, that I'll see him again, that me and him will get together again and cosplay and go to conventions...that I can show him all the fanfiction I've written...

…(Crying) But...no matter how hard I try, my mind always goes back to the worst case scenario...I-I want to see him again so badly...but even if we get out...I-I don't know if I will-

**Hiyoko's crying was halted when Chihiro went over and pulled her into a hug...**

Chihiro: (Resolute) He is okay.

Hiyoko: (Taken aback) H-Huh?

Chihiro: (Resolute) Your dad is fine. You just have to believe in him.

Hiyoko: (Eyes watering) I-I try...but...

Chihiro: (Gently) He's a gentleman, right?

Hiyoko: (Somber) Y-Yes...

Chihiro: (Gently) And he told you he'd come back, right?

Hiyoko: (Somber) He always tells me that...

Chihiro: (Gently) And he's always come back before, right?

Hiyoko: (Somber) Yes...

Chihiro: (Gently) Then he'll come back again. A gentleman never breaks a promise, right?

Hiyoko: (Somber) That's not even the proper quote...it's "A gentleman never leaves a puzzle unsolved."

Chihiro: Oh...well...

**Chihiro backed out of the hug, but kept his hands on Hiyoko's shoulders...**

Chihiro: (Smiling) Well...let's think about it like this. Imagine your dad as a puzzle.

Hiyoko: (Confused) Why?

Chihiro: (Gently) Just do it, okay?

Hiyoko: (Confused) Okay...my...Daddy is a puzzle...

Chihiro: And every puzzle has several pieces to it...at least if it's a jigsaw puzzle. And, to be complete, that puzzle needs to be filled with every single piece.

Hiyoko: (Confused) I...still don't understand.

Chihiro: That's where you come in.

Hiyoko: (Surprised) Me?

Chihiro: Your dad is a puzzle. He's made up of several pieces, all of which he needs to be whole...right now, he's missing a single piece...and you're that piece.

Hiyoko: (Touched) Ch-Chihiro...

Chihiro: (Smiling) You said it yourself, a gentleman never leaves a puzzle unsolved. Your dad is going to be fine. One day, after we get out of here, he'll come back, and his puzzle will be complete.

Hiyoko: (Stunned)...

Chihiro: (Smiling) There's a lot of ways I could have phrased that better...but, you understand what I mean, right?

**Hiyoko looked towards the floor, clenching her fists and shivering a little...**

Hiyoko: (Shivering) Y-You're...

Chihiro: (Concerned) Hiyoko...I'm sorry if...

**This time, Hiyoko was the one who caught Chihiro off guard with a tight hug...**

Hiyoko: (Smiling through tears) You're right! H-He will come back!

**Rather than respond with words, Chihiro instead smiled and returned Hiyoko's hug. He patted her gently on the back of the head, allowing her to let out her emotions.**

Hiyoko: (Smiling) He's always come back...there's no reason he won't this time...when I get home...I'm going to have a great big hug prepared for him. And I'm gonna show him all the fanfic's I've written...and I'll tell him all about how awesome you are!

Chihiro: (Blushing) Aw, you don't need to do that last part. I just wanna help...

Hiyoko:(Smiling) Yeah...I know...and that's something I love about you...

Chihiro: (Surprised) Huh?

Hiyoko: (Frantic) A-As a friend! Th-That's why I love you as a friend! (Calmer) But...seriously...thank you...for being a gentleman...

Chihiro: (Smiling) And thank you for opening up...and for helping me open up...

Hiyoko: (Smiling) When, we get out of here...let's keep in touch...I'll let you meet my Daddy...and maybe my mom as well...and we can write fanfiction together...(Excited) a-and we can go to a convention together! You can be Luke, Daddy can be the professor, and I can finally try out my Emmy cosplay! As soon as my hair grows back...

Chihiro: (Chuckling) I'm still not sure what all of that means, but we'll definitely keep in touch. And going to a convention sounds fun...

_**...** _

_**Hiyoko...she has a rough personality at times...but she's got a great heart...she loves her dad so much...and I'm glad she's opening up...I'm...definitely going to stay in touch with her...and writing fanfiction and cosplaying with her...it would be great to explore new things...especially with such a good friend.** _

Kirumi: (Calm) Hello...I'm not interrupting anything, am I?

**Chihiro and Hiyoko turned to look to the door, where Kirumi stood with Aisling in hand and Jack at her side. Hiyoko took a second before fully separating from her hug.**

Hiyoko: (Blushing) U-Um...no. We were just...talking. About...stuff...

Chihiro: (Smiling) Hiyoko was telling me all about Pokémon.

Kirumi: (Curious) And she's...crying?

Hiyoko: (Blushing) H-Hey! The first movie was super emotional and stuff! Don't blame me!

Kirumi: (Giggling) I'm not...(Calm) However, it's now 12:30. You two should go to bed.

Hiyoko: (Shocked) 12:30!? How long have we been here!?

Chihiro: You were talking for a while...

Kirumi: Either way, we have a big day tomorrow...it could potentially be our last day...so get as much rest as you can...(Smiling) And don't forget Aisling, she's technically yours.

Chihiro: (Smiling) Of course...

Hiyoko: (Curious) So, where are you going?

Kirumi: I'll be up for another few minutes with Jack. Don't mind me.

Hiyoko: (Worried) Are...you sure?

Kirumi: I can protect myself, and Jack will make sure I'm not surprise attacked. So yes, I shall be fine.

**Kirumi walked over to Chihiro and placed Aisling in his arms, taking a small bow before walking out with Jack...**

Chihiro: (Sighing) Kirumi's right...we should go to sleep...we need to be at our best for when we go through the vents.

Hiyoko: (Determined) Right! We're gonna fuck that vent!

Chihiro: (Confused)...

Hiyoko: (Curious) Too much?

Chihiro: (Nervously chuckling) Just...a tiny bit.

**Chihiro and Hiyoko chuckled and walked out of her lab and back to their dorm rooms. Chihiro placed Aisling into her cage, got into his pajamas, and went back to sleep. The handkerchief, guitar pick, and emblem rested on his desk...**

_**We might get out tomorrow...** _

_**...** _

_**...** _

_**Dad...** _

_**Mom...** _

_**Chiaki...** _

_**I'll see you again soon. And things will be different this time. You won't have to worry about me anymore...** _

**Free Time Events End**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Knock* Knock***

_**Huh? What time is it...** _

_**Oh...It's...9 A.M.** _

_**Wasn't...oh, right...the morning announcement is gone...** _

Chihiro: (Yawning) Sorry, just give me a second...I need to get dressed...

**After doing so, Chihiro filled Aisling's bowl, giving the little rabbit a quick pat on the back.**

Chihiro: (Gently) If we find an exit, the first thing I'll do is run back here...Don't worry, I won't leave you behind.

**Chihiro placed the handkerchief, the pick, and the emblem into his jacket pocket before he walked over to the door and used his card to open it. As opposed to a single individual, the entire group, or at least what was left of them, stood in his doorway. Including Nekomaru, holding a brand new hammer.**

Nekomaru: (Nodding) It's time...

Angie: (Excited) Nyahaha! We're gonna get out of here!

"Celeste": (Sighing) We might get out of here. Adding a single word can change a sentences entire meaning...

Kirumi: Regardless, we'll at least be one step closer to escape.

"Taeko": (Thinking) True...

**Jack barked his approval, something that he was rewarded with by a pat on the head, curtesy of Hiyoko.**

Hiyoko: (Curious) So...you're ready, right?

_**Guys...** _

Chihiro: (Determined) Yes...I am.

**With that, Chihiro and the others walked over to Himiko's lab. The bookshelf had been striped bare of any book besides the one that used to open the shelf up.**

Chihiro: (Surprised) Oh...you guys actually took the books down.

"Taeko": I didn't want to see them ruined, so Celeste and I decided to move them.

"Celeste": (Sighing) You didn't have to mention my part in it.

Nekomaru: Okay guys, stay back. There's going to be a massive impact soon. And it's best if you all stay behind...

Kirumi: We understand.

**Nekomaru walked in while the others stood next to the wall. Chihiro covered his ears in anticipation of the loud sound that would no doubt occur as soon as the Ultimate Inventor struck the bookcase. Several seconds went by before...**

**...**

**...**

**CRASH***

**A cloud of dust burst out of Himiko's lab, and after it had fully evaporated, Chihiro and the others peaked in, where they were greeted by the sight of Nekomaru standing triumphantly in front of the now open elevator door.**

Chihiro: (Ecstatic) We're through!

"Taeko": (Sighing) Here's hoping Ms. Yumeno doesn't mind the redecoration...

Nekomaru: I'm sure she'd be okay with it if it gets us out of this hellhole.

"Celeste": Perhaps, but now our path has been opened. Where it leads, well, we'll figure that out soon.

Angie: (Excited) Let's go guys! We can-

Kirumi: Hold on...let's think this though before charging forward.

"Celeste": There is a weight limit to the vent. So if all of us enter, it would be nothing short of a disaster...

Angie: (Tilting head) Oh. Right...(Cheerful) I'll still go in! After all, I'm pretty light!

"Taeko": (Thinking) That's true...the only people who shouldn't enter are me and Mr. Nidai.

Nekomaru: (Nodding) Everyone else should be good, but we can't send everyone...

Chihiro: (Determined) Then I'll go to. Together, me and Angie wouldn't break the weight limit...

Hiyoko: (Trying to be determined) I...I can go to.

"Celeste": (Giggling) Hiyoko dear, the last thing we need right now is dead weig-

"Taeko": Before we get into a conversation we're going to regret, would we be able to send three people without breaking the limit?

Angie: (Thinking) Me and Chihiro are 90 pounds, Hiyoko is 68 pounds...all together that should be...(Cheerful) 248 pounds! We can totally go together!

"Celeste": (Surprised) You know math?

Angie: (Proud) Addition, subtraction, multiplication, and division! I'm a regular math girl!

"Celeste": (Scoffing) That's a bigger surprise than anything we'll find at the end of this proverbial rainbow.

Kirumi: (Curious) However, while we can send three people, should we?

Chihiro: (Thinking) With the intruder around, it might be better if we have the numbers advantage.

"Taeko": Ms. Yonaga can definitely protect herself. And Mr. Fujisaki has ears that, as long as he remains focused, can pick up on if the intruder gets closer.

"Celeste": (Giggling) Maybe Hiyoko can hold the map? That way the other two can do the actual important work.

Hiyoko: (Proud) Joke's on you! I was planning to do that anyways!

Nekomaru: (Thinking) And having someone hold the map would be useful. That way Chihiro could concentrate and Angie can have her guard up.

"Celeste": (Pouting) You dolts aren't supposed to take what I say seriously.

Angie: (Flexing) Don't worry folks! I'm totally prepared to kick that guys but!

Hiyoko: (Trying to flex) I'll...do my part as well...

Chihiro: (Nodding) We'll definitely come back with good news.

"Celeste": (Sighing) Well, at least go prepared...

**Celeste reached into her pocket and handed over the intruder's switchblade to Chihiro.**

Chihiro: (Surprised) Huh?

"Celeste": It's yours just in case you need to stab someone. It's not that difficult. Just poke with it as hard as you can.

"Taeko": (Nose bleeding) That's kin-

Kirumi: (Stern) Not another word. (Calm) Now, you'll need this...

**Kirumi reached into her kimono and handed over the map to Hiyoko. The fanfic creator took a hold of it and gave a nervous nod.**

Chihiro: (Determined) Okay, let's go.

Nekomaru: (Smiling) Good luck. We'll stay back here and await your good news.

**Chihiro, Hiyoko and Angie stepped onto the elevator and faced outwards towards the others before he pressed the button to go up. Soon, it began to rise from the ground and went upwards...Hiyoko hugged the map close to her chest and Angie whistled some elevator music. The Ultimate Pianist placed the switchblade in his left pocket. Soon, they reached he top, and the sides of the elevator dropped.**

Chihiro: (Looks to his right...) That's the way me and Kirumi went during the investigation...(...and then to his left) and that's the way Kuma blocked off.

Hiyoko: (Worried) So, that's unexplored territory.

Angie: (Cheerful) Come friends! We're not getting any younger!

**After that rally cry, Angie skipped off forward, leaving Chihiro and Hiyoko behind a little.**

Chihiro: (Worried) Hold on!

Hiyoko: (Exasperated) Oh come on!

**Thankfully the Ultimate Gang Leader wasn't too fast and the two managed to catch up to her.**

Angie: We gotta be quick ya know. We could be back to Earth by nightfall if we're quick enough.

Chihiro: I get that, but we should still be cautious. Something tells me that Kuma won't just sit by and let us leave...

Hiyoko: (Thinking) That's true, but it's still Kuma. And we're allowed to kick his ass even with the rules up.

Angie: (Cheerful) Yep! We just need to beat up that mean old intruder and we'll have a smooth journey home! I gotta feeling about this!

Hiyoko: (Trying to be determined) Yeah...we just have to find the exit...

**Hiyoko unfolded the map as she continued to walk.**

Hiyoko: According to the map, we'll come up on a way down once we reach the end of this vent.

Chihiro: If we're lucky, we'll come up on something that can get us down there.

Hiyoko: And then, if we get to the bottom, we'll take a right...and we should come up on the docks...Where the ships are.

Angie: And then we'll find a way to get the others home.

Chihiro: Right. We should keep an eye out for something that can make the elevator go down.

Angie: (Salutes) Noted!

Hiyoko: (Confused)...

Chihiro: (Curious) Is something up?

Angie: (Curious) Hm?

Hiyoko: Oh...I was just going to ask...(Concerned) Are you holding up alright Angie? I...well...

Angie: Yeah. I'm fine.

Hiyoko: (Concerned) Are you sure?

Angie: (Smiling) I've already accepted what happened. And I've let out my emotions. (Downcast) Still...I wish...we could have gotten out with Akane...as well as the others.

Chihiro: (Reassuring) I'm sure all she wants right now is for the rest of us to escape. And everyone else is cheering us on as well.

Angie: (Downcast) Probably...(Curious) Hey Chihiro, can I ask you something?

Chihiro: (Surprised) Huh? Sure.

Angie: (Casual) Can I punch you?

Chihiro: (Shocked) Wait, what?

Hiyoko: (Determined) What the hell!? Don't attack him!

Chihiro: (Concerned) Why...would you even ask that?

Angie: (Sighing)...

...Well...a while ago...back after the first trial...Mahiru told me a few things...before...what happened to her...

Chihiro: (Stunned) She did? Right...I remember...

-

_Mahiru: (Stern) Angie, I know it's a part of some religious thing, but stop threatening people with violence._

_Angie: (Excited) Yes Mam!_

_Mahiru: (Stern) Oh, and if you ever hit Chihiro again, I will come back from the dead and smack the taste out of your mouth._

_Angie: (Clasping hands) Got it, I will pray for you to have a safe trip to Heaven._

-

Angie: (Somber) I've been thinking a lot about that recently. And, after what happened to Akane...and after you helped me...it...makes me wonder...

...

**Angie stopped walking and turned to face Chihiro, who, along with Hiyoko, stopped as well.**

Angie: (Hopeful) Maybe if I hit you...you can see Mahiru again.

Chihiro: (Stunned)...

...A-Angie...

…(Teary eyed) Y-You don't have to do that...but...

…(Smiles) That's...really nice. I...I appreciate it...but you really don't need to...

**Chihiro patted his jacket pocket where Mahiru's handkerchief lied.**

Chihiro: (Smiling) She's already by my side.

**Hiyoko smiled and patted Chihio's shoulder in a show of support.**

Angie: (Nodding) Okay...just...let me know if you'd like to take up my offer, alright.

Chihiro: (Chuckles) I'll think about it.

Angie: (Cheerful) Let's keep going then! The sooner we get this done, the sooner we can head back to Earth!

**Angie skipped off down the vent, with Chihiro and Hiyoko giving one another a nod before they walked forward as well.**

Hiyoko: (Smiling) She'll be fine.

Chihiro: (Nodding) Yes...she will.

**The three teens continued to walk through the vent for several minutes before reaching their first destination...**

 

 

Chihiro: (Surprised) So...this is it?

Angie: Looks like it!

Hiyoko: (Squinting) Well, there's a ladder. How...far down do you guys think this will go?

Angie: Only one way to find out...

**Without hesitation, Angie placed her feet onto the ladder and began to climb down one rung at a time.**

Chihiro: So...ladies first?

Hiyoko: (Giggling) Yep. You're a total gentleman.

**Hiyoko folded up the map and placed it into one of Chihiro's pockets, the same one he kept the switchblade in, and went next down the ladder. Chihiro soon followed. Rung after rung, step after step, it was a process that went for several minutes...**

_**...** _

_**So far, so good.** _

_**There's been no trace of the Intruder...or Kuma. But...they could come from anywhere...** _

_**But, we'll be fine. Angie's here. Hiyoko is ready...and...I can fight him as well...** _

_**...** _

_**If...I see him again...I won't let him get away...After what he did to Hiyoko, I can't let him get out of this scot free...** _

_**He's dangerous...and if he did that to her just to get to me...who's to say he won't try this with someone else?** _

_**In that case, I need to-** _

Angie: We're here!

Chihiro: (Surprised) Huh?

Hiyoko: We've made it to the bottom Chihiro. (Raises eyebrow) Did you stop paying attention again?

Chihiro: (Chuckles nervously) I...was focused on climbing the ladder. I didn't want to lose m grip and fall down...

Hiyoko: (Sighing) You know, you're supposed to be our radar. What happens if the radar gets distracted?

**Angie, followed soon afterwards by Hiyoko and Chihiro, stepped off of the ladder to the next section of the vent...**

Chihiro: That...would probably be a disaster...

Angie: (Curious) So, we should be on the last leg of the journey, right?

Hiyoko: I'll check...

**She pulled out the map from Chihiro's pocket and unfolded it.**

Hiyoko: Yeah. If this is right, we just need to walk that way, and we'll get to the docks.

Angie: (Excited) Let's go!

Chihiro: (Thinking) We haven't seen anything so far...maybe we can hurry our pace...(Worried) Nekomaru's on a time limit.

Hiyoko: (Nervous) Right. But, we could be a little cautious...due to...you know...

Angie: (Nodding) Yeah...the intruder...(Excited) Like I said, I'll beat em up! You guys got nothing to worry about!

**Chihiro and Hiyoko nodded along with Angie and followed her closely. This time, they kept up with her pace...though Chihiro focused on the area around them. Looking out for two things...a possible black spot that they might have to slow down on, and the presence of anyone in that vent who shouldn't have been in there in the first place...**

**...**

**...**

**Thankfully, the only thing they found was a bridge to hope...or more specifically...**

Angie: (Excited) Guys! I see a grate up ahead!

Hiyoko: (Smiling) Y-You do!?

Chihiro: (Taken aback) Let me see!

**Chihiro, mid sprint, peaked his head around Angie...and there it was...little beams of light shining through a metal wall...a large grate stood at the side. The Ultimate Pianist smiled and increased his pace, even running past Angie, in order to reach it.**

_**Is this...really it?** _

_**After all this time...it...** _

_**It...** _

_**It is!** _

**Chihiro reached the grate and looked outside of it...**

**And was rewarded with the sight of several spaceships, all in front of a large open door that showed the vast reaches of space...and more importantly...the Earth itself. Chihiro could feel the breath knocked out of him, and it was a reaction shared by both Hiyoko and Angie. All three of them placed their hands on the grate, poking their fingers through. There wasn't a single trace of another human in sight. It would have been a perfect sight...**

**...besides the fact that from their position, had they gotten through, the fall itself would have ended their dreams in a heartbeat.**

Chihiro: (Awed) Guys...it's...there. It's right there...but...

Hiyoko: (Somber) We're way too high up. There's no way we'd be able to reach the ships, even if we could break through...

Angie: (Calm) Chin up Hiyoko. Think about it. We might not be able to get to it right now, but we can absolutely go back and give everyone else the good news. That has to count for something, right?

Chihiro: (Cheerful) Angie's right! If nothing else, this is absolutely a moral victory!

Hiyoko: (Thinking) I mean...it is...but what now? Do we just go back? We don't even know if we can get the elevator down.

Chihiro: (Thinking) True...but, there has to be a way. We've already gotten this far...maybe we could keep going? I mean, there might be another area close by.

Hiyoko: But...what if there isn't?

Chihiro: (Concerned) Hiyoko...

Hiyoko: (Worried) I'm sorry, I'm just overthinking this...

Chihiro: No, you're fine. We just need to keep going. We might need to look around for a while, but it might be worth it if-

Angie: (Casual) I think I found a clue.

Chihiro and Hiyoko: (Surprised) What?

Angie: Well...I found something that was caught in the vent...

**Angie turned to Chihiro, handing him a small piece of paper that had been folded up...**

Chihiro: (Surprised) Hold on...that can't be...

...

...

…(Cheerful) No! This has to be...Hiyoko, the map!

Hiyoko: (Excited) Got it!

**Hiyoko pulled out her map and held it out...this was followed by Chihiro unfolding the piece of paper quickly...and afterwards, he placed it against what Hiyoko was holding out...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**A perfect fit.**

Hiyoko: (Surprised) It's the other half of the map!

Angie: (Excited) We've got it!

Chihiro: (Determined) And...if this is correct...our way out of here...

...is through Mahiru's lab.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next part...the very last three free time events. Again, the order will be determined either by comments, or randomly.


	72. Chapter 5: Do. Or Do Not. We All Might Die. (Part 6-Daily Life)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything seems like it's going smoothly with the great finding of the map's second half. However, an additional worry arises that could potentially throw the entire plan off course.
> 
> Plus, the last three free time events of the story!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright...so, I'm just going to stop setting deadlines because I'm bound to break them. In fact, from here on out, I'll just say that I'll never go for more than a month between uploads. That doesn't mean that that's the new model, I could very well get the next part out sooner than I imagine, but rather than set deadlines and disappoint myself, I'm going to take things at my own pace.
> 
> Also, Merry late Christmas, and happy holidays to you all. Thank you for sticking by me throughout this journey. A journey that'll go on into 2019 and hopefully be just as amazing as 2018 was.
> 
> And now, back to our regularly schedualed program.

**Chihiro usually wasn't one to rush forward in life, but the moment it hit him that the path towards freedom went through Mahiru's lab, he was in a dead sprint, and the moment he had reached the top of the vent, he was making a b-line towards Himiko's lab, with Angie running by his side and Hiyoko trailing behind a little.**

Hiyoko: (Panting) Could you two slow down!? For fucks sake I can barely keep up!

Chihiro: Sorry! I-I just...I can't believe it! Our freedom is...it's so close now!

Angie: (Cheerful) I knew we'd be blessed today!

Hiyoko: (Smiling, still panting) I...I know...I'm happy to! I just...this is all so much...I honestly can't believe it!

Chihiro: (Cheerful) We can get out! Finally...after so long...

_**...** _

_**...** _

_**...** _

_**Mahiru...** _

_**We're going to get out...** _

_**And...even when you're not here...you're still helping us...** _

_**Thank you...Thank you so much...** _

**Thankfully for our intrepid trio, the slide to Himiko's lab remained where it was since last time, a welcome sight on top of the already joyous occasion. Hiyoko and Chihiro leaned in to look down the secret passage.**

Hiyoko: (Curious) So...it's safe to just slide down...right?

Chihiro: Of course. The landing might be a little rough, so we just have to take it slowly and one at a time.

Hiyoko: So I guess I could go firs-

Angie: Geronimo!

**Chihiro and Hiyoko felt themselves tackled from behind by the Ultimate Gang Leader and they went quickly down it...**

Hiyoko: (Enraged) God damn it Angie!

Angie: (Cheerful) Nyahaha!

Chihiro: (Worried) Guys...just be prepared for a-

**They reached the bottom of the slide and shot into the Detectives lab, flying over the majority of the other students, though they had a lucky break in that the one student who they didn't go over, Nekomaru, was in the perfect spot to catch all three of them and was absolutely strong enough to catch three flying teens. The Ultimate Inventor stumbled back a little bit, but ultimately kept on his feet.**

"Celeste": (Giggling) So I guess you three had fun?

Hiyoko: (Unamused) Sure...we did.

Angie: (Totally Amused) I know I did.

Kirumi: (Worried) Did you find anything?

Chihiro: (Excited) Yes! Yes! Nekomaru...

**Nekomaru nodded and set Chihiro and the others onto the floor, and the moment his little feet touched the floor, Chihiro rushed over to Himiko's desk and put down the initial half of the map. A few seconds later, the other students, as well as Jack, walked over to him to get a better view.**

Chihiro: (Excited) The map is true, there's a hanger at the bottom of the vent!

"Taeko": (Surprised) Truly?

Angie: Yes, we saw it with our own eyes.

Kirumi: (Curious) And...there were ships?

Hiyoko: (Cheerful) Yeah! All kinds! And they're right next to an exit! We saw Earth from were we were!

Nekomaru: (Shocked) You did? (Excited) HELL YEAH!!! You guys hear that!?

"Taeko": (Worried) Um...yes...but...

"Celeste": (Sighing) Well I guess we are lucky you all didn't have a way to get out of the vent. Otherwise you three could have left us all behind.

Chihiro: We wouldn't leave any of you behind...(Somber) But even if we could get everyone down there, we wouldn't be able to leave.

Hiyoko: Yeah, the height from the vent down is way too deep. We'd just hit the floor and go "Splat!"

Kirumi: In that case...did you at least find a way to activate the elevator?

Chihiro: No...(Proud) But we found something much better!

**Chihiro reached into his jacket pocket to pull out the next part of the map and placed it on the other side of the map, filling it out fully.**

Nekomaru: (Shocked) Wait...is that...

"Celeste": (Covers mouth) Oh my...

Chihiro: (Proud) We found this when we found the bottom of the vent...and if it's as accurate as it was before...then Mahiru's lab is how we're going to get out of here.

**As Chihiro had said, this part of the map showed the missing fourth hallway, specifically from a top down view. It showed that, somewhere near the left corner of the lab, an arrow pointed towards said corner was labeled "Elevator."**

"Taeko": (Surprised) Ms. Koizumi's lab...has the elevator?

Chihiro: I know it's hard to believe, (Smiling) but at the same time...it's right there...

Angie: (Pumped) We just gotta take Neko's big hammer and break down that door! We're home free after that!

**Despite Angie's enthusiasm, and despite the potential path to freedom beforehand, it didn't look like it was shared amongst the other students. Nekomaru nervously rubbed the back of his head, while Kirumi covered her mouth while thinking. "Taeko" fiddled with his fingers while "Celeste" simply stood in place, looking slightly impatient.**

Hiyoko: (Confused) Okay, what's with the long faces?

Kirumi: (Worried) We just...ran into a unseen complication...

Chihiro: (Confused) Complication?

Nekomaru: (Rubbing back of head) Yeah...um...God damn how do we put this...

"Celeste": Allow me. Chihiro dear, explain what your current idea is.

Chihiro: (Confused)...Okay...

...We have a map to the hanger, as well as evidence that there's an elevator in Mahiru's lab. We couldn't enter her lab before, but now we can use Nekomaru's hammer to break into it.

"Celeste": (Nodding) Yes, and what are we going to do after that?

Chihiro: (Thinking) We would go to the hanger...we'd get on a ship and go home.

Kirumi: (Worried)...

Nekomaru: (Tense)...

"Taeko": (Worried)...

Angie: (Confused) I don't see why you guys are so pouty, it sounds like a pretty straightforward plan.

"Celeste": (Sighing) Oh dear...do I really have to ask the most simple question imaginable?

Hiyoko: (Annoyed) Oh for fuck's sake! We just need to hop on a ship and fly to Earth! It can't be that-

"Celeste": Can anyone here fly a spaceship?

Chihiro: (Stunned)...

Hiyoko: (Stunned)...

Angie: (Thinking)…

…(Casual) Oh. That's what you meant.

"Celeste": (Cringing) I cannot believe it took us this freakin long before we asked the simplest question imaginable.

Nekomaru: (Tense) This is tough to hear...but it's true. No one here knows how to fly...

"Taeko": (Sighing) That means even if we could get down there...we wouldn't be able to leave.

Chihiro: (Horrified)...

_**No...How...How did we forget that?** _

Hiyoko: (Nervous) O-Okay...but we could just learn, right?

"Celeste": (Dismissive) Learn how to fly a spaceship? Perhaps we could, we'd just need at least, oh I don't know, ten years.

Angie: Ten years?

Chihiro: (Worried) But...we don't have ten years. We need to leave as soon as possible...otherwise...Nekomaru...

Nekomaru: (Tense) Look, even taking me out of the equation, there's no way the Intruder will be able to avoid Mono-Kaito for that long.

Hiyoko: (Nervous) So we'll...we'll just improvise.

Kirumi: (Somber) I'm sorry, but there's no way we'd be able to improvise something like that.

"Celeste": This would be an example of something that is "rocket science." If we just hopped on and flew away, we'd fly right into the sun. Granted that would be the worst circumstance. The best we could hope for is to crash land on Earth and hope our deaths are instant.

Chihiro: (Worried) Don't joke about that.

"Celeste": It isn't a joke. The way I see it, any hope of escape should be set aside in favor of reason. And we're bound for failure in our current state.

Chihiro: (Worried) But...no...there has to be a...

Nekomaru: Chihiro, stay calm. This...wasn't expected, but it's not the end of the world. You guys can still learn, it just might take a while...

Hiyoko: (Somber) We don't have time to learn.

Nekomaru: (Sighing) Be more specific...I don't have time for you to learn. But you guys can't hold yourselves back just for my sake.

Chihiro: (Thinking)...

_**It might not be...but the reason we wanted to get out quickly was for Nekomaru...I don't want anymore of us to die...so we just...there has to be some way we can get out...just...anything...** _

Angie: (Cheerful) Guys, come on, this isn't that bad.

Chihiro: (Surprised) Huh?

"Celeste": (Dismissive) Is that right?

Angie: (Cheerful) I mean, we aren't really in the best situation at the moment, but we gotta stay positive, ya know.

"Celeste": (Scoffing) Angie dear, do you have a suggestion? Perhaps Atua will tell you how to fly?

Angie: (Somber) We're...still on non-speaking terms. (Smiling) But, it's okay. We can still escape soon, we just need to tackle this from a different angle.

"Taeko": (Confused) A different angle? Like what?

Angie: (Thinking) Maybe...the ship could fly itself?

"Celeste": (Scoffing) As if the solution would that easy. This isn't fanfiction.

Hiyoko: We're in a spaceship. An auto-pilot would be on the lower end of weird shit that's happened since we got here.

Kirumi: (Thinking) Perhaps, however, we cannot rely on the off chance of there being an auto-pilot.

Nekomaru: And even if it is there, we have no way of knowing how it works. For all we know we'll end up going to opposite direction of Earth.

"Celeste": (Giggling) Really now? I've always wanted to go to Mars. Perhaps we can make a stop.

"Taeko": (Sighing) Celeste...

"Celeste": (Pouting) I'm just trying to keep the mood light.

Chihiro: (Thinking) Still...I think Angie is on to something.

_**No one here knows how to fly a ship...** _

_**But...we're not the only people here...** _

Chihiro: (Thinking) Maybe...

...we could ask Mono-Kaito?

**The entire room seemed to turn in Chihiro's direction, with reactions ranging from stunned to confused to (in "Celeste's" case) stifled laughter.**

"Taeko": (Confused) Come again?

Nekomaru: (Confused) Talk to Mono-Kaito? Chihiro, you know what you just said, right?

Chihiro: Yes, I do. Mono-Kaito would know how the auto-pilot would work.

Hiyoko: (Cheerful) You're right! He would!

Chihiro: (Thinking) And if there isn't any...I'm sure he'd know how to fly the ship.

"Celeste": (Dismissive) Let's stop that train of thought. Yes, he may know how to fly, but you want to ASK him? The man who has overseen the deaths of everyone around us?

Chihiro: We have to at least attempt to ask. I know Kuma won't help, so Mono-Kaito is our best bet.

Kirumi: So you want to negotiate with him?

"Taeko": The odds that he'd help us are slim to none. Plus, if you tell him what we know, he may very well restart the Killing Game.

Chihiro: (Thinking) I know, but again, we don't have any other choice. (Determined) If we don't do something, Nekomaru could die at any moment. We can bring him out here and we can try to convince him.

"Celeste": (Cringing) Chihiro, dear. Can you not hear the sound of your own voice? You are asking us to put our faith in an madman.

Chihiro: That might be true...but...

_**I...don't think Mono-Kaito...is as bad as Kuma...he stopped the Killing Game to look for the Intruder. He's got some reasoning in him...** _

"Taeko": (Thinking) Mr. Fujisaki...I think you're on the right track...but we just need to rework your words a little bit.

Angie: What do you mean?

"Taeko": (Thinking) It is true, if we need someone to get us home quickly, Mono-Kaito is our best bet...but we also can't rely on him to listen to reason. Therefore, we need to find a middle ground if we need to leave in a hurry...

Nekomaru: And your idea for a middle ground is?

"Taeko": (Thinking) Our best bet isn't to talk to Mono-Kaito...

…(Determined) it's to kidnap him.

Hiyoko: (Confused) What!?

Chihiro: (Confused) Kidnap him?

"Taeko": We might not be able to talk to him, but with the rules gone, we can bring the offensive to him. Without fear of being executed.

Angie: (Pumping fists) That's true! And if all seven of us work together, we'll definitely beat him down.

Kirumi: The effort to enforce teamwork is nice, but you and Nekomaru would be more than enough.

"Taeko": (Surprised) Ms. Tojo...does this mean you support my plan?

Kirumi: (Thinking) Of all the available plans, it is the one I think has the best potential.

"Celeste": It also might have the worst consequences if it fails...but then again, some of us might be willing to leave this ship in a pine box...if there's anything left to bury.

Hiyoko: (Pouting) You're just a barrel of sunshine aren't you?

"Celeste": (Grinning) Very much so.

Nekomaru: Honestly, this sounds like our best bet. Sorry Chihiro, we won't be able to handle this peacefully, if that was your initial intention.

Chihiro: (Sighing) I know...

Hiyoko: So, if everyone is in agreement...(Determined) Than we should get going! We can lure him out and hit him with the hammer!

Nekomaru: And we can drag him out to the ship and-

"Celeste": (Sighing) Hold on...

Hiyoko: (Annoyed) Would you quit doing that!?

"Taeko": (Concerned) Do you not like the idea?

"Celeste": I never said that. To be frank, I would love the opportunity to hit that freak in the head with a hammer, but I do believe going out and doing this so quickly won't benefit us in the slightest.

Chihiro: (Concerned) And how long do you want us to wait?

"Celeste": Not too long. Perhaps a day, maybe two.

Hiyoko: (Upset) We might not have a day or two! Don't you understand you-

Kirumi: (Calm) I agree with Celeste.

**Kirumi's reserved statement drew short gasps from the other students, who turned their attention towards her.**

Hiyoko: (Confused) Wait...what?

Angie: You actually agree with Celeste for once?

Kirumi: (Stern) I am simply stating what I consider the best course of action. And if that means agreeing with Celeste I shall swallow my pride and accept it.

"Celeste": (Grinning) Kirumi dear, I'm so glad you're using reason in your choices. Perhaps your emotion based choices will end soon?

Kirumi: (Snide) Perhaps it will happen the day you stop mocking others for your own amusement.

Chihiro: (Worried) Guys, please don't fight.

Nekomaru: (Nodding) Yeah, we need to keep a level head. And we can do a lot in a day...

Kirumi: And that's why a single day is all we'll need. We must prepare in case of the worst case scenario.

Hiyoko: (Concerned) And that would be...

Kirumi: In case we get separated.

Angie: Separated? But we have a map. We just need to follow that and-

"Taeko": No, Ms. Tojo's correct. This trip to hell has been astonishingly unpredictable. And I doubt Mono-Kaito and his company will allow us to just leave after all of this effort has been put in.

Nekomaru: (Cracking knuckles) So what do you need me to make?

Kirumi: (Thinking) One thing I believe shall come in handy would be walkie talkies. In case of separation, we'd be able to communicate.

Chihiro: (Thinking) Yeah...and, there might be parts for those...in Nekomaru's lab...

Nekomaru: (Thumbs up) I have seen some extra parts I could use to build them, (Thinking) but I might not have enough for everyone, so we'll have to decide on who'll get them...

"Taeko": We're also going to need meals for the trip home. I could always spend the day making those meals...

Angie: (Eyes sparkling) Ooh! This reminds me of what my ancestors did when they were looking for their new island! Except we know our destination.

"Celeste": (Thinking) And perhaps we could find a way to capture Mono-Kaito on the off chance we aren't able to hit him in the head.

Chihiro: (Thinking) As much as I want to leave as soon as possible...we can get a few things done...and...if this is going to be the last time we spend the night here, than this will be our last chance to relax.

Kirumi: That's another reason I'd like to wait until tomorrow, because it's guaranteed to be chaotic and we need to be on our guard.

"Celeste": (Grinning) Kidnapping and escaping the clutches of certain death by way of interstellar travel? I guess there's no better way to spend a Thursday morning.

"Taeko": (Nodding) And when we get back, we'll inform the proper authorities of this tragedy. Anyone with enough finances to create all of this will certainly attempt to do so again.

Nekomaru: (Smiling) And I might get another shot at life.

Chihiro: (Determined) So, tomorrow...we're definitely getting out of here.

Hiyoko: (Pumped) You know what? We can do this guys! We'll blast through these guys and go home!

Angie: (Cheerful) That's the spirit Hiyoko!

**Ruff***

Chihiro: (Smiling) I think Jack likes this plan to.

Hiyoko: (Pumped) Alright everyone! All together! Row Row!

"Taeko": (Confused) Row your boat?

Angie: (Cheerful) Gently down the stream!

Nekomaru: (Pumped) MERRILY MERRILY MERRILY MERRILY!!!

Chihiro: (Cautious) Life is but a dream?

Kirumi: (Sighing)...

"Celeste": We're fucked aren't we? (Grinning) But let's not focus on the negative, come Taeko dear, let us get something to eat.

"Taeko": (Nodding) I'll get started on the box lunches. (They leave)

Nekomaru: In that case, I'll start working on the equipment. And I'll look out for Jack while I'm at it.

**Ruff***

Nekomaru: (Smiling) Heh, alright, let's not wait too long now...(They leave)

Hiyoko: (Worried) So...was the speech I did bad?

Kirumi: (Reassuring) No, I just think the reference was lost in translation. Come on, I'll teach you the first steps of how to dance.

Hiyoko: (Cheerful) O-Okay! I-I'll see you later Chihiro...

Chihiro: (Smiling) Okay, have fun guys! (Hiyoko and Kirumi leave)

_**...** _

_**...** _

_**...** _

_**Today...is the last day we'll spend the night on the S.S. Maki Roll. After today...we'll go home...** _

_**Dad...Mom...Chiaki...** _

_**It'll be nice to see all three of them again...** _

_**But for now...I should make the most of my time here.** _

**Free Time Events Start!**  

_**Alright...who would be a good first person to-** _

Angie: (Cheerful) Chihiro!

Chihiro: (Surprised) O-Oh! Angie! I forgot you haven't left.

Angie: Well I can't just leave you alone silly. Otherwise you'd go off and fight the intruder again.

Chihiro: I...can't really deny that.

Angie: (Smiling) So, how about instead of that, let's go and play a round or two of Tennis.

Chihiro: (Surprised) Tennis? Are you sure about that?

Angie: (Smiling) I know it wasn't Akane's favorite thing, but at the same time, I think she'd be content if someone made use of that court.

Chihiro: (Touched) You know what? I'm sure she would be. So let's play a game in her memory.

**Chihiro and Angie would go over to the Ultimate Tennis Pro's lab, where, like they said, they would play a few rounds of tennis. It took a while before they were fully able to comprehend the rules, but they did manage to get a decently competitive game once they got that down. Though Chihiro was exhausted to say the least...**

_**I feel like Angie and I have gotten closer...and it feels nice to be able to say that...** _

Angie: (Excited) Nyahaha! Looks like I won this round Chihiro!

Chihiro: (Deep breaths) I'm not surprised. You're clearly an athlete leagues beyond me.

Angie: Aw don't put yourself down, you hit the ball three times, that was three more times than I thought you'd manage.

Chihiro: (Nervously chuckling) Those expectations are...warranted. (Curious) So, did you have fun.

Angie: (Smiling) Mhm! After being out for so long, it does feel nice to burn some energy.

Chihiro: Yeah, it does. We'll definitely burn plenty more when we get back to Earth.

Angie: (Smiling) Yep! Maybe you can join my gang and we can go to my island!?

Chihiro: (Surprised) Oh...I'll...pass. Sorry.

Angie: (Sighing) Well, it was worth a shot.

Chihiro: Oh, speaking of which, I'd love to hear more about your island.

_**Last time Angie told me how her ancestors got there...but...I don't really know how the island itself operates.** _

Angie: (Excited) Oh yes! I'll tell you anything you'd like to know! For the most part. I gotta keep some things as a trade secret.

Chihiro: (Thinking) So...what's it like there.

Angie: (Casual) Warm, but not too warm, there's lots of tasty food and plenty of things that can kill you.

Chihiro: (Surprised) Kill?

Angie: (Casual) On my island, there's no less than fifty animals that will kill you, and in a variety of ways to. We got things that can eat you, poison you, strangle you, burn you...and that's not even putting into account all the plants that'll mess up your organs upon consumption.

Chihiro: No wonder you're tough. I wouldn't last a day there...

Angie: I'd say you'd last four. At least. You'd just need to know what not to eat and what not to touch. And on top of that, you'd need to know who not to mess with, because there's a hierarchy to our island.

Chihiro: (Curious) There is? I mean, I think I've heard you mention that there are things on your island that are illegal.

Angie: Mhm. And those rules are determined by whoever is the Chief of the island.

Chihiro: The Chief?

Angie: They're the boss, the top dog, the big kahuna. And they're determined by not only being the toughest fighter, but also by whoever can bring the most followers back to the island.

Chihiro: But you only need 100, right?

Angie: Yes, but past chiefs have brought as many as 10,000.

Chihiro: (Shocked) 10,000!? And they had to bring them back on a boat!?

Angie: (Casual) It was a really strong boat.

Chihiro: Can your island even handle that many people?

Angie: That's...where all the deadly plants and animals comes in.

_**Jesus Christ!** _

Angie: (Scratching back of head) Yeah...we may or may not need to iron out some things...but it might be a little difficult given that it's been tradition for as far back as we've been able to tell stories.

Chihiro: (Cautious) You probably should. I mean, people who are being brought to your island are dying.

Angie: (Somber) I know...and I guess that's a part of why none of this really bothered me too much...until...Akane...

Chihiro: (Concerned) Angie...

Angie: (Smiling) I'm fine...she's with Atua...and with everyone else who's died.

Chihiro: (Surprised)...

Angie: Is something wrong?

Chihiro: No...I just admire how even after all of this, you still believe in Atua.

Angie: Of course I would. Even after all of this, I wouldn't just drop my faith.

Chihiro: (Reassuring) And no one should ask you to. It helps you feel comfortable...and it helps you cope...

Angie: (Smiling) Yeah, you get it...for me, it helps me feel like everything will be okay. That we'll be able to escape...

Chihiro: (Determined) If it makes feel that, then you should keep that faith. We need all the positivity we can get.

Angie: (Smiling) Thanks Chihiro...tell you what, after we get home, and after I find Akane's siblings, I'll bring you to my island.

Chihiro: (Worried) But...I don't want to join your gang.

Angie: (Smiling) Not as a gang member...as a friend.

Chihiro: (Touched)...

...Yes. I'd love to visit.

Angie: (Cheerful) Nyahaha! I can't wait! Just make sure to bring plenty of sunscreen, mediation, and maybe a knife. In case your foot gets caught in a clams mouth, those suckers will break your ankles.

Chihiro: (Chuckling nervously) I'll keep that in mind...

_**When I first met Angie...she scared me...but after spending some time with her...she really isn't that bad...in fact, I look forward to visiting her island...** _

_**Akane...don't worry...Your siblings are going to be fine...** _

**After that, Chihiro exited Akane's lab, though he didn't get too far before he was stopped by another student.**

"Taeko": Mr. Fujisaki, do you have a minute?

Chihiro: Oh, yeah, I do. What do you need?

"Taeko": (Thinking) I'd like to ask you a few questions related to what you like to eat. That way I can make you a decent meal on our way to Earth.

Chihiro: (Waving hands) You don't need to do that. I'm fine with anything you can scrounge up.

"Taeko": (Proud) Nonsense! If I shall continue to work on my cooking, I must continue my training! Finding out what you like and preparing that shall assist me in that goal.

Chihiro: (Thinking) Well, if you put it like that, than I can help out.

**And so, Chihiro and "Taeko" went to the kitchen and spent the next hour discussing preferred flavors, and even got into a small conversation of what Aisling would prefer...**

_**I feel like Taeko and I have gotten closer...** _

"Taeko": (Determined) Alright, now that I know what you prefer, I shall not leave you disappointed.

Chihiro: (Reassuring) You don't need to put all of that pressure on yourself. We don't need fancy food right now, we just need enough in case we have a long trip.

"Taeko": (Thinking) Still, it would be a good test before we head back to Earth...(Somber) and it might be the last time for a while that I'll have the opportunity to cook.

Chihiro: (Taken aback) It will? (Somber) Oh, that's right...you work for the government.

"Taeko": (Sighing) When we get back, there's no doubt that I'll have a lot put on my plate. Between explaining what happened and finding the culprits who've done this, cooking will have to take a back seat.

Chihiro: (Somber) I'm sorry. I was really enjoying your food to...

"Taeko": While a shame, the security of Japan should be my main priority.

Chihiro: That's understandable, but you shouldn't fully sacrifice what makes you happy. Cooking does make you happy, right?

"Taeko": (Somber) It does...

Chihiro: (Concerned) Taeko?

"Taeko": (Somber) When I first arrived here, cooking was a simple part of my disguise. It was a means to an end, so that I'd be able to protect Ms. Tojo. But now, it truly is something I want to do as often as I can.

Chihiro: (Smiling) I've heard it can be fun to do, so I don't blame you.

"Taeko": It's not just the activity I enjoy, it's also the reactions I occasionally get.

Chihiro: (Curious) The reactions?

"Taeko": When I used the food printer, there were good reactions, but they felt hallow, because I put no effort into that food despite how good it all tasted. (Smiling) And when I started working on my own food and I heard people say they enjoyed it...it warmed my heart. I was able to do something that made other people happy.

Chihiro: (Touched) Aw, Taeko...

"Taeko": (Somber) When you work for the government, there are times you have to put your humanity to the side and do what you have to do...(Smiling) Cooking feels like it helped me get a little bit of my humanity back, and I was able to help people while doing so. (Downcast) I just wish I could do it at least a few more times...before we leave.

Chihiro: (Thinking)...

...I really like Soba.

"Taeko": (Curious) Oh?

Chihiro: I've had it a few times, and I really like it. (Smiling) Could you please make me some?

"Taeko": (Surprised)...

…(Smiling) I'd be an honor to do so.

_**...** _

_**Taeko...he might be an Imposter officially, but it's nice to see that he's evolved into a proper chef. I might not see him again after we escape, but if I could have food made by him one more time, I'd love that...** _

**After having a batch of Udon prepared by "Taeko," which he found to be quite delicious, Chihiro exited into the second hallway, where he encountered the one person he hadn't hung around with recently...**

Kirumi: (Smiling) Chihiro, would you care to accompany me?

Chihiro: (Curious) Accompany you?

Kirumi: (Smiling) I'd like to thank you for your help by giving you your own private dance.

Chihiro: (Cheerful) Really!? Oh my God I'd love to see that!

Kirumi: (Thinking) Hm...you truly are an innocent soul. The first boy I ever asked that to assumed I meant a different kind of dance...

Chihiro: (Curious) A different dance?

Kirumi: (Smiling) Nothing. Come on, I'll host the dance in my lab.

Chihiro: (Excited) Okay!

**After making it to the fourth hallway, Chihiro sat in front of the circle that made up the stage as Kirumi danced her heart out for the little pianist, leaving him in awe.**

_**Kirumi and I have gotten closer...** _

Kirumi: (Curtseying) I hope that was a satisfactory performance.

Chihiro: (Cheerful) It was more than satisfactory. After all this time, I had forgotten how wonderful of a dancer you are.

Kirumi: (Smiling) I'm happy to provide a reminder. And if you're feeling happy after seeing that, I know I've done my job to perfection.

Chihiro: You really do it well. I mean, I've never even seen traditional dancing in action before I met you.

Kirumi: You missed out on a lot in that case.

Chihiro: (Smiling) I guess I'll have to catch up to it. Maybe when we get home we can-

Kirumi: (Somber) Sadly...tomorrow may very well be the last time we see each other...

Chihiro: (Taken aback) Why?

Kirumi: (Somber) Because...of him...

Chihiro: (Taken aback)...Oh...right...him.

_**Kirumi's dad...if he's the Prime Minister, than Taeko works for him...he'll need to bring Kirumi in...** _

Chihiro: (Reassuring) I'm...sure you'll get away from him again. I mean, you've done so before.

Kirumi: (Bitter) Given how he is, he'll most likely lock me up in a basement and throw away the key. Unless I can run faster than I've ever run before, my time in the sunlight will be short.

Chihiro: (Determined) Well, we can always talk to Taeko. He's reasonable, I'm sure he'd be willing to let you go.

Kirumi: (Sighing) Taeko, as much as I wish he would leave me alone, is just doing his job. I shouldn't blame him, but because he's closer than him...I often vent my frustrations onto him.

Chihiro: (Cautious) You really shouldn't. Taeko just wants-

Kirumi: (Downcast) He needs a reason to exist...I know that...I just...find it hard to see him as anything besides an extension of my father.

Chihiro: (Downcast)...

…(Concerned) Kirumi...what did your dad do?

Kirumi: (Downcast)...

Chihiro: (Concerned) I'm sorry for asking.

Kirumi: (Somber) You don't need to say that. In fact...you've been nothing but kind to me...so I should tell you.

**Chihiro nodded and remained silent.**

Kirumi: (Somber) The reason I hate him...

...is because I know he played a part in my mother's disappearance.

Chihiro: (Horrified) Disappearance?

Kirumi: It happened three months after I was first introduced to dance...I still remember everything...

...Mother came to see me, and I was stuck on a math problem forever...I wanted desperately to finish it before my father's paid tutor could arrive. Mother saw me struggling, and she went and helped me...(Smiling) The seat I sat it, the homework I was working on, even the problem I was trying to solve, the scent in the room, the lighting that came from the window sill, the ticking of the clock, every one of those aspects I can see and hear clear as day. My Mother's way of explaining the problem...I could recall it word for word.

Chihiro: (Somber)...

Kirumi: (Downcast) When we finished...she had left to pick up her sister at the airport...but she never made it to her destination.

Chihiro: (Worried) W-Why?

Kirumi: (Downcast) No one knows. No one ever found her car...or her. She just vanished into thin air...(Bitter) or at least, that's the cover story.

Chihiro: (Horrified) Cover story?

Kirumi: (Bitter) My father had no love for my mother. And when the camera's weren't on him, he had no problem expressing these feelings. I've even openly heard him threatening her. And the day after I heard that...she just happened to vanish.

Chihiro: (Concerned) You think...he killed her?

Kirumi: I don't think he killed her...(Bitter) I know he did.

Chihiro: (Horrified) Th-That's...Kirumi I'm so sorry...

Kirumi: (Somber) Chihiro, there's no need for you to apologize.

Chihiro: (Concerned) I'm sorry you've gone through that...and I'm sorry I've been reminding you about him.

Kirumi: (Downcast)...

…(Reassuring) But, think about the other side of the coin. You're also helping me remember my mother.

Chihiro: (Surprised) huh?

Kirumi: (Smiling) These trips down memory lane...they help me remember the good memories that I have gained throughout the years. Mother helped me find my passion in life, and I won't let that go to waste. Through Traditional Dancing, I have an avenue to help others. I can help others forget what's bothering them, even if it's only for a few minutes. Through my conversations with you, I have gotten to relive the best moments in my life, so rather than tell me sorry, I should be thanking you for letting me recall.

Chihiro: (Touched)...

…(Smiling) No problem. And...even if there's a risk...I'll do everything I can to protect you from him.

Kirumi: (Smiling) You mustn't worry about me...but I truly appreciate your kindness. I shall not forget that aspect of you. Just make sure you watch out for Hiyoko's safety.

Chihiro: (Surprised) Huh? Why her specifically?

Kirumi: (Giggling) No reason. (Calm) Speaking of her, she wanted to ask if you'd like to join her and I in Nekomaru's lab. We're going to get one last work out before tomorrow.

Chihiro: (Excited Oh! Sure! I'd love to join you guys!

Kirumi: (Calm) Then let us be on our way.

_**...** _

_**Krumi has been through a lot...but she truly lives up to her "Selfless Devotion" motto...she deserves far better than to live with a man who's so cruel to her...and maybe, if we all work together, we can help her get away from him for good...** _

**Free Time Events End!**  

**Chihiro and Kirumi walked all the way from the fourth hallway to the very first one, where they entered Nekomaru's lab. It was here that the duo were treated to the sight of Hiyoko in her track suit, attempting to get a head start on her pushups with predictable results...though Jack licked her face in an attempt to keep her spirits up. He has some assistance from Angie and Nekomaru at his side.**

Hiyoko: (Exhausted) God...why are these so hard...

Angie: (Casual) Probably because your arms are smaller than Nekomaru's fingers.

Nekomaru: (Nodding) Yeah, your body really isn't meant for intense exercise, so you should try to take it easy.

Hiyoko: (Proud) Take it easy? I'm Hiyoko Saionji! Easy isn't in my vocabulary! I gotta give it my all!

Angie: (Cheerful) Nyahaha! Keep it up Hiyoko! One day you'll have arms like me!

Hiyoko: (Confused) You've got thin ass arms to!

Nekomaru: (Surprised) But there's a ton of muscle in them. If I recover, we're going to have to do a legitiment test of strength.

Angie: (Flexing) Oh you don't want none of this!

Kriumi: (Amused) That was a double negative, which I guess means Nekomaru would want some of that.

Nekomaru: (Amused) Well, look who's here.

Kirumi: (Smiling) And I've brought company.

Chihiro: (Smiling) Hi guys.

Angie: Nyahaha! Long time no see Chi!

Hiyoko: (Blushing) H-Hello.

Nekomaru: (Pumped) So, you're gonna join us for our joint workout?

Chihiro: Yep! Is Angie going to join us to?

Angie: Totally! I gotta stay fit! Otherwise my arms will end up like Hiyoko's!

Hiyoko: (Pouting) Do you have to call me out specifically?

Kirumi: (Giggling) Well, if you're going to be called out like that, why not make her eat her words?

Hiyoko: (Pumped) Hell yeah I can do that! Don't think you're going to be stronger than me for long Angie! Soon you'll be eating my dust!

 

 

 

Hiyoko: (Exhausted) Why does Atua hate me?

**After getting into appropriate workout attire, Chihiro and Kirumi joined Hiyoko and Angie in a rousing round of exercise. Right now, they were in a contest to see who could do the most amount of pushups. Hiyoko managed to reach twenty before she dropped like a sack of potatoes, and she was soon followed by Chihiro, who had to drop out after nearly thirty. Kirumi kept going at a reasonable pace, while Angie was going quickly on a single hand.**

Chihiro: (Exhausted) Alright...I gotta take a break. It's all on you guys.

Kirumi: (Calm) You both did well. There's no shame in dropping out at this point.

Angie: (Cheerful) Yep! There's no way I'm losing this unless I decide to Bruce Lee this and do two finger push ups!

Nekomaru: (Amused) I wouldn't get cocky if I was you. Kirumi might not be going as fast as you, but she might overtake you in the cardio department.

Kirumi: (Amused) I would like to think so. Performing an entire dance routine requires that I have a decent amount of energy.

Hiyoko: (Exhausted) That probably explains why we're on the floor and they're still going strong.

Chihiro: (Awed) I know...it's honestly amazing...(Hopeful) But we'll catch up to them one day. We've got our entire lives ahead of us.

**Ruff***

Chihiro: (Amused) See, Jack thinks so to!

Hiyoko: (Chuckling nervously) You sure he's not just laughing at us?

Chihiro: (Amused) Aw, look at that face, there's no way he has negative thoughts about us.

Angie: (Pumped) Let me know what he thinks when I reach a billion pushups!

Nekomaru: Make sure you pace yourself, we've got way more routines to go through.

Hiyoko: (Exhausted) There's more?

Kirumi: (Giggling) Oh yes, there's going to be much more in store.

Hiyoko: (Sighing) Why did I sign up for this?

Chihiro: (Reassuring) You can take it easy for the rest of the day. Like I said, we've got our whole lives ahead of us. We'll be able to work out plenty when we get home.

Hiyoko: (Determined) No...it's fine. I can keep going. (Blushing But...I appreciate your worry...

**After the pushups finished, with Angie coming out on top, the four continued with various exercises throughout the rest of the day. It eventually, however, did end. At around 11, Chihiro, Kirumi, Hiyoko, and Angie lied down in a circle, with Jack resting in between the Ultimate Pianist and the Ultimate Gang Leader. Nekomaru, meanwhile, stood over them, fists on his hips and giving a hearty laugh.**

Nekomaru: HA!!! You guys really put your all into that!

Hiyoko: (Exhausted) I want to say I died a little bit...but I think this might be what it's like to live.

Chihiro: (Exhausted) You're right...my chest is burning, my arms are slightly numb, my legs are tingling, but I feel alive.

Angie: (Exhausted) Nyahaha...it's been so long since I've had this kind of exhaustion. I want to feel it again.

Kirumi: (Exhausted) As do I...and I'm certain we shall.

Nekomaru: (Proud) There's a lot of things we're going to want to do when we get back to Earth...so let's let it be known, in no uncertain details, what that's going to be.

Chihiro: (Curious) How?

Nekomaru: (Proud) Clench your fist tightly, point it towards the heavens, and shout with all you've got.

Angie: (Excited) Ooh! I like that! I'll go first!

**Angie clenched her fist together and held it to her heart...she took a deep breath before thrusting it towards the ceiling...**

Angie: I WILL FIND AKANE'S SIBLINGS!!! AND I'LL MAKE SURE THE REST OF YOU CAN VISIT MY ISLAND FREELY!!!

Nekomaru: (Pumped) THAT'S THE SPIRIT!!!

Chihiro: (Chuckling nervously) Well, my ears might bleed a little after that, but otherwise that was amazing Angie.

Kirumi: (Curious Would you like my declaration to be quieter?

Chihiro: No, it's fine. You can shout as loud as you want. I think I'm starting to get used to it.

Hiyoko: That might mean you're going deaf.

Kirumi: (Deep breath) If you're okay with it...than I shall do so...

…(Fist raised) I WILL NEVER FALL INTO THE HANDS OF MY FATHER!!! AND I SHALL USE THE GIFT MY MOTHER HAS GRANTED TO ME TO HELP OTHERS!!!

Hiyoko: (Awed) Wow...I...should I even try to follow that?

Kirumi: (Reassuring) You'll do fine. Right now, after that, I'm feeling even more excited for our escape.

Hiyoko: Okay...in that case...

…(Fist raised) DADDY!!! I'M GONNA COME BACK A MUCH BETTER PERSON!!! I'M GOING TO SHOW YOU THAT I'M NOT JUST YOUR LITTLE GIRL, I'M A FULL FLEDGED WOMAN!!! AND MOM...(Somber) and...Mom...

Chihiro: (Concerned) Hiyoko?

Hiyoko: (Sighing) Sorry...I just...I don't know what I'm going to say to my mom. She's...probably going to be mad at me for leaving her behind.

Chihiro: (Concerned) I'm sure she'll understand that you had no control over what happened.

Hiyoko: (Worried) I know...but she can be really strict at times...and...I don't know if I can handle that.

Kirumi: (Thinking)...

Hiyoko: (Reassuring) But...don't worry about me. It's your turn Chihiro.

Chihiro: Oh..okay...

_**...** _

_**...** _

_**What...would I want to say...more than anything? What would I want to do when I got home...** _

_**...** _

_**Yeah...I know what that would be...** _

Chihiro: (Deep breath)...

…(Fist raised) MOM!!! DAD!!! I HAVE GOTTEN STRONGER!!! I CAN BE A BOY YOU CAN BE PROUD OF!!! AND MOM, ONE DAY YOU'LL BE PROUD ENOUGH OF ME TO COME TO ONE OF MY CONCERTS, WERE I WILL PERFORM AS A MAN!!! AND I WON'T FORGET MY TIME HERE, OR THE PEOPLE I MET, THE FRIENDS I MADE, THE SACRIFICES AND LESSONS, I'LL KEEP WHAT I LEARNED HERE FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE!!!

**Chihiro's hand dropped as he had to take several deep breaths to regain them.**

Chihiro: (Exhausted) Was that...good?

Nekomaru: (Proud) I think they heard that one from Earth.

**Ruff!***

**After hearing Nekomaru's word, Chihiro looked over to his sides, meeting the proud glances of the other companions, with Angie sending a wide grin his way and Kirumi giving a thumbs up.**

Hiyoko: (Blushing) Hey Chihiro, after that, I never want to hear you talk about being uncool.

Chihiro: (Chuckling nervously) Let's not get ahead of ourselves.

Nekomaru: (Proud) After all of this, our next stop should be bed. We need all the energy we'll can get tomorrow.

Angie: (Excited) Yep! We're gonna sleep like statues tonight!

Chihiro: (Smiling) Yeah...

**Chihiro slowly got up and went to help the other three girls to their feet.**

Hiyoko: (Curious) You going to bed to Neko?

Nekomaru: I'm actually going to stay up for a little bit. I still have things I need to take care of for tomorrow.

Angie: (Cheerful) Then I'll stay by your side. We gotta stay together, right?

Kirumi: (Nodding) In that case, I shall accompany Chihiro and Hiyoko to their rooms.

**Jack walked over and nuzzled Kirumi's hand.**

Kirumi: (Smiling) Or I guess you'll be accompanying us. Which is also welcome.

Chihiro: (Smiling) Goodnight Nekomaru, Angie...

Angie: (Cheerful) Sweet dreams!

Nekomaru: (Thumbs up) Get good rest kid.

**After picking up his clothes, Chihiro nodded and followed Hiyoko, Kirumi, and Jack out of Nekomaru's lab. They had a quiet trip to the dorms, and as Chihiro reached his dorm room...**

Chihiro: (Smiling) Goodnight guys. I'll see you in the morning.

Kirumi: (Smiling) Make sure you wake up bright and early...

Hiyoko: (Hopeful) This will be our last decent sleep here...so, make it last, alright.

Chihiro: (Smiling) I will.

**With that, Chihiro slid his card through the slot and entered his room, the door closed behind him and he was greeted by the sight Aisling pressing her little feet against her cage.**

Chihiro: (Smiling) Hello.

**He sat on the bed and pressed his finger against the cage, giving him a feel of her paws.**

Chihiro: (Gently) Tomorrow, we're going to feel soft grass again...and look up at a blue sky...and breath fresh air...tomorrow...this will all be over...

**Chihiro prepared his nightly routine of carefully setting the handkerchief, the pick, and the emblem on his desk. The hazel haired boy got into his pajamas and got comfortably under his blanket...and after a while...his eyes got heavier...and soon...**

_**...** _

_**...** _

_**Nagito...Mahiru...Himiko...Leon...Keebo...Byakuya...Toko...Akane...Kiyo...** _

_**I'm sorry you guys won't come home with us...but we'll make sure none of you will ever be forgotten...** _

_**...** _

_**...** _

**...and soon...Chihiro's eyes fully closed...and he was embraced by his final peaceful rest on the S.S. Maki Roll.**

 

 

 

 

 

**Bonus Scene**

**Knock* Knock***

Imposter: (Surprised) Huh?

**The Ultimate Imposter was about to go to bed, he had even gotten out of his disguise for the occasion, as he had done for every previous night he could afford the sweet embrace of sleep. However, this was the first time he was graced with a knock on his own door. He walked over to the door, placing his hair behind his ears on his way to the door, using his card to open the door, where "Celeste stood in front of the doorway, dressed in her own set of pajamas. Her drills were nowhere to be found, and neither was her red contact lenses, even her normal royal presence seemed to leave her. In fact, she looked nervous, holding her right arm with her left hand and avoiding eye contact with the Imposter.**

"Celeste": (Somber)...

Imposter: (Concerned) Celeste? Is...everything alright?

"Celeste": (Somber)…

...May I come in?

Imposter: (Nodding) Of course...

**The Imposter moved out of the way and allowed "Celeste" to enter, and she calmly walked over and took a seat on his bed. After making sure the door had closed, he took a seat next to her...**

"Celeste": (Downcast)...

Imposter: (Concerned) Did...something happen? If it did, I swear I won't tell anyone.

"Celeste": (Downcast)...

...I'm sorry, I don't think we've ever met before.

Imposter: (Taken aback) What?

Celeste?: (Downcast)...

Imposter: (Concerned) Do...you have a fever? Celeste, is something wro-

Celeste?: (Downcast) That isn't my name...

Imposter: (Shocked)...

Celeste?: (Downcast) Please allow me to introduce myself...

**For what felt like forever, the girl looked down at the floor, never wavering her gaze. All the sound in the room seemed to drown out as the Imposter kept his complete focus on her. "Celestia Ludenberg", the same girl who often insulted Mono-Kaito and everyone under the sun without the slightest bit of fear in her voice...looked lost. Like a fawn in a foggy night. It seemed to take every ounce of effort on her part to even try to get her own words out. After a reassuring hand placed on her shoulder, she finally managed to get the words out...**

Taeko: My name is Taeko Yasuhiro...the Ultimate Lucky Student.

...

...

...

Imposter: (Surprised) Ultimate...Lucky Student? So...you...

Taeko: Yes, the only reason I'm on this God forsaken ship is because I won a lottery...out of tens of thousand of Japanese students...I was the winner. I got to be the one person who was selected to go to the greatest school on God's green Earth despite not having a single ounce of special in my veins.

Imposter: (Confused) Then...how did you become...well, Celeste?

Taeko: It happened when I first woke up...

-

**Taeko's eyes slowly opened, only to be greeted by the sight of a completely unknown room. Surrounding her, seven other girls, all covered in blankets and all wearing the same hospital gown that she was draped in. She slowly rose up, stretching out her arms and yawning before she got down from the bed.**

_Taeko: (Tense) Fuck...where am I?_

**Quickly, she ran over to the door, desperately searching for a door knob, but the lack of one caused her to raise her fist and strike said door, which did nothing more than hurt her hand and add to her currently growing awful mood and fear of her current situation.**

_Taeko: (Tense) God fucking damnit!_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_Taeko: (Exasperated) Stay calm Taeko...there's lockers...I'll just look over there...I'm sure I'll find something..._

**She hurried over to the lockers and opened the very first one she saw, which by the wildest stroke of luck, was unlabeled, unlike the other 7 lockers...and inside this locker, she was greeted by a beautiful dress covered in a silver flower pattern. On the floor, Drill hair extensions with flowers that added a white flair laid next to a single silver ring. Safe to say, Taeko found the air knocked out of her sails upon seeing these before her.**

_Taeko: (Thinking) I guess it wouldn't be too much of a hassle to dress up before I get the fuck out of dodge..._

**And so, she did. Slowly, almost as if she was worried that any second, the dress would evaporate on her, leaving her as an empty husk. But it never did...and soon, she stood proudly...the mirror in the locker showed her pure shine as it reflected. Taeko giggled and even did a little twirl, for once, her worry was gone and she stood and pretended for a moment that she was the Princess her Father knew she would be.**

_Mahiru: (Stirring) What-_

_Taeko: (Surprised) Huh?_

**Taeko turned around towards the beds, where a red haired girl with freckles slowly sat up and looked around at her new environment. She seemed a little panicked and tried to leave, but Taeko was quick to get to her side and place a hand on her shoulder.**

_Taeko: Dear, please calm down. There's no need to panic..._

_Mahiru: (Shocked) But where..._

_Taeko: (Sighing) I have no idea...I only woke up a few minutes ago._

_Mahiru: (Confused) I mean...this...kind of looks like a hospital. Have you been able to leave?_

_Taeko: (Thinking) Unfortunately no. The only thing I've found was what I'm currently wearing._

_Mahiru: (Thinking) I see...and everyone else seems to be asleep...they could all wake up soon..._

_Taeko: They seem...tolerable. Though we won't know unless they wake up._

_Mahiru: (Determined) Then we'll stay here until everyone wakes up. We might be able to figure out everything by working together._

_Taeko: (Surprised) My my, your demeanor has changed considerably._

_Mahiru: (Chuckling nervously) Well...I'm a Moral Compass. I guess taking charge comes naturally to me._

_Taeko: (Curious) Moral...Compass?_

_Mahiru: I know it sounds weird, but my job is to make sure other students behave themselves. (Pouting) And before you say anything, yes, it sounds like I'm a hall monitor, but please don't call me that._

_Taeko: Noted..._

_Mahiru: (Chuckling nervously) Sorry, I should introduce myself...I'm Mahiru Koizumi. And, I can't believe this myself, I'm the Ultimate Moral Compass._

_Taeko: (Smiling) Really? You're an Ultimate as well Mahiru dear? You must be an amazing Moral Compass._

_Mahiru: I can always do better. Anyways, who are you?_

_Taeko: (Surprised) Oh...I'm..._

_Mahiru: (Awed) That's a really beautiful dress. Are you a model?_

_Taeko: Model...no...I am...well...how to put this..._

**...**

**...**

**For a moment, Taeko got to pretend to be a Princess...**

**So what was wrong with continuing to pretend?**

_Celeste: (Grinning) I am Princess Celestia Ludenburg. It is a pleasure to meet you._

-

Taeko: (Somber) And...that is how I became the Ultimate Princess, by the sheerest stroke of luck.

**The Imposter took several moments to process everything he had been told, and to process that Taeko had enough confidence to confide such personal information to him...**

Imposter: (Worried) Than...the people who have taken us...must know more about us then we realize...

Taeko: Either that, or they know about my role in that rebellion. I guess they granted me that dress out of sheer pity...

Imposter: (Confused) And you never questioned it?

Taeko: (Somber) I did...when I saw the dress...but after everything I've gone through...I decided it wouldn't hurt to pretend.

Imposter: (Worried) Taeko...

Taeko: (Somber) After I left for Japan...I lived with a caretaker...and I had a rather normal, plain life. The kind that's nothing to write home about, the kind that's so far away from the monarchy that it might as well have been a fairy tail. Everyday I would dream of the life that would come from royalty...and every night I would be disappointed when I would wake up and I was still a normal girl.

Imposter: (Somber)…

Taeko: (Somber) So, when I found that dress...those flowers...a lack of a name anywhere that could reveal who I was...and then, with the knowledge that we could die at any moment, it all just came together and I could finally live out my dream. Perhaps...I would have died as a Princess, rather than as that peasant girl who could never be seen as royal.

Imposter: (Somber)...

Taeko: (Somber) I know I'm living out a fantasy, and I'm perfectly aware that it will all end if we ever make it back to Earth, it will all end. I know Earth for the others represents salvation, but for me, it represents the end of this lie...and given that I'm a criminal, I guess you're going to have to arrest me.

Imposter: (Sighing)...

...No. I'm not.

Taeko: (Surprised) Huh?

Imposter: Don't you remember? I told you I'd help bring your mother to Japan.

Taeko: (Confused) You did, but what does that have to with-

Imposter: Don't you want to be there when I bring her back?

Taeko: (Taken aback)...

Imposter: Your fantasy will end if we make it back to Earth...but your life won't.

Taeko: (Taken aback) Dear...

Imposter: You still have your entire life ahead of you. You're a very intelligent, clever, and dare I say, beautiful girl. Your future isn't bound by whether or not you belong to the monarchy of a country you don't even live in. (Determined) You are the one in control, and I know without a shadow of a doubt that your future is yours to lose.

**This time, it was Taeko's turn to process what she had heard. She placed her hand on her heart, hoping to slow down the rate at which it was beating, and she turned her gaze towards the floor.**

Taeko: (Deep breath) I am...going to greatly regret what I'm about to do...

Imposter: (Flustered) I...didn't mean to offend you. I promise I was trying to make you feel bette-

**Quick as a flash, Taeko turned and planted a kiss on the Imposter's lips. Immediately, he froze in place as the longest ten seconds of his life went by like minutes.**

Taeko: (Blushing) You have made me feel better...much more than I could have ever imagined...

Imposter: (Blushing) I-I'm still...a-are you serious?

Taeko: (Giggling) Honestly, I feel like I'm going against my own beliefs. Here I am...a women who swore off ever even touching people of your shape...(Blushing) But, I never expected to ever get to be a Princess, so this wouldn't be the most shocking thing I've ever done.

Imposter: (Blushing) S-So...you're not joking...you really do...love me?

Taeko: (Blushing) I could say a million snarky things to respond to that...but, all I'll say...is yes. I do.

Imposter: (Blushing) I...I...

…(Smiling) I...love you to.

Taeko: (Blushing) Well now, I guess we have something to look forward to once we get back to Earth...

Imposter: (Surprised) So...you're going to use "when" instead of "if" now?

Taeko: (Smiling) Well, I'll give optimism a shot.

Imposter: (Smiling) If all goes well...than that shot will be worth it.

Taeko: (Giggling) Oh dear...I'm feeling so giddy I don't think I can sleep. Would you care to join me for an activity?

Imposter: (Nose bleeding) Well certainly-

Taeko: (Sighing) Not that kind. There's wine in Korekiyo's lab, help me pick out the best and we'll bring it home.

Imposter: (Confused) Um...wine? We're all underaged though.

Taeko: (Grinning) Oh come now dear, a little wine never hurt anyone.

Imposter: (Chuckling nervously) Well...I guess that's true. But, I think we should wait for the morning.

Taeko: (Smiling) Alright. We'll leave bright and early, before everyone else wakes up.

Imposter: And what are we going to do before that?

Taeko: (Shrugging) Well, I found a deck of cards in the Pianist's lab. Want to challenge me to a game of Poker?

Imposter: (Determined) You're on!

**In the next hour or two of Poker, the Imposter won five games out of twenty-five...**

**...but he won the heart of his fellow imposter.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for helping make 2018 one of the best years of my entire life and here's to a hopefully equally wonderful 2019.


	73. The First Anniversary Celebration.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The GM Characters have a pleasant night at a school dance.
> 
> A completely optional bonus chapter that if you don't want to read you can completely skip if you'd like to. Galactic Melancholy's next part will come out soon, hopefully.

Chihiro: (Nervous) Am I doing okay?

Mahiru: (Reassuring) Of course you are. Have a little more confidence in yourself.

Chihiro: (Blushing) I've never really danced before...so, I'm worried I might step on your foot.

Mahiru: (Reassuring) Chihiro, it's fine if you do. You're still learning. You're bound to make mistakes occasionally, it's how you learn.

Chihiro: I don't really want to make too many though. I don't want to hurt your foot.

Mahiru: (Chuckling) I'm confident you'll perform better than Hiyoko.

Hiyoko: (Pouting) I'm standing right here.

Mahiru: (Stern) You also stood on my foot. Several times.

Hiyoko: It builds character. (Blushing) A-Anyway...is it my turn yet?

Chihiro: We're almost done. The song will commence soon...

Mahiru: You sure?

Chihiro: (Smiling) Yeah, Hiyoko introduced me to this song last week...and I've been listening to it ever since.

Hiyoko: (Blushing) I-I was just helping you find a song...you don't need to be all "Thanks" and stuff.

Chihiro: (Smiling) Why not? You've introduced me to a lot of songs.

Mahiru: (Chuckling) Hiyoko, you know you can't keep up the rude façade when I'm always seeing Chihiro smile around you.

Hiyoko: (Somber) It wasn't always a façade...sometimes I was just a genuine jerk...

Chihiro: (Concerned) Hiyoko?

Hiyoko: (Smiling) But...I'm glad I get to hang out with you guys...It's...fun to be around people who I genuinely like to show my fanfiction to...as opposed to people who I would force to do so.

Mahiru: (Smiling) And I'm glad you've opened up over time. You can actually be fun in class when you aren't insulting everyone.

Hiyoko: To be fair you guys make it easy sometimes...

Mahiru: (Sighing) And there's the Hiyoko I know...

Chihiro: (Smiling) Well...I think she's improved enough...Hiyoko doesn't need to be a completely different person...but I'm happy she's become a better person.

Hiyoko: (Blushing) You need to stop complimenting me like that...and you talk about me being a different person, you were a different gender not that long ago.

Chihiro: (Chuckling nervously) I'm not going to pretend that that wasn't an embarrassing part of my life...(Blushing) But...it helped me get closer to Mahiru...so...I'm glad something good came out of that.

Mahiru: (Blushing) Aw. I would've enjoyed being around you no matter what you were. You're Chihiro to me, whether you're wearing a dress or not. But you look much better in a suit.

Hiyoko: (Cheerful) I can agree on that.

Chihiro: (Smiling brightly) You guys...you guys are the best...thank you.

-

Kirumi: (Smiling) Hello Keebo.

Keebo: (Cheerful) Oh, Kirumi, hello. I was just getting ready to take pictures. There's so many good opportunities to take pictures...

Kirumi: Would it be okay if we put that on hold? I wanted to ask you something.

Keebo: (Surprised) O-Oh...is something wrong?

Kirumi: It's nothing serious. (Smiling I would like to ask if you'd like to dance.

Keebo: (Surprised) Dance? I've never really learned how to do so...besides the robot and not because I'm a robot but because-

Kirumi: (Cautious)Not that kind of dance. I meant...would you like to dance with me? More specifically would you like to slow dance?

Keebo: Slow dance? Like...what everyone else is doing?

Kirumi: (Smiling) Yes.

Keebo: (Nervous)...

…I-I'm sorry...I'm not sure if that'd be possible.

Kirumi: (Surprised) Why not? Are you worried about looking bad? I promise no one will...

Keebo: (Worried) No...that's not it. I feel like I can go slow enough to not draw attention. And I can learn quick, but...I can't leave my job.

Kirumi: (Curious) Your job?

Keebo: I was asked by the school to take the best pictures I could...and I can't leave that job now. (Smiling) Tonight...there will be so many wonderful moments. So many wonderful smiles...so many picture worthy moments...and I don't want to miss out on any of them.

Kirumi: (Touched)...

Keebo: (Somber) I'm sorry...I would love to dance with you one day...but tonight won't be that night.

Kirumi: (Gently) It's alright, I understand.

Keebo: (Hopeful) You do?

Kirumi: (Smiling) You have the same devotion to capturing smiles as I do to creating them. And to prevent you from doing that would be a crime. Yu should be allowed to take as many pictures as you see fit.

**Flash***

Kirumi: (Surprised) Huh?

Keebo: (Cheerful) Sorry, you just had the most wonderful smile just now...I couldn't resist taking your picture.

Kirumi: (Blushing) You always say that when you see a smile...and I hope you'll take many more to come...

Keebo: But, as I said, I promise that one day we will dance together.

Kirumi: (Smiling) It shall be well worth the wait.

-

Toko: (Nervous)...

Byakuya: (Annoyed)...

Toko: (Nervous) Y-You alright?

Byakuya: (Scoffing) I cannot believe I decided to come here.

Toko: Th-The music isn't really m-my taste. A-And th-there's a lot of people.

Byakuya: Far too many. I could be doing so many other things right now. Like drinking coffee, or throwing a ball. Or watching paint dry. In fact, I'm going to go in a minute.

Toko: Th-That's reasonable. I-I mean...I-I'm not even here by choice.

Byakuya: (Scoffing) Don't tell me you were convinced by the hall moni-

Toko: Y-You might want to be careful, she's still got a g-good arm...and no she didn't tell me to go...(Smiling) Jack wanted to go.

Byakuya: (Curious) Did he now? I never expected him to like things like this.

Toko: (Chuckling) Caught me by surprise to. But right now he's out and having fun. As long as he's in my line of sight I'll be alright.

Byakuya: You do talk to him. Couldn't you have told him you didn't want to go?

Toko: (Downcast) I-I can't do that to him...this might be one of his last dances he can experience...

Byakuya: (Surprised)...

Toko: (Downcast) H-He's getting old...and even though I still call him my baby...I'm not under the illusion that he's a puppy. H-He's a full grown dog. A-And I just want him to have as fun a life that he can have...e-even if that might not be for long.

Byakuya: (Downcast)...

Toko: (Sighing) S-So...I just want him to have fun...I can't say no to him. A-And it's not like it's all bad here. I-I like being around you.

Byakuya: So Jack is happy to be here and you are happy that I'm here?

Toko: (Nervous) Y-Yeah...

Byakuya: (Nodding) Then I shall stay here.

Toko: (Surprised) W-What?

Byakuya: Call it a triangle effect. Me being here makes you happy, I'm sure you being here makes Jack happy...(Smiling) And knowing Jack's happy makes me feel content.

Toko: (Taken aback)...

…(Smiling) That's good to here...

-

Angie: (Excited) Yeah! Keep it goin sista! Ya gotta keep it comin!

Akane: (Pumped) Heck yeah I'm gonna keep going! And I ain't stopping!

Angie: (Cheerful) Nyahaha! That's right! Keep dancing! We're gonna keep going till one of us drops!

Akane: (Pumped) And you know that's gonna be me! You might as well give up before you're on the ground panting!

Angie: (Cheerful) Giving up isn't an option for a gang leader!

Akane: (Pumped) And I don't even know the definition of giving up!

Angie: (Cheerful) Then lets keep on going!

...

…(Curious) By the way, is there a reason you brought your kin to the dance?

Akane: (Grinning) My folks are out on the town, so I decided to bring them along. (Curious) They are behaving, right?

Angie: (Casual) Well, one of them is dancing on the speakers. But it looks like he's not getting too close to the edge.

Akane: (Determined) Alright...sorry, I gotta slow down my dancing. I see him, and I ain't taking my eyes off of em.

Angie: (Surprised) Wow, you've got a hawk eye there Sista.

Akane: (Focused) You're damn right I am. I'm the oldest, these kids are my biggest responsibilities. And I won't let them down again.

Angie: (Proud) I know you won't. And I'm sure they know that you won't either.

Akane: (Focused) I can't just say I won't though...I'll actually do so.

Angie: (Smiling) And I'll be here to help you as best as I can. You've got the support of me, our class, and my entire gang.

Akane: (Grinning) And that's why you're the best sis a girl could ask for.

Angie: (Cheerful) And you're the best sista anyone could ever ask for!

Akane: (Determined) Don't think that means I'm gonna spare you in this dance off! This'll be the day I teach you that the chicken came first!

Angie: (Excited) Nyahaha! And today, you will learn that the egg came first!

-

"Celeste": Taeko dear, must you eat all of that?

"Taeko": (Proud) Of course. I shall take my time of course, but through sheer effort, I shall conquer this mountain of cake.

"Celeste": Do you need me to get the defibrillator?

"Taeko": (Proud) Nonsense, again, I will take my time. Unlike Ms. Owari, pace will be important in my strategy.

"Celeste": (Grinning) You've got spirit at the very least. Almost as large as you.

"Taeko": (Thinking) That'd be a pretty large spirit.

"Celeste": (Giggling) That's why you're fun to be around Taeko, unlike Hiyoko, you roll with the punches.

"Taeko": You've got to have to be able to do that when you work for the government...

"Celeste": I see...

"Taeko": (Thinking)...

"Celeste": (Curious) Taeko dear?

"Taeko": (Curious) Are you ever going to tell the others about the real Taeko?

"Celeste": (Stern) There is no need to ask that. For you know the answer already.

"Taeko": So you're still going to stick with being a Princess.

"Celeste": Princess isn't something I'm "stuck with." It is stitched into the fabric of my identity. The "real" Taeko isn't worth discussing.

"Taeko": I see. In that case, I shall wait...

"Celeste": You mustn't waste time with waiting.

"Taeko": (Determined) Yet I shall.

"Celeste": (Curious) Oh?

"Taeko": (Determined) As a man who lacks his own name...I shall never give up on letting you forget your true name. That is, in part, why I took your name. Because I shall remain here to remind you that deep in your soul, Taeko remains.

"Celeste": (Giggling) Did you get that before or after you ate your fortune cookie.

"Taeko": First of all, if they want me to read those fortunes, they shouldn't put them inside the cookie. (Determined) And second, don't think you'll ever get me to stop. Taeko Yasuhiro isn't something you can just forget.

"Celeste": (Sighing)...

…(Grinning) Perhaps, but your determination shall not convince me. Though it is welcome. If anything, it makes you funner to be around. You're the perfect balance between being just enough of a pushover to not be offended by everything say but brave enough to challenge me.

"Taeko": (Nodding) And I shall admit, you are someone I find...interesting, to say the least.

"Celeste": (Giggling) Interesting? I'd like to think I'm slightly more than that but that will do. Now I will let you eat cake.

"Taeko": (Curious) How long have you been holding that in?

"Celeste": (Grinning) For no less than two years.

-

Himiko: (Cheerful) Kiyo!

Korekiyo: (Amused) Kehehe. Himiko...you've got a rather large smile on your face. What brought that on?

Himiko: Some of my old friends from the orphanage came to the dance. Would you like to meet them?

Korekiyo: (Amused) It'd be an honor.

Himiko: (Excited) Yay! Give me a moment...

...

...

Himiko: (Smiling) Kiyo, Tenko. Tenko, Kiyo.

Tenko: (Nervous) H-Hello.

Himiko: (Smiling) Kiyo, Mondo. Mondo, Kiyo.

Mondo: (Nodding) Hey. Nice ta fu-(Coughing) I mean it's nice to meet you.

Korekiyo: (Bowing politely) It is a pleasure to meet you both as well. So, you're the friends Himiko has told me so much about.

Tenko: (Nervous) Y-Yeah...I-I mean, if Himi told you that I was the awkward magician girl that is.

Himiko: Nyeh...I didn't describe you like that. Well, not exactly.

Mondo: (Confused) Not exactly?

Himiko: A magician never reveals her secrets.

Mondo: You're a detective.

Korekiyo: (Curious) But I shall admit, I was slightly surprised that you were introduced as "Mondo." Himiko told me that you had the most unique hairstyle. I guess the short hair look she last saw you in stuck.

Mondo: (Blushing) She told you about that? God it was just a phase I went through, there's no way I'm going back to having a pompadour.

Tenko: (Reassuring) If it makes you feel better, I think you'd look nice if you ever brought it back Mon-Mon.

Mondo: (Embarrassed) Tenko! Not in public!

Tenko: (Panicked) Eeh! S-Sorry!

Korekiyo: (Amused) Kehehe, so you are the legendary "Mon-Mon" that Himiko told me about.

Himiko: (Tired) Way to throw me under the bus Kiyo.

Mondo: (Blushing) God could you drop the nickname, I'm a grown man...

Himiko: (Reassuring) Aw, but it's a cute nickname.

Korekiyo: Perhaps we should head out before this gets any more out of hand. I shall get you all drinks. What would you-

Tenko: (Nervous) C-Could I say something first?

Korekiyo: (Curious) Oh?

Tenko: (Nervous) H-Himi told me all about you...a-and I won't lie...I was worried when she told me that you were in the yakuza that she'd need to get away from you...th-that she'd be in danger around you...but, throughout time, she's also told me how nice you are...and how it's nice to be around someone who she can talk to...about...crime related stuff...

Himiko: (Somber)...

Tenko: (Nervous) S-So...(smiling) Thank you for taking care of Himi.

Korekiyo:(Surprised)...

…(Smiling) It's no problem. If anything, I should thank you for helping her have such a strong sense of justice. It truly makes her who she is.

Mondo: (Thumb up) Yep! I still tell the kids at the daycare about her. She's my favorite story to tell.

Himiko: (Touched) Guys...you're gonna make me cry...god I'm gonna die of embarrassment.

Mondo: (Scratching head) Now you know how I feel when I get called that one nickname...

Tenko: (Curious) It makes you want to cry Mon-Mon?

Mon-Mon: (Embarrassed) Why!?

-

Nagito: You see Mr. Kuwata over there?

Nekomaru: (Surprised) Shit, he's actually by himself? I wouldn't have expected that.

Nagito: (Thinking) You'd think that the Ultimate Musician would be the life off the party...but he's just leaning against the wall and looking at his phone.

Nekomaru: You think he's upset about not having a date?

Nagito: I don't think I'm allowed to make that diagnosis.

Nekomaru: It's not a diagnosis...but he does look lonely. We should invite him over here.

Nagito: (Eyes twirling) Yes. Today, we shall be there for our fellow Ultimates in their time of need! Mr. Kuwata! Wanna join-

**Leon didn't hear Nagito, he was far too focused on a girl, who was wearing sunglasses, a scarf around her mouth, and a sunhat who walked up to him, drawing his attention. He sent them a smile and gave them a big hug, knocking a little bit of the girl's blue hair out of her hat. She hugged him back and took him by the hand before leading the Ultimate Musician to the dance floor.**

Nagito: (Surprised)...

Nekomaru: (Stunned)...

Nagito: (Casual) So, wanna go dancing?

Nekomaru: I'll pass.

Nagito: (Sighing) I see...you don't want to be tainted by touching scum like me...it's a shame I am who I am...(Eyes twirling) I could have gotten a hold of your big, sweaty muscles...

Nekomaru: (Disturbed) For fucks sake Nagito, do you have anything going for you besides being creepy?

Nagito: (Shrugging) I don't know, ask Franzy. I only got a Prologues and half a chapter's worth of development.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been so long since January 2nd, even though I technically uploaded on the 1st. I guess Ao3 operated under a different time zone.  
> But seriously, this whole experience, from beginning to now, has honestly been amazing. I still remember when I got my Ao3 account approved...I was so excited to begin that admittedly, I did rush that first chapter a little. Granted I had been planning Galactic Melancholy for at least a month, but yeah, I had to start somewhere. It's so weird to look back, but it also makes me feel nostalgic.  
> When I first started writing GM, this was for me. It was something I never really planned to have get as popular as it was. Honestly, if it just had 1000 hits reading at this point, it'd be fine. If it had 5000 hits it would have been something I'd be proud of.  
> But as the time of this writing, we're three quarters of a way to 10,000 hits. To say that this has exceeded my expectation would be the understatement of the century.  
> And it's not just the quantity of the people who have join this journey, it's the quality of them as well. You guys are amazing, and supportive, and from what I've seen in the discord server, you're also amazingly creative, which is why I went to you guys for ideas for what to do for the anniversary special.  
> And that Discord, it's honestly one of the best things I've ever done, because it helped me get to know some of you much better.  
> Galactic Melancholy, and the mountain of support from you guys that has grown larger since it's inception, is the reason 2018 was one of the best years of my life. And I hope that 2019 will at least be on par, if not even better, than 2018.  
> I'm sure you guys are getting sick of me saying this over and over again, but sorry, I'm going to say it again and again because it's true every time I say it, thank you guys so, so much for being a part of an honestly life changing experience.  
> Edit because I can't believe I forgot to add this first time round: Special thanks to Fee5H for the idea of bringing in Tenko and Mon-Mon, Zwei for the idea to involve Akane's siblings, Genoscissors for the idea of putting everyone in couples. And thank you to TheGamerPie for the "Franzy" nickname.  
> Here's to a brighter future on board the S.S. Maki Roll.


	74. Chapter 5: Do. Or Do Not. We All Might Die. (Part 7-Daily Life)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plan to escape the S.S. Maki Roll commences.

**...**

**...**

**...**

**At 7 A.M. sharp...Chihiro felt his eyes open. He sat up and looked around his room...for what would hopefully be the very last time.**

Chihiro: (Deep breath)...

_**It's a miracle I was able to sleep last night...but...I don't feel tired at all. Maybe it's adrenaline...it could be from excitement...probably a little bit of fear...** _

_**...** _

_**...** _

_**But...today...today we're getting out of here...** _

**Chihiro looked to his left and gently patted Aisling's cage, and the rabbit hopped over and nuzzled his hand, drawing a smile from his face. Chihiro left his bed and filled in her food bowl before he went to the closet and got into his suit. Today, Chihiro made special sure to not forget anything...Korekiyo's emblem, check. Leon's guitar pick, accounted for. Aisling, of course.**

**Mahiru's handkerchief? He wouldn't forget that in a million years.**

Chihiro: (Gently) Come on girl...we're going home.

**To make things easier for him and Aisling, Chihiro went over to the door and used his card to open it...seeing a pleasant surprise on the other side.**

Hiyoko: (Smiling) Good morning.

Chihiro: (Smiling) Good morning. You're up pretty early.

Hiyoko: Yeah...I could barely sleep last night...but right now I feel like I slept for a week.

Chihiro: (Chuckling nervously) That...doesn't sound healthy.

Hiyoko: (Sighing) You know what I mean...(Pumped) But today's the big day. I'll get a ton of sleep when get back to Earth.

Chihiro: (Smiling) Yeah...we all will. Just give me a second...

**The pianist carefully picked up Aisling's cage and walked towards the door. Chihiro stepped outside as the door closed behind him as he and Hiyoko stood in the middle of the dorm hallway.**

Chihiro: Is anyone else awake?

Hiyoko: No...right now we're the only two-well...three up. Unless everyone's waiting for us in the hallway.

**A quick check outside proved this to be false.**

Chihiro: (Thinking) I guess we should do something while we wait...maybe we could exercise?

Hiyoko: We should save our energy. There might be a lot of running today...

Chihiro: (Thinking) That's true. Maybe...(Excited) Maybe you can teach me more about Pokémon?

Hiyoko: (Blushing) O-Oh...I-I mean...I'd love to but...I...kinda had a different idea.

Chihiro: (Curious) Really?

Hiyoko: (Blushing) I um...could...I listen to you play the piano?

Chihiro: (Surprised)...

…(Smiling) Of course.

Hiyoko: (Blushing) Just one song would be fine...if I could make a request...

Chihiro: (Thinking) I'd love to do requests, but I can only do songs I've heard before. You still have your music player, right?

Hiyoko: (Nodding) Mhm. And there's a song I'd love to hear...

Chihiro: (Curious) What is it?

Hiyoko: I'll show you once we get to your lab.

Chihiro: (Excited) Alright!

**Without another word, Chihiro and Hiyoko entered Chihiro's lab (due to the holding of Aisling's cage, Hiyoko had to be a gentlelady and get the door for him), and the Ultimate Pianist carefully placed the rabbit cage on top of the piano. He then took a seat with Hiyoko at his side.**

Hiyoko: Okay...just give me a second...

**The blonde girl dug around her backpack before pulling out her music player, before handing it, along with a set of earplugs, to Chihiro, who placed them into his ears.**

Chihiro: (Curious) So what's the song called?

Hiyoko: (Smiling) It's honestly my all time favorite song...

Chihiro: (Giddy) I can't wait to hear if it means that much to you.

Hiyoko: (Smiling) And I can't wait to hear it in piano form...if you'd be able to do so...(Waving hands) n-not that I'm doubting your abilities, just, it's pretty long, and it might take you a few listens to get a hold of it.

Chihiro: It's fine, I'm sure I'll figure it out before the others wake up.

Hiyoko: (Calmer) Ok...I'm sure you will...(Smiling) So...I hope you like this...

**Hiyoko pressed the button to play the song and allowed the rest to play out. Chihiro, meanwhile clasped his hands and listened in...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Wonderful...the song...the violin, the piano he could hear...it all combined wonderfully. Throughout the five and a half minute melody, Chihiro could feel himself holding back his own tears as it picked up. He could feel his own heart soar, like it was in the clouds and he went from clasping his hands to placing them on his heart, as if in an attempt to keep it from jumping out of his chest, and as the song came to a close, he could feel a twinge of sadness as it stopped. The hazel eyed boy took the plugs for his ears and looked over at Hiyoko.**

Chihiro: (Touched) That...was beautiful...

Hiyoko: (Smiling) It really is.

Chihiro: (Touched) What's it called? I've got to look it up when we get back I-it just...everything about that was just...I can't even describe it in words.

Hiyoko: (Smiling) Yeah...it's called 'Iris.' And it's from Professor Layton and the Diabolical Box.

Chihiro: (Excited) You're going to have to show me more Professor Layton music because I...I just love this so much.

Hiyoko: (Chuckling) Aw, you're kinda looking a little like me when I first heard this song...

**She made sure to leave out the "except handsome" part.**

Hiyoko: (Smiling) I've never forgotten that song since I first heard it. It's just always stuck with me.

Chihiro: (Touched) I don't think I'll ever be able to forget about it.

Hiyoko: Do you need to hear it again or-

Chihiro: (Pumped) Nope! I think I can get it!

Hiyoko: (Surprised) Already?

Chihiro: (Chuckling) I am the Ultimate Pianist.

Hiyoko: (Smiling) See, there's the confidence I know you can have.

Chihiro: (Nodding) Okay, you ready?

Hiyoko: Of course.

**Chihiro cracked his knuckles and placed his hands onto the piano. Iris, still fresh in his mind, replayed in his head. He made sure to remember each and every note...**

**...and after a minute or two...the song began.**

**https://youtu.be/WASCAcWEc3k**

**To say it was wonderful would be an understatement. Chihiro once again got lost in the music as he made sure to remember each part of the song, each high and low note, and eventually, through his sheer memory along, he managed to capture the essence of the tune. Due to his focus, he couldn't see that Hiyoko was holding back tears herself as the song lite up her heart, nor could he notice that a couple of minutes in, the other five students and Jack had arrived as well, though they remained silent and allowed the performance to go on.**

**For Chihiro, this wasn't just another performance, it was potentially a glimpse into his future, perhaps he'd branch out and preform covers of other music, or perhaps this would be his final tune. But for the Ultimate Pianist, he couldn't focus on things like that. He had to get this perfect, as he couldn't fail at Hiyoko's request. And thus, as all performances have a curtain call, Iris had ended, and Chihiro took a deep breath before going to face Hiyoko.**

Chihiro: (Smiling) Was that alright?

Hiyoko: (Eyes watering and smiling) It was perfect.

Kirumi: (Smiling) Perfect might be an understatement.

Chihiro: (Surprised) Oh, hey guys.

Hiyoko: (Blushing) H-How long have you been there?

Angie: Three minutes!

"Taeko": (Surprised) You counted?

"Celeste": (Grinning) It was very lovely Chihiro dear. It's quite a tragedy that it had to end.

Nekomaru: (Smiling) We'll be able to hear it again when we get out of here...and that won't be long.

Chihiro and Hiyoko: (Determined) Right.

**After picking up Aisling from the piano, Chihiro walked over and joined Nekomaru in the front, while Hiyoko kept in the back with Kirumi, with Jack following closely behind them. The group proceeded to make their way out of the Pianist's lab and into the hallway, and it was midway through that something behind "Celeste's" back caught Hiyoko's eye.**

Hiyoko: (Confused) Is that wine?

“Celeste”: (Giggling) Of course! A Pinot Noir! Something I’ve been wanting to try for oh so very long.  
Angie: (Curious) You can’t get that where you’re from?

“Celeste”: The soil in Novoselic cannot support the growth of cranberries, unfortunately.

Nekomaru: Did you get that from Korekiyo’s lab? You know that might be poisoned, right?

“Celeste”: We’ll have it checked out once we’ve gotten back to Earth. After all, it will be cause for celebration, no?

Kirumi: (Stern) Just don’t get drunk again.

“Celeste”: (Grinning) Oh Kirumi dear, but you were such a hoot last time! We could always go another round.

Kirumi: (Pouting) I’m surprised you can recall anything from last time.

“Taeko”: (Cautious) If I had to be fair, you were both equally troublesome after all that drinking.

Chihiro: (Worried) I...didn’t do anything regrettable, did I?

Hiyoko: (Nervously chuckling) Besides make Angie cry...um...no…

Chihiro: (Embarrassed) Oh God...sorry about that…

Angie: (Cheerful) No prob! I was under the magical effects of Margaritas to.

Kirumi: Regardless of how we behaved, is it even a good idea to have it.

“Taeko”: It’s like Celeste said, it’s for celebratory purposes.

“Celeste”: (Grinning) And we could always drink it all before we get back. There’s no drinking limit in space after all, and should our plan succeed we can get, as the commoners say, hammered.

“Taeko”: (Nose Bleeding) And if you’re the hammer, I wouldn’t mind being “nailed.”

Hiyoko: (Concerned) Are you ever going to get Teruteru out of you?

“Taeko”: (Shuddering) If there is a God in Heaven I hope so.

Angie: (Cheerful) Well, Atua exists! So I think you’ll be just fine!

Nekomaru: (Smiling) We’ll work on all of that once we escape, because right now, I gotta show you all how we’ll do that.

**Nekomaru opened the door to his lab and showed everyone the results of his all nighters, lying on his desk was three walkie-talkies and a net, and leaning against said table was his hammer.**

“Celeste”: (Raising eyebrow) Oh, a net, how quaint. Shall we go fishing in space later? I’ve always wanted to catch a star.

Nekomaru: (Offended) Hey! Don’t underestimate nets!

Angie: (Cheerful) Yep! I’ve been caught in one before and they are a B word to get out of.

Chihiro: (Cautious) Are you sure a net will be enough? I don’t doubt you but...

Nekomaru: It’s not just the net itself, it’s that in combination with the rest of us that’ll keep Mono-Kaito from teleporting.

“Taeko”: (Curious) And how do you suppose we’ll do that?

Nekomaru: I remember back when I couldn’t get to Angie’s lab...and Mono-Kaito needed to teleport me and Hiyoko one at a time.

Chihiro: (Thinking) That’s right...and he did the same thing with me, Kirumi, and Kiyo…

-

_Mono-Kaito: (Proud) No time to argue! You got to get somewhere fast!? Then leave it to me!_

_Kirumi: (Uncertain) Are you going to teleport us?_

_Korekiyo: (Tense) That option beats walking._

_Mono-Kaito: (Scratching back of head) Well, we got to do it one at a time, that way I won't trap you in a wall._

_Chihiro: (Taken) I'm sorry, what?_

**Mono-Kaito put one finger on Chihiro's hand and teleported both of them to the fourth hallway. Since Chihiro was in a bed at the time, the lack of a bed meant he hovered in the air for half a second before falling onto his behind.** ******  
** ** **

-

Chihiro: He needed to do it one at a time so that he could control where we went.

Kirumi: And if all hold him down, he’d risk teleporting into a precarious situation.

Hiyoko: (Awed) Like in a wall.

Angie: (Awed) Or into space!

“Celeste”: (Twirling hair) Perhaps we shall be lucky and end up in the hanger. Or better yet, let’s force him to send us down there one at a time.

Kirumi: (Shaking head) If we allowed him to do that, there’s a high risk he’ll use it against our best interests.

“Taeko”: That would make this net our best bet...though finding a way to get a hold of him shall be its own matter entirely.

Hiyoko: (Worried) Yeah...you guys do have a plan to catch him, right?

Angie: (Casual) I personally don’t. I’m all about living in the moment.

“Celeste”: (Sighing) That often leads to dying in the moment, but I don’t think I have to tell you that.

Nekomaru: (Cracking knuckles) Luckly, me and Kirumi discussed a potential plan last night.

Chihiro: (Curious) And that plan is…

Kirumi: (Calm) I believe the diner would be the most opportune spot to ambush him. We could wait in the kitchen while he remains in the diner itself.

Angie: (Tilting head) Alright, liking this so far, cool cool cool, but how do we make sure he stays there?

Kirumi: (Sighing) That is where...Chihiro...comes in…

Chihiro: (Taken aback) Me?

Hiyoko: (Determined) I’m not sure what you’re going to ask him but I know he’ll be able to do it!

Chihiro: (Determined) Right...whatever you need me to do!

“Celeste”: (Surprised) Goodness me lad, could you wait until you know your job before you accept it?

Nekomaru: Hopefully it’s not too much…

Chihiro: (Places fist against his heart) It won’t be.

**Nekomaru had a look of surprise on his face for a brief moment, but that was quickly replaced with a look of pride.**

Nekomaru: (Grinning) Alright, you think you can keep Mono-Kaito distracted?

“Celeste”: You’re going to use Chihiro as bait?

Kirumi: (Thinking) If I can recall...Chihiro and Mono-Kaito have had conversations before…

Chihiro: To be fair, they were less conversations and more...him talking and me listening.

Kirumi: (Thinking) Perhaps...maybe you could bring him out again?

Chihiro: (Thinking) That part might be the difficult one.

Angie: There could be something on our Space-Pads...maybe?

“Taeko”: I haven’t really seen anything that could be used to bring him out…

Hiyoko: (Worried) Then...should he just try to call him?

Kirumi: I would hope that there would be a better option, but our time is running out…

Nekomaru: (Sighing) Yeah…

Chihiro: (Worried) You’re...doing okay right now?

Nekomaru: I’m holding up...but...I did almost pass out last night…

Chihiro: (Worried)...

Angie: (Somber) Yeah...I saw it last night…

Nekomaru: Thankfully Angie was there, but...we might need to make a break for it today...I’m starting to reach the point where, if I push myself to far, I could drop...whatever we do, we need to be careful about it.

“Taeko”: (Nodding) Of course...we’ve come too far...and so much has already been lost.

Chihiro: (Determined) Then...we’ll need to catch Mono-Kaito now. Whenever you need me to head out, I’ll go.

Nekomaru: We’ll handle that in a second, I’ve still got to hand out the walkie talkies.

Hiyoko: (Surprised) You only made three?

Kirumi: Correction, he made four.

Angie: (Curious) Four?

Nekomaru: I gave Kirumi one last night to test it out. (Proud) And it works like a charm, the chat’s all clear. Now if we get into a situation where we have to split into groups of four, we’ll be able to keep in contact.

“Celeste”: Oh how pleasant. Now, who shall hold them? I’m a little preoccupied with my Pinot Noir.

“Taeko”: (Determined) I’ll take one. It shall not leave my grasp.

Angie: (Cheerful) I’ll take one to!

Hiyoko: (Determined) I’ll...I’ll hold one to. That way Nekomaru can hold his hammer, and Chihiro can carry Aisling.

Chihiro: (Sighing in relief) Thank you.

Hiyoko: (Thumbs up)...

Angie: (Excited) So we got the net, the walkie talkies, and a plan!

“Taeko”: (Proud) And several boxed lunches I have in the kitchen. We’ll pick those up on our way out.

Nekomaru: (Pumped) Alright! If there’s no other concerns, then let’s head ou-(Surprised) huh?

**What caught the Ultimate Inventor’s attention was that Jack had leaped up and placed his paws on Nekomaru’s hip. He looked up at him and let out somber little whimpers as Nekomaru backed away slightly.**

Chihiro: (Concerned) Jack? What’s wrong?

Angie: We’re not sure, he’s...been acting strange since we woke up…

Kirumi: (Concerned) He was fine last night...but ever since he woke up he’s been jumpy at times, and then oddly quiet.

**Jack hopped down and buried his face into his paws,his cries of distress grew slightly louder…**

Hiyoko: (Worried) Should...we do something? I want to help but I don’t understand him.

“Taeko”: (Worried) Maybe...he still misses Ms. Fukawa?

Kirumi: (Worried) I thought he was getting better...but I shouldn’t have made such an assumption.

“Celeste”: (Thinking) Either that, or he’s nervous about this plan.

Chihiro: (Gently) Aw, Jack…

**Chihiro walked over and kneeled down next to the dog and patted him on the side.**

Chihiro: (Gently) It’s fine to be sad...I know it still hurts, but...Toko would want you to move on...or at least, I want to believe that…and it’s fine to be worried, I am to, if I had to be honest.

“Celeste”: I don’t mean to sound cruel, but if he’s in this state, he’ll be a detriment to the ambush, what with those cries he’s letting out.

Angie: Then someone should stay back with him. Taeko and I might be all we need to catch us a spaceman.

Kirumi: It might be better if the rest of you go...Hiyoko and I will stay with Jack.

Hiyoko: (Surprised) Me?

Kirumi: With Jack in this state, just being with him might not be the safest bet. Another set of eyes and ears would be appreciated.

Chihiro: (Concerned) That’s true...since there hasn’t been an announcement, the Intruder hasn’t been caught yet.

Nekomaru: In that case, we’ll have to keep our buddy system after we get to the elevator. But only as a must. As long as we have the map, we should have a safe time heading over to the ship…

“Celeste”: And the person with the map is…

Angie: (Raising hand) Me!

“Celeste”: (Sighing)...

Angie: (Titing head) What?

“Taeko”: Nothing Ms. Yonaga...I have full trust that you’ll be careful...okay...maybe 70-85% trust.

Nekomaru: Regardless, we’ll send someone out to pick up Kirumi, Hiyoko, and Jack later. But for now, we gotta set the plan in motion.

Chihiro: (Nodding) Okay…(Gently) Don’t worry Jack...it’ll be fine…

**A low whine from the German Shepherd didn’t assist Chihiro’s confidence in the slightest, but he didn't have time to focus on that. After Nekomaru handed the walkie talkies to Hiyoko, Angie, and “Taeko”, Chihiro followed them, as well as “Celeste”, to the diner...where they would begin their risky play...**

****** **

**Bonus Scene**

**After the group left, Hiyoko kneeled down next to Jack, taking Chihiro’s spot and she began to pet him as best she could, while Kirumi took a seat right next to her.**

Hiyoko: (Gently) Hey...buddy...don’t be sad. We’re gonna be on Earth again. Isn’t that going to be great?

Kirumi: (Sighing) I’m not sure he’s in the mood for that right now…(Somber) I just...hope he’ll feel better soon…

Hiyoko: (Concerned) Kirumi…

Kirumi: That doesn’t mean we should force him to recover quickly. He’ll need to take this at his own pace...and if it comes to it, we could always carry him.

Hiyoko: (Sighing) Normally I would hate that idea…(Smiling) But we all promised Toko we’d take care of him.

Kirumi: Of course…

**Kirumi placed her hand on Jack’s side and slowly moved it from side to side. She simply stared ahead...almost unmoving in her facial expression, something that caught Hiyoko’s attention.**

Hiyoko: (Concerned) Is something the matter? I mean, if you’re nervous to that’s understandable. I think everyone’s worried, even Angie.

Kirumi: (Somber) That’s...a part of it. But, I have a confession to make.

Hiyoko: (Surprised) Huh?

Kirumi: (Somber) There’s a reason I wanted to talk to you...alone.

Hiyoko: (Concerned) A-Are you okay? Is something the matter? If there is I could always tell the other guys. Maybe we could postpone escape for one more day if you’re not feeling up for it.

Kirumi: (Stern) No. The plan has to go forward today…(Somber) But, I wanted to talk to you...about what you said last night...about your mother.

Hiyoko: (Downcast) O-Oh...that.

Kirumi: You said that...she’s a very strict person.

Hiyoko: (Downcast) She is...she’s always bossing me around, and telling me I need a real job…(Bitter) She doesn’t appreciate how hard I work. And I know it’s more of a hobby but damn it...she has no right to tell me it’s pointless.

Kirumi: (Somber) I see…

Hiyoko: (Downcast) I’m sorry I just...I don’t hate her...I just wish she wouldn’t be like that…

Kirumi: If you don’t hate her...do you not love her either?

Hiyoko: (Taken aback) Huh? Of course I love her...I mean, she’s my mom...why wouldn’t I-

Kirumi: Do you remember the last time you told her you love her?

Hiyoko: (Taken aback) I…

…

...I…  
…

…(Somber) I...can’t.

Kirumi: (Somber) Than you should...when you see her again.

Hiyoko: (Worried) Kirumi...I…

Kirumi: (Somber) My Mother...was strict as well...she always told me to be on my best behavior, she always made sure I was doing my homework, and she always made sure that I would look my best when it came to important dinners…(Smiling) but, she was strict because she wanted the best for me. I haven’t met your mother, and she sounds strict in a different way...but...don’t you think she might act out of love.

Hiyoko: (Somber) I want to think that...but…

Kirumi: And I know it hurts when she tells you to stop writing...but as a parent, she worries about you. And it’s a worry she might not be able to express in another way.

Hiyoko: (Somber)...

Kirumi: (Downcast) I know it sounds like I’m talking about things I have no business discussing, but I’d rather have a mother who’s overly strict than a father who...well...you already know about him.

**Kirumi took her hand off of Jack’s coat and placed it on top of Hiyoko’s head.**

Kirumi: (Somber) I know it’s a lot to ask of you...but, could you please give her a chance?

Hiyoko: (Worried) I-I...I…

Kirumi: (Somber) I...never got to tell her I loved her the last time I saw her...I thanked her for helping me with my homework, I told her to tell my aunt hi for me, (Pained) I even told her her hair looked nice, but I never once said “I love you.”

Hiyoko: (Tearing up) Kirumi…

Kirumi: (Smiling) But...you still have that chance. So, when you see her again...you should tell her that...because every parent who cares deserves to hear that from their children.

**Hiyoko’s eyes welled up, her lips began to quiver, and her arms started to shake. The next thing she knew, she found herself latching onto Kirumi with her hands around the dancer.**

Hiyoko: (Crying) I’ll...I’ll do it...I’ll tell her...a-and I’ll mean it to...I promise…

Kirumi: (Eyes watering and hugs back) I’m...glad to hear that...

**Bonus Scene End**

“Taeko”: Mr. Fujisaki, are you ready?

Chihiro: (Determined) I am.

“Taeko”: (Nodding) Remember, when we hear the code word, I’ll send out Ms. Yonaga with the net...once she throws it, Mr. Nidai, Celeste, and me will run in and help.

Chihiro: I know you guys will do a good job...and you can count on me to keep Mono-Kaito pre-occupied.

**With that, “Taeko” gave Chihiro a thumbs up and walked into the kitchen, leaving Chihiro alone and standing in the middle of the diner. The Ultimate Pianist looked around for a moment before taking a deep breath and shaking out whatever nerves might have still be inside of him.**

**_This has to go well...Nekomaru and the others are relying on me...I can’t fail them now…_ **

**_…_ **

**_…_ **

**_Rely…_ **

**_It...feels good to be able to say that without doubt…_ **

**_Focus Chihiro...now...how am I going to get Mono-Kaito out?_ **

**_Let’s try something simple first…_ **

Chihiro: Oh jeez! I’m really bored right now!

…

…

Chihiro: Man! The killing game being postponed is making me sooooooooooo bored!

…

…

Chihiro: If only I had a way to pass the time and relieve myself of this crushing boredom! Maybe if a strong, handsome man came along and told me some epic stories!

Mono-Kaito: (Proud) Like Mono-Kaito Stories!

**Chihiro literally leaped off of his feet and turned around quickly, Mono-Kaito was right behind him…**

Chihiro: (Shocked) H-How long have you been there?

**_Please tell me he didn’t see me talking to Taeko beforehand…_ **

Mono-Kaito: (Thumbs up) When you mentioned needing a strong and handsome man! I know when I’m needed!

**_Oh thank goodness…_ **

Mono-Kaito: (Tilting head) But man, handsome? I didn’t know you swung that way. Hate to break it to you but-

Chihiro: (“Cheerful”) Let’s just ignore that! I mean, I’d love to hear your stories! It’s been so long since I’ve heard your tales of adventure!

Mono-Kaito: (Proud) Haha! Well look at you kid! I knew you’d warm up to me eventually! All who listen to my tales shall fall under the spell of epicness! For you see! Mono-Kaito stories aren’t just stories, they are an experience in of themselves! Like a meteor shower with a nice smile! Or a White Dwarf with a nice smile! Or a Black Hole with a-

Chihiro: (Chuckling nervously) Could...we get to the stories please. I’m...giddy with anticipation.

Mono-Kaito: (Thumbs up) Of course mate!

Chihiro: Alright...let me get a chair for you…

**Chihiro walked over to a table in the center of the room and pulled out a chair for the monochrome man, one that would have the sitter have their back turned to the kitchen door.**

Mono-Kaito: Thanks bud! Now, take a seat and prepare your a$$ for these epics!

Chihiro: (“Cheerful”) I can’t wait!

**_Just keep him occupied Chihiro...for just long enough that Angie can get to him…_ **

**Mono-Kaito Stories Start!**

**Chihiro took a seat on the other side of the table, that way he could have a clear view of the door behind Mono-Kaito.**

Mono-Kaito: (Pumped) So kid, what’cha want to hear about today?

Chihiro: Oh...whatever you want would be fine.

**_That’s pretty much all he does with these stories…_ **

Mono-Kaito: (Waving hand) Nah it’s fine! Come on, ask me anything, I’m an open book!

Chihiro: (Waving hand) It’s fine, I insist, talk away captain…

**There was the code word, “Taeko” opened the door as slowly as he could and Angie prepared the net to catch its prey…**

Mono-Kaito: It’s fine if you want to chose. After all, you’re the one who asked how I met this beautiful ship. So I’d say you’ve got good taste in questions.

Chihiro: (Thinking) Okay...just...give me a second…

Mono-Kaito: (Casual) Want me to get you something to eat while you think? (Begins to get up) Probably won’t take me more than a se-

Chihiro: (Frantically waving hands) It’s fine! I already have a question I’d like to ask!

Mono-Kaito: (Sits back down) Really now?

Chihiro: Yeah…

**_Damn it...just blurt out the first thing that comes to your mind you don’t have time to think you fool!_ **

Chihiro: So what made you decide to name your ship “Maki Roll?”

Mono-Kaito: (Taken aback)...

Chihiro: (Tapping table) I just find it interesting. Where I live, a Maki Roll is a type of sushi. And, I...don’t mean to make assumptions, but I don’t really know if sushi is a thing in other galaxies. So...where’d that name come from?

Mono-Kaito: (Rubbing back of head)...

…

...That’s...a bit of a personal question.

Chihiro: (Surprised) Oh...sorry. I’ll...ask something else then…

Mono-Kaito: Nah, it’s fine. It’s just something I’ve never really felt the need to discuss with others. Not out of shame, just something I don’t really get a chance to talk about.

Chihiro: (Leaning in) Really? Is it...named after someone you know?

Mono-Kaito: (Thumbs up) Yeah, you could say that. They’re a human like you, but they grew up in a different galaxy.

Chihiro: (Curious) A human?

**_I guess...this means that other galaxies have people living in them...that’s actually a really big discovery…_ **

Mono-Kaito: (Grinning) Yeah, but she’s no ordinary human. She’s got more moxie in one of her fingers than most of my crew combined.

**_He...seems like the kind of person who would appreciate moxie._ **

Mono-Kaito: (Nostalgic) You’d never know it by looking at her, but she’s tough as all heck to. Heck, she might be the one person who could beat me in a fight, though only if I had a hand tied behind my back.

Chihiro: (Thinking) She sounds...really cool honestly…

Mono-Kaito: (Grinning) But man, what really gets me every time is her smile.

Chihiro: (Surprised) Her...smile?

Mono-Kairo: (Rubbing back of head) You gotta work really hard to get it to appear, but man, I tell ya, time stops when I see it. You look in her eyes and she’s got this killer look, you look at her hands and you know she’s been in plenty of scuffles, (Nostalgic) but you look at her smile, and you wonder why anyone would be afraid of her in the first place.

Chihiro: Oh…

**_He...actually sounds genuine...like...he actually cares…_ **

Chihiro: (Somber) How...do you think she feels...about...this?

Mono-Kaito: (Confused) This? You mean the diner? I mean, she’s not really into that but I don’t think she’d mi-

Chihiro: I meant the Killing Game.

…

**_Did...I just ask that out loud?_ **

Mono-Kaito: (Sighing) I don’t know man…

Chihiro: Huh?

Mono-Kaito: I mean, the life of a space hero can lead me to a ton of weird places, so it’s not like I told her in advance that I was going to host this show.

Chihiro: (Confused) Wait so...she doesn’t know you’re here?

Mono-Kaito: No, she does, she just...learnt after I had accepted the job. I did negotiate to get her a position with the company, but the side effect has been that I haven’t talked to her in far too long.

Chihiro: (Stunned) Shouldn’t...you have called her beforehand?

Mono-Kaito: (Thumbs up) You gotta jump head first into adventure. If you think first, opportunities might pass you by.

Chihiro: But...a killing game?

Mono-Kaito: I don’t know if she knows about that part...I was told the context of the show after I had accepted and told her...so she might not know what I do.

Chihiro: (Downcast) This just...sounds like something you shouldn’t have just leaped into...

Mono-Kaito: (Sighing) Yeah...I mean, it’s exciting, no doubt, but between the stress and being absent from my girl...it can get frustrating..you know…

**_…_ **

**_Yeah…_ **

**_Try living on the other side...and it’s not just frustrating…_ **

**_It’s sad...it’s scary...and it’s anger inducing…_ **

Mono-Kaito: I want to say things will be fine once we find that prick, but...I mean, I can tell you guys are starting to hate this…

Chihiro: (Stern) We’ve hated this since it started.

Mono-Kaito: (Grinning) Well, try to look on the brightside, when I first saw you, you looked like a boy, but now that you’ve made it this far, you’re starting to resemble a man. Heck, I’d say you’re even starting to grow into that suit.

Chihiro: (Upset) It’s not worth it!

Mono-Kaito: (Taken aback) Huh?

Chihiro: (Somber) You say things like...it’s just a game...but...people have died. People...who had dreams, who had families, and who never wanted anything to do with this. Nine people...all who were dragged here without a single ounce of consent...and they’re dead because of circumstances beyond their control…

Mono-Kaito: Look, I’ve said it before...but everyone who died...or...everyone who killed...made a choice to do so...they knew the risks and they went through with it…

Chihiro: (Upset) We wouldn’t have needed to take those risks if you didn’t kidnap us.

Mono-Kaito: (Frustrated) Kid...it’s just a game-

Chihiro: (Upset) It’s not a game! Nine people are dead!

Mono-Kaito: (Tense) Kid...it’s just…

Chihiro: (Upset) Hasn't it occurred to you that there’s an irony to your stories? You paint yourself as a benevolent hero, but you’re sitting back and relaxing while the rest of us die for your entertainment!

Mono-Kaito: (Tense)...

Chihiro: (Downcast) And...I hate it...I hate having to live through this...and how...even after all of this...I...I don’t…

Mono-Kaito: (Downcast) You...don’t…

Chihiro: (Somber) I don’t...know what you are. Because...you put us all through hell...but...you have someone you love. And other people here have had people they loved taken from them…

Mono-Kaito: (Tense)...

Chihiro: (Somber) I just…(Determined) I don’t think...if the real Maki Roll saw what you were doing...that she’d approve of it…

Mono-Kaito: (Tense)...

**Mono-Kaito shut his eyes and leaned back into his chair as Chihiro, who saw himself standing in his own chair, sat back down…**

Mono-Kaito: (Somber) Kid...I…

**Before he could finish that sentence…**

**  
  
**

**...a net flew through the air and landed squarely onto the monochrome man.**

Mono-Kaito: (Shocked) What the f$^#!?

Angie: Guys! Now!

**From under two other tables, Nekomaru and “Taeko” came out and tacked Mono-Kaito to the floor. The host attempted to shake them off, but a mixture of Angie holding down his hands, Nekomaru putting his weight on his legs, and “Taeko” sitting on his chest stopped any chance of escape. As he was held down, “Celeste” took her sweet time getting out of the kitchen.**

Mono-Kaito: (Pissed) What the f$^# are you a$$^@%#$ doing!?

“Taeko”: (Determined) We’re getting out of here!

Angie: (Excited) And you’re gonna help us!

Mono-Kaito: (Pissed) Like h#!! I am! When I get out of here-

Nekomaru: (Determined) You’re not going anywhere! Our time in this prison is over and you’re going to get us out!

Mono-Kaito: (Pissed) You...You all set me up!

Chihiro: (Downcast)...

…(Determined) We’re not going to spend another day here. There’s no need to…

Mono-Kaito: (Tense)...

…(Defeated) God...d@#$ it…

“Celeste”: (Giggling) Oh how quaint. We’ve caught an idiot.

Mono-Kaito: (Offended) Oh f$^# you!

“Celeste”: Sticks and stones. Now, Chihiro dear, I believe it’s time we get Kirumi and Hiyoko and get the F out of dodge.

**_You know I’ve heard you curse before…_ **

**_…_ **

**_…_ **

**_But...she’s right...we just...need to get Hiyoko and Kirumi…and...we’re free…_ **

**Mono-Kaito Stories End!**

****** **

**-**

Hiyoko: (Exhausted) I forgot how fucking long this hallway is…

Chihiro: (Casual) We’ve only been walking for three minutes though.

Hiyoko: (Exhausted) It shouldn’t take three minutes to walk through a hallway, much less thirty.

Angie: Look on the bright side. This is the last time we’ll need to walk down this hallway.

“Celeste”: (Grinning) And come now Hiyoko dear, you need the exercise.

Hiyoko: (Offended) Hey, I’ve at least been working out. You’re not even walking on your own.

**This...was true. In fact, “Celeste” was benefiting greatly from a piggyback ride, courtesy of “Taeko.” Meanwhile, Angie walked behind Nekomaru with a hand placed on the top of the head of Mono-Kaito, who was slung over the shoulder of the Ultimate Inventor. Chihiro walked at his side while carrying Aisling’s cage, while Jack slowly walked in the back behind Kirumi and Hiyoko.**

Kirumi: (Sighing) Taeko, do you not know how you look right now?

“Taeko”: (Smiling) Honestly, I don’t mind. I can barely tell she’s there. And...it’s nice to feel like a gentleman at times.

“Celeste”: If you’d like Kirumi dear, you may take my place for a moment.

Kirumi: I’ll pass on that offer…

Nekomaru: Yeah...we’re almost at Mahiru’s lab…

Chihiro: Is it weird that...I’m looking forward to seeing her lab? I mean...I’m also looking forward to getting out...but…

Nekomaru: (Grinning) There’s nothing wrong with that. We won’t be there for long, but it’s fine to look around while we look for the elevator.

Mono-Kaito: (Confused) Elevator? What the f$^# are you talking about?

Hiyoko: (Confused) What are YOU talking about? The elevator in Mahiru’s lab.

Mono-Kaito: Guys...there’s no elevator in there.

Kirumi: (Stern) We have a map that says otherwise.

Mono-Kaito: (Confused) You know that, as a captain, I know this ship inside and out. And I know there’s no elevator.

“Taeko”: There’s no point in continuing this facade. We know the way out...and it’s through Ms. Koizumi’s lab.

Mono-Kaito: (Tense) I know there isn’t...I know the S.S. Maki Roll...she...she doesn’t…(Extremely quietly) or...I think she doesn’t…

Chihiro: (Confused)...

**_You...think?_ **

**A somber whine from behind the group drew Kirumi and Hiyoko’s attention...as Jack had slowed to a crawl…**

Hiyoko: (Concerned) Um...guys…

Kirumi: (Concerned) We might need to slow down…

“Taeko”: (Worried) Is Jack alright?

**The Imposter’s question caused the party to halt their march to progress as “Celeste” hopped down from the Imposter’s back.**

Kirumi: (Gently) Jack...come on boy. We’re almost there.

**Rather than move forward, Jack instead moved a few step backwards.**

Angie: Um...is...anyone else getting a weird feeling?

“Celeste”: (Concerned) Jack...dear. What’s the matter?

**At this point, with his heart going quickly for unknown reasons...Chihiro walked past the others towards Jack, and the German Shepherd buried his nose into Chihiro’s shoulder…**

Chihiro: (Concerned) Jack...please calm down...we’re almost there. It’s just a little bit away so pleas-

**Jack whined again...taking a few steps back from Chihiro…**

**  
  
**

**...before collapsing onto his side.**

**_…_ **

**_…_ **

**_W-What…_ **

**Chihiro’s heart briefly stopped as he watched Jack fall onto his side. A cold and disgusting feeling crawled into his throat and down his back. His legs shivered and cold beads of sweat began to fall down his forehead…**

Chihiro: (Horrified) J-Jack…

Hiyoko: (Horrified) Oh...my God…

Nekomaru: (Horrified) W-What…

“Celeste”: (Shocked) Dear God...what is happening?

“Taeko”: (Horrified) I-I don’t know...

Angie: (Shocked) I-Is he…

Kirumi: (Horrified) No...he’s...he’s fine...he’s still breathing…

**Indeed, a closer look showed that Jack’s chest was slowly going up and down...his breathing was going in and out...but it was at a slow, slow pace. And seeing this, Chihiro rushed over to Jack’s side. He placed Aisling down and looked over Jack in a panic. And he was soon joined by the others who hovered around the German Shepherd.**

Chihiro: (Horrified) J-Jack! Boy what...what’s wrong!? Please no! God no! Jack get up!

Hiyoko: (Terrified) I-Is it his heart!?

Kirumi: (Horrified) I don’t know, he’s never shown signs of symptoms before.

**_No...No no no no...we can’t lose anyone else...we...we promised Toko we’d take care of him...but why?_ **

**_Why is this happening!?_ **

???: Upupupu…

**Chihiro slowly raised his gaze from Jack…**

**...and caught a glance at Kuma, who stood before them with his paws behind his back.**

Chihiro: (Gritting teeth) You…

Mono-Kaito: (Shocked) Oh hold up! Kuma!? Where the f$^# have you been!?

Kuma: (Sighing) Aw. Is that how you’re welcoming me back? It’s been so long, I expected a better reaction.

Nekomaru: (Seething) Cut the shit. You did this didn’t you?

Kuma: (Innocently) Did what? Isn’t it a little mean to assume my guilt? Assuming makes an ass of-

Angie: (Enraged) What did you do to Jack!? Answer me before I beat the shit out of you!

Kuma: (Tilting head)...

...Oh. That.

Chihiro: (Tense)...

Kuma: (Chuckling) Yes. It would be safe to assume I had something to do with that.

**Chihiro’s hands clenched into fists and he felt his entire body shiver in rage…**

Hiyoko: (Seething) You rotten bastard...what did you do to him?

Kuma: I’d put less blame on myself, and more blame on you for not being more careful.

Kirumi: (Seething) Cease with the bullshit and explain.

“Taeko”: (Tense) You poisoned him, didn’t you!?

Kuma: Upupupu. I didn’t. You all poisoned yourselves.

“Celeste”: (Disturbed) Are...you talking about the alcohol?

Hiyoko: (Worried) But...Jack never drank any...and he was fine during the motive.

Kuma: Oh yes...this was a mistake you made all the way back on your second day here…

-

What was throwing the group off was the boatload of odd looking food on the table. It looked familiar, they recognized what looked like ramen, sushi and yokan, but it was wrapped up in plastic bags. Not helping matters was Mono-Kaito standing over it, smug look and all.

_Mono-Kaito: Come on! Have you guys seriously never seen astronaut food?_

_Mahiru: We don't live in space. You kidnapped us from Earth remember?_

_Mono-Kaito: Don't sweat the small stuff, come on dig in._

_Leon: Hold on, is this stuff even edible?_

_Mono-Kaito: Oh course it is! I have gravity turned on, so the taste should remain._

_Toko: H-Hold on! I r-refuse to let Jack eat p-people food._

_Mono-Kaito: (Annoyed) Oh fine, have it your way. Kuma!_

_Kuma: (Arrives with a bag of dog food) I-I h-have i-it s-s-sir..._

_Mono-Kaito: Get a hold of yourself! ** ** **  
******_

-

Chihiro: (Horrified) The...astronaut food.

Kuma: Bingo. We had to...edit that food for scientific purposes.

Nekomaru: (Tense) What the fuck are you talking about?

Mono-Kaito: (Offended) Yeah! What are you talking about!? Kuma have you been doing c%@$ behind my back!?

Kuma: I’ve been doing things behind your back since this game began. You were just too focused on the spotlight to turn around. (Tilting head) But, none of you need to worry. As long as you behave, you’ll all be fine.

Chihiro: (Tense) What did you do to us…(Upset) And whatever you did, leave Jack out of this!

Kuma: (Tilting head) Hm...how to describe this in terms you’ll understand...do you recall the most important piece of evidence from the last trial?

“Taeko”: (Tense) The most...important piece of evidence?

Angie: (Shocked) Y-You mean...Akane’s heart rate?

Kuma: Another correct answer. Yes, I believe Ms. Ludenberg was curious as to how we tracked that. And now, you have your answer.

Hiyoko: (Worried) I-I still don’t understand.

Kuma: To be a little more clear, you had little, near microscopic devices placed into your food. And after a certain period of time, they crawled over to your heart.

Kirumi: (Horrified) You...what?

“Celeste”: (Tense) What in God’s name would make you do that?

Kuma: For two reasons. The first, being that we could keep track of your health. We can’t have you guys dying without being murdered after all.

Chihiro: (Worried) And...that other reason?

**Kuma stood unmoving after Chihiro’s question. He then slowly took his paws out from behind his back, revealing a new tablet. One with a skull and crossbones tatooed on the back of it.**

Kuma: The other reason, is because if you misbehave...I can simply do this.

**Kuma pressed his paw against the screen, and a second later, Jack visibly winced and began to shake violently.**

Hiyoko: (Horrified) J-Jack!

Nekomaru: (Enraged) Leave him alone!

Kuma: I wouldn’t do anything too crazy now. After all, I have control over the rest of you as well. If I wanted to, I could make your heart explode. (Chuckling) Or...in your case Mr. Nidai, I could make you squirm.

Nekomaru: (Tense) If you want to use that on me, go ahead. But leave Jack out of this!

Kuma: You want me to keep going? If you insist…

**Another press caused Jack to shake even more, and his cries of pain became wails of agony as Kirumi got a hold of him in a vain attempt to help.**

Chihiro: (Horrified) Stop that! Stop that right now!

Kuma: Sorry, but I gotta teach you kids how to behave. (Chuckling) I guess you could call this a new form of Pavlov’s Dog.

Mono-Kaito: (Shocked) Jesus that’s...that’s actually f$^#ed up.

Kirumi: (Enraged) You don’t need to do this to prove a point!

“Taeko”: (Enraged) She’s right! Jack isn’t even a participant in this Killing Game!

Kuma: (Chuckling) But doesn’t that make it more justified for me to do this? I mean, I could kill him and not lose anything of value, wouldn’t I?

“Celeste”: (Tense) You...you’re actually heartless, aren’t you?

Kuma: (Tilting head) Did it take you that long to figure that out? I’m a robot, and robots don’t have hearts, no matter what Ms. Tojo believes. (Sighing) But, I do feel bad for all the parents who have to do this.

Angie: (Confused) Parents?

Kuma: Yes. Examples like these are why they shouldn’t give kids pets. They don’t know how to care for them properly, and then they must be put down. No parent wants to do that, but it’s something they often have to do.

Chihiro: (Gritting teeth) Stop...talking…

Kuma: Oh?

Hiyoko: (Concerned) Chihiro?

Chihiro: (Gritting teeth) Stop talking...like you understand anything. How can you sit there, and talk about what parents go through…

-

_Toko: (Nervous) Everyone..._

_Toko: ...I know Jack can understand you..._

_Toko: ...so I know your voices can reach him._

_Toko: (Shivering) S-So I want you to tell him..._

_Toko: (Crying)...that Mommy loves him very much._ ******  
** ** **

-

…(Resolute) when you’re making someone’s child suffer!?

Kuma: Someone’s child? You don’t realize how pathetic that makes you sound…

Chihiro: (Enraged) Shut up! If you want to mess around with me I can handle that! But I won’t let you taunt people who aren’t here to defend themselves! And I won’t let you hurt Jack like this!

Kuma: You shouldn’t make threats you can’t carry out. In fact, you’re not in a position to negotiate. I’m going to ask you kindly to cease this pointless resistance. The Killing Game has been postponed long enough, and I already have a motive to give out.

Mono-Kaito: (Upset) You...You can’t do that! We haven’t even found the-

Kuma: The Intruder makes the Killing Game interesting. In fact, we could double the amount of viewers if we kept the game going with him in the background.

Mono-Kaito: (Tense) This...isn’t how this is supposed to go…

Kuma: Life is like a box of chocolates. You never know what you’re going to get. And now…

**Kuma whistled, which caused several portals to open up around him, as well as behind the group. Slowly, several Faceless hopped out from these portals and surrounded them.**

“Celeste”: (Tense) It seems our situation has gone from bad to worse…

Angie: (Enraged) Let me at em! I’ll beat the crap out of them!

Kirumi: (Worried) We can’t. Not with Jack still being used as a hostage.

“Taeko”: (Worried) That...means we’re cornered…

Kuma: Trapped like rats in a cage.

Chihiro: (Tense) No…

**_This...can’t be it…_ **

**_After everything we’ve gone through…_ **

**_I thought...we deserved some respite…_ **

**_We can’t...just let this end…_ **

**_Akane...Korekiyo…_ **

**_Keebo...Byakuya...Toko…_ **

**_Himiko...Leon…_ **

**_Nagito...Mahiru…_ **

**_…_ **

**_…_ **

**_…_ **

**_Maybe...we need to take one more risk…_ **

**Chihiro looks back at Nekomaru, or more specifically, to Mono-Kaito…he took a few steps back to stand at the Inventor’s side.**

Chihiro: (Quietly) Nekomaru…

Nekomaru: (Tense)...

Chihiro: (Quietly) Throw him.

Mono-Kaito and Nekomaru: (Surprised)...

Chihiro: (Quietly) You’ve called yourself a hero...now...it’s time you did something to deserve that title.

**Mono-Kaito clenched his own fists, and Nekomaru’s grip on his hammer got tighter…**

Kuma: If you won’t come to us, then it’s fine. I’ll just have you all picked up. We also might have to block off this path. No need to have a pointless thirty minute walk for a room that won-

Nekomaru: So you want us to go to you, right?

Kuma: Either way works for me.

Nekomaru: Alright…hope you don’t mind option C.

Kuma: (Tilting head) Option...C?

Nekomaru: Option C...otherwise known as…

...(Enraged) OPTION COUNT ME OUT OF THIS SHITTY GAME!!!

**Nekomaru grabbed Mono-Kaito by the legs and tossed him into the air, and after spinning around a bit, the monochrome man disappeared from sight in a portal…**

****** **

**...and appeared right above Kuma.**

Kuma: (Shocked) W-What!?

Mono-Kaito: Starlight…

...KICK!!!

**He thrusted his foot towards the floor, crushing Kuma’s tablet into pieces. After this, he did a backflip and stood in front of the heartless bear.**

Kuma: GAAAAAAH!!!

“Celeste”: (Shocked) Oh my!

**Almost as soon as the tablet broke, Jack ceased to shiver, and he slowly rose from his side to resting on his chest…**

Hiyoko: (Elated) H-He’s okay!

Chihiro: (Relieved) Oh thank goodness!

“Taeko”: (Worried) We’re...not out of the woods yet…

Kuma: (Horrified) Y-You turncoat! How could you!?

Mono-Kaito: (Tense) You take over my ship, you threaten the participants, you torture a dog...This is my ship! So if anyone’s a traitor, it’s you!

**_Mono-Kaito...you…_ **

**_You actually sound cool for once!_ **

Kuma: (Tense) Grrrrr! (Extending claws) You’re going to pay for this!

Mono-Kaito: (Triumphant) Bring it on! I’ll show you the power that can’t be taught! The evercrushing spirit that never gives up!

**Kuma rushed forwards, three metallic claws one each paw at the ready, before Mono-Kaito teleported out of the way, he then threw a kick in Kuma’s direction, hitting the bear in the back and bouncing him off the wall. However, Kuma immediately shot back up and made another lightning quick dash towards Mono-Kaito, nearly clawing off his face.**

“Taeko”: (Awed) This seems like a fight we have no business getting involved in.

“Celeste”: (Calm) I agree, let’s take Jack and get out while we still can.

Hiyoko: (Nervous) But how? Both ways are blocked off!

Angie: (Excited) By beating the tar out of them silly!

Nekomaru: (Determined) Taeko, keep the others safe! Me and Angie will handle the rest of these bastards!

“Taeko”: (Determined) I shall guard them with my life!

**Almost on cue, several of the faceless charged at the group from both sides. Angie immediately stood in front of Jack and clobbered three of them, while Nekomaru took out an entire battalion of faceless with a single swing of his hammer. However, it seemed that with every one they knocked down, two more would pop into the hallway.**

Angie: (Excited) Nyahaha! This is the kind of stuff I live for!

Chihiro: (Worried) Please be careful Angie!

Kirumi: (Worried) We’re still heavily outnumbered! Please use caution!

Angie: Caution is my middle name!

**Angie followed this by headbutting the next faceless who took a swing at her, dropping it like a bad habit.**

Hiyoko: (Worried) W-What are we going to do now though!?

Kirumi: (Determined) We need to get to the elevator! It might be our best chance at escape!

“Celeste”: (Tense) Mahiru’s lab is nearly thirty minutes away! We won’t get anywhere by doing that!

Chihiro: (Worried) Then, should we head over to the other elevator!?

Hiyoko: (Worried) But we’d just end up going backwards!

Mono-Kaito: (Dodging) No...it’s...fine!

Chihiro: (Shocked) Huh!?

Mono-Kaito: Head to the elevator! You’ll be safe there!

“Celeste”: (Disgusted) And we should trust you why!?

Kirumi: (Determined) We don’t have time to worry! Angie! Taeko! We need you to help clear a path!

“Taeko”: (Resolute) I’m on it!

**The Ultimate Imposter and Angie charged forwards, knocking down faceless as they went. Nekomaru took out another wave of faceless before he ran over and used his free arm to pick up Jack.**

Nekomaru: (Determined) Guys come on!

Chihiro: (Resolute) Okay!

**Chihiro reached down to Aislings cage and picked it up, and then he, along with Kirumi, Hiyoko, “Celeste”, and Nekomaru bolted forwards. Occasional shockwaves were felt as Kuma and Mono-Kaito bounced around the walls of the hallway and clashed in mid-air. Kuma seemed to be absorbing Mono-Kaito’s strikes better and getting closer and closer to scratching at the monochrome man’s vitals with each subsequent slash.**

**_Keep going...Keep going...don’t look back...just run!_ **

**_Just run!_ **

**_Just-_ **

Hiyoko: AAAH!!!

Chihiro: (Shocked) Hiyoko!?

**Chihiro instantly halted and turned around. Hiyoko was now in the clutches of one of the faceless as they dragged her away in a reverse bearhug.**

Chihiro: (Panicked) Hiyoko no!

**Chihiro put down Aisling’s cage, almost dropping it in his panic, and he charged the faceless. He grabbed onto it’s leg with everything he could muster trying to trip it up…**

Chihiro: (Resolute) Get your filthy hands-

Kirumi: (Resolute) OFF OF HER!!!

**Kirumi jumped in as well, throwing an elbow that hit the freak squarely in the face. This, along with Chihiro grabbing it’s leg, caused it to release its grip and cause it to fall towards the floor. The Ultimate Pianist immediately turned his attention towards Hiyoko, helping her to her feet.**

Chihiro: (Concerned) A-Are you okay!?

Hiyoko: (Slightly panicked) Y-Yeah..I-I just…

Kirumi: (Concerned) I’m sorry, but we have to go now!

Chihiro: (Worried) I-I know...but Aisling…

Angie: Don’t worry I got her!

**Angie held Aislings cage in her arms as the rabbit looked around, and you didn’t need to be an animal whisperer to see that she knew the situation was dire. Her frantic movements around the cage were all the proof needed. Angie turned to run gain, and soon, Chihiro, Kirumi, and Hiyoko picked up their pace and rushed forwards, occasionally getting tripped up by shockwaves but never faltering as they finally, thankfully, reached the elevator.**

“Taeko”: (Rushed) Guys come on!

**One by one, “Celeste”, Angie, Nekomaru, Kirumi, and Hiyoko leaped into the elevator, and soon Chihiro nearly reached the insides as well. But he couldn’t shake the feeling that something was right behind him. And a quick glance confirmed his fear…**

**...Kuma was getting dangerously close to him, with his claws at the ready.**

Kuma: You’re not going anywhere boy…

**Kuma took a swipe at Chihiro’s back…**

**...but Mono-Kaito took the hit to his own back as he tackled Chihiro into the elevator. As they slid into it, Mono-Kaito immediately kicked one of the buttons, causing the door to shut and the elevator to descend.**

Mono-Kaito: (Pained) You alright kid?

Chihiro: (Shocked) Y-Yeah…

**Mono-Kaito got off of Chihiro and sat against the wall with a hand on his shoulder. Nekomaru and Angie, with Jack and Aisling, stood at another wall, with the Ultimate Inventor resting his back against said wall trying to catch his breath. The others stood in the back, with Kirumi resting her hand against her chest and Hiyoko sitting in a corner and hugging her legs.**

Nekomaru: (Exhausted) Fuck...that...that went south so fast…

Kirumi: (Concerned) Is everyone okay?

Hiyoko: (Deep breath) I...I think so…

“Taeko”: (Deep breaths) I’m alright...and from the looks of it no one got hurt…

Angie: (Casual) Eh, my head hurts a tiny bit, but otherwise I’m alright.

“Celeste”: (Sighing) Our beings are fine…

Chihiro: (Worried) Jack? Aisling?

Nekomaru: (Relieved) Jack’s fine. He seems a little out of it, but his breathing is fine. Just give him a moment to catch his breath.

Angie: And Aisling’s alright. A little shaken up but she’s fine.

Chihiro: (Calmer) Thank goodness…

Hiyoko: (Worried) So...what now?

“Celeste”: Who knows. Clearly escape might need to take a backseat…

Angie: No it doesn't. After all we still have the…

…

…

...the…

Chihiro: (Concerned) Angie?

Angie: (Rubbing back of head) I um...I may have lost the map.

Everyone else: WHAT!!!?

Angie: I...probably dropped it.

“Taeko”: (Shocked) You dropped it!? When!?

Nekomaru: (Tense) That scene got chaotic quickly…

“Celeste”: (Irritated) You’ve got to be shitting me.

Kirumi: (Tense) I’m not going to blame Angie for what happened...but there’s no positive way to spin this.

Chihiro: (Cautious) It’s bad...but, we have our health. And Everyone’s okay…

“Celeste”: (Irritated) Everyone’s okay? If anything, that gives me a better excuse to complain. It means I can have other priorities…

Nekomaru: (Confused) Like what?

“Celeste”: We’re missing our map, we’ve got no clear direction to go in…(Woeful) and I lost my Pinot Noir bottle.

Kirumi: (Annoyed) Are you actually complaining about wine?

Angie: (Casual) She might need some cheese with that “whine.”

“Taeko”: (Disappointed) Ms. Yonaga…

Angie: Sorry, just trying to lighten the mood.

Hiyoko: (Somber) I...I hate to say it...but Celeste made a good point...where do we go from here?

Mono-Kaito: (Pained) I think that’s simple...

“Celeste”: Oh?

Mono-Kaito: (Pained) From here…

...it’s time to go to Earth.

…

…

…

Chihiro: (Eyes sparkling) R-Really!?

Hiyoko: (Taken aback) You’re going to help us!?

Mono-Kaito: (Pained) Yeah...this...stupid game’s going in a direction I’m not a fan of. So, f$^# it. Time to get out of here.

Kirumi: (Uncertain) You’re serious about this? No strings attached?

Mono-Kaito: (Sighing) You guys have already been through enough of this…

“Taeko”: We went through enough of this ages ago…

Nekomaru: (Sighing) I guess...we can take this as a case of better late than never.

Mono-Kaito: (Pained) I don’t...need you guys to forgive me…

“Celeste”: (Scoffing) Good, because we won’t.

Chihiro: (Worried) Guys…

Mono-Kaito: (Pained) It’s fine. I’ll let my actions speak louder than words.

Angie: (Excited) Cool! So, could you like, teleport us to the ship place!? That’d be neat!

Mono-Kaito: (Pained) I would but...f$^#...I can’t right now…

Hiyoko: (Surprised) Why not?

Mono-Kaito: (Pained) Kuma damaged my teleportation capacities…

Nekomaru: (Stunned) He...what?

Mono-Kaito: (Pained) I...have a device in my back that allows me to teleport...but right now, it’s been damaged...and even if it’s just one person, I might not have control over where you guys end up. And trying to move you all at once...there’s no way I’d be able to control that…

Chihiro: (Worried) That’s…

Mono-Kaito: It’s a handicap, but it’ll be fine. (Thumbs up) I know this ship like the back of my hand. I’ll help you get to the ships in no time.

“Celeste”: And after that?

Mono-Kaito: I’ll put in a set of coordinates and send you on your way…

Hiyoko: (Shocked) Holy shit! It does have auto-pilot!?

Mono-Kaito: Yeah, but you need a password. And I’m the only one who knows it...and when you guys are out, I’m going back and taking the S.S. Maki Roll back from Kuma. She deserves better than to be under that jack-a$$es control.

Nekomaru: If you’re serious about helping us, then I wish you luck with that…

Chihiro: (Calm) I mean...I’m sure you’ll be fine...

Mono-Kaito: (Pained, but smirking) Of course...after all, I’m...a great hero. I...just needed to start acting like one...

**With the aspect of escape becoming a reality again, and with Mono-Kaito’s turn, Chihiro felt the weight of the world get off of his shoulders and a smile began to form on his face…**

**  
  
**

**It’s a feeling that wouldn’t last long, as the elevator quickly, and violently, speed towards the ground…**

“Celeste”: (Pissed) OH WHAT NOW!!!?

-

**Kuma stood in front of the elevator doorway and stared down the shaft as the elevator disappeared from sight. The little chuckle he let out as a cut wire hung in front of him was a sign of admiration his own work.**

-

**As the elevator dropped, Chihiro could feel pain from many different sides. The sheer G-Forces made everything inside of him feel like it was going to be crushed. The sound of metal quickly scraping against metal scratched at his ears, and this was on top of people like Nekomaru and Hiyoko screaming as it went down. And the shattering feeling of death made his very core shake.**

Nekomaru: (Terrified) AAAAAH!!!

Hiyoko: (Crying) AAAAH!!!

Kirumi: (Pained) EVERYONE, PLEASE KEEP CALM!!!

“Taeko”: (Pained) WHAT!!!?

“Celeste”: (Pained) THIS IS COMPLETE AND UTTER BULLSHIT!!!

Angie: (Pained) AISLING HOLD ON!!!

**_I...I can still hear everyone...God why...why why why does this keep happening...we can’t die! We can’t! No no no no no!_ **

**Chihiro felt a hand placed against his shoulder. Mono-Kaito, despite the clear pain he was experiencing, was making his way to the center of the elevator…**

Mono-Kaito: EVERYONE!!! GET A HOLD OF ME!!!

“Celeste”: WHAT!!!?

Mono-Kaito: IT’S A RISK, BUT I CAN TRY TO GET YOU ALL OUT OF HERE!!!

Chihiro: BUT YOU SAID YOUR TELEPORTATION IS BROKEN!!!

Mono-Kaito: IF WE DON’T DO SOMETHING WE’RE GUARANTEED TO DIE!!!

Chihiro: (Pained)...

**_Damn it...he’s right…_ **

“Taeko”: I CAN BARELY HEAR HIM...BUT I THINK MONO-KAITO WANTS US TO GET A HOLD OF HIM!!!?

“Celeste”: WHAT!!!?

“Taeko”: HOLD MY HAND!!!

**“Taeko” took a hold of “Celeste’s” hand and placed his other one onto Mono-Kaito. Nekomaru saw this and followed suit…**

Nekomaru: EVERYONE GRAB MONO-KAITO!!!!!

**It didn’t require superhuman hearing to hear Nekomaru through the rest of the noise. Angie, hugging Aisling’s cage close to her chest, soon put her hand on him. Kirumi also did so...Hiyoko, however, remained in the corner, and Chihiro reached his hand out to her. The Ultimate Fanfic Creator, despite all the forces hurting her, managed to get a hold of Chihiro, who pulled her closer. In a split second, Hiyoko went from holding his hand to wrapping her hands around Chihiro in a hug.**

Mono-Kaito: EVERYONE!!! THIS MIGHT NOT WORK!!! SO IF THERE’S ANYTHING YOU’D LOVE TO SAY SAY IT NOW!!!

Angie: YOU GUYS ARE GREAT AND I’M GLAD I MET YOU!!!

“Celeste”: ANGIE DEAR I’M SURE YOU’RE SPEAKING IN PURE POETRY BUT I CAN’T FUCKING HEAR!!!

Hiyoko: (Weakly) Chihiro…

Chihiro: I’M GLAD I MET YOU ALL TOO!!! YOU GUYS...Y-YOU GUYS!!! I’LL ALWAYS APPRECIATE OUR FRIENDSHIP!!!

Hiyoko: (Tearing Up) Chihiro…

Mono-Kaito: EVERYBODY HOLD ON!!!

Hiyoko: CHIHIRO I LOVE YOU!!!

…

…

…

**_What?_ **

**  
  
**

**A loud crashing sound traveled throughout the S.S. Maki Roll as the elevator hit the ground. Dust flew out as bits of metal bounced around from the crash site…**

**  
  
**

**Thankfully, as Chihiro opened his eyes, he was nowhere near this site. Instead, he found himself in an unfamiliar hallway…**

**...with Hiyoko still hugging him.**

Chihiro: (Shocked)...

Hiyoko: (Terrified)...

Chihiro: (Gently) H-Hiyoko...we’re...we’re fine now…

Hiyoko: (Shocked) W-We are?

**The Ultimate Fanfic Creator looked around the hallway quickly. She pinched herself, and the small jolt of pain seemed to tell her that as of right now, she was still alive.**

Hiyoko: (Deep breath) Thank God…

Chihiro: (Gently) Yeah...we’re...fine...we’re fine…

…

…

...but...where did everyone else go?

**Hiyoko released her hug and stood up, and Chihiro soon followed. Nekomaru, Angie, Kirumi, “Taeko”, “Celeste”, Jack, Aisling, and Mono-Kaito were nowhere in sight.**

Hiyoko: (Hopeful) They...probably got teleported away. So...they’re safe.

Chihiro: (Hopeful) Yeah. Let’s give them a call. You still have your walkie-talkie, right?

Hiyoko: I do. Just give me a second…(Shocked)...

Chihiro: (Concerned) Is...everything okay?

Hiyoko: (Shocked) My...my backpack’s slightly open...

**The blonde girl zipped open her backpack and dug around it. And what should have taken only a few seconds went on for several, as the more she dug into it, the more panic was in Hiyoko’s voice…**

Hiyoko: (Horrified) No...no no no no no no no no…

Chihiro: (Concerned) Hiyoko?

Hiyoko: (Horrified) It’s not here!

Chihiro: (Shocked) What?

Hiyoko: (Horrified) I must have dropped it when I got grabbed. Oh no...oh no, oh no…

Chihiro: (Concerned) Hiyoko…

Hiyoko: (Terrified) If we don’t have a walkie-talkie, then we can’t contact the others. If we can’t do that...then we don’t know if they’re okay.

Chihiro: (Concerned) Hiyoko…

Hiyoko: (Terrified) And we don’t have a map. So we’re lost. We don’t know where to go or if where we are on the ship we could be on the first floor the second the fiftieth and if we’re that far up then how will we get back to the bottom floor?

Chihiro: (Concerned) Hiyoko...

Hiyoko: (Crying) And Kuma might know where we are and he might send faceless after us and I don’t know if I’ll be able to protect you and I...I-I…

**Hiyoko’s terrified rant was halted when Chihiro pulled her into a hug.**

Chihiro: (Concerned) Hiyoko...it’s fine.

Hiyoko: (Shocked) H-Huh?

Chihiro: (Gently) Yes, we’re in a bad situation, but negative thoughts are only going to make things worse.

Hiyoko: (Terrified) B-But…

Chihiro: (Gently) We need to stay positive.

Hiyoko: (Terrified) How can you say that?

Chihiro: (Gently) Because I have faith that everyone else will be okay. Jack was being held by Nekomaru and Angie had Aisling, so they probably got teleported with them. And they’re the strongest people here, so I know they’ll be fine...

Hiyoko: (Calmer) O-Okay...but…

Chihiro: (Gently) And Kirumi, Taeko and Celeste will be fine to. They’re all strong in their own ways. And you don’t have to worry about protecting me. I’ll be fine.

Hiyoko: (Tearing up)...

**Chihiro let go from the hug, but kept his hands on her shoulders.**

Chihiro: (Smiling) So, let’s just try to stay positive. We’re going to get out of here...I just know it.

Hiyoko: (Awed)...

…(Blushing) You just...always know what to say…

Chihiro: (Chuckling nervously) I don’t always…

Hiyoko: (Wiping eyes) Okay...let’s...let’s just try to find everyone…

Chihiro: (Hopeful) If we just keep walking. Then I’m sure we’ll find the other eventually. And then we’ll find Mono-Kaito...and we’ll get out.

Hiyoko: (Pumped) Okay! Let’s not waste anymore time!

**Chihiro nodded and let go of Hiyoko. She then walked past him, which caused Chihiro to skip up and walk by her side. Despite the unknown that came with being in this new location, Chihiro felt hope. After all...they had Mono-Kaito on their side now.**

****** **

**But...there was a new feeling he couldn’t shake…**

**_…_ **

**_…_ **

**_…_ **

**_I…_ **

**_I don’t...fully understand...but…_ **

**_Hiyoko…_ **

**_...loves me..._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to TheGamerPie for introducing me to the Iris song in the Discord server. It was thanks to that that I looked up the piano cover and used it for Chihiro's performance.
> 
> But yeah, things are going to be quite interesting in the future...
> 
> Quite interesting indeed.


	75. Chapter 5: Do. Or Do Not. We All Might Die. (Part 8-Daily Life)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're alone...they've got no map, no walkie-talkies, and they're stuck in an unfamiliar area...
> 
> So why is Chihiro's mind clouded by what Hiyoko said on the elevator?

Hiyoko: Do you think we made another wrong turn?

Chihiro: It's hard to say. Everything just looks the same.

**Indeed, twenty minutes of walking around an unknown hallway where every wall had the same white and slightly purplish patterns across them did little to inspire confidence that the two were heading anywhere besides in circles. Or maybe they were getting closer to the ships, who knows? Because despite, again, walking around for twenty minutes, they hadn't seen anything besides white and purple walls. There were no doors, no directions to be pointed in...and no sign of either the other students or Mono-Kaito.**

**The good news, at least, was that neither Kuma, nor his army of faceless, had been able to locate them.**

Hiyoko: (Sighing) I guess if nothing else, we're getting good exercise.

Chihiro: (Smiling) That's the spirit. We gotta keep thinking positive.

Hiyoko: (Smiling) Well...when I'm around you...it's easy to be positive...

Chihiro: (Nervously Chuckling) Oh, um...is that right?

Hiyoko: (Nervously Blushing) Y-Yeah...a-and with Kirumi to...I can be positive around her as well.

Chihiro: (Looking away) That's...good...

_**...** _

_**...** _

_**Why...is this so awkward? We just...need to concentrate...but...why does that feel impossible right now?** _

Hiyoko: (Somber) Kirumi and I...did talk before we tried to leave...

Chihiro: (Curious) You did? About what?

Hiyoko: (Somber) We talked about what happened last night...with...my mention of my Mom...

Chihiro: (Concerned) Oh...

Hiyoko: (Reassuring) It's fine...honestly. There's nothing you need to worry about. We just...discussed stuff...

**Chihiro remained silent. He waited patiently while Hiyoko took a moment to find the right words...**

Hiyoko: (Smiling) And...thanks to Kirumi...I know that I should tell my Mom I love her...

Chihiro: (Touched) That's great.

Hiyoko: (Sighing) I just wish I could have told her that...before we got dragged into a killing game...

Chihiro: (Reassuring) You'll tell her soon. Her and your dad...you'll be able to tell them together.

Hiyoko: (Smiling) I actually haven't thought about that...but you're right...it's...going to be nice to see Mom and Daddy again.

Chihiro: (Smiling)...

Hiyoko: (Somber)...

Chihiro: (Concerned) What's wrong?

Hiyoko: (Somber) I...remember what you told me about your own mom...and...I just realized that you might not want to hear this.

Chihiro: No, it's fine. (Hopeful) If anything...I look forward to telling that to both of my parents...

Hiyoko: (Concerned) You're really going to tell her that? After what she said?

Chihiro: What she said was awful...but...we've all said things when we weren't thinking straight...and, I want to believe that she regrets what she said. (Hopeful) I really do want to see her again...and I'd love it if she attended one of my concerts.

Hiyoko: (Concerned)...

Chihiro: (Hopeful) Dad's always gone to them...so, if I could see them both in the audience...all while I stand proudly on that stage as a boy...that's be the greatest moment of my life.

Hiyoko: (Sighing) You...a good person...I wish I could be as forgiving...

_**...** _

_**I really should try to help the atmosphere...we need it...** _

Chihiro: (Awkwardly) You know...if you keep making that noise...I'll have to start calling you Hiyoko "Sigh"-onji.

**Hiyoko's eyes went wide briefly as she turned to face Chihiro...**

Chihiro: Was...that bad?

Hiyoko: (Surprised) No...it's just...I never expected to hear a pun, of all things, from you.

Chihiro: (Chuckling awkwardly) I'll...try not to do that again.

Hiyoko: (Waving hands) N-No...it's fine. It just means you're starting to get more confident. That's good.

Chihiro: (Blushing and playing with tie) Y-Yeah...I don't know if I could do that intentionally in front of anyone else...so, I guess it might be less confidence and more...that I'm comfortable around you.

Hiyoko: (Blushing) I-It could...but...it could mean other stuff...ehehe...

_**...** _

_**...** _

**_Judging from how she's acting...I don't think Hiyoko knows that_ _I heard what she said on the elevator..._**

**_..._ **

**_..._ **

**_..._ **

**_Should...I say something? Would that end up being even more distracting? Or...maybe it's good just to get it out of the way..._ **

**_..._ **

**_..._ **

**_And...why does my face feel warm?_ **

****Chihiro: (Nervous) Um...Hiyoko...

Hiyoko: (Shocked) Holy shit something different!

Chihiro: (Shocked) Huh!?

**Surely enough, Hiyoko's gaze had gone right and she pointed dramatically in the direction of a new pathway. It was fairly narrow, just big enough for Chihiro and Hiyoko to walk through, though the end was definitely wider. And the biggest thing of note was the square shaped structure covered in shut off neon lights.**

Hiyoko: (Awed) Do you think that could lead us out!?

Chihiro: (Determined) Let's try it!

**The two hurried over to the structure, and there was a little card slot near the door. Hiyoko quickly reached into her backpack in an attempt to get her card, and Chihiro couldn't help but be curious when he could read the neon light sign over the door. And he felt the need to squint in order to fully confirm what he was reading.**

Chihiro: (Confused) Hotel...Kaitosutra?

Hiyoko: (Confused) What does that mean?

Chihiro: (Shrugging) Beats me.

Hiyoko: (Confused) I guess we're going to find out in a second...

**Hiyoko swiped her card and the door opened...**

**...to a deeply purple room. The carpet of the floor was tall and wavy, and there was a small kitchen to the left, while a row of...unique tools sat at the right. And dead in the beck center of the room, a big circular bed with red sheets with white flower petals covering it resided. On the wall over the bed, a massive portrait of Mono-Kaito, decked out in nothing, lied on his side while covering his...utensils...with a big red heart with a clock in the center of it. It was a sight that made Chihiro and Hiyoko's collective jaws drop.**

Hiyoko: (Disturbed) What the fuck?

Chihiro: (Concerned) What...am I looking at?

Hiyoko: (Disturbed)...

...I...I think...it's...supposed to be a romance suite...

Chihiro: (Confused) A what?

Hiyoko: (Embarrassed) A...A love hotel...

Chihiro: (Taken aback) O-Oh...

...

**Chihiro pulled his collar, it felt hot under it...and he couldn't understand why...**

Chihiro: (Flustered) W-What's...a love hotel?

Hiyoko: (Blushing) I-It's...somewhere...that...couples go to.

Chihiro: (Confused) That couples go to?

Hiyoko: (Embarrassed) To...cuddle.

Chihiro: (Concerned) To cuddle?

Hiyoko: (Frantic) Should we just leave?

Chihiro: (Flustered) W-We probably should...(Thinking) But...we could always look inside...

Hiyoko: (Shocked) Why?

Chihiro: (Thinking) Mono-Kaito has a habit of hiding secret passages around the ship...and...there could be one here...

Hiyoko: (Taken aback) O-Oh...(Concerned) But...shouldn't we look for the others?

Chihiro: (Reassuring) We won't be long...we just...need to be quick.

Hiyoko: (Concerned) R-Right...

**The two spent the next few minutes to look around the room, but they weren't able to find anything of note. Chihiro at this point was in the kitchen area, while Hiyoko had crawled out from under the bed.**

Hiyoko: Nothing under here...but there's lots of room...It's actually pretty easy to crawl under.

Chihiro: (Opening fridge) Nothing in here...except...honey...chocolates...figs?

Hiyoko: (Confused) Figs?

Chihiro: (Confused) Yeah...and avacados...and garlic? Is that an oyster?

Hiyoko: (Gagging) What kind of shitting food is that?

Chihiro: (Casual) There's also beer?

Hiyoko: (Curious) No wine?

Chihiro: Not really...(Chuckling nervously) You think if we find a replacement bottle Celeste would appreciate it?

Hiyoko: Well...she's...unpredictable, so I don't know...

Chihiro: (Curious) Unpredictable?

Hiyoko: (Sighing) I mean, she still acts bitchy...but...she seems like she's getting along with Taeko...

Chihiro: (Smiling) Well, that's a good thing. I wish she'd get along better with everyone, but it's nice that they get along...

Hiyoko: (Curious) Have you not noticed yourself?

Chihiro: (Chuckling nervously) I've...got a bad attention span...you...could say I'm...dense...but...that's not a bad thing at all...

**Hiyoko shook off any unnecessary thoughts and went over to the...unique tools in an uncomfortable manner...Chihiro, meanwhile, went over and checked the over and some cupboards.**

Chihiro: (Nervous) Sometimes...when you're dense...you can ignore stuff...and...you can...not...be distracted...

Hiyoko: (Curious) Distracted...by what?

Chihiro: (Nervous) Y-You know...stuff...that's...not...n-not bad but...nice...

Hiyoko: (Concerned) Chihiro...are you...alright?

_**I don't know...** _

Chihiro: (Nervous) Yeah...I'm fine...I'm just...trying to get my head straight...that's all...

Hiyoko: (Concerned) Head straight?

**Hiyoko stopped what she was doing and walked over to Chihiro, she then placed a hand on his back...**

Hiyoko: (Concerned) Are you okay?

Chihiro: (Flustered) I-I'm fine...

**Chihiro was saying that he was fine...but from the outside...he didn't seem fine at all. He played with his hair and avoided eye contact with Hiyoko...and he couldn't understand why...**

Hiyoko: (Concerned) Chihiro...you don't look fine...

Chihiro: (Nervous) I...I...

Hiyoko: (Concerned) Should...we leave? I-I know that this place is...uncomfortable...when you know what...happens here...

Chihiro: (Worried)...

Hiyoko: (Concerned) Chihiro...

Chihiro: (Worried)...

_**I...can't just sit here...with this in my head...** _

_**I-I...I have to say something...** _

**Chihiro took a deep breath and turned to face Hiyoko. After a moment where he collected his thoughts...he looked up to meet Hiyoko's gaze.**

Chihiro: Hiyoko...

...

...

...I heard...what you said on the elevator.

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Hiyoko blinked a few times...before she realized what Chihiro had meant.**

Hiyoko: (Blushing) O-Oh...

**...**

**Time...just felt like it had stopped...neither party could bring it in themselves to look the other in the eye. It had gotten ghostly quiet...though there was no noise that was able to distract him from the fact that there was nothing to hide anymore. Hiyoko loved him...and now...she knew that he knew.**

**And it was equally awkward for Hiyoko. The girl had a hand on her arm, and the sheer idea of eye contact made her internally wince. Several seconds, ones that felt like minutes, passed by without even the attempt at a word. But eventually, the stalemate had to be broken, and it was Chihiro who found it in himself to speak...**

Chihiro: (Nervous) How...long?

Hiyoko: (Blushing) How long...have I loved you...or how long have I had feelings for you?

Chihiro: (Nervous) Whichever...you feel comfortable with.

Hiyoko: (Blushing) I've...had feelings...ever since the Celeste incident...and...I've loved you...

**Hiyoko placed her hands on her chest...the sheer fact that she just said that in front of Chihiro felt surreal. It felt like a dream that at any second could end. But...in the mean time...**

Hiyoko: (Smiling) I've loved you...since we've started to hang out more.

Chihiro: (Blushing) Th-That long?

Hiyoko: (Smiling) Chihiro...

**Hiyoko, in a move that took her off guard, took Chihiro's hands and held them. At first, Chihiro nearly took a step back, but he remained still as Hiyoko looked towards their connected hands.**

Hiyoko: (Smiling) Ever since...you opened up to me...ever since...you had my back in trials...and ever since...we've hung out more...I've loved you. Whenever I see you...I feel happiness...one that I haven't had in so long...a feeling of being safe...of not being alone, and a feeling that someone will always be there for me. But...it goes beyond that...(Tearing up, still smiling) Because...Because of you...I feel like I can be there for you as well. We can protect each other...we can make each other smile, and laugh, and for the first time in my life...I found those traits in a boy who wasn't my Daddy.

Chihiro: (Blushing) H-Hiyoko...

Hiyoko: (Blushing) You're kind...you're caring...you always put other people before yourself...and...you're strong...you're strong and even if you don't always believe in it...and you help bring out the best in others...I could never imagine being useful to anyone besides myself...and you've helped me changed who I am...and I'll always be grateful to you for that...

**Chihiro felt his face get warmer, along with a higher heart rate…**

Hiyoko: (Blushing) I know you said you wanted to be friends...but...I...I think I’d like to be more than that...so...Chihiro...if...no...when we escape…

…(Hopeful) Would you go out with me...as a couple?

**_…_ **

**_…_ **

**_…_ **

**_Go out...as a couple?_ **

**_…_ **

**_…_ **

**_…_ **

**_Hiyoko…_ **

**_I…_ **

**_I…_ **

Chihiro: (Somber) I don’t know…

**Chihiro’s gaze went towards the floor, which prevented him from seeing Hiyoko’s face...however, he could still hear her voice…**

Hiyoko: (Taken aback) W-What do you mean?

Chihiro: (Somber) I-I don’t know how to put it...I-I just...I don’t know…

Hiyoko: (Worried) D-Did I come on too strong? I-I’m sorry…I-I just...I meant everything I said.

Chihiro: (Somber) No...y-you’re fine...and I know...that you meant all of that…(Smiling) In fact...I’m...I’m happy that I could have that effect on you…(Somber) But...I-I’m the one...w-who has a problem…

Hiyoko: (Taken aback) Problem?

Chihiro: (Somber) I...I don’t know...how I feel...because...I’ve never really had feeling that are...romantic…

Hiyoko: (Shocked) You...haven’t? But…(Worried) N-Never mind…

Chihiro: (Concerned) Never...mind? Hiyoko...you can tell me…

Hiyoko: (Somber) I-I thought...that you had a crush...on Himiko…

Chihiro: (Surprised) Himiko?

Hiyoko: (Somber) You...spent a lot of time with her...before...she passed away…

Chihiro: (Somber) I...never really had feelings for her...but…(Smiling) She was definitely amazing. One of the reasons...I’ve even gotten as far as I have is because she helped me…(Somber) But...no...I’ve never felt romantic for her…

Hiyoko: (Somber) And...I’m grateful to her...I just wish I could have known her better…but…

...did you feel that same way...for Mahiru?

**At the mention of her name, Chihiro’s gaze went towards the floor…**

Chihiro: (Downcast)...

Hiyoko: (Remorseful) I-I’m sorry...I-I shouldn’t have asked that…

Chihiro: (Downcast) You don’t have to apologize...but...I don’t know if I can answer that…

Hiyoko: (Taken aback) Huh?

Chihiro: (Downcast) Mahiru…(Smiling) was amazing...when I woke up...I was just a scared...fragile kid...one who used to dress as a girl...who was so weak that I blamed myself for my own mom leaving...but...while I never told her any of that...she tried...and in the long run...she succeeded in helping me get stronger. I’m grateful I met her...and whenever I spent time with her...it did feel different from being around other people...

Hiyoko: (Nodding)...

Chihiro: (Somber) But...I only spent a few days with Mahiru...so...I never got to find out...if we’d have feeling like that for each other...it...wasn’t even a thought because...I’ve been weak for so long...and I never had time to consider these things because by the time she was gone...I was still weak…

Hiyoko: (Somber)...

Chihiro: (Somber) I loved Mahiru...but...I don’t know if I loved her like that...or if she would have loved me like that in return...and...I’ll never know…

Hiyoko: (Somber)...

...I’m sorry...Mahiru...sounded amazing...and...I understand...that compared to her...or even Himiko…

...I’m...I’m a downgr-

Chihiro: (Certain) No, you’re not.

Hiyoko: (Taken aback) Huh?

**This time, Chihiro tightened his grip on Hiyoko’s hands...**

Chihiro: (Determined) You were about to call yourself a downgrade...but that’s not true at all.

Hiyoko: (Tearing up) But...you went from...an amazing girl...to...being loved...by...me.

Chihiro: (Determined) And there’s nothing wrong with that. Because you’re not a downgrade...you’re Hiyoko Saionji...and you have your own great traits.

Hiyoko: (Shocked) H-Huh?

Chihiro: (Smiling) When I think of Hiyoko Saionji...I think of a kind and imaginative girl. One who, when she loves someone, she’d do anything to protect them. Hiyoko Saionji...is a girl who can tell me every single Pokemon, a girl who’s inspired me to perform music outside of my comfort zone. A girl who has saved my life…

Hiyoko: (Tearing up) Ch-Chihiro…

Chihiro: (Downcast) I’m sorry...if I can’t put it in words...and I’m sorry if I made you worry...but...after we escape...then...we…

Hiyoko: (Tearing up)...

Chihiro: (Smiling) We...can work on this...because...I do think...you’re a wonderful person. And I’d love...to spend more time with you…

**Hiyoko felt her heart beat increase...and this time, her own face felt like it was burning. But, it was a welcome feeling...because it wasn’t a no. It wasn’t a solid yes like she wanted...but it was enough...because she had that hope. Hiyoko felt her mouth curl up into a smile, and she raised her arm to wipe the tears that were coming out of her eyes…**

Hiyoko: (Happy) Then...let’s...let’s go. The sooner we can escape...the sooner we can work on this…

Chihiro: (Smiling) Of course…

**After a few awkward seconds of additional hand holding, Hiyoko giggled and let go. The blonde and her smile skipped over to the door, and was followed by Chihiro. She dug around her backpack for her key card…**

**_…_ **

**_Hiyoko…_ **

**_You’re not a downgrade...I think…_ **

**_No...I know...that you’re a wonderful person…_ **

Hiyoko: (Happy) Found it!

**Hiyoko slid her card through the slot…**

******  
  
**

**...and the Intruder stood before Chihiro in the doorway.**

Chihiro: (Shocked) Wha-

**Before the hazel eyed boy could react, the Intruder grabbed him by the collar and pulled him out of the love hotel. He then got slammed against the wall and was struck by a punch to his ribs, knocking some air out of him...**

Hiyoko: (Horrified) Chihiro!

Chihiro: (Pained) Get off!

**Chihiro attempted to bite the Intruder’s wrist, but his attempt was met with another punch, adding more pain to his ribs. As he placed his hands on his ribs, Chihiro was then thrown to the floor.**

Hiyoko: (Resoute) Leave him alone!

**Hiyoko, after getting over her initial shock, felt enraged. She charged the Intruder and prepared her Hiyoko Saionji Special, but this was quickly shut down when she was backhanded across the cheek, which caused her to hit the ground hard. The Intruder took a glance at Chihiro, cracked his knuckles...and then began to walk over to Hiyoko…**

Intruder: Let’s just take care of you before you cause me any more strife…

Chihiro: (Enraged) No!

**Chihiro charged the Intruder from behind, latching onto his waist. This caused the man to try to quickly turn around, but the pianist’s grip remained steadfast. He then sunk his teeth into the Intruder’s back, causing the man to shout in pain.**

**And in response to this, the Intruder dropped to his knees quickly, and then he wrapped an arm around Chihiro’s head and they both fell to the floor. The switchblade in Chihiro’s jacket and a card fell to the floor. And as Chihiro got his breath back, he quickly crawled towards the blade, only to feel the Intruder’s weight on him. The mysterious man shoved away the card and grabbed the knife before flicking it open…**

Intruder: (Gasping for air) Okay...let’s just take care of this…

**The deep and broken voiced man grabbed Chihiro by the back of his head and brought the knife closer and closer towards Chihiro’s face. The hazel eyed pianist squirmed and fought his hardest, but the control of his head, along with the weight, hampered his movements.**

Intruder: (Gasping for air) If you stop moving...I won’t kill you. Just come along and (Agonized) AAAAH!!!

**Now, Hiyoko had leaped onto the Intruder’s back and sunk her own teeth into his shoulder. This caused him to quickly stand up and drop his switchblade.**

Intruder: (Agonized) Stop...biting me! You’re going to give me a infection!

**With Hiyoko on his back, the Intruder quickly backed into a wall, causing the back of her head to hit the wall. It loosened her teeth’s grip, and it knocked the fanfic creator out cold, causing her to fall to the floor. Chihiro had witnessed all of this, and he felt his heart halt…**

Chihiro: (Horrified) H-Hiyoko…

Intruder: (Gasping for air) Such...a waste...now...you...are going to follow me…

Chihiro: (Enraged) No!

**Chihiro quickly picked up the switchblade and pointed it directly at the Intruder…**

Chihiro: (Determined)...

Intruder: (Gasping for air) You’re...really going to point that at me? Do you want...another...broken leg?

Chihiro: (Determined) I know...that you’re after me...but...I’m not...going with you…

Intruder: (Gasping for air) Do you think...you have a choice?

Chihiro: (Determined) I do...because...I have something waiting for me at home…

Intruder: (Gasping for air) I do to...on Earth...a hero’s welcome awaits me. And you...are my ticket towards that.

**The Intruder had taken a step for every gasp, and Chihiro had felt his back touch the wall of the love hotel. The Intruder had gotten close enough to reach for Chihiro’s shoulders…**

Intruder: Come on. I know you’re not brave enough to even use that…

Chihiro: (Calm)...

**_If I’m against a wall...I might have five seconds to act...and there’s a 10% chance of my survival…_ **

**_…_ **

**_…_ **

**_…_ **

**_10%..._ **

**_...is better than nothing!_ **

**Chihiro stepped on the Intruder’s foot, causing him to grab it. Then, without thinking, he lunged the blade forward, and the boy who couldn’t hurt a fly rammed the blade into the Intruder’s hip, drawing a massive scream that hurt Chihiro’s ears. The Intruder fell to the floor and Chihiro took this opportunity to run over to Hiyoko, who remained unconscious.**

Chihiro: (Concerned) Hiyoko! Hiyoko wake up!

**The Ultimate Pianist had very little time to think, as the Intruder charged at the two. Chihiro quickly scooped up Hiyoko and barely avoided the screaming man, who used his body to block the hallway out…**

**_Damn it...we can’t get through...but...the love hotel…_ **

**_It’s door is open!_ **

**With a sudden burst of energy, Chihiro ran with Hiyoko into the love hotel. The Intruder charged at them, but the door shut in his face, and the next thing Chihiro could hear was screaming and pounding against the door. This would go on for several seconds until it died down…**

Chihiro: (Gasping for air)...

**_He’s...still out there...he’s going to wait us out…_ **

**Chihiro turned towards the unconscious Hiyoko, he placed his hands on her shoulders and tried to wake her up again...but it’s clear that that wouldn’t work…**

**_Damn it...this might have been a bad idea...but I didn’t know what else to do!_ **

**_Should...I wait...will Nekomaru and the others find us...can we rely on that…_ **

**_Are...they going to find the ship...will they come back...what if they’re on other floors…_ **

**_We don’t have a walkie talkie...and...I still have the switchblade...I-I could fight him...but...he’s stronger than me...I might not be able to take him on one on one…_ **

**_And I might not be able to run past him if I’m carrying Hiyoko...He’ll just block the way out...and Hiyoko might get hurt again...or worse..._ **

**_Hiyoko...I’m sorry...you got hurt because of me…_ **

**_…_ **

**_…_ **

**_But...he’s not after you...he’s after me…_ **

**_…_ **

**_…_ **

**_So...if it keeps you safe...I’ll...I’ll take a risk…_ **

**Chihiro got up and gently took Hiyoko towards the bed, he pulled the covers up and placed her under the bed…**

Chihiro: (Somber) Hiyoko...I’m sorry…

**Chihiro opened Hiyoko’s backpack and pulled out a paper and pencil. He observed the clock on the Mono-Kaito mural, which had changed time since they had entered. He placed the paper in her hand...**

Chihiro: (Somber) I...might not be able...to fulfill my promises…

**Chihiro took a deep breath...and removed his jacket. He placed his hand on the pocket with Korekiyo’s emblem, Leon’s pick...and Mahiru’s handkerchief...before placing it on Hiyoko like a blanket.**

Chihiro: (Somber) But…(Smiling) If something happens...I’m leaving it up to you…

**Chihiro’s heart raced...the prospect of his potential suicide mission caused his arms and legs to shake...fear had entered his heart once again...but...he knew he had to do this...because he wouldn’t allow Hiyoko to be hurt...not if he could prevent it…**

Chihiro: (Smiling) If...everything works out...I’ll see you later…

**…**

**…**

**Chihiro leaned in…**

**...and gave Hiyoko a small kiss on her cheek.**

Chihiro: (Smiling) If I come back...I promise...I’ll give you a proper kiss…

**And with that...Chihiro dropped the blanket, hiding Hiyoko under the bed…**

********   
  
  
  


**_…_ **

****

**_…_ **

****

**_…_ **

****

**_H-Huh?_ **

****

**_Ch-Chihiro?_ **

****

**_Chihiro!_ **

**Hiyoko shot out from under the bed and frantically looked around the Love Hotel. Any sign of Chihiro and the Intruder were gone. The fanfic writer took several panicked breaths until she saw that she had Chihiro’s jacket hugging her.**

**_Why...Why is this on me? All of...Chihiro’s gifts are still here..._ **

**Hiyoko then she saw a piece of paper at the foot of her bed. She reached over to pick it up...the note read…**

_ Hiyoko. _

_ I’m sorry. I’m taking a risk...and I’m going to get the Intruder’s attention off of us. At the time of this writing, it’s 9:00. If I’m not back by 9:10, then get out of the Love Hotel and run. Make sure you find the others and escape. I promise I’ll do everything in my power to get away from him and meet up with you again. But I also know that what I’m doing is a risk, and it’s a risk I can’t let you get caught in. _

_ I’m sorry if this ends up being the last you ever here of me. And I’m sorry for asking this of you, but should the worse come to pass, can you please fulfill my promise to Mahiru. And could you please take care of Aisling? She loves you. I can’t understand her, but I know she adores you. _

_ I truly enjoyed the time we spent together. And I’m glad I got to know you. And if you see the others, tell them all that I want them to enjoy life once they return to Earth. _

_ I’m sorry we never got to date...but you’re wonderful...and when you see your parents again, please tell them that I would have loved to meet them. _

_ Thank you for all of your kindness, and for being the best Hiyoko Saionji you could ever be. _

**_…_ **

**_…_ **

**_…_ **

**_Chihiro…_ **

**Hiyoko could feel her eyes sting as she gripped onto the note even tighter…**

**_You...God I-I appreciate this but…_ **

**_I know you’ll be fine...you didn’t have to write a will!_ **

**_…_ **

**_…_ **

**_…_ **

**_No...he is fine! You have to believe that Hiyoko! Chihiro’s fine!_ **

**_He said...that he left at 9. So...it might not be 9:10 yet!_ **

**Hiyoko looked up at the wall clock with a dash of hope in her heart…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**...and the time of 9:15 quickly shattered that hope.**


	76. Chapter 5: Do. Or Do Not. We All Might Die. (Part 9-Daily Life)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Summary here folks. Let's dive straight into this.

**9:15...**

**Never before had three numbers brought such an immense sense of dread to Hiyoko's entire being. The deadline Chihiro had set for himself to return had passed and the Ultimate Pianist was nowhere to be seen. Immediately upon realizing this, her heart rate, which had been going at a frantic pace, had halted instantly. Her eyes widened and any attempt at a breath was futile. For her, time felt like it had stopped, the only indicator that the universe hadn't froze itself in place was when 9:15 became 9:16.**

Hiyoko: (Horrified) N-No…

**_…_ **

**_Chihiro…_ **

**_W-Why aren’t you back yet?_ **

**_W-What happened?_ **

**_Y-You…_ **

**_…_ **

**_…_ **

**_…_ **

**_No...don’t be negative Hiyoko...It’s...not that bad of a time gap…_ **

**_It’s not like it’s 9:15 PM...It’s...only five minutes…_ **

**Hiyoko looked down at Chihiro’s letter once again and her belief in his well-being felt like it was on thin ice.**

**_But...he’s also doing something dangerous...he could have gotten kidnapped...or killed…_ **

**_No No No! Chihiro’s not dead!_ **

**Hiyoko took a deep breath in an attempt to calm herself...with mixed results…**

**_But…_ **

**_His letter...does sound like a goodbye…_ **

**_Like...he knows he might not come back…_ **

**The fanfic writer brought the letter closer to her face. A detail within the letter caused her her to shiver slightly…**

_If I’m not back by 9:10, then get out of the Love Hotel and run. Make sure you find the others and run._

**_…_ **

**_Run…_ **

**_…_ **

**_I understand why…_ **

**_I...I couldn’t do anything against the Intruder…_ **

**_I was only a minor distraction...and Chihiro must not have been able to get out because I was unconscious..._ **

**_He must have felt like he needed to protect me…by getting the Intruder away from me..._ **

**Hiyoko’s gaze went back and forth between the letter and the jacket that she had on her when she had woken up. She looked into the pockets...where Mahiru’s handkerchief, as well as other prized possessions Chihiro had collected lie...**

**_Chihiro...trusts me with this…_ **

**_…_ **

**_…_ **

**_…_ **

**_Maybe...I should go…_ **

**_He said I needed to leave...that I needed to find everyone else…_ **

**_…_ **

**_…_ **

**_…_ **

**_Chihiro…_ **

**_I’m sorry…_ **

**_But that’s not happening!_ **

**Hiyoko quickly folded up the letter and placed it in the jacket’s suit pocket...before taking said jacket and throwing it onto her back.**

**_You said it yourself...we’re all leaving together!_ **

**She ran to her backpack and hurriedly put her arms through the handles.**

**_So until otherwise...I’m going to believe that you’re alive!_ **

**Hiyoko slapped her own cheeks with great force, leaving hand marks, in a successful attempt to pump herself up even more. She rushed over to the door and opened it using her card, though she felt herself immediately halt once she saw outside.**

**Several drops of blood went from near the door and down the hallway…**

**_Blood...d-does that mean-_ **

**_No! It’s the Intruder’s blood! Chihiro probably wounded him and ran away!_ **

**_Unless...Chihiro got hurt and…_ **

**_Snap out of it and run you idiot! You might run out of time!_ **

**And so, Hiyoko ran. At this point, it was the only thing she could do. Her little legs followed the trail of blood, and she never took her eyes off of it for a second. Every single turn was made with her head held down, teeth gritting as there was more than one instance where she nearly crashed into a wall.**

**_He ran! He had to have hurt the Intruder and ran! That’s the best case scenario!_ **

**_The...most likely scenario is that Chihiro got hurt and ran away…_ **

**_And...the worst case-WOULD YOU STOP BEING NEGATIVE!!!?_ **

**_Chihiro’s fine! He’s fine! Stop thinking like that!_ **

**_He’s fine!_ **

**_He’s fine!_ **

**_He’s fine!_ **

**_He’s-_ **

**As Hiyoko turned past the next corner, she was greeted by a new and unpleasant sight…**

**The trail of droplets had ceased...and a few feet away from them, a different puddle of blood lie. The size of the puddle was no bigger than a soda can, but for Hiyoko, the implications were something that shook her very core…**

**_…_ **

**_Why…_ **

**_Why is that seperate?_ **

**_Did...Chihiro...get...caught?_ **

**_…_ **

**_…_ **

**_No...No! No! No!_ **

**Hiyoko looked frantically around the area, with no sign of where to go next. The lack of a trail made the already arduous task of finding Chihiro feel nearly impossible. Her heart began to beat against her chest like a drum, her breathing had grown labored, each breath needed every ounce of strength she could muster to reach her lungs, and her legs, which had run more in the last minute than they had in her entire life, felt like they were on fire.**

**_Chihiro! Chihiro!_ **

Hiyoko: (Frantic) CHIHIRO WHERE ARE YOU!!!?

**Despite her pain, Hiyoko ran off again. She had to, she didn’t have a choice. Every second she wasted was a second that Chihiro could have been getting closer to his own grave.**

**But with no clear path to follow, Hiyoko ran aimlessly. Every turn was made blindly and every area of the hallway looked the same. Her eyes began to sting with tears as the prospect of finding Chihiro became more and more bleak by the moment…**

**_No…_ **

**_Chihiro can’t be dead! He can’t!_ **

**_No! No!_ **

**_He’s stronger than that! He can’t die! He…_ **

**_He…_ **

**_He’s my gentleman!_ **

_-_

_Chihiro: (Smiling) Well...let's think about it like this. Imagine your dad as a puzzle._

_Hiyoko: (Confused) Why?_

_Chihiro: (Gently) Just do it, okay?_

_Hiyoko: (Confused) Okay...my...Daddy is a puzzle..._

_Chihiro: And every puzzle has several pieces to it...at least if it's a jigsaw puzzle. And, to be complete, that puzzle needs to be filled with every single piece._

_Hiyoko: (Confused) I...still don't understand._

_Chihiro: That's where you come in._

_Hiyoko: (Surprised) Me?_

_Chihiro: Your dad is a puzzle. He's made up of several pieces, all of which he needs to be whole...right now, he's missing a single piece...and you're that piece._

_Hiyoko: (Touched) Ch-Chihiro..._

_Chihiro: (Smiling) You said it yourself, a gentleman never leaves a puzzle unsolved. Your dad is going to be fine. One day, after we get out of here, he'll come back, and his puzzle will be complete._

_-_

**_You’re a part of that puzzle to!_ **

**_And I...I...I don’t know what I would do without you!_ **

**_Not just as a friend! I...I love you!_ **

**_You can’t die! Please don’t be dead!_ **

**The cruel sting of tears had become a burning agony as Hiyoko closed her eyes as she ran...**

**_No! No! No!_ **

**_NoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNo!_ **

**_NoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNo!_ **

Angie: (Concerned) Hiyoko?

Hiyoko: (Shocked) Huh?

**Hiyoko’s eyes opened the moment she heard a voice, and she immediately spotted Angie in front of her. The Ultimate Gang Leader stood her ground, holding out one of her hands to motion for Hiyoko to slow down, something that Hiyoko was able to achieve at the last minute, while holding Aisling’s cage with her other hand.**

Angie: (Concerned) Hiyoko...are you alright? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.

Hiyoko: (Shocked) A-Angie...I-I…

Angie: (Concerned) And I tried to call your walkie-talkie earlier, but you didn’t answer.

Hiyoko: (Shocked) I-I lost it...when we...were getting to the elevator...

**Hiyoko stood stunned, completely taken off guard at the presence of Angie and the rabbit, who scurried over to the cage and placed her little paws against it. She was astonished at the miracle that she had found one of her shipmates. But that astonishment couldn’t last forever…**

Angie: (Concerned) And...why...are you wearing Chihiro’s jacket?

Hiyoko: (Panicked) Ch-Chihiro…

...th-the Intruder took him!

Angie: (Taken aback) Wait...what!?

Hiyoko: (Panicked) I-I don’t know! H-He just...appeared and attacked us...and I was knocked out and Chihiro...h-he must have ran off to distract him…

Angie: (Concerned) And...what happened after that?

Hiyoko: (Tearing up) I-I woke up...and there was blood in the hallway...and I followed it...b-but it ran out...s-so...I-I’ve just been running...a-and I...I…

**Hyoko’s panic was halted once a hand was placed against the top of her head…**

Angie: (Calm) Hey...relax.

Hiyoko: (Confused) R-Relax? Angie...how can I-

Angie: (Calm) Panic isn’t going to help anyone.

Hiyoko: (Worried) But...Chihiro…

Angie: (Calm) Chihiro isn’t going to die that easily.

Hiyoko: (Downcast) How do you know?

Angie: (Calm) I don’t…(Smiling) But...call it a gut feeling.

Hiyoko: (Downcast)...

...Right.

Angie: We’ll find him. And after that we’ll meet up with everyone else.

Hiyoko: (Shocked) Do you know where the others are?

Angie: Not at the moment, but I did talk to Taeko and Kirumi earlier, and Taeko told me he was with Celeste. So I know they’re fine. The only person I don’t know the location of is Nekomaru...but he’ll be fine by himself...hopefully.

**_…_ **

**_That’s right…_ **

**_Nekomaru doesn’t have the time that we have…_ **

**_That’s probably another reason Chihiro wanted me to find the others and leave…_ **

Hiyoko: (Concerned) Do...you know which direction you came from?

Angie: (Cheerful) Yep! It’s a good thing Aisling didn’t eat all of her kibbles yet! I made a little trail to retrace my steps! Sorry girl…

Hiyoko: (Hopeful) This place is like a maze...if we retrace your steps...then maybe we’ll run into Chihiro.

Angie: (Cheerful) There you go! Positivity!

Hiyoko: (Determined) Then...let’s go! I’ll follow you!

Angie: (Cheerful) Nyahaha! Let’s go!

**Angie handed over Aisling’s cage to Hiyoko, and the rabbit placed her little nose on the bars, making Hiyoko smile a little.**

Hiyoko: (Gentle) Don’t worry girl...we’ll find Chihiro.

**Hiyoko hurried her pace as Angie went off in the direction of which she came. With the kibble on the floor, going through the hallway became less of a guessing game, and Hiyoko felt her earlier worry lessen, but not entirely disappear. It wouldn’t unless she was able to find Chihiro again.**

Angie: We’re heading to the stairs soon.

Hiyoko: (Surprised) Stairs?

Angie: Yep. They took me by surprise to. This is the second floor I’ve explored. There’s one right below us.

Hiyoko: What does it look like?

Angie: For the most part, pretty much like here. But there’s like, a weird thing…

Hiyoko: (Confused) What?

Angie: You’ll see! We’re here!

**After an additional few seconds of walking, the duo reached an open hole on a wall, and a quick peek down showed a downward staircase.**

Angie: Don’t go down too fast!

**Angie quickly went down the stairs, leaving Hiyoko greatly confused, but she simply shook it off and went down the stairs at a fair pace. When she got to the bottom of the stairs, she learned that Angie was correct about the similar looking hallway.**

Angie: (Cheerful) Come on! It’s this way!

**Hiyoko nodded and went after Angie, and the two quickly walked around the hallway. This continued until Hiyoko noticed a rather large opening, one that Angie went into. The bonde soon followed inside, where they stood in a large black room, one with thing of note, a glass storage container, one full of water, that stretched from one side of the room to the other.**

Hiyoko: (Curious) What...is this place?

Angie: (Confused) No clue...space stuff ain’t my fortay.

Hiyoko: (Thinking)...

**Hiyoko walked up to the water tank to look into it. Besides her own reflection, there was nothing of note besides a bunch of water.**

**_Maybe...this...is where the water is purified? I mean...we were told there was enough food to last us...what was it...fifty years?_ **

**_We’d need a lot of water if we were going to stay here for that long…_ **

Angie: (Concerned) Hiyoko?

Hiyoko: I’m fine...I just...got distracted…

Angie: Just take a few seconds to relax. You looked like you were on death’s door when I saw you.

Hiyoko: (Somber) Thanks...

**_…_ **

**_We just...need to keep looking…_ **

**_We’re bound to find Chihiro if we keep searching for him…_ **

**_…_ **

**_…_ **

**_…_ **

**_You never gave up on us...even when it could have been easier to do so…_ **

**_So...we won’t give up...until we find you…_ **

****  
  


**Perhaps...Hiyoko spoke too soon…**

****  
  


**Because the next thing she saw was Chihiro, wrists tied with rope, sinking towards the bottom of the tank with a rope sticking out from behind him.**

****  
  


**The only remotely positive thing about the sight was that Chihiro was shown to be struggling.**

Hiyoko: (Horrified)...

Angie: Hiyoko? What’re you looking a-

**Angie walked over to the glass, and she caught the same glimpse that Hiyoko had seen. The same sight of Chihiro, who could see them as well, but any attempt at a cry for help could never come. To do so would send water straight into his lungs.**

Angie: (Horrified) Oh my…

Hiyoko: (Horrified) Ch-Chihiro…

**_No…_ **

**_Nonono!_ **

**Chihiro held his breath as he looked up, trying to get to the surface, but while he moved his tied up arms, his gaze quickly shifted to his legs, which hadn't moved once since he entered the tank.**

Hiyoko: (Horrified) Ch-Chihiro...Chihiro no!

Angie: (Determined) Move!

**Hiyoko took a side step away from Angie, who had gotten a running start and rushed to the glass, she then kicked it, but it didn’t even crack. She followed this by punching it several more times, with the only thing breaking being the skin on her knuckles as they began to bleed.**

Angie: (Panicked) Hiyoko find something!

Hiyoko: (Horrified) Ch-Chihiro don’t worry! We’ll save you!

**Chihiro continued to shake his upper body, but the rope binding his wrists wouldn’t break, and no amount of twisting was able to get his legs to work, as he soon touched the bottom of the tank. Angie continued in vain to ram herself into the glass as Hiyoko desperately looked around the room.**

**_No! Nonononono! Hiyoko find something!_ **

**_But what!? God damn it what!?_ **

**A quick glance back showed that Chihiro was beginning to slow down his struggle. And Hiyoko’s heartbeat went berserk, beating quicker than she could process, sweat from fear poured down her face as it went paler and paler by the second. All while Chihiro’s movements had begun to grow relaxed in the worst way possible.**

**_This can’t be it...no! No please, give me a sign...anything!_ **

**But there was no sign to come...nothing...and Chihiro had slowed down even more…**

**At this point, in sheer desperation, Hiyoko placed down Aisling’s cage and rushed at the door as well, slamming her shoulder into it.**

Hiyoko: (Panicked) Chihiro!

**Slower…**

Hiyoko: (Panicked) Don’t give up! Please!

**Her shoulder started to hurt...and Chihiro only slowed down…**

Hiyoko: (Crying) Please! Please don’t die! We’re right here! We’re right here we’ll save you!

**Chihiro ceased to move his arms, and his eyes began to slowly close...Hiyoko’s shoulder began to burn in agony, but she kept slamming it into the glass, while Angie tried in vain to do the same.**

Hiyoko: (Crying) Please don’t die! Please! PLEASE!!!

**…**

**Chihiro’s eyes fully closed…**

**And his mouth opened...sending bubbles towards the surface…**

****  
  


Nekomaru: (Resolute) GET OUT OF THE WAY!!!

**Hiyoko and Angie quickly turned around, Nekomaru, hammer in hand and Jack by his side, was rushing towards the glass tank, and Angie quickly took note and grabbed Hiyoko by the waist before bolting away.**

Nekomaru: (Resolute) DON’T WORRY CHIHIRO!!! I’M HERE!!!

**With every ounce of strength he could muster, Nekomaru slammed his hammer into the glass, instantly shattering it. Mere milliseconds later, water poured out of the tanks in an explosion of activity. One that sent Nekomaru flying backwards, nearly hitting the wall on the other side.**

**Hiyoko and Angie looked on with awe as the massive gush of water, after several tense seconds, began to pump less and less, until the water had all left and traveled across the floor, spilling out into the subsequent hallways.**

**And soon, Chihiro’s body washed over to the center of the room. He remained completely still as Hiyoko, Angie, Nekomaru, and Jack hurried over to him.**

Angie: (Worried) Careful...careful...put him onto his back…

**Nekomaru obliged, and he carefully set Chihiro on his back. Hiyoko can the others kneeled above him, and the situation looked grim. His face had grown blue, his eyes were shut and there wasn’t even a hint of a rise in his chest.**

**_…_ **

**_…_ **

**_Chihiro…_ **

**Hiyoko felt her heart break...time around her seemed to slow down. Chihiro wasn’t moving. The boy who had helped her grow and move forward was completely still.**

**_…_ **

**_This...is a nightmare…_ **

**_It has to be…_ **

**_Chihiro...can’t be dead…_ **

**_He can’t…_ **

**_Please…_ **

**_Please wake up…_ **

**_Plea-_ **

Angie: (Determined) Hiyoko!

Hiyoko: (Taken aback) H-Huh!?

**Angie had the heel of her left hand on Chihiro’s chest, while interlocking her fingers and pressing down several times.**

Angie: (Determined) Turn Chihiro’s head to the side! Hurry!

**Hiyoko, after feeling lost, quickly snapped out of it. She gently took Chihiro’s head and did as Angie commanded, turning Chihiro’s face in her direction. Water began to drain from both his mouth and his nose.**

Hiyoko: (Concerned) H-Hey...is that…

Nekomaru: (Tense) It’s fine...we’re getting the water out of his system…

Angie: (Determined) When it stops, bring his head back facing up.

**Soon, the water stopped draining, and Hiyoko helped Chihiro face up to the ceiling. The only thing keeping her hands from shaking was that her legs were taking the brunt of it.**

Angie: (Determined) Hiyoko, keep him facing up! I’m going to bring him back!

Hiyoko: (Stunned)...

...O-Okay…

**Angie pinched Chihiro’s nose and took a deep, deep breath…**

**...before going down and placing her mouth onto his own. She breathed out into his lungs, causing his chest to visibly rise. This was a process she repeated three more times as Hiyoko, Nekomaru, who had his arms crossed while biting his nail, and Jack, who remained still while letting out concerned little howls.**

**Angie placed her ear next to Chihiro’s mouth, and watched the pianist’s chest…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

Angie: (Excited) It’s moving!

**The moment Angie raised her head from Chihiro’s mouth, Hiyoko took her place. And she was right, Chihiro’s chest was rising a little bit, drawing tears from Hiyoko’s eyes. The biggest wave of relief she’d ever felt in her life washed over her while Angie took Chihiro’s pulse.**

Angie: (Calm) He’s got a pulse to.

**The Ultimate Inventor placed a hand against his chest and took a deep breath...**

Nekomaru: (Relieved) Thank God…

Angie: (Calm) We’re not out of the woods yet...we need to repeat the process.

**Hiyoko, with hope that he’d be okay, kept Chihiro’s head in position as Angie leaned in and took four more deep breaths into his lungs...and soon…**

**Chihiro coughed a little bit of water out of his mouth, before lying back and taking open mouthed breaths. And even if his eyes remained closed, the sheer joy Hiyoko felt made her face light up…**

Hiyoko: (Joyous and Crying) Oh my God...Oh my God…

Nekomaru: (Tearing up)...

**Angie finally took her own deep breath as she place a hand against her chest. Jack walked up and placed his nose onto Chihiro’s chest. Angie patted the dog’s head in relief.**

Angie: He’ll be fine boy...we just need to keep our eyes on him. And we should wrap him up...that way we can start to warm up…

**Almost on cue, Jack lied down next to Chihiro, just leaning in enough to make contact with him.**

Angie: That’ll do for a bit...though we might need to find a blanket soon...

Hiyoko: (Covering eyes) Angie...Nekomaru...y-you saved him…

Nekomaru: (Grinning) I was just lucky I arrived in time...and that I saw a trail…

Angie: (Chuckling) Sounds like Aisling’s gonna need to be thanked as well, I kinda had to use her food to make that trail.

Nekomaru: You really kept your cool there...I didn’t know you knew mouth to mouth resuscitation.

Angie: (Casual) I live on an island. People almost drown all the time, so it’s a good idea to learn early.

Hiyoko: (Smiling) Y-You don’t need to be modest...J-Just...thank you. Thank you both so much.

**Angie and Nekomaru smiled and looked down at Chihiro...with the Ultimate Gang Leader calmly placing a hand on his head…**

-

_Angie: (Cheerful) Nyahaha! I'm real glad we had this talk! But I gotta take a snooze! She you in the morning!_

**Angie began to walk to the door with a pep in her step, but Chihiro couldn't help but notice that her eyes were closed that entire time...**

**_..._ **

**_..._ **

**_..._ **

**_Angie's not okay..._ **

**He turned around and sprinted to get in front of Angie...**

**...and wrapped his arms around her in the tightest hug he could manage.**

_Angie: (Confused) Huh?_

_Chihiro: (Determined)..._

_Angie: (Confused) Chihiro...what are you-_

_Chihiro: (Determined) I'm not letting you go until you let out your emotions._

_Angie: (Confused) But...I..._

_Chihiro: (Reassuring) You're allowed to be sad._

_Angie: (Taken aback) But...I'm...I'm not..._

_Chihiro: (Reassuring) Keeping your emotions in will only weigh you down. I won't judge you, so cry as loud and as long as you want._

**Chihiro knew he was playing with fire. He knew that if she wanted, Angie could rip off his arms and beat him over the head with them. If she decided to end him there, she absolutely could and he wouldn't have stood a chance.**

**But she didn't.**

**Instead, Angie looked forward, confused and conflicted as to what to make of the Ultimate Pianist...**

_Angie: ..._

_..._

_..._

_...(Somber) Akane..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_...Chihiro..._

**As Angie began to talk once again, Chihiro could hear tiny drops of water splashing against his shoulder...**

_Angie: (Crying) I...I miss my sister..._

_Chihiro: (Tearing up)..._

_...I know._

-

Angie: (Smiling) Chihiro...saved me...it was the least I could do for him…

Nekomaru: He’s saved both of us...

Hiyoko: (Smiling)...

**_I...know what you guys mean…_ **

**Hiyoko placed her hand in Chihiro’s...**

**_He...saved me as well…_ **

Nekomaru: (Sighing with relief) Let’s not stay here long...we’re getting back together...but we still need to find the others…

Hiyoko: Right...Angie...you said you talked to Taeko and Kirumi, right?

Angie: Yeah. It was shortly before I ran into you guys. Hold on...I’ll-

???: _Angie! Angie pick up God damn it!_

Angie: (Surprised) Huh?

Hiyoko: (Confused) What was that?

Angie: (Surprised) It was my walkie-talkie…

**Angie reached around and took out her walkie-talkie, the voice, clearly belonging to “Celeste”, was loud and clear…**

_Celeste: Angie!_

Angie: I’m here, what’s up?

_Celeste: Oh God you know I can see you, right!?_

Angie: You see all of us?

_Celeste: Look up!_

**Hiyoko looked round the room, until her eyes came in contact with a window that was on the opposite side of where the tank was. From her position, the fanfic writer saw a figure in black clothing waving their hand…**

_Celeste: You see me waving, right?_

Angie: Yeah, we see you...how did-

_Celeste: There’s a set of stairs. Hurry up and get up them!_

**The walkie talkie cut off, leaving the gang stunned…**

Hiyoko: (Worried) What...was wrong with Celeste?

Nekomaru: (Tense) I don’t know...but if we know where she is...than we need to hurry up…

Angie: She...answered Taeko’s walkie talkie…

**Hiyoko gulped and grabbed her own shoulder…**

Hiyoko: (Worried) Then...w-we need to hurry…I’ll get Aisling...

Nekomaru: (Tense) I’ll take Chihiro…

Angie: Jack seems like he’s fine...I’ll take the hammer…

**While Hiyoko and Angie picked up their respective things, Nekomaru cradled Chihiro, who was taking solid breaths, even if his eyes remained closed…**

Hiyoko: (Concerned) Angie...do you know how to get up there?

Angie: I never passed by...but...Celeste did mention a staircase...maybe there’s one in the next area…

Nekomaru: (Tense) Let’s not keep them waiting...once we find them and Kirumi...we’ll need to find Mono-Kaito, get his password, and get the hell out of here…

**Without another word, the group left the watery nearly grave and entered the next part of the hallway...a quick look around netted the sight of the next staircase…**

**…**

**The trio went up at a decent pace...before reaching the next floor…**

Nekomaru: Hey! Celeste! Are you here!?

“Celeste”: (From down the hallway) Nekomaru dear!

Hiyoko: (Confused) What are you doing?

“Celeste”: Just hurry up and get over here!

**The trio looked down from where the raven-haired girl’s voice had come from…**

Hiyoko: (Worried) Guys…

Nekomaru: (Tense) We...need to hurry…

**Neomaru and Angie went off...while Hiyoko stood by...and an awful feeling crawled through her as she held onto Aisling’s cage and Jack slowly followed after the two…**

**_…_ **

**_…_ **

**_…_ **

**_We’re...fine...right?_ **

**On shaky legs...Hiyoko followed after Nekomaru and Angie…**

**…**

**…**

**And soon...the other two were about to turn a corner...only to halt immediately once they turned a corner…**

Hiyoko: (Worried)...

**_Guys…_ **

**_We…_ **

**_We’re fine…_ **

**_Right?_ **

**_…_ **

**_…_ **

**_Right?_ **

**Slowly...Hiyoko walked around the corner...and…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**Let’s start with the bad news.**

****** **

**Sitting against the wall in the hallway…**

**...was a body.**

**No poetry, no allegories, there’s nothing more to be said. A body leaned against the wall and brought the idea of escape to a screeching halt.**

****** **

**Well, what could possible be the good news?**

****  
  


**Kirumi was never going to see her father again.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With Kirumi's tragic death, we've now reached the end of the final Daily Life of Galactic Melancholy.
> 
> Sadly, while I'd love to follow up on it soon, I do have some bad news, in that my next semester is coming up and, to be honest, I'm going to take February off of GM.
> 
> This is because I'd like to try to focus on the early stages of my classes, Kingdom Hearts 3, as well as potentially updating my other works.
> 
> Again, sorry for the delay, but in early March, GM will return, that's a promise.
> 
> Funny how I thought GM would have been finished by now, but eh, that's life. We're gonna be on the S.S. Maki Roll for a little while longer.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Perfect Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16434416) by [TheGamerPie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGamerPie/pseuds/TheGamerPie)
  * [Becoming stronger](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16738456) by [Genoscissors](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genoscissors/pseuds/Genoscissors)




End file.
